Un amor caído del cielo
by claricia
Summary: Ron y Hermione eran novios, hasta que él la dejó. Ella nunca supo el motivo. Un triste suceso hará que se vuelvan a ver y tengan que convivir juntos. El pasado encierra muchos secretos y hay personas que quieren venganza. ¿Volveran y seran felices juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡Hola!!**

**A los que ya me conocéis y habéis leído los capítulos, os digo que no añado o quito nada. Simplemente reedito el capítulo porque me han dicho que hay que poner siempre una cosa, que yo había dado por sabida y bueno ahora lo pongo.**

**Obviamente, los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo solo los tomo prestados. Aparte hay otros muchos que son de mi propia creación. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 1:**

_Abril 2018_

Una fotografía que no significaba tanto.

La había encontrado debajo de la cama, cuando intentaba organizar todo el desastre perpetrado por Crookshanks. El viejo gato se había vuelto más cascarrabias con el tiempo, y ahora solo dejaba que su dueña se acercara a él. Su última travesura había sido colarse debajo de la cama y estar sin salir durante cuatro días. Ni siquiera el encantamiento '_Accio_' consiguió sacarlo.

Era por eso que en un movimiento desesperado, Hermione había acabado debajo de la cama con él. Con su mano derecha rodeó al felino y lo atrajo hacia ella; claro que Crookshanks estaba muy bien agarrado a una caja y cuando salieron al exterior, la caja salió con ellos también.

Hermione suspiró exasperada y después de ponerse de pie, se limpió los restos de polvo y pelusa que se habían adherido a su pijama de invierno.

Aunque estaban en abril, en la ciudad de Nueva York seguía haciendo frío por la noche. Crookshanks había tenido suerte de que su dueña le dedicara parte de la mañana de ese domingo, sino habría tenido que esperar otra semana más.

El trabajo de Hermione en el Ministerio de Magia era asfixiante. Como jefa del Departamento de Aurores se esperaba de ella que diera lo mejor de si, y si ello implicaba no tener vida…no importaba.

Los fines de semana era el único momento que encontraba para relajarse y ser ella misma. No había cambiado mucho desde que salió de Hogwarts veinte años atrás. Bueno tal vez la expresión de la cara no era la misma y alrededor de sus ojos se habían formado unas pequeñas arrugas que constataban el paso del tiempo; pero poco más. Seguía teniendo una larga cabellera castaña (solo que ahora era lisa y para nada alborotada), era alta y delgada, y continuaba siendo más inteligente que la gente que la rodeaba.

Sin prestar mucha atención a la caja, Hermione dio una última mirada al gato y se metió en el baño para ducharse. Le gustaba levantarse temprano, por eso cuando salió con unos tejanos, una vieja camiseta y el cabello mojado, se sentó en su terraza y contempló como el día comenzaba en el cielo. Poco a poco en un horizonte no muy lejano, el sol salió. Al principio era una pequeña cúpula dorada, pero en unos veinte minutos el astro rey miraba el mundo con todo su esplendor.

Mientras se llevaba su taza de café a los labios, sintió un extraño estremecimiento en el estómago. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto. Con el paso de los años había aprendido que su sexto sentido estaba más desarrollado de lo normal, y si su cuerpo le decía que algo iba a ir mal… pues algo iría mal.

Después de diez minutos pensando en lo que podría salir mal, se levantó y recorrió su apartamento con la vista. El edificio 'Clare de Lune' se alzaba majestuoso veintidós plantas por encima del suelo. Tenía magnificas vistas del lado oeste de Central Park y se encontraba bastante cerca del _Museo Natural de Historia Americana_. A Hermione le gustaba dejarse caer por allí y pasear entre los restos de animales milenarios o maravillándose con la proyección del universo en el planetario.

En cuanto a su apartamento, era todo lo que una mujer de treinta y ocho años, soltera y sin compromiso, podría desear. Amplios ventanales por donde entraba la luz del sol, una suite enorme para ella sola, un salón con sitio para piano, una cocina de acero inoxidable, un estudio repleto de papeles y con la última tecnología informática, y una elegante habitación de invitados. Todo eso claro, rodeado por una terraza con piscina y jacuzzi a la cual se podía acceder desde el salón o desde su propia habitación.

Si.

Uno pensaría que la vida de Hermione Granger era perfecta.

Pero… ¿porqué ella no?

Se pasaba el día rodeada de gente, era respetada en su trabajo y no tenia problemas a la hora de encontrar a un ligue de una noche siempre que lo necesitara. Otra en su lugar haría eso y mucho más, pero Hermione no.

Hacia mucho tiempo que había renunciado a los hombres; no se sentía segura con ellos, y como decía ella '_mejor sola que mal acompañada_'.

Entró de nuevo en su apartamento y se dirigió a su estudio. Podría haber sido el estudio de cualquiera, pues allí no había nada que delatase que pertenecía a alguien; no había portarretratos, revistas, flores o figuras. Parecía más bien sacado de la revista 'Style'.

Pero así era como le gustaba a Hermione. Nada fuera de su sitio, nada de trabajo pendiente, nada que pudiera distraerla,…nada que señalase que tenía una vida aparte.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio y encendió el ordenador.

¡Cómo odiaba esos trastos muggles!

Eran lentos, se colgaban con facilidad y qué decir de cuando se estropeaban y perdías todo el trabajo realizado. Todavía se preguntaba como el en Ministerio de Magia de habían sucumbido a ellos; ahora eran necesarios casi para cualquier cosa.

Conectó el ADSL mágico y se entretuvo mirando algunas páginas. En '_Corazón de Bruja On Line_' por ejemplo, sacaban a toda plana un primer plano de Víktor Krum y su recién prometida, Yulia Kostova. Se alegró por Víktor. En '_Quidditch y algunos deportes más_', leyó que Oliver Wood se retiraba y que por primera vez en 150 años, los Chuddley Cannon's habían vuelto a ganar un partido.

Sonrió tontamente al recordar como Ron…

La sonrisa se le congeló en el acto.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Ron.

Veinte años habían pasado desde que se vieron por última vez.

Chasqueó la lengua por segunda vez esa mañana y movió la cabeza hacia un lado y a otro, como queriendo sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Con gesto cansino apagó el ordenador, pues ya le había servido para pensar lo que restara de día. Ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de abrir su bandeja de entrada donde seguro encontraría varias peticiones.

Se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos.

Respiró hondo varias veces y volvió a abrirlos.

No. El dolor que se había formado en su corazón continuaba allí.

Esa era la razón por la que continuaba sola.

Una vez.

Una sola vez había entregado su corazón y se lo habían roto.

Por culpa de EL ahora era esa persona fría e insensible, incapaz de confiar en los demás y que prefería pasar el rato sola que rodeada de gente.

Se levantó de su asiento y volvió a su habitación. Rozó con sus pies una pequeña fotografía que había junto a la moqueta; debía de haber salido a la luz cuando sacó a Crookshanks de debajo de la cama. Pero no fue en eso en lo que pensó.

Se apoyó en su armario ropero y se dejó caer al suelo. Sentía como sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su corazón palpitaba de forma desaforada, tal y como hacia años cuando estaba junto a él.

En la fotografía se podían contemplar cuatro rostros sonrientes.

Correspondía a los viejos y buenos tiempos de cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Harry y Ginny tan enamorados como siempre no tenían ojos más que para el uno y el otro; cuando la fotografía cambiaba, se podía ver como Harry la besaba y Ginny le revolvía el cabello de manera juguetona. A su lado una imagen no muy diferente.

Ron y Hermione disfrutaban de los primeros días de un amor ya anunciado por muchos. Aunque no era el mejor momento para ella, no podía evitar sentirse feliz arropada entre los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo. Después Ron acercaba la boca a su oído, le decía que mirase a cámara y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ella tendía a sonrojarse al final.

La Hermione actual tenía los ojos clavados en el pelirrojo.

No podía creer que él de entre todas las personas le hubiera traicionado de aquella manera, sobretodo después de los momentos y las noches de amor compartidas.

Pero así había sido.

Si se concentraba, Hermione aun podía recordar el aroma masculino del pelirrojo y el escalofrío de placer que sintió cuando sus cuerpos se hicieron uno por primera vez.

_**--FLASH BACK--**_

_**Hermione lloraba amargamente mientras mantenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Había recogido las piernas hasta llevarlas a su pecho y las abrazaba con fuerza.**_

_**No podía creer en la certeza de la noticia…**_

…_**y aun así era cierto.**_

_**Imágenes del pasado y del presente se intercalaban en su mente en una espiral que no parecía tener fin. Luego las imágenes daban paso a las palabras; imprecisos vocablos sacados fuera de contexto que tenían un nexo común.**_

_**Una frase.**_

"_**Tus padres han muerto."**_

"_**Tus padres han muerto."**_

"_**Tus padres han muerto."**_

_**Esas cuatro palabras martilleaban su cabeza de forma incansable, haciendo que el momento fuera mas duro.**_

_**Esas cuatro letras habían cambiado su vida para siempre.**_

_**Apretó los puños con rabia y levantó la cabeza en un modo desafiante; quería gritar, patalear, saltar, pegar… cualquier cosa que le ayudara a soportar ese dolor.**_

_**Nunca imaginó que una persona se pudiera sentir tan mal, ni siquiera ella que había pasado media vida intentado ganarse la aceptación de los demás y solo había conseguido negativas la mayoría de las veces.**_

_**¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?**_

_**¿De quien iba a depender?**_

_**¿Quién le daría amor, cariño y comprensión?**_

_**Estaba sola.**_

_**Sola consigo misma.**_

_**Las personas a las que mas quería y que siempre había intentado proteger ya no estaban.**_

_**No volvería a ver a sus padres nunca más.**_

_**Nunca olería de nuevo el perfume a jazmín de su madre ni compartiría una sonrisa cómplice con su padre.**_

_**Ahora ellos pertenecían al pasado.**_

_**Cerró los ojos y recordó lo acontecido esa tarde.**_

_**Los pasos de profesora McGonagall se escuchaban más alto conforme se acercaba a ellos. El silencio se hacia absoluto a su paso y su cara mostraba el dolor que le producía darle semejante noticia a su alumna favorita.**_

_**Cuando llegó a ella le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo y dijo con voz suave y susurrante:**_

_**- Hermione…**_

_**Ahí fue cuando la castaña supo que algo iba mal.**_

_**Nunca antes, en sus siete años en Hogwarts, le había llamado por su nombre de pila.**_

_**Al percibir la tensión, Harry, Ron y Ginny se habían arremolinado alrededor de ella; también Neville, Luna, Seamos, Dean,… Todos esperaban lo peor, pues desgraciadamente no era la primera vez que llegaban esas noticias al colegio.**_

_**Con Voldemort en pie de guerra era lo que había.**_

_**Pero nunca le había tocado a un amigo tan cercano.**_

_**- No…no… ¡No! –Hermione lo vio en los ojos de la profesora antes de que esta pronunciara las palabras.**_

_**Se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a temblar como si fuera una hoja movida por el viento.**_

_**- Lo siento mucho. –continuó diciendo la profesora.**_

_**- No, ellos nos. ¡¡NO!! –se incorporó y miró de manera desafiante a la mujer.- ¡¡Ellos no!!**_

_**McGonagall alargó una mano para coger la de la castaña, pero esta se lo impidió. La profesora suspiró.**_

_**- Los han encontrado esta mañana. Les lanzaron un 'avada kedrava' anoche. No se pudo hacer nada por ellos.**_

_**Todos la miraron esperando su reacción, pero lo único que encontraron fue una mirada vacía.**_

_**- No entiendo. –susurró al fin. En su cerebro la rabia había dado paso rápidamente a la incredulidad.**_

_**- Hermione, tus padres han muerto.**_

_**En ese momento su cabeza se colapsó y solo fue consciente de cómo unos fuertes brazos la agarraban antes de desmayarse.**_

_**De vuelta al presente Hermione se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover y que la cúpula del árbol no era lo suficientemente frondosa como para impedir el paso del agua. Se estaba mojando.**_

_**Pero no le importaba.**_

_**De hecho podía venir el mismísimo Voldemort ahora mismo y matarla, que a ella seguiría sin importarle.**_

_**Ya se sentía como una muerta en vida, así que la muerte no sería tan mala.**_

_**En las tres horas que habían pasado, había averiguado que antes de asesinarlos, sus padres habían sido torturados por Bellatrix Lestrange. Utilizó la maldición 'cruciatus' para sacarles información sobre ella, Harry y todo lo concerniente a Hogwarts.**_

_**Hermione se sentía culpable. Siendo la bruja más inteligente de su edad, debería de haber previsto algún hechizo defensor que mantuviera a salvo a sus padres.**_

_**Pero ahora ya todo era demasiado tarde.**_

_**Se había alejado de sus amigos, pues lo último que quería era más atención de la que merecía; además, necesitaba estar sola.**_

_**Ella con sus pensamientos.**_

_**Pronto anocheció y llegó la hora de cenar, pero ella no se movió de su asiento en la hierba. Refrescó haciendo que el aire frío de las montañas de Escocia se filtrara dentro de su piel como si de alfileres helados se tratara, pero ella siguió inmóvil, mirando al frente, y sin embargo, sin ver nada.**_

_**No tenia ganas de volver a su torre de Premio Anual, donde de seguro le esperarían su compañero Draco y sus amigos. Si, Draco Malfoy se encontraba entre ellos. En los siete meses que llevaban de compañeros de torre, el rubio había cambiado mucho y le consideraba un amigo. A eso influyó que el verano anterior llegara a la Orden del Fénix con importante información sobre Voldemort y los suyos; incluso se alegró del confinamiento de su padre en Azkabán.**_

_**Pero nada de eso tenia ya importancia.**_

_**Una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla solo que esta vez no llegó a la barbilla, pues un dedo se lo impidió. Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules más tiernos que había visto en su vida.**_

_**Y a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, se puso nerviosa.**_

_**Ronald Weasley había acudido en busca de su mejor amiga. Estaba preocupado por ella desde que sus brazos la habían cogido impidiendo que cayera en el frío suelo del Gran Comedor. En su mente aun estaba la gratificante sensación que había sentido al poder estrecharla entre sus brazos.**_

_**Le había dejado el tiempo suficiente a solas como para que asimilara lo ocurrido y tuviera uno de esos ataques de rabia que no le gustaba que viera nadie.**_

_**Ron la conocía muy bien. Llevaba observándola en silencio desde hacia tres años. Después de lo ocurrido con Krum en su cuarto año, se hizo evidente hasta para él mismo una realidad: estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.**_

_**El pelirrojo removió la lágrima de la mejilla de su amiga y se sentó a su lado. Ni el agua que caía, ni la ropa mojada ni la certeza de que a la mañana siguiente despertaría con un señor resfriado, se comparaban con estar a su lado.**_

_**Hermione lo observó durante unos segundos y cuando notó que el labio inferior comenzaba a temblarle de nuevo, se tiró a sus brazos. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y sintió como los brazos de Ron se acomodaban en su espalda.**_

_**- Abrázame, Ron. Abrázame. –le dijo entre sollozos.**_

_**Y Ron así lo hizo.**_

_**La acunó como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, le retiró el cabello mojado que empezaba a pegársele en la frente y se atrevió a darle un beso en esta.**_

_**- ¿Por qué Ron? ¿Por qué?**_

_**- Shhh. Shhhh.**_

_**Lo único que podía hacer él era tratar de calmarla en su agonía.**_

_**- Me he quedado sola. Sola. Sola.**_

_**- No digas eso; nos tienes a nosotros. Sabes que eres una parte importante de mi familia.**_

_**- ¿Pero quien me va a querer? ¿Quién me va a querer como ellos?**_

_**Ron la miró debatiéndose consigo mismo y preguntándose si debía contestarle o no.**_

_**- No; nadie me va a querer. Soy una estúpida rata de biblioteca que casi no se relaciona con los demás. ¿Quién aceptaría estar con alguien como yo? –se abrazó al pelirrojo.- No quiero estar sola, Ron; no quiero.**_

_**- No vas a estar sola, Hermione. Yo nunca te voy a dejar.**_

_**- Te quiero, Ron.**_

_**Ron no sabia en que sentido lo decía ella, pero…**_

_**- Y yo a ti, Herm. Te quiero…y mucho.**_

_**Hubo algo en el tono de voz de él que hizo que la castaña levantara su cara hinchada y mojada y lo mirara a los ojos. Había sinceridad en ellos, y amor y ternura.**_

_**- ¿De verdad?**_

_**- Si.**_

_**- ¿Estás seguro?**_

_**- Completamente.**_

_**- No lo dices porque…**_

_**- No. Sé que este no es el momento y entenderé que quieras dejar la conversación para más adelante, pero es cierto que te quiero, Hermione.**_

_**- Yo también te quiero, Ron. Pero no me refiero a la clase de amor fraternal que puedo sentir por Harry; Ron, yo te quiero como una mujer quiere a un hombre.**_

_**Hermione dijo todo aquello muy deprisa, y cuando acabó tomó aire para recuperarse.**_

_**- Yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti. –el pelirrojo fue conciso pero directo.**_

_**- Dime que me quieres, Ron. Necesito que me digas de nuevo que me quieres.**_

_**Esta vez cuando volvió a abrazarse a él, colocó las piernas una a cada lado del pelirrojo, haciendo que su contacto fuera mucho más estrecho e intimo.**_

_**- Te quiero, Hermione. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… -repetía una y otra vez.**_

_**Y Hermione lloró, lloró y lloró, solo viéndose reconfortada por la voz de Ron.**_

_**Cerca de la medianoche, sus sollozos se fueron acallando y se abandonó a un sufrimiento silencioso. Se agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de Ron, pues temía que su declaración hubiera sido un sueño…**_

_**Pero no fue así.**_

_**Paró de llover y se levantó un fuerte viento que hizo que la castaña temblara de pies a cabeza. Ron hizo ademán de quitarse su chaqueta, pero viendo que estaba empapada y no serviría de nada, desistió de sus planes.**_

_**- Herm… será mejor que regresemos.**_

_**- No quiero.**_

_**- Hace mucho frío aquí fuera y estamos mojados. Nos vamos a congelar.**_

_**- No me importa.**_

_**- Pero a mi si.**_

_**- No quiero, Ron. No quiero.**_

_**- Escúchame, Hermione. –le cogió la barbilla con su mano izquierda y le obligó a mirarlo.- Se que estás pasando probablemente por el peor momento de tu vida, y que te sientes como si no fueras nada, pero vamos a superarlo Hermione. Los dos juntos. Yo voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento. Voy a estar a tu lado cuando recuperes tu sonrisa, voy a estar a tu lado cuando recuperes las ganas de vivir, voy a estar a tu lado cuando despiertes cada mañana, y voy a…**_

_**Fue imposible que continuara hablando, pues Hermione había unido sus bocas en un beso de amor necesitado.**_

_**Siempre les quedaría la duda de si fue lo correcto en esas circunstancias, pero no tenían dudas de que era lo que deseaban y necesitaban. Ron se concentró en disfrutar de su primer beso con la chica de sus sueños, y fue mejor de lo que había soñado.**_

_**Y créanme, había soñado mucho.**_

_**Los labios de Hermione encajaban a la perfección con los suyos y se movían con soltura pero a la vez nerviosos. Ron abrió la boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran en el camino y comenzaran a reconocerse como una sola, mientras sus manos acariciaban las mejillas de la castaña en un intento de hacerla entrar en calor. Hermione había colocado sus manos en los cabellos pelirrojos del chico y lo atraía hacia ella haciendo difícil diferenciar donde acababa uno y empezaba el otro.**_

_**Estuvieron unos segundos más así y después regresaron al castillo.**_

_**En el corredor que daba acceso a la torre de Premios Anuales se cruzaron con Filch, pero el hombre no les dijo nada y siguió su camino después de mirar con compasión a Hermione. Tal vez si su proceder hubiera sido diferente y Hermione no hubiera visto su mirada, no habría sentido la ansiedad que iba creciendo en su estomago conforme se iban acercando a la puerta. Estando frente a esta, las piernas empezaron a temblarle y miró con ojos horrorizados a Ron.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó este.**_

_**- No quiero estar sola esta noche. No me dejes, Ron. –y lo abrazó de nuevo.**_

_**- Pero…**_

_**- Por favor Ron, no me dejes.**_

_**Ron estaba por negarse, pero fue conectar con los ojos de Hermione que lo comprendió todo. La castaña tenía pánico a estar sola después de lo que había pasado, y en esos momentos la persona más cercana que tenia era Ron. Él se sintió halagado, pues sabia que Hermione también podría haber recurrido a Harry o a Ginny, pero no, solo quería estar con él.**_

_**- No te voy a dejar sola. –le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.**_

_**Como a la habitación de una chica, un chico no podría entrar y Ron dormía con el resto de sus compañeros en la Torre Gryffindor, acordaron ir a la sala de los menesteres.**_

_**Esta vez no encontraron a nadie por el camino, y después de que Ron pasara tres veces por delante de la puerta pensando en lo que necesitaban, esta se abrió.**_

_**Entraron cogidos de la mano y con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada. Ron había pensado en su habitación de La Madriguera, solo que esta era algo diferente. Había una única cama en el centro y tenia una gran rosa abierta tallada en la madera del cabecero de caoba. A la izquierda ardía un generoso fuego en la chimenea y a la derecha había un armario con ropa para que se cambiasen. Al fondo había una puerta que llevaba a un baño.**_

_**Pero nada de esto llamó la atención de Hermione.**_

_**La castaña estaba concentrada en los cientos de velas que había repartidas por la habitación y en el techo simulando un cielo despejado en una cálida noche de abril. Al conjuntar estos dos factores daban un ambiente mucho más íntimo y romántico a la habitación y las velas encendidas enviaban destellos dorados al cielo azul.**_

_**Era simplemente precioso.**_

_**Ron se puso colorado, pues no quería dar la impresión de que había pensado la habitación para otro fin más que el de dormir, pero eso a Hermione no parecía preocuparle. La chica se volteó y lo besó tal y como había hecho en los jardines momentos antes. Tenía los ojos acuosos y el cabello enredado, pero Ron nunca la había visto tan bella.**_

_**- Será mejor que nos cambiemos si no queremos pillar una pulmonía. –sugirió ron después de romper el beso.**_

_**Sin mucha gana Hermione le siguió hasta delante de la chimenea, y al calor de esta se quitaron las chaquetas; era sábado así que no llevaban puesto el uniforme escolar. Desabrocharon los cordones de sus zapatos y junto con los calcetines también se los quitaron y los dejaron cerca del fuego para que se calentaran. Después de unos minutos, solo llevaban puesto los pantalones y las camisetas.**_

_**- Bueno, entra tu al baño a cambiarte; yo lo haré aquí.**_

_**Ella asintió, pero antes de ir a buscar su pijama, le cogió las manos entre las suyas.**_

_**- Ron…gracias. Gracias por todo.**_

_**- Para eso estoy aquí. –la besó muy suavemente.**_

_**- No te vayas, por favor. –dijo Hermione cuando se separaron y apoyaron la frente del uno en la del otro.**_

_**- Nunca lo haría. Anda ve a cambiarte. Te prometo que cuando salgas yo seguiré aquí esperándote.**_

_**- ¿Si?**_

_**- Si.**_

_**Ella cogió un camisón celeste y se metió en el baño.**_

_**Si lo pensaba fríamente le parecía ridículo tener miedo de que al salir Ron ya no estuviera a su lado, pero después de perder a sus padres, tenia muchísimo miedo a perder a alguien mas. Y ahora que Ron se había convertido en su agarre, en su ancla, sentía que la marea la arrastraría si él no esta a su lado.**_

_**Esa noche mas que nunca necesitaba sentirse querida por el pelirrojo.**_

_**Se puso el camisón lo más rápido que pudo; se miró en el espejo y vio el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, pero no hizo nada por arreglarlo. No tenia fuerzas para tanto.**_

_**Cuando salió Ron todavía no se había cambiado, o para ser exactos, se encontraba en la mitad del proceso. Se había quitado el pantalón y la camiseta, y ahora aguardaba con unos boxers negros puestos y la camiseta del pijama entre sus manos. Miró a Hermione algo azorado, pero más por ella que por él.**_

_**Pero una vez más ella no se dio cuenta de nada.**_

_**Corrió enflechada a sus brazos dando gracias a Merlín de que él siguiera allí.**_

_**- No te has ido.**_

_**- ¿Y dejarte sola? Eso jamás. –le acarició la mejilla y besó sus parpados mojados de tanto llorar.**_

_**Hermione se dejó hacer al tiempo que en su estómago se instalaba una sensación totalmente nueva para ella. Besó a Ron con pasión, queriendo demostrarle su amor y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Cuando sintió las manos de la castaña recorrer su espalda, el pelirrojo gimió extasiado y notó como el deseo se instalaba en su piel. Hermione no escatimaba en besos y caricias, y ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente, no daba muestras de querer parar.**_

_**Ron rompió el beso y se alejó de ella dos pasos. En una ocasión diferente seguramente habría seguido sin objeción alguna, pero esta vez no…no era justo. Hermione estaba en shock por la perdida de sus padres y sus actos no correspondían a decisiones maduradas, tal y como ella era. Además sabían que si continuaban así, se montarían en un viaje sin retorno al mundo del placer.**_

_**- No puedo. –dijo Ron.**_

_**- Ron, te necesito. Necesito que dejes de ser mi mejor amigo y que me demuestres lo mucho que me amas. –susurró Hermione bastante segura.**_

_**- No, no sería justo.**_

_**- ¿Justo? ¿El qué? ¿Para quién?**_

_**- No sería justo para ti. Acabas de perder a tus padres y no estas…no estas en tus cabales ahora mismo. Créeme si te digo que deseo hacerte el amor tanto como tu a mi, pero no en estas condiciones. Cielo… -se acercó a ella de nuevo y acarició su mejilla izquierda.**_

_**Ninguno de los era virgen ya y sabían perfectamente a lo que se referían y a lo que conllevarían esas caricias si no se detenían en ese momento justo. Ron se había acostado con Lavender durante su sexto año, y Hermione había aprovechado las vacaciones de verano para ir a visitar a Krum a Bulgaria, fue un error acostarse con él, pero no se arrepentía.**_

_**- Tal vez tengas razón, Ron. Tal vez no este en mis cabales ahora mismo, pero sigo necesitándote. –sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo.- Sigo queriendo besarte, sigo queriendo acariciarte y que me acaricies, sigo queriendo estar contigo; y no se si esta bien o mal, si es o no lo que se espera de mi, pero…**_

_**Durante la charla de ella se habían ido acercando y de nuevo se encontraban en los brazos del otro.**_

_**- …sigo necesitando que me ames para sentirme viva de nuevo. Quiero ser tuya, Ron, y que tu seas mío. Quiero amarte como nunca antes nadie lo ha hecho, porque Merlín sabe que es la única forma que tengo para seguir respirando.**_

_**Ron no necesitó nada más. La apretó contra él y la besó. El tiempo parecía haberse parado en una realidad en la que solo existían ellos dos. Hermione se colgó de su cuerpo como si realmente su vida dependiera de ello, y poco después Ron sintió como las piernas de ella rodeaban su cintura.**_

_**Se acariciaron in extremis, provocando un placer que solo el amor con amor y la pasión con pasión podrían provocar. Con Krum y Lavender había sido solo sexo, pero ellos se amaban de verdad y era por eso que ese mismo acto adquiría mayor importancia y mayor placer.**_

_**Muy despacio cayeron al suelo, donde Ron conjuró una manta y se tumbaron encima de ella. Siguieron besándose con desesperación y las manos de Ron se colaron dentro del camisón de Hermione. El pelirrojo estaba maravillado, nunca pensó que el cuerpo de su amiga fuera a gustarle tanto. Ella no dejaba de besarlo y sus manos apretando el trasero de Ron lo estaban llevando a la locura.**_

_**De los labios pasaron a sus cuellos, arrancando sendos gemidos del otro. Ron quedó tumbado encima de Hermione y ella aprovechó para enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él una vez más. La besó en el cuello por lago rato y bajó para aprestar sus pechos por encima de la fina tela del camisón; la reacción de ella no se hizo esperar y después de gemir y respirar entrecortadamente, ayudó a Ron a deshacerse de esa molestosa prenda.**_

_**Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, Ron se incorporó un poco para observarla. Si su cuerpo había conseguido maravillarlo antes, el pelirrojo decidió que su parte favorita eran sus pechos turgentes y sensibles a las caricias que no dejaba de infundirles. Se adueño de ellos como si su vida dependiese de ello, los besó y lamió hasta que estos enrojecieron y Hermione gimió de deseo.**_

_**- Ron… -dijo la castaña aprentando la cabeza de Ron contra su pecho.**_

_**- Te quiero. –dijo él antes de continuar con su tarea y bajar una de sus manos hacia el sur. Tocó un poco por encima la intimidad de Hermione y sonrió al notar que ella estaba tan excitada como él.**_

_**Ante esa caricia, la chica no lo pudo soportar más y llevó su mano derecha al bóxer del pelirrojo, que ya empezaba a apretarle. Con movimientos pausados pero a la vez lujuriosos, se lo quitó. El miembro del pelirrojo era de buen tamaño y ella no dudó en acariciarlo con su mano durante unos segundos.**_

_**Cuando estuvieron listos, Ron se colocó encima de Hermione y, sin perder el contacto visual, entró suavemente en ella. A ambos se le escapó un gemido que fue callado cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso. El chico comenzó a moverse provocando olas de placer inmenso en sus cuerpos de adolescentes y Hermione deseó que esa noche no acabara nunca.**_

_**Las embestidas del pelirrojo eran pausadas pero profundas; pronto estuvieron moviéndose a un mismo ritmo haciendo que su excitación creciera y creciera hasta cuotas insospechadas. De repente los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque seguía instando al pelirrojo a que siguiera moviéndose, este no pudo evitar fijar su tierna mirada en ella.**_

_**- Te quiero, Ron. Te quiero mucho. –dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.**_

_**- ¿Quieres que pare? –preguntó él.**_

_**- No. Quiero seguir haciendo el amor contigo, es lo único que quiero hacer.**_

_**- Yo también te quiero, preciosa. Y ya veras como pronto estarás bien; yo haré que pronto estés bien. –embistió fuertemente mientras con sus labios borraba todo vestigio de lágrimas de la cara de su chica.**_

_**Rodaron en la alfombra hasta que ella quedó encima y se acomodaron al nuevo ritmo. Una vez más los movimientos eran pausados, pero más profundos. Las manos de Ron cogieron los pechos de Hermione y los apretaron suavemente mientras ella no dejaba de moverse. Cuando Ron sintió que pronto no podría contenerse, volvió a colocarse encima y la besó.**_

_**Se besaron y se acariciaron mientras él entraba y salía de su interior en ese juego de adultos con el que acababan de descubrir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Esa era la primera vez que hacían el amor de verdad, con alguien al que amaban, y las sensaciones no se podían comparar.**_

_**Con sus labios sellados en un beso aun, Ron se movió por última vez y ambos notaron como su esencia salía de él directamente al interior de ella.**_

_**Siguieron en esa posición unos minutos mas, mientras se acariciaban sus rostros satisfechos de placer. Hermione colocó sus manos en las mejillas pecosas y atrajo al chico a un nuevo beso. Cuando recuperaron el ritmo normal de su respiración, se levantaron y Ron, como un caballero andante, cogió en brazos a su chica y la llevó hasta la cama.**_

_**Hermione se colocó de lado y Ron no tardó en seguirla y abrazarla por detrás. Notó que una vez más ella estaba llorando, pero sabía que no era por lo que acababan de hacer. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarle el cuello.**_

_**- Te quiero, Ron. ¿Dime que me quieres? –pedía ella.**_

_**- Te quiero, Herm. Te quiero, preciosa. Te quiero. –intercaló sus frases con caricias en su rostro y su cabello, y con el sonido calmado y lleno de amor de su voz, Hermione se quedó dormida.**_

_**Ron cogió la sábana y la manta que descansaban al final de la cama y los tapó con ellas. Durante la noche, Hermione se dio la vuelta y acurrucó su cabeza contra el pecho del chico.**_

_**--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--**_

Los recuerdos de aquella noche se clavaban en la mente de Hermione como si de alfileres se tratara. Lo recordaba todo tal y como había sucedido: frases, sensaciones, pensamientos…

Estúpida foto, pensó.

Todo por culpa de ella. La apretó en su mano haciendo que se doblara un poco por las puntas. Su mente le decía que la rompiera, que todo vestigio de la relación que habían mantenido no valía la pena conservarlo, pero su corazón se lo impidió por mucho que la fastidiara.

Cogió la caja, la abrió y metió la foto. No se molestó en mirar qué más había; suficientes recuerdos del pasado había tenido ya para esa mañana. Se arrodilló cerca de la cama y con un fuerte movimiento envió la caja hasta el fondo, donde no pudiera verla.

Se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Enseguida unos ojos azules se colaron en su mente y una lágrima de tristeza rodó por su mejilla. Sabía que no podría dejar de pensar en él en lo que restaba de mañana. Y seguramente del día.

¿Porqué las cosas no habían sido diferentes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 2: **

Decir que Hermione durmió aquella noche sería faltar a la verdad.

Ella que siempre había dormido tranquila y en una sola postura, había pasado la noche dando vueltas de un lado a otro e intercalando horas de insomnio con minutos de sueño.

Menos mal que por fin era lunes.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, a ella le gustaba ir a trabajar; de hecho le encantaba todo aquello que le alejara de su inexistente vida social. Claro que a veces ni con el trabajo se podía escapar de ella. Como por ejemplo aquella noche.

Tenia que asistir a una cena oficial en el Ministerio en honor al ministro de magia de Inglaterra. Estaba obligada; su cargo de Jefa del Departamento de Aurores así se lo exigía.

Hermione se levantó como cada mañana a las 6:15. Evitó mirar al rincón donde sabia que estaba '_la caja de_ _Pandora_', como la había bautizado. Bastante había tenido con aguarse la tarde del domingo como para empezar la semana con mal pie también.

Vio como en el otro lado de la cama se había apalancado Crookshanks. Le sonrió y le rascó en el lomo, como sabia que le gustaba. El gato ronroneó y cerró sus ojos. Su dueña sabia que no se movería de allí en todo el día.

Privilegios de antigüedad.

La castaña entró al baño, se duchó y quince minutos después salió vestida con un elegante traje de chaqueta y pantalón en tonos beige y unos zapatos de tacón verdes.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo la cama y dejó la ropa sucia en el lavadero. Después se encaminó a la cocina y desayunó su acostumbrado café mocca y un par de tostadas. Viéndola comer nadie entendería cómo se mantenía tan delgada; no se privaba de nada, no era una fanática del deporte y en ocasiones hasta comía en exceso. Ella se disculpaba diciendo que era su constitución.

Miró su reloj.

Eran las 6:35.

Echó un último vistazo al piso, conectó las alarmas mágicas y muggles y se marchó.

El Ministerio de Magia Estadounidense se hallaba bajo el lago de Central Park, por lo que Hermione acostumbraba a ir andando. Tan solo era 'una caminata de veinte minutos', solía decir ella, y eso era lo único que le servía para mantener la línea.

Nunca dejaba de asombrarla la forma majestuosa en la que ese enorme parque dominaba el centro de Maniatan. Resultaba chocante que en una isla tan ruidosa y cosmopolita hubiera lugar para la vida al aire libre, pero así era.

Hermione adoraba Central Park en abril, cuando los últimos restos de nieve desaparecían del césped y los primeros capullos comenzaban a florecer por doquier. Si a eso le sumabas que a las siete de la mañana había poca gente por allí, y gracias a Merlín, ningún turista, el resultado era inmejorable.

Se entretuvo en la explanada que llevaba al castillo Belvedere y saludó a los trabajadores como todas las mañanas. Siendo uno de los puntos mas visitados del parque, el pequeño castillo necesitaba arreglos constantes y el único momento para hacerlo era ese.

Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, siguió el camino bordeando el castillo y salió a una de las carreteras interiores; justo en la acera de enfrente se encontraba la entrada al Ministerio.

Eran las siete y diez cuando llegó a su despacho y se dejó caer en su silla.

Miró su escritorio en busca de expedientes pendientes o alguna misión surgida durante el fin de semana, pero no había nada.

Una lastima.

Eso habría impedido que sus ojos se detuvieran en la colección de portarretratos que había a la derecha, junto a su agenda.

En la primera foto aparecían ella y sus padres. Los señores Granger habían muerto poco después de que comenzaran los ataques mortífagos hacia más de veinte años. Tocó sus rostros sonrientes son el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y frunció el entrecejo. Siempre se sentiría culpable por su muerte.

La segunda foto correspondía al verano anterior, cuando había ido a visitar al clan Potter, como les denominaba ella. Nunca podía evitar sonreír cuando pensaba en ellos, y esa vez no fue diferente.

Harry y Ginny se habían casado poco después de acabar la guerra y salir de Hogwarts, y habían formado una familia impresionante.

¡Siete hijos!

¡Siete!

El sueño de Harry de tener una familia numerosa y ruidosa como los Weasley se había cumplido con creces. Hermione solía visitarlos una semana cada verano y pasaba el día de navidad también con ellos. Le gustaba como sonaba eso de '_tia Hermione'_.

La tercera foto era de ella y los hijos mayores de Harry y Ginny, James y Lily. No podía evitar que ellos fuesen de alguna manera sus preferidos o que se sintiese mas conectada, sobretodo con Lily. El año anterior la chiquilla de catorce años había pasado una semana con ella en Nueva York y se lo habían pasado en grande haciendo turismo de un lado a otro, haciendo maratones de cine y quedándose despiertas hasta altas horas de la madrugada para poder hablar.

La ultima foto era hipnotizante, pero no porque saliera ella también, sino por su acompañante. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de treinta y tantos, alto, moreno, cuerpo atlético, sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos azules que no tenían nada que envidiar a los de Paul Newman. Así era Stuart Craig, su mejor amigo y vecino en esos lares.

Stuart era medimago y se habían conocido cuando él era todavía un estudiante residente en la enfermería del cuartel de aurores y ella era una simple auror de ojos tristes y sonrisa forzada. Hacia mucho tiempo ya de eso. Demasiado.

Hermione meneó la cabeza en señal de disconformidad, pues eran las siete y media y ella todavía no se había quitado el abrigo si quiera. Se levantó y lo colgó en el perchero de detrás de la puerta. Después caminó hacia la estantería que había a la derecha y buscó el expediente correspondiente al caso que había estado estudiando el viernes anterior.

Se trataba de un caso peculiar: un hombre de 65 años había sido acusado por sus vecinos de matar a su esposa. La señora en cuestión hacia más de treinta años que no salía a la calle ni tampoco recibía visitas. Era un secreto a voces que en el pueblo murmuraban que el hombre la había matado, por eso cuando un mes antes se conoció el suceso nadie se extrañó. Lo raro del caso es que la señora llevaba veinte años muerta, pero su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado y yacía en posición fetal en su lado de la cama de matrimonio. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba durmiendo. Al efectuarse la autopsia y pruebas pertinentes, se comprobó que había sido magia negra la que había acabado con su vida, pero el asesino no era su esposo.

Desde el fin de la guerra y con la incorporación de los ordenadores, todos los hechizos realizados quedaban registrados en una base de datos secreta a la que tenían acceso muy pocas personas en el mundo. Hermione era una de ellas.

En la varita del señor Ferdinand no había indicio ninguno de la realización de ningún hechizo de esas características; la señora Ferdinand era muggle y el matrimonio no tenía hijos.

¿Entonces quien había sido?

Y aun había más cosas raras.

El señor Ferdinand había convivido con el cuerpo de su esposa durante veinte años, pero no parecía ser consciente de que estaba muerta. Había seguido llevando una vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. No recordaba lo que pasó la noche en la que ella murió, pero tampoco había restos de que se le practicara un 'oblibiate'.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y repasó el caso desde el principio, tomando notas de aquello que le parecía sospechoso y formándose la base de su hipótesis; después realizaría un informa sobre los pasos a seguir para resolver con éxito el caso y lo mandaría a la secretaria del ministro. Esos eran los casos 'top secret'.

Varias lesiones producidas en el pasado le impedían formar parte de las misiones activas en la actualidad. Tampoco es que hicieran gran cosa, los brotes mortífagos que aun existían estaban mas que controlados, pero aun así le fastidiaba no poder ofrecer todo lo que sabia que podía. Para no perder la práctica y traspasar sus conocimientos de combate, los martes, miércoles y jueves de 4 a 7 enseñaba Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en la Academia de Aurores.

Dejó de pensar en todo lo que no fuera referente al caso y se puso manos a la obra. Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj eran las 11:45.

Se quitó las gafas de leer y se masajeó las sienes. Seguía sin encontrarle sentido al caso Ferdinand, pero ese ya no era su problema. El informe con su posible hipótesis estaba concluido y enviado a la secretaria. Ahí acababa su trabajo. Ahora les tocaba el turno a los inefables.

Se arrellanó mejor en la silla y7 desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Mediante un hechizo veia imágenes a tiempo real de la quinta Avenida. Era como si su despacho estuviera allí, en medio del bullicio. Cuando se sentía cansada se deleitaba con el ir y venir agitado de los neoyorquinos en contraste con el paso parsimonioso de los turistas.

Unos toques en la puerta rompieron su concentración e hicieron que se sentara recta en su asiento.

- Adelante.

- Buenos días. –dijo la voz cantarina de Shirley, su secretaria.- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

Shirley era una mujer rubia y regordeta, de cincuenta y muchos años, que a Hermione le recordaba en todos los sentidos a la señora Weasley. Era amable y maternal cuando la situación lo quería y diligente y aplicada en su trabajo. Con el paso de los años había cogido un cariño especial a Hermione y la trataba como si fuera una hija y no su superior.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó frente a la castaña. Esperó con una sonrisa en los labios a que esta constatara, pero como no lo hizo…

- ¡Hermione!

- Dime. –Hermione se había quedado embobada mirando el precioso ramo de tulipanes amarillos que Shirley traía entre sus manos.

- Que cómo ha ido el fin de semana. –repitió vocalizando cada silaba.

- Bien; nada nuevo, como siempre. ¿De quien es ese ramo?

- No lo se.

- Pues entonces ¿Para quién es?

- Par ti, por supuesto. ¿Acaso piensas que Gerry me regalaría un ramo así después de 29 años sin ver ninguno?

Gerry era el marido de Shirley y trabajaba en la oficina de Deportes Mágicos del ministerio. Era un hombre apocado, con cara de bonachón y una simpatía natural. Hermione había coincidido con él un par de veces y le había caído bien, pero al parecer los regalos no eran su fuerte.

Hermione alargó los brazos por encima del escritorio y cogió el ramo. Se lo llevó a la nariz y se embriagó con su olor tan característico. Solo había una persona en todo el mundo que sabia que los tulipanes amarillos eran sus flores favoritas, pero seguía teniendo curiosidad por saber que pondría en su nota.

La abrió.

"_¿Me has echado de menos? Yo a ti si._

_Te recojo en tu apartamento a las 7._

_Ponte guapa._

_Millones de besos,_

_Stuart"_

Sonrió y se guardó la nota.

No sabia como, pero Stuart siempre se las arreglaba para que todas sus salidas parecieran una primera cita con un amor secreto.

Shirley miró expectante a la castaña, que se había quedado callada y no le habia dicho de quien eran las flores y que ponía en la tarjeta. No es que fuera indiscreta, simplemente se preocupaba demasiado por su felicidad.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien qué?

- ¡La nota! ¿De quien era? ¿De un chico guapo?

- Muy guapo.

- ¿Soltero? –la sonrisa se Shirley se ensanchó.

- Soltero.

- ¿Sin compromiso? –los ojos le hacían chirivitas.

- Dile que si a lo que te proponga, no puedes dejarlo escapar.

Hermione arrugó la nariz. Ese era el único tema que las distanciaba, la permanente obsesión de Shirley con casarla y verla feliz rodeada de una docena de niños.

Algo imposible, pensó Hermione con amargura.

En cambio…

- ¡Shirley! –dijo falsamente indignada.- ¿Acaso piensas que tengo por costumbre venderme al mejor postor?

- Con ese cuerpo y esa cara…yo lo haría.

- No puedo creerlo, Shirley Batnick. –se carcajeó.- Me quieres llevar por el mal camino.

- Si eso te hace feliz…

- ¡Soy feliz!

- Ya por eso los únicos hombres con los que te relacionas son el señor Potter y ese tal Stuart. ¿De quien son las flores esta vez?

- No necesito un hombre para ser feliz.

Harry solía mandarle un ramo de azucenas blancas cada 19 de septiembre por su cumpleaños. Era una tradición particular suya. Hermione solía hacerles un encantamiento de belleza permanente y las conservaba en su despacho hasta que llegaba el próximo ramo.

Miró a la izquierda, donde en un jarrón bajo la ventana estaban las ultimas.

Harry…más que un amigo era un hermano.

Él y Ginny eran la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo; bueno ellos y toda su prole. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Shirley.

- De Stuart. –contestó.

- Humm. ¿Ya llegó de su congreso?

Stuart había pasado el fin de semana en Boston, asistiendo a un congreso de medimagia sobre la aplicación de algunos métodos muggles en heridas mágicas. Pero eso solo lo sabía ella…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- ¿Olvidas que soy tu secretaria y tengo acceso a tu agenda?

- Oh, vaya.

- Ya ves, cielo. No tienes ningún secreto para mí.

- Pues entonces sabrás que Stu será mi acompañante esta noche en la cena de recepción al ministro de magia inglés.

- No, eso no lo sabía. Pero no me extraña, siempre vais juntos a todo ese tipo de fiestas.

- Alguien tiene que ahuyentar a mis pretendientes y hacerme de guardaespaldas.

- Bahh, bobadas. –Shirley se levantó.- Hazme caso y búscate un buen hombre que te quiera, te satisfaga y te de muchos hijos.

Hermione estuvo tentada a decirle que ya tenia a ese hombre que la satisfacía en todos los sentidos, pero eso habría escandalizado sobremanera a la pobre y anticuada Shirley.

Stuart y ella eran más que simples amigos y vecinos de rellano. Mantenían una relación especial; se acostaban juntos, salían a cenar, flirteaban el uno con el otro… pero no había amor entre ellos, al menos no de esa clase.

Desde el principio habían dejado claro que lo suyo era mas satisfacer una necesidad que otra cosa, y de momento les iba muy bien.

Hermione se llevó una mano a sus labios impacientes por ser besados y sonrió.

Los lunes Hermione no tenía clase en la academia, y aunque su despacho en el Departamento de Aurores cerraba oficialmente a las dos de la tarde, ella siguió trabajando hasta las tres y cuarto.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento sonó el teléfono del comedor. Hermione en un intento de alcanzarlo antes de que colgara abrió rápidamente la puerta dejando las llaves en la cerradura y corrió al interior.

Le fastidiaba tener que escuchar los mensajes del contestador, así que lo mejor era el coger el teléfono si se tenía oportunidad. Claro que llevando unos zapatos de diez centímetros de bacón y corriendo por un suelo de parquet enmoquetado tendías a caerte.

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Tropezó con la mesa de centro y se dobló el tobillo además de golpearse la mejilla contra el suelo.

- ¡Mierda! –gritó mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo.- ¡Accio!

El teléfono salió volando hacia sus manos.

- Hermione Granger.

- Ginny Potter sintonizando desde la otra parte del mundo. –dijo la voz de su pelirroja amiga.

Hermione intentó incorporarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le doliera más el tobillo que ya empezaba a hinchársele.

- ¡Auch! ¡Mierda!

- Yo también me alegro de oírte, Hermy.

- ¡Auch! Lo siento, Gin, por supuesto que me alegro de oírte.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- ¡Que va! Es solo que me acabo de torcer el tobillo.

- ¿Solo eso? –rió Ginny.- Yo creí que estabas en una de tus sesiones de sexo desenfrenado con tu vecino.

- Muy graciosa, pero no. Lo del tobillo es verdad, y no sabes como duele.

- Cariño, después de dar a luz siete veces no creo que notara siquiera una torcedura de tobillo.

- Buen punto, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso para mí.

- ¿Y donde esta ese doctor macizo para que te ayude?

- Stuart no está. Llega esta tarde de un congreso en Boston.

- Pues vaya. –se escuchó el lloro de un bebé de fondo.- Ups, creo que Leo ya se despertó.

Leo Potter era su hijo de tres meses. Hermione lo había visto cuando nació y era un rollizo y precioso bebé de cabello rojo y enormes ojos azules.

- ¿Cómo está el pequeñín?

- Bien, es muy bueno. Los que me traen de cabeza son sus hermanos, que no paran quietos.

- Normal, son niños.

- si ya, pero tu no tienes que aguantarlos veinticuatro horas al día durante los 365 días del año.

- Anda no te quejes que las dos sabemos que te encanta tu familia, aunque a veces te saquen verdadero de quicio.

- Si, tienes razón. No cambiaria mi vida por nada.

Hermione se quedó pensando unos segundos.

¿Cambiaría ella la suya?

Había llegado a la cumbre de su carrera y como ya se ha dicho tenia todo lo que una mujer podría desear; pero ella seguía insatisfecha. Buscaba inútilmente la pieza del puzzle que faltaba para completar su vida, y conforme pasaba el tiempo se le hacia mas cuesta arriba.

_- ¡Maldita fotografía! –pensó de nuevo._

Por culpa de ella era que estaba teniendo estos sentimientos repentinos, pero era una mujer fuerte y estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Claro que no siempre podía.

Se tumbó en el suelo al verse impedida para incorporarse y con el teléfono aun en la oreja, suspiró.

- Uuuyyy, un suspiro por parte tuya no es normal. –dijo Ginny.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Solo que el tobillo comienza a enfriarse y duele mas. –se apresuró a responder.

- Humm; no estoy segura de que esa sea la verdadera razón, pero te lo dejaré pasar esta vez.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, Gin. ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? –exclamó Hermione falsamente indignada.

- Una llamada transoceánica no me da el tiempo suficiente para recordarlas todas.

- ¡Ginny!

- Es broma, es broma. –rió.- Bueno, cuéntame como van las cosas por la _gran manzana._

- Bien, con mucho trabajo, ya sabes. Aunque las cosas estén calmadas siempre hay algún idiota que se piensa que es mejor que los demás y se pone a liarla. Pero bueno…

A pesar de que era su mejor amiga, Hermione nunca le había contado a Ginny lo de sus lesiones que le impedían ser una auror activa. Y tanto la pelirroja como su marido seguían pensando que ella participaba en las misiones.

- Espero que no te estén explotando demasiado. Te necesitamos con las pilas cargadas este verano. –rió de nuevo.- Los pequeños empiezan a preguntar cuando vendrás.

- Yo también los echo de menos. ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

- Fenomenal. Lily y James estudiando en Hogwarts, Eric ansioso por que llegue el primero de septiembre para unirse a ellos, Molly ahora quiere ir a clases de ballet, Brian aprendiendo a montar en escoba con Harry, Rose se cayó el otro día y tiene el brazo enyesado –nada grave- y Leo es un autentico amor. ¿Me he dejado a alguno?

Rieron.

- Creo que no. ¿Y Harry?

- Oh, acaba de ir a llevar a los niños a casa de mamá.

- ¿Y eso?

- Va a llevarme a cenar y después al teatro. –Ginny sonaba muy ilusionada.

- ¿Celebráis algo?

- ¡Que va! Lo que pasa es que hay que mantener viva la llama del amor. Con siete hijos no es fácil encontrar siempre tiempo para nosotros, pero hacemos lo que podemos.

- Umm, yo quiero un Harry. –se lamentó Hermione.- No te ofendas, eh. Lo digo en el buen sentido.

- Tranquila.

- Me refiero a que me gustaría tener a alguien que se tomara la molestia de pensar en mi, me sacara a cenar, al cine, al teatro,…

El hecho de que hubiera renunciado al amor, no significaba que no pudiera seguir soñando con su príncipe azul.

- ¿Pero tu no tenias un Stuart que te hacia todo eso?

- Si, pero no es lo mismo. Stu y yo somos amigos.

- Uno no suele acostarse usualmente con los amigos.

- Lo sé. Pero Ginny…hablo de encontrar a tu alma gemela.

- Ya.

- Tú tuviste suerte y encontraste a la tuya en Harry.

Ginny se abstuvo de contestar en el momento, pues sabia que su respuesta era obvia y dolorosa para la castaña. Todo el mundo pensaba que ella había encontrado al amor de su vida en Hogwarts. En muchos sentidos eran la pareja perfecta, y fue un shock para todos cuando su relación acabó y cada uno se fue a una pinta del mundo. Nadie culpaba a Hermione, por supuesto; la culpa no había sido de ella.

- Mi querido Harry. –suspiró Ginny. Sabia que había tenido suerte.- ¿Puedes creer que sigo igual de colgada por él que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts?

- Oh, ya lo creo que si. Siete personitas son la prueba de ello. Y más vale Ginny Potter que esta noche no hagas nada de lo que surja un nuevo Potter dentro de nueve meses.

- Jajajaja. ¿Tú te crees que estoy loca?

- Bueno…

- ¡Hermione! Que sepas que después del nacimiento de Leo, Harry y yo hemos decidido plantarnos.

- ¿Ah si?

- Aja. Creo que ya hemos contribuido suficiente con la taxa de natalidad. Como ves somos unos buenos ciudadanos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle.

- Sabia decisión.

- ¿Y tu que? ¿No te animas?

- ¿Yo? ¿Con un bebé? ¡No, que va! Yo no…

- Con el doctor macizo te saldría un bebé súper mono.

- Ginny…

Si su amiga supiera la verdadera razón de porque no tenia hijos…

Aun tumbada en el suelo del comedor cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando aplacar un dolor que no tenía cabida en su corazón. Al menos no esa noche.

- No se me dan bien los niños.

- Mentirosa. Te he visto con mis hijos y eres sensacional, te adoran. Y Lily…ella te idolatra.

- Ya bueno, yo también los quiero mucho y los adoro, pero…

- Entiendo. Que no quieres y punto ¿no? –algo en el tono de voz de su amiga le dijo que era mejor dejar el asunto así.

- Exacto. –para Hermione era más fácil decirlo así.

- Por cierto, hablando de Lily…esa pequeña pelirroja me tiene preocupada.

- ¿Y eso?

- Creo que esta enamorada…

- Oh, Gin…

- …y muerta de miedo. –sonrió la mamá.

- Pobre Lily. ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Bueno, tenemos la costumbre de que tanto James como Lily nos escriban cada semana, ya sabes es una especie tradición desde que empezaron en Hogwarts…

- Si.

- Pues en su última carta, James escribió que Lily tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, que iba muy poco a la biblioteca –con lo que le gusta- y que prefería pasar el tiempo paseando a solas por los jardines del colegio. Eso y que McGonagall nos avisó de que la habían pillado no atendiendo en las clases… Todo encaja.

- Visto así parece que estas en lo cierto.

- Si, pero lo que me preocupa es que no quiera decírmelo a mi. Vale que no quiera que Harry se entere, ya sabes como son los padres, ¿pero yo? ¿No será que es un chico malo?

- No creo que esa sea la razón, Gin. Lily es una buena chica y tiene que tener razones de peso para actuar así…

- Tienes razón.

- Claro que la tengo. Y estoy segura de que está esperando a verte en personas para hablar contigo.

- Si, eso también lo pensé yo. Oh, Herm, su primer amor ya. ¡Que lejos quedan los nuestros! Me hace sentir vieja.

- ¡Oye, habla por ti! Yo me siento estupendamente.

- Jajajaja. Buenos, si averiguas algo, no dudes en contármelo. Aunque no sé cómo se pondrá en contacto contigo. Tal vez te mande una carta con una lechuza.

- Si. Lo mas seguro que sea eso.

Hermione no le dijo que Lily y ella se mantenían en contacto muy seguido, y mucho menos la forma de hacerlo. Eso era un secreto entre la chiquilla y ella. Sonrió al pensar que en una misma conversación estaba ocultando muchas cosas a su mejor amiga, pero así era la vida.

Estaba plagada de misterios y sorpresas.

Como si de una sorpresa más, unos labios se acercaron a su oído.

- Cuanto te he echado de menos. –le susurraron.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Stuart tumbado en el suelo a su lado.

- ¡Stuart! –se movió pata abrazarlo, pero el molesto tobillo se lo impidió.- ¡Auch!

- Vaya, ese tobillo no tiene muy buena pinta. –observó el rubio.

- ¿Con quien hablas, Herm? No me digas que acaba de llegar el doctor macizo. –dijo Ginny.

Stuart lo escuchó y rió mientras se colocaba frente al tobillo dañado de la castaña.

- Si, acaba de llegar, y por cierto, ha escuchado lo del 'doctor macizo'.

- Jajajajaja.

- Dile que gracias. –susurró Stuart.

- Dice que gracias por el cumplido. –comunicó Hermione.- ¡Auch! Stu ten cuidado. ¡Auch!

- Ups, creo que alguien sobra en esta escena… -dijo Ginny.

- Ginny no… ¡Auch! Stuart ve más despacio, no seas tan brusco. Me duele ¿sabes?

- Demasiada información. –rió la pelirroja.- Herm, nos llamamos en un par de días. Pásatelo bien esta noche en la fiesta y no hagas nada de lo que mas tarde tengas que arrepentirte.

- Muy bien, gin. Pero no es lo que tú crees, en serio. Disfruta tú también de tu cena con Harry. Besos y abrazos para todos.

- Besos. –dijo Ginny y colgó.

Hermione se volvió hacia Stuart.

- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? ¡Deja de manosearme el tobillo, que me duele! ¿Y cómo has entrado?

- Primero: tengo que tocarte el tobillo para hacer un diagnostico correcto. Y segundo: cariño, te dejaste las llaves en la cerradura, cualquiera podría haber entrado.

- Humm. Supongo que tienes razón. Pero se un poco mas delicado, por favor.

- Claro. Has dejado que se hinche demasiado.

- Lo siento, no sabia que hechizo aplicar.

- Pues ahora serán dos, y menos mal que he venido antes, sino tendrías que haber ido coja a la fiesta esa.

- No es una fiesta, es una recepción en honor…

- …al ministro de magia de Inglaterra. Ya lo sé. –terminó por ella.

- ¿Qué es eso de aplicarme dos hechizos? Creía que con uno bastaba.

- Así es. Pero en tu caso primero hay que bajar la hinchazón, y después colocar el tobillo en su sitio. Eso son dos cosas. –sonrió encantadoramente.

- No seas condescendiente. ¡Auch! Con cuidado.

- Lo siento. –después de aplicar el hechizo, Stuart le dijo un masaje con un ungüento de aspecto asqueroso.

- ¿Es necesario eso también?

- si. Y ahora… -se levantó y con facilidad la cargó en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

- Llevarte a la cama. –dijo él como si fuera lo más normal y empezó a caminar con ella por el pasillo.

- Stu…

- Tranquila. Es para que estés más cómoda. ¿O prefieres continuar tirada en el suelo?

- No, claro que no. Gracias. –dijo Hermione cuando la dejó en la cama.

- Bueno, ahora me iré a darme una ducha y vestirme para la fiesta. –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

- No es una fiesta. –rezongó ella cansinamente. Los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele, señal de que el calmante que Stuart le había puesto en el pie comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

- Fiesta, cóctel, recepción, cena,… todo es lo mismo. Llámalo como quieras.

- Stu… gracias por las flores. Eran preciosas.

- Tu si que eres preciosa. –le dijo desde el marco de la puerta.- Hasta luego.

Stuart se marchó a su apartamento y la castaña cerró sus ojos del todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 3: **

A las once de la noche no había nadie en la sala común de Gryffindor. Nadie excepto una pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes; esa era la ocasión que Lily Potter estaba esperando durante todo el día. Tenia un secreto que debía salir a la luz.

Sabía que su hermano sospechaba algo y que seguramente ya habría puesto a sus padres sobre aviso, pero ella necesitaba estar segura antes de decidirse.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba totalmente sola y corrió a sentarse en su sillón preferido delante de la chimenea. Con cuidado sacó el pequeño espejito que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama.

Solo había una persona a la que pedirle consejo.

- ¡Tía Hermione!

Enseguida en el espejo apareció la habitación de la castaña. Lily sabia que Hermione tenia su espejo en una de la mesillas de noche de su habitación, así que no se sorprendió al verla tumbada en la cama.

- ¡Tía Hermione! –la llamó de nuevo, pero nada. Su tía parecía estar dormida.

_- ¿Ahora qué hago? –pensó Lily._

Decidió arriesgarse una vez más.

- ¡¡Tía Hermione!! –gritó algo mas alto.

Hermione se movió, pero no despertó.

Justo en el momento preciso, Crookshanks se paseó delante del espejo y clavó sus intensos ojos amarillos en los verdes de Lily. Los niños Potter conocían muy bien al viejo gato kneezle de su tía y sabían que era muy inteligente; así que a Lily no le pareció descabellado pedirle lo siguiente:

- Crookshanks, despierta a tía Hermione, por favor.

El gato pareció pensárselo y se tomó su tiempo antes de moverse, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su dueña. Con maullidos y golpes en la frente con su morro, consiguió su objetivo.

- ¡Crookshanks! ¿Qué pasa? –se despertó Hermione.

- Tía. –dijo Lily.

- ¡Lily! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Todo esta bien?

- Si, si, todo bien, tía. No te preocupes.

- Buff, no veas que susto me has dado. –se incorporó y cogió el espejo entre sus manos.

- Siento haberte despertado.

- No importa, cielo. De todas formas no estaba durmiendo realmente, solo esperaba a que me hiciera efecto la maldita pomada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Pues que me he torcido el tobillo por culpa de tu madre.

- ¿Mamá está ahí? –Lily puso cara de pánico.

- No, cielo. En realidad no ha sido culpa de ella; solo ha llamado en el momento oportuno y me he dado de bruces contra el suelo torciéndose el tobillo.

- Ahh. ¿Entonces has hablado hoy con mamá?

- Aja. Y déjeme decirle señorita Potter que esta muy preocupada por usted.

- Ese James, cuando lo coja verás. Es un bocazas y un metomentodo. –se lamentó Lily.

- Si, bueno, se parece a uno de los hermanos de tu madre.

- ¿Te refieres al tío Ron?

Ni Lily ni sus hermanos había visto jamás al tío Ron, pero sus padres hablaban de él con frecuencia y tenían multitud de fotografías de cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Lily sospechaba que su tía Hermione había tenido algo que ver con él, pues en una de las fotos salían abrazados y besándose, pero cuando le preguntó a su madre, esta se puso triste y rehusó hablar de ello.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

Era curioso como en los dos últimos días no dejaba de pensar en él y su nombre salía a colación en todas sus conversaciones.

- Si, él. –dijo finalmente.

- Tu lo conocías muy bien ¿no?

- Eso creía.

- ¿Cómo era?

- Pues…

- Lo siento, no tienes que hablarme de él si no quieres. –se apresuró a decir Lily cuando vio el semblante triste de su tía.

- No, tranquila. Ron… -tragó saliva- …Ron era bocazas, metomentodo, infantil y miedoso, como James. Pero a la vez era el mejor amigo que podías tener, siempre fue un apoyo para los demás en los momentos más difíciles, y cuando quería podía ser terriblemente tierno y amoroso. Cuando te miraba con sus ojos azules te hacia sentir la persona mas importante del mundo y… siempre estuvo ahí para defenderme…a mi y a los demás. Tenía un extraño sentido del humor que te hacía sonreír en los momentos más insospechados y…

Lily estaba embobada escuchando como su tía describía a su tío desconocido. Hasta ella se daba cuenta de que a pesar del tiempo y los problemas que pudieron tener, Hermione seguía sintiendo algo por el pelirrojo.

- Y bueno…ese era tu tío Ron.

- Me pregunto porqué nunca quiso conocernos.

- En eso no te puedo ayudar yo tampoco, cielo. Yo te he descrito al Ron que conocí, el actual no se como es.

- Hombres…

- Si. Lo que nos lleva al motivo de tu llamada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que hay un chico de por medio?

- Después de hablar con tu madre y decirme que te había apartado de tus amigos, paseabas a menudo a solas por los jardines y que te había llamado la atención tres veces en clase… era cuestión de atar cabos. Y ahora tú me lo has confirmado.

- A veces odio que seas tan inteligente.

- Eso no es ser inteligente, cielo. Es ser vieja.

- Tú no eres vieja.

- Bueno, gracias, pero tampoco soy joven. Y ahora cuéntame como es ese chico.

- ¿No quieres saber quien es primero?

- No, así no podré hacer un juicio previo.

- Buen punto. S…quiero decir que le chico que me gusta, es muy guapo. Tiene los ojos grises como un gato y el cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, pero lo que más me gusta de él es su sonrisa. Es perfecta, tía. También es cariñoso y comprensivo conmigo, se preocupa mucho por mí e intenta buscar tiempo para que estemos solos. Me dice unas cosas muy bonitas al oído y para las dos veces que nos hemos besado…besa muuuyyy bien.

Hermione sonrió y se reconoció a ella misma en ese chiquilla enamorada de catorce años. Solo esperaba que su historia tuviera un final mejor.

- Cielo, estas enamorada. –declaró.

- Si, creo que si.

- ¿Y él te corresponde?

- Totalmente.

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

- Pues esto…

- No puede ser nada malo después de lo que me has contado.

- No creo que les guste a papá y mamá.

- ¿Porqué? Se que Harry, como todos lo padres, seguirá considerándote su niñita aunque tengas treinta años, pero ese no es impedimento ninguno. Explícaselo con tus palabras y después dale un gran abrazo.

- Tía Hermione…estoy enamorada de Simon Malfoy.

- Ahh. Ya veo que es lo que te preocupa.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

- Si, pero deberías confiar más en tus padres. Ellos quieren solo lo mejor para ti, y si ese Simon lo es…no se opondrán.

- Pero es un Malfoy.

- Lo sé. Conocí muy bien a su padre y luché contra su abuelo y su tía-abuela en la guerra contra Voldemort. Pero por lo que me has dicho, Simon no tiene nada que ver con esos parientes. ¿A ti te trata bien?

- Si.

- ¿Te sientes a gusto con él?

- Si.

- ¿Y él te quiere?

- Me ha dicho que si.

- Pues no le des más vueltas a las cosas. El amor hay que aceptarlo tal y como viene, Lily. Nunca te arrepientas de cometer locuras por amor, porque mientras seas feliz merecerá la pena.

- Gracias, tía.

- De nada, cielo. –dijo Hermione. Mucho más relajadas, preguntó.- ¿Y dices que se te declaró?

- Si, fue hace dos semanas. Yo estaba en la biblioteca y…

Lily procedió a contarle su breve historia de amor que no hacia mas que empezar. Hermione era una oyente excelente y sonrió cuando debía hacerlo, coreó un 'ohh' durante la declaración y ayudó a Lily a definir sus sentimientos.

- …y ahora espera que le de una respuesta. –finalizó la pelirroja.

- Dile que si, cielo. Si es lo que deseas, dile que si, que quieres ser su novia.

- ¿Y que hago con James?

- Seguramente James pasará unos días enfurruñado, pero tú no le hagas caso, acabará aceptándolo tarde o temprano.

- No lo entiendo. Él comenzó a salir con Alice y yo no le dije nada.

- ¿Te refieres a Alice Longbottom? ¿La hija de Neville y Luna?

- Aja.

- Vaya con James, no pierde el tiempo.

- Si.

- Tú hazme caso. Habla con Simon y acepta ser su novia sin importarle lo que piensen los demás. Y por lo que mas quieras, habla con tu madre en cuanto puedas; la pobre está preocupadísima por ti.

- Sí lo haré. –sonrió.

- Bien.

- Muchísimas gracias, tía Hermy. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

- Siempre que quieras, preciosa.

- ¡Hola! –saludó Stuart apareciendo de la nada. Ya llevaba puesto su esmoquin negro de gala y estaba sensacional. Pero parecía que se había propuesto interrumpir todas las conversaciones de Hermione aquel día.

- ¡Stuart, quieres dejar de pegarme esos sustos!

- Lo siento, solo venia a ver como estaba ese tobillo.

- Mucho mejor, ya no me duele. Gracias. –le sonrió más tranquila.

- De nada. –Stuart se fijó en Lily.- ¡Hola!

- Ho…hola. –saludó la chiquilla tímidamente.

- Lily, este es mi amigo Stuart. Lily es la hija de Harry y Ginny y mi ahijada.

- Oh, pues déjeme decirle que es usted una bella señorita.

Stuart había hipnotizado a Lily con su sonrisa.

- Gra…gracias.

- No es nada más que la verdad. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy al baño a buscar una toalla para quitar el ungüento del tobillo de tu tía. Un placer conocerte.

Stuart salió del plano y entró al baño.

- ¿Ya se ha ido? –susurró Lily.

- Si.

- ¡¡Tía…qué hombre mas guapo!!

- Si, lo es. –concedió la castaña.

- Guauuu. ¿Es tu novio?

- No. Y ahora vete a dormir que deben de ser mas de las doce allí, y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a clase. Ah, y mantenme informada sobre tu relación con Simon.

- Vale. Te quiero, tía. Buenas noches.

Yo también te quiero, cielo. Buenas noches.

El espejo de Lily perdió el hechizo y ahora solo le reflejaba a ella.

Ignoraba si esa noche dormiría o no después de la conversación que acababa de tener, pero le hizo caso a su tía y subió a su dormitorio para intentar dormir.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_- ¡Estoy enamorada! –pensó._

El salón de fiestas del ministerio de magia apareció engalanado con tonos dorados y azules. Este, que tenía una forma ovalada, había sido dividido en tres zonas: ubicación de la orquesta, pista de baile y zona de conversa con aperitivos. Del techo colgaban seis grande lámparas de lágrimas y frente a la mesa de aperitivos había una gran estatua helada de Merlín.

A las ocho en punto, Hermione entró del brazo de Stuart. Suerte que ya tenía el vestido elegido, pues después de la conversación con Lily no había tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarse. Llevaba un vaporoso y escotado vestido dorado hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de bacón dorados y se había recogido el cabello en un moño desenfadado. Seguramente por la presencia de Stuart a su lado, su entrada llamó la atención.

- Vaya, han tirado la casa por la ventana. –exclamó Stuart.

- Claro, viene el ministro de Inglaterra. Esto es como si en el mundo muggle viniera la reina. –explicó Hermione.

- Así que os tienen en muy buena estima a los ingleses.

- Claro, Merlín era inglés. La magia nació allí.

- Bien, siempre es bueno saberlo. –sonrió.

- Tonto. –le dio un codazo amistoso en el estomago.

Después se hicieron las presentaciones adecuadas y de rigor.

Hermione charló con los jefes de los demás departamentos, mientras todas las mujeres quedaban prendadas de la sonrisa de Stuart y su buen porte. La castaña supo que al día siguiente no se libraría de los comentarios insidiosos de los demás.

Odiaba ser la 'comidilla del departamento', y al mismo tiempo se había acostumbrado a serlo durante diez años.

Como jefa de departamento, pasaba mucho tiempo en reuniones con otros jefes de departamento. Estos acostumbraban a ser hombres mayores con mujeres asfixiantes que se habían propuesto como meta buscarle un marido.

Al fin y al cabo…era un partidazo.

Recordó como una vez, incluso le organizaron una encerrona con el hijo de uno de ellos. Era por eso que llevaba a Stuart con ella, y si tenía que pagar con ser el tema de conversación central durante diez días, no importaba.

En esa ráfaga de presentaciones y charlas varias, Hermione perdió de vista a Stuart. Y sin 'guardaespaldas' como estaba, estimó que lo más conveniente seria salir del área de recepción. Caminó con paso decidido hacia la barra y pidió un whisky doble; después encendió un cigarrillo y miró por encima de la nube de vapor al resto de los asistentes.

No acostumbraba a fumar, y sabia que era un mal vicio, pero esa noche era necesario. Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de llevarse la copa de whisky a los labios. Odiaba acudir a ese tipo de reuniones sociales; ella no era como Ginny, que disfrutaba haciendo de relaciones públicas y siempre tenia una sonrisa en su pecosa cara.

Media hora antes de trasladarse al gran salón donde cenaría, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una música suave y pegadiza que invitaba a bailar. Hermione se fijó en muchos de sus compañeros que eran arrastrados por sus esposas hacia la pista de baile.

Viéndolo de esa forma, Hermione pensó que Stuart tenia razón al llamarlo cóctel o fiesta mas que recepción oficial.

De repente unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás.

- Eres una mala persona. Me has dejado a merced del '_club de madres con hijas casaderas'_. –le susurró Stuart.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en su agarre y soltó una carcajada.

- Si, tú ríete. Pero no has tenido que soportar como Rebecca Lyndon se apretaba contra mi o como Susan Apear me rozaba el culo por 'accidente'.

- Pobrecito.

- Esas mujeres están locas. No han parado de 'venderme' a sus hijas.

- Normal; eres un partidazo, y muy guapo, por cierto. –bebió un ultimo sorbo de su whisky y apagó el cigarrillo.

- No me gusta que fumes.

- Lo sé.

- Has sido una chica mala.

- Lo sé. –siempre le gustaba seguirle el juego, lo hacia todo mas divertido y llevadero.

- Y me tienes que compensar por haberme hecho pasar por eso.

- Yo no… -entrecerró los ojos y luego volvió a sonreír.- Muy bien, te compensaré.

- Si, y vas a empezar ahora mismo.

- ¿Cómo?

Las manos de Stuart desaparecieron de su cintura, le quitó el vaso de whisky vacío y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Se colocaron en el centro, donde todos pudieran verlos, y Stuart se lo pasó de lo lindo dejando claro al '_club de madres con hijas casaderas' _que ya tenia 'dueña'.

Así funcionaba su amistad: hoy por mi mañana por ti.

Se movían con soltura por la pista haciendo que las clases de baile que habían tomado años atrás, merecieran la pena. Pronto las parejas de su alrededor se hicieron a un lado y los miraron. Ellos reían entre vuelta y vuelta, paso hacia delante y paso hacia atrás, a la izquierda y a la derecha y una pirueta para rematar. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba guiar por el sonido de la música. Los que la conocían estaban bastante asombrados y no reconocían a la seria y perfeccionista jefa del Departamento de Aurores en aquella mujer hermosa, sonriente y desinhibida que daba vueltas por la pista.

Y todo gracias a Stuart.

Desde que nueve años atrás se convirtiera en su tabla de salvamento, no lo había vuelto a soltar. Él y los Potter conformaban su vida y su realidad diaria.

Pero Stuart era especial, conocía cosas de ella que nadie más sabia. Era leal, considerado y cariñoso, y siempre podía contar con él y su sentido del humor. Hermione abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que la canción acabó y se encontró con la sonrisa arrebatadoramente perfecta de Stuart. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazó.

- Eres maravilloso, ¿lo sabias? –le dijo al oído.

- Varias personas me lo habían dicho, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera verdad. –bromeó.

- Pues lo eres.

- Nahh. Tu si que eres maravillosa y preciosa. Como un tulipán amarillo que florece durante la primavera. –le dio un toque cariñoso en la nariz con su dedo índice.

- ¿Así que soy como un tulipán recién florecido? –rió ella.

- Sip.

- Jajajajajaja.

- Anda vamos a reponer fuerzas que me estoy deshidratando. –la cogió de la mano llevándola fuera de la pista.- Y todo por tu culpa.

- ¿Por mi culpa?

- Si. –se sentaron en la barra de nuevo y pidieron dos cervezas.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por arrastrarme a bailar, por supuesto. –dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si has sido tú!

- No digas mentiras, Hermione. Si me lo estabas suplicando con los ojos. –puso cara de inocente t ella rió una vez más.

- Muy bien, tienes razón. Me moría de ganas de bailar delante de todo el ministerio y ser el centro de atención.

- Exhibicionista.

- Tunante.

- Mandona.

- Seductor.

- Exasperante.

- Hipnotizante.

-Lis… ¿hipnotizante? ¿De verdad te parezco hipnotizante?

- Tus ojos lo son. Y encantador y respetuoso. ¡Eres un partidazo! Jajaja.

- Graciosilla.

- Jajajaja. Acabas de darles otra razón al '_club de madres…' _¿cómo era?

_- 'Club de madres con hijas casaderas'._

- ¡Eso! Acabas de darles otra razón para que te vean como un candidato para sus pobres y necesitadas hijas.

- Mierda. Esta es la última vez que vengo a un evento de estos contigo.

- Si, claro. –Hermione apuró su cerveza con una sonrisa en los labios.

Siempre le ocurría lo mismo al pobre Stuart, y luego juraba y perjuraba que esa era la última vez. Hacia al menos tres años que había sido su primera ultima vez.

A las nueve fueron conducidos al comedor donde se celebraría la cena formal y haría su aparición el ministro de Inglaterra.

Sentada en una de las mesas preferentes frente al asiento del ministro inglés, Hermione notó como las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar; a su lado Stuart le pasó un brazo por lo hombros para infundirle animo y calma.

Esa era la primera vez que vería a Kingsley Shakleboot desde que abandonara Inglaterra y su intención de estudiar en al Academia de Aurores de allí. Pero su temor radicaba en que la presencia de Kingsley le traería a la mente otros recuerdos, gratos y menos gratos. Era por eso que había intentado desinhibirse lo máximo posible en el cóctel.

Ahora llegaba el momento de mantener el tipo.

O la parte aburrida, como decía Stuart.

Con la intención de hacer pomposo un acto que no lo era, aparecieron dos libreas con sendas trompetas que utilizaron para anunciar la entrada de ambos ministros y su guardia personal.

Hermione conocía muy bien al gabinete americano, así que se concentró en el inglés. Por supuesto, a la cabeza iba Kingsley, orgulloso como siempre. Intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con Hermione, pero no hizo ademán alguno de saludarla de otra manera.

La castaña cogió la mano de Stuart y la apretó fuertemente cuando creyó que iba a desfallecer. Tras Kingsley venían seis aurores que conocía muy bien, pero se quedó con las caras de Lupin y Tonks. La metamórfaga le guiñó un ojo y Lupin le sonrió a la vez que miraba curioso a Stuart.

¿Desde cuando Lupin y Tonks eran de la guardia personal del ministro?

Hermione no estaba preparada para eso. Hacia años que no los veía, y es más, en ningún momento pensó que los volvería a ver.

Había dado carpetazo con todo su pasado, con todas las personas que le recordaban a él. Los únicos con los que no había podido cortar el contacto eran Harry y Ginny. Pero era porque no concebía su mundo sin ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**La canción que suena en la escena final, es "Menos Mal" de Manuel Carrasco.**

**Capítulo 4:**

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, los ilustres invitados ocuparon sus asientos. Y para su consternación, también, Kingsley se sentó algo alejado y su supuesto lugar lo ocupan Lupin y Tonks. Se notaba que la metamórfaga hacia tremendos esfuerzos por no saltarse el protocolo y correr a abrazarla.

Hermione ahogó un grito desesperado.

No tenía escapatoria.

- Tranquila. –le susurró Stuart dándole un beso en el cabello.

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Puedo fingir que…

- No, no, da igual. Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar esto. Es solo que me habría gustado tener unos días para prepararme.

- Tú respira hondo, y si ves que no vas a poder…insisto, puedo inventarme cualquier excusa y en pocos minutos estaremos fuera.

Hermione volvió su rostro hacia Stuart.

Su Stuart.

Su caballero de la brillante armadura, siempre dispuesto a protegerla de todo mal.

Acarició su mejilla con su mano libre y le sonrió más tranquila.

- Gracias.

- ¿Hermione? –la voz de su antiguo profesor se coló en sus oídos.- Merlín, no me puedo creer que seas tu. ¡Estás estupenda!

La castaña miró por última vez a Stuart y se giró con una sonrisa para encarar a sus dos viejos amigos.

- ¡Oh, Hermy, Remus tiene razón! ¡Estás más bella! Eso es antinatural, no pasan los años por ti. –añadió Tonks.- ¿Estás segura de no haberte autoaplicado un hechizo de belleza permanente?

- Vaya par de aduladores. –rió.- Ahora entiendo porqué estáis en la guardia personal del ministro.

- ¡Oye, tienes sentido del humor! ¿Dónde lo has aprendido? –bromeó Tonks.

- Todo se aprende con los años. Pero ahora en serio, me alegro mucho de volver a veros. El tiempo os ha tratado muy bien.

- Mentirosa. –dijo Tonks.- Pero acepto tu cumplido.

Hermione apretó la mano de Stuart por debajo de la mesa. Era verdad que se alegraba de verlos, pero… De repente sintió como los ojos de sus amigos se posaban en Stuart, que estaba tan tranquilo y afable como siempre.

- Oh, perdón. Dejadme que os presente a Stuart Craig, mi mejor amigo.

Tonks agrandó sus traviesos ojillos violetas.

- ¿Solo amigo? Vaya lastima. Encantadísima de conocerte. –alargó su mano para estrechar la de Stuart y le sonrió coqueta.

- Disculpad a mi esposa, a veces es bastante indiscreta. –dijo Lupin acabando con el apretón de Tonks que ya duraba demasiado.

- Tranquilos, estamos acostumbrados. Aquí todos piensan que somos pareja. –explicó Stuart.- Y ya nos va bien que así sea, nos quita…

- Un momento. –interrumpió Hermione.- ¡¿Has dicho esposa?!

- Has tardado en digerirlo. –señaló Tonks mostrando su anillo de casada.

- ¡¡Tonks!! ¿Pero cuando?

- Hace unos seis años.

- Oh, pues dejadme deciros que habéis tardado demasiado.

- Sirius y Andrea piensan lo mismo, si hubiese sido por ellos… -observó Lupin.

- ¿Sirius y Andrea?

- Nuestros hijos.

- ¡¿Tenéis hijos?!

- Aja. –sonrió Tonks orgullosa.- Sirius tiene catorce años y Andrea doce.

- ¡Dios mío!

- Jajajajajajaja.

- Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. –dijo sinceramente la castaña.

- Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos pensando en lo mucho que habían cambiado sus vidas.

- ¿Y de que os conocéis? –preguntó finalmente Stuart.

- Oh, Remus fue profesor suyo en Hogwarts. –explicó Tonks.

- Durante su tercer año en Hogwarts. –concretó Lupin.- Les enseñaba _Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_, y tengo que decir que Hermione era la alumna más avanzada.

- Después de Harry. –puntualizó ella.

- Bueno, pero porque Harry tenia un talento innato para ello. –ambos sonrieron melancólicamente.

- ¿Y tu Tonks? –volvió a preguntar Stuart. Se le veía muy cómodo.

- Yo era una auror recién salida de la academia y me acababa de unir a la Orden del Fénix. Teníamos como misión proteger a Harry y sus amigos de las constantes amenazas mortífagas. Eran tiempos muy difíciles allá en Inglaterra.

- Si. –convino Lupin.- ¿Y vosotros cómo os conocisteis?

- ¡Eso! Háblanos de ti, Stuart. ¿Cómo conociste a Hermione? Porque no ceo que fuera en una discoteca muggle. Lo queremos saber todo de ti. –dijo Tonks entusiasmada.

Hermione rió. Estaba acostumbrada a que todas la mujeres cayeran en las redes del encanto de Stuart. Era algo natural, innato en él.

- Bueno…yo soy medimago y durante mi año de residencia antes de conseguir el titulo, fui enviado a la enfermería del _Departamento de Aurores_. Al mismo tiempo Hermione era una auror novata y acudía a muchas misiones, por lo que también pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería. Así entre heridas y curas nos hicimos amigos.

- Que romántico.

Esa no era exactamente la verdad, pero era la que siempre contaban a los demás. Nunca nadie supo el motivo por el que su amistad se convirtió en lo que era ahora, y no estaban por la labor de contarlo. Era un suceso demasiado doloroso como para recordarlo, aunque algunas lesiones en el cuerpo de la castaña hicieran que fuera un recuerdo imposible de borrar.

Hermione cogió su copa de champán y dio un largo sorbo.

Solo cuando se quedaron callados y comenzaron a cenar, la castaña fue consciente de las imágenes que empezaban a azotar su mente: ella misma en Grimmauld Place…con Ron, pasando la navidad de su quinto año…con Ron, en la enfermería de Hogwarts visitando…a Ron, veraneando en La Madriguera…con Ron,…

Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron,…

La imagen de un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules atormentaba su mente.

De repente escuchó el nombre de él en los labios de otra persona.

- …estudiábamos los _boggarts_ y recuerdo que el mayor miedo de Harry eran los dementotes que azotaban el castillo aquellos días, el de Ron las arañas, pobrecillo, pero el de Hermione nunca lo supe. –dijo Lupin.

- Quedarse sola, ese sigue siendo su mayor miedo. –contestó Stuart.- Herm ha hablado muchas veces de Harry, y de hecho sigue en contacto con él, pero no recuerdo a ningún Ron. ¿Eran muy amigos?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su vida consistía en ocultar cosas a los demás. Cuando conoció a Stuart habían pasado once años de su separación de Ron, así que vio normal no contarle nada de él.

- Ron es el hermano de Ginny. Él, Harry y Hermione eran inseparables; desde los once años se vieron envueltos en multitud de situaciones peliagudas contra Voldemort, y bueno…de hecho entre los tres acabaron con él. –explicó Lupin.- Allí donde estaba uno estaban los otros dos; lo hacían todo juntos.

- Sabes, siempre pensé que acabarías casada con Ron y tendríais un montón de niños pelirrojos. Erais la pareja perfecta, nunca supe que os pasó para que os separarais. –dijo Tonks.

El poco color que había en la cara de Hermione, desapareció. Aun así sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para sonreír a su vieja amiga antes de llevarse la copa a los labios y beberse todo su contenido de un trago.

Stuart la observó largo rato, pero no hizo ninguna apreciación.

- Me gustaría saber que hace y como está Ron. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo; el mismo que hacia que no te veía a ti. –continuó Tonks.- Me pregunto si seguirá con ese sentido del humor tan suyo. Era tan mono cuando quería.

_- Si. –pensó Hermione.- Cuando quería._

Acabaron de cenar y Kingsley se acercó para hablar con Hermione. Mantuvieron una charla más formal en la que por suerte no salió el nombre de Ron. El ex-auror convertido en ministro dejó claro que seguía dolido con ella por el hecho de que se hubiera marchado de Inglaterra y prefiriera trabajar para el ministerio americano.

- Ey, no te quejes. Te quedaste con Harry, él era el héroe. –bromeó.

- Pero tu eras el corazón que mantenía funcionando al trío. Te marchaste y todo se desmoronó. –dijo antes de irse.

_- Casi. –pensó Hermione.- Pero no._

Sintiendo que todo lo guardado en cualquier momento saldría a la superficie, fue a buscar a Stuart que hablaba animadamente con Lupin y Tonks.

Se despidieron de ellos con la promesa de mantener el contacto ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar y salieron del ministerio a una silenciosa noche de Nueva York, donde la luna abrazaba a las estrellas en el cielo negro.

Pasaban 35 minutos de las doce cuando llegaron al rellano donde se encontraban sus apartamentos. Habían hecho todo el camino de vuelta en silencio, y Stuart como buen caballero había colocado su chaqueta por encima de los hombros de Hermione cuando ella empezó a temblar.

Stuart era consciente del hecho de que Hermione le había ocultado muchas cosas de su pasado, y se preguntaba como una persona que había sufrido tanto era capaz de levantarse una y otra vez y seguir caminando.

Lupin y Tonks le habían contado muy amablemente como había sido la relación con el tal Ron, y tenían razón: eran la pareja perfecta. Lo que no supieron decirle es porque se habían separado, pero Ron también se había marchado del país y no había vuelto en veinte años.

Hermione se apoyó de espaldas a su puerta y lo miró. Había inseguridad en sus ojos, algo poco común en ella.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme esta noche; no lo habría conseguido sin ti.

- Ha sido un placer. –ella enarcó una ceja y él se carcajeó.- Bueno es cierto, lo he pasado bien, excepto cuando me has dejado a merced del '_Club de madres con hijas casaderas'_.

- Jajajajaja. –rió Hermione, pero su risa no llegó a sus ojos.

- Si, tú síguete riendo.

- ¿Entonces me acompañarás a la próxima?

- ¿Habrá una próxima? Por supuesto, no me perdería esa diversión por nada en el mundo.

- Te crees muy gracioso esta noche.

- Hermione...soy gracioso. Tengo un gran sentido del humor. Creí que ya lo sabias.

- Eso es cierto.

Se miraron a los ojos disfrutando de esa confianza que parecía seguir intacta entre los dos.

- ¿Quieres pasar y tomamos una ultima copa?

- Claro.

- Soy muy consciente de que te debo algunas explicaciones.

- No tienes porqué hacerlo.

- Si, si tengo que hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta y entraron.

Hermione se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos de tacón y caminó hacia la cocina. No estaba segura de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hablar de Ron esa noche, pero se lo debía a Stuart. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber qué le habían estado contando Lupin y Tonks mientras ella hablaba con Kingsley.

- Tan entrometidos como siempre. –murmuró.

Stuart la siguió. Con su metro noventa era bastante más alto que ella, pero se notaba mas ahora que Hermione se había quitado los tacones. El rubio se apoyó en la encimera y la observó.

Hermione había comenzado a sacar los vasos y ponerles hielo; después fue al estante de la izquierda y cogió una botella de whisky. Lo hizo todo si usar la varita, como queriendo darse tiempo para pensar. Cuando terminó le tendió su vaso a Stuart y ella bebió un lago trago del suyo mientras se quedaba apoyada de cara a la fregadera.

- Imagino lo que te habrán contado Lupin y Tonks. –hablaba sin mirarlo.

- Bueno…

- Te habrán hablado de Ronald. –sonaba más dura diciendo su nombre completo.

- Herm…

- Ronald es la persona a la que mas he querido, pero también a la que mas he odiado por largo tiempo. Cuando murieron mis padres él se convirtió en mi vida, en mi ancla. Era curioso, después de tres años enamorada de él en silencio, nuestro amor nació gracias a la muerte.

- ¿Erais muy amigos antes de…?

- Si; el trío de oro nos decían en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y yo. Tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales; nos complementábamos muy bien y sin saberlo nos dábamos ese cariño familiar que nos faltaba allí dentro. Desde el principio tuve claro que Harry iba a ser mi hermano siempre, pero Ron… Nuestra primera conversación en el expreso de Hogwarts fue para recriminarle que no sabia hacer magia.

- Eso si que es una presentación magistral.

- Si; desde ese momento no le caí bien a Ron y a menudo se burlaba de mi porque yo era demasiado inteligente y aplicada. Pero hubo un suceso en un baño con un trol durante la cena de Halloween.

- Parece sacado de una película muggle.

- Si. –sonrió soñadora.- Harry y Ron aparecieron para salvarme. Imagínate, tres niños de once años luchando contra un trol de las cavernas… A partir de ahí nos hicimos amigos, pero yo nunca dejé de pelearme con Ronald. Parecía que disfrutaba haciéndome enojar.

- Es que te ves muy mona cuando te enfadas.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió antes de volver a llevarse el vaso a los labios.

- Voy a empezar a creer que es verdad. –bromeó.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de él?

- Durante nuestro cuarto año. Para entonces yo ya era muy amiga de Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Yo era hija única y ella tenia 6 hermanos mayores y todos varones, así que éramos confidentes. Ella fue la primera en saberlo, creo que incluso antes que yo.

- Normal, con lo terca que eres te costaría mucho aceptarlo.

- Muchísimo. En mis tiempos en Hogwarts era mucho mas terca aun, creo que porque descubrí que esa era mi manera de hacerme notar frente de Ronald. Él ni siquiera notaba que yo era una chica. Pero todo cambió en nuestro cuarto año. Ese año se celebró el Torneo de los Tres Magos, un acontecimiento sin igual en el mundo mágico.

- Si, recuerdo haber leído algo. Murió un chico ¿no?

- Voldemort asesinó a Cedric Diggory. –cerró los ojos al recordarlo.- Pero mi historia comienza poco antes del tradicional baile de navidad y la llegada de Víktor Krum.

- ¿Krum? ¿El famoso jugador de Quiditch?

- Si, el mismo.

- No me habías dicho que lo conocías.

- Víktor y yo fuimos más que simples conocidos. –sonrió.- Ronald era su fan numero uno, pero en cuanto Víktor se fijó en mi…dejó de serlo. El caso es que Víktor me pidió ser su pareja en el baile y yo acepté. Poco después, Ron al fin se dio cuenta de que era una chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Así pasaron otros tres años, donde ambos obviamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

- Bastante tonto ese Ron.

- Nunca imaginé que le día más triste iba a dar paso a la mejor noche de mi vida. Mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort y los suyos. –se le escapó una lagrima al decirlo.- Y esa noche Ron me demostró que me amaba tanto como yo a él. Conseguí sobrevivir gracias a él, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su cuerpo,… Pero como dice la canción _todo tiene su final_, y Ron me traicionó de la manera mas cruel. Abandoné todo lo que conocía y me vine aquí donde el tiempo y el olvido consiguió borrar su recuerdo…hasta hoy.

Cogió su vaso y apuró su contenido.

- Lo siento. –dijo Stuart y la abrazó por detrás.- Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso y después…bueno por todo lo de después también.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en su agarre tal y como había hecho en la fiesta y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

- Pero al fin la suerte se puso de mi lado y te conocí.

- Aun así…fue mucho lo que tuviste que soportar.

Ella no podía negarlo.

Ambos recordaban el momento en que su relación laboral se había convertido en amistad. Parecía que los malos sucesos perseguían a la castaña, pero al contrario que Ron, sabía que Stuart nunca la abandonaría. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy estoy muy bailarín. –dijo Stuart arrancándole una sonrisa.- Y creo estar en lo cierto al pensar que esta usted en deuda conmigo, señorita Granger.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Quieres bailar ahora?

- Si.

- Pero si ni siquiera hay música.

- eso se arregla enseguida.

Stuart sacó su varita y apuntó a la radio que había en la cocina. Después arrastró a Hermione hasta el centro y colocó sus manos en la cintura mientras ella descansaba las suyas en sus hombros.

_**Hoy estuve…pero no estuve**_

_**Se durmieron todas mis ganas**_

_**Tanta lluvia en mí**_

_**Tan cansado en medio de esta encrucijada**_

- ¿Porqué eres tan bueno conmigo?

- Porque te lo mereces. Eres una gran mujer, Hermione.

- No, eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa, pero no lo soy.

- Si lo eres, yo lo he visto. A mi no me puedes engañar.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Stuart y se dejó envolver por la música. Necesitaba sentirse querida una vez más para poder alejar los fantasmas del pasado que peleaban por acecharla en su mente.

Y Stuart sabia como hacerla sentir bien. Tal vez para otra no significara mucho bailar a altas horas de la madrugada en la cocina con tu mejor amigo, pero…para Hermione no tenia precio.

_**Hoy buscando…de nuevo tropecé**_

_**Quedándome sin fe**_

_**Sin salir a lo que siento**_

_**Y quise estallar**_

_**Olvidarme de la parte que no entiendo**_

Dieron una vuelta alrededor de la mesa cuadrada y se abrazaron con más fuerza. La tenue luz de la cocina lanzaba brillos dorados al cabello de Stuart haciéndolo todavía mas deseable.

Pero Hermione no estaba esa noche por la labor. Necesitaba mimos, pero de otra clase mucho mas inocente.

Y Stuart lo sabía.

Stuart siempre sabía todo lo referente a ella.

Pasó su mano por el cabello castaño y retiró el pasador que aguantaba el moño. Enseguida la maraña cayó en una cascada de mechones lisos por debajo de los hombros.

- Hoy era la más bella de la fiesta.

- ¿Mas que las madres del '_Club de madres con hijas casaderas'_? –bromeó.

- Te gusta torturarme ¿eh? Pero si, mucho mas bella que ellas.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a colocar la cabeza en su pecho.

_**Menos mal que por momentos en esta amnesia de mi vida**_

_**Menos mal que aparecías con el sonido de tu risa**_

_**Menos mal que me besabas, para luego yo besarte**_

_**Menos mal que estas en mí**_

_**Menos mal que está tu puerto, tu puerto para descansar**_

_**Menos mal que tu me salvas, si me toca naufragar**_

_**Menos mal que me besabas, para luego yo entregarme**_

_**Menos mal que estás en mi**_

_**Menos mal que me encontraste**_

Stuart acarició su cabello intentando dar consuelo a un corazón roto. Porque él sabia que era así como Hermione se sentía. Un corazón roto obligado a vagar sin encontrar cura ninguna.

Desde el principio se dio cuenta de que nunca tendría su corazón para él; por eso se habían limitado a esa amistad con derecho a roce.

El corazón de Hermione Granger ya tenía dueño. Y esa noche había descubierto que ese era Ronald Weasley.

Siempre lo había sido.

Hermione se aferraba al cuerpo de Stuart como un barco anclado al puerto durante una tormenta. Como decía la canción, Stuart era su puerto, aquel al que acudía cuando se sentía naufragar, aquel que con su risa lograba borrar todo vestigio de mar.

Sintió como la cremallera de su vestido comenzó a descender dejando entrever trozos de su maltrecha espalda. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y dejó que Stuart acariciara la larga cicatriz que recorría su columna vertebral de arriba abajo.

Con otra persona no se habría permitido llegar tan lejos, pero Stuart conocía su secreto.

_**Hoy estuve sin fuerzas para seguir**_

_**Pequeño me sentí sin agacharme siquiera**_

_**Tan perdido que**_

_**Mis preguntas no encontraban las respuestas.**_

En el siguiente compás el vestido desapareció.

Hermione quedó expuesta en ropa anterior delante de Stuart, pero no se ruborizó; volvió a acudir a sus brazos y se abrazaron una vez más.

Stuart estaba muy cariñoso esa noche, tal vez porque sabía que era vital para ella. Comenzó a besar sus hombros desnudos dejando una sensación de bienestar a su paso. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras acariciaba su espalda.

El baile había dejado de ser importante y apenas se movían mas que en un vaivén imperceptible, pero que seguía un ritmo dictado por ellos mismos.

Cuando Stuart se hartó, cogió a la castaña en brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. La dejó en la cama y él mismo se quitó su ropa quedándose solo con sus boxers puestos.

Se acostó a su lado; Hermione estaba de espaldas. Cogió la crema cicatrizante que había en una de las mesillas y se colocó encima de ella. Desabrochó su sujetador y comenzó a masajearle la espalda mientras aplicaba la crema.

Con el paso de los años la cicatriz había mejorado mucho desde el punto de vista medico, pero Hermione seguía acomplejada por ella.

_**Menos mal que por momentos en esta amnesia de mi vida**_

_**Menos mal que aparecías con el sonido de tu risa**_

_**Menos mal que me besabas, para luego yo besarte**_

_**Menos mal que estas en mí**_

_**Menos mal que está tu puerto, tu puerto para descansar**_

_**Menos mal que tu me salvas, si me toca naufragar**_

_**Menos mal que me besabas, para luego yo entregarme**_

_**Menos mal que estás en mi**_

_**Menos mal que me encontraste**_

Terminó besando su piel maltrecha y dejando que ella sollozara tranquila.

Eso era lo que él estaba esperando: romper su barrera.

Se quitó de encima suyo y se tumbó a su lado. Hermione se dio la vuelta dejándole sitio para que la abrazara por detrás. Stuart colocó la mano en uno de sus pechos pero atrajo su cintura con fuerza contra su pecho.

Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, señal inequívoca de que iba a naufragar.

- Stu…sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Y que eres muy importante para mí.

- Lo sé, tranquila.

- Yo también te quiero…aunque seas una pésima pareja de baile.

- Eso no es cierto. –se volteó hacia él.

- Tienes razón, pero me gusta tomarte el pelo.

- Humm. –Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él.

Stuart sonrió al saberse victorioso, pues con una sola palabra había evitado el naufragio anunciado. La rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. Ella levantó la mirada y le besó en los labios atrayéndolo como la miel a las abejas. Se besaron con dulzura y parsimonia, disfrutando del sabor del otro. Después se separaron y Hermione volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos. Stuart cogió el gordo edredón y los tapó con él. La miró durante largo rato dormir hasta que él también sucumbió.

_**Si estas conmigo**_

_**Aunque esté roto**_

_**Me siento vivo**_

_**Me siento vivo**_

A las seis de la mañana, cuando todavía no había salido el sol en el país de la _gran manzana_, el teléfono de Hermione sonó.

La castaña estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de su amigo Stuart, y tardó varios minutos en reaccionar. Con ojos somnolientos alargó su mano derecha hacia la mesita, pero aunque tocó muchas cosas y tiró otras tantas, el teléfono no se hallaba entre ellas.

Recordó que el día anterior había estado hablando con Ginny tumbada en el suelo del salón. Como veía que no cejarían en su empeño, se levantó y cogió una bata con la que se envolvió su cuerpo medio desnudo.

Caminó hasta el salón y cogió el teléfono casi al mismo tiempo que Stuart aparecía bostezando por el pasillo. Se había puesto una camiseta blanca y estaba de lo mas atractivo.

Se dejaron caer en el sofá a la vez y Hermione contestó al teléfono.

- ¿Si? –bostezó.- Si, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

El grito de Hermione se escuchó en todo el edificio. Fue ensordecedor y doloroso a la vez, mientras que el ruido sordo del teléfono al caer al suelo se coló en sus oídos como una granada a punto de estallar.

Stuart rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos, mientras la castaña lloraba y gritaba dejando salir un dolor tan desgarrador que te helaba la sangre.

No hubo forma de calmarla.

No había consuelo ya para ella.

Acababa de naufragar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**La cancion que suena es "Tanto cielo perdido" de Shaila Dúrcal.**

**Capítulo 5: **

Ronald Weasley caminaba con decisión por el paseo marítimo que bordeaba la costa de Sydney. Las gafas de sol negras que llevaba ocultaban unos ojos azules endurecidos por el paso del tiempo y la falta de amor.

Miraba hacia el frente con una mueca de desafío en su rostro.

Seguía vivo en muchos aspectos, pero su interior estaba roto…roto y muerto.

Lo que mas le gustaba de Sydney era poder caminar con la intimidad que le era tan necesaria y sin avergonzarse de lo que había sucedido con su vida.

Vida…

Una palabra muy genérica para denominar momentos incandescentes que pronto quedaban en el olvido de su memoria.

Nunca pensó que se quedaría solo. Siendo de una familia numerosa como era, siempre había soñado con formar la suya propia. Y allí estaba. Solo.

Pero él se lo había buscado.

Nadie más que él tenía la culpa.

Había sido débil e inmaduro al aceptar una mentira como verdad, y se había dejado engatusar por quien no debía. Como consecuencia había perdido al amor de su vida.

Hermione.

Su nombre acudía con frecuencia a su mente, y aunque era incapaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta, no le avergonzaba confesar que todos sus pensamientos del día estaban puestos en ella. A menudo imaginaba como habría sido una vida juntos, e incluso se había atrevido a escribirle alguna carta que en el último momento no había sido enviada.

Hermione… la sentía tan dentro de él, de su corazón, y sin embargo estaban tan lejos el uno del otro…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio.

Demasiado, pensó.

Seguramente ya no se reconocerían el uno al otro, y al mismo tiempo tenia la esperanza de que ella no lo hubiera olvidado del todo. De un tiempo a esta parte no dejaba de verla en sus sueños; y aunque los sueños…sueños son, él era feliz al pensar que al menos en su memoria estarían juntos.

La verdadera razón de su separación ella nunca la supo, pues Ron prefirió que le odiara a que perdiera su vida.

Eso era lo más importante para él, mantenerla con vida y brindarle la posibilidad de alcanzar ese felicidad que tanto se merecía.

El viento azotó su rostro y revolvió su cabello pelirrojo. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se sentía triste y añoraba tener a alguien a su lado; pero era como si la profecía se hubiese quedado con él y ahora estaba condenado a vagar con el recuerdo de su primer amor.

Se apoyó en una barandilla y miró el salvaje mar, de un color tan azul como sus ojos, y como tantas otras veces esos ojos se aguaron. No era un llorón, pero había momentos como ese en que las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquearle y se abandonaba a un sufrimiento continuo que no tenia cura.

Había sido tan grande y tan bonito su amor, que veinte años no bastaban para borrarlo de su mente.

Tal vez si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes en su vida posterior ahora mismo no estaría pensando en ella y disfrutaría de una cálida tarde de abril en compañía de su familia. Había tardado diez años en comprender que aquello nunca podría ser.

Pero no se arrepentía, él había cumplido su promesa y si Hermione seguía con vida y era feliz en esos momentos, era gracias a él. Otra cosa es que ella nunca sabría de ese sacrificio, pero Ron se consolaba sabiendo que cualquier otro habría hecho lo mismo en su situación.

Tampoco es que se pudiera quejar él.

No había sido tan desdichado en su vida, al menos no hasta llegar a los trágicos finales que habían tenido ambas relaciones. Mary le había regalado sus últimos seis años de vida sin saberlo, y Janet…ella se había convertido en esa amiga especial que todos necesitamos alguna vez.

Pero ahora ellas tampoco estaban.

Las había querido de formas distinta y a la vez igual. Igual porque su amor no había llegado a ser completo en ninguno de los casos. No había podido entregarse en cuerpo y alma a esas relaciones.

Su corazón y sus pensamientos siempre habían tenido una dueña, y la seguirían teniendo hasta el día de su muerte.

Hermione, pensó de nuevo.

Abandonó su sitio en la barandilla y siguió caminando, esta vez a través de las estrechas calles que conformaban el puerto. Estaba plagado de turistas que aprovechaban las últimas horas de luz para salir a pasear o simplemente ir de compras.

Ron llamaba la atención siempre que salía; tenía ese embrujo especial que solía conquistar a las mujeres, y sin embargo no era un ligón. Su metro ochenta y ocho de estatura coronaban un cuerpo musculazo por el deporte y la lucha, su cabello rojo y sus ojos azules continuaban tan intensos como en Hogwarts, y cuando sonreía…cuando sonreía era capaz de transportarte a un mundo nuevo.

Con el paso de los años había cambiado también su forma de ser. Hermione se sorprendería de lo buen oyente que podría llegar a ser, pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas y era un romántico empedernido. Claro que no dejaba de conservaba su jovial sentido del humor, su lealtad para con sus amigos y su cariño y su ternura en los momentos difíciles.

En definitiva era un Ron distinto por fuera, más varonil, pero el mismo por dentro, con sus defectos, pero sobretodo por sus virtudes, aquellas que una vez enamoraron a la castaña.

Sin saber como, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la entrada de un pub. Miró la hora en su reloj, las siete y veinte. No era mala hora para echar un trago, Merlín sabia que lo necesitaba.

Entró y se dejó caer en una de las mesas del fono donde la oscuridad era absoluta. Se quitó las gafas de sol, revelando sus famosos ojos azules, pero estos tenían una expresión más cercana al dolor que a otra cosa.

La camarera se acercó y él pidió un martín doble.

Recordó la ultima vez que había estado en un pub y le sorprendió comprobar que hacia mucho tiempo. No era un hombre que se alejara de la rutina e ir de bar en bar no entraba en esta.

La camarera le sirvió su bebida y le sonrió coquetamente, pero él desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño escenario circular que presentaba la primera actuación de la noche. La cantante era una chica menuda, de expresivos ojos marrones y sonrisa bonita.

Ron dio el primer sorbo a su copa mientras escuchaba los primeros acordes de la canción.

_**Tanto fuego en la piel**_

_**Tantas noches de luna**_

_**Fuimos beso y ternura**_

_**Entrega y locura**_

_**Un mundo de dos**_

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en esa desconocida, cuya letra parecía describir los entresijos de su relación con Hermione.

Durante tres meses fueron uno solo; sentían un amor tan grande el uno por el otro que, a veces, tenían serías dificultades para contenerse delante de los demás.

Eran la pareja perfecta.

Todo el mundo lo repetía una y otra vez, y Ron no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Cuando cerraba los ojos recordaba con detalle como el cabello castaño de ella se enredaba entre sus dedos cuando lo acariciaba o su mirada concentrada mientras estudiaba, él solía mirarla en silencio y eso la desconcertaba, pero siempre le sonreía ante la interrupción.

_**Tantas ganas de ti, de tu alma y la mía**_

_**Tanta luz que a la sombra de nuestros errores murió de agonía**_

_**Tanto tiempo feliz**_

_**Tantas cosas que ya no están**_

_**Porque dejamos volar esos sueños que ya no volverán**_

Ron era consciente de que ahora ella formaba parte de su recuerdo.

Solo eso.

No había mas evidencias de su relación que una docena de fotografías y un par de cartas de enamorados adolescentes.

Muchos pensaría con nostalgia _'oh, el primer amor'_, y sonreían indulgentes, pero para Ron significaba mucho…muchísimo más.

Hermione no había sido su primer amor.

Hermione FUE, ES y SERÁ el AMOR DE SU VIDA, con mayúsculas.

La persona que siempre buscó, aquella que le complementaba, aquella por la que daría su vida.

Y de hecho la dio.

_**Tanto cielo perdido**_

_**Tanto amor arrojado al olvido**_

_**Tantas noches ausente de ti**_

_**Mil caricias y besos que nunca te di**_

_**Tanto cielo perdido**_

_**Tantos sueños muriendo de frío**_

_**Hoy tus ojos dos lágrimas son**_

_**Dos heridas abiertas en el corazón**_

_**Nuestro tiempo quedó en el ayer…para nunca volver**_

Solo él sabía lo que había perdido.

Y de las noches en vela pensando en ella…

…ella, que probablemente le odiaría y con razón.

No podía culparla, él le había roto el corazón sin justificación aparente; pero no podía decirle la verdad.

No cuando su vida estaba en juego.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, pero no le importó. Había tanto dolor en su corazón que de alguna forma tenia que salir.

- Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo. –murmuró.

Seguramente habría actuado de otra manera, cerciorándose de que lo que había escuchado era verdad. Pero entonces era un adolescente que se había visto obligado a madurar de golpe por culpa de una guerra, y en lo único que pensaba era en proteger a su amada.

_**Como puede el amor escaparse del alma**_

_**Como pueden los días de tanta alegría perderse en la nada**_

_**Nuestro tiempo se fue**_

_**Nuestro amor se perdió en el ayer**_

_**Y se marchó esta bella ilusión para nunca volver**_

Ese habría sido su único pecado: alzarse como un héroe romántico.

La lastima es que su amada nunca lo supo.

Ron no quería recordar, pero la letra de esa canción le traía imágenes del pasado que rompían su alma en mil pedazos.

Maldijo la hora en que pensó en darles a los muchachos el día libre, pero después de una semana problemática en el departamento de aurores se lo merecían. Y él como jefe no se lo iba a negar. Era solo que el trabajo mitigaba su dolor y no le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

La chica del escenario seguía cantando, pero Ron ya no la escuchaba, había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Apuró su martín y dejó unos dólares antes de salir a un anochecido e iluminado Sydney mientras los últimos acordes de la canción lo acompañaban hasta la calle.

_**Tanto cielo perdido**_

_**Tanto amor arrojado al olvido**_

_**Tantas noches ausente de ti**_

_**Mil caricias y besos que nunca te di**_

_**Tanto cielo perdido**_

_**Tantos sueños muriendo de frío**_

_**Hoy tus ojos dos lágrimas son**_

_**Dos heridas abiertas en el corazón**_

_**Nuestro tiempo quedó en el ayer…para nunca volver**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 6: **

Todavía era pronto cuando arribó a su cara ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ron supo que sería su casa en cuanto la vio; era pequeña, de una sola planta, y con un amplio jardín alrededor que acababa en la playa a sus espaldas. El interior era muy sencillo, nada de muebles sofisticados ni cuadros de pintores famosos. La decoración muy masculina, pero acogedora. A menudo pensaba que le faltaba un toque femenino, pero enseguida se quitaba la idea de la cabeza.

Ese era su refugio particular frente al mundo.

Dejó las llaves del coche y de la casa en la cómoda de la entrada. Recorrió con la mirada la estantería revuelta y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en como reaccionaría Hermione ante tal desorden. Se quitó el abrigo y fue a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama, sin quitarse la ropa ni los zapatos, y enseguida notó como un pequeño bulto caliente y peludo se acurrucaba a su lado.

Alargó la mano para acariciar el lomo de Nails, el pequeño cachorro de cocker spaniel que había adoptado la navidad pasada. Ocurrió en una de sus misiones, y enseguida se enamoró de ese perrito tan falto de amor como él.

Ahora era su única compañía.

Después de unos minutos acostado, se levantó y se dio una ducha. Salió algo más relajado, con un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta vieja. En la cocina preparó la cena para Nails, pero no para él. No tenía apetito. En cambio si que sacó una cerveza del frigorífico y bebió la mitad de un solo trago.

- Alcohol para olvidar las penas. –dijo para nadie en particular.

Salió al jardín trasero justo para ver como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Aquella era su hora favorita del día, se deleitaba con la amplia gama de colores que producían en el cielo.

Tenía intención de salir de su jardín, caminar un rato por la playa y sentir la arena húmeda entre los dedos de sus pies, pero el sonido del teléfono le hizo retroceder y aparcar sus planes.

Se acabó la cerveza por el camino y aplacó a Nails que protestaba ladrando, al verse mermado, también, su paseo vespertino.

- ¿Si? –dijo cuando contestó al teléfono.

- Hola Ron. –había echado tanto de menos esa voz, que a pesar de que habían pasado cuatro años desde que recuperaran el contacto, Ron seguía sorprendiéndose.

- Hola Harry. –ahogó un bostezo.- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Muy bien. Oye no te habré despertado ¿no?

- Que va.

- Es que con el cambio de horario y todo eso…nunca me aclaro.

- Todavía es pronto. Iba a pasear un rato por la playa con Nails, pero no te preocupes.

- Que suerte la tuya estar tan cerca del mar.

- Si, bueno.

- Le he dicho muchas a veces a Ginny que deberíamos mudarnos a la costa o al campo. Que les vendría bien a los niños, pero no hay quien la aleje de Londres.

- Así es Ginny. –rió.- ¿Y como están todos?

Cuando recobraron el contacto le sorprendió saber que su hermana y su amigo tenían cinco hijos y están esperando el sexto. Ahora hacia tres meses que había nacido el séptimo; no sabía como se las arreglaban con tanto niño, pero en sus fotos siempre aparecían sonrientes y felices.

Harry y Ginny habían formado la familia que siempre soñó para él y Hermione.

- Muy bien. –contestó Harry.- James y Lily en Hogwarts, Eric desesperado por unirse a ellos el próximo año, Molly igual de caprichosa, Brian hecho un trasto, Rosie un angelito pelirrojo y Leo es muy bueno comparado con todos ellos.

- No acabo de acostumbrarme a esa familia tan grande que tenéis. –rió.- No se si darte las gracias por hacer a mi hermana tan feliz o…

- Dame las gracias simplemente. –rió Harry también.- ¿Y como va todo por allí?

- Bien, muy tranquilo. Ya sabes.

- Si.

Harry suspiró. Claro que sabia; sabia que su mejor amigo estaba muy solo. Nunca imaginó que la razón por la que Ron había desaparecido seria esa. Él sabía lo que era llevar el futuro del mundo a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, su historia había acabado bien, y la de su amigo…todavía no había acabado.

Hacia cuatro años que habían recuperado el contacto, después de que él oyera un comentario mordaz en el ministerio por parte de Lavender Brown. Se había puesto a investigar y pronto había dado con la verdad.

Merlín, como la odiaba, y con todo y con eso el odio de Ginny había sido mucho peor. La pelirroja seguía teniendo el mismo carácter fuerte de su madre, y se puede decir que lo descargó en su ex-compañera de un solo golpe. La cara de Lavender estuvo irreconocible durante unas semanas. No podía entender como había arruinado la vida de sus mejores amigos con mentiras y más mentiras.

Pero al menos eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

- Escucha, Ron. Tengo que pedirte un favor. Pero antes tienes que aceptar y no puedes echarte atrás.

- ¿Se trata de algo sórdido?

- No. Es algo muy bonito y que espero te haga mucha ilusión.

- ¿Entonces porqué el secretismo?

- Digamos que quiero cubrirme las espaldas.

- Está bien. Acepto lo que sea que vayas a pedirme.

- Muy bien, no vas a arrepentirte.

- ¿Puedo saber ya lo que he aceptado?

- Claro. –en su casa de Londres, Harry miró nervioso a su esposa. Ahora venia lo mas difícil.- Ginny y yo queremos que seas el padrino de Leo.

- ¿Qué? Es una broma ¿no?

- ¡Ronald Weasley, yo nunca bromearía sobre algo tan importante para mi hijo! –se oyó la voz de Ginny a pleno pulmón.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Está Ginny ahí?

- Pues claro que estoy, cabeza de chorlito. Es mi casa.

- Vaya, pues menudo humor tienes por las mañanas. Espero que no hayas despertado a tus hijos.

- Tranquilo, lo primero que aprenden es a insonorizar sus habitaciones. Conocen demasiado a su madre como para no…-intervino Harry.

- ¡Harry!

- No te enfades, cielo. Sabes que es verdad, por las mañanas te pones muy mandona y empiezas a dirigir esto como si fuera la flota naval. –se escuchó como Ginny salía de la cocina dando un portazo.- ¡Pero aun así te quiero!

Un nuevo golpe de puerta y unos pies que se arrastraban, seguramente, con unas zapatillas azules de conejito.

- Yo también te quiero. –dijo Ginny y besó a su esposo.

- ¡Ey, que sigo aquí! –gritó Ron.

- Perdón. Bueno, entonces aceptas ser el padrino de Leo ¿no?

- Ya había aceptado sin saber, pero vuelvo a aceptar ahora con conocimiento de causa.

- ¡Bien! –corearon Harry y Ginny y se escuchó el sonido de sus palmas al entrechocar.

- Si que os hacia ilusión ¿no? –preguntó Ron.

- Pues claro que si, Ronnie. Eres mi hermano y si tengo que tener un séptimo hijo para hacerte padrino y que vuelvas a casa durante un par de días, lo haré. ¡Que digo! Creo que ya esta hecho.

- ¿Cómo? –Ron estaba confuso.

- Es broma, Ron. -dijo Harry.- Y si, estamos muy contentos de que hayas aceptado.

- Humm. ¿Pero que es eso de que tengo que volver a casa? Ahora si que os habéis colado.

- De ninguna manera. Te esperamos la semana del 25 al 31 de julio, así estarás para el cumpleaños de Harry también.

- Pero…

- De nada, Ronnie. Te quiero. –se escuchó una voz de niña pequeña.- Ups, Rosie ya se despertó. Chao.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio absoluto a ambos lados de la línea telefónica. Ron no podía entender con que celeridad le había organizado su hermana un viaje para el que no estaba preparado.

Harry lo sabia, pero… ¿Quién era capaz de pararle los pies a Ginny? Al principio a él también le había parecido una buena idea, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

- Ron…

- Harry yo no…no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a vosotros aun.

- Los niños quieren conocerte, Ron. Siempre hacen preguntas sobre ti cuando miran las fotos de Hogwarts. Quien saber mas cosas de su tío, quieren formar parte de tu vida.

- Lo sé, pero…

- No nos apartes otros veinte años más. –le suplicó.

Harry y Ron, los eternos amigos y compañeros. Si había alguien que había notado la marcha del pelirrojo, casi tanto como Hermione, ese era Harry. Pero había llegado el momento de volver a formar el trío de oro.

- Piénsalo, Ron, antes de dar una negativa definitiva. Somos tu familia y queremos que seas feliz por encima de todas las cosas.

Ron estuvo tentado a gritarle que era feliz, pero lo único que habría conseguido era engañarse a si mismo una verdad. Notaba a su corazón falto de cariño, y tal vez con sus sobrinos lograría tapar ese vacío que sentía por no tener una familia propia.

- Muy bien. –dijo finalmente.- Lo pensaré.

- Es lo único que te pedimos.

- Pero aun sigo siendo el padrino de Leo ¿no?

- Por supuesto.

- Es un niño muy guapo. –había recibido fotografías de toda la familia cuando nació el pequeño.

- Si, lo es. Aunque Ginny dice que se parece mucho a ti.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¿Yo? Nada.

- Voy a tener que frenarte un día de estos, Potter. –bromeó.

- Cuando quieras. –rió Harry.

- Te tomo la palabra.

- Seguro. Bueno te dejo que tengo mucho que organizar ahora que tu hermana esta ocupada con los niños.

- ¿Alguna sorpresa?

- Si. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Bueno, eres muy previsible.

- Pues previsible o no, esta noche pienso llevarla a cenar y al teatro.

- Un plan muy elegante. Seguro que le encanta.

- Eso espero.

- Bueno manda recuerdos para todos, y dile a la cabeza hueca de mi hermanas que la quiero mucho.

- Así lo haré. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Ron colgó el teléfono y miró a Nails que aguardaba con aire taciturno para retomar su intención de salir a pasear. Su dueño vio en el reloj de la cocina que ya eran casi las diez de la noche, pero tan falto de aire fresco como estaba no le importó y salió al jardín.

Ya no había rastro alguno de atardecer. En el horizonte el mar se encontraba con el cielo formando una mancha negra solo rota por la luminosidad de la luna en su cuarto menguante.

Abrió la puertecilla que delimitaba su parcela con la playa y caminó durante varios minutos con Nails corriendo delante de él.

La conversación con Harry y Ginny le había trastornado sobremanera.

¿Volver a casa?

Nunca se lo había planteado, su vida estaba en Australia, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Pero su reticencia se debía a otro factor que no había querido comentar.

Sabia por sus conversaciones con su sobrino Eric y por los comentarios de Molly, que Hermione había estado en contacto con ellos todos esos años, y que incluso los visitaba en verano y navidad.

¿Estaría también en el bautizo de Leo?

¿Sería allí su esperado reencuentro?

Todo parecía apuntar a que si…

…si él se decidía.

¿Lo haría?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 7:**

--EL SUEÑO DE RON--

_La ceremonia que daba por terminada su estancia en Hogwarts estaba a punto de acabar. Pronto medio centenar de alumnos diría adiós para siempre al castillo que consideraron su hogar durante siete años. Ya se habían dado los discursos pertinentes, entre ellos los de la directora McGonagall, el del ministro de magia o el de la misma Hermione, como premio anual._

_Ron la observó orgulloso y triste desde la hilera de bancos donde estaba sentado entre Harry y Neville. Solamente él era consciente del dolor que se abría paso en si corazón._

_Y pensar que tan solo un día antes era tan feliz…_

_**--Flash Back--**_

_**Caminaba exultante por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts. Hacia dos horas que Hermione, su novia, la chica de sus sueños, había accedido a casarse con él. No inmediatamente, claro, antes querían acabar sus estudios, pero para ambos ese compromiso significaba la luz al final del túnel.**_

_**Con Voldemort muerto, ahora podían pensar en el futuro.**_

_**En esos momentos Hermione mostraba orgullosa su bonito anillo de prometida, y aun podía escuchar los gritos de euforia de Ginny y Luna; no quería ni pensar en los de su madre cuando se enterara de la noticia.**_

_**Ron sabia que hacia lo correcto, porque dos personas que se querían tanto como ellos estaban amorosa e irremediablemente condenados a unir sus almas para siempre.**_

_**Sin querer se tropezó con la profesora Trelowney, pero era tan feliz que hasta al mismismo profesor Sloughorn le habría dedicado una sonrisa. La profesora pareció turbada por su comportamiento y con manos temblorosas se llevó uno de sus muchos chales a las mejillas.**_

_**De repente sus ojos adquirieron el tono amarillo de los de un gato y su voz sonó áspera pero contundente cuando declaró:**_

**Esta noche del fruto del amor correspondido nacerá el nuevo señor tenebroso.**

**La unión de una impura con un sangre limpia provocará la extinción de su familia, empezando por aquella a la que tanto ama.**

**Es por ello menester que aquel que ayudó a acabar con el señor oscuro, abandone todo contacto con su vida anterior y permanezca en las sombras para siempre.**

**Solo así se podrá disfrutar de una paz duradera y su amada será feliz en otros brazos y otro tiempo.**

_**En pocos segundos la profesora Trelowney volvía a ser ella misma y miraba con curiosidad a Ron.**_

_**- ¿Ocurre algo querido?**_

_**- Usted…usted ha dicho que el señor tenebroso…que…volverá…la matará…si me caso con ella la condenaré a una muerte segura…y…y mi familia…mis padres…Ginny…tengo que irme…pero…Hermione…ella…**_

_**- ¿De qué estás hablando?**_

_**Si no supiera lo que sabia de las profecías hechas por Sibyl Trelowney no la abría tomado enserio nunca, pero ella misma había dado voz a la profecía de Harry y Voldemort, y había avisado de la vuelta de Sirius y de su inocencia.**_

_**Entonces… ¿era de suponer que si seguía con él, Hermione moriría?**_

_**¿Su amor sería el culpable del regreso del señor oscuro?**_

_**Si.**_

_**Toda su alegría anterior se esfumó de un plumazo.**_

_--Fin del flash back--_

_La profecía había sido muy clara: Hermione moriría así como su familia si él se quedaba allí y continuaba con su vida, y del fruto de su amor nacería el nuevo señor tenebroso. Nunca podría formar una familia con Hermione._

_Había pasado la noche en vela, viendo a su Hermione dormir entre sus brazos y gravando esos últimos momentos a su lado._

_En ningún momento se le ocurrió hablarlo con alguien, eso era algo que solo dependía de él. Y nunca nadie sabría lo duro y doloroso que sería para él, pero Hermione tenia a Harry y a Ginny y a todos los Weasley, que la acogerían como una más._

_Con el tiempo lo superaría._

_Cuando la miró charlaba y sonreía con Ginny, Luna, Harry y Neville, contándose anécdotas que ya formaban parte de su pasado. Ron nunca la había visto mas bella y se odiaba a si mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle._

_¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?_

_Había accedido a sacrificar su propia felicidad por el bien de los demás._

_¿Qué significaban a cambio dos corazones rotos?_

_Nada, se repetía Ron una y otra vez._

_Seguramente Hermione encontraría a otra persona que le haría olvidarse de él, y en cuanto a él…él viviría con el recuerdo de su amor, de su risa y de su voz._

_Ron se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar la tentación de abrazarla por detrás, sería la última vez._

_- ¡Ron! –se volteó ella.- Ya has vuelto._

_- Si. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Has estado fantástica allí arriba._

_- Gracias._

_- Escucha…tenemos que hablar. –dijo algo más serio._

_- ¿Ocurre algo?_

_- Solo quiero hablar contigo._

_- Muy bien._

_Se alejaron cogidos de la mano sinsabor que esos iban a ser sus últimos momentos juntos en veinte años. Caminaron hasta el árbol donde tres meses atrás había comenzado su amor._

_Ron sentía que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento. De hecho, lo esperaba._

_Hermione se quitó la capa de Hogwarts, pues hacia calor, y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Ron se sentó en una roca cercana y cruzó sus brazos._

_- Ron, dime que pasa. –exigió la castaña sin rodeos. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo le pasaba._

_- Yo…no se muy bien por donde empezar. No es fácil para mi decirte esto…sobretodo sabiendo…bueno tu…yo…_

_- Dilo ya de una vez._

_- Es difícil, no lo he hecho nunca y sé que te voy a hacer daño y eso es lo ultimo que quiero y…_

_- ¿Acaso vas a cortar conmigo?_

_Ron desvió la mirada y no contestó. Hermione con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, se levantó de un salto y se arrodilló delante de él. Vio como esos ojos azules rehuían su mirada y se le escapó una lágrima._

_Lo iba a hacer._

_Iba a dejarla._

_- Ron…_

_Pero Ron lo único que hizo fue atraerla hacia sus labios y besarla. Sujetó su nuca con su mano izquierda para evitar que sus bocas se separaran, y con la mano derecha rodeó su cintura. Hermione lo sintió como un beso diferente, ansioso, necesitado, encolerizado, tierno…pero por encima de todas las cosas…desesperado._

_Era un beso de despedida._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, la castaña se apartó._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado Ron?_

_- Hermione yo…_

_- ¿Es por el compromiso?_

_- No, no es eso. Yo…_

_- ¿Tu qué, Ronald?_

_- Yo…-Ron estaba roto de dolor y deseaba cerrar los ojos y que todo aquello tan solo fuera un sueño, una mala pesadilla._

_- Dime una cosa ¿me quieres?_

_- Hermione yo…-por supuesto que la quería, mas que a su vida. Era por eso precisamente que estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo._

_- Es una pregunta muy simple, Ron. –Hermione no sabía ni como le salía la voz._

_Ron levantó la mirada y por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron con los de la castaña. Había angustia en ellos, pero no miedo._

_- No. Lo siento. –como se odiaba por decir eso._

_- Es una broma ¿no?_

_- No, no lo es. Hermione yo…yo ya no te quiero. –apretó sus manos a los costados hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos._

_- No te puedo creer, Ron. No cuando ayer me pedías que me casara contigo y hoy…hoy…te levantas y decides que ya…no me quieres y…-se le quebró la voz y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas._

_Al verlas Ron estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo al cuerno y seguir con ella a pesar de la profecía, pero él sabia muy bien lo que era vivir pendiente de los designios de esta. Lo había visto en Harry y no quería eso para Hermione también._

_- Eso fue un error. Creía que era lo que quería, pero me equivoqué. No puedo casarme con una persona a la que no quiero._

_- Así que ya está, eso es todo._

_- No se que mas puedo decirte._

_- Pues vete pensando algo más, Ronald, porque no me lo creo. Y si piensas que voy a alejarme de ti tan solo porque de la noche a la mañana me digas que no me quieres sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos, es que no me conoces._

_Ron ya había previsto esto._

_Con un amor tan grande como el suyo hacia falta algo mas que un simple 'no te quiero' para separarlos._

_Y aunque una parte de él se sintió orgullosa de su castaña por luchar por su amor, se entristeció aun mas al saber que debería utilizar una mentira como golpe definitivo._

_- Estoy enamorado de otra persona._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Yo…no…no se como ocurrió. Creía que ya no…que ya no había nada entre nosotros, pero…_

_- ¿De quien estas hablando Ron?_

_- De Lavender._

_- ¿Qué? –Hermione se llevó una mano a su pecho herido y se tambaleó un poco. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla en la que el nombre de Lavender lo hacia todo mas real._

_Ron sabía que Lavender había partido esa mañana a un rumbo desconocido y que no volvería en mucho tiempo, así pues la utilizó como excusa efectiva. Casi pudo sentir como aparecían las primeras grietas en el corazón de Hermione, que poco a poco iba dando crédito a sus palabras._

_- Ron no…no puede ser. Lavender no te quiere. Ella solo…ella solo…_

_- Estás equivocada, ella me quiere y en unos minutos nos marcharemos para nunca volver y vivir nuestro amor con tranquilidad._

_- ¡Deja ya de torturarme, Ronald! No me digas esas cosas cuando sabes que yo te quiero con toda mi alma y que…que…-Hermione lloraba abiertamente._

_- No pretendía hacerte daño._

_- ¡Pues lo has hecho!_

_- Hermione yo…_

_- ¿Alguna vez he significado algo para ti?_

_- Siempre has sido mi amiga. Supongo que confundí mis sentimientos._

_Merlín, como dolía traicionar así a su propio corazón._

_- Estos tres meses han sido maravillosos, y me has ayudado a conocerme a mi mismo, pero somos muy diferentes. Tu eres una sabelotodo insufrible, un ratón de biblioteca y yo…yo ya me cansé de eso._

_Ahí si que Hermione dejó de luchar contra la incredulidad. Que se lo dijeran Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherins no le importaba, pero Ron…_

_- Vamos Hermione ¿no pensaste que me enamoré realmente de ti?_

_- No…no…no es cierto. Nada…nada de lo que dices es cierto._

_- Si ni siquiera sé como llegamos tan lejos. Te crees perfecta y siempre vas corrigiendo a todo el mundo, a mí más que a nadie. Y eso no gusta, Hermione._

_- Yo…yo…no…no soy perfecta._

_- Oh, si, claro que lo eres. Tu con tus notas perfectas, tus comentarios a tiempo, modales impecables, la favorita de la directora…_

_- ¡¿Porqué me dices todo eso, Ron?!_

_- Porque es la única forma de que aceptes que ya no te quiero. Y ahora que ya no te voy a volver a ver nunca más…-decía todas sus frases como un autómata intentando ignorar el dolor de cada palabra._

_- ¿Te…te vas?_

_- Ya te lo he dicho. Me marcho con Lavender. Vas a tener razón y no eres tan perfecta, te falla un poco el oído._

_- ¿Porqué eres tan cruel, Ron?_

'Porque es la única forma de mantenerte con vida',_ quiso gritarle y después abrazarla para no soltarla jamás._

_En cambio…_

_- La verdad duele, Hermione. Es simplemente eso. –miró su reloj de pulsera con manos temblorosas.- Bueno, es hora de irme._

_- ¿Y ya está? ¿Yo no tengo nada que decir?_

_- No. A menos que me quieras desear suerte en la vida._

_- Acabas de romperme el corazón en mil pedazos, y sin embargo, Ronald Weasley puedo afirmar que nadie te va a amar como yo te amo. Nunca. Jamás. No te reconozco, no reconozco a mi Ron y no puedo creer que ya no me quieras._

_- Pues créetelo._

_- No, no es cierto. No se lo que te pasa, quizás alguien te haya hecho algo, pero este no eres tu._

_- ¿No sabes aceptar un 'no' por respuesta? No-te-quiero-Hermione._

_Ron comenzó a andar en dirección al bosque prohibido._

_- ¡¡RON!! –gritó desgarradoramente Hermione._

_Pero Ron siguió caminando, no podía detenerse, ahora no._

_- Ron…-sollozó Hermione dejándose caer en la hierba.- Ron no te vayas…Ron…por favor…_

_Conforme se iba alejando las lágrimas en el rostro de Ron aparecieron sin corte ninguno. No le importaba que le vieran llorando, acababa de perder al amor de su vida. Dio un fuerte puñetazo contra un árbol y su mano sangró, pero él no sintió dolor alguno. Su dolor se encontraba en su alma y en su corazón. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dolor siguió allí._

_Y sin que ninguno de nuestros protagonistas se diera cuenta, las artífices de este cruel engaño sonreían escondidas detrás de un árbol. _

_Pansy Parkinson y Lavender Brown entrechocaron sus manos en señal de victoria._

_Habían conseguido su objetivo._

_Pansy estaba picada con Hermione por haberla apartado de su Draco, además de ser una sangre sucia, y Lavender…bueno ella siempre le tuvo ojeriza a la castaña, pero más desde que supo que su novio de entonces estaba enamorado de Hermione y no de ella._

_Un encuentro casual, una charla casual y poco de poción multijugos habían conseguido unirlas en una batalla de la que habían salido victoriosas. _

_--FIN DEL SUEÑO DE RON--_

Ron se despertó en la calurosa noche australina con lágrimas en los ojos.

Acababa de soñar con el momento de su ruptura con Hermione y a pesar de los años pasados dolía…y mucho.

Durante meses la imagen derrotada de ella lo persiguió en sueños, y ahora volvía. Nunca se perdonaría el haberla dejado así. Había sido cruel y desconsiderado con ella pero sino…Hermione nunca se había dado por vencida.

Muchos, muchos años después, Ron se enteró gracias a Harry que durante 2 años la castaña lo estuvo esperando en La Madriguera. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello nunca sucedería se marchó a Nueva York y no volvió a hablar de él.

Ron se levantó y en la cocina se tomó un vaso de agua y una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, pero no había nada contra el dolor del alma y del corazón.

Salió al jardín y pronto Nails acudió a hacerle compañía en su particular duermevela.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 8:**

Después de una intensa noche sin dormir, Ron acudió algo temprano a su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia australiano. Como jefe de aurores era su deber estar ahí para guiar a los más jóvenes y comandar las misiones más peligrosas. Aunque esto ultimo ya casi no ocurría, afortunadamente.

Dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó pata ver qué había de nuevo en su ordenador. Sonrió al ver como en su bandeja de entrada había un nuevo mensaje de su sobrino Eric.

La abrió.

_**¡¡TIO RON, GANARON LOS CANNON'S!!**_

_¿Te lo puedes creer?_

_200 a 180 contra los Puddlemere United. Como se nota la falta su capitán Oliver Wood. Fui a verlo con papá y estuvo genial. Lástima que James no pudiera venir, pero tenia clase._

_Estoy deseando que lleguen los mundiales el año que viene. _

_Molly dice que fue pura suerte que ganaran, pero ella no entiende ¿verdad tío?_

_Además es un acontecimiento único y tenemos que celebrarlo. ¡A saber cuando se vuelve a repetir!_

_Mamá te manda saludos. Y luego me dice que no pase tanto tiempo en el ordenador, pero si le hago un favor comunicándote sus cosas. Bueno, pues eso, y que te pienses eso que tu ya sabes._

_Yo no se lo que es. Así no hay quien haga de intermediario. Espero que sea algo interesante._

_Bueno te dejo que Brian quiere volar un rato y como papá no está (no se que hará), me toca a mi dirigirlo._

_Un abrazo,_

_Tu sobrino favorito…_

_Eric Potter. _

Ron sonrió.

Ese niño tenía cada día mas cosas de los gemelos. Aunque era de agradecer su consideración para con él. No se conocían en persona pero de momento a Eric parecía no importarle. Desde que aprendió a usar el ordenador no dejaba de enviarle e-mails contándole todas las novedades familiares, además era un fanático de los Chuddley Cannon's como él.

Eso era un punto a su favor.

Con tristeza recordó que James y Lily eran harina de otro costal y no sentían esa predilección por él, sobretodo la chiquilla. Molly, que también lo consideraba su tío favorito y se ponía en contacto con él casi tanto como Eric, le había explicado en una ocasión que sus hermanos mayores estaban mas apegados a 'tía Herm' y que en particular Lily sentía devoción por ella porque se parecían mucho.

- Hermione…-murmuró. Todo le recordaba a ella.

Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y releyó el texto casi al mismo tiempo que el panel de conversación le informaba de que tenía a alguien esperándolo.

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:** _¡¡HOLA TIO RON!!_

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice:** _¡¡HOLA TIO RON!!_

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice:** _¡¡HOLA CHICOS!! ¿Cómo estáis?_

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:** _Muy bien. ¿Recibiste mi último mail?_

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice:** _Aja. Acabo de leerlo ahora mismo._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:** _Una pasada lo de los Cannon's ¿no?_

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice**_**:**__ Si, ya tocaba. Pero nosotros sabíamos que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, eh._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:** _Tenias que haber estado allí. Para la próxima podrías venir con James, papá y yo._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Se dice 'conmigo' o 'con nosotros'._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Ya habló la lista._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Pues más que tu seguro._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Tranquilos chicos._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:**_ Ha empezado ella._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice:**_ Si no fueras tan tonto, no tendría que corregirte._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:**_ Eso no se lo dices a Lily o a tía Herm._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Obvio. Ellas son mucho más inteligentes que nosotros dos juntos._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Hummmm._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_¿Siempre es así con vosotros? No se como se las arregla vuestra madre para aguantaros todo el día._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Con mucho genio ____._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Jajajaja. Si, tienes razón. Aun me acuerdo de cómo se las gastaba._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Es igual que la abuela._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Cuidado no te oiga._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Que va, si estamos en tu antigua habitación, y no está aquí. Además tenemos los inventos de tío George y tío Fred y sabemos donde esta todo en el mundo en todo momento._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Que sofisticados. ¿Y que hacéis en mi antigua habitación?_

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Papá ha sacado a cenar a mamá._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_No se dice sacado. Es 'invitado'. Ni que estuviéramos hablando de un perro._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Déjame en paz._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Así que estáis con la abuela._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Sips. Excepto James y Lily que continúan en Hogwarts._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Tengo unas ganas de ir._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Y yo de que te vayas._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Jajajajajajajaja._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_¿Es cierto que hay que estudiar tanto como dice Lily, tío?_

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Bueno, yo no conozco a Lily, así que no se lo que ella entiende por estudiar mucho._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice:**_ Pero tu fuiste a Hogwarts con tía Herm ¿no?_

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Si. Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?_

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Pues que Lily es como ella._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Ahh. Entonces solo tendrás que estudiar mucho para sacar las mejores notas. Tu procura divertirte mucho y hacer muchos amigos. Pero no le digáis a vuestra madre que os lo he dicho yo._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Secreto guardado._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Bien.Y ahora contadme algo de vosotros. Novedades._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_El otro día se me perdió _Patitas_._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_¿Quién es _Patitas_?_

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Mi araña._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_¿Tienes una araña? ___

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:**_ Si, es súper chula. Me la regalaron tío Fred y tío George por mi cumpleaños._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Pues vaya regalo. Arg. ___

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Es cierto, no te gustan las arañas._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_No, no me gustan._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Mi micropuff es mucho mas bonito, tío Ron. Es rosa, y no negro. El negro es un color de muerte._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Oh, no, otro micropuff._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Pero si es el primero. Me lo compró papá el mes pasado por mis buenas notas en la escuela muggle._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Tu madre ya tuvo uno…y también rosa._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Oh, por eso lo cuida tanto. A papá no le hace mucha gracia, pero como me lo había prometido…_

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Pobre Harry. Primero una araña y después un micropuff._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Y todavía hay mas animales. James tiene una lechuza, Lily un gato y Brian un hurón. Además está la vieja Hedwig y Crookshanks cuando tía Hermione viene a visitarnos._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_¿Ese viejo gato loco sigue vivo?_

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Crookie es muy bueno, tío Ron._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:**_ Esta loco. No deja que lo toque y se tira horas en la falda de tía Hermione._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Es porque es muy viejo, ¿verdad tío Ron?_

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Si es muy viejo. Her…ella ya lo tenía cuando íbamos a Hogwarts. ¿Pero vosotros vivís en una casa o en un zoológico?_

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Jajajajaja. Mamá dice lo mismo._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Y con razón. Espero que os portéis bien y no deis mucha guerra._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:**_ Que va. Ahora los mas escandalosos son Brian y Rose._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Rose es una niña mimada._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_¿Y tu no?_

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Pues no._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Bueno, no tiene nada de malo estar algo mimado._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Pero es que monopoliza a papá._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Ah, ya veo._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:**_ Tío Ron, te quería pedir un favor._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Claro, lo que quieras._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Si es lo que yo pienso, antes tienes que hablar con papá y mamá._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:**_ No se pueden negar. Lily lo hizo el verano pasado._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Ya, pero…_

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_¿Qué me quieres pedir, Eric?_

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice:**_ Me gustaría, si es posible, pasar una semana de vacaciones contigo este verano, en Australia, y poder conocerte. Me haría mucha ilusión._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_A mi también me haría mucha ilusión, y me encantaría que vinieras. Tu también Molly._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Yo te quiero mucho, tío Ron, pero el sol de Australia no iría bien para mis pecas._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Jajaja. Eres igual que tu madre. Y hablando de ella, ¿qué dice al respecto?_

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Todavía no lo sabe._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_¡MOLLY!_

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_¿Qué? Es verdad._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Bueno, pero no se pueden negar. Lily estuvo en Nueva York visitando a tía Hermione el verano pasado. Si ella pudo…yo también._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Ya sabes que eres bienvenido, pero de todas formas háblalo con tus padres._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Con papá no hace falta. Siempre hace lo que dice mamá._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Pues te va a ser difícil convencerla. No está muy contenta con tus notas finales._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_No todo el mundo es tan inteligente; además mis notas están bien._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Mentiroso._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Basta chicos. ¿Tenéis que pelear por todo?_

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Si._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Si._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Es como un deporte para vosotros ¿no?_

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Deberías probarlo, tío Ron. Descargas adrenalina._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_So tonto, si él fue quien lo inventó. ¿No te acuerdas de que mamá dijo un día que tío Ron y tía Herm se pasaban el día discutiendo por cualquier cosa?_

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Ah si, es cierto. Pero ellos no eran hermanos, y esa es una costumbre de hermanos. Además según mamá era para ocultar que estaban enamorados el uno del otro._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Si, tienes razón._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Ey, que estoy aquí. Voy a tener que hablar con vuestra madre. ¿No puede dejar de hablar de mí?_

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Es que te echa de menos._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Buena respuesta, enana._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Pero es verdad._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Bueno chicos, será mejor que os vayáis a la cama. Allí deben de ser más de las diez._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Tienes razón. Y la abuela no tardará en venir a comprobar si…_

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Demasiado tarde. Ya viene; la veo en el mapa._

**Eric "viva los Cannon's", dice: **_Ups. Adiós tío Ron._

**Molly, futura estrella del ballet, dice: **_Adiós tío Ron._

**Ron, el tío más molón, dice: **_Adiós chicos, hasta la próxima._

La conexión se cortó dejando a Ron con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

Por un lado estaba feliz de haber hablado con sus sobrinos y de que Eric quisiera visitarlo en verano, pero por otro lado las continuas referencias a Hermione por parte de los niños no hacían más que acrecentar su nerviosismo.

Estaba claro que la castaña tenia una relación muy estrecha con todos ellos, así que Ron se convenció de que Hermione estaría en el bautizo de Leo.

Tomar una decisión era cada vez más complicado.

Después de recordar su ruptura palabra por palabra, frase por frase, a Ron no le extrañaría que la castaña le odiase y con razón.

- Fui muy cruel con ella. –murmuró.- No se merecía nada de lo que le dije.

Pero lo peor de todo era saber que todo había sido una pantomima y que aparte de conseguir su objetivo, no tenía ninguna función más.

Separarlos, eso era todo.

Ron se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y extrajo su cartera con toda la documentación muggle. Debajo del DNI, el carnet de conducir, la tarjeta sanitaria y el carnet de la biblioteca local, había una fotografía.

Nunca la había quitado de allí.

La contempló durante largo rato en silencio y acarició su rostro con el pulgar.

Había sido tomado medio a escondidas, pues Hermione no se había dado cuenta. Recordó que era un día soleado y que la castaña salió a estudiar a los jardines. Aparecía con la cabeza ladeada y su gesto de concentración mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Para Ron simplemente estaba adorable.

Se quedó largo rato mirando la fotografía, intentado descifrar algo en unos ojos que no le miraban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Nota aclaratoria:**_

_**Edades de los niños Potter: James tiene 16 años, Lily 14 años, Eric 11 años, Molly 8 años, Brian 5 años, Rose 3 años y Leo 3 meses.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 9:**

A mediodía, Ron salió a comer con su amigo y subjefe del departamento, Mark Philips. Este tenía su misma edad, pero no era tan robusto y bien parecido como Ron. Hacia mas de quince años que se conocían, desde que habían entrado en el mismo destacamento de aurores. Una vez a la semana acostumbraban a comer en el café de Elaine.

Elaine era una mujer de sesenta y muchos años que había emigrado a Australia desde la vieja y verde Irlanda. Aun conservaba el acento; pero lo que más le gustaba a Ron era el recuerdo que le traía de su propia madre.

Hacia dos años que no veía a la señora Weasley y la echaba de menos, sobretodo sus abrazos amorosos sin ton ni son. Si se lo hubieran dicho en su época de Hogwarts se habría reído de lo lindo. Pero así era ahora.

Al final tendría que darle las gracias a Ginny, pues si ella no se hubiera ido de la lengua sobre su paradero, nunca habría vuelto a ver a sus padres.

Tal vez la actitud de Ron resultase chocante e incomprensible, pero el pobre se sentía profundamente avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

Desaparecer rompiendo el corazón de tu novia y no ponerte en contacto con tu familia para nada, no es un comportamiento que se perdone o se olvide tan fácilmente.

Aprendió a desenvolverse por si mismo y no depender de nadie, y como cuando quiso volver se encontró con la marcha de la castaña y vio que su familia seguía adelante sin él, optó por callar y desaparecer de nuevo.

Era ahora cuando comprendía lo que se había perdido.

Hacia también veinte años que no veía a Bill, Charlie y Percy, pero sabía que los tres habían formado sus propias familias. Los gemelos aparecieron un fin de semana por sorpresa y para incomprensión de Ron, no le hicieron ningún reproche sobre su comportamiento.

Ginny fue de otro parecer. Lo primero que hizo cuando lo vio cuatro años atrás, fue darle una bofetada, pero luego lo abrazó y se echó a llorar en sus brazos. Harry tenía una entrevista con el ministro australiano y se habían pasado a verlo también. Hubiese sido imperdonable que no lo hicieran.

Como ya se ha dicho, Ron tampoco conocía a sus sobrinos en persona, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

En todo esto y más pensaba Ron mientras Mark estaba en el baño y Elaine elaboraba sus abundantes platos. Eso no había cambiado, seguía teniendo el mismo apetito voraz, aunque últimamente sus pensamientos le absorbían demasiado y había bajado un poco el ritmo.

Lainey, la hija de Elaine, se sentó frente a él. Era una mujer muy bella y de modales refinados. Tenía treinta y cinco años y estaba divorciada. Elaine había intentado en varias ocasiones juntarlos como pareja, pero ninguno de los dos estaba por la labor. Eso si, eran los mejores amigos.

- Veo que has vuelto de Escocia. –observó Ron.

Lainey era una excelente pintora y había viajado a Escocia atraída por el verde pasto, las fortificaciones medievales y porque no…también los escoceses. Sentía una irremediable atracción por los escoceses, no en vano su ex-marido lo era.

- Oh, si. Es precioso, Ron. Tendrías que ir un año.

- Viví siete años allí. –dijo Ron tranquilamente.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si. Hogwarts esta situado en las montañas de Escocia. Ese paisaje te enamoraría en un segundo. Lástima que cuando estaba allí no lo valorara tanto.

- ¿Lo echas de menos?

- Mucho. Allí viví mis mejores años. Aventuras, amigos, magia, algo de peligro…

- ¿Chicas? –sonrió. Ron no era muy dado a hablar de su infancia.

- Una.

- ¿Una sola? –para Lainey era extraño que con lo atractivo que era el pelirrojo solo hubiera tenido una chica a sus pies.

- Solo una. La única.

- Vaya. Eres de lo más legal.

- Jajajaja. Yo nunca lo habría dicho de mí.

- Cuéntame como era esa chica.

Lainey lo sabía casi todo de Ron, excepto lo más importante. Nunca le había hablado de Hermione a nadie, ni siquiera a Mary. Suspiró. Mary…su esposa muerta, tan comprensiva y cariñosa que había conseguido lo que nadie: que Ronald Weasley ser casara con ella…aunque no la amara. Hacia nueve años que había muerto y con ella el bebé que esperaban.

Esa había sido la vez que más cerca Ron había estado de formar una familia.

Años después vendría Janet, su fiel secretaria, pero con ella mantuvo una relación menos estrecha, aunque al final con la enfermedad de ella él se portó como si fuera su esposo.

Pero Ron sabía que Lainey no se refería a ninguna de ellas. Lo veía en sus vivaces ojos negros que lo miraban expectantes.

En ese momento, Mark salió del baño y Ron se giró para encararlo.

- Ron amigo, he de marcharme. Carole ha llamado, el pequeño Mike esta enfermo y quiere que vaya. –dijo el hombre algo apurado.- ¿Te importa?

- Por supuesto que no. Ve tranquilo y manda saludos al pequeño Mike.

- Gracias.

Mark cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y salió del local.

- Pero bueno ¿ahora que hago yo con dos platos de carne? –preguntó Elaine apareciendo con los platos y mirando disconforme la puerta.

- Ha tenido una emergencia familiar. –explicó Ron.

- Los padres de hoy día se ahogar en un vaso de agua. Yo crié a mis cinco hijos sola, sin la ayuda de nadie. No entiendo como…

- No pasa nada, mamá. Yo me comeré el plato de Mark, si a Ron no le importa compartir la mesa conmigo. –la cortó Lainey.

- No hay problema. –sonrió Ron.

- Humm. Pero esa no es la solución. –refunfuñó Elaine dejando los platos en la mesa. Siguió hablando de los hijos y los padres mientras desaparecía de nuevo en la cocina.

- Lo siento. –dijo Lainey.

- Tranquila.

- Se cree que por haber tenido cinco hijos es toda una experta.

- Bueno, podría serlo. Aunque si es por numero de hijos, tendría que presentarle a mi madre y a mi hermana. Nosotros somos siete hermanos, y a Ginny no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tener ella también siete. Mi cuñada Fleur tuvo cuatro, Anne tres y Penélope uno.

- Tienes muchos sobrinos entonces.

- Quince y espero que no vengan más. Aunque con los gemelos nunca se sabe, cualquier día aparecen casados y forman su propia familia.

- ¿Y tu no has pensado en tener hijos después de lo de Mary?

- No.

- ¿Ni con esa chica especial que te traía de cabeza en Hogwarts? –Ron enarcó una ceja y le sonrió.- No creas que se me ha olvidado que estábamos hablando de ella antes de que nos interrumpieran.

- No estábamos hablando de ella. Tu has hecho una conjetura que yo no he tenido tiempo de negar.

- ¿Entonces no hubo ninguna chica en Hogwarts? No me lo creo.

- …………

- Eres muy reservado con las cosas que realmente te importan demasiado.

- Mary me importaba y sin embargo…

- No quería decirlo en ese sentido y lo sabes. Además a Mary la conocía desde antes que a ti, fuimos juntas a la academia de arte ¿recuerdas? No podrías haberla ocultado aunque quisieras.

- ¿Porqué siempre tienes razón? –sonrió.

- No se, es un don. Y ahora contesta.

- Yo quería mucho a Mary, no te equivoques, pero…

- Pero no la amabas como a esa chica.

- Exacto.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Casi nunca pronunció su nombre.

- ¿Tanto duele?

- Mucho.

- ¿El primer amor?

- El único.

Lainey que siempre tenia una contestación para casa pregunta se quedó con la boca abierta. A ver si su madre iba a tener razón y Ronald Weasley era un hombre diferente al amigo que conocía.

- Hermione. –murmuró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué?

- Se llamaba, bueno se llama, Hermione.

- Un nombre poco usual.

- Pero el perfecto para ella. –sonrió soñador.

- Aun estás enamorado de ella. –observó Lainey.

- Si. Mary siempre lo supo, así que no la engañé en ningún momento. Yo la quería mucho. –aclaró.- Nunca quise hacerle daño.

- Y no se lo hiciste. Era muy feliz contigo, lástima del accidente…

- Si.

- Bueno, no nos pongamos tristes.

- Entonces has elegido una mala historia porque no tiene un final feliz.

- Hay demasiado drama en tu vida ¿no?

- Si.

- Pues háblame de tus buenos momentos con…Hermione.

- Nos conocimos en nuestro primer día en Hogwarts, y no me cayó bien. –rió.- Ella era demasiado inteligente y perfecta. Ya sabía hacer magia y yo…no. A ella le gustaba señalar mis defectos y a mi hacerla rabiar. Estaba preciosa con las mejillas encendidas. Estuve enamorado de ella desde los catorce años, pero hasta los diecisiete no nos decidimos a dar el primer paso.

- Que lentos.

- Eso dijo todo el mundo. Había apuestas por todo Hogwarts sobre nosotros, e incluso los profesores estaban metidos.

- Así que estabais hechos el uno por el otro.

- La pareja perfecta nos decían.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Yo…yo fui un tonto y caí en una trampa de la que aun hoy día pago las consecuencias.

Ron dudó en si contarle o no la historia de la profecía. Aparte de él mismo y de su familia, nadie sabia de ella, ni siquiera a Mary se la contó. Pero después de los dos días tan amargos que llevaba recordándolo todo, necesitaba confiarse con alguien.

Apoyarse en un hombro amigo.

Y eso hizo.

Le contó a Lainey toda su historia. Ella lo escuchó en silencio y no pudo evitar una lágrima al final cuando imaginó a dos almas rotas llorando por un amor perdido.

- Es terrible eso que te hicieron.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y ella no sabe nada?

- No.

- ¿Porqué?

- Ella ya tiene otra vida, en otro lugar, con otras personas.

- Pero si te amaba tanto como para decirte aquellas cosas a pesar de que tu…bueno de que le dijeras todo lo que le dijiste…

- Estoy seguro de que me odia.

- No lo creo. Tal vez en la superficie ella se haya convencido de que si, pero un amor como ese no puede acabarse así como así.

- Han pasado veinte años.

- No importa el tiempo pasado.

- Habrá rehecho su vida.

- Tu también lo hiciste, pero no por eso dejaste de amarla. Y por lo que me has contado su necesidad de ti era mayor a la tuya. Créeme, soy mujer, y te aseguro que ella no te ha olvidado.

- Me odiará. –repitió Ron. Parecía que lo hacia más para autoconvencerse a si mismo, que para ilustrar la historia.

- Ron…te estuvo esperando dos años después de tu marcha, eso no lo hace una persona que siente odio por otra.

- Es probable que me reencuentre con ella. –dijo de sopetón.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo? –Lainey tenía curiosidad.

- Ayer hablé con mi hermana y mi cuñado. Quieren que sea el padrino de su hijo pequeño.

- Eso es genial.

- Incluso lleva mi nombre: Leo Ron Potter. ¿Lo puedes creer?

- Un momento… ¿has dicho Potter? –Lainey tenía las manos extendidas en el aire.

- Si.

- ¿Ha-Harry Potter?

- Si.

- ¡¿Harry Potter es tu cuñado?!

- Si, y antes de eso fue mi mejor amigo en Hogwarts. Compartimos muy buenos momentos.

- ¡No me lo habías dicho! –Lainey cada vez estaba más fuera de si.

- No pensé que fuera tan importante.

- ¿Bromeas? Gracias a él estamos sentados hoy aquí. Un momento…has dicho que fuisteis juntos a Hogwarts, entonces si Harry Potter es tu amigo y tú eres Ronald Weasley… ¿nuestra _Hermione_ no será Hermione Granger?

- La misma.

- Por Merlín, formabas parte del trío de oro. ¡El trío vencedor!

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. –dijo Ron con un ademán de mano.

- Que fuerte. –Lainey apoyó la espalda en la silla.

- No entiendo porqué todo el mundo le da tanta importancia. –murmuró Ron.- Por eso nunca lo digo.

- Está bien, me controlaré. –dijo Lainey.- Te fuiste a enamorar de una mujer con agallas.

- Si.

- Ahora es jefa del Departamento de Aurores en Nueva York.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Bueno, al decirme su nombre completo la he recordado. No es un nombre muy común, ya te lo he dicho.

- Hablas de ella como si la conocieras.

- No la conozco, pero la vi una vez. Hará unos siete años. ¿Recuerdas que monté una exposición de cuadros en Nueva York?

- Si.

- Pues ella estuvo en la inauguración. Acababan de nombrarla jefa del departamento.

- ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?

- ¿Y yo qué sabia que esa era tu Hermione? ¡Pero qué digo! Si ni siquiera sabía que tenias una Hermione.

- Tienes razón, lo siento.

- Pero ahora lo se. –sonrió la rubia.- Y tengo que decirte que es una mujer muy guapa y que se desenvuelve muy bien en publico.

- Ella siempre fue guapa, aunque tardara en darme cuenta.

- Ron…-alargó la mano y cogió una de las de él por encima de la mesa.- Tienes que encontrarla; ella tiene que saber que todavía existes, que todavía la amas y que nunca has dejado de hacerlo. Tienes que contarle la verdad, tiene derecho a saber qué fue lo que destrozó su corazón.

- No. Ella es feliz ahora y…

- Sus ojos no mostraban alegría cuando yo la vi. Se apoyaba mucho en un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, como si le costara caminar, pero no se miraban como una pareja; más bien parecían hermanos. Te lo aseguro, eso se nota.

- No si te creo.

- ¿Ah si? –no esperaba convencer al pelirrojo tan pronto.

- Si. Por como lo has descrito sé quien es el hombre con el que la viste.

- ¿Quién era?

- El hombre con el que viste a Her… con el que la viste era Harry.

- ¡¡QUÉ?!

- ¿Vas a gritar siempre que lo mencione?

- Lo siento. Pero es que me estas diciendo que Harry Potter estuvo en mi exposición y yo sin enterarme.

- Harry es muy discreto y no le gusta llamar la atención.

- Que fuerte.

- Aunque no comparten la misma sangre, ella y Harry siempre se han profesado un amor de hermanos, por encima de todas las cosas.

- Entonces está claro. –dijo Lainey más recuperada de la sorpresa.- Ella tampoco ha rehecho su vida, y es porque aun te ama.

- Lainey no creo que…

- ¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo? Dame una razón para que ella no te siga amando, algo más allá de lo que pudo pasar en el pasado.

- Porque mírame, yo no soy nadie.

- Ronald Weasley te tienes en muy poca estima si piensas eso de ti mismo.

- Pero si es verdad.

- No, no lo es. Aquí nadie piensa eso, y estoy segura de que Hermione nunca lo pensó.

- ………… -Ron guardó silencio y desvió la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Lainey.

- Te lo dijo alguna vez ¿no?

- Muchas veces en realidad.

- Se nota que es una mujer inteligente. –observó acertadamente Lainey.- Pero bueno, sígueme contando lo de ser el padrino de Leo, que lo hemos dejado por ahí olvidado.

- Pues eso que al ser el padrino de Leo tengo que ir al bautizo, y ella estará allí. Estoy completamente seguro.

- Pues ve. –le animó Lainey.

- ¿Qué?

- Que vayas. Ron llevas esperando ese momento veinte años. Además te reencontraras con toda tu familia, conocerás a tus sobrinos…

- No se.

- No dejes que pasen otros veinte años. Te arrepentirás.

- Eso mismo me dijo Harry al teléfono.

- Ve. –repitió Lainey.- Si no vas te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

- Lo sé, pero no es fácil.

- Nada es fácil, Ron. Tu solo piensa en la gente que te quiere y estará allí para recibirte.

- No si tienes razón.

- Siempre la tengo.

Rieron los dos.

Acabaron de comer en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba en lo dicho por Lainey.

Tal vez él estaba equivocado y ella tenía razón y Hermione lo seguía amando. Además no había rehecho su vida, eso lo sabia de buena tinta, porque si no los niños lo habrían dicho en uno de los muchos comentarios referentes a ella.

Si ellos supieran el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que hacían referencia a _'tía Hermione'_… Pero con once y ocho años no los podía culpar.

No sabían nada del pasado…

…un pasado que no se podía cambiar…

…pero el presente y el futuro los tenia en sus manos.

Era el momento de decidirse.

¿Prefería pasarse los próximos veinte años viviendo como un ermitaño y lamentándose por la oportunidad perdida o ir al bautizo de Leo, entablar lazos con su familia de nuevo y tantear sobre si tendría alguna posibilidad?

Dejó de comer y miró pensativo al frente.

En un momento dado sus ojos azules se encontraron con los negros de Lainey.

Le sonrió tiernamente. Nunca pensó que ella le daría el empujoncito que necesitaba.

Pero había tomado una decisión.

Iría al bautizo de Leo.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron dejó a Lainey en la galería de arte que había de camino a su casa.

Aun era muy pronto ciando llegó a la casa y miró el reloj de la cocina. Las tres; eso significaba que en Inglaterra eran las tres de mañana.

Mala hora para llamar a su hermana.

Ahora que había encontrado el valor y se había decidido a ir, Ron quería confirmarlo ya para así no tener oportunidad de cambiar de opinión y echarse atrás. Sabia que una vez dijera que si, Ginny no le permitiría faltar, aunque para ello tuviera que utilizar un _imperius_.

Recordó una frase muggle que decía: el que no arriesga no gana.

Pues bien, él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para recuperar al amor de su vida.

Era lo único para lo que vivía.

Ahora lo sabía.

Durante media hora estuvo ordenando los papeles de su escritorio, algo que solo hacia cuando quería mantener la mente ocupada para olvidar un tema concreto. Después se cambió de ropa y se puso unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de tirantes y unas bambas. Llamó a Nails, que enseguida apareció juguetón, y ambos salieron a correr un rato por la playa.

A mediados de abril ya empezaba a refrescar, pero aun se podía pasear por encima de la fría arena.

Ron acostumbraba a correr dos días entre semana y los fines de semana, eso le ayudaba a mantenerse en forma, además de que le gustaba sentir el viento contra su cara.

Nails corría a su lado, pero más pegado al mar para ver si tenía suerte y algún desdichado pez caía en sus peludas pezuñas. El agua también estaba fría, pero eso no parecía importarle.

Corrieron hasta llegar al faro de Roc Bary, el pueblo donde vivían, y dieron media vuelta de regreso a la casita. Habían corrido unos tres kilómetros entre ida y vuelta, pero ninguno de los dos acusaba un cansancio exagerado cuando llegaron a su jardín.

Eso si, nada más llegar Nails corrió a su cuenco de agua y ron cogió una botella de nevera. Estaban sedientos pero satisfechos. El perrito estaba muy contento de que su dueño le dedicara tanto tiempo esa tarde, así que se lo agradeció tirándose encima y lamiéndole las mejillas.

- Para, para. –rió Ron.

Nails ladró.

- Estás contento ¿eh? Creo que yo también. Ya va siendo hora de salir de las sombras y reencontrarme con mi pasado.

El perrito volvió a ladrar y se acurrucó en el regazo de Ron. Sentados como estaban en el pequeño balancín del jardín, durante media hora vieron pasar a todo tipo de gente y saludaron a sus vecinos.

Nails se lo pasó en grande correteando con Tipper, la perrita pomerania que había al lado.

Ron charló unos minutos con la dueña de Tipper, pero fue muy superficial. Bertha Johns le había tirado los tejos desde el minuto uno de mudarse allí, y aunque él al principio la rechazaba muy amablemente, ahora estaba más que cansado y sus contestaciones eran parcas y algo toscas. Solo que Bertha parecía no querer darse cuenta.

Esa mujer nunca se daría por vencida.

El teléfono sonó y Ron dejó a Bertha con la palabra en la boca.

Corrió al interior y lo cogió.

- ¿Si?

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

Lo que fuera que le dijo el interlocutor hizo que apretara fuertemente el vaso de agua que había en la encimera y que al hacerlo añicos los cristales se clavaran en la palma de su mano izquierda.

Lágrimas de rabia y de tristeza aparecieron en su rostro pecoso, pero no tenían nada que ver con el vaso o el dolo físico en si.

Era otra clase de dolor mucho más grande.

Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que consiguió fue dejarse caer en el suelo de la cocina con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y lloró.

Lloró como veinte años atrás había llorado en el bosque prohibido.

Nunca pensó que volvería a llorar así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Nueva nota aclaratoria (jajajaja):**_

_**Antes de que me lo digáis, Lainey no tiene nada que ver con Ron y no lo tendrá, pero seguirá saliendo en la historia. Solo son amigos, nunca han sido nada más que eso.**_

_**Ron estuvo casado. Cuando 4 años después de marcharse se enteró de la verdad, volvió a Inglaterra a buscar a Hermione, pero ella después de esperarlo 2 años se marchó. La encontró otros 2 años después, pero ella, aparentemente (es decir en realidad no), había rehecho su vida. **_

_**Se casó con Mary Combs, aunque no la amaba. Ella murió 6 años después en un accidente y perdió el bebé que esperaba. Lainey era la mejor amiga de Mary.**_

_**Después mantuvo una relación con su secretaria Janet, pero no había amor de ninguna clase entre ellos. **_

_**Ron siempre ha estado enamorado de Hermione y ha guardado su amor para ella. Siempre. Pero también debía de darse la oportunidad de intentar ser feliz con otras personas. **_

_**El problema es que la felicidad que tanto ansían el uno y otro solo la pueden encontrar estando juntos los dos. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 10: **

Hermione iba totalmente sedad en el avión que la llevaba de regreso a Londres.

No había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, y a pesar de tener a Stuart a su lado, se sentía más sola que nunca.

Después de la muerte de sus padres pensó que nunca sentiría un dolor peor, y se había equivocado tres veces. Primero cuando la dejó Ron, de la segunda no quería acordarse y la tercera había venido con lo ocurrido ahora.

E igual que las veces anteriores, se preguntó como el ser humano era capaz de soportar tanto dolor y seguir en pie.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz fría y roja, el cabello de cualquier modo, sendas ojeras bajo sus ojos y los brazos inertes a cada lado. Stuart la mantenía recostada cerca de su pecho y de cuando en cuando le acariciaba el cabello o le daba un beso en la frente, pero ella no sentía nada de eso.

Algunos lo llamarían shock, otros incredulidad, pero ella solo podía pensar en la palabra dolor.

Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor…

Toda su vida por una cosa o por otra siempre había sentido dolor, pero nunca en esas proporciones.

Se sentía un barco a la deriva incapaz de encontrar ese puerto al que nunca llegaría. Había abandonado el mundo de la cordura y cada minuto que pasaba estaba peor.

No había rabia en su interior, sin embargo. Quería sentirla, pero no podía.

No podía ni imaginar como estarían…

No. Hermione no quería imaginar, ni sentir, ni sufrir.

Quería cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos todo se tratara de una burda broma de su subconsciente, pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

Recordó que deseó lo mismo cuando Ron se marchó…y no funcionó.

Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos; parecía que no se secarían nunca. Pero Hermione sabía que debía aprovechar para descargar ahora todo su dolor, pues la necesitaban fuerte en Londres. No tenia ni idea de cómo lo haría, pero debería mostrarse serena al aterrizar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Merlín, ¿por qué tenia que haber pasado eso?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué a ellos?

No lo comprendía, ni nunca lo haría.

Muy lentamente se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, encima del corazón, a tiempo para sentir una nueva punzada. Las sentía desde que había recibido la noticia y cada vez eran más fuertes.

Y también su dolor era cada vez más fuerte.

Ahogó un grito sordo, pero no pudo evitar sollozar más alto de lo que pensaba. A su lado Stuart se tensó y rápidamente la abrazó con más fuerza. Hermione correspondió a su abrazo, buscando sin saber un consuelo que no terminaba de llegar.

Pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer Stuart.

Él también estaba afligido por la perdida de Hermione. Cerró sus ojos intentando blindar su mente a un dolor que no entendía como sentía.

No es que fuera un insensible ni nada de eso, al contrario, pero apenas si los conocía. Tan solo se habían visto en tres ocasiones, pero eso había bastando para que se colaran en su corazón.

Sobretodo ella.

Recordó la primera vez que se vieron y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_**--FLASH BACK DE STUART—**_

_**Julio, 2012**_

_**Hacia ya tres años que conocía a Hermione, pero su relación se había estrechado en el último año. El hecho de que ella pasara ese tiempo en una silla de ruedas tuvo mucho que ver.**_

_**Al principio se preocupaba por ella como de cualquier otro paciente ingresado en el Hospital Santa Agnes, pero Hermione era especial. Lo supo en cuanto la vio, y lo corroboró ese año.**_

_**Demasiada fuerza de voluntad en un cuerpo tan pequeño, solía decir él.**_

_**Hermione había sufrido un duro revés. La persona con la que salía, un tal Toma Gervais, la había traicionado atacándola por la espalda en medio de una misión. Luego como un cobarde había desaparecido.**_

_**Y esa no había sido la primera vez que la atacaba.**_

_**Durante su residencia en la enfermería del cuartel de aurores lo supo. Hermione era un auror demasiado buena como para que cada dos por tres apareciera con un ojo morado, el labio partido o el brazo roto. Pero ella no dijo nada y él no la conocía tanto como para sacar el tema.**_

_**Pero ahora si la conocía, y entre sollozos una noche Hermione le contó la verdad.**_

_**Y ahora puesto que ella había faltado a su promesa el año anterior (no podía andar), ese año pasaría tres semanas de verano en casa de su hermano. **_

_**Hermione también le había hablado de Harry, al que consideraba su hermano, y de Ginny, su mejor amiga, y de sus cuatro sobrinos que eran su alegría.**_

_**Pero la razón por la que le había pedido que le acompañara era que aun no se sentía muy segura a la hora de caminar sin su bastón. La maldición que le lanzó ese individuo había destrozado su columna vertebral y literalmente habían tenido que abrir su espalda para reconstruirla. De ahí la gran cicatriz que la recorría.**_

_**Aunque había heridas que no se curaban con una operación.**_

_**El caso es que aprovechando que Stuart tenia previsto un congreso en Londres, Hermione le había pedido que la acompañara.**_

_**Harry y Ginny no sabían de la gravedad de las heridas de Hermione, y pensaban que habían sido cuatro rasguños dentro de los riesgos que conllevaba la misión. Harry también era auror en activo, así que no se escandalizaron.**_

_**Hubiese sido muy diferente si ella les hubiera dicho la verdad.**_

_**Stuart había aprendido que a Hermione le gustaba batallar sus guerras sola.**_

_**Detuvo el coche frente a la casa de los Potter, a las afueras de Londres, como Hermione le había indicado.**_

_**La castaña suspiró y él se giró para mirarla.**_

_**- ¿Preparada? –le preguntó sonriendo.**_

_**- Creo que si. –contestó ella algo insegura.**_

_**- Bien.**_

_**Salió del coche y corrió al otro lado para abrirle la puerta. Ella se tambaleó un poco al salir y Stuart la rodeó por la cintura. Hermione sonrió en señal de gratitud.**_

_**De repente lo miró asustada.**_

_**- ¿Y si descubren la cicatriz?**_

_**- No lo harán.**_

_**- Stuart…me recorre la espalda de arriba abajo. Se darán cuenta cuando me ponga un vestido, o un jersey o el bañador, o…-se llevó una mano a la frente.- Merlín, no había pensado en todo eso.**_

_**- Tranquila, no la descubrirán.**_

_**- ¿Y como es eso?**_

_**- Anoche después de aplicarte la crema, hice un hechizo sobre la cicatriz de manera que ahora solo podemos verla aquellos que sabemos que existe.**_

_**- Eres un genio. –sonrió más tranquila y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.- ¿Cuándo fue eso? No me di cuenta.**_

_**- Oh, es que llevabas rato dormida cuando terminé.**_

_**- Lo siento.**_

_**- No pasa nada.**_

_**Hermione sentía un gran afecto por Stuart, se había convertido en un buen amigo, y si no hubiera sido porque sabía que nunca podría llegar a amarlo realmente, podría haber sido un buen novio y amante. Pero ya una vez cayó en esa trampa con la promesa de olvidar a Ron, y había acabado malherida…y echándolo todavía mas de menos. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de estar con un hombre, pero bueno, siempre era bonito sentirse querida y arropada.**_

_**- Soy una pésima compañera de apartamento. –se lamentó.**_

_**- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. ¿Con quien más podría pasarme la noche en vela viendo las reposiciones de los grandes clásicos del cine? ¿Con quien más podría salir a pasear un domingo por Central Park? ¿O compartir mi gusto por la lectura?**_

_**- Con una novia, por ejemplo.**_

_**- Hermione…-sonrió encantadoramente-…no soy hombre de una sola mujer.**_

_**- Porque te asusta el compromiso.**_

_**- Tocado…pero no hundido.**_

_**- Eres un seductor nato, lo reconozco, pero eso no significa que no tengas miedo a…**_

_**- Hermione. –la interrumpió.**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Calla. –y llamó al timbre.**_

_**La castaña lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido durante unos segundos, pero recompuso su expresión al escuchar abrirse la puerta. Apareció un hombre de cabello negro e intensos ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas, y Hermione literalmente se tiró a su cuello.**_

_**- ¡¡HARRY!! –dijo abrazándolo.**_

_**- ¡¡HERM!! Te hemos echado mucho de menos. –contestó el hombre abrazándola con fuerza también.- Estás estupenda.**_

_**- Oh, Harry tenia tantas ganas de abrazarte.**_

_**- Y yo a ti, hermanita.**_

_**- ¡¡Harry, ¿Quién es?! –gritó una mujer desde el interior. Su voz venia acompañada de risas infantiles.**_

_**- No le digas nada, quiero darle una sorpresa. –pidió Hermione.**_

_**- Pero si sabe que vienes.**_

_**- Aun así…-se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó de nuevo.**_

_**Stuart sonrió al reconocer en ese hombre afectuoso al famoso Harry Potter. Así que Hermione no le había mentido cuando le había dicho que era su hermano.**_

_**Interesante, pensó.**_

_**Nadie podía evitar admirar a Harry y sentirse algo intimidado en su presencia, claro que eso cambiaba a los dos segundos de conocerlo.**_

_**- Harry Potter. –dijo el mismo mientras alargaba una mano sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione.**_

_**- Stuart Craig. –correspondió el rubio y estrechó su mano.**_

_**- Encantado.**_

_**- Igualmente.**_

_**- Pero no nos quedemos aquí, o Ginny comenzará a ponerse nerviosa y saldrá a ver quien es.**_

_**- ¿Y fastidiar mi sorpresa? –dijo Hermione.**_

_**- Anda vamos.**_

_**Harry ayudó a Stuart a entrar la maleta de la castaña y junto con su bolsa de viaje las dejaron en el recibidor.**_

_**La casa de los Potter era espaciosa y acogedora, con mucha luz y montones de fotografías familiares en las paredes. Reconoció a Hermione en muchas de ellas, pero le llamó la atención una en la que salía con al menos nueve pelirrojos, siendo ella y Harry los únicos diferentes.**_

_**- Son los Weasley, los padres y los hermanos de mi mujer. –explicó Harry, que se había parado detrás suyo.**_

_**- Son todos pelirrojos. –observó él y sonrió.**_

_**- Bienvenido a mi mundo. –sonrió Harry.- Mis hijos también lo son, excepto James. Es el gen Weasley.**_

_**Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la sala.**_

_**Fueron hacia allí.**_

_**- ¡¡HERMIONE!! –gritó Ginny abrazando a su amiga.**_

_**Si el abrazo de Harry había sido para quedarse sin respiración, el de las dos amigas simplemente te ahogaba desde el principio.**_

_**- ¡¡GINNY!!**_

_**- OH, HERMY, QUE CONTENTA ESTOY DE VERTE. –dijo todo esto aun gritando de la emoción.**_

_**- Yo también tenía muchas ganas de veros.**_

_**- ¿De verdad? ¡Pues nos has tenido muy abandonados! ¡Un año entero sin verte y sin saber de ti!**_

_**- Pero si habamos cada dos días durante más de una hora. Ginny…**_

_**- Aun así no es lo mismo ¿sabes? Ya hace mucho tiempo que no veo a una persona muy querida por mi, no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo. No lo soportaría.**_

_**A las palabras de la pelirroja siguió un incómodo silencio.**_

_**Harry carraspeó y miró significativamente a su esposa.**_

_**- Lo siento, Gin. –susurró Hermione.**_

_**- Yo también lo siento. Pero ahora tenemos tres semanas para hacer que te canses de nosotros. –sonrió cogiéndole las manos entre las suyas.**_

_**- Oh, eso no ocurriría nunca, sois mi familia.**_

_**- Me alegra que digas eso, porque tú también eres nuestra familia.**_

_**Se abrazaron de nuevo.**_

_**- Pero que sentimentales se han puesto mis dos mujeres. –dijo Harry caminando hacia ellas y abrazándolas también.**_

_**- ¡Harry! –se quejó Ginny, pero sonreía.**_

_**- Vaya par de tontas.**_

_**Ginny desvió la mirada y se encontró con Stuart. La boca se le desencajó en el acto. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto su presencia? Merlín, era el hombre más guapo que había visto, después de Harry claro. Y estaba en su salón, y había venido con su mejor amiga…**_

_**Un momento…**_

_**- ¿Hermione? –dijo saliéndose del abrazo.**_

_**- Dime.**_

_**Ginny miró al desconocido y de nuevo a Hermione.**_

_**¿Podía ser mas obvia?**_

_**Si.**_

_**- ¿Porqué no nos presentas a tu novio?**_

_**- Oh, perdón. Este es Stuart Craig, mi mejor amigo de Nueva York y compañero de piso, NO mi novio.**_

_**- Pues es una lástima.**_

_**Ginny avanzó y besó a Stuart en la mejilla.**_

_**- Ginny Potter. –se presentó.**_

_**- Stuart Craig.**_

_**- Bueno, sentémonos un rato. –propuso Harry.**_

_**- Si. –coincidió Hermione sentándose a su lado. Era maravilloso volver a casa y sentir ese amor de hermano que solo Harry podía darle.**_

_**Stuart y Ginny se sentaron frente a ellos.**_

_**- ¿Hace mucho que os conocéis? –preguntó curioso Harry.**_

_**- Tres años. –dijo Stuart.**_

_**- ¡¿TRES AÑOS?! ¡Y NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO! –Ginny señaló acusadoramente a Hermione.**_

_**- Claro que si, te he hablado de él muchas veces.**_

_**- Créeme, cariño, si me hubieras hablado de él lo recordaría.**_

_**- Ginny, Stuart es mi amigo el medimago.**_

_**- ¿El medimago? –lo pensó unos segundos.- ¡¡OOOHHH!! ¡¡EL DOCTOR MACIZO!! –se emocionó la pelirroja mientras su amiga se ponía colorada y se escurría en el sofá.**_

_**- ¡Ginny!**_

_**- Merlín, el nombre le viene que ni pintado. –dijo repasándolo con la mirada.**_

_**- Ginny…-la llamó Harry.**_

_**- ¿Si, mi amor?**_

_**- Estoy aquí.**_

_**- Lo sé, cielo. –le sonrió y volvió su cara hacia Hermione.- ¿Y dices que no tienes nada con él? No me lo puedo creer.**_

_**- Solo somos amigos, buenos amigos.**_

_**- Pero tú eres tonta. ¡Míralo! ¡Y vives con él!**_

_**- Disculpa a mi esposa, Stuart. Normalmente no está tan exaltada, pero es que hoy se ha levantado con complejo de cupido. –dijo Harry.**_

_**- ¡Harry!**_

_**- Sabes que tengo razón, cielo.**_

_**- La culpa la tiene Hermione. –volvió a señalarla con el dedo.**_

_**- ¿Yo? –se sorprendió la aludida.**_

_**- Si. Si me hubieras dicho que venias con el doctor macizo no me habría exaltado tanto.**_

_**- Pero si te lo dije. Te dije que vendría con Stuart.**_

_**- ¡Pero no sabia que Stuart era el doctor macizo!**_

_**- ¡Ginny que está ahí!**_

_**- ¿Y qué? Con es planta se lo habrán dicho mucha veces; debe de estar acostumbrado.**_

_**- Pero es incomodo.**_

_**- Bobadas.**_

_**- Eres un caso perdido ¿lo sabias?**_

_**- Yo también te quiero, Hermy.**_

_**- Creo que debería decírtelo otra vez. –dijo Harry mirando a Stuart.- Bienvenido a mi mundo, esta plagado de pelirrojos y mujeres locas.**_

_**- ¡HARRY! –gritaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.**_

_**- No te aburrirás. –observó el rubio.**_

_**- Ni un minuto, y espera a que vengan mis hijos.**_

_**- ¿Dónde están? Me extraña que no hayan salido a abrirme la puerta. –dijo Hermione.**_

_**- James y Lily están con los gemelos, Eric empecinado en desnogmar el jardín y Molly durmiendo. –explicó Ginny.**_

_**- Voy a ver a Eric. –dijo la castaña saliendo al jardín trasero.**_

_**Al poco Harry la siguió.**_

_**Cuando estuvieron solos, Ginny se sentó en el sitio de Harry y miró a Stuart cara a cara. Este tenia la impresión de que era ahora cuando empezaba su interrogatorio…y no se equivocó.**_

_**- Y dime Stuart ¿sales con Hermione?**_

_**- No. Solo somos amigos.**_

_**- ¿Te acuestas con ella?**_

_**- ¿Siempre eres tan directa?**_

_**- Solo con las cuestiones que realmente mi importan.**_

_**- Ya veo.**_

_**- ¿Y qué, lo hacéis?**_

_**- No, no me acuesto con ella. Hemos dormido juntos unas cuantas veces, pero no ha pasado nada, ha sido todo de lo más inocente. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado.**_

_**- Pero tú lo deseas. Deseas besarla.**_

_**- ¿Có…cómo…cuando…**_

_**- ¿cómo lo se? –Stuart asintió.- Por como la miras.**_

_**- Eres muy perceptiva.**_

_**- Cuando se trata de Hermione y su bienestar hay que serlo. Es un libro cerrado con candado en lo que se refiere a sus sentimientos. Y más después de lo que le pasó.**_

_**- Lo sé. Me costó mucho que confiara en mí.**_

_**- Y aun así no te lo habrá contado todo. Pero es muy buena persona.**_

_**- Lo sé, pero esta enamorada de otro.**_

_**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Porque no creo que te lo haya dicho ella.**_

_**- En efecto ella nunca me lo ha dicho, pero lo sé. –negó con la cabeza.- Me atrajo desde el primer momento en que la vi, pero ella nunca me verá como tal.**_

_**- Tienes razón. Hace muchos años que vive enamorada, pero le rompieron el corazón y todavía no…**_

_**- Todavía no lo ha sanado.**_

_**- Exacto. Y solo hay una forma de que lo haga, pero…**_

_**- Es una mujer muy fuerte.**_

_**- Si, pero eso no significa que no sea sensible.**_

_**- Lo sé. Para mi es mas importante mi amistad con ella que la posibilidad inexistente de entablar una relación y mandarlo todo al traste.**_

_**-Me alegra oír eso. Aunque eso no significa que no siga pensando que está loca al desaprovecharte de esa manera.**_

_**- Está usted casada, señora Potter. –bromeó Stuart.**_

_**- Y solo tengo ojos y amor para mi Harry, pero eso no significa que no pueda dar mi opinión sincera.**_

_**- Muy cierto.**_

_**- Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien tu y yo. –sonrió Ginny.**_

_**- Tenemos una idea común.**_

_**- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?**_

_**- Ayudar a Hermione a ser feliz.**_

_**- Me encantas ¿te lo había dicho? –bromeó ella esta vez.**_

_**- Lo has insinuado.**_

_**Y rieron los dos.**_

_**Se levantaron y salieron al jardín, donde Hermione con Eric en brazos era perseguida por Harry con la manguera en la mano. Al verlos salir, Hermione se refugió detrás de ellos y para sorpresa de los recién llegados, Harry los empapó de agua.**_

_**Hermione salió de detrás y también fue alcanzada por el chorro de agua, pero Harry fijó su nueva presa en Ginny, que comenzó a correr mojada por todo el jardín a la vez que gritaba a pleno pulmón:**_

_**- ¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR HARRY POTTER!!**_

_**- Jajajajajajaja. –reía el pelinegro.**_

_**- ¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡TE JURO QUE ESTA NOCHE DUERMES EN EL SOFÁ!!**_

_**Pero Harry estaba juguetón y no podía parar. Riéndose como loco la alcanzó y después de bañarla de nuevo en agua, soltó la manguera y la besó.**_

_**Ginny se hizo la remolona al principio pero acabó correspondiendo al beso apasionadamente. Si había estado enfadada de verdad, ahora ya no lo estaba.**_

_**- Te quiero. –le susurró Harry.**_

_**- Yo también te quiero. –correspondió ella para luego besarlo de nuevo.**_

_**Al otro lado del jardín, Stuart, Hermione y Eric sonreían.**_

_**El niño abrazaba con fuerza a su tía y no paraba de decir que quería hacerlo todo de nuevo.**_

_**La castaña se dejo caer en una tumbona y colocó a Eric sentado encima suyo.**_

_**- Otra vez, tía Mione. Otra, otra…**_

_**- ¿Quieres que nos mojemos otra vez? –le preguntó incrédula.**_

_**- ¡¡Siiii!!**_

_**- Pero te resfriarás.**_

_**- Da igual.**_

_**- Y si te resfrías no podrás bañarte en la piscina, ir al cine, ir al parque de atracciones…**_

_**- ¿Al parque de atracciones? **_

_**Eric abrió mucho sus ojos marrones, era un niño pelirrojo de no más de cinco años. Y Hermione sabía que Eric adoraba los parque de atracciones. Era muy lanzado.**_

_**- Aja.**_

_**- ¡Yo quiero ir!**_

_**- Iremos dentro de un par de días, pero entonces no hay mas agua ¿eh?**_

_**- No más agua. –repitió el niño. Se dejó caer en el pecho de su tía y se acurrucó al sol.**_

_**Stuart se sentó a su lado, pero en el suelo.**_

_**- ¿Siempre es así?**_

_**- Si.**_

_**- Ahora entiendo porqué vienes. Son encantadores.**_

_**- Son mi familia.**_

_**- Lo sé.**_

_**- Ellos son todo lo que tengo.**_

_**- Lo sé.**_

_**- Aunque bueno, ahora te tengo a ti también. Eres un gran amigo Stu, y quisiera darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mí y…**_

_**- Shh, calla. Somos amigos ¿no? Pues no hay nada que agradecer.**_

_**Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos para luego perderse en el amplio jardín.**_

_**--FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE STUART--**_

Stuart estuvo con ellos una semana, y fueron los días que mas feliz vio a Hermione.

Rodeada de su familia…

Su familia…

Harry, Ginny, los niños…

Recordó como en los años siguientes, a modo de broma entre ellos y para bochorno de Hermione, Ginny continuó refiriéndose a él como el doctor macizo. Y en el mismo tono de broma Harry repetía que estaba celoso solo para que su esposa se girara y lo besara.

Abrió los ojos y vio como en el mapa de ruta indicaba que el avión aterrizaría en veinte minutos. El viaje había sido un martirio, pero tenían que regular sus papeles muggles antes de pisar tierra inglesa; no sabían si los necesitarían mas adelante.

A su lado Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida y sendas lágrimas caían de sus ojos castigados por el dolor. Él la atrajo aun más a su pecho y la abrazó intentado traspasarle toda su energía.

Iba a ser un día largo y duro, muy duro.

De hecho toda la semana iba a serlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la primera vez que Hermione no tenia ganas de ir a La Madriguera. Por eso cuando el coche se detuvo en la puerta, se resistió a salir de él en el acto. Levantó sus ojos aun llorosos y vio la silueta de la vieja casa familiar.

Comenzaba a anochecer en Inglaterra, y los tonos que antaño le parecieran bonitos al marcharse el sol para dar paso a un cielo plagado de estrellas, ahora le revolvían el estomago y hacían que se sintiera mas mareada.

Stuart le agarraba la mano con fuerza, pero eso no conseguía, ni mucho menos, mitigar su dolor. Y lo peor de toso era el silencio de alrededor y esa sensación de soledad que se negaba a dejarla.

Se limpió la cara con los dorsos de sus manos, irritando sus ojos a su paso, pero no sintió dolor alguno. Cerró esos ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera guardarse su dolor, y respiró hondo varias veces. Luego con manos temblorosas cogió la maneta y comenzó a abrir la puerta del coche.

- ¿Estás preparada? –le preguntó Stuart.

- No, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que hablaba en horas y su voz sonó áspera y ronca.

Stuart salió del coche y corrió al otro lado a tiempo para sujetarla. A Hermione le costaba caminar, respirar, hablar,… Le costaban muchas cosas, pero sobretodo le costaba seguir viviendo.

Caminaron en silencio y muy despacio, como queriendo demorar su llegada, algo inevitable. Hermione comenzó a temblar en los brazos de su amigo cuando llegaron al umbral.

- No puedo; no puedo hacerlo. –le dijo.

- Si que puedes. Hermione eres una mujer fuerte, tienes que…

- No puedo, Stuart. No puedo. –sollozó.

Stuart la abrazó una vez más; hacia más de treinta y seis horas que no se separaba de ella.

Pero Hermione estaba necesitada de otro contacto; necesitaba a otra persona aunque en esos momentos no lo supiera ni ella. Necesitaba que esa persona la abrazara y tranquilizara, necesitaba sentir de nuevos esos brazos que parecían ser los únicos capaces de darle consuelo en su agonía.

El rubio hacia todo lo que podía, pero se daba cuenta que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

- Hermione, por favor, debemos entrar. Te están esperando.

- No quiero que me vean así.

- Eres una mujer fuerte, Hermione, pero nadie ha dicho que no puedas flaquear. No te aísles en tu dolor, solo conseguirás pasarlo peor.

- Pero…

- Ellos están pasando por lo mismo que tu y necesitan compartirlo contigo.

Hermione miró los ojos azules de Stuart y por primera vez se fijó en lo diferentes que eran de los de Ron.

- No me dejes sola, por favor.

- Tranquila. –afianzó más su mano en su cintura y entraron.

La castaña conocía muy bien La Madriguera y sabía que era una casa donde nunca faltaba el bullicio y las risas; quizás por eso su impresión fue mayor al encontrarse con una estancia semioscura y en silencio absoluto.

La chimenea estaba encendida, produciendo una luz innecesaria a unos rostros tristes y cabizbajos; en la reprisa había cantidad de fotografías de los hijos y de los nietos. Hermione fijó su mirada en la del clan Potter y no pudo evitar una lágrima.

Luego, no quería, pero recorrió la estancia con la vista.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Bill, tan parecidos a los de Ron. El mayor de los Weasley seguía siendo atractivo, pero el peso del tiempo se notaba en él. A su lado, su fiel Fleur sollozaba solo reconfortada por la presencia de sus cuatro hijos: Andrew, Ben, Clarisse y Dorian. Eran un pack muy compacto.

Charlie también estaba allí con su esposa Anne y sus tres hijos. Quizás era el que más sufría de los hermanos, pues para él Ginny siempre fue su niña. Pero se mantenía sereno y en sus ojos no había rastro de lágrimas. Era un dolor más austero.

Aunque no tanto como el de Percy. Seguía siendo tan pedante como en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, y a eso también contribuía su mujer, Penélope; entre los dos traían de cabeza a su pobre y único hijo Heathcliffe. Pero Hermione no estaba allí para criticarlos. Ahora les unía un dolor común.

La tristeza que reflejaban los rostros de los gemelos Weasley era algo que te partía el corazón. Hermione esperaba que en cualquier momento sus rostros se iluminaran en una mueca divertida y dijeran que todo había sido una broma. Pero eso no sucedió tampoco. En cambio observó que George se apoyaba en Fred, y Fred en George.

Y por ultimo su mirada se detuvo en los señores Weasley.

Arthur y Molly tenían la mirada perdida apuntando a ninguna parte. Estaban en shock y no acababan de reaccionar. Hacia casi dos días del accidente y todavía no lo habían asimilado. El señor Weasley abrazaba a su esposa de una forma muy tierna y particular, pero al igual que Hermione con Stuart, ella parecía no darse cuenta.

Había mas personas allí, como Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Seamos, Dean, Parvati, Hannah, Justin, Zacharias, Padma, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid…

Todos guardaban silencio absoluto, como si quisieran no interrumpir esa escena de dolor familiar.

Y si a Stuart le impresionó la estampa, que decir de nuestra castaña.

Hermione sintió como toda la angustia guardada estaba a punto de salir por su boca. Apartándose rápidamente de Stuart dio media vuelta y salió al prado justo para vomitar.

Nunca le había gustado esa sensación y menos en esos momentos que el regusto agrio se juntaba con sus lágrimas. Vomitó dos veces más, logrando sacar de su cuerpo lo poco que había injerido ese día.

No podía soportarlo.

No podía soportar esa sensación en su cuerpo.

Necesitaba hacer algo…algo que le ayudara a paliar ese dolor.

Pero no había nada.

Nada conseguiría devolvérselos.

Stuart había salido detrás de ella, pero se había mantenido en un segundo plano, dándole esos segundos de espacio que sabia que necesitaba. Pero no se pudo contener y cuando vio que sus hombros temblaban previos al llanto que se avecinaba, se acercó y la abrazó.

Hermione comenzó a golpear el pecho del rubio con fuerza, pero él no la soltó; la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo como los golpes disminuían al tiempo que el llanto se incrementaba. Suponía que el estar allí lo intensificaba todo, y no se equivocaba.

Al entrar en la casa y ver a todas aquellas personas en silencio, velando por las almas de sus dos mejores amigos, supo que no podría soportarlo.

La Hermione fuerte había muerto con ellos.

Y ahora solo quedaba un corazón roto y un alma perdida.

Se aferró a los brazos de Stuart, pero siguió sin encontrar consuelo.

Miles de pensamientos agolpaban su mente a la vez, pero era incapaz de retenerlos.

Aun estaba siendo consolada por Stuart cuando la profesora McGonagall salió de la casa. Tenía un semblante serio y afligido haciendo que el paso de los años se notara de golpe en su rostro. Se acercó a Hermione en silencio y fijó sus ojos de gato en ella.

- Hermione…-susurró la anciana mujer.

Y a Hermione le recordó tanto a la última vez que la había llamado así que sus ganas de seguir llorando se duplicaron. Mas sollozó una vez más y con el semblante sereno miró a su antigua profesora.

- Nada de lo que te diga va a servir de nada, pero…quiero que sepas que yo también me siento muy apenada y que la perdida de Harry y Ginny nos ha golpeado a todos con fuerza.

- Minerva…-consiguió decir.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó más a ella y le cogió una mano.

- No estoy preocupada por mi, ni por ti, ni por los Weasley, se que poco a poco nos repondremos de este duro golpe. Y créeme que a mi me costará mucho también, pero…estoy muy preocupada por los niños, en especial Lily y James.

Hermione reaccionó enseguida al escuchar nombrar a los niños.

- ¿Dónde están?

- En la habitación de Ronald. Hay varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts con ellos, así como los hijos de Neville y Luna, y Lupin y Nymphadora.

- Merlín, deben de estar…

- Muy mal. Están muy mal. Afortunadamente Brian, Rose y Leo no tienen conciencia de nada, pero el resto…

- Tengo que verlos, tengo que estar con ellos. ¿Cómo he podido pasar por alto su dolor?

- Hermione…Lily está muy mal, no reacciona. No ha llorado, ni hablado, ni nada. Se limita a estar sentada mirando al frente. Me preocupa sobremanera, es una niña muy sensible y…

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, interiorizando su dolor porque con los niños si que no se podía mostrar débil. Ya tenían ellos bastante con su dolor propio.

Miró a McGonagall en señal de agradecimiento, pero aunque lo intentó, no consiguió sonreír.

- Gracias. –le dijo en un susurro.- Subiré enseguida a verlos.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Hermione se quedó clavada en el sitio, apartando de su mente momentos pasados que empezaban a acosarla. Al igual que con sus padres, las imágenes de Harry y Ginny se sucedían en su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que nunca más volvería a abrazar a Harry ni volvería reír con Ginny.

Ahora ellos, como la mayoría de los que le importaba, pertenecían al pasado.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

¿Por qué todos a los que quería la abandonaban?

Sabía que era egoísta pensar eso en un momento como ese, pero no podía evitarlo.

Nadie sabia como se sentía en esos momentos.

Nadie.

Stuart, que había soltado su cintura cuando apareció la profesora, se acercó de nuevo a ella.

- Hace frío aquí fuera, vamos dentro. –le dijo muy dulcemente.

- No me importa.

- Hermione cogerás una pulmonía…

- No me importa. Ya nada importa.

- Claro que importa, Hermione. Los niños te necesitan, eres la persona que están esperando. Vamos dentro. –comenzó a empujarla.

- Stuart…

- Por favor. Hermione tienes que mantener la calma, aquí nadie espera nada espectacular por parte tuya. Saben que estas mal, no trates de ocultárselo. Vamos dentro.

Esta vez Hermione no se resistió y entró.

Prácticamente nada había cambiado; todos seguían en la misma posición u con el mismo semblante perdido. Probablemente seria buena idea que durmieran, pero simplemente no podían.

Hermione miró a todos de nuevo y se dirigió a los señores Weasley.

Arthur la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la apretó con fuerza.

- Lo siento. –dijo la castaña.

- Yo también; se lo que significaban para ti, los dos.

- Todavía no me lo creo, y se que resulta ridículo dadas las circunstancias, pero aun tengo la esperanza de verlos entrar por la puerta diciendo que todo ha sido una broma.

- No es ridículo, durante unas horas yo pensé lo mismo.

- No quiero llorar delante de los niños. –dijo ella de repente.

- Eso es inevitable. Yo mismo hablé con Brian y Rose. Son tan pequeños… No estoy seguro de que hayan entendido la situación.

- Pero ¿por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué tenían que morir ellos?

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo. –sollozó.- Mi niña…mi Ginny…mi pequeña…

- Oh, por Merlín. –lo abrazó con mas fuerza.

Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, llorando quedamente el señor Weasley.

Si la señora Weasley era conciente de su presencia, no dio muestras de ello. Continuó sentada en su sillón mirando sin ver el fuego de la chimenea. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como Hermione.

La castaña se soltó de Arthur y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Molly…-la llamó cogiéndole las manos.

- Hermione… ¿eres tu? –preguntó una voz que no parecía la de la señora Weasley.

- Si, estoy aquí.

- Has venido. –giró la cara para mirarla.

- Tenía que hacerlo, eran mi familia. –su labio tembló. Era más difícil guardar la compostura con la señora Weasley.

- Lo se, pequeña.

Al igual que Arthur, Molly le abrió los brazos y se abrazaron con fuerza.

- No es justo, no es justo. –comenzó a decir la señora Weasley sin reprimir su dolor y sus lágrimas.

Era comprensible, acababa de perder dos hijos, porque Harry siempre fue un hijo mas para ella. Su barrera se había roto con Hermione porque sabía que la castaña era la única que lo pasaría tan mal como ella. Y no se equivocó.

De repente todo el dolor que se había guardado Hermione, ese torrente de dolor infinito, comenzó a atacarla.

Lloró.

Lloró más aun que cuando se enteró de la noticia.

Enterró su cara en el hombro de la señora Weasley y ahogó varios gritos nerviosos.

A su alrededor todos miraban la escena conmovidos y llorosos. Sabían lo que ocurriría con Hermione.

Harry y Ginny habían muerto…

…y Hermione no concebía un mundo sin ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**La canción que Hermione canta es "Brahms Lullaby" de Celine Dion.**

**Capítulo 11:**

El tiempo que permaneció llorando en los amorosos brazos de la señora Weasley, le parecieron horas a Hermione. Pero se equivocaba, pues tan solo habían sido unos largos y desgarradores minutos.

Cuando levantó la vista, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, vio como la señora Weasley intentaba sonreírle a pesar de su dolor. Eso hizo que Hermione reaccionara de una vez.

No podría evitar sentirse triste y llorar algunos días del resto de su vida, pero tenia que sobreponerse a ese duro golpe del destino. Ella no era ni la más débil ni la más perjudicada, y aunque estaba bien que exteriorizara su dolor de aquella forma, debía de afrontar otros asuntos igual de importantes.

Buscó a Stuart con la mirada, pero el rubio había salido al patio trasero en compañía de los hijos de Bill, Charlie y Percy. No era un ambiente para unos niños adolescentes. Él no podía compartir su pena con los Weasley pues no conocía a ninguno de ellos, así que decidió hacer algo por los más jóvenes que tendían a afligirse desmesuradamente.

Los tres hermanos Weasley le dirigieron una mirada de gratitud cuando sugirió llevarse a los niños de allí. Además, Hermione ya no lo necesitaba.

También habían desaparecido sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts y ahora solo quedaba la familia.

Algo más serena, pero con manos temblorosas aun, Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hasta la escalera. Se paró al pie y miró hacia arriba. Hacia al menos 18 años que no iba a aquella habitación y sabia que el impacto, más allá de la tristeza, iba a ser fuerte.

Desconocía si seguiría igual que cuando Ron la dejó, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo, aunque esa noche tendría que guardarse esa otra clase de dolor.

Respiró hondo varias veces y comenzó a subir las escaleras muy lentamente. El camino hacia la última planta se le hizo eterno. Pero antes de llegar allí se detuvo en la antigua habitación de Ginny.

- Ginny…-murmuró sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

En ese cuarto vivió los mejores momentos de sus vacaciones en La Madriguera. No con Harry, no con Ron…con Ginny. Aun recordaba las largas conversaciones que tenían hasta el amanecer, como se reían por nada o como se lamentaban de que tanto Harry como Ron tardaran tanto en darse cuenta de que eran chicas y que estaban locamente enamoradas de ellos.

_- No se como te puede gustar mi hermano; ese cabeza de chorlito que no se da cuenta de lo que sientes por él. Insensible, la cabeza solo le sirve para llevar el pelo_. –solía decirle la pelirroja todo indignada y ella solo sonreía indulgente.

Más adelante Ginny le confesó que a pesar de todos sus defectos y de que no dejara de criticarlo, Ron era su hermano favorito.

_- Es imposible no quererlo en el fondo. Si hasta te ha enamorado y no se ha dado cuenta._ –y meneaba la cabeza dramáticamente.

En el presente, Hermione abrió la puerta con mucha suavidad y contuvo el aliento. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba antes de marcharse. Después de salir de Hogwarts y que Ron la abandonara, estuvo dos años viviendo con los Weasley, con la esperanza secreta de que Ron volviera. Harry y Ginny ya llevaban algunos años juntos y lógicamente se acostaban juntos; eso no les hizo ninguna gracia a los señores Weasley, pero finalmente accedieron a cambiar la cama de Ginny por una de matrimonio. La única diferencia en la actual era la que aportaba la presencia de la cuna.

Hermione se enterneció sobremanera al ver al pequeño Leo durmiendo en su cuna y a Brian y Rose ocupar la cama. Eso también aumentó su aflicción. Dio gracias de que al menos ellos, al ser tan pequeños, no tuvieran conciencia completa de lo que había pasado. Sin duda su sufrimiento cabía esperárselo menor.

Avanzó con paso sigiloso y miró con detenimiento a Leo. El bebé dormía a pierna suelta y era tan rechoncho como cuando nació; en su cabeza se podía apreciar una fina pelusa pelirroja, y según le había dicho Ginny, tenía los ojos azules. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano izquierda; era tan suave tal tacto…

- ¿Tía Mione? –dijo una vocecita infantil.

Rose se había despertado y miraba sonriente a la castaña.

Hermione se apartó de la cuna, caminó hasta el borde de la cama donde dormía Rose y se sentó. La pequeña pelirrojita se tiró a sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza, sin saber cuanto necesitaba Hermione ese abrazo.

- ¿Qué haces despierta aun? –preguntó sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

- No puedo _dolmil_. –contestó la niña a la que le costaba pronunciar la r.

- ¿Y eso?

- El abuelo dice que mamá y papá se han _malchado_. Al cielo.

- Si, mi amor.

- _Pelo_ yo _quielo vel-los_. –hizo un puchero.

- Eso no va a ser posible, mi amor.

- ¿_Pol_ qué? ¿_Pol_ qué no puedo _vel-los_?

- Porque ellos están en el cielo ahora y no se pueden ir de allí.

- ¿Y no puedo_ il _yo al cielo?

- No, cariño. Tú eres muy pequeñita aun y tardarás muchos, muchos años en ir al cielo.

- _Pelo_ yo _quielo_ a mi mamá. –comenzó a sollozar.

- Lo se, mi amor. Yo también quisiera verla.

- ¿_Pol_ qué se han tenido que_ il_?

¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de tres años algo que ni siquiera ella comprendía?

Hermione no tenía la respuesta, así que se limitó a volver a abrazarla y acunarla entre sus brazos.

- _Quielo_ a mamá. –repetía Rose una y otra vez.- _Quielo_ a mi mamá.

- Shhh, shhh.

- _Quielo_ a mi mamá. –el disgusto de Rose iba en aumento.

- Duerme un poquito, Rosie.

- N-n-no. _Qui-quielo_ a mi ma-mamá; _qui-quielo_ que ma-mamá me cu-cuente un cu-cuento. –se limpió las lágrimas de su carita pecosa, pero salían más.

- Eso no va a ser posible, Rosie. Mamá no va a poder leerte más cuentos.

- ¿_Pol _qué?

- Porque está en el cielo ¿recuerdas?

- ¿No hay cu-cuentos en el ci-cielo?

- No, mi amor.

- ¿Qué hay?

- No lo sé, pequeña.

Con un nuevo sollozo la niña se acurrucó en su pecho y continuó llorando. Hermione comenzó a balancearse muy lentamente, logrando que los sollozos fueran cada vez más pausados. Acarició el liso cabello pelirrojo de Rose y apoyó sus labios en él. Besó su cabecita con mucho cariño, y cuando la niña buscó a su muñeca preferida, _la señorita Betsy_, se la dio.

Rose hacia tiempo que no usaba chupete, pero esa noche se metió su dedo pulgar en la boca. Hermione se tumbó a su lado en la cama y la acomodó encima suyo, en su pecho. Siguió acariciando su pelo al tiempo que comenzaba a catar una antigua nana.

_**Sun is creping down**_

_**behind the hll**_

_**everything is calm**_

_**everything is still**_

Recordó que esa misma nana la había buscado para Lily, y que aparte de con ella no la había utilizado con ninguno de los niños. De hecho se había convertido en una costumbre que tía Hermione tuviera una canción diferente para cada uno de ellos, pero ahora solo recordaba esa.

A menudo Ginny se quejaba de que luego no había forma de dormirlos con otra canción y que tendría que apuntárselas cuando ella se marchara, pero después siempre sonreía y le decía que tenía una bonita voz.

El recuerdo de la Ginny mamá provocó que se le escapara una lágrima y que su voz se perdiera hasta convertirse en un susurro, pero en cambio, no dejó de acariciar el cabello de Rose, que movía de un lado a otro su cabecita apoyada en el pecho de la castaña.

_**So baby close your eyes**_

_**And rest your weary mind**_

_**Let me hold you close**_

_**I'll sing you this lullaby**_

La pequeña no parecía encontrar la postura correcta y sacándose el dedo de la boca, alzó su cabecita y miró a Hermione. Con su otra mano sostenía fuertemente a _la señorita Betsy_ y no tenia intención de soltarla.

Físicamente era una copia exacta de Ginny, sus ojos chocolate eran los mismos y su cabello rojo también. A través de las lágrimas, Hermione le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, pero Rose siguió mirándola atentamente.

_**Let your worries go**_

_**You fall asleep**_

_**Think of nothing more**_

_**Memories will keep**_

Hermione no poseía una gran voz, pero tenia la habilidad de calmar a los afligidos con ella. Rose dejó de llorar después de la segunda estrofa, pero se resistía a dormirse. Estaba claro que a falta de su madre, había cogido a Hermione como referente.

En una de sus muchas conversaciones con Ginny, la castaña supo que a Rose le costaba dormirse por las noches y que a menudo tenia pesadillas, eso era algo que compartía con Brian.

Suavemente guió la cabecita de Rose y la apoyó de nuevo en su pecho. Y es que a pesar de todo lo que estaban pasando, era agradable sentir ese pequeño peso caliente y constatar que había personas que la necesitaban.

Eso evitaba que ella también se perdiera.

_**Your dreams will turn to gold**_

_**And you will wake and find**_

_**That you had a smile all day**_

_**From this lullaby**_

Miró a su izquierda, donde Brian dormía apaciblemente. Vio que tenía los ojitos enrojecidos y supo que también había estado llorando. Y eso volvió a entristecerla sobremanera; unos niños tan pequeños no se merecían ese sufrimiento.

Porque aunque ellos no supieran exactamente lo que significaba la muerte de sus padres, el solo hecho de no tenerlos a su lado al despertar, les hacia sufrir.

La mano con la que no abrazaba a Rose, se movió por la cama hasta acariciar el moreno rostro de Brian.

_**Maybe somewhere in the silence**_

_**You may wake and you're all alone**_

_**Just call me and I'll be there**_

Si Rose era una copia exacta de Ginny, a Brian solo le faltaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo para ser la de Harry. Tan solo él y James habían sacado su cabello negro, pero a diferencia de James, Brian también tenía los ojos verdes, aunque ahora cerrados no se apreciaban.

El niño de cinco años no se enteró de nada y siguió durmiendo ajeno a las caricias de su tía.

El sufrimiento de Hermione creía por momentos, pero al mismo tiempo lograba controlarse.

_**Even when I'm gone**_

_**Each day will end**_

_**So I'll say goodnight**_

_**Till we meet again**_

Hermione apartó su mano del rostro de Brian por miedo a despertarlo y se concentró de nuevo en Rose. La niña aun continuaba despierta aunque había momentos en los que sus ojitos se cerraban, pero siempre volvía a abrirlos.

Abrazó con sus dos brazos a la pequeña y cerró ella sus ojos también. Necesitaba que la reconfortaran a ella también, y aunque Stuart era sumamente solicito y le agradecía su preocupación, no era lo que ella necesitaba.

Porque Hermione necesitaba a otra persona.

Necesitaba a Ron…

…y acababa de darse cuenta.

_**Now baby close your eyes**_

_**And rest you weary mind**_

_**I'll let you know the joy you bring**_

_**Everytime you hear me sing**_

_**You this lullaby**_

Si, Hermione necesitaba a Ron desesperadamente a su lado.

Poco le importaban en esos momentos el odio y el rencor, que supuestamente, sentía por él. Porque solo él podía entender lo que sentía en esos momentos, y solo en su abrazo encontraría ese puerto al que amarrarse.

El amor de Ron era lo mas importante que había sentido en su vida, y aunque él se marchó dejándola sola y rompiéndole el corazón, ahora, de nuevo, estaban unidos por un dolor común y mayor.

No le cabía duda de que el pelirrojo aparecería de un momento a otro.

La respiración pausada de Rose le indicó que la niña se había dormido al fin. Hermione la trasladó a la cama y cuando vio que se movía tarareó unos segundos más la canción. Después de taparla con el edredón y darle un beso en la frente se levantó.

Pudo comprobar que Leo seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna, y pensó que Ginny tenía razón al decir que era un niño muy bueno.

Con ese pensamiento salió de la habitación y se encontró con Luna en el pasillo. Se abrazaron con fuerza. Nunca habían tenido una relación demasiado estrecha por lo diferentes que era, pero ahora…

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la rubia.

- No, y no tengo ni idea de cómo volver a estarlo, pero…no se puede hacer nada.

- Es terrible todo lo que ha pasado.

- Nunca, en ningún momento de mi vida barajé la posibilidad de que les pudiera pasar algo.

- Un accidente de coche no se puede prever.

- Rose me ha preguntado porqué no podía ver a su mamá y yo no he sabido qué decirle. –la castaña comenzó a llorar.

- Es muy duro. Alice dice que James esta destrozado y Lily…bueno, creo que ella te está esperando a ti para desahogarse. Están todo en la habitación de Ron, no han querido bajar para nada, ni comer, ni cenar, ni siquiera quieren que los adultos entremos.

- Están blindando su dolor.

- Sirius y Andrea, los hijos de Lupin y Tonks, también están con ellos.

- Es tarde ya.

- Muy tarde, y mañana serán los funerales a primera hora.

- No se si podré soportarlo. Es…es superior a mi.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ellos, Lu? –dijo llorando de nuevo y abrazando a su amiga.

Luna no tuvo respuesta para esa pregunta. Todos sabían la historia de Hermione y su trato especial con Harry y Ginny, que se había incrementado con la marcha de Ron.

- Voy a subir a buscar a mis hijos, es hora de irnos ya a casa. Aunque no creo que Alice quiera separarse de James. –dijo Luna.

- Lily me dijo que eran novios. –sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

- Si, son una pareja muy especial. Se parecen a Harry y Ginny cuando comenzaron a salir juntos.

Subieron en silencio hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de Ron.

Hermione cogió aire y se limpió las lágrimas antes de coger el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

La habitación de Ron tampoco había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo y por sus posters de Quiditch y sus bonitas vistas, era la favorita de sus sobrinos. Era demasiado pequeña para todos los que había dentro, pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de mirar pues enseguida dos pares de brazos la rodearon fuertemente.

Eric y Molly habían corrido al encuentro de su tía y se aferraban a su cuerpo mientras lloraban quedamente.

Hermione sintió más ganas de llorar que antes, pero no supo como se contuvo y solo logró corresponder al abrazo con mucho amor. Ese amor que tantos necesitaban esos niños.

Luna le susurró un par de cosas, pero Hermione no la escuchó. Luego al levantar la vista y vio como los hijos de Lupin y Tonks, Alice y su hermano, y un chico rubio que reconoció como Simon Malfoy, abandonaban la habitación y la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

Si había alguien que entendía por lo que estaban pasando esos niños esa era ella. No hay que olvidar que Hermione perdió a sus padres cuando tenia 17 años, y todo ese dolor que ella creía perdido la estaba golpeando de nuevo.

Pero ella tenía a Ron a su lado, recordó de nuevo.

Nunca pensó que lo volvería a necesitar de esa manera, porque nunca pensó que lo que acababa de ocurrir pudiera ocurrir algún día.

James se unió al abrazo con su tía y eso consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos. Acarició sus rostros y sus espaldas, sabiendo que ningún gesto borraría ese dolor que sentían, pero algo tenía que hacer.

Los tres niños lloraban quedamente y quedó claro que la estaban esperando a ella para compartir su dolor.

Hermione volvió a perder la noción del tiempo y no supo cuantos minutos estuvieron abrazados. James, puesto que era el mayor, luchaba por sobreponerse y dar ejemplo a sus hermanos, pero Hermione le dijo que no guardara nada de su dolor. Eric y Molly no dejaban de preguntar porqué a sus padres, y Lily…

A Lily ni siquiera la había visto.

James le indicó con la cabeza que Lily se encontraba afuera, en el tejado, y más tarde supo que aparte de Simon Malfoy, nadie había podido hacerle compañía.

Decidió dejar a Lily para el final, pues conociéndola sabia que tendría toda la noche. Caminó con sus sobrinos hasta sentarse en las dos camas que había en la habitación; de los tres, Molly era la que se mostraba más afligida, aunque Eric también estaba bastante mal.

James y Eric ocuparon una cama, abrazados, cuidándose el uno al otro.

Molly rehusó soltarse de Hermione bajo ningún concepto. Así que la castaña se tumbó con ella en la cama y la abrazó como minutos antes había hecho con Rose.

- No es justo. –James rompió el silencio.

- Eran muy buenas personas ¿porqué se han tenido que morir? –preguntó Eric.

- No hay respuesta para eso, cariño. –respondió Hermione.

- Pero nosotros los necesitamos, necesitamos a papá y mamá.

- Lo sé, Eric. Sé por lo que estás pasando.

- Quiero ir con mamá. –dijo Molly.

- Yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía 17 años, sé lo que se siente.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no puedo dejar de llorar. –sollozó Molly.

- No puedo cerrar los ojos porque enseguida los veo. –dijo James.

- Y yo me siento muy mal. Quiero morirme para estar con ellos. –dijo Eric.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Eric. –le reprendió Hermione.- Se como os sentís, yo pasé exactamente por lo mismo y pensé lo mismo que tu, Eric. Pero una persona me dijo que aunque me pareciera imposible en esos momentos, llegaría un día en que dejaría de estar triste y lo superaría. Que lo superaríamos juntos, y que cuando volviera a sonreír ahí estaría él, y que cuando recuperara las ganas de vivir, allí estaría él…

- ¿Y lo superaste? –preguntó James.

- Si, con el tiempo. Aunque no los he olvidado y a veces me pongo triste y lloro al recordarlos, otra me río de cosas que viví con ellos… Y así es como debemos recordarlos, solo en los buenos momentos y reírnos con ellos.

- Tía…esa persona… -James sabia demasiado como para no reconocerla.

- Si, James. Era tu tío Ron.

- Pero él te quería.

- Si, y vosotros tenéis muchas más personas que os quieren. Yo os quiero mucho y voy a estar con vosotros siempre. Juntos vamos a salir de esta tristeza. No será hoy, ni mañana, ni la semana que viene, pero cuando sea…yo estaré allí.

Molly se quedó dormida escuchando la tranquila voz de su tía y Eric poco a poco fue ahogando sus sollozos hasta que también se quedó dormido de puro agotamiento.

Hermione no sabía de donde había sacado esa serenidad que no sentía, pero no se detuvo a analizarlo. Dejó a Molly en la cama y se acercó a James; el joven liberado de su tarea de hermano mayor, pudo desahogarse en el abrazo de su tía.

- Mi pequeño Jimbo. –dijo besando su mejilla y utilizando el calificativo de cuando era pequeño.- Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto.

- Eran buenas personas ¿porqué tuvo que ocurrirle a ellos?

- No lo sé, mi amor. No lo sé.

- Es que no lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco.

- Un día antes escribía una carta a mamá y al siguiente ya no existía ninguno de los dos. –James comenzó a llorar.

- Shhh, shhh, shhh.

- ¿Cómo voy a vivir con tanto dolor?

- Vivirás. Ahora todo parece indicar que no, pero vivirás.

- No quiero hacerlo sin ellos, no puedo vivir sin ellos.

- Yo tampoco. –dijo Hermione llorando también.- Pero para eso nos tenemos los unos a los otros, para apoyarnos y que cuando los recordemos no sintamos pena ni dolor, sino alegría por el tiempo compartido con ellos.

- Pero fue muy poco, yo necesito mas tiempo.

- Nunca hay tiempo suficiente para pasarlo con las personas que quieres.

- ¿Cómo voy a recordarlos con alegría? ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de sentir este dolor tan grande que agujerea mi corazón?

- Solo el tiempo tiene la respuesta.

James siguió llorando unos minutos más, pero sintiéndose algo reconfortado por las palabras y las caricias de su tía. No era mas que un niño al que le había tocado crecer de golpe, igual que a Hermione.

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando James se durmió al fin y se acurrucó junto a su hermano Eric.

Hermione escondió su rostro entre las manos y lloró en soledad. La conversación con James había sido dura, y no sabia de donde había sacado todas esas palabras, pero se alegraba de haber conseguido que el muchacho se durmiera.

En su mente se hizo la misma pregunta que los niños.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos?

La muerte de Harry y Ginny nunca tendría una justificación para ella.

En el silencio de la noche el ulular de un búho le recordó que todavía faltaba una persona a la que consolar. Y quizás después de James y la señora Weasley, sería la más difícil.

Se limpió las lágrimas y salió al balcón que daba acceso al tejado.

Lily permanecía agazapada en las sombras y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba una parte de su rostro. Hermione se sorprendió al comprobar que no había lágrimas o rastro de ella. Subió al tejado y se sentó a su lado. Lily no pareció notarlo y siguió mirando al frente como si nada. Le costaba reaccionar a lo ocurrido, igual que a la señora Weasley o en momentos a la propia Hermione.

- Lil's…-decidió usar también su nombre de pequeña.

Lil's y Jimbo, ella era la única que los llamaba así.

- Lil's, cielo, estoy aquí. –le colocó una mano en el hombro.- Ya estoy aquí.

Lily comenzó a temblar y poco tiempo después ya estaba llorando en sus brazos. Su llanto era más amargo que el de los demás, y te atrapaba de una forma desgarradora. Hermione se tuvo que contener mucho para no llorar con ella.

Y al contrario de la conversación con James, a Lily no le dijo ni una palabra. Era imposible contener esa agonía, y sabía de antemano que ninguna palabra la reconfortaría.

En muchos aspectos Lily era como su niña particular. La relación especial que tenían había existido desde que nació; Ginny lo sabía y por eso la nombró su madrina.

La niña se aferraba al cuerpo de Hermione como si fuera el hilo del que pendiera. Había esperado a su llegada para compartir su dolor, porque sabía que solo ella le podría responder como lo haría Ginny.

Solo a ella quería tanto como a sus padres.

Durante más de dos horas estuvo llorando en sus brazos, a intervalos paraba o sollozaba quedamente, pero el llanto siempre se recuperaba. Y la castaña simplemente estaba allí con ella, a su lado, compartiendo su sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día amaneció nublado y amenazaba lluvia. Hermione pensó que esa era la forma que tenia el cielo de mostrar su descontento. No era justo que Harry y Ginny tuvieran que morir dejando a una familia desolada y a unos hijos que los necesitaban más que nunca.

La castaña acarició el lacio cabello rojo de Lily y suspiró. Hacia escasamente una hora que la chiquilla se había dormido, pero ella no había aflojado su abrazo. Habían pasado toda la noche sentadas en el tejado, y ni la luna ni las estrellas habían podido apartar su congoja.

Ahora con el venir de un nuevo día podía apreciar las magnificas vistas que en otro tiempo más feliz contempló con Ron.

- Ron…-murmuró.

De un tiempo a esta parte todo le recordaba a él y no podía evitar la necesidad de que el pelirrojo la abrazase y le susurrase palabras de consuelo. La noche anterior se había dado cuenta de cuan diferentes podían llegar a ser Ron y Stuart; pero la diferencia más notable era que ella estaba enamorada de Ron y de Stuart no.

Seguramente era egoísta de su parte ponerse a pensar en Ron en esos momentos, pero Merlín sabía que esa era su forma de mantener la calma. Ignoraba si el pelirrojo había llegado ya o si lo haría al fin. Esperaba que si porque…

- Tía…-Lily se despertó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Hola, cielo. –le dio un beso en la frente.

- Siento haberme dormido.

- No lo sientas, tenías que hacerlo.

- Pero mamá y papá…-comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- Ellos ya no están, pero eso no significa que quieran verte derrotada y agotada.

- ¿Porqué tenían que morir?

Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían y la única para la que no tenían respuesta.

Hermione tenía ganas de meterse en su cama, taparse hasta la cabeza con las sabanas y no levantarse jamás. Durante la noche había estado pensando qué haría con su vida ahora que ellos no estaban y se sintió tan perdida como cuando murieron sus padres.

- Al menos antes tenía a Ron. –pensó.

El pelirrojo parecía ser vital para superar su dolor.

Era absurdo si tenemos en cuenta que Hermione había pasado dieciocho años de su vida intentando olvidarlo y fracasando en su intento de odiarlo. En el fondo ella siempre supo que algo grave tuvo que pasar aquel día, pero nadie quiso hablar de ello y ella tampoco estaba muy por la labor.

- Tía…me siento muy, muy, muy mal. –se lamentó Lily llorando.

- Lo sé, cielo. Lo sé.

- ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros ahora?

- Lo superaremos, Lil's.

- No, yo nunca lo superaré.

- Claro que lo harás; no hoy, no mañana, no la semana que viene, pero con el tiempo lo superarás. –repitió lo mismo que le dijo a James.- Tienes una gran familia que te apoya y que te quiere.

- Pero no volveré a verlos nunca.

Hermione luchó contra sus lágrimas que querían hacerse notar también.

- Los verás en tu corazón siempre que quieras. Ellos no te han abandonado, están ahí. Y estarán cuando sonrías de nuevo, cuando tengas tu primer novio, cuando te gradúes en Hogwarts, cuando encuentres trabajo, cuando te cases, cuando tengas tu primer hijo… No los verás, pero ellos estarán ahí siempre apoyándote.

- Desearía que estuvieran de verdad.

- Yo también.

- No es justo. –y Lily se abandonó al llanto de nuevo.

Hermione la abrazó con fuerza y la acunó entre sus brazos, rogando a quién fuera que sus palabras tuvieran efecto y esos niños dejaran de sufrir. Mantuvo la vista al frente, clavándola en un punto fijo para evitar echarse a llorar también.

Estaba demostrando una fortaleza que ni ella misma se creía, pero sabia que tras ella se escondía la tempestad, y que solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para atacarla con la mayor crueldad posible.

Pensó en las palabras de Lily: ¿qué iba a ser de los niños ahora?

Desconocía si Harry y Ginny había hecho testamento u otorgado la custodia de sus hijos en caso de accidente. Pero algo estaba claro, ella no tenia intención de dejarlos. Eran su familia, como muchas veces había repetido, y ahora era cuando mas la necesitaban.

En el horizonte vio a Hedwig; la lechuza blanca de Harry era inconfundible. Estaba inmóvil en la rama más alta de un árbol y emitía un ulular en tono lastimero. Había perdido a su dueño, a su compañero de secretos. Llevaba mas tiempo con él que ninguno de los allí presentes, y el hecho de que fuera un animal no significaba que no pudiera sentir dolor y añoranza.

Hermione recordó lo arisca que se mostró cuando regresaron de la guerra, pues Harry no la había llevado consigo, y dos días después estaba de lo más cariñosa y alegre porque todos hubieran vuelto.

Las lechuzas eran seres complejos.

Y casi como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Hedwig abandonó su descanso en el árbol y voló directo hacia ella. Se posó a su lado y dejó que la castaña le acariciara la cara y la cabeza. Cuando pasó su mano por sus ojos, Hermione notó que estaban mojados.

- También es duro para ti. –le dijo y la lechuza ululó.

Lily continuaba llorando en su hombro, pero Hermione sabia que tendrían que bajar pronto. Acarició su cabello en un movimiento mecánico y cuando Lily se hubo calmado lo suficiente bajaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo largo de la mañana, el cielo se fue poniendo más negro y la certeza de que llovería se hizo patente.

El único momento en que Hermione dejó a los niños fue cuando se reunió con Stuart en una habitación y después de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella se puso a llorar todo lo que había contenido esa noche.

El rubio una vez más se mostró comprensivo en todo momento y colmó a Hermione de atenciones. No le preguntó, sin embargo, nada de lo sucedido con los niños o como había pasado la noche, y Hermione se lo agradeció. La ayudó a ponerse el vestido negro y le sacó un abrigo para que no pasara frío. Él ya estaba completamente vestido, también de negro.

Salieron al rellano y Eric y Molly corrieron a su encuentro. Tenían los ojos rojos y llorosos, pero no había ojeras en sus rostros. Se abrazaron a su tía y no la dejaron en ningún momento. Lily bajó poco después arropada por James. Al ser los mayores eran los que más sufrían, porque sabían exactamente que significaba la muerte.

Bajaron al salón, donde la familia Weasley ya estaba presente, y también algunos amigos. Les ofrecieron desayuno pero Hermione no quiso ni probarlo, y los niños después de insistirles mucho comieron un poco. Demasiado poco.

Hermione recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero no había rastro de Ron. Estaba segura de que vendría pero al desconocer donde se encontraba no podía precisar la hora correcta. Si estaba fuera de Europa y había cambio de horario de por medio, seguro que tardaría unas horas más. Se perdería el funeral, pero nadie quería alargar el sufrimiento que estaban sintiendo.

A las diez comenzó la procesión hacia el pequeño cementerio del Valle de Godric. Harry y Ginny habían expresado su deseo de ser enterrados allí, junto a los padres de Harry. Se desplazaron en coches muggles y Hermione entró en uno junto a James, Lily, Eric y Molly; los niños no habían querido ni hablar de separarse de ella. Era muy triste ver como a su paso los muggles se detenían y bajaban la cabeza en señal de respeto. Eso solo conseguía acongojarlos más.

Los señores Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie y Anne iban en otro coche, y una vez más, Stuart se ofreció para acompañar a los sobrinos que no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

Cuando llegaron al Valle de Godric les sorprendió la cantidad de gente que había allí reunida. Parecía que medio mundo mágico estaba allí, había magos y brujas de todas las edades, colores, nacionalidades y estatus social.

Hermione reconoció a Víktor Krum en la multitud, que no dudó en acudir a su encuentro y abrazarla torpe y brevemente. Ella se lo agradeció profundamente, pues conocía muy bien a Víktor y sabía que no se le daban muy bien los sentimentalismos. También reconoció a numerosos compañeros de Hogwarts, profesores, aurores, gente del Callejón Dragón, la cúpula del ministerio en pleno,…

La comitiva familiar avanzó despacio y en silencio, y Hermione apretó fuertemente las manos de Lily y Molly, que ahora eran las que estaban a su lado. James se situó detrás, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, y Eric delante, pegándose lo más que podía a su abdomen.

Cuando todos estuvieron colocados, comenzó la ceremonia.

Nadie hablaba y todos mostraban una extraña serenidad solo rota por los sollozos de la señora Weasley y de los niños. Hermione se mantenía firme en su papel de pilar de entereza para estos; por ellos se guardaba su pena y hacia tremendos esfuerzos por no llorar.

Las tumbas de Harry y Ginny estaban una al lado de la otra, asegurando que al igual que en vida, también pasarían la eternidad juntos.

Las palabras del sacerdote eran escuchadas con suma atención y sumisión, pero no ejercían ningún consuelo. Poco les podía decir que estaban en un sitio mejor y que no sentirían dolor alguno, y que la vida es un valle de sombras que todos hemos de recorrer para llegar al paraíso. La única certeza que tenían era que no volverían a verlos. Sus cuerpos humanos ya no existían.

En un momento dado, a petición de la familia se leyeron dos poemas mágicos que alababan la vida y la belleza, pero que también hablaban de la muerte y del cielo. Hermione siguió sin entender nada de aquello pero lo escuchó diligentemente con la cabeza gacha. Era muy conciente del peso que soportaban sus hombros, y de la pena que afligía a los niños.

Estaban en el momento en que ya nada podía dar marcha atrás. Ahora la certeza de la pérdida de Harry y Ginny era más certera.

La castaña comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho y se obligó a no mirar al frente. Claro que había personas que tenían otros planes para ella. Los señores Weasley expresaron su deseo de que fuera ella la que pronunciara las últimas palabras antes de enterrar para siempre los cuerpos de Harry y Ginny en la tierra.

Ella se sintió totalmente consternada, pues no creía que su dolor le permitiera estar lo suficientemente serena, pero las miradas de los Weasley eran suplicantes. Después de todo era ella la que mejor conocía a los dos y a la que mas querían sus hijos. Seria bonito que pudiera dedicarles esas palabras de calor que tanto necesitaban.

Haciendo que James abrazara a Molly y Lily a Eric, los dejó unos momentos y avanzó hasta colocarse al frente a la vista de todos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo.

- Harry y Ginny lo significaban todo para mí. Su muerte me deja en un estado de inseguridad total y huérfana de familia. Nunca imaginé, nunca me planteé ni por un solo segundo la posibilidad de tener una vida en la que ellos no estuvieran presentes, eran mis hermanos, mis amigos, mis fuerzas, mis todos. Ellos y su familia eran todo lo que yo tenia, aquello a lo que durante veinte años he estado agarrándome y ahora todo esta nublado a mi alrededor. –hizo una pausa para acallar un sollozo.- Y si hubiera sabido que esa iba a ser mi ultima conversación con Ginny la habría prolongado, si hubiera sabido que ese iba a ser mi ultimo abrazo con Harry no lo habría soltado, si hubiera sabido que esas iban a ser nuestras ultimas vacaciones juntos las habría recordado mejor y si hubiera sabido que esos iban a ser nuestros últimos momentos juntos en este mundo les habría dicho mil veces que los quería. –no pudo evitar una lágrima.- Y aunque estoy segura de que ellos no hubieran deseado vernos tristes, es inevitable no estarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo hemos de pensar que ellos no se han ido del todo, vivirán en todos nosotros mientras los recordemos con amor, cariño y humor, pero sobretodo estarán presentes en sus hijos, el legado más importante que tenían. Y si de verdad pueden oírme de algún modo, me gustaría decirles que cuidaremos de los niños, que no los abandonaremos, que yo nos los abandonaré. –miró al cielo.- Harry…Ginny…os quiero mucho.

Cuando bajó de nuevo la vista a la tierra le pareció ver una cabellera pelirroja junto a un árbol cercano, pero cuando se limpió sus lágrimas y volvió a mirar ya no estaba.

Los señores Weasley le agradecieron tan hermosas palabras y Hermione fue a reunirse de nuevo con los niños.

Lloraron cuando los féretros de Harry y Ginny comenzaron a descender en la tierra y cuando el enterrador echó la primera pala de tierra. En ese momento ni Hermione pudo contenerse y sintió como las lágrimas se sucedían por su rostro y manchaban su vestido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de los funerales, todos los asistentes se congregaron en la casa de los Potter. Como manda la tradición, la familia les ofreció un refrigerio y aceptó sus pésames con estoicidad.

Pero no todos disponían de esa fuerza de voluntad y tanto los señores Weasley como los niños se notaban ausentes. Los padres de Ginny habían vuelto a La Madriguera directamente, pues todas las muestras de pesar no hacían más que aumentar el suyo propio.

Hermione recibió los abrazos de Neville y Luna, pero enseguida también se disculpó y subió las escaleras al segundo piso. No podía soportarlo más. Stuart la siguió y cuando la alcanzó en el descansillo la abrazó. Ella le correspondió agradecida y se lamentó por no haberle dedicado más tiempo a su amigo.

- No digas tonterías. –dijo él.- Estás donde tienes que estar.

- Pero casi no te he prestado atención y…

- No soy yo el que necesita atención, y tu estás con las personas que realmente te necesitan. Así que no te reproches nada.

- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

- Tú te mereces todo eso y más.

- Gracias.

Lo abrazó de nuevo y el rubio volvió abajo.

Hermione había subido con un objetivo: cumplir la promesa que les había hecho a Harry y Ginny en el cementerio.

Buscó a los niños en todas las habitaciones pero no los halló, dejó para el final la habitación de Harry y Ginny, y tomando una bocanada de aire entró. No había nadie, pero del vestidor llegaban sollozos. Fue hacia allí y se encontró con Lily, Eric, Brian y Rose. Los mas pequeños se mostraban nerviosos y echaban en falta a sus padres. James y Molly habían salido al jardín y Leo dormía placidamente en una cuna.

La castaña entró al vestidor y se sentó junto a ellos; colocó a Brian y Rose en su regazo y los abrazó. Eric y Lily se colocaron uno a cada lado. Los cuatro sollozaban sin poder contenerse y cuando se escuchó un trueno los más pequeños gritaron.

- Está lloviendo. –constató Eric.

Un nuevo trueno.

- No me gusta la lluvia. –dijo Rose.

- A mi tampoco. –se unió Brian y escondió su cabecita en el pecho de Hermione.

- ¡_Tluenos_ malos! –gritó Rose.

- ¿Porqué llueve tía? –preguntó Brian.

- Porque el cielo está triste, como nosotros.

- Si papá y mamá estuvieran aquí no llovería. –dijo Brian.

- Pelo… ¿Qué es la lluvia?

- Son lágrimas de los duendes que habitan en las nubes. –contestó Hermione.

- Y lloran por papá y mamá. –dijo Eric.

- Yo _quielo _que vuelvan.

- Yo también.

Brian y Rose comenzaron a llorar y pronto contagiaron a sus hermanos, aunque el llanto de Eric y Lily era más quedo y silencioso.

Un nuevo trueno retumbó en la habitación.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Lluvia mala! –gritó Rose.

- Shh, shh. No pasa nada, Rosie. –dijo Hermione.

- _Quielo_ que se vaya.

- En unos minutos se irá.

Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que con el suave balanceo y las caricias de la castaña, los pequeños se durmieron. Luego con mucho cuidado las dejaron en la cama de Harry y Ginny, y salieron al descansillo.

Ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de bajar, así que se sentaron en las escaleras.

- Tía…

- Dime.

- ¿Realmente vas a cuidar de nosotros como dijiste en el cementerio? –preguntó Eric buscando el calor de su abrazo.

- Si, mi amor. –le dio un beso en la frente.

- Bien, porque no quiero que te vayas.

- No me iré.

- Tia…

- Dime Lil's.

- Yo…fue…fue muy bonito lo que dijiste en el cementerio.

- Solo dije lo que sentía.

- Ver a toda esa gente solo consigue ponerme más triste. –dijo señalando con la cabeza el piso de abajo.

- A mi también. –dijo Eric.

- Lo sé.

- No creo que pueda llorar más en mi vida. –dijo Lily sin más.

- Llorarás Lil's, pero no sentirás más un dolor como este.

- Es que…sigo sin entenderlo.

- Yo también, cariño. Yo también.

Se abrazaron los tres y al cabo de media hora, Hermione los mandó a dormir con los pequeños. Era mejor que no se separaran y estaban agotados. Cuando salió de nuevo al descansillo se volvió a sentar en la escalera, enterró la cara entre las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Era un llanto lastimero pero que media muy bien el volumen. No quería que ninguno de los asistentes se enterara y fuera a consolarla.

De repente la puerta de la calle se abrió, pero Hermione no prestó atención y siguió con la cabeza gacha y la cara escondida.

No fue hasta que sintió una presencia su lado que reparó en ello.

Después una sola palabra…su nombre salido de sus labios…una voz que hacia veinte años que no escuchaba…

- Hermione… -fue apenas un susurro.

Levantó la cabeza y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules de sus sueños. Estos estaban enrojecidos y consumidos por el dolor.

- Ron…

Y aunque nunca pensó que reaccionaría así cuando se volvieran a encontrar, se tiró a sus brazos y al fin pudo llorar.

Descargó todo su dolor mientras él la abrazaba y le murmuraba palabras de afecto. Más tarde tendría tiempo para pensar en su reacción, pero en esos momentos no.

- Se han ido Ron, se han ido…

- Shhh, shhh.

- Me han dejado sola, Ron. Estoy sola de nuevo.

- No estás sola, preciosa.

- Si lo estoy, y…y los niños…ellos…ellos me necesitan pero…yo…yo no puedo…no puedo seguir sin ellos…

- Shhh, shhh.

- No puedo soportarlo, Ron. No puedo.

- No estás sola, yo estoy contigo ahora. Tranquila, tranquila.

Ron también lloraba, pero lo hacia en silencio.

El esperado reencuentro de dos almas rotas se acababa de producir gracias a la peor noticia, pero se tendrían el uno al otro.

Ron abrazó con más fuerza a Hermione y enterró su rostro en el cabello castaño. Hacia tantos años que deseaba hacerlo… su olor era el mismo, y reconoció con sorpresa que la castaña llevaba el mismo perfume que le regalara él hacia tantos años.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 12:**

Si tenemos en cuenta lo sucedido entre ellos, ver a Hermione y a Ron abrazarse como si no existiera nadie más, resultaba chocante. Sobretodo por parte de la castaña, que no tenía ni idea de la verdad. Pero en esos momentos no importaba el pasado, ni siquiera el futuro, tan solo el dolor que ambos estaban sintiendo en el presente.

A Hermione se le quedaron grabadas las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, y aunque no sabía muy bien qué pensar, no dejaba de repetirlas en su mente: _no estás sola, yo estoy contigo ahora._

Ron la abrazaba con fuerza dándole ese amor que ella necesitaba y reponiéndose de los veinte años separados. Era increíble que después de todo ese tiempo siguiera amándola como el primer día, pero su amor no había sido un capricho pasajero y eso de algún modo lo justificaba.

La castaña lloraba y lloraba en los brazos del pelirrojo, pues la anunciada tormenta se acababa de desencadenar en su interior. Los brazos de Ron la sujetaban con fuerza y la pegaban a su fornido cuerpo.

Tantas veces habían deseado sentirse así, tantas veces habían soñado con reencontrarse de nuevo…pero no en esas circunstancias. No a expensas de la muerte de Harry y Ginny; darían cualquier cosa porque la realidad fuera otra.

Como el resto de las veces, los minutos que estuvieron abrazados en las escaleras no los supieron, pero fueron muchos. Hermione descargó todo su dolor hasta quedarse seca, tenía los ojos irritados y el cansancio acumulado en esos días comenzaba a notarse. Ron la acunaba como si fuera una niña, luchando contra la euforia de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y la agonía de haber perdido a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

Era ya muy tarde cuando los párpados de Hermione comenzaron a cerrarse. Varias fueron las personas que los vieron en las escaleras, pero ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirlos. Ron le acariciaba el cabello con ternura mientras le susurraba palabras de apoyo; conocía muy bien a Hermione y sabia que estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que dejaba trascender.

Estaban totalmente concentrados el uno en el otro, como si esos veinte años de separación no hubieran existido nunca. Hermione no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y Ron solo podía disfrutar de ese contacto, sabia que después vendrían los remordimientos y las discusiones.

Decir que Ron estaba disfrutando del momento no es del todo correcto, pues sufría como el que más. Después de Hermione era el que mas unido estaba a ellos, sobretodo desde que habían recobrado el contacto cuatro años atrás. Sentía que el tiempo compartido con ellos había sido insuficiente y una vez más se maldijo por haber sido tan tonto y caer en el trampa de Lavender y Pansy.

El problema era que el destino no se podía elegir, y había cosas que estaban escritas y tampoco se podían cambiar.

Hermione sollozó una última vez mientras su cabeza caía de puro agotamiento. Ron no quería separarse de ella, pero no era una buena posición en la que se encontraban. Cogió a Hermione en brazos con facilidad y ella envolvió su cuello con sus manos. Entraron en la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser la de Lily.

Acostó a Hermione en la cama y cuando vio que temblaba de frío, la tapó con una manta de cuadros. La castaña se desveló y buscó su cuerpo con su mirada; Ron entendió a la perfección lo que le pedían esos ojos color miel que tantos sentimientos despertaban en él.

Era esa misma necesidad la que veinte años atrás los había unido, pero esta vez era mucho más profunda, como su dolor. Ron no lo dudó y se tumbó a su lado al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su pecho. La Hermione adulta encajó igual que la adolescente, y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar otros momentos como ese, pero sin duda más felices.

_--FLASH BACK DE RON--_

_Habían pasado casi dos meses de la muerte de los señores Granger, y aunque Hermione estaba mucho mejor no podía evitar que en algunos momentos las lágrimas la asaltasen._

_Como ese día…_

_Todo había comenzado con un simple comentario que ni siquiera recordaba; pero había bastado para minar su estoicidad. Pocos eran los alumnos que tras recibir la noticia de la muerte de un familiar volvían al colegio y retomaban las clases, pero Hermione no tenia nada más que hacer._

_Era admirable verla superarse cada día y constatar que no había bajado su rendimiento ni un ápice. Su novio Ron lo sabía, puesto que era su mayor apoyo._

_Pero Hermione también era humana y como tal tenia sus días malos._

_Ahora se encontraba sentada en una roca junto al lago negro, nadie se atrevía a molestarla, pues entendían que quisiera estar sola. Desde la noticia se había vuelto más callada y dependiente de Ron, Harry y Ginny. Sus amigos no la dejaban sola en casi ningún momento, así que ese día era una excepción._

_Al terminar las clases Ron le dejó su mochila y sus cosas a Harry, que muy amablemente se encargó de llevarlas a la torre, y salió al jardín. Sabia exactamente donde encontrar a Hermione._

_Estaban a mediados de mayo, pero continuaba haciendo frío por la tarde y el cielo se oscurecía temprano. Ron se colocó mejor su capa y caminó hacia el lago. Disminuyó el ritmo de sus pisadas cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que ella lo oyera y esperó con ansias el reencuentro de sus miradas._

_De todos era sabia la devoción que sentía Ron por Hermione, y que no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta cada vez que pensaba en ella, que solía ser todo el tiempo._

_Pero el deseado cruce de miradas no se produjo esta vez. Hermione siguió mirando al frente con una expresión ausente. Ron se sentó a su lado y le pasó los brazos por los hombros al tiempo que la acercaba a él y la envolvía con su capa también._

_- Lo siento. _

_- ¿Porqué? –la miró y vio que estaba llorando._

_- Por estar así. No deberías ni mirarme, seguro que estoy horrorosa. –volteó la cara para que él no pudiera verla, pero antes de hablar Ron colocó una mano en su mejilla y la obligó a mirarla de nuevo._

_- Primero: estás preciosa. –dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con su mano.- Y segundo: no tienes que justificar el que te sientas triste._

_- Pero siempre lo arruino todo. –se lamentó Hermione._

_- Eso no es verd…_

_- Ron…-le miró a los ojos-…Ginny me contó que habías preparado una cena para celebrar nuestro aniversario, y yo ni siquiera me acordaba._

_- Enana entrometida. –murmuró el pelirrojo._

_- Y fíjate…lo he estropeado todo. Yo y mi estúpida tristeza. –nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus bellos ojos._

_- Escúchame bien, Hermione: no has estropeado nada. Es cierto, tenia pensado ofrecerte una cena romántica como regalo de aniversario, pero eso no importa. Y no es estúpido que estés triste, no hace tanto que recibiste una muy mala noticia. Yo creo que es más bien comprensible._

_- Aun así he estropeado la sorpresa._

_- Oh, vamos princesa, no te pongas triste por eso. Solo tienes permitido estar triste por cosas importantes._

_- Eso era importante para mí._

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que tal vez podríamos arreglarlo. –dijo Ron mirando al cielo estrellado._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_Ron no contestó, bajó la vista para mirarla y muy tiernamente le volvió a limpiar las lágrimas, esta vez con un pañuelo. Después sacó su varita y conjuró una manta al pie de la roca. Para entonces había anochecido completamente y en el cielo empezaban a salir las estrellas._

_- Ron ¿qué…_

_- Shhh. –le puso un dedo en los labios impidiéndole hablar y le indicó que se levantara para luego tumbarse en la manta. La abrazó por la cintura y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho._

_Hermione no sabía muy bien lo que Ron se traía entre manos, pero disfrutaba de estar junto a él en una posición tan íntima. Giró su cabeza y lo besó brevemente, después desvió la vista hacia el cielo._

_- Que preciosidad._

_Ron siguió los ojos de Hermione mientras su mano derecha se entretenía acariciando sus rizos castaños._

_- Ciertamente es muy bonito. –convino, pero enseguida la miró a ella.- Pero no tanto como tu._

_- Rooonnn, ¿por qué siempre me dices cosas tan bonitas?_

_- Porque son verdad._

_- Aun así…_

_- …las seguiré diciendo. –completó él._

_- Rooonnn._

_- Mira están saliendo más estrellas. –le dio un beso en el cabello y se detuvo ahí más de lo necesario._

_- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella._

_- Aspirar tu aroma para nunca olvidarlo. –dijo él con bastante simpleza. _

_Ella sonrió y besó levemente la nariz de Ron. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, que con una simple frase o gesto era capaz de ahuyentar todo mal y retornarla al camino de la felicidad. Después de eso se concentraron en mirar el cielo y disfrutar de ese momento los dos solos; de repente Hermione se giró y miró a Ron como solo un alma enamorada puede mirar a otra, acarició su rostro con suma ternura y acabó besándolo._

_- Gracias. –le dijo cuando se separaron._

_- ¿Porqué?_

_- Por ser como eres y por quererme tanto._

_Como única respuesta Ron volvió a besarla._

_- ¿Ves ese grupo de estrellas de allí? –dijo Ron cuando se separaron. Señalaba las que se encontraban más hacia el centro._

_- Si._

_- Es la Osa Mayor. –movió su mano hacia la derecha.- Y esa es la Osa Menor._

_- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? –lo miró sorprendida por encima de hombro._

_- Supongo que te escucho más a Firence de lo que pensaba._

_- Pues tendré que agradecérselo. –sonrió.- Cuéntame más, ¿qué otras estrellas hay?_

_- Bueno, debajo de la Osa Menor y a la izquierda de la Osa Mayor, se encuentran Dragón, Alderamin y Cefeo. Y encima de Cefeo, Casiopea._

_- Es precioso. Siempre me ha gustado un cielo plagado de estrellas. Gracias._

_- Espera, todavía hay más estrellas._

_- ¿Cuáles?_

_- Dos muy muy especiales. –señaló las que estaban justo encima de ellos y brillaban más que las otras.- Esa de ahí se llama Jane y a su lado se encuentra Josh._

_Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron, pero no de tristeza sino de ternura; una ternura infinita hacia la persona que tenia al lado. Se limpió sus lágrimas, pero volvían a salir más._

_- Gracias. –dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo._

_- Ellos son las estrellas más importantes del firmamento y están ahí siempre, protegiéndote. Cuando te sientas triste lo único que tienes que hacer es asomarte a la ventana y mirar al cielo, ellos te darán el consuelo que necesitas. No te han abandonado, y vayas a donde vayas estarán contigo, al igual que yo._

_- Te quiero, Ron. –le dijo acercando su cabeza a la de él._

_- Yo también te quiero. –y la besó._

_--FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE RON--_

Ron seguía mirando al frente con una sonrisa; sin duda la celebración de su aniversario de novios no había sido como él había planeado en un principio, pero sorpresas te da la vida y había resultado mejor.

En sus años en Australia siempre que miraba un cielo plagado de estrellas no podía evitar recordar aquella noche. Y aunque ahora en el cielo no había estrellas ni estaban en ningún prado, el estar abrazando a Hermione de esa misma manera, había tenido el mismo efecto.

Le acarició el cabello castaño que empezaba a rizársele por las puntas y aspiró su aroma como antaño. Era increíble lo que podía llegar a hacer el amor verdadero, pero Ron conocía muy bien a Hermione y sabía que al día siguiente se arrepentiría de su reacción.

La verdad es que hasta él se sorprendió al principio, pero también era cierto que se había producido en circunstancias extremas. No la culpaba, después de lo que le hizo lo lógico era que le siguiera odiando el resto de su vida.

- Ron…-dijo ella en su duermevela.

- Estoy aquí.

- No me dejes, Ron. No me dejes tú también. –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No voy a dejarte, no esta vez. –sin pensarlo había empleado una frase con doble sentido.

Y a pesar de que Hermione estaba más dormida que despierta, lo miró con ojos expectantes. No le dio importancia a sus lágrimas y se concentró en el azul de los ojos de Ron.

Quería haberle dicho tantas cosas…

Quería decirle tantas cosas…

Y sin embargo no podía.

Allí estaba rodeada por sus brazos y compartiendo un momento que nunca pensó que se volvería a repetir; un momento con el que había soñado muchas veces. Poco a poco fue acercando su cabeza a la de él. No sabía muy bien lo que hacia o si estaba viviendo uno de sus sueños, pero…

Había echado tanto de menos esos labios…

Ron se quedó inmóvil mirando sorprendo su proceder.

Pero cuando los labios de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos, él los entreabrió ligeramente y correspondió al beso de forma pausada y amorosa. Se tomaron su tiempo para recordar el tacto y el sabor de unos labios jamás olvidados. Ron acarició su mejilla con la mano que tenia libre y comprobó que ella volvía a llorar.

Segundos después se separaron.

Se miraron y Hermione se acurrucó de nuevo en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- No me dejes. –repitió antes de cerrar los ojos.

- No lo haré. –la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Cuando minutos más tarde escuchó la respiración pausada de Hermione, Ron bajó la vista y se la quedó mirando embobado. Era real, no había soñado nada de lo sucedido. Ahora con el rostro sereno y tranquilo pudo comprobar lo bien que la había tratado físicamente el tiempo. Su piel era igual de tersa que cuando adolescente, sus labios igual de apetecibles, y su nariz igual de seductora; tan solo unas leves arrugas alrededor de los ojos delataban el paso del tiempo.

Acarició su mejilla con su nariz y ella se movió en su sueño.

- Duerme que yo cuidaré de ti. –le susurró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de dormir toda la noche de un tirón por primera vez en tres días, Hermione se despertó a las nueve de la mañana. El sol que salía después de la tormenta se filtraba por la venta del cuarto que reconoció como el de Lily.

Recordaba lo sucedido la tarde anterior como si de un cuento se tratara.

No podía ser que Ron hubiera llegado justo a tiempo para reconfortarla, no podía ser que ella se hubiera rendido a sus brazos, no podía ser que hubieran dormido juntos… No, no podía ser. Estaba segura de que ella jamás se comportaría así, aunque…

Aflojando su agarre alrededor de su cintura y carraspeando suavemente, Ron le contestó todas sus preguntas y aguardó con paciencia a su reacción. La conocía bastante bien.

Tal vez…si podía ser, pensó la castaña.

Lentamente Hermione fue girando su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro masculino de Ron. En un movimiento reflejo se apartó unos centímetros de él y algo asustada volvió a mirarlo; cerró sus ojos fuertemente y volvió a abrirlos. No, no era un sueño. Después se percató de la posición en la que estaban y enrojeció.

Su belleza aumentó a los ojos de Ron; siempre le había gustado esa Hermione avergonzada o enfadada, que hacían que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, no había podido.

Después de tantos años soñando con abrazarla de esa forma, al fin lo había conseguido, y por eso había querido guardar en su memoria casa minuto y cada detalle de una noche que se le había hecho demasiado corta. Tan solo se había limitado a mirarla y acariciarle el cabello de vez en cuando; gestos simples, pero que denotaban el gran amor que sentía por ella.

A menudo se preguntaba porqué en todos los años separados no había conseguido olvidarla, o porqué su amor seguía intacto a las inclemencias de la vida; pero como todas las cuestiones importantes, no tenia respuesta.

Al menos no una lógica.

Luchó contra el impulso de besarla ahí mismo y se limitó a seguir mirándola, esperando su reacción.

Hermione no sabía qué pensar; la tarde-noche del día anterior aparecía confusa en su mente. Creía que todo lo había soñado, pero…efectivamente ahí estaba Ron, junto a ella.

No supo porqué, pero se sintió incómoda; incómoda y furiosa. Se apartó con brusquedad de su abrazo, quiso levantarse demasiado rápido y como consecuencia cayó mareada de nuevo en la cama. El movimiento de los muelles fue amortiguado por los brazos de Ron, que volvían a envolverla.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Su había cambiado, pensó Hermione. Ya no se trataba de un sonido infantil y quejumbroso, ahora era mucho más madura y varonil, melodiosa. El tipo de voz que hacia que cualquier mujer cayera a sus pies. Y sin embargo, la calidez y el candor de antaño seguían ahí, al igual que la preocupación por los demás.

En eso Ron no había cambiado.

- Hermione…-volvió a decirle.

Menos mal que estaba tumbada, porque su nombre en boca de él sonaba sexy y empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Ron seguía provocándole ese deseo que ningún otro hombre había podido.

Tragó saliva.

- Si, estoy bien. –dijo calmada y lentamente.

Al estar de espaldas a él, Ron no pudo ver como los ojos de Hermione miraban sus manos alrededor de sus brazos. ¿Cuántas reacciones podía provocar ese simple contacto? Sin duda alguna muchas, y Hermione las estaba sintiendo todas a la vez.

Muy lentamente se enderezó de nuevo y se levantó al tiempo que Ron la liberaba de su agarre. Si las circunstancias entre ellos hubieran sido otras, no habría dudado en quedarse toda la mañana y parte de la tarde entre sus brazos; pero la Hermione racional se estaba imponiendo en su mente.

Era esa racionalidad la que le recordaba que él la había abandonado sin ninguna excusa convincente cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Era por él que se encontraba en ese sitio a ninguna parte que era su vida. Era por él que no había aprendido a amar a otras personas. Era por él que la felicidad se le había escapado de las manos en los últimos veinte años.

Todo por él.

Cuando estuvo totalmente de pie se sintió expuesta y una corriente de aire provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se giró hacia él y vio que también se había levantado.

¡Que situación más extraña!

Tantas cosas que decirse, tantos sentimientos que demostrarse, tanto amor que darse,…

Y sin embargo estaba mirándose como dos tontos y en silencio absoluto.

Entonces ella recordando lo sucedido el día anterior…

- Siento mucho lo de ayer. Creo que mi comportamiento no fue del todo…correcto, estuve algo histérica y se me fue de las manos. No pretendía ni mucho menos que tuvieras que preocuparte y hacerte cargo de mí. Normalmente soy una persona muy calmada, pero…las circunstancias…-intentaba explicarse de la manera más objetiva posible y le hablaba como si se tratara de un extraño mientas se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por callarse las cosas que quería decirle desde hacia veinte años.

No eran ni el sitio ni el lugar apropiados.

- Tranquila, Herm. No ha pasado nada.

Pero Ron con su parsimonia y su buen hacer se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

- Te dije que te cuidaría y eso es lo que he hecho durante toda la noche. –prosiguió él. Sabía que estaba llevando las cosas al límite y que con esa respuesta solo conseguiría hacerla saltar; pero con Hermione…esa era la única manera de saber si sentía algo por él, si lo odiaba o vete a saber qué.

Hermione estaba indignada. Ella conteniéndose, mostrándose amable con él después de lo que le hizo, y él…él siendo tan condescendiente…

Buff, esto pasaba de castaño a oscuro.

- ¡¿Cuidarme?! –gritó enfadada. A la mierda el momento especial.- ¡¿Acaso te crees mi caballero andante, Ronald Weasley?!

- Hace algunos años lo fui, no se si lo recuerdas.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo como te marchaste. –cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues todavía sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando lo recordaba.

- No podía seguir engañándote.

- ¡¿Engañándome?! ¡¿En algún momento pensaste que me llegue a creer tu estúpida excusa de que estabas enamorado de Lavender?!

- ¡Yo no era lo bastante bueno para ti, y solo intentaba ser sincero! –en parte estaba diciendo una verdad, pues Ron siempre había pensado que no se merecía a Hermione. Ella era inteligente, hermosa y valiente, y él un simple patán con menos sentimientos que una cucharilla de té.

- ¡¿Yo te dije alguna vez que no eras suficiente para mi?! ¡¿Te lo dije?! ¡Utiliza tu cerebro, Ronald! El poco que tienes.

- ¡¿Ves?! Siempre me echas en cara mis defectos.

- ¡Porque siempre me sacas de quicio!

- No entiendo porqué…-dijo de forma más calmada.

- ¡Tu me dejaste, Ronald, y no tienes ningún derecho a proclamarte mi caballero particular de la brillante armadura!

- Anoche no pensabas lo mismo. –si, era un golpe bajo, pero si quería ganar ese discusión con Hermione, se hacia necesario.

Hermione enrojeció.

- Anoche no ocurrió nada. –recalcó la última palabra.

- Nos besamos.

- No, tú me besaste. –le acusó con un dedo.

- ¿Quieres que traiga un pensadero y lo recordemos? Tú casi me lo suplicaste.

- Eso es de una grosería insultante. Ningún caballero…

- En ningún momento he dicho que fuera un caballero. –Ron dio un paso al frente y ella retrocedió. Los separaba la cama.

- ¡Tu me dejaste, Ronald! –repitió.- ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente al ser rechazada por la persona amada?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es tener todas tus expectativas puestas en una persona y que esta te las quite de un plumazo?!

Hermione solo podía pensar en ese sentimiento.

- Aprendí a cuidarme sola a la fuerza y del modo más cruel. Tu no sabes nada de mi vida, Ronald. Y no necesito que te presentes después de veinte años como si nada y…

- Estás dando muchas cosas por sentado y no me estás dejando hablar.

- No creo que tengas nada importar que aportar. Yo no soy la mala de esta historia y…

- ¿Y yo si?

- ¡Me destrozaste el corazón, Ronald! ¡¿Cómo tengo que repetírtelo?!

- En ningún momento fue mi intención.

- No claro, por eso delante mio juraste amor eterno a otra persona. Pues enhorabuena, Ronald. Espero que al menos hayas sido feliz al lado de tu Lavender.

Ron no contestó.

- ¿O se os rompió el amor de tanto usarlo?

- Si, como tu dices se nos rompió el amor de tanto usarlo. –dijo él finalmente.

- Pues que lástima; pero imagino que la tonta de La-la recuperó la cordura a tiempo. –luego para si murmuró.- Ojalá yo pudiera haber hecho lo mismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que no entiendo como se pudo enamorar de ti. Eres infantil, maleducado, egoísta y gruñón, y cambias de parecer como los días.

- Para estar tan enfadada me recuerdas demasiado bien.

- Porque siempre trato de analizar las cosas que no comprendo.

Ron rodeó la cama y se acercó a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Y me has comprendido? ¿Has comprendido cómo y porqué te enamoraste de mí?

Ahora fue Hermione la que se quedó en silencio.

- Vamos, Minnie, no es tan difícil. –dijo él utilizando el calificativo más cariñoso y particular que le había puesto. Nunca nadie, jamás, la había llamado así, excepto él.- Supongo que a pesar de todos esos defectos, también tenia cosas buenas.

- Tú me dejaste, eso terminó con todos tus recuerdos buenos.

- Vamos, Minnie…

- ¡No me llames Minnie!

- Antes de gustaba.

- He cambiado.

- Supéralo.

Él mantenía una calma engañosa que no hacia sino enojar más a Hermione.

- ¡¿SUPÉRALO?! ¡¿SUPERALO DICES?! ¡¿CÓMO VOY A SUPERARLO SI TODAVIA SIGO ENAMORADA DE TI?! ¡¿EHH?!

- Hermione yo…-realmente esa respuesta si que no se la esperaba Ron. Ni siquiera la propia Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pues una vez encendida la mecha de indignación no podía parar.

- ¡FUISTE DESCONSIDERADO Y ME DEJASTE CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITABA! ¡ACABASTE CON MIS ILUSIONES Y ESPERANZAS, Y DESPUES DE VEINTE AÑOS TE PRESENTAS COMO SI NADA Y ME DICES: SUPÉRALO!

- Hermione…

- NO RONALD, NO TENIAS NINGUN DERECHO A…

- ¡Pero tu me lo pediste! ¡Anoche me dijiste que no me marchara! ¡Y luego me besaste!

- ¡NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA! ¡AYER ENTERRAMOS A HARRY Y A GINNY, Y YO…YO ESTABA TAN TRISTE Y DESOLADA QUE…!

- ¡Pero me esperaste a mi para llorar; fue conmigo con quien te desahogaste!

Hermione guardó silencio y Ron aprovechó para acercarse más a ella. La rodeó por la cintura e hizo que sus narices entrechocaran en un roce electrizante.

- Tienes razón, fui desconsiderado y actué mal al dejarte plantada, pero han pasado veinte años y ya no soy la misma persona. Tal vez tienes razón también en que debería de haber desatendido tu llamado y dejarte sin consuelo, pero ya no soy el mismo Ron de Hogwarts. –Ron la miraba con sus intensos y nítidos ojos azules.

- Ron…

- Pero veo que no me odias, porque a pesar de tu ira no has dicho que me odias, y eso me da la esperanza de que podamos volver a ser amigos algún día.

- Intenté odiarte muchas veces, Merlín lo sabe. Y en algunas creo que lo conseguí, pero…

- …tu amor era mas grande. Siempre me amaste demasiado y yo no lo supe ver ni valorar.

- Ron…

- A pesar de todo lo que pude hacer o decir en el pasado, debes saber que tú y solo tú has sido el amor de mi vida. La mujer a la que más he amado y querido, y la única que vive en mi corazón.

Las palabras de Ron a Hermione le sonaron como cánticos celestiales y durante unos minutos olvidó la razón por la que estaban ahí o que él la había dejado y ella no había sido feliz por ello. Había soñado tantas veces con esas palabras, las había necesitado tanto…

Por eso cuando Ron se apoderó de sus labios y la besó tierna y jovialmente, ella no se apartó y algo más rezagada correspondió al beso. Dejó las manos apoyadas en el pecho duro y plano de él, y sintió como Ron movía las suyas por su cintura y su espalda.

Sus bocas hacían los movimientos propios de un baile programado y ensayado; un baile donde ambos bailarines se conocían y reconocían muy bien. Movimientos acompasados intercalados con momentos de lujuria y deseo…hasta que les faltó el aire.

Se separaron y Hermione se llevó una mano sus labios que comenzaban a hincharse y enrojecerse. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir, pues parecía que todo se había dicho y hecho en ese beso. Miró a Ron y vio con alivio que él también se había quedado callado.

Mientras pensaba en si debería irse ella o ser Ron, el pelirrojo se adelantó y le dijo:

- Bueno, me…me marcho, todavía…todavía tengo que ver a mamá y papá.

- Cla-claro.

- Adiós.

Ron se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hermione se dejó caer confusa en la cama y comenzó a llorar: Ron había vuelto y ella se había enamorado aun más de él.

¡Merlín, ¿porqué la vida era tan cruel?!

- Ojalá Ginny estuviera aquí conmigo. –susurró al silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con lentitud pasmosa, Lily cerró la puerta de la habitación de sus padres; apoyó la espalda en la misma y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Acababa de escuchar la discusión de sus tíos, y por primera vez su tristeza no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de sus padres. Compadecía a su tía, que había sido abandonada por otra mujer, y odiaba a su tío por haberle hecho eso a Hermione.

¿Cómo podía ella seguir enamorada de él después de lo que le había hecho?

Definitivamente, el concepto que Lily tenia de su tío Ron no era el mejor. Era la primera vez que lo veía y deseaba que no hubiera regresado jamás.

Ella no era como sus hermanos Eric y Molly, que peleaban cada dos por tres y a los pocos minutos hacían las paces; Lily recordaba las cosas que le afectaban profundamente, ya fuera a ella o a las personas que quería. N o es que fuera rencorosa, ni mucho menos, pero…

Ver sufrir a su tía era más de lo que podía soportar. Seguramente su madre sabría qué hacer en una situación como esa, pero ella apenas tenia catorce años y no tenia ni idea de cómo funcionaba ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor.

Si tan solo pudiera consolar a su tía…

Pero era imposible, Hermione se había tirado muchos años sin hablar de él y no iba a empezar precisamente ahora.

Era un caso perdido.

Lily replegó sus rodillas contra su pecho y se las abrazó con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas, más sosegadas que las del día anterior, caían por sus mejillas. Ahora si que lloraba por sus padres; los echaba muchísimo de menos. Sobretodo a su madre con la que no había tenido tiempo de hablar y confesarle que tenia novio.

Si, después de hablar con Hermione, Lily esperó al día siguiente para aceptar ser la novia de Simon Malfoy. Recordó que había sido en la biblioteca, el mismo sitio donde el chico le había declarado su amor, y que se había sentido sumamente feliz al hacerlo. Miró el anillo en forma de margarita que llevaba en su mano izquierda; nadie había reparado en él, pero para Lily y Simon era el símbolo de su amor.

Casi instantáneamente después, Lily y James habían recibido el llamado de la directora McGonagall, que bastante apesumbrada les había dado la noticia.

No, no era justo que Ginny no pudiera compartir la dicha de su hija mayor, o que Harry no pudiera lamentarse diciendo que era demasiado joven para salir con chicos.

Pero la vida no era justa, lo sabía su tía Hermione y Lily poco a poco iba descubriéndolo.

Cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo, se levantó con presteza y se encerró en el baño de la habitación. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos y no se reconoció. Estaba ojerosa, con la nariz y las mejillas rojas, los ojos hinchados y oscurecidos, y el cabello despeinado de cualquier manera.

Decidió darse una ducha.

Sabía que los menores de diecisiete años tenían prohibido hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pero tampoco pasaba nada porque agitara su varita para traer algo de ropa de su habitación sin tener que salir al pasillo.

Era muy buena en la escuela, así que no tuvo ningún problema en realizar con éxito el hechizo convocador y enseguida aparecieron unos tejanos y una camiseta negra de manga larga, además de un recambio para su ropa interior.

Se desvistió con parsimonia, sin siquiera mirarse una sola vez al espejo. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y después de regularlo a la temperatura adecuada, entró. El agua caliente sobre su piel actuó como un abrazo de un ser querido u apoyando las palmas de las manos en la pared enrochalada, se puso a llorar.

Sabía que sus sollozos serian amortiguados por el sonido de la ducha, así que no se reprimió. Golpeó un par de veces la pared, pero solo sirvió para que se hiciera daño a si misma. No entendía porqué hombres buenas como su padre tenían que morir, mientras otros como su tío Ron aparecían de la nada para seguir castigando a los demás.

Pero claro, qué sabia ella de las vueltas de la vida y el porqué del comportamiento de los adultos.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Y al mismo tiempo que ahora tenía esos sentimientos hacia su tío, cuando descubriera la verdad, lo adoptaría como el modelo a seguir por todos los chicos del mundo y pensaría que su tía era muy afortunada por contar con un amor tan incondicional como el suyo. Pero todavía faltaba para eso.

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño, Leo comenzó a llorar y su disgusto amenazaba con despertar también al resto de sus hermanos.

Hermione entró a la habitación con el rostro sereno y recién lavado; se dirigió a la cuna y cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos. Casi al momento Leo dejó de llorar y se puso a buscar ansiosamente el pecho de su madre. Pero Ginny no estaba allí y Hermione no podía darle el pecho.

Leo protestó furioso, pues no encontraba la fuente de su alimento; Hermione le colocó un dedo en la boca y eso pareció calmarlo durante unos minutos. Después cogió una pequeña mantita y lo envolvió con ella. Era tan pequeño…

Salieron al pasillo, pues lo que menos quería Hermione era despertar a los demás niños, Merlín sabia la falta que les hacia dormir y descansar. Bajó a la sala de estar, donde comprobó con cierto regocijo que no había nadie. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y preparó un biberón que apareció en la sala. Se sentó en una mecedora blanca que había en un rincón y le dio el biberón al pequeño Leo.

Este al principio se resistió un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrado a esa tetina y a esa leche, pero pareció comprender que no había más remedio que aceptarlo. Hermione comenzó a balancearse suavemente y tarareó una tranquila nana, Leo abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y la miró embelesado. Alzó una de sus manitas y tocó la mejilla de la castaña.

Ciertamente era un niño precioso, pero sus ojos se parecían tanto a los de Ron…

Eso hizo que Hermione recordara una vez más su encuentro del día anterior y se hallara culpable del cargo de besar a Ron por iniciativa propia. El pelirrojo tenía razón, había sido ella la que le pidió ese beso, pero había que reconocer que se encontraban en una situación extrema y eso para Hermione parecía justificarlo todo.

Claro que también esa mañana le había dicho que aun estaba enamorada de él. Eso había sido una revelación incluso para ella, pues aunque los seres humanos sabemos en todo momento lo que sentimos, somos capaces de relegar una verdad hasta lo más hondo de nuestro corazón e ignorarla hasta sentirla inexistente o incierta.

Pero…la reacción y las palabras de Ron, ¿qué significaban?

"_A pesar de todo lo que pude hacer o decir en el pasado, debes saber que tú y solo tú has sido el amor de mi vida. La mujer a la que más he amado y querido, y la única que vive en mi corazón."_

"_La única que vive en mi corazón."_

"_La única que vive en mi corazón."_

Y después la había besado.

Esas palabras repiqueteaban en el cerebro de Hermione cuando Lily bajó las escaleras y fue a su encuentro.

- Hola, cariño. –le dijo Hermione.

Lily se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en el sillón de enfrente. Se había recogido el cabello pelirrojo en una coleta y sus ojos verdes miraron a Hermione de la misma forma que Harry solía hacerlo cuando estaba preocupado.

- Hola, tía. –saludó la niña.

- ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?

- Mejor que ayer; tenías razón, necesitaba dormir.

- Todos necesitamos descansar de nuestro dolor de vez en cuando.

Leo ya casi se había terminado el biberón, pero el muy bribón seguía chupando a ver si conseguía un poco más. Definitivamente ese era otro rasgo que compartía con Ron, el de comilón.

Lily carraspeó y se puso roja. No sabía como proceder ante un tema tan delicado para su tía, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrada a escuchar conversaciones ajenas y callarse su opinión.

Hermione levantó la vista y vio que Lily tenía algo que decirle.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lil's?

- Yo…no quiero que te enfades conmigo…no quería, no estaba en mis planes escucharlo, y se que esta mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero…esta mañana escuché tu discusión con el tío Ron. Lo siento mucho, tía…

- No pasa nada, cariño. –Hermione estimó que lo primero era tranquilizar a la niña.

- ¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

- Por supuesto que no. No ha sido culpa tuya. Seguramente nosotros hablábamos demasiado alto y te hemos despertado.

- Estabais gritando. –dijo la niña consiguiendo el sonrojo de su tía.

- Si, bueno. Ese es el efecto que siempre produce en mí tu tío Ron: hacerme quedar como una histérica mientras…

- Tu no eres ninguna histérica, tía.

- Gracias, cielo.

Hermione le quitó el biberón vacío a Leo y lo colocó en su hombro para que eructase.

- Tía…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Es cierto todo lo que he oído? ¿El tío Ron te dejó por…?

- Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

- Pero aun te sigue doliendo.

- Siempre hay alguna herida que no se puede cerrar.

- Lo odio.

- Lily no digas eso. ¿Por qué odias a tu tío Ron? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

- Pero te hizo daño, y todavía lo hace.

- No…

- Lo he escuchado todo, y después te has puesto a llorar cuando se ha ido.

- Aun así no es razón para que le odies.

- Si lo es.

- No, no lo es. A pesar de todo lo que me hizo, tu tío Ron es una persona excelente. Es cariñoso, divertido, tierno, charlatán, valiente… Dale una oportunidad y se convertirá en tu tío preferido.

- ¿Porqué me dices todo esto? ¿Tú no lo odias?

- No.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque no se puede odiar a la persona que amas. –dijo sencillamente.

- No lo entiendo.

- A veces yo tampoco. –le dedicó una medio sonrisa triste a su ahijada.

- El amor de los adultos es demasiado complicado.

- Lo es.

- Yo prefiero el de los adolescentes, es más sencillo.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si.

- ¿Cómo el tuyo y Simon? –preguntó más sonriente.

Lily se sonrojó.

- Si. –contestó con voz apenas audible.- Acepté ser su novia como me dijiste. Pero no porque me lo dijiste, sino porque lo quiero mucho y me siento muy a gusto con él, y sé que no me dejará jamás.

- Eso mismo sentía yo por tu tío Ron.

- ¿Y todavía lo sientes? –se aventuró a preguntar la pelirrojita en el mismo tono que lo haría su madre.

- Si, todavía lo siento. Hace veinte años que no nos vemos y le han bastando doce horas para enamorarme de nuevo. Lo que habría dado tu madre por ver nuestro reencuentro…

- Pues deberías odiarlo. Si Simon me hiciera eso y desapareciera de mi vida, yo lo odiaría a muerte y…

- No, no lo odiarías. Si lo quieres tanto como dices no lo odiarías, porque ese mismo amor te impediría hacerlo. Hay muchas formas de odiar y amar en estar vida, pero solo las más profundas y verdaderas prevalecen en el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo odié a tu tío Ron durante mucho tiempo, o al menos lo intenté, pero ha sido mi amor por él el que ha continuado dentro de mí. Porque en el fondo nunca odié a Ron y siempre lo quise. ¿Entiendes?

- Si…creo. –dijo algo confusa.

- No te preocupes, no todos los amores son así de complicados. Lo que pasa es que a Ron y a mí siempre nos ha gustado complicarlo todo con excusas tontas. Pero tus padres, por ejemplo, no tuvieron esa clase de problemas.

- Ellos se querían mucho.

- Lo sé; lo supe antes incluso que tu padre. Nunca se le dieron bien las chicas y mucho menos ocultar sus sentimientos por ellas. –sonrió.- Y Ginny…ella lo tuvo más claro desde el principio, decidió que se casaría con él desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

- ¿Y porqué tardaron tanto en estar juntos?

- Porque tu padre era taaannn parado…y luego estaba que Ginny era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Ron era muy sobreprotector con ella, porque la quería muchísimo. Como ves, no todo son cosas malas en el amor, y dale una oportunidad a tu tío; el era el hermano preferido de tu madre.

Acunó de nuevo a Leo entre sus brazos.

- Pues no entiendo que tenia de especial para enamorarte a ti y que mi madre lo quisiera más que sus otros hermanos. –Lily seguía reticente a cualquier contacto con Ron.

- Dale una oportunidad y lo averiguarás.

- Lo pensaré.

- Pero procura no mencionarle que eres la novia de un Malfoy.

- ¿También se lleva mal con ellos? –preguntó fastidio.

- Si, pero no es culpa suya, y solo es con el padre de Simon.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por mi.

- ¿Por ti?

- Aja. Entre otras cosas, pero yo soy la principal razón. Draco…siempre se burlaba de Ron y sus hermanos porque no tenían mucho dinero, decía que deshonraban el hombre de los sangre pura, y luego se metía conmigo por ser hija de muggles. Me tenía una manía especial, me insultaba y se burlaba de mí a todas horas, además de llamarme sangre sucia.

- Eso es terrible.

- Lo es. Pero Ron siempre salía en mi defensa. Y bueno…aunque la final Darco se pasó a nuestro bando antes de acabar la guerra y solventó los problemas con Harry y conmigo, Ron siempre se negó, por mi.

- Debía de quererte mucho. –un atisbo de esperanza se coló en los ojos de Lily.

- Si, eso creo.

- Ves, eso lo entiendo. Pero Simon no se parece a su padre.

- Lo sé; sino no habrías aceptado a salir con él. Además, lo vio el otro día de pasada y me pareció un chico muy correcto.

- Lo es.

- Bien. –miró a Leo que se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.- Creo que será mejor que acostemos a este muñequito.

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

- Tía…

- ¿Si?

- Ahora entiendo un poquito mejor porqué sigues enamorada de él.

Hermione solo le sonrió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily mientras subían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde la cocina de los Potter, Ron había escuchado toda la conversación de Hermione con Lily, y no sabia qué pensar. Por un lado estaba todo lo que había dicho la castaña y su confirmación de lo que había dicho esa mañana; pero por otro lado el supuesto odio de Lily le hacia daño.

Entendía que la niña quisiera mucho a su tía y que solo quisiera protegerla, pero ni siquiera le conocía y ya le había juzgado. Eric y Molly tenían razón, Lily idolatraba a Hermione.

- Hermione…-murmuró.- Merlín, todavía me ama.

- Tal y como te dije hace cuatro días. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ron se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los vivaces ojillos de Lainey. La rubia enseguida se había ofrecido a acompañarlo cuando se enteró de la noticia, y Ron se lo agradecía muchísimo. En ella había encontrado el apoyo y el consuelo que necesitaba, y en la intimidad había descargado todo su dolor para luego poder responder ante Hermione con estoicidad y aplomo.

Solo Lainey lo había visto llorar hasta quedarse dormido, y fue en ese momento que Ron se dio cuenta de que Lainey había ocupado el lugar de un hermano en su corazón. Siempre habían tenido esa clase de relación, pero era en los malos momentos en que todo encajaba y volvía a su sitio.

Lainey estaba sentada en un taburete y comía un helado de vainilla de una pequeña tarrina redonda. Ron la miró y se sonrojó.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –le preguntó.

- Casi el mismo que tu.

- ¿Y porqué no me habías dicho nada?

- No quería interrumpir tu momento a lo Sherlock Holmes.

- Yo no…

- Se te veía muy concentrado escuchando lo que decía tu Hermione.

- Yo no estaba escuch…

- Oh, vamos, no me digas que no has escuchado como te defendía ante tu sobrina y después reconocía que sigue enamorada de ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –la miró inquisitoriamente.

- La verdad es que hasta yo he llegado a comprender porque se enamoró de ti, que mano eso de defenderla de ese Malfoy y sus insultos. –se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca.- Y te ha llamado tierno, divertido, cariñoso…

- Lainey. –la cortó.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Dónde estabas?

- Aquí. No me he movido de este taburete.

- Oh, pero es que una tiene sus trucos. –dijo señalando un pequeño objeto cuadrado de encima de la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso? –lo cogió en sus manos y comenzó a darle vueltas.

- Eso querido amigo…-se lo quitó antes de que lo rompiera-…es un invento de tus hermanos.

- ¿Ah si?

- Aja. Creo que su nombre original era Orejas Extensibles. Solo que ahora son mas sofisticados.

- Vaya con los gemelos.

- Si, tienen mucho éxito en el mundo mágico. –se llevó una nueva cucharada a la boca.- Pero dejemos ese tema para otro momento. Ahora lo que nos interesa es lo que ha dicho tu Hermione.

- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi hermana.

- Me lo voy a tomar como un halago.

- Lo es. –hizo una pausa.- Lo que ella más deseaba era volver a vernos juntos a Hermione y a mi. Y fíjate tu, la causa de nuestro reencuentro ha sido ella, pero de la forma menos deseada.

- Oh vamos, Ron, no te pongas triste. Hablemos de Hermy mejor.

Ron se removió una lágrima y sonrió.

- No se te ocurra llamarla 'Hermy', lo odia.

- Ok. –sonrió.- ¿Y tu como la llamabas entonces? Porque 'Hermione' siempre suena muy respetuoso y protocolario.

- Bueno, era su nombre.

- Y el mio es Elaine, y nadie excepto mi madre me llama así.

- Está bien, tienes razón.

- Siempre la tengo. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo? –bromeó.

- Cuando estábamos a solas la llamaba 'Minnie'.

- ¡Que mono!

- Si bueno, fue por buscar algo únicamente mio. Harry la llamaba 'Herm', Ginny 'Mione', así que…

- Es súper mono, Ron.

Ron se rió.

- Bueno tengo que irme. Tenía pensado ir a visitar a mis padres y…

- Pero todavía tenemos un tema pendiente del que hablar.

- Lo sé.

- Yo tenía razón.

- Lo sé.

- Nunca te odió y siempre te amó. Lo sigue haciendo, Ron.

- Lo sé.

- Ha llegado el momento de que le demuestres que tu también la amas.

- Lo sé.

- Y para eso tendrás que contarle la verdad.

- Eso ya no lo sé.

- Ron…no seas cabezota.

- Lainey no creo que…

- Pues yo si que creo.

- Mira, mejor hablamos luego ¿vale?

- Vale. Puedes irte.

- ¿No vienes?

- Eso es algo que tienes que hacer tu solo. Ya los conoceré en otra ocasión.

- Lai…muchas gracias por todo, no lo habría logrado sin ti. –se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Para eso están las amigas ¿no? –ella le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla.

- Si.

- Anda vete.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Si, y a lo mejor tengo la ocasión de conocer a tu Hermione; habla con mucha sabiduría sobre el amor.

- Ha tenido veinte años para reflexionar sobre él.

- Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Ron se colocó mejor su chaqueta y salió de la cocina. Lainey se quedó comiéndose su helado con una sonrisa en los labios; Ron parecía un hombre nuevo y estaba segura de que la causa era Hermione.

Como decía Ron, las circunstancias de su reencuentro no habían sido las ideales, pero la vida seguía su curso. Lainey lo sabía muy bien, pues era muy joven cuando perdió a su padre y a su hermano mayor.

A los dos minutos de irse Ron, apareció en la cocina un chico alto y rubio. Lainey lo siguió con la mirada mientras se servia un taza de café, y después se sentaba en un taburete a su lado.

- Hola. –saludó el rubio.

- Hola. –correspondió ella.

- Tu no eres una Weasley, no eres pelirroja.

- No, no lo soy. –rió.- Soy una O'Neil.

- Oh, pues encantado. –le tendió una mano.- Stuart Craig.

- Lainey O'Neil. –dijo estrechando su mano.- ¿Eres amigo de la familia?

- Si, bueno más o menos. He venido para apoyar a Hermione, pero conocía a Harry y a Ginny, poco pero los conocía.

- Oh, siento mucho su perdida. Yo he venido como apoyo también, del hermano de Ginny; Ronald Weasley.

- Vaya, eres amiga de Ronald.

- Si, ¿lo conoces?

- No, pero me han hablado algo de él.

- ¿Hermione?

- Si.

- A mi también me han hablado de ella. Es una mujer increíble.

- Lo es. –miró hacia el jardín, donde el día había amanecido soleado.- ¿Sabes?

- Dime.

- No es sano zamparse una tarrina de helado para desayunar. –dijo aligerando el comentario con su encantadora sonrisa.

- Oh, pero es que yo no soy una persona sana. –contestó Lainey mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca y le sonreía.

- Eres muy graciosa. –dijo correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

- Gracias, lo sabía. Y tú tienes una sonrisa encantadora.

- Gracias, lo sabía.

Ambos rieron.

- Perdón, se supone que no deberíamos…-comenzó a decir Lainey.

- Lo sé, no deberíamos reírnos de esa manera, pero es que han sido unos días muy duros en esta casa. –acabó Stuart.

- Y a ti te ha tocado consolar a la más difícil.

- Si.

- Ron tampoco ha sido fácil. Por eso siempre que puedo me río, no puede ser sano estar siempre tan triste.

- No, no lo es. Pero es humano.

- Cierto.

Lainey se quedó mirando a Stuart, y aunque no era su tipo, lo encontró guapo y atractivo. Stuart por su parte se quedó prendado de los ojos negros de Lainey que despachaban alegría y vivacidad.

Se miraron durante unos minutos hasta que la situación se volvió algo incómoda y desviaron la vista, para concentrarse de nuevo en su helado y su café respectivamente.

- ¿Qué mirabas con tanto interés? –se atrevió a preguntar Lainey; siempre había sido muy lanzada, así que no entendió su rubor esta vez.

Tus ojos; son preciosos y pensaba que seria una lástima que tuvieras que esconderlos detrás de unas gafas. –dijo Stuart de forma sencilla.- Soy medimago.

- Ahhh. -Lainey estaba sorprendida por la sincera respuesta del rubio. Normalmente los hombres preferían a mujeres menos directas y salían corriendo cuando la veían en acción. Ninguno había conseguido superar la prueba de la pregunta…hasta ese día.- ¿Y tu que mirabas con tanto interés?

- Tus labios; tienen el tamaño y el grueso idóneo. Me preguntaba cómo quedarían al plasmarlos en una pintura. –él enarcó una ceja.- Soy pintora.

- Ahhh. -vaya, después de su platónico flechazo con Hermione, Stuart nunca se había vuelto a encandilar con una mujer. Pero Lainey…podrían llegar a ser algo si no fuera porque en unos días ambos se marcharían a extremos opuestos del mundo.

- Así que medimago ¿no?

- Así que pintora ¿no?

- Interesante. –dijeron los dos a la vez y rieron.

Se estaban tanteando mutuamente sin saber a donde les llevaría ese juego. Porque si, vivían en extremos opuestos del mundo, pero nunca sabias las vueltas que daba la vida.

- ¡¡BRIAN!!

El grito angustioso procedente del salón rompió el hechizo y cuando fue acompañado por un lloro de niño se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron al encuentro.

Brian lloraba tirado en el suelo al pie de las escaleras y tenia los labios ensangrentados además de un chichón en la frente. Hermione bajaba con Rose en brazos y se la notaba alarmada.

Stuart se precipitó hasta Brian, que no dejaba de llorar, y conjuró un toallón mojado con el que le limpió la sangre de la boca. Hermione acabó de bajar las escaleras y miró a Stuart.

- No ha sido nada. –la tranquilizó el rubio.- Solo se ha mordido el labio. Ha sido más el susto que otra cosa ¿verdad campeón?

¡Ti-ti-tía! –sollozó el pequeño.

Hermione continuaba con Rose en sus brazos pues la niña estaba algo molesta por la escayola que llevaba en su bracito izquierdo. En ese momento Lainey se adelantó y cogió a Rose de los brazos de Hermione. La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras se arrodillaba para ver al herido.

- No pasa nada, cielo. –le susurró cogiéndole una mano.- Te he dicho que no bajaras corriendo las escaleras.

- Es que que-quería ir al columpio.

- Lo sé, mi amor. Ahora deja que Stuart te cure.

- No tienes nada, campeón. Pero vamos a tener que poner un poco de hielo en ese chichón ¿vale? –le dijo el rubio una vez limpió el labio y revisó la frente, donde efectivamente se había llevado la peor parte.

Parece ser que la expresión de 'un poco de hielo' no gustó mucho a Brian que se giró sollozante hacia Hermione.

- Ti-tía, hi-hielo no. –lloró.

Hermione miró a Stuart, que con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que podía levantar al pequeño. Lo cogió en brazos y se sentó en el sofá con él. Brian enseguida hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su tía y se dejó mimar durante lo que sería gran parte de la mañana.

Stuart apareció una almohadilla con hielo, y aunque Brian protestó, Hermione se la aplicó en la frente dañada mientras le contaba un cuento que le distrajera del dolor.

Cuando el medimago se sentó junto a Lainey, vio como Rose se entretenía jugando con el collar de la rubia, que miraba con curiosidad a Hermione. Él también sucumbió y la miró.

La castaña acunaba al niño muy despacio y no despegaba la vista de su rostro. Era una escena muy dulce y tierna; conjuró una mantita azul y tapó al pequeño que había colocado una mano en su pecho. Pasados unos minutos retiró la almohadilla de hielos y besó suavemente la zona del chichón. Suerte que no llevaba sus gafitas porque sino se habría hecho daño en sus ojitos verdes.

Con esos mismos ojos verdes, Brian miraba a Hermione en silencio, y excepto cuando la castaña desvió la mirada para darles las gracias tanto a Stuart como a Lainey, no dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro.

Rose se cansó enseguida del collar de Lainey y comenzó a jugar con su muñeca.

Y fue en ese momento, viendo a la Hermione tierna, que Lainey supo lo que significaban esos niños para ella y comprendió porque Ron se había enamorado de ella y que a pesar de los años no la hubiera olvidado. Desvió la vista hacia una fotografía en la que salían Harry y Ginny, y mirando a la pelirroja le prometió que haría lo que pudiera para hacer realidad su último sueño: que Ron y Hermione volvieran a estar juntos.

Miró de reojo a su compañero de sofá y reconoció en él a un aliado, pues Stuart sobre todas las cosas quería que Hermione fuera feliz y ella tenía el mismo pensamiento con respecto a Ron.

Tenían que estar juntos…por el bien de todos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**La canción que Hermione canta en el flash back es "Hasta la eternidad" de Shaila Dúrcal.**

**Capítulo 13:**

Ron se apareció en las inmediaciones de La Madriguera en cuanto estuvo fuera de la cocina de los Potter. Seguramente era ahí donde debería haber ido primero, pero su instinto le dijo que Hermione lo necesitaba más en esos momentos. Y no se equivocó, a pesar de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Aun tenía fresca en su memoria la discusión con la castaña, pero eso solo conseguía levantarle el ánimo. Cuando estaba bajo presión, Hermione era capaz de confesar sus sentimientos sin siquiera darse cuenta, y eso había hecho esa mañana.

"_¿Cómo voy a superarlo si todavía sigo enamorada de ti?"_

Merlín, había deseado con tanto fervor oír esas palabras…

No se lo podía creer.

Ella lo amaba.

Y Ron definitivamente estaba loco por ella.

Al llegar al perímetro que rodeaba la casa, Ron dejó de penar en Hermione y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer. Y de repente sintió como los nervios anidaban en la base de su estómago; eso de tener que enfrentar a la familia sin saber por donde le iban a salir…

La Madriguera seguía igual que la recordaba, un soplo de alegría y aire fresco en un ancho prado ingles. Solo que ahora se erigía silenciosa. Allí vivió sus mejores con sus hermanos, Ginny, Harry…y Hermione.

Volvió a pensar en ella, porque la perspectiva de pensar en otra cosa le ponía más triste aún. Desvió la mirada hacia el cobertizo y sonrió inconsciente. Cerró sus ojos y en su mente se materializó la imagen de si mismo, pero mucho más joven.

_--FLASH BACK DE RON--_

_Era su último verano en La Madriguera antes de volver a Hogwarts, y como todos los años sus amigos Harry y Hermione estaban allí. Aunque tal vez no seria correcto llamar a Harry 'amigo', pues hacia unos cuantos meses que salía con Ginny y ya le habían dado la bienvenida oficial a la familia._

_A Ron le había costado aceptar que su hermanita y su mejor amigo fueran novios, pero como mismamente le dijo a Harry: si no había mas remedio, prefería tenerlo a él como cuñado que a ningún otro. Sabia que el moreno nunca le haría daño a Ginny, y la pelirroja estaba exultante de felicidad._

_El noviazgo de Harry y Ginny trajo otras consecuencias para Ron, pero la principal era que pasaba más tiempo con Hermione. La castaña le había hecho ver y reconocer que los dos tortolitos necesitaban sus momentos para estar a solas, así que él paulatinamente se había alejado y les había dejado su espacio._

_Su actitud pareció sorprender gratamente a Hermione, que se convirtió en su compañera de juegos a falta de Harry. Ya había conseguido enseñarle a jugar al ajedrez mágico, pero resultó que la castaña era tan mala como Harry._

_Aunque había algo en lo que se le resistía: volar._

_Y ella no sabia que él tenía planes de cambiar ese factor ese mismo día._

_Durante el desayuno Harry y Ginny propusieron ir darse un baño en el lago, pero a una mirada de Hermione, Ron dijo que se fueran solos, que él y la castaña también tenían sus planes, y que tal vez a la tarde se pasarían con una cesta de dulces._

_A Hermione si que le pareció dulce su comentario, pero su abstuvo de decírselo. Estaba enamorada de él, y el curso anterior lo había pasado muy mal viendo como él tonteaba con Lavender._

_Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados, pero como estaban encantados de poder pasar tiempo a solas en el lago (Ron prefería no pensar en lo que harían), no pusieron ninguna excusa y después de desayunar se fueron con una cesta de comida preparada por la señora Weasley._

_La buena mujer estaba encantada con la relación de los chicos, y en secreto pensaba que solo faltaba que Ron se animara con Hermione. Nunca aceptaría a ninguna otra chica para su pequeño Ron. La castaña era perfecta para él._

_Hermione miró a Ron por encima de la mesa y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Ron?_

_Él la miró y sonrió._

_- Es una sorpresa._

_La castaña no supo qué pensar, pero ese verano había aprendido a confiar en Ron. Se habían conocido más que los seis años anteriores juntos, y aunque no se habían dicho su mayor secreto, si que habían compartido otros muchos. De todos era sabido que a Ron no le gustaban las arañas o que a Hermione le atemorizaba volar, pero era agradable poder decirlo a otra persona y sin sentir vergüenza alguna._

_Faltaban seis días para regresar a Hogwarts y aprovechaban los días al máximo antes de volver a la rutina del estudio y las clases._

_Después de que Ron desayunara por segunda vez y que Hermione escribiera una carta a sus padres, salieron al jardín y comenzaron a andar. Iban muy juntos y de vez en cuando sus brazos se rozaban provocando que se ruborizaran levemente. El sol les daba de lleno en la cara, y Hermione, que tenia los ojos sensibles, estornudó bastantes veces, haciendo que Ron se mostrara siempre solícito acercándole un pañuelo cuando lo necesitaba. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya habían llegado al cobertizo donde el señor Weasley guardaba sus trastos muggles, y los chicos sus escobas y pelotas de Quiditch._

_- Ron… ¿puedo saber ya que vamos a hacer?_

_- Claro. –dijo él abriendo la puerta del cobertizo._

_- ¿Vamos a arreglar el cobertizo? –preguntó ella arrugando la nariz. No es que los hombres Weasley fueran muy ordenados…_

_Ron rió._

_- No. Vamos a hacer algo mucho más emocionante._

_- ¿Emocionante como qué? –su tono de voz empezaba a temblar. Que ella supiera, Ron solo encontraba una cosa realmente emocionante, pero…_

_El pelirrojo desapareció en el interior y a los dos segundos salió con su vieja escoba de Quiditch; tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y miraba a Hermione de forma desafiante._

_- Hoy vamos a volar._

_- No._

_- Ya lo creo que si._

_- Ronald sabes que no me gusta volar, lo odio. –dijo apartándose de él._

_- Eso es porque no has volado conmigo. –dijo él muy bajito, pero ella lo escuchó igualmente. Hermione se volteó y lo miró bastante colorada.- Quiero decir que…que yo nunca te dejaría caer, nunca permitiría que te hicieras daño._

_- Eso ya lo sé. Pero no quiero hacerlo._

_- ¿Acaso no confías en mi?_

_- Sabes que si._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Pero es que volar…es…es superior a mi._

_- Nunca has volado._

_- Claro que si. El primer año con Madame Hoch, y en tercero cuando Harry y yo rescatamos a Sirius y montamos en Buckbeak._

_- Pero en ninguno de esos momentos estaba yo; además a eso no se le puede decir volar._

_- Ron, por favor…_

_- Confía en mi, Herm._

_Ron colocó la escoba en el suelo y se subió al tiempo que alargaba una mano a la chica para que la cogiera._

_- Ron…_

_- Confía en mí. –repitió él._

_Ella lo miró todavía indecisa, pero fueron los ojos del chico los que finalmente sellaron su sentencia. Esos ojos eran su perdición._

_- Está bien. –dijo resignada.- Pero no me sueltes._

_- No lo haré._

_- Y no vueles muy alto._

_- No lo haré._

_- Y no vayas muy rápido._

_- ¡Hermione! –la miró sonriente.- ¿Piensas subir?_

_- Si no hay más remedio._

_Se montó delante de él y dejó que Ron le pusiera una mano en la cintura; todavía se sentía insegura, así que se pegó al cuerpo del pelirrojo y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello pecoso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos sintieron un extraño hormigueo en el estómago._

_- Vas a tener que recompensarme por esto. –dijo ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos._

_- Haré lo que quieras._

_Comenzaron a elevarse un poquito, pero Hermione no pareció notarlo._

_- ¿Lo que yo quiera? –sonrió coqueta._

_- Lo que tú quieras._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Estoy seguro._

_- Umm…tal vez podrías leerme un rato después de comer._

_- No es una mala idea. –sospesó el pelirrojo._

_Se elevando bastante más y avanzaron dejando atrás La Madriguera._

_- Herm…abre los ojos. –dijo Ron al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros de la castaña._

_Ella los abrió y miró asustada hacia el cielo._

_- Ron estamos muy alto. –dijo pegándose más a él.- No me sueltes, por favor._

_- Jamás lo haría. –la miró a los ojos y eso pareció tranquilizarla._

_- Tengo que reconocer que las vistas son preciosas desde aquí._

_- Si. –convino Ron mirándola a ella._

_- Y el aire en la cara es refrescante. –Hermione se volteó hacia él y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando._

_- Si. –los ojos de Ron estaban fijos en los miel de Hermione._

_- Y…y tu…tu era un buen… ¿volador?_

_Hermione lo miró confusa y él rió._

_- No…no se si esa es la palabra correcta. Me refiero a que vuelas muy bien y que…que…_

_- Lo entiendo._

_- Bien. –dijo ella muy flojito._

_- Al final no es tan malo esto de volar ¿no?_

_- Tendría que probarlo más veces para darte una respuesta definitiva. _

_- Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente._

_Viró hacia la izquierda y bordearon el lago. Vieron como Harry y Ginny jugaban a lanzarse agua el uno al otro, pero no los saludaron porque no querían interrumpirlos…ni ser interrumpidos ellos tampoco vaya._

_- No vayas tan deprisa, Ron._

_- Voy despacio, Herm._

_Un pajarillo pasó por su lado, pero como Hermione no se lo esperaba se asustó e hizo que la escoba se sacudiera un poco._

_- ¡AHH! ¡Ron, por favor, no me sueltes!_

_- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Solo ha sido una liguera sacudida._

_- Desde hoy no me gustan los pájaros. Que lo sepas. _

_Hermione enterró su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo y se agarró con sus manos a su espalda. Ron se embriagó con el dulce olor que desprendían sus rizos castaños, y comprobó con satisfacción que ella llevaba el perfume que le regaló hacia dos navidades._

_Estuvieron volando a una velocidad moderada por un intervalo de media hora, y fue la mejor media hora de todo el verano. A su regreso a Hogwarts muchos días Ron se acostaría recordando ese paseo y la sensación de tener a Hermione entre sus brazos._

_Bajaron muy muy despacio, como queriendo demorar el fin de esos minutos tan especiales para los dos. Pero como todo tiene su final, pronto estuvieron en tierra._

_Hermione la bajada también la hizo con los ojos cerrados y cuando sus pies dieron con el suelo la tomaron por sorpresa y se apretó más, si era posible, contra Ron. Después abrió los ojos y algo sonrojada se apartó de él lentamente. Todavía seguía sentada en el palo y no parecía tener intención de bajarse._

_Ron sonrió en silencio._

_- ¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó._

_- Un poco. –dijo ella agachando la mirada._

_- ¿Solo un poco? –sonrió aun más._

_- Bueno, vale, me ha gustado. –levantó la mirada y le sonrió._

_- Me alegro._

_- Muchas gracias por…bueno por eso._

_- Ha sido un placer._

_Y para sorpresa del pelirrojo, su hazaña fue recompensada con un beso en la mejilla. A su parecer Hermione se apartó demasiado deprisa, pero siempre guardó ese beso en un sitio muy especial de su corazón._

_Bajaron de la escoba y la devolvieron al cobertizo._

_- ¿Así que esta tarde me toca leer? –preguntó él cuando retornaban a La Madriguera._

_- Lo has prometido. –le recordó ella._

_- Lo sé… ¿y que me toca hoy?_

_- No lo sé, todavía tengo que pensarlo._

_- No se porqué te gusta tanto que lea…-se encogió de hombros-…no tengo nada especial._

_- Tienes una voz muy bonita. –Hermione se sonrojó al decirlo._

_- Gra-gracias. –Ron la miró de reojo y sonrió._

_--FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE RON--_

Las imágenes de un Ron y una Hermione de dieciséis años, se disiparon en la mente del Ron actual. Sin duda ese había sido el mejor verano de todos, pasando tiempo con Hermione y haciendo que se enamorara todavía más de ella.

Apartó ese recuerdo feliz del pasado y se concentró en la tristeza del presente.

Llegó hasta la puerta de La Madriguera y entró. Se encontró con un nutrido grupo de adolescentes que lo miraron como si tuviera algo desagradable en la cara, sobretodo los rubios. Buscó con la mirada para ver si estaban sus padres o alguno de sus hermanos, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue fijar la mirada en el famoso reloj Weasley y ver que la cucharilla correspondiente a Ginny ya no se encontraba en su lugar.

Estaba a punto de peguntarles a esos chicos cuando uno de ellos prorrumpió en un grito ensordecedor y desagradable.

- ¡¡MAMAN!!

Y encima parecía no hablar su idioma.

Una mujer rubia que rozaba la cincuentena asomó la cabeza desde la cocina; pero esta vez Ron si que la reconoció.

- ¿Qué ocugge, Dogian? –dijo Fleur; su acento francés seguía ahí.

- Un homme. –señaló a Ron con el dedo.

- ¿Gon? ¿Eges tu gealmente? –preguntó Fleur saliendo totalmente de la cocina.

- Hola Fleur. –saludó él.

- ¡¡OH, GON!! –corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó.- Cuanto tiempo sin vegte, sin duda demasiado. Y encima en estas cigcunstancias tan tgistes.

- Lo sé; lo siento.

- Yo también lo siento.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Oh, Bill, Pegcy, Penny y tu padre volviegon al tgabajo; Chaglie ha salido a dag una vuelta, Anne y yo nos encaggamos de la comida y…Molly esta en su habitación. –explicó muy deprisa.

- ¿Y los gemelos?

- Oh, ellos estan en su tienda del Callejón Dragón, pego vendgan a comeg. –se sentó en un sillón y Ron en otro. Los niños no se perdían nada de la conversación, pero no decían nada.- ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te vimos ayeg en el funegal.

- Pues si que estuve, lo que pasa es que llegué tarde. Ya sabes, los aviones muggles nunca van bien.

- ¿Y pog que no te acegcaste a nosotgos?

- Bueno…no quería causar mucho revuelo. Los protagonistas eran Harry y Ginny, y después de escuchar las palabras de Hermione no…no tuve fuerzas.

- Oh, si, fuegon muy emotivas las palabgas de Hermione; me hizo llogag a mi también.

- ¿Y como están todos?

- Destrozados, ha sido una noticia inespegada. Hemos pedido unos días en nuestgos tgabajos, pego los niños han de volveg mañana al colegio. –indicó con la mano a los adolescentes.

- Creo que no saben quien soy.

- Oh, clago que lo saben. Han visto fotos tuyas.- se dirigió a ellos.- Chicos, este es vuestgo tío Gon.

- Hola. –saludó Ron.

Pero tan solo fue correspondido por leves cabeceos de cabeza y pensó en lo diferentes que eran a los niños Potter. Se les notaba incómodos allí, y no precisamente por haber perdido a sus tíos; simplemente eran unos niños raros.

- Saludag a vuestgo tío Gon. –les indicó Fleur.- Ellos son mis hijos: Andgew, Ben, Clagisse y Dogian. A su lado están los hijos de Chaglie, Emmett, Fiona y Gideon, y el hijo de Pegcy, Heathcliffe.

- Me alegro de conoceros a todos al fin, pero Fleur…me gustaría ir a ver a mi madre, si no te importa.

- Por supuesto que no, Gon. –dijo levantándose y acompañándolo hasta las escaleras.- Bueno, ya sabes donde es.

- Si, lo recuerdo.

Fleur se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.

Ron sentía ocho pares de ojos clavados en su espalda, pero decidió ignorarlos y comenzó a subir las escaleras. La habitación de los señores Weasley se encontraba en el primer piso la puerta de la derecha. Hacia muchísimos años que no estaba en esa casa y que no entraba en esa habitación, pero nada parecía haber cambiado.

Suavemente comenzó a girar el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

La imagen de una señora Weasley derrotada y acostada en su cama, no era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados sus hijos. Ron se sintió extrañamente vinculado a ella, y una ola de amor fraternal se adueñó de él. Muy lentamente, también, cerró la puerta tras de si.

La señora Weasley no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, pues no hizo comentario alguno. Ron se acercó hasta el borde opuesto de la cama y vio que su madre tenía los ojos cerrados. No dormía, pues su respiración calculada no indicaba eso. Se acostó a su lado y apoyó una mano en la mejilla regordeta de la buena señora; no pretendía importunarla, tan solo hacerle saber que estaba con ella.

Los ojitos marrones de la señora Weasley se abrieron y lo miraron con sorpresa. No hubo palabras ni gestos ni aspavientos, tan solo esos ojos mirándolo con todo el amor del mundo. Ron abrió sus brazos dejando que su madre se refugiara en su abrazo.

- Ron, hijo mío…-sollozó.

- Estoy aquí, mamá. –le acarició el cabello con la misma ternura con que se lo había hecho a Hermione la noche anterior.

No hubo más palabras. Ron permaneció junto a su madre mucho tiempo, pero no le importó. Sabía que hacia mucho tiempo que debería haberle dado ese abrazo y esa seguridad a su madre, pero lo importante era que al fin estaba allí. Y para la señora Weasley eso significaba más que nada.

Si había alguien que había sufrido en especial la marcha de Ron, esa era ella. Nadie sabía lo que se sentía al haber perdido un hijo, sin saber si estaba vivo o muerte o vete a saber donde. Había pasado unos años muy amargos hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo había decidido romper su silencio y ponerse en contacto con ellos.

En muchos aspectos Ron siempre había sido su niño pequeño, si bebé, el hijo predilecto. Eso era algo que había sabido ocultar muy bien, pero tanto ella como Arthur sentían especial predilección por su cabezota hijo menor. Él había sido el que más alegrías les había reportado a lo largo de los años, y aunque Ron no lo creyera, estaban muy orgullosos de él.

Por eso la señora Weasley encontró su consuelo en el abrazo de su hijo. No hacia falta que le dijera nada, tan solo saber que estaba a su lado, con eso era suficiente. Dejó de llorar para mirarlo detenidamente. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle el cambio que había experimentado Ron. Había pasado de ser un alegre adolescente a todo un hombre, pero un hombre que destilaba tristeza en sus ojos.

La señora Weasley sabia a que se debía, había visto esa misma mirada en los ojos de Hermione; y al igual que su hija, tenia muy clara la solución a aplicar. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y su respiración pasó de ser mecánica a pausada. Su semblante también estaba más relajado, pues sabia que al despertar Ron seguiría allí; no creía que su hijo los volviera a dejar por mucho tiempo, o al menos ella no lo permitiría.

Ron tenía la vista perdida, pero a intervalos la desviaba a su madre y comprobaba que estuviera bien y tranquila. El verla derrotada y agotada le había afectado mas de lo que quería admitir, y había querido transmitirle todo el amor que le había faltado en dieciséis años, en ese abrazo. Sabía que no podía suplir ni aplacar la pena por la pérdida de Harry y Ginny, pero al menos la podía contener.

Cuando el señor Weasley llegó del trabajo, acompañado por Bill y Percy, fue informado por su rubia nuera de la presencia de Ron. Charlie hacia rato que lo sabia, pero había reprimido la necesidad de ver a su hermano pequeño porque sabía que su madre estaba más necesitada. El señor Weasley pareció pensar lo mismo durante unos segundos, pero él también era su padre, también lo necesitaba y también había perdido a su hija y a su yerno.

Subió las escaleras con gesto cansino, apoyándose en la barandilla para darse impulso en cada escalón. La verdad es que había envejecido de la noche a la mañana y tan solo iba al trabajo para quitar de su mente se sentimiento de vacío permanente que se había instalado en su corazón.

En la habitación divisó a su hijo pequeño abrazando a su madre, los dos dormidos y muy quietos, y el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo. Ron había sabido darle a su madre lo que ninguno de sus otros hijos había pensado; a veces no hacia falta largar un discurso ensayado como Percy, replegarse en su dolor como Bill, o suplir la perdida con tareas domesticas como Charlie. No, tan solo un abrazo y la promesa de permanecer a su lado.

Ron abrió los ojos y lo miró. El señor Weasley no pudo resistirlo y avanzó hasta su encuentro, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le apretó la mano libre. No había vergüenza en ese gesto, pues se trataba del amor de un padre y de un hijo. Fue más fácil que con la señora Weasley, pero una vez más las palabras sobraron. Se miraron a sus ojos azules tan parecidos ahora y antes, y hablaron ese lenguaje que solo una persona querida paternalmente puede descifrar.

Pasados unos minutos, el señor Weasley se levantó para ir al lado contrario de la cama y se tumbó al lado de su esposa. Ron vio como el buen hombre le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, poniendo de manifiesto su amor por ella, pero su otra mano la alargó hasta coger la de Ron.

A veces un contacto era más que suficiente, y eso lo aprendió Ron esa tarde por partida doble.

- Gracias. –musitó el señor Weasley antes de cerrar los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Ron se había marchado a casa de sus padres. Hermione comprendía que quisiera estar con ellos, además tenían muchas cosas que contarse, pero ella lo echaba mucho de menos. Era una nueva necesidad que había nacido con el reencuentro. Durante varios años se concentró en su carrera y en los Potter para suplir su falta, pero ahora que se habían vuelto a ver… todo parecía más difícil y sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

Le daba rabia no haber podido hablar con él de lo sucedido durante su discusión, pues según la Hermione racional había varios puntos que aclarar. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar su inesperada confesión delante de él, aunque supiera que era verdad, y por supuesto no volvería a mostrarse tan rendida a sus pies como le había sucedido esa mañana.

No, Hermione estaba más que decidida a quitarse a Ron de la cabeza y dejarle las cosas claras con respecto a su relación y comportamiento. Claro que la mente siempre nos juega malas pasadas y acabamos aceptando la verdad cuando hemos decidido armar una mentira.

Y la verdad es que Hermione estaba tan enamorada de Ron como en sus años en Hogwarts; y la mentira era que le diría a él que todo había sido un malentendido impulsado por el acaloramiento del momento, y mantendría las distancias con él.

Por Merlín, si eso era lo más difícil. Ella estaba acostumbrada a guardarse sus sentimientos con todo mundo, excepto con Ron. El pelirrojo había descubierto la complicada clave de su corazón, y lo peor de todo es que sin saberlo se colaba fácilmente y aumentaba su presencia.

Hermione estaba segura de que si le hicieran una radiografía muggle, en el sitio de su corazón aparecería el rostro de Ron, mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules. Ese pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa mientras preparaba la cama.

Con la macha de Ron, también había vuelto a no dormir por las noches, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio antes de aceptar que lo necesitaba a su lado en la cama. Comprobó una vez más que Leo continuara dormido, pues el pequeñín llevaba dos noches indispuesto y no hacia más que llorar. La cuna se encontraba paralela al lado de la cama en el que pensaba dormir Hermione, así podría atender cualquier necesidad enseguida.

Se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cintura; las noches no eran excesivamente frías y ella que era bastante calurosa, llevaba un camisón negro de tirantes. No era provocativo ni nada de eso, sino cómodo. Estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando al techo y preguntándose cuando volvería a poder dormir tranquilamente y del tirón. Siempre había tardado mucho en dormirse, y por ello tenia la costumbre de repasar mentalmente todo lo acontecido durante el día. El problema era que desde que había vuelto, su cabeza solo podía pensar en Ron.

Seguramente eso la convertía en una mala persona, pues acababa de perder a las dos personas que más quería y en vez de seguir afligida, se dedicaba a pensar en un hombre. No es que su pena hubiera menguado, ni mucho menos, ese vacío siempre estaba ahí y la tristeza tardaría mucho en abandonarla, pero Ron…él hacia que viera las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

- Ron…-murmuró en la oscuridad.

No había forma humana de deshacerse de él, y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo ella no quería. Que el pelirrojo tenia muchos defectos, y que la falta de tacto era uno de ellos, ya lo sabia, y que la había abandonado también, aunque no estaba segura de que esto ultimo contara como un defecto. Pero a pesar de todo, sus virtudes superaban con creces sus defectos; nunca en sus años de vida en Nueva York había encontrado una persona como Ron.

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Lily dos días atrás, que Ron era cariñoso, divertido, tierno, charlatán, valiente… Aunque podría haber añadido sexy y varonil. Meneó la cabeza negativamente, pues en vez de alejarlo de su mente lo que estaba haciendo era incluir más argumentos en su lista de cosas buenas.

Quería a Ron con toda su alma, entonces… ¿por qué tenia que complicar tanto las cosas?

Fácil. Porque ya una vez la había abandonado y Hermione tenia pánico a quedarse sola de nuevo.

Había blindado su corazón al amor pensado que así se ahorraría pasar por los tragos malos de una relación, aunque también se había perdido los buenos. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio a Leo dormir. Hermione era una persona muy maternal, aunque ella se resistiera a aceptarlo, y nada le habría gustado más que verse rodeada de un montón de niños pelirrojos, tal y como había señalado Tonks en Nueva York.

Luego con las experiencias de la vida decidió que eso no era para ella y por eso había traspasado todo ese cariño y amor a los niños Potter, porque ellos representaban los hijos que nunca tendría.

Una lágrima solitaria se le escapó, pero no la removió y 0ptó por cerrar los ojos. Graduó su respiración hasta hacerla casi inexistente y se concentró en recordar cosas banales o conversaciones sin importancia, pues si recordaba a Harry y a Ginny se pondría mucho peor, aunque no podía decir que no estuvieran en su cabeza también.

No se había dado cuenta y ya estaba dormida, soñando y recordando.

_--EL SUEÑO DE HERMIONE--_

_Hacia una semana que el señor tenebroso había sido vencido, pero las consecuencias de la guerra aun se notaban en los cuerpos que habían luchado contra él. No obstante, eran los más afortunados, pues muchos otros habían muerto en la contienda._

_Del cuarteto, Ron era el que estaba más grave; demasiadas maldiciones habían impactado en su cuerpo como para que pudiera resistirlo sin caer. Estaba instalando en la enfermería y a pesar del enfado de Madame Pomfrey, Ron nunca estaba solo ya que Hermione se había instalado en una silla cercana._

_La castaña había pasado unos días angustiosos a la espera de que el pelirrojo recuperase la conciencia. No podría soportar quedarse sin Ron también; afortunadamente tanto la familia Weasley como Harry estaban en perfecto estado, y en cuanto a ella…la lucha contra Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestranger había sido larga y dura, pero no se había dado por vencida hasta verlos caer._

_Durante el proceso recibió más maldiciones tortura de las que podía contar, y seguramente debería estar en cama descansando, pero su cuerpo parecía estar bien y ella se hallaba más calmada estando con Ron cerca. A pesar de su oficial enfado, Madame Pomfrey estaba más que contenta con la relación de los 'cabezotas'. No era ningún secreto que los profesores hacían apuestas sobre cuando se declararían._

_Y era muy dulce ver como Hermione se preocupaba por Ron, sus gestos y sus palabras, y como el pelirrojo decía que estaba bien que no hacia falta tanta atención, pero luego sonreía y se dejaba hacer._

_Un día apareció la profesora McGonagall acompañada de Harry y Ginny; el moreno tenia un brazo vendado y en su cara varios rasguños, pero se le veía feliz al lado de la pelirroja. Hermione se enderezó en su silla y cogió la mano de Ron._

_Lo que la profesora McGonagall tenía que decirles era algo muy especial. Quería mandarlos fuera durante una semana a una población del norte, para que estuvieran tranquilos y se repusieran sin la presión del colegio y sus compañeros. La profesora sabia que Harry, Ginny y Hermione también estaban agotados y tenían secuelas en sus cuerpos, pero la expectativa de los demás había impedido tratarlos como se merecían. Los chicos la miraron confusos en un principio, pero después aceptaron encantados._

_Esa misma tarde cogieron un traslador que los llevó hasta Kincade Falls, un pequeño pueblo de novecientos habitantes, en el corazón de Escocia. Allí habían alquilado una casita de dos habitaciones que hacia las delicias de sus invitados._

_Tenían muchas cosas que decirse los unos a los otros, pues ahora que Voldemort no estaba para amenazar su futuro, todo parecía cobrar sentido; pero también se merecían pasar un tiempo a solas con sus parejas._

_Ya llevaban tres días allí y Hermione no había permitido que Ron abandonara su cama. Al principio el pelirrojo se quejaba encarecidamente, pero cuando intentó levantarse y se mareó cayendo al frío suelo de madera, dejó de hacerlo. A veces era mejor no llevarle la contraria a Hermione y acatar sus instrucciones sin rechistar. Y ese era uno de esos momentos._

_Aunque también tenía sus cosas buenas, y Ron no se había aburrido en ningún momento. Hermione siempre conseguía encontrar algo para entretenerlo, y Harry y Ginny pasaban mucho tiempo con ellos a la hora de la comida o la cena._

_La pelirroja estaba entusiasmada con el pueblo, pues a diferencia de su hermano y de su novia, ella y Harry si que habían tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo. Estaban fascinados por su verde frondosidad, hermoso lago y la pequeña cascada que daba nombre al pueblo. En más de una ocasión, Ginny había declarado que le encantaría vivir allí y criar a sus futuros hijos._

_Futuro…_

_Hijos…_

_Conceptos que ya podían incluir en su vocabulario._

_Ron estaba dormido en la cama de la habitación que compartía con Hermione. La castaña hacia horas que estaba despierta, pero se mantenía leyendo un libro en una butaca cercana. Desde su posición podía ver como el pecho de Ron subía y bajaba acompañando a su respiración, y eso la tranquilizaba. De repente, le vino la letra de una canción a la mente; no es que le viniera de oídos, sino que ella misma la escribió al poco de empezar a salir con Ron._

_Comenzó a tararearla a capella._

_**Tu estás aquí, enseñándome a vivir**_

_**Junto a ti ya no hay temor**_

_**En tus ojos puedo ver y sentir**_

_**Todo el amor que entre sueños yo busqué**_

_**Yo no esperaba que ibas a venir**_

_**Y en tus brazos iba a descubrir…**_

_Dejó el libro en la butaca y siguiendo un impulso se acurrucó en la cama al lado del pelirrojo. No hacia nada, tan solo observarle, y de cuando en cuando mesar sus cabellos, pero se sentía intimo y placentero._

_Poco a poco Ron se fue despertando con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los miel de Hermione, le hizo una seña para que se acercara más…y entonces la besó._

_Con un brazo y una pierna escayolados, no se podía mover mucho; así que el movimiento quedó en manos de la castaña, que muy hábilmente se sentó encima suyo para poder besarlo mejor._

_No era un beso pretencioso ni apasionado, no. Sus besos de amor solían ser largos y pausados, dejando que sus lenguas bailaran entre ellas y que sus labios se dijeran lo mucho que se amaban de esa forma tan provocativa._

_Hermione le acarició una mejilla con su mano derecha._

_- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó muy dulcemente._

_- Perfecto. –respondió él.- Sobretodo contigo encima; es una lástima que no podamos…_

_- ¡Ron! Ya oíste al medimago, nada de actividades fuertes durante esta semana._

_- Lo sé, lo sé. –dijo él frustrado.- Anda sigue cantado, que me relaja._

_Hermione sonrió y prosiguió con su canción._

_**Que puedo amarte y sin pensar**_

_**Darte lo mejor de mi**_

_**En cada beso que me das**_

_**Me hago más parte de ti**_

_**Mi alma pide un poco más**_

_**De la luz que tu me das**_

_**Abrázame fuerte…hasta la eternidad**_

_Y como si siguiera las instrucciones de la canción, Ron la abrazó con fuerza, valiéndose del brazo que no estaba escayolado. Hermione se movió en su pecho e intentó bajarse, pero él se lo impidió._

_La castaña lo miró y enarcó una ceja; él por toda respuesta bajó el brazo por su espalda hasta llegar al trasero donde lo dejó por largo rato._

_- Tienes una voz preciosa._

_- Gracias. –se ruborizó un poco pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la alabaran en ese sentido._

_- Bésame. –le pidió Ron…y Hermione acató._

_Colocó una mano en su pecho y con la otra siguió acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de Ron. Besó sus labios de forma diferente, dejando que su lengua se hiciera con ellos y besara sus comisuras. Rió al notar la frustración de Ron de no poder tocarla como quería, y se apartó de él dejándole con ganas de más._

_- ¿Qué…_

_**Yo quisiera ser, lo que tu eres para mi**_

_**El amor más profundo**_

_**Yo no esperaba que ibas a venir**_

_**Y que en tus brazos iba a descubrir**_

_**Que puedo amarte y sin pensar**_

_**Darte lo mejor de mi**_

_**En cada beso que me das**_

_**Me hago más parte de ti**_

_**Mi alma pide un poco más**_

_**De la luz que tu me das**_

_**Abrázame fuerte…hasta la eternidad**_

_Y esta vez al acabar el estribillo si que lo besó y Ron no tuvo argumentos para protestar. Besó sus labios demostrándole lo mucho que lo quería y lo preocupada que había estado él. Se aferró a su cuerpo con piernas y manos y descansó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. Ron subió la mano y acarició su espalda formando círculos irregulares._

_Hermione ladeó la cabeza, pero sin apartarla del pecho, y lo miró._

_- Te quiero. –le dijo._

_- Y yo a ti, lo sabes. –luego con voz cantarina añadió.- Hasta la eternidad…_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Hasta la eternidad…yo te querré. –dijo Ron jugando con la letra de la canción._

_- Ron…eso es muy dulce. –dijo Hermione realmente conmovida._

_- No; es solo la mayor verdad que he dicho en mi vida._

_La castaña lo besó de nuevo, pues se había ganado el premio con creces._

_**Donde estés…yo estaré**_

_**Seré el aire que roza tu piel**_

_**Que puedo amarte y sin pensar**_

_**Darte lo mejor de mi**_

_**En cada beso que me das**_

_**Me hago más parte de ti**_

_**Mi alma pide un poco más**_

_**De la luz que tu me das**_

_**Abrázame fuerte…hasta la eternidad**_

_Hermione tenía una voz muy dulce y bonita, y cada vez que decía la palabra 'beso', Ron la besaba; al final de la canción, el pelirrojo había repartido un montón de besos en el cuello de su chica. Hermione suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de Ron una vez más._

_El chico comenzó a acariciar los rizos castaños de ella, y al mismo tiempo disfrutar del momento. Seguramente, cuando volvieran a Hogwarts no tendrían tanto tiempo para dedicárselo el uno al otro._

_El amor que compartían no tenia nada de impulsivo, loco o adolescente; no, su amor era mucho más profundo, y el solo hecho de estar abrazados implicaba muchos sentimientos que por años habían estado guardados._

_- ¿Sabes una cosa? –preguntó Ron al cabo de unos minutos._

_- Dime._

_- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no te he pedido que seas mi novia._

_Hermione levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando. Era verdad, había pasado de amigos a amantes, y la palabra 'novio' no había salido en ningún momento. Alzó una mano y la unió con la buena de Ron, las llevó a sus labios y las besó._

_- No me hace falta que me preguntes para que me sienta como tal._

_- Ya, pero…me gustaría hacer las cosas bien._

_- Ron…_

_- Minnie…hace ya más de tres años que estoy enamorado de ti. Eres una persona muy especial; me encanta cuando ríes y cuando me riñes, me encanta hacerte enojar y que te ruborices, me encanta que seas tan inteligente y paciente a la vez, me encanta sentir tus labios sobre los míos y que me abraces cuando despierto. Poca gente puede decir esto, pero yo sé que eres el amor de mi vida y que nunca amaré a nadie como a ti; eres la parte que me complementa y sin ti me siento solo y vacío. Hace ya más de dos meses que salimos juntos, y aunque no entiendo que has podido ver en un patán como yo… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –le sonrió y acarició su mejilla._

_La castaña estaba más emocionada de lo que dejaba traslucir, y su corazón palpitante se encargaba de recordárselo con cada latido. Las palabras del pelirrojo le habían llegado a lo más hondo y una discreta lágrima había rodado con su mejilla izquierda._

_- Ron…tu también eres el amor de mi vida y te quiero con toda mi alma y mi corazón. No eres ningún patán, y deberías aceptar de una vez que llevo años enamorada de ti. Tus ojos azules me pierden, tan solo con ellos puedes provocarme un sinfín de sentimientos. Me encanta que me beses y me abraces, me encanta formar parte de tu vida de la misma forma que tu lo haces en la mía, me encanta tu sonrisa, tu caballerosidad, tu ternura,… Me encantas todo tu entero. No imagino mi vida sin ti…y por eso SI quiero ser tu novia._

_A continuación se besaron._

_Pasaron el resto de la mañana intercalando besos y sonrisas, sintiéndose cómplices de un pacto que acababan de sellar._

_Nadie sabía que dos semanas después aquel pacto se iba a romper._

_--FIN DEL SUEÑO DE HERMIONE--_

Hermione se movió inquieta en su sueño. Las imágenes de aquella lejana mañana en Kincade Falls no dejaban de atormentarla. Allí había pasado los mejores momentos de su relación con Ron, y al mismo tiempo habían podido disfrutar de sentimientos de pareja junto a Harry y Ginny.

Aun recordaba como la pelirroja había quedado encantada con el lugar y no quería abandonarlo de ninguna manera.

Pero sobretodo su mente estaba plagada de imágenes de Ron.

El Ron adolescente de Kincade Falls se mezclaba con el Ron adulto de su reencuentro, pero los sentimientos de Hermione parecían ser los mismos. La promesa hecha con la inocencia de la juventud seguía presente en ella…y en Ron también. Hermione no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras pronunciadas ante Lily: '_No se puede odiar a la persona que amas'_.

A ella le había costados casi veinte años aceptarlo interiormente, y en tan solo unas horas, Ron había conseguido que se lo confesara a su sobrina.

Entreabrió los ojos en su duermevela y vio algo que no podía ser.

Ron estaba allí, sentado en una butaca y mirándola dormir. Tenia en su rostro una mueca soñadora y tierna, y sus ojos la miraban con amor. Pero no hizo nada por cambiar su posición y siguió en la butaca.

Hermione de repente sintió frío, y la cama se le antojó demasiado grande y vacía. Necesitaba sentir los brazos del pelirrojo alrededor de su cintura, pero…

¿Era Ron real o solo producto de su sueño?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

- Ron…-lo llamó.

El pelirrojo tardó algunos segundos en acudir a su lado, pero cuando lo hizo envolvió a Hermione entre sus brazos como sabia que a ella le gustaba. La seda negra del camisón en contacto con sus manos hizo que se estremeciera, y enterró la cabeza en la maraña castaña, que poco a poco iba recuperando sus rizos naturales. Aspiró su aroma y se dejó envolver por el olor a fresas, lilas y lavanda.

Hermione colocó sus brazos encima de los de Ron, y comenzó a desplazarlos hacia arriba. Con cada movimiento, los músculos de Ron se iban tensando y la castaña comprobó que estaba en muy buena forma. Al llegar a los hombros, los bajó de nuevo y ya si que los dejó en su sitio original, encima de los de él.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que era real, pero…

- Bésame, Ron. –le pidió.

Los labios de Ron trazaron círculos desiguales alrededor de su cuello mientras la estrechaba más contra él. Eran besos suaves y breves, pero Hermione era bastante débil cuando le besaban esa parte del cuerpo…y Ron lo sabía. La castaña dejó escapar un gemido, y ese fue el aviso para que Ron se moviera hasta su cara; ella ladeó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los labios de él. Alzó una mano y los acarició al tiempo que él besaba sus dedos.

Parecía que la noche era el único momento del día en que Hermione no pensaba con claridad y se abandonaba a lo que realmente quería. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra al día siguiente para pensar en lo ocurrido y darse cuenta de lo confundida que estaba en realidad.

Ella quería a Ron, pero desconfiaba de él.

¿Y si volvía a cansarse de ella y la dejaba?

Pero al mismo tiempo no podía negarle a su cuerpo algo que había estado esperando durante veinte años.

Ron apartó su mano de sus labios y le acarició la mejilla derecha. No dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y a los labios incesantemente, demorando el momento del beso aposta y llevándola hasta el límite. Acercó sus labios a los suyos, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de besarlos se detuvo.

Hermione suspiró fastidiada, pero cuando alzó sus ojos para mirarlo, vio su juego y lo entendió. Se colocó mejor entre sus brazos y fue ella misma la que comenzó el beso. Unió sus labios a los de Ron, retándolo a que la besara con la pasión de sus años adolescentes. El pelirrojo no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo y a los pocos segundos ya devoraba su boca como si de un exquisito manjar se tratara.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban disputándose el premio al más apasionado, pues este beso nada tenia que ver con los dos anteriores. Era un beso hambriento y necesitado, y ambos lo sabían. No hizo falta el uno de la lengua, pues la batalla se había trasladado a sus labios, que peleaban por ver quien conquistaba más terreno.

Sin duda alguna el pelirrojo estaba más apasionado esa noche y se había dejado llevar de una forma que días antes le habría parecido impensable. Estaba a punto de ganar la batalla cuando la castaña gimió y se apartó de él en busca de aire.

Ron también necesitaba aire, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de no separarse de ella. Se miraron a los ojos, oscurecidos por la pasión, mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban dejando que al aire entrara y saliera de sus pulmones de forma brusca. Fue entonces que mirando el pecho de la castaña, Ron lo vio.

La prueba definitiva de que ella no lo había olvidado.

Allí estaba.

En una cadena entre sus pechos.

Se trataba de un pequeño anillo de compromiso; era de oro blanco, muy fino y con un diamante en forma de estrella en el centro. Ron recordaba muy bien el momento en que lo compró, utilizando todo el dinero que tenia, y el momento en que se lo puso en su dedo. Y a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido y del tiempo separados, ella todavía lo llevaba cerca de su corazón.

Alargó la mano para cogerlo, pero en última instancia se contuvo.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, en silencio.

Se miraron a los ojos durante largo rato; luego Ron le dio un beso en la frente y ella cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse de nuevo. Agarró con fuerza los brazos del pelirrojo impidiendo que se marchara y se durmió.

Ron continuó despierto y se dedicó a mirarle dormir. Le encantaba mirarla así, tan bella y vulnerable, sabiendo que él era el único destinatario de su amor.

Le había sorprendido sobremanera que ella aun conservara el anillo, pero eso solo sirvió para que se convenciera aun más de que debía demostrarle su amor encarecidamente.

Ronald Weasley se había propuesto conquistar a Hermione Granger, aun a sabiendas de que ya la tenía conquistada.

Abandonó la cama antes del amanecer, pues quería evitar a toda costa una nueva discusión como la del último día.

Cuando Hermione se levantó con el llanto de Leo, miró hacia el otro lado y vio que estaba vacío, pero el aroma de Ron seguía allí, así que no había sido ningún sueño.

Suspiró, pues al día siguiente tendrían que ir a la lectura del testamento de Harry y Ginny. Le parecía mentira, pero ya hacia seis días que sus amigos no estaban.

Se puso su bata, cogió a Leo y bajó hasta la cocina.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 14:**

Lainey se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; la noche anterior tanto Stuart como ella se habían pasado con la bebida y no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado. La verdad es que no tenia ni idea. Y el hecho de que estuviera desnuda y Stuart durmiera a su lado no tenia nada que ver…

¡Un momento!

Los ojos de Lainey parecían dos carboncillos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Levantó la sábana y vio que si, que efectivamente estaba desnuda…y Stuart también.

_- Humm, tiene buen culo. –pensó Lainey._

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, y en un acto reflejo, más que otra cosa, saltó de la cama llevándose la sábana con ella. Eso pareció despertar a Stuart, que se movió molesto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados.

- No lo sé; dímelo tú. –contestó Lainey enrollándose la sábana alrededor del cuerpo.

- ¿Lainey? –Stuart sonaba confundido.

- Aja.

- ¿Qué demonios…-fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y abrió los ojos de golpe.- ¡Joder!

- Aja. –confirmó Lainey.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Stuart se dio la vuelta otorgándole a Lainey un bonito panorama de sus partes. No parecía para nada cohibido.

- ¡Merlín! –susurró Lainey y se dio la vuelta. Vale que era muy lanzada, pero tampoco se había visto en una situación como aquella, nunca. Lo suyo era más de palabra que otra cosa.

- ¿Y porqué me duele la cabeza horrores?

- Tal vez porque anoche nos emborrachamos.

- Yo no suelo beber. –dijo Stuart poniéndose los boxers.

- Yo tampoco, pero anoche lo hicimos los dos. –Lainey seguía de espaldas.

- Ya puedes mirar.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si. ¿Por quien me tomas?

- No sé, no te conozco. –lentamente se dio la vuelta y suspiró aliviada al ver que al menos se había cubierto sus partes.

- Bueno, pues no miento y no bebo. Soy una persona muy sana.

- Me alegra oírlo.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos que les parecieron eternos.

Ninguno de los dos sabia cómo habían llegado hasta la habitación de invitados, y mucho menos cómo habían acabado acostándose juntos. Porque no había que ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos y hallar la respuesta correcta.

Stuart se sentó en la cama; no parecía fastidiado, pero tampoco contento. Sentada en el taburete del tocador, Lainey estaba en la misma situación.

Se miraron de reojo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron desviaron la mirada sonrojados. Nunca se habían visto en ese papel y no sabían como actuar.

- Esto…-empezó Stuart.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vistamos primero. –propuso Lainey.

- Por supuesto. –concedió el rubio.

- Ejem, ejem, yo…me cambiaré en el baño.

- Si, si, y yo…yo lo haré aquí mismo.

- Avísame cuando pueda salir. –dijo Lainey entrando al baño.

- Lo haré.

La puerta se cerró.

- Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín. –dijo Lainey sentándose en el baño.

Ahora que estaba sola, la realidad le atacaba fuertemente.

¡Se había acostado con Stuart, un completo desconocido!

Nunca le había pasado algo parecido, por Merlín si llevaba más de seis meses sin hacerlo con nadie y tampoco estaba tan desesperada. Definitivamente tuvo que ser el alcohol, porque la Lainey sobria jamás se comportaría así.

A pesar de todo eso, lo que más le fastidiaba era no acordarse de nada.

- Mierda, por una vez que lo hago y no lo recuerdo. –susurró.

Se levantó y miró su imagen en el espejo. Tenia ojeras, el cabello despeinado y… ¡los labios hinchados! Eso quería decir que no hacia mucho que habían terminado. Aspiró su aroma, que efectivamente, olía a sexo…a sexo y a él. Una combinación nada mala, pues Stuart utilizaba un perfume que olía muy muy bien, muy masculino.

Con una negación de cabeza se metió en la ducha y dejó que al agua borrara todos los restos de los excesos de la noche anterior, aunque había algunos que tal vez no se podrían borrar en meses.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Stuart miraba la cama deshecha de hito en hito. No podía creer lo que habían hecho.

Al contrario de lo que solía pensar la gente, él no era una persona promiscua y solo había mantenido tres relaciones serias y largas en su vida. Hacia dos años que con la única que se acostaba era Hermione, aunque para ellos era más una costumbre y necesidad que el hecho de hacer el amor. Principalmente porque no había amor, al menos no de esa clase.

Pero Lainey…reconocía que cuando la conoció cuatro días atrás, había surgido la chispa entre ellos y que le atraía, pero de ahí a que…

Y al igual que Lainey, se dio cuenta de que se había acostado con una completa desconocida.

Meneó negativamente la cabeza y con un movimiento de varita, cambió las sábanas e hizo la cama. A continuación se aseó por encima, se vistió y abrió la ventana pata que entrara aire fresco. Le habría gustado bañarse también, pero Lainey había ocupado el baño y había perdido su oportunidad.

Ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos cuando una duda se les presentó al mismo tiempo. Stuart se levantó de su asiento y Lainey salió del baño con la camiseta a medio poner y el cabello mojado.

Se miraron a los ojos y entendieron su angustia.

- Dime que hicimos el hechizo antes de hacerlo. –pidió Lainey.

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

- ¡Mierda!

- Pero yo siempre lo hago, tengo esa costumbre; así que seguramente…-su voz se perdió por el camino. ¿Y si no lo había hecho?

- Bueno, no hay que perder la calma. –dijo Lainey saliendo del baño y sentándose frente a él.- ¿Verdad?

- Cla-claro.

- Porque no tiene porque haber consecuencias. Vale si, nos hemos acostado sin protección ninguna, pero eso no quiere decir que…

- No, no quiere decir que…

- Pero ¿y si lo estoy? O lo estaré, como se diga. –su voz sonó angustiada de nuevo.

- Es poco probable que con una sola vez…

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue solo una vez?

Ambos se sonrojaron.

- Ojalá hubiera una forma de saberlo. –suspiró Stuart.

- Bueno…haberla ahila, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Si la hay ya estamos poniéndola en marcha, cuando antes sepamos lo que pasó…

- Se trata de utilizar un pensadero y ver la escena…

Stuart se quedó con la boca abierta. No había pensado que la solución fuera esa.

- Ewww. ¿Y no hay otra? –el solo hecho de pensar en verse a si mismo en plena faena amatoria le revolvía el estómago.

- No.

- Pues no se tu, pero yo prefiero quedarme con la intriga.

- Si, yo también.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Estamos como al principio.

- Lo sé. –suspiró.

- Bueno, tu tranquila, alguna solución se nos ocurrirá. –dijo Stuart sentándose a su lado y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

- ¿Y si resulta que me he quedado embarazada?

- Pues entonces aprovecharemos ese tiempo para conocernos mejor y dentro de nueve meses seremos padres de un hermoso bebé con los ojos negros como su mamá. –le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿De verdad? –Lainey no acababa de creérselo. Los hombres no solían reaccionar así.

- De verdad. –pero Stuart estaba totalmente convencido de lo que había dicho.

- Gracias.

Los dos sabían que Lainey se refería a que no pensaba dejarla sola si sui aventura de una noche provocaba consecuencias. Ninguno había pensado nunca en tener hijos, pero ahora que se les presentaba una posible oportunidad…

Era muy raro todo, y Lainey miró con ojos enternecidos a Stuart. Él no era como el resto de los hombres, y al encontrarse con sus ojos azules, supo que el rubio no le había mentido y que podría contar con él en caso de necesitarlo.

Porque todo esto eran conjeturas, pero la experiencia de los años les había enseñado a ambos que más valía dejar las cosas claras antes que lamentarse más tarde. Si no pasaba nada…perfecto, pero si pasaba algo…querían estar preparados.

Eso hizo que se sintieran unidos por un vínculo inexistente y se vieran el uno al otro con otros ojos.

- Anda, vamos a tomar un café, que la cabeza me está matando. –dijo Stuart cogiéndola de la mano y sacándola de la habitación.

- Si, vamos. –convino Lainey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron estaba en la cocina preparándose un desayuno. Aunque más correcto sería decir intentando prepararse un desayuno mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Las imágenes no dejaban de perseguirlo en ningún momento.

Recordaba como había llegado pasada la media noche, atraído solo por la necesidad de verla. Ya hacia dos días que no se movía de casa de sus padres, recuperando el tiempo perdido y ayudándolos a afrontar su pena. Había compartido momentos muy emotivos con Bill y Charlie, y algo más fríos con Percy, pero aun así había estado bien. Después había puesto al corriente de su vida a toda su familia, ya era hora de que se deshiciera de sus secretos.

Los señores Weasley se habían mostrado afligidos por la muerte de una nueva a la que no habían conocido, pero era más por compartir el dolor de su hijo que otra cosa. Los gemelos también se habían pasado por allí y habían intentado animar al personal con sus bromas y buenas intenciones, aunque ellos estaban bastante bajos de moral en aquellos momentos. Y los sobrinos Weasley se habían mostrado más receptivos ahora que sabían quien era, aunque sus palabras y sus abrazos no llegarían a ser tan cálidos como los de los niños Potter.

Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos en profundidad, pero Eric y Molly se mostraban cariñosos siempre que hablaban por teléfono o chateaban con él, y esa noche había tenido la oportunidad de coger y mecer al pequeño Leo entre sus brazos.

Pero volvieron a la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, sintió como los labios se le humedecían al pensar en sus besos nocturnos con Hermione. No estaba seguro de si ella había actuado creyendo que era parte de su sueño o simplemente se había dejado llevar, pero él no había podido resistirse.

Durante veinte años lo que más había echado de menos eran sus besos, y esa noche se había visto recompensado con creces; además de la tibieza de su cuerpo contra su pecho, Hermione había provocado en él una necesidad hasta el momento contenida.

Con cada acción, Ron comprobaba que Hermione le seguía amando y lo deseaba, pero cualquiera que la conociera sabía que por un lado estaba la Hermione de corazón y por el otro la Hermione racional.

Eso era un problema en su conquista, pero Ron sabia como manejarla, no en vano era la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo.

¡PLIN! ¡PLIN!

Las tostadas saltaron de la tostadora y Ron las cogió al vuelo en el mismo momento en que Hermione entraba en la cocina con el pequeño Leo en brazos. Intercambiaron una mirada, pero ninguno hizo o dijo nada que delatara sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días. –dijo Ron para romper el hielo.

- Buenos días. –correspondió Hermione; estaba algo sonrojada y eso a Ron le encantaba.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? –preguntó Ron.

- No, yo…yo solo…yo solo venia a calentar el biberón de Leo.

- Pero tu también tendrás que desayunar ¿no?

- De verdad que no…

- Vamos, Herm, desayuna conmigo, que no muerdo. –le sonrió.

Hermione pensó que morder no mordía, pero besar besaba muy bien.

- De acuerdo. –accedió.

- ¿Qué quieres? Café, zumo, té, leche sola, tostadas, huevos, gofres, tortitas…

- Un zumo de naranja.

- ¿Solo eso? –dijo sacando las naranjas de la nevera. Le gustaba cocinar al método muggle.

- Si.

- Pues vale. –Ron comenzó a exprimir las naranjas con el exprimidor.

La castaña aprovechó para preparar el biberón de Leo, aunque se le antojó difícil gracias a la presencia del pelirrojo y a que el bebé no parara de llorar.

- No seas impaciente. –le susurró al pequeño mientras lo mecía.

Ron miraba la escena en silencio. El ver a Hermione con un bebé pelirrojo en los brazos hacia que se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta y se planteara qué habría sido de su vida si no hubiera caído en esa estúpida trampa. Seguramente ese bebé no sería su sobrino, sino su hijo, y ellos seguirían juntos y formarían una familia feliz.

Poco a poco con los arrumacos de Hermione, Leo se fuera calmando aunque de vez en cuando se quejaba haciendo uso de un sonido lastimero y resignado. Cuando el biberón estuvo a punto, la castaña lo cogió y levantó la vista.

- ¡AUCH! –gritó Ron.

No se había dado cuenta y mientras miraba a Hermione, la naranja había sido exprimida de todo su jugo y ahora el aparato daba vueltas sobre la palma de su mano después de traspasar también la piel de la fruta.

- ¡Ron, cuidado! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione prestándole toda su atención por primera vez en esa mañana.

Ron estivo tentado de alegar más dolor del que había sentido, pero no quería preocupar a la castaña sin motivo aparente alguno. La miró y vio como, efectivamente, sus ojos estaban teñidos de angustia y preocupación. Ron siempre había sido algo patoso con los trastos muggles, y ella lo sabia.

- Perfecto. –respondió él levantando la mano, manchada de pulpa, para que viera que no mentía.

- Que susto me has dado. –dijo mucho más tranquila.

El pelirrojo se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, pues sabia que acabaría incomodándola, y eso era lo ultimo que quería. Ya demasiado complicada era su relación por si sola. Por eso le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y siguió con su tarea, colando el zumo y colocándolo en un vaso grande lo dejó en la mesa.

- Gracias. –le correspondió Hermione.

- No hay de qué. Ahora siéntate y tómatelo antes de que se caliente; los zumos es mejor tomarlos fríos.

- Ahora no puedo, tengo que darle el biberón a Leo. –señaló al bebé.

- Ningún problema.

Hermione vio como Ron se lavaba las manos en la pica, se las secaba con un trapo y se acercaba a ella con los brazos extendidos. Con mucha ternura cogió a Leo, que refunfuñó un poquito, y lo meció suavemente. La imagen le produjo un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y sus mejillas de tiñeron de rosa.

- Problema resuelto. –dijo Ron.

- Pero…

- Yo mismo le daré el biberón a Leo. –se sentó en un taburete frente a ella y cogió el biberón que descansaba encima de la mesa.- Vamos, siéntate.

La castaña se sentó, pero no probó el zumo. Fue más un acto reflejo que otra cosa, pues si no se hubiera sentado, sus piernas habrían comenzado a temblarle. Ver a Ron en su faceta más tierna era indescriptible para ella. No cabía duda de que al pelirrojo se le daban muy bien los niños y había nacido para eso.

Leo succionaba su biberón ajeno a los sentimientos que se habían congregado a su alrededor.

Ron miraba de reojo a Hermione y la observaba cuando ella creía que no la veía. No pretendía mostrarse tan correcto y protocolario después de los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior, ni de la confidencia que sin saberlo, Hermione le había hecho. Pero al verla entrar en la cocina con el bebé en brazos y una mueca vulnerable en el rostro, había decidido hacer las cosas con extrema lentitud, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero Hermione se daba cuenta.

Vaya si se daba cuenta; tenía treinta y ocho años y cuando estaba a su lado volvía a sentirse como una adolescente de diecisiete.

En un tiempo record, Leo se terminó su biberón y Ron tuvo que volver su atención a él. Hermione aprovechó para beber un poco de zumo y coger una tostada. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del ruido de pisadas acercándose por el pasillo hasta que Stuart y Lainey entraron en la cocina.

Parecían algo sofocados y venían cogidos de la mano, dato que no pasó desapercibido a los escrutadores ojos de Hermione. Aunque no era propio de ella, enseguida comenzó a hacer conjeturas y se sorprendió al pensar que se sentiría feliz si ocurriera algo entre ellos dos. Stuart era una persona muy especial para ella, y Lainey era muy cariñosa y comprensiva, le caía muy bien. Además juntos daban la impresión de estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Como Ron y ella, pero se abstuvo de pensarlo.

Cuando la mirada de Hermione se encontró con la de Stuart, el rubio pareció darse cuenta de su situación, y sintió que la mano de Lainey enlazada con la suya daba pie a muchas especulaciones, aunque fueran verdad. Echó una rápida ojeada a Lainey para saber que ella pensaba lo mismo, y se soltaron las manos rápidamente.

Ron sonrió con suficiencia y enarcó una ceja en dirección a su amiga.

- No hemos hecho nada. –dijo la rubia.

- Yo he dicho nada. –dijo Ron bajando la mirada hacia Leo.

- Solo nos hemos encontrado en el pasillo y…

Stuart rodó los ojos y le pisó el pie para que se callara, indirecta que Lainey pareció no captar porque siguió hablando.

Ron y Hermione se sonrieron fugazmente.

- Apenas si nos conocemos, así que no podría pasar nada entre nosotros. –cada vez estaba más roja.

- Lainey…

- Bueno vale, hemos dormido juntos en la misma habitación, pero NO ha pasado nada. –levantó el dedo índice en señal de advertencia al pronunciar la palabra 'no' alto y claro.

- Lainey…-Stuart hablaba entre dientes-…ca-lla-te.

- Ups.

Por primera vez en una semana, Hermione sintió unas ganas tremendas de reír, y eso hizo, aunque más comedidamente. Lainey le recordaba tanto a Ginny…

Ron también reía al ver como su amiga se veía sobrepasada por la situación, pero enseguida concentró su atención en Hermione. Hacia muchísimos años que no la escuchaba reír y el sonido suave de su risa hizo que se estremeciera. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver, fugazmente, a una Hermione distinta y divertida.

- No has tocado el zumo. –le indicó con un ademán de cabeza, y aprovechando que Stuart y Lainey discutían en voz baja.

Ella lo miró con gratitud, pues notó que se preocupaba por ella.

- He bebido un poco, pero es que no tengo mucha hambre.

- Pues yo voy por mi segundo desayuno. –dijo él orgulloso.

- Lo sé; siempre has sido igual de insaciable con la comida. –lo miró de arriba abajo.- Y aun así te mantienes bien.

- Gracias.

El pelirrojo se levantó y le entregó a Leo, que hacia rato que había eructado y se movía inquieto en sus brazos buscando la posición correcta para dormirse. El roce de sus brazos al traspasarse el bebé, hizo que a ambos se les pusiera la piel de gallina, y transformaron el recinto público de la cocina en un espacio en el que solo parecían estar ellos dos. Ron le colocó una mano en la cintura y la recorrió de lado a lado; la fina bata encima del fino camisón, hacían que Hermione sintiera casi al completo el contacto de la piel de Ron con su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Se inclinaron un poco hacia delante y entrechocaron sus narices en un movimiento sensual.

El reloj de cuco de la cocina marcó las diez y se rompió el hechizo haciendo que se separaran.

En esta ocasión fueron Lainey y Stuart los que se miraron cómplices, pero se abstuvieron de hacer algún comentario pues ya tenían bastante con su incertidumbre.

- No hacia falta que explicaras tantas cosas. –le susurró Stuart, viendo como Ron y Hermione aun seguían absortos el uno en el otro y no les prestaban atención.

- Lo siento. Es que Ron sabe como ponerme nerviosa con solo una mirada.

- Tranquila. Si te sirve de consuelo no creo que hayan prestado demasiada atención.

- Es cierto. No se como lo hacen para abstraerse de esa manera y…

- Están locamente enamorados. –declaró Stuart sin ningún pesar en su voz.

- ¿A ti te une algo más a Hermione que una simple amistad? –preguntó Lainey de repente.

- No; solo somos amigos. Como Ron y tu.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pues si que eran amigos…pero con derecho a roce. Otra cosa era que hacía más de un mes que no habían ejercido ese 'derecho' y se habían limitado a unos cuantos besos fogosos. Pero Stuart sabia que ese 'derecho' había terminado; sobretodos si él empezaba algo con Lainey y Hermione con Ron. De alguna manera siempre lo supo y ella nunca le perteneció, pero no estaba triste ni mucho menos; al contrario, se alegraba por su amiga. No cabía duda de que él haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que Hermione fuera feliz, no había nadie que se lo mereciera más que ella. y su felicidad estaba con Ron y esos niños.

Stuart mo0vió la cabeza deshaciéndose de todos esos pensamientos y concentró su atención en Lainey.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? –le preguntó.

- Ya tardabas en decirlo. –sonrió ella.

- ¿Helado?

- Ya vas conociéndome. –la rubia se acomodó en el antiguo taburete de Ron.

- Te lo voy a dar…-dijo el rubio yendo hacia el congelador-…pero que sepas que no es un desayuno sano.

- Ya te dije que no era una persona sana. –sonrió ampliamente al recibir su tarrina y una cuchara.

- Ja. –se sirvió un café para él.

- ¿Ves? Tu desayuno es soso; el mío es más divertido.

- Tienes razón.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Ron y Hermione se habían escaqueado juntos al salón.

- ¿Quieres un poco? –le ofreció Lainey.

- Si me das.

- Te lo estoy ofreciendo ¿no?

Stuart se sentó en el taburete de al lado y abrió la boca cuando Lainey se acercó con la cuchara rebosante de helado de fresa. Iba tan cargada que acabó con la nariz y la barbilla del rubio manchadas y ella riéndose a pierna suelta.

- ¡Ay que mono!

- Ja ja ja. –satirizó él. Se levantó para ir a por un trapo o una servilleta, pero Lainey se lo impidió.

- Espera, no te vayas. –ya no se reía y con su dedo índice fue limpiando el trozo manchado de su barbilla. Stuart se estremeció a su contacto y cerró los ojos al tiempo que los labios de Lainey se apoderaban de su nariz y lamían los restos de helado.- Ves como es más divertido.

- Ciertamente.

Abrió los ojos y con su mano derecha atrajo a Lainey hacia su cara y la besó. Era su primer beso consciente y sabia muy bien. Algo tenia que ver el helado, pero lo que estaban sintiendo los alegró y asustó al mismo tiempo. Habían dado con la horma de su zapato, y cualquiera que los viera pensaría que llevaban a cabo una dulce batalla de lenguas y labios, y no besándose.

Cuando la mano de Stuart bajó hasta su cintura, Lainey se apartó. Estaban llegando demasiado lejos y si no se contenían acabarían como la noche anterior, solo que esta vez lo recordarían. Además que ese beso implicaba sentimientos que ninguno estaba en poses de mantener.

- En dos días me marcho a Australia. –dijo apoyando su frente en la de él.

- Y yo a Nueva York.

- No saldría bien; apenas si nos conocemos y…

- Pero tal vez haya algo que nos una a la fuerza. –dijo él recordando una posibilidad.

- No quiero que si llego a estar embarazada estés conmigo solo por eso.

- Yo tampoco querría.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que esperemos al resultado. –dijo apartándose de él.

- Tienes razón.

- Merlín, y pensar que cuando te vi pensé que no eras mi tipo.

Lainey provocó la risa de los dos; era una de las cualidades que a Stuart le atraían más de ella, que sabía hacerle reír. Y es que sin darse cuenta, Lainey estaba enamorando a Stuart.

Miraron alrededor y vieron que estaban solos, cosa que no les extrañó porque sino no se habrían comportado así.

- ¿Dónde están los tórtolos? –preguntó la rubia.

- Supongo que en el salón. –Stuart se encogió de hombros.

- Ummm…-Lainey apuró su tarrina de helado.

- Imagino que si quisiera conquistarte lo único que tendría que hacer sería comprarte media docena de tarrinas de helado. –bromeó él.

- Puede ser. –reflexionó unos segundos.- O tal vez el que acabaría conquistado serías tu.

- Touché.

Rieron de nuevo y cogidos de la mano salieron al salón.

Allí encontraron a Ron con el pequeño Leo dormido en su moisés.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Lainey acomodándose a su lado en el sofá.

- Arriba. Hemos decidido que ha llegado el momento de presentarme oficialmente a los niños.

- Oh.

- ¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó Stuart sentándose al lado de Lainey.

- No realmente…aunque no sé como reaccionaran los mayores. –se encogió de hombros.

- Si, están muy apegados a Hermione, sobretodo Lily. –corroboró Stuart.

- Eso me han dicho y sinceramente es la que más me preocupa.

- No deja de ser una niña, Ron. Dale tiempo a que te conozca y la tendrás rendida a tus pies. Lainey acompañó su comentario con un suave apretón en el brazo.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando Hermione, ya vestida y peinada, bajó las escaleras con Rose en brazos, Brian de la mano, y seguida por los cuatro mayores detrás.

Hubo reacciones para todos los gustos, pero Eric y Molly corrieron a abrazar a su tío que los abrazó transmitiéndoles ese amor que translucía en sus conversaciones telefónicas. Hermione se sentó con los más pequeños en su regazo en el sofá de enfrente, y James y Lily cerraron filas alrededor de ella sentándose uno a cada lado.

Lainey miraba la escena divertida y Stuart no sabia qué pensar. Claro que tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo, pues la rubia se levantó y lo arrastró de la mano hacia el jardín alegando que quería ver algo.

Era una reunión familiar, y ellos como que sobraban allí.

Una vez solos, Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ron. Eric y Molly se habían sentado uno a cada lado de su tío, y eso aliviaba un poco la tensión.

- Bueno chicos, estamos aquí para que conozcáis oficialmente a vuestro tío Ron. –dijo la castaña.- Él es el hermano pequeño de mamá.

- Tiene el pelo como yo. –observó Rose sin despegarse del pecho de Hermione.

- Si.

- Teníamos tantas ganas de verte… ¿verdad que si Moll? –dijo Eric mirando a su hermana.

- Si; estábamos cansados de hablar contigo y no poder verte. –la niña le correspondió con un abrazo y Ron se sintió en una nube.

Ese era contacto familiar que necesitaba.

- Yo también tenía muchas ganas de veros…a todos. –estaba emocionado.

- Tía ¿puedo ir con él? –preguntó Brian abrazando su ciervo de peluche y mirándola con sus ojitos verdes a través de sus pequeñas gafitas.

- Claro.

El niño se bajó del regazo de su tía y corrió al de Ron.

- Hola, soy Brian. –le dijo muy educadamente. Se parecía tanto a Harry…- Y tengo un hurón, ¿a ti te gustan los hurones?

- Bueno, nunca he tenido ninguno, pero puedo probar. –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Se llama Nero, luego podemos ir a verlo si quieres, está en mi habitación.

- Claro.

- Bien. –se dejó caer en su regazo y comenzó a jugar con su ciervo satisfecho.

Nuevamente Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, pero esta vez acompañada de una sonrisa. A Eric y Molly ya los conocía a fondo, así que poco relevante se puede decir de lo que hablaron. Ron levantó la vista y se encontró con los escrutadores ojos de Lily; la niña no había abierto la boca y se mostraba fría para con él.

- Ron…-lo llamó Hermione.- Esta es Rose, y tiene algo que decirte ¿verdad, cielo?

- Si. –se bajó del regazo de su tía y se colocó en el centro agarrando fuertemente a su muñeca.- Me llamo _Lose_ y tengo _tles_ años. ¿Tú sabes _contal_ cuentos?

- Si. –sonrió Ron.- A veces.

- A mi gustan mucho. Mi _plefelido_ es La _Silenita_. Bienvenido a casa, tío _Lon_. –le tiró un besito al aire y regresó al regazo de su tía.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, princesa. –le susurró esta al oído.

- ¿Si?

- Si, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

- _Glacias_.

- Este chico tan guapo es James. –prosiguió Hermione, provocando el sonrojo del chico.

- Hola James. –el saludo de Ron fue más formal esta vez, pero igual de cálido.

- Hola tío Ron. –en su tono de voz se veía que el niño estaba entre dos aguas y Ron sospechó que Lily tenia algo que ver.

- A James le gusta mucho el Quiditch. –continuó la castaña.- Es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¡Vaya! Debes de ser…

- …el mas joven en conseguir el puesto, si. –acabó James por él y le sonrió.

- A los Potter siempre os ha gustado hacer records en el Quiditch.

- Si. Papá…papá era toda una leyenda en Hogwarts.

- Ya lo creo, perdió muy pocos partidos.

- Ron jugó con Harry cuando estábamos en Hogwats; él era guardián. –explicó Hermione.

- No lo sabía. –dijo James.

- Si, pero no era muy bueno. –dijo el pelirrojo.

- Eras bueno cuando querías, Ron. –le concedió Hermione.

- Bufff…-Lily bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Me alegro de conocerte, tío Ron. –dijo el chico. Tenía el semblante relajado y lo decía de corazón, pero algo le dijo a Ron que no confiaba plenamente en él aún.

- Yo también estoy contento, James. Y te pareces mucho a tu abuelo Potter.

Hermione se tensó un poco en su asiento, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Ahora venia el momento mas complicado; miró de reojo a su sobrina y supo que no se lo iba a poner fácil.

- Y por último, pero no menos importante, esta chica de ojos esmeralda es Lily.

- Hola Lily. –saludó Ron, pero Lily no contestó.

- Lily es la más inteligente de su clase en Hogwats y tiene un grupo de amigos muy interesante. Es muy cariñosa y comparte contigo su amor por la música. Aunque siento decirte que odia volar. –sonrió Hermione.

Lily siguió mirando al frente sin mostrar ninguna sensación. Observaba a su tío muy atentamente, pero prefería no hablarle. No entendía como su tía podía estar tan bien con él después de todo lo que le había hecho. Como adolescente, tenía el privilegio de cambiar de opinión cada dos por tres y sin previo aviso; así que aquello que le pareció coherente durante su conversación con su tía, ahora no tenía ningún fundamento.

La única verdad era que Ron había abandonado a Hermione hacia algunos años y le había hecho mucho daño. Y Lily no entendía como alguien podía hacerle daño a una persona tan buena como su tía.

- Tu tío Ron es un experto jugador de ajedrez, tal vez podría enseñarte algún día y conoceros mejor. –ofreció Hermione.

- Claro, cuando quieras Lily. –secundó Ron.

- Estoy segura de que pronto apreciareis y querréis a vuestro tío…

- ¿Porqué lo defiendes? No entiendo porque te esfuerzas en enseñarnos todas sus virtudes cuando lo único cierto es que él te dejó y te hizo daño. Además durante años no tuvo ningún interés en nosotros. –dijo Lily finalmente. No sabia con quien estaba más enfada si con Ron, con Hermione o con ella misma.

- ¡Lily!

- No, no intentes disuadirme. He visto a mamá muchas veces llorar por él, se le partía el corazón porque no sabía nada de él, y no…-cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.- Tu también sigues llorando por él, no intentes negarlo.

- Lily…-terció James.

- Cállate, James. No entiendo porqué tanto alboroto, si ni siquiera lo conocéis. –dijo mirando a sus hermanos.

- Tal vez si lo conocieras…

- No-quiero-conocerlo, tía. ¿Para qué? He sobrevivido catorce años sin él, puedo seguir así.

- Es el hermano de tu madre.

- Si, un hermano que no vio durante quince años.

- Lily…-el tono de Hermione era más severo, pero la niña no se aplacó.

- He dicho que no. Total si dentro de unos días se marchará y no volveremos a verlo. Todo el mundo se marcha, como papá y mamá. –dicho esto se levantó y corrió a la escalera desde donde gritó antes de desaparecer.- Y para que lo sepas, mi novio es un Malfoy.

- ¿_Pol_ qué _glitaba_ Lily? –preguntó Rose.

- Está enfadada. –dijo Ron.

- Lo siento mucho, Ron. Yo no…-Hermione estaba angustiada por el comportamiento de Lily, pero sobretodo por el significado de sus palabras finales.

- Tranquila. Era de esperarse, todos me han hablado de lo unida que está a ti y…

- Eso no es justificación para su comportamiento.

- Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi, realmente no me lo merezco.

- Voy a ver a Lily. –dijo James.

- Vamos contigo, a ver si conseguimos convencerla de que el tío Ron es guay. –dijo Molly y arrastró a Eric con ella.

Brian y Rose jugaban con sus juguetes y eso le dio a Ron la oportunidad de acercarse a Hermione. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le cogió una mano entre las suyas. Ella lo miró a los ojos, intentando adivinar lo que se proponía.

- Lily tiene razón en muchas cosas. –le dijo dulcemente.

- Ron…

- Yo te hice mucho daño en el pasado y probablemente aun te duela, pero…

- Ron, no quiero hablar de eso. –le colocó un dedo en los labios.

- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? No me lo merezco. Lily es la única que ha actuado usando la razón.

- Eso no es cierto. A pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo sé que eres una buena persona.

Ron inclinó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los suyos brevemente.

- Voy a hablar con Lily. –dijo Hermione. Se levantó y subió a la habitación de su sobrina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione habló con Lily, pero la niña no se mostró para nada razonable y acabaron enfadas las dos. La castaña también acabó confusa; no podía negar que parte de lo que había dicho Lily era verdad. Ella no tenía porque defender a Ron y mostrarles todas sus virtudes. Y sinceramente no entendía muy bien porque lo había hecho.

Cuando se está profundamente enamorada una pierda la cordura y cobran sentido acciones que de otro modo no lo tendrían. Nos volvemos tontos y alocados, y las cosas están a un extremo u otro, sin punto medio. Somos capaces de amar intensamente y al mismo tiempo callarlo en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón. La ira se consume en palabras que jamás serán dichas y episodios del pasado vuelven a tener una importancia suprema.

Esa era la razón por la que Hermione se comportaba así con el pelirrojo, porque después de sacar toda su ira, ahora solo quedaba el amor. Pero Lily era una niña y estaba muy lejos de entenderlo, le faltaba esa sabiduría que da la experiencia y los años. Hermione no la culpaba, y poco después no resistió en volver a su habitación y hacer las paces con ella.

Ahora ya estaban en un nuevo día, uno en el que se decidiría su futuro; pero ninguno de ellos lo sabia.

La lectura del testamento de Harry y Ginny estaba programada para las cuatro de la tarde, y para mayor comodidad se efectuaría en La Madriguera. Stuart y Lainey se quedarían con los niños, y Ron y Hermione acudirían a reunirse con los Weasley.

El camino en coche fue tenso y silencioso; ambos iban de nuevo de negro y la realidad de la tragedia los golpeaba fuerte. En ningún momento se olvidaron de ellos durante la semana, pero siempre intentaban paliar su dolor recordando solo las cosas buenas y concentrándose en los niños y en ellos mismos.

Después de la brecha que los primeros días produjeron en el corazón de Hermione, la castaña se encontraba en un estado de estar en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Había traspasado el amor que sentía por Harry y Ginny a sus hijos, pero ahora…de nuevo la brecha estaba volviendo a abrirse.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ron.

- No.

- No sé que puedo hacer para ayudarte. –dijo desviando la vista un momento de camino.

- Nada. Nadie puede hacer nada. –Hermione volteó la cabeza y se concentró en mirar el paisaje del exterior.

Ron la miró unos segundos más, pero no dijo nada y en cambio alargó una mano y acarició las de ella. Hermione la apretó dulcemente, pero no lo miró y dejó que las manos siguieran entrelazadas en su regazo. A veces un simple gesto…era la mejor recompensa.

Por segunda vez, lucía un día nada propio de la zona anunciando la llegada de la primavera la semana siguiente. Los árboles del prado volvían a lucir frondosos y los pájaros regresaban de su largo viaje migratorio.

Era ya una tónica habitual para ambos, que las imágenes del presente se mezclaran con el pasado.

_--FLASH BACK COMPARTIDO--_

_El verano había llegado a La Madriguera con fuerza. Pocas eran las ocasiones en que tenían la posibilidad de pasar un día de picnic en el lago cercano a la casa, y por eso estaban excitados._

_Cuatro muchachos de dieciséis y quince años, respectivamente, corrían por la hierba hacia el camino del lago. Llevaban en sus manos un par de toallas, un mantel y una cesta con comida. Ese iba a ser un día especial y recién comenzaba._

_- ¡Vamos, Hermione! –gritó una joven pelirroja adelantándose a los dos muchachos._

_- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Hermione.- ¡Ginny vuelve!_

_- ¡Déjale la cesta a Ron y ven tú conmigo! –Ginny corría colina abajo mientras Harry la seguía con la mirada._

_- ¿Qué se propondrá? –Hermione se giró hacia Harry y Ron._

_- No lo sé, pero parece muy entusiasmada por algo. –dijo Harry.- Será mejor que la sigas._

_- Anda trae. –Ron hizo un gesto poco habitual en él y cogió el cesto a Hermione. Cuando sus manos se rozaron, sintieron una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos._

_- Gracias. –contestó ella un poco sonrosada._

_Echó a correr detrás de la pelirroja que ya estaba a media colina._

_- ¡Ginny espera!_

_- ¡Corre Hermy! –rió la pelirroja. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas por la corrida y eso la convertía en una adolescente más bella aun. Ajena a todo, no se daba cuenta de que sus movimientos eran detalladamente vigilados._

_Hermione tropezó en la hierba y llegó hasta Ginny dando vueltas como si fuera un tonel lanzado desde la base. Tuvo suerte y no se hizo daño alguno, pero sufrió un ataque de risa al que muy pronto se unió su amiga. Las dos estaban muy felices, pero ninguna sabía la razón de la otra._

_Ginny ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y siguieron bajando._

_- ¿Porqué estás tan contenta? –preguntó Hermione cuando ya estaban a la orilla del lago. Vio como Ginny ampliaba más su sonrisa._

_- ¡Oh Hermy! Anoche pasó algo maravilloso. –Ginny daba pequeños saltitos de alegría alrededor de su amiga._

_- ¿Qué pasó? Yo no me di cuenta de nada y estuve contigo en todo momento. –dijo Hermione volteando sobre si misma para seguir la trayectoria de Ginny._

_- Nunca pensé que pudiera ocurrir…ya sabes que yo a él siempre…si, yo si, pero él nunca…y anoche lo escuché…se lo dijo…se lo dijo a Ron…se suponía que yo no debería escuchar nada, pero no pude evitarlo… ¡OH, HERMIONE!_

_- Ginny para…. ¡para! No he entendido nada._

_- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no me has escuchado? ¡Se lo dijo a Ron! ¡Él se lo dijo!_

_- ¿Quién es él y qué le dijo a Ron?_

_- Ay, Hermy, a veces me cuesta creer que seas tan inteligente para unas cosas y sin embargo para otras…-negó con la cabeza cómicamente._

_- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! Deja de parlotear y cuéntamelo todo de una vez por todas. –Hermione se puso sería y apoyó las manos en sus caderas._

_- Ayer. Harry y Ron en la habitación de Ron. Mamá me manda a buscarlos para cenar. Justo voy a entrar cuando lo oigo. Harry-está-enamorado-de-mi. –explicó y volvió a dar saltitos.- ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Oh, Gin eso es fantástico. –sabia lo mucho que significaba Harry para su amiga._

_- Lo sé. Todavía no puedo creerlo._

_- ¿Y Ron qué dijo? –conociendo al pelirrojo no le habría sentado nada bien y Hermione sabia que Harry valoraba mucho la opinión del pelirrojo._

_- Oh, eso es lo más increíble de todo. ¡Le pareció bien!_

_- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Ron? –sonrió burlonamente._

_- Yo también creía que se trataba de una broma, pero no. Al principio Ron dijo algo de porqué yo y gruñó, pero después de que Harry dijera que me quería, que no era un capricho y que no me haría nunca daño, dijo que si no había más remedio y si yo le correspondía, que estaría feliz por nosotros._

_- Vaya…-estaba realmente asombrada. Al parecer el pelirrojo al escuchaba más de lo que aparentaba._

_- ¡Siiii!_

_- Oh, Gin estoy tan contenta por ti._

_- Yo también estoy contenta por mi. No me importa lo que se tarde en decírmelo. Ahora sé que Harry y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, nos casaremos, tendremos unos niños preciosos y seremos muy felices._

_Contagiada por el entusiasmo de la pelirroja, Hermione también se pudo a saltar con ella. Después se quitaron la ropa hasta quedarse en bikini y entraron en el agua donde comenzaron una amistosa guerra de agua._

_Los chicos bastante rezagados, pero lo habían hecho a propósito. Ellos también tenían cosas que compartir; cosas que implicaban a las dos chicas metidas dentro del agua. Ambos las miraban embelesados y con esa cara de tontos que ponen todos los enamorados._

_Harry fue el primero en hablar._

_- Nunca pensé que lo reconocieras ante nadie, Ron. Ni siquiera ante mi. _

_- Lo sé, yo tampoco. –bajó la cabeza._

_- Aunque si te sirve de consuelo, ya lo sabia. –sonrió._

_- No he sido muy discreto ¿no? –hablaba en susurros, pero su amigo lo escuchaba perfectamente._

_- Digamos que lo sabe muchísima gente, pero no la persona más importante. Es increíble lo inteligente que es para todo menos para esto._

_- Algún día se lo diré. –dijo Ron mirando a la chica que le traía de cabeza._

_- Lo sé, y ese día seremos muy afortunados los tres. –Ron lo miró confuso y Harry se explicó.- Claro, vosotros dos obviamente, y yo porque se supone que ya no tendré que aguantar vuestras tontas discusiones que lo único que buscar es llamar la atención del otro._

_Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello._

_- ¿Y qué hay de ti? –a Ron no le gustaba hablar mucho de él, y ya había tenido su ración después de haber aceptado su secreto mejor guardado._

_- ¿Qué pasa? –se encogió de hombros Harry._

_- ¿Sigues enamorado de Ginny?_

_- Claro, esto no se pasa en una noche, Ron. Creía que lo sabias._

_- Lo sé mejor que tu. Pero tengo que asegurarme, estamos hablando de mi hermanita._

_- Sabes que ella también es como una hermana para mi y no te he interrogado como tu a mi._

_- Eso es diferente, y no te desvíes del tema, que estábamos hablando de ti y de Ginny._

_- Sabes que la quiero, Ron. _

_- Pues tal vez deberías decírselo._

_- No puedo, al menos no todavía. –Harry parecía muy decidido._

_- ¿Porqué? –Ron levantó la cabeza y lo miró._

_- No quiero ponerla en peligro tontamente._

_- Si hay algo que aprendí el año pasado es que el amor no es tonto, pero entiendo tu punto y lo respeto. –esa frase pronunciada por Ronald Weasley cobraba mucho significado y Harry se sintió orgulloso de ser su amigo._

_- Gracias._

_- Sabes que Ginny siente lo mismo por ti ¿no?_

_- Eso fue hace tres años, Ron. Era solo una niña. –era mejor jugar con esa posibilidad que saber que pudiendo estar juntos, no lo estaban._

_- Pues esa niña sigue sintiendo lo mismo._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –sentía curiosidad, pues Ron no solía mostrarse tan terco cuando a novios de su hermana se referían._

_- Porque lo sé._

_- ¿Y ese Michael Corner qué?_

_- Lo dejaron hace algún tiempo. Ahora de quien te tienes que preocupar es de Dean._

_- ¿Dean? ¿Dean Thomas?_

_- El mismo._

_- No sabía que estaban saliendo._

_- No es nada serio, al menos por parte de Ginny. Pero se ha dado cuenta de que esa es la única forma de llamar tu atención sobre ella y…_

_- Vaya…-suspiró._

_- Así que date prisa, que no quiero tener a Dean como cuñado. Si no me queda más remedio que tener uno, prefiero que seas tu._

_- ¿Debo darte las gracias por el comentario?_

_- Claro. Yo estoy contigo, tío. –sonrió Ron._

_- Gracias…supongo._

_- No hay de qué. Y ahora será mejor que corramos si no queremos perdernos toda la diversión._

_Harry asintió y bajó a la carrera seguido por Ron. En pocos minutos se unieron a las chicas y lo que antes era una guerra de dos, ahora lo era de cuatro._

_Lo que Harry no llegó a escuchar, porque llegó demasiado tarde, fue como su hermano le confesaba a Harry su amor por Hermione. Le había costado horrores, primero ante si mismo y después ante su mejor amigo. El problema era que él no contaba con alguien que le dijera que Hermione le amaba, y estaba hecho un mar de dudas porque no quería estropear su amistad. Se había ido a enamorar de la chica más difícil._

_Esas navidades Harry y Ginny se hicieron novios al fin, pero en sus mentes siempre resonaron las confidencias y los momentos divertidos de aquel día de verano en el lago._

_--FIN DEL FLASH BACK COMPARTIDO--_

Ron detuvo el coche, pues ya habían llegado a La Madriguera, no tenia sentido demorar el momento, así que en silencio se apearon del coche y notaron como la brisa de las montañas borraba de un plumazo las imágenes del pasado que se habían asentado en sus mentes.

El pelirrojo llegó al lado de Hermione y le cogió de la mano. Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, haciéndole partícipe de su dolor, como la noche su reencuentro. Sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, pero como muchas veces le habían dicho, ella también era humana y no debería de sentir vergüenza al mostrar su dolor.

El cuerpo de Hermione se apretaba con fuerza al de Ron, y él no podía hacer nada más que contener su propia tristeza e intentar seguir adelante. Después del funeral, la lectura del testamento solía ser el momento más crítico, pues marcaba el principio de la vida sin los seres queridos.

El viento mandó los cabellos de Hermione directamente al a la cara del pelirrojo, y una vez más él volvió a aspirar ese aroma tan característico de ella a rosas, orquídeas y jazmín. Con delicadeza apartó los rizos castaños y ella movió el rostro sobre su pecho hasta obsérvalo desde él. Ron era bastante más alto que ella, así que cuando sus ojos se fijaron en sus ojos y sintió la necesidad de besarlo, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de puntillas.

Hasta la fecha ese fue el beso más pausado y relajado que se habían dado. No quedaba nada de la pasión de la vez pasada, pues en ese momento lo que querían transmitirse era apoyo y serenidad. Aun así, ambos labios se movían en un mismo compás, y Hermione volvió a comprobar lo mucho que se podía decir y saber con un solo beso.

Cuando entraron en la casa, se dieron cuenta, sofocados, que ellos eran los últimos en aparecer y que estuvieron apunto de comenzar sin ellos. El abogado mágico contratado no parecía tener mucho aguante y no se enternecía por nada. En parte era comprensible, pues debido a su trabajo tenia que reunirse con gente agonizante de dolor, y lo mejor era blindarse a uno mismo para no sucumbir también.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en un mismo sillón, pues no se veían con fuerzas y ganas de separarse. La castaña se sentó en el sillón, y el pelirrojo hizo lo propio pero en uno de sus brazos. Mantuvo sus manos y las de Hermione unidas y poco le importó lo que pudiera pensar su familia.

- Bien. Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para leer las últimas voluntades de Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Potter. –dijo el abogado leyendo un largo pergamino.- Como expreso deseo de mis clientes, sus hijos quedaron excluidos de esta reunión, confiando en que alguno de ustedes le cuente los detalles de la misma a la conclusión. El patrimonio de los Potter es considerable y esta bien invertido, y como es de suponer lo dejan integro a sus hijos, a los que se les hará entrega de una parte cuando cumplan veinticinco años cada uno. De sus tres residencias, Grimmauld Place, Casa Potter y Lily Cottage, desean que esta última sea dada en usufructo a Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley bajo una serie de condiciones.

Todos se miraron confusos, pero mas lo estaban los dos implicados que al sentir los ojos de los demás no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. En condiciones normarles Hermione habría sido la primera en pedir explicaciones, pero no se encontraba en su mejor momento y dejó que fuera Ron el que preguntara.

- Perdone, pero… ¿qué es Lily Cottage? Nunca había oído hablar de ello.

- Oh, es una casa situada en un pequeño pueblo escocés llamado Kincade Falls. Su hermana y su cuñado la compararon hace algunos años.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. No podía ser el mismo pueblo en el que habían pasado aquellos maravillosos días después del fin de la guerra hacia veinte años. Ciertamente a Ginny le había gustado mucho el pueblo, pero… ¿comprarse una casa allí?

- Bien. Ahora vamos con las condiciones, y el legado más importante dejado por los Potter. Aquí tengo un documento firmado y sellado en el que se nombran los tutores legales de los siete niños habidos en el matrimonio. Dichos tutores deberán mudarse con los niños a Kincade Falls y vivir como una familia procurando que no falte el amor y los buenos valores inculcados en todos ellos. Hace tiempo que deseaban abandonar la ciudad, y…

- Perdone… -lo interrumpió el señor Weasley.- ¿Quiénes son los tutores legales de mis nietos?

- Oh, si. Aquí esta. Es por eso también que les dejaron la casa de Kincade Falls, para que se muden allí lo más tardar dos semanas después de la lectura de este texto. Harry y Ginny Potter delegaron la custodia compartida de sus hijos y por lo tanto convirtiéndolos en sus tutores legales a… Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 15:**

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y en un principio nadie supo qué decir. Los ojos de los miembros de la familia Weasley se pisaron en los dos aludidos. Pero estos eran los más afectados y solo sentían el firme apretón de sus manos entrelazadas. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y sendas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, Ron la observaba con el corazón en un puño.

Poco a poco la sorpresa dejó paso a la incredulidad en el rostro de la señora Weasley. Tenía que haber un error, pues su hija y Harry no podían haber expuesto sus voluntades con tanta exactitud. ¡Ni que supieran que algo terrible les iba a pasar! Meneó la cabeza en señal de descontento y ahogando un sollozo se volvió hacia el abogado.

- Debe de haber un error…-empezó la buena mujer.- Yo…yo…mi esposo y yo creímos que los niños se quedarían con nosotros…

- ¿Está seguro de que eso era lo que querían? –preguntó el señor Weasley apoyando a su esposa. Ellos se harían cargo de los niños mejor que nadie, no había madre más buena y cariñosa que la señora Weasley, ni padre más comprensivo y chistoso que el señor Weasley. Harry y Ginny lo sabían así que…

- Ellos no pueden hacerse cargo de los niños porque no viven aquí. –explicó Bill bastante calmado.- Hermione reside en Nueva York, donde es jefa de aurores, y mi hermano hace lo mismo pero en Sydney, Australia.

- No puedo creerlo. –dijo Anne, la esposa de Charlie.

- Yo tampoco. Han preferido a unos desconocidos antes que a la familia. –dijo Penélope, la esposa de Percy, con un tono prepotente en su voz.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el destello azul dolido que emitían los de Ron. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz de Anne interrumpió a todo el mundo.

- No, lo que yo no puedo creer es que tratéis el tema como si Ron y Hermione no estuvieran aquí. Antes deberíamos saber su opinión ¿no? Y Penélope, querida, no son unos completos desconocidos. Ron es hermano de Ginny, y Hermione como si lo fuera. Debería contar algo ¿no?

Durante unos segundos todos volvieron a guardar silencio, pero la calma duró poco y se pusieron a hablar unos encima de los otros. A la suplica de Anne se unieron los gemelos, pero la señora Weasley seguía empecinada en quedarse ella con los niños.

- ¡Son mis nietos! –decía una y otra vez.

- Es absugdo. Hegmione no tiene hijos, ¿cómo va a hacegse caggo de siete? ¿Y Gonald dejagá su tgabajo y geggesagá a casa? –dijo Fleur.- Que estupidez.

- Tienes razón. Es absurdo. –convino Percy con su cuñada.- Los niños estarían mejor con papá y mamá. Yo por mi parte nunca habría cometido la irresponsabilidad de dejar a Heathcliffe en manos de…

- Sin duda, Harry y Ginny creían que era lo mejor para los niños, pero se equivocaban. –decía Bill.

- No se puede arrancar a unos niños de su entorno así como así. Papá y mamá deberían trasladarse a Casa Potter y…-decía Charlie.

Las voces de los Weasley se colaban en la mente de Hermione como si de pequeños cuchillos se tratasen. No podía evitar entristecerse con todo aquello que escuchaba y la forma en que eran ignorados ella y Ron. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sentía dichosa y agradecida con Harry y Ginny por ese encargo tan especial.

Seguramente, los Weasley tenían razón, y nadie contaba con que ella y Ron no eran residentes habituales en el país y tenían responsabilidades en otro lugar, pero en esos momentos en que la vida de siete pequeños era más importante…nada tenia sentido.

Miró a Ron con sus ojos miel y sintió que le faltaba el aire. De pronto la salita de La Madriguera se le quedó pequeña y una leve niebla turbó sus pupilas hasta el punto de dificultarle la visión. Nadie estaba pendiente de ella y a nadie le importaban sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a Ron, que la miraba sin ver nada inmerso en sus pensamientos como estaba.

Deshizo el enlace de sus manos con las de Ron, movimiento que le valió que él la mirara. Intercambiaron una nueva mirada de pesar y el pelirrojo alargó su mano para retirar esas lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la castaña. Ella cerró los ojos a su contacto, pero enseguida movió la cabeza negativamente y salió de la estancia.

Nadie pareció notarlo, pues las voces seguían igual de altas y los comentarios igual de hirientes. Se acercó hasta la pared más cercana, apoyó la espalda en ella y se dejó caer al suelo mientras contenía el llanto. Harry y Ginny le había confiado lo que más querían en la vida. Tuvo ganas de gritar de rabia, frustración y dolor, pero se metió un puño en la boca y lo dejó ahí hasta que pasó el berrinche.

- Es increíble todo lo que habéis hecho y dicho hasta ahora. –se escuchó la voz de Ron por encima de los murmullos.- No os reconozco; sin duda no sois la familia que yo dejé hace veinte años. Harry y Ginny han muerto ¿es que no os dais cuenta? Ellos sabían lo que era mejor para sus hijos e independientemente de que me eligieran a mi o no, nombrando a Hermione como tutora legal de ellos hicieron lo correcto. Solo hace cuatro días que he llegado, y en ese tiempo me he dado cuenta de que ella conoce y ama a esos niños más que todos nosotros juntos. La necesitan…y ella los necesita a ellos.

- Pero son mis nietos. –repitió la señora Weasley.

- Eso ya lo sabemos. –dijo Ron cansinamente.

- Hegmione no tiene ninguna expegiencia con niños. –intervino Fleur.

- ¿Ah no? Pues es curioso, porque ella sola se ha hecho cargo de los siete desde que vino. No os he visto a ninguno por Casa Potter para consolarlos o haceros cargo de ellos. Los niños quieran estar con Hermione, ella los cuida, los mima y los comprende. Y a falta de su madre, ella es la única opción que les queda. –defendió Ron.

- Hermanito tienes toda la razón. –dijeron Fred y George.- Y vosotras cuñadas, tanto que habláis no os hemos oído decir que podríais haceros cargo de los niños…

La señora Weasley volvió a hablar, así como Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Penélope… pero Hermione ya había tenido suficiente. Hacia días que no comía casi nada y estaba mareada. Se levantó como pudo del suelo y arrastró sus pies hasta las escaleras. No sabia muy bien lo que hacia, pero dejaba que su instinto la guiara.

Llevaba días guardando y dosificando su dolor, haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que lo llevaba bien. Pero todo era mentira; el dolor que sentía en su corazón no menguaba, al contrario, aumentaba. Y aun cuando sonriera y hablara de forma calmada con los demás, no podía evitar sentirse como un barco naufragado y abandonado en el fondo del mar.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar vivir anhelando un reencuentro que nunca llegaría.

Muy lentamente fue subiendo los peldaños de La Madriguera y contra más cerca estaba de su objetivo más gruesas y seguidas eran sus lágrimas. Se sentía muy muy mal y ya no tenía a nadie que la consolara y la acunara en sus brazos hasta que pasase lo peor.

Harry y Ginny sabían lo que significaban para ella sus hijos y aunque la familia Weasley no lo comprendiera en un principio, no tardarían en aceptarlo. Todo lo que había dicho el pelirrojo era verdad y aun se había quedado corto. Los Potter eran muy inteligentes y sabían lo que hacían cuando escribieron su testamento después del nacimiento de Leo. Harry en especial, quería que en el caso de faltar ellos, sus hijos no tuvieran que pasar por las calamidades que él pasó con los Dursley, y sabia que con Ron y Hermione iban a tener mucho mucho amor, que es lo que mas falta le hace a un niño. Ginny también lo sabia y en todo momento estuvo de acuerdo con su esposo, aunque fue a ella a la que se le ocurrieron las condiciones y así echar un doble cable desde el más allá.

Hermione llegó al último piso, a la habitación de Ron. Olía a él, pues su presencia los últimos días en La Madriguera, había dejado consecuencias. Cerró la puerta tras de si, sumiéndola de nuevo en la mas absoluta oscuridad. Afuera ya había comenzado a oscurecer y la tarde llegaba a su fin; los tonos rojizos, morados y azulados del crepúsculo, se extendían poderosamente hasta el horizonte. En un pequeño palo de madera, descansaba una pequeña y tierna lechuza que Hermione reconoció como Pig.

Se acercó a ella y le raspó un poco bajo el mentón, como recordaba que le gustaba. El animal abrió sus ojos ambarinos y los posó intensamente en ella; también la reconoció pues enseguida emprendió un vuelo camicaze alrededor de su cabeza. Después de unos minutos, Hermione cogió un dulce y lo colocó en el palo para que el pequeño diablillo regresase a su sitio.

El pequeño balcón que conducía al tejado también estaba abierto y una brisa de aire fresco le dio de lleno en el rostro, secando y congelando las lágrimas a su paso. A pesar de llevar un jersey y una chaquetilla de lana negra, sintió como todo su cuerpo se revolvía de frío, y al igual que su dolor, pretendió olvidarlo. Pero ya debería saber que el dolor no se puede ignorar o arrinconar, y que el frío, como sensación, es difícil de aligerar.

Se alejó de la ventana y sin pensárselo cogió una chaqueta masculina que había sobre la cama. Estaba fría, pero el inconfundible aroma de Ron se coló por sus fosas nasales haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa. La abrazó durante unos segundos y después se la puso. No era muy gruesa, pero aun así era agradable y enseguida comenzó a entrar en calor. Movió su cuello de un lado a otro, llenándose de ese olor que la traía tan loca.

Le habría encantado sentirse así en otras circunstancias y que el dolor que estaba sintiendo desapareciera para siempre. Quizás Ginny estaría con ella y le sonsacaría lo que quería saber y juntas se reirían como dos chiquillas, al igual que aquella vez en el lago. Quería que Harry la abrazara y compartir con él esas miradas cómplices que habían aprendido a entender con el paso de los años.

Pero ya nada de eso volvería a ser posible.

Ahora solo quedaban los niños…unos niños que pretendían quitarle.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se colocó en el medio hecha un ovillo. El edredón naranja de los Chuddley Cannon's la envolvió igual de tiernamente que siempre. Hermione se tapó mejor con la chaqueta de Ron y escondió la cabeza cerca del cuello mientras lloraba.

En ningún momento desde el anuncio de que Harry y Ginny le habían otorgado la custodia y el tutelaje de los niños a ella y a Ron, Hermione pensó en lo que haría con su vida. Obviamente sabía que se podía negar, y que entonces pasaría a los familiares más cercanos, es decir los señores Weasley. Pero su cabeza ya tenía una respuesta preparada y no le importaba lo que pensasen los demás. Que esos niños recuperaran las ganas de vivir debía ser lo único importante en esos momentos. Ella lo sabía, había pasado por ello…junto a Ron.

Pensó en James, en Lily, en Eric, en Molly, en Brian, en Rose, en Leo…todos tan cariñosos y atentos con ella, con la única persona que les había visto llorar y les había ofrecido consuelo. No podía alejarse de ellos, no ahora…pero ni ahora ni nunca. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a descifrar su corazón y fue tomando decisiones que marcarían el resto de su vida. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, además no quería.

Sabia que todo volvería a estar bien y que pronto las cosas mejorarían, pues siempre era así. Ahora todo parecía tan lejano… Sus ojos parecían dos manantiales y le costaba mucho retener el llanto. No obstante, lo hacia lo mejor que podía. El único consuelo que les quedaba a los vivos era vivir con el recuerdo diario de los muertos.

Se acunaba a si misma como si fuera una niña, mientras el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo como la pólvora. Nada parecía darle tregua, y estaba tan metida dentro de ella que apenas era conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió brevemente y se cerró de forma queda al instante. Tampoco sintió unos ojos inquietos mirándola y acariciándola desde la distancia y protegido por la oscuridad.

Sus sollozos eran puntas de cristales rotos clavándose en el corazón de su observador. Se echaba la culpa mentalmente de todo lo que había pasado abajo, y aunque habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo, hubiese preferido no tener que recurrir a ello y que la voluntad de Harry y Ginny se cumpliera sin rechistar.

Arrastró los pues muy lentamente hasta colocarse en el lado de la cama en el que ella tenia dirigida su mirada. Se sentó, y el sonido de los muelles y la hendidura del colchón a su contacto, parecieron al fin traer a Hermione a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de él, como tantas veces había hecho en los últimos días. Sin decir nada, Ron le acarició la maraña de rizos castaños que se adherían a su cara ayudados por las lágrimas. Vio sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y como el raudal de lágrimas no se detenía. A él también le hubiese gustado llorar, pero ahora le tocaba ser el fuerte y contenerla a ella.

Se acostó a su lado sin perder el contacto visual, compartiendo ese momento tan íntimo y personal en el que uno desnuda el alma de la persona que ama. Acercó sus labios al rostro de la castaña y besó sus ojos siguiendo el rastro de sus lágrimas hasta que las borró por completo. Hermione lo miraba sin decir nada, pues esos días habían aprendido a hablarse sin palabras y a decirse muchas cosas que estaban guardadas.

Ron le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran juntos y sus rostros a escasos centímetros. A Hermione le gustaba estar así con Ron porque se sentía protegida, pero ambos sabían que significaba mucho más. El pelirrojo no dejaba de acariciar sus rizos con la otra mano, y ella en un impulso juntó su nariz con la de él, haciendo que el contacto con su piel fuera gratificante.

- Hola. –murmuró él muy bajito.

- Ron…-dijo ella con voz ronca de tanto llorar.

- Shhh. –le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciárselos.

- Los niños, Ron. –insistió ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Tu que quieres hacer?

- No quiero separarme de ellos, quiero estar con ellos. Quiero…quiero cumplir el deseo de Harry y Ginny.

- Así se hará. –dijo él tranquilamente.- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Y duerme, que estás agotada.

- No te vayas.

- No me iré a ningún sitio. Duerme.

La trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña y en esos momentos Hermione no tenia fuerzas ni ganas para protesta. Acomodó mejor su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y cerró los ojos. Casi al instante sintió como los labios de Ron se acercaban a los suyos y los besaban muy dulce y tiernamente, sin prisa pero sin pausa, sin otra intención que la de sentirse el uno al otro. Minutos después se separaron, pero Hermione no abrió los ojos y se abrazó más fuerte al pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron y Hermione durmieron en La Madriguera esa noche.

La señora Weasley se sentó en la mesa de la cocina; esta ya estaba recogida y las conversaciones que sostenían minutos antes ya se habían acabado. El señor Weasley y Percy estaban en el Ministerio, trabajando, y Bill y Charlie habían salido con sus familias, pues los niños regresaban a la escuela ese día.

Hacia ocho días del suceso y Molly Weasley seguía sintiendo una honda presión en su pecho; la diferencia era que no la sentía por su hija y su yerno muertos, sino por su hijo y su nuera (siempre la consideró así) vivos. Habían sido injustos con Ron y Hermione, en especial ella, y no veía la hora de disculparse.

Había que comprenderla, pues después de la muerte de su hija no podía concebir que le quitaran también a sus nietos. Ahora era lo único que le quedaba de ella; esos niños y sus recuerdos. Notó como una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla y con mano cansada la removió. Ginny los conocía muy bien a todos y en todo momento supo lo que tenia que hacer o decir. No dejaba de asombrarla lo bien atadas que habían dejado las cosas.

Posó su vista una vez más en la carta que descansaba en la mesa. La había leído tantas veces en tan pocas horas, que se la sabia de memoria. Alisó el papel para pegarlo a la superficie plana de la mesa y miró las palabras de su hija.

_**Mi querida mamá,**_

_**A estas alturas ya sabrás de la disposición de Harry y mía para con los niños. Se que te resultará difícil de entender, pero no te enfades. Hemos hecho lo correcto y se que en el fondo tu piensas lo mismo. **_

_**Es muy extraño escribir esto en un día que estoy exultante de felicidad, pero es necesario.**_

_**Ha habido demasiados errores en el pasado y no queremos que nuestros hijos pasen por lo mismo o queden desamparados. No estoy siendo justa, porque se que nunca dejaríais de lado a los niños, pero tu ya me entiendes. **_

_**Elegirte a ti y a papá como tutores habría significado quitaros el privilegio de actuar como abuelos y consentirlo constantemente, y eso no es lo que quiero. Deseo que mis hijos disfruten del tiempo que puedan brindarle sus únicos abuelos y que os quieran por ello.**_

_**Para serte sincera, nunca pensé en nadie más que Hermione para hacerse cargo de los niños. Mamá, tú la conoces y sabes lo buena y sabia que es, además de todo lo que ha sufrido. Pero ha seguida ahí y en ningún momento les ha fallado a los niños. Ellos la adoran, ha sido una constante en sus vidas que ha ayudado a formarlos como personas.**_

_**Mira las cosas con perspectiva, mamá. Hazlo y verás como Hermione es la indicada. Tú siempre la quisiste como a una hija, no tanto como a Harry, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle un hueco en tu corazón. No me cabe duda de que si a Harry y a mi nos pasara algo, ella sería la que mas sufriría.**_

_**No tu, no papá, no Ron, no los niños…sino ella.**_

_**En todos estos años ninguno se ha dado cuenta de lo extremadamente frágil que es, a pesar de lo fuerte que se muestra; pero yo si. Y sé que los niños son ese bastón que necesita para apoyarse día a día, ese bastón que pide a gritos y que nadie le da. En el mango de ese bastón se encuentra Ron, y siempre y cuando estén juntos, podrán superarlo.**_

_**Sabes que hace mucho tiempo que ellos perdieron la oportunidad de ser felices y formar una familia, sabes lo que sufrieron ambos, uno a cada lado del mundo sin saber del otro, y sabes tan bien como yo que todavía se aman como el primer día.**_

_**Esa es la clase de amor que quiero que vean mis hijos cuando se levanten cada día, y que dejen sus visitas a La Madriguera para disfrutar y pasarlo bien, como nosotros solíamos hacerlo.**_

_**Harry y yo no podríamos haber escogido mejores padres para nuestros hijos y lo sabes.**_

_**Esta carta es integra para ti, pero te agradecería que compartieras su contenido con el resto de la familia, que seguro se encuentra tan descolocada como tu. Aceptad nuestros deseos, pues ellos conducirán a un bien mayor.**_

_**Te quiero mucho, mamá.**_

_**Os quiero mucho a todos. No estéis tristes por nosotros, pues allá donde estemos, Harry y yo seremos felices porque estaremos juntos.**_

_**Besos…**_

_**Ginny Potter**_

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, cuando terminó su lectura, la señora Weasley tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Las palabras de su hija eran muy certeras y no dudaba de que habían tomado la mejor decisión. Oyó ruidos en la escalera y con presteza guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su vestido y se limpió las lágrimas. Cuando miró hacia la puerta sonrió al ver a Ron y Hermione acercándose a ella con las manos entrelazadas y algo sonrojados.

La castaña tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos además de sendas ojeras, y su semblante era angustiosamente triste; no obstante, delante de los demás se mostraba serena. La señora Weasley comprendió lo que había querido decir su hija con que Hermione era extremadamente frágil a pesar de lo fuerte que se mostraba, y sintió una oleada de ternura hacia ella. Con paso pausado pero decidido se acercó a Hermione y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento; siento mucho lo ocurrido ayer.

- Tranquila. –acertó a decir una aturdida Hermione.

- Yo solo quería lo mejor para mis nietos, y ahora sé que lo mejor eres tu. –le dio un beso en la frente antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

Hermione sintió que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían y caería al suelo. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo rechoncho de la señora Weasley, disfrutando de ese abrazo maternal que llevaba veinte años echando de menos. Permanecieron unidas hasta que los jóvenes se fueron después de que la señora les informara de que el abogado de Harry y Ginny había dejado sendas cartas para los dos, así como otra para el resto de la familia. Lo tenían todo muy bien calculado, y si alguna vez hubo discrepancias, ahora solo había amor reciproco.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a Casa Potter poco antes de las diez de la mañana; como es natural, dentro los niños seguían durmiendo y todo estaba bañado en un silencio al que se habían acostumbrado a tener. Ron se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole que pasaría por el bufete de abogados para enterarse de todo una vez más. Ella quiso ir con él, pero ciertamente se sentía tan cansada que el pelirrojo no tuvo que insistir mucho para que se quedara. Aguardó en el umbral de la puerta hasta que vio el coche de Ron desaparecer por el sendero de grava y entró.

Una vez dentro, pasó por las habitaciones de los niños y se enterneció al ver a Molly fuertemente abrazada a su hermana Lily, mientras Eric dormía a pierna suelta en su cama y James tenia a Brian en la suya. Caminó hasta la habitación de invitados y se detuvo a ver si escuchaba algo sospechoso, al percibir el silencio abrió lentamente la puerta. Stuart dormía en un lado de la cama, y Lainey en el otro, tenia a Rose pegada a su pecho. El pequeño Leo descansaba en su cuna, situada en un costado. Cerró la puerta y bajó de nuevo al salón.

En el exterior empezaba un día esplendido; burdo recordatorio de que la primavera acababa de llegar. Impelida por el deseo de sentir aire fresco inundar sus pulmones, salió al jardín y miró hacia el cielo donde las nubes parecían esponjosos algodones alrededor del sol. Un par de pájaros gorjearon a su paso y una ráfaga de aire frío le dio de lleno, haciendo que se llevara los brazos a los costados de su chaqueta y abrocharla.

Fue entonces cuando la sintió.

La carta de Ginny todavía descansaba en su bolsillo sin haber sido abierta. Se sentó en el columpio más alejado de la casa y se dispuso a leerla con el corazón en un puño. Poco imaginaba ella el regalo que estaba a punto de hacerle su mejor amiga. A ella y a su corazón.

_**Mi querida Hermione,**_

_**Si estas leyendo esto, es que finalmente no tuve el valor de decírtelo a la cara, y no sabes como me arrepiento. No se ni cuando ni en que circunstancias recibirás esto, solo espero poder aligerar ese dolor que lleva demasiados años aposentado en tu corazón.**_

_**No te preocupes por mí; estoy segura de tu todavía tienes una larga vida por delante y quiero que la vivas feliz, que la vivas por mi.**_

_**Nunca pensé, ni en mis más descabelladas fantasías, que el mejor héroe romántico de todos los tiempos iba a ser mi hermano. Si, el cabezota, irritante, infantil y lelo de mi hermano; pero así es.**_

_**Oh, Hermione, si lo hubieras sabido en su momento…pero el destino actuó más rápido que la razón. Hace cuatro años que se este gran secreto, y aunque en más de una ocasión estuve tentada a contártelo, fui siempre fiel a mi promesa de hermana.**_

_**Pero eso ya no tiene importancia, porque yo estoy muerta, pero tu estas viva y eso es lo que cuenta.**_

_**La vida es el regalo mas importante que tenemos los seres humanos.**_

_**Eso me lo ha enseñado Ron.**_

_**Quiero contártelo todo tal y como sucedió, pero seguramente se me escapará algún detalle y te pido perdón por eso.**_

_**Creo que en el fondo tu siempre pensaste que algo malo le ocurrió a Ron el día que desapareció de nuestras vidas hace casi veinte años.**_

_**Pues no te equivocabas.**_

_**Después de que te pidiera matrimonio y lo hicieras el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Ron chocó con la profesora Trelowney en el pasillo. Ella entró en uno de sus raros trances y proyectó una nueva profecía que os incluía a Ron y a ti. Decía que de vuestra unión nacería el nuevo señor tenebroso y que la primera en morir serías tu y después el resto de la familia, trayendo al mundo de nuevo la oscuridad que tanto nos había costado vencer.**_

_**Ron no tenía ningún motivo para ignorar sus palabras, pues aunque la profesora era un poco cuentista, en los momentos de trance no bromeaba.**_

_**Se sintió devastado al instante.**_

_**Era tan feliz unos minutos antes…**_

_**Y luego al día siguiente todas las cosas que te dijo eran mentira, no existía ningún pacto con Lavender y por supuesto que seguía loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti. Pero él sabía que había de mostrarse rudo para que tu le dejaras marchar.**_

_**Vi su recuerdo de aquel día y no sabes el sufrimiento interno que tenia. Hacer eso fue como quitarse la vida.**_

_**Porque Hermione…tu eras su vida.**_

_**Y lo peor de todo fue que mi pobre hermano había sido la marioneta de un vil engaño orquestado por Lavender Brown y Pansy Parkinson. Todavía siento rabia al escribir sus nombres. Hermione, nunca existió tal profecía y no corríais peligro alguno, pues la profesora Trelowney era una de ellas con poción multijugos.**_

_**Se que es mucha información para recibir toda de un solo golpe, pero tu eres sumamente inteligente y sabrás separar cada cosa y llevarla a su sitio.**_

_**Como te decía fue por un vil engaño que las vidas de mi hermano y la tuya se truncaron. Ron nunca fue el mismo desde ese día y tu tampoco.**_

_**Merlín, cuanto sufrimiento en dos mentes inocentes.**_

_**No me cansaré de repetirlo, Hermione…Ron dio su vida por ti.**_

_**Sacrificó su amor para que pudieras seguir viviendo, porque tu supuesta muerte solo significaría el fin de su vida.**_

_**Te amaba tanto…**_

_**Y yo se que todavía te ama.**_

_**¡Lo sé!**_

_**Mi querido hermano, mi Ron…no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de él. Por una vez fue él el héroe y acarreó con todo el peso de la historia. Años más tarde se avergonzaría de su comportamiento débil y crédulo, pero cualquiera que sintiera un amor tan grande como el vuestro había hecho lo mismo.**_

_**Existe una clase de amor que se da muy pocas veces en el mundo, y vosotros encontrasteis la clave para llegar a él.**_

_**No pretendo darte información a medias, pues seria deshonesto de mi parte no decirte que Ron intentó rehacer su vida en una ocasión. Estuvo casado, pero su esposa sabia que nunca llegaría a amarla realmente; luego ella murió y Ron volvió a vagar solo por las sombras.**_

_**Fue mucho después que Harry y yo nos enteramos de la verdad y fuimos a buscarlo. Dieciséis años sin ver a mi hermano…demasiado tiempo. Pero deberás saber que lo primero que quiso saber fue si estabas bien y fuera de peligro.**_

_**Oh, Hermione…**_

_**Sus ojos se encendieron al pronunciar tu nombre y pude ver mucho del amor que aun conservaba para ti.**_

_**Algo terrible hizo que os separarais, pero no acabó con vuestro amor.**_

_**Por eso, si estas leyendo esta carta y Ron se encuentra cerca de ti, te pido que lo perdones, pues él ha sido la victima principal de este cuento inacabado que nació de un despecho compartido y dos corazones negros.**_

_**Yo por mi parte te pido perdón, por habértelo ocultado durante tantos años. Pero también te digo que la única manera de acabar con ese permanente dolor que guardas en el fondo de tu corazón, es perdonándole y perdonándote.**_

_**Perdonándole a él por amarte tanto.**_

_**Perdonadote a ti por conservar ese sentimiento, pues estoy segura de que pase el tiempo que pase, tu le seguirás amando como el primer día.**_

_**Un amor como el vuestro es para siempre.**_

_**Date la oportunidad de ser feliz al fin, Hermione.**_

_**Te quiero, has sido mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y mi confidente, y me siento muy afortunada de haberte conocido.**_

_**No te pido que cuides de mi familia porque se que lo harás. Ahora que Harry y yo no estamos, tu eres lo mejor que tienen. Nunca pesamos en nadie más que en ti para encomendártelos si nos pasaba algo. Eres una mujer increíble, Hermione, y estamos muy orgullosos de tenerte en nuestra familia.**_

_**No me quiero despedir de ti, pero es necesario.**_

_**Cuídate,**_

_**Ginny Potter**_

Las manos de Hermione temblaban incontrolablemente mientras sus lágrimas se fundían con la tinta del papel, haciendo que algunos párrafos se corrieran levemente.

No podía creerlo…y sin embargo sabía que era cierto.

Ron…su Ron…el amor de su vida…la promesa que más había querido…al que todavía seguía amando…su héroe…

Tantos años perdidos…y todo por nada.

- Oh, Ron. –susurró antes de dejarse caer del columpio y ovillarse en el suelo.

¿Por qué todo le había ocurrido a ella?

¿Por qué?

Ron…su Ron…el chico del pelo rojo y los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

¡¿Cómo no iba a perdonarlo?!

Ahora al fin sabía la verdad y poco a poco iba comprendiéndolo todo.

Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras…

Él le había preguntado porqué era tan buena con él si no se lo merecía, y ella le había dicho que era porque en el fondo sabia que era buena persona. Y no se equivocaba en ningún momento, Ron nunca había dejado de ser el chico del que se enamoró, pero habían pasado tantos años…

Un sentimiento de rabia inundó su corazón: Lavender y Pansy…nunca llegarían a saber el dolor que causaron y seguían causando.

Pero de nuevo sus pensamientos volvieron a Ron y su lucha por encontrar la felicidad en otros brazos. No lo culpaba, ella también lo había intentado en dos ocasiones, y de las dos había salido escaldada. Ahora comprendía que su felicidad estaba solo a su lado.

No podía evitar que los sollozos inundaran el jardín mientras su corazón dejaba salir el pequeño rencor que había guardado durante tantos años.

- Oh, Ginny…-se lamentó.

Su amiga nunca seria testigo del regalo que acababa de hacerle y eso la entristecía sobremanera. Una ves desescuchó sus consejos y no le hizo caso cuando la pelirroja le dijo que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora no pensaba hacerlo y no pensaba huir.

Se daría un tiempo para ordenar todos los dados recibidos y digerirlos más lentamente, pues entonces no seria Hermione, y después hablaría con Ron.

Sabia que durante el resto del día no podría evitar llorar, y francamente no le importaba. Acababa de desenterrar los últimos veinte años de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron conducía de vuelta a Casa Potter. Eran la una del mediodía y había pasado dos horas en el despacho del abogado de Harry y Ginny. El señor Spence se había mostrado más amable que el día anterior, y habían mantenido una amigable charla mientras discutían las condiciones del testamento de los Potter.

Lily Cottage estaba a su disposición desde aquel momento, y los papeles de la custodia de los niños solo tenían que ser firmados. El hecho de tener que mudarse en dos semanas a lo sumo era lo que más le preocupaba; él ya tenía una vida en Sydney. Si, una vida que no le gustaba, pero era su vida. Aunque al mismo tiempo sabia que no pensaba dejar a esos niños y a Hermione, sobretodo ahora que había vuelto a encontrarla.

Su hermana había sido muy lista, pensó con tristeza, pero hubiera preferido tenerla a su lado. No había que darle muchas vueltas para saber que allí donde fueran Hermione y los niños iría él. Necesitaba ese contacto familiar del que se había privado durante tantos años.

Ya era tiempo de volver a casa y enmendar sus errores. Y Harry y Ginny le daban la excusa perfecta; además de la oportunidad de formar una familia y sentirse querido una vez más en la vida.

Detuvo el coche frente a Casa Potter, pero no se bajó. Al contrario, sacó la carta de Harry, que desde esa mañana aguardaba en su bolsillo. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y comenzó a leer.

_**Estimado Ron,**_

_**Es difícil hacer esto que nos hemos propuesto Ginny y yo. Pero ambos sabemos lo que es sufrir en este mundo y no queremos que nuestros hijos pasen por lo mismo.**_

_**Desafortunadamente, si estas leyendo esto es que ambos estamos muertos, pues de otra forma esta carta nunca llegaría a tus manos.**_

_**Imagino que se habrá leído el contenido de nuestro testamento y sabrás que la custodia y la tutoría de nuestros hijos os ha sido otorgada a ti y a Hermione.**_

_**Aunque estoy seguro de que la noticia causó revuelo en la familia, no creo que te sorprendas. Siempre fuiste para mi un hermano y la persona en la que más confío en el mundo, además de Ginny y Hermione.**_

_**Formar una familia es lo mas importante que he hecho, y solo por ellos ha merecido la pena pasar por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para ser felices. Y ahora te la encomiendo a ti y a Hermione. No tenemos ninguna duda de que seréis unos padres maravillosos y que algún día llegareis a ser todo lo feliz que os merecéis ser.**_

_**Se que no soy bueno dando consejos, y menos de chicas, pero no pretendo darte ninguno. Tan solo me gustaría ofrecerte una pequeña ayuda. Hay muchas cosas que no nos hemos dicho y que sin embargo sabemos el uno del otro. Entre esas cosas que yo se, está que sigues plenamente enamorado de Hermione aun.**_

_**Ron date la oportunidad de ser feliz y dásela a ella.**_

_**Los dos habéis intentado ser felices por vuestra cuenta y en los dos casos salió mal. Ahora sois libres y estoy seguro de que en cuanto le cuentes la verdad, ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.**_

_**Hermione ha sufrido muchísimo durante estos años y sabes que le debes esa explicación. No te avergüences de nada, yo habría hecho lo mismo de tratarse de Ginny. Ya has purgado durante demasiados años tus heridas.**_

_**Te mereces ser feliz.**_

_**Poco más me queda decirte, tan solo que fui muy afortunado al conocer a un bondadoso y cabezota niño pelirrojo una mañana del 1 de septiembre de hace veintisiete años. Fuiste mi primer y mejor amigo, Ron, gracias.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Ron no quería llorar, pero unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos al terminar de leer la carta de Harry. Su mejor amigo se despedía de él deseándole la mayor felicidad del mundo. ¡Que injusta que era la vida! Ahora que habían empezado a pasar momentos juntos de nuevo, el destino se lo arrebataba. Y junto a él, a su querida hermanita.

Es imposible describir los sentimientos que Ron llegó a sentir en tan pocos minutos y que sin embargo le afectaron enormemente. Las palabras de Harry se le repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza, y sabía que el moreno tenía razón: había llegado la hora de que se permitiera ser feliz de nuevo. Al igual que a Hermione, la tristeza que lo embargaba lo hizo dudar unos momentos, pero comprendió que estaba de más darle vueltas a las cosas. Si, ahora veía lejano el camino de la felicidad, pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaría en el sitio de las baldosas amarillas.

Es increíble lo que uno puede llegar a pensar y a decidir cuando se viven situaciones limites, y al mismo tiempo sentir que te has reencontrado con tu pasado. Ron lo sabía muy bien; había pasado los últimos veinte años huyendo de si mismo. Pero su viaje ya había terminado, y si todo salía bien, su destino final se llamaba Kincade Falls.

Miró una vez más la carta de Harry y releyó algunos párrafos por encima; él también fue muy afortunado ese día en que conoció a un niño de rebelde cabello negro y espectaculares ojos verdes. Lo había querido como un hermano y había compartido con él más experiencias que con varios miembros de su propia sangre. Forjaron un núcleo que ni la misma muerte podría romper, y Ron no pensaba dejarlo marchar de su memoria.

Dobló la carta con cuidado y la guardó de nuevo en el sobre; cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se limpió los restos de lágrimas. Con gesto cansino miró hacia el cielo y vio como dos pajarillos danzaban juntos al compás del viento mientras emitían sonidos extraños. El sol estaba en su momento más álgido y proyectaba su sombra directamente hacia la casa. El cinismo del destino no dejaba de sorprenderle. Salió del coche y entró en la casa.

Su primer pensamiento fue que todo estaba inusualmente silencioso y que no veía a nadie en el salón. Algo extraño. Se quedó parado cerca del pie de la escalera y con las manos en las caderas paseó la vista por la estancia. Era un salón grande con innumerables recuerdos familiares, una pequeña biblioteca y una gran chimenea en el centro de una de las paredes laterales. Pero lo que le llamó la atención la primera vez que lo vio, fue el gran ventanal ovalado que daba al jardín. Dirigió su vista al jardín y entonces la vio.

Era apenas un borrón negro en medio del césped verde, ovillada cerca del columpio infantil. Su primer instinto fue salir corriendo y reunirse con ella, pero un pequeño miembro de la familia Potter tenia otros planes y él tuvo que esperar su recompensa para más tarde.

- ¡Tío Ron! –gritó alegremente Brian mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Hola campeón. –cambió su semblante y le otorgó una cálida sonrisa. Como siempre que lo veía pensó que se parecía muchísimo a Harry, era prácticamente un calco de él en miniatura.

- ¡Cógeme! –dijo el pequeño y se tiró a sus brazos cuando faltaban seis escalones para llegar abajo.

Ron lo cogió al vuelo y lo abrazó.

- ¡Ala! Eres muy fuerte, tío Ron. –Brian miraba los musculados brazos del pelirrojo.- Mi papá también lo era ¿verdad?

- Si. –dijo Ron con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Don…donde están todos?

- Nu se. Creo que Lily y James están encerrados en la habitación; Molly y Eric juegan con el tío Stuart y tía Lainey esta bañando a Rose mientras Leo duerme.

- Vaya…para no saber nada los tienes muy bien controlados a todos. –Ron le revolvió el cabello negro, que resultó ser tan rebelde y encrespado como el de Harry.

- A todos no. Tío Ron se ha perdido Patitas y Eric está muy disgustado.

- ¿Pa…patitas dices? –preguntó Ron con cara de pánico.

- Siii, la araña de Eric.

- No me gustan las arañas. –acompañó la afirmación con un gesto de repelús que hizo reír a Brian.

- No te preocupes, tío Ron, yo cuidaré de ti. –dijo el niño y lo abrazó tiernamente mientras lo rodeaba con sus bracitos y sus piernecitas.

Ron se sintió abrumado y tardó en contestar entrecortadamente.

- No me cabe duda de eso, campeón.

- Mamá dice que yo soy muy valiente. –dijo con orgullo.

- Y lo eres, si que lo eres.

- ¿Quieres conocer a Nero? Aun no lo has visto.

- ¿Quién es Nero?

- Mi hurón. ¿Es que no te acuerdas, tío Ron? –le reclamó Brian.- Te dije que estaba en mi habitación y que podías venir a visitarlo.

- Ah, si.

- ¿Vamos?

- Err…-Ron miró hacia el jardín.- No se si…

- Por favor, tío Ron. –Brian puso cara de corderito degollado.

- Está bien. –dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a mirar al niño. No quería decepcionarlo y más tarde tendría tiempo para ir a ver como estaba Hermione.

- Siii. –Brian se puso muy contento y comenzó a dar palmas.- Vamos, sube, sube.

- ¿Tengo que llevarte yo? –preguntó Ron divertido.

- Si, yo soy muy chiquitín y me canso. –Brian lo miró a través de sus gafitas.

- Eso es cierto. –dijo Ron y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Casa Potter era muy grande, pues tenía diez habitaciones y todas con baño. Estaban repartidas en dos plantas y por las indicaciones del niño, Ron dedujo que la suya estaba en la primera planta, muy cerca de la de sus padres.

- Es esa de ahí. –señaló Brian.

Abrió la puerta y una habitación infantil, decorada con tonos azules les dio la bienvenida. Para sorpresa de Ron, Brian resultó ser un niño entusiasta de las escobas, pues todo estaba decorado alrededor de ese motivo. A tres cuartos del techo, las paredes tenían una cenefa amarilla con escobas marrones pintadas, al igual que el edredón que tenia un estampado de escobas o la lámpara del techo con la forma de la misma. En el centro se encontraba la cama, demasiado grande para un cuerpito tan pequeño; a la izquierda un baúl donde seguro había cientos de juguetes, puff amarillo y una estantería con libros infantiles. A la derecha estaba el rincón de Nero, pero Ron se encaminó hacia los cuentos.

Brian lo observaba atentamente y sin soltarse de su cuello, se sentó junto a él en el puff amarillo. Ron alargó una mano y la pasó por los lomos de los libros.

- Me los regala tía Mione. –dijo Brian contestando a la pregunta no formulada de su tío.

- Lo suponía. –sonrió el adulto.

- Le gustan mucho ¿no? –preguntó el niño.

- Ya lo creo. ¿A ti te gustan?

- Si, pero me gustan más en verano, cuando ella los lee antes de dormirme.

- ¿Es buena contando cuentos?

- La mejor. Pone voces ¿sabes?

- Ah. ¿Y cual es tu preferido?

- Nu se. –se encogió de hombros.- Pero me gusta mucho Pulgarcito, El soldadito de plomo, El bosque encantado, Merlín…

- Vaya, esos son muchos.

- Si. –se deshizo del abrazo y bajó al suelo.- ¿Quieres ver a Nero?

- Claro.

- Voy a ver si esta despierto, porque duerme mucho ¿sabes? –Brian fue hasta la jaula del hurón y abrió la portezuela de hierro blanco. Enseguida sacó la cabeza un animalillo albino, delgado y con una larga cola peluda. Se encaramó al cuello de Brian y dio la vuelta hasta colocarse en su hombro izquierdo.- Hola Nero.

- Pues si que estaba despierto. –observó Ron algo aprensivo. No le gustaban los animales pequeños y que se movían tan rápido.

- Tío Ron, este es Nero. –dijo Brian acercándose a él.

- Hola Nero.

- ¿Quieres cogerlo?

- Cre…creo que va a ser mejor que no.

- No pasa nada, tío Ron, yo estoy contigo. –lo tranquilizó Brian.

- Eso me deja más tranquilo. –sonrió Ron.

No le pasaba desapercibido que Brian tenia el mismo complejo de héroe que Harry y eso le causaba mucha gracia. Muy a su pesar, Ron alargó la mano y cogió al animalillo, que por suerte se mostró tranquilo a su contacto y no hizo nada raro.

- Creo que le gustas. –dijo Brian.

Estuvieron jugando con el animal durante unos minutos.

- ¿Y porque se llama Nero? –preguntó Ron.

- Bueno…yo quería ponerle Nemo, como el pez de la peli, pero mamá dijo que buscara otro nombre porque no era un pez. Papá dijo que le pusiera Draco y se rió mucho, a lo que mamá le dio con el trapo en el brazo y papá se quejó pero siguió riendo. Hacia rato que tenía a Nero y todavía no tenia nombre, así que pensé que como no podía ser Nemo le podía llamar Nero que se parece mucho.

- Vaya…-Ron estaba un poco atolondrado por la parrafada que acababa de soltarle el niño de cinco años y también rió cuando mencionaron a Malfoy. Hubiese sido muy bueno ponerle su nombre al hurón. Lástima.

- Si.

Dejaron a Nero en su jaula de nuevo y Brian comenzó a bostezar; se tumbó en su camita y dejó que Ron se sentara a su lado. Hacia un poco de frío, así que el niño se metió bajo el edredón y apoyó su cuerpo contra el pecho de Ron.

- ¿Tienes sueño? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Si. –bostezó.

- Pero todavía es muy pronto para echarse una siesta, hay que comer aun.

- Ya he comido. Tío Stuart preparó tortitas y era muy tarde y ya no tengo más hambre. Ahora tengo sueño.

- Oh.

- ¿Quieres contarme un cuento?

- Bueno.

- ¿Cuál quieres? –dijo el niño mirando a la estantería.

- No se ¿Cuál quieres tu?

- ¿No sabes ninguno nuevo?

Ron pensó durante unos segundos hasta que halló el cuento perfecto.

- Creo que algo podremos hacer. –sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó hacia la ventana, que parsimoniosamente fue bajando la persiana hasta dejarlos en un estado de semioscuridad en la habitación.

- Yo también quiero hacer eso. –pidió Brian.

- Cuando seas mayor podrás hacerlo ¿si?

- Bueno. El cuento tío Ron.

- Oh, si, claro. Haber… pues… Érase una vez un niño de once años. Era pelinegro y tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas remendadas gafas redondas. Pero no era un niño cualquiera, tenía un don especial. Lo supo una calurosa tarde de julio, cuando un semigigante barbudo y bonachón apareció en su casa. Le dijo que era un mago, y de los mejores.

- ¿Y no tenia papás?

- No.

- ¿Estaban en el cielo como los míos?

- Si, pequeño.

- Oh. –se entristeció un poco.- Bueno, sigue.

- El primero de septiembre acudió a la estación _King's Cross_ y subió a un tres escarlata llamado 'Expreso de Hogwarts'. Iría a la escuela de magia y hechicería más importante del mundo. En el tren conoció a un simpático y testarudo pelirrojo, que más tarde se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Pasaron media hora hablando y comiendo dulces, hasta que una niña castaña y sabelotodo apareció en su compartimiento buscando el sapo de un niño llamado Neville. Al pelirrojo la niña no le gustó nada y…

Ron siguió con su relato, sintiendo la mirada de Brian cada vez más intensa.

Cuando llegó al momento del ataque del trol, el niño se asustó un poco, pero eso no le impidió quedarse dormido un rato después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de bañar a Rose y jugar un rato a príncipes y princesas junto a sus muñecas, Lainey salió de la habitación rosa y echó un vistazo a la de Leo, donde el niño seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Era un bebé muy bueno, todos lo decían y era verdad. Rose la siguió durante todo el camino y cuando la rubia quiso bajar, la pequeña pelirrojita también lo hizo agarrada fuertemente de su mano.

- Tía Lainey, _quielo comel_. –dijo la niña una vez bajadas las escaleras.

- Claro. Vamos ver que ha preparado tío Stuart.

- ¿Me puedes _cogel_?

- Claro que si, muñequita.

- _Glacias_. –dijo Rose cuando se halló entre los brazos de la rubia.

Caminaron hasta la cocina, donde efectivamente Stuart entretenía a Eric y a Molly mientras hablaban de ordenadores y hacían galletas. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en esa faceta tan hogareña del rubio y a Lainey le gustó. Se le veía muy a gusto y hasta cierto punto feliz.

- Hola. –le saludó.

- Hola. –dejó las galletas y cogió a Rose.- Pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí, a toda una princesita de vestido rosa. ¿Quieres galletas?

- Siii. –Rose aplaudió con sus manitas y dejó que Stuart la sentara en un taburete alto enfrente de sus hermanos.- Huele bien.

- Rosie ten cuidado que algunas queman. –le advirtió Molly.

- Vale. –cogió una y se la llevó con mucho cuidado a la boca.- Mmmm.

- ¿Te gustan? –le preguntó Stuart divertido.

- Si, mucho. –y cogió otra galleta.- Ay, esta quema un poquito.

- Pues sopla. –le dijo Lainey.

Rose comenzó a soplar y todos rieron al ver la cara de concentración que ponía la niña. Lainey se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello rojo que ella misma había peinado en dos trenzas. Stuart se puso detrás suyo y le pasó los brazos por la cintura de manera muy suave; era muy placentero sentirse así.

- ¿Tu no tienes hambre? –le preguntó al oído.

Lainey giró su cabeza para contestarle pero algo llamó su atención en el jardín. Juraría que era una persona ovillada en el suelo, pero la ventana de la cocina que daba al exterior era demasiado pequeña como para asegurarlo.

- Stu…-dijo señalando hacia afuera.

- ¿Qué demonios…

- Parece una persona.

- Iré a ver de que se trata. –dijo el rubio soltándola.

- No. Déjame a mí, tengo una corazonada. –lo retuvo Lainey.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

- Bien.

Lainey se puso de puntillas y le dio un breve beso que apenas rozaron sus labios. Mientras salía no dejó de pensar en esas pequeñas muestras de cariño mutuo que no dejaban de prodigarse Stuart y ella. Sonrió, pues se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba enamorando de él. Quien le iba a decir a ella que volvería a encontrar el amor acompañando a un amigo a un funeral.

La vida da muchas vueltas y no deja de sorprendernos en ningún momento.

Conforme se iba acercando al columpio constataba que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que la que se encontraba llorando en el suelo no era otra que Hermione. No tenia ni idea de lo que podía haber pasado para que se pusiera así. Se arrodilló a su lado y echó hacia atrás el cabello que tapaba su rostro.

La castaña lloraba amargamente mientras sostenía un papel arrugado en sus manos. Miró a Lainey, a la que apenas conocía, y sin embargo buscó consuelo en su regazo, pues esta vez no podía ir a Ron. La rubia le acarició la cabeza y no preguntó porque estaba así. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el papel arrugado, encontrando sin saberlo la respuesta a su pregunta.

"_Hermione…tu eras su vida."_

"_Nunca existió tal profecía y no corríais peligro alguno."_

"_Ron dio su vida por ti."_

"_Sacrificó su amor para que siguieras viviendo."_

"_Yo sé que todavía te ama."_

"_Perdónale por amarte tanto."_

"_Perdónate a ti por conservar ese sentimiento."_

"_Un amor como el vuestro es para siempre."_

Frases sueltas y sin ningún sentido aparente, pero que juntas significaban un mundo para la persona a la que estaban dirigidas. Lainey comprendió que Hermione acababa de enterarse de la verdad sobre el fin de su relación con Ron y no pudo menos que afligirse por ella. Imaginaba lo que la castaña debía de estar pasando, pues siendo ella ajena no pudo evitar unas lágrimas cuando Ron le contó la historia. Era todo tan triste.

- Hermione…-susurró dulcemente.

- ¿Porqué? –fue lo único que dijo Hermione.- ¿Porqué?

Siguió llorando durante largo rato, sin importarle que su cuerpo comenzara a entumecerse o que el frío, antes llevadero, calara en sus huesos. Porque simplemente no podía, no se veía con fuerzas de levantarse y caminar. Lo poco que había comido en los últimos días le había pasado factura y ahora se sentía muy débil.

- No se por lo que estás pasando, Hermione, pero…comprendo tu aflicción. En esa carta hay demasiadas verdades de las cuales desconocías su existencia y…

- ¿Tu…lo…sabias?

- Si. Ron me lo dijo hace una semana; de hecho fue horas antes de que conociera la noticia de…ya sabes.

- Nunca…nunca creí que…que él me dejara realmente por las buenas, así como así.

- Ron dice que eres muy inteligente y veo que no mintió.

- Oh, Lainey, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo voy a componer mi vida ahora?

- Bueno, eso tendrás que decidirlo tu en su momento. Pero ahora lo más importante es saber como te sientes.

- Siento rabia, odio, rencor…siento como si una parte de mi vida se hubiera desmoronado delante mía. El corazón me late apresurado y siento un opresión en el pecho que no sé calmar. Todo aquello en lo que creía ahora ya no existe y las murallas que erigí hace veinte años se han derrumbado como un castillo de arena al contacto con el agua.

- ¿Y respecto a Ron?

- Ron…él…él…le quiero y le amo con todo mi corazón. Ginny tiene razón, él ha sido la principal victima de este engaño y no dudo de lo mucho que tuvo que sufrir. Oh, Lainey, pobre Ron…mi pobre Ron…vivir con ese peso todos estos años.

- Todavía vive con él, Hermione. Y sigue sufriendo cada día y cada noche, y a pesar de todo lo que os está pasando, tu le has devuelto el brillo a su mirada.

Lainey se tumbó a su lado en el césped y las dos se quedaron mirando unos minutos.

- Ginny me dice en su carta que lo perdone, pero yo no tengo nada que perdonar. Amar significa nunca tener que decir lo siento y él no tiene nada que sentir. Todo esto solo me demuestra que es una persona extraordinaria, que su amor por mi era inmenso y que sigo totalmente enamorada de él como el primer día.

- Él también de ti.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Piensas decirle que sabes la verdad?

- No aun. ¿Piensa decírmelo él?

- No. Llevo una semana intentando convencerlo, y me consta que Harry y Ginny también lo intentaron, pero…no quiere. Dice que le da mucha vergüenza haber caído en una trampa tan estúpida y que por su culpa tuvieras que sufrir tanto. Es algo que todavía no se perdona.

- Eso es ridículo. –dijo Hermione sobándose la nariz.- Es el gesto más bonito que alguien podría hacer por la persona a la que ama. Demuestra un amor incondicional rayando la adoración.

- Él te adora, Hermione. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

- Durante todos estos años he estado huyendo del amor y aunque no he evitado las cosas malas, me he perdido las buenas. –sonrió tristemente Hermione mientras una lágrima nueva se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha.

- ¿Intentaste rehacer tu vida? –le preguntó Lainey.

- Si, en dos ocasiones. La primera fue más un capricho pasajero que otra cosa, pero acabó hiriéndome el verlo liado con una compañera de trabajo…y el segundo…-su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó con el segundo Hermione?

- Él…él…él…bueno, digamos que todavía sufro consecuencias de su paso por mi vida. Aunque después conocí a Stuart y eso compensó en parte lo mal que lo había pasado con esos dos individuos. Él se convirtió en mi tabla de salvación.

- ¿De que te salvó? –preguntó Lainey por simple curiosidad.

- De mi misma. Es una persona maravillosa, y tienes suerte de que te corresponda.

- ¿Aaaa…a que te refieres?

- No soy tonta, Lainey. Sé que hay algo entre tu y Stuart, y me alegro mucho por ambos.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- No se si podrá haber algo entre él y yo, quiero decir que…-se sentó de golpe y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lainey? –Hermione la imitó y se sentó también.

- Verás…-le explicó lo sucedido en su noche loca con Stuart.- Y ahora tal vez existe la posibilidad de que me haya quedado embarazada. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo saber si lo estoy o no, a no ser que sea esperando un mes. Y esperar todo ese tiempo se me hacer interminable y…

- Lainey, Lainey, tranquila. –la interrumpió Hermione.

- Lo siento, pero es que…

- A ver, déjame.

- ¿Qué…

Hermione movió la varita por encima del estómago de Lainey. Dio un golpe en su dedo índice y salió un poco de sangre; pasó la varita por la herida, haciendo que esta soltase un par de chispas rojas. Con otro toque cerró la herida y la miró sonriente.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Lainey aturdida.

- No se muy bien si querías estarlo o no estarlo, pero…no estas embarazada, Lainey.

- ¿Qué?

- Acabo de hacerte una prueba.

- Nunca había oído hablar de ella. ¿Cómo la sabes tu? Ni siquiera Stuart lo sabía y eso que es medimago. Porque lo es ¿no? ¿o me ha mentido?

- No, no, Stuart es medimago y no de los mejores, tranquila. Este es un hechizo muy antiguo que me enseñó Ginny y que a su vez le enseñó su madre. Después de ver hacerlo con Ginny siete veces, créeme sé muy bien como funciona.

- Vaya…

- Lainey ¿estás bien con eso? Quiero decir que…

- Si, claro, por supuesto. No estoy embarazada. Y es mejor así. Si, es mejor así. –una lágrima se le escapó.- Lo siento. No sé porque lloro por algo que nunca ha existido, pero…

- No pasa nada, tranquila.

- Sigo pensando que es mejor así, porque si Stuart y yo empezaos algo, no quiero que sea porque se vea obligado a hacerse cargo del bebé y de mi. Ese no seria un buen comienzo para una relación ¿verdad?

- Verdad.

- Bien. Gracias Hermione, me has salvado de un mes lleno de nervios e interrogantes. –Lainey se levantó del suelo y la miró.- ¿Entramos?

- Ve tu, yo todavía…-su semblante se ensombreció de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

- Nada, es una tontería.

- No debe de serlo si trae la tristeza de nuevo a tu rostro.

- Es solo que…que Ginny en su carta dice que Ron estuvo…casado.

Lainey volvió a sentarse.

- Así es. –le confirmó.- Con mi mejor amiga, fue así como nos conocimos.

- Oh. –Hermione miró hacia el horizonte y luego volvió a mirar a la rubia.- Oh, no pienses que mis sentimientos hacia él han cambiado o que le echo en cara algo, yo también intenté rehacer mi vida. Es solo que…no se…

- No vas a tener que luchar contra ningún fantasma, Hermione. Ron nunca dejó de amarte, y en realidad su matrimonio fue más por conveniencia que otra cosa. No soportaba estar solo y una noche Mary se cruzó en su camino. Era muy bonita y simpática, y enseguida se enamoró de Ron. Él…él siempre fue sincero con ella, y aunque nunca le dijo tu nombre…tu sombra era larga y ancha. Mary me dijo una vez que hay personas que nacían para amar solo una vez en la vida, y que Ron era una de ellas. Pero no le importaba, sabia que Ron la quería y le tenía cariño y eso era suficiente para ella. Ron nunca renunció a ti, y solo rehizo su vida cuando creyó que te había perdido para siempre.

- ¿Cómo? –Hermione la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ron se enteró de la verdad sobre la profecía cuatro años después de que os separarais, y regresó a buscarte, pero tu ya no estabas.

- Lo esperé durante dos años antes de irme. –susurró la castaña.

- Lo sé; Harry se lo dijo. Ron no contactó con su familia pues se sentía un fracasado y regresó a Australia sin saber donde estabas. Dos años después dio contigo, pero…tu paseabas con otro hombre y él creyó que habías rehecho tu vida y eras feliz. Hubieron de pasar otros tres años para que se casara con Mary. Ron volvió a sentirse querido y el dolor por la falta de su familia remitió un poco, aunque seguía tan enamorado de ti como el primer día y siempre estabas en su mente. El matrimonio con Mary duró dos años, pues ella murió en un accidente, así como el bebé que esperaba.

- Oh, Merlín, pobre Ron. –Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de consternación.

- Si, lo pasó muy mal. Como ves, el destino os tenía deparadas sorpresas desagradables a los dos. –sonrió tristemente.- Pero ahora os habéis vuelto a encontrar y…

- Oh, Lainey, siento mucho la muerte de tu amiga, de veras.

Lainey vio la sinceridad en sus ojos.

- Gracias. Una vez más Ron tiene razón al decir que eres muy buena.

- No, no lo soy. Solo soy una persona más.

- Encima modesta.

- Lainey…

La rubia sonrió a su pesar.

- Pues esa es la historia de Ron. Espero que algún día me cuentes la tuya.

Hermione no dijo nada y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

- Deduzco que es igual de dolorosa que la de Ron, pero no voy a presionarte. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y que yo te considero una amiga.

- Oh, Lainey, yo también.

Se abrazaron.

- Gracias por todo. –le dijo Hermione. Se levantaron.- Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Ron.

- ¿Le dirás que sabes la verdad?

- No. Quiero esperar a que todo esté más tranquilo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo quiero verlo y estar con él.

- Te entiendo.

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina y Rose, que aun comía sus galletas, se tiró a los brazos de su tía.

- ¡Tía!

- Hola preciosa. –Hermione la abrazó muy fuerte.- ¿Qué haces?

- Como galletas.

- Oh, ¿y están buenas?

- Si, él tío _Stualt_ cocina bien, aunque algunas quemaban y había que _soplal_.

- Mi niña preciosa. –Hermione la acunó en sus brazos y miró a Stuart.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Pues Eric y Molly se acaban de marchar; James y Lily están encerrados en su habitación, Leo se ha despertado y ha tomado su biberón y duerme de nuevo en su moisés en el salón, y Brian está en su habitación…con Ron.

- Tía ¿_quieles venil_ a _jugal_ conmigo y la _señolita_ Betsy? –preguntó Rose aun en sus brazos.

- Oh, mi vida, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que ir a ver al tío Ron. -Rose puso mala cara.- Aunque estoy segura que tío Stuart y tía Lainey estarán encantados de jugar con vosotras.

Rose cambió el semblante y miró a los aludidos.

- Cla…claro. –dijo Stuart alargando los brazos para coger a la niña.

- Esta en habitación. Tu puedes ser el _señol_ Abeto y tía Lainey, la _señolita Clala_. –explicaba Rose mientras iban hacia el salón.

- Así que el señor Abeto ¿eh?

- Si. Es _velde, pelo_ no te _pleocupes_.

Hermione y Lainey las seguían con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En el primer rellano se separaron y mientras Stuart, Lainey y Rose tiraban hacia la derecha, ella siguió recto a la izquierda. La habitación de Brian se encontraba en silencio además de en penumbra. Se acercó sin hacer ruido alguno y se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Ron estaba en la cama dormido junto al pequeño Brian. El niño estaba apoyado en el regazo de su tío y todavía llevaba puestas sus gafitas. Hermione entró y cuando estuvo a su altura se las quitó muy despacito; el niño se desperezó un poco y ella tuvo que silenciarlo con un suave 'shh'. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al otro lado y se encontró con los de la castaña.

Hermione aprovechó el momento y fue hasta el otro lado de la cama. Se sentó muy en el borde, y justo cuando creía que se iba a caer, el fuerte brazo de Ron la sostuvo por la cintura. Merlín, cómo quería a ese hombre. Cuantas cosas había hecho por ella. Antes de que se echara a llorar o que Ron averiguara la verdad en sus ojos, Hermione lo besó. Fue un beso suave y tierno; un beso para recrearse y no ser olvidado. La castaña se sentó en el regazo del pelirrojo y pasó sus manos por su cuello al tiempo que le acariciaba la nuca. Ron sintió ese beso muy diferente a todos los que se habían dado hasta la fecha, y el hecho de que ella hubiera ido a buscarlo, lo desconcertaba.

- Hermione yo…-empezó a decir Ron cuando se separaron.

Pero Hermione lo calló besándolo de nuevo. Pero esta vez el beso fue con determinación e inseguridad, ternura y pasión, presteza y lentitud. Ambos mostraban una vulnerabilidad que no creían posible en el otro, las manos recorriendo las espaldas confundiendo donde comenzaba uno y acababa el otro. Como siempre, solo la falta de aire les obligó a separarse, aunque no mucho. Hermione apoyó las manos en el pecho de Ron, y él colocó su frente junto a la de ella.

- Hermione…

- No digas nada, por favor. –pidió ella.

Se acomodó mejor en su regazo y se dejó caer sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a un placentero sueño sintiendo como las manos de Ron se movían por su espalda y se alojaban cerca de su trasero pero sin llegar a tocarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 16:**

Tal y como los había dejado Hermione, Stuart y Lainey jugaron durante bastante rato a las muñecas con Rose. La niña era bastante exigente y hasta habían tomado el té sentados alrededor de su pequeña mesita redonda. Ahora era la hora de la siesta y Rose se hallaba dormida en su cama y rodeada por los brazos de Lainey.

Desde su posición sentado en el suelo junto a las muñecas, Stuart se fijó atentamente en Lainey y en su comportamiento para con la pequeña. La rubia se mostraba cariñosa y servicial, atendiendo a las solicitudes de la niña sin rechistar. La verdad es que Rose encandilaba a todo aquel que la conocía. Pero a ojos de Stuart, Lainey consiguió hacer que se le moviera algo muy dentro de él, algo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado.

El empedernido soltero Stuart Craig había caído en la trampa del amor y ahora no tenía el control.

En su cómoda posición en la cama, Lainey levantó la vista y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules de Stuart; no supo porqué, pero se sonrojó. Aun tenia muy presente su conversación con Hermione y no dejaba de sorprenderle lo fuerte que era; sin duda una mujer única. Pero lo que rondaba su pensamiento era la certeza de que no estaba embarazada y de que tenía que decírselo a Stuart cuanto antes.

Así sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, poco a poco se fue quedando transpuesta.

Lo que ella no sabia es que a veces en los sueños encontramos la respuesta a interrogantes que llenan nuestra cabeza cuando estamos despiertos.

_--EL SUEÑO DE LAINEY--_

_Era muy tarde ya, casi las dos de la madrugada, como marcaba el reloj de la cocina. Pero Lainey no tenia sueño; había demasiado dolor en esa casa como para dormir como si nada. A su paso por el salón descubrió a Stuart sentado en una butaca y con un libro en la mano. Tan solo había hablado una vez y fue más una presentación que nada._

_Stuart miró a la rubia, que descuidada como era, había bajado con un fino camisón de raso color celeste. Poco iba a saber Stuart que desde esa noche, el celeste iba a ser su color preferido. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se la quedó mirando mientras pensaba que tenía unas buenas piernas._

_- Hola. –saludó ella._

_- Hola. ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?_

_- No. Y además necesito un trago._

_- Oh, veo que eso de que no eras una persona sana iba en serio. –bromeó Stuart._

_- Hay demasiada tristeza aquí como para resistir sin nada. –Lainey se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la butaca de enfrente._

_- Eso es verdad._

_- ¿Conoces mucho a Hermione?_

_- A veces creo que si y otras creo que realmente no. Ha tenido una vida muy dura y ha sufrido mucho, así que…no suele arriesgarse a que la conozcan demasiado._

_- Ya veo. Ron me contó lo de su historia._

_- Muy triste todo._

_- Si, pero ahora vuelven a estar unidos._

_- Así es. Hermione lo necesita más que a nadie en este mundo._

_- ¿Te sientes desplazado?_

_- Realmente no. Ella y yo solo somos amigos. Y ella…bueno, seguro que me mata por decirlo, pero…ella a quien ha querido siempre es a Ron._

_- Él a ella también._

_Se quedaron pensativos unos minutos hasta que Stuart se levantó de su butaca y caminó con resolución hacia ella. Tan solo llevaba puestos unos boxers y una camiseta negra que marcaba su trabajado abdomen._

_- ¿Sabes que? Me apetece esa copa a mí también._

_- Pues no se hable más. –dijo Lainey aceptando la mano que Stuart le tendía y levantándose de un salto.- Yo invito esta noche._

_- Oh, además de pintora eres barman también._

_- Soy una caja llena de sorpresas, nene. –le guiñó un ojo y entraron en la cocina._

_Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, injirieron grandes cantidades de una cerveza negra muggle a la que no estaban acostumbrados. La consecuencia fue que enseguida se les subió a la cabeza y el inocente flirteo de cuando estaban sobrios, fue mucho más directo._

_Lainey se bajó de la mesa y se tambaleó un poco, pero eso no le impidió vaciar el contenido de la botella de cerveza en su vaso y bebérselo de un trago. Miró a Stuart y comenzó a reírse como una loca; él ladeó la cabeza divertido y contagiado por su risa también rió._

_- ¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo Lainey apuntándolo con el dedo y arrastrando las palabras.- Hace…hace seis meses que no tengo sexo de ninguna clase._

_- Woa. –Stuart dio un trago a su cerveza.- Eso es mucho tiempo, linda._

_- Lo sé, pero no encuentro a nadie que me satisfaga._

_- Yo hace un mes y medio que tampoco. –admitió Stuart._

_- ¿Y no te pones cachondo a veces? ¿No desearías…-se sentó a su lado y lo miró._

_- Ya lo creo. –se acercó a Lainey._

_- Tu tienes que ligar mucho. –ella puso las manos en el pecho del rubio._

_- No, yo soy muy bueno, no hago eso. –Stuart pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lainey._

_- No nos conocemos de nada. –sus cabezas estaban muy juntas._

_- Lo sé._

_- Nos iremos pronto. –notó como Stuart succionaba su labio inferior con los suyos y creyó desfallecer._

_- Lo sé._

_- Será una pequeña aventura de nada. –dijo ella antes de impulsarse y rodearlo con las piernas al tiempo que lo besaba hambrientamente._

_Stuart reculó hacia atrás y dio con su espalda en la nevera provocando un ruido sordo en el objeto y un estremecimiento en Lainey. Bajó sus manos un poco y se aventuró a tocar su trasero; Lainey gimió y eso le excitó aun más a él._

_- Vamos arriba…a la habitación. –dijo Lainey entrecortadamente._

_No tuvo que decirlo dos veces y Stuart se encaminó con ella en brazos al cuarto de invitados. Cerraron la puerta de un portazo, y si bien luego no se acordarían de realizar el hechizo anticonceptivo, si que realizaron un muffliato para evitar ser oídos. Se quitaron la ropa intercalando besos y caricias y sin perder el contacto el uno con el otro. En ningún momento se mostraron conscientes de lo que hacían; estaba llevando a cabo un acto de arrebato y pasión._

_Desnudos se tumbaron en la cama y siguieron besándose con lujuria, provocando a unos labios ajenos y que tan buen sabor tenían. Sus lenguas se encontraron al mismo tiempo que las manos de Stuart capturaban los pechos de Lainey. La rubia gimió y comenzaron a moverse en una lucha para ver quien quedaba encima; utilizando algún que otro truco estimulatorio, Lainey consiguió hacer que Stuart bajara la guardia y se impuso a él. Se colocó a horcajadas ofreciéndole a Stuart una clara y placentera perspectiva de su cuerpo. _

_No hablaban, pues no tenía caso; tan solo iba a ser una noche de sexo desenfrenado y nada más._

_Lainey acudió a su encuentro para besarlo de nuevo mientras rozaba sus sexos en un movimiento circular. Se excitaron mucho más y después de unos minutos supieron que el juego previo había llegado a su fin._

_Cuando se sintieron el uno dentro del otro, experimentaron una nueva sensación hasta el momento desconocida. Fue como si sus cuerpos hubieran estado esperando ese momento toda la vida. Comenzaron una ronda de movimientos rápidos que cerca del clímax se volvían más pausados; acariciaron sus cuerpos a fondo reconociendo perfectamente los puntos débiles del otro. Así una y otra vez hasta que no pudieron aguantarlo más y culminaron al unísono con un fuerte gemido compartido._

_Lainey se dejó caer en el sudoroso pecho de Stuart y sonrió._

_--FIN DEL SUEÑO DE LAINEY--_

Lainey abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la habitación en penumbra, solo iluminada por la lamparilla de princesas bailarinas que proyectaba imágenes en el techo. A su lado Rose seguía durmiendo como si nada y fuertemente agarrada a su muñeca, la señorita Betsy. Miró al suelo, donde momentos antes había estado sentado Stuart, pero el rubio ya no estaba. Tenia que hablar con él de muchas cosas.

Se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Rose y entró un momento al baño para despejarse. Su imagen en el espejo le hizo ver que estaba sumamente sonrojada y algo sofocada; sin duda su sueño tenía algo que ver. Que sensación más extraña, todavía podía sentir el sabor dulce de los besos de Stuart por su cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación de la niña, y ya en el pasillo vio como la puerta de la habitación de Brian estaba abierta y que el niño dormía muy tiernamente. No había rastro de Ron y Hermione, y Lainey no se molestó en buscarlos ni en hacer conjeturas. Al igual que Stuart y ella, tenían muchas cosas que decirse esos dos.

Afuera la tarde se les había echado encima y pronto se les haría de noche.

Lainey bajó al salón, pero tampoco vio a Stuart allí, tan solo a James, Lily, Eric y Molly viendo la televisión. No quiso molestarlos, así que se fue a la cocina y buscó algo de comer; encontró algo de queso y lo comió con unas galletas. Necesitada de aire fresco que borrara el sonrojo de sus mejillas salió al jardín.

Los colores del atardecer empezaban a notarse y el cielo ofrecía una amplia gama de naranjas y grises. El viento de la mañana había dado una tregua, pro se seguía notando el frescor en el ambiente. Lainey se lamentó por no haber llevado una chaqueta a su salida pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Stuart estaba sentado en el columpio más grande y la miraba expectante. Ella notó como volvía a sonrojarse y olvidándose de todo, se acercó a él.

- Hola, bella durmiente. –la saludó el rubio sonriente.

- Hola. Siento mucho haberte dejado colgado, pero es que…-Lainey se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

- No importa. Estabas muy mona con Rose en tus brazos. Ha sido un placer veros dormir a las dos juntas.

- ¿Me has estado mirando mientras dormía? –preguntó Lainey sorprendida.

- Si. ¿Te molesta?

- No…no, es solo que…nunca nadie había hecho algo así conmigo.

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que las cosas cambien ¿no?

- Stu…hay algo que debo decirte, bueno de hecho son dos cosas pero…-mientras hablaba se paseaba de un lado a otro del jardín.

- Pues siéntate. –Stuart le indicó un hueco a su lado en el columpio.

Lainey lo miró enarcando una ceja, pero se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Stuart.

- No…no es…-pero no tuvo más tiempo de protestar, porque Stuart se había quitado su chaqueta y ahora la tenía puesta sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Mejor?

- Eres un caballero. Gracias.

- Estoy a tu servicio. Y ahora dime que es eso que te tiene tan nerviosa.

- ¿Quién está nerviosa?

- Tu mirada lo está.

La rubia lo miró boquiabierta.

- Me he fijado en que cuando estas nerviosa tus ojos no paran quietos en ningún punto. Soy muy observador.

- Ya lo veo. –Lainey se volvió a mirarlos.- Stuart…no estoy embarazada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –su voz no presentaba ni pesar ni alivio.

- Pues Hermione me ayudó con un hechizo muy antiguo que ella conocía.

- Ah.

- ¿Tu…tu estas bien con el resultado? –preguntó un poco temblorosa.

- Si, si, claro. No te voy a negar que había empezado a hacerme ilusión eso de tener un hijo contigo, pero supongo que es lo mejor. Empezar una relación con una responsabilidad tan grande sobre los hombros es un error y…

Lainey lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Había dicho lo mismo que ella, pero sus palabras reflejaban sentimientos que iban más allá.

- ¿Quieres empezar una relación conmigo? –preguntó sonriendo entre lágrimas.

- ¿Porqué lloras? –Stuart la cogió y la sentó en su regazo al tiempo que movía su mentón para que lo mirase.- Que tonta eres.

- Lo siento, pero es que…no estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me traten tan bien. Aparte de Ron, claro, pero él es solo un amigo.

- Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, si quieres, claro. Va a ser un poco difícil porque viviremos los dos en una parte del mundo, pero…

Lainey lo cortó en medio de la frase y la besó. Stuart rodeó su cuerpo con sus manos y la pegó más a él. El columpio comenzó a moverse muy lentamente.

- ¿De verdad te habría gustado tener un bebé conmigo? –preguntó Lainey cuando se separaron.

- Si. Te he visto con Brian, Rose y Leo, y la verdad es que no me importaría tener una pequeña rubita tan graciosa como su madre.

- ¡Stuart! Creo que Rose tiene un poco alteradas tus hormonas paternales. –rió.

- Esa niña me tiene encandilado. –reconoció.

- Es una monada. –pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él.- Stuart…creo…creo que te quiero.

Stuart la miró con adoración, y Lainey pudo hacerse una idea de lo que sentía Hermione cada vez que Ron la miraba así. El rubio acarició su rostro con la mirada y cuando ya no se pudo contener más, la besó amorosamente.

- Se que puede parecer un poco precipitado, apenas si nos conocemos y…

- Yo también te quiero y…estoy enamorado de ti. Seguramente tienes razón y es muy precipitado y apenas nos conocemos, pero eso es lo que siento.

- ¡Oh, Stuart! –la rubia lo abrazó.- Eres muy dulce.

- Eso no me lo habían dicho nunca ¿sabes? –bromeó.

- Pues lo eres, y has conseguido…enamorarme a mí también.

- ¿Puedo decirte otra vez que te quiero? Es que me gusta como suena.

- Puedes. Puedes decir o hacer lo que quieras.

- Te quiero. –se besaron brevemente.- Así que puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿no?

- Si. –sonrió ella.- Por cierto, se me olvidaba, he recordado lo ocurrido durante nuestra noche loca.

- Oh, no, ¿has utilizado el pensadero?

- ¡No! Por Merlín, claro que no. Ha sido como una visión mientras dormía con Rose.

- Ahh. ¿Por eso venías tan colorada?

- No, que va.

- Me encanta cuando lo haces. Uy, mira ahora también lo estás.

- Stuart, no juegues conmigo.

- Está bien, está bien. Y dime, aparte de lo obvio, ¿qué pasó?

- Nos bebimos tres botellas de cerveza negra muggle.

- Vaya, con razón la resaca del día después.

- Si, bueno. El caso es que yo te dije algo y me insinué y tú me besaste. Así empezó todo. –dijo tornándose tan roja como el cabello de Ron.

- ¿Qué me dijiste que te tiene tan traumatizada? Vamos Lai, no puede ser tan malo si yo luego te besé.

- Ejem…te dije que…haciaseismesesquenoteniasexo. –dijo ella muy deprisa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Seis meses? –no quería hacer leña del árbol caído pero le salió así.- Perdón.

- No, tranquilo. Tenemos que empezar a conocernos, y aunque me de un poco de vergüenza esa es la pura verdad. Como te he dicho, no quedaban ya caballeros en el mundo.

- Lo que hay es mucho cegata, creo yo. Mírate, eres guapa, tiene un gran sentido del humor y un corazón muy tierno.

- Stuart que cosas dices.

- Solo la verdad. A no ser que hayas tomado poción multijugos y ahora me digas que eres uno de los hermanos de Ron. Por favor, dime que no.

- Jajajajajaja…

Lainey se reía tanto que le dolía el estómago.

- ¿Has visto? Encima soy gracioso.

- Si, eres muy gracioso. –convino ella.

- Pero eres real ¿no?

- Si, soy real. –y lo besó para demostrárselo.

Stuart era un genio a la hora de hacer que una situación incomoda o vergonzosa se convirtiera en una divertida anécdota con premio incluido, y Lainey empezaba a descubrirlo. Estuvieron columpiándose muy suavemente mientras se besaban con distintos niveles de intensidad y ajenos a los cuatro pares de ojos que habían dejado de ver la televisión y ahora los miraban sonrientes.

- Solo por curiosidad…-dijo Lainey media hora después.- ¿Sabes donde están Ron y Hermione?

- No. Cuando salí del cuarto de Rose, ya no estaban en el de Brian.

- Hmm. Bueno, tienen mucho que decirse.

- Si. ¿Entramos? Es la hora de la cena y…

- Tan servicial como siempre, señor Craig.

- No lo sabe usted bien, señorita O'Neil.

- Tal vez después de la cena pueda subir a la habitación a hacerme un masaje. –dijo ella sonriente.

- Tal vez. –rieron los dos.

- Anda vamos a cenar. –Lainey se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

- Espera. –dijo Stuart corriendo detrás de ella.- ¿De verdad quieres que esta noche…?

- Ya lo creo. Fueron seis meses, Stu. Ahora que te tengo…

- Sabré recompensarla muy bien, señorita O'Neil.

- Bien. Pero después de cenar.

Entraron en la cocina, donde encontraron a los niños sentados en sus taburetes. Stuart que abrazaba a Lainey p0or la cintura los miró y vio como le devolvían una sonrisa conjunta. Eran unos niños maravillosos y pensó que sería muy fácil tener una familia así con Lainey.

- Bueno… ¿Qué queréis de cenar? –preguntó Lainey.

- Pizza. –pidieron Eric y Molly.

- Oh, yo me apunto. –dijo Lainey.

- La pizza no es un alimento nutritivo. –dijo Stuart con su mejor voz de medimago.

- Ya le salió la vena sana. –Lainey rodó los ojos y los niños rieron.

- Por favor, tío Stuart. –dijo Eric.- Podemos hacerla nosotros mismos y echarle cosas nutritivas.

- Siii. –convino Molly.

- Vamos Stu, hazlo por ellos. –dijo Lainey dándole un beso en la nariz.- Y por mi, claro. Después podemos tomar helado de postre.

- ¿Estás segura de que aun quedan en Inglaterra? –bromeó Stuart.

- Calla, tonto.

A Lainey le gustaba cuando los niños sonreían, porque eran demasiado jóvenes para estar tristes todo el tiempo y lo único que debería importarles era disfrutar. Poco a poco saldrían del pozo que los había sumido la muerte de sus padre, y aunque habría días malos, esa noche no admitía ninguna lagrima que no fuera de risa.

Ninguno preguntó por Ron o Hermione y estos tampoco bajaron a cenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily fue la primera en levantarse. En un par de días regresaría a Hogwarts y se alejaría de esa pesadilla que le había tocado vivir. Echaba muchísimo de menos a sus padres y no había noche en que no se acostara llorando. Caminó con aire cansado hasta el baño, donde se aseó y se vistió. Eran las ocho y media cuando miró el reloj y con aire resignado abandonó su cuarto.

En el pasillo todas las puertas estaban cerradas menos una, la de sus padres. Lily sintió curiosidad, pues sabia que allí dormía su tía Hermione. Llevaban un par de días algo distantes y ambas estaban tristes por ello; era la primera vez que peleaban y todo por culpa de su tío recién hallado. Lily deseaba poder acurrucarse a su lado en la cama y decirle que lo sentía mucho.

La imagen que se le presentó cuando empujó un poco más la puerta, no era la que ella esperaba. Si, allí estaba Hermione con su figura frágil y sus ojos cerrados, pero junto a ella dormía Ron. Llevaban así toda la noche, desde que la tarde anterior ella había ido a buscarlo a la habitación de Brian. La actitud de Hermione desconcertaba al pelirrojo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella no hacia nada sin antes haberlo pensado.

Lily los miraba con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, y es que aun dormidos, sus tíos desprendían un aura de amor infinito. Ella no lo había visto ni siquiera en sus padres, y eso que Harry y Ginny se querían con locura. Pero este era un amor mas pausado, frágil y delicado; un amor nacido del dolor. Hermione abrazaba a Ron mientras el pelirrojo descansaba la cabeza en su pecho. Esa noche había sido él el consolado.

Pero de todas formas, aunque a Lily le enterneciera la escena, había sacado la cabezonería de los Weasley y seguía sin querer tener ningún tipo de contacto con Ron. No servia de nada que le explicaran una y otra vez que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos. Era una niña y para ella el amor era un sentimiento que te producía felicidad no dolor. Había oído a sus padres hablar más de una vez de Hermione y de cómo los dos se ponían tristes al recordar lo que había sufrido por culpa de Ron.

Ella no iba a permitir que aquello sucediera de nuevo. Lo había estado hablando con James el día anterior u ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito. Hermione era la persona que más querían en el mundo, ahora que sus padres ya no estaban, y era su deber cuidar de ella así como ella cuidaría de ellos.

Ignoraba las medidas que los adultos habían tomado en referencia a su futuro y se llevaría una gran sorpresa al día siguiente. Frunció el entrecejo antes de abandonar la habitación a grandes zancadas. Más tarde tendría una charla con su tío y le diría exactamente lo que pensaba de él.

Ron abrió los ojos al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba con un golpe. El primer flash que recibió fue el olor a jazmín, orquídeas y fresas que desprendía la piel de Hermione. Recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido la noche anterior y deseaba que el día no hubiera llegado tan rápido. Movió su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la castaña y colocó su oído justo encima de su corazón. Los latidos regulares y acompasados de ella eran para él las notas de la melodía más dulce jamás escrita.

Ese corazón era la razón de todo.

Su razón de ser.

Movió su mano izquierda, que descansaba en la cintura de ella, u la fue subiendo por su brazo. Disfrutaba del modo en que Hermione le tenía sujeto a su pecho; sus brazos eran unas cadenas de las cuales nunca querría desprenderse. Movió el brazo por la espalda, llegando a encontrarse con la mano de ella. Enlazó sus dedos con los suyos y cuando ella respondió supo que estaba despierta. Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte e intenso mientras las piernas de Hermione rodeaban las de él.

Cuando Hermione despertó, sintió una cálida opresión en el pecho. Después unos dedos grandes y cálidos fueron al encuentro e su mano izquierda. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cabello rojo de Ron, subió su mano derecha por la espalda de él y comenzó a acariciar ese cabello. Sonrió al percibir que tenia la misma textura que unas horas antes; y es que Hermione había pasado más de media noche despierta.

Movió sus piernas para entrelazarlas con las de él y hacer así mas intimo su contacto. Al igual que Ron deseó poder estar así durante el resto de su vida. No había palabras para expresar lo que en esos momentos sentía, tan solo gestos. Aun así, después de varios minutos de suave caricias, una sola palabra salió de sus labios:

- Ron…-susurró. Su voz sonó ronca, pero a él siguió pareciéndole dulce.

Ron levantó la cabeza, separándola de su pecho y dejando una sensación de vacío en su lugar. Sus ojos azules la miraron con amor y adoración y sintió cada pestañeo como una caricia. Intentó expresarse lo mejor que pudo y quiso hacerlo, pero… ¿qué podía decirle a una persona que había dado tanto por ella?

Nada.

Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y tan solo fue conciente de la mano de Ron al rozar sus rizos castaños e impulsarse hacia arriba. Ahora sus rostros estaban a la misma altura y a escasos centímetros. Hermione desvió la vista hacia sus labios finos y sonrosados, se fijó en las pecas de sus mejillas y en las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Bajó la mano que todavía tenia en su cabeza y delineó su perfil tocándolo con un solo dedo. Cuando llegó a sus labios, Ron cerró los ojos.

Hermione aprovechó el momento y después de reconocerlo con su dedo, volvió a colocar la mano en la nuca pelirroja para atraerlo hacia ella. Sus labios enseguida se engancharon a los suyos, como si fueran un imán que atrae a un metal. La mano de Ron bajó hasta su mejilla mientras ella entreabría su boca para dejar salir a su lengua y que así se encontrase con la de Ron provocando un jadeo contenido entre ambos.

Pronto los besos en la boca se hicieron insuficientes y Ron abandonó sus labios para bajar por el cuello de la castaña, el cual lamió y besó en toda su profundidad. Hermione cerró los ojos esta vez y se dedicó a sentir mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ron. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de besarla, pues se había convertido en su manera de pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir.

Pararon antes de que la situación se les fuera de las manos, pues no era justo por parte de ninguno hacer nada sin haber hablado previamente. Hay relaciones en las que beso puede llegar a significar más que una noche de sexo y ciertamente para Ron y Hermione era así. Entre beso y beso se decían muchas verdades que de momento no estaban preparados para decir con palabras.

Ron volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho castaño y sonrió al comprobar que los latidos de su corazón estaban un poco alterados.

Se quedaron así, quietos, varios minutos más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de la ducha fue el indicador que Lily estaba esperando para proceder. Sabedora de la costumbre de su tía de ducharse todas las mañanas, jugaba con la ventaja de tener a Ron frente a frente y a solas. Salió de su habitación con el libro que estaba leyendo y caminó con paso firme y decidido a la de sus padres. No llamó a la puerta ni nada y simplemente la abrió.

Ron estaba haciendo la cama, a pesar de que no habían dormido dentro de ella. Se dio cuenta de su presencia enseguida, mas no dijo nada y continuó alisando la colcha. Una vez hubo terminado, se sentó en el borde y la miró.

- Hola Lily. –dijo cautelosamente.

Lily apoyó la espalda en la pared y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¿Por qué has vuelto? –le preguntó en un tono de voz para nada amistoso.

Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró hondo. La actitud de Lily le hacia daño, pero tampoco podía culparla. Miró brevemente la puerta del cuarto de baño, que se encontraba completamente cerrada, y rezó porque Hermione no se enterara de lo que ocurría allí. No quería ponerla mas triste de lo que estaba.

- Lily yo…

- ¿Tu qué? ¿No te das cuenta de que le haces daño?

- No hables de algo que no sabes, Lily.

- Se lo suficiente como para pedirte que te marches. No deberías haber regresado; vas a hacer que sufra de nuevo. Todos creen que yo no se nada porque solo soy una niña, pero se equivocan. Se muchas cosas que…

- Yo no creo que seas una niña, Lily. Pero te estas metiendo en temas de adultos que nunca llegarás a comprender. –Ron hablaba con calma, contrastando con la rabia de Lily.

- ¿Porqué la dejaste? Dímelo para que empiece a comprenderlo.

- Porque se merecía a alguien mejor que yo.

La respuesta de Ron dejó a Lily un poco descolocada.

- Pero ella te quería a ti.

- Lo se. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente para hacer que una relación funcione.

- Tú no te fuiste porque pensara que no era suficiente para ella, sino que la dejaste por otra. –Lily se recuperó de su descoloque y lo acusó.

- Eso no es del todo…cierto…

- Claro que lo es. Te burlaste de ella y la dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba.

- Tenía a otras personas.

- Pero no a ti.

Lily había ido dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a su tío, pero los ojos azules de Ron la miraban de una forma que la hacían sentir estúpida por la actitud que estaba tomando. El modo en que hablaba del amor pasado de sui tía, le hacían creer que el pelirrojo todavía sentía algo por ella.

- Las personas van y vienen en la vida, Lily. No nos podemos quedar siempre en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Por qué has venido entonces? Podrías haberte ido después del funeral.

- Tal vez debería haberlo hecho, pero…

- Pero eres un egoísta y no soportaste la tentación de venir a verla y burlarte de ella de nuevo. ¿Crees que abrazándola compensas el daño que le hiciste?

Sin saberlo, la pequeña pelirroja había dado en el clavo; al menos en una parte importante.

- Yo no…-intentó negar Ron.

- ¿O esta vez será diferente y no sufrirá tu ausencia?

- ¿Porqué no hablamos de ti, Lily?

- ¿De mi? No creo que nada mío te interese.

- Te equivocas; eres mi sobrina.

- Un simple titulo que te ha sido otorgado por sangre, no porque te lo hayas ganado.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

- Estás tan ciego que todavía no lo comprendes.

- Explícamelo.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Por Hermione. A ella no le gusta que discutamos. Tal vez si me explicas tus razones podamos llegar a un acuerdo de tregua cuando estemos con ella delante.

Lily consideró la oferta de su tío durante unos minutos. Era cierto que Hermione sufría al verlos discutir y eso era lo último que la niña quería. Ron la miraba esperando su decisión. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que hacia rato que la ducha hacia rato que estaba apagada.

- ¿Porqué eres tan cruel conmigo? –repitió Ron.

- Porque eres la persona que mas daño ha hecho a la persona que más quiero. Porque se que volverás a hacerle daño y porque también hiciste daño a mi madre. Ya ves, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, se muchas cosas. He pasado más tiempo con tía Hermione que ninguno de mis hermanos, ni siquiera James, y la he visto llorar tantas veces por tu culpa que he perdido la cuenta. Tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad con ella, pero al marcharte dejaste tu fantasma que la persigue día a día.

- Eres una niña muy inteligente.

- Ese es el problema de los adultos. Siempre subestimáis la sabiduría de un niño. Tía Hermione es lo único que nos queda ahora que papá y mamá ya no están, se que ella está sufriendo mucho y…

- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? –la interrumpió Ron.

El pelirrojo sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a la razón principal, y que no tenía nada que ver con Hermione. La castaña le había hablado tanto de Lily que empezaba a saber como funcionaba esa cabecita de pelo tan rojo como el suyo.

- Porque eres un desconocido para todos nosotros, y tienes razón, no te mereces a una persona tan buena como ella. Porque si te quedas y te conozco acabarás gustándome y porque cuando te vayas se que me harás daño. Y porque no soportaría perder a otra persona querida.

Cuando Lila se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se marchó rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de dejarse caer en la cama y echarse a llorar. Hablando con Ron y mirando a sus ojos azules vio la razón de porque su tía se había enamorado de él.

Hermione abrió la puerta del baño y salió completamente vestida, pero también con lagrimas en los ojos. Había escuchado prácticamente toda la conversación y sabia que las cosas no estaban del todo perdidas con Lily. Ron la miraba desde su tío en la cama, todavía aturdido por las palabras de la niña. Cuando la vio entrar minutos antes, esperó cualquier cosa menos lo último que le había dicho.

La actitud de Lily solo se debía al miedo de perderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta de la habitación de Lily estaba cerrada y Hermione respiró hondo antes de abrirla. Ya había pasado la hora de comer y Lily no había bajado. James había notado su ausencia, pero a una mirada de su tía, calló y siguió comiendo. Durante la media hora que estuvieron sentados a la mesa reinó el silencio absoluto solo roto por los más pequeños. Brian y Rose no entendían la actitud de los adultos y eran los únicos en interactuar con ellos. Por debajo de la mesa, Ron acariciaba la mano izquierda de Hermione, convirtiendo ese gesto en su único consuelo.

Stuart y Lainey se habían ofrecido a cuidar de los niños mientras veían una película en el comedor. Aunque parecía que seguían con su vida diaria como si nada, los niños Potter seguían echando mucho de menos a sus padres y su falta les producía un dolor que iba y venia según el día y el momento. Por eso lo mejor era mantenerlos entretenidos, y eso es lo que pretendían Stuart y Lainey. Ya tendrían tiempo para recordar y llorar durante el resto de su vida.

Ron salió al jardín con James, y Hermione vio en ese gesto una buena señal. Al menos uno de los dos rezagados empezaba a aceptar a Ron en su vida. Con Lily la cosa seria mas complicada, pero la niña no tenia la culpa y Hermione sintió que le había fallado esos días al no estar al cien por cien con ella.

La habitación de Lily era igual de independiente y femenina que ella. Los muebles estaban orientados de manera que la luz del solo iluminara los sitios en los que pasaba más tiempo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde turquesa y a la mitad había una cenefa amarilla con flores lilas y azules. El edredón de la cama era amarillo y en el centro había dispuesto un gran almohadón en forma de margarita. Si había algo que le gustara de verdad a Hermione del cuarto de Lily, sin duda era el rincón de la biblioteca, donde al menos había dos centenares de libros.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta en esos momentos, Hermione no prestó atención a nada de eso. Lily estaba tumbada en su cama abrazando con una mano su peluche más antiguo y con la otra un retrato de sus padres. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pues Lily se parecía más a su padre de lo que imaginaba. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno y apoyó la espalda en la madera.

- ¿Lily? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le dijo desde su posición. El tono de su voz era dulce y calmado.- ¿Lil's?

La niña no respondió, al contrario hundió mucho más su rostro contra el suave cuerpo del peluche. Una lágrima se desplazó por su mejilla, pues había conseguido lo que quería: poner triste a su tía. Miró la fotografía de sus padres y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran ahí, junto a ella. Hermione avanzó muy despacio hasta sentarse en la cama junto a Lily. Esta estaba de espaldas y la castaña se apoyó en un codo para poder acariciarle su cabello rojo mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo.

- Lily, cielo… ¿qué ocurre?

De nuevo encontró el silencio como única respuesta.

- ¿No quieres contármelo? Se que estás muy triste por lo ocurrido con tus padres, yo también lo estoy, pero no tienes porque guardártelo para ti. –acarició un largo mechón de pelo rojo al tiempo que Lily ahogaba un sollozo.- Es injusto lo que ha pasado, pero no hay que…

- Desearía que estuvieran aquí. –dijo Lily en un tono de voz más infantil del que acostumbraba.

- Lo se, cielo, lo se. Yo también querría que estuvieran aquí. –Hermione miró la fotografía de sus amigos y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué se tuvieron que morir?

La misma pregunta retórica que no dejaba de hacerse todo el mundo.

Lily lloró con más fuerza y Hermione la abrazó con sus dos brazos. La acunó como había hecho el primer día de su llegada y aguantó el tirón desviando su propio dolor. Ahora lo que realmente importaba era reconfortar a Lily y hacerle ver que ya no volvería a perder a nadie más. Sabia que eso era lo que más le preocupaba a la niña.

- Tía…-dijo Lily dándose la vuelta en el abrazo de Hermione y mirándola con sus aguados ojos verdes.

- Dime, cielo. –limpió todo rastro de lagrimas de las mejillas pecosas, pero volvían a salir mas.

- No quiero que te vayas, tía. No quiero que te vayas nunca.

- No lo haré, cielo. No lo haré.

- No quiero estar sola y no quiero volver a Hogwarts. –Lily hundió la cabeza en el pecho de la castaña.- No quiero separarme de ti.

- Oh, Lily, siento tanto haber estado distante estos días…

- No ha sido culpa tuya.

- Si, lo ha sido. Pero la llegada de tu tío Ron ha sido…reveladora para mi.

- Pero él es una mala persona, te hizo daño. –Lily seguía siendo terca en cuanto a sus opiniones.

- Eso no es del todo cierto. Ron es una persona maravillosa, Lily. Lo pienso yo y lo pensaba tu madre. Y si, me hizo daño, pero tenia sus razones.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Algún día te contaré la verdad, cielo.

- No lo entiendo.

- No pretendo que lo entiendas ahora mismo. –le dio un beso en la frente.- Escuché vuestra… _conversación_ …esta mañana.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Porqué?

- No pretendía ponerte más triste aun.

- Eso es imposible, mi amor. Si que estoy muy triste, pero ni Ron ni tu tenéis la culpa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Te lo contaré algún día, cuando seas mayor. –repitió Hermione.

- Pero… ¿tu te vas a quedar aquí con nosotros?

- Si, mi amor. Ya te lo he dicho. Me quedaré con vosotros…para siempre.

- Te quiero, tía.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo ahora?

- Claro. Duerme lo que quieras, que no voy a irme a ningún sitio.

- ¿Ni aunque te llame tío Ron?

Hermione sonrió.

- Ni aunque me llame tío Ron. Esta tarde es para nosotras dos.

- Podrías leerme un libro como cuando era pequeña. –sugirió la niña acomodándose mejor en el pecho de la castaña.

- Claro. ¿Cuál libro quieres?

- _Historia de Hogwarts_. Sabes que es mi preferido.

- El mío también. –le sonrió y le dio un beso en el cabello. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y conjuró un 'accio' que depositó el grueso libro en sus manos.

Cuando llevaban unas cuarenta páginas leídas, Lily se durmió y Hermione cerró el libro y apagó la luz de la mesita de noche. Abrazó a la niña con mas fuerza y aprovechó ese momento para pensar ella en el tema de su vida y los veinte años perdidos sin Ron.

El hecho de que dedicara toda su atención a otros temas, no quería decir que no pensara en el contenido de la carta de Ginny. Habían pasado veinticuatro horas y su cerebro todavía trataba de analizar la cantidad de información recibida. No había sido facial para ella enterarse de esa manera y en esas circunstancias, pero agradecía a Ginny por ese último regalo. Esperaría a que Lily y James regresaran a Hogwarts y que las cosas se calmasen en la casa y hablaría con Ron.

Durante toda la noche no había hecho otra cosa que mirarlo y tocar su rostro. Le dio tiempo a contar sus pecas y acariciar sus pestañas, recorrer sus labios con los dedos y besar su nariz con apenas un roce. Su cabello rojo le hacia cosquillas en el cuello, y su cuerpo encima de ella encajaba de manera tan natural que daba miedo.

Recordó las palabras de Lainey cuando afirmó que Ron era una de las pocas personas que había nacido para amar una sola vez en la vida; Hermione también era una de esas y Ron estaba tan dentro de su corazón que ni el olvido había podido borrarlo.

El sacrificio de Ron y la verdadera razón de su alejamiento daban una nueva perspectiva a su relación. Y si Hermione había estado confundida para con sus sentimientos hacia él, ahora ya no lo estaba. Esos días había aprendido que la vida es muy corta y en cualquier momento nos puede ser arrebatada y ella quería darse la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Ron antes de abandonar este mundo.

El amor…

Que sentimiento tan complejo, y sin embargo no podemos vivir sin él.

¿Qué seria de la vida sin amor?

Hermione lo podía resumir en una sola palabra: nada.

Eso era lo que habían significado los últimos veinte años de su vida, nada.

Pero Ron había vuelto y junto con la verdad, el destino les daba una nueva oportunidad para enmendar sus errores y ser lo que siempre debieron ser:

Una pareja feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con Hermione fuera de combate y los niños entretenidos por dos horas, Ron decidió aparecerse por La Madriguera, pues sabia que sus hermanos regresaban a sus vidas. Bill y Fleur a Egipto, Charlie y Anne a Rumania, Percy y Penélope a Londres, y Fred y George a China donde esperaban encontrar nuevos clientes para sus productos. Aunque estuviera decepcionado con los tres mayores, no era razón suficiente para no despedirse de ellos. Eso sin duda entristecería a su madre y Ron era lo que menos quería.

James viajaba junto a él en el coche después de aceptar su invitación. Ron lo tomó como un signo de esperanza e iba algo más contento de lo normal. El viaje entre Casa Potter y La Madriguera duraba media hora larga, y para que el chico no se aburriera, Ron puso la radio. Buscó una emisora que radiara música actual y la dejó estar a medio volumen. De vez en cuando desviaba la vista de la carretera y miraba a James. El muchacho estaba con los ojos cerrados y Ron se dio cuenta de que interiorizaba la melodía de las canciones. De repente, una idea cruzó por su mente.

- ¿Eres músico, James? –le preguntó.

James abrió los ojos y miró a su tío un poco sonrojado.

- Se…se tocar el piano; tía Hermione me enseñó cuando era pequeño. Y hace un par de años que también toco la guitarra. Pero no se si tengo el talento suficiente como para considerarme un músico.

- Ahhh. Yo también toco la guitarra ¿sabes? Aunque lo hago bastante mal, la verdad. Parecen más los maullidos de un gato que la melodía de una canción.

James rió.

- ¿Por qué sigues tocando entonces?

- Porque me relaja y me gusta.

- A mi me pasa lo mismo.

Durante unos minutos el silencio volvió a reinar en el coche y ambos se dedicaron a escuchar una canción de una versión de Al Green llamada '_How do you mend a broken heart'_. James miraba la ventanilla y Ron estaba atento al camino. Estaban ya muy cerca de La Madriguera cuando James habló de nuevo.

- Tío Ron…siento mucho mi comportamiento estos días.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ya sabes…no he estado muy comunicativo contigo y en algunos casos hasta he podido parecer grosero. Yo no te conozco y no ha sido justo por mi parte juzgarte previamente. –James se miraba las manos mientras hablaba.

- No tienes porqué pedir perdón, James. Yo tampoco he sido el colmo de la comunicación. Me he centrado únicamente en mis sentimientos y no os he prestado la atención que os merecíais.

- Tía Hermione te necesitaba más que nosotros.

- Aun así…

- Tu la quieres ¿verdad? –James se aventuró a mirarle a los ojos.

- Si. –dijo Ron sinceramente. No tenia caso mentir.

- Ella es muy buena.

- Lo sé.

Eso sonó como una advertencia de que no se le ocurriera hacerle daño a Hermione y Ron sonrió al recordar que eso mismo le había dicho Harry cuando estando en Hogwarts se enteró de su relación.

- No he venido a hacerle daño, James.

- Bien.

- Pero no te negaré que quiero volver a conquistarla.

- Hace veinte años que la tienes conquistada. –James le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.- O al menos eso decían papá y mamá.

- Es bueno saberlo. Tus padres no solían equivocarse cuando de Hermione y de mi se trataba. –admitió.

- Tío…-James se puso serio de repente.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros? ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo?

Ron lo miró un poco sorprendido por la pregunta y guardó silencio hasta que encontró un hueco en el camino y detuvo el coche. La Madriguera se avistaba al fondo, pero eso no importaba. Se volvió en el asiento para mirar a los ojos de James. El muchacho esperó con paciencia en todo momento su respuesta.

- Bien, eso es algo de lo que pensábamos hablar con vosotros más tarde.

- Lily y yo ya hemos hablado, pero…discrepamos un poco en cuanto a opiniones. –con un ademán de mano, Ron le invitó a que continuara.- Nosotros ya somos mayores, y sabemos que papá y mamá tuvieron que nombrar a un tutor en caso de que a ellos les pasara algo.

- Así es.

- El otro día fue la lectura del testamento y…supongo que allí lo dirían. Lily está convencida de que los abuelos son nuestros tutores, pero ella quiere que lo sea tía Hermione; aunque en el fondo lo que más le importa es que…-se interrumpió y miró con disculpa a Ron.

- …que no fuera yo. –terminó el pelirrojo por el muchacho.

- Si.

- ¿Y tu que piensas?

- Yo también quiero que sea tía Hermione quien se quede con nosotros. Y no me importaría que te quedaras tu también, tal vez así nos conoceríamos mejor. Creo que después de tío Fred y tío George, puedes llegar a ser mi tío favorito. Digamos que tío Bill, tío Charlie y tío Percy…-hizo un mohín y Ron rió.

- Si, bueno. Mis hermanos mayores son bastante peculiares y aburridos. Y Fred y George no han cambiado nada, son unos niños. –rió de nuevo.- Pero volviendo a tu pregunta y tus suposiciones, creo que ha llegado el momento de decírtelo.

James se puso serio de nuevo y se enderezó en su asiento, como aquel que espera el veredicto de su sentencia.

- Como te he dicho, Hermione y yo esperábamos hablarlo con vosotros esta noche, pero siendo el mayor creo que tienes derecho a saberlo antes. Es cierto que el otro día en la lectura del testamento se resolvieron todas tus dudas. La custodia vuestra fue otorgada a Hermione y…a mi.

- Vaya…-James respiró aliviado.

- ¿Estás bien con ello? –ahora era Ron el nervioso.

- Si, creo que si. –le sonrió brevemente.

- Bien, porque todavía hay unas cosas. Tus padres…dejaron unas indicaciones que van a ser las mas difíciles de cumplir.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Estoy casi seguro de que la idea fue de tu madre, pero bueno. El caso es que además de Casa Potter y Grimmauld Place, tus padres tenían otra propiedad. ¿Te suena Lily Cottage?

- No.

- Lo imaginaba. A nadie en la familia nos sonaba hasta que la nombraron en el testamento. –juntó sus manos en su regazo.- Lily Cottage es una casa situada en un pueblo escocés, Kincade Falls. Harry y Ginny nos la legaron a Hermione y a mi en usufructo.

- Ah. Que bien ¿no? –James no comprendía que tenía que ver eso con su pregunta o con las condiciones impuestas por sus padres.

- Si y no. –respondió Ron.- Tus padres nos otorgaron la custodia y vuestra tutoría legal con la condición de que en dos semanas a lo mas tardar desde la fecha de entrega, nos traslademos los nueve a vivir a Lily Cottage.

- Oh.

- Si. Hermione y yo hemos tomado la decisión de seguir la voluntad de tus padres. Pero antes de hacer nada irreversible, queríamos hablar con vosotros a ver que os parecía la situación. Obviamente, si vosotros no queréis, Hermione y yo nos retiraremos y la custodia pasara a los abuelos.

- ¿Pero tu nos quieres? ¿Quieres cuidar de nosotros? –preguntó James descolocando a Ron.

- Nada…nada me gustaría más que cuidaros. Y por supuesto que os quiero, sois mis sobrinos y me gustaría conoceros mejor y que vosotros lleguéis a quererme también.

- No va a ser fácil para Lily.

- Lo se, pero ¿para ti?

- Por mi esta bien. Dejar la casa es…inesperado, pero en el fondo es lo mejor. Ya bastante es vivir sin ellos como para tener que hacerlo también con sus recuerdos.

- Eres un joven muy maduro para tu edad, James.

- Gracias…supongo.

Ron rió.

- Eso solía decirlo mucho tu padre.

- Lo se.

Antes de poner de nuevo el coche en marcha, Ron fue sorprendido por un abrazo de James. Era el primero que le daba por voluntad propia y se sintió realmente bien. A Ron se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y supo que su relación con James iba por buen camino.

Cinco minutos mas tarde estaban en La Madriguera siendo recibidos por una sorprendida señora Weasley que abrazó muy amorosamente a su nieto. Entraron rápidamente en la casa, done la buena señora los agasajó a platos de comida alegando que estaban muy delgados y paliduchos.

Poco después llegó el señor Weasley y sus tres hijos mayores. Estos se mostraron algo fríos en el recibimiento de Ron y casi no intercambiaron palabra con James. El señor Weasley en cambio, si que habló con James y saludó a Ron con un abrazo. Era ya bastante tarde cuando llegaron los gemelos que se mostraron encantados con la presencia de James.

Durante la cena, pues la señora Weasley había insistido en que se quedaran, los Weasley interrogaron a James sobre su opinión acerca de lo dispuesto por sus padres. Y una vez más el muchacho repitió lo que había dicho en el coche de Ron. Bill y Charlie parecían resignados a aceptar una idea que no les gustaba, pero Percy mostró su opinión totalmente en contra.

- Papá y mamá lo dejaron escrito así y tía Hermione es la mejor persona que podían haber elegido. Sinceramente, era la única en la que pensábamos y queríamos. Y tío Ron, a él no lo conocemos mucho, pero estoy deseando hacerlo y compartir cosas con él. –dijo James callándolos a todos.

Ron lo miró con orgullo en la mirada y los gemelos enseguida dijeron que ese era su ahijado y le entregaron doble ración de bromas de 'Sortilegios Weasley'.

Aparte de por ese breve altercado, pasaron una agradable velada y se despidieron con la esperanza de verse mas seguido. Ron habló con sus padres expresándoles la decisión que habían tomado Hermione y él, y esta vez solo encontró sonrisas y gestos de gratitud, apoyo y amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione recibió un Patronus de Ron avisándole de que ni él ni James acudirían a cenar, pues se encontraban en La Madriguera. Esta vez todo fue menos tenso que la comida y aunque Lily frunció el ceño cuando se enteró de que James había salido con Ron, no hubo ningún contratiempo memorable que remarcar. Después de ver la televisión un rato o leer en el caso de los más pequeños, todos se fueron a dormir.

A las diez y media solo quedaban en el salón Stuart, Lainey y Hermione con Leo en sus brazos. El pequeño llevaba todo el día inquieto y desde que la castaña había bajado con Lily, no había podido dejarlo en su cuna pues enseguida se ponía a llorar. Leo se tomó son avidez su biberón, demostrando una vez más su parecido con Ron, y eructó enseguida también. Ahora tenis sus ojitos azules abiertos y miraba con interés a Hermione, aunque no dejaba de refunfuñar de vez en cuando.

Hermione se fijó en que Stuart y Lainey lucían más tranquilos y despreocupados que el día anterior. Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro en el sofá y por si sus manos entrelazadas y sus miradas bobas no fueran suficientes, ambos exhibían una sonrisa cómplice. La castaña era conciente de que debía hablar con Stuart y debía hacerlo en ese momento, pues al día siguiente tanto él como Lainey se marchaban.

Durante media hora charlaron de temas sin gran trascendencia o de los niños y sus graciosas ocurrencias. Como si supiera que estaban hablando de él, Leo comenzó a llorar y obligó a Hermione a levantarse y pasearse con él apoyado en su pecho.

- Es posible que le duela la barriga o tenga gases. Ha estado inquieto todo el día. –dijo Lainey.

- Pobre. Seguramente será eso. –Hermione besó la cabecita pelirroja.- Pobrecito, mi chiquitín.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Lainey al notar la mirada de Stuart fija en su rostro.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nada. –desvió sus ojos para mirar a Leo.- Es solo que no sabia que supieras tanto de niños.

- Bueno…tengo sobrinos y he hecho de canguros muchas veces. –explicó ella.

- No le hagas caso, Lainey. Solo lo dice porque él no tiene ni idea de cuidar a un niño. –dijo Hermione aun consolando a Leo.

- Tampoco es tan raro. El hecho de que no tenga hijos no quiere decir que no…

- Ey, que lo he dicho como un elogio. –dijo Stuart alzando las manos.- Hay que ver como os ponéis por un simple comentario.

- Tal vez deberías empezar a practicar y dejarte de tantos comentarios. –Hermione se acercó a él y le puso a Leo en los brazos.

- Ey, ey, ey…Hermione… No me dejas así con él. Sabes que no tengo ni idea de bebés, tu misma lo has dicho. Cógelo tu que se me puedes caer y todo. Es muy pequeño… ¿y si se me escurre de los brazos? –Stuart no sabía como ponerse.

- No pasará nada. Y no es tan pequeño; Leo es un bebé grande para tener solo tres meses. –explicó la castaña.

- Si, lo que tu digas, pero cógelo.

- Lo siento, pero ya que estas así con él, creo que voy a aprovechar para subir y cambiarme.

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Stuart con cara de pánico.

- Solo serán diez minutos, hombre. –Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Hermione…!

- Cinco minutos, Stu. Solo cinco. –y desapareció en la planta de arriba.

A todo esto, Lainey continuaba sentada en el sofá y miraba con amor a Stuart. Era increíble lo que ese hombre era capaz de despertar en ella. ¡Que cantidad de sentimientos! Aunque él no lo reconociera, a Stuart se le daba bien coger a Leo en brazos y el bebé parecía parte de él.

Seguramente los demás pensarían que sus sentimientos era demasiado profundos para conocerse desde hacia tan poco tiempo, pero Stuart y Lainey ya no estaban en la edad de vivir un amor adolescente con el típico tira y afloja. Lo suyo era más un cariño que había derivado en amor. Las circunstancias les habían hecho verse en una situación que requería que tomaran su relación más seriamente. Y aunque la posibilidad había sido solo eso, una posibilidad que había quedado en nada, sus sentimientos seguían intactos.

A veces no tienen que arrebatar algo, aunque sea una ilusión, para saber lo que queremos.

Con gesto resignado, Stuart se sentó con Leo en el sofá, pero al pequeño no pareció gustarle y se tuvo que levantar de nuevo. Lainey sonrió en el mismo momento en que el rubio decidió mirarla también. Tenía una sonrisa ladeada y cargolaba distraídamente uno de sus mechones rubios.

- ¿Te parece divertido? –preguntó Stuart medio en broma medio en serio.

- Ciertamente. –dijo Lainey sin perder la sonrisa.

- Este niño es bastante especial; solo quiere que esté de pie. –se quejó.

- Ya lo he visto.

- ¿No quieres cogerlo tu?

- No, no. Hermione te lo ha dejado a ti.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, señor Craig. –se levantó y se acercó a él.- Piensa que así practicas para cuando nosotros….

Dejó la frase a media y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un beso bastante más casto que los anteriores y apenas si se tocaron y se separaron. No hubo ni lengua ni desesperación ni pasión, tan solo un poco de ese amor que había empezado a nacer entre ellos.

- Te espero arriba. –dijo la rubia y se marchó.

A los dos segundos la puerta de la calle se abrió y entraron Ron y James. Este ultimo mas dormido que despierto, era fuertemente sujetado por su tío. La cena había sido agradable al final y Fred y George se habían esforzado por levantarle el ánimo al chaval, cosa que había funcionado. Pero ahora estaba agotado. Saludaron a Stuart suavemente y subieron también arriba dejando al rubio solo de nuevo.

Leo comenzó a llorar amargamente y aunque Stuart se paseó por todo el comedor e incluso hizo un par de incursiones a la cocina y el despacho, no hubo forma de calmarlo. Cuando Hermione bajó con su camisón y una bata encima, se lo encontró hablando solo y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Tu…es culpa tuya. –dijo Stuart cuando la vio.- Esta llorando y no se que hacer.

- ¿Has dado algún paseo?

- Me sé el comedor de memoria.

- Exagerado, tampoco he tardado tanto.

Stuart le dedicó una sonrisa despectiva.

- Anda, dame a mi muñequito antes de que despierte a toda la casa. –dijo Hermione alargando los brazos. Fue magia, pues en cuanto se sintió en el pecho de la castaña, Leo dejó de llorar.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Stuart.

- Pues no se. Tal vez es que me echaba de menos. –acarició la cabecita.- O tal vez es porque tu lo tenias acostado y él lo que quería era estar en vertical.

- Ah, pero… ¿se pueden cambiar de postura?

- ¡Stuart! –Hermione le dio un manotazo en el hombro.- ¿Y tu querías tener un bebé con Lainey?

- Bueno, ya te he dicho que no tenia ni idea de bebes. –obvió el ultimo comentario.

- No hace falta que lo repitas.

- Creo que me voy a la cama.

- No, Stu. Espera.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y cambió la postura de Leo acostándolo en su regazo. El bebé se quejó y ella le puso el chupete al tiempo que masajeaba su barriguita.

- Lo haces realmente bien. –observó el rubio.

- Solo es cuestión de práctica. Quería hablar contigo.

- Tu dirás. –dijo Stuart sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

- Bueno, se que estos días no me he comportado como yo misma, y que te he dejado de lado la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Hermione no vine aquí para que estuvieras siempre conmigo. Hay personas que te necesitaban mucho y tu a ellas.

- Aun así te pido disculpas.

- No tienes porqué.

- Si, si que tengo. Stu…tu eres mi mejor amigo y realmente quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Se que no soy una persona fácil y…

- Hermione para. No es necesario que hagas todo esto. –Stuart alargó una mano y cogió una de las de ella.- Y tienes razón, no eres una persona fácil… ¿pero quien lo es? Hace nueve años que te conozco y también eres mi mejor amiga y compañera. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…hasta cuidar de un bebé. –los dos rieron.- Pero no hace falta que me des las gracias por nada. Tu también estuviste a mi lado cuando lo pasé mal y ahora me toca a mi, porque eso hacen los amigos.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. –besó su mano.

- Lainey es muy afortunada de tenerte.

- No vas a parar hasta que te lo confirme ¿no?

- Ya me conoces.

- Si.

- ¿Entonces tu y Lainey…?

- Nos estamos conociendo. Ya sabes lo que pasó con lo del embarazo.

- Si. No te imaginaba tan impulsivo, Craig.

- Cuando bebo no soy el mismo.

- Pero todo ha resultado bien.

- Bueno…Lainey es una persona maravillosa, cierto. Lo paso muy bien con ella, nos hacemos reír, compartimos aficiones, hay afinidad de caracteres…

- Deja de ser tan ortodoxo y dime de una vez que estás enamorado de ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque te conozco muy bien.

- Ya veo.

- Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. Lainey es una mujer muy especial.

- Si. El destino es curioso a veces. Nunca pensé en enamorarme, y menos en un funeral. –al ver la cara compungida de Hermione añadió.- Lo siento.

- Yo no. –le sonrió de nuevo.- Esto es lo que hubiera querido Ginny, que el amor siguiera fluyendo en el mundo. Tenía complejo de casamentera y estaría encantada de ser ella la causa de vuestra unión.

- Era una gran persona.

- Si; ambos lo eran. –Hermione ahogó un sollozo y Stuart se levantó de su butaca para sentarse junto a ella y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

- Vas a quedarte con ellos ¿no? Aquí. –preguntó el rubio. Él había sido el primero en verlo venir y se había resignado a no ver a Hermione diariamente como estaba acostumbrado.

- Si. Harry y Ginny nos nombraron tutores a Ron y a mi. Aunque pusieron sus condiciones. –Hermione le contó todo lo referente a Lily Cottage.- Estoy segura de que fue más idea de Ginny que de Harry.

- También quiere apuntarse el punto de uniros. –dijo Stuart con una sonrisa triste.

- No lo sabes tu bien; somos su proyecto más antiguo. Lo tenía todo planeado y supo antes que yo misma que estaba enamorada de su hermano. Siempre decía que Ron era un tonto por no darse cuenta antes de que yo era una chica. Lo chinchaba y a veces nos ponía en situaciones comprometidas. Pero todas eran con el fin de unirnos.

- Bueno…es triste decirlo, pero aunque ha tardado veinte años…ha conseguido uniros al final.

- Si…no…quiero decir no sé…Ron y yo todavía no hemos hablado y…

- Hermione, se os nota muchísimo lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Y a pesar de lo que estás pasando, nunca te había visto ese brillo en la mirada como cuando estás con él, y la complicidad que mostráis…

- Va a tener razón Lainey y eres demasiado observador.

- Siempre lo he sido.

Leo se había quedado dormido y succionaba mecánicamente su chupete.

- Debiste hablarme antes de Ron.

- Lo sé, pero he pasado veinte años de mi vida intentado olvidarme de él.

- Sin resultado alguno.

- Si, sin resultado alguno.

- ¿Pero qué pasó entre vosotros realmente? Porque miro a Ron cuando te observa o sus gestos hacia ti y eso no concuerda con una persona que de la noche a la mañana te dejó por otra.

- Tienes razón, solo que hasta ayer no supe la verdad.

Hermione le contó de la cara de Ginny y lo sucedido entre Ron y ella, profecía incluida. El rubio se mostró indignado con esas compañeras que se habían tomado tantas molestias para arruinar la vida de dos personas.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo habría hecho lo mismo de estar en el sitio de Ron. –dijo cuando ella acabó de hablar.

- Siempre fue una persona maravillosa que interpuso los intereses de los demás a los suyos. Aunque discutíamos mucho, desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts se preocupó por mi y no dudó en salir en mi defensa cuando otro compañero me insultaba.

- Fue un acto de amor sacrificar su felicidad por ti.

- Si.

- ¿Va a hablar con él? Decirle que saber la verdad.

- Esperaré a estar instalados en Kincade Falls y que las cosas se calmen un poco.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor. Habéis esperado veinte años, no os viene de dos semanas.

- No.

- ¿Cumplirás el ultimo deseo de Ginny?

- ¿Cual?

- Volver con Ron.

- Eso no depende solo de mi.

- Créeme que si. Él solo esta esperando a que te arrojes a sus brazos para decirte que te ama.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por soy un hombre.

- Vaya respuesta.

- Si. –Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

- Stu…

- Dime.

- Supongo que se sobreentiende pero…nunca está de mas dejar las cosas habladas y así evitar confusiones de ultima hora. Supongo que sabrás que nosotros…vaya que ya no vamos a…estar juntos…

- Lo se, no te preocupes. Tu ahora concéntrate en Ron. –pinchó.

- Y tu en Lainey. –contraatacó ella.

- Creo que de los dos, la más necesitada aquí eres tu. –sonrió y ella se sonrojó.

- ¡Stuart! Eres cruel… Aunque sabes que yo, de todas formas, nunca le he dado demasiada importancia a eso.

- Eso es porque no estabas con la persona adecuada. Además estoy hablando de deseo, Hermione. No me digas que cada vez que Ron te besa no te gustaría que pasara algo más.

- Sabes que soy poco impulsiva en los aspectos de mi vida. Todos. Y tengo que pensar las cosas cien veces antes de hacer algo. Además este no es el mejor momento y…

- Pero…tu y Ron ya os acostabais cuando erais novios ¿no?

- Si.

- Entonces no habrá sorpresas, será como recordar los viejos tiempos.

- Eres incorregible, Stuart.

- Pero aun así me quieres.

- Si.

El rubio le dio un beso en el cabello.

- Parece que el muñequito se ha dormido.

- Si.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me marche yo también. –se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, princesa.

- Buenas noches, adulador. –bromeó ella.

Cuando se quedó sola pensó durante largo rato en su conversación con Stuart y solo cuando Leo se despertó reclamando su biberón, dejó de pensar en ello. Fue hasta la cocina y donde con paciencia preparó el biberón y después de dárselo y ver que eran casi las dos de la mañana, decidió irse a dormir.

Entró a su habitación con el bebé en los brazos, pues sabia que esa noche dormiría con ella…pero también con Ron. El pelirrojo estaba tumbado en el lado izquierdo de la cama y todavía llevaba la ropa puesta. Hermione buscó una manta y se la tiró por encima, gesto que valió que él se despertara y la mirara.

- Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte.

- No pasa nada. ¿Qué hora es?

Hermione dejó al bebé en el centro de la cama y se quitó la bata.

- Las dos.

- Que tarde.

- Si. Me entretuve hablando con Stuart y liego Leo no están muy bien así que… -vio que él se levantaba.- ¿Adonde vas?

- Bueno yo…

- Vuelve a tumbarte en la cama y tapate con la manta que hace frío. –dijo metiéndose en la cama y acercando a Leo a su cuerpo.- Shhh, shhh, ya está, cielo, shhh. Toma el chupete, toma. Shhh.

Ron se tumbó de lado y se dedicó a mirar con Hermione calmaba y dormía a su sobrino. Alargó una mano por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño. Ella lo miró pero no dijo nada hasta que mas tarde, la mano que no tenía cogida Leo, fue al encuentro de la de él y la entrelazó antes de cerrar los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano para despedir a Stuart y Lainey. Que volvían a Nueva York y Sydney, respectivamente. El día amaneció nublado y a las afueras de Londres las nubes amenazaban tormenta para última hora de la tarde. El aire se había vuelto mas recio y helado, y los que el día anterior se aventuraron a ponerse manga corta, debían sacar de nuevo sus abrigos.

En la planta baja de Casa Potter, todos estaban reunidos en el salón; algunos con el pijama aun, y otros, los adultos básicamente, ya vestidos y preparados para encarar el día.

- No _quielo _que te vayas, tío _Stualt_. –decía Rose agarrando fuertemente la pierna del rubio.- ¿_Ahola_ quien va a _sel_ el _señol_ Abeto?

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la niña, pero a Stuart se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver lo triste que dejaba a la pequeña pelirrojita.

- Vamos, Rosie, no estés triste. –intercedió Lainey.- Nos veremos muy pronto ¿vale? Además siempre puedes coger a tío Ron para hacer de señor Abeto. ¿A que si, Ron?

- Cla…claro. –dijo el aludido.

Después de que los niños se despidieran uno a uno de sus invitados y cayeran alguna que otra lagrimita, los adultos se quedaron solos y fue el momento de Hermione para aferrase al cuello del rubio.

- Creo que estoy con Rosie, no quiero que te vayas. –dijo la castaña.

- Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos.

- Ven a visitarnos pronto y llámame en cuanto llegues.

- Que si.

- Acuérdate de recoger a Crookshanks y cuídalo por mi hasta que vaya a buscarlo.

Stuart sonrió por encima del hombro de Hermione y miró a Ron y Lainey que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Llama a Shirley y explícale la situación, ella sabrá qué hacer en el ministerio. Dile que en tres semanas iré yo y ya lo solucionaremos todo.

- No creo que Shirley esté muy contenta de verme.

- No digas tonterías. Shirley es un sol.

Stuart hizo un gesto de que no estaba muy conforme.

- ¡Ron! –Lainey abrió los brazos y abrazó al pelirrojo.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Lainey. Has sido un gran apoyo para mi.

- Oh, para eso estamos los amigos.

- Al igual que Stuart, ven a visitarnos prontos.

- Lo haré.

- Si ves a Mark por el restaurante dile que yo iré en un par de semanas a ver como lo montamos.

- Muy bien.

Hermione seguía fuertemente abrazada a Stuart. Y es que aunque ahora tenía a Ron, era conciente de que se le iba su amarre de nueve años y no era fácil para ella.

- Te quiero, Stu.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa.

- Despedirse es más difícil de lo que pensé. –se le saltó una lágrima.

- No llores, tontita. Si dentro de poco me veras de nuevo, y prometo llamarte. Tengo que saber como van los progresos.

- ¡Stuart! –dijo Hermione sonrojada.

- ¿Progresos de qué? –preguntaron Ron y Lainey a la vez.

- ¡De nada! –contestó Hermione rápidamente.

Stuart rompió a reír e intercambiaron las parejas.

- Mucha suerte en tu nueva vida, Hermione. –dijo Lainey.

- Gracias, y lo mismo digo. Cuida de él.

- ¿Tienes mi teléfono?

- Si. ¿Y tu el mío?

- Si. Nos mantendremos en contacto. –se acercó al oído de la castaña.- Habla con él, no lo demores mucho.

Hermione asintió en silencio y dejó que Lainey entrara en el coche.

- Stuart. –Ron le ofreció la mano al rubio.

- Ron. –dijo Stuart estrechándosela.- Me habría gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias pero… solo quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo de Harry y Ginny.

- Gracias.

- Cuídala mucho. –añadió mirando hacia Hermione.

- Daría mi vida por ella.

- Lo se.

Stuart se metió en el coche junto a Lainey y Ron se acercó mas a Hermione mientras los despedían desde el umbral de la puerta. Los rubios alcanzaron a ver como Ron cogía por la cintura a Hermione y ella descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta de embarque numero diecinueve de la Terminal 3 del aeropuerto de Heathrow esperaba a que los pasajeros con destino a Sydney embarcara. Por delante tenían un largísimo viaje de varias horas y con dos escalas separadas.

Las escenas de despedida eran muchas y variadas, pero Stuart y Lainey estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que apenas eran conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus cabezas estaban tan juntas que era difícil diferenciarlos; Lainey se aferraba al cuerpo de Stuart con el mismo amor con que dos horas antes lo había hecho Hermione. El rubio rodeaba la cintura de la chica y le daba pequeños besitos en la mejilla.

- Se nos ha acabado el tiempo demasiado pronto. –se lamentaba ella.

- No pienses en lo que hemos perdido sino en lo que hemos ganado.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

- Lo se. –bromeó él.- Tu también eres muy especial para mi.

- Dime que no ha cambiado nada y que…

- No ha cambiado nada u sigo pensando lo mismo que te dije en el jardín. –dijo Stuart mirándola con sus ojos azules.

- Bien. Porque sabes que te quiero ¿no?

- Lo se, y yo te amo. –le dio un beso en los labios.

- Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 5524 con destino a Sydney. –dijo una voz impersonal por megafonía.

- Tengo que irme. –rezongó Lainey.

- Que tengas un vuelo agradable. Piensa en mi si te ayuda.

- Lo haré. Te amo.

Se besaron durante unos segundos y una pareja de ancianos que pasaba por allí se los quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se separaron Lainey cogió su bolsa de mano y caminó hasta la puerta de embarque donde entregó su billete y el pasaporte. La azafata comprobó que todo estaba bien y le dio paso, pero Lainey miró hacia atrás y vio a Stuart aun mirándola.

- Un momentito. –le dijo a la chica.

Corrió hacia el rubio y lo besó de nuevo.

- Te quiero, recuérdalo.

- Yo también te quiero.

Se besaron una vez mas y ya finalmente Lainey tuvo que embarcar porque si no perdería el avión.

Stuart se quedó clavado en el sitio con una sonrisa boba y no se movió de allí hasta que el avión de Lainey salió a la pista y comenzó el camino para despegar. Después recogió su maleta de mano del suelo y con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia la Terminal 2 para emprender él también, el vuelo de regreso a casa.

Una hora después estaba en una cafetería dentro del área tomando un martín cuando el móvil le avisó de que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó.

_**Ya te echo de menos.**_

_**Besos, Lainey.**_

Sonrió antes de escribir el uno de regreso, lo envió y marchó hacia su puerta de embarque que ya había empezado a llamar a los viajeros.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 17:**

Después de comer, Ron y Hermione citaron a todos los niños en el salón, pues había algo muy importante que debían de saber. La marcha de Stuart y Lainey había sido un indicativo de que el tiempo se les echaba encima; además de que al día siguiente serian James y Lily los que regresarían a Hogwarts. Hermione se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, muy cerca del moisés de Leo; desde allí tenia una magnifica perspectiva de sus seis sobrinos y por sus semblantes supo antes que nadie de sus futuras reacciones. Ron se sentó a su lado y disimuladamente le cogió una mano con las suyas.

Estaban juntos en eso.

Intercambiaron una mirada, nerviosa ella y resignado él. Pero las dudas de Hermione parecieron disiparse al mismo tiempo que su mente se perdía en el azul de los ojos de Ron. Nunca supo porqué esos ojos le transmitían tantas sensaciones con solo una mirada. Como ya se ha dicho, eran su perdición…y ahora también su nuevo puerto. Ron apretó levemente la mano de ella, otro de los gestos que habían aprendido a interpretar esos días, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Mas cuando Ron iba a hablar, alguien se le adelantó.

Rose se revolvía inquieta en su sitio entre James y Eric. La niña no dejaba de mirar con curiosidad a sus hermanos y después a sus tíos. El caso es que llevaban tres minutos allí sentados y nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar, y Rosie tenía otros planes que ya había tenido que aplazar para ir a comer.

- Tío _Lon_, ¿podemos _il_ a _jugal_ al _señol_ Abeto? –dijo agarrando su nuevo peluche, una jirafa, regalo de Stuart.

- Vas a tener que esperar, Rose. Hermione y yo tenemos algo muy importante que deciros primero.

- _Pelo_ yo _quielo jugal ahola_. –insistió la niña.

- Ahora no es posible, Rose. –el tono de Ron no era severo, pero tampoco todo lo cariñoso al que Rose estaba acostumbrada.

La niña miró a su tío e hizo un puchero que pronto se convirtió en una mueca previa al llanto. Hermione dándose cuenta de esto, decidió intervenir; se soltó de la mano de Ron y se levantó para ir a buscar a Rose, que rompió a llorar en sus brazos. Rose escondía la cabecita en el pecho de la castaña mientras que con sus bracitos rodeaba fuertemente el cuello. Cuando Hermione se sentó de nuevo en su sitio con la niña sentada en su regazo, Ron le dedicó una mirada triste y culpable.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquilo, no ha sido culpa tuya. Es solo que esta cansada.

- Bueno. –aceptó él no muy convencido.

- No ha sido culpa tuya, Ronald. –repitió ella en un tono que no acepaba discusión alguna.

- ¿Es necesario que estemos aquí toda la tarde? –preguntó Lily.- Tengo que recoger algunas cosas para mañana y…

- Calla, Lily. Lo que tienen que decirnos es importante. –la interrumpió James. Lily lo miró algo extrañada, pues siempre era ella la que lo cortaba a él y no al contrario.

- Tía…antes que nada…ya que estamos todos reunidos…quiero avisar de que Patitas se ha vuelto a escapar y no la he encontrado todavía. –informó Eric tristemente.

Ante el solo recuerdo de la araña, Ron se levantó de un blinco del sofá u miró con ojo crítico en todas direcciones. Hermione lo observaba divertida y los niños, incluso Lily, algo curiosos. La mala suerte pareció acompañar al pelirrojo porque de repente se puso blanco y comenzó a retroceder hacia la pared más lejana. La castaña siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio agazapada en un rincón del techo a la mascota de Eric. Patitas era fácilmente de localizar en ese espacio tan blanco que contrastaba con su cuerpo redondeado y negro.

- ¡Accio Patitas! –gritó apuntando con su varita.

- Arrrgggg. –Ron se alejó de ella lo más que pudo.

- ¿Te dan miedo las arañas, tío Ron? –le preguntó James con una sonrisa.

- ¡Patitas! –Eric corrió hacia su tía, que en su mano extendida tenia encogido al animal.

- No te preocupes, tío Ron. Yo te protejo. ¿Recuerdas? –dijo Brian bajando del sofá y yendo al encuentro de su tío.

- Les tiene pánico. –dijo Molly respondiendo a su hermano mayor, pues el pelirrojo les había contado de su aracnofobia en una de sus muchas conversaciones vía internet.

- Pues menudo auror que ni siquiera puede defenderse de una araña. –siseó Lily, pero Hermione lo oyó, y después de darle la araña a Eric, se volteó hacia ella.

- Lily, tu tío es una de las personas mas valientes que conozco, y aunque ahora no lo parezca, cuando es necesario sabe hacer frente a sus miedos por el bien de los demás. A pesar de su animadversión a las arañas no dudó en enfrentarse a cientos de ellas cuando con doce años entró en el bosque prohibido buscando una cura para despetrificarme.

- Vaya tío Ron, fuiste todo un héroe. –dijo James en tono divertido.

- No…no fue nada, y tu padre también iba.

- A mi tampoco me gustan las _alañas_. –declaró Rose.- Son feas.

- Si que lo son. –convino Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente.

Eric apareció en cuestión de segundos. Había subido a su habitación para meter de nuevo a Patitas en su caja de cristal.

- Ya está. Patitas ya no anda suelta.

- Procura que no se vuelva a escapar, cielo.

- Si, tía.

- Bien. Ronald ya puedes sentarte.

Ron no estaba muy convencido, pero ayudado por Brian volvió a sentarse en su sitio; el niño se quedó a su lado y el pelirrojo lo sentó en su regazo. Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada y esta vez fue la castaña la que procedió a darles la noticia.

- A ver, el tema del que queremos hablaros tío Ron y yo es muy muy importante. Todos sabéis que…cuando los papás de un niño mueren…si es pequeño, ese niño tiene que vivir con alguien porque no puede cuidarse solo.

- Si. –dijeron Eric y Molly.

Lily sabia perfectamente de qué iba la cosa y se enderezó en su asiento. Rose siguió jugando con el pelo de Hermione y Brian le hacia muecas con su cara a James. La castaña sabía que este último conocía la verdad; pero aun así no era fácil enfrentarse a esos seis pares de ojos que a partir de ese momento tendrían que afrontar la muerte de sus padres para siempre. Al igual que Rose, Hermione comenzó a acariciar el cabello rojo de la niña.

- ¿Por qué se mueren los papás? –preguntó Brian desconcertándolos a todos.

El brillo de dolor en las miradas de sus hermanos mayores se hizo palpable, pero nadie podía culpar al niño por hacer la pregunta que en el fondo todo el mundo se hace. Perder a un padre es como perder una parte de ti mismo, y perder a los dos significa perderte a ti mismo del todo, no importa la edad que tengas. Pero Brian no sabía nada de eso y tan sólo había hecho la pregunta porque le había venido así.

- Eso es algo muy difícil de responder, campeón. –dijo Ron.

- Pero papá y mamá están muertos ¿no?

Hermione ahogó un sollozo ante la cruda inocencia del niño.

- Si.

- ¿Entonces ya no volverán nunca más? –a Brian le cayó una lágrima de sus ojitos verdes.- ¿No podré verlos más?

- No, cielo. –susurró Hermione acariciando su mejilla.

Brian se echó a llorar y abrazó a Ron, que era el que lo sostenía. El pelirrojo torpemente correspondió al abrazo en un intento de consolarlo. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer y los ojos inquisidores de Lily no ayudaban. El niño sollozó durante unos minutos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Ron. A su lado, Hermione consolaba a Rose que simpatéticamente se había puesto a llorar también.

El hecho de mirar a Ron de mala manera, era utilizado por Lily como autodefensa para mantener sus propios sentimientos a ralla. La conversación con su tía Hermione el día anterior le había dejado con muchos interrogantes sobre la personalidad del pelirrojo. Parecía ser buena persona, pero ¿quién le garantizaba que no volvería a hacerle daño a Hermione? ¿Y si acababa dañándola a ella también? No, ya tenia suficiente con lidiar con la muerte de sus padres; por eso era mejor mantenerse al margen.

James solo podía pensar en regresar a Hogwarts. Al menos allí encontraría quehaceres que le ayudarían a abstraerse de su dolor. Sentado junto a Eric en el sofá y mirando a sus tíos reconfortar a Rose y Brian, respectivamente, no tuvo duda de que sus padres habían hecho lo mejor. Además de que la complicidad entre la castaña y el pelirrojo se iba haciendo mayor cada día y eso repercutía en su estado de ánimo. James miró a Eric y Molly, que todavía no sabían nada del asunto, y se sintió orgulloso de su estoicidad; después de él, eran los que mas enteros estaban.

Como bien pensaba James, Eric y Molly eran los que mejor sobrellevaban la tragedia, pero lo suyo más bien se debía a que todavía no habían sido capaces de asimilarlo en toda su magnitud. Era como si siempre mantuvieran la esperanza de ver a Harry y Giny entrar por la puerta diciendo que todo había sido una broma pesada o un malentendido. Hermione sabia que cuando las cosas se calmaran, vendría el verdadero drama de los dos.

- Echo de menos a papá. –dijo Brian.

- Yo también, pequeño. –convino Ron.

- Quiero jugar con él, y Nero también.

- Eso no es posible.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque ya no están aquí.

- ¿Y quien jugará conmigo? ¿Quién me enseñará a volar? ¿Quién cuidará de mi cuando esté malito?

- Bueno, eso es lo que trataba de deciros tía Hermione. –Ron le sonrió a la castaña que con un triste asentimiento de cabeza volvió retomar el tema donde lo habían dejado.

- Yo…ehh…como antes os he dicho, cuando los papás de un niño mueren, alguien tiene que quedarse con él para cuidarlo. –abrazó con Rose con mas fuerza.- Y vuestros papás nombraron a dos personas para que se hicieran cargo de vosotros. Fue una auténtica sorpresa para todos y…

- ¿Quiénes son nuestros tutores, tía? –preguntó Lily impaciente.

- Todavía hay algunos puntos a tratar antes de que os lo diga. Es una decisión difícil la que tomaron vuestros padres, pero ellos creyeron que era lo mejor. El caso es que vuestra custodia fue otorgada con una serie de condiciones.

- ¿Qué condiciones? –preguntó Molly esta vez.

- Bueno, la verdad es que os afecta a todos por igual, pero…-miró a Lily de reojo.- Vuestro padres tenían una casa en un pueblo escocés llamado Kincade Falls. No creo que os suene a ninguno, pero allí vivimos muy buenos momentos cuando éramos adolescentes y vuestra madre se enamoró de él. Bien, la condición para aceptar vuestra custodia es que los nueve, es decir, vosotros siete y los dos tutores, os mudéis a Kincade Falls antes de dos semanas.

- ¿Nos mudamos de esta casa? –Eric abrió mucho los ojos.

- Todo parece indicar que si. –dijo Ron.

- ¿Quiénes son nuestros tutores? –preguntó Lily por segunda vez y no siendo capaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Yo…y Ron.

El silencio fié siguió al anuncio fue largo e incomodo. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada o mirar a los aludidos. Intentaban recomponer toda la información que se les había dado como si de un puzzle se tratara. Acababan de anunciar un cambio radical en las vidas que conocían y no estaban seguros de estar preparados para ello.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada insegura. No era la reacción que esperaban, pero lo que más les intrigaba era el silencio de Lily. La pelirroja tenía la cara volteada y miraba más allá del jardín. James permanecía tranquilo, aguardando su turno para hablar; Eric se debatía entre la alegría de tener a Ron como tutor y la pena por tener que abandonar la casa; Molly jugaba con sus manos y tenia una mueca sombría y dulce en su cara; Brian miraba a Ron sin acabar de comprender lo explicado; y Rose…bueno ella fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Vas a _sel_ mi nueva mamá? –preguntó mirando a Hermione.

Lily, Eric y Molly clavaron sus ojos enseguida en ella.

- No, mi amor. –contestó Hermione acariciando la mejilla pecosa de la niña.- Tu ya tienes una mamá, que está en el cielo, pero siempre será tu mamá. Y nadie podrá reemplazarla, ni a papá tampoco. Pero te prometo que voy a quererte tanto como ella y a cuidarte mucho.

- ¿Me_ contalás _cuentos también?

- Si, mi amor.

- Yo…yo creí que iban a ser los abuelos, pero me alegra que seáis vosotros. –dijo Molly.

- Y yo. –convino Eric.

- Todavía no hemos firmado nada, aunque los papeles están ya arreglados. Hemos querido esperar a saber vuestra opinión antes de hacerlo y…-la voz de Ron se perdió en el silencio.

- No hay nada más que queramos estar con vosotros y cuidaros, pero…lo más importante es vuestra felicidad. Y si creéis que estaréis mejor con los abuelos viviendo en La Madriguera…-continuó Hermione.

- Tío Ron, ya sabes mi opinión. Creo que papá y mamá no podrían haber hecho mejor elección y el tener que mudarnos en el fondo es positivo. –dijo James.

- Gracias.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Lily pareció salir de su letargo.- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, James?! Esta sin duda es la peor noticia que me podrían dar; preferiría mil veces que los abuelos fueran nuestros tutores. Papá y mamá estaban locos cuando nombraron a…a…a él…como tutor. ¿Es que nadie lo ve? Y ni hablar pienso mudarme. No voy a cambiar toda mi vida tan solo porque él sea ahora nuestro tutor.

- ¿Es que no has escuchado nada? –preguntó James retóricamente.- Acabas de ser egoísta y desconsiderada para con todos nosotros. Se muy bien que no quieres a tío Ron, pero… ¿no has pensado en el efecto que tus palabras tendrían en tía Hermione? El otro día decías que querías que fuera ella nuestra tutora y ahora la desprecias en pos de los abuelos.

- ¡Pero no con él como tutor también!

- Nuestra vida ha cambiado, y para peor, Lily. Pero no porque tío Ron sea nuestro tutor o tengamos que mudarnos, sino porque papá y mamá están muertos.

- Creía que al menos podía contar contigo, James.

- Y puedes contar conmigo, siempre, pero en esto estás equivocada.

- Ya veo que me he quedado sola. –dijo Lily levantándose.- Mi opinión no cuenta ni en mi propia familia.

- Eso no es cierto, Lily. –interrumpió Eric.

- Pero nosotros opinamos lo mismo que James. Queremos que tío Ron y tía Hermione firmen los papeles, y si tenemos que mudarnos, nos mudamos. –dijo Molly.- No estoy dispuesta a perder a unos padres de nuevo.

- Me voy. –Lily dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras farfullaba incoherencias.- Siempre me quedo sola…nadie se preocupa por mi…me ha robado a mi familia…la ha alejado de mi…

- ¡Lily! –la llamó Hermione.

Pero Lily ya había desaparecido.

- Podría haber ido peor. –dijo James.

- Tengo que hablar con ella. –Hermione intentó dejar a Rose en el sofá, pero la niña se negó, así que tuvo que levantarse con ella en brazos.

- Tía, estamos de acuerdo con todo lo dicho por James. Queremos que firméis esos papeles. –Molly se adelantó y abrazó a su tía por la cintura.- No hagas caso a Lily, ya se le pasará.

- Gracias, cielo.

- ¿Así que nos mudamos? –preguntó Eric.

- Eso parece. –dijo Ron.

- Voy a hablar con Lily. –repitió Hermione y subió al piso de arriba con Rose.

La habitación de Lily estaba vacía, así que Hermione se dirigió al sitio que sabia era el favorito de la pelirroja. No se trataba de nada especial, pero siempre iba allí cuando quería estar sola. Casa Potter tenia un amplio ático, el cual estaba coronado por una pequeña torre con un balcón circular, parecido a un faro. Y ese era el sitio de Lily.

Hermione accedió a el junto con Rose. Mientras subía por la escalera de caracol, pensó que la presencia de Rose era tranquilizadora para ella, y cuando llegaron a su destino vio escuchadas todas sus plegarias. La pelirroja estaba sentada en el banco de madera y miraba con ojos brillantes hacia el exterior.

- Hace _flío_. –dijo Rose arrebujándose mejor en el pecho de la castaña.

- ¿Lily? –la llamó Hermione.

- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado allí abajo, tía. –la voz de Lily sonaba apenada.

- Lo sé. –llegó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado con Rose en el regazo.

- ¿Polqué gritabas, Lily? –preguntó Rose.

- Porque estaba enfadada.

- ¿Con quien?

- Con papá y mamá.

- Pelo ellos ya nos están. –Rose parecía confusa.

- Lo sé. Por eso estoy enfadada, porque ya no están. –Lily lloró y Hermione le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

- Yo también estoy _tliste_, _pelo_ tía Mione _cuidalá_ de mi. ¿_Veldad_? –Rose miró a la castaña.

- Si, mi amor.

- ¿Ves? Ella nos _cuidalá_. –para Rose todo era muy sencillo.

- Lo se.

- Pos no _lloles_.

- No lo haré. –le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

- Se que no va a ser fácil convivir juntos, Lily. –dijo Hermione.- Pero todos tenemos que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y juntos superaremos este bache.

- Lo siento. Es que…no pensaba que él…que él… No quiero que pienses que no te quiero, sabes que solo pensaba en ti para que nos cuidarás, pero él…

- Él era el hermano favorito de tu madre y el mejor amigo de tu padre.

- Lo se, pero…

- Dale una oportunidad, Lily.

- Intentaré ser más amable.

- Es todo lo que te pido. –Hermione le dio un beso en el pelo.

- Tía… ¿tío _Lon quelá jugal ahola_ al _señol_ Abeto? –preguntó Rose cinco minutos después.

Hermione y Lily se echaron a reír.

- Claro que si, cielo.

- Hace_ flío_ aquí. –dijo mirando a ambas.- _Quielo bajal._

- Pues vamos a bajar y a ver si convencemos a tío Ron de que haga de señor Abeto. –convino la castaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya bastante tarde y Hermione no conseguía conciliar el sueño. No hacia mas que dar vueltas en una cama que se antojaba demasiado grande. Tal vez el hecho de que Ron no estuviera a su lado tenía algo que ver. Abrió sus ojos color miel al notar como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha; era cuando estaba sola que sentía el dolor de la perdida más hondo. Harry y Ginny siempre habían sido una constante en su vida y habían llegado a significar mucho más de lo que la gente suponía.

Bufó acalorada y retiró el edredón que cubría su cuerpo. Cuando pensaba en la muerte de Harry y Ginny su corazón se aceleraba hasta el punto de que le costaba respirar. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada a esos pequeños ataques de ansiedad, que no hacían otra cosa que señalarle lo sola que estaba en el mundo. Porque si, había tenido a Harry y a Ginny, y ahora tenia a los niños y a Ron, pero en el fondo estaba sola porque nadie conocía el origen de su sufrimiento. Un sufrimiento interno que se veía agravado por el dolor físico que le producía la cicatriz de su espalda.

Eso la llevó a pensar en la razón por la que se produjo esa cicatriz y en las causantes de todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta ese momento. No se quitaba de la cabeza las palabras de la carta de Ginny, y aunque no entendía porqué Ron no le contaba la verdad, sabia que había dejado de cuestionarse su amor por el pelirrojo. Había pasado veinte años negando aquello que había aceptado en diez días. Pero Hermione no pensaba dejar las cosas así; tenía que averiguar todo lo sucedido y el porqué. Quería que tanto Pansy como Lavender le dieran una razón…la razón por la que quebraron su vida y la de Ron.

El reloj de la mesita de noche tocó las dos de la madrugada, y ella seguía mirando al techo mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin nada ni nadie que las detuviera. Hacia ya tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse por ser fuerte y había aceptado su debilidad en esas circunstancias. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad al recordar la mañana en la que le fue daba la noticia o el día en que Ron había salido de su vida para siempre.

Se levantó de la cama, pero no se paró a ponerse la bata o las zapatillas, pues sentía la que habitación la aprisionaba. Salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor; una vez allí se sentó en el sofá y recogió sus piernas contra su pecho. Afuera la noche lo oscurecía todo y no se distinguía nada que no fueran las copas de los árboles cercanas a la tenue luz de las farolas. Hermione se meció a si misma hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia delante y hacia atrás, en un intento de aplacar sus miedos y sus inquietudes.

Durante diez minutos se mantuvo de esta forma, hasta que notó como los latidos de su corazón se iban regulando y la sangre volvía a fluir correctamente por su organismo. Fue a la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego y volvió al salón. Cogió su varita e hizo el encantamiento 'muffliatto' para que el resto de la casa no fuera molestada. Se acercó al pequeño piano de pared que había en un rincón de la estancia, y con el vaso en la mano se sentó en la banqueta. Tomó un sorbo mientras su mano derecha pasaba distraídamente por las teclas. Apuró el whisky un par de sorbos más y dejó el vaso en el suelo.

Hermione era una excelente pianista, aunque muy poca gente lo sabía. De hecho era una de esas cualidades que solo sacaba a relucir cuando estaba en el mundo muggle o sola. Había aprendido de pequeña y siempre se había sentido fuertemente ligada a ese instrumento de cuerda. Cuando tocaba el piano era capaz de abstraerse hasta límites insospechados, y aunque había intentado ignorarlo, sabia que esa noche era lo que necesitaba.

Se sentó erguida en la banqueta y dejó que sus manos pasaran suavemente por encima de las teclas. Luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover los dedos de forma elegante y pausada, pero también con decisión. Era de una de sus canciones favoritas la que estaba tocando, y como si estuviera puesto a posta, el titulo era '_Love me'_.

Si, en momentos como ese Hermione necesitaba con urgencia que alguien la amara de una forma dulce y especial. Alguien que le dijera que no pasaba nada, que todo estaría bien y que la acunara en su regazo. De sus ojos volvieron a brotar lágrimas, y cerrados como estaban estos, no se dio cuenta de que tenia un espectador muy especial desde hacia un rato. No había mas sonido en esa habitación que el que proporcionaba el piano.

La melodía era dulce y de un sensible que te llegaba al corazón, y Ron se había quedado boquiabierto al pensar que algo tan perfecto pudiera ser posible. Allí estaba Hermione, tan solo con su fino camisón y el cabello castaño alborotado, sentada frente al piano y exteriorizando sus sentimientos mas íntimos a través de la música. El pelirrojo conocía muy bien esa pieza y la había escuchado muchas veces; pero el ser tocada por Hermione le daba un toque diferente…y mas emocional.

Las últimas notas de la canción llegaron más rápido de lo deseado, y con la misma cadencia con la que Hermione había posado sus manos encima de las teclas, las apartó. La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio y cuando la castaña abrió los ojos, vio a Ron mirándola con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

- No sabía que tocabas tan bien. –dijo él suavemente.

- Siento haberte despertado.

- No me has despertado; no podía dormir.

- Yo tampoco. –recogió el vaso del suelo y Ron enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Ahogando las penas? –le preguntó tristemente.

- Se puede decir que si.

- Ya. Yo también lo he hecho alguna vez.

- Todo se esta desarrollando demasiado rápido.

- Se a lo que te refieres.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido con Lily esta tarde.

- No ha sido culpa tuya. Además en cierto modo tiene razón.

- ¿Porqué siempre le das la razón?

- Porque la tiene. No soy tan buena persona como tu crees, y que Harry y Ginny me hayan nombrado su tutor sin que yo conozca a los niños es chocante.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de menospreciarte, Ronald? –dijo Hermione en el mismo tono con el que solía recriminarle en Hogwarts.- Eres mejor personas de lo que_ tu_ crees.

- Veo que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo en eso. –se sentó a su lado en la banqueta.- Nunca me dijiste que tocabas.

- No. Lo sabia muy poca gente, muggles mas que nada.

- Ahh. ¿Por alguna razón en especial? –tocó un par de teclas.

- No. –se encogió de hombros.- Simplemente quería guardármelo para mi.

- ¿Sabes? Aun no hemos hablado de cómo te sientes en esta situación.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que apenas si hemos hablado desde que nos vimos. –los dos se sonrojaron ante el significado de las palabras del pelirrojo. Era cierto que prácticamente habían estado besándose todo el tiempo que compartían juntos, pero no hablaban demasiado.

- No hay mucho que contar. –Hermione bajó la cabeza.- Yo…me pillas en una situación que no puedo controlar y escapa a mis deseos.

- Lo se.

- Cuando…cuando Bill me llamó para darme la noticia todo mi mundo se vino abajo, todo aquello a lo que me había aferrado durante veinte años ya no estaba. Me encontraba sola de nuevo; Stuart fue muy bueno conmigo y estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, pero no era lo mismo. –hizo una pausa.- No creo que nunca supere la falta de Harry y Ginny.

- Es difícil sobreponerse a su perdida.

- Es como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco y estuviéramos viviendo una cruel broma del destino. Mi vida pasa delante de mí como si fuera la premiere de una película y yo su única espectadora. Nunca sabes que te deparará la imagen siguiente.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Porqué? –Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Porque has sufrido demasiado estos años; y gran parte fue culpa mía.

- Ron no…

- Te mentiría si te dijera que te olvidé en algún momento, pero…hice lo que creí mejor para los dos…para ti.

- Ron…

- Pero no ha habido una sola noche en que no haya acostado con tu imagen llorando en los jardines de Hogwarts aquel día. Tenia que haber llevado mejor la situación y no…

- Por favor, Ron, no digas nada de lo que mas tarde puedas arrepentirte.

- Es tarde ya para eso; hay demasiadas cosas de las que estoy arrepentido. –él se volvió a mirarla y sus ojos azules volvieron a mostrarle un poco del amor que todavía sentía por ella.

Hermione llevó su mano libre a la mejilla derecha de Ron y la acarició. Dibujó el contorno de sus pómulos y de su cara, bajó hasta la barbilla y volvió a subir por la otra mejilla. Era un gesto tan reconfortante que Ron quiso cerrar los ojos, mas se mantuvo quieto mirando fijamente a la castaña. Ella hizo una mueca de sufrimiento y por un momento el pelirrojo pensó que se echaría a llorar, pero al contrario Hermione se acercó más a él y lo besó.

La banqueta del piano era bastante pequeña y estrecha, y casi no cabían en ella. Con un movimiento improvisado, Ron acomodó a Hermione en su regazo sin tener que romper el beso. La castaña estaba más melosa que otras noches y él no puso resistencia cuando las piernas de ella rodearon su cintura del mismo modo que sus brazos lo hacían con su cuello. El vaso de whisky vacío cayó al suelo enmoquetado y Ron se abandonó a ese conjunto de besos que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Hermione apretándola más contra él y haciendo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran.

Ambos tenían esa necesidad de saberse queridos por la persona a la que amaban en silencio, porque si se hubieran encontrado solos, probablemente no habrían superado esa noche, ni la anterior, ni ninguna desde que recibieron la noticia. Los besos de Ron eran el bálsamo que las heridas de Hermione necesitaban para sanar; y en cuanto a Ron…besar a la castaña era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida.

Hicieron varios recesos de pocos segundos, pero se puede decir que el beso no se rompió en ningún momento. Ninguno de ellos quería poner freno a lo que estaban sintiendo, así que cuando Hermione se movió encima de Ron, el pelirrojo bajó con sus labios para besar el cuello de ella.

Ron había estado a punto de decirle la verdad a Hermione, pero ahora era ella la que tenía sus razones para no oírla. No era el momento ni el sitio adecuado, y tampoco es que estuvieran de humor; iba a ser una conversación muy dura y la castaña no se veía con fuerzas para llevarla a cabo esa noche. Tan solo quería perderse en los besos que Ron le daba sobre sus labios y su cuello. Nada más.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando pararon de besarse y reconocerse parcialmente, pero no rompieron el abrazo. Hermione seguía sentada encima de Ron y acariciaba distraídamente el cabello pelirrojo de su nuca. Él no dejaba de hacer círculos con su mano derecha en la espalda de ella y darle besitos en el hombro. Se sentía tan bien todo ello…

Era una suerte que Hermione se hubiera acordado esa noche de hacer el hechizo de Stuart, que hacia invisible su cicatriz a aquellos que no sabían que su existencia. Normalmente, durante el día no era necesario, pues los jerséis o las chaquetas que llevaba la tapaban, pero el fino camisón de raso, era bastante descocado en la espalda y parte de ella se veía. Cada noche antes de cambiarse hacia el hechizo y gracias a Merlín, no se le había olvidado. No quería que Ron se enterase…al menos no aun.

Ron llevó una mano al piano y tocó un par de teclas al azar, pero algo salió mal porque ambos escucharon un ruido sordo en la caja instrumental. Hermione se tiró hacia atrás para mirar a Ron a los ojos y vio que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

- Lo siento. Yo…yo no pensaba que se estropearía si…

- No se ha estropeado, Ron. –dijo ella, y para demostrárselo tocó algunas teclas algo alejadas. Después fue a las que Ron reconoció haber tocado y de nuevo se produjo el ruido sordo.- Tiene que haber algo obstruyéndolo.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay algo dentro del piano? ¿Se puede hacer eso?

- Te sorprendería lo que se puede esconder ahí dentro.

- Tal vez deberíamos mirar que es ¿no?

- Si, seria lo mas lógico.

Pero claro, para poder averiguar ese misterio, tenían que deshacerse de su abrazo y separarse. Ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a romper ese momento mágico y romántico que habían construido media hora antes. El peso del cuerpo de Hermione era un aporte de sensualidad que Ron no quería perder; y el envoltorio de los brazos de Ron en su espalda le daban a la castaña la seguridad y el consuelo que había estado buscando.

Aunque como dice el refrán…

…la curiosidad mató al gato…

Ambos cedieron y deshicieron el abrazo. Hermione abrió la caja del piano y paseó su mirada por las teclas, todo parecía estar en regla pero una sombra oscura en uno de los laterales le dio la pista que necesitaba. Ron la seguía con la mirada atentamente y fue testigo de cómo la castaña sacaba una cinta de video del rincón. Se miraron con las cejas enarcadas.

- Que extraño. –dijo Ron.

- Seguramente se debió de colar o los niños jugando…-intentó explicar ella.

- ¿La vemos? –preguntó Ron.

- No se…

- ¿Y si estaba puesta ahí esperando a que la encontráramos?

- ¿Quieres decir que es como un mensaje de Harry y Ginny para nosotros?

- Exacto.

- Eso es absurdo, Ronald. Ver tantas series muggles te ha debido de afectar más de lo que crees. ¿Cómo iban a saber ellos que morirían y que nosotros estaríamos aquí y que encontraríamos la cinta?

- No estoy diciendo que ellos supieran que iban a morir; tan solo que eran más pragmáticos de lo que pensamos. Y créeme, después de todo lo que pasamos nosotros cuando éramos unos críos, Harry y Ginny querrían dejar todo atado por si acaso.

- Eso tiene mas sentido.

- Gracias. ¿Vemos el video?

- Supongo que no pasará nada si la vemos.

Mientras Hermione cerraba de nuevo el piano, Ron introdujo la cinta en el aparato de video que había en salón. Después ambos se sentaron en el sofá, muy juntos. Había cosas que no cambiaban, y en efecto que habían sido interrumpidos, pero su deseo y necesidad del otro continuaban ahí. Cuando Hermione recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Ron, él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le dio al play.

_--EL VIDEO DE HARRY Y GINNY—_

_- Harry… ¿estás seguro de que esta encendida la cámara? –preguntó una Ginny mirando confusa al objetivo._

_- Que si, cielo. Soy un poco lento, pero se como funcionan estas cosas. –replicó Harry desde detrás de la cámara.- Cuando el punto ese esta en rojo es que está grabando. _

_- Bueno como tu digas, pero más vale que esté encendida. No se si sería capaz de repetir todo lo que voy a decir y…_

_- Un voto de confianza, por favor._

_- Vale, vale. Pero…_

_- Ginny…-la voz de Harry era cansada-…que está grabando._

_- ¿Pues que haces ahí? Ven aquí conmigo. –Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente.- Que hombre este._

_- Gracias, yo también te quiero. –dijo Harry apareciendo en la imagen y sentándose junto a la pelirroja._

_- ¿Enserio? –sonrió al moreno conmovida._

_- Era una frase sarcástica, pero…si, sabes que te quiero._

_- Y yo a ti. –se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios._

_Quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que el piloto de la cámara todavía estaba encendido y se sonrojó._

_- Gin…el video._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que está grabando._

_- Ah si, es verdad._

_Se cogieron de la mano y miraron a la cámara._

_- Hola Ron, hola Hermione. –saludó Harry._

_- Esperamos que seáis vosotros los que estéis viendo esta cinta, si no es así, haga el favor de apagar el video y hacérsela llegar a ellos. –complementó Ginny._

_- Ginny, no seas maleducada._

_- No me has dejado acabar; iba a añadir 'muchas gracias'._

_- Hmmmm…_

_- Bueno, ahora si. Ronnie, Hermy, el motivo de esta cinta es muy importante. Por cierto, espero que sigas tocando el piano tan estupendamente como siempre, Hermy._

_- No creo que llamarlos 'Ronnie' y 'Hermy' les haga mucha gracia._

_- Bahh, son mi hermano y mi cuñada, y los llamo como quiera._

_- Demasiada información, Gin._

_- ¿Por? Todo el mundo sabe que Hermy es mi cuñada por parte de Ron; no quiero ver aparecer a ese cabeza hueca con una rubia de bote que se haya encontrado en una playa de Sydney y que…_

_- Creo que les ha quedado claro._

_- ¿Tu crees?_

_- Si, cielo._

_- Muy bien._

_Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar._

_- Perdonadnos, pero algo de humor nunca viene mal, sobretodo si el motivo por el que estáis viendo esta cinta es que estamos muertos._

_- Es extraño planificar la vida de las personas que mas quieres sabiendo que no estarás para verlo. –dijo Ginny tristemente._

_- Pero es necesario._

_- Si._

_- Lo primero decidiros que decidimos hacerlo ahora que después de Leo no vamos a tener más hijos. Creemos que con siete basta._

_- No hace falta ser madre para saber que los hijos son lo más importante de la vida, y mis hijos lo son para nosotros y para muchas personas. Ayer firmamos los papeles de nuestro testamento y decidimos otorgaros la custodia a vosotros. –confirmó Ginny.- Fue una decisión muy fácil y de la cual estamos muy orgullosos._

_- Ron…bueno ya te lo he dejado escrito en mi carta, pero…eres mi héroe, hermano. No te sientas atosigado por la responsabilidad y dales tiempo a que te conozcan. Me alegro mucho de que al fin mis hijos vayan a tener a su tío Ron cerca. Eres divertido, tierno y protector; lo harás bien. –dijo Harry._

_- Mi carta ha sido para ti, Hermione. Hay muchas, muchísimas cosas que me gustaría ser capaz de decirte ahora mismo, pero o no tengo el valor suficiente o no me corresponde. No llores demasiado, porque no me gustaría verte triste. Los niños te adoran y vas a ser una mamá fantástica. No podría dejar a mis hijos en mejores manos que en las tuyas. –Ginny se emocionó al final y se le escapó una lágrima que bajó por su mejilla derecha._

_- Son muy especiales nuestros hijos y os pedimos encarecidamente que los cuidéis._

_- Hermione, ayuda mucho a nuestra Lily, porque no será fácil para ella._

_- No nos olvidéis porque estaremos esperándoos allí arriba para que nos contéis todo lo sucedido durante ese tiempo. Me habría encantado ver a James graduarse en Hogwarts, a Lily siendo prefecta de Gryffindor, a Eric entrando en Hogwarts, a Molly en su musical de ballet, a Brian aprendiendo a volar, a Rosie pronunciando la 'r' y a mi pequeño Leo diciendo 'mamá'. Pero…sabemos que vosotros nos lo contareis en su lugar._

_- Es difícil dejar plasmados tus sentimientos y deseos mientras miras el frío punto rojo de una cámara de video, pero los cuatro sabemos que la vida es demasiado efímera como para dejar las cosas a medias. Cada año realizaremos un video como este, y bueno, esperamos que no tengáis que verlos, porque eso significará que estamos juntos…y vivos._

_- Ronnie…mi hermano mayor…han sido muy pocas las veces que te he dicho que te quiero, pero confío en que sepas que lo hago. Eres mi hermano favorito, el que más que me ha hecho sufrir y el que más me ha hecho reír. Todos estos años sin saber de ti fueron una pesadilla de la que pedía despertar cada mañana. Pero lo importante es que volviste y recuperamos nuestra relación. El destino tampoco ha estado de nuestra parte esta vez y se me antoja que es demasiado pronto para decirte adiós. Te quiero, Ronald._

_- Yo no soy tan bueno como Ginny para expresar mis sentimientos, pero Hermione sabes que siempre te he querido más que a una simple amiga, eres mi hermana. Siempre has estado ahí para mi y nunca me has decepcionado o fallado. Tienes un corazón de oro y eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Me llevo muchos momentos buenos junto a ti y siempre te recordaré con una sonrisa. Te quiero._

_- Ahora vienen los momentos incómodos para vosotros. –sonrió Ginny._

_- Lo siento, no pude persuadirla de que no lo hiciera. –repuso Harry._

_- ¡Harry! Pero si ayer tu estabas de acuerdo._

_- Pero eso era detrás de la cámara, cielo._

_- Eres un vendido._

_- Pero aun así me quieres. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y a Ginny se le pasó la falsa indignación._

_- Ron…Hermione…durante años fuisteis la pareja perfecta y lo seguís siendo; juntos y separados. Hace mucho tiempo que vuestros destinos fueron separados, pero…deciros la verdad de una vez y aceptad que no os habéis olvidado el uno al otro. En Hogwarts cometí el error de no decir nada y tuvieron que pasar tres años hasta que os decidisteis. Pues esta vez no me pasará._

_- La verdad es que Ginny tiene razón._

_- Sabía que harías eso._

_- No os neguéis la oportunidad de ser felices juntos por un malentendido que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Hablad de ello y no seáis tan orgullosos y cabezotas._

_- El mundo mágico todavía espera vuestra unión, y no es broma. Vosotros estáis destinados a estar juntos, no me cansaré de repetirlo. Me habría gustado estar ahí para verlo, pero…me conformo con saber que algo he contribuido._

_- Mostradles a nuestros hijos ese amor que traía de cabeza a todos los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, y que hizo que más de una pareja se rompiera por la falta de romanticismo de él o la falta de dedicación de ella._

_- Te ha quedado precioso, Harry. –dijo Ginny con voz emocionada._

_- Gracias._

_- Bueno chicos, se nos acaba el tiempo. No queremos ver lágrimas en vuestros ojos ni oír vuestros lamentos en la noche. Recordadnos felices y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuidad de los niños y decidles que los queremos muchos y que desde allí arriba haremos lo posible por cuidarlos._

_- No era nuestra intención abandonarlos, pero los dejamos en las mejores manos. Os queremos mucho y lo único que deseamos es veros felices._

_- Que seáis tan felices como Harry y yo. Os queremos._

_La imagen quedó congelada mostrando a un Harry y a una Ginny sonrientes y algo emocionados. Después la pantalla se volvió negra._

_--FIN DEL VIDEO DE HARRY Y GINNY--_

Hermione sintió que toda la paz que había conseguido tocando el piano, se iba de un plumazo y comenzó a llorar sin contención alguna. Ron a su lado permanecía inmóvil, todavía mirando la pantalla y luchando por no ponerse a llorar él también. Esa noche la castaña lloró tanto como el día de su reencuentro y por mucho que se aferró al cuello de Ron no encontró consuelo en ninguna de sus palabras o caricias. Ron lloró en silencio mientras escondía el rostro en el cabello alborotado de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El traqueteo del Expreso de Hogwarts era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el compartimento. El tren iba prácticamente vacío, y tal vez hubiese sido mejor ir a través de la red flu, pero las tres horas de viaje les servirían para pensar. En el compartimento había tres personas sentadas muy juntas; Hermione se encontraba en medio de James y Lily, pues había decidió acompañarlos esa mañana. En su rostro todavía había algún rastro del berrinche de la noche anterior, pero nadie le preguntó.

Durante el desayuno, Ron y Hermione habían estado más callados de lo habitual e incluso Lily intercambió una mirada nerviosa con James. Habían dejado a los demás en la casa, comenzando a empaquetar cosas para la mudanza. Según los cálculos del abogado de Harry y Ginny, tenían nueve días para dejar la casa.

Mientras se esforzaba por no echarse a llorar allí mismo, Hermione recordaba la primera vez que subió al tren y conoció a Harry, Ron y Neville; su segundo año cuando se les añadió Ginny…y los momentos tristes y graciosos que habían pasado en sus idas y venidas al viejo castillo.

Después de dejar Londres, el paisaje fue cambiando y pasaron de los tonos grises y embotellados de la ciudad, al verde de la extensa campiña inglesa. La intensidad del sol también fue cambiando y si en Londres apenas se distinguían un par de rayos encima de la niebla, en las Middlands el astro rey se mostraba en todo su esplendor. No fue hasta que llegaron a la frontera con Escocia que el ambiente se volvió algo más rudo y el verde de la flora se intensificó. En el cielo había principalmente nubes, pero no esto no hacia sino añadir belleza al paisaje.

- Tía…estás haciendo lo correcto. –dijo James de repente.

Hermione volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. En esos días el bromista de James se había convertido en todo un hombre. Podía verlo en la serenidad de sus ojos castaños y en su forma de expresarse y comportarse.

- Gracias, James.

- Va a ser duro para todos.

- Lo se.

- Pero tío Ron estará allí para ayudarnos.

- Si.

- Es extraño hacer el camino de regreso cuando está a punto de acabar el curso.

- Hace veinte años que hice mi último viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. –Hermione sonrió tristemente.- Y tus padres estaban junto a mí. También es extraño para mí.

- Tal vez suene algo egoísta, pero no veía la hora de volver.

- No es egoísta. Hogwarts puede ser muy beneficioso cuando lo pasas mal. Cuando Sirius murió…a tu padre le pasó lo mismo.

- Sigo sin entender como nos ha pasado esto a nosotros.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

- Lily lo va a pasar muy mal sin ti. –James miró a su hermana, que se había dormido en el regazo de Hermione.

- Pero se que contará contigo…y con ese chico…Simon.

- Malfoy. –corrigió en un tono frío.

- Si. Lily está enamorada de él, y justo antes de la noticia se hicieron novios.

- Es muy pequeña aun para enamorarse. No puede…

- Dime una cosa. ¿Tu estás enamorado de Alice?

- ¿Có…cómo…quien te ha dicho sobre Alice?

- Una tiene sus fuentes. Y ahora responde.

- Si, estoy enamorado de Alice.

- Y si ahora viniera alguien y te dijera que eres demasiado joven para enamorarte de ella ¿qué le dirías?

- Que se equivoca, obviamente. Yo quiero mucho a Alice y sé lo que significan mis sentimientos hacia ella. No soy estúpido.

- Seguramente no te sentirías bien con esa persona ¿verdad?

- Pues no. Nadie puede decirle a otro cuando puede o debe empezar a amar a otra persona.

- Exacto. Y tu estas haciendo eso con Lily.

- Pero ella es mi hermana pequeña; tengo que protegerla.

- Merlín, creo que todos los niños Potter os parecéis más de lo que pensáis a vuestro tío Ron. Esa era su respuesta para con tu madre. –cogió una de sus manos.- Mira James, Lily es una chica lista y ese chico, Simon, parece quererla mucho. Lo vi en La Madriguera el primer día, y hace falta mucho valor para que un Malfoy vaya a casa de un Weasley; sobretodo con Draco como padre.

- Vale; eso dice algo bueno de él. Pero no deja de ser un Malfoy.

- Si. Pero el hecho de que Lily lo haya escogido y de que esté dispuesto a consolarla en los momentos malos, dice el resto de él.

- Suenas como mamá.

- Es un elogio. –Hermione sonrió tiernamente.- Deja que Lily cometa sus propios errores. Aunque algo me dice que Simon es…especial.

- ¿Cómo el tío Ron para ti? –James decidió tirarse a la piscina. Ya sabía que el pelirrojo seguía queriendo a la castaña, pero… ¿ella a él?

- No estamos hablando de mi.

- Lo se, pero siempre es bueno tantear el terreno. –le mostró la irresistible sonrisa 'marca Potter' como decía Ginny.

- Eres muy listo.

- Lo se. Y ahora responde a mi pregunta, querida tía. –el tono de su voz era el mismo que había empleado la castaña cuando le dijo la misma frase.

- Si. Ron siempre ha sido alguien muy muy especial para mi.

- ¿Le quieres?

- ………-Hermione guardó silencio durante unos segundo.- Si.

El tren se movió bruscamente y Lily se despertó de su ensueño.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? –preguntó abriendo los ojos.

- Falta poco. –le informó Hermione.

- ¿Qué le pasa a James? ¿Por qué tiene esa sonrisa boba en la cara?

- No me pasa nada, Lil's. Y no tengo ninguna son…

- Está enamorado. –lo interrumpió su tía.

- Ah, bueno, eso quiere decir que estaba pensando en Alice.

- Yo no…tía…yo no…

- Voy a tener que conocer un poco más a Alice. –dijo Hermione.- Solo la he visto un par de veces, pero es muy guapa.

- E inteligente. –añadió James.- Es prefecta de Gryffindor.

- Oh.

- La verdad es que la he echado de menos.

- Ay, el amor es lo que tiene. –suspiró Hermione.

Llegaron a Hogwarts a la hora de la comida, así que después de acompañar a James y Lily a la sala común y esperar a que dejaran sus bolsas de viaje en sus dormitorios, bajaron al Gran Comedor. Hermione deseaba intercambiar unas palabras con la profesora McGonagall, y por eso también fue con ellos. No estaba preparada para el centenar de flash backs que se proyectaron en su mente cuando las puertas de roble se abrieron dejando ver las cuatro largas mesas con el logotipo de las cuatro casas. Como siempre el ambiente era ensordecedor y no muy diferente de cuando ella estudiaba allí.

Veintisiete años habían pasado desde que cruzó esas puertas por primera vez.

- Tía…-la llamó Lily al ver que se había quedado estática en su sitio.- Vamos.

- Si, perdón. Yo…eh…yo…

- ¿Estás bien, tía? –le preguntó James.

- Si, es solo que…hay muchos recuerdos aquí.

- Entiendo.

- Pero bueno, no os preocupéis por mi e id junto a vuestros amigos, que estoy segura os habrán echado de menos. Yo…yo tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Estás segura? –Lily la miró con sus ojos verdes.

- Si, cariño. Nos veremos antes de lo que pensáis. –los abrazó y les dio un beso a cada uno. No lo prolongó mucho porque no quería avergonzarlos delante de todo el colegio y de sus amigos en particular. Además sabia que si tardaba más le costaría dejarlos marchar.

James y Lily corrieron a sus sitios en la mesa de Gryffindor y enseguida fueron abrazados y consolados por sus amigos, que se mostraron apenados y preocupados por ellos. Hermione se quedó unos segundos mas donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa del profesorado. El ruido de sus tacones negros al pisar el suelo de mármol, anticipaba su llegada y más de una cabeza se giró para mirarla. Muchos la reconocieron como la chica del 'Trio de Oro', pues este era toda una leyenda en Hogwarts y en todo el mundo mágico.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en pasar desapercibida a pesar de todo, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hagrid saliendo a su paso en el pasillo hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó el semigigante abriendo sus brazos.

- Hola Hagrid. –Hermione le correspondió a abrazo y su cuerpo pequeño pronto se perdió en el grande del profesor de 'Criaturas mágicas'.

- Me alegra mucho verte por aquí. –los ojos de Hagrid mostraban el dolor que había sentido por la muerte de Harry.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Poco a poco, Hagrid.

- Lo se.

- He traído a James y Lily de vuelta. –miró dudosa a los niños.

- Ellos estarán bien. Tiene muchas personas que los quieren aquí.

- Lo se.

Hagrid volvió a abrazarla sin importarle que todo el comedor hubiera dejado sus quehaceres y conversaciones y ahora les estuviera mirando.

- Son tiempos duros los que nos esperan.

- Les echo tanto de menos, Hagrid.

- Pero tienes a los niños.

- Si. Ellos y Ron son mi único consuelo.

Comenzaron a andar hacia la mesa de profesores.

- La profesora McGonagall me contó que vosotros sois ahora sus tutores.

- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

- Bueno, aquí todo funciona con magia, así que cuando Harry y Ginny…murieron…las fichas con los tutores de James y Lily cambiaron y aparecisteis vosotros.

- Ah.

- Hermione, querida. –dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando llegaron hacia ella. la anciana se levantó y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a la castaña.

- Hola Minerva.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo va todo?

- Poco a poco las cosas van avanzando, gracias.

- Pero ¿cómo estás tu?

- Bien; bueno, mas o menos.

- Ha sido un golpe terrible.

- Si.

- ¿Y los niños?

- Se han quedado en la casa con Ron. Te he traído de vuelta a James y Lily, pero no se si haya sido demasiado pronto. Va a ser difícil para ellos volver a la rutina después de…

- Es natural, pero no te preocupes. Me aseguraré personalmente de saber cómo están. Son siete semanas las que faltan para acabar el curso y te mandaré una carta cada una de ellas.

- Muchas gracias, Minerva.

- Se que estás preocupada por ellos.

- Si, ahora son mi prioridad.

- Harry y Ginny hicieron bien en nombrarte su tutora. Siempre supe que serias una gran madre, aunque haya tenido que ser en estas circunstancias que se te haya dado la oportunidad.

A Hermione se le escaparon las primeras lágrimas. El video de la noche anterior todavía martilleaba en su cabeza, y el estar en Hogwarts lo magnificaba todo mucho más.

- Oh, Minerva. –abrazó a la mujer.

- Aunque no desfallezco en la esperanza de tener a un Weasley-Granger correteando por aquí algún día. Pero no diré nada más.

Hermione sonrió tristemente entre las lágrimas y se apartó de la profesora McGonagall para mirarla con cariño. Esta enlazó un brazo suyo con otro de Hermione y salió con ella fuera del comedor. Los que la conocían sabían que a pesar de a tristeza, Minerva McGonagall estaba orgullosa de ver de nuevo a su alumna favorita junto a ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 18:**

A partir de la marcha de James y Lily, las cosas en Casa Potter se desarrollaron más rápidamente, y después de una intensa semana en la que habían empaquetado gran parte de los objetos de la casa, Ron y Hermione se encontraban agotados. Otra cosa era que en cierto modo había sido beneficioso para ambos el estar constantemente ocupados; pero ahora más que nunca eran conscientes de las debilidades del otro. Hermione, sobretodo, había tenido un bajón muy grande, consecuencia del video y del sentimiento de perdida que se había instalado en su corazón tras la marcha de Lily y James.

La profesora McGonagall, fiel a su palabra, había mandado su primera carta contando que los dos muchachos estaban bien y que se veían muy arropados por sus compañeros en general, y por Alice y Simon en particular. También pasaban mucho tiempo en la cabaña de Hagrid o en la biblioteca, en el caso de Lily. Le alegraba comunicarle que las notas de ambos se mantenían estables y que habían recuperado las clases perdidas.

Ron intenta por todos los medios ayudar y consolar a Hermione, pero ella se había abstraído en su burbuja particular, donde los besos de Ron ya no tenían el efecto de antaño. Como siempre, con mirada crítica se planteó si lo que realmente necesitaba del pelirrojo era mucho más que unos simples besos fogosos y que por eso se sentía insatisfecha. Pero una vez más, topaba con la conversación pendiente que tenían.

A seis días de marcharse a Kincade Falls, ron y Hermione recibieron la visita de Luna y Tonks. Las dos mujeres se habían mantenido prudentemente alejadas durante esas dos semanas, dando a la pareja una intimidad que sabían que necesitaban. La auror había hablado con el señor Weasley en el ministerio y sabia de las disposiciones de Harry y Ginny, por lo que no tardó en avisar a Luna y plantarse las dos en la casa. Hermione no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que necesitaba sentirse rodeada de gente que la estimaba desde hacia tantos años.

Desde el día del funeral de Harry y Ginny, habían tenido muy pocos días nublados, y esa mañana cuando los despertaron los primeros rayos de sol, Hermione supo que tampoco lo seria. A menudo pensaba con cierta ironía que la vida intentaba burlarse de ellos, pero en cambio, salía al jardín con una taza de chocolate y se sentaba en el banco de madera a la espera de que los rayos del sol la hicieran entrar en calor. Le gustaba cerrar los ojos y sentir como la suave brisa despejaba su cara de rebeldes rizos castaños; el sonido de las golondrinas al pasar era lo único que le devolvía a la realidad.

Ron se encontraba ayudando a Eric y Molly con sus cosas y de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a Leo, que dormía en su cuna. El pelirrojo reconocía que ser 'papá' las veinticuatro horas del día era agotador, pero también gratificante. Después de bajar la enésima caja con ropa, muñecas, peluches y libros de Molly, se detuvo unos instantes en el salón y miró a través de la cristalera ovalada. Esa mañana Hermione vestía de manera informal con un tejano y un jersey blanco, pero a él le seguía pareciendo hermosa. A su lado correteaban Brian y Rose, que consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa.

Estaba por subir para empezar a bajar las cajas de Eric cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal; se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella. No esperaban visita alguna, así que cuando se encontró con la sonrisa irónica de Tonks y la mirada soñadora de Luna, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Hacia tanto tiempo que no las veía…aunque las reconoció a la primera, pues no habían cambiado nada. Tonks lo abrazó de forma compulsiva, rayando la maternidad, y se deshizo en halagos y reproches a la par. Luna fue más comedida, y aunque también abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, se supo contener mejor.

Eric y Molly bajaron estruendosamente las escaleras al sentir que alguien había llegado; los pobres estaban desesperados por recibir noticias del mundo exterior y se alegraron al ver que se trataba de las dos divertidas mujeres, con las que charlaron unos minutos. Leo pareció escoger ese momento para también hacer notar su existencia, y su lloro se escuchó alto, claro y desesperado. Ron indicó a Luna y a Tonks donde se encontraba Hermione y las animó a que fueran a saludarla. Mientras él iría a buscar al benjamín de la familia.

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron cómplicemente al ver como el pelirrojo se desvivía por atender a todos los miembros de su nueva e inesperada familia. Después de unas gracias por parte de Tonks y de unos comentarios desconcertantes por parte de Luna, Eric y Molly regresaron a sus habitaciones para seguir con lo que hacían. Luna y Tonks salieron al jardín y no pudieron evitar una nueva sonrisa al ver la escena de la castaña con los dos pequeños.

El jardín de Casa Potter era muy grande y estaba dividido por zonas. En la que se encontraba Hermione, en un principio se había destinado para el descanso y la relajación del los adultos, de ahí el sofá y los sillones de mimbre o las tumbonas de la piscina; pero conforme fueron llegando los niños, estos se hicieron con esa parte tan cercana a la casa y ahora había columpios, triciclos, casas de muñecas, un rincón de arena y muchas cosas más. Brian jugaba en el recinto de arena, pero Rose se había caído de su triciclo y lloraba tirada en la hierba.

Bajo la atenta mirada de las improvisadas espectadoras, Hermione corrió al encuentro de la pequeña y con mucho mimo y ternura la enderezó y le dedicó unas palabras tranquilizadoras mientras revisaba su bracito escayolado. Rose parecía que se había cansado de jugar e hizo ademán de que la castaña la cogiera, cosa que esta hizo. Con Rose en sus brazos, Hermione se dio la vuelta para regresar al sofá y su mirada se topó con la de sus amigas. Se obligó a sonreír y con Rose apoyada en una cadera, fue a su encuentro y correspondió a sus abrazos.

- ¡Hermione, sigues igual de estupenda que en Nueva York! –comentó Tonks alegremente.

- Que cosas dices, Tonks. –Hermione hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.- Estoy hecha un asco, pero bueno…

- Oh, no, Herm, estás estupenda. La vida en familia te sienta muy bien. –convino Luna.

- Bueno, par de aduladoras, vamos a sentarnos.

Se sentaron en los sillones y el sofá de mimbre, dejando a Hermione este último y colocando a Rose en su regazo. La niña no había dormido muy bien esa noche, así que se estiró en los brazos de la castaña y se agarró fuertemente de su pecho con su manita izquierda. Hermione acarició sus cabellos rojos con ternura y no le quitó ojo hasta que Rose cerró sus ojitos y aflojó su agarre del pecho. Luna y Tonks no dejaron de maravillarse por la escena y comprendieron mejor que nadie el porqué de la decisión de Harry y Ginny.

- Perdón. –Hermione se sonrojó cuando se encontró con la mirada de las dos mujeres.- Me alegro mucho de veros, hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos…

- Bueno, todos teníamos que hacernos a la idea antes de poder socializar de nuevo. –dijo Luna.- Neville ha estado muy triste estos días, al igual que Alice, así que las cosas en casa tampoco han estado bien.

- Si, con Remus igual. Pasó dos días encerrado en su despacho sin salir para nada ni hablar con nadie. –el semblante de Tonks se suavizó.- Ha sido muy duro para ellos, para todos de hecho.

- Pero ¿cómo estás tu?

- Para serte sincera no lo sé. Hay días en los que pienso que puedo sobrellevarlo mejor e intento reponerme, y luego hay otros, la mayoría, en los que lo único que quiero es quedarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos hasta que todo pase. Pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que los niños me necesitan y…bueno, me levanto. –contestó Hermione.

- Es normal. –Luna era una persona inteligente y cuando quería podía sonar como la voz de la razón.

- Si. Si para todos nosotros es difícil, para ti tiene que ser devastador. Menos mal que tienes a estos pequeños angelitos. –continuó Tonks.

- Se han convertido en mi razón de existir. –afirmó Hermione mientras desviaba la mirada para ver a Brian, que intentaba hacer un castillo de arena dentro del cubículo. Los rayos de sol robaron pequeños destellos de su cabello negro y parecía más frágil de lo que era.

- Harry y Ginny eran muy afortunados al tener a unos amigos como tu y Ron, y fueron muy inteligentes al dejaron a los niños a vosotros. –Luna era muy directa cuando quería y también sincera.- Te desenvuelves muy bien.

- Hago lo que puedo. –sonrió tristemente.- ¿Cómo sabéis lo de los niños u la decisión de Harry y Ginny?

- Esa soy yo. –dijo Tonks algo más alegre.- Me encontré con Arthur por los pasillos del ministerio y él me contó. Estaba muy avergonzado y arrepentido de su primera reacción, y no dejaba de decir que debía de pedirte disculpas de nuevo.

- Es no es necesario, y él lo sabe. –a Hermione le seguía doliendo esa primera reacción de la familia Weasley, pero también comprendía lo mal que lo estaba pasando los señores Weasley.- Yo…yo… no tengo nada que perdonar.

- De todas formas fue muy cruel e insensible de su parte. Se trataba de ti y de Ronald, ellos os conocen lo suficiente como para saber que lo haréis bien.

- No se trataba de so, Luna. –la voz de Hermione era pausada y comedida.- Creo…creo que lo que ellos sentían era que perdían a los niños también. Son lo único que les queda…que nos queda de Harry y Ginny. –apretó fuertemente a Rose contra su pecho de manera inconsciente.

- Aun así mi opinión es esa y no la cambiaré. Eres una gran persona, Hermione, y serás una gran madre.

Hermione no sabia si reír o llorar ante el comentario de su rubia amiga. Aunque en el exterior parecía lo contrario, no estaba segura de ningún paso de los que daba con los niños. No había ningún libro que te enseñara a manejar una situación así, y francamente, su opinión de los libros que explicaban como ser padres, dejaba mucho que desear. Ella se movía por instinto y atendía las necesidades de cada niño como mejor podía…y de momento le había ido bien. Pero el escucharlo de boca de otra persona significaba mucho y Hermione acabó sonriendo levemente y agradecida a Luna.

- Gracias, Lu.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, momento que aprovechó Hermione para hacer cariños a una dormida Rose o para mirar fijamente al pequeño Brian. El niño ponía la misma cara de concentración que su padre, y eso le produjo un sentimiento agridulce en el estomago. En un momento dado, el pequeño Potter levantó la vista y al verla agitó su manita saludándola; Hermione le saludó y le sonrió de vuelta.

Antes de que pudieran retomar la conversación, apareció Ron con Leo en los brazos. El bebé estaba despierto y su mirada azul comenzó a viajar buscando la dirección del sol para luego cerrar los ojitos cuando este le dio de pleno. Para acabar de sorprender gratamente a Luna y Tonks, el pelirrojo se sentó junto a Hermione e hizo ademán de incorporarse a la conversación.

- Vaya…se ha dormido, al fin. –apreció mirando a Rose.

- Si, estaba agotada. Ya sabes que no ha dormido mucho esta noche. –apartó un mechón de pelo rojo de la carita de Rose.- ¿Han empacado ya todo?

- Si. Las cosas de Eric y Molly ya están listas. Vamos a necesitar un trailer para trasladarlo todo; la de cosas que tiene esa niña guardadas en su habitación. No lo entiendo.

- No ha querido dejar nada ¿verdad?

- No. He intentado explicarle que se lleve solo lo imprescindible, pero… No sé qué haremos cuando se vaya a Hogwarts, recuerda que solo dejan llevar un baúl por persona.

- Bueno, ya nos las arreglaremos.

- Enserio, solo le ha faltado reducir los muebles y meterlos en las cajas también. Y eso es porque aun no puede hacer magia.

- Ron…-dijo Hermione divertida.

- Estoy agotado. –sin importarle la presencia de Luna y Tonks, dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña, a lo que ella correspondió dándole un beso en el cabello.

- Así que lo del traslado también es cierto. –afirmó Tonks siendo la primera en hablar.

- Si, era una de las condiciones del testamento. –explicó Ron.

- ¿Y como se lo han tomado los niños? ¿Están contentos con la decisión de sus padres? –preguntó Luna.

- Bueno…hemos encontrado algún impedimento que otro, pero en general están contentos y algo entusiasmados. Creo que será bueno para ellos alejarse de Londres. –dijo Hermione.

- Si. –convino Ron comedidamente. Todavía le dolia el rechazo de Lily.

- ¡Tío Ron! –Brian lo llamó desde la distancia, venia corriendo y parecía disgustado.

Los cuatro adultos esperaron a que el niño llegara hasta ellos. Llevaba un chándal del mismo tono verde que sus ojos y se había puesto un sombrerito de explorador en color hueso. Con sus manitas agarraba fuertemente un rastrillo y una pala. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un muñeco de carne y hueso.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? –le preguntó Hermione cuando estuvo a su lado.

Brian curvó los labios e hizo un puchero impaciente.

- Se ha roto el castillo.

- Vaya. Es una pena, te estaba quedando muy bien.

- Quiero hacer otro.

- Pero ya casi es la hora de comer. –acarició una de las mejillas regordetas.

- Tío Ron me ayuda rápido. –se giró hacia el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, yo…-miró a Leo indeciso, y después a Hermione. No quería decepcionar al niño, pero tampoco podía ir con Leo a sentarse bajo el sol.

- Dame. Yo cojo al bebé. –dijo Tonks alargando los brazos.- Ahora ya puedes irte con el explorador.

Le sonrió al pequeño que hizo lo mismo.

- Está bien. –Ron se puso de pie y Brian lo cogió de la mano.

- No tardéis mucho, la comida está casi lista. –advirtió Hermione.

- Tranquila.

Ron se alejó con Brian y cuando llegaron al recinto de arena, se sentó junto a él y comenzaron a hacer el castillo entre risas, comentarios y abrazos. Hermione no les quitaba ojo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro; del mismo modo, Luna y Tonks intercambiaban miradas entre ellas.

- Realmente Harry y Ginny hicieron lo correcto. –reafirmó Luna.

- Siguen siendo una familia. –convino Tonks.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron, Hermione y los cinco niños Potter fueron a visitar a los señores Weasley en La Madriguera. Ya faltaba poco para que hicieran efectivo el traslado, y esa misma noche Ron se marchaba a Australia para arreglar sus cosas allí. Fueron en coche y se sintieron como una verdadera familia por primera vez, pero ninguno de ellos hizo comentario alguno, ya que les producía sentimientos contradictorios.

La pradera que rodeaba La Madriguera seguía igual de verde y frondosa que siempre, y el cielo se veía más claro y cercano que en las obstruidas calles de Londres. Sin duda el clima del campo era mejor para la salud de los niños y Hermione se alegró de tener que mudarse. Cientos de lechuzas y palomas siguieron su camino y a base de graznidos y ululares, anunciaron su llegada a los habitantes de la casa.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Y Molly Weasley era una de ellas.

La buena señora salió a recibirlos en la puerta y nada más parar el motor del coche, se acercó a abrazar a sus nietos mayores. Eric y Molly se mostraron encantados con las atenciones de su abuela y le correspondieron en todo momento con entusiasmo y cariño; al igual que hiciera con Harry, la mujer no dejó de decir lo delgaducho que estaba Eric o lo pálida que se veía Molly. Nada que una buena comida no pudiera remediar; llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino de manga corta y encima un delantal blanco con dibujos de estrellas amarillas, lo cual significaba que estaba cocinando. A pesar de la tristeza, intentaba seguir con su rutina diaria.

Entraron en la casa, la señora Weasley junto a Eric y Molly, Hermione con Leo en su silla de viaje, y Ron con Rose en brazos y Brian de la mano. La Madriguera parecía más acogedora y recogida que la última vez que estuvieron allí; en la reprisa de la chimenea había una fotografía de Harry y Ginny en el centro, pero no se detuvieron a mirarla por miedo a ponerse tristes. Del mismo modo, el reloj de la señora Weasley se encontraba con una manecilla menos y eso hizo que a Hermione casi se le saltaran las lágrimas. Llegaron todos a la cocina, donde se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

- Que sorpresa más agradable. –dijo la señora Weasley mientras se movía entre los fogones. Estaba encantada de tener algo que hacer.- ¿Queréis tarta de melaza?

Miró a los niños mayores que correspondieron con ojos brillantes. Sabía que esa era la preferida de Molly, esa niña tan parecida a ella y a la que habían puesto su nombre. No cabía duda de que la vida seguía, pero no dejaba de ser difícil para ella. Vio como Eric y Molly contenían su respuesta y miraban a Hermione esperanzadoramente.

- Tía… ¿podemos? –preguntó Eric.

- Solo un trocito pequeño, por favor. –pidió Molly.

- Claro. Pero después os comeréis la comida igual ¿eh? –Hermione sonrió con Rose en su regazo.

- Si, si. Yaya un trozo grande para mi. –dijo Eric.

- Para mi otro. –le siguió su hermana.

- ¿Tu también quieres, cielo? –le preguntó Hermione a Rose.- Lo ha hecho la abuela Molly y esta muy bueno.

- Vale. –convino Rose.

La señora Weasley miró la escena con una sonrisa en los labios y un puñal de pesar clavado en el corazón. No dejaba de pensar en cómo había tratado a Hermione cuando la lectura del testamento; y escenas como la que acababa de ver le decían lo equivocada que había estado. La ternura con la que la castaña trataba a los niños y el respeto y el cariño con el que estos le correspondían, además de la mirada de tonto de su hijo menor, hizo que se convenciera de que era lo mejor.

Repartió un plato de pastel a cada uno y un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Rió al ver como Rose escupía el zumo y decía que no le gustaba o como Brian atacaba la tarta y se manchaba las manos e intentaba limpiarlas en las mangas de la camisa de Ron.

Una hora después apareció el señor Weasley y entre todos se decidió que se quedaran a comer. El buen hombre compartió un rato entretenido con Eric mientras jugaban a un juego muggle que consistía en montar un puzzle. Desde que lo había descubierto, el señor Weasley estaba entusiasmado, aunque buscar el sitio de algunas piezas le traía de cabeza. Mientras Ron se llevó a Rose y Brian al jardín y Molly salió a recolectar flores en la pradera; Hermione se quedó con Leo y la señora Weasley en la cocina.

El bebé estaba inquieto una vez más, y es que como había dicho el medimago, se estaba acostumbrando a la fuerza a la leche en polvo y eso era algo que no le gustaba. En el momento de su muerte, Ginny aun le daba el pecho, y esa era la forma de demostrar su malestar que tenia Leo. Además los cólicos que lo aquejaban de cuando en cuando no ayudaban a mejorar su humor. Ahora se encontraba en los brazos de la castaña, y por mucho que esta había probado todas las posturas posibles, el bebé no había dejado de refunfuñar. Ni siquiera el chupete lo contenía, y Hermione tenía que aguantarlo con un dedo para que no lo escupiera.

La señora Weasley se afanaba en tener la comida lista, pero no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas a la castaña, que no se daba cuenta de lo concentrada que estaba en Leo. Eso no hacia más que poner nerviosa a la pelirroja, y cuando el agua del fogón comenzó a hervir y ella echó la pasta, se limpió las manos en el delantal y se sentó frente a Hermione.

- Es demasiado testarudo. –dijo Hermione haciendo referencia a Leo.- Muy bueno, pero testarudo.

- Se parece muchísimo a Ron cuando era bebé. –la señora Weasley apoyó el codo derecho en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza en la mano.- Tiene sus mismos ojos.

- Si.

- Hermione yo…me siento muy avergonzada aun por todo lo que te dije cuando…-no se atrevía a mirar al frente y tenia la cabeza gacha.

- Por favor, Molly, no necesito ninguna disculpa por parte suya, ni de Arthur. Todos estábamos muy sorprendidos y apenados por las circunstancias que nos reunían allí y…y yo comprendo que estos niños son lo único que le queda de Harry y Ginny, y es normal que usted no quisiera perderlos…

- Yo si que necesito disculparme, Hermione. Has…has conseguido hacer dos cosas muy muy importantes para mi y siempre te estaré agradecida por ello. Gracias a ti mis nietos siguen teniendo una familia con alguien que les cuida y les mima tal y como hacia Ginny, y gracias a ti también mi Ron ha vuelto.

- Yo no…

- Si, Hermione. Yo se que en unos días os marchareis a Escocia, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos vayamos a ver ¿no? –sonrió levemente.

- Por supuesto que no. Espero…y necesito que vaya a vernos. Todos lo necesitamos.

- Gracias. Pero nuevamente déjame decirte que Ron se queda por ti. Se que el testamento de Harry y Ginny hizo otro tanto, pero él ya tenia claro lo que debía hacer en función de lo que hicieras tu. Él te quiere…y mucho, más de lo que piensas. Más de lo que nunca llegamos a pensar todos nosotros.

- Molly… ¿qué sabe usted de la relación de Ron y mía?

- Se que los dos os debéis una charla.

- ¿Sabe…sabe la verdad sobre…sobre el engaño y la profecía?

Algo en el tono de voz de la señora Weasley le dijo que la mujer sabia mucho más de lo que demostraba, por eso se había aventurado a hacerle esa pregunta. Hablaban en susurros, evitando que nadie más se enterara.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes tu?

- La carta de Ginny. –respondió la castaña mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

La señora Weasley se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a la castaña y la abrazó. Hermione lloró en silencio, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz de poder compartir esa pena que llevaba en su corazón con alguien mas.

- Hay…hay demasiado dolor en tu corazón, Hermione. Y ya va siendo hora de que lo dejes salir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso depende de ti.

- Se que tengo que hablar con Ron, pero…con lo de la mudanza y los niños y…

- Hermione, piensa por una vez en ti y haz lo que te indique el corazón.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabe?

- Un par de años. Me lo dijo Ginny. Fue difícil encajarlo para mi, así que…imagino como tienes que sentirte tu. Si te sirve de consuelo, siempre supe que algo raro debió de pasar, porque erais la pareja perfecta.

- Molly, los últimos veinte años de mi vida han estado basados en una mentira.

- Lo se. Pero ahora lo que debes preguntarte es ¿lo quieres?

- Si. Si, más que a nada en el mundo.

- Pues entonces no lo dejes escapar de nuevo.

- Gracias Molly.

- Sin amor no se puede vivir, Hermione. Y Harry y Ginny sabían lo que hacían cuando os escogieron como tutores de los niños. Yo he tardado un poco más en verlo, pero lo se.

Hermione seguía llorando cuando Molly Potter entró por la puerta de la cocina con dos ramilletes de flores silvestres en color amarillo y violeta. Se quedó un poco parada al principio, pues no esperaba encontrarse con su tía llorando y su abuela consolándola.

- Yaya, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, cariño. –se apresuró a contestar la mujer.- Tan solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos y nos hemos puesto sentimentales. ¿Verdad, Hermione? –se alejó un poco de ella y cogió a Leo para que la castaña se moviera mejor.

- Si, no pasa nada, mi amor. Soy una tonta por ponerme así. Anda ven. –abrió sus brazos y Molly la abrazó fuertemente.

- No me gusta verte llorar, tía.

- Tranquila. No pasa nada. ¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó mirando los ramos.

- Oh, he hecho uno para ti y otro para la yaya. –explicó más animada y le dio uno a cada una.

- Son preciosos. Gracias, cielo. –dijo Hermione.

- Si que lo son. –convino la señora Weasley.- Voy a ponerlos en agua y los colocaremos en el centro de la mesa.

Molly se sentó al lado de su tía y se dejó abrazar por esta.

- No estés triste, tía. Recuerda que te quiero, todos te queremos y estaremos juntos para superarlo.

- Yo también te quiero, mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de ayudar a la señora Weasley a recoger la cocina, Hermione se vio de nuevo subiendo las empinadas y desiguales escaleras de La Madriguera. Había dejado a los niños a buen recaudo de sus abuelos, y mientras los más pequeños echaban una siesta, Eric y Molly se entretenían enseñando a Brian a desnogmar el jardín. El día se mantenía igual de calido que esa mañana, así que la castaña no puso problemas a que salieran. Había estado toda la comida pensando en las palabras de la señora Weasley, pero hecho de que Ron se marchara aquella misma noche era una traba a sus planes.

El pelirrojo tenía cosas que arreglar en Australia y exigían su presencia allí sin la menor demora. Aunque comprendía la situación, pues ella estaba en la misma, Hermione ni sabía qué iba a hacer los días que Ron estuviera fuera. Se había acostumbrado a verlo cada mañana al despertar y a sentir sus brazos cálidos durante la noche. Además de que su presencia era lo único que hacia que Hermione no se desmoronara del todo.

Con un suspiro siguió subiendo las escaleras; el señor Weasley le había informado de que Ron estaba en su habitación recogiendo algunas cosas. Ella no lo pensó mucho, y sabiendo que seguramente esos iban a ser los únicos momentos a solas que tendrían antes de la marcha de Ron, se encaminó hacia allí. Eran demasiadas las sensaciones que le producían esas escaleras y los recuerdos volvían a agruparse en su mente, por eso no se detuvo y subió de un tirón hasta el último piso. La puerta estaba entornada…casi cerrada. Con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho, Hermione la abrió del todo.

Ron, efectivamente, había subido para recoger algunas cosas, pero también quería alejarse y pensar un poco. Había estado hablando con su padre largo y tendido, sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Y ya fuera por los años o por cualquier otra circunstancia, el señor Weasley había demostrado ser una persona sumamente sabia, y había contribuido a que su hijo abriera los ojos. Como le había dicho, tenia a la mujer perfecta a su lado y no podía permitir que un simple error del pasado los separara de nuevo. Era menester que hablaran ya.

No seria justo, por otro lado, que Ron le soltara la bomba justo antes de irse y dejar que ella lo asimilara todo. No dudaba de la capacidad de Hermione, pero él quería estar a su lado, controlar su reacción, calibrar el daño infligido y servir de consuelo para un alma rota. Él había tenido que hacerlo todo solo…y no quería lo mismo para Hermione. Estaba sentado en el borde derecho de la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, y la radio estaba encendida, disfrazando el silencio tan impropio de La Madriguera.

Supo de la presencia de ella antes de verla. El olor a rosas, jazmín y orquídeas de su cuerpo y su cabello era muy reconocible. Sonrió al vacío y una sensación extraña, muy cercana al placer, se instaló en su pecho al saberse el motivo del porqué ella estaba allí. Había ido a buscarlo, demostrando una vez más que tenía más valor que él.

Hermione avanzó despacio, no queriendo perturbar sus pensamientos. Lo que no sabia era que todos los sentidos del pelirrojo hacia tiempo que estaban puestos en ella. Nunca nadie podría sentir o igualar lo que ellos sentían con el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación y respirar el mismo aire. Cuando la castaña se paró delante de él, Ron ya la estaba esperando con los ojos azules muy abiertos. Recorrió cada facción de su rostro hasta que se encontró con sus ojos color miel y ya no pudo apartar la mirada.

- Hola. –susurró ella otorgándole una sonrisa.- Sonó tierno, dulce e infantil.

- Hola. –correspondió él. Alargó su mano derecha y cogió una de las de ella.

- No eres muy bueno escondiéndote de mi.

- Puede que quisiera que me encontraras.

- Lo he hecho. ¿Cuál es mi premio, entonces?

- Depende.

Mientras hablaban jugaban con sus manos entrelazadas, provocando un cosquilleo familiar en sus estómagos y haciendo que sus ojos entristecidos brillaran brevemente de deseo y lujuria. Pero eso pronto se acabó para dejar tan solo la ternura del momento. Ron se levantó y rodeó la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos. Ella dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho y le rodeó el cuello con las manos. Los dos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo, y Ron aprovechó un movimiento para retirar el cabello castaño del cuello blanquecino. El aire caliente de la respiración de Ron contra su cuello volvía loca a Hermione, y él lo sabia. Normalmente se quedaba muy quieta esperando a que él la besara, pero esa tarde estaba algo impaciente. Así que estrechó más el contacto entre sus cuerpos y presionó sus dedos en la nuca pelirroja para que bajara a su objetivo. Ron sonrió antes de besar esa parte de Hermione que le trasladaba al paraíso.

- No quiero que te vayas. –dijo ella con la misma voz susurrante.

- Me demoraré solo lo imprescindible.

- Te voy a echar de menos.

- Y yo a ti también. Me he vuelto a acostumbrar a tenerte en mis brazos. –acarició el cabello castaño.

- Ron…

Las palabras de Hermione se atascaron en su garganta casi al mismo tiempo en que la radio encendida por Ron daba paso a una balada. Él se alejó de su cuerpo y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

- Si, claro.

_**Te imagino y la soledad**_

_**Se me llena de ti**_

_**Y no fácil poder decir**_

_**Lo que llego a sentir**_

Siendo como era bastante más alto que ella, Ron se tuvo que encorvar para poder descansar su frente junto a la de Hermione, mientras se movían muy lentamente. Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en el otro; cielo y tierra danzando a un mismo compás. Afuera de nuevo la luz del crepúsculo los sorprendía dando un encuadre romántico a un momento que no lo podía ser más. Las manos de Hermione descansaban en el cuello de Ron y él no dejaba de acariciar su mejilla y su cintura al mismo tiempo.

Mirando a los ojos de Hermione, uno se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido y de lo frágil que se sentía en ese momento. Ron deseó que pudieran estar así para siempre, solo ellos dos, sin nadie alrededor. Su padre tenía razón, no podía dejarla escapar de nuevo, además no quería.

- Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte ahora mismo. –le dijo.

- Supongo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Sobre nosotros.

- Si. Nosotros.

- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

- Pero ahora estamos juntos…aquí.

- Cuando vuelva…

- Lo se. –ella lo acalló con un beso, apenas un roce entre sus labios. Ella le hacia cosquillas en la nuca al mover sus dedos entre sus cabellos y él la retuvo por la mejilla durante unos segundos más.

_**Llevo tiempo buscándote**_

_**Con mi alma y mi piel**_

_**Llevo tiempo soñándote**_

_**No te quiero perder**_

- ¿Crees que volveremos a ser felices algún día? –preguntó el pelirrojo cuando se separaron.

- Yo soy feliz cuando estás junto a mi. –Hermione se ruborizó y desvió su mirada de esos ojos azules que la interrogaban divertidos.- Se que suena egoísta, pero…

- No es egoísta. –acarició dulcemente su mejilla izquierda.- Yo siento lo mismo.

- Pero no es justo. Ahora no pod…

- La vida no es justa; creo que ambos lo sabemos bien.

- No quiero perderte de nuevo.

- Nunca me perdiste; siempre fui tuyo.

En esta ocasión el que la besó fue él. Ajenos como estaban cada uno en su mundo, no se dieron cuenta de los dos pares de ojos indiscretos que desde la puerta entornada se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y después de un rato cerraron la puerta lentamente.

_**  
Eres tan frágil como la luz**_

_**Abres mi amanecer**_

_**Si no me alumbras**_

_**Yo no me acabo de encender**_

- Cuando todo esto se calma hablaremos los dos. –dijo Ron.

- Si. Hay demasiadas cosas guardadas entre los dos. –convino ella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- Hermione yo…

- No digas nada, Ron.

- Siempre has sido la única. Quería que lo supieras.

Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada.

_**Y soy un corazón que se derriba**_

_**Y late cada vez con menos vida**_

- No se que voy a hacer sin ti estos días.

- Los niños te mantendrán ocupada. Créeme.

- Pero no es lo mismo.

- Te prometo que volveré lo antes que pueda.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Es extraño, no siento como si volviera a mi casa. En cambio cuando pienso en ti…

- Dime, Ron.

- Es como si dejara una parte de mi corazón a tu lado. Me ha costado muchos años volver a reconocerlo, pero… Hermione yo te quiero; te quiero aun.

Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y lo miró a los ojos descubriendo esa sinceridad azul que acababa de convertirla en la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Al menos por unos minutos, antes de que la realidad se cerniera sobre ellos. No dijo nada con palabras, al menos por el momento, pero siguió los dictados de su acelerado corazón y lo besó. Lo besó con mucho amor también, demostrándole en casa movimiento de su boca que ella también lo quería a él.

_**Llevo tiempo buscándote**_

_**En mi alma y mi piel**_

_**Llevo tiempo soñándote**_

_**No te quiero perder.**_

- Ron, yo tamb…

- Dímelo cuando vuelva. Así tendré otra razón para volver más rápido. –la interrumpió él y volvió a besarla.

El avión con destino a Sydney aterrizó de manera puntual pese a la tormenta que habían tenido que burlar al entrar en la ciudad. Ron, que se había acostumbrado al clima temperado que azotaba las Islas Británicas esos días, tuvo que subirse el cuello de la chaqueta y ahogar un escalofrío. El ambiente en el interior era bastante más frío de lo que recordaba y esperaba. Aun así, la sonrisa del rostro no se le borró.

Hacia veintitrés horas que le había dicho a la mujer que amaba que la quería, y lo mejor de todo es que ella había estado a punto de decírselo a él también. La despedida había sido muy emotiva, pues Hermione había insistido en acompañarlos al aeropuerto. Así es, digo acompañarlos porque Ron no viajó solo. De su mano derecha iba fuertemente cogida una Molly, que en el último momento había decidido ir con él. Eric también había estado tentado, pero los aviones le producían fobia y dijo que aprovecharía para despedirse de sus amigos y tener a su tía para él solo.

- Tío, hace frío. –se quejó Molly arrullándose mas contra él.

- Lo se, cariño. Es por la tormenta, tranquila. –le dijo mientras buscaban un taxi que los sacara de allí. Tuvieron suerte debido al jaleo de paraguas y maletas que tenían el resto de pasajeros y pronto subieron a uno.

- ¿Vas a decirme ya porqué sonríes tanto? –preguntó Molly acomodando el dobladillo de su vestido verde y azul. Durante el viaje no había dejado de preguntar sobre la alegre conducta de su tío, y este para que le dejara en paz, le había dicho que si se portaba bien, cuando llegaran a Sydney se lo diría.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que crees que te has portado bien? –le sonrió divertido mientras el taxi se alejaba de los alrededores del aeropuerto y no tardaba en coger la autopista que rodeaba la ciudad.

- No juegues conmigo, tío Ron. –por un momento sonó como su abuela Weasley.- He estado durmiendo casi todo el viaje, así que no te he molestado.

- Tu nunca me molestarías, preciosa. –la atrajo hacia él en el asiento y le dio un beso en el cabello.

- Bueno, pero tendrías tus cosas para pensar.

- Tienes razón. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida últimamente.

- Tío Ron… ¿tiene algo que ver el beso con tía Hermione? –Molly demostró que era más parecida a su madre de lo que todos pensaban. Y como sabia que su tío se iría por las ramas, nuevamente, antes de darle una respuesta directa…decidió preguntar ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

- Os vi. En casa de los yayos, en tu antigua habitación. Y la yaya también os vio.

- Mierda, ahora no habrá quien aguante a tu abuela.

- Os queréis mucho ¿no? –Molly no hizo aprecio del comentario del pelirrojo.

- Bueno…

- Porque un beso así solo se da a una persona que quieres mucho, me lo dijo mamá. Ella se los daba todos los días a papá.

- Tu madre era muy lista…y tu también.

- Pero todavía no me has contestado.

- Es que todavía no hay nada que contar. Hermione y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar aun.

- Pero tu la quieres. –afirmó sin entender porque su tío daba tantos rodeos.

- Si, pero el amor es mas complicado que eso.

- Tonterías. Si tu la quieres y ella te quiere, no hay mas complicaciones. Ni que fuerais la _Cenicienta_ y el _Príncipe_; ellos si que tuvieron complicaciones, como dices tu. Con esa madrastra tan mala y esas hermanastras odiosas, y aun así acabaron juntos.

Molly no dejaba de ser una niña de ocho años soñadora e idealista, que pensaba que la vida era un cuento de hadas más. Ron sonrió ante el razonamiento de su sobrina, pero es que realmente quería aclarar antes las cosas con Hermione y estar seguro del paso a dar.

El viaje hasta la cada de Ron les tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos, y Ron se sintió aliviado cuando después de ese breve interrogatorio, Molly se dio por satisfecha y se concentró en mirar los altos edificios de la zona financiera de Sydney o la extraña forma arquitectónica de la Opera. Sin duda lo que más le maravilló fue la playa, que a pesar de tener un mar embravecido, no dejaba de ser hermosa. El taxi paró delante de la casita de Ron y Molly entró enseguida al porque para resguardarse de la lluvia. Después de pagar al taxista y recoger sus bolsas de mano, Ron hizo lo mismo y abrió la puerta.

A la niña le encantó la pequeña y acogedora casita de su tío y fue a recorrerla mientras este contaba 18 mensajes. No tenia ganas de escucharlos todos, así que tan solo apretó el botón del ultimo. Era de Lainey.

"_Hola Ron. Acabo de hablar con Hermione y me ha dicho que venias. Ya era hora, amigo. Comprendo que no te quieras separar de ella, pero realmente tienes cosas que solucionar aquí, y además Nails está desesperado por verte. Nos vemos mañana a las dos en el café de mi madre; así comemos mientras me pones al día de tus progresos allá en Inglaterra. Saluda a Molly de mi parte. Besos."_

Lainey nunca cambiaria. Ron estuvo tentado de llamarla, pero como se verían al día siguiente…se abstuvo de hacerlo y buscó a Molly por la casa. La encontró sentada en la mesa de la cocina mirando una vieja fotografía de la familia Weasley al completo que había en la pared. En ella también aparecían Harry y Hermione y todos se veían muy jóvenes y felices.

- Hola. –dijo Ron muy bajito para no sobresaltarla.

- Hola. –el estado de animo de Molly había cambiado y ahora se mostraba triste.- Nunca había visto esa foto.

- Es que es muy vieja. Yo tenía la edad de Lily, fíjate tu.

- Se os ve a todos muy bien.

- Eran tiempos difíciles, pero también felices. ¿Quieres comer algo? –le preguntó más que nada por distraerla.

- No se. –se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué tienes?

- En la nevera nada. Pero podemos pedir algo y después sentarnos a ver una película antes de dormir. ¿Te apetece?

- Bueno.

- Molly…-Ron se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.- No pasa nada, es normal que estés triste. Nadie va a recriminarte por ello.

- Lo se. Pero es que…yo…aun espero…verlos algún día…y…

- Eso no va a ser posible, preciosa. –se sentía cruel decirlo, pero era la pura verdad.

Las mejillas pecosas de Molly se aguaron con el rastro de sus lágrimas. Ron comprendió que la niña estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de la realidad, y que todo ese dolor que se había guardado no tardaría en salir en cualquier momento.

- Tío… ¿tu también nos vas a dejar? –preguntó en un susurro.

- No, cielo. Claro que no. –la abrazó y la acunó entre sus brazos.

- Los echo de menos. Se que no lloro como Lily o tía Hermione, pero les echo mucho de menos y…

- Ya lo sé, pequeña.

- No volveré a verlos nunca, y eso me pone triste. Muy triste.

- Shh…shhhh…no pasa nada, Molly. No pasa nada, pequeña.

Molly se aferró al abrazo de su tío y lloró durante varios minutos hasta que se quedó dormida de puro agotamiento. Ron se levantó con ella del suelo y la llevó hasta su habitación, la depositó sobre la cama y la tapó con una manta. El rostro de Molly aun estaba húmedo por las lagrimas, pero Ron no podía hacer nada más por paliar ese dolor y lo sabia. Cuando estaba por salir del cuarto, sintió la voz aterrada de Molly que lo llamaba desde la cama.

- Tío, no te vayas, por favor.

No se lo pensó dos veces y olvidando lo que tenia pensado hacer para despejar la mente, se tumbó al lado de la niña y la abrazó hasta que él se quedó dormido también.

Al día siguiente, Ron y Molly se levantaron temprano y fueron al Ministerio de Magia Australiano, donde el pelirrojo se entrevistó con el ministro y le explicó la situación en la que se encontraba. Joseph Woods en un principio se mostró sorprendido por como Ron le presentaba el desarrollo de lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero le bastó una sola mirada a sus ojos azules para saber que hablaba en serio y no había marcha atrás.

Dejar su puesto como jefe del Departamento de Aurores era una decisión difícil que Ron no había tomado a la ligera. El ministro Woods estuvo tentado a decirle que no aceptaba su dimisión, pero… él mismo se lo impidió. Su vida estaba de nuevo en Inglaterra y ya era hora de que empezara a pensar en hacer lo realmente quería él y ponerse por delante a si mismo. Llevaba veinte años dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su profesión de auror y Woods lo sabia.

Entre los dos acordaron que el nuevo jefe de aurores sería Mark Phillips, el segundo de a bordo de Ron. No tenia nada más que hacer allí, pues no quería ni despedidas ni dinero ni nada. Tan solo tomar las riendas de su vida que llevaban demasiado tiempo arrastrándose por el fango. Y por una vez iba a creer a los demás y pensar que Hermione estaba al otro lado esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando salió de allí, se encaminó con Molly hasta el departamento, no sin antes despertar comentarios de curiosidad al verlo aparecer con una niña pelirroja igual que él. Seguramente pensarían que era su hija, pero no le importó. Siempre había sido discreto con su vida privada como para ir divulgándola ahora.

Recogió sus cosas en un santiamén gracias a su destreza con la varita; no quería demorarse más tiempo y pensaba dedicar el resto de la mañana a Molly, que continuaba tristona. Contrariamente a la tormenta del día anterior, ese día había amanecido soleado, y si bien el ambiente era fresco, se podía pasear por la calle sin ningún problema. Salieron del ministerio y se dirigieron a la zona turística, donde la niña se entretuvo con los tenderetes y Ron le compró un par de pulseras y unos pendientes. Después fueron a la playa y alquilaron una cometa que ayudada por el viento voló bastante alto. Eso pareció poner a Molly de mejor humor, y cuando entraron en la Cafetería de Elaine a las dos menos diez, la niña sonreía aunque sus ojos siguieran tristes.

La rutina marcaba la orden del día en la Cafetería de Elaine, y el cariño por los clientes habituales era una constante en su dueña. Con el paso del tiempo, los hijos habían ido quitándole el trabajo a la mujer, pero su presencia en el local aun era imprescindible y la mayoría la tenían por su camarera favorita. Elaine se mostraba igual de atenta y cariñosa con todo el mundo, aunque quienes la conocían sabían que no podía evitar cierta preferencia por Ronald Weasley.

Así que cuando alzó la vista de su cuaderno de notas y a través de sus gafas de cuentas vio al pelirrojo entrar acompañado de una pequeña pelirrojita, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Ron! Oh, querido, qué sorpresa más agradable verte por aquí. –dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Hola Elaine.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido a tu familia. Lainey me contó, que tragedia mas grande, no quiero ni imaginar lo que estará pasando tu familia, y tu pobre madre…

- Gracias, Elaine. –Ron había aprendido con el paso de los años que lo mejor era cortarla o la buena señora no pararía de hablar en ningún momento.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

- Hemos quedado a comer con Lainey.

- ¿Ah si? Pues no me ha dicho nada. –puso los brazos en jarras disgustada. Elaine los condujo hasta la mesa habitual del pelirrojo mientras seguía hablando.- Esta hija mía…nunca me cuenta nada. Primero aparece por aquí con el americano ese y…

- ¿Stuart ha estado aquí?

- Si, ese creo que era su nombre.

- Tío Stuart y tía Lainey están juntos. –dijo Molly como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Perdón. Molly te presento a Elaine, es la mamá de Lainey. Y Elaine esta es mi sobrina Molly Potter. –Ron hizo las presentaciones adecuadas.

- Oh, querida que nombre más bonito. –Elaine le sonrió tiernamente.

- Gracias. Mi yaya se llama igual.

- ¿Así que conoces a Lainey, eh?

- Si. Estuvo en mi casa con tío Ron, aunque luego se fue con tío Stuart.

- Ah. ¿Y es bueno ese tío Stuart?

- Si. Después de tío Ron es el mejor.

Elaine iba a hacer uno de sus comentarios cuando un grito desde la puerta la interrumpió. Miró hacia allí y vio a la alocada de su hija junto al americano y un perro. No sabía decir a ciencia cierta porqué, pero reconocía que Lainey estaba más feliz siempre que el rubio estuviera junto a ella. Era su hija y odiaría que le hicieran daño de nuevo como el desvergonzado de Patrick. Aun así, cuando la vio en lo primero que pensó fue en echarle la bronca por no seguir las normas del local.

- ¡Elaine Brianna O'Neill! ¡¿Qué demonios hace esa criatura aquí dentro?! –señaló al pequeño cachorrito de spaniel que había corrido hasta su dueño y lamía sus manos mientras movía la cola alegremente.

- ¡Ron, que bueno verte por aquí! ¡¡Molly, que sorpresa cuando Hermione me dijo que tu vendrías también!! Hola, cielo. –Lainey se acercó con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Abrazó a Molly y se sentó junto a ella en el reservado.- Hola, mami.

- Hummm…sabes que no me gusta que…

- Es el perrito de Ron, mami. He venido a devolvérselo.

- Pero está prohibido entrar perros aquí.

- Bueno, Nails de momento no es un perro. –realmente era pequeñito el cachorro.- Yo diría que es un proyecto de perro, ya veremos en que deriva.

Su comentario hizo gracias a Molly y avivó la curiosidad de la niña por el animal. Stuart se sentó al lado de Ron y Elaine se alejó refunfuñando.

- ¿De verdad es tu yo el perrito, tío? –preguntó Molly acariciando el hocico color canela.

- Si.

- ¿Y vendrá con nosotros a casa?

- Así es.

- Que bien. Rose se pondrá como loca, le encantan los perros. Pero yo lo vi primera así que tendré preferencia de antigüedad para jugar y estar con él. –Molly no dijo nada más y se entretuvo jugando con el animal.

Los adultos se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que reanudaron la conversación de nuevo. No pudiendo evitarlo Ron dijo lo que pensaba justo en esos momentos.

- Veo que las cosas van viento en popa con vosotros.

- Oh, Ronnie no seas tan mojigato. Stuart llegó ayer de Nueva York; la verdad es que no aguantaba más tiempo sin verle. –dijo Lainey sonriendo a su chico.

- ¿Y te gusta Sydney? –preguntó Ron al rubio.

- Bueno todavía no he…

- No es a Sydney a quien ha venido a ver, Ron. –dijo Lainey.

- Eso es cierto. –admitió Stuart.

- No sabia que ibais tan enserio.

- Bueno…de momento estamos probando. Lo que tenga que ser será.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? –quiso saber Lainey.

- Bien, ya sabes. Ultimando los detalles de la mudanza y preparando su viaje a Nueva York para arreglar sus cosas también. Eso la mantiene entretenida la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Y que has venido a hacer aquí tu?

- He renunciado a mi trabajo como jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio Australiano. Mi vida ahora esta en Inglaterra con mi familia.

- Te dije que eras un tío legal, Ron. Haces lo correcto.

- Lo se. No quiero perder más tiempo de mi vida.

- ¿Has hablado ya con Hermione?

Ron miró inseguro a Stuart y después a Lainey.

- Oh, no te preocupes, Stuart sabe la verdad. –le aclaró Lainey.- Pero tranquilo, no le ha dicho nada a Hermione.

- Ron, amigo, deja de reprocharte lo que hiciste porque en su momento fue lo correcto. –dijo Stuart.- Hay que tener mucho valor para hacer frente a una historia como esa.

- Gracias…supongo. Pero todavía no he hablado con Hermione; aunque me he prometido a mi mismo que cuando ella regrese de Nueva York no lo demoraré más.

Lainey lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

- Mi padre. –sonrió Ron.- Tuvimos una charla muy…esclarecedora antes de venir aquí.

- ¿Seguro que no hay nada mas?

- Tío Ron y tía Hermione se besaron cuando fuimos a La Madriguera. Y no era un beso de amigos, no. Era como los que te diste a tío Stuart en nuestro jardín. –dijo Molly volviendo momentáneamente a la conversación.

- ¿De verdad se besaron, cielo? –preguntó Lainey divertida al ver como Ron se ruborizaba.

- Si. La yaya Molly dice que eso es porque se quieren, y yo creo que es verdad.

- Yo también lo creo.

- ¡Lainey! –la reprendió Ron.

Pero la rubia hizo un ademán de mano y siguió hablando en voz baja con Molly. Ron aprovechó para intercambiar unas palabras con Stuart. El rubio siempre se había mostrado prudente en sus comentarios y opiniones, y esa vez no fue ninguna excepción.

- Lo tuyo con Lainey va muy enserio. –repitió a petit comité.

- Si. Ella es maravillosa, y de veras queremos intentarlo.

- Me alegro por vosotros.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hermione?

- Ya lo has oído, estamos dando pequeños pasos. Aunque todavía tenemos que hablar y no sé como reaccionará ella.

- Hermione te quiere…más de lo que imaginas.

- Lo se. Pero aun así…-se encogió de hombros.

- No le des mas vueltas y díselo, Ron.

- Lo haré. Cuando ella vuelva de Nueva York y estemos tranquilos, lo haré.

- Bien.

- Por cierto, ¿debo avisarla de que se encontrará con Lainey en tu apartamento?

Los dos rieron cómplices.

- Deja que se lleve una agradable sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sala común de la torre de Gryffindor presentaba un aire austero y acogedor a la vez. James Potter estaba sentado en el mismo sillón donde antaño su padre pasara las horas muertas en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos. La chimenea siempre estaba encendida, y el suave crepitar del fuego le ayudaba a mantener la calma. Eran pocos los símbolos personales que les dejaban poner en las zonas comunes, pero James había colgado una foto de sus padres en la pared cercana a la chimenea, y a parte de que nadie se había quejado, era allí donde el muchacho dirigía la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Ese soleado sábado con salida programada a Hogsmeade, eran pocos los alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo. Tan solo los de primero y segundo y algún que otro rezagado de cursos superiores, pero todos disfrutaban del fin de semana en los jardines. James pareció ser el único sin ánimo para nada; incluso Lily había accedido a salir y pasar el día con Simon. En silencio, James agradecía al chico por entretener a su hermana y ser el gran apoyo que estaba siendo.

¿Pero quien apoyaba a James?

¿Quién lo consolaba?

Por mucho que él dijera que estaba bien, no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por la situación y en momentos alternados caía preso de la depresión. Echaba de menos a sus padres, y a pesar de tener a Lily junto a él, se sentía sumamente solo. Desde la noticia había cambiado mucho, se había vuelto mas serio y reflexivo, pero había una persona que lo conocía muy bien y sabia que tan solo se trataba de una mascara mas para no sucumbir a su dolor.

Alice Longbottom hacia dos años que era la novia de James. Todo comenzó cuando en su cuarto año el colegio Hogwarts celebró su ya tradicional baile de Navidad. Conocerse desde pequeños era una ventaja, pero también un inconveniente. Siempre había habido una chispa especial entre ellos, parecida a la de sus tíos, pero sin las peleas de por medio; pero al contrario que Ron, cuando James descubrió que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, le pidió para ir al baile. Con el cabello rubio y largo y los ojos azules soñadores, Alice aceptó la propuesta de su amigo. Y desde entonces no se habían separado; esa noche fue su primer beso y le siguieron muchos más.

James alargó su mano izquierda para encontrarse con la de Alice al otro lado del sillón. La muchacha le miró amorosamente con sus ojos azules y supo sin necesidad de ninguna palabra que él necesitaba de su presencia su lado en esos momentos. Era curioso lo que una situación límite podía aportar al lenguaje de una pareja. Las palabras se convertían en superfluos vocablos innecesarios para saber las necesidades del otro. Alice se levantó del sillón y fue al encuentro de los brazos de James, que ya la esperaban abiertos. Se sentó en sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

No había nadie mas en la sala común, así que estaban tranquilos.

La respiración de James era pausada, pero no pudo evitar que se le saltara una lágrima cuando el olor a miel del cabello de Alice llegó a su nariz. ¡Tantas veces había visto a sus padres así, y ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca más seria posible! Había guardado sus lágrimas desde aquel día en que lloró desconsoladamente en los brazos de Hermione. Esperando, siempre esperando a que el dolor disminuyera; pero no era así. Cada vez se hacia mas grande y él ya no estaba seguro de poder o querer aguantar.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Alice alzó su mano derecha y tocó la mejilla de James, que a su contacto cerró los ojos. La sintió húmeda y ella también cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba quedamente. Harry y Ginny eran sus padrinos de nacimiento, y había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos; pero su dolor no se podía comparar al de James. A menudo se escuchaba esa cursilada de que _'los chicos no lloran'_, pero no era así. James había llorado poco delante de los demás, pero sus ojos enrojecidos cada mañana decían lo contrario. Por eso cuando sintió sus lágrimas en las mejillas, Alice no dijo nada y se limitó a abrazarlo mas fuerte.

Esa era su forma de consuelo.

La única que tenía para él.

Con dieciséis años sabia que estaban destinados a estar juntos, y que si bien ahora les tocaba superar esos malos momentos, pronto vendrían algunos mejores. Alice era una chica muy madura y normal, inteligente y hábil con la varita; muy diferente a sus padres cuando tenían su edad. Su noviazgo con James le había reportado humor y tranquilidad, y muchos profesores los tenían como los sucesores de la pareja perfecta de Hogwarts por antonomasia: Ron y Hermione.

Los pensamiento de James pasaron de sus padres a Alice y casi al mismo tiempo en que el bajaba la cabeza para besar su cabello, ella alzó la suya. Se miraron a los ojos con esa tierna mirada que tienen los adolescentes cuando están enamorados. Alice volvió a colocar la mano en la mejilla izquierda de James y con placentera parsimonia enjuagó sus lágrimas con sus suaves dedos. Al segundo siguiente, James ya había capturado sus labios con los suyos. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, así que se recrearon en un beso lleno de amor, en el que se entremezclaban la gratitud y el consuelo.

- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. -susurró James

- Sabes que te quiero ¿no? -preguntó ella y él asintió.- Pues entonces no me des las gracias por nada.

- Eres demasiado buena conmigo. Merlín sabe que no he sido el mejor de los novios en las últimas semanas.

- James...no hagas eso.

- ¿El que?

- Poner a los demás por encima de tu dolor. Yo no me enamoré de un dios que aguanta estoicamente todos los reveses de la vida, no. Yo me enamoré de un chico simpático, tierno, cariñoso, capaz de sentir dolor y alegría, y que no se aflige por lo que piensan los demás. Ese es mi James.

Él la miró durante unos segundos y alzó su mano derecha para acariciar el cabello rubio.

- Los echo de menos. –dijo al fin utilizando las palabras para abrir su corazón.

- Lo se.

- Nunca imaginé que tendría una vida sin ellos. Se que es ley de vida que todos muramos algún día, pero…me habría gustado tener mas tiempo junto a ellos.

- El tiempo nunca es suficiente cuando se está con las personas a las que quieres. –dijo Alice de la misma forma que Hermione había pronunciado esa frase semanas atrás.

- A veces quiero llorar, otras simplemente gritar…

- Eran tus padres, no puedes esperar que el dolor se pase tan fácilmente.

- Lo se, pero…

- James, deja de cuestionarte tanto las cosas. Y si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres gritar, grita, si quieres saltar, salta… Ahora mas que nunca estás en el derecho de hacer lo que quieras. No hay nadie a quien juzgar, y mucho menos a ti.

- De momento me conformo con tenerte a mi lado. ¿Es eso posible?

- Siempre que quieras. –le besó brevemente al mismo tiempo que un grupo de alumnos de primero entraba por el hueco del retrato. Se los quedaron mirando durante un momento, pero enseguida se desperdigaron por la sala común y se concentraron en sus tareas.

- Alice…te quiero.

- Lo se. –le besó de nuevo.- ¿Vamos a caminar un rato por el lago? Hay muchas cosas que tienes que sacar todavía.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Claro, tonto.

Se levantaron y salieron cogidos de la mano camino a ese sol resplandeciente que se negaba a dejarlos desde que Harry y Ginny murieron. Pero al menos James había encontrado su propio consuelo y mientras estuviera con Alice no se perdería a si mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había caído en Hogwarts, pero había dos alumnos en la torre de Gryffindor que no estaban durmiendo en sus camas. Era una noche sumamente tranquila, donde las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, y la luna en cuarto menguante se reflejaba hermosa en el centro del lago negro. El contraste de gris y negro otorgaba al lugar un tono misterioso y romántico que las aves del lugar se encargaban de completar con su suave ulular.

Hacia mucho tiempo que Lily no veía una noche tan clara como aquella, pero eso no significaba que no hiciera frío. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, dejando atrás del dormitorio de las chicas, la pelirroja se colocó mejor su bata azul. Se había acostumbrado a bajar todos los días a aquella misma hora, pocos minutos después de la media noche, cuando sabía que todos dormían. Pero ella no podía, porque la tristeza que atenazaba su corazón se hacia mas grande por la noche, en la soledad de su cama.

Nunca había pensado en ella misma como un ser sufriente, pero esas cuatro ultimas semanas se habían encargado de decirle lo contrario. Lily sufría…y mucho. De la muerte de sus padres a su naciente relación con Simon Malfoy, pasando por las inseguridades de una adolescente de catorce años. Todo mezclado en su mente, todo preparado para salir en el momento menos insospechado. Realmente ella era tan parecida a su tía, que a pesar de levantarse cada día e ir a clases y charlar con sus los demás, se sentía como un barco a la deriva igual que ella había perdido su identidad y su razón de ser.

Ginny conocía muy bien la compleja personalidad de su hija, y sabía que solo otra mente igual de compleja seria capaz de ayudarla. Por eso había hecho hincapié a Hermione para que estuviera pendiente de ella. La pequeña Lily ya no lo era tanto, pero seguía teniendo las mismas emociones a flor de piel y rabietas de antaño.

Se sentó en el suelo de la sala común, muy cerca de la chimenea y cruzó sus piernas a la manera india. Después de llevar todo el día desaparecido, un pequeño gato de piel grisácea se fue a sentar en el regazo de su dueña. Lily le tenía mucho cariño a Mr Potts, pues fue el regalo de su madrina cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts. El gatito se había convertido en un personaje mas en la vida de Lily; le gustaba que le acariciaran el lomo y detrás de las orejas, y eso es lo que hacia la muchacha.

Mr Potts era un gato muy inteligente, no tanto como Crookshanks, pero su instinto siempre le advertía del estado de animo de su dueña. Esa noche Lily estaba triste, y el gatito alzó su morro para pasearlo por el rostro de ella. Maulló dulcemente al tiempo que volvía a hacerlo y consiguió la sonrisa que deseaba; lástima que no se mantuvo. Mr Potts volvió a hacerse un ovillo en el regazo de Lily e intentó darle calor con su cuerpo.

Ella no lo sabia, pero desde hacia unos minutos que era observada por un chico rubio de bonitos ojos grises. Simon Malfoy era a todas luces un Malfoy físicamente hablando, pero por dentro había heredado la ternura, cariñosidad, valentía y sentido del humor de la familia de su madre. Draco había estado algo resentido por su hijo cuando se convirtió en el primer Malfoy que no quedaba en Slytherin; fue un shock para él. Pero es que además el chico salía con una Potter…y eso ya era demasiado. Suerte que las últimas semanas habían cambiado sus perspectivas de vida.

Bajó las escaleras con la convicción de que nadie los molestaría, y fijó sus ojos grises en Lily. Al sentir el calor de su mirada, ella alzó la vista y se encontró con su sonrisa ladeada, también marca Malfoy. Lily no sabia si alegrarse porque había bajado a estar con ella o regañarle por estar fuera de la cama a esas horas. Pero lo cierto es que habían compartido muy pocos momentos desde que se hicieron novios y eso la entristecía también, pues era su culpa.

Simon se sentó detrás suya en el suelo, dejándola a ella en el hueco entre sus piernas y con sus brazos rodeó su cintura para pegarla a su abdomen. Lily cerró los ojos ante ese gesto y colocó una mano encima de las de Simon al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyaba en su hombro.

- ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? –preguntó Simon.

- No podía dormir. Desde que…-suspiró interrumpiéndose.- Simplemente no puedo dormir.

- Es normal; estás pasando por malos momentos. –cogió un mechón de pelo rojo y lo cargoló entre sus dedos.

- Y pensar que horas antes de la noticia mi única preocupación era decirle a mi padre que salía con un Malfoy. –sonrió tristemente.- Desearía verme en esa situación si eso significara que siguen vivos.

- Lily, yo no se qué hacer para aligerar tu dolor, porque esto no se supera de un día para otro. Lo si puedo decir es que me vas a tener a tu lado…siempre.

- He sido una novia terrible durante este mes, y tu eres tan bueno conmigo…

- No digas eso, Lil's. Es solo que ahora no estás en tu mejor momento.

- Pero debería ser capaz de reponerme y mirar hacia delante. –giró sobre si misma y quedó de frente a Simon.- En cambio…

- Shhh…shhh…shhh…-Simon la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la abrazó mientras Lily comenzaba a llorar.

- Lo…lo…si…siento. So…soy…una…ton…tonta. –dijo Lily entre sollozo y sollozo.

Se mantuvieron abrazados y en silencio durante largos minutos; el silencio solo interrumpido por el llanto de Lily. Simon estaba demostrando ser un muchachito muy tierno y comprensivo para su novia, y afrontó el asunto con gran madurez. No obstante, había algo que llevaba toda la noche queriendo hacer. No sabía si su padre se sentiría orgulloso o no, pero por algo se lo había contado cuando se enteró de la muerte de los Potter y la estrecha relación que unía a Simon con Lily.

Draco Malfoy había cambiado en muchos aspectos a lo largo de su vida y poco tenia que ver con el niño maleducado y engreído que había sido en Hogwarts. Seguía siendo arrogante, pero eso era inherente al apellido Malfoy, y exigente para con los suyos; pero podía enorgullecerse de ser mejor padre que Lucius había sido con él. Por eso cuando Simon acudió en busca de ayuda y consejo, no dudó en dárselo.

El crepitar del fuego fue bajando de volumen a medida que se iban consumiendo los troncos añadidos. Pronto a la sala que quedaría frío, y ellos deberían de regresar a sus dormitorios. El reloj de la chimenea marcaba la una menos cuarto y en el exterior del castillo la oscuridad era absoluta.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? -preguntó Simon de repente, pero en un tono muy dulce.

. Bueno. -Lily se acurrucó mejor en los brazos del rubio.

- Hace muchos años, una chica de Gryffindor también perdió a sus padres. Y tenía un novio que la quería mucho mucho mucho, tanto como yo a ti.

Lily levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

- ¿Me quieres?

- Si.

- Es la primera vez que me lo dices.

- Pero no la primera vez que lo pienso.

- Yo también te quiero. Y no lo digo porque lo hayas dicho tu primero...

- Lo se. -dijo Simon y la acalló con un beso antes de continuar su relato.- Como decía, esa chica perdió a sus padres, y su novio hizo una cosa para consolarla y ayudarla a superar su dolor. Ahora eres tu la que sufres, y a mi me gustaría hacer lo mismo que aquel chico.

Se tumbaron en el suelo, muy juntos el uno del otro, y Simon pasó su brazo izquierdo por los pequeños hombros de Lily. Mr. Potts hacia rato que roncaba ovillado muy cerca del calor de la chimenea. Simon sacó su varita y apuntó al techo, al instante la cúpula de la torre de Gryffindor desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba la belleza de un cielo estrellado. La sala común se había quedado a oscuras y solo el reflejo del fuego en sus caras hacia posible ver algo. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo mientras aparecían las constelaciones.

Había tanta paz en ese cielo, que momentáneamente Lily sintió que todo su dolor se esfumaba.

- Esa noche lejana, en los jardines de Hogwarts, ese chico le mostró a la chica las constelaciones más famosas del universo. Era un gran reto para él, pues no era muy atento en clase y desechaba la idea de leer. Pero por esa chica sabia que haría lo imposible.

- Es un cielo precioso, Simon.

- Hay esta la Osa Mayor...-movió su mano derecha-...y allí la Osa Menor. Pero lo que aprendí de esta historia es que cada vez que miramos al cielo hay nuevas estrellas que nombrar. Porque por cada alma que muere...una estrella brilla más.

Lily cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras una lágrima rezagada bajaba por su mejilla. Sin duda el chico de esa historia era muy romántico y su chica muy afortunada; tal y como ella era de tener a Simon a su lado.

- No se si te has dado cuenta o no. -prosiguió Simon.- Pero hoy el cielo tiene dos estrellas más con un brillo muy especial. Abre los ojos, Lily, y mira esas dos estrellas; memorízalas porque cada vez que levantes la vista al cielo ahí estarán. Esas estrellas se llaman Harry y Ginny, y nunca te van a abandonar.

Lily siguió el dedo de Simon, que señalaba dos puntos brillantes en el alto cielo, y ya si que no pudo contener el llanto. Aquello era lo más bonito y romántico que habían hecho por ella, y sin duda Simon era el chico atento y cariñoso que ella siempre soñó. Existen lazos, profundos, que solo se pueden forjar a base de sufrimiento. Y esa noche, de la misma manera que veinte años antes una castaña y un pelirrojo vieran, Lily supo que Simon iba a ser siempre el chico de su vida.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo mas bonito de todo esto? -preguntó Simon dándole un beso en la frente.

- No.

- Que esa chica que perdió a sus padres se llamaba Hermione y el chico que la consoló Ron.

- ¿Tío Ron hizo todo eso por tía Hermione? –Lily estaba sumamente sorprendida. Nunca lo habría imaginado de su tío.

- Si. Y mucho más, pero a mi me gustó este gesto en particular.

- No puedo creerlo.

- La historia se repite, porque esa misma noche se hicieron novios, y según mi padre vivieron una gran historia de amor. Lo que no supo decirme fue porque se separaron, pero…las estrellas que fueron testigo de su amor aun están allí arriba; del mismo modo que las tuyas también lo estarán.

- Simon yo… -Lily tenia ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero de felicidad.- No se qué decir.

- No digas nada. Con que me digas que te he hecho sentir un poquitín mejor es suficiente. –acarició su mejilla.

- Te quiero, Simon.

- Y yo a ti. –se besaron muy brevemente y pronto se separaron.

Lily apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Simon mientras miraba hacia el cielo improvisado y se concentraba en esas dos estrellas tan especiales. Cerca de ellas había otras dos, y la pelirroja se preguntó si se trataría de los padres de su tía. Aun le parecía increíble que su tío Ron hubiera hecho todo eso por ella; sin duda debía de quererla mucho.

Un brillo de esperanza se instaló en sus ojos verdes…

¿Y si tío Ron no era tan malo?

¿Y si tan solo quería recuperar a su gran amor?

Lily tenía mucho que pensar al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Del mismo modo que hiciera Ron, Hermione también tuvo que ausentarse un par de días para arreglar sus cosas en Nueva York. Ya estaba todo preparado para el traslado a Kincade Falls y solo faltaba su regreso. Su vida en la ciudad de los rascacielos había acabado antes incluso de empezar. La castaña estaba ansiosa por volver a Inglaterra y por fin poder decirle a ron lo mucho que lo amaba. No había sido justo que nada más llegar él de Australia, ella se hubiera tenido que marchar también; pero así eran las cosas. Al menos había partido con la seguridad de saber que él a ella si le amaba y se lo había dicho.

Su reencuentro le había sabido a demasiado poco, pues sentir sus labios en su mejilla derecha no era lo que ella quería precisamente. Pero estaban los niños de por medio, y ellos ahora eran su prioridad. Durante la ausencia de Ron, la casa había sido vaciada de todos los objetos a llevar y los muebles que se quedaban habían sido tapados con sábanas; poco era el trabajo que le quedaba a Ron. Hermione estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, pero se obligaba a seguir miedosa de que si parara caería al pozo del olvido de nuevo.

El avión con destino a Nueva York había sufrido turbulencias y Hermione había tendido que repartir su tiempo entre tranquilizar y entretener a dos niños durante siete horas. Porque siguiendo el caso de Ron, la castaña había decidido llevarse a Rose y Leo con ella. La niña se había apegado demasiado a ella y se negaba en redondo a quedarse con Ron; y Leo era tan bebé que Hermione dudaba del ingenio de Ron para apañárselas con él. Por suerte pudo mandar mediante magia su equipaje, porque dudaba que con portabebés y todo hubiese conseguido llegar a salir de la terminal y coger un taxi con destino a Manhattan.

Mientras se dirigían por la autovía de Queens y pasaban por el puente subterráneo, Hermione no dejó de pensar en lo equivocada que estaba la gente con esa ciudad. En vivo distaba mucho de lo glamorosa que parecía por televisión, y en cuanto a los edificios…si, eran muy altos, pero Londres le ganaba en concepto de ciudad. Pasaron por la 5ª Avenida antes de seguir hasta la 7ª y subir hacia el lado izquierdo de la isla, siguiendo la vereda de Central Park. Este si que era bonito y te dejaba impresionada como su mole verde dominaba toda la ciudad. Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a su edificio, Leo se había quedado dormido en la mochila portabebés y Rose hizo otro tanto en su regazo. No en vano eran las doce de la noche en Londres, las siete de la tarde en Nueva York.

Salió del taxi con la ayuda del portero de su edificio, y se colocó a una adormilada Rose apoyada en su cadera derecha mientras buscaba la llave de su apartamento y a la vez comprobaba que Leo estuviera bien. La subida en el ascensor hasta el piso 21 fue rápida y al tercer intento la castaña consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Enseguida notó como algo caliente y peludo se enroscaba en sus piernas. Crookshanks había echado mucho de menos a su dueña y se mostraba contento de volver a verla.

Entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta con un puntapié. Con un movimiento de varita trasladó todo su equipaje a la habitación; despacio para no hacer ruido, dejó caer a Rose en la cama y la arropó al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente. Hizo otro movimiento de varita y montó la cuna de viaje de Leo, sacó al niño de la mochila portabebés y lo acostó del mismo modo que a Rose. Había sido un viaje muy largo, y ellos eran muy pequeños; normal que estuvieran rendidos.

Tal vez ella también debería haberse tumbado, pero como sabia que no iba a dormir, decidió empezar con la mudanza. Había tenido que pedir varios permisos y aprenderse movimientos de varita nuevos, pero al fin pudo trasladar sus pertenencias desde Nueva York hasta la casita de Kincade Falls sin tener que meterlas en cajas. La media noche se acercaba cuando acabó. Exhausta y sin comer nada, se preparó un sándwich de jamón y queso y lo acompañó con un vaso de zumo de mango. Después se sentó en el sofá y con Crookshanks acurrucado en su regazo, hizo zapping durante un rato hasta que el sueño pudo más que ella y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, un llamado procedente de su habitación la despertó. Tenia frío y sentía el cuerpo entumecido, pero eso no impidió que se levantara como un resorte y acudiera a la habitación de donde al llamado se le había unido un llanto lastimero. Cuando abrió la puerta del todo y encendió la luz, lo primero que vio fue la carita de Rose sobresaliendo de la manta que le había echado encima la noche anterior.

Era una imagen tan bonita y tan dulce…

Pero el llanto de Leo aumentaba y Hermione tuvo que ir hasta su cuna y cogerlo en brazos. El gesto tuvo el efecto deseado y el bebé dejó de llorar. La castaña besó su cabecita pelirroja mientras lo arrullaba en su pecho; Leo abrió brevemente sus ojitos azules, pero pronto los volvió a cerrar. Rose permanecía ovillada debajo de la manta cuando Crookshanks de un salto se colocó a su lado; la niña y el gato se miraron con curiosidad durante unos minutos y luego mientras Rose se encogía de hombros, Crookshanks se estiraba en la cama.

Hermione colocó a Leo en la cama junto a Rose y ella misma se timbó también.

- Hola. –dijo Rose apoyando su cabecita también en la almohada.

- Hola, mi amor. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Si, _pelo_ he tenido _calol._

- Pues vaya. Pero ahora estás muy calentita ¿no?

- Si, _ahola_ si.

- Veo que ya has conocido a Crookshanks. –dijo la castaña mientras Leo le cogía un mechón de pelo y tiraba.- ¡Auch!

- Jajajaja. Me gusta mucho tu gato, tía.

- Creo que tu a él también le gustas.

- Es bonito.

- Y muy especial. –completó Hermione.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

- No se. ¿Qué hay?

- ¿Qué te parece si te tomas un vaso de zumo y de camino al sitio al que vamos te compro un donut rosa muy rico?

- ¿_Losa_? ¡Si! A mi me gusta el _losa_, es mi _colol plefelido_. –los ojos de Rose estaban muy abiertos.

- Pero primero tenemos que vestirnos ¿no?

- Si. ¿Tía puedo_ il_ de _losa_ también?

Hermione rió mientras dejaba a Leo de nuevo en su cuna, el niño protestó pero le puso el chupete y le acercó un peluche, con lo que consiguió calmarlo. Encendió el transmisor y lo colocó encima de la cuna, llevando el receptor al baño; después cogió a Rose envuelta en su manta y todo y entró con ella al baño. La niña chapoteó de lo lindo en la amplia y rebosante de agua caliente bañera, haciendo difícil el trabajo de Hermione de bañarla. Quince minutos después al fin consiguió sacarla y la vistió con un vestido rosa pálido a juego con la diadema que mantenía a raya sus rizos pelirrojos. Dejó a Rose bebiendo su zumo y le dio a Leo el biberón antes de vestirlo también.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando salieron del edificio y una ráfaga de aire frío les puso los pelos de punta. Hermione abrochó el abriguito de Rose y acomodó mejor la mantita que cubría la mochila portabebés con Leo dentro. Como siempre el camino al ministerio fue tranquilo, aunque se demoró bastante más por comprarle el donut a la niña o andar a su paso. Los ojitos de Rose brillaban de curiosidad mientras avanzaban por ese parque tan grande y bonito. A lo lejos vieron varias ardillas y en los árboles avistaron nidos de pájaros bastante extraños. Pasaron por Belvedere Castle o como Rose lo bautizó _'el castillo de la Bella Durmiente'_. La pequeña pelirroja correteó por la superficie plana del enlosado mientras su tía compartía unas palabras de despedida con los cuidadores del sitio. Leo iba tranquilo en su mochila, pero Rose estaba sobreexcitada y no paró quieta en ningún momento.

Las puertas redondas de acceso al ministerio se abrieron para que pasaran a las diez menos cuarto. Rose estaba algo cansada y Hermione no dudó en cogerla en brazos mientras bajaban en el rápido ascensor mágico. La verdad es que ver la fría, recta y distante jefa del Departamento de Aurores con dos pequeños en los brazos, fue un shock para todos. Al igual que le pasó a Ron con Molly, Hermione estuvo segura de que hablarían y conspirarían sobre ella y su vida privada, pero eso ya no tenia importancia para ella.

La cúpula central del ministerio se asemejaba bastante a la Capilla Sixtina de Miguel Ángel, solo que aquí los personajes tenían vida propia y saludaban sin parar a los recién llegados. Justo debajo había una escultura de los héroes de la revolución mágica americana, y por supuesto, había banderas estadounidenses por todos lados. Rose no sabia hacia donde mirar, pero con su manita correspondió a los saludos de las pinturas del techo provocando la risa de su tía.

- _Mila_, tía. Me dicen hola. –señaló.

- Si, cariño.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Vamos a_ jugal_ con ellos?

- No. Tía Hermione tiene que hablar con su señor muy importante, pero después prometo llevarte al parque ese tan grande que hay fuera.

- Vale. –pensó durante unos segundos y añadió.- ¿Y me _complalás otlo_ donut _losa_?

- Uno pequeñito, porque después hay que comer, eh.

- Yo me lo como todo, tía.

- Lo se, mi amor.

Caminaban siguiendo los laberínticos pasillos del ministerio, pero después de llevar quince años trabajando allí, Hermione se los conocía de memoria. Rose se entretenía tocando el cabello largo de su tía y diciendo lo primero que se le venia a la mente.

- Tío _Lon_ también lo come todo.

- Tu tío come demasiado.

- Pelo no esta nada _goldo_.

- No, aunque no se como lo hace.

- Tía, ¿_Closaks_ viene con _nosotlas_ a casa? –le había cogido cariño al viejo gato esa mañana y puede decirse que se había autoproclamado su nueva dueña.

- Si, cielo.

- A mi me gusta mucho.

- Tu a él también.

Llegaron al despacho del ministro estadounidense y entraron. William Carter era un hombre de unos setenta años que le tenía un especial cariño a Hermione. Al igual que Shirley, solía tratarla más como una hija que como a una empleada, por eso no fue extraño que al verla entrar se levantara de su asiento y la abrazara levemente. Haciendo un guiño al despacho oval del presidente muggle de los Estados Unidos, este también era oval y prácticamente podría pasar por el original, si no fiera por las fotografías en movimiento o la ventana mágica que enseñaba imágenes a tiempo real del exterior.

Cuando los adultos se sentaron a hablar, Rose se bajó del regazo de su tía y corrió hacia el lateral del despacho donde una gran pecera llena de peces llamó su atención. Había de todos los colores y de todos los tamaños, pero la pequeña pelirrojita se enamoró de uno que tenia el cuerpo de color rosa y azul. Definitivamente lo que hizo que se decantara por él fue el rosa, nunca se cansaba de ese color, y así se lo hizo saber a Hermione después de prorrumpir en un gritito de emoción.

- Tía, _quielo_ un pez como ese. –dijo volviendo a su sitio mientras señalaba la pecera.- ¡Es losa!

- Cuando regresemos a casa hablaré con tío Ron y él te conseguirá uno, ¿vale, cielo? –dijo Hermione con calma y paciencia.

El señor Carter le sonrió a la niña y se levantó con la varita en la mano.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? –le preguntó agachándose y poniéndose a su altura.

- _Lose._

- Rose. Es un nombre muy bonito. –sonrió el hombre.

- A mi me gusta mucho.

- Así que te gusta ese pez rosa de ahí, eh. –señaló la pecera con la varita.

- Si. –dijo Rose de forma entusiasmada.

- Vamos a hacer un trato: yo te doy ese pez si tu me prometes una cosa.

- Bill, no creo que sea...-comenzó a decir Hermione, pero su jefe la paró.

- Tranquila, Hermione. –volvió su atención a la pequeña.- ¿Qué me dices, guapa?

- ¡¡Siii!!

- Bien, pero antes debes prometerme que cuidarás muy bien de tu tía. Es una gran mujer.

- Si, lo _halé_. Yo la_ quielo_ mucho. –dijo apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su tía y dejándose acariciar el cabello.

- Muy bien, pues entonces aquí tienes el pez.

Movió su varita un par de veces hasta que en sus anos apareció un bolsito transparente con asas de color rosa. Estaba lleno de agua y en el interior el pez de Rose. La niña cogió el bolsito maravillada y miró al ministro con sus ojitos color chocolate muy abiertos.

- _Glacias, señol._

- De nada, pequeña.

El señor Carter volvió a sentarse en su silla de detrás del escritorio y siguieron la reunión donde Hermione dimitía de su puesto de jefa del Departamento de Aurores. Después de ver la escena con los pequeños y de ser informado de la situación, el señor Carter no hizo ningún ademán para hacer cambiar de opinión a la castaña. Aunque si que le dejó claro que el puesto estaría siempre disponible para ella mientras él fuera ministro de magia. Después de una hora y media de reunión salieron de allí, Rose contentísima con su pez, Leo dormido con el chupete en la boca y Hermione con un peso menos encima.

La siguiente parada fue el Departamento de Aurores, donde Hermione no pudo escapar a las preguntas y los abrazos de Shirley. Una vez más, la castaña explicó lo que quería contar, y mientras dejaba a Rose sentada en una de las butacas y construía una improvisada cuna para Leo, comenzó a recoger sus cosas. La despedida de Shirley fue emotiva y consiguió hacerlas llorar a las dos. Pero cuando Hermione salió del Ministerio, no miró atrás.

Se despedía de veinte años de su vida en los que no había sido ella misma.

Como le prometió a Rose, pasaron la mañana en Central Park y comieron sendos donuts rosas que compraron en un puesto ambulante. Rose estaba encantada con su pez y se lo enseñaba a todo aquel que la miraba, ganándose la simpatía de jóvenes y adultos. Mientras estaban sentadas en un banco frente al campo de baseball, justo en medio del parque, Leo se despertó y lloró pidiendo su dosis de comida. Disimuladamente, la castaña conjuró un biberón y se lo dio.

Para volver a casa cogieron un taxi.

Al llegar al último rellano del edificio _Clare de Lune_, el ascensor abrió sus puertas haciendo que una música ensordecedora proveniente del apartamento de Stuart se les colara por los oídos. Hermione pensó unos segundos si llamar al timbre o no, pero finalmente decidió acostar primero a Leo, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido en la mochila portabebés.

Entraron al apartamento de la castaña y Leo fue colocado en su cuna mientras Rose se quitaba el abrigo y corría buscando a Crookshanks para así poderle enseñar al nuevo miembro de la familia. A saber cual seria la reacción del minino. Hermione se quitó los zapatos de tacón y aprovechó también para cambiar su traje por unos tejanos y una camisa ancha, mucho más cómodos. Rose regresó algo enfurruñada porque Crookshanks no le había hecho caso al pez, pero se dejó cambiar de ropa con la promesa de ir a ver a tío Stuart en unos minutos. Antes de salir, Hermione enchufó el transmisor y se llevó el receptor con ella.

Hermione cogió en brazos a una descalza Rose y juntas fueron al rellano. Llamaron fuertemente a la puerta del apartamento de Stuart, pero con lo alta que estaba la música, Hermione dudaba de que las hubieran oído. Probaron un par de veces mas antes de abrir la puerta girando el picaporte; durante el día Stuart no acostumbraba a cerrar la puerta, aunque si que echaba hechizos que solo Hermione conocía y era capaz de franquear. Rose se llevó las manos a la cabeza para taparse sus orejitas y la castaña puso cara de sufrimiento por no poder hacer lo mismo.

Pero todo rastro de disconformidad por el volumen de la música se les fue del rostro y la cabeza cuando vieron a Lainey en medio del salón bailando como una posesa mientras cantaba a voz en grito. Tan solo llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco cortito y una camiseta negra sumamente grande, por lo que seguro que pertenecía a Stuart, y daba vueltas sin parar por todo el salón. En un momento dado se subió al sofá y comenzó a saltar y hacer poses como si se tratara del gran concierto de su vida.

_- Maneater...Make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love...She's a maneater...Make you buy cars make you cut cards...Make you fall real hard in love...She's a maneater...Make you work hard make you spend hard, make you want all of her love...She's a maneater...Make you buy cars make you cut cards...Wish you never ever met her at all...And when she walks she walks with passion...When she talks she talks like she can handle it...When she asks for something boy she means it...Even if you never ever see it..._

Rose empezó a reírse como una loca, y después de forcejear con su tía para que la bajara al suelo, ella también se puso a bailar al mismo son que Lainey. La pequeña pelirrojita fue en busca de la rubia que prorrumpió en un grito de sorpresa y encantamiento al mismo tiempo; saludó con la mano a Hermione y siguió bailando ahora con Rose a su lado. Hermione se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó sonriente la actuación de esas dos. Pensaba ir a ver a Leo cuando unos fuertes brazos se deslizaron por su cintura.

- ¡Stuart! –le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Hola, preciosa. –él correspondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡¿Qué?! –con la música no le oía.

- He dicho que…-Stuart se interrumpió al darse cuenta del problema, así que cogió a la castaña de la mano y juntos fueron a la cocina.- Que ¿como estás?

- Oh, bien, sobreviviendo. –dijo ella quitándole importancia.

- Algo es algo.

- ¿Y tu? Ha sido una verdadera sorpresa encontrar a Lainey aquí.

- Esa era la idea. –le sonrió encantadoramente.

- Rose lo esta pasando en grande con ella.

- Si; las dos tienen demasiada energía.

- Oh, Stu, te he echado tanto de menos. –dijo Hermione de repente, y se volvieron a abrazar.

- Tres semanas lejos del viejo Stuart y te has convertido en toda una sentimental. –bromeó él.

- Tonto. –le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Auch! Aunque sigues siendo igual de agresiva. ¡Auch! –se separaron y el rubio se movió por la cocina.- ¿Quieres un té?

- Bueno, pero uno rápido, que he dejado a Leo durmiendo en mi habitación. –se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido traerlos? –preguntó Stuart mientras servía las tazas.

- Bueno, Rose no quiso dejarme marchar y no quería provocarle un disgusto más, y Leo… sinceramente no creo que Ron hubiera sabido desenvolverse bien con él.

- Podrías haberlo dejado para que practicara. –dijo Stuart sentándose frente a ella.

- ¡Stuart!

- ¡¿Qué?! –se encogió de hombros.- Por cierto, ¿alguna novedad?

- En ese campo al que te refieres ninguna. –dijo ella muy concentrada en mover la cucharilla del té.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque no es lo que yo he oído.

- ¿Qué has oído? –entrecerró los ojos para interrogarle.

- Bueno, una pequeña brujita pelirroja me dijo hace una semana que Ron y tus os habíais besado antes de su viaje.

- ¿Cómo pudo saber eso?

- Eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella, aunque creo recordar que su abuela también os vio. –sonrió ante el sonrojo de la castaña.

- Oh, vaya.

- Así que no había nada que contar ¿eh?

- No ha pasado nada aun, si es lo que quieres saber. Pero pienso hablar con Ron cuando volvamos.

- No esperaba menos de ti. Siempre has sido muy valiente.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, Stu.

El rubio iba a replicar cuando la música del salón cesó y por la puerta de la cocina entraron unas acaloradas y sonrojadas Rose y Lainey. La australiana corrió a abrazar a su amiga mientras que Stuart se encargaba de sentar a la mesa a la pequeña niña.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Que sorpresa más agradable veros aquí!

- Eso mismo digo yo de ti. –le sonrió divertida.

- Así tenía que ser, por eso le dijimos a Ron que no te dijera nada.

- ¿Ron lo sabia?

- Si. Nos encontramos con él en Sydney.

- ¿Así que Stu también estaba en Sydney?

- Claro. Ahí hablé con Molly. –interrumpió Stuart.

- Wow. Vais muy enserio vosotros dos.

- Eso mismo dijo Ron. –dijo Lainey riendo.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Stuart estaba siendo puesto al corriente de la nueva y reciente incorporación a la familia, un pez llamado Cisne. No intentó buscarle significado a eso, pero le hizo mucha gracia ver como la niña le explicaba con pelos y señales como era y de donde lo había sacado. Rose estaba tan entusiasmada que acabó llevándolo de la mano al piso de la castaña para que viera al animal con sus propios ojos.

Esa misma noche cenaron juntos en el apartamento de Hermione, dándole así una especie de despedida, puesto que había decidido venderlo. Al día siguiente, Stuart y Lainey los acompañaron al aeropuerto y así coger el avión de regreso a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pueblo de Kincade Falls se encontraba a unos noventa kilómetros de la frontera entre Inglaterra y Escocia. Era famoso por su cascada en forma de ocho que unía el lago local con el río Falls. Aparte de eso, era como cualquier otro pueblecito escocés y contaba con un gran número de lugareños excéntricos. Al igual que Hogsmeade, cuando fue fundado con el año 1318, se decidió que fuera un pueblo enteramente mágico, y así se había mantenido hasta la actualidad. La calle principal se caracterizaba por su hilera de árboles lado a lado y que actuaban como un extenso arco al unirse las copas, al final había una iglesia, aunque los magos en su mayoría eran paganos, y el pequeño consultorio de medimagia, cruzando la calle.

A lo largo de esa misma calle principal, se encontraban las tiendas más extrañas y comunes del mundo mágico, así como un par de tabernas, un restaurante y la lechucearía para mandar mensajes. Desde el parque infantil se vislumbraba un sendero que llevaba al campo de Quiditch, donde los más jóvenes lo pasaban en grande. El resto del pueblo estaba constituido por las casas de sus habitantes y el extenso bosque de Newt.

El encanto del lugar era innegable y el hecho de que solo fueran novecientos habitantes, una ventaja. El coche muggle que trasladaba a los niños Potter, Ron y Hermione, entró en el pueblo provocando una gran curiosidad. Allí había muy pocos coches, pues la gente prefería trasladarse mediante la red Flu o simplemente apareciéndose. Brian y Rose estaban completamente dormidos en sus sillas del asiento de atrás, mientras que Hermione llevaba a Leo en su regazo, el cual miraba todo con sus ojitos azules. Eric y Molly se entretenían leyendo y escuchando música, respectivamente. Había sido un viaje muy largo y exhausto para todos ellos, pero al fin habían llegado.

Lily Cottage estaba situada cerca del limite con el bosque de Newt, cosa que la hacia resguardar de los fríos vientos del norte. El jardín trasero era bastante amplio y tenía un camino de baldosas de piedra que llevaba al lago Falls, gran entretenimiento durante ese verano. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del Cottage, era su encuadre y forma de cuento de hadas. Era una casita de piedra de dos plantas y parte de la fachada estaba cubierta por enredaderas de un intenso verde, el terreno estaba delimitado por una valla de madera pintada de blanco y en el jardín delantero había cientos de flores de colores vivos y luminosos y un abeto gigantesco. El porche era pequeño y proporcional a la casa, pero eso no había impedido instalar un balancín al otro lado.

Ron miró intensamente a Hermione antes de apagar el motor del coche. La castaña captó su nerviosismo y curiosidad al instante, pues ella sentía lo mismo. Se miraron durante unos minutos, dando tiempo a sus cerebros para que recogieran esa imagen como la primera de su nueva vida. Ya no había marcha atrás. Habían cumplido los últimos deseos de Harry y Ginny, y estaban a punto de cumplir los suyos, pero eso seria unas horas mas tarde. El pelirrojo alargó una mano y cogió la de Hermione, movieron sus dedos acariciándose el uno a otro y en cuestión de segundos se soltaron. Ron salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a la castaña.

Hubieron de sacar también el carrito de Leo, que era empujado por Molly, mientras que Hermione cargaba a Rose y Ron a Brian. Entraron los siete juntos, aunque solo los dos adultos y los niños mayores fueron conscientes del paso. Eric abrió la puerta y fue el primero en pasar, después Molly, que dejó el carrito de Leo en un lateral, y por ultimo Hermione y Ron. Durante unos segundos se quedaron clavados allí en el centro del salón sin decir nada, pero los niños…niños son, y Eric y Molly corretearon por toda la planta baja prorrumpiendo en 'oh's' y 'ah's' cada vez más entusiastas. Ron y Hermione esperaron unos segundos más, pero no pudieron evitar unirse a ese pequeño tour improvisado por Lily Cottage.

La cocina era la mitad de grande que la de Casa Potter, pero los armarios de madera de pino y las cortinas de color crudo con motivos florales en el borde, le deban ese toque personal y familiar de las casas de toda la vida. En un lateral había una mesa redonda, de madera también y seis sillas a su alrededor, mientras que en la parte trasera había una pequeña puerta de vidrio que llevaba al jardín. El pasillo era pequeño, pero los hechizos aplicados a larga distancia por el pelirrojo y la castaña, habían hecho que en las paredes estuvieran colgadas ya las fotografías de la familia que habían llevado consigo. Abriendo una puerta a la derecha había una pequeña biblioteca que seguro que haría las delicias de Hermione y Lily; enfrente estaba la puerta del baño de la planta baja. Y nuevamente se encontraron en el salón, el cual estaba dominado por una gran chimenea de piedra y dividido en dos zonas: la sala propiamente dicha con su televisión, sofá y sillones, y el comedor donde seguramente llevarían a cabo las comidas familiares. Pegada a la pared había una escalera que unía con el piso de arriba, y en el hueco conformado por esta, un piano de pared muy pequeño. Al otro lado una pequeña cristalera corredera dejaba entrar la luz del sol y ofrecía una panorámica completa del jardín con sus árboles y columpio al fondo.

Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita antes de seguir a los demás a la planta de arriba y todas las pertenencias y objetos que iban en esa parte de la casa, comenzaron salir de sus cajas y maletas y fueron colocándose en los lugares a los que pertenecían. Ventajas de ser mago, pensó la castaña.

El segundo piso estaba conformado por cinco dormitorios, cuatro de ellos bastante amplios, y un baño. Todos estaban orientados de manera que a una hora u otra del día pudiera darles la luz del sol; así la suite principal y la pequeña nursery daban al frente de la casa y el resto de habitaciones al jardín. Enseguida se hizo patente que los niños deberían compartir habitación y renunciar a ese privilegio que tenían en Casa Potter. Pero fue bastante fácil y en cuestión de minutos, Molly se había adjudicado la habitación de la izquierda para ella y para Lily, y Eric había hecho lo mismo para él y para James con la de la derecha. La habitación que quedaba en el medio, fue para Brian y Rose.

Y al igual que pasara con el piso de abajo, pero esta vez con la ayuda de Ron, comenzaron a llenar y personalizar sus habitaciones recién adquiridas y haciéndolas un calco de las que tenían en Casa Potter pero en miniatura. La habitación de Brian y Rose fue dividida en dos partes iguales y las escobas de Quiditch del niño tuvieron que convivir con el papel rosa y las muñecas de la niña. Ron y Hermione acostaron a los dos niños en sus camas recién instaladas y los dejaron dormir mientras iban a ayudar a Eric y Molly, y hacían la parte de James y Lily.

Las habitaciones de los mayores fueron mucho más fáciles de acomodar, aunque no por eso hubo también la división en dos espacios. Molly pintó el suyo de un amarillo pálido, Lily siguió con el verde pastel de la antigua habitación, Eric fantaseó un poco con el suyo pero se decidió por el naranja de los Chuddley Cannon's, y James fue un azul cielo mas formal. A ninguno se le escapó que tan solo quedaba una habitación de matrimonio y que Ron y Hermione eran dos y que oficialmente no pareja. Pero tal vez por eso habían preferido involucrarse en el acondicionamiento de la casa y no preocuparse todavía por ese asunto.

Hicieron un pequeño paron para comer, pero todos estaban tan excitados que casi no probaron bocado. Otros que también aprobaban muy bien el cambio eran los animales de la casa. Si bien a Ron no le había hecho mucha gracia, había acabado aceptando a Crookshanks, que ahora dormitaba frente a la chimenea. Era muy viejo y se había convertido en un animal pasivo que la mayor parte del tiempo dormía. Muy diferente a Nails, el cachorrillo de Ron, que trotaba feliz mientras daba vueltas por el jardín. A ellos se les unían el hurón Nero, la araña Patitas, el micropuff de Molly, el pez Cisne de Rose, y Hedwig y Pig que ya se habían acomodado en el abeto de la entrada. Pero aun faltaban Mr Potts y Artos, la lechuza de James. No si, Ginny tenia razón, aquello era mas un zoo que una casa.

Rose y Brian se levantaron en un par de horas y se pusieron muy contentos al encontrarse en sus _habitaciones _de nuevo. Según ellos no había cambiado nada, solo que ahora tenían que compartir el espacio. Rose, que desde que volvieron de Nueva York se mostraba bastante mimosa con la castaña, le echó los brazos al cuello y no la soltó durante el resto de la tarde. Ron y Brian sacaron un ratito a pasear a Nails por los alrededores, y Eric y Molly vieron la televisión un rato.

- Tía… ¿tu _clees_ que la _señolita Clala_ se _casalá_ con el _señol_ Abeto? –preguntó Rose cogiendo al peluche que correspondía al nombre de Clara y que por supuesto llevaba un vestido de princesa de color rosa.

- No se. ¿Quieres que lo averigüemos? –contestó Hermione.

Estaban en la habitación de la niña sentadas en el suelo y con los muñecos desperdigados por todas partes. El castillo de la señorita Betsy se encontraba en el rincón, y el príncipe, que había sido abandonado por el señor Abeto, estaba tirado cerca de la puerta.

- Vale. _Pelo_ antes hay que .

- ¿Otro vestido?

- _Clalo_. Es una _plincesa _cisne, tiene muchos vestidos_ losas_. –dijo la niña abriendo el armarito de la muñecas. Si hubiera un premio rosa en el mundo, sin duda seria para Rose. Hermione miró con ternura como la niña sacaba la lengua en una mueca de concentración mientras le quitaba el vestido al peluche y le ponía otro de igual corte e igual color.

- ¿Y que hacemos con el príncipe William?

- Nu se. –se encogió de hombros pensativa.

- La señorita Betsy está muy sola en su castillo, podemos llevarla con él.

- Vale.

- ¿Le cambiamos el vestido también?

- No. El_ losa_ es solo _pala_ la _señolita Clala_ que se queda con el _señol_ Abeto.

- Muy bien. Pues ya están todos felices y contentos.

- Siii. _Mila_ el _señol _Abeto _sonlíe_.

El señor Abeto no era otra cosa que un osito de peluche de color verde que llevaba una camiseta blanca como única prenda de vestir. Harry le contó una vez la historia del muñeco, pero Hermione ahora no la recordaba. Resultaba chocante verlo de pareja de la señorita Clara que era un cisne vestido de rosa. Solo Betsy y William eran muñecos con forma humana, como Barbie y Ken, vaya. Pero últimamente la niña le había cogido un cariño especial al señor Abeto y después de persuadir primero a Stuart y después a Ron de que se hicieran pasar por él, no había juego que le encantara más. Hermione todavía recordaba el día en que vio a Ron con la cara pintada de verde, poniendo una voz aguda e infantil al hablar y teniendo que besar al peluche cisne. Se rió mucho.

Después de saciar las ganas de juego de Rose, Hermione y ella bajaron a la cocina y entre las dos hicieron la cena, que consistía en una ensalada y una tortilla sencilla. Pusieron la mesa en la cocina, y antes de las siete Ron y Brian ya habían vuelto de su paseo y contaban a los niños lo que habían visto por los alrededores o las personas a las que habían conocido. A pesar de lo relajado del día, la tensión comenzaba a notarse entre los adultos. Era por los nervios más que nada. Las distracciones y los juegos de los niños les habían servido por la tarde, pero ahora que la noche se cernía sobre ellos cada vez más deprisa…

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a comer y a charlar interrumpiéndose los unos a los otros como si de una familia normal se tratase. El pequeño Leo también quería participar, así que no dejó de llorar en su balancín hasta que la castaña lo cogió y lo sostuvo en sus brazos durante el resto de la cena.

- ¿Hay muchos niños en el pueblo, tío Ron? –preguntó Eric haciendo a un lado la lechuga con el tenedor.

- Eric cómete la lechuga. –le ordenó Hermione.

- Pero no me gusta. –se enfurruñó.

- Tienes que comer vegetales, es necesario para tu crecimiento. –replicó Hermione de forma rotunda.

- Hazle caso a tu tía, Eric. –dijo Ron.- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, había bastantes chicos y chicas en el campo de Quiditch.

- Oh, estoy deseando a ir a jugar yo también.

- Y yo. –se unió Molly.

- De ninguna manera. –dijo Hermione.- Es peligroso.

- Tía…

- Eso no es cierto, Hermione. El Quiditch no es un deporte peligroso. –Ron sabia que la castaña solo lo decía porque tenia miedo por los niños, pero tampoco había que cortarles todas las alas.

- ¿Y si se caen de la escoba?

- No se caerán. Ambos son expertos voladores, según tengo entendido.

- Si van, irás tu con ellos y si…

- Eh, eh, que no va a pasar nada. –la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa otorgándole con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Solo me preocupo por ellos.

- Lo se.

- ¿Entonces podremos ir? –preguntó Molly.- Será una forma de hacer nuevos amigos.

- Iréis. –confirmó Ron.

- Gracias. –dijo Eric mirando a sus tíos.

- Tío _Lon_…-saltó Rose de repente.- Tienes que volver a_ hacel_ de_ señol_ Abeto; la tía no sabe.

- ¡Oye! –Hermione le revolvió el cabello a la pelirrojita.

- Así que no sabe ¿eh? –Ron prestó toda su atención a la niña.

- Nuuu. No sabe _ponel_ voces.

- Si que sabe. A mi me gusta cuando pone voces a mis cuentos. –Brian defendió a su tia.

- Gracias, cielo. –le dijo Hermione.

- Es divertida.

- Ah, pero es que el señor Abeto es especial ¿verdad, Rosie? –dijo Ron mirando a la niña.

- Es mi muñeco _plefelido_.

- Cada semana tienes uno diferente. –dijo Molly.

- Nuuu. _Polque_ el_ señol_ Abeto _duelme_ conmigo y me cuida. Me lo dijo mi papi.

Se produjo un momento de silencio.

- Bueno… ¿os gusta la casa? –preguntó Hermione para romperlo.

- Si, es muy bonita. –convino Eric.

- Es como la casita de los enanitos del cuento de Blancanieves. –dijo Molly emocionadísima.

- ¿Los enanos tienen casas como esta? –preguntó Ron confuso.- ¿Y quien es esa Blancanieves? ¿Una vecina enana también?

- Es un cuento muggle, Ron. –contestó Hermione aguantando a duras penas la risa.- Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, se llama.

- Ahhh.

- Aunque he estado pensando una cosa. –Molly miró de reojo y muy brevemente a su hermano que ahogó una sonrisa.- Aquí solo hay cinco habitaciones.

- Si, es bastante más pequeña que casa Potter, cielo. Pero…-comenzó a explicar Hermione.

- No, no. No es eso.

- ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

- Bueno, no hay que ser muy inteligente para hacer cuentas. Hay cinco habitaciones, cuatro están ya cogidas y…

- Lo que Molly intenta decir es ¿cómo vas a dormir vosotros? –preguntó Eric pasando por altos los rodeos de su hermana.

- Oh. –dijo Hermione.

Ambos, la castaña y el pelirrojo, se sonrojaron sobremanera al tiempo que tosían o desviaban la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Obviamente yo dormiré en el sofá mientras vuestra tía se queda en la habitación. O tal vez me aparezca una cama en el ático. –dijo Ron al fin.

- Pero sofá es muy incómodo. –dijo Molly.

- Y en el ático hace frío. –completó Eric.

- Podré arreg…

- Pobre tío Ron, se ha quedado sin habitación. –dijo Brian.

- Tío, puedes _dolmil _conmigo y el _señol_ Abeto. –se ofreció Rose.

- Hay que encontrar una solución, porque ya está llegando la hora de dormir y…-Molly fue interrumpida por su tía.

- Vuestro tío dormirá conmigo en la habitación grande. –dijo Hermione ruborizándose de nuevo.- Hay espacio suficiente en la cama para los dos, así que…no os preocupéis que no cogerá frío en el ático.

- Bien. Problema solucionado. –dijo Molly triunfante.

- Bueno, es decir, si vuestro tío quiere. –añadió Hermione segundos después.

- Cla…claro.

Tanto Eric como Molly podían haber ofrecido las camas de James y Lily como solución temporal, pero no era eso lo que querían conseguir, y como nadie las nombró tampoco…

- Hora de ir a la cama, niños. –dijo Hermione poco después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ron saliendo al jardín.

De nuevo una noche estrellada con una luna en cuarto menguante les sorprendía. Hacia viento para estar fuera a esas horas y el ulular y los aullidos de las criaturas del bosque de Newt no ayudaban a tranquilizar el corazón. La castaña estaba sentada en el montículo más alto del jardín, teniendo una panorámica privilegiada del lago Falls. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a Ron antes de hablar.

- Esperaba a que me encontraras. –le sonrió levemente.

- Hace frío.

- Lo se.

- ¿No quieres entrar?

- No.

Ron se sentó a su lado y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Hermione volvió la cabeza al frente y siguió hablando.

- He esperado muchos años a que me encontraras, Ron.

- Y yo en mis sueños nunca dejé de buscarte.

- Pero ahora estamos aquí.

- Si.

- Y debemos hablar. No creas que se me ha olvidado todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, Ron.

- A mi tampoco. Es el tema preferido de mis pesadillas.

- ¿Porqué? La decisión de dejarlo fue tuya.

- Pero yo te amaba.

- Eso no fue lo último que escuché de tus labios. Pero si me amabas, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –Hermione estaba dando un rodeo, intentado que él por si solo le dijera la verdad. Solo como ultimo recurso recurriría a la carta de Ginny,…aunque en el fondo sabia que tendría que hacerlo.

- Hubo cosas que escaparon a mi control. –Ron se notaba nervioso.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Yo…han pasado tantos años que…

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras una lágrima se desplazaba por su mejilla. El dolor de su corazón volvía a ser agudo y una sensación de angustia continua le impedía seguir callada por mas tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿De…decirte el qué?

- La verdad.

Ron volteó la cabeza para mirarla y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los aguados de ella. Había un dolor nuevo, que tenia otras connotaciones diferentes a las dejadas por la muerte de Harry y Ginny. Era más profundo y resignado, un atentado contra el alma de un amor que debería haber sido para siempre. Las cuerdas vocales de Ron se habían quedado estáticas en su garganta impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna. Hermione seguía llorando, pero lo hacia de una manera queda, casi sin fuerzas ni aliento.

- Ron…-susurró ella.

- ¿Qué…qué es lo que sabes?

- Todo.

- ¿Todo? –se llevó una mano a su cabello pelirrojo.

- Si.

- Merlín, pensarás que fui un estúpido, que no debería haber hecho lo que hice, que…

- No fuiste estúpido, Ron. –ella le interrumpió poniendo dos dedos de su mano en sus labios.- Y no lo eres ahora tampoco.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Ginny, en su carta de despedida.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo. –Ron agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¿Por todo? –le levantó el mentón suavemente.- ¿Incluso por amarme tanto que preferiste renunciar a mi antes que perderme?

- Herm yo…

- Ron, soy yo la que no merece un amor tan grande como el tuyo.

- No digas eso, Minnie.

- Siempre supe que algo había pasado aquel día, porque ese no era mi Ron. Pero nunca imaginé que…nunca pensé…-ella volvió a llorar.- Ron…

- Yo no quería hacerlo, casi no pude…pero era por tu bien y…

- Has soportado tu solo demasiado dolor todos estos años.

- Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que fueras feliz.

- Me he pasado veinte años buscando una felicidad que solo puedo hallar a tu lado.

- Perdóname, Minnie, perdóname. Por ser un iluso, un estúpido, un tonto, por querer hacerme el héroe, por decirte todas esas cosas, por hacerte tanto daño, por no estar a tu lado cuando mas me necesitabas, por las lágrimas derramadas por mi culpa, por hacerte creer que no te amaba. –Ron había cogido sus manos entre las suyas y las apretaba gentilmente.

- No tengo que perdonarte nada de eso, Ron. Si que eres mi héroe…-acarició una de sus mejillas mientras miraba a los ojos azules de su sueños-…pero lo fuiste desde que con once años me salvaste de aquel trol. Nunca quise aceptarlo, pero ahora sé que hubo un motivo muy grande para que actuaras así y cree a los demás cuando te dice que habrían hecho lo mismo que tu.

- Pero no puedo borra los años de sufrimiento.

- Eso es cierto. Pero puedes escribir los próximos años de felicidad que viviremos estando juntos.

- ¿Si?

- Si. Y Ron…tu sacrificio solo me hace sentir la mujer más amada del universo. Ya no hay más dolor entorno a él.

- Eres demasiado buena.

- No, tu si que lo eres. Siempre te despreciaste a ti mismo y dejaste destacar a los demás por encima de ti, pero yo siempre supe que tenias algo que no podía competir con todo lo demás: tu corazón.

- ¿Mi corazón?

- Si. Un corazón capaz de sentir un amor tan grande y especial que ni el tiempo ni el olvido han conseguido borrar. Un corazón que se preocupaba por la sabelotodo de su mejor amiga aun cuando ella se enfadaba con él. Un corazón que protegía a su hermanita de los malos tragos de la vida. Un corazón capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por ayudar a su mejor amigo en la batalla final. Un corazón que a pesar de estar maltrecho ha aguardado todos estos años a encontrarse con su otra mitad.

- Minnie…

- Eres una persona maravillosa, Ronald Weasley. De veras que lo eres. Y no quiero que sufras más por algo que quedó ya en el pasado.

- Yo…

- Y no vuelvas a decirme que soy buena porque no lo soy. No fui yo la que se sacrificó por nuestro amor, no f…

- Te quiero. –dijo él acallándola con un beso al fin.

Rodeó su cintura con sus manos y la atrajo hacia él hasta que la sentó en su regazo. Ella deslizó las manos por la espalda de él y muy juntos profundizaron un beso que llevaban dos horas queriéndose dar. Con una diferencia en este caso, y es que directa o indirectamente, ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Del mismo modo que sus labios encajaban como las cuentas de un viejo collar, las cosas se iban poniendo en su lugar. Se separaron varios minutos después, pero el abrazo siguió intacto. Tenían las cabezas muy juntas y sus narices rojas y heladas por el frío no dejaban de frotarse amorosamente.

- Antes de que te fueras a Australia, te quise decir una cosa, pero tu no me dejaste. ¿Me dejarás ahora? –preguntó Hermione.

- Claro.

- Te quiero, te quiero mucho, Ron. Siempre lo he hecho.

- Lo se.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que se lo dijiste a Lily. Fue un día muy extraño para mi, pasé de unos de los momentos más felices a uno de los más tristes de mi vida.

- A mi me pasa continuamente.

- Puede parecerte tonto, ridículo y cursi, pero ahora que ambos sabemos la verdad, no puedo dejar de decírtelo.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te quiero y te amo con todo mi ser.

- Ron…yo también te amo. Y no es cursi. –rió ella.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Ron de repente.

- Claro.

- ¿El anillo…

- ¿Este? –Hermione se abrió un poco la chaqueta para meter la mano en el interior y sacar la cadena donde siempre llevaba el anillo de Ron.

- Si. ¿Por qué lo conservaste?

- Porque siempre pensé que regresarías, porque era el símbolo de una promesa, porque me lo regalaste tu y porque es precioso.

- Te quiero. –le besó.

- Me encanta oírtelo decir. –sonrió ella.

- Y a mi decírtelo. Se va a convertir en mi mayor hobbie.

- ¿Qué les diremos a los niños?

- Creo que ellos ya saben mucho más de lo que pensamos.

- Entrometidos como sus padres.

- Si.

- Ojalá Ginny estuviera aquí para poder vernos…y Harry también.

- Al fin el sueño de mi hermanita se hizo realidad.

- Nunca perdió la esperanza. Era una celestina sin causa.

- Sabes, ellos no pueden estar aquí ahora con nosotros, pero nosotros si que podemos acercarnos un poco más a ellos. –dijo Ron después de pensarlo durante un rato.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que nos vamos a un viaje a través de las estrellas.

- Ron… ¿te has vuelto loco? Eso es impo…

- ¡Accio escoba! –gritó Ron apuntando a la casa y enseguida apareció su antigua barredora de toda la vida.

- No pensarás que voy a subirme ahí ¿verdad? –dijo Hermione retrocediendo.

- La última vez te gustó mucho.

- La última vez era mucho más joven.

- Hazlo por Harry y Ginny, mi amor.

- ¿El qué?

- Que lo hag…

- ¿Có…cómo me has llamado? –preguntó temblorosa. No sabia si reir o llorar, asi que hizo las dos cosas.

- Mi amor. –Ron se acercó a ella.

- Oh, Ron…tantos años soñando con esas palabras…

- Debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

- No se qué me gusta más, si cuando me dices _'te quiero' _o _'mi amor'_.

- ¿Qué te parece, _'te quiero, mi amor'_ o _'mi amor, te quiero'_? –la abrazó por la cintura con una mano.

- Me parecen perfectas las dos.

- Te quiero, mi amor. –dijo Ron y la besó.

- Te quiero, mi amor. –repitió ella cuando se separaron.

- Si que suena bien, si. –rió Ron.- ¿Montarás ahora conmigo?

- Yo…

- Vamos, solo estoy intentado ser romántico.

- No hace falta que lo intentes, ya lo eres.

- Un consejo, Minnie: nunca le digas eso a un hombre.

- Un consejo, Ronnie: nunca subas a tu chica a una escoba.

- Tocado.

- Jajajajajaja.

- ¿No vas a subir conmigo entonces?

- ¿Cuándo me he negado a volar contigo?

- Mientras estuvimos juntos nunca.

- Ves.

- Lo que pasa es que te gusta hacerte la difícil.

- Eso le da un poco de emocion ¿no crees?

- Minnie…montar en escoba ya es emocionante de por si.

- Sabes que en eso discrepo ¿no?

- Si. Pero el caso es que vas a subir conmigo. –le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se montó en la escoba.- Vamos, sube.

- No me sueltes en ningún momento, por favor. –dijo ella montándose delante suyo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Notó como el brazo de Ron le rodeaba la cintura y la pegaba a él, mientras que el derecho sostenía el palo. Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a su espalda y recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Preparada?

- No.

- Esa es mi chica. –rió él.

Poco a poco se fueron elevando de manera lenta pero segura. Ron no lo había pensado nunca, pero esa frase que los muggles solían utilizar para conquistar a sus chicas, la de _'te traería hasta la luna'_, con los magos era casi posible. Si bien no podía traerle la luna a Hermione, si que podía llevarla literalmente hasta ella. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota Aclaratoria:** _la escena en la que Ron y Hermione hablan ha quedado mucho más romántica que dramática. Pero es que ya han sufrido demasiado en esta historia y se merecían una escena en la que tan solo se declararan su amor y disfrutaran del momento a su manera. Seguramente os habéis quedado con ganas de más, pero he cortado la escena en el momento justo. Baste decir que pasaron casi toda la noche volando por el cielo estrellado de Kincade Falls y haciéndose arrumacos de vez en cuando._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 19:**

- ¡Buenos días! –dijo Ron otorgándole la primera sonrisa del día.

- Hola. –ella se movió en la cama para darle un beso en los labios.- Buenos días.

Tres días habían pasado desde que se confesaran su amor y aun no podía creérselo. Cada mañana el pelirrojo era le primero en despertarse y se entretenía mirando dormir a Hermione hasta que no podía evitar besarla. Poco a poco iba cogiendo estas costumbres que no hacían más que alentar el amor que sentía por la castaña. Ron había esperando muchos años para sentirse así de bien y querido, y deseaba poder guardar casa detalle en su mente como si fuera el último. Su amor había sido un regalo caído del cielo especialmente enviado por una estrella que llevaba el nombre de Ginny Potter, y él no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Los rayos de sol hacia rato que se encontraban en el punto más álgido del amanecer, proporcionando al cabello pelirrojo de Ron pequeños destellos amarillos. Hermione alargó una mano para acariciárselo y ante la ternura de su caricia Ron cerró los ojos; ella sonrió, le encantaban esos pequeños momentos de los dos antes de tener que enfrentar al clan Potter. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba las nueve de la mañana; aun era pronto y podrían mimarse un rato. Con el horario de verano cada vez mas cerca, los niños acostumbraban a levantarse entre las nueve y media y las diez.

La noticia de que tío Ron y tía Hermione estaban juntos no sorprendió a ninguno, pero si que les causó una gran alegría. Estaban felices por los implicados y por ellos mismos, ya que eso significaba mucho más amor en la casa. A Molly le faltó el tiempo para llamar a su abuela; la señora Weasley había tenido que adaptarse al mundo muggle también, y en La Madriguera había un teléfono para deleite del señor Weasley. Obviamente, la buena señora se mostró encantadísima con la noticia, pidió hablar con la nueva pareja y amenazó con aparecerse por allí para felicitarlos debidamente; por suerte pudieron contenerla. La parte más agridulce de la conversación, por así decirlo, la provocó Rose.

La pequeña pelirrojita se encontraba muy bien asentada en el regazo de su tía, y con la inocencia propia de una niña de su edad, preguntó:

- ¿_Ahola_ también vais a _tenel_ un bebé como los papás?

- ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Eric dudoso.

- ¿De verdad? –Molly parecía querer ponerse a saltar de un momento a otro.

- Vamos a ser muchos. –observó Brian y volvió la atención a su juego de mesa.

- No hay ningún bebé en camino, chicos. –dijo Ron provocando la desilusión de todos.

La verdad es que era un tema muy delicado para Hermione, pero ninguno de los presentes sabia sus razones ni sus pensamientos al respecto. Alcanzó a ver como Ron sonreía a los niños y en especial a Rose, pero ella no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Si su actitud le pareció extraña a Ron, él no lo dijo, y después de algún que otro comentario más llamando a la esperanza, el tema pasó al olvido.

De vuelta al presente, Hermione suspiró y se acercó más a Ron. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, sus pechos tan unidos, que podían sentir cada movimiento y cada latido ajeno. Ron abrió sus ojos azules y como tantas otras veces pareció acariciar a la castaña con la mirada. El gorjeo de los pájaros en el exterior, no hacia sino incrementar la sensación de que estaban donde debía de estar. Y cuando los labios de Hermione se unieron de nuevo a los suyos, Ron dejó de pensar.

Los movimientos de sus labios eran como pequeñas olas que continuamente luchaban por no llegar a la arena. Seguían un compás que habían llegado a conocer muy bien, y aunque no lo habían expresado con palabras, ambos sabían que esos maravillosos besos les sabían ya a poco. Por eso cuando Hermione se colocó encima de Ron, las manos de él no tardaron en perderse por debajo de la tela del camisón. Acariciaba sus caderas, su cintura y su trasero, provocando que ella intensificara más el beso y arrancando un gemido conjunto. Cada caricia de Hermione iba acompañada de un movimiento de caderas encima de la parte más sensible del pelirrojo y eso le estaba llevando a la locura.

Separaron sus bocas extasiadas, pero los gestos de amor no habían acabado aun. Ron bajó sus labios por el rostro de Hermione y empezó a besar, morder y lamer ese sensible espacio que iba desde el cuello a la clavícula; mientras, subía sus manos por el abdomen plano de Hermione y trazaba el inequívoco camino hacia sus pechos. Hermione también se había aventurado a meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Ron y comprobaba de primera mano la buena forma de su pecho y sus brazos musculados; besó su cuello y su nuca de mil formas distintas, ahogando gemidos cada vez más descontrolados.

No sabían exactamente hacia donde les llevarían ese amor, deseo y lujuria, pero estaban dispuestos a no detenerse hasta averiguarlo. El problema es que a veces el destino tiene otros planes, y así se lo hizo saber cuando escucharon un tímido golpeteo en su puerta cerrada y una vocecita que les llamaba.

- Tía Mione, tío_ Lon_, ya estoy _despielta_. No tengo más sueño. –dijo Rose desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Ron detuvo sus placenteras caricias y apoyó su frente contra la de Hermione; se mostraba bastante enfurruñado por la interrupción, al contrario que ella, que no dudó en echarse a reír.

- Es la primera vez que no me alegro de oír a esa pequeña pelirrojita.

- Ron…no seas infantil.

- Oyeeee…que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi desayuno y todo. –le dio una palmada en el trasero.

- Que considerado. –ella lo miró divertido.

- Pero si son solo las nueve y veinte. –dijo Ron después de mirar el reloj.- Podía haber aguantado hasta la media…-lo pensó unos segundos-…o las diez mejor, si.

- Da gracias que aun podemos contenernos. Llega a tardar más y…-movió la cabeza negativamente mientras salía de encima del pelirrojo y se ponía la bata encima del arrugado camisón. Miró cierta parta de la anatomía de Ron y añadió.- Será mejor que te tapes.

- Hummm…-Ron parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su juguete preferido, y a regañadientes se echó el edredón encima al tiempo que Hermione abría la puerta.

Al otro lado estaba Rose restregándose sus ojitos con las manos. Siempre a su lado, apostado en el suelo, estaba el señor Abeto con su sonrisa pintada y cosida. La niña llevaba un pijamita rosa puesto e iba descalza; ahogó un bostezo cuando Hermione se puso a su altura y ella fue a su encuentro.

- Hola tía.

- Hola, mi amor. ¿Por qué vas descalza? Te vas a resfriar. –la cogió en brazos y entró en la habitación de nuevo.

- No _encuentlo_ mis zapatillas _losas_. –se justificó la niña.

- Hoy te has levantado pronto.

- No tenia más sueño, además…tenemos que _il_ al _doctol pala_ que me quite esto. –dijo señalando la escayola de su brazo izquierdo.

- Es cierto. Pero antes hay que desayunar y tus hermanos se han de levantar. –Hermione se sentó con ella en la cama.

- Ups…tía, el _señol _Abeto se ha quedado _fuela_. –señaló al pasillo.

Hermione se levantó y fue a buscar al osito.

- Hola, tío _Lon_. –dijo mirando al pelirrojo alegremente.

- Hola. –masculló él.

- Ron…-le reprendió Hermione cansinamente.

- Hummm…

- Hoy pasearemos por el pueblo un rato, eh cielo. –dijo Hermione ignorando el enfado de Ron.

- ¿Puedo _llevalme_ a Diana? –preguntó la niña jugando con el pelo de Hermione.

- ¿Quién es Diana?

- Mi nueva muñeca, tiene un _cal-lo pala paseal_ y todo. –explicó orgullosa la niña.

- ¿No preferirías llevarte al señor Abeto?

- No, _polque_ si sale a la calle se _lesflía._

- Bueno, pues nos iremos con Diana. ¿Ella no se resfría?

- Nuuuu, _polque_ tiene _abligo, gol-lo_, bufanda y manta.

- Vaya…esta preparada para todo. ¿Por qué no le pides a tío Ron que te ayude a prepararla mientras yo despierto a los demás y ayudo a Brian a vestirse?

- Tío _Lon_…-la niña se giró hacia Ron que ahora las miraba sonriente.- ¿Me vas a _ayudal_?

- Claro, preciosa. –le revolvió un poco el cabello; parecía que el malhumor se le había pasado, sobretodo cuando se inclinó para besar a Hermione dejando a Rose entre medias.- Te quiero.

- _Mila señol_ Abeto, es un beso de papás. –indicó Rose a su peluche.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadado? –preguntó Hermione.

- No, ya no.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque eres maravillosa. ¿Rosie vamos a buscar a tu nueva muñeca?

- Siiii. Se llama Diana, tío _Lon_.

- Vaya, tendré que aprenderme su nombre. –Ron cogió a la niña en brazos y se levantó guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

- Tiene muchas cosas ¿sabes? Un _abligo losa_, un _gol-lo losa_, un _cal-lo losa_,…-la voz de Rose se fue perdiendo en el pasillo mientras seguía contándole a su tío todas las cosas que tenia la muñeca en cuestión.

Tumbada en la cama, Hermione cerró los ojos justo en el momento en que aparecía Crookshanks y se estiraba a su lado. El viejo gato cada vez estaba más cansado y le gustaba dormirse cerca de su dueña. La castaña acarició el sedoso pelo anaranjado arrancando al minino ronroneos de satisfacción. La verdad es que agradecía la interrupción de Rose, pues aun coleaban cosas que no habían sido explicadas. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar qué hubiese dicho Ron al ver su cicatriz por sorpresa, porque sin duda algún día tendría que verla. Suspiró antes de levantarse e ir a despertar a los demás niños.

Eran las once y media cuando Ron aparcó el coche delante de la consulta del medimago. Les había costado dos horas enteras levantarlos, darles de desayunar, vestirlos y meterlos en el coche, con la muñeca Diana y el perrito Nails incluidos. Luego otros diez minutos para salir todos del coche, montar el carro de Leo…y también el de Diana. Esta había resultado ser una muñeca tipo _nenuco_, que era casi tan grande como el benjamín de los Potter. Eso si, cuando lo consiguieron, Rose empujaba orgullosa su carricoche rosa.

El edificio que albergaba la consulta del medimago era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien aprovechado. El exterior estaba hecho de otra vista, y excepto la de la planta baja, las ventanas eran pequeñas y ovaladas. La puerta de entrada era de madera y estaba pintada de blanco, por la ventana se veía la recepción con colores vivos. Había una moqueta roja en el suelo y las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo pálido; en la esquina un carrito con revistas y a los lados un par de sofás y varios sillones. Entraron todos juntos y la recepcionista, una mujer de unos sesenta años, los miró con curiosidad. Indicaron a los niños que se sentaran y se portaran bien, dejando a Eric al cargo. Ron y Hermione cogieron a Rose y fueron donde la recepcionista.

- Hola, buenos días. –sonrió la señora.

- Hola, veníamos a que le quitaran la escayola a la niña. Teníamos hora. –explicó Hermione.

- ¿Nombre?

- Rose Potter.

- Muy bien. Enseguida viene la medimaga. –dijo la mujer después de mirar la agenda de consultas.

Casi al mismo tiempo se volvió a abrir la puerta y entró una niña de unos diez años. Tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones estaban ocultos tras sus gafas de montura cuadrada. Era bastante bonita y tenía una sonrisa preciosa; llevaba una pesada cartera a su espalda y el uniforme azul le favorecía enormemente.

- Hola Elfrida. –saludó a la recepcionista.

- Hola Beth. Tu mamá aun está ocupada, así que tendrás que esperar para almorzar.

- Vale, no hay problema. –sacó un libro de su cartera y se sentó a leer en un sillón frente a los niños Potter.

- Tía…me he dejado a Diana allí. –sollozó Rose en los brazos de la castaña.

- Es que Diana no puede entrar a ver a la medimaga. ¿Y si se asusta? Es muy pequeñita. –replicó Hermione con voz muy dulce.

- Es _veldad. Pelo_… ¿quien _cuidalá_ de ella entonces?

- Molly lo hará. ¿A que si, cielo? –se volvió hacia la aludida.

- Claro. –sonrió Molly.

- Son nuevos en el pueblo ¿no? –preguntó Elfrida mirando a Ron.

- Si. Literalmente hace cuatro días que nos mudamos. –explicó él.- Es un pueblo muy bonito.

- Oh si, y nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de él. Mi nombre es Elfrida McPhee.

- Ron Weasley. –se estrecharon las manos.- Ella es Hermione Granger y ellos son nuestros…

-…sobrinos. –dijo Hermione.- De hecho somos sus tutores legales y…

- No hacen falta explicaciones, querida. –Elfrida sonrió gentilmente.- Leí en El Profeta lo ocurrido al señor Potter y a su esposa. Terrible, terrible. La comunidad mágica tardará en recuperarse.

- Gracias.

- De nada, querida. Van a estar bien en Kincade Falls, no me cabe duda. Somos un pueblo pequeño, pero muy acogedor y leal para con los nuestros. Y ahora vosotros sois de los nuestros, así que si tenéis algún problema…no dudéis en pedir ayuda.

- Muchas gracias, Elfrida. –dijo Ron esta vez.

- ¿Rose Potter?

Los tres se giraron para mirar a la persona a la cual pertenecía la voz. Annie McGregor era una mujer menuda, de aproximadamente la misma edad que Ron y Hermione, y se parecía mucho a su hija. Con el cabello castaña y corto por encima de los hombros, tenia expresivos ojos castaños y largas pestañas. Era muy delgadita y la bata blanca de medimaga le hacia parecer frágil. Llevaba en la mano una carpeta y miraba sonriente a los presentes.

- Ese es mi _nomble._ –dijo Rose.

- ¿Así que tu eres Rose? –preguntó acercándose a la niña.

- Si. Tengo _tles_ años.

- ¿Y ya eres mayor o aun sigues siendo pequeña?

- Soy pequeñita- ¿_Veldad _tía?

- Si, mi amor. –sonrió Hermione.

- ¿Y la pequeña Rose esta preparada para despedirse de esa escayola tan fea?

- Siiii.

- Pues vamos dentro.

Rose se bajó de los brazos de Hermione y cogió la mano que le tendía amigablemente Annie; juntas y seguidas por Ron y Hermione entraron en la pequeña consulta. En la recepción se escuchó un pequeño quejido cuando la pelota con la que jugaban Eric y Brian impactó en la cabeza de Beth.

- ¡Auch!

- Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo…-Eric se acercó a Beth y la miró verdaderamente afligido.

- Tranquilo. No pasa nada. –ella sonrió amigable.

- No pretendía darte, ha sido un error de mi hermano y…-la verdad es que Beth tenia unos ojos preciosos.- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Si, si. No pasa nada.

- Tienes un poco rojo aquí. –le señaló la frente, que efectivamente estaba poniéndose roda allí donde el bacón había impactado. Eric alzó la mano y palpó el sitio, más la retiró enseguida algo sonrojado.

- Soy Beth McGregor. –se presentó ella y se acomodó las gafas.

- Eric Potter. Y ellos son mis hermanos: Brian, Leo y Molly. La que ha entrado es Rose.

- Hola. –saludó Molly desde su sillón.

- Hola. Si que sois hermanos ¿no? Yo no tengo, pro me habría gustado tener a alguien con quien jugar.

- Somos siete hermanos. –explicó Molly.- James y Lily están en Hogwarts, pero volverán en un par de semanas.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Eric.

- Nueve, casi diez. ¿Y tu?

- Diez, casi once.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- El 7 de julio.

- ¡El mío también! Que coincidencia.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación y apartaron los ojos sonrojados.

- Oye, puedes venir a nuestra casa cuando quieres. ¿Verdad, Eric? –invitó Molly después de ver el intercambio de miradas entre su hermano y la niña.

- Eh…si…si, claro. Eres la primera niña que conocemos aquí. ¿Hay más gente de nuestra edad?

- Si. –el rostro de Beth se ensombreció.- Si, pero no me junto con ellos.

- ¿Porqué? ¿No te gustan? ¿Son malos? –quiso saber Molly.

- No, no es eso. Ellos son…diferentes. Y yo…yo no…-Beth cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó nerviosa.- Tengo que irme. He de…de hacer deberes.

- Pero…

- Elfrida dile a mi madre que estaré arriba, en mi habitación. –dijo encaminándose hacia la escalera lateral.

- Muy bien, cielo.

- Me ha gustado conoceros. Ojalá no cambiéis de opinión y nos veamos otro día. –añadió mirando a los niños Potter y desapareció escaleras arriba.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Eric inútilmente.- ¿Hemos dicho algo malo?

- No lo se. –Molly se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y que ha querido decir con que no cambiemos de opinión?

- No lo se tampoco.

Diez minutos más tarde salió una sonriente Rose de la mano de Ron; andaba dando saltitos y parecía muy muy contenta. Corrió al encuentro del carrito de su muñeca y comenzó a hablarle. Detrás de ellos aparecieron Annie y Hermione, que parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas.

- Es gratificante poder hablar con una persona tan clara como tu. –decía Annie.

- Lo mismo digo. –convino la castaña.

- Bueno, tienes mi teléfono. Tal vez Rose se muestre algo mimosa y cansada esta tarde, pero es normal, es por la poción que le de dado en el caramelo.

- Muy ingeniosa.

- Cuando se trabaja con niños hay que ponerse a su nivel. Se ha comido el caramelo y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que era una medicina. –las dos rieron.- Nos vemos la semana que viene y le hacemos una revisión a Leo.

- Muy bien, gracias Annie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día comieron en el pueblo, y como había dicho Annie, Rose se mostró más cariñosa de lo normal, sobretodo con Hermione. Pronto la muñeca Diana fue destinada al olvido y trasladada mágicamente al coche. Ante la exclusividad de Rose para con la castaña, Ron tuvo que hacerse cargo de Brian y Leo.

El restaurante de la calle principal estaba regentado por un matrimonio mayor, Don y Gaelen Fraser. Era de una sencillez extrema, pero en ello residía su candor y su belleza; el suelo era de parquet oscuro en color cereza y las paredes estaban pintadas con paneles floreados que combinaban el lila, el azul, el verde y el amarillo. Las mesas estaban separadas las unas de las otras, dando intimidad a los llegados; había una gran chimenea justo en medio de la pared del fondo, una pecera a la derecha y una estantería con libros a la izquierda. En las paredes había varias fotografías de miembros de la familia Fraser o de simples vecinos y amigos. El ambiente se complementaba con un hilo musical compuesto en su mayoría por baladas escocesas suaves. Las mesas eran redondas y tenían una exótica variedad de plantas formando un ramillete en el centro y acotado por dos velas mágicas que siempre estaban encendidas.

Hermione estaba sentada con Rose en su regazo y Ron tenia a Leo en el suyo. Enseguida apareció Don para ver que querían ordenar y, pese a las protestas de Molly Brian contra la carne, pidieron bistec con patatas asadas para todos. Al contrario que los restaurantes normales, en este el pedido estuvo al momento y apareció en el hueco destinado a cada uno en la mesa. Eric y Molly sonrieron divertidos y a Brian se le escapó algún que otro 'hala'. La pequeña pelirrojita no dijo nada y se dedicó a tragar la sopa que Hermione había pedido para ella.

- Hoy hemos conocido a esa niña de la consulta de la medimaga. –dijo Molly.

- ¿Ah si? –dijo Ron.- ¿Y es simpática?

- Si, aunque creo que un poco rara.

- Creo que no le gustan los niños de aquí. –terció Eric.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, cariño? –preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno…estábamos hablando bien y eso, pero cuando le hemos preguntado por los demás niños, se ha puesto nerviosa y se ha marchado.

- Vaya. Pero vosotros queréis ser amigos de ella ¿no?

- Si. –dijo Molly.- Se llama Beth y tiene nueve años.

- Casi diez. –corrigió Eric.

- Parece buena niña. –obervó Hermione.

- Lo es. –confirmó Eric rápidamente.- Quiero decir que…le gusta leer y todo eso…y hace sus deberes y es muy correcta y…

- En resumen, que es una chica responsable. –Ron reflexionó unos instantes antes de añadir.- Hay que tener cuidado con ellas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Ron? –preguntó Hermione poniendo mala cara.

- Bueno…tu también fuiste una niña responsable. Las niñas responsables se te meten en la cabeza y no hay manera de sacártelas; yo acabé enamorándome de una y todavía sigue en mi mente. Por eso son peligrosas, porque te hacen volver obsesivo.

- Ron…-Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Pero ella solo va a ser nuestra amiga. –dijo Eric algo sonrojado.

- Si, bueno…así empecé yo con ella, incluso no me caía bien…y mira…

Eric se sonrojó más aun y su hermana Molly acudió en su ayuda, para desgracia del pelirrojo mayor.

- Lily también es una niña responsable ¿no? –Molly le sonrió a su tía, pero Ron estaba confuso.

- Si, eso creo. –dijo él.

- Tal vez sea por eso que Simon la quiere a pesar de ser un Malfoy y ella una Potter. –dijo Molly.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Ron que estaba masticando su bistec se atragantó al momento.- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que si Lily es una chica resp…

- No, no, no, eso no. Lo que incluye a ese Malfoy.

- Ron…-intervino Hermione.- No se porqué te sorprendes. Ella misma te lo dijo.

- ¡Pero estaba enfadada conmigo! ¡Yo creí que era una broma!

- Ups…-dijo Molly.- Pues es su novia.

- ¿Nuestra Lily sale con un Malfoy? –se llevó las manos a la cabeza derrotado.

- Si, cariño. –contestó Hermione.

- ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? Y yo sin enterarme, siempre soy el último.

- Bueno, Ron…Simon es un buen chico y me consta que quiere mucho a Lily y es muy diferente a Draco cuando tenía su edad.

- A ese ni me lo menciones.

- ¿Todavía no puedes perdonarlo?

- No.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ron. Si yo pude…

- He dicho que no. Nunca le perdonaré por haberte hecho sufrir todos esos años.

- Bueno. –se dio por vencida.- Pero Simon es diferente y adora a Lily.

- Solo espero que no le haga daño, porque sino…se las verá con Ron Weasley el auror.

- Ron…no empieces a ser tan sobreprotector con la niña. –replicó la castaña cansinamente. Molly rió y Eric respiró tranquilo porque el tema se había desviado de él.

- Nadie se mete con mis chicas. –pasó un brazo por los hombros de Molly, que estaba a su lado, y la abrazó.- Merlín, sabes que voy a tener que acostumbrarme ¿no?

- Lo se. –dijo Hermione divertida.

- Y que me llevará tiempo.

- Lo se.

- Caray, un Malfoy y una Potter juntos. Si unos cuantos indeseables levantaran la cabeza…

- Ron…

- Tío, Simon es Gryffindor. Eso ayuda ¿no? –observó Molly.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Es Gryffindor? Ah, entonces la cosa mejora un poco. –dijo Ron cortando su próximo trozo de bistec.- Pero solo un poco, eh.

- Que infantil eres, Ronald.

- Pero aun así me quieres. –le sonrió él.

- Tía, Rosie se ha dormido. –apuntó Brian.

Ay, pobre. La poción de Annie ha surtido efecto. –acarició la carita regordeta de la niña que ni se inmutó.

- Cuando acabemos regresaremos a casa. –anunció Ron.

- Nooo. Tío nos prometiste que iríamos al campo de Quiditch. Por favor. –pidió Eric.

- Siii. –coreó Molly.

- No creo que…-empezó a decir Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpió.

- Minnie, ya hemos hablado de ello; no les pasará nada por jugar al Quiditch. El problema viene a qué hacemos con Rose y Leo. Brian puede venir con nosotros, ¿verdad campeon?

- Si, me gustaría mucho.

- ¿Brian también? Ron, no…

- Minnie, mi amor, yo iré con ellos. –le sonrió encantadoramente como solo a ella se lo hacia.

- ¿Y eso tiene que tranquilizarme? –el rostro de Ron pasó a enfurruñarse.- Está bien, pero no los pierdas de vista y ten especial cuidado con Brian. Es muy pequeño para…

- Con su edad yo ya volaba, cielo.

- Ni se te ocurra subirlo a una escoba. –le advirtió.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tía Hermione con las escobas y el Quiditch? –preguntó Eric curioso.

- Le aterran volar y las alturas. –explicó Ron.- Desde siempre.

- Es una tradición bastante arriesgada, la verdad. –se defendió la castaña.- Cualquiera se puede caer de la escoba y…

- No si sabes volar, Minnie.

- Eric y yo sabemos volar muy bien. Nos enseñaron papá y mamá. –dijo Molly.

- Quiero que tengáis mucho cuidado y no juguéis con nadie si veis que son muy agresivos y…

- Tranquila, tía, todo está bajo control. –intentó tranquilizarla Eric.

- ¿Tu qué harás mientras? –preguntó Ron al acabar de comer.

- Creo que volveré a casa con Rose y Leo. Aprovecharé que los dos están dormidos para leer un rato, o tal vez me ponga a escribir.

- Bien. Llévate el coche; nosotros caminaremos y así pasearemos a Nails. Ese pequeño bribón se esta apoltronando demasiado. –desvió la mirada hacia el perrito que dormitaba a sus pies.

- Demasiado bien se porta para lo que le dejas tranquilo.

- Nials no es como ese gato loco tuyo que no hace más que dormir.

- Crookshanks es muy viejo y lo sabes. Está muy cansado.

- Hummm…-Hermione había aprendido que esa era la respuesta de Ron cuando sabia que ella tenia razón y no encontraba nada con que rebatirla.

Media hora después salieron del restaurante, y tal y como habían quedado Hermione se fue hacia la casa con los más pequeños y el resto se dirigió al campo de Quiditch. A pesar de que el día había amanecido soleado, hacia algo de fresco y se veían obligados a llevar el abrigo puesto. En los días que llevaban allí habían descubierto que el clima de Escocia era muy cambiante, pero al menos no estaba tan contaminado como el de Londres. A los niños no dejaban de sorprenderles las hileras de árboles y plantas de un verde saludable y esplendoroso, la claridad del cielo azul y la tranquilidad del lugar. Comprendía que había sido un gran cambio, pero no había más dolor allí.

El campo de Quiditch se encontraba detrás del parque infantil y a lo lejos pudieron ver y escuchar que ya había un grupo de niños reunido. Algunos estaban tumbados en la hierba y miraban con interés hacia arriba, otros habían hecho un corrillo parte y se dedicaban a cuchichear, y los más inquietos estaban montados en escobas y jugaban un partido. A Eric y Molly se les iluminaron los ojos ante la posibilidad de entablar amistad con tantos niños, y Ron y Brian se quedaron un poco rezagados esperando a que Nails se cansara de corretear por el parque. El cachorrito tenía mucha energía y parecía querer agotarla antes de volver a casa.

Al ver acercarse a los nuevos vecinos, los niños interrumpieron el juego y los cuchicheos y los miraron fijamente; Ron hizo ademán con la mano de que hicieran lo que quisieran y se quedó junto a Brian que se había subido a un columpio y esperaba que lo empujaran.

Las miradas que recibieron Eric y Molly no eran de hostilidad, pero tampoco de amistad. Se podía decir que los niños del pueblo tenían curiosidad y cosas que averiguar. En los cuatro días que llevaban allí, se había corrido la noticia de que los hijos del gran Harry Potter habían llegado para quedarse. Harry todavía seguía siendo muy respetado por la comunidad mágica y su personaje era leyenda entre los más pequeños que ansiaban ser como él. En total había unos veinte niños distribuidos en los tres grupos, pero enseguida quedó patente que había dos líderes, un chico y una chica.

El chico bajó velozmente del cielo y se plantó delante de Eric mientras que la chica abandonaba a sus amigas de cuchicheos y hacia lo propio con Molly. Por su pinta se podía deducir que tenían algunos años más que la pelirroja y unos menos que Eric.

- Mi nombre es Lachan y ella es Roslynn. –dijo el chico que tenia el cabello castaño y la cara surcada de pecas. Arrastraba un poco las palabras y en su pose se mostraba pretencioso.

- Eric Potter. –correspondió el pelirrojo.- Ella es mi hermana Molly.

- Es guapa. –dijo Lachan mirando a Molly de arriba abajo.

- ¿Perdón? –Molly lo miró confundida y…algo enfadada.

Mientras tanto Roslynn se dedicaba a mirar a Eric con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Era una chica ciertamente bonita, aunque no tanto como Beth; tenia el cabello rubio trigo y los ojos azules, pero una vez más su pose presumida la perdía. Sin embargo, Eric y Molly recordaron que sus padres siempre les decían que no debían dejarse llevar por la primera impresión e intentaron mostrarse simpáticos y amigables.

- Estábamos jugando un partido. ¿Te apuntas? –preguntó Lachan a Eric.

- Claro. –le pasaron una escoba y rápidamente bajaron el resto de jugadores. Eran todos chicos, extrañamente.

- Supongo que sabes volar ¿no?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien. –Lachan se giró hacia sus amigos.- Ellos son Ian, Decían, Jaime, Timmy y Colin. Chicos este es Eric y jugará con nosotros. A ver de qué estás hecho, Potter.

Sin más subieron sus escobas y se perdieron en el cielo cada uno ocupando su posición. Eric le echó una última mirada a su hermana y ante la sonrisa de esta, se unió a ellos en cuestión de segundos.

Molly miró expectante a Roslynn, pero la rubia parecía en trance viendo como Eric volaba. La pelirroja tuvo que carraspear varias veces para que le hiciera caso y soportar su mirada de reproche. La verdad es que era una niña muy extraña, pero cumplió el protocolo y acercó a Molly hasta el corrillo de amigas.

- Chicas, esta es Molly y espero que la tratéis tan bien como a mi. –se pasó una mano por el cabello largo.- Ellas son Elora, Bea, Patricia y Hannah.

- Hola. –correspondió Molly tímidamente.- ¿Vosotras no voláis?

- No. Ese es un deporte de chicos, nosotras tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. –dijo Patricia.

- Es imposible jugar al Quiditch y lucir como una chica. –añadió Bea.

- Y esos uniformes tan feos y poco favorecedores, no. Sin duda la chica a la que le guste el Quiditch no es una chica normal. –dijo Roslynn.

- A mi me gusta. –las contradijo Molly.- Y puedo aseguraros que soy una chica normal.

- Bueno, a ti se te puede perdonar de momento. Total…todavía eres una niña. –dijo Elora lanzándole una mirada despectiva.

- ¿Cuántos años tenéis vosotras? –preguntó Molly.

- Trece, algunas catorce. –informó Bea sacando pecho.

- ¿Y no deberíais de estar en la escuela?

- Ya tenemos vacaciones. Hay una escuela de magia aquí mismo, en un pueblo cercano y todos vamos ahí. –dijo Patricia.- Supongo que el próximo curso os uniréis tu y tus hermanos.

- Pues va ser que no. En septiembre Eric irá a Hogwarts como mis hermanos mayores, y yo continuaré en la escuela muggle hasta que me llegue el turno.

- ¿De verdad? –Bea la miró incrédula.

- Si.

- Aquí nadie va a Hogwarts. –afirmó Roslynn en un tono que daba miedo.

- Pues nosotros si. Los Potter y los Weasley han ido a Hogwarts generación tras generación y así seguirá siendo. –Molly se dijo que si ellas presumían, ella tenía más motivos para hacerlo. Se estaba cansando ya de esas niñas engreídas.

- Bien, entonces supongo que te unirás a la squib esa. –dijo Elora despectivamente una vez más. Molly se preguntó si acaso ese era su único registro de voz.

- ¿Qué squib?

- La hija de la medimaga. Es una pena ¿sabes? Su padre las abandonó por eso; no podía soportar una vergüenza como esa en la familia.

- La verdad es que es una inútil. –dijo Patricia.

- Pobre familia Berstein, ser de sangre pura y una de las más importantes del mundo mágico no les sirvió de nada. –dijo Bea.

- Una squib en la familia es…deshonroso. –opinó Roslynn.

Molly entendió ahora porque Beth se había referido al término 'diferentes' para definir a los niños del pueblo. Pero para Molly no eran diferentes porque ellos tuvieran magia y ella no, sino porque Beth era simpática y buena niña y los demás no.

- ¿Vosotros sois todos de sangre pura también? –preguntó Molly.

- La mayoría. ¿Y tu?

- Si. Las familias de mis padres son de las más antiguas del mundo mágico e importantes. –pero Molly no lo dijo en tono de alardeo, sino como un apunte.- ¿Es por eso que no os juntáis con Beth?

- Obvio.

- Es cruel.

- Mira pelirroja, las cosas son así. Ella es diferente y nosotros somos mayoría. Estoy segura de que harás la elección correcta si sabes lo que te conviene. –Roslynn le ofreció su mano para cerrar la discusión.

- ¿Y no puedo ser amiga de los dos bandos?

- No.

- Entonces no creo que sea conveniente que pasemos mucho tiempo juntas. Adiós.

Molly dio media vuelta y se fue al encuentro de Ron y Brian.

Durante toda la conversación hubo una persona que no habló. Hannah Bell prestó suma atención a todo lo que se decía, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca. Admiraba a Molly por tener el coraje de hacer algo que ella también deseaba. Beth era una buena niña y no se merecía el trato que le daban. Tal vez ahora que podía tener una aliada en Molly, se decidiera a romper su silencio y plantar cara a Roslynn y sus presumidos amigos.

Eric tampoco tuvo una conversación muy amigable con Lachan y los chicos, como les hizo saber durante el camino a casa. Al igual que las chicas, habían criticado a Beth, pero Eric había acudido en su rescate y eso no les había gustado nada. Estaba claro que la pequeña squib no sería nunca aceptada por el círculo social adolescente de Kincade Falls.

Ron les dijo que no se preocuparan, que encontrarían a otros amigos…como Beth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasado el fin de semana, una mañana nublada se apareció Kingsley como una visita oficial del ministerio de magia. El viejo auror convertido desde hacia veinte años en ministro de magia, tenia algunas cosas que conversar con Ron y Hermione. Lo recibieron en el salón, donde la chimenea crepitaba con fuerza y proporcionaba calor ajenamente al aguacero que había comenzado a caer fuera. Después de diez días viviendo allí, la casa ya había cogido el aspecto de un hogar propiamente dicho y había juguetes y cuentos desperdigados por todos lados.

La visita de Kingsley coincidió con la ausencia de Eric y Molly que se encontraban en casa de Beth jugando a varios juegos de mesa muggles. Los dos hermanos Potter habían decidido ignorar a los chicos y chicas del campo de Quiditch y habían comenzado a trabar amistad con la niña squib. Un par de días después se les unió Hannah, y ahora los cuatro eran inseparables. Brian estaba en su habitación jugando con el hurón o correteando detrás de Nails, y Rose se acurrucó en el sillón muy cerca de Ron y Hermione. El pequeño Leo estaba algo enfermito, así que Hermione estaba muy pendiente de él.

- Me alegro de volver a veros. –dijo Kingsley sentándose en el sillón frente a ellos.

- ¿Es una visita oficial o solo de cortesía? –quiso saber Hermione.

- Bueno…las dos cosas.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, Kings? –dijo Ron.

- Bueno, antes que nada deciros que lamento mucho que no hayáis ido a la ceremonia de homenaje en memoria de Harry y Ginny. Había mucha gente importante que esperaba veros allí y…El caso es que la comunidad mágica también se ha visto golpeada por esta perdida y nos sentimos devastados, pero hay que seguir adelante.

- Las personas importantes están aquí, en esta casa. Y nuestro deber es estar con ellos, en casa, no en homenajes oficiales con desconocidos. –dijo Hermione algo indignada. No entendía como Kingsley podía comparar su dolor con el de la comunidad mágica que tan solo había perdido un personaje más. Ellos habían perdido un hermano, un hijo, un padre, un amigo…no era lo mismo.

- Sabias que no íbamos a ir ¿no? –dijo Ron.

- Lo imaginaba, pero…no se. Toda tu familia estuvo allí, Lupin, Tonks, Minerva, Hagrid…

- Nosotros los homenajeamos cada día cuidando de sus hijos. –afirmó Hermione.

- Lo se. Y se que nadie ha sufrido más que vosotros. –añadió Kingsley ante la mirada penetrante de Hermione.

- El tiempo esta pasando muy deprisa. –observó Ron.- La semana que viene James y Lily regresan de Hogwarts y…

- Habrá más homenajes en nombre de Harry y Ginny, ¿lo sabéis no?

- Si, pero no participaremos en ninguno.

- Hermione, yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada, Kingsley.

- Los ministerios de otros países han realizado ceremonias conmemorativas también. He recibido condolencias del primer ministro muggle, la sociedad mágica esta algo alborotada y triste y…

- ¿Qué intentas decirnos?

- Solo quiero mostraros un poco de lo que ha significado la muerte de Harry para el resto del mundo.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

- Hermione…

- No, Kings. Creo que Hermione tiene razón, como siempre.

- Ron, yo solo quiero que vengáis al descubrimiento de una escultura que residirá en el may de entrada del ministerio de magia, muy cerca de la de los caídos en la ultima guerra. Me consta que Minerva también esta preparando algo en Hogwats y…tenéis que comprender que ahora solo quedáis vosotros dos.

- No vamos a ir a ninguna de esas convocaciones. –repitió Hermione.

- Pero…

- No, escúchame Kingsley. Nadie ha sufrido tanto como nosotros y esos niños, y no queremos hurgar en una herida que todavía sigue abierta. Nunca nos ha gustado la notoriedad y menos vamos a aprovecharnos ahora.

- ¿Tu no tienes nada que decir, Ron? –preguntó mirando al pelirrojo.

- No. Hermione lo ha dicho todo muy bien y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Así que si por vosotros fuera no habría homenajes a Harry y Ginny?

- Exacto. Ellos ya no están, hay que dejarlos descansar y seguir viviendo como podamos.

- No podéis impedir que la gente que los quería los recuerde en un acto.

- La gente que los quería de verdad vive en esta casa. Pero tienes razón, no podemos impedir los homenajes, solo que también tenemos la libertad de elegir ir o no ir cuando se reclama nuestra presencia.

- Ron…-Kingsley una vez más miró al pelirrojo en busca de ayuda.

- No pretendo ser ruda y maleducada, pero si no tienes mas que decir debo ir a ver a Leo que ha estado enfermo. –dijo Hermione levantándose y yendo al piso de arriba.

- Tío _Lon_… ¿la tía estaba enfadada? –preguntó Rose, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento.

- Un poquito.

- ¿_Polqué_?

- Es complicado.

- ¿_Clees_ que si le doy un beso se le _pasalá_?

- Estoy seguro de que si. –le sonrió Ron.

- Vale. Vamos _señol _Abeto, tenemos que _dal-le_ un beso a la tía. –dijo la niña bajando del sofá y subiendo las escaleras arrastrando al peluche de la mano.

- Ron…

- Lo se, Kings. Pero no te preocupes; de todos nosotros ella es la que lo lleva peor y hay días en los que no levanta cabeza aun. De todas formas, seguimos pensando en no ir a ninguno de los homenajes programados.

- Entiendo.

- Muy poca gente lo entiende, pero las cosas están así. –Ron se cruzó de brazos en el sofá.

- Hay otra cuestión que me gustaría tratar con vosotros.

- ¿De que se trata?

- ¿No esperamos a Hermione?

- Dudo que baje. En realidad Leo ha estado bastante enfermo todo el fin de semana y nos ha tenido y nos tiene muy preocupados. Hermione le dedica todo el tiempo que puede, pero los más pequeños como Rose también reclaman su atención. Si quieres hablar con ella la encontraras en la nursery seguramente meciendo al bebé. –explicó Ron.

- Bueno, supongo que puedes informarle tu más tarde.

- Dalo por hecho.

- Bien. Como sabes, Harry era jefe del Departamento de Aurores del ministerio.

- Si.

- Ahora que él no está, su puesto ha quedado vacante. Me consta que tanto Hermione como tu habéis renunciado a vuestros puestos en los ministerios de Australia y Estados Unidos, y que ahora mismo estáis sin trabajo.

- Si, pero realmente ahora no nos hace falta.

- Aun así…estoy aquí para ofreceros a uno de los dos el puesto de jefe de aurores.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Sois los mejores aurores que conozco, ya habéis desempeñado el cargo y…

- No. No podría separarme de los niños ahora, y de Hermione menos.

- No tienes porque contestarme ahora. Pensadlo y habladlo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Y Tonks? Ella es una auror capacitada y experimentada y…

- Por eso esta en la guardia oficial del ministro. –le sonrió.

- No se, Kings. He dedicado veinte años de mi vida a ser auror y ahora… Lo único que me apetece es disfrutar de esta familia que me ha caído como un regalo del cielo.

- No seria un trabajo estresante ni exigente. Apenas hay acciones estos días y se trata más que nada de poner al día expedientes.

- Pero estaría todo el día en Londres.

- Se puede reducir a media jornada. Estarías aquí para comer.

- No se, no se…

- Coméntalo con Hermione, tal vez a ella le interese.

- Lo dudo, pero tienes mi palabra de que lo haré.

- Bien. –se puso de pie.- Siendo así será mejor que me vaya.

- Yo también me he alegrado de verte, Kingsley. –le estrechó la mano.

- Despídeme de Hermione.

- Lo haré.

- Siento…haberla disgustado.

- No ha sido culpa tuya. Simplemente ella no esta en su mejor momento.

- Lo comprendo. Bueno, adiós.

- Adiós.

¡¡CRACK!!

Kingsley desapareció.

Ron se quedó mirando unos minutos el fuego, meditando la propuesta de Kingsley de una forma objetiva e imparcial, pero seguía pensando lo mismo que le había dicho al viejo auror. No tenía dudas de que habría mucha gente esperando una oportunidad como esa, de todos los departamentos de aurores, el de Londres era el más importante y el más codiciado. Pero Ron no estaba por la labor, empezaba a disfrutar de su vida tranquila y sencilla con los niños y no quería renunciar a lo que significaba ver a Hermione dormir cuando se levantaba por las mañanas.

Suspiró y subió las escaleras con gesto cansino. Sus pies se encaminaron directamente a la nursery de Leo, donde como le había dicho a Kingsley estaría Hermione, no se equivocaba. La persiana estaba bajada hasta la mitad, otorgando a la habitación una semioscuridad aceptable, Rose estaba sentada en el suelo y pintaba en un libro con varios colores llamativos, y Hermione estaba sentada en la mecedora con Leo entre sus brazos. Se movía muy lentamente mientras acariciaba la carita del bebé, que poco a poco cerraba sus ojitos.

Ron se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y pensó que no había visto una imagen más bonita en su vida. Estuvo observándolos con una mirada boba en el rostro durante varios minutos, después Hermione levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella sonrió levemente y él se acercó arrodillándose a su lado y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Tío _Lon,_ le he dado un beso y ya no esta _tliste_. –dijo Rose al percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo.

Los dos adultos rieron y la niña corrió a los brazos de Ron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La habitación de Ron y Hermione era la más grande, pero también la más sencilla de la casa. Predominaba el color violeta tanto en las paredes como en las cortinas y la colcha de la cama. Había sido una sugerencia de Molly y a Hermione le gustó mucho. Aparte de la cama, el armario y las mesitas de noche, había un pequeño escritorio a la izquierda y una butaca mullida a la derecha; el jarrón de encima del escritorio siempre tenía un ramillete de flores frescas, y en la mesita de noche de Hermione, brillaban las últimas azucenas blancas que le regalara Harry por su cumpleaños.

Como esa noche le tocaba a ron arropar a Rose y Brian y leerles un cuento, Hermione se tomó su tempo en la ducha y después poniéndose cremas en la cara y la espalda. Al mirarse al espejo no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente a su rostro feliz y armonioso; hacia mucho que no se veía así y todo se lo debía a Ron. En sus ojos aun coleaba el dolor por la perdida de sus mejores amigos, pero ella poco más podía hacer. Con un movimiento de varita se secó el cabello y se puso su camisón negro de finos tirantes.

Salió a la habitación y deshizo la cama antes de deslizarse dentro. Apoyó la espalda en el mullido cojín y cogió el libro que descansaba en su mesita; no pudo evitar observar durante unos segundos las azucenas de Harry y acariciar el tallo más cercano mientras se le escapaba un suspiro y ahogaba una lágrima. En eso era en lo que había convertido, en un ente que tan pronto sonreía feliz como lloraba desdichada. Pero todavía le faltaban algunos meses de penar así. Movió la cabeza negativamente, apartó la mano del tallo y cogió sus gafas de leer.

El libro estaba muy manoseado y era una edición vieja, no en vano Hermione lo tenía desde los catorce años y lo había leído miles de veces. No importaba, seguía siendo su preferido y el único capaz de apartar toda congoja de su mente. Jane Austen era su escritora favorita, Elizabeth Bennet el personaje en el que se miraba y Mr. Darcy el hombre ideal en todos los sentidos. _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ era una obra que nunca pasaba de moda y ella nunca se cansaba de leerla. Su escena favorita, sin embargo, envolvía al entrañable y muchas veces poco comprendido personaje de la señora Bennet y su afán por casar a sus hijas. La emoción provocada por la llegada de Mr. Bingley y Mr. Darcy era contagiosa, y una deseaba ser una Bennet para estar allí.

Cuando Ron entró, ella estaba totalmente inmersa en la lectura y casi no se dio cuenta. Miró el reloj y vio que pasaban de las diez y media; se había demorado algo más de la cuenta en arropar a los niños, pero no le importaba. Cualquier momento que compartir con ellos significaba mucho más que el agotamiento de su cuerpo o sus ansias de ver a la castaña. Se cambió el pantalón y el suéter que llevaba por el pijama y se metió en la cama en el lado izquierdo. Apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero y durante unos segundos se contentó con mirar a Hermione mientras leía. Estaba tan bella, que a pesar de que ella dejó de leer y se giró para mirarlo, él no retiró sus ojos de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella cerrando el libro y mirándolo por encima de sus gafas.

- Nada. Solo me apetecía mirarte, eso es todo.

- ¿Y has disfrutado? –se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita de noche junto al libro.

- Mucho.

- Me alegro.

- Eres un pasatiempo muy complaciente…y simple.

- ¡Ron! –le dio un toque en el brazo.- No juegues conmigo.

- No lo hago. Es cierto que me encanta mirarte, me ayuda a constatar que eres real en todo momento.

- Soy muy real y tu también lo eres. –se recostó en su pecho para que también pudiera sentirla.

- Pasará algún tiempo hasta que me acostumbre. –le dio un beso en la frente.- Me siento como un adolescente de nuevo. Nunca pensé que volvería a tenerte en mis brazos, pero tienes razón, eres muy real y aquí estás.

- Para mi también es nuevo todo esto, pero me conformo con tu presencia e ir aclarando las cosas poco a poco.

- Soy consciente de que nuestra anterior conversación no fue muy esclarecedora.

- No lo fue en algunos sentidos, pero si en el más importante. –levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. –correspondió él y la besó suave y brevemente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó Hermione cuando volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

- Claro. –él acarició con su mano el hombro desnudo de ella.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Cómo supiste la verdad?

- Bueno…fue cuatro años después. Para entonces yo ya estaba en Sydney y acababa de licenciarme como auror. Como parte de mi integración práctica al cuartel de aurores, se me pidió que ayudara a los novatos. Fue una gran sorpresa para mi encontrarme allí a Lavender; supongo que uno de nuestros entrenamientos salió mal y conseguí entrar en su mente. Nunca ha sido muy buena bruja de todas formas. El caso es que vi como maquinaban el plan Pansy y ella, como lo llevaban a cabo…y lo peor de todo, como te quedaste tu después de mi huida. Se rieron de lo lindo a costa de nuestro sufrimiento. Tuve que contenerme muchísimo para no acabar con ella allí mismo, no me habría importado ir a Azkaban si con eso conseguía hacerla pagar por todo el daño que te hizo.

- Tu también sufriste mucho…más que yo.

- Tu eras lo mas importante para mi.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? ¿Y todos estos años después? –su voz era apenas un susurro y abrazaba con fuerza a Ron.

- No quería infligir más dolor a tu corazón. Al principio volví con la intención de contártelo todo y recuperarte…pero tu ya te habías ido y no sabia donde. Y después…simplemente el tiempo fue pasando, tu tenias una nueva vida, yo también, y el dolor del pasado debía quedar en el pasado.

- Pero no fue así.

- No, no fue así. Es pobre la excusa que te puedo dar por mi silencio y por todo lo que te hice pasar, pero fue porque te quiero.

- Lo se. –levantó la cabeza.- Y no digas nunca que es una pobre excusa; el amor nunca lo es. Nadie piensa que Romeo es un estúpido por suicidarse ante la imposibilidad de ser feliz junto a Julieta. Y yo no pienso que nada de lo que hiciste fue más que por amor.

- ¿Me acabas de comparar con un gran clásico de la literatura muggle? –preguntó él queriendo quitar hierro al asunto.

- Si.

- Vaya, eso no me había pasado nunca.

- Tonto.

- Si, soy tonto, pero un tonto enamorado de una bella mujer. –dijo Ron y la besó acariciando su mejilla con su mano derecha.

- ¿Fuiste feliz durante estos veinte años?

- Realmente no, pero me esforzaba por serlo.

- A mi me pasaba lo mismo.

- No se si Ginny te lo dijo…pero estuve casado. –parecía algo incomodo e inseguro al abordar este tema.

- Si, lo hizo. Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu esposa. –una vez más había sinceridad en las palabras de la castaña.

- Mary era una persona buena, bondadosa y especial, pero nunca pude amarla. Ella lo sabía y lo aceptó con orgullo y dedicación. Fue mi compañera en los malos momentos y una buena esposa. Sufrí mucho con su muerte.

Hermione se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, pero casi no movía ni un músculo y su cuerpo parecía paralizado. Era ridículo sentirse celosa por alguien que ya no existía, pero no podía evitarlo. Suponía que Ron sentiría lo mismo con respecto a ella, aunque todavía no habían hablado de su historia.

- Ahora se que todo ese sufrimiento estaba destinado a volver a encontrarte. Nunca pude volver a entregar mi corazón porque tu nunca lo soltaste. Durante siete años fuiste colándote cada vez mas profundo y ni la más terrible tormenta pudo, puede ni podrá arrancarte de él.

- Oh, Ron…

- Eres mi primer y único amor, Hermione.

- Tu también lo eres para mi. Te quiero. –y lo besó con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Menudo par estamos hechos. –dijo Ron cuando se separaron.- Somos unos sentimentales de cuidado. Por cierto, Kingsley vino a hacernos una propuesta.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- De trabajo; en el ministerio. Como jefe del departamento de aurores.

- Oh.

- Si. El puesto ha quedado vacante después de…ya sabes…y quiere que uno de nosotros se ponga al frente. Ya le he dicho que no querríamos hacerlo en este momento, pero…no se si tu…

- No, yo no voy a volver, Ron. Ni ahora ni nunca. Los niños me necesitan y yo los necesito a ellos. No soportaría dejarlos por nada del mundo.

- Si, yo pensé lo mismo, pero…de algo tendremos que vivir más adelante y…bueno Kingsley habló de jornada reducida. Además ahora estamos en verano y la incorporación oficial no seria hasta septiembre…

- Sin duda es una buena oferta, Ron; pero no para mi. Tal vez cuando Leo sea un poco más grande y Brian y Rose vayan a Hogwarts, me plantee hacer algo. Aunque también podría dedicarme a escribir, no se.

- Si. –dijo Ron un poco parco.

- Ron…acepta la oferta. Será bueno para todos, pero sobretodo para ti. Necesitamos empezar a comportarnos y movernos como una familia. Echar raíces de nuevo, aquí, en casa. Tu eres un gran auror y sin duda el departamento ganará un buen jefe.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si. Si no lo aceptas te arrepentirás a la larga, aunque ahora lo que más desees sea estar con los niños. Como tu dices, algo tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir y trabajar te vendrá bien…te distraerá de tu dolor.

- ¿Y quien te distraerá a ti del tuyo?

- Oh, espero que un hombre pelirrojo con unos hermosos ojos azules lo haga. –dijo ella cambiando el tono de su voz.

Ron sonrió.

- ¿Y tiene pensado como podría hacerlo, señorita? –dijo él en el mismo tono.

- Una vaga idea, si.

El pelirrojo la tumbó en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. Muy dulcemente comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y en las mejillas y fue subiendo hasta la oreja. Sintió como ella suspiraba y colocaba sus manos en la ancha espalda.

- ¿Voy bien en su idea?

- Si, muy bien. –Hermione hablaba entrecortadamente.- Ahora baja un poco más hacia la izquierda.

Indicándole paso a paso guió los labios de Ron hasta su boca y contuvo el aliento cuando se besaron apasionadamente. Lejos habían quedado los besos suaves y breves del principio. Los labios de Ron ahora se abrían paso inexorablemente en la boca en Hermione y enseguida traspasaron la barrera de los dientes sacando a jugar su lengua. Las manos no quedaron quietas y mientras sus lenguas luchaban en un combate por sobrevivir, las manos de Hermione se habían colado por debajo de la camiseta del pelirrojo y las de él habían arremangado el camisón hasta dejar a la vista sus muslos.

Salo la falta de aire consiguió que se separaran, pero incluso entonces se prodigaron besos más cortos. La tensión sexual acumulada comenzaba a hacerse insostenible y si no hubiera sido por las interrupciones ya habrían experimentado ese bello placer solo destinado a los enamorados. Cuando Ron se posicionó mejor entre las piernas de Hermione, ella envolvió su cintura con sus piernas y lo pegó más hacia su pecho. Tirando de la camiseta con determinación y prisa, ayudó a quitársela. Ahora si que podía disfrutar de ese pecho musculado y pecoso, y se dedicó a besarlo con amor. Ron también la besó a ella, aunque por encima del camisón; besó las montañas de sus pechos consiguiendo que se pusieran duros y pesados…

Pero…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle el camisón, ambos escucharon un ruido sordo y varias carcajadas provenientes de la habitación continua. Pararon lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron entre curiosos y frustrados. Nada, que el destino todavía no había escrito la forma en la que debían culminar su amor y se negaba a dejarlos a su libre albedrío. Ron se desplomó encima de Hermione y movió la cabeza negativamente, provocando cosquillas en la piel de la castaña. Pero lo que más gracia le hizo fue el nuevo gruñido.

- Hummm…

- Ron…-Hermione empezó a darle pequeños besitos en la nuca.- No te enfades.

De nuevo escucharon el ruido sordo y las carcajadas, demostrando que no se trataba de nada pasajero. Alguien se lo estaba pasando en grande en la habitación de Leo y era su deber ir a comprobarlo; aunque los ánimos del pelirrojo no estaban para bromas y mucho menos para una diversión que no fuera la que él tenia planeada y que una vez más había sido interrumpida.

- Pareciera que tienen un radar. –contestó molesto al fin.

- Son niños, no lo hacen aposta.

- No estoy yo tan seguro.

- Anda levanta.

- ¿De donde narices sacaban el tiempo mi hermana y Harry? –preguntó ofuscado.

- Supongo que con la practica se les dio mejor planearlo. –le dio un beso en el hombro.- Anda levanta de una vez.

A regañadientes Ron se hizo a un lado, pero no se levantó. Estaba demasiado ofuscado como para pensar en saciar su curiosidad. Hermione si que se levantó, se colocó debidamente el camisón arremangado y recogió su cabello en una coleta. Le echó una mirada al pelirrojo pero este no hizo ademán de levantarse ahora tampoco. Había alargado la mano para coger su camiseta y se la estaba poniendo de nuevo. Se dejó caer bruscamente hacia atrás en la cama y se golpeó contra la cabecera de madera.

- ¡Auch! –ahora encima de frustrado estaba dolorido.

- Que infantil eres, Ronald.

- No pensabas lo mismo hace un rato.

- No puedo creer que estés enfadado.

- Minnie…yo te deseo. –dijo algo azorado y sonrojado.

Ella se acercó a su lado de la cama y se sentó en su regazo.

- Yo también te deseo, mi amor. –le dio un beso en el sitio donde se había golpeado.- ¿Mejor?

- Si. –acarició su cintura.

- Leo es solo un bebé, Ron. Él no entiende todavía de turnos de noche ni de momentos íntimos.

- Tienes razón, como siempre, pero…

- Voy a ver como esta y enseguida vuelvo ¿si? –lo interrumpió ella.

- Muy bien.

Se rozaron los labios apenas y Hermione se levantó y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, tan solo las sombras que se colaban por el gran ventanal rectangular hacían posible ver el camino. En el exterior se escuchó el ulular de una lechuza, el aullido de un lobo y el aleteo de un ave grande. Su mirada se coló por la puerta entornada de la habitación de Brian y Rose, pero ambos dormían plácida y tranquilamente.

La nursery de Leo era el cuarto más cercano al de Ron y Hermione y también el más pequeño. Estaba decorado en verde y amarillo y en la puerta se podían ver unas letras de madera en varios colores conformando el nombre del niño. La cuna estaba en la pared más alejada de la ventana y tenia un móvil de ositos en un lateral; el armario y el cambiador se encontraban en la otra pared, justo debajo de la estantería de los peluches y los cuentos para bebés; había una alfombra en forma de pulpo amarillo en el suelo y una mecedora blanca junto a la ventana.

Pero cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, no supo si reír o llorar; estaba preocupada y encantada a la vez. Leo estaba haciendo gala de su primera demostración de magia y con mucha energía además; tan solo tenía cuatro meses y al compás de sus manos el móvil de la cuna se movía hacia un lado, y cuando reía, él mismo, se elevaba unos centímetros del colchón para dejarse caer en un estrepitoso rebote.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, y Hermione no tardó en unirse cuando encendió la luz y contempló más claramente el espectáculo. Al saberse observado, Leo paró de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y clavó sus grandes y vivos ojos azules en la castaña. Extendió sus manitas hacia arriba e hizo ruiditos con su boca.

- Eres un trasto, ¿lo sabias? Nos has dado un buen susto; mira que tener que ser precisamente en ese momento la primera vez que hicieras magia…-Hermione se inclinó hacia la cuna y cogió al bebé.- Aunque sospecho que tu lo que querías es notoriedad. No quieres dormir solo ¿eh? –le dio un beso en la frente.- Vamos a ver si tu tío esta de mejor humor.

Con Leo en sus brazos regresó a la habitación, pero el pobre Ron se había quedado dormido. Hermione suspiró cuando dejó a Leo en medio de la cama y dio la vuelta para arropar a Ron con la colcha; le dio un beso en los labios, que fue vagamente correspondido, y regresó a su lado. El bebé se durmió en pocos minutos y no dio más muestras de su nueva 'habilidad'. Hermione lo abrazó contra su pecho y ella también cerró los ojos para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habiendo pasado un mes y medio desde la muerte de Harry y Ginny, y sabiéndose más serena y confiada, Hermione regresó al lugar que más dolor le había producido en ese tiempo. No había conseguido recomponer esa brecha que seguía abierta en el centro de su corazón, pero tenia que volver. Tenia que hacerles saber que había cumplido su promesa, que los echaba de menos y que nunca los olvidaba. Llevaba en sus manos un ramillete de lirios rosas, que eran los favoritos de Ginny, y se movía con suma lentitud entre las tumbas.

El cementerio del Valle de Godric no era muy grande, pero si muy antiguo y había cientos de lápidas y panteones. Mientras se dirigía al extremo más oriental, Hermione levantó el rostro sin maquillar y dejó que el sol le diera de lleno. En el horizonte se podía ver la gran montaña que servia de parapeto contra los vientos del norte y a la derecha la pequeña iglesia románica con la austeridad propia de la Orden del Cister. Las piedras estaban muy castigadas, pero seguían aguantando el batir del tiempo, las ventanas muy pequeñas y el pórtico sin aderezo alguno. En lo alto una cruz simple y una campana pequeña también. La reja que envolvía el territorio de la iglesia y el cementerio era de hierro forjado.

El cielo estaba en calma y no se oteaba ninguna nube en los alrededores; al contrario, un sol abrasador daba la bienvenida a ese remoto pueblo inglés. Y el mismo aire del norte que era cortado en gran medida por la montaña, movió los cabellos de Hermione alborotándoselos alrededor de su cara. Con su mano derecha colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, pero después de tres intentos más, desistió. Siguiendo el camino hasta las tumbas de Harry y Ginny se sintió como Dorothy al caminar sobre las baldosas amarillas, solo que a ella no la llevarían a la felicidad de su antiguo hogar.

Ese era uno de los días en malos de Hermione, y aunque sabia que tenia muchas cosas por las que sonreír, no podía evitar querer llorar. Ella misma le había dicho a los niños que ahora les esperarían meses de tener los sentimientos a flor de piel y de sentirse en una montaña rusa continua, pero…la situación la superaba. Cada vez que pensaba en sus amigos el corazón se le aceleraba de forma alarmante y la sensación de angustia y asfixia se hacia insostenible en su cuerpo. A menudo tenia que calmarse a si misma y obligarse a pensar en otras cosas, pero no siempre era posible.

Le temblaban las manos mientras se aproximaba cada vez más, y sentía como las primeras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Aun tenía clavado el puñal que significaba la muerte de Harry y Ginny para ella y una parte de su mente sabia que no se lo sacaría nunca. Existe una clase de amor que es totalmente diferente al consanguíneo y familiar, un amor que puede ser incluso más grande. Y durante casi treinta años, Harry y Ginny conformaron ese amor para ella, sirvieron de punto de referencia, de apoyo y de consuelo, pero ahora ya no estaban.

Las tumbas de Harry y Ginny estaban casi en la linde con la montaña y cerca de ellas crecía un hermoso sauce llorón de frondosa vegetación verde y ancho y centenario tronco. Las lapidas eran sencillas y estaban una junto a la otra, no había ostentación de ninguna clase, ni siquiera en los epitafios. Hermione se sentó en la base del árbol y apoyó la espalda en el tronco; de momento no se atrevía a soltar las flores por miedo a perder el control de sus manos. Más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas en un torrente de emociones continuo que parecía no tener fin.

Miró las tumbas y leyó lo que decían:

_**GINEVRA MOLLY POTTER**_

_**6-08-1981 / 14-04-2018**_

_**Adorada madre y esposa**_

_**Buena hija y hermana**_

_**Mejor amiga imposible**_

_**El amor verdadero no se busca…se encuentra**_

_**Y ella encontró el suyo para estar juntos hasta en la eternidad.**_

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

_**31-07-1980 / 14-04-2018**_

_**Adorado padre y esposo**_

_**Buen hijo, yerno, cuñado y mejor amigo**_

_**Nos rescató de la oscuridad y luchó por un mundo mejor.**_

_**Conoció el amor más especial y sobrevivió por él.**_

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, pero seguía sin poder evitar que salieran más. Después de perder a sus padres y a Ron durante todos esos años, perder a Harry y a Ginny había sido lo más difícil a lo que se había tenido que enfrentar. Y en silencio daba gracias a Merlín por tener a los niños a su lado, sino probablemente habría sucumbido al dolor y se habría dejado hechizar por la tristeza. Miró su muñeca izquierda, donde por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo, volvía a lucir el brazalete de marfil que Ginny le había regalado por su treinta cumpleaños. Fue un día especial aquel 19 de septiembre.

Suspiró quedamente y comenzó a hablar.

- Seguramente tendría que haber venido antes a veros, pero soy una cobarde y no me he atrevido hasta ahora. Vuestra muerte ha dejado muchas luces y sombras en mi vida, y yo todavía no se como reaccionar a ello. Hay días en los que todo parece estar bien y me dejo llevar por los deseos de mi corazón, pero a menudo hay otros días en los que tan solo me gustaría desaparecer del mundo y dormir sin ningún pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza, no sentir más dolor. Hoy hace un mes y medio que me dejasteis plantada en este puerto mientras vuestro barco partía, y yo todavía sigo mirando al horizonte esperando otearos en algún momento…aunque se que eso es imposible. –sollozó y se sorbió la nariz roja.- Nunca llegareis a saber la falta que me hacéis y lo mucho que os quiero. Desearía que estuvierais aquí, que los niños no sufrieran y que pudierais vernos a Ron y a mi juntos. Si, han pasado muchas cosas desde que os fuisteis. Ahora vivimos en Kincade Falls, que sigue siendo tan encantador como siempre; James y Lily se unirán a nosotros la próxima semana. Oh, Ginny tenias razón, nuestra Lily está enamorada…de un Malfoy. Se que no te haría mucha gracia, Harry, pero Simon es un buen chico y hace feliz a Lily; en estos momentos no hay nadie mejor para ella. Eric esta muy emocionado con ir a Hogwarts el próximo curso, Molly ha hecho amigas enseguida en el pueblo y poco a poco vuelve a sonreír como antes. Brian tiene el mismo complejo de héroe que tu, Harry, pero es un amor. Rose tiene enamorado a medio pueblo…y también a su tío Ron, es adorable estar con ella. Y Leo…recién ha comenzado a dar muestras de magia y cada vez es un bebé más despierto. Creo que puedo decir que estamos cuidando bien de vuestra familia.

Desvió la mirada hacia la montaña concentrándose en la amplia vegetación que se exhibía esplendorosa gracias a los aires de primavera y las frecuentes lluvias. A pesar del tiempo caluroso y soleado, en la punta de la montaña todavía había restos de nieve y las flores de invierno no se habían retirado aun del todo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña cajita redonda; la sostuvo entre sus dedos tocando el dibujo de la mariposa que había en la tapa superior, estaba tallado sobre la madera y era realmente bonito. Después de unos minutos abrió esa tapa y de su interior salió una pequeña bailarina de ballet, mantenía los brazos en alto y los pies en posición de bailar. Se le escapó una nueva lágrima cuando accionó una palanquita y enseguida sonó una bonita y dulce melodía y la bailarina comenzó a danzar y dar vueltas.

Con las manos aun temblorosas, Hermione dejó la cajita encima de la tumba de Ginny y repartió los lirios por la de Harry.

Aplicó un hechizo de permanencia e impertuabilidad a sus dos obsequios y cerró los ojos contagiada por el compás simple de la melodía de la nana de Brahms. Muchos muggles la utilizaban para dormir a sus bebés y Hermione deseó con ese gesto la misma placidez y el mismo sueño de amor para Harry y Ginny. Pero también lo hizo porque sabía que a Ginny le había gustado siempre esa cajita en particular. Ahora podría estar siempre con ella acompañándola en su sueño eterno.

- Me quedan muchas cosas por deciros aun, pero supongo que nunca se acaba uno de despedir de las personas que quiere. Si hubiera sabido que os iba perder tan pronto…habría hecho muchas cosas de otra manera; me habría asegurado de estar más a vuestro lado y de deciros más 'te quieros'. Empezar a vivir son vuestra presencia constante a mi alrededor es duro…pero tengo que hacerlo, lo se. En el mundo todavía sigue habiendo suficiente amor como para mantenerme en mi lugar. Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez y visitaros más a menudo. Os quiero y siempre lo haré.

Lanzó un beso a cada lápida y con el sonido de la nana a sus espaldas, fue dejando el cementerio sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de una intensa mañana emocionalmente hablando, lo que menos le aparecía a Hermione era compartir su tiempo con los niños. Pero no por ella, sino por ellos; no seria justo que tuvieran que aguantar su tristeza y sus pocas ganas de hablar. Y si fueran otras las circunstancias, Hermione se habría acostado en su cama, tapado con el edredón hasta la cabeza y dormitado hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Pero los niños necesitaban de su presencia segura y maternal y ella no quería decepcionarlos.

Cuando llegó a la cada, Ron había hecho la cena y había ideado un plan de 'cine en casa' con los niños, por lo cual estaban muy contentos. La cena consistía en algo ligero para tomarlo frente al televisor, y aunque la castaña arrugó un poco la nariz por lo poco sano del invento, no había porqué quitarle el merito al pelirrojo. Ron la interrogó con la mirada nada más verla entrar, pero ella se desvió de su camino antes de que pudiera percibir la irritación de sus ojos rojos. Había llorado mucho. No obstante, no pudo ocultarlo por mucho tiempo y Ron acabó averiguando la verdad, la abrazó y la consoló en silencio en la cocina, y después de algunos besos y arrumacos, regresaron al salón con las manos entrelazadas.

Cuando se sentaron en el sofá Molly explicó que habían decidido por unanimidad ver la película 'Shrek', era algo antigua pero a ellos les gustaba. Brian se mostró deseoso de sentarse en el regazo de Hermione y Rose hizo lo mismo con Ron; en el centro quedaron Eric y Molly. Con un movimiento de su varita, el pelirrojo expandió el sofá y este acabó asemejándose a una enorme y confortable cama. Estando todos tranquilos y acomodados comenzó la película.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado, el tener a Brian junto a ella, dio a Hermione la tranquilidad que necesitaba y con mano distraída empezó a acariciar el cabello negro. Brian era un niño muy dócil y se dejó hacer mientras comía su sándwich de jamón y queso. A su lado, Molly miraba emocionada la pantalla con un bol de palomitas entre las piernas y Eric ponía cara de aburrido cuando en realidad también estaba encantado con la película. El contrapunto a la tranquilidad lo ponían Rose y Ron; los dos pelirrojos habían apostado a ver quien comía las patatas más deprisa y entre ruidos y carcajadas estaban cumpliendo su objetivo. Rose tenia las manos llenas de aceite y las comisuras de los labios con restos de maíz naranja, pero ella estaba contentísima.

Y eran estos momentos en los que se comportaban como una familia que ayudaban a los dos adultos a levantarse cada día y sonreír aunque no tuvieran ganas. Esos niños se habían convertido en su única razón de vida; todos tenían esa brecha en el corazón, pero poco a poco iban hilando el filo que acabaría de unirla. A algunos se les cerraría totalmente y más pronto, otros tardarían mas, y a unos pocos tan solo lo suficiente como para seguir adelante.

Ron observaba discretamente a Hermione desde la distancia. Los ojos rojos de la castaña no le engañaban y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero lo cierto es que Hermione debía lidiar sola con su dolor, al menos en algunos aspectos, y la visita al cementerio era uno de ellos. Aun por las noches la escuchaba sollozar, pero él no decía nada. Era mejor esperar a que ella estuviera preparada para hablar. Alargó su mano izquierda por encima del respaldo del sofá y quedó a muy pocos centímetros del cabello de ella. Ron no supo si fue porque su fragancia le llegó o por si estaban tan conectados que ella lo vio venir, pero Hermione volteó la cara para mirarle y le sonrió serenamente mientras subía su brazo derecho y se encontraba con el de él. Sus manos se reconocieron enseguida y comenzaron una danza muy peculiar en la que las palabras sobraban.

Ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los niños disfrutaban de la película y se reían con ganas. Brian estuvo a punto de saltar del regazo de su tía en más de una ocasión, pero siempre volvía a serenarse y dejaba caer la cabeza en el pecho. Eric y Molly miraban la pantalla en silencio, pero puede decirse que Rose era la más excitada y Ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerla en su regazo.

- ¡¡Tío _Lon_, tío _Lon_!! ¡¡_Shlek_ es _velde_!! ¡¡Es_ velde_ como el _señol_ Abeto!! –gritaba la niña saltando de alegría.

- Si, preciosa. Es verde. –correspondió Ron cansinamente.

- A mi me gusta mucho. –esa se había convertido en su frase estrella de la semana.

- A mi también.

- ¿De _veldad_?

- Claro.

- Pelo… ¿te gusta más que el _señol _Abeto? –sin embargo Rose no le dejó contestar.- ¡¡Oh, hay una _plincesa_, tío _Lon_!! ¡¡Un _plincesa _con un vestido _losa_!!

- Rosie, el vestido es verde también. –corrigió Hermione.

- ¡¡Poz hay que _cambial-la_!! ¡¡Las _plincesas_ van de _losa_!! –se quejó ella.

- Entre tanto rosa y verde parece que hablamos de un jardín y no de muñecas. –renegó Ron.

- A mi me gusta el dragon, tia. –dijo Brian.

- Es muy grande, cielo.

- Si, pero yo lo cuido. Tio Charlie cuida dragones.

- Cierto.

- Mira Rosie, la princesa tiene el pelo como nosotras. -dijo Molly intentando animar a la pequeña.

- ¡¡Es _veldad_!! ¡¡_Mila_ tío _Lon_!! ¡¡Y tu también lo tienes!! ¡¡_Eles_ un _plincipe_!! -cada exclamación iba acompañada de un golpe en el pecho de su tío.

- Merlín, que noche más larga. -se quejó.

- Ron…

- Mira ahora sale el burro que habla. –dijo Brian.- Es muy divertido.

- Oh, tío Ron…esos son los siete enanitos de Blancanieves, y los tres cerditos…-explicó Eric.

- Y los osos de Ricitos de Oro, el lobo feroz de la Caperucita, los animales de bosque,…-siguió diciendo Molly.

- Vaya con la Blancapaloma esa ¿no? Tenia de todo: cerdos, osos, lobos…-observó Ron erróneamente y provocando la risa de Hermione,

- Ron…primero de todo…es Blancanieves, y esos animales son de otros cuentos muggles. –le aclaró.

- Pues déjame decirte que los muggles tienen cuentos muy raros. ¿Quién hace un cuento de tres cerdos? No tiene gracia ni sentido.

- Ay Ron…no tienes remedio. –contestó Hermione negando con la cabeza.

- ¡¡_Poble bul-lito_, tío _Lon_!! ¡¡El _shlek velde_ lo ha echado!! _Ahola pasalá flío dulmiendo_ solo. _Poblecito_. -se lamentó Rose.

- Bueno, es un burro, no creo que pase frió.

- Ron…no seas insensible.

- ¡¡Tío _Lon,_ hay que _tlael _al _señol_ Abeto!! ¡¡Él_ cuidalá_ del _bul-lito_!!

- Que larga se me esta haciendo la noche. –murmuró el pelirrojo para si.

Al otro lado del sillón, Brian veía la película acurrucado en el pecho de su tía y de vez en cuando hacia un comentario bajito. El pequeño ya comenzaba a tener sueño y se le cerraban los ojitos, pero cuando se habló del rescate de la princesa, se accionó como un resorte.

- ¿Podrán rescatar a la princesa, tía? –observó preocupado.

- No creo que les haga falta, cielo.

- Oh, mira ya la ha encontrado. –señaló la pantalla con el dedo.- Jejejejeje. Ella quiere un beso, pero él no es un príncipe. Oh, ahí viene el dragón. Tía hay que avisarle que corra, sino los va a atrapar. ¡¡El puente se cae!! Anda, se han salvado. ¿Y ahora que van a hacer?

- No se. Tendremos que esperar. –dijo Hermione volviendo a colocar la cabecita del niño contra su pecho.

- Tío _Lon, quielo_ un _bul-lo_ como el de la tele. –pidió Rose más relajada.

- ¿Enserio?

- Siiii. _Mila_ canta y todo.

- ¿Y donde lo pondríamos?

- Nu se. Puede_ dolmil_ conmigo y el _señol_ abeto.

- Es un poco grande ¿no?

- Poz tu lo haces chiquitín.

- Ya veremos. Ahora ve la película. Caray, como se las gasta la princesa esa.

Siguieron viendo la película con más interrupciones como esa. Eric y Molly habían acabado por compartir el bol de palomitas y casi se las habían terminado. Brian estaba medio dormido encima de su tía y tenia un dedo metido en la boca, y Rose…bueno ella siguió tan emocionada como al principio. Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas de cuando en cuando, ya que se habían visto obligados a soltarse las manos por la hiperactividad de los niños.

Hacia el final de la película, Ron permanecía transpuesto con la cabeza ladeada apoyada en el sofá, estaba tan tranquilo y tierno que parecía un niño más. Claro que Rose se encargó de que su despertar no fuera nada tranquilo. Comenzó a darle manotazos en la cara al tiempo que miraba la pantalla con sus brillantes y grande ojos color chocolate.

- ¡¡TIO _LON_!! ¡¡TIO _LON_!!

- ¿Que? ¿Que...que pasa? ¿que ha pasado? -preguntó confuso.

- ¡¡Es _velde_!! ¡¡Es _velde_!! ¡¡Tío _Lon_ es _velde_!!

- Lleva siendo verde toda la película, Rose.

- Nuuuuuuu. ¡¡La _plincesa_ es _velde_!!

- Pues vaya otra para la colección.

- ¡¡_Quielo_ una _plincesa velde_!!

- Ya sabía yo.

- ¡¡Con un _tlaje losa_!!

- Rose, cariño, ya es tarde. Tienes que tranquilizarte un poco. –dijo Hermione, mas la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- _Pelo_ tía…yo _quielo_ una _plincesa velde_. –hizo un puchero.

- Veremos que podemos hacer para tu cumpleaños, de momento tendrás que cuidar del señor Abeto solo, ¿si?

- El _señol _Abeto tiene sueño. –dijo mirando al muñeco.

- Así es, y tu también. –aprovechó Ron.

- Eric, Molly, a la cama. –les dijo Hermione.

- Buenas noches. –dijeron los dos antes de subir. No protestaron porque también estaban medio dormidos y agotados.

- _Pelo_ tío _Lon_, yo no _quielo dolmil_. –se quejaba Rose en los brazos del pelirrojo.

- Ah ah, hay que dormir, preciosa. Ya es muy tarde. –Ron se levantó con ella.

- ¿Me _contalás_ un cuento?

- ¿Te dormirás si te lo cuento?

- Bueno.

- Pues entonces vamos. –y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Hermione se levantó dificultosamente. Brian estaba completamente dormido en sus brazos y se agarraba fuerte a su pecho. Con mucho cuidado, la castaña le quitó las gafitas y acomodó mejor la cabeza en su hombro. Después hizo un movimiento de varita y el sofá volvió a su estado normal y toda la broza acumulada desapareció al cubo de la basura directamente.

- Nails a tu cama. –el dijo al perrito que había estado acurrucado toda la noche a sus pies.

- ¿Tía? –susurró Brian.

- Shhh, duerme, mi amor. –contestó ella antes de subir las escaleras también.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Brian y Rose, el pelirrojo intentaba convencer a la niña de que se pusiera del pijama; el problema es que la prenda de ropa era amarilla y no rosa, y eso a Rose no le gustaba. Hermione acostó a Brian en su cama y despacio y con cuidado de no despertarlo, le quitó la ropa y le puso su pijama azul. El niño estaba tan dormido que no se inmutó; la castaña lo arropó con la colcha de escobas de Quiditch y le dio un beso en la frente antes de mirar sonriente hacia la cama de Rose.

- No _quielo dolmil_, tío _Lon_. Y no me gusta el pijama, no es losa. –se quejaba Rose.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento o no?

- Siiii.

- Pues entonces tendrás que hacerme caso y ponerte el pijama y meterte en la cama.

- Nuuu.

- Si. Mira al señor Abeto, él no se queja. –señaló al muñeco ya acomodado en la cama.

- Él no sabe _hablal_.

- Claro que si. Oh, mira… ¿qué dices señor Abeto? –acercó el oído a la cabeza del peluche.- ¿De verdad? No me digas.

- ¿Qué dice? Yo no oigo. –se quejó Rose intrigada.

- Dice que está triste porque ya no lo quieres y no duermes con él.

- ¡¡¡Nuuu!!! No es _veldad_, yo _quielo_ mucho al _señol_ Abeto y _duelmo_ con él.

- Entonces ponte el pijama y túmbate a su lado. Te echa de menos y no puede dormir.

- _Poble_ _señol_ Abeto, yo _cuidalé_ de él. ¿A que si, tío _Lon_?

- Claro.

Eso pareció convencer a Rose y Ron cambió su ropa por el pijama. Hermione se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron y uno en la frente a Rose, y salió de la habitación. En pocos minutos, Rose ya estaba acostada con el señor Abeto a su lado y bostezaba somnolienta mirando a Ron.

- Es hora de dormir. –dijo el pelirrojo.

- No tengo sueño. –bostezó.

- Pues yo creo que si.

- De _veldad_ que no. –bostezó de nuevo.

- Rose…

- El cuento, tío _Lon_. El _señol_ Abeto y yo _quelemos_ _oil_ el cuento.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué cuento quieres?

- El del niño mago que contó _Blian_.

- Hummm…pues vamos a ver donde me quedé…Ah, si. Al final del primer año, el niño mago tenía dos grandes amigos: el pelirrojo testarudo y la castaña sabelotodo. En el mes de julio regresó a la casa de sus odiosos tíos y volvió a pasarlo mal. Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que la víspera de su cumpleaños, su amigo pelirrojo con sus dos hermanos gemelos mayores, fueron a rescatarlo en un viejo Ford Anglia hechizado que volaba.

- Ohhhh. –exclamó Rose.

- Si. El niño mago pasó el resto del verano en casa de su amigo, y allí también conoció a la hermana pequeña de este, que comenzaba ese año Hogwarts. Ese año fue más peligroso que el anterior e incluso estuvieron a punto de cerrar la escuela. Se filtró la información de que la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin había sido abierta. Cuenta la leyenda que era el hogar de un terrible monstruo que a su liberación acabaría con los nacidos muggles de la escuela.

- ¿Cómo la tía?

- Si, como tu tía.

- Que miedo. –se estremeció Rose.- Sigue.

- Bueno, pues comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas alrededor del niño mago: varios alumnos fueron petrificados, oía voces raras, podía hablar con las serpientes…y el profesor de DCAO era un inútil y un farsante. El año pasó entre estos extraños secesos y hacia el final, la hermana del pelirrojo fue secuestrada y llevada a la cámara y la amiga castaña petrificada.

- Ohh, _poblecitas_.

- Esto dejó a los dos amigos solos. Hubieron de pasar muchas cosas para dar con la entrada de la cámara, entre ellas adentrarse en el bosque prohibido y hablar con una araña gigante para después ser perseguidos por centenares de ellas. El amigo pelirrojo estaba asustadísimo, porque no le gustaban las arañas.

- Como a ti, jejeje. –rió Rose.

- Si, como a mi. –Ron sonrió.- De regreso al castillo, ya sabían donde estaba la entrada y junto con el profesor de DCAO entraron. El profesor fue un engorro más que una ayuda, y tras un hechizo mal hecho, los dos amigos quedaron separados por una pared de rocas: el pelirrojo con el profesor inconsciente y el niño mago donde la entrada.

- _Poble_ niño mago. –dijo Rose con voz somnolienta y antes de cerrar sus ojitos añadió.- Se ha quedado solo.

- El niño mago fue hasta la sala para rescatar a la hermanita de su amigo, pero para abrir la cámara tenia que hablar la lengua de las serpientes, cosa que hizo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró en una sala enorme y llena de esculturas de serpientes a cada lado; pero lo que atrajo su atención fue que al fondo, durmiendo en el suelo, estaba la hermanita del pelirrojo y corrió a buscarla con el corazón en un puño…y…

Cuando Ron miró a Rose se dio cuenta de que se había dormido al fin. La arropó mejor y le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse y apagara la luz. Dejó la puerta entornada, como siempre, y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Hermione ya estaba en la cama y parecía dormir; en silencio, él también cambió su ropa por el pijama y se metió bajo el calor de las sábanas. Se pegó al cuerpo de la castaña por la espalda y colocó una mano en su cintura al tiempo que la atraía aun más hacia él. Ella se movió un poco y entrelazó su mano contra la del pelirrojo.

- ¿Rose se durmió? –preguntó muy bajito.

- Si. ¿Te he despertado? –le dio un beso en el hombro.

- Un poco, pero te estaba esperando.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si. No consigo dormirme si no me aprietan tus brazos.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

- ¿Estás mejor? Esta tarde no tenias muy buena cara.

- La visita al cementerio fue…intensa.

- Imagino.

- Pero me he dado cuenta de que somos afortunados al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Si?

- Si. Tenemos siete personitas que dependen de nuestro amor y son nuestra alegría diaria.

- Eso es cierto.

- Y nos tenemos el uno al otro.

- Eso siempre.

Hermione volteó su cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de Ron y se besaron tranquilamente. Después volvió a su postura inicial y se durmió como una niña pequeña entre los brazos de su príncipe azul.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

**¡Hola!**

**Creo que la escena más esperada va a ser la de la cicatriz. Ha sido muy difícil para mi ponerme en el lugar de Hermione y al mismo tiempo en el de Ron. Lo he enfocado todo de manera que la protagonista sea ella y de que su dolor sea el elemento importante en la escena. Es probable que muchos esperasen otra reacción más contundente por parte de Ron, pero eso no quiere decir que el pelirrojo se quede con las manos quietas. Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado y digo todo lo que quería decir aunque no todo lo que hay que contar. **

**Así mismo, si alguien se siente sensibilizado por tema utilizado, le pido disculpas. No es mi intención frivolizar con ese tema.**

**La canciones que suenan es "The Rose" de Bette Middler y "She's the one" de Robbie Williams.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 20:**

Ron aceptó la oferta de trabajo de Kingsley y esa misma mañana tenia que ir al ministerio para una primera toma de contacto. Le había costado mucho levantarse y había remoloneado en los brazos de Hermione. Estaba comprobado que ese era el único momento que tenían para estar a solas y disfrutar el uno del otro. Pero por desgracia, Hermione seguía siendo tan responsable y puntual como en Hogwarts y cuando sonó el despertador a las ocho y media, lo echó de la cama sin miramientos.

El ministerio de magia inglés seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Siempre tenía ese toque más formal y aristocrático que el resto y el personal iba acelerado de un lado a otro. Decidió viajar a través de la red flu y en cuestión de segundos estuvo en el gran may ovalado que se asemejaba a una estación del metro muggle. A su lado, había una larga hilera de chimeneas de las cuales salían trabajadores como él. Avanzó con la cabeza gacha, queriendo pasar desapercibido, pero cuando llegó a la fuente de los deseos se detuvo.

A la izquierda de esta, había una obra conmemorativa para los caídos en la última guerra contra Voldemort y a la derecha la nueva escultura que Kingsley les había dicho la semana anterior. A Ron se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando contempló el tributo hecho a Harry y Ginny. Se trataba de dos figuras casi de tamaño natural y el parecido estaba tan conseguido que parecían reales. Sin duda la cúpula del ministerio no había tenido en cuenta lo que sentiría alguien como él al verla. Le estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba y se alegró de la decisión que había tomado junto a Hermione de no asistir. Si él se encontraba así…la castaña habría quedado destrozada.

No necesitaban esculturas ni palabras para recordar cada día la falta de esas dos personas en su vida. Comprendía que para la comunidad mágica también había sido un golpe importante, pero no tenia comparación con el dolor de los Weasley o el de Hermione o el de los niños o el de él.

A pesar de no tener motivos, no pudo evitar sentirse claustrofóbico allí abajo y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata con brío. Ni siquiera había leído la placa conmemorativa, pero es que no tenía fuerzas para ello. Si a Hermione se le había hecho duro ir al cementerio, a Ron le pasaría lo mismo con el antiguo despacho de Harry. Pero estando aun allí de pie, se preguntó si habría tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar el cargo.

Gente curiosa que lo había reconocido por el color de su cabello comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Ron miró hacia un lado y a otro las caras de los desconocidos y supo que había llegado el momento de ir hacia el departamento de aurores. Se abrió paso con dificultad y consiguió salir indemne de ese acoso; no se le pasó que había allí un reportero de El Profeta y que le había sacado una foto. Sin mirar hacia atrás coló por uno de los pasillos laterales y respiró tranquilo cuando lo encontró desierto.

El departamento de aurores se encontraba en una de las plantas inferiores y para ello debía coger uno de los cuatro ascensores especiales. Ron subió a uno de ellos y pulsó el botón especial destinado a la planta a la que iba. Nada más abrirse la puerta se vio abrumado por un montón de gente conocida y desconocida que había estado aguardando su llegada por horas. Se tocó la cabeza distraídamente y repartió abrazos y apretones de manos sin saber a quien se los daba.

Cuando al fin pudo salir del barullo, se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Remus Lupin y una henchida Nymphadora Tonks. Ron sonrió levemente, pero no mantuvo mucho tiempo esa expresión en su rostro. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las diez, seguramente los niños ya se habrían levantado y desayunaban en la mesa de la cocina con Hermione, los echaba de menos y esos que solo habían pasado dos horas de su marcha. Nuevamente pensó que tal vez había cometido un error al aceptar el puesto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar más sobre ello, pues Lupin y Tonks ya estaban a su lado y le hablaban.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Ron. –dijo Lupin emocionado. El paso del tiempo había hecho mella en él, pero Ron sospechaba que su expresión taciturna se debía más a la noticia de la muerte de Harry.

- Hola Remus. ¿Cómo va todo? –se abrazaron como los dos viejos amigos que eran.

- Bien, con mucho trabajo, afortunadamente.

- ¿Sirius y Andrea bien? –preguntó por los hijos de matrimonio.

- Perfectos, y alborotando Hogwarts según creo.

- Los genes merodeadores son imposibles de evitar. –apuntó Tonks.

- Estoy seguro de que tu tampoco fuiste un santo, querida Tonks. –dijo Ron.

- Mira quien fue a hablar. Creo que vosotros tres rompisteis mas reglas en Hogwarts en siete años que todos los alumnos del colegio juntos. Pero da igual. ¿Cómo va todo por Escocia?

- Perfectamente. Los niños están muy contentos y se han adaptado muy bien. En unos días más vendrán James y Lily…y…

- ¿Hermione y tu como lo lleváis? –preguntó Lupin.

- Mas o menos. Ella es la más afectada, pero ya la conocéis…le gusta hacerse la fuerte en todo momento.

- Si, nuestra querida Hermione. –sonrió Tonks pensativa.

- Pero bueno, decidme a que se debe este recibimiento y cual es mi trabajo aquí.

- Entremos mejor al despacho.

Siguieron un pasillo largo hasta el fondo. A casa lado había una puerta que daba a un pequeño despacho y todos estaban conectados entre si. En las paredes había colgadas fotografías de los aurores más valientes y respetados. Ron reconoció a Alastor Moody, Frank y Alice Longbottom, James y Lily Potter…y a Harry. Sorpresivamente, él y Hermione también se encontraban y conformaban el reducido grupo de los vivos. Apartó la mirada rápidamente y siguió caminando detrás de Lupin. Se detuvieron al final del pasillo frente a la puerta más grande y robusta que tenia un cartel en el que se indicaba el cargo de Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

El despacho era mucho más amplio que el que tenía en Australia; disponía de chimenea y red flu privada, baño privado y una zona de recepción altamente equipada. Había un escritorio de roble enorme y un sillón reclinable para él y mullidos sillones para sus visitas. Al fondo había un gran ventanal cuadrado que dándole a un botón ofrecía la imagen de un paisaje de entre el conjunto de unos ya predeterminados. Era todo un lujo el lugar, pero Ron no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar y su corazón le instaba a salir corriendo y volver al sitio al que ahora pertenecía.

Sin embargo, se sentó en uno de los sofás con Lupin y Tonks enfrente y comenzaron a hablar de trabajo.

- Kingsley quería hacerte una recepción de bienvenida en toda regla, pero pudimos hacerle desistir en el último momento. –explicó Lupin.

- Supusimos que no querrías esa notoriedad barata. –añadió Tonks.

- Cierto, gracias.

- Pero bueno, siempre hay gente que no puede evitarlo, y al estar enterados de tu llegada…-Lupin hizo un gesto con las manos.

- El departamento de aurores funciona prácticamente solo, así que no tendrás mucho que hacer. –dijo Tonks.

- Cada viernes se proyecta una reunión y se hace el balance de las misiones. Nosotros como guardia oficial del ministro también asistimos y…

- Comandarás el primer escuadrón de aurores…

- Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte…

- Eres toda una leyenda aquí, al igual que Hermione. –y antes de que Ron pudiera preguntar porqué.- Ayudasteis a derrotar a Voldemort…

- Después de comer esta prevista tu primera reunión…

- Ahora te reunirás con Kingsley para formalizar tu admisión…

A Ron la cabeza le daba vueltas, las voces le venían de todas partes y no sabia distinguir bien de a quien pertenecían. Sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta al darse cuenta de que su vida volvería a ser la misma de antes: absorbido por el trabajo, rodeado de desconocidos y perdiendo la oportunidad de disfrutar de una familia. Y eso no era lo que él quería, por eso había dejado el trabajo en Australia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rememoró un día no muy lejano, de unos tres años atrás.

_--FLASH BACK DE RON--_

_Harry se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla del jardín de Ron y miraba con ojos soñadores al mar. Estaba allí por motivos de trabajo, pero no podía evitar visitar a su mejor amigo recién encontrado. Ron salió de la casa con dos cervezas y después de darle una se apoyó a su lado._

_- ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó._

_- No._

_- Tienes una expresión rara en los ojos._

_- Es que soy muy feliz. –dijo Harry simplificándolo todo._

_- La pequeña Rose es un bebé precioso._

_- Si, se parece muchísimo a Ginny. –rió el papá._

_- Si eres tan feliz ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_- Estoy deseando dejar el trabajo._

_- ¿Y eso? –Ron estaba sorprendido. Desde siempre la gran ilusión de Harry había sido ser auror y no entendía que le hacia decidir dejarlo todo._

_- No quiero alejarme de mi familia más de lo necesario._

_- Entiendo._

_- No, no lo entiendes. Ginny y los niños son lo más importante para mi, pero siento que me estoy perdiendo muchos cosas buenas al estar en el trabajo. Me gustaría arropar a mis hijos por la noche y estar con ellos durante el desayuno._

_- Tienes un cargo importante._

_- Un cargo que me absorbe demasiado._

_- ¿Y Ginny que opina?_

_- No he hablado aun con ella._

_- Bueno, esto es algo que debes decidir tu solo, pero si no te sientes satisfecho con tu vida tal y como está…-se encogió de hombros._

_- Lo se. Ron, los hijos son lo más importante que tenemos en la vida. Los trabajos van y vienen, la mayoría de los amores también, pero ver como crece y progresa esa personita que es mitad tuya…no._

_- Harry…_

_- La vida es muy corta y nosotros ya hemos sufrido bastante por unas cuantas. Creo que en un par de años dejaré mi trabajo y con un poco de suerte convenza a tu hermana para ir a vivir al campo._

_- Cuidado con como la convences. –sonrió el pelirrojo.- Con seis sobrinos por parte vuestra tengo suficiente._

_- Créeme, Rose fue la ultima._

_- Eso mismo dijiste sobre Brian cuando nos encontramos y a los tres meses Ginny estaba embarazada de nuevo._

_- Pero esta vez es enserio, quiero disfrutar de mi familia._

_- Estarás renunciando a tu sueño._

_- Si, pero realizaré uno mas importante._

_- Brindo por eso. –bebieron un trago de sus cervezas._

_- Ron ningún trabajo podrá satisfacerte como estar con tu propia familia._

_- Entonces es una suerte que yo no la tenga._

_- Recuerda lo que te digo, algún día la tendrás y no querrás dejarla escapar._

_Ron se quedó mirando a su amigo preguntándose si aquello seria posible._

_--FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE RON--_

Y fue en esos momentos cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, que Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía razón y que él ahora tenía la oportunidad de vivir lo que su amigo no había podido. Tenía que haber hecho caso a su primer instinto y no aceptar el trabajo, pero aun no era demasiado tarde. Miró a Lupin y Tonks que se habían quedado callados y lo miraban expectantes.

- Ron… ¿nos estabas escuchando? –preguntó Tonks.

- La verdad es que no, lo siento.

- Tranquilo, no importa. –lo disculpó Lupin.

- Todavía hay mucho que hacer aquí y…

- He decidido no aceptar el trabajo. –soltó el pelirrojo de repente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues eso, que me regreso a casa.

- Pero Ron…

- No lo intentes, Tonks. No estaba convencido antes de venir, pero estar aquí…y Harry me han cambiado del todo.

- Ron…

- No quiero estar lejos de Hermione y los niños. He sido auror durante veinte años, ahora voy a dedicarme a ser padre.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, Remus. Cuando acepté la custodia de los niños le hice una promesa a Harry y pienso cumplirla.

- Pues entonces…

- Entonces voy a aprovechar para ver a mis padres y después volveré a casa.

- Has cambiado mucho. –observó Lupin.

- Las circunstancias se han encargado de ello.

- Espero que seas feliz junto a Hermione. Os lo merecéis. –dijo Tonks.

- Gracias.

Ron se levantó, besó en la mejilla a Tonks y abrazó a Lupin antes de salir del despacho y marcharse del ministerio para no volver. Había sido una locura a considerar siquiera la opción y ahora lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron regresó después de comer, ya bien entrada la tarde. No había conseguido hacer desistir a su madre de su idea de que se quedara a comer, y para hacer justicia a la buena señora él tampoco lo había evitado mucho. El pelirrojo se subió el cuello de la chaqueta notando enseguida el cambio de temperatura entre la ruidosa y neblina Londres y la tranquila y fría Escocia.

Se había aparecido en el pueblo y no directamente en la casa porque quería llevarle un regalo a Hermione. No era porque celebrasen algo o nada de eso, simplemente sentía esa necesidad de colmarla. Durante su estudio detallado de qué podría comprarle, se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de regalarle flores, y eso en un enamorado era imperdonable.

Sabia que sus favoritas para con Harry eran las azucenas blancas y que les tenía un gran cariño, pero él no pudo caer en la tentación y compró las flores del amor y la pasión: rosas rojas. Veinte en total, una por cada año que habían pasado separados y sufriendo. El pueblo a esas horas de la tarde estaba tranquilo y no se encontró con nadie al que le tuviera que dar explicaciones.

Hizo el recorrido entre el pueblo y _Lily Cottage_ a pie y pudo apreciar con alborozo la belleza de las casas vecinas y la distribución de las mismas. No obstante, tenía que reconocer que _Lily Cottage _se encontraba en un terreno inmejorable, cerca tanto del bosque como del lago. La lluvia de los días anteriores había dejado los caminos un poco embarrados y por eso Ron se demoró un poco más de la cuenta.

Entró en la casa después de limpiarse los zapatos en al alfombra exterior y se sorprendió del silencio que había. La chimenea estaba encendida, como siempre, y en la mesa de centro descansaba un de los libros de Hermione junto a sus gafas de leer y un cuento infantil. Crookshanks dormitaba en un rincón y Nails seguramente estaría royendo un hueso en la cocina. Ron se quedó unos minutos observando la estancia y deteniéndose en los pequeños objetos que constataban la presencia de los niños y supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Dejó el ramo de flores en la mesa de la entrada y se quitó su chaqueta al tiempo que movía sus manos para hacerlas entrar en calor. Sabía que Hermione estaba en la casa puesto que tanto el coche como el carro de Leo estaban allí, pero seguía sintiendo curiosidad por el silencio, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras. El reloj de encima de la chimenea marcó las cinco y Ron se asomó a la puerta entornada de la habitación de Brian y Rose. Los dos niños dormían; sonrió apoyado en la puerta durante unos minutos hasta que un chapoteo y unas risas captaron su atención.

Con el ceño un poco fruncido fue siguiendo el camino hacia donde provenía el ruido y sus pies le llevaron al cuarto de baño de su propia habitación. Fue allí cuando respiró tranquilo por primera vez; esa risa ya le era más conocida, aunque en raras ocasiones la escuchaba. Hermione debía de estar bañando al pequeño Leo aprovechando que los dos trastos estaban dormidos.

Que cosa más sencilla y, sin embargo, que escena más bonita, pensó Ron.

Abrió la puerta del baño preparado para sonreír y compartir ese momento, pero no esperaba ver lo que vio. Hermione no estaba bañando a Leo, sino que se estaba bañando con él. Hasta ahí la imagen era sumamente tierna y si no hubiera sido por lo que había visto, Ron se habría quedado maravillado y se habría arrodillado a su lado. Pero Hermione estaba de espaldas a él y sus risas y las de Leo tapaban cualquier otro sonido.

Ron podía apartar los ojos de su espalda.

Esa espalda no pertenecía a su Hermione.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Se llevó una mano temblorosa al cabello y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor el daño que se representaba allí. Había una larga y ancha cicatriz a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral y a los lados cicatrices y hematomas más pequeños que durante el día podrían haber pasado desapercibidos pero que a la luz del cuatro se veían perfectamente.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellas marcas eran de malos tratos y torturas varias. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien hubiera sido tan cruel como para hacer eso con ella. Pero ahí estaban las pruebas, no había más que mirar su espalda.

¿Cuánto le había ocultado Hermione de su vida en esos veinte años?

Una lágrima de rabia, tristeza e incomprensión rodó por su mejilla mientras la seguía mirando horrorizado. Leo escogió ese momento para mirarlo por encima del hombro de la castaña y ella también se volteó. Sus ojos se encontraron durante largo rato antes de que ella apartara la mirada de esos ojos azules que expresaban tanto dolor. No dijo nada, porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Ron acababa de descubrir su secreto mejor guardado y no había sido de la forma que ella había pensado.

Hermione apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la bañera obligando a Ron a concentrarse en otra cosa. Pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, porque la castaña notó en todo momento la mirada centrada en ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró antes volver a abrirlos y sujetar a Leo con fuerza. El bebé chapoteaba ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sus ojitos azules miraban el movimiento del agua con una curiosidad inusitada.

Sin necesidad de tener que decir nada, Ron cogió la toalla de Leo y la extendió para cuando Hermione le pasó al bebé a sus brazos. Ni siquiera prestó atención a que ella estaba desnuda y mojada por el baño y comenzó a moverse como un autómata mientras secaba al bebé y lo vestía. Para ese entonces, la castaña se había dejado caer de nuevo en la bañera y se tapaba la cara con las manos intentando ocultar su vergüenza y sufrimiento.

Las cosas no deberían haber sido así. Había actuado de forma estúpida al no aplicarse el hechizo de Stuart como todos los días y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

- Ron…

- Ha-hablamos luego. –dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir del baño con Leo en sus brazos. Pero no estaba enfadado con ella. Merlín, no podría estarlo. Tan solo se encontraba en estado de shock y necesitaba asimilar lo que había visto antes de poder abordar el tema.

- Ron…-susurró ella de nuevo, pero Ron no la escuchó.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró dejándola sola, Hermione lloró. Lloró por su espalda maltrecha como nunca antes lo había hecho. En el tiempo del accidente no se permitió autocompadecerse a si misma y se concentró en salir adelante. Pero ahora…Ron estaba enfadado con ella y seguramente la odiaba o algo por el estilo. Tenia que haber sido honesta con él desde el principio, pero… ¿cómo hacer frente a algo que ni ella había superado?

Su mente estaba hecha un mapa y no se podía quitar la imagen de los doloridos ojos azules de Ron. Pasó mucho rato sin hacer nada, tan solo llorar; el agua de la bañera se volvió fría pero ella ni lo notó. Se obligó a respirar con calma cuando notó que le estaba por venir una de sus crisis de ansiedad. Justo en el momento que en iba a sucumbir, y con la cara roja y surcada de lágrimas, vio como la puerta del baño volvía a abrirse brevemente y entraba Ron.

El pelirrojo se arrodilló a su lado y mirándola a los ojos apartó con sus manos las lágrimas y la besó.

La besó con mucho cuidado, pero con el mismo amor de siempre.

- Te amo. –le dijo antes de levantarse y volver a salir del cuarto.

Hermione apoyó la espalda una vez más en el respaldo de la bañera, y con manos temblorosas se agarró al borde y dejó salir todo el dolor que le había producido y le seguía produciendo ese capítulo de su vida. De nada servia ese ultimo gesto de Ron, pues la congoja se había adueñado de nuevo de ella. Abrió el grifo del agua, para que con su ruido amortiguara sus sollozos, aunque no estaba segura de que eso fuera posible. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se llevó una de esas manos temblorosas a los labios que acaban de ser besados.

Mucho había necesitado un gesto como ese, demasiado; más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer.

Cuando Hermione bajó a la cocina, pasaban de las seis de la tarde. Con las pocas horas de sol que había en Escocia, eso significaba que el crepúsculo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el cielo ya había comenzado a teñirse de rojo y morado. El viento procedente del mar del Norte movía con brío las copas de los árboles cercanos, y era esa sensación de frío la que hacia que la gente se quedase en sus casas.

La cocina estaba caldeada y olía a comida fresca. Eric y Molly ya habían regresado de casa de Hannah y parecían muy contentos; al menos Molly, porque a Eric a duras penas se le veía la cara. Brian y Rose ya estaban despiertos y se entretenían con muñecos varios tirados en el suelo de la habitación. A su lado, Leo gorgojeaba feliz con el movimiento tintineante de su sillita balancín. Ron hacia la cena y le daba la espalda, por lo que no pudo saber su reacción y mucho menos la expresión de su rostro al notar su presencia allí.

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, mas no dijo nada. Brian levantó sus ojitos verdes y su cara se iluminó al verla. Dejó el camión de bomberos en el suelo y corrió a su regazo. Ella lo cogió con gusto y estrujó el pequeño cuerpecito que no se quejó.

- Tía, he tenido un sueño con dragones. –anunció emocionado.

- ¿Y…y no te ha dado miedo? –preguntó ella aclarándose la garganta.

- No, porque…

- Yo he soñado con el _señol_ Abeto y me hablaba. –interrumpió Rose a su hermano. Llevaba al muñeco en cuestión agarrado de una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en la pierna de Hermione.

- Pero yo cuidaba de dragones como tío Charlie y volaba en uno y todo. –prosiguió Brian.

- Pos yo _ela_ una _plincesa_ con un vestido _losa_ y el _señol_ Abeto el _plincipe_, y me rescataba como el _shlek_.

- ¿Entonces os ha gustado la hora de la siesta? –preguntó Hermione.

- Siiii. –corearon los dos.

- Yo _quielo_ _dolmil_ ya _otla_ vez. –anunció Rose pensativa.- Y aho_l_a _soñalé_ con el _bul_-lito y no _estalá_ solo.

- Noooo. –la contradijo Brian.- No se sabe con que se va a soñar.

- Pelo yo si lo se. –declaró la niña muy segura.

- Nuuuu, no lo sabes.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- ¡_Soñalé_ con el _bul_-_lito_ y punto! –Rose había sacado el genio de su madre y con un grito como aquel consiguió callar a su hermano a pesar de ser este más grande que ella.

- Haz lo que quieras. –se rindió el pobre Brian y hundió el rostro enfadado en el pecho de la castaña.

- Voy a _soñal_ con el bu_l_-_lito_. –dijo Rose de nuevo como retando a los presentes a contradecirla.

- Estoy segura de que así será, cielo. –dijo Hermione acariciando la cabeza de Brian.- Pero no tienes que gritarle así a tu hermano.

- Yo no _glito_.

- Oh, yo creo que si.

- El _señol_ Abeto dice que no. _Mila_. –le acercó el osito.

- Uy, el señor Abeto dice que tienes que sentarte y comerte toda la cena antes de que puedas ir a la cama de nuevo. –la castaña le devolvió el muñeco a la niña que se sentó en una silla a su lado.

- ¿Qué hay para cenar, tío Ron? –preguntó Molly.

- Pescado y ensalada de frutas.

- ¿No puede ser otra cosa? –pidió Eric con cara de asco.

- No. –fue la escueta respuesta de Ron.- Hoy toca comida sana.

- Jo.

- Contadle a vuestra tía como os ha ido en cada de Hannah. Aun no habéis dicho nada.

- Bueno, hemos estado jugando con ella y con Beth. –dijo Molly, mas Eric permaneció callado.- Son muy divertidas las dos.

- ¿Y a qué habéis jugado? –se interesó su tía.

- A un juego muggle que es de responder preguntas. Hicimos dos equipos y el que no sabía la respuesta ponía un sickle en el bote.

- Parece divertido.

- Bueno, lo es si vas en el equipo de Eric. –Molly lo miró con asombro.- Se sabia casi todas las respuestas. No sabía que era tan listo.

- ¡Oye! –se quejó Eric.

- Es que Eric es como tu padre y tu tío, listo pero vago. –Eric refunfuñó de nuevo.- Lo siento, cielo, pero es verdad.

- ¿Y qué haréis con el dinero del bote? –preguntó Ron.

- Queremos comprar una casa de árbol. –contestó Molly.- Pero eso no es lo más emocionante que ha pasado.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. ¡¡Eric ha hecho magia accidental!!

- ¡Calla, Molly! –pidió Eric azorado, pero ya era tarde.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

- Yo…yo…-Eric estaba muy rojo y miraba al suelo.

- Molly, cuenta que ha pasado. –pidió Hermione.

- Eric ha hecho volar a Decían, ha inflado a Ian, ha deshecho el peinado de Patricia y ha explotado la piruleta de Bea. –explicó Molly orgullosa.- Y con magia, ¡solo apretando los puños!

- ¿Es eso cierto, Eric? –le interrogó Ron.

- Si. –susurró el niño.

- Cariño, eso no esta bien, vale que no os llevéis bien, pero…-comenzó a decir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Molly.

- Tenia sus razones, tía.

- Nada justifica que…

- Solo lo hice porque se estaban burlando de Beth. –proclamó Eric y salió de la cocina sumamente abochornado.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron la primera mirada de la noche, mas ella la desvió pronto.

- Vaya…-dijo Hermione.- Eso ha sido…inesperado.

- Pero es cierto, tía. –se apresuró a decir Molly.- Esos niños se estaban burlando de Beth y no pararon de seguirnos cuando salimos de casa de Hannah. Han sido muy desagradables haciendo caer al suelo a la pobre Beth y todo. Es por eso que Eric se enfadó. Me siento muy orgullosa de él.

- ¿Eric se ha enfadado? –preguntó Brian.

- Un poquito, cielo. –contestó Hermione.

- ¿Y porqué?

- Bueno…

- Es raro verlo enfadado. –reflexionó la pequeña copia de Harry.

- Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él. –dijo Hermione bajando a Brian al suelo y levantándose.

Ron se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su brazo izquierdo; de nuevo Hermione se vio obligada a mirarle, pero Ron le sonreía afablemente. Solo él sabia el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mostrarse así, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Te importa si voy yo? Algo me dice que este es un tema para tratar entre chicos más bien.

- Cla-claro. –ella asintió distraída.

Molly había decidido poner la mesa y no les prestaba ninguna atención; Brian se había acercado hasta el rincón de Nails y acariciaba al pequeño perrito que no se quejaba; Rose jugaba con su peluche y pretendía hacer ver que le daba de comer; y Leo…bueno, él seguía con sus gorgojeos y hacia sonar el sonajero que sostenía en su mano derecha mientras la otra se la llevaba a la boca.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y solo existían ellos dos. El pelirrojo la besó antes de decirle:

- ¿Sigues tu con la cena? –y tras un nuevo asentimiento de la castaña, se marchó hacia la habitación de Eric.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance y contó con la presencia de un sonrojado y mudo Eric, pero nadie habló más del incidente de magia. Ron le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y por un momento ella sintió curiosidad. Se acostaron sobre la misma hora de siempre, y los pequeños no pidieron su acostumbrado cuento porque esa noche tenían prisa por dormirse.

Uno para soñar con dragones y la otra con un burro que habla, pensó Ron moviendo la cabeza negativamente mientras bajaba de nuevo al salón antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Hermione estaba nerviosa; no se había cambiado la ropa por el pijama y no hacia más que pasear de un lado a otro. Las manos le temblaban y no sabia donde meterlas, porque lo cierto es que viajar al pasado, y más concretamente al día de los hechos, la aterraba. Ni siquiera lo recordaba del todo bien y tan solo fue consciente de un ligero dolor recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo. Pero antes tendría que justificar los hematomas que periódicamente volvían a cubrir su espalda. Nunca lo había aceptado delante de nadie, y se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo con Ron.

Después de dos meses y medio, poco quedaba de la Hermione fría, segura, competente y diligente que le gustaba mostrar en Nueva York. Lo cierto es que se creía cobarde y frágil, pues hasta que no se había visto entre la espada y la pared…no había razonado sobre ello.

Muy equivocada estaba de la imagen que Ron tenia de ella. La cicatriz de su espalda no significaba para él otra cosa que se encontraba ante una mujer fuerte y valiente, que había conseguido salir adelante a pesar de los pesares. El pelirrojo había bajado a por un detalle de última hora y no se entretuvo más de lo estipulado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione dejó de pasearse para encontrase una vez mas con su mirada en los hermosos ojos de Ron. No sabría decir qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del pelirrojo en esos momentos, pero estaba asustada. Esa tarde de repente había vuelto todos sus miedos y la tarea que tenia por delante no era precisamente fácil.

Ron apoyó la espalda en la puerta y no apartó su mirada en ningún momento. Al contrario de lo que Hermione pensaba, él no estaba enfadado ni decepcionado con ella, ni mucho menos. Pero las emociones de Ron también habían recibido un grave revés y tenia que afrontar algo cuya existencia lo superaba. En su mano derecha una sola rosa roja como símbolo de amor.

- Lo siento. –rompió el silencio ella.

- ¿El que sientes? –su tono de voz era dulce y pausado, nada que ver con los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

- Yo…yo…no quería que te enteraras así. –Hermione retorció sus manos con impaciencia.

- Nunca imaginé nada parecido. –la imagen de la espalda maltrecha era algo que había quedado guardado en su mente para siempre.

- Lo se…y lo siento.

- ¿Porqué no la había visto hasta ahora? –decidió empezar por la pregunta más fácil.

- Porque me aplicaba un hechizo. Si no sabias que existía…no la veías.

- Ah.

- Lo siento. –volvió a decir ella.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir _lo siento_?

- Es que yo…-desvió su mirada y una nueva lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

- Hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarme aun, pero estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea, no es nada por lo que debas disculparte. –él se fue acercando poco a poco y cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

- No se ni por donde empezar. –levantó la vista avergonzada.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. –llevó una de sus manos al mentón de la castaña, y la obligó a mirarle.- Voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento.

- Lo se, pero es difícil de contar. Nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Nadie?

- Nadie. –negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces vas a tener que confiar en mi. –subió la mano que seguía en su mentón y acaricio su mejilla derecha.

- Tengo miedo. –Hermione cerró los ojos a su contacto y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron su periplo por la piel ya húmeda.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- De que ya no me quieras después; de que veas lo estúpida y débil que fui; de que…

- Hermione, mírame. –ella abrió los ojos.- Eso no va a ocurrir nunca, porque nunca voy a dejar de quererte, amarte y mimarte.

- Siempre fuiste muy bueno.

- Y tu una tonta adorable. –le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que sonó más como una caricia.

- Ron…

- Shhhh. –el pelirrojo atrajo sus cuerpos y se abrazaron.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos habló. Hermione se dedicó a tranquilizarse y poner sus pensamientos en orden, y Ron a mostrarle mediante gestos y caricias que lo que había dicho era verdad. Las manos pecosas ascendían y descendían por la espalda, los brazos y los hombros de ella, dotándolos de un calor que se resistían a recibir.

- Gracias. –murmuró ella.

- Estoy aquí. Lo sabes ¿no?

Ella asintió en silencio. Y sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que se ahogaba y que le faltaba el aire; las palabras se le habían atascado en el paladar y el movimiento de su cuerpo era nulo. Tan solo su corazón se mantenía en activo, y como el de Ron, latía acelerado. No fue consciente cuando el pelirrojo la guió hasta la butaca que había en la esquina de la habitación, del mismo modo que no fue consciente de que sus hombros hacia rato que no eran masajeados. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados en un rictus de dolor continuo. Se vio obligada a despertar de su letargo cuando sintió que Ron la sentaba encima de sus rodillas y la reclinaba sobre su pecho.

Envolverse de nuevo en esos brazos era un consuelo con el que había soñado cada día. Y así de esa forma tan sencilla, Ron consiguió que ella hablara.

- Ocurrió hace muchos años. –dijo con voz ronca y sin que Ron se lo pidiera.- Al igual que tu, yo también intenté rehacer mi vida, solo que no salió bien. Me temo que Tom no era como Mary, sino todo lo contrario. Pero yo estaba tan perdida, tan sola, era tan desdichada… Te amaba y te echaba de menos, pero tu no estabas a mi lado y no había esperanzas de recuperarte.

Hermione recordó sus primeros años en Nueva York; estaba sola, sin el amparo, la ayuda o el amor de Harry y Ginny, y además con el corazón roto. Su paso por la academia de aurores fue brillante, pues nunca dejó de ser la alumna perfecta, pero se convirtió en una ermitaña y no se relacionaba con nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario. Era como una autómata programada para hacer una serie de cosas y pasar de otras.

El pelirrojo acariciaba sus cabellos y aguardaba en silencio a que ella pudiera continuar. Un cúmulo de sentimientos se arremolinaban entorno a él, y la culpa y la impotencia rivalizaban por el primer puesto. Había sido él quien la había condenado a esa vida de penurias, y aunque él también había pasado lo suyo, nada se comparaba con la historia de ella. Inconscientemente la atrajo más hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Tom apareció en el momento y sitio justo. Era perfecto y encantador, y al contrario que los demás, no se dio por vencido a la hora de profundizar nuestra relación; tuvo mucha paciencia. Ambos éramos aurores, acabábamos de licenciarnos y estábamos en el mismo escuadrón. Comenzamos a salir como amigos, era el compañero ideal en los museos, el teatro o las ferias de antigüedades y parecía conocer el mundo muggle a la perfección. Después de meses así, simplemente acabamos acostándonos juntos y nuestra relación pasó a ser sentimental.

Ron sabia que era estúpido sentirse celoso, sobretodo cuando él también tuvo a Mary a su lado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando dos personas sienten un amor como el suyo, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia, que siempre se pertenecen el uno al otro. Y era ese sentimiento de pertenencia el que sentía Ron de una manera sana. Hermione suspiró, se tensó y continuó hablando.

- Años más tarde me di cuenta de que ni siquiera fuimos amigos. Yo solo quería un modo de olvidarte, el que me brindaba Tom parecía el más fácil, y él se aprovechó bien de ello. En poco tiempo acabé dependiendo de él en todos los sentidos y me mostré frágil, flexible y sumisa a todo lo que él quería. A cambio…yo nunca estaba sola y podía fantasear con sentirme querida de nuevo. Los problemas empezaron cuando Tom se dio cuenta de que me tenia segura y comenzó a mostrar su verdadera cara.

Hermione se interrumpió de nuevo y Ron contuvo el aliento; no sabía si tendría el aplomo suficiente para procesar lo que estaba a punto de decirle ella. Porque no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta del problema; la espalda de Hermione hablaba por si sola. Pero Ron siguió acariciando sus cabellos y dándole calor con su cuerpo, instándola en silencio a que continuara y al mismo tiempo haciéndole saber que no había prisa y que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Él estaba allí para escucharla y reconfortarla, y eso era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba saber.

- En el escuadrón de aurores al que pertenecíamos, poco a poco fui subiendo en la escala de puestos y eso a Tom no le gustó nada. Luego cuando estábamos solos, me decía las cosas de tal forma que yo me convencía de que mis logros estaban mal y eran injustos, que las cosas malas que le sucedían a él eran por mi culpa. Me ascendieron y él me amenazó para que lo rechazara, pero yo no lo hice…y él me dio una bofetada. Al día siguiente fueron dos, al otro tres…y así hasta que más de una vez fue una paliza completa. Siempre encontraba excusas para pegarme…y lo peor de todo es que yo llegué a creerme que lo merecía.

Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en su mirada había un deje de horror e ira. Escucharlo de los labios de Hermione era muy diferente a imaginárselo y una vez más se sintió impotente y maniatado, culpable por todo lo que ella había pasado. Se movió un poco en la butaca de manera que ella se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza de su pecho y mirarlo a los ojos. Hermione no esperaba encontrar lágrimas, pero las había. De sus ojos caían menos, pero no por eso su dolor había menguado. Subió una de sus suaves y blancas manos y removió las lágrimas del rostro pecoso; cuando sus dedos rozaron los labios de Ron, estos los besaron al tiempo que juntaban sus cabezas en una caricia superflua pero con significado.

- ¿Porqué no lo hablaste con Harry? –Ron acarició su mejilla izquierda y le retiró el cabello de la cara.- Él te habría ayudado.

- No podía hacerlo, la culpa era solo mía. No quería que Harry saliera lastimado también. La culpa era solo mía. –repitió.

- ¿Y Ginny? Ella era tu mejor amiga. –apuntó dulcemente.

- Hay cosas que no contamos ni a los que más queremos. Tampoco podía hacerle eso a ella; cargar con esa responsabilidad en su cabeza.

- Lo siento; siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso. –besó sus labios con mucho amor y de manera muy breve.

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta para parar de hablar y había enfocado esa charla como una forma de redimirse de toda la culpa que todavía guardaba en su interior. Volvió a apoyar la frente contra los labios de Ron antes de acurrucarse en sus brazos y seguir hablando.

- Conocí a Stuart de esa forma. A pesar de ser una auror experimentada, pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería del cuartel. Siempre aparecía con un ojo morado, un labio roto, una costilla quebrada… Él me atendía diligentemente, pero con el paso del tiempo pude ver en sus ojos que no se tragaba mis excusas de que había sido golpeada en los entrenamientos. En esos momentos no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para tener la confianza de ahora y yo me negaba a hablar del tema, así que él solo podía curarme lo mejor que podía.

El pelirrojo comprendió muy bien lo que debió de sentir Stuart, pues él estaba pasando por lo mismo en esos momentos. Estaba acumulando mucha rabia hacia la persona de ese maldito llamado Tom, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a ser lo suficientemente sabio como para saber que lo que ahora importaba era Hermione. Estar a su lado, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla… Ya tendría tiempo para su propia rabia.

- No deberías haber aguantado todo eso. –dijo Ron pensativo.

- Lo se. –ella suspiró.- Pero en aquellos momentos no era yo.

- Minnie...

- Había llegado a depender de Tom de una manera mala y contra más fuertes eran las palizas, más me convencía de que era culpa mía. Al fin y al cabo…todas las personas a la que quería se alejaban de mi, algo malo debía de tener.

- Minnie, no digas eso. –Ron se estremeció.

- Lo siento.

- Eso tampoco. Escúchame bien, mi amor, nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya. Creo que nunca nadie te lo ha dicho y es importante que lo comprendas. No fue culpa tuya, si hay algún culpable aquí…ese soy yo. Yo te condené a esa vida de sacrificios. Yo y mi estupidez. –Ron acabó agachando la cabeza.

- No digas eso, Ron. –Hermione le levantó la cabeza y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas obligándolo a mirarla.- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Si de algo eres tu culpable tu…es de amarme demasiado.

- Minnie…él te hizo daño, mucho daño. –una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda.

- Lo se. Pero tu me salvaste. Seguí viva porque siempre mantuve la esperanza de volver a verte, de volver a estar junto a ti, sentir tus labios contra los míos…

- Pero nunca llegué. –dijo Ron.

- Has llegado ahora. –ella le sonrió leve y costosamente.

- No es suficiente.

- Si lo es.

- No, no lo es. Pero voy a compensarte por cada mal recuerdo de estos veinte años separados. Se que hay muchas cosas de las que hablar aun, y soy consciente de que es probable que otras queden en el olvido, pero no quiero que te acuestes ni un solo día sin saber que te quiero, te amo y eres la persona más maravillosa y buena que he conocido en mi vida. Nadie ha sufrido tanto como tu y nadie se merece ser más feliz que tu.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada para evitar que un nuevo reguero de lágrimas saliera de sus ojos. Las palabras de Ron significaban mucho para ella, más de lo que nunca podría expresar con gestos o palabras. Y aun con riesgo a quedarse corta, acercó sus labios a los de Ron y los besó con intensidad renovada. Fue un beso de olvido del pasado y esperanza por el futuro, de los malos momentos pasados y los buenos que estaban por venir, de un amor al que le cortaron las alas y ahora volvía a volar. Sus labios se movían a un compás más lento del acostumbrado, pero no era el momento para nada más.

Después de separarse, se quedaron en la misma posición durante unos minutos más. Sus labios a escasos centímetros y, sin embargo, muy lejos de llegar a tocarse. Ron delineó todos los rasgos del rostro de Hermione con sus ojos y ella pudo contar las pecas de sus mejillas y su nariz. Sabían que había una segunda parte, también dolorosa, y que debía abordarse con la misma intensidad que el relato anterior. Pero como ya se ha dicho, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Recordando de pronto la vivaz rosa roja con la que había llegado y que ahora yacía olvidada en el suelo, Ron desvió sus ojos hacia ella. Esa noche tenia que haber sido muy especial para ellos, pero la necesidad de saber la verdad se había impuesto al corazón. Hermione siguió la dirección de los ojos de Ron y vio la pequeña rosa cerca de sus pies. Alargó una mano y la cogió entre sus dedos, se la mostró a Ron y él la cogió.

- Te había comprado un ramo de rosas rojas. –dijo contestando la pregunta no formulada por ella.- Con veinte rosas, una por cada año que pasamos separados. No es mucho pero…

- Es perfecto, Ron. Eres el único que me ha regalado rosas rojas y tienen un significado muy especial para mi. –ella cogió de nuevo la rosa que Ron le tendía y se la llevó a la nariz para embriagarse de su fragancia dulzona.- Nunca nadie me ha tratado tan bien como tu.

- El mundo esta lleno de tontos en el mejor de los casos y de malditos en el peor. Y tu eres una rosa que brillas en un campo nevado.

- Te quiero. –dijo ella sonriendo muy levemente.

- Te quiero. Nunca voy a separarme de ti y nunca vas a volver a sufrir. Es una promesa. –entrelazó sus manos vacías y besó los nudillos de ella.

- Lo se. –susurró Hermione.

- Tu voz es una dulce melodía que nunca quiero dejar de oír.

- Eres muy dulce.

- Tu me haces así.

Volvieron a besarse y Hermione recostó de nuevo la cabeza en el pecho de Ron mientras pasaba distraídamente la rosa por sus manos. El reloj marcó la medianoche al mismo tiempo que la espesa bruma se hacia a un lado en el exterior para dejar salir a una luna llena que brillaba con renovada ilusión. Aquella noche no iban a haber interrupciones infantiles ni de ningún tipo, porque el destino es sabio y dejó esa página en blanco para que ellos la llenaran con sus sentimientos y caricias.

Ron hizo ademán de levantarse y Hermione lo imitó. De pie, con las manos aun entrelazadas, se miraron durante unos segundos, como pidiéndose permiso y otorgándolo para hacer lo que iban a hacer. El pelirrojo subió una mano y acarició el brazo y hombro derecho de la castaña. Después se soltaron muy lentamente y Ron le fue quitando la chaqueta de punto y el jersey a Hermione. Ella quedó expuesta ante él, tan solo con el sujetador negro cubriendo sus pechos, pero Ron no se fijó en el. Esa noche la lujuria estaba en un rincón apartado.

De la mano fueron hacia la cama y se tumbaron. Ron fue un poco más lento y para quitarse sus camiseta tardó unos minutos más de la cuenta, pero es que no quería separarse de Hermione. Sentir sus pieles templadas encima de la otra y poder acariciarse sin la molestia de la ropa, daba al momento una intensidad más profunda que la existente. Ron rodó sobre si mismo y se colocó de cara a Hermione; ella miraba al techo, como buscando una fuerza invisible que le ayudaba con la segunda parte de su historia.

Y tuvo que encontrarla, porque cerrando los ojos a las caricias de Ron, comenzó a hablar muy suavemente.

- El día de la cicatriz amaneció muy oscuro y gris; recuerdo el olor a lluvia sin descanso y el repiqueteo de las gotas contra las ventanas. No había amanecido cuando recibimos una llamada del cuartel. Una nueva misión había sido asignada a nuestro escuadrón…y yo tenía el mando. Lógicamente, a Tom no le gustó y supe que tarde o temprano me las tendría que ver con él.

Ron, que había comenzado a darle pequeños besitos en su hombro derecho, se detuvo de repente y volvió a fijar sus ojos azules en ella.

- No es necesario que hablemos de ello si no quieres.

- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que sacarlo de mi interior.

- Bien; pero recuerda que estoy aquí contigo…y que siempre voy a estarlo. –bajó su mano derecha hasta entrelazarla con la de ella.

- Gracias. –él le correspondió con un nuevo beso en el hombro.- No te detengas; eso es lo único que hace que no me derrumbe de nuevo.

- Bien. –y Ron siguió con sus dulces besos.

- La misión parecía no revestir ningún riesgo para ninguno de los implicados y pronto estuvo terminada con éxito. Se trataba de entrar en una cueva perdida en el bosque y reducir al mortífago que habitaba en ella. Cuando todo acabó, mandé a mis compañeros de vuelta al cuartel y ese fue mi gran error. Tom se había ido calentando durante el día y el hecho de que yo redujera al mortífago y él no…fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

A pesar del coraje renovado, Hermione se vio obligada a detenerse en su relato y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodeara su rostro y acabara en la colcha violeta. Ron había detenido de nuevo sus besos, pero mantenía el contacto físico y se acercó más a ella.

- Discutimos. Él me echó en cara que le había avergonzado delante de nuestros compañeros y que ahora era el hazmerreír del cuartel. A esa afirmación le siguió una bofetada. Me cogió tan desprevenida que caí al suelo, pero él no me dio tiempo a recuperarme cuando ya me estaba propinando la segunda. Me recriminó muchas cosas más, me insultó, me escupió, me dio patadas en el estómago…-llegados a este punto su voz ser perdió en un susurro y lloró mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

- Minnie…

- Lo perdí, Ron; lo perdí a él también. –dijo entre sollozos.

Ron la abrazó, no sabia a lo que refería, pero no era el momento para indagaciones varis. Hermione se volteó y hundió el rostro en el pecho desnudo de Ron. Él la consoló lo mejor que pudo y durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La castaña seguía llorando, pero era un lloro contenido, resignado, que poco a poco se fue evaporando.

- Shhh, shhh, tranquila. Ya pasó, Minnie; ya pasó, mi amor. Ya no puede hacerte daño, ahora estás conmigo. –Ron acarició sus cabellos y la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos.

- Me torturó durante largo rato. Yo estaba casi inconsciente y casi no sentía ni el dolor. No dejaba de mirar el gran charco de sangre que se estaba arremolinando a mi alrededor y que desentonaba de mala manera con la nieve blanca y virgen. Debería de haberle bastado con dejarme en esas circunstancias, pero antes de irse y viéndose acorralado por mis compañeros que había vuelto a buscarme, me lanzó el hechizo a quemarropa y lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor intenso a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

Ron sintió como su corazón se detenía y la sangre se le enervaba de rabia. Ese Tom había sido un maldito y se prometió a si mismo que algún día recibiría su merecido. No hoy, no mañana, no la semana que viene, pero un día si. Había escuchado todo con una paciencia desconcertante, siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de Hermione a las suyas, y aunque esa noche lo seguiría haciendo…Tom Gervais se había ganado un enemigo.

Hermione respiró tranquila al concluir lo que estaba dispuesta a contarle. Por un momento los nervios le habían traicionado, pero su boca estaba sellada de nuevo. Se sorbió la nariz inútilmente y fue consciente de que el reguero de lágrimas estaba por venir con más fuerza aun. Ron tenia razón, nunca nadie le había dicho que no era culpa suya, y ella necesitaba escucharlo. Aun hoy día, después de casi diez años, le costaba aceptarlo.

Abrazada al pelirrojo, siguió llorando durante largo rato y agradeció más que nunca el haberlo encontrado de nuevo.

- Te voy a compensar, Minnie. Voy a hacer que se vaya tu tristeza; algún día lo conseguiré, y ese día será la mujer más feliz de la tierra. –le dijo Ron al oído.

- Te…quiero. –sollozó ella.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida; y yo a ti. –deshizo su abrazo solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.- Quiero verte, cuidarte y mimarte hasta que se me acabe la vida. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño…nunca.

- Eres un regalo caído del cielo.

- No, yo no o soy, pero tu si.

- Ron…

Se besaron de la misma forma en que lo venían haciendo toda la noche y con la misma intensidad con que un enamorado busca la perfecta canción de amor para su pareja. Porque ellos eran perfectos y el destino lo único que estaba haciendo era enmendar su error.

- Quiero verla. –dijo Ron cuando se separaron.

- Ron, no creo que…-a ella todavía le daba vergüenza.

- Por favor.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama y quedó tumbada boca abajo. Cerró los ojos al verse expuesta de esa maneta; hacia muchos años que no le gustaba su cuerpo y esa era la principal razón por la que no se había permitido intimar con ningún hombre que no fuera Stuart. El rubio ya conocía la cicatriz, no tenia que darle explicaciones de ninguna clase. Pero Ron era especial y él si que se merecía esa explicación.

Con mucho cuidado, Ron se incorporó en la cama y se tumbó encima de ella rozando cada parte de su espalda con su pecho. Entrelazó sus dos manos con las dos de Hermione y mientras besaba su nuca, los fue llevando hacia arriba hasta que estuvieron extendidos encima de su cabeza. Después los soltó y se volvió a concentrar de nuevo en su espalda. Cogió la rosa roja que había llevado consigo y con un movimiento de varita la humedeció con agua.

**Some say love it is a river**

_(Algunos dicen que el amor es un río)_

**That drowns the tender reed**

_(que inunda la dulce caña)_

**Some say love it is a razer**

_(algunos dice que el amor es una navaja)_

**That leaves your soul to blead**

_(que te hace sangrar el alma)_

Se apartó un poco más, prácticamente hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas encima de ella, y con suma ternura desabrochó el cierre del sujetador, consiguiendo que el pecho de ella se relajase. Impulsándose hacia delante besó esa parte de su espalda que había estado tapada, y acarició con los dedos de una mano las marcas que la prenda había dejado. Fue subiendo sus besos hasta llegar de nuevo a su nuca, donde apartando el cabello hundió su boca. Pasó largo rato allí, pero se apartó para seguir bajando y besando cada espacio de piel que encontró a su paso.

Hermione estaba viviendo el momento más romántico de su vida, y aunque seguía sintiendo vergüenza por el estado de su espalda, no pudo evitar abandonarse a ese gozo inocente. Los labios de Ron contra su piel eran como pequeños latigazos de calor que se propagaban por todo su cuerpo.

**Some say love it is a hunger**

_(algunos dicen que el amor es una hambrienta)_

**An endless aching need**

_(e interminable dolorosa necesidad)_

**I say love it is a flower**

_(yo digo que el amor es una flor)_

**And you it's only seed**

_(y tu su unica semilla)_

La rosa que Ron había humedecido y que todavía seguía en su mano derecha, fue lo siguiente que Hermione notó contra su piel. Los dulces pétalos de la flor fueron pasando por cada centímetro de cicatriz, y consiguiendo, con asombro, que el dolor que sentía se redujera. Al camino de la rosa siguieron los labios de Ron, que daba pequeños besitos allí donde la piel había quedado humedecida.

Nadie nunca había sido tan cuidadoso con ella, y Hermione encontró esa noche otro motivo para amar a Ron como lo amaba. Había pasado mucho miedo, miedo al rechazo…pero el pelirrojo le estaba demostrando que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

**It's the heart afraid of breaking**

_(es el corazón con miedo a romperse)_

**That never learns to dance**

_(el que nunca aprende a bailar)_

**It's the dream afraid of waking**

_(es el sueño con miedo a despertar)_

**That never take's the chance**

_(el que nunca se arriesga)_

Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha, la rosa de Ron no dejó ni un solo rincón de piel por ser acariciado y luego besado por sus labios. Pudo comprobar mejor la cicatriz y los hematomas que habían dejado manchas oscuras en la piel, pero él la siguió viendo bella. Ese era el cuerpo de la mujer a la que amaba y no había nada que le hiciese pensar en otra cosa.

La fragancia dulzona de la flor caló pronto en la piel de Hermione y seguramente Ron se podría haber detenido, pero no lo hizo y pasados unos minutos volvió a dejarse caer encima suyo y alargó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza para ir al encuentro de los de ella.

**It's the one who won't be taken**

_(es el que nunca será tomado)_

**Who cannot seem to give**

_(el que no parece entregarse)_

**And the soul afraid of dying**

_(y el alma con miedo a morir)_

**That never learns to live**

_(la que nunca aprende a vivir)_

Ron suspiró al esconder su rostro entre los cabellos castaños de Hermione y el aire caliente que salía de su boca, se coló directamente hasta el rostro de ella. No habían hablado en ningún momento, y sin embargo, estaba siendo el turno de replica de Ron. El pelirrojo le estaba demostrando todo lo que sentía a base de gestos y de caricias; pero unas buenas palabras escogidas nunca sobran y en este momento tampoco.

- Voy a darte todo el amor que te mereces, Minnie. Voy a llevarte a la cumbre de la felicidad. Y aun a riesgo de que te canses de mi, voy a besar esta piel y este cuerpo que me tiene loco.

- Ron…

- Te quiero, y no pasará un solo día en que no te lo diga. No quiero morirme pensando que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente. Te quiero muchísimo.

- Yo también te quiero, Ron. –Hermione volteó un poco la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos, fue al encuentro de los labios de Ron.

**When the night has been too lonely**

_(cuando la noche ha sido muy solitaria)_

**And the road has been too long**

_(y el camino muy largo)_

**And you think that love is only...**

_(y pienses que el amor es solo...)_

**For the lucky and the strong**

_(...para el afortunado y el fuerte)_

Como si tuviera miedo a romperla, Ron apartó suavemente sus labios y deshizo el beso. Hermione se volteó debajo suyo hasta quedar cara a cara; no le importó que sus senos se hubieran salido de la tela que los protegía y no dijo nada cuando Ron se lo quitó del todo. Del mismo modo que había hecho con su espalda, el pelirrojo trazó el sendero de besos por el cuello, el pecho y el vientre de ella. Después le tocó a la rosa hacerse paso y acariciar esa nueva piel que se exponía ante ella. Ron no apartó los ojos en ningún momento de los de ella y los utilizó para acariciar su alma con la misma cadencia que la flor estaba haciéndolo con su cuerpo.

Con su mano libre recorrió su rostro, masajeó sus mejillas y delineó el contorno de sus labios, y cuando la rosa realizó su función, se dejó caer de nuevo encima de ella para volver a besarla. Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo obligó a profundizar el beso, pero en ningún momento pasó por sus mentes un deseo de lujuria. Esa noche era para mimarse y amarse con el alma y el corazón, nada más.

**Just remember in the winter**

_(solo recuerda en el invierno)_

**For beneath the bitter snow**

_(muy debajo de la amarga nieve)_

**Lies the seed**

_(yace la semilla)_

**That with the sun love**

_(que con el amor del sol)_

**In the spring**

_(en la primavera)_

**Becomes the rose**

_(se convierte en la rosa)_

Aun así, Ron no pudo resistirse a besar de nuevos sus senos y sentir como estos respondían a sus caricias. Hizo levantar a Hermione y le quitó el resto de la ropa intercalando sus besos y deslizó el camisón negro para taparla.

Él también se quitó los pantalones y juntos emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia la cama, pero esta vez debajo del edredón. Hermione se acomodó en los brazos de Ron y dejó que el siguieran con sus atenciones por largo rato. Lo ultimo que escuchó antes de dormirse fue un _'te quiero'_ repetido varias veces.

Ron tardó algo más en dormirse y su sueño fue irregular. Puede decirse que pasó la noche velando a Hermione y asegurándose de tenerla en todo momento entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy lejos de Escocia y del drama que estaban viviendo sus amigos, había una pareja que disfrutaba ajena de su amor. Stuart y Lainey llevaban casi tres meses de relación y ellos mismos estaban sorprendidos. Es muy extraño conectar con una persona de manera casi instantánea y darse cuenta de que es el amor de tu vida, el que habías estado esperando. Pero había sido así para ellos.

El sol que anunciaba la llegada de una nueva mañana, se alzaba grande y brillante por encima de la frondosidad verdosa de Central Park. Muy cerca de allí, el Museo Nacional de Historia abría sus puertas y recibía a sus curiosos visitantes, y el eco de las canciones de John Lennon inundaban el recodo de _Strawberry Fields_. Vivir en una de las zonas más tranquilas de Manhattan era todo un lujo que muy pocos se podían permitir. Porque como dice la canción, Nueva York era la ciudad que nunca dormía, o como la había remodelado Lainey…la que nunca dejaba dormir.

La australiana tenía el sueño muy ligero y se despertaba con el más mínimo sonido. Esa noche, por ejemplo, pasaron ambulancias y coches de policía sobre las cinco, pues bien…si consultaba el reloj de pulsera comprobaba que llevaba en pie cuatro horas. Se arrebujó mejor en la bata de seda roja y paseó entre sus manos la taza de café caliente. Desde la terraza del apartamento tenia una vista espectacular, pero no se libraba del frío. Unos brazos calientes y fuertes rodearon su cintura desde atrás y Lainey se dejó hacer en el pecho del hombre que la hacia vibrar cada día.

Stuart se había levantado cansado después de una doble sesión de guardia en el hospital, y había rodado sobre la cama para encontrarla fría y vacía. No era así como se suponía que debía de estar. Había abierto sus ojos para confirmar su sospecha y ver que el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Salió de la cama con curiosidad por saber donde estaba la rubia y la encontró en la terraza.

- Hace frío aquí fuera. –observó el apretándola más.

- Si, pero la vista es preciosa.

- Eso es cierto. –dijo Stuart mirándola a ella.

Lainey se dio cuenta y después de dejar la taza de café en la barandilla, se volteó dentro del abrazo.

- Eres un adulador, Hermione tiene razón. –dijo sonriente.

- Hermione siempre tiene razón en todo, mi vida. Pero a veces yo también, y esta es una de esas ocasiones. –le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- ¿No te vasta con tenerme para ti?

- Quiero hacer algo divertido, Stu. ¡¡Quiero conocer Manhattan!!

- Pero…-Stuart puso cara de fastidio. Él tenía otro concepto de diversión, mucho más tranquilo…o no.- Lai, Manhattan es una isla enorme.

- No quiero verlo todo hoy, pero si algunas cosas. Nunca he estado en la Estatua de la Libertad y dicen que Coney Island es divertidísimo. Anda vamos, compláceme.

Ella se puso de puntillas para besarle con lentitud. El viento movía sus cabellos rubios y los lanzaba contra el rostro de Stuart.

- No te puedo negar nada. –dijo él sonriendo tontamente.

- Lo sé.

Entraron de nuevo en el calor del apartamento y se vistieron y desayunaron en tiempo record. Stuart no era muy partidario de utilizar el metro, pero para bajar hasta Battery Park era lo más rápido y directo. Lainey parecía una niña con zapatos nuevos y lo llevaba de la mano a todas partes.

Gracias al _metro express_ llegaron al otro extremo de la ciudad en tan solo diez minutos. En las inmediaciones de Battery Park había muchísimos turistas que esperaban su turno para coger el ferry a la Estatua y Ellis Island. Era un día tranquilo y soleado, aunque no lo suficiente como para prescindir de una fina chaqueta. El río Hudson estaba un poco agitado y eso se notaba en el fuerte balanceo de los barcos.

- Oh, mira, Stu, ya la veo. Allí al fondo…que chiquitina.

Lainey era bastante menuda y tenía que dar pequeños saltitos para poder ver la estatua desde el embarcadero y por encima del resto de la gente de la cola. Suspirando con resignación, el rubio ajustó mejor su gorra de los Knicks y colocó las manos en la cintura de ella. Sin mucho esfuerzo, la alzó lo suficiente como para que dejara de dar saltitos.

- ¿Mejor? –le susurró después al oído.

- Oh, si. Ha sido una experiencia única.

- Graciosilla. –la bajó de nuevo y ella lo abrazó.

- Gracias por hacer esto por mi.

- Puede ser una experiencia interesante.

- Llevo casi un mes en Nueva York y todavía no conozco la ciudad, eso es imperdonable.

- Ciertamente. –le dio un beso en el cabello y avanzaron en la cola.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Bien. Hipotéticamente hablando… ¿te resultaría muy difícil vivir aquí?

Los ojos de Lainey se agrandaron detrás de sus oscuras gafas de sol, pero mantuvo la expresión impertérrita y contestó con fingida naturalidad.

- Hipotéticamente, mi respuesta es que no me resultaría difícil.

- Bien.

- ¿Bien? –preguntó ella algo decepcionada.

- Si, bien.

- Pues vale. –mirándolo en perspectiva, aun era pronto.

- Perfecto.

Cuando se separaron en la cola de los arcos de seguridad, Stuart sonrió y se autofelicitó por dejar a Lainey confundida y desesperanzada. Eso añadiría más emoción cuando lo hiciera de verdad. Pasó el arco sin ningún problema, pero Lainey…

- Señora, tiene que desprenderse de todo objeto metálico. –dijo uno de los guardias ante el pitido electrónico.

- ¿De todas?

- Eh si.

- Pues vaya. Va a tener que darme una cajita de esas entonces. –comenzó a quitarse las mil y una pulseras bohemias que llevaba en las manos, además de los pendientes, los anillos y los dos collares. El reloj también cayó en la cajita, por si acaso.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Le parece poco? –sonrió ella sin perder el sentido del humor…aun.

- Bien, pase.

¡¡¡¡PIIIIIIIII!!!!

- Uixxx, ¿y ahora que me tengo que quitar? –retrocedió.

- Lleva cinturón. –la acusó el hombre.

- Si. No sabía que incurría ninguna ley.

- Es metálico, debe quitárselo.

Stuart se acercó a ella.

- ¿Todo bien, cielo?

- Si, si. Pero tenias que haberme avisado de esto. –hizo un gesto con las manos que abarcó la carpa donde estaban.

- Son las medidas de seguridad habituales en…

- ¿Habituales? ¿Qué podría hacer con un cinturón de tela y cuatro pulseras? –preguntó ella antes de pasar por el detector.

¡¡¡¡PIIIIIII!!!!

- Señora…

- ¿Y ahora que? –preguntó molesta. Su sentido del humor se había ido.

- ¿Qué lleva debajo del sombrero?

- ¿Es una pregunta procedente?

- Si.

- Pues que voy a llevar… ¡¡mi pelo recogido en un pasador!!

- Tiene que quitarse el pasador.

- ¡¿Porqué?! ¿Va usted ha rehacerme el recogido después? –Lainey se elevó de puntillas para plantarle cara al guardia que media casi dos metros.

- Lai, mi amor…

- Esta bien, esta bien.

Esta vez pasó por debajo del arco y obtuvo luz verde. Lainey echó una mirada despectiva y airada al guardia y se llevó su cajita de plástico hasta un rincón, seguida por un divertido Stuart.

- Deberías haberme dicho que para hacer turismo en Nueva York es necesario no acicalarse ni llevar complementos. Hay que ir como una pordiosera sin identidad. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Cielo, no pasa nada.

- Hummm…-ella se fue poniendo de nuevo sus accesorios uno a uno.

- Además, estás muy guapa con tus collares y tus pulseras y todo lo demás. –Stuart le ayudó a ponerse el cinturón y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro.

- ¿No crees que esté loca o sea un engorro? –eso era lo que había deducido por la actitud del guardia.

- Claro que no. Es parte de cómo eres…y a mi me gustas así.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. Anda vamos al ferry antes de que lo perdamos.

- Si.

El viaje hasta la Estatua fue una pesadilla para la rubia. El barquito estaba lleno de gente y se movía demasiado de un lado a otro. Ella se agarraba con fuerza a la barandilla y Stuart se ocupaba de mantenerla en pie. Tal vez eso del turismo por Nueva York no había sido una buena idea para ella. Stuart apartó un mechón rubio de la pálida cara y le pasó una de sus frías manos por las mejillas arreboladas.

- ¿Vas bien?

- De momento solo voy.

- Vamos, no es tan malo. –le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

- Si, claro, porque tu no te mareas. –ella le hizo un puchero.

- Mira, ahí está la Estatua. –señaló unos cincuenta metros más adelante.

- Es pequeña…pero alta a la vez. Quiero decir que la imaginaba mucho más grande. No se. –se encogió de hombros.- Aun así impresiona.

- Si. –rodeó su cintura y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro derecho de ella.

- Me siento como una nueva llegada del viejo mundo.

- Es lo primero que veían al llegar a América los inmigrantes europeos. –asintió él.

- Lo se, por eso lo digo. Es una sensación extraña.

Pareció que la conversación distrajo un poco a Lainey de sus propios males y pronto llegaron al embarcadero. Fueron los primeros en bajar, y para sorpresa de ambos, cuando estuvieron ya en tierra firme…Lainey vomitó. Stuart no pudo apartarse a tiempo y acabó con la camisa manchada. Ella se sentó en un banco sombrío con la cabeza entre las piernas.

- Lo siento. –murmuró.

- Tranquila. –Stuart se sentó a su lado y le retiró los cabellos de la cara.

Ella volvió a vomitar, esta vez manchando solo el suelo.

- No se que me ha pasado. Yo…-dijo con el sabor amargo de la bilis aun en su boca.

- No pasa nada, amor. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

- Algo.

- Bien, eso es lo que importa. –rebuscó en su mochila y le tendió una botella de agua.- Bebe. Contiene una poción para el mareo. La eché por si acaso.

- ¿Y me la das ahora?

- Hummm…

- Gracias. –ella bebió un sorbo grande.- Puaggg, sabe fatal.

- Es por eso que es eficiente. Espérame aquí, voy al baño a limpiarme.

- Stu…

- Tranquila. –repitió él dándole un beso en la frente.

Durante los diez minutos que Stuart estuvo ausente, Lainey recobró el calor sonrosado de sus mejillas y se encontró mucho mejor. Disimuladamente, arregló su aspecto con ayuda de su varita y se retocó el sutil maquillaje. Cuando el rubio apareció con una camisa nueva y oliendo a ducha fresca, ella ya estaba perfecta.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Lainey mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Me he aparecido en el apartamento, me he duchado, me he cambiado y he vuelto a aparecerme en el servicio de caballeros. –explicó él orgulloso.

- ¿En diez minutos?

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy rápido.

- Ya lo creo, además de un genio.

- Lo se. –bromeó.

Los dos rieron y las siguientes tres horas las dedicaron a visitar la Estatua y el museo de la inmigración de Ellis Island. La poción de Stuart logró su cometido y Lainey volvió a lucir esplendida en el viaje de regreso a la isla. Mirándola de reojo, Stuart admitía que era divertido hacer turismo por Nueva York si se iba con la persona indicada. Comieron en un restaurante europeo de la calle Broadway, muy cerca del Charging Bull de Wall Street. A las cuatro de la tarde, cogieron un nuevo ferry hasta Coney Island que fue bordeando la costa de Manhattan hasta dejar el río Hudson para entrar en el canal de East River.

Coney Island era pequeño y proyectado básicamente para la diversión. El parque de atracciones era todo un reclamo para visitantes y neoyorquinos, para niños y adultos. Con el caer del sol, las luces fueron cobrando vida y Lainey ya no fue consciente de que al otro lado del río estaba la sede de la ONU o destacaba el iluminado edificio Chryssler. Las luces de vivos colores lo absorbían todo y ella se sintió como una niña pequeña de nuevo.

Con renovada emoción se montaron en casi todas las atracciones, pero Stuart reservaba una especial para un momento especial. Desde siempre le habían gustado las norias y guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de esa tranquila atracción. Por ejemplo, fue donde llevó a Hermione después de su operación de espalda cuando estuvo un año sin andar, o cuando a los quince años se le declaró a Gracie Lou y ella le dio calabazas; bueno esto ultimo era un buen recuerdo, pero de todo se aprende. La Wonder Wheel era grande y alta, con las cestas de colores y los hierros en rojo y verde turquesa.

Aunque a Lainey no le gustaban mucho las norias en particular, ya que las consideraba aburridas, rutinarias y una perdida de tiempo, aceptó subir porque Stuart insistió mucho con su encantadora sonrisa. Una vez arriba, tuvo que reconocer que era agradable sentir el aire y la brisa del mar en sus rostro, pero sobretodo compartir ese momento con Stuart. El rubio había pasado un brazo por sus hombros y la había atraído hacia él de forma magnética.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien hoy? –le preguntó para romper el hielo.

- Si, ha sido muy emocionante.

- No te lo discutiré. –rió él.

- Siento lo de tu camisa.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso…no ha pasado nada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Lainey cerró los ojos. Stuart acarició sus cabellos primero y sus mejillas después. Ella sonrió en su ceguera.

- Siento que te he decepcionado esta mañana…-comenzó a decir él.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó ella horrorizada y abriendo los ojos de golpe.- Stu, eres maravilloso. No…

- …pero es que no quería decírtelo allí, rodeados de tanta gente. –prosiguió él sin tener en cuenta su comentario.

El corazón de Lainey comenzó a latir con fuerza y desesperación.

- ¿Vas a dejarme?

Stuart la miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, de todos los aspectos que le gustaban de Lainey, su vulnerabilidad y sencillez eran los más importantes. Cogió una de las manos blanquecinas entre las suyas.

- Esta mañana te hice una pregunta hipotética y ahora te la repito, solo que sin ser hipotética. ¿Entiendes?

- Si, pero…

- Lainey, ¿te gustaría vivir en Nueva York…conmigo?

Ella se llevó la mano que tenia libre a la boca y ahogó un pequeño gritito emocionado. Stuart le estaba pidiendo vivir juntos… Nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de preguntárselo en sus anteriores relaciones y menos tan deliciosamente dulce. Ciertamente estaba muy emocionada con el gesto del rubio.

- ¿Qué me dices, cielo? –preguntó algo nervioso.

- Si…si. –murmuró ella llorosa.

- Que tontina eres. –dijo Stuart antes de alzarle el rostro y besarla.- ¿Realmente pensabas que te iba a dejar?

- Bueno…se que soy una persona muy intensa y pensé que te habías cansado de mi.

- Tengo pensado no cansarme nunca. ¿Va eso bien?

- Va muy bien. –sonrió ella antes de besarlo de nuevo.- Te quiero.

- Te quiero.

Esa noche empezó el amor de Lainey por las norias y ya no las volvió a consideras aburridas y rutinarias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los viernes por la noche, los pasillos de Hogwarts tenían más riesgo de estar transitados. El cansancio de la semana se disipaba y la excitación por el fin de semana y la seguridad de no tener que madrugar al día siguiente, mantenían a la gente despierta. Y era el trabajo de los prefectos velar porque las normas del colegio se cumplieran.

Hacia casi dos años que James y Alice eran los prefectos de la casa Gryffindor, y esa noche les tocaba patrullar. Mientras caminaban por un desierto pasillo de la séptima planta, cogidos de la mano, el chico hacia memoria de su comportamiento en las últimas semanas. Y a pesar de la comprensión de los demás y de su derecho a estar cabizbajo, deseaba compensar a su novia. Ella era la que había estado a su lado y había aguantado sus lágrimas, sus silencios y sus lamentaciones.

Era triste decirlo, pero la muerte de Harry y Ginny había conseguido unirlos más y afianzar su relación. Ahora compartían un lazo invisible que solo sale a relucir cuando la persona a la que amas lo pasa mal de verdad. Alice había aprendido a escuchar y mimar a James, y ahora era el turno de él, de estar un rato por ella.

- Alice…-dijo James parándose de repente.

- ¿Si, James? –ella lo miró confusa.

- He estado pensado mucho…y no he sido un buen novio para ti.

- Creí que eso ya lo habíamos hablado.

- Si, pero…siento que no te doy todo lo que mereces y que el tiempo que pasamos juntos lo acaparo demasiado yo solo.

- James…

- Déjame compensarte, Alice. –acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas, y mientras un reloj lejano daba las doce de la noche, se besaron.

Los besos de James y Alice siempre eran muy suaves y tiernos; sus labios seguían un mismo patrón y se entreabría de vez en cuando para que sus lenguas se encontraran.

- Es hora de regresar, James. Nuestra guardia se ha acabado. -dijo Alice cuando se separaron.

- No quiero volver a la sala común aun.

- Pero...

- Es curioso, pero durante estos dos años que llevamos juntos no hemos cenado nunca solos. -retiró un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara de ella.

- Esta prohibido frecuentar los pasillos y las cocinas a estas horas de la noche. De hecho, las cocinas están prohibidas siempre y...

- Yo intentando ser romántico y detallista y tu suenas como mi tía. -sonrió el chico.- ¿Porqué te gusta tanto seguir las reglas?

- ¿Y a ti porque te gusta romperlas? –inquirió ella más seriamente.

- Ah, bueno, es que yo tengo sangre merodeadora y Weasley. Es una combinación explosiva. –exhibió su sonrisa marca Potter.

- Ciertamente explosiva. –confirmó Alice empezando a andar.

- Entonces… ¿no quieres cenar conmigo? –preguntó James detrás suya.

- Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento.

- Pero…-la incitó él a seguir hablando.

- Pero es que ahora no tengo hambre.

- Contra eso no puedo hacer nada. –él bajó los hombros derrotado.- Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común.

Alice sonrió ante la infantilidad adorable de su novio y lo retuvo de la mano cuando pasó por su lado. Lo miró a los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El que no quiera ir a las cocinas a comer a medianoche, no quiere decir que no quiera pasar un rato contigo en otro sitio.

Los ojos de James se iluminaron.

- ¿Enserio?

- Aja. Así que ve pensando algo, merodeador.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y apoyado en una pared, James puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a pensar en el sitio perfecto para estar a solas con Alice.

- Bueno…esta la sala de los menesteres, pero es una solución muy trillada. La casa de los gritos, pero se encuentra algo lejos; siempre podríamos pasear por Hogsmeade saliendo por uno de los pasadizos secretos; sentarnos frente al lago negro…-pensó durante unos minutos más-…o sentarnos en la lechucearía y…-negó con la cabeza.- No, esto ultimo mejor que no.

- ¿Porqué? –preguntó Alice curiosa más que otra cosa.

- Porque estaríamos rodeados de lechuzas…

- Obviamente, James.

- …y huelen mal.

- No huelen mal.

- Mi padre me contó una vez que siempre iba allí cuando quería pensar a solas. –añadió un poco triste.

- Vayamos allí, vayamos a la lechucería. –dijo Alice al tiempo que apretaba su brazo en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Estás segura? Mira que eso significa que vamos a tener que romper varias reglas de la escuela y se que a ti no te gusta y…

- Quiero hacerlo, James. –él vaciló.- ¿Eres un merodeador o no?

- Lo soy.

- Bien. –miró su reloj.- Nos encontramos en diez minutos.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Adonde vas?

- He accedido a romper unas cuantas normas, pero no a congelarme de frío. –sonrió ella de nuevo.- Voy a buscar mi abrigo…y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo.

- Es cierto, tienes razón.

- Como siempre.

- Tu no necesitas abuela ¿eh? –dijo el chico cuando ya estaban cerca del retrato de la señora gorda.

- Abuela no, pero un novio llamado James que me va a besar ahora mismo si. –ella se movió coqueta.

- ¿Y donde está ese James? De seguro es un chico muy afortunado. –él rodeó su cintura haciendo que se detuvieran.

- Te quiero. –dijo Alice alzándose para darle un besito en los labios.

- Ese beso no me ha gustado. –bromeó James.- No puedo ni llamarle beso.

- Tendrás que esperar a más tarde.

Alice desaparecido por el hueco del retrato.

Cuando James entró en la sala común, aun había varios alumnos levantados. En el sofá cercano a la chimenea, estaban Simon y Lily; su hermana dormía apoyada en el regazo del rubio, y James pudo comprobar como el muchachito la colmaba de atenciones hasta en sus sueños. Realmente James había cambiado su opinión sobre Simon Malfoy. Al otro lado, agazapados bajo una lamparilla, Sirius Lupin y Mark Longbottom tramaban la próxima travesura, seguramente algo contra los Slytherin. Ben, el mejor amigo de James acababa sus tareas, y Grace, la chica que le gustaba en secreto, leía un libro muy cerca de él pero sin decirle nada.

James movió la cabeza negativamente. Esos dos cuando no estaban discutiendo era porque no se hablaban; decidió que habría que darles un empujoncito, y pronto, porque el año escolar estaba a punto de terminar. Tan solo una semana más.

Habían pasado diez minutos exactos cuando bajó Alice con una chaqueta y una bufanda y una pequeña bolsita negra. Nadie les prestó atención cuando salieron de nuevo por el retrato de la dama gorda y cogieron uno de los pasadizos secretos indicado en el mapa del merodeador. El camino hasta la lechucería fue largo, tranquilo y silencioso. En los tramos en que debían de ir en fila india, tan solo se agarraban de la mano, pero cuando la amplada lo permitía, James pasaba un brazo por los pequeños hombros de Alice y la abrazaba.

La lechucería estaba tranquila y no había actividad alguna. Los ojos ambarinos los miraron penetrantes y curiosos al principio, pero después con la parsimonia que caracterizaba a estos animales, cerraron los ojos y no molestaron en ningún momento.

De la pequeña bolsita negra, Alice extrajo una amplia manta de color azul marino y ribeteada en amarillo, y la extendió en el suelo de una esquina. El muchacho Potter estaba impresionado por la maña de su chica y la miró con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nada. Tan solo que me gusta tu aportación.

- Pensé que debíamos de estar cómodos. –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y como lo hacemos?

- Bueno…siéntate tu primero y abre las piernas.

Él hizo lo que ella le pedía.

- Tu turno.

Alice se sentó en el hueco de entre las piernas de James, pero lo bastante volteada como para poder verle la cara. Después cogió los dos extremos de la manta y los unió en el medio, antes de dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Parecemos un rollito de primavera. –bromeó James.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

- Si. Pero esta tenia que ser una noche para ti.

- Lo esta siendo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Es posible que muchas chicas piensen que sentarse en la lechucería abrazada a tu novio no es romántico…pero yo no soy como las demás chicas.

- Por eso me gustas.

Alice sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana en forma de uve invertida y por lo cual se colaba la luz de la luna y se veían algunas estrellas.

- Una vez mi madre me habló de los blesuns. –dijo abstraída.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Son unos pequeños duendes que viven en las nubes y cuidan de nuestros seres queridos allá en el cielo. –movió la cabeza varias veces.- Es un poco tonto, lo se; pero ahora realmente pienso que existen.

- Entonces seguramente mi madre se habrá quedado uno como mascota y mi padre estará hasta las narices de él. –la voz de James sonó triste, pero agradecida y amable.

- Mamá me contó una vez que eso le pasó con un micropuff rosa.

- Si. Fue en su quinto año en Hogwarts, pero Arnold era muy bueno. Más adelante tuvo uno al que llamó Mini H; fue el que dio problemas. Pero eran muy divertidos los dos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y James aprovechó para acariciar el cabello de Alice. Ella cerró los ojos como si estuviera siendo transportada en el tiempo y el espacio.

- Pero estamos hablando de mi nuevamente, y te dije que esta tenia que ser tu noche. –se quejó James.

- Esta siendo mi noche, James.

- Siento que no.

- Pues no lo hagas. –se volteó buscando sus labios y apenas los rozó.- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- No lo se. Solo quiero enmendar mi comportamiento.

- Ay, James. Eres todo un caballero, ¿te lo había dicho?

- No.

- Pues ese es el mejor elogio que una mujer te puede hacer.

- Gracias. –esta vez fue él quien la besó y mantuvo el contacto durante varios minutos.

- Esa es una muy buena manera de enmendar tu comportamiento. –rió ella sonrojada.

- Es un comienzo ¿no?

- Si.

- La semana que viene se celebra el baile de fin de curso…-dijo James con cautela.

- Ya te dije que no quería ir.

- Pero solo lo dijiste por mi. –entrelazó sus dos manos con las dos de ella.- McGonagall habló con Lily y conmigo, quería eliminar el baile por respeto a papá y mamá. Pero a nosotros no nos pareció justo y se hará. Ella irá con Simon, estoy seguro… ¿tu quieres ir al baile conmigo?

- James...

- Quiero ir Alice. Quiero hacerlo, quiero vivir ese momento especial contigo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, pero tendrás que enseñarme a bailar. Me temo que saqué los genes de mi padre...inútiles para la danza. -meneó la cabeza sonriente.- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- Sabes que si, no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

- Bien.

- Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a…

- Alice, la vida sigue no puedo dejar de hacer las cosas que hacia porque mis padres ya no están. Ellos no lo hubieran querido así. Es duro y me cuesta mucho decirlo, pero…es así.

- Bien.

Se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez con besitos cortos y muy seguidos. Alice tenía razón, la escena era muy romántica si sabias apreciar el momento y la compañía. James poco a poco volvía a ser el chico del que se enamoró y cuando menos lo esperaran todo volvería a la normalidad también.

- Dije enserio lo de que tendrías que enseñarme a bailar.

- ¿Y me avisas con una semana de antelación?

- Mejor eso a que te lleves la sorpresa del siglo.

- Voy a convertirte en un Tony Manero.

- ¿En quien?

- No importa. -rió ella levantándose.

- Ey… ¿dónde vas?

- Su primera lección, señor Potter. –hizo que él también se levantara.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

- Aja.

- Pero si no tenemos música. –ella sonrió picara.- ¿Tenemos música?

- Claro. –alargó la mano hasta la bolsita negra y sacó un reproductor de música.

- Enserio que a veces te pareces tanto a mi tía que das miedo.

- Que tonto eres.

- Es lo mismito que le dice a mi tío Ron.

- Anda gavilán, vamos a bailar.

**I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one**

**We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one**

Puso algo muy suave y lento, pues ese era el baile más sencillo de aprender y a la vez el más importante de llevar a cabo. Alice se preguntó si el moreno no le habría engañado al referirse a su patosidad como bailarín, pues no tuvo ningún problema en agarrarla de la cintura y balancearse suavemente al ritmo de la música.

**  
When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
You'll be so high you'll be flying**

- Es muy bonita la canción…para ser tan romanticona. –apreció James.

- Si que lo es.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- She's the one. Es de un cantante múgele de hace varios años.

- Hummm...

- ¿Que piensas?

- Que tu también eres única.

- Oh James. –apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico y siguieron bailando y riendo el resto de la noche.

Aunque James pensara que no había hecho mucho por Alice, la sola preocupación y dedicación de él, eran suficientes para ella. Y esa noche, ciertamente si que había hecho mucho por ella.

**  
Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one**

**When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling**

**When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying**

**I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one**

**If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one**

**If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one**

**If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días posteriores a la confesión de Hermione fueron raros y dulces a la vez. La castaña no podía quitarse de la cabeza el despertar tan maravilloso que tuvo al día siguiente. Ron era todo lo que una mujer podía desear en todos los sentidos y le pertenecía a ella. Durante varias semanas fantaseó con el momento en que hablarían de su problema, pero en ninguna de sus fantasías aparecía un Ron tan adorable y entregado como había sido el de verdad.

Dejó el libro, que no se concentraba para leer, en la mesita de te y también se quitó las gafas. El mes de junio estaba llegando a su fin y había dejado de poner la chimenea, pero eso no significaba que no hiciera fresquito y el ambiente se mantuviera frío. Escocia no era como Nueva York, y eran pocas las ocasiones en que una se podía poner tirantes y pantalones cortos. Hermione se tapó hasta la cintura con la manta de ganchillo y miró a Leo gatear en su parque infantil.

El bebé tenía una suave capa de cabello pelirrojo y estaba muy gordito y rechoncho. Mordisqueando la cabeza de su peluche sonajero, era la imagen de la felicidad; y cuando la miraba con sus grandes ojitos azules, conseguía hacer que el corazón de su tía diera un vuelco. Se parecía muchísimo a Ron.

Pero Hermione tampoco pudo concentrarse demasiado en el niño y desvió la vista hacia una de las ventanas delanteras. Pronto seria de noche de nuevo y Ron regresaría del trabajo. El pelirrojo había roto su horario y tan solo se aparecía por allí de vez en cuando. Ella no quería decírselo, pero las horas que estaban separados lo echaba mucho de menos. Se miró el reloj de pulsera de la mano izquierda y suspiró. Aun le quedaba otra media hora más de espera.

En una mesita infantil bajo la ventana del jardín, Brian y Rose coloreaban unos cuentos, aunque cada uno a su manera. La pelirrojita saliéndose de los márgenes y mezclando los colores y el moreno poniendo carita de concentración muy graciosa y convincente. Las risas procedían del piso de arriba, donde Molly, Hannah y Beth llevaban dos horas hablando y gritando sin parar. Eric se encontraba leyendo en su habitación o haciéndose el dormido. Aun estaba algo azorado por lo ocurrido en su último encuentro con Beth.

Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ello, pero con los niños distraídos y ocupados, no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Cerró los ojos y se trasladó mentalmente hasta la mañana siguiente a su confesión.

--FLASH BACK DE HERMIONE--

_Sabia que Ron no habría conciliado el sueño fácilmente, y sorprendentemente en el caso de ella fue al contrario. No supo si se debió a la sesión con la rosa, a las palabras susurrantes de Ron o simplemente a que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Pero Hermione durmió perfectamente, y por eso fue la primera en abrir sus ojos._

_Sonrió instantáneamente._

_Ron estaba muy cerca de ella y dormitaba de lado. No seria descabellado pensar que se había quedado dormido mirándola porque así fue. En sus ojos todavía había algún rastro de lágrimas y en sus labios una mueca de tristeza. Pero Hermione no fue consciente de nada de eso y se dejó llevar por el aura de ternura que seguía flotando en el ambiente._

_Pudo ver el rostro de Ron con tranquilidad y lo suficiente cerca como para grabar en su mente todos los cambios que se habían producido durante esos años. Alargó su mano izquierda y con mucho cuidado acarició el cabello pelirrojo que caía desordenado en la frente. Las cejas rectas y algo gruesas y la curvatura de sus ojos cerrados grandes y enmarcados por unas pestañas pequeñas y pelirrojas. Los pómulos pecosos eran firmes y la nariz alargada ahora era llamada aguileña; los labios gruesos y de tamaño perfecto y la barbilla redondeada._

_De sus cabellos bajó la mano hasta sus mejillas y allí las dejó por largo rato. El contacto con su mano caliente pareció llegar hasta el subconsciente de Ron y se movió. Sus dedos fueron besados al instante y no pudiendo prorrogarlo más, los retiró para apoyar sus propios labios. Aun medio dormido, Ron correspondió con amor y energía, y cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver a una Hermione adorable y atrayente._

_- Buenos días. –dijo ella al separarse._

_- Muy buenos, si. –sonrió él._

_- Ron…-apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Mejor que nunca._

_- ¿Si? –acarició su cabello castaño algo alborotado._

_- Si. –se levantó para mirarlo.- Y todo gracias a ti. –le besó de nuevo en los labios._

_- Yo no he hecho nada._

_- Si, lo has hecho. Eres maravilloso._

_- Mi único delito es amarte, Minnie._

_- Pues entonces seremos condenados los dos._

_Se besaron de nuevo y él acarició de nuevo con adoración el cabello de ella._

_- Gracias. –dijo Hermione._

_- ¿Por qué? –la mayor parte del tiempo Ron eran tan tonto e inocente que no se enteraba de lo que hacia, y ahí radicaba su magia._

_- Por ser tu._

_- Te quiero._

_- Y yo a ti._

_- Nunca más vas a sufrir más por amor, porque yo no te voy a dejar._

_- Lo se, mi amor. –le besó brevemente._

_- Minnie, Minnie, Minnie…te quiero, te quiero, te quiero tanto…_

_Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Hermione durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde._

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE HERMIONE--

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- Te quiero tanto. –escuchó de nuevo.

Parecía tan real…

…un momento…

…podía sentir el aroma de Ron envolviendo su cuerpo…

…era real.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio arrodillado enfrente suyo y con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

- Pensé que era un sueño.

- Hola. –acarició su mejilla muy dulcemente.

- Hola. –se besaron a modo de saludo.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione pudo ver como en la mesita infantil del fondo, Brian y Rose habían dejado de pintar y tenían el dedito índice puesto en el centro de su boca como señal de silencio.

- ¿Vosotros sabíais que tío Ron estaba aquí? –les preguntó sonriente.

Los dos niños asintieron.

- Claro, han sido mis compinches. ¿A que si? –dijo Ron, pero los niños seguían sin hablar.- Ya podéis hablar.

- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa, tía? –dijo Brian.

- Mucho.

- Hemos ayudado a tío _Lon_. –declaró Rose.

- Ya lo he visto. ¿Pero sabéis que me gustaría también?

- Nuuuu.

- Un gran abrazo de mis niños pequeñitos.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces y Brian y Rose se habían levantado y corrían al encuentro de sus brazos ya abiertos. El moreno se subió a su regazo y se recostó en su pecho mientras que Rose se sentaba en el borde del sofá y se recostaba en el otro lado.

- Ohhh, que fuertes sois ya. –le dio un beso a cada uno en la cabeza.- ¿Habéis pintado mucho?

- Siiii.

- ¿Y os han gustado los cuentos?

- Siiii.

- Yo he pintado un gato _nalanja_, como _Clookie_.

- Y yo un delfín azul.

- Anda.

Ron no pudo evitar la tentación y a escondidas sacó una fotografía del momento con un movimiento de su varita.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

**Las canciones del capítulo son:**

**- **_**Unchained Melody**_** de The Righteous Brothers.**

**- **_**Todo Cambió**_** de Camila.**

**Ummm, casi se me olvida. Este capítulo contiene una escena lemmon y bueno más que nada avisar por si alguien no quiere leerla. Sinceramente yo no la considero ni lemmon porque realmente no lo pongo de una manera muy explícita, y si llega a lemmon es muy leve, pero bueno yo aviso igualmente. Se que muchos estabais esperando esa escena y bueno, espero haberla hecho bien sin abandonar mi estilo de escribir. No es lo mismo ponerlo por escrito, así que ya me diréis como salió, jejeje. **

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 21:**

La mañana del 25 de junio amaneció soleada, anunciando la pronta llegada del verano. Aun así, la temperatura no era alta ni mucho menos, y seguía siendo recomendable llevar una chaquetilla fina bajo el brazo. Con la nueva estación, también llegaba el florecimiento de la mayoría de las flores del jardín y el aumento de la frondosidad en el cercano bosque de Falls. Muchas especies nuevas de pájaros se instalaban bajo esas temperaturas temperadas, huyendo del bochornoso calor del Mediterráneo y haciendo las delicias de los niños del lugar.

Sin embargo, no fueron los rayos de sol los que despertaron a Hermione, sino más bien la sensación de sábanas frías al otro lado de la cama. Abrió sus ojos color miel muy lentamente e hizo una mueca de desencanto al comprobar que, efectivamente, Ron no se encontraba a su lado. Se había malacostumbrado los días anteriores y ahora no concebía empezar el día sin que fuera el azul de los ojos del pelirrojo lo que viera primero. Suspiró resignadamente y miró hacia el techo con los ojos aun abiertos.

Era en los momentos de soledad cuando más se acordaba de Harry y Ginny, y la realidad hacia mella en su cuerpo y en su mente. Estaban prontos a cumplir tres meses y todavía tenía la estúpida esperanza de que todo aquello fuera un sueño o una broma de mal gusto. Pero no, se repetía una y otra vez. El sufrimiento parecía ser la única constante en su vida y solo ahora, con Ron a su lado, había comenzado a vislumbrar un poco de la felicidad que conociera antaño.

El forcejeo de alguien para abrir la puerta de la habitación, la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que se enderezara en la cama. No hizo ademán alguno de levantarse y permaneció expectante con la misma mueca de disgusto en el rostro, la cual enseguida se transformó en una sonrisa cuando vio a Ron.

El pelirrojo había tenido sus problemas para abrir la puerta. Y es que en su afán de ser considerado y servicial, se le había olvidado por completo que podía haber utilizado su varita. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente cuando se dio cuenta de ello, pero ensanchó su sonrisa cuando se encontró con la de Hermione. En sus manos portaba una bandeja con el desayuno para su castaña. Los niños aun dormían, así que tenían tiempo de atenderse un rato el uno al otro.

Ron siempre había sido cariñoso y atento con Hermione, pero desde la historia de la cicatriz, esos sentimientos se habían visto aumentados. Quería compensarla de alguna manera por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, y no imaginaba que tan solo son su presencia era suficiente para ella. La relación que mantenían en esos momentos se podía calificar de más madura y ya no cabía que se comportaran como unos críos. Los dos habían sufrido durante el período separados, pero la naturaleza es sabia, y cuando dos personas han sido creadas para amarse...siempre acaban encontrándose.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y miró divertida la bandeja que portaba el pelirrojo. Ciertamente había comida donde elegir y bastante para tres o cuatro personas. Se subió el tirante del camisón celeste que se le había caído y atusó su enmarañado cabello castaño para apartarlo de la cara. Mientras tanto, Ron acudió a su encuentro y dejó la bandeja levitando sobre sus piernas; se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y se inclinó para besarla cuando ella aun tenía los brazos en su cabello.

Fue un beso de amor y buenos días, con el único deseo de demostrar cariño y preocupación por la persona amada. Hermione bajó los brazos y los enlazó en el cuello pecoso.

- Buenos días. –dijo él cuando se separaron.

- Umm…buenos días. –Hermione le sonrió, pero de repente cambió su expresión a la de una niña enfurruñada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Ron enseguida se dio cuenta del cambio y la verdad es que se preocupó un poco.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien?

Al ver la preocupación sincera en los ojos azules de Ron, Hermione se reprochó mentalmente por ser tan infantil. Cierto que le había molestado en el momento, pero no podía replicar nada después del detalle del desayuno y el beso de buenos días. Aun así, sabia que su relación ahora había cambiado, ya no eran más Ron y Hermione los adolescentes que siempre peleaban por todo y ocultaban sus sentimientos. No, ahora era adultos y estaban formando las bases amorosas de una relación intensa, profunda y de futuro.

Por eso, aunque Hermione sabía que era infantil, contestó a la pregunta del pelirrojo.

- Es una tontería. –dijo cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.- Es solo que…que no me ha gustado despertarme y ver que no estabas a mi lado. Lo se, lo se, es tonto, ya te lo he dicho, pero es que me has acostumbrado mal estos días y…

- Mi amor, no es nada infantil eso. –dijo Ron mucho más relajado.- Al contrario, sirve para demostrarme lo mucho que me estimas. Es un gesto muy bonito que comparto totalmente. A mi también me gusta que seas lo primero que veo cada mañana al despertar.

- Te quiero. –dijo Hermione y él le contestó con un beso.

La castaña se corrió hacia un lado para que Ron pudiera sentarse a su lado en la cama. Ya iba totalmente vestido con unos tejanos azules y una camiseta blanca, y su cabello rojo estaba bien peinado. Hermione se dejó impregnar por la colonia masculina que llenó el ambiente y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

Como si de un pajarillo se tratase, fue probando todas las cosas de la bandeja y al final se bebió medio vaso de zumo de naranja. Ron la observaba sonriente y maravillado, y cuando ella terminó hizo un movimiento de varita para desaparecer la bandeja y todo su contenido. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y en pocos minutos despertarían los pequeños bichitos que tenían por sobrinos.

Pero hasta entonces, Ron decidió seguir con sus mimos un poco más.

- Así que…te he malacostumbrado ¿no? –le preguntó divertido.

- Pues si. No tienes ni idea de lo que siento cuando abro los ojos y te veo durmiendo aun o mirándome.

- Umm…creo que si me hago una idea.

- Gracias por el desayuno.

- ¿Te gustó? –Ron sonrió.

- Si, pero me gusta más el camarero que lo ha traído.

- Con que ahora soy un simple camarero…

- No, no un simple camarero. –este fue el turno de Hermione de sonreír.- Eres **mi** camarero.

El tono posesivo de ella hizo reír a Ron.

- Tienes razón, este camarero es solo capaz de servir a una persona.

- Me alegra oír eso. –dijo ella acercándose más a él.

- ¿Qué hacemos hoy? –acarició el hombro derecho de Hermione.

- Annie me dijo que hoy había mercado de libros en el pueblo, sería interesante ir. Además hace tan buen día que…

- Libros, ¿eh?

- Si.

- Más libros. –volvió a decir él.

- Si. –Hermione se hacia la desentendida.

- Muy bien, si tanta ilusión te hace iremos.

Hermione se movió en su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres maravilloso?

- Unas cuantas. –sonrió él.

- Sin duda no las suficientes. –colocó una mano en la mejilla pecosa y atrajo su rostro hacia sus labios para besarlo.

Que momentos y gestos tan simples y que placenteros. Ron y Hermione estaban dando, poco a poco, los pasos que diferencian una relación pasajera de una relación con el amor de tu vida y para siempre. Los vínculos emocionales que se crean previos a la exploración física son los más importantes para una pareja, y aunque ellos ya habían hecho el amor anteriormente y se conocían a la perfección, no estaba de más tener ese período de cortejo y asimilación.

El beso de Hermione fue tomando forma e intensidad en los hambrientos labios de Ron, y moviéndose como las piezas de un reloj antiguo que ensartan a la primera, fueron profundizando ese gesto de amor. Las manos no se quedaron quietas y mientras Hermione seguía tomando a Ron por las mejillas evitando que se apartase de ella, él pasó sus manos por la cintura de la castaña. En un momento dado, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama arrastrando a Ron con ella y después de interrumpir por unos segundos el beso para tomar aire, volvieron a unir sus labios, sus bocas y sus lenguas.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, pasó desapercibido para los dos enamorados y no fue hasta que sintieron un pequeño peso hundirse en el colchón, que fueron conscientes de que no estaban solos. Lentamente se separaron, deseando haber podido prolongar ese nuevo beso, y miraron a la personita que les había interrumpido.

A través de los cristales redondos de sus gafitas, Brian miraba a sus tíos con una sonrisilla traviesa en el rostro. El niño tenia la misma expresión que su padre cuando en Hogwarts se enteró de que sus dos mejores amigos al fin estaban juntos.

Ron se levantó de encima de Hermione y volvieron a sentarse como al principio. Enseguida el niño fue a acomodarse en el regazo de la castaña y ahogó un pequeño bostezo mientras miraba a su tío con una chispa de diversión en el rostro. Obviamente, con cinco años, Brian era demasiado pequeño para saber que había interrumpido un momento íntimo entre los dos adultos, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Solo había visto a otra pareja en esa situación, y habían sido sus padres.

- ¿Qué haces levantando tan pronto, cielo? –preguntó Hermione.

- Nero no deja de moverse en su jaula y no me ha dejado dormir mas. –el niño se encogió de hombros.

- Pues vaya con Nero. –rezongó Ron.

- Si.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? –como siempre la castaña se tomaba mejor y con más humor las interrupciones de los niños.

- Vale.

- Tío Ron te preparará el desayuno mientras yo te baño y te visto, ¿si?

- Vale. –Brian era un niño que se contentaba fácilmente.

- Hoy vamos al pueblo, hay mercado. –explicó Hermione emocionada.

- ¿Puedo llevar mi bicicleta amarilla?

- Claro.

- Vale.

- Pues manos a la obra; hay que despertar a Rose también. –Hermione le dio un beso en la cabecita y se levantaron con agilidad.

- Tío Ron...-Brian se paró cuando salían por la puerta.

- Dime.

- Ese beso ha sido muy largo ¿no?

- Bueno...esto...si.

- ¿Y por donde respiras?

- ¿Cómo? -Ron miró confuso a Hermione que tan solo sonreía.

- Si, porque tía Hermione tapaba tu boca, así que... ¿por donde respiras para no ahogarte?

- Ay, Merlín, ¿como se le ocurren estas cosas a los niños de hoy día? -le preguntó Ron a la castaña.

- Es un niño curioso, ¿qué esperas? -dijo Hermione adelantándose a la otra habitación.- Voy a despertar a Rose.

- Pero...Hermione... ¡Hermione! No me dejes solo.

Escuchó la risa de Hermione procedente del interior de la habitación, pero la castaña no salió. Por el contrario, Brian esperaba expectante la respuesta de su tío. Se parecía muchísimo a su padre, pero no era para nada lento en lo que se refería a darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás; en eso había salido a su madre.

- Esto… ¿quieres zumo o leche para el desayuno? –Ron intentó cambiar de tema aprovechando que los niños suelen olvidar enseguida las cosas que dicen.

- Leche.

- Muy bien. ¿Con cereales de chocolate?

- Claro. –dijo Brian como aquel que piensa que eso no había ni que preguntarlo.

- Perfecto.

Ron se dio la vuelta, pesando que se marchaba victorioso, pero…

- Tío Ron…-dijo Brian aun parado en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Si Brian? –Ron que ya estaba con un pie en la escalera, se dio la vuelta para mirar al niño.

- Estuvo súper el beso. –le sonrió inocentemente y entró corriendo a su habitación, donde de seguro le esperaba Hermione.

El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que menear la cabeza y reír por el comentario de su sobrino. Aunque mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la cocina, no le quedó otra que reconocer que el niño tenía razón.

- Si que estuvo súper. –murmuró para si mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciertamente, el mercado de libros hizo las delicias de Hermione y sirvió para que los niños cogieran confianza con los habitantes del pueblo. Cuando Eric y Molly se enteraron de que Brian llevaría su bicicleta, ellos también se unieron y solo Rose rehusó llevar la suya. La pequeña pelirrojita estaba muy a gusto subida a los hombros de su tío y podía ver muchísimas más cosas que los demás. Leo iba sonriente en su carrito y se llevaba a la boca el morro del peluche con forma de ciervo que tenia entre sus manos.

A media mañana, se les unió Beth y decidieron hacer un picnic en un rincón del parque infantil. No era nada descabellado, puesto que vieron a varias parejas y familias hacer lo mismo. La niña squib se sentía muy a gusto con los Potter y sus tíos y pudo hablar de varios libros con Hermione. La castaña prometió dejarle su gastado ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts y Beth lo esperó con mucho entusiasmo y curiosidad. El hecho de que no fuera una bruja, no impedía que ese mundo le llamara la atención.

Decir que la actitud de Eric cambió desde la llegada de Beth, es quedarse corta. El niño atravesaba una fase de preadolescencia clara y sin duda había encontrado en Beth a la primera chica que le gustaba. El problema es que con once años no se es lo suficiente maduro como para saberlo y encontrarle la lógica a la situación, así que Eric estaba sumamente perdido en el tema. Lo único que él sabía es que cuando estaba con Beth era diferente a cuando estaba con Molly o con Hannah. Sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y deseaba que esos momentos no se acabaran nunca.

Pero… ¿era posible que se hubiera enamorado con tan solo once años?

No.

Eric tardaría unos cuantos años más en saber lo que significaba realmente estar enamorado. Pero si bien no era amor, era un sentimiento de agrado y protección muy bonito. Los ojos de Beth eran capaces de transmitirle cosas que los demás no podían y solo por ella se había atrevido a hacer algo que iba contra las reglas.

¿Impulso?

Puede ser, pero motivado por un sentimiento más profundo.

Equiparar la situación de Eric y Beth a la de Ron y Hermione seria imprudente y ridículo, pero si que había un elemento común y tal vez el más importante. Aquel que definiría su relación de futuro. Y es que como se ha dicho antes, Ron y Hermione estaban poniendo las bases de su amor…y Eric y Beth también.

Esos gestos tan simples y significativos como proteger y defender a aquel que consideras especial, sentir mariposas en el estómago y no dejar de pensar en esa persona…no son más que el preámbulo del enamoramiento. Todo en esta vida esta conectado con el pasado, y lo que ahora es presente, mañana dejará de serlo y en el futuro será pasado.

¿Significa eso que los sentimientos e impulsos de Eric quedaran en el pasado?

No.

Pero es por eso mismo que Eric se sentía tan confuso mientras miraba a Molly, Rose, Brian y Beth jugar a la pelota en el parque. Él había rehusado por el simple hecho de que estar al lado de Beth le había parecer torpe y acababa con su concentración. Aunque tampoco le servia de mucho estar separado de ella, y estaba dejando pasar las oportunidades de ganar en la partida que ajedrez que disputaba con su tío.

Beth estaba en su pensamiento a todas horas. Se había convertido en la pila del reloj que lo mantenía en funcionamiento. Pero demasiado pronto era para mostrarlo aun. Movió una ficha cualquiera y siguió pensando en la chica, ajeno a la mirada cómplice de sus tíos. Tal vez ellos fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de que estaban presenciando los primeros pasos de una bella historia de amor que se desarrollaría en el futuro.

Un suspiro de Eric tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero especialmente a él. La verdad es que las imágenes de su defensa sobre Beth la semana anterior, no dejaban de reconstruirse en su mente. Nunca había sido un niño temperamental, y sus demostraciones de magia siempre habían sido muy leves y discretas, pero esa tarde todo cambió.

Detestaba las injusticias, pero el que Beth se viera protagonista de una de ellas, añadía más coraje al asunto. Desde entonces no habían hablado, y no porque ella lo hubiera evitado, al contrario, había sido él. Tal vez si supiera que Beth también sufría por el silencio que ambos mantenían, se habría decidido a aclarar el asunto, pero…

De todos los niños Potter, Eric era el más enigmático en cuanto a sus sentimientos y solo él tenía la llave que abría el candado de su corazón. Y lo que más le asustaba, es que empezaba a comprender que Beth ya había encajado la llave en la cerradura, y él no sabía como. Pero Beth tardaría años en girar la llave y así liberarlo de su particular cárcel de amor.

De momento, solo podíamos ver a un Eric desbordado por unos sentimientos extraños hacia una chica. Su cabecita no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: tenia que hablar con ella, romper ese hielo que se había erigido entre los dos y aclarar lo ocurrido en el incidente de la magia.

Pero… ¿cuándo?

La oportunidad se le presentó dos días después de esa salida en familia donde se sintió más observado que nunca.

El tiempo se mantuvo apacible y soleado, pero Molly pareció no encajar bien el cambio y se resfrió. Era un simple catarro, aunque la pelirroja se mantuvo en cama esos dos días y disfrutaba de la actitud mimosa que le dispensaba su tía Hermione. Por la noche había tenido fiebre, pero ya estaba mejor.

Beth arribó por la tarde para visitarla y suspiró aliviada cuando no vio a Eric por ningún lado. Se colocó mejor sus gafas y rizó un mechón de su cabello castaño con un dedo mientras subía hacia la habitación de Molly.

La verdad es que ella también estaba confusa desde el altercado. Al contrario que Eric, ella no había pensado mucho en él en un principio y solo era el hermano de su mejor amiga. Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco en su mente y sin ella saberlo…estaba desarrollando unos sentimientos hacia Eric.

Se había convertido en su caballero de la brillante armadura y quedó sumamente impresionada. Desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en él y en la forma en que sus ojos castaños se habían posado en ella o como le había preguntado si estaba bien. Se dio cuenta de que el rubor de sus mejillas acentuaba sus pecas y decidió que era un gesto que le gustaba. No se había confesado con nadie, y solo su diario sabía el vuelco que estaban dando sus sentimientos.

Lo que sentía Eric era más intenso, porque para él había sido atracción a primera vista. Aunque de nuevo hay que decir que él no lo sabía. A Beth le tomó más tiempo porque nunca había pensado en relacionarse con un chico mago. Hasta entonces todos sus amigos habían sido muggles y el trato de los niños magos del pueblo, había hecho mella en su corazón.

Pero sin duda, Beth también sentía el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago cuando estaba junto a Eric. Sentía la misma necesidad de hablar con él y el mismo acelere de los latidos del corazón.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Molly, se obligó a relegar todos estos pensamientos a un segundo plano y concentrarse en su amiga. Molly estaba recostada en el hombro de Hermione y se dejaba abrazar y arrullar por la castaña. Estaba algo pálida, pero nada grave. La recibieron con una sonrisa y Hermione se disculpó dejándolas solas durante un rato. Pasaron una agradable tarde charlando y jugando sentadas en la cama, de forma que Beth fue capaz de olvidar a Eric…

…hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Ron todavía no había llegado de trabajar y Hermione no quería que se marchara sola. La castaña tampoco podía dejar a los niños solos para ir ella y Annie aun no había cerrado su consulta. La llegada de Eric del jardín fue como una premonición o la solución perfecta.

Encontró a Hermione y Beth sentadas en el sofá de la sala intentado buscar el modo de volver a casa. La niña insistía en que podía ir sola, pero la castaña no cedía en ello. Fue cuando vio a Eric, que pensó en ello y además así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro como suele decirse. No es que Hermione quisiera actuar de casamentera, y menos con su sobrino de once años, un niño, pero intuía que esos dos tenían algo de lo que hablar.

- Eric, mi vida, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Claro. Lo que quieras, tía. -el niño se quitó la chaqueta.

- Verás, tu tío todavía no ha llegado y Beth ha de volver a casa y no quiero que vaya sola. Yo tampoco puedo irme y dejar a tus hermanos solos, así que me preguntaba si podrías llevar a Beth a su casa.

La niña bajó la cabeza algo incómoda, pero mantuvo sus oídos alerta para ver qué respondía el pelirrojo.

- ¿A...a Beth? -preguntó Eric enrojeciendo.

- Si, cielo.

- ¿Los...los dos solos?

- Si. Todavía es de día, así que no os pasará nada si vais juntos.

- Yo...esto...

- ¿Es que no quieres?

- Si...no...digo si...

- Decidido. -dijo Hermione levantándose.- Beth, cariño, ponte la chaqueta que ha refrescado. Eric te acompañará hasta tu casa, pero aun así quiero que me llames cuando llegues.

Beth también se puso de pie y se puso la chaqueta como la castaña le había indicado, mas su rostro tenía una mueca triste.

- No...no es necesario que Eric venga si no quiere. -dijo aun mirando al suelo.

- Si...si que quiero, Beth. -contestó Eric muy flojito, pero ella lo escuchó. El rostro de él era tan rojo como su cabello.

Beth levantó la cabeza y lo miró, a lo que Eric correspondió con una leve sonrisa. Ella también sonrió sonrosada.

- Muchas gracias por venir, Beth. –dijo Hermione abrazando a la niña.- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida.

- Gracias. –sonrió Beth.

- Anda marchaos antes de que empiece a oscurecer.

Hermione se quedó plantada en la sala de estar y con una sonrisa en el rostro vio como los dos niños se marchaban. Le recordaban tanto a ella en sus primeros años en Hogwarts y su relación con Ron… No estaba segura de adonde les llevarían esos sonrojos, pero no podía evitar pensar que serían una linda pareja. Así como tampoco pudo evitar que a su mente regresara el rostro y el recuerdo de Ginny… Primero James, después Lily…y ahora Eric enamorado. Y su amiga nunca podría verlo.

Una lágrima se le escapó y rodó por su mejilla izquierda casi al mismo tiempo que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura. Apoyó el cuerpo en ese fornido pecho que había llegado a conocer tan bien y dejó que Ron repartiera besos por su cuello y su mejilla.

- Hola. –dijo él.

- Regresaste.

- Si, lo hice. –la volteó para besarle los labios, pero cual fue su sorpresa que ella estaba llorando.- ¿Porqué lloras? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Si…ha ocurrido algo maravilloso. –Hermione sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas rebeldes que ahora empezaban a salir con más fuerza. Eran una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

- ¿Qué…

- Eric esta enamorado. –explicó Hermione.

- Oh. Pero… ¿no es muy pequeño para eso?

- Tal vez. De todas formas no creo ni que él lo sepa todavía y es un poco arriesgado llamarle enamoramiento ya. Pero tiempo al tiempo.

- ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

- Beth. –suspiró ella.

- Lo sabía. ¿Ves? Hay que tener cuidado con las niñas responsables. –Ron parecía victorioso.

- Ron…-rió Hermione.

- ¿Y por eso lloras?

- Si. Porque James esta enamorado, Lily esta enamorada y Eric ahora también empieza a estarlo y…Ginny nunca lo verá.

- Oh, mi amor. –la abrazó fuerte.

- No pasa nada, es solo que…la echo mucho de menos…y a Harry.

- Lo se. –acarició sus cabellos suavemente.- Yo también lo hago.

- Es injusto.

- Cierto. –Hermione rompió el abrazo para mirarle.- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Se besaron tenuemente y volvieron a abrazarse.

En el exterior el sol había empezado a ocultarse, pero aun se podía ver la imponente esfera en el horizonte. El ambiente refrescaba y los animalillos que tenían vida nocturna comenzaban sus cánticos.

Eric y Beth caminaban el uno junto al otro en absoluto silencio. El aire del atardecer era más fresco que el de la mañana, así que Beth se arrebujó mejor en su chaqueta y respiró hondo antes de mirar hacia el frente con la cabeza en alto. Ese mismo aire había servido para disipar el sonrojo y las calenturas de sus mejillas y ahora volvían a lucir en un tono normal.

El chico caminaba unos pasos más adelante con las manos en los bolsillos y la verdad es que a Beth le costaba seguirle el paso. Así que se vio obligada a romper el silencio para hacer una apreciación.

- ¿Podrías ir un poco más despacio, por favor? –la voz de Beth era un bello susurro.

- Oh, lo siento, yo…yo estoy acostumbrado a andar así y…-Eric se paró en seco y esperó a que Beth lo alcanzara.- Lo siento.

Nuevamente a la misma altura, comenzaron a andar con más parsimonia. Beth se retorcía las manos y no parecía poder dejarlas quietas; la mirada de Eric era cansada y recelosa y estaba bastante serio.

- No…no tenías que haber venido si no querías.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? –Eric volvió a detener la marcha, pero esta vez la miró a los ojos.

- Si, bueno…yo…

- Pues no es cierto. Si…si que quería venir contigo.

- Gra-gracias. –Beth vio que el chico estaba siendo sincero.

- No tienes razón para dármelas.

- Yo creo que si.

- Entonces acepto tu agradecimiento. –y mientras lo decía, Eric le otorgó una nueva sonrisa, pero esta más amplia que la anterior.

Beth sonrió también, mas enseguida bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

Era una situación complicada y extraña en la que se encontraban y no sabían muy bien cual era la forma correcta de reaccionar y comportarse.

Caminaron un poco más y consiguieron salir de Knox Street para doblar hasta Sacalm Street; a partir de ahí, eran pocos los minutos que los separaban de la casa de Beth en Main Street.

El sol había desaparecido casi por completo y los tonos rojizos y azulados del atardecer se habían apropiado del cielo. En el horizonte se pudo ver una bandada de pájaros volando todos juntos y el viento proveniente del norte movió las copas de los árboles.

Beth ahogó un escalofrío cuando el aire, más frío de lo que pensaba, le dio de lleno en la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Eric.

- Si…si, no es nada. –dijo ella subiéndose la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba.

- Hace frío ¿no?

- Si. Pe-pero se te pasa al caminar.

- Si.

- Eric…-algo insegura, Beth había apoyado su mano derecha en uno de los brazos del chico. En cuanto se dio cuenta del gesto, se retiró rápidamente e incomoda. Aparte del consabido sonrojo, claro.- Lo siento.

- No-no pasa nada.

- Eric…-volvió a intentar ella.- ¿Por-porqué no me hablas?

- Si que te hablo. –dijo él nervioso.- Lo estamos haciendo ahora.

- No, no lo haces.

- Beth yo…

- ¿T-te arrepientes d-de haberme defendido? –Beth bajó la mirada como siempre, pero no antes de que Eric alcanzara a ver un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, claro que no. –repuso él algo alterado.- ¿Cómo piensas eso?

- Bueno…después de…ya no me hablabas.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también.

- ¿Te han vuelto a hacer algo? –Eric sonaba preocupado.- ¿Han vuelto a meterse contigo?

- No, no. Las cosas han estado calmadas esta mañana.

- Son unos idiotas.

- Pero en el fondo tienen razón ¿no?

- ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Bueno…no sirvo para estar en ninguno de los dos mundos. En el mágico porque no tengo magia y en el muggle porque se que existe la magia. Irónico ¿no?

- Beth, no digas eso.

- Pero es verdad.

- No. Con-conmigo has encajado bien. –esa frase acrecentó el sonrojo que llevaban encima.- Quiero decir con mi familia…que con mi familia has encajado bien.

- Lo se. Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? –ahí estaba el gran temor de Beth.

- No entiendo.

- Algún día cuando tengáis vuestras varitas y sepáis hacer hechizos…yo tan solo seré una carga. No se cuando será eso…pero el día llegará.

Por el tono de voz de Beth, Eric pudo deducir que ya había pasado por eso. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le importaba justo en esos momentos.

- ¿De veras piensas eso de mi? ¿De nosotros? –Eric estaba dolido.- ¿Qué te vamos a dar de lado?

- No será vuestra culpa, simplemente…será así. –se encogió de hombros como queriendo quitarle hierro al tema, pero sabia que cuando ese momento se produjera…le dolería profundamente.

- ¿Porqué me dices todo esto? Yo…yo solo…yo…

- Eric…

- Mira, siento haberme comportado mal durante esta semana, te di de lado y ahora es lógico que pienses que te voy a abandonar, pero no es así, Beth. N-no… -estaba tan disgustado porque ella pensara eso que no se dio cuenta de que tan solo habló por él.

- Vas a ser un gran chico, Eric.

Se quedaron callados y mirándose a los ojos durante un rato. El sonrojo ya parecía ser parte de ellos y casi que ya no le prestaban atención. Pero las palabras de Beth, si que hicieron mella en Eric y no solo las últimas sino también las anteriores.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al umbral de la casa de ella.

- Beth…eres mi amiga, y eso no va a cambiar. ¿Vale?

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si.

- Te creo.

- Bien.

- Eric…gracias por lo del otro día.

- No tienes porqué. –Eric era un chico muy modesto.

- Si, si que tengo. Nun-nunca nadie había salido así en mi defensa. Y-yo ya me había acostumbrado a ser presa de sus burlas y…

- Eso no tiene porque ser así, Beth.

- El ser humano es así, Eric. Y siempre pierde el más débil.

- No digas eso.

- Pero…

- Beth, voy a tener que pasar mucho tiempo contigo para hacerte cambiar de opinión. –Eric intentó aflojar un poco la tensión. Era un tema serio el que estaban tratando, y a pesar de ser unos niños todavía, lo sabían.

- ¿L-lo harías? –preguntó ella insegura.

- Si. –dijo Eric sin dudar.

- Vaya.

- No se porqué te sorprendes. Eres mi amiga ¿no?

- Si.

- Además, tenemos que seguir jugando al juego ese para reunir el dinero de la casita del árbol. –le sonrió amigablemente.

- Cierto.

- Y para darles una paliza a Hannah y Molly. –rió él y consiguió que ella también lo hiciera.

- Mira que son malas.

- No, lo que pasa es que tu eres muy buena.

- Que va, tu si que lo eres. Pero gracias. –Beth bajó la mirada avergonzada.- ¿Y donde pondremos la casita?

- No se. –se encogió de hombros.- Era a ti a quien más le hacia ilusión.

- Bueno, será de los cuatro…y yo no tengo jardín.

- ¿La casa de Hannah? –propuso Eric.

- No, esta demasiado céntrica. Vuestro jardín es muy grande…y se vería el lago desde arriba…

- Podrías venir siempre que quisieras…-Eric quiso que sonara casual.

- Podría. –Beth levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él.

- Hablaré con tío Ron para ver donde la podremos. –dijo Eric después de carraspear.

- Aun tenemos que reunir el dinero. –le recordó ella.

- Cierto.

El reloj de la iglesia marcó las ocho de la tarde.

- Bueno…muchas gracias por acompañarme, Eric.

- De nada. –Eric metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- ¿Y-ya no estás…enfadado conmigo?

- Nunca lo he estado.

- Bueno, tu sabes. –Beth subió el escalón del porche de la casa.

- Siento haber sido tan tonto.

- No lo eres; eres muy valiente, Eric. –ambos sonrieron sinceramente.

- Buenas noches, Beth. –dijo Eric inclinando la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, Eric. –ella se dejó caer contra la puerta y vio como el chico se volteaba para volver a casa.

La verdad es que ambos sentían un peso menos encima después de haber hablado un poco. Y fue durante esos minutos que se dieron cuenta de lo mucho de menos que se habían echado el uno al otro. Era sumamente doloroso y confuso estar en un mismo sitio y no hablarse.

Y tal vez fuera esa necesidad de alargar el tiempo juntos o el agradecer de forma sincera sus palabras, lo que hizo que Beth bajara el escalón de entrada a su casa y corriera detrás de Eric. Cuando lo alcanzó, se puso de puntillas y le dio un besito en la mejilla derecha. Después se fue corriendo de nuevo hacia la casa y entró apresuradamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y las mejillas quemándole por el sonrojo.

Eric se quedó estático en medio de la calle, como tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. ¿Había sido un sueño? El ardor de la mejilla donde Beth le había besado le confirmaba que no. Eric volteó para mirar a la niña, pero ella ya había entrado a la casa. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de la ducha, fue la señal que Ron estaba esperando para poner en funcionamiento su plan. Había estado preparándolo todo durante dos días, y comprendía que si no pasaba ese fin de semana, tendrían que volver a esperar a otra oportunidad. El martes volvían James y Lily, y para entonces Ron quería tener solucionado ese aspecto de su relación.

Veinte años era mucho tiempo, y aunque habían estado con otras personas, no era lo mismo. Tampoco iba a ser su primera vez juntos técnicamente, pero Ron quería que fuera especial. Hermione era el amor de su vida y merecía que le mostrasen su amor con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Pero sin presiones y sin prisas.

Pero lo que Ron sabía con anticipo era su reacción. Al fin y al cabo, ella no se había mostrado recatada en sus pequeños encuentros que siempre eran interrumpidos. Hermione sentía el mismo amor y la misma pasión que él por ella. Y ahora, ajena a todo lo que le esperaba a la salida, se estaba dando una ducha reparadora.

Ese fin de semana iba a ser especial en todos los aspectos que puede serlo para una pareja igual de especial.

Ron llamó a los niños al salón y les dijo que había llegado la hora, No le hizo falta explicar nada más, puesto que habían sido sus grandes compinches. Pasarían la noche del sábado en La Madriguera y Ron y Hermione irían a buscarlos el domingo a la hora de comer. La señora Weasley no le había permitido negarse ante la invitación a comer, así que eso harían y pasarían la tarde tranquilamente.

La muerte de Ginny había traído consigo una consecuencia: Molly Weasley estaba sumamente pendiente de sus hijos, en especial de Ron. Había perdido una hija, pero no era descabellado decir que gracia s a ella había recuperado un hijo. El vínculo que se había formado entre Ron y sus padres el día del entierro de los Potter seguía fuerte y duradero. Después de años sin verse, la señora Weasley no iba a perder la ocasión de mimar a su hijo pequeño.

Por eso, y porque ansiaba estar con sus nietos, había accedido a quedarse con ellos ese fin de semana. Intuía lo importante que era para Ron y Hermione pasar ese tiempo solos, y también se daba cuenta del gran sacrificio que habían tenido que hacer para cumplir los deseos de Harry y Ginny.

Mediante la red flu llegaron a su destino. Primero Eric y Rose; a la pequeña no le había gustado la experiencia y miraba enfurruñada a su hermano mientras limpiaba levemente su capa rosa que se había llenado de hollín. La señora Weasley corrió a su encuentro y sonrió ante la copia en miniatura de su hija. También se dio cuenta de que Eric parecía mucho más maduro en su expresión, y meneó la cabeza resignadamente.

El segundo grupo lo formaban Molly y Brian; al contrario que su hermana, a Brian le encantó el viaje por chimenea y en cuanto estuvieron en La Madriguera gritó que quería hacerlo otra vez. Sus gafitas se le habían movido, pero con un torpe movimiento las puso en su lugar. Si Rose se quejaba por unos nimios restos de hollín, habría que ver a Brian. El moreno estaba cubierto por completo, y parecía no importarle. Molly, a su lado, sacudía su capa y tenia el mismo rostro de resignación que su abuela.

Ron fue el ultimo en aparecer y lo hizo con Leo en sus brazos, El bebe acababa de tomar su ultimo biberón y ya estaba como un tronco. La señora Weasley se apresuró a cogerlo mientras besaba a su hijo. Obviamente, no pudo pasar sin hacer el comentario de lo pálido y flacucho que se veía, y Ron solo sonrió.

- ¿Dónde esta papa? -preguntó Ron a su madre mientras dejaba las bolsas de los niños en el sofá.

Estos ya habían salido dispararos escaleras arriba en busca de la cama perfecta en la habitación de Ron. Antes de contestar, la señora Weasley los observó con ternura y tristeza. Era duro, pero no le cabía otra que sobreponerse al golpe que habían sufrido. Miró a Leo entre sus brazos y sonrió.

- Esta afuera en el cobertizo. -cambió su tono de voz y añadió con disgusto.- Dijo que había encontrado algo en casa de unos muggles que les encantaría a los niños.

A pesar de haber sucumbido a algunos detalles muggles como el teléfono, la radio o la televisión, la señora Weasley seguía sin ver con buenos ojos la fascinación de su marido.

- ¿Y que es?

- Oh, es como un balancín de jardín, solo que va atado a un árbol o yo que sé

- Es un columpio, mamá.

- Da lo mismo.

Ron sonrió.

- A los niños les gustará.

La señora Weasley puso a Leo en la cuna de viaje que Ron había traído y montado en el salón y se acercó para abrazar a su hijo como Dios manda. Tal vez al Ron adolescente le habría molestado el gesto, pero no al Ron adulto, que simplemente le correspondió con mucho amor.

- Se te ve tan feliz, cariño. -observó la señora Weasley.

- Es que lo soy, mamá. Se que...no es bonito decirlo cuando hace solo 3 meses que enterramos a Harry y Ginny, pero...

- Hermione es la única mujer que siempre me gustó para ti.

- Es maravillosa.

- Si, lo es, -la señora Weasley se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.- Anda ve, no la hagas esperar.

- Cierto. -Ron se agachó para volver a abrazar a su madre.- Gracias por todo, mamá

- Recuerda que mañana...-empezó a decir la señora Weasley conmovida por el gesto de su hijo.

- Estaremos aquí a las dos para comer. -acabó Ron.

- Bien.

Ron se metió de nuevo en la chimenea y regresó a Lily Cottage. Tan solo se había demorado quince minutos y no parecía que hubiera pasado nada en su ausencia. El sonido de la ducha continuaba, aunque ya de manera más pausada, señal inequívoca de que Hermione estaba a punto de salir.

Se quitó la capa apresuradamente y se autoaplicó un hechizo de limpieza para quitar los restos de hollín que pudiera haber. Lo que Ron le había dicho a su madre era cierto...era feliz. Hacia años que no sentía esa felicidad y por fin había aceptado que había llegado su momento. Sin hacer ruido, corrió hacia la ventana del jardín y observó que todo afuera estuviera en orden.

En el cielo, la luna brillaba más que nunca arropada por un manto negro, No había estrellas, pero ante tanto esplendor tampoco es que hicieran falta. El movimiento de los árboles indicaban una fina ventisca y la tranquilidad de las aguas del lago, le daba el toque romántico que necesitaba.

Decir que Ron estaba tranquilo y confiado, seria mentir. El pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso y algo muerto de miedo. El saber que tu amor es correspondido no implica dejar de lado esas pequeñas inseguridades que no hacen más que añadir ternura a la situación. Apagó las luces de la casa y realizó un complicado movimiento de varita que a su señal iluminaría el camino.

Para ese entonces Hermione había terminado su ducha y se vestía con parsimonia en la habitación. Mientras ella se secaba el cabello castaño con un hechizo, Ron se agazapó en su sitio y apretó un poco más de lo normal lo que llevaba en la mano, logrando que la palma le sangrara un poco.

Hermione no era una mujer que tardara mucho en arreglarse, así que en apenas siete minutos estuvo lista. Llevaba un vestido azul de corte sencillo que solía utilizar para estar en casa. Como era de tirantes, se puso una chaquetilla de mezclilla en el mismo tono que el vestido. En los pies, unas sandalias planas, que más que bonitas eran cómodas. Su cabello largo y rizado estaba suelto y en la cara cero de maquillaje. En resumen, era un atuendo muy natural.

Pero ella no sabía nada de lo que tenía planeado Ron y pensaba que darían de cenar a los niños y verían la televisión un rato antes de subir a acostarse, como todas las noches. Se había acostumbrado bien a la rutina y cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin embargo, le extrañó el silencio y la oscuridad que envolvían la casa.

Eso no era normal, pero algo le decía que no tenía porque preocuparse. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y miró hacia la escalera, pero parecía que en la planta baja tampoco había nadie.

- ¿Ron? -preguntó insegura.

Al instante la escalera se vio iluminada. Pequeñas velas flotantes indicaban el camino entre escalón y escalón y una región de pétalos de rosa marcaban los pasos que debía seguir. Hermione lo miraba todo maravillada, y ya las piernas comenzaron a temblarle cuando escuchó la suave melodía de su canción muggle favorita.

Como atraída por un imán, fue bajando las escaleras y recorriendo el camino de velas blancas y pétalos rojos. Lamentó no haberse puesto más bonita y elegante, pero ya no tenia ocasión de volver atrás. En la planta baja, el camino giraba hacia la izquierda y se metía entre los sofás haciendo un zigzag innecesario pero que ella realizó con mucha ilusión. Pudo ver que la chimenea esta encendida y que en la reprisa había mas velas y mas pétalo.

Enseguida supo que su destino final era el jardín y con una sonrisa boba se dirigió hacia él. Cercana ya a la puerta, algo llamó su atención. Apoyado sobre las teclas del piano, que había encajado en el hueco de las escaleras, había un sobre rojo y una rosa sobre él. Hermione cogió la rosa y se la llevó a la nariz para impregnarse de su olor embriagador; después abrió el sobre.

_"Las palabras nunca son suficientes para decirle a alguien lo que sientes,_

_así que seré conciso y con un te quiero...te diré lo mucho que te amo."_

Una lágrima emocionada rodó por la mejilla derecha de Hermione. Todavía en el fondo tenia el estúpido pensamientos de que ella no se merecía nada de eso, pero es que Ron era tan maravilloso… Ya nada tenia que ver con el chico malhumorado y testarudo que solo conseguía sacarla de quicio, no. Ahora Ron era el ejemplo más claro de lo que un hombre puede llegar a sentir por una mujer, y esa mujer era ella.

Carraspeó débilmente para recobrar el sonido de la voz que se le había ido momentáneamente y dobló el pergamino con mucho cuidado. No lo soltó y siguió caminando con el corazón en un puño. Junto a la puerta de salida al jardín estaba Ron; sostenía entre sus manos una rosa idéntica a la que había encontrado en el piano, y en sus labios la sonrisa más sincera. Ella se le colgó del cuello enseguida y se abrazaron.

- Oh, Ron. No-no tengo palabras. Yo…no merezco todo esto…

- Mereces esto y mucho más. –la contradijo él.

- Te quiero.

- Quiero que sea una noche especial para ti.

- Ya lo es. –dijo antes de besarle brevemente.

- ¿Quieres cenar?

- ¿Cenar? ¿Dónde? –Hermione estaba confusa.

El jardín, al igual que la casa, estaba totalmente a oscuras.

- Aquí. –sonrió Ron.

Al momento, la misma hilera de velas y pétalos que la habían llevado hasta él, se materializaron en el suelo del jardín y señaló el camino hacia una coqueta mesa para dos en el linde del bosque y con una inmejorable vista del lago a sus pies. Hermione ahogó un grito de emoción.

- Ron…

- ¿Me concede el honor de acompañarme esta noche? –dijo el pelirrojo muy galantemente.

- Si. –dijo ella con apenas un hilillo de voz.

Ron enlazó un brazo con el de ella mientras caminaban hacia su particular reservado, pero a medio camino decidió que quería sentirla más cerca y simplemente la abrazó atrayéndola hacia él. Cuando se detuvieron en su destino, la besó larga y profundamente, consiguiendo que ella perdiera el poco sentido que le quedaba.

Los sentimientos de los dos estaban a flor de piel y habían llegado al punto en que una pareja no puede hacer más que demostrarse lo mucho que se aman de la forma más bella. Decir que los veinte años separados estaban olvidados, sería mentirse a ellos mismos y a sus corazones. Pero hacían todo lo posible por sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera; aun había secretos por contar, pero no esa noche.

Como si estuviera flotando en una nube, así se sentía Hermione. Tan solo el brazo de Ron alrededor del suyo le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir andando. De vez en cuando hacían un alto en el camino para mirarse, sonreírse y besarse. Parecían dos adolescentes recién escapados de la casa de sus padres para vivir su amor al amparo de la noche.

Todo aquello con lo que Ron había soñado sentir en ese momento, se hacia nimio a lo que ocurría en realidad. Siempre había sabido que Hermione era la mujer de su vida, pero lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir esa noche, se lo confirmaba con creces. Se sentía tan natural, tan propio de ellos. El sufrimiento del pasado valía la pena si después conseguía una sonrisa como la que no abandonaba a Hermione en ningún momento.

Arribaron a la mesa y Ron, como todo caballero, retiró una silla para que la castaña se sentase. Ella le dio las gracias con un breve beso y él corrió a sentarse al otro lado. La música que sonaba en la casa había terminado ya y ahora el silencio tan solo era interrumpido por sus respiraciones entrecortadas y anhelantes.

- No deberías haberte tomado tantas molestias. –replicó Hermione de nuevo.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta?

- ¿Bromeas? Estoy maravillada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ron, nunca has necesitado hacer nada de esto para conquistarme, pero no te voy a negar que me encanta.

- Entonces no hay nada por lo que discutir. –enlazaron sus manos por encima de la mesa.

- ¿Dónde está los niños? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- En La Madriguera.

- ¿Así que estamos solos? –sonrió ella.

- Así es. –él le devolvió la misma sonrisa pero son un deje provocador.

- ¿Intenta seducirme, señor Weasley? –quiso ponerse seria, pero lo consiguió a duras penas.

- Tal vez. –dijo Ron llevándose una mano al mentón y provocando la risa de ella.

- Pues tal vez lo este consiguiendo. –contestó Hermione.

Se quedaron mirando durante varios minutos, dejando que sus ojos acariciaran el rostro del otro y que como si de las más bellas caricias se tratase, sus cuerpos se estremecieran. Encima de la mesa, sus manos entrelazadas tampoco se quedaron quietas y tenían una pequeña lucha amistosa para ver quien prodigaba más cariños.

- ¿Te he dicho ya esta noche que te quiero? –preguntó Ron.

- Creo que si, pero no estoy segura de haberlo escuchado de tus labios.

- Pues te amo; y aun más te voy a decir. Eres la única rosa que pobla mi jardín y la única que quiero para decorar mi ramo.

- ¿Porqué siempre me dices esas cosas tan bonitas? –ella lo miró totalmente enternecida.

- Por que a riesgo de parecer cursi, es lo que te mereces.

- Ron, no tienes que compensarme por algo de lo que tu no tienes ninguna culpa.

Hermione era la persona más inteligente que Ron había conocido, y acababa de demostrarlo de nuevo. No es que el pelirrojo estuviera haciendo eso solo como medida de compensación por todo el sufrimiento de ella, pero era una de las razones que lo movían a esforzarse un poco más y ser más atento y cariñoso. Aunque ellos significara rallar el hartazgo y ponerse cursi. Ron se sentía culpable, no lo podía evitar, y había hecho la promesa de pasarse el resto de la vida compensándola le gustase a ella o no.

- No lo hago por eso, Minnie. –negó él.

Ella enarcó una ceja y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

- Enserio, mi amor. No te negaré que siempre habrá una parte de mi intentando compensarte por todo, pero la principal razón que mueve todos mis actos y mi mundo, es el amor que siento por ti.

- Ron…-susurró ella emocionada.

- Quiero que experimentes la clase de amor que habríamos tenido si ese par de malditas y el destino no se hubieran interpuesto en nuestros planes. Perdimos veinte años por una razón inexistente y ahora tan solo vivo para recuperarlos y recuperar tu amor.

- Mi amor es algo que siempre tuviste, antes incluso de que te dieras cuenta. Fueron tres amándote en silencio. –dijo ella muy dulcemente.

- Lo siento, fui muy lento en darme cuenta. Todo el mundo me lo decía, pero yo estaba tan cegado por los celos a Krum que no…

- Tampoco ibas tan desencaminado; desde el principio que Viktor quería algo más conmigo, pero yo no…no podía hacerle eso a mi corazón. Claro que cuando en sexto comenzaste a salir con Lavender…ese cambió mi visión y decidí darle una oportunidad a Viktor. Pero en mi corazón ya estaba alojada la flecha con el dardo a nombre de Ronald Weasley desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- Luego dices que yo te digo cosas bonitas. –replicó él.

- No me arrepiento de haber estado con él, solo que habría preferido estar contigo desde el principio. Era algo que quería haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero…

- Yo si que me arrepiento de haber estado con Lavender. Sobretodo sabiendo que mi error nos costó un precio muy alto. –Ron bajó primero la mirada y después la cabeza.

Hermione aprovechó para levantarse y acercarse a su lado de la mesa. Tomó con sus manos las suaves mejillas pecosas y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos azules como un cielo de primavera le transmitían un amor capaz de romper las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, de lo físico y lo real. Verse reflejada en los ojos de Ron era la sensación más completa que Hermione podía desear.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él se le adelantó.

- ¿Sabes lo que realmente me fastidió de Krum?

- No.

- Llevabas casi 4 años conviviendo conmigo y compartiendo todo, y para mi tan solo eras mi amiga. Te veía como podía ver a Harry, aunque eso tampoco era del todo correcto. Harry siempre fue mi hermano, pero a ti no podía quererte como a Ginny. Así que supongo que muy en el fondo…

- A veces el corazón se da cuenta de cosas que nos cuesta más aceptar con la mente.

- Vaya un estúpido del que te fuiste a enamorar.

- Yo no creo eso. –ella acarició su mejilla derecha y él se estremeció ante el gesto.- Me fui a enamorar de la única persona capaz de anteponer mi seguridad a su amor; de la única persona capaz de hacer que mi mundo se tambalee con tan solo una mirada suya: de la única persona que sin proponérselo se hizo un hueco en mi corazón: de la única persona que incluso en la distancia nunca dejó de pensar en mi ni de amarme; de la única persona que fue creada para pasar la eternidad junto a mi.

- Vas a conseguir que me ruborice.

- No lo hagas…no todavía…

- ¿Todavía?

- Si, porque aun no he terminado. Ron eres una persona maravillosa, encantadora, valiente, con honor, tierno, cariñoso, respetuoso, algo infantil…-sonrió-…leal, el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, el mejor novio que yo pude tener…

- Ya es oficial. Has conseguido que me ruborice. –sonrió él a su vez.

- Pues estás muy guapo, así que voy a tener que hacerlo más a menudo. –sonrió ella de nuevo y se agachó para besarlo dulcemente.

- No estamos haciendo las cosas bien; esta tenia que ser tu noche, no la mía.

- Es una noche para los dos, Ron.

- Pero…

- Yo no la quiero si no la compartes conmigo.

Ron apoyó la cabeza en el vientre de ella y dejó que Hermione mesara sus cabellos mientras él se prendía fuertemente de su cintura. El cabello de Ron le hacía cosquillas a través de la fina tela del vestido de verano, pero ella tampoco era consciente del efecto que tenían sus caricias en el pelirrojo. Este comenzó a besar el vientre plano de ella y a mover sus manos en su cintura. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no descuidó en ningún momento las caricias que le prodigaba a Ron.

Unos minutos después, Hermione se encontraba sentada en las rodillas de Ron y por fin sus labios podían encajar de manera perfecta y permanente. Hacia demasiado tiempo que esperaban poder demostrarse de esa manera lo mucho que se amaban y ambos tenían claro que de esa noche no pasaba. Nada puede satisfacer tanto a una pareja que hacer el amor después de decirse lo mucho que se aman.

Y Ron y Hermione estaban en el camino. Los labios de la castaña estaban rojos e hinchados por la presión de los besos y Ron lucía acalorado por las caricias que ella prodigaba en su pecho. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a poner freno y tan solo se separaban cuando la falta de aire se les hacia insoportable.

Ni siquiera se acordaban ya de la cena y todo el romanticismo del principio había sido substituido por la pasión del momento. Todavía les quedaban algunas cosas de las que hablar y esa noche habían avanzado un poco. Pero sabían lo más importante: que se amaban con locura.

Locos, irresponsables, impredecibles, pasionales…así es como nos hacer ser el amor. Pero no importa, porque nada es comparable al placer tanto físico como emocional que sentimos cuando estamos enamorados. Parece que el mundo gira alrededor de nosotros y de esa persona a la que amamos, y eso era lo que estaban experimentando Ron y Hermione.

Claro que las interrupciones se habían vuelto una constante en su vida amorosa, y aunque esa noche los niños no estaban, no contaban con que el cielo no estuviera a su favor. Aun unidos por sus labios, sintieron como pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían directamente sobre sus rostros y rodaban por sus mejillas como si de lágrimas se tratase. Sabían que lo indicado seria trasladarse al interior de la casa, pero internamente se dijeron que un par de gotas no les harían nada y siguieron a lo suyo.

Ron trasladó sus besos al cuello de Hermione y ella introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo. Casi sin esfuerzo consiguió llegar al pecho musculado y concentró sus caricias allí. Sus manos estaban frías, pero no importaba. Por otro lado, los besos de Ron ya no solo estaban en su cuello, sino que habían ido bajando hasta encontrarse frente a frente con los pechos henchidos de la castaña.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a humedecer sus ropas y ya era más que evidente que la tormenta llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero obnubilados de deseo como estaban, solo atinaron a que Hermione se sentara mejor encima de Ron, adoptando una postura a horcajadas. El pelirrojo aprovechó su momentánea separación para quitarle la chaqueta de mezclilla y dejarla tan solo con el fino vestido azul.

Volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión que minutos antes, pero esta vez no pudieron evitar sonoros gemidos. Hermione movía sus caderas haciendo más intimo el contacto entre sus cuerpos y Ron apretaba sus pechos ayudado por sus dos manos. Las sensaciones que embargaban sus cuerpos eran nuevas, pues esa pasión que emanaba de ellos era creada por el amor.

Cuando los gemidos empezaron a ser continuos, el cielo decidió descargar la lluvia que llevaba acumulando durante todo el día. Pero a diferencia de las irregulares gotitas del principio, esta vez la tormenta fue de manera violenta. Tanto así que en apenas dos minutos, Ron y Hermione estaban empapados y se veían obligados a correr camino de la casa.

A ninguno le había hecho gracia tener que detener su momento, y a pesar de que la lluvia estaba helada, de sus rostros no fue capaz de borrar los sofocos provocados por las acciones previas. Habían llegado al punto de no retorno, pero al mismo tiempo se decían que no seria bonito entregarse por primera vez bajo la lluvia. No cuando Ron se había tomado tantas molestias para que fuera perfecto.

Corriendo llegaron a la puerta del jardín que conectaba con el salón. Empapados y pegajosos podrían ser las dos palabras que definían mejor el modo en que se encontraban. Apoyada contra el cristal de la puerta, Hermione no quiso eludir el deseo de seguir besando a Ron, así que eso hizo. Se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo y lo besó con la misma pasión que había demostrado en el exterior.

Las gotas que desprendían sus cabellos les hacían cosquillas y la humedad de las prendas mojadas, les provocaban escalofríos cada vez más seguidos. Pero se podía decir que ellos estaban en la gloria. Hermione hacia todo lo posible por profundizar el beso mientras que Ron la atraía por la cintura de manera que sus pechos quedaran pegados. Los latidos de sus corazones eran acelerados, pero no podían ni querían detenerse.

Aun así, Ron puso fin al beso y aguardó unos minutos para poder recrearse en el bello ejercicio de observar el rostro de Hermione. Para él estaba mas bonita que nunca y eso se lo transmitía con la forma en que la miraba. Tantas noches durmiendo a su lado, tantos días pasados junto a ella y era justamente ahora que se detenía a ver lo hermosa que era. Acarició sus mejillas casi con veneración y después de darle un casto beso en los labios, la cogió de la mano para conducirla al sofá que había delante de la chimenea.

Bajada la intensidad de la pasión, los dos comenzaron a ser conscientes del frío de sus ropas y pronto los dientes les castañearon. No había necesidad de decirlo con palabras, así que cuando Ron se acercó para besar de nuevo los labios de Hermione, ella no se sorprendió por lo que iba a hacer.

Con parsimonia se detuvo a besar su boca y lamer sus labios, dibujar besos a lo largo de su mejilla y mordisquear su oreja derecha. Las manos de ella aprisionadas a su espalda, dejándola a la expectativa. Cuando esos mismos labios bajaron hasta su cuello y se detuvieron en el comienzo del pecho, Hermione gimió. Ron sonrió aun con los labios presionando su piel, y muy gentilmente le indicó que se volteara. Ella lo hizo y casi al instante la cremallera del vestido fue abierta. Ron la estaba desnudando de una manera deliciosa, pero sobretodo con mucho amor.

El vestido desapareció dejándola en ropa interior, un conjunto de sujetador y bragas de encaje negro que encantó al pelirrojo. Pero no siempre iba a tener el control él, y Hermione decidió que había llegado su momento. Aprestó las manos de él, que se acercaban peligrosamente a la curva de sus pechos, y las retiró gentilmente mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaban cara a cara de nuevo.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, sabiendo que todo formaba parte del juego y con un nuevo gesto decidió quedarse quietecito durante algunos minutillos. Hermione aprovechó para desabotonar su camisa de forma lenta y tortuosa. Ron intentaba por todos los medios acercar su boca a la de ella, pero la castaña siempre conseguía apartarse a tiempo. Claro que tampoco es que Ron tuviera motivos para quejarse, sobretodo cuando sintió los labios de Hermione recorrer su pecho y sus manos posarse en su trasero y se le escapó un gemido.

Ayudada por la lengua, la castaña extinguió todo rastro de agua del amplio y musculado pecho pelirrojo. Le quitó la camisa, deteniéndose y prestando atención también a sus brazos. El pantalón también estorbaba, así que más rápido de lo que pensaba, Hermione se deshizo de él. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones y tan solo les restaba seguir prodigándose caricias y besos.

El cuerpo de Hermione se pegó al de Ron y pudo notar lo excitado que estaba. Ella se encontraba igual y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriese ya lo que iba a pasar. Claro que como siempre, Ron tenia varios ases en la manga que no lograron sino maravillarla de nuevo.

El pelirrojo atrajo sus labios a los suyos y la besó con hambre renovada. Casi al instante de su unión, sus lenguas también se entregaron a la tarea y provocaron que ambos gimieran juntos. Las manos de Ron se movían con rapidez por la espalda de la castaña, mientras que ella lo hacia pausadamente en la de él, como queriendo memorizar cada músculo.

Afuera la tormenta seguía descargando y las gotas de lluvia se habían convertido en un manto transparente que lo cubría todo. En el horizonte, rompiendo la oscuridad del cielo, podían verse algunos relámpagos. El viento también soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que a pesar de estar a finales de junio, se hiciese necesario estar al calor de la chimenea.

Con mucha lentitud, nuestra pareja fue apoyándose cada vez más en el sofá hasta que Ron quedó encima de Hermione. La castaña acogió encantada el peso del cuerpo del pelirrojo y rodeó con sus piernas la ancha cintura. Ron no se hizo esperar y enseguida comenzó a acariciar los muslos de ellas mientras volvían a besarse. Dejándose llevar por el instinto, ambos movían las caderas, pero Hermione quería algo más.

En el momento en que sus cuerpos cayeron del sofá hacia la mullida alfombra iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, comenzó a sonar una preciosa melodía que no podía ser más idónea. Ron sabía que era la canción favorita de Hermione desde siempre y le pareció muy natural que hicieran el amor siguiendo su compás lento y pausado. Encima de él, Hermione rompió el beso y lo miró interrogante durante unos segundos antes de sonreír tontamente. Después volvieron a besarse y acariciarse como habían hecho en el sofá.

_**Oh, my love, my darling**_

_**I've hungered for your touch**_

_**A long, lonely time**_

El movimiento de las caderas de Hermione encima suyo, estaban llevando a Ron hacia la locura. Y cuando el pelirrojo bajó con sus labios hasta su cuello, fue Hermione la que no pudo evitar gemir y arquearse. Ron aprovechó para deleitarse con la visión de sus pechos a punto de salirse de la tela que los cubría y los acarició son sus manos. Hermione volvió a gemir, pero esta vez reaccionó besando a Ron.

El cierre del sujetador cedió con facilidad y después de veinte años, Ron pudo volver a besar esos pechos que le habían traído de cabeza durante su adolescencia. El paso del tiempo no había hecho mella en ellos y reaccionaron poniéndose duros ante el contacto de la lengua del pelirrojo. Hermione quería devolverle el favor, así que minutos después era ella la que besaba y mordisqueaba el pecho de Ron arrancándole sonoros gemidos.

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine?**_

Estaban a un paso de quedar totalmente desnudos y el deseo de hacerse uno, ya era insoportable. Parecía que habían estado esperando ese momento durante toda su vida, y ahora toda la energía acumulada estaba saliendo a borbotones. Hermione continuaba encima de Ron y sus piernas estaban pegadas a la los lados del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Cuando acabaron de reconocerse sus pechos mutuamente, volvieron a besarse ignorando la hinchazón de sus labios.

Ron llevó las manos hasta el trasero de Hermione, que reaccionó moviendo sus caderas. El pelirrojo gimió una vez más, sintiendo que su erección no podía alcanzar una cota más alta. Con cada movimiento de Hermione se sentía cada vez más en el paraíso, y aunque habría sido más prudente detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no tuvo fuerzas. Se dejó llevar por la situación y gimió posando su boca cerca del oído derecho de Hermione.

_**I need your love**_

_**I need you love**_

_**God speed your love to me**_

Moviendo el rostro para volver a encontrar los labios de Hermione y devorarlos con pasión, Ron se impulsó para quedar él encima de ella. Las llamas de la chimenea proyectaron bellos reflejos oscuros en el rostro de la castaña cuando apoyó la cabeza en el suelo. Durante unos segundos, ambos pararon todos sus movimientos y se dedicaron a mirarse y hablarse con los ojos. Y lo que vieron en el rostro del otro fue un amor inmenso y puro que los empujó a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Estando Ron encima, decidió hacer él el primer movimiento y de nuevo bajó su rostro para besar los pechos de Hermione. Ella se arqueó para acercar más esos labios a su piel y acarició el cabello rojo de la nuca de él. Pero los besos de Ron no se quedaron allí y fueron bajando por su vientre al tiempo que las manos se concentraban en los muslos. Hermione estaba que no cabía en si de placer y cuando Ron llegó al interior de sus muslos, no pudo evitar gemir entrecortadamente varias veces. El pelirrojo se deshizo de su última prenda de ropa casi sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea**_

_**To the open arms of the sea**_

_**Lonely rivers sigh: "wait for me, wait for me"**_

"_**I'll be coming home, wait for me"**_

La contempló durante unos segundos con la misma admiración que un pintor siente por su obra maestra. Y es que el cuerpo de la castaña, a los ojos de él, era perfecto. Subió de nuevo hasta encontrarse con su rostro y la besó con más parsimonia y ternura que la vez anterior. Hermione bajó sus manos hacia los boxers negros y acarició el prominente bulto por encima de la tela. Ron intensificó el beso y cuando finalmente las manos de ella se colaron dentro, tuvo que interrumpirlo para dejar salir un gemido.

La mano derecha de Hermione se movía rítmicamente mientras envolvía el miembro del pelirrojo y con la izquierda comenzó a sacar esa molesta prenda que era la única que les impedía unirse en uno. Poco más tenía que hacer para estimularlo y podía sentir como el corazón del pelirrojo latía con fuerza. Cuando el bóxer estuvo totalmente fuera, fue una liberación para ambos.

Se besaron con mucho amor y las manos de Ron acariciaron el rostro de Hermione mientras se colocaba en su entrada y ella abría las piernas para acogerlo. Se detuvieron a mirarse a los ojos fugazmente y volvieron a besarse al tiempo que Ron la penetraba.

_**Oh, my love, my darling**_

_**I've hungered (hungered) for your touch**_

_**A long, lonely time**_

La magia que sintieron veinte años antes al hacerse uno por primera vez, volvió a invadir en esos momentos sus cuerpos. Hermione, que había cerrado los ojos durante el beso, los abrió de nuevo para perderse en ese mar azul que eran los ojos de Ron. Gimiendo quedamente, ambos comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente. Ella disfrutando de la sensación de sentirlo dentro y él dejándose engullir por la estrechez de ella.

Ron se movía pausadamente, deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca, y Hermione compartía el mismo pensamiento. Claro que las necesidades del cuerpo son otras y cuando la castaña envolvió las caderas del pelirrojo con sus piernas, él pudo llenarla del todo y volvieron a gemir y suspirar. Ron abandonó los labios de Hermione para besar su cuello y sus manos las llevó hacia sus piernas. La castaña estaba ocupada besando la nuca pecosa y afanándose por acariciar y empujar el trasero de él.

Parecía que nunca habían dejado de hacerlo, pues el ritmo impuesto por el pelirrojo era perfectamente seguido por Hermione. Las sensaciones que invadían sus cuerpos en esos momentos eran indescriptibles, y mientras fuera continuaba lloviendo con fuerza, ellos experimentaban la mejor noche de sus vidas.

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine?**_

Cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso deseado y necesitado, Hermione hizo un movimiento que cambió sus posiciones. Ahora era ella la que se encontraba arriba, haciendo la penetración más profunda y alcanzando un placer mayor. Como siempre ocurría, Ron volvió a embobarse con el panorama de los pechos castaños cayendo directamente hasta su rostro. Los acarició y besó mientras esta vez era Hermione la que marcaba el ritmo.

La castaña producía unos movimientos más rápidos y desesperados que el pelirrojo, y pronto comenzó a gemir y jadear sonoramente. Se movía circularmente y hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Se sentía llena, completa y embriagadoramente feliz. Sin perder el contacto visual con Ron, bajó su rostro para besarlo y acarició su cabello, aun mojado por las gotas de lluvia del exterior.

Cuando Hermione se dejó caer sobre su pecho, Ron la abrazó al tiempo que movía sus caderas para esta vez ser él quien la embistiera. Jadearon extasiados, sabiendo que el fin estaba por llegar. Aun así, mantuvieron el ritmo durante unos minutos.

_**I need your love**_

_**I need you love**_

_**God speed your love to me**_

Ambos podían sentirlo al tiempo que las embestidas se hacían más profundas. El momento de venirse estaba a punto de llegar, pero Ron no quería que fuera así; quería ver el rostro de Hermione en todo su esplendor. Así que ahora fue él quien rodó sus cuerpos por la alfombra hasta quedar encima. Estaban cerca del fuego, y eso unido al esfuerzo, habían dotado a Hermione de un hermoso tono sonrosado en sus mejillas. Ron besó ambas antes de volver a sus deliciosos labios.

Hermione acariciaba la ancha espalda del pelirrojo mientras luchaba por contener el momento. Pero cuando Ron cogió sus manos con las suyas y las llevó hacia atrás, por encima de la cabeza, sin dejar de moverse en su interior, supo que estaba perdida. Lo mismo le ocurrió al pelirrojo, que alzó su rostro a tiempo para ver como ambos llegaban al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Hermione bajó los brazos y los abrió para que Ron recostara la cabeza en su pecho. Después, aun sintiéndolo en su interior, lo abrazó mientras besaba su cabello, su frente y su mejilla.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. –decía ella entre beso y beso.

- Te quiero, Hermione. –dijo él pegándose más a su cuerpo.

- Mi amor…

- Mi vida…

Él alzó el rostro y le dio el beso numero mil de esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts, el domingo previo al gran baile, amaneció soleado y caluroso. A las nueve de la mañana el sol había alcanzado ya su cuota más alta y se podía ver su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas del Lago Negro. En las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido se escuchaba el aleteo de un pájaro unido al suave batir de una mariposa. Así que se puede decir que la tranquilidad era absoluta.

Los estudiantes del milenario castillo aun estaban disfrutando de la posibilidad de dormir un poco más de lo normal, y por eso no era extraño ver los pasillos desiertos y exentos de las risas adolescentes. Pero fue quizás también por eso, que la cabizbaja figura de un chico rubio llamó la atención de los cuadros del castillo. No solo su presencia era irregular a aquellas horas, sino también su expresión.

Acostumbrados a los acelerados cuchicheos de las adolescentes y el entrechocar de palmas de los chicos, los cuadros prestaron sus oídos a los suspiros del chico. Faltaban poco más de veinticuatro horas para el baile y él no estaba nada ilusionado. Tal vez fuera porque no había conseguido pareja o tal vez no. No es que las chicas le hubieran rechazado, simplemente que él no se lo había pedido a ninguna.

El corazón de Ben Wise sabía muy bien lo que tenia que hacer, no así su lado racional. Pero es difícil para un chico guapo, popular y triunfador, aceptar que la única chica que te gusta es la única que no quiere salir contigo. Y más difícil aun es no poder mantener una conversación civilizada con ella sin acabar discutiendo.

Ben suspiró de nuevo.

Le había tomado años aceptar la verdad, pero los últimos meses habían sido una tortura agridulce para él. Todo había comenzado con la muerte de los padres de su mejor amigo, James. Y es que a pesar de no llevarse bien con Grace, junto a James y Alice formaban el cuarteto inseparable. Un cuarteto que durante los dos meses pasados se había dividido en dos y le había obligado a pasar más tiempo con Grace.

- Grace…-murmuró nadie en particular.

Era su alegría y su tormento, pero nada podía hacer para evitar sus encontronazos con ella. Reconocía que la mayoría de las veces lo hacían más que nada por seguir con la costumbre que otra cosa. Pero es que eran tan diferentes: él popular…ella discreta, él hablador…ella callada, él juerguista…ella aplicada, él con un gran sentido del humor…ella seria, él despreciaba los libros…ella los amaba…

Y aun así se había enamorado de ella. James se lo había hecho ver después de una de sus milésimas peleas. Y Ben sabía que tenía razón. Además aunque pelearan todo el rato, era agradable estar a su lado y siempre terminaba buscándola. Grace no sabia que él tan solo se conformaba con poder observarla y siempre acababan discutiendo.

Esa era la principal razón de la congoja de Ben.

El chico bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo. A la izquierda se encontraba el Gran Comedor, y aunque tenía el estómago vacío, no tenia hambre. Seguramente, si comía algo le sentaría mal. Pasó de largo las grandes puertas de roble y se dirigió a la salida. El hecho de que sus compañeros no se hubieran despertado aun, no le iba a quitar a él el privilegio de salir a pasear por los jardines. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y echó su cabello rubio hacia atrás antes de caminar con paso decidido hasta el puente de madera.

Se detuvo justo en el medio y se apoyó en la apostillada barandilla para observar el paisaje en silencio. Le gustaba la quietud de Hogwarts los últimos días del curso, pues ya los nervios por los exámenes habían desaparecido y todo el mundo parecía estar mucho más relajado. Todo el mundo menos él; claro que tampoco había tenido nunca problemas para ir al baile de curso y no quería entender porqué ese año si.

Desvió sus oscuros ojos azules hacia el cielo despejado y se quedó embobado mirando el grácil aleteo de una gaviota. Él era de los alumnos que consideraba Hogwarts su hogar y no un colegio interno, y era muy consciente de su belleza.

¿Por qué es tan complicado estar enamorado?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Él que siempre se había jactado de ser valiente, de ser un Gryffindor, se estaba comportando como un cobarde. Pero su orgullo estaba en juego y no iba a permitir que nadie lo pisoteara. Sabia que si hablaba con Grace y le revelaba sus sentimientos estaría a su merced y eso era lo ultimo que Ben quería.

Porque Ben estaba convencido de que Grace no sentía nada por él. Bueno si, una antipatía crónica, pero nada más. Así que durante todos esos años luchó contra sus sentimientos y fue hasta cruel con ella, a veces queriendo a veces sin querer. No comprendía que ella no tenía la culpa de que él creyera que ella no le correspondía.

Se enderezó y después de echar una breve mirada hacia las rocas que conformaban el precipicio a sus pies, Ben siguió caminando y acabó de cruzar el puente. No tenía un rumbo fijado y caminaba más por inercia que por necesidad. Pero sabía que si paraba acabaría sucumbiendo a la pena y no quería derrumbarse cerca del castillo donde todos pudieran verle.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, porque el amor dolía y él había dejado que su red lo atrapara. Sin apenas darse cuenta. Así era como se había ido enamorando de Grace, sin darse cuenta. Por ella llegó a respetar las reglas y pasar horas de la biblioteca, y solo por ella había desistido de ir al baile de mañana por la noche. Porque sabia que si no iba con ella, no iba a estar a gusto.

Complicada visión tenia este chico del amor, pero lo cierto es que nadie le había dicho nunca "te quiero", ni siquiera los miembros de su estirada familia de sangre pura. Para ellos tan solo era el heredero de la fortuna y la posición de los Wise y ya está.

Llegó a una gran piedra redonda ubicada enfrente del Lago Negro y se dejó con caer con pesadez.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hacia más de una hora que Grace daba vueltas despierta en su cama. El corazón le latía apresurado y no sabia porqué. Abrió las cortinas del dosel y vio que en la cama de su derecha, su amiga Alice dormía tan tranquila como un bebé. Deseó encontrarse en su situación, pero lamentablemente eso no fue así. Salió de la cama haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sus pies descalzos se posaron en el suelo helado.

El verano en las Tierras Altas de Escocia seguía siendo frío.

Durante unos segundos estuvo sospesando la opción de cambiarse el camisón por ropa cómoda y abandonar la habitación. Sin duda un pequeño paseo le vendría bien para aclarar sus ideas; pero aun no era el momento. Con el cabello largo y negro cayendo láciamente por su espalda, Grace caminó hasta el lugar más solitario y apartado de la habitación.

Se trataba de un pequeño alfeizar de piedra escarbado en la pared. A una distancia prudencial estaba la ventana y más allá el hermoso paisaje de los jardines y el Lago Negro que bañaban los alrededores del castillo. Grace se sentó en uno de los mullidos cojines rojos y enseguida notó la llegada de su pequeña perrita. Hacia poco que el colegio había permitido la entrada de perros y _Covet_ era de las únicas que habían llegado ese año. Los alumnos seguían prefiriendo a los gatos y a las lechuzas.

El suave pelaje del animalito corría por sus dedos en un movimiento mecánico que sabia que a _Covet_ le encantaba. No había ladridos ni lloros cuando la perrita sentía que le prestaban la atención que necesitaba. Pero esa atención no era consciente, al menos no esa mañana. Grace tenia muchas más cosas en las que pensar y sentía que ese seria el único momento que encontraría en el día.

Empezó por el chico que le quitaba el suelo…Ben.

Oh, si. Grace no tenía ningún problema en aceptarlo para ella misma. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba locamente enamorada del rubio y que no era un simple capricho de adolescente. Lo había llevado bien durante dos años, pero esa mañana sentía que se le venia el mundo encima.

Sus ojos violetas brillaron tenuemente y ella los apretó con fuerza intentando contener el llanto. Quiso gritarse a si misma "¡tonta!" Tonta por enamorarse de un chico inalcanzable, tonta por tener esperanzas, tonta por olvidarse de quien era ella. ¡Tonta más que tonta!

Ben Wise nunca podría fijarse en una chica como ella y lo más triste es que Grace lo sabía. Él había sido cruel con ella, se había burlado de ella y la había hecho llorar como nunca nadie lo había conseguido. Y aun así no podía sacarlo de su corazón.

Ella era una chica muy guapa, y si hubiera estado menos pendiente de él, se habría dado cuenta de que varios chicos del colegio suspiraban por ella. Pero nunca se puede engañar al corazón y esa era la razón por la que con dieciséis años, Grace nunca había salido con un chico. Si desde la distancia ya conseguían causarle dolor, no quería ni pensar si les dejaba entrar en su vida y en su corazón.

_Covet_ se durmió acurrucada en las piernas de su dueña. Grace comenzó a mecerse y darse a si misma el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. A nadie le había extrañado saber que ella no iría al baile de fin de curso y que aprovecharía para quedarse a leer en la sala común. A menudo se preguntaba como alguien tan insignificante como ella, había llegado a formar parte del cuarteto de Gryffindor.

La amistad que compartía con Alice era casi de hermanas, pero había cosas que ni siquiera a una hermana podían contarse. Y sus sentimientos por Ben era una de ellas. Era preferible mil veces sufrir en silencio que ser objeto de compasión.

Al contrario que el rubio, ella si sabía muy bien porqué se había enamorado de él. Pues aunque a veces podía llegar a ser muy cruel, en especial con ella, Ben era muy gracioso y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Sus ojos azules le recordaban a las profundidades del mar y la lealtad que sentía por sus amigos le demostraban que no era mala persona. Además esa extraña virtud que tenía siempre de sacarla de quicio. Al principio le pareció insoportable y pagado de si mismo, pero con el tiempo supo apreciar esos pequeños encontronazos diarios.

Pareciera que esa era su única forma de comunicarse.

Una lágrima escapó a la determinación de Grace y rodó por su mejilla derecha. Ella no hizo nada por removerla y suspiró resignada. Tan solo le quedaba un año por aguantar a Ben, después cada uno se marcharía por su camino y ella intentaría olvidarlo.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero nadie avisa de que el amor no correspondido es más difícil de olvidar aun. Al menos si te corresponden tienes la dicha de poder guardar momentos felices y comunes, pero nada de eso existe cuando no te corresponden.

Grace sentía como si una mano invisible exprimiera su corazón y frunció el entrecejo al notar como más lágrimas seguían el camino de la primera. Ya nada importaba. Mañana seria el baile, Ben iría con su amiguita de turno, todos se lo pasarían bien y nadie se acordaría de ella.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared rugosa y suspiró al tiempo que luchaba por apartar las lágrimas. Que estupidez, pensó una vez más, llorar por un chico. No debería haber guardado la esperanza de que ese baile iba a ser diferente, que él lo iba a hacer diferente. Pero es que después de las últimas semanas…pensó que algo había cambiado.

Aun podía sentir los brazos de Ben envolviéndola y consolándola cuando se enteraron de la muerte de los Potter. Se había sentido tan bien que ni siquiera se atrevió a reprocharse su falta de tacto y sentimiento. Había sentido mucho la muerte de los padres de James, pero para ella significó su primer contacto físico con Ben.

Pero Ben no volvió a acercarse más. Y aunque su grado de discusión había menguado, no dejaba de pensar que el chico la tenia en poca estima.

Ir al baile de fin de curso le produciría tan solo dolor, así que no iría bajo ningún concepto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Azul.

El azul más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Eso es lo que pensó Hermione cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana de domingo. Pero aparte de ser hermoso, era el color de los ojos del hombre que más quería en el mundo. Ron la miraba en silencio mientras acariciaba su hombro y su brazo. Habían pasado una noche maravillosa juntos y en sus ojos podía verse una nueva chispa de felicidad.

¿Es posible enamorarte más aun de la persona que duerme a tu lado?

Hermione tenía muy clara su respuesta: si.

Tal vez nunca llegaría a demostrarle a Ron todo lo que significaba para ella y decir que era su vida…sería quedarse corto. Ni siquiera en sus tiempos de Hogwarts pensó que el pelirrojo se convertiría en la excepcional persona que era ahora. Siempre supo que Ron era maravilloso, no en vano se enamoró de él, pero lo ocurrido la noche anterior le demostraba cuanto más podía llegar a ser.

Y sus ojos azules que la miraban con tal adoración y que conseguían despertar en ella el mismo sentimiento que una caricia. Porque Ron podía atravesarla con la mirada y ella sentir la calidez de su piel. Alzó una mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas y él le besó la palma y los dedos.

Estaban totalmente desnudos, tan solo tapados por una fina sábana, y disfrutando de la presencia del otro. La noche anterior había sido intensa en muchos sentidos, pero ellos se encontraban estupendamente. Es una dicha indescriptible compartir esos momentos con la persona que sabes que ha sido creada para ti. Y Ron y Hermione lo sabían, desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero recién comenzaban a disfrutarlo ahora.

Sin perder el contacto visual, los labios de Ron se acercaron a los de Hermione y se besaron. No era su primer beso, ni por supuesto el ultimo, pero en cierto modo era especial. Esa noche habían abierto sus corazones y entregado su interior al otro. Pocas parejas son capaces de hacerlo, pero ellos ya habían pasado por suficientes cosas como para saber que ningunos otros brazos rodearían sus cuerpos.

La información espiritual compartida había sido casi tan importante como el momento físico. Con sus arreglos y sus atenciones, Ron había conseguido que Hermione se trasladara hasta su primera vez juntos, en el suelo de la sala de los menesteres de Hogwarts, y que marcara un punto y seguido en su relación.

Los años separados tan solo habían sido una pesadilla de la que despertaron por la necesidad de estar juntos. Y aunque también habían vivido momentos sumamente tristes y dolorosos en los últimos meses, nadie más que ellos se merecían experimentar la felicidad que los embargaba esa mañana.

Sus labios se movían de la misma forma que siempre, pero dejando claro ese nuevo vínculo que se crea entre dos personas después de hacer el amor. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y podía sentir como Ron se movía hasta quedar encima de ella. El pelirrojo en ningún momento retiró sus manos de las mejillas de la castaña y cuando ella abrió los ojos finalizado el beso, volvió a perderse en el azul de los ojos de él.

Para Ron, los ojos miel de Hermione tenían el mismo efecto que el sol sobre la tierra cuando salía cada mañana. Eran su luz y su guía, y haría lo que fuera para asegurarse verlos cada día a su lado. Su rostro era suave y su expresión tierna.

Ron apoyó la frente sobre la de Hermione y dejó que los brazos de ella lo envolvieran como la noche anterior. Ya llevaban diez minutos así y todavía no habían dicho nada. Pero es que no hacia falta. Se habían demostrado de todas las formas posibles lo mucho que se amaban y lo habían gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Afuera, en el jardín, todavía quedaban los restos de la mesa para dos y una cena que no habían tocado en absoluto. El olor a hierba fresca se percibía desde cualquier lugar, así como el frío del ambiente. En el bosque de Falls muchos animales salían de sus refugios y emprendían de nuevo la marcha hasta su destino.

Al contrario que en el exterior, Lily Cottage estaba caldeado y ninguno de nuestros protagonistas sentía frío alguno. Seguían con las frentes apoyadas la una en la otra y aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su compañero. Ron movió su nariz, que entrechocó con la de ella en un gesto tierno y cariñoso. Hermione sonrió y besó muy brevemente sus labios.

- Te quiero. –fue el saludo de esa mañana.

- Te quiero. –correspondió Ron.

- Gracias.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por ser como eres. –Hermione subió una mano para retirar el cabellos pelirrojo de él hacia atrás.

- Tonta. –sonrió Ron.

- No, mi amor. No soy tonta, soy afortunada de tener un hombre como tu a mi lado. –acarició de nuevo su mejilla.- Y "_te quiero_" o "_te amo_", son dos palabras que se han quedado cortas para describir lo que siento por ti.

- Yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

- Anoche fue perfecto y significó muchísimo para mí…y…-los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No llores. –dijo Ron borrando todo signo de lágrimas de su rostro.- No llores, Minnie. No me gusta verte llorar.

- Lloro de felicidad, Ron. Porque eres un hombre maravilloso y porque no había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

- Tonta. –repitió él besando su mejilla.

- Afortunada. –repitió ella.

Se besaron con intensidad por primera vez esa mañana y las manos de Ron comenzaron a bajar por los costados de ella. Hermione también movió sus manos y recorrió la espalda de Ron con sus caricias. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que al fin estaban juntos en todos los sentidos. Se habían convertido en dueños de las palabras y los actos de los otros.

El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las diez de la mañana, pero ellos lo ignoraron olímpicamente y procedieron a amarse una vez más. Acariciaban sus pechos, el abdomen de él y el vientre de ella, con los ojos cerrados. Y es que apenas unas horas habían conseguido gravar en su mente la hermosura del cuerpo del otro.

Hermione no dejó que el pelirrojo abandonara sus labios y se colgó de cuello por enésima vez. Le encantaba sentir el movimiento de sus labios y las sensaciones que le provocaba su lengua al contacto con la de ella. Ron no tenía ningún reparo en seguir besando esa boca que había catalogado en silencio como suya, así que no se quejó.

Y a pesar de que las palabras se habían quedado pequeñas para describir lo que sentían, está en la naturaleza del ser humano comunicarse mediante ellas.

- Te amo, Ron. –dijo Hermione separándose solo para que el sonido saliera de su garganta.- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti, mi vida.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con más dulzura que pasión.

El poder del amor es extraño y el destino caprichoso. Si hace veintisiete años alguien hubiera predicho que aquel niño pelirrojo y testarudo iba a acabar amando tan profundamente a esa niña castaña y sabihonda que no soportaba…nadie se lo hubiera creído.

Pero ahí estaban, formando la pareja más perfecta que dos seres humanos pueden crear. Disfrutando de un amor que nunca debió de ser interrumpido. Olvidando por unas horas las cosas que les habían hecho daño. Y reconociendo, sin pausa, el cuerpo del otro. No había riesgo al cansancio o hartazgo y solo tenia cabida la satisfacción en todos los sentidos.

Ron había descubierto que el punto débil de Hermione se encontraba en su cuello, así que procedió a besarlo…sin piedad. Ella sonrió antes de suspirar y después comenzó a bajar sus manos y detenerse donde terminaba la espalda del pelirrojo. No es que no disfrutara de las atenciones en su cuello, pero cuando Ron volvió a apropiarse de sus labios, no pudo estar más feliz.

Claro que el destino parecía creer que una noche entera sin interrupciones era suficiente y no les iba a conceder la mañana también.

El sonido del teléfono rompió la burbuja particular en la que se encontraban, y como muchas otras veces, Ron puso fin al beso con frustración. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella mientras emitía sonidos de disconformidad que a Hermione le parecieron muy graciosos. Alargó una mano por encima de sus cuerpos y sin molestarse en mirar hacia la mesita, comenzó a remover todo lo que había tanteando donde estaba el dichoso aparato.

Muchas cosas cayeron al suelo y otras, simplemente, rodaron por la superficie plana de la mesita, pero al final arribó hasta el teléfono. Mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja, Ron dijo una frase que a Hermione le valió una carcajada.

- No le gustan los trastos muggles, pero cuando se trata del teléfono es la primera en utilizarlo. Esta tarde se lo desconecto.

- Ron…

- O le hago una lista de las horas en las que puede llamar.

- No seas infantil, mi amor.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada significativa antes de contestar.

- Hola mamá. –Ron se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo y miró al techo mientras rodaba los ojos.- Si, mamá. Muy bien…si…estupendamente… ¿se portaron bien los niños? …aja…si…es que lleva un par de días resfriada…si…

Hermione miraba a Ron hablando con su madre y sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco. Y es que, a pesar de refunfuñar, el tono de voz que Ron utilizaba para hablar con la buena señora no podía ser más tierno y paciente. Denotaba mucho amor y eso le gustó. Apoyó una mano en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Acercó sus labios al oído libre de Ron y le dijo lo siguiente:

- Estoy en la ducha, no tardes.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un suspiro y salió de la cama. En ningún momento sintió vergüenza y fue muy conciente de que Ron no le quitaba ojo en su recorrido de la cama hasta el baño. Antes de entornar la puerta, le dio una última mirada y sonrió.

En el cuarto de baño. Hermione abrió la mampara de la ducha y giró el grifo del agua caliente. El agua comenzó a salir con fuerza, pero demasiado caliente, así que lo reguló con el grifo del agua fría. Cuando tuvo el grado que ella deseaba, entró.

El contacto del agua con su cuerpo fue placentero y se le escapó un jadeo. Se sentía como si miles de manos invisibles masajearan cada parte de su cuerpo y la dotaran de una paz y tranquilidad que ella ansiaba. De lejos aun podía oír la voz de Ron, pero era muy tenue. Antes de sumergir la cabeza, cogió el gel de ducha y echó una buena dosis en la esponja rosa que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Enseguida el baño se llenó de un olor a rosas, orquídeas y fresas.

Cuando Hermione sumergió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, sintió un escalofrío y abrió la boca para respirar. Con movimientos mecánicos y circulares enjabonó su cuerpo con la esponja, deseando que Ron no se retrasara más y pudiera compartir ese momento con ella.

Como cada vez que pensaba en él, una sonrisa invadió su rostro. Aun no podía creer que tan solo tres meses antes su vida no tenia ningún sentido, ni ningún amor que la llenara completamente, y ahora… Cierto, se había enfrentado al dolor más grande con la perdida de Harry y Ginny, pero de alguna forma lo llevaba mejor con Ron a su lado.

Abstraída como estaba en estos pensamientos, no fue consciente de la presencia del pelirrojo hasta que desde atrás, la manos de este rodearon sus pechos. Hermione recostó la cabeza hacia atrás y pudo sentir la tranquila respiración de Ron contra su oído. Soltó la esponja y elevó los brazos para rodear el cuello del pelirrojo con ellos.

- ¿Qué quería tu madre?

- ¿Aparte de interrumpirnos?

- Ron…

- Nada, recordarnos que nos esperan a las dos para comer.

- ¿Los niños están bien?

- Si. Molly volvió a tener algo de fiebre anoche, pero nada preocupante.

- Pobre, habrá que ir a visitar a Annie de nuevo.

- Si.

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Todo bien?

- Perfectamente, pero no quiero hablar de mis padres ahora.

Ella se volteó para poder mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer exactamente?

- Quiero hacerte el amor apasionadamente aquí y ahora.

- Oh.

- ¿Algo que objetar?

- Nada, absolutamente nada.

- Bien.

- Te amo.

- Te amo.

Se besaron y cumplieron lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacia media hora que el baile de fin de curso había comenzado y Grace creyó que había llegado el momento de bajar a la sala común. Se había hecho la enferma delante de sus compañeras de habitación, y todas se lo habían creído menos Alice. La rubia le había insistido para que abandonara esa actitud tan derrotista y fuera al baile con James y con ella, pero Grace estaba decidida.

No se había arreglado, ¿para qué? Así que bajó las escaleras con su libro favorito en la mano; llevaba puesto un vestido veraniego en los mismos tonos violetas que sus ojos y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. No se equivocó y la sala común la recibió con un silencio sepulcral. La chimenea estaba encendida y hacia que a pesar de la soledad, sintiera el ambiente acogedor.

Al bajar el último escalón Grace suspiró. Otro año más llegaba a su fin y ella seguía sin tener el valor necesario para hablar con Ben. Al menos el año anterior había ido con otro chico y se había divertido, pero este año no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Ben. El rubio estaba encadenado a su mente y ella ya estaba cansada de luchar contra ella.

Se sentó en el sofá que quedaba frente a la chimenea y abrió el libro. Un esfuerzo inútil pues sabía que no se iba a concentrar lo suficiente en la lectura. Se puso sus gafas y se acurrucó en uno de los laterales del sofá y desvió la mirada hacia el fuego. Deseó por enésima vez ser como el resto de chicas y haberse reunido con sus amigos en el baile.

¿Por qué tenia que sentir ella eso?

¿Por qué tenia que ser ella la que sufriera?

Una lágrima de rabia y pena escapó de sus ojos y ajena a que no estaba sola en esos momentos, la dejó estar. Ya ni siquiera la lectura de su libro favorito podía hacerle evadirse de la realidad. Muchos pensarían que era una tonta porque estaba dando por hecho que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos sin haberse atrevido a comprobarlo. Pero Grace había llegado a apreciar esa amistad tan extraña que habían forjado Ben y ella y lo menos que quería era perderla.

Sus lágrimas no significaban nada comparadas con la sonrisa diaria de él.

Pero Grace estaba equivocada, sus lágrimas eran importantes, y si Ben las hubiera visto, en ese momento se le habría partido el corazón. Él tampoco había ido al baile esa noche, fiel a la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo. No quería experimentar esa sensación de soledad en un espacio repleto de gente. Seria muy triste.

Así que se había ido a pasear por los jardines. Llevaba dos días comportándose extrañamente y su amigo James lo había notado. Pero Ben no quería agobiarle; James estaba dando un paso muy importante al ir a ese baile después de lo ocurrido con sus padres y necesitaba su apoyo más que otra cosa. El moreno lo dejó pasar, pero no se creyó ni por un momento las excusas del rubio.

A menudo se preguntaba porqué se había ido a enamorar de la única chica que no estaba dispuesta a corresponderle. Pero siempre se topaba con el silencio como única respuesta. Quería estar solo y tener el tiempo suficiente para que se le aclarasen las ideas. Ben era muy lanzado y extrovertido, pero en los temas que realmente le importaban podía ser extremadamente reservado y tímido.

Y Grace le importaba; le importaba mucho.

Cuando a las once de la noche entró cabizbajo por el hueco del retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor, a quien menos esperaba encontrarse era a Grace precisamente. Parecía una broma del destino, pero Ben reconocería ese cabello negro en cualquier parte. No pudo ver sus ojos porque le daba la espalda.

Enseguida adoptó una pose de despreocupación total, queriendo dar a entender a todo el que lo viera que se encontraba perfectamente. Y como siempre que estaban juntos, el cerebro de Ben se encargó de erigir el muro de ladrillos que contenía todos sus sentimientos en secreto.

Desde la zona de estudio, donde había dos largas mesas y cuatro estanterías con libros, Ben se preparó para atacar a la chica.

- Ey, Parsons. -su voz se escuchaba alta y clara.- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿No has conseguido atrapar al chico de tus sueños para que te lleve al baile?

Sin saberlo, había dado en el clavo.

Grace se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de él y se volteó para mirarlo con una expresión dolida. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas. Ben esperaba el contra-ataque de ella, siempre había sido así. Pero vio su error cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los enrojecidos de ella.

Y se le partió el corazón.

Estaba preparado para todo menos para eso.

Aun en shock vio como Grace apartaba la mirada, se quitaba las gafas y eliminaba los restos de lágrimas de su rostro apresuradamente. No quería que él la viera llorar; nunca había sido buena para mentir cuando se derrumbaba. Pero Ben salió rápidamente de su trance y en tres zancadas se puso a su altura. Se arrodilló en el suelo, cerca del sofá, y con una expresión de arrepentimiento total volvió a hablar.

- Grace, yo…lo siento…lo siento mucho. No pretendía…

Ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos violetas penetraron en los azules de él. Ben estaba siendo sincero y con eso solo conseguía hacerle las cosas más difíciles a ella. Estaba en un momento en que no podía controlar sus emociones y las palabras de él solo consiguieron que llorara con más ganas.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer; deseaba poder consolarla de alguna forma, pero él tan solo era un amigo, y no precisamente el mejor, y había cosas que no podía hacer. Como abrazarla, por ejemplo. Decidió que lo mejor era sentarse a su lado y darle su apoyo de una manera silenciosa.

- El amor es un asco. –dijo ella unos minutos más tarde.

- Sobretodo cuando no es correspondido. –contestó él.

Grace volteó una vez más para mirarlo. Ben tenía la vista fijada en el fuego y como minutos antes había hecho ella, tenía una pose contenida y miraba sin ver. Decidió pasar por alto el comentario, al menos de momento.

- ¿Cómo es que no has ido al baile?

- No encontré a la chica adecuada.

- No te burles y dime la verdad.

- Es la verdad.

- Cualquier chica habría estado encantada de ir contigo al baile.

- Menos la que yo quería.

- Pues que chica más tonta. –se sonrojó un poco al decirlo.

- Yo no creo que sea tonta; pero ya ves, el amor duele. Tú lo has dicho.

- Si.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

- ¿Enserio tienes un amor correspondido?

- Si.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Cómo?

- Quiero decir, mírate. Eres un chico guapo, listo y popular, nadie debería poner pegas a la hora de salir contigo, Tu no eres como yo, aburrida y sosa.

- ¿Crees que soy guapo?

- Bueno yo...-Grace se puso rojísima.

- Porque yo creo que tu eres muy guapa, y para nada sosa y aburrida. Se que discutimos mucho, pero a veces es divertido.

- Si.

Grace se quedó sin palabras, ningún chico le había dicho nunca que era guapa, y precisamente tenia que ser Ben el primero. Además pensaba que era divertido discutir con ella. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Ninguna chica debería estar aquí sentada durante el baile de fin de curso. -dijo Ben levantándose.

Echando mano de un valor que no sentía, Grace se arriesgó a preguntarle una cosa. Para nada descabellado seria decir que su corazón pendía de un hilo dependiendo de la respuesta de él.

- Ben, ¿quién es la chica que según tu no te corresponde?

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no se esperaba esa pregunta y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. ¿Debería decírselo o no? Sabía que no encontraría ningún otro momento más adecuado, pero el miedo a veces puede ser mal compañero.

Aun estaba de pie cuando ayudado por su varita, encendió la radio muggle que había encima de la chimenea. Grace esperaba su respuesta pero él mantuvo el silencio durante un minuto. Después alargó una mano y se permitió coger la de ella.

- Baila conmigo, Gracie.

_**Todo cambio cuando te vi,**_

_**De blanco y negro a color, me convertí,**_

_**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,**_

_**Algo que no imaginaba**_

_**Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada**_

Los ojos de Ben se tornaron hipnotizantes para ella. La forma en que acababa de llamarla…había soñado muchas veces con escucharla. Se levantó del sofá con la misma cadencia con que flotaría en una nube. Porque así se sentía. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y el tacto de la mano de Ben era tierno y cariñoso.

Caminaron de la mano hasta el centro de la sala. Los ojos azules fijos en los violetas. Él colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella; un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. Unieron sus manos y se movieron al lento compás de la música.

Parecían tan coordinados, que en vez de una pareja, eran una sola persona. Ben bajó su mano derecha y la colocó al otro lado de la cintura. Grace colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, rozando apenas el desordenado y esponjoso cabello del chico.

_**Todo tembló dentro de mi**_

_**El universo escribió que fueras para mi**_

_**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto**_

_**Algo que no imaginaba**_

_**Fue perderme en tu amor**_

_**Simplemente pasó**_

_**Y todo tuyo ya soy**_

Involuntariamente sonrieron. Se sentían en las nubes. Querían congelar el tiempo en ese momento.

Las palabras sobraban. Era el tiempo de las sensaciones.

Grace cada vez se hundía más en esa mirada azul tan penetrante, tan bella, tan inocente, tan sincera…

Entre movimiento y movimiento empezaron a rozarse, al principio sin querer, luego tal vez queriendo. Queriendo volver a sentir esos escalofríos, esas mariposas en el estómago, ese latir acelerado del corazón…

Anonadados el uno en el otro no rendían cuentas a nadie, pero eran conscientes de que ese baile rebasaba los límites de su amistad. Ese baile todo lo cambiaba. Ese baile significaba el principio de un amor…correspondido.

_**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**_

_**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor**_

_**Déjame decir que todo te di**_

_**Y no hay como explicar,**_

_**Para menos si tu no estas,**_

_**Simplemente así lo sentí,**_

_**Cuando te vi**_

Hay tantas cosas que se pueden decir con los ojos…Y Ben y Grace las estaban diciendo o gritando más bien. Ya no había vendas ni muros erigidos contra el dolor. Ahora tan solo estaba la pureza de sus corazones y su valentía. Sin palabras habían sido capaces de declararse y ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Una de las manos de Ben fue subiendo por su cintura, recorriendo su espalda y parándose en su mejilla. Grace cerró los ojos al contacto y se perdió la sonrisa radiante que asomó a los labios de él. Todos necesitamos en algún momento ese tipo de caricia fugaz e inocente, pero que significa un mundo.

Ben acercó los labios al rostro de Grace con la intención de susurrar un par de palabras bonitas en su oído, pero cual fu su sorpresa que Grace se movió. En cuanto sus labios estuvieron pegados, supieron que estaban perdidos. Comenzaron a moverlos como los dos inexpertos que eran, y sintiendo un cosquilleo que iba desde la base de sus pies hasta el último cabello de la cabeza. Ben volvió a rodear la cintura de Grace con fuerza y ella movió los brazos de su nuca hasta su espalda.

_**Me sorprendió todo de ti**_

_**De blanco y negro a color me convertí**_

_**Se que no es fácil decir te amo**_

_**Yo tampoco lo esperaba**_

_**Pero así es el amor**_

_**Simplemente pasó**_

_**Y todo tuyo ya soy**_

Para ninguno era su primer beso, pero si el más esperado y especial. Y pensar que un día antes estaban convencido de que aquello nunca iba a ocurrir…Pero el destino guarda muchos ases en la manga, y la sala común de Gryffindor había sido testigo de muchos a lo largo de los años.

Ben y Grace seguían en ese burbuja tan particular de la que no querían escapar. Pero loa falta de aire se impuso al deseo y tuvieron que separarse. Lo hicieron muy lentamente y fue entonces cuando abrieron sus ojos y se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Aun tengo que decirte el nombre de la chica que me gusta? –dijo él muy dulcemente.

- ¿Aun piensas que esa chica no te corresponde? –respondió ella de la misma forma.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

- ¿Desde cuando? –preguntó él.

- Desde hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar.

- Tonta. –le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- Tonta adorable.

_**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**_

_**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**Antes que te ame más**_

_**Escucha por favor**_

_**Déjame decir que todo te di**_

_**Y no hay como explicar**_

_**Pera menos notar**_

_**Simplemente así lo sentí**_

_**Cuando te vi**_

Volvieron a besarse mientras daban una vuelta completa. Disfrutando de ese amor callado que empezaba a hacerse realidad esa noche, no eran conscientes de que dos pares de ojos los miraban desde el pasillo del hueco del retrato. Estos, con la misma sutileza con que habían entrado, se marcharon.

Cuando se separaron estaban algo sonrojados, pero no tuvieron reparos en abrazarse estrechamente. A través de sus ropas, pudieron sentir los latidos acelerados de sus corazones y eso les dio el empuje para llegar al siguiente nivel.

- Gracie…te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Ben.

- Es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien y me alegra que seas tu.

- Yo también es la primera vez que lo hago y me alegra que seas tu.

Sonrientes y ya conscientes de su amor correspondido, se besaron durante el resto de esa noche en que todo cambió entre ellos.

_**Todo cambió**_

_**Cuando te vi**_


	22. Chapter 21 bis

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

**Las canciones que salen son:**

**- **_**Solo para ti**_** de Camila.**

**- **_**Magic Works**_** de la Banda Sonora de Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 22:**

**Momentos antes del reencuentro de Ben y Grace…**

Una bonita chica rubia de dieciséis años se miraba en el espejo. Acabando de tirabuzonear su cabello, desviaba la mirada hacia la cama más cercana a la suya. Allí una chica morena, también de dieciséis años, se hacia la enferma y la desentendida. Pero Alice sabía que todo era mentira; conocía muy bien a Grace, y aunque esta no lo aceptara, sabía que su problema para no asistir al baile tenía nombre y apellido.

De nada había servido que se hubiera pasado media tarde intentando convencerla. Grace era de las que tomaban una decisión y la llevaban hasta el final. Pero Alice no podía evitar sentirse apenada por su amiga. Era injusto que todas las chicas allí reunidas tuvieran su pareja y estuvieran felices menos Grace.

El amor era muy cruel a veces.

En silencio, Alice dio gracias a Merlín por haber encontrado a su James. Desvió sus pensamientos hacia este; sabia que en el fondo iba a ser una noche difícil, pero no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su novio por intentar seguir adelante. Seguramente, asistir al baile de fin de curso parecería una nimiedad a los ojos de los demás, pero solo Alice sabía lo que a James le había costado mantener su palabra.

No por ella, sino por él.

Alice habría estado encantada de pasar esa noche en cualquier otro sitio, siempre que estuvieran juntos. La ceremonia en si no era importante, pero si el hecho de estar allí y no dejarse amedrentar por la tristeza.

Dio una última mirada al espejo y contempló el reflejo de su vestido. Esperaba que a James le gustara, aunque el moreno la vería guapa se pusiera lo que se pusiera. Era coquetería femenina más que nada. En esos momentos el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas le dio luminosidad al rostro. Entallado en la cintura y con escote palabra de honor, el vestido parecía tener vida propia mientras las diferentes capas de gasa azul caían grácilmente hasta el suelo.

Alice suspiró y volteó para encarar a su amiga. De fondo se oían los comentarios de Lily y su amiga Maggie Carpenter. Hasta la pelirroja estaba ilusionada, y eso agravaba más la diferencia con Grace. Los ojos violetas de la chica estaban faltos de chispa y esperanza, y en sus manos sostenía un libro que fingía leer. Alice se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

- Te prometo que esta es la última vez que te lo digo, pero por favor ven con James y conmigo. No te dejaremos sola y…

- No insistas, Ali. –replicó Grace.- No voy a ir.

- ¿Estás decidida?

- Si.

- Pero es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué esa decisión tan de repente de no ir?

- No es una decisión tan de repente; la he madurado mucho, aunque no lo creas.

- Se que no quieres hablar de ello y no te voy a presionar, pero…

- Alice no…

- Es por él ¿no?

Grace bajó la vista y no contestó; Alice tomó el gesto como una afirmación y se entristeció aun más. Ciertamente, James volvía a tener razón con estos dos.

- Lo siento. –dijo con sinceridad.

- Disfruta por mi de esta noche. –dijo Grace después de una larga pausa. Se notaba que el tema le disgustaba.

- Bien. –murmuró Alice levantándose de la cama.

- Ali…estás muy guapa. –Grace le sonrió.

- Gracias.

Alice miró la habitación, dándose cuenta de que mientras ellas hablaban, Lily y Maggie ya habían salido rumbo a la sala común. Eso pareció dar más confianza a la rubia, que encaminándose hacia la puerta no dudó en afirmarle a su amiga lo siguiente:

- Algún día se dará cuenta de lo ciego que es.

Grace se quedó congelada en su sitio y cogió con fuerza las tapas de su libro, logrando que los nudillos se pusieran blancos. También se le escapó una lágrima, pero Alice ya había cerrado la puerta y no la vio.

En la sala común todo era un ir y venir de chicos y chicas entusiasmados. El volumen de las conversaciones era alto y contagioso, y había numerosos grupos agolpados frente a las escaleras o frente a la chimenea. A pesar de que la rivalidad entre las casas era escasa, quitando en cuestión de Quiditch, la mayoría de las parejas estaban formadas por miembros de la misma.

Alice bajó las escaleras con soltura y no tardó en localizar a James de pie junto a la pequeña biblioteca. Estaba de espaldas y algo inclinado; parecía como si estuviera buscando un libro, pero Alice sabía que eso era imposible. A su novio no le gustaba leer. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Chastity Hudson sonreía tontamente mientras batía las pestañas de forma exagerada. Su vestido rojo sangre, otorgaba una amplia visión de sus abundantes pechos y el entrecruzar de sus piernas había llamado la atención de varios chicos. Pero todos sabían que Chastity tenía los ojos puestos en el joven Potter. Desafortunadamente para ella y afortunadamente para Alice, James solo tenía ojos para la chica Longbottom. Pero esto no quitaba que ella sintiera celos en ese momento.

Sintió como un característico rubor invadió sus mejillas y apretó los labios en señal de disgusto. James no podía evitar ser encantador con todo el mundo y lo que muchos habrían tildado de coquetería, no era más que amistad. Se notaba que era inmune a los intentos de Chastity y que hablaba concentrado en un tema en concreto. Alice se arremangó el bajo del vestido y caminó decididamente hacia ellos.

El nivel de voz de las conversaciones bajó bastante.

James se dio la vuelta y quedó maravillado con la visión de su novia en aquel bonito vestido que tenia el mismo tono que sus ojos azules. Fueron esos ojos con los que se cruzó y comprendió que había llegado el momento de dejar de socializar. Chastity intentó llamar de nuevo su atención, pero no sirvió de nada.

- Perdona, pero me marcho con mi chica. –dijo él sin siquiera mirarla.

La expresión de Alice se relajó al instante y Chastity frunció el entrecejo. No estaba acostumbrada a que le dejaran con la palabra en la boca de esa forma. Pero de alguna forma tenia que comprender que James estaba fuera de su alcance y que ya tenia dueña.

- Estás preciosa. –dijo el chico cuando llegó a la altura de su novia. Se inclinó un poco y la besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias. –contestó Alice complacida.

- Enserio, muy muy guapa. –continuó él. Sabia que estaba molesta y lo intentaba arreglar.

- ¿Qué hacías con Chastity?

- Intentaba explicarle la diferencia entre un hechizo defensivo y uno ofensivo.

Adorable, fue lo que pensó Alice mientras miraba a su novio. Y es que ciertamente era adorable ver como el pobre James no captaba que Chastity no estaba interesada en los hechizos sino en él. Pero esa ingenuidad era parte importante de su atractivo y Alice decidió ponerle las cosas fáciles.

- ¿Y la entendió?

- Creo que no. No entiendo como saca tan buenas notas si no sabe algo tan esencial como eso. O tal vez no me prestaba atención.

- Ya lo creo que te prestaba atención, pero ti, no a tus palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Alice lo miró significativamente.

- Nahhh. –negó James.

- Si.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Tu crees? –realmente estaba sorprendido.

- No lo creo; lo se. –Alice puso cara de disgusto otra vez.- Por alguna razón todas las chicas de Gryffindor van detrás de ti.

- No estarás celosa ¿no? –James se acercó a ella sonriente.

- ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¡Que va! –Alice se dio la vuelta.

Comenzaron a salir de la sala común; James notó que Alice iba muy acelerada y mantenía las distancias con él. Así que estaba celosa, pensó sonriente. No podía evitar sentirse halagado ante ese detalle, pero no estaba en su naturaleza alardear de ello. Miró de reojo a Alice, que en esos momentos se mordía el labio inferior, y se enamoró aun más de ella.

James y Alice eran conscientes de su enamoramiento y milagrosamente, en su relación no había habido lágrimas ni malos ratos. Se conocían demasiado bien y anteriormente habían sido buenos amigos; lo hablaban todo, por pequeño que fuera el detalle, y habían dado juntos cada paso en esa aventura que es el amor adolescente.

La aparición de terceros era algo que no podían evitar, pero si remediar sus consecuencias. Porque aunque sabían que su relación estaba a salvo, es de humanos sentirse algo agraviado. Así que sin previo aviso, James cogió de la mano a Alice y la sacó de la cola que se había formado para bajar al Gran Comedor. La rubia lo miró entre curiosa y molesta, pero James no cambió su plan. Se dieron la vuelta y subieron las escaleras hasta la torre de Astronomía.

Desde allí se podía ver el exterior, y era una noche clara y tranquila. En el cielo había una luna en cuarto menguante que invadía con su luz todos los rincones de Hogwarts. A su alrededor, se arremolinaban cientos de estrellas que parecían brillar con entusiasmo inusitado. Lo único que enturbiaba un poco el momento, era la leve ventisca que se había levantado.

Alice se alegró de haber cogido el chal transparente que ahora cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Era muy fino y liviano, pero conseguía hacerla entrar en calor. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a James, pero no calculó que el chico estaba tan cerca y acabó recostándose en sus brazos.

Al mirar a los ojos de James pensó que había sido infantil y que por su culpa se estaban perdiendo ese maravilloso baile que tenia una índole purificadora para su novio. Lo que ella no sabia es que James no pensaba precisamente en eso cuando la abrazaba.

- No tienes porque estar celosa, y lo sabes. –dijo James acariciando los tirabuzones rubios.

- Pero es que ella es tan bonita y…-se lamentó Alice. Era cierto, Chastity era muy hermosa, pero también empalagosa, superficial e insoportable.

- Tu eres más bonita. –James así lo creía de verdad.

- James…

- No me gusta verte triste o disgustada.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también, pero de todo se sacan ventajas.

- ¿Qué clase de ventajas?

- Bueno, si estuviéramos en el Gran Comedor ahora, no podría hacer eso…

James se inclinó y acercó sus labios hasta los de Alice. Fue un beso tranquilo y sosegado, consiguiendo que la tensión que se había instalado en el cuerpo de ella remitiera enseguida y se dejara envolver por la fragancia masculina de él. Sus labios se movían grácilmente y reconocían en los otros a aquellos que les habían enseñado a besar.

Cuando se separaron, Alice correspondió al abrazo de James y dejó que el chico la rodeara por la cintura. A través de las rendijas del centenario reloj de la torre, se colaron vientos fríos, pero abrazados como estaban no les importó. Estuvieron así más tiempo del que podían contar.

- Lo siento. –repitió Alice.

- Te quiero, Alice, y eso no lo va a cambiar el coqueteo de Chastity ni de ninguna otra.

- Lo se.

- Nunca voy a poder agradecer suficiente a Merlín que me correspondieras aquella tarde de sábado de hace dos años.

- Lo mismo digo. –sonrió ella.

- A nuestra edad no es normal sentir este amor.

- A nuestra edad no es normal pasar por lo que hemos pasado.

- Cierto, y eso me lleva a mi siguiente promesa.

- ¿Qué promesa? –Alice deshizo el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

- Una que hace mucho tiempo hice interiormente. Pero solo la muerte de mis padres me ha mostrado que era una decisión acertada.

- Me estás asustando, James. -en los ojos del chico, puedo ver algo de la chispa que caracterizaba al antiguo James.

Él sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la de ella suavemente. Para la mayoría de la gente, podría sonar chocante ese amor tan maduro que habían alcanzado siendo apenas unos adolescentes, pero no para los que los conocían realmente. Desde siempre, aun antes de que fueran pareja, James y Alice habían tenido una conexión especial y sus padres fueron los primeros en darse cuenta.

Alice había sacado las mejores características de sus padres y era una chica muy fiel y apreciada por todos sus compañeros. Sus ojos tenían el semblante soñador de su madre y el bonachón de su padre. Y seguramente era la mejor persona que en esos momentos había en Hogwarts. James la miró con una sonrisa y acarició una de sus mejillas con su mano derecha.

- No te asustes, porque es algo muy bonito.

- ¿Pero que es?

- Una promesa de futuro.

- Ya pero…

- Alice cada día que paso junto a ti es especial para mi…

- Para mi también.

- Eres la única chica alojada en mi corazón…

- Lo se. Siento haberme puesto celosa sin ningún motivo.

- Y es tradición en la familia Potter amar una sola vez en la vida…

- Ja-James…

- Y tu eres el amor de mi vida.

- Oh…

- No tiene nada que ver la edad para saber escuchar a tu corazón.

Durante su discurso, James había vuelto a colocar las manos en la cintura de Alice y ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Definitivamente, James era la criatura más bonita con la que podía estar.

- Todavía somos jóvenes…-retiró un mechón rubio de la cara de ella-…por eso es una promesa de futuro.

- N-no…

- Si. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerla.

- Te quiero, James. –le cortó Alice emocionada.

- Alice Martha Longbottom, ¿te casarás conmigo algún día?

- Si. –dijo ella automáticamente.- Si.

Se abrazaron y sellaron la promesa con un beso muy cálido y tierno que les robó la cordura momentáneamente.

- No tengo ningún anillo aun, pero…

- Eso no me importa.

- …pero tengo una canción. –terminó James.

Hacia muchísimo tiempo que James no tocaba y había perdido toda la inspiración desde la muerte de sus padres, por eso Alice se sorprendió sobremanera. El reloj de la torre marcó las diez y media y ambos supieron que si no bajaban ya, se iban a perder el baile de fin de curso.

Parecía una nimiedad después de lo que acababan de hacer, pero no hay que olvidar que a pesar de su madurez emocional, no dejaban de ser adolescentes. Alice sabia que era importante para James, y estaba a punto de replicar cuando la guitarra del chico se materializó en sus manos. Y si había algo que se podría calificar como el punto débil de Alice, era cuando James cogía su guitarra y le cantaba solo a ella. Como en esos momentos pensaba hacer.

- Esta canción la escribí hace mucho tiempo…pero es solo para ti.

James se acomodó en un pupitre y Alice hizo lo propio en uno frente a él. Apoyó el codo en la superficie plana de madera y dejó hacer su mejilla izquierda mientras miraba a James con ojos de enamorada.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir  
Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí**_

La voz de James era dulce y bonita y los acordes de la canción muy básicos pero envolventes. El corazón de Alice latía con fuerza y se dejaba llevar por esa sensación de bienestar que le transmitían los ojos de James.

El ser humano es complicado por naturaleza, pero son las situaciones límite las que nos hacen actuar de una manera u otra. Y para James, la muerte de sus padres había marcado un antes y un después en su vida y en su mente. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como cuando le había pedido a Alice que en un futuro se casara con él.

_**Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti**_

A pesar de que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, Alice no pudo evitar emocionarse. Era la declaración de amor más bonita que podía tener una chica. Tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de su asiento y arrojarse a los brazos de James.

El recuerdo del baile de fin de curso hacia rato que había quedado en el olvido y ahora solo existían ellos dos en esa vieja torre de Astronomía desde la cual se podía ver todo Hogwarts.

Nunca se debe dudar de un amor por joven o viejo que sea. James y Alice eran jóvenes e ilusos, pero no inocentes. Sabían que eran afortunados por tenerse el uno al otro y que esto no ocurría con mucha frecuencia. Por eso su promesa podía tomarse por descabellada o natural.

_**Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mí  
Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí**_

Pero cualquiera que los viera en esos momentos, sabría que todo era muy natural. El sentimiento de la letra de la canción de James no dejaba lugar a dudas, ni de su amor ni de su madurez. Los dos iban en el mismo barco y eran conscientes de que si se separaban se los tragaría el mar embravecido.

Alice no entendía como James era capaz de hacer que algo tan normal como tocar una canción en la guitarra…fuera tan especial. Hacia especial el momento, hacia especial el sitio donde estaban y la hacia especial a ella.

_**Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti**_

_**Solo para ti  
Solo para ti  
Solo para ti**_

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo el día en que James y Alice se vieron por primera vez; el día en que jugaron juntos por primera vez; el día en que entraron juntos a Hogwarts por primera vez; el día en que se confesaron sus sentimientos y se besaron por primera vez; y estaban también esa noche en que habían sellado su promesa por primera vez.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente del paso del tiempo y de cómo poco a poco iban sanando sus heridas. James estaba entregado a su canción y se sentía feliz por el paso que acababa de dar; y Alice…ella estaba en una nube, ajena a todo lo que ocurría en esa maravillosa torre de Astronomía que se había convertido en testigo y cómplice de su amor.

_**Esto es en verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti…**_

_**  
Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí**_

James soltó la guitarra y miró con ojos brillantes a Alice. Ella estaba sin palabras y se movía con dificultad, pero en cuanto llegó a su lado, hizo lo que había deseado durante toda la canción. Besó a James con todo el amor que tenía acumulado y le transmitió respeto y admiración.

- Te quiero. –le repitió cuando se separaron.

- Y yo a ti, Ali. –esta vez la besó él.

Y aun con sus labios unidos y ellos entrelazados, comenzaron a moverse al compás de una canción imaginaria. Se separaron para seguir mirándose a los ojos y por la cabeza de ninguno pasó la posibilidad de ir al baile del Gran Comedor.

Ellos se habían convertido en los únicos protagonistas de su baile más particular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Gran Comedor la única pareja que había seguido con el plan general y había acudido al baile, eran Simon y Lily, ambos muchachitos estaban muy nerviosos y contentos a la vez, pues era su primer baile juntos como pareja. Aunque también iba a ser difícil y triste, sobretodo para Lily.

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido de gasa en tonos verde manzana, con escote barca y manga corta, se extendía hasta sus rodillas. Era muy sencillito, pero a ella le había llamado la atención nada más verlo, y fue exactamente por eso. Simon también estaba muy guapo con su túnico de gala de color negro.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado en diferentes tonos de blanco, y sorprendentemente, muy al estilo muggle. En un apartado rincón, a la izquierda, había unas cuantas mesas redondas, sin duda insuficientes para el gran número de alumnos. Y al fondo a la derecha se instaló una gran mesa con aperitivos y cerveza de mantequilla. Esa noche los elfos domésticos del castillo, no trabajaban. Pero realmente lo que llamó la atención de los presentes, era la gran pista de baile que había en el centro.

Simon y Lily lo no estaban pasando bien, sentados en su mesa. A su alrededor algunos compañeros como Maggie, Sirius Lupin o Mark Longbottom, intentaban hacerlos reí u participar de la fiesta. Pero iba a ser difícil. Lily se había derrumbado durante el discurso de la directora McGonagall, y aunque había conseguido no llorar, Simon intuía que no tardaría.

La vida continuaba y ella apenas era una niña, pero el dolor no la abandonaba ningún día, así como la sensación de frío y soledad. Lily se parecía mucho a Hermione y no estaba acostumbrada a mostrarse débil delante de los demás. Por eso, aunque ella conversara y riera, en su interior se sentía triste y llorosa.

Sus padres estaban muertos y nunca más volvería a verlos. Esa era la única realidad. No se quejaba de los numerosos homenajes que recibían, pero tampoco le gustaba que le estuvieran recordando a todas horas su perdida. Ella ya sabía eso perfectamente, tenia que lidiar con ello cada día.

Y lo peor de todo es que estaba siendo una pésima novia para Simon. El chico nunca, en ningún momento, se quejaba de sus cambios de humor o de lo aburrida que se había vuelto. A veces, lo único que hacían en todo el día era estar sentados en la biblioteca estudiando. Porque los libros eran los únicos que parecían alejar a Lily de la realidad.

Seguramente lo mejor seria acabar con esa relación que apenas estaba empezando, y tal vez Lily era egoísta por no hacerlo, pero es que no tenía fuerzas. No tenia fuerzas y no estaba preparada para perder a otra persona querida.

Simon la observaba desde la distancia a pesar de estar sentado a su lado. Al contrario que Lily, él no se quejaba por nada y no estaba por la labor de reprocharle su actitud. Se conformaba con eso, poder estar a su lado y observarla en silencio, poder cogerla de la mano o robarle algún que otro breve y suave beso. Simon no sabia lo que era perder a sus padres, pero si a una persona igual de querida.

Realmente, el pequeño Malfoy era un caballerito y nada tenía que ver con su papá a su edad. Sus ojos grises transmitían amor, ternura y confianza, y no la frialdad de su padre. Lily le había gustado desde siempre, aunque al principio se sentía un poco raro, pues no hay que olvidar que los Potter y los Malfoy nunca se llevaron del todo bien. Pero todo languidece ante el nacimiento de una bonita historia de amor.

Eran solo unos niños, pero el amor no tiene edad y la mente no elimina sentimientos tan bonitos y puros. La inocencia también es cómplice de ese suspirar continuo y esas mariposas revoloteando en el estomago. Simon y Lily sentían todas estas cosas, pero si su amor seria duradero solo el tiempo lo diría.

Maggie y Sirius se levantaron para ir a bailar y Mark los imitó sacando a una chica de Ravenclaw muy bonita. El rubio y la pelirroja se quedaron solos en la mesa y ya si que Lily no pudo prolongar más su silencio. Suspiró tomando aire hondamente y apretó la mano de Simon que estaba enlazada con la suya por encima de la mesa.

Se miraron fugazmente y luego retiraron la mirada. Sonrieron al ver como Maggie intentaba enseñar a bailar al joven Lupin y trataron de hallar a Mark y su compañera, pero no los encontraron. Lily volvió a mirar a Simon y cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises, esta vez no se apartaron.

- No te voy a preguntar si estás disfrutando porque sé que no lo haces. –rompió el silencio Simon.

- Lo siento. –Lily bajó la mirada.

- Estoy cansado de que siempre te estés disculpando. –la voz de Simon era muy suave, pero se notaba su fastidio.

- Es que no se que más puedo decir.

- Esa es la cuestión: no tienes que decir nada, Lil's.

- Pero yo…

- Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte así y nadie puede ni va a reprochártelo. La única que no lo entiendes eres tu.

- Pero es que he sido tan mala amiga estos meses…y sobretodo he sido una mala novia para ti.

- ¿Me he quejado yo?

- No, pero…

- Pues entonces no tienes razón. –apretó con fuerza su mano.- Yo me conformo con poder estar a tu lado y cogerte de la mano de vez en cuando.

- Pero eso no es de novios, es de amigos.

- Bueno, también somos amigos ¿no?

- Si, pero…

- Pues ya está. –la cortó el rubio.

- Sigo pensando que no soy el tipo de novia que necesitas. Y que tal vez…

- No se te ocurra dejarme, Lily Hermione Potter.

- Pero mírame, míranos. Se supone que esta noche es para pasarla bien y bailar con nuestros amigos. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, somos la única pareja que no ha bailado aun y todo por mi culpa.

- Lily no me hace falta bailar contigo delante de todos nuestros amigos para saber que quiero que sigas siendo mi novia.

- Pero te hacia tanta ilusión.

- Porque tu venias conmigo, solo por eso.

- Lo siento. También soy una horrorosa pareja de baile.

- Como te gusta menospreciarte.

- Pero es cierto.

- No, no lo es.

- Simon no te merezco.

- Creo que ese es un término muy extendido en la familia Potter últimamente.

- No seas tonto.

- ¿Ahora soy tonto? Creí que era un novio encantador. –bromeó el chico.

Y eso consiguió sacarle a Lily la primera sonrisa de la noche. Siempre era así, a Simon no le importaba parecer tonto si con eso Lily sonreía. Y es que la señorita Potter tenía una sonrisa que a más de uno le dejaba pensando. Pero desde hacia algún tiempo, esas escasas sonrisas eran solo para Simon, y para él eso era compensación suficiente.

- Si que eres un novio encantador. –correspondió ella.

- Y tu la chica más bonita del baile.

- ¿Sin siquiera bailar?

- Así es.

Lily se puso seria de nuevo y volvió a bajar la mirada. Una tristeza inmensa había vuelto a invadir sus ojos y Simon alcanzó a verla. Se levantó y rompió el escaso espacio que los separaba. Como Lily estaba gacha, decidió acuclillarse él también y así poder ver la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos verdes aguados. Alzó una mano hasta ponerla en su mentón y la obligó a mirarle.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lil's?

- Nada, lo siento. Ahora la tonta soy yo.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

- No, no. Eso solo conseguiría hacerme sentir peor.

- Tal vez no deberíamos haber venido.

- Pero yo quería venir…y tu querías venir.

- Aun es muy pronto, Lily. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, es normal que…

- Siempre acabo arruinando todos los momentos que deberían ser especiales entre nosotros.

- Eso no es cierto. Para que un momento sea especial no hace falta que esté cargado de felicidad.

- Pero mírame… ¿quién llora en su baile de fin de curso por culpa de una estúpida canción?

Y fue entonces cuando Simon prestó atención a la canción en cuestión.

_**And dance you final dance**_

_(Y baila tu última pieza)_

_**This is your final chance**_

_(Esta es tu última oportunidad)_

_**To hold the one you love**_

_(Para aferrarte a quien amas)_

_**You Know you've waited long enough**_

_(Sabes que has esperado suficiente)_

- Es la canción de tus padres ¿no?

- Si. –contestó ella con un sollozo.- A mamá le encantaba esa canción; la bailaron el día de su boda.

- Es muy bonita.

- No soy buena compañía. –siguió renegando la pelirroja.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Pero también soy egoísta y no quiero que te vayas.

- Bien, porque yo no quiero irme.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué te he dicho? No quiero que te justifiques cuando estés triste.

- Mamá solía cantármela cuando era pequeña y así me dormía.

- Era una buena mamá. –Simon se enderezó lo justo para deslizarse en la misma silla que Lily y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

- Si, la mejor.

_**So,**_

_(Así que…)_

_**Believe that magic works**_

_(...cree que la magia funciona)_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_(No tengas miedo)_

_**Of bein' hurt**_

_(De salir herido)_

_**Don't let this magic die**_

_(No dejes que esta magia muera)_

_**The answer's there**_

_(La respuesta está ahí)_

_**Oh, just look in her eyes**_

_(Oh, solo mira sus ojos)_

- Ella creía que me gustaban más las de tía Hermione, pero no era así. Y nunca se lo dije, y ahora ya es tarde.

- Estoy seguro de que en el fondo ella lo sabia.

- ¿De veras lo crees?

- Claro. Era la mejor madre del mundo ¿no? Pues ella lo sabia, Lil's. –acompañó su apreciación con un beso en el cabello pelirrojo y dejó que Lily se apoyara en él.

- Tienes un don, Simon Malfoy. Siempre consigues que me sienta mejor.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

- Muy bueno. –Lily subió la vista para mirarlo y se besaron muy suavemente.

Era extraño verlos besarse en público, de hecho era extraño que se besaran. Siempre habían ido con mucha calma y cautela en su relación. Además, con lo ocurrido a los padres de Lily, el rubio comprendía que ella lo que más necesitaba era apoyo. Un abrazo, una palabra de cariño…pero pocos besos intensos.

- Habría estado perdida sin ti estos meses. –dijo ella cuando se separaron.

- Voy a seguir estando a tu lado, Lily. También eres mi mejor amiga.

- Lo se.

- Y me ayudaste en mis momentos más difíciles. –el semblante de Simon se ensombreció brevemente.

- Lo siento. No quería recordarte…

- No importa, Lil's. El recuerdo siempre está ahí, aunque no hablemos de ello.

- La vida es muy injusta.

- Cierto, pero tenemos que seguir viviendo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que Phyllida se encuentra muy cerca de mis padres, en su estrella del cielo.

- Estoy seguro de ello. –dijo Simon con un nudo en la garganta. Eran escasas las veces que hablaba de su hermana muerta.

_**And make**_

_(Y haz…)_

_**Your final move**_

_(...tu ultimo movimiento)_

_**Mmm, don't be scared**_

_(No tengas miedo)_

_**She wants you to**_

_(Ella también te quiere)_

_**It's hard**_

_(Es difícil)_

_**You must be brave**_

_(Tienes que ser valiente)_

_**Don't let this moment slip the way**_

_(No dejes que este momento se te escape)_

Phyllida Malfoy había muerto con tan solo nueve años, dos meses antes de que Simon entrara en Hogwarts para su primer año. Eso lo convirtió en hijo único y lo dejó sumido en la más absoluta tristeza. Fueron días muy muy tristes para el joven Malfoy…y muy solitarios también.

Y es que el hecho de estar en Gryffindor despertó recelos en todas las casas; no era aceptado por ninguna. Tampoco es que a él le hubiera dado tiempo a quejarse, pues estaba muy metido en su dolor. Apenas se había afligido en sus compañeros de torre y mucho menos en la amistosa pelirroja que parecía conocer a todo el mundo.

Durante el día asistía a clases, comía en el Gran Comedor y pasaba las horas libres en la biblioteca, pero por la noche…lloraba. Lloraba en silencio en su cama hasta que el dolor se hacia insoportable y bajaba a la sala común a que le diera un poco el aire. Y fue una de esas noches en que Lily Potter se cruzó en su camino y fue la primera persona que le ofreció consuelo y amistad sin preguntarle nada.

Todos estos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Simon en esos momentos e inconscientemente abrazó a Lily con más fuerza. La tristeza une a las personas, aunque hay casos en que también las separa.

- Lo siento. –esas dos palabras se habían convertido en habituales para Lily.- Ahora por mi culpa estas tu también triste.

- No lo estoy, Lil's. Solo estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos.

- Oh.

- Fuiste muy buena conmigo y nunca te dije nada.

- No importa.

- Si que importa, y bueno…dice que nunca es tarde para agradecer algo, sí que gracias.

_**Believe that magic works**_

_(...cree que la magia funciona)_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_(No tengas miedo)_

_**Of bein' hurt**_

_(De salir herido)_

_**Don't let this magic die**_

_(No dejes que esta magia muera)_

_**Ooh, the answer's there**_

_(La respuesta está ahí)_

_**Yeah, just look in her eyes**_

_(Si, solo mira sus ojos)_

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que bailemos esta canción.

- Pero esta terminando. –dijo Simon.

- Por eso mismo.

- No nos dará tiempo de ir al centro de la pista y…

- No quiero bailar en el centro de la pista, sino aquí, contigo, ahora.

Lily parecía muy decidida y sus ojos desprendían una chispa que había echado en falta toda la noche. Simon conocía los esfuerzos de Lily por mostrar que algo no le afectaba o no la conmovía, y ese era uno de ellos. Aun así, después de esa conversación donde se habían mezclado dolores antiguos y nuevos, no pudo estar más de acuerdo en que un poco de distracción les vendría bien.

Además no podían abandonar el baile de fin de curso sin haber bailado.

Simon se levantó y sin apenas moverse, colocó las manos en la cintura de Lily y sintió como ella envolvía su cuello. El olor a melocotón de su cabello llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y él lo inspiró como si se tratara del aire más puro del mundo.

El compás era muy lento, así como sus movimientos. Se miraban a los ojos como si solo estuvieran ellos en ese Gran Comedor abarrotado de gente. Verde bosque y gris niebla juntos en una misma visión.

- Mamá estaría contenta de que bailásemos su canción.

- Estoy seguro de ello.

- Te quiero, Simon. –acaricio una de sus mejillas en un gesto muy tierno.

- Te quiero, Lily. –y la estrechó más entre sus brazos.

_**And don't believe that magic can die**_

_(Y no creas que esta magia puede morir)_

_**No, no, no, this magic can'y die**_

_(No, no, no, esta magia no puede morir)_

_**So dance, your final dance**_

_(Así que baila tu última pieza)_

'_**Cause this is your final chance**_

_(Porque esta es tu última oportunidad)_

A lo lejos una mujer muy anciana y de rostro severo, no pudo evitar las lágrimas al ver como la vida y el amor seguían su curso.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 23: **

Parecía mentira, pero ya estaban 30 de junio. Al día siguiente, la casa estaría realmente llena con la llegada de James y Lily. Les esperaba un verano difícil y lleno de nuevas sensaciones y primeras veces. Y el tiempo y la temperatura parecían estar de su lado, puesto que desde la tormenta de días anteriores, el sol no había dejado su luminoso lugar en el horizonte.

Sin duda, el más nervioso por la llegada de los hermanos Potter mayores era Ron. El pelirrojo aun sentía que no había podido llegar a los corazones de estas dos personas. Cierto que tampoco había tenido tiempo y que su reencuentro había tenido lugar en difíciles circunstancias, pero…Ron deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello funcionara.

Contando con el apoyo de Hermione, de nada tenía que preocuparse. Pero el trato que Lily le había dado era doloroso, incluso aunque no dijera nada. Seguramente Hermione tenia razón, y la pelirroja acabaría entrando en razón y vería que él lo único que quería era hacer feliz a esa mujer que tanto amaba.

Suspiró resignadamente y vio como Molly se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá del salón. Era ya tarde, pero la niña había insistido en ver su programa favorito y él no había podido negarse. Ron estaba sentado a su lado, pero los pensamientos le habían alejado momentáneamente de la acogedora sala de estar.

El reloj de encima de la chimenea marcó las once y Molly dio un respingo. Movió su cabeza a un lado y a otro y después se restregó sus ojos color chocolate tan parecidos a los de su madre. Fue lo que ocurrió a continuación, lo que llamó la atención de Ron.

Su relación con la niña era buena, pero no muy estrecha. Comprendería que todo era una cuestión de tiempo y costumbre, y tal vez por eso fuera que Molly todavía no le había cogido la misma confianza que a Hermione. Pero ahora la castaña no estaba.

Molly se enderezó un poco en el sofá y acercó su cuerpo al de Ron. Después, como parecía que el pelirrojo no se enteraba de nada, la niña le alzó el brazo derecho como si fuera un robot y se acurrucó en su pecho. Ron sintió como una ola de satisfacción inundaba su pecho y su corazón, y esta vez no dudó en pasar el brazo por los hombros.

La niña volvió a cerrar los ojos muerta de sueño, pero se resistía a irse a la cama. Habia algo muy especial en eso de estar los dos ahí solos compartiendo ese momento en silencio. Los humanos tienen diferentes formas de expresar sentimientos y con este gesto, Molly reclamaba y otorgaba atención.

Seguramente recordaba alguna situación igual vivida con su padre que ya no estaba. No era muy reacia a hablar de sus sentimientos más alegres, pero cuando se trataba de los tristes…la cosa cambiaba. Molly había descargado toda su pena en su pequeño diario rojo, pero ahora también necesitaba ser la protagonista de algún que otro mimo.

Y Ron con su torpeza adorable no se daba cuenta de que también había robado el corazón de esa pequeña pelirroja.

- Tío Ron…-su voz sonaba muy somnolienta, como si le costara hablar.

- Dime.

- Cuéntame como sigue esa historia del niño mago.

- ¿Tu como sabes de esa historia? –preguntó el pelirrojo recordando que en las dos ocasiones habían sido Rose y Brian los que la escucharon y que ella no estaba.

- Tía Hermione me la contó.

- Ummm, es que tu tía es muy lista.

- Si, pero me dijo que tu la contabas mejor.

- Bueno yo…-Ron intentó aparentar modestia.

- Papá solía leerme un cuento por las noches…pero ya no puede. Y ahora me cuesta mucho dormirme cuando se apaga la luz.

Ron se quedó en silencio. Molly acababa de compartir con él algo muy personal para una niña de ocho años. Para los más pequeños era más fácil exteriorizar sus miedos y curiosidades, y para los más grandes…ellos ya tenían con quien consolarse, pero Molly no. Por eso no fue de extrañar que la niña aprovechara tanto para estar con Hermione cuando estuvo enferma.

Había que conocer muy bien a Molly para saber que ella prefería afrontar las cosas solo y para estar a su lado cuando se daba cuenta de que necesitaba esa clase de calor humano que solo puede dar un padre.

Como esa noche.

- ¿Y si te cuento la historia dormirás mejor?

- Si, porque de esa forma sabré que papá cuidará de mi.

- Si quieres, puedes dormir con tu tía y conmigo esta noche. –se ofreció el pelirrojo.

- Ya soy una niña grande, tío Ron. –dijo Molly mirándolo a los ojos después de levantar su cabeza del pecho del pelirrojo.

- Cierto, lo siento.

- Además, mañana ya regresa Lily…y me he acostumbrado a dormir con una luz encendida.

- ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

- No, pero mientras la luz esté encendida papá me protege.

- Tu papá siempre te protegerá, no importa lo grande que te hagas.

- Pero está en el cielo.

- Lo se.

- Y por eso te mandó a ti y a tía Hermione.

- Tienes razón.

No había que añadir nada más a esa pequeña apreciación hecha por Molly. Ciertamente, Harry y Ginny habían conseguido encontrar un nuevo hogar para sus hijos a pesar de que ellos no estaban. Nunca nadie podría haber elegido a mejores tutores, y los niños lo iban captando poco a poco. Tal vez recostarse los dos juntos en el sofá no significaría nada en otro contexto, pero en esos momentos era todo un mundo para esas dos personas.

- El cuento, tío Ron. –le recordó Molly.

- ¡Ah, si! ¿Dónde lo había dejado? –se preguntó a si mismo.- Umm…el 'niño-mago' terminó su segundo año enfrentándose a una serpiente gigante y salvando a la hermana pequeña de su pelirrojo amigo.

- ¿Y la niña sabelotodo también se salvó?

- Ya lo creo. –acarició distraídamente el cabello rojo de Molly.- Bueno, pues como todos los veranos, el 'niño-mago' tuvo que ir a casa de sus tíos; unos muggles que lo trataban muy mal por no ser como ellos.

- Pobre 'niño-mago', debía de estar muy triste.

En ese momento, Hermione salió de la cocina con Leo en sus brazos completamente dormido. No esperaba encontrarse con tan bella estampa y su corazón se enterneció. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando veía a Ron en su papel de 'papá'. En silencio y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se sentó en los últimos escalones de las escaleras.

- Pero eso no fue lo peor. –prosiguió la voz de Ron.- Durante la ultima semana de julio, se instaló con ellos la hermana de su tío. Una mujer gorda y fea que no lo quería para nada y siempre mimaba a su otro sobrino. El 'niño-mago' soportó su mal humor durante seis días, pues se lo había prometido a su tío, pero cuando llegó la ultima cena…no pudo soportarlo más.

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Después de cenar, la señora le dijo que recogiera la mesa antes de irse a dormir y comenzó a hablar mal de los papás del 'niño-mago'.

- Sus papás estaban en el cielo. –dijo Molly muy seria.- Y no hay que hablar mal de los papás que están en el cielo.

- Cierto, pero esta señora no era muy buena persona.

- El 'niño-mago' debió de enfadarse mucho y sentirse mal.

- Si, le afectó mucho porque él quería mucho a sus papás a pesar de no haberlos conocido.

- Yo también quiero mucho a papá y mamá aunque no estén aquí.

La lógica de Molly era complicada y simple a la vez, pues a través del cuento del 'niño-mago', estaba exteriorizando sus sentimientos. A pesar de ello, Ron y Hermione eran capaces de leer entre líneas y emocionarse. El pelirrojo abrazó mejor a Molly y en la distancia Hermione sonrió.

- No me has dicho que hizo el 'niño-mago', tío Ron.

- Oh, si. El 'niño-mago' se enfadó muchísimo y la señora se infló hasta que salió volando por la cristalera del jardín. Los tíos del 'niño-mago' se asustaron mucho y gritaron.

- Hizo magia, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Lo sabía.

Ron sonrió.

- El 'niño-mago' subió corriendo a buscar su baúl y a su lechuza y se marchó. En la calle se encontró con un autobús que se encargaba de transportar al mago o bruja extraviado y se subió. Al sitio donde fue ya lo estaban esperando. Habló con el Ministro de Magia, que se encargó de solucionar el problema de la señora, y se quedó unos días en la posada hasta que aparecieron sus amigos: la castaña sabelotodo y el pelirrojo testarudo con toda su familia. –hizo una pausa para coger aire.- Ese año el colegio tampoco fue fácil. Un mago muy malo se había escapado de la prisión y venia a por él. Además, la castaña y el pelirrojo no paraban de pelearse y el 'niño-mago' estaba en medio.

- ¿Porqué peleaban?

- Porque el pelirrojo era tonto y ciego.

- ¿No podía ver?

- No me refiero a eso. Digo 'ciego' en el sentido de que no sabia que la castaña sabelotodo le gustaba.

- ¡Ala! Eso no lo esperaba.

- Tampoco él.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para sonreír.

- ¿Y el mago ese le hizo daño al 'niño-mago'?

- No. A final de curso, el 'niño-mago' se enteró de que ese mago era su padrino y que no era tan malo como había creído. De hecho era muy buena persona y se convirtió en el referente del padre que nunca tuvo.

Molly levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

- ¿Tu serás lo mismo para nosotros? ¿Cómo un 'papá'?

- Bueno yo…-Ron se removió un poco en el asiento.

- Porque a mi me gustaría…y a mi papá del cielo también. –los ojos de Molly eran sinceros y denotaban inocencia.

Mientras la niña ahogaba un bostezo y dejaba caer de nuevo la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, este estaba con la boca abierta. Decir que las palabras de Molly le habían conmovido era quedarse corto. Acarició el brazo de la niña en un intento de corresponder torpemente al cumplido y tragó saliva antes de continuar. Pero había perdido hasta el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Entonces el 'niño-mago' conoció a su padrino y qué pasó? –le ayudó Molly.

- Oh, resultó que el padrino del 'niño-mago' era en realidad un animago. Los animagos son personas que se pueden convertir en animales. En el caso de este señor, en un perro.

- Vaya…-dijo Molly somnolienta.- ¿Y era bonito ese perro?

- Hombre…algo pulgoso y zarrapastroso era. Tenía el pelo negro oscuro y le crecía de forma salvaje. Pero al igual que en su forma humana, el perro era amigable y generoso.

- Umm…papá nunca quiso…un perro…

Ron observó a la niña, que estaba casi dormida, y sonrió. También se preguntó si esa negativa de Harry a tener un perro no se debía a otra cosa que al recuerdo de Sirius.

- Una tarde, el 'niño-mago' y sus amigos estaban en casa del semigigante guardián de Hogwarts. Se les hizo tarde y tuvieron que correr hacia el castillo para que no les reprendieran. El problema fue que a medio camino, la mascota del pelirrojo testarudo le mordió y salió corriendo hacia…

Molly se había quedado dormida del todo. Ron miró hacia ambos lados del salón, sin saber qué hacer a continuación, y fue entonces cuando vio a Hermione. La castaña en ningún momento se había movido de su asiento en las escaleras, y al igual que su hermana, Leo hacia rato que dormía. Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice.

- ¿Así que estuviste ciego durante mucho tiempo? –dijo Hermione hablando primero.

- Ya lo creo; y llegué a pensar que seria una ceguera permanente.

- Afortunadamente no lo fue.

- Si.

- Ha sido muy bonita la forma en que has hablado con Molly.

- ¿Desde cuando llevas ahí?

- Casi desde el principio.

- Has estado espiándome. –Ron se rió levemente. Sabía que Hermione detestaba que la acusaran directamente.

- Eso no es cierto. –bajó la mirada hacia Leo.- Nosotros solo estábamos en el lugar y el momento adecuados.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó ingenuamente el pelirrojo.

- Pues acostar a estos dos pequeños. –Hermione se levantó.

- Bien.

Ron miró a Molly durante unos segundos, estudiando cual seria la mejor forma de alzarla sin que se despertase. Obviamente, podría haber utilizado un hechizo, pero eso era demasiado impersonal. Hermione le observaba expectante y preparada para intervenir. Pero Ron pasó una mano por la espalda de Molly, haciendo que la niña se recargara más en su pecho y apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, y se levantó con agilidad.

Sonrió triunfante a Hermione mientras esta ponía los ojos en blanco y se daba la vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras. No obstante, Ron la alcanzó cuando aun estaba en el segundo escalón y agarró su brazo izquierdo haciendo que ella se volteara. Después la besó.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó ella al separarse.

- Me apetecía. –contestó Ron con simpleza.

- Umm…

Subieron al piso de arriba en silencio y en el pasillo se separaron. Hermione dejó a Leo en su nursery y activó el reflector de imágenes muggles. Enseguida en el techo blanco aparecieron ositos, cisnes, pájaros…y otros animales. Dio una última mirada a la cuna y se marchó dejando la puerta abierta.

En la habitación de Lily y Molly, Ron acababa de acomodar a esta última dentro de su cama. El cabello pelirrojo de la niña se desparramó por la almohada y su tío echó unos mechones hacia atrás. Molly se movió en su sueño y Ron sonrió. Era una clase de satisfacción diferente, la que sentía en esos momentos.

- Shhh…shhh…-susurró quedamente.

Acomodó el edredón con dibujos de balcones floreados y se aseguró de dejar la luz de la lamparilla de noche encendida. Molly alargó el brazo para coger su peluche favorito y se arrebujó más bajo el edredón. Ron se inclinó para dar un beso en la mejilla; estaba retirándose ya, cuando la niña habló entre sueños.

- Te quiero…tío Ron.

Ron pestañeó dos veces antes de volver a mirarla.

La niña estaba completamente dormida, pero él había escuchado perfectamente lo que le había dicho y sabía que no lo había imaginado. La ternura que irradiaba Ron, se multiplicó por cien en esos momentos.

- Yo también te quiero, preciosa. –correspondió, aunque supo que Molly no lo escuchaba.

Se levantó, sintiendo como ese nuevo sentimiento se adentraba en su cuerpo y su corazón. Echó una última mirada a la pelirroja, que sonrió en sueños, y dejó la puerta entornada antes de irse a su habitación.

Allí le esperaba Hermione, ya cambiada y con un libro en sus manos. La castaña levantó la vista de esas hojas y lo miró. Ron traía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, que sin siquiera el hecho de que Crookshanks y Nails hubieran invadido su lado de la cama, pudo borrar.

- ¿Todo bien, Ron?

- Perfectamente. –dijo él mientras se ponía el pijama.

- ¿Molly se despertó?

- No; sigue durmiendo como un lirón.

- Bien.

Hermione bajó la vista a su libro, pero no pudo concentrarse en su lectura. Ron acabó de cambiarse y fue al cuarto de baño para asearse antes de acostarse.

- ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? –la castaña alzó un poco la voz para que la oyera.

- ¿Debo tener algún motivo? ¿No puede ser porque si?

- Como seres pensantes, las personas necesitamos motivos para llevar a cabo nuestros actos. Sino parecerías un tonto, sonriendo todo el rato sin ningún motivo.

En el cuarto de baño, la sonrisa de Ron se amplió aun más. Ese era el típico comentario de la Hermione Granger de Hogwarts. Siempre analizándolo todo, buscando un porqué. Acabó de asearse y salió a la habitación.

Hermione esperaba su respuesta, pero Ron no se la dio hasta que no estuvo sentado a su lado en el borde de la cama.

- Molly me dijo que me quería.

- Oh, Ron, eso es fantástico. –Hermione dejó el libro en la mesita y lo abrazó.

- Es una sensación extraña, escucharlo por primera vez.

- Ya lo creo.

- Por eso sonreía.

- Ves como tenias un motivo.

- Y tú mi preciosa sabelotodo te diste cuenta antes que nadie. –acarició sus mejillas que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

- Eres muy obvio.

- Prefiero pensar que me conoces bien.

- Eso también es cierto.

Se besaron brevemente.

- Vamos a dormir. –dijo Hermione viendo que el reloj de la mesita marcaba casi la media noche.- Mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

- Si. –Ron se levantó y rodeó la cama para sentarse en el otro lado.- Llegan James y Lily.

- Exacto. –Hermione retiró el gran cojín que había detrás de su espalda.- ¿Nervioso?

- Un poco. –concentrada en su traqueteo, la castaña no se había dado cuenta de la lucha de Ron por sacar a los animales de su lado de la cama. Gruñó fastidiado.- Minnie…

- Dime.

- ¿Podrías sacar a tu gato de la cama?

- Crookshanks al suelo. –pero el gato la miró vagamente, como desafiándola, y no se movió.- Al suelo, bonito. Al suelo, Crookie.

- ¿No era tan inteligente? Parece que está perdiendo facultades.

- No es eso; es solo que esta cansado. –acarició el pelaje naranja del gato.

- Y yo también, pero no por eso me he tumbado en su cesta.

- No veo que Nalis esté en su cesta tampoco. –observó al perro junto al gato.- ¿O es que solo te molesta la presencia de Crookshanks?

- A Nails puedo manejarlo como quiera, pero a tu gato no. –se dirigió al perro a continuación.- Nails baja de la cama.

El perro no se movió y cerró sus ojos marrones.

- Ya veo como lo manejas. –dijo Hermione.

- Está cansado. –dijo Ron utilizando la misma justificación que ella.

Intentó mover al animal con sus propias manos. Al principio Nails se dejaba arrastrar por encima del edredón, pero cuando Ron quiso cogerlo en brazos…el perro ladró fuerte y profusamente.

- Ron, los niños. –advirtió Hermione.- Acabará despertándolos.

- Nails, calla. Nails… ¡Nails! –la voz de Ron iba en aumento, pero los ladridos no disminuían. Aun lo tenia cogido por el lomo para alzarlo.

- Ron, no grites.

- Pero…

- Suéltalo.

El pelirrojo así lo hizo y el perro dejó de ladrar. Con estilo inusitado, Nails se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su sitio cerca de Crookshanks. El gato maulló y los dos animales intercambiaron una mirada antes de cerrar los ojos.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, pero Ron estaba serio.

- Hermione, tu gato ha llevado a mi perro al lado oscuro.

Ella rió aun con más fuerza.

- No te rías.

- Ay mi amor, es que eres tan mono cuando quieres. Además el pobre Nails está muy a gusto donde esta. No creo que se haya pasado a ningún lado…

- ¡¡Mi perro me odia!!

- No seas tan exagerado, Ron. Lo único que quiere hacer es dormir tranquilamente en una cama mullidita y una habitación caliente.

- Toma y yo.

- Que infantil eres.

- Infantil o no, dime donde duermo yo ahora.

- Pues no se.

- Tu lado es demasiado pequeño para que estemos los dos.

- Siempre puedes ir a la cama de James o la de Lily, están vacías aun hoy.

- ¡Pero yo quiero dormir contigo, a tu lado, en la misma habitación!

- También yo.

- Pues no lo parece.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Me quieres mandar con los niños y no tienes más ideas.

- Definitivamente eres un infantil, pero bueno. Siempre puedes dormir en el suelo.

- ¿En el suelo?

- Si. Estarías a mi lado y en la misma habitación; solo que en el suelo.

- En el suelo. –repitió Ron.- ¿Podría tener una almohada al menos?

- Por supuesto.

- Grrr…bien.

Caminó hasta el lado de la castaña y se sentó en el suelo. Dio gracias de que estuvieran en verano, porque sino otro gallo cantaría. Hermione le pasó una almohada y una pequeña manta y apagaron la luz.

- Ron…-dijo al cabo de unos minutos Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- No me has dado un beso de buenas noches.

El pelirrojo encendió de nuevo la luz, se destapó y se levantó para besar a la castaña y así cumplir con su ritual de todas las noches. Después volvió a apagar la luz, taparse con la manta y cerrar los ojos.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos…

- Ron…

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo frío.

- Pues tápate.

- Ya lo hago.

- No se me ocurre nada más.

La conversación quedó ahí…hasta que…

- Ron…

- ¿Quéééé?

- No puedo dormir…porque no estás a mi lado.

- La culpa de eso la tiene tu maldito gato y el loco y vendido de mi perro, y…

Pero Ron no pudo continuar porque notó como el cuerpo de Hermione se pegaba al suyo. Abrió los ojos y vio a la castaña tumbada en el suelo junto a él. Ron no dijo nada más y alargó la manta para taparla a ella también. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y el otro lo dejó en su cintura.

- ¿Mejor? –le preguntó.

- Si, mucho mejor. –contestó ella.

- Nunca pensé que acabaríamos durmiendo en el suelo.

- Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

- Cierto, pero no en estas circunstancias.

- Eso si.

- ¿Así que no puedes dormir sin mi? –sonrió Ron.

- Te dije que me habías malacostumbrado.

- Pero son detalles buenos ¿no?

- Si.

- Pues eso es lo que importa.

- Necesito que estés a mi lado para que en sueños y al despertar sepa que todo es real. A veces, todavía no puedo creerlo.

- Yo tampoco.

- Demasiados años separados, demasiado rencor acumulado y demasiado amor guardado.

- Pero ahora estamos juntos. Ya no hay más sufrimiento.

Hermione movió la cabeza hasta alcanzar los labios de Ron y se besaron durante largo rato. El pelirrojo acariciaba los cabellos castaños con mucha dulzura y movía la mano de su cintura de un lado a otro. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía estar falta de aire a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Lamentablemente se tuvieron que separar.

- ¿Te dijo Lavender porque lo hizo? –preguntó Hermione de repente.

- No. Pero pude sentir su odio…hacia ti. –Ron no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de ella.

- ¿Hacia mi?

- Si, supongo que no es fácil saber que tu novio esta enamorado de otra y no de ti. Pero eso no justifica lo que hizo.

- ¿Y Pansy? No imagino su motivo. No creo que fueran los celos o el despecho en su caso.

- Cuando descubrí la verdad, estuve investigando, aunque no logré gran cosa. A Pansy, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Pero por lo que supe, nunca aceptó que Malfoy se pasara a nuestro bando y mucho menos que se hiciera amigo tuyo.

- ¿Estaba celosa de mi? –Hermione seguía incrédula ante los argumentos que le daba Ron.

- Eso parece. Pero no fue el motivo principal. –Ron se tensó.

- ¿Cuál fue el motivo principal, Ron?

- Lo ocurrido durante la guerra y la batalla final.

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Muchos años habían tenido que pasar para que ella superara y casi olvidara aquella noche y lo ocurrido en el fragor de la batalla.

- Era una guerra; una situación vida o muerte. –justificó.

- Lo se.

- No me siento orgullosa de lo que hice.

- Yo tampoco.

- Pero fue por un bien mayor.

- Estoy de acuerdo. –le dio un beso en la frente.

- Así que nosotros devolvimos la alegría al mundo, y ellas decidieron quitárnosla a nosotros. –suspiró resignada y con una sonrisa amarga.

- Si.

- Eso es propio de personas sin corazón.

- Lo se. Por eso ellas son víboras, no personas.

- Todos esos años de dolor, sufrimiento y soledad…

- Eran mentira. –dijo Ron penosamente.- Lo siento, fui un tonto y…

La castaña se enderezó un poco y alzó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Llevó una mano hasta la mejilla pecosa y la acarició.

- Eso quedó fuera de discusión, Ron.

- Pero…

- Eres la última persona que se debe justificar por sus actos.

- Por mi culpa sufriste.

- Error. Fue por culpa de ese complot contra nosotros.

- No te dije la verdad cuando la supe.

- Eso es cierto. Pero… ¿porqué?

- Porque tenía miedo. Yo siempre fui el amigo tonto y despistado de Harry Potter. Fueron a por mi porque sabrían que me lo tragaría todo. Después te hice sufrir, llorar amargamente, jugué con tus sentimientos, fui cruel… No tenía derecho a presentarme de nuevo en tu vida y comenzar a tambalearla. Y tenia miedo a que me rechazaras, a tu reacción, a que me odiaras, porque eso era lo mas lógico.

- Durante un tiempo te odié, después de llegar a Nueva York.

- Antes…

- Antes no. Te esperé durante dos años con la esperanza de que recapacitaras y volvieras a por mi. No me creía nada de lo ocurrido aquel último día en Hogwarts. No podía hacerlo o me derrumbaría de nuevo. Pero pasaron esos dos años y tu no viniste.

- Lo siento.

- Ni siquiera mantuviste el contacto con tu familia… ¿por qué?

- Miedo a las burlas y al rechazo, simple y llanamente. Me pasé un par de veces en secreto para ver como les iba…y no parecían echarme de menos. Era mejor dejar que todos creyeran que yo también era feliz en el lugar en el que estaba.

- Si tan solo no me hubiera marchado…

- El destino tenia escrita nuestra historia y nosotros no fuimos capaces de cambiarla.

- Creía que marchándome encontraría la paz y seguridad que necesitaba, pero no fue así. En Nueva York solo me aguardaba más horror y sufrimiento.

- Me hago también culpable de eso.

- No, Ron. El único culpable fue Tom y su forma de tratar a las personas y engañarlas.

- Sospecho que sufriste mucho más por su culpa.

- Así es. Pero esa es una historia que te contaré otro día.

- ¿Y dices de ti misma que eres débil? Hermione eres la persona que conozco que más ha sufrido en la vida, y sin embargo, aquí estás intentando ser feliz nuevamente.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Cuando dejas de luchar…estás perdido.

- Muchas veces comencé una carta…pero nunca la envié. Siempre me arrepentía en el último momento. Y agradezco que Ginny se decidiera a hacerlo por mi.

- Casamentera hasta el final. –sonrió tristemente la castaña.

- Te quiero, Minnie. –dijo Ron besándola.

- Yo también te quiero, Ron. –dijo Hermione correspondiendo al beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El primero de julio, los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían que levantarse temprano. No importaba la hora en que se habían acostado la noche anterior, y se les consideraba responsables de si mismos y sus pertenencias. El tren con destino a King's Cross salía de la estación de Hogsmeade a las ocho y media de la mañana. Eso significaba tener que levantarse a las siete.

El sonido del despertador muggle, ya era común en la habitación de los chicos de sexto de la casa Gryffindor. Como también era común ver a una somnolienta chica rubia entrar a apagarlo y despertar uno por uno a los chicos que ni se habían enterado. Primero zarandeos, después manotazos en el hombro y como ultimo recurso un vaso de agua fría en el rostro.

Alice ya debería de estar acostumbrada, pues desde hacia seis años ese era su cometido tanto en navidad como en verano. Por eso les había regalado un despertador muggle, pero los chicos no habían cogido la indirecta. Eran las siete y media y ella ya estaba vestida y lista para desayunar. En media hora debían de estar en la cola para subir a los carruajes.

Ben fue el primero en abrir sus ojos azules y encontrarse con la maravillosa e insinuante sonrisa de Alice. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que su amiga ya sabía lo ocurrido con Grace. Y efectivamente, porque Alice se sentó en su cama y lo abrazó con efusividad. James se despertó ante el ruido y vio como su novia y su mejor amigo hablaban muy secretamente. Él no era tan discreto y bueno con las palabras como la rubia, así que se limitó a hacer una apreciación en voz alta, que resumía lo que todos sentían.

- Ya era hora, Ben. Gracias a Merlín que te decidiste.

- Lo se. Aunque no fue fácil.

- Eso nunca es fácil, ni siquiera para mi, que sabia que Alice estaba loquita por mis huesos.

La aludida se levantó y se acercó a él para darle un golpe en el hombro. Después, haciéndose la ofendida, pasó de su novio y procedió a despertar a los otros dos compañeros de cuarto. James rió pícaramente y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

- Fue el mejor baile de fin de curso al que he asistido, tío. –dijo Ben.

- Pero si no fuiste.

- Por eso mismo.

- Al final ninguno de los cuatro fue.

- Cierto. ¿Qué hicisteis Alice y tu todo ese tiempo? Porque Gracie y yo no os vimos por la sala común.

- Pero nosotros a vosotros si.

- ¿Nos espiasteis?

- Noooo. Volvíamos de nuestro momento especial cuando os encontramos besándoos. No nos pareció bien interrumpir, así que nos fuimos.

- Vaya. Pus sinceramente, gracias. Nos habríais cortado el rollo si llegáis a aparecer.

- Por eso mismo.

Los dos compañeros de James y Ben ya estaban despertándose, así que Alice consideró que su trabajo en esa habitación había concluido. Caminó directamente hacia la puerta, mientras era ignorada por los chicos. Suspiró resignada. Pero antes de marcharse…

- Tenéis media hora para vestiros y desayunar. A las ocho en punto todos en la cola de los carruajes, no quiero tener que correr a buscaros a las cocinas como el año pasado.

- Fue divertido, Ali. –dijo Ben.

- Divertidísimo. –dijo ella irónicamente.- Y sobretodo tu, señor Wise, date prisa que en la sala común hace rato que hay alguien esperando por ti.

- Oh, Merlín, Gracie. –Ben salió de la cama pegando un salto y corrió al cuarto de baño el primero.

- Hace dos días no podían hablar sin insultarse y ahora es "_Gracie_". –comentó James.

- Déjalo, esta enamorado.

- Lo se.

- Te espero abajo. –abrió la puerta.

- ¡Un momento!

- ¿Qué? –Alice se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Y mi beso de "_Buenos días_" donde esta? A todos les has despertado menos a mi, y soy tu novio. He tenido que abrir mis ojos para ver como abrazabas a Ben sentada en su cama. Menos mal que es mi mejor amigo, porque si…

Pero James no tuvo tiempo de continuar hablando porque en tres zancadas, Alice acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. El moreno abrió mucho los ojos por lo sorpresivo del beso, pero no tardó en corresponder y rodear la cintura de Alice, que acabó sentada en la cama.

- Buenos días. –dijo la rubia cuando se separaron.

- Ojalá me despertara así todas las mañanas.

- Sin duda es un privilegio que te ganaste anoche. Así que no te extrañe que el próximo curso me aparezca por aquí más a menudo.

- Y con una invitada, supongo. –dijo James mirando a la cama vacía de su amigo.

- Seguramente. –se besaron de nuevo.- Te espero abajo ¿si?

- De acuerdo.

- No tardes.

Alice se levantó y se marchó a la sala común. La verdad es que amaba despertar a James de esa manera, y que también se sentía muy feliz por sus dos amigos. Y precisamente, sentada frente a la chimenea apagada, estaba Grace. No llevaba el acostumbrado libro de siempre, y su aspecto desenfadado no alertaba de los veinte minutos que había pasado frente al espejo sin saber qué ponerse. Al final se había decidido por unos tejanos y una camisa blanca de tirantes; alrededor de la cintura llevaba anudada una chaqueta de punto en color rojo, y completaban el atuendo unas sandalias rojas.

La noche anterior estaban tan en una nube ambas, que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre sus experiencias. Pero la mañana había sido diferente. Grace parecía otra y parloteaba sin cesar, aun en el fondo sin poder creerse que ella y Ben estuvieran juntos al fin. Así fue como Alice se enteró de los detalles previos al beso que habían espiado James y ella.

- Se está poniendo guapo. –dijo rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? –preguntó Grace alzando la vista del suelo.

- Ben se está poniendo guapo para ti.

- Que cosas dices, Ali. –pero no pudo evitar que su tono sonara complacido.- Ben ya es guapo.

- Sin duda lo es. –Alice miraba por encima del hombro de Grace.

La morena se volteó para seguir con sus ojos violetas la trayectoria de los de Alice, y allí estaba. Ben bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras y la buscaba sin hallarla entre la multitud. Grace había querido hacerle una seña, pero eso seria poco prudente e impropio de ella. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Alice se dio cuenta de su dilema, y aprovechó que Grace no la veía para levantarse la mano y hacerle señas a Ben. El chico la localizó enseguida y tras mirarla durante dos segundos, desvió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Grace. La sala común pareció dejar de existir y se trasladaron a ese mundo paralelo en donde solo estaban ellos dos. Grace estaba sentada de rodillas en el sofá y apoyaba los codos en el respaldo del mismo. Cuando Ben llegó a su lado, no dudó en agacharse un poco y acercar sus labios para besarla.

- Hola. –saludó cuando se separaron.

- Hola. –dijo ella tímidamente.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Perfectamente.

Alice lo observaba todo en un sonriente segundo plano, sin saber que ella también era objeto de estudio por unos bellos ojos castaños. James había seguido casi a la carrera a su amigo y también presenció el reencuentro de los dos tórtolos, pero él los vio a trabes de los ojos de Alice. Estaban a dos metros de distancia cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se sonrieron y la chica se levantó para ir a su encuentro.

- Que rápido y que guapo te has puesto. –apreció ella.

- Gracias. No pensabas que iba a desperdiciar mi última oportunidad de desayunar contigo ¿no?

- Para nada.

- Bien, ¿nos vamos? –la cogió de la mano.

- Claro, pero…-se volteó a mirar a Grace y Ben que volvían a besarse.

- No creo que en estos momentos quieran desayunar.

- Pienso lo mismo. –comenzaron a marchar hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Por cierto…me debes 5 sickles.

- ¿Serias capaz de aceptar mi dinero? –dijo Alice ofendida.

- Una apuesta es una apuesta, pero tienes razón, no seria capaz de aceptar tu dinero.

- ¿Cómo sabias que de la noche del baile no pasaban sin hablar?

- Bueno, eso es la ventaja de tener un amigo que hablar de sus sentimientos cuando se ralla demasiado. Lo tuyo con Grace era más difícil, claro.

- Ni siquiera anoche antes del baile me lo aceptó. –dijo Alice con fingida tristeza.

- Era una apuesta segura. –repitió James cuando ya estaban delante del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Serviría esto para saldar mi deuda? –Alice los detuvo antes de entrar y lo besó efusivamente.

- Ya lo creo. –dijo James al separarse. El beso le había dejado cara de tonto y una chispa peligrosa en los ojos.- Pero ese solo vale por un sickle.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Que me debes cuatro más como ese. Eran 5 sickles. –le recordó.

- Eres un…un…un…no tengo palabras. –dijo Alice entrando en el Gran Comedor.

- Pero tendrás más besos ¿no? –James entraba corriendo detrás de ella, sabiendo que a lo largo de la mañana habría recobrado su apuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Justo a esa misma hora, una castaña abría los ojos perezosamente. Movió la cabeza levemente y la acomodó mejor en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Dejándose arrullar por la tranquilidad, entró en un estado de duermevela y no se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

A su lado, Ron dormía profundamente y ni siquiera el sonido de un tanque apostado frente a la puerta de su casa habría podido despertarle. Sentía el ligero peso del cuerpo de la castaña sobre el suyo y sus brazos envolverla tiernamente. En la cama habían quedado el perro y el gato, habiendo ganado la batalla la noche anterior.

Pero todo momento de tranquilidad arriba a su fin, y cinco minutos después de abrir los ojos por primera vez, Hermione volvió a hacerlo. Tal vez el despertador no hubiera sonado, pero el reloj de la mente de la castaña ya se había puesto en marcha. Se desperezó en poco tiempo y pasó la mano por el pecho del pelirrojo. Aguardó unos minutos para observar como esa cara de ángel sonriente disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del mundo de los sueños, y se volteó para mirar la hora en el reloj de la mesita.

La ocho y media.

- ¡¡Las ocho y media!! –gritó Hermione levantándose del suelo como un resorte. Se habían dormido. Y precisamente ese día, que James y Lily regresaban de Hogwarts y había que ir a buscarlos hasta King's Cross.

No prestó atención al dolor presente en su espalda y articulaciones y corrió por la habitación buscando algo de ropa que ponerse. Ante tanto jaleo, Crookshanks y Nails abrieron los ojos y se la quedaron mirando interrogantemente. Hermione no dejaba de murmurar cosas y darse contra los muebles mientras intentaba meter las piernas en sus pantalones rápidamente.

Cuando ya estaba arreglada con una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones de tela negros, se amarró el pelo en una coleta y miró a Ron exasperada. Se sentó en la cama para calzarse sus sandalias negras planas y movió el pie en señal de impaciencia.

- Ron…Ron… ¡Ron! ¡Levanta, Ronald! ¡Nos hemos dormido! –volvió a gritar Hermione.

Ron abrió un ojo y la miró sin llegar a verla. Después se dio media vuelta y procedió a seguir durmiendo. Sabiendo que no valía la pena discutir, Hermione salió de la habitación y fue a despertar a Eric. El niño no tuvo problemas en despertarse y al igual que ella, en pocos minutos estuvo alistado. Brian se despertó alarmado por el ruido y estando en el pasillo, corrió a los brazos de la castaña restregándose sus ojitos verdes.

Con el niño a cuestas, Hermione bajó a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Normalmente, no lo haría, pero como iban con prisas, movió su varita y la leche comenzó a calentarse, las tostadas a tostarse y el zumo a exprimirse. Sentó a Brian en la mesa de la cocina y procedió a sacar los cereales y la mantequilla. También puso algo de café en el fuego.

Eric bajó poco después con semblante serio.

- No quiere levantarse, tía. Me ha tirado la almohada y un peluche y se ha dado la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. –declaró el niño para sentarse junto a Brian.

- Arrgg, igual que su tío.

- Molly puede resultar muy desagradable por la mañana. ¿Y donde está Rose?

- Durmiendo.

- ¿Y Leo?

- Durmiendo.

- ¿Y tío Ron?

- Durmiendo. –dijo Hermione con voz cansada.

- Pues entonces vamos a llegar tarde.

- Lo se. –consultó su reloj de pulsera.- Merlín, las nueve ya.

Se levantó corriendo y dejó a Eric y Brian echándose los cereales en la leche y comenzando a desayunar.

En el piso de arriba, los único que se habían movido, eran el perro y el gato. Tal vez, ante tanto alboroto habían decidido que la tranquilidad de sus cestas era mejor. Hermione entró de nuevo en su habitación y zarandeó con brusquedad el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Ahora tendrían que cambiar sus planes.

- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley, levántate ahora mismo! ¡¡YA!!

- Caray, Minnie, cualquiera diría que te ha poseído el espíritu de mi madre. De hecho, por un momento pensé que…

- No hay tiempo para pensar. –lo cortó ella.- Pasan diez minutos de las nueve de la mañana, Ron.

- Pues todavía es pronto.

- Hace diez minutos que tendríamos que estar en la estación del pueblo, Ronald.

- ¿En la estación? –Ron no parecía coger el punto.

- Siii, para ir a King's Cross ¿recuerdas? James…Lily…Hogwarts…regreso…

- ¡Ahí va! Nos quedamos dormidos. –se levantó lentamente, no obstante.

- ¿Tu crees? –dijo Hermione irónicamente.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –Ron obvio el comentario de ella e hizo una mueca dolorosa al ponerse de pie.

- Un cambio de planes. –Hermione se levantó de la cama.- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Claro que me pasa. ¡¡Auch!! –cuando se enderezó, la espalda de Ron hizo 'crack'.- Maldito suelo, maldito tu gato y maldito mi perro. Tengo la espalda fatal.

- Umm, podrías haber dormido en la cama de James. –sugirió Hermione.

- ¿Encima tengo la culpa yo?

- Ay, Ron…-Hermione se levantó y masajeó brevemente la espalda del pelirrojo.

- Umm, eso si se siente bien.

- Ron…

- ¿Si?

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: yo me voy con Eric y Brian a King's Cross y tu te quedas aquí con Molly, Rose y Leo.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! No hablarás enserio. –se dio la vuelta.

- Claro que si. Ronald es muy tarde y no puedo esperar a que se despierten todos, os vistáis y desayunéis.

- Pero…

- Sabes que no me gusta ir apareciéndome con los niños por ahí, pero haré una excepción hasta la estación. Allí cogeremos el tren hasta King's Cross; ya es tarde también para pedir una licencia de traslador.

- Hermione, no me puedes dejar con los niños…solo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… ¿qué hago con ellos?

- Ay Ron, son niños; solo tienes que estar por ellos y entretenerlos. No te pasará nada. –Hermione cogió su bolso y comenzó a meter cosas rápidamente.- Recuerda que para desayunar Rose quiere zumo de naranja…sin pulpa. Molly puede servirse ella sola. En veinte minutos, Leo tiene programado su biberón. A las once, Molly debe tomar su jarabe para la tos y si sale a casa de Beth o de Hannah, dile que llame para saber que ha llegado bien. A Rose dale para colorear o léele un cuento, algo que la entretenga. Y Leo…si esta despierto no lo pierdas de vista; ahora que empezó a gatear se ha vuelto muy curioso. ¿Alguna duda?

- ¿Me lo puedes apuntar en una hoja? –dijo Ron con ojos desesperados.

- Lo harás estupendamente, mi amor.

- No se…

- Parece más complicado de lo que es.

- ¿Y porque no podemos llamar a mi madre?

- Ron…

- Lo siento, perdona. Si tu confías en que puedo hacerlo, es que puedo.

- Así me gusta. –le dio un beso.- Tomate algo para el dolor de espalda.

- ¿Algo como que?

- En el botiquín están las instrucciones. No recuerdo ahora mismo el nombre, pero es un bote rojo y redondo.

- ¿Y se me quitará el dolor?

- No, pero te lo hará más llevadero. Toma solo medio comprimido, que son unas pastillas muggles; si te tomas uno entero…te dejará alelado toda la mañana.

- Tal vez eso sea lo que necesite.

- Que quejica eres. Seguiré con el masaje más tarde ¿vale?

- ¿Palabra?

- Palabra.

Se besaron de nuevo en un beso que duró más que el anterior, pero que fue cortado por Hermione y sus prisas por marcharse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El paisaje verde de las montañas de Escocia acogía todo su esplendor en la época de más calor. Era en los días veraniegos cuando más salía el sol y menguaban las lluvias, y las plantas tan necesitadas de luz, brillaban con celeridad inusitada. Los árboles de las Tierras Altas eran sumamente viejos y grandes, debido a que la mano del hombre aun no se percibía por allí.

El traqueteo del tren al pasar, parecía ser lo único que perturbaba la tranquilidad de ese inexplorado lugar. En el cielo azul lleno de nubes blancas, varias bandadas de pájaros seguían su camino hacia el Atlántico preparándose para pasar el invierno en lugares más tropicales.

Brian miraba por la ventana mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo de Hermione. el niño estaba maravillado con esas aves que volaban tan rápido como un jugador de Quiditch. Frente a ellos estaba Eric leyendo un comic y escuchando música en su mp3 muggle. Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados, pero su ternura se hacia patente en el brazo que rodeaba los hombros del niño. El compartimento se completaba con dos personas más, sentadas al lado de Eric.

Una de ellas era una chica con cabello azul que llamó mucho la atención del niño. Debería de tener entre 17 y 20 años y tamborileaba con impaciencia los dedos encima de su rodilla. Dirigió una mirada amable a Brian y sonrió; el pequeño también lo hizo, pero pronto desvió los ojos hacia el otro extraño. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, más que el abuelo Weasley, y el poco cabello que tenía era de color blanco. Sus manos eran grandes y estaban enlazadas encima de su prominente barriga. Dormía.

Brian tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, pues desde el día de la tormenta no dejaba de soñar con lo mismo. Inconscientemente, al pensar en ello, se acercó más a Hermione y escondió la cabeza en su abdomen, que era donde le llegaba. La castaña abrió los ojos y acarició el cabello negro del niño. Ignoraba completamente el escalofrío que había recorrido a Brian de arriba abajo.

- ¿Todo bien, cielo? ¿No tienes sueño? –preguntó Hermione.

- No, dormir no. –se limitó a decir el niño.

- Bien, pues no duermas. –sonrió ella.- Estás aburrido, ¿a que si?

- Si. Vi como volaban las águilas, pero ya no están.

- ¿Y que crees que podemos hacer?

- No se. –se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, ya no falta mucho para llegar. –Hermione consultó su reloj y vio que eran las diez y media.

- Tía…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me…me vas a abandonar? –preguntó Brian haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –Hermione miró seria y alarmada al lloroso niño.

- Un…un señor malo, sueño…con él. Y…y me dice que…que no me quieres…y…y que me vas a abandonar. Pe-pero…él es malo y solo sale cuando llu-llueve, y…y no me deja verle la cara. A-aunque tiene unos ojos muy feos…son…son negros y dan…dan miedo. Mucho miedo.

- Mi vida, eso es solo una pesadilla. –Hermione sentó al niño en sus rodillas y lo meció suavemente al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

- Pe-pero él quiere hacer daño. –insistió el niño agarrando con fuerza la camisa de la castaña.

- Nadie va a hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? Yo nunca lo permitiría.

- M-me quiere llevar le-lejos.

- No te va a llevar a ninguna parte.

- Di-dice que soy malo y…y que no me quieres. Que…que tengo que irme.

- Oh, mi amor, yo te quiero muchísimo y eres un niño muy bueno. Nada de eso es cierto.

- ¿No te irás como…como mis papás?

- Por supuesto que no, cielo. Voy a estar siempre contigo.

- Tengo miedo de…de dormir.

- Shh…shh. –Hermione besó de nuevo la frente del niño y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No quiero dormir, tía. Si…si duermo…él viene. –los ojitos verdes de Brian estaban llenos de angustia.

- No va a venir nadie, mi amor. Yo estoy contigo, y tu solo estás cansado.

- No.

- Solo son pesadillas, Brian. Ese señor no existe y no te hará daño. Nunca.

- Echo de menos a mi mamá. –una lagrimita escapó de sus ojos mientras buscaba los mimos de su tía.

- Yo también, cariño. –suspiró Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no puedo verla?

- Porque está en el cielo.

- ¿Y porqué se fue al cielo?

- Porque el destino así lo quiso.

- ¿Y yo no puedo ir con ella?

- No, precioso.

- ¿Entonces tu cuidarás de mi?

- Siempre, siempre cuidaré de ti.

- ¿Y no dejarás que me lleven?

- Claro que no. Y nunca olvides que te quiero muchísimo.

- Ese hombre…

- Ese hombre solo forma parte de un mal sueño, pero no tienes porqué tener miedo, ya que no existe fuera de los sueños.

- Pero me asusta.

- Lo se.

- Siempre que duermo…viene a verme.

- Mi niño chiquitín y precioso, yo haré que se vaya ¿si?

- ¿Puedes?

- Claro.

- Vale.

- No quiero que sufras más de lo necesario. –reflexionó Hermione en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, mi amor.

Brian cerró sus ojitos y se dejó arrullar por la castaña. Hermione no había dicho nada, pero se había percatado de que el miedo de los ojos de Brian era real. El niño sufría cuando soñaba y ella estaba segura de saber porqué. Cuando sucede alguna tragedia en la familia, asumir la perdida es completamente distinta en cada persona. Algunos lloran, otros se mantienen activos haciendo cosas, unos conversan…y unos pocos sueñan. La figura del hombre de ojos negros bien podría significar la muerte, pues había sido ese el concepto que se había colado en la mente de Brian. Y si la noche anterior Molly había expresado sus sentimientos a través del cuento de Ron, el niño había hecho lo mismo con su pesadilla.

Hermione abrazó aun más fuerte a Brian, notando como poco a poco este se relajaba. Lo cierto es que había estado más tranquilo de lo normal esos días y ahora sabia porque. Con cinco añitos aun era muy pequeño para saber lo que era el cielo o la tierra y lo único que notaba era la ausencia de unos padres amorosos.

- Tía… ¿vas a ser mi mamá? –rompió el silencio el niño.

- Tu ya tienes una mamá, y está en el cielo ¿recuerdas?

- Si. Pero serás como ella ¿no?

- Lo intentaré.

- El hombre malo no me llevará entonces.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Y si tu te vas al cielo con papá y mamá?

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte, mi amor.

- Te quiero mucho. –abrazó a Hermione.- Y no quiero dormir.

- Pues no duermas. –sonrió la castaña.

- Pero tengo sueño.

- Entonces cierra tus ojitos y piensa en cosas bonitas. –acarició la carita redonda y le quitó las gafas.- Tu y tus hermanos sois lo más importante para mi ahora, y nadie va a haceros daño.

Brian se durmió poco después y el compartimento volvió a quedar en silencio. Hermione removió el cabello negro del niño y besó su frente. Se quedó largo rato con los labios en su frente hasta que una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. No podía evitar el sufrimiento interno de Brian pero se aseguraría de darle amor y seguridad.

El anciano que se sentaba enfrente, abrió los ojos y miró con recelo al niño. En sus labios, excesivamente ajados por los años, apareció una sonrisa y se colocó mejor las gafas rectangulares. Cogió la maleta que tenia tumbada en el suelo y se levantó. Pidió excusas a la chica joven por las molestias, se despidió educadamente de todos y abrió la puerta para salir. No obstante, antes de desaparecer completamente, fijó sus ojos en la silueta del niño. Al pasar por un claro de luz, el sol los iluminó. Eran negros como la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El expreso de Hogwarts entró en la estación de King's Cross a las once en punto de la mañana. Los estudiantes, excitados por comenzar las vacaciones de verano, salían con rapidez para reencontrarse con sus familias en el anden 9¾. Los motores se habían parado por completo y el rugir de la vieja locomotora no volvería a oírse hasta el primero de septiembre.

En uno de los compartimentos del final, había cuatro personas que preferían esperar a que pasase la marabunta de gente y luego salir ellos. Aunque también se podría añadir que lo hacían porque querían alargar los últimos minutos que tenían para estar juntos.

James y Alice estaban sentados en el sofá de la derecha y mantenían sus manos entrelazadas mientras se miraban y hablaban en susurros. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos y entre sus amigos, era motivo más que suficiente para sonreír, pero el moreno también lo hacía porque había recuperado los 4 sickles en forma de besos y habían sido espectaculares.

- Cuando volvamos a vernos, tendrás tu anillo. –le prometió James.

- No es necesario y lo sabes.

- Pero es una tradición y quiero hacerlo.

- Está bien. Aceptamos anillo como símbolo de amor. –dijo Alice sonando falsamente indignada.

- Graciosilla. Te estás burlando de mi.

- ¿Yo? Jamás lo haría, Jim. –rió Alice.

- Ahora verás. –comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas y a reír como locos hasta que se cayeron del asiento provocando un ruido sordo. Alice lo tuvo mejor, pues ella cayó encima de James, pero él se dio con el duro y frío suelo. La rubia rió con más fuerza. Esa mañana estaba de muy buen humor.

Y ruido también fue el que se escuchó cuando el beso de ventosa entre Ben y Grace fue interrumpido. El rubio miró a sus amigos con un poco de cara de fastidio, pero en cuanto vio lo ridículo de la situación, no dudó en reírse de su amigo, que se tocaba el trasero en señal de dolor. Grace a su lado, aun intentaba coger aire.

Los cuatro amigos habían hablado muy poco entre ellos durante el viaje. James y Alice entablados en sus conversaciones y sus cosas, y Ben y Grace porque apenas habían despegado sus labios del otro. Vivían las primeras horas de su amor y querían aprovecharlas antes de tener que separarse. Grace estaba sentada en el regazo de Ben y tenia los brazos rodeando su cuello, mientras que él le rodeaba la cintura.

Conociendo a Grace, si hubiera habido más gente en el compartimento, se habría limitado a estar sentada con una mano entrelazada a la de Ben, pero estando relativamente solos…digamos que su manera de besar había evolucionado mucho a lo largo de la mañana.

- Dejad de reíros a mi costa y ayudadme a levantarme. –se quejó James.

- Mira que te gusta ser el centro de atención. –dijo Ben echándole una mano.

- Quien fue a hablar. –bufó el moreno.

- ¿A que te suelto y te caes de nuevo?

- No te atreverás. –le provocó James, y efectivamente Ben soltó la mano dejándolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

- ¡Tío!

- Infantiles. –se quejó Alice sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

Grace miraba la escena sonriente, pero no dijo nada. Todo iba a ser maravilloso para ella ese día porque se sentía sumamente feliz y nada se lo podía estropear. Ben volvió a su asiento y se abrazaron. Afuera la cola de estudiantes había disminuido considerablemente, pero aun tenían tiempo. Otro dato a considerar es que la relación de Ben y Grace ya era conocida por más personas de las que desearían y que alguna de ellas no sería buena para ellos.

- Vaya un idiota del que te fuiste a enamorar. –reflexionó Ben cuando de nuevo prestaba atención solo a su _Gracie_.

- ¿Por qué? –ella lo miró sin comprender.

- Porque si me hubiera decidido antes, podríamos haber pasado todo el curso juntos y no estas horas insuficientes.

- Eso es cierto. Pero que estemos en verano no significa que no podamos vernos o estar en contacto, ¿no? –acarició una de sus mejillas.

- No es lo mismo. Aunque me cueste decirlo, en Hogwarts disfrutamos de cierta independencia sin la familia atosigándote. –Ben pronunció de manera extraña la palabra "familia".

- Umm, creo que algún día tienes que hablarme de tu familia. No se nada de ellos. –dijo Grace que era muy perceptiva.

Ben y James intercambiaron una brevísima mirada.

- Si, algún día. –dijo el rubio distraído.

Pobres estos dos amigos que se habían buscando unas novias tan inteligentes.

Alice captó la mirada entre los dos y se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a James. Ahora que lo pensaba, en los seis años que llevaban de amistad, Ben nunca había hablado de su familia o había recibido correspondencia o regalos cuando su cumpleaños; extraño. Vio como el rubio se inclinaba para besar de nuevo a Grace y estaba ella por hacer lo mismo con su novio, cuando alguien abrió la puerta del compartimento.

La melena pelirroja del otro lado era inconfundible. Lily Hermione Potter tenia encandilados a más chicos de los que su hermano desearía, y todo se debía a esa combinación de cabello rojo fuego y ojos verde hierba. Tal vez por eso, y por segunda vez, se alegró de ver aparecer detrás de ella al chico Malfoy. Quien se lo iba a decir meses atrás.

Lily dio una breve repasada al compartimento y sonrió al ver como Ben y Grace interrumpían su beso por culpa de su llegada. Conocía muy bien a los dos gracias a Alice y sus confesiones. La chica Longbottom era una buena amiga de ella y solían tratarse mucho en verano; no tanto en Hogwarts, pero era normal, ya que cada una tenia su circulo de amigos dentro de su curso. En más de una ocasión, Alice había exclamado hastiada que a ver cuando esos dos se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos…y por lo que podía ver...ya lo habían hecho. Bien por ellos.

- Jimbo…tía Hermi está afuera esperándonos. –dijo Lily utilizando el apelativo más cariñoso del chico.

Es más que seguro que unos meses atrás, James habría reaccionado mal ante ese nombre, pero no después de lo ocurrido con sus padres. Los días en Hogwarts, aparte de afianzar y fortalecer sus relaciones con Alice y Simon, habían servido para que los dos hermanos Potter se unieran mucho más, y ahora compartían un vínculo mayor y una relación muy especial.

- ¿Vino sola? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a James. No estaba preparado para un viaje lleno de tensiones hasta Escocia.

- No. –Lily hizo una pausa.- Eric y Brian están con ella.

- ¿Y t…-su hermana le cortó antes de que pudiera decir el nombre.

- No, él no vino. –no había sentimiento alguno en las palabras de Lily, ni bueno ni malo.

- Menos tensión. –respiró James. Intercambió una mirada con su hermana.

- Nosotros vamos saliendo. No tardéis que sois los últimos.

Lily se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Había preferido obviar el último comentario de su hermano. La verdad es que todavía no sabia qué pensar de Ron, pero el replantearse sus primeras conclusiones ya era un comienzo. Merlín sabia que todo lo hacia por su querida tía, lo mas parecido a una madre que le quedaba.

En el compartimento todos querían saber la identidad de "él", pero por respeto y amistad decidieron callar. Ya hablaría James si quería. El chico se había quedado un poco chafado tras la marcha de Lily. Ahora venia el momento de volver a enfrentar la realidad. No serían sus padres los que lo esperaran en el andén como todos los veranos, ni siquiera irían a su casa de siempre. Alice le apretó la mano y él le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

- Así que tía Hermi está aquí, ¿eh? –bromeó Ben para menguar el vacío de palabras y aliviar el ambiente.

- Ahora ella se encarga de nosotros y la verás más a menudo, así que…supéralo. –bromeó James a su vez.

- ¿Sigue igual? Además, yo no tengo nada que superar.

- Aun es más bonita, el amor le sienta bien. –se atrevió a pensar James.

- ¿Quién es "tía Hermi"? –preguntó Grace.

- La hermana de mi padre.

- Pero si tu padre no tenía hermanos, James.

- No de sangre, pero si de corazón.

- Ahh. –Grace pensó durante unos minutos; algo había leído al respecto en Historia de la Magia.- Un momento. "Tía Hermi", ¿es Hermione Granger? ¿La misma que luchó junto a tu papá y tus tíos contra Voldemort? ¿La misma que llegó a ser jefa del Departamento de Aurores en Nueva York antes de los treinta años?

- La misma. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ella?

- Bueno, es que…yo la admiro mucho. –Grace se sonrojó un poco.

- Pues ya es otro punto que tenéis en común. Ben también la "admira" mucho. –bromeó James otra vez.

- James Arthur Potter, será mejor que te calles ahora o te callo yo para siempre. –amenazó el aludido.

- ¿Pero qué…

- Tía Hermione fue el primer amor platónico de Ben. –soltó Alice.

- ¡¡Alice!!

- ¿Qué? Le prohibiste hablar a James, no a mi.

- ¿Es eso cierto Ben? –preguntó Grace.

- Bueno…esto…yo…-el rubio se puso extremadamente colorado.

- Claro que es cierto. –habló James.- Estuvo tres años suspirando por ella.

- Tenia ocho años, tío. Además, fue la primera persona que se ofreció a leerme por las noches antes de dormir, y siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y me explicaba las cosas que no entendía…

- Eso también lo hacia conmigo y no me enamoré de ella.

- Primero que es tu tía, y segundo…tu tenias el cariño de tu madre y de tu abuela, que te daban besos a todas horas. Pero en mi cada no era…no es así. Y ella me daba un beso en la frente todas las noches sin pedir nada a cambio o sin que yo tuviera que pedirselo.

- Por eso siempre estabas deseando venir a casa ¿no? –dijo James ya más serio.

- En parte.

- Ya.

- Me encantaría conocerla. –dijo Grace cambiando el predicado pero no el sujeto.

- Oh, si, yo también tengo ganas de verla de nuevo. –dijo Alice levantándose.- Ya verás, es encantadora y muy maternal. También es amiga de mis padres y siempre le hemos dicho tía Hermione.

- ¿Está casada? –curioseó Grace mientras salían del compartimento.

- ¡Aun no! –gritó James, que se había rezagado con Ben.

- No, no está casada ni tiene hijos. –respondió Alice.

- Y ahora le han caído siete de golpe.

- Si. Dejó su trabajo en Nueva York y volvió por ellos. Eso me dijo papá.

James y Ben iban callados y pensando cada uno en sus cosas.

- Lo siento, Ben. No tenia ni idea de cuanto significaba para ti estar con nosotros en verano. –dijo el moreno después de unos minutos.

- No pasa nada.

- Enserio que nunca…

- Nunca.

- ¿Ni siquiera tu madre?

- Menos aun. En mi familia es señal de debilidad mostrar sentimientos por los demás.

- Pues eso es muy cruel, en especial para un niño.

- Lo se.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que todos acabábamos un poco enamorados de tía Hermi. Aunque si todo sigue el curso de donde les dejé…en estos momentos ya debería de tener "dueño".

- ¿Es el famoso "él"?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y "él" es?

- Nuestro tío Ron, el hermano pequeño de mi madre.

- ¿Aquel al que no conocíais?

- Si. Apareció el día del funeral.

- Oh.

- Pero lo de ellos se remonta a Hogwarts. Fueron novios del último año y después no sé que pasó.

- Él le rompió el corazón, seguro.

- Si es así…se lo volvió a arreglar.

Salieron del tren y vieron como las chicas ya iban un buen trecho delante de ellos. En el andén quedaban una docena de familias, pues el resto ya se había marchado. Ubicar a Hermione fue fácil, pues el grupo más numeroso la rodeaba. Brian iba en sus brazos y había rehusado soltarse bajo ningún concepto. Lily ya la había saludado y Simon había intercambiado unas palabras con ella. Maggie, Mark Longbottom y Sirius y Andrea Lupin también estaban allí, y pudo ver a su hermano Eric, más alto de lo que recordaba.

Alice arribó al lado de Hermione y la castaña la abrazó con mucho entusiasmo. Grace se quedó un poco más atrás mirando la escena. No era así como imaginaba que sería una de las brujas más inteligentes e importantes del mundo mágico. No había arrogancia ni opulencia alguna en ella. Al contrario, lo único que destilaba eran sonrisas y amor.

- ¡Grace! –la llamó Alice.- No te quedes ahí, ven.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó al llegar hasta ellas.

- Tía Hermi, ella es Grace, mi mejor amiga.

- Hola Grace, encantada de conocerte. –Hermione le dio la mano y la abrazó brevemente.

- I-igualmente. –correspondió la chica.

- Tía, Grace es la novia de Ben. –marujeó Alice.

- ¿Benni tiene novia? No puedo creerlo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo.

- Pues sigue igual de guapo, Grace puede testificarlo. Y se hicieron novio anoche en el baile de fin de curso.

- Oh, que romántico. Tienes un bueno chico en tus manos, Grace.

- L-lo se.

- Hablando del rey de roma…-murmuró Lily a sus espaldas.

Los dos chicos llegaron hasta la castaña.

- Jimbo, cielo. –abrazó a James con un brazo y le besó la mejilla.- ¿Todo bien?

- Ahora si. –James la abrazó con fuerza y se dejó impregnar por el característico olor de la castaña.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, mi niño.

- Y yo a ti. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separaron.

- ¡Benni! Pero que guapo te has puesto y cuanto has crecido. –dijo Hermione abrazando y besando también al chico.

- Hola, tía Hermi. –no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidado.

- Estás muy guapo. –le repitió.- Y me han dicho que tienes novia.

- Gra-gracias, si.

Hermione sonrió y se alejó un poco para que las parejas se despidieran. Lily ya estaba haciéndolo con Simon y vio que Eric hablaba animadamente con Andrea Lupin. Ella se sentó en un banco a esperarlos y prestó de nuevo atención al pequeño Brian.

- Cielo, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Puedes soltarte.

- No quiero. –repuso el niño agarrando más fuerte su cuello.

- Está bien. –se balanceó suavemente para calmar a Brian.

- Hola Hermione. –dijo el hombre que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

- Ho-hola. –dijo ella sorprendida de verlo.

- ¿Cómo va todo? –se miraron a los ojos para saber a lo que se refería con la pregunta.

- Bien. –suspiró.- Algunos días son mejores que otros, pero bueno.

- Si, lo se. –los ojos del hombre se tiñeron de tristeza.

- Pero el tiempo pasa deprisa.

- No así el recuerdo. Ese siempre prevalece.

- Cierto.

- Lo siento de verás. Él salvó mi vida en más de una ocasión, y a ella le debo parte de la aceptación de vuestro círculo, a ella y a ti. Entre todos cambiasteis mi vida.

- Todo el mundo merece una nueva oportunidad.

- Cierto. –convino él esta vez.

- Conocí a tu hijo, es simplemente encantador. –sonrió Hermione.

- Nada parecido a mi ¿no? –sonrió él también.

- Lo has dicho tu, eh.

- Pero es cierto. Ahora debo irme. –se levantó.- Me ha gustado verte de nuevo. Adiós Hermione.

- Adiós…Draco.

Vio como el rubio platinado se alejaba con su hijo, y momentos después era ella misma la que se marchaba con los cuatro niños Potter. Había llegado el momento de empezar esa nueva etapa de verdad…estando todos juntos como una familia unida.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 24:**

Ajenos a lo que ocurría en King's Cross y sus alrededores, los que se habían quedado en Lily Cottage seguían durmiendo. Ron había vuelto a tumbarse, ahora ya en su cama, y no daba muestras de querer despertarse. Por suerte para él, los tres niños Potter a su cargo eran igual de dormilones o más. Tan solo Leo sería capaz de importunar ese silencio, pero el pequeño tenia hambre.

La cama de la habitación grande era cálida, espaciosa y mullida, y cuando te envolvías con el edredón te sentías en el séptimo cielo. El dolor de espalda del pelirrojo no se había pasado aun, pero se le había hecho más llevadero. No le gustaban las pastillas muggles, así que no había tomado las recomendadas por Hermione.

Desde que llegara a ese pequeño pueblo escocés, Ron había conseguido dormir sin soñar. Las pesadillas que le habían perseguido durante años, parecían haberse quedado en Australia. Pero él sabía que no era casualidad. Desde siempre, Hermione había sido la única que lo mantenía atado al suelo, y las cosas no suelen cambiar aunque el tiempo pase. Describir lo que significaba la castaña para él, seria muy difícil de hacer con palabras.

Bostezó en su duermevela particular y se dio la vuelta en la cama. La luz del sol hacia un par de horas que se filtraba por la ventana y el gorjeo de los pájaros se había insistente en los alrededores del lago. Abrió un ojo azul y miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Casi las once de la mañana. James y Lily ya deberían de haber llegado a Londres, así como Hermione y los niños. Pero él aun seguía tumbado en la cama. Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada y se restregó los ojos.

En la habitación de al lado, como si lo hubiese sabido de algún modo, Leo comenzó a llorar. Pasaba bastante de la hora en que Hermione le había dicho que le tocaba el biberón, pero si el bebe no se despertaba…Ron no iba a importunarle. Se levantó con parsimonia, maldiciendo la frialdad del suelo, y aun con el pijama puesto salió al pasillo. Allí se encontró con Rose.

La pequeña pelirrojita lo miraba sonriente y risueña. Después de doce horas de sueño era normal que se sintiera descansada. El hecho de que llevara puesto un pantalón lila y una camiseta rosa, le dijo a Ron que llevaba despierta más tiempo que él. El pelirrojo asomó la cabeza hacia la habitación de la niña y contuvo el aliento ante lo que vio. Muñecos por todos lados, el hurón de Brian fuera de su jaula, los armarios abiertos, ropa esparcida por todos lados…un verdadero caos.

- Hola, tío _Lon_. –saludó la pequeña.

- Hola. –refunfuñó él.- ¿Ha pasado un ciclón por tu habitación y yo no me he enterado?

- Nooo, tío _Lon_. –sonrió Rose.- Lo que pasa es que…_mila_ yo explico…_quelía ponelme_ mi camiseta _losa plefelida_, _pelo_ no la _encontlaba_. Luego los pantalones no estaban en su sitio, así que…los tuve que _buscal_.

- ¿Y para eso tenias que revolverlo todo?

- Es que…es mi _plefelida_. Y _quelía estal_ guapa _pala _James y Lily.

- Tu siempre estás guapa, cielo.

- _Pelo_ el _losa_ es bonito.

- Si, un color muy bonito.

Leo lloró de nuevo, y esta vez con más fuerza.

- Umm…voy a buscar a tu hermano, ves bajando que enseguida preparo el desayuno.

- Vale.

Rose se dio la vuelta y se agarró al pasamanos para bajar las escaleras de manera lenta y concentrada para no caerse. Ron movió la cabeza negativamente y fue a buscar a Leo.

El bebé tenía pequeñas lagrimitas surcando su rostro y movía los puños con enfado. Ron se apresuró a cogerlo e intentar calmarlo, pero Leo parecía realmente enfadado por su falta de atención. Paseando con él durante seis minutos consiguió que el llanto se convirtiera en un puchero.

- Shh…shh…ya se que he tardado un poco, lo siento. Pero ya estoy aquí, puedes dejar de llorar. –le decía Ron como si el bebé entendiera.

Colocándoselo de manera que la cabecita descansara en su hombro, Ron lo envolvió con una mantita y salió de la nursery. En el pasillo volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente al pasar por delante de la habitación de Rose. Encendió la luz y con un movimiento de varita hizo que todas las cosas volvieran a su sitio. No convenía que Hermione se encontrara la casa desordenada y hecha un asco.

Molly se reunió con él en el pasillo, que parecía ser el punto de encuentro esa mañana. La niña aun iba con el pijama puesto y el cabello rojo recogido en una coleta. Su cara aun denotaba sueño y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Molly bostezó abiertamente.

- Buenos días, tío Ron.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

- ¿Y la tía?

- Se marchó a buscar a James y Lily.

- Anda es cierto, volvían hoy.

- Si.

- ¿Así que estamos solos contigo? –a Ron no le gustó el tono en que lo dijo, como si al no estar Hermione pudieran hacer lo que quisieran.

- Si. Leo, Rose y tu. –dijo con cautela.- Brian y Eric se fueron con ella.

- Ah.

Todo esto lo hablaron mientras bajaban las escaleras. Ron estaba por decir algo más cuando llegaron a la cocina y al abrir la puerta vieron lo que había liado Rose. Definitivamente ese no era el día tranquilo de la niña. Se había agazapado en un rincón y se miraba las manos de manera llorosa. A su alrededor, el suelo estaba manchado de chocolate, el tarro de las galletas se había roto esparciéndolas por allí y por allá, había tazas y platos rotos, el frigorífico abierto y una silla volcada.

Desde su cesto en la despensa, Crookshanks miraba la escena con bastante altivez. Sus ojos parecían acusar a Ron de incompetente y se limitaba a lamerse las patas delanteras con la lengua. Nails por su parte comía con velocidad el chocolate que se había caído al suelo mientras movía la cola felizmente. El cuerpecillo color canela también estaba manchado.

- ¿Pero qué...-comenzó a decir Ron.

- Lo siento, tío _Lon_. Yo solo _quelía_ _cogel_ las galletas y...-el labio inferior de Rose tembló.

- Pero...

- _Lose_ ha sido mala y..._ahola_ la camiseta _losa_ está sucia.

- Creo que hoy no es tu día, Rosie. -comentó Molly enderezando la silla caída.

- Definitivamente no. -secundó Ron.

Se abrió paso con cuidado de no resbalarse y procedió a calentar el biberón de Leo. Mientras, sacó la sillita balancín y colocó al bebé, que parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojitos azules estaban enrojecidos por el lloro anterior y ahora apretaba con fuerza la mantita. Ron se acercó a Rose y la cogió entre sus brazos. La niña enseguida se colgó de su cuello.

- No pasa nada, Rosie. -dijo Ron cansinamente.

- ¿De _veldad_? -Rose sonaba llorosa aun.

- Si, de verdad.

- ¿No estás enfadado? -preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz.

- No, pequeña. -le acarició la espalda un par de veces.

Con Rose aun aferrada a su cuello, Ron se enderezó y retiró el biberón de Leo del fuego. Molly ya se estaba haciendo su desayuno que consistía en un vaso de leche y una naranja. El pelirrojo se sentó en la silla más cercana al balancín y acomodó mejor a Rose en su regazo. La niña un estaba llorosa y no dejaba de mirarse las manos manchadas de chocolate. Con un movimiento de varita de Ron, la cocina comenzó a limpiarse y recogerse sola.

- ¿Ves? -le dijo a Rose.- No pasa nada. En pocos minutos quedará como antes.

- ¿Y mi camiseta?

- Me temo que la camiseta tendrá que ir a la lavadora.

- _Pelo_ es mi _plefelida_.

- Tendrás que ponerte otra.

- _Pelo_ no hay más _losa_.

- ¿Como que no hay? Rosie tu armario esta lleno de ropa rosa.

- No es el mismo _losa_.

- Umm...mira de momento vamos a desayunar ¿vale?

- Vale.

Ron acercó a la niña a la silla contigua a la suya y la sentó. La pelirrojita aun tenía una mueca triste en el rostro y puso las manos encima de la mesa comenzando un tamborileo continuo. Ron suspiró y se levantó de nuevo para hacerle el desayuno a la niña: zumo de naranja...sin pulpa y un par de galletas de chocolate. En esa casa todo el mundo desayunaba algo distinto.

En cinco minutos lo tuvo todo listo y servido en la mesa. Cogió a Leo de su sillita balancín y procedió a darle el biberón. El pequeño había esperado tanto ese momento que se prendió con fuerza a la tetina y comenzó a succionar con ansias. Ron suspiró y Molly se levantó para dejar su vaso en la fregadera. Rose parecía ahora tranquila y comía sus galletas en silencio.

- Tío Ron…-dijo Molly parándose frente a él.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo ir a casa de Hannah? Habíamos quedado en reunirnos allí con Beth y pasar la mañana. Estaré aquí para la hora de comer y para cuando vuelvan la tía y mis hermanos.

- ¿Habrá alguien en casa de Hannah? Algún adulto que os vigile.

Molly rodó los ojos.

- Tío Ron, podemos cuidarnos solas, gracias. Ya no somos tan niñas. Pero si, estará la mamá de Hannah.

- Bien, entonces puedes ir.

- Gracias. –se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero…tu tía me dijo que llamaras nada más llegar a casa de Hannah, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro. Ten por seguro que llamaré.

- Bien.

- Ahora voy a vestirme.

- Vale.

La niña salió contenta de la cocina, dando saltitos y Rose la siguió con la mirada de manera traviesa. Para entonces, Leo ya había terminado su biberón y Ron se disponía a hacerlo eructar. Un palmear de manos, llamó su atención.

- Tío _Lon_…

- ¿Si?

- Ya _telminé_. –dijo Rose apartando el plato de galletas vacío.

- Yo creo que no. –repuso Ron mirando el vaso de zumo aun lleno.

- ¿Y eso _polqué_? ¿Tú tienes más _hamble_?

- Rosie no te has bebido el zumo.

- No me pusiste una pajita.

- ¿Debería haberte puesto una pajita?

- Siii. La tía _siemple_ la pone.

- Es que tu tía está en todo. –movió su varita y apareció una pajita de color amarillo.

Rose arrugó la nariz.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ron desconcertado.

- Es _amalilla_.

- Si, ¿y?

- No es _losa_, tío _Lon_. –dijo Rose de modo cansino.

- ¿La pajita también tiene que ser rosa?

- _Clalo_, es el _mejol_ colol del mundo.

- Ya veo. –Ron cambió el color de la pajita.

- _Glacias_. –Rose contenta, ya pudo beberse su zumo.

Leo eructó y comenzó a morderse el puño. Tenía las encías sensibles y adoloridas porque le estaban saliendo sus primeros dientes. Ron se dio cuenta de esto y volvió a dejar en su sillita balancín con un mordedor en la mano, que no tardó en llevarse a la boca.

El pelirrojo se levantó para servirse una taza de café bien cargado. Miró por la ventana durante unos instantes y se obligó a disfrutar de esa sensación de bienestar que invadía su cuerpo. Recordó una conversación mantenida con Harry hacia ya dos o tres años, y se dio cuenta de que el moreno tenía razón. Nunca puedes opinar de algo hasta que no lo tienes.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las doce menos cuarto cuando Molly bajó vestida con un pantalón corto de color verde y una camiseta de manga corta amarilla; el cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos largas trenzas. Ron se dio la vuelta cuando sintió movimiento detrás suyo.

- Ya me voy, tío Ron. –anunció la niña.

- Bien. No olvides llamar.

- Vale.

- Hasta luego. –volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla y la niña se marchó.

Ron dejó la taza vacía en el fregadero y con un movimiento de varita recogió todo lo que quedaba encima de la mesa de la cocina. Rose sorbió hasta el final su zumo de naranja y cuando ya solo quedaba aire, empezó a hacer un ruido que le hizo mucha gracia y repitió varias veces.

- _Ahola_ si que _telminé_, ¿no?

- Si, cielo. Ahora si que terminaste.

- Voy a _il_ a _buscal_ _otla_ camiseta _losa_. –dijo bajando de la silla.

- ¿No decías que no tenias?

- Umm…-pensó unos segundos.- Tiene que _habel_, yo tengo mucha _lopa_ _losa_.

- Cierto.

- Me voy a la habitación a _vel_.

- Muy bien.

Al final en la cocina solo quedaron Ron y Leo. El bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Ron se tuvo que agachar para cogerlo. Rebuscó entre las cosas del niño y encontró el chupete, pero parecía que no lo quería porque lo escupía. Entonces recordó que el día anterior, Hermione le había untado miel en el mismo y que Leo se había calmado. Ahora el problema era saber donde estaba la miel.

Rebuscó entre los cajones más cercanos sin hallarla y desesperándose un poco por el volumen que había cogido el llanto de Leo. Le dolía la cabeza y la espalda, tal vez no sería mala idea tomarse una de esas pastillas muggles. Después de tres minutos buscando sin sentido, se reprochó a si mismo no caer en la cuenta antes.

- ¡Accio tarro de miel! –dijo apuntando con su varita a ninguna parte.

Desde el armario más alto bajó flotando el tarro de miel. Ya podría haber estado él buscando, que no se le habría ocurrido mirar allí. Abrió el tarro y metió el chupete lo suficiente como para bañarlo levemente. Después se lo dio a Leo, que calló al instante.

Salió de la cocina con el bebé ya tranquilo en sus brazos y se acostó en el sofá de la sala. Leo se estiró encima suyo y apoyó la cabecita en su pecho. Se llevó una mano a la frente y presionó allá donde el dolor de cabeza se hacia más presente. Cerró los ojos impidiendo que un nuevo pensamiento llegara a su mente. Siendo victima de su duermevela, no fue consciente de que Leo había comenzado a gatear en el sofá y que ya no se encontraba acurrucado en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de arriba todo volvía a ser un caos. La causante se hallaba en el centro de la misma y miraba con fastidio todo lo que había sacado de los armarios. Efectivamente, casi toda la ropa era rosa, pero mira por donde, no el vestido que había decidido ponerse. Este era de color rojo cereza. Arrugó la nariz del mismo modo que su madre cuando buscaba la solución a algo sumamente importante y se volvió hacia su cama.

Allí descansaban sus muñecas y sus peluches más preciados.

- ¿Tu que _clees_, _señol_ Abeto? Yo _cleo_ que necesito _otlo_ vestido _losa_. _Hablalé_ con la tía cuando vuelva.

Miró una vez más el vestido.

- Es un vestido bonito, _pelo selia mejol_ si _fuela_ de _colol losa_. No se _polque_ a nadie le gusta el _losa_. Bueno, tu _eles velde, pelo_ papá me dijo _polqué_, así que no cuentas. ¿Qué hago? Umm…necesito una _valita_ como la de tío Lon. ¿Tu _clees_ que me la _dejalá_ si se la pido, _señol_ Abeto?

Rose miró al sonriente peluche y decidió que no perdía nada por probar. Cogió con una mano al señor Abeto y bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse. En la sala de estar vio a ron tumbado en el sofá u se acercó a él con decisión. Leo ya estaba en el otro lado del sofá y se acercaba peligrosamente al borde.

- Tío _Lon_…-lo llamó Rose.

- …………

- Tío _Lon_, necesito tu _valita_, ¿vale?

- Ummm…-musitó Ron.

- La cojo, ¿vale?

- Ummm…

- Vale. –la niña lo tomó como un si y cogió la varita. Pero antes de irse zarandeó un poco más al pelirrojo.- ¡Tío _Lon_! ¡Leo se cae!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Ron se despertó de golpe y miró al sofá.- ¡Oh, por Merlín!

Alcanzó al pequeño gateador cuando ya tenia una mano fuera del sofá. Lo cogió al vuelo y se sentó derecho de nuevo. Leo comenzó a llorar lastimosamente y no le dio tiempo a ver como Rose se marchaba con su varita. La niña subió corriendo a su habitación y movió la varita varias veces sin que pasara nada.

- Umm… ¿_polqué_ no es _losa_ _ahola_?

Probó durante algunos minutos, pero lo único que conseguía era que salieran chispas rojas. Enfadada lanzó la varita encima de su cama y chilló de rabia mientras daba saltitos en el suelo.

- ¡_Quielo_ un vestido losa! ¡_Quielo_ un vestido _losa_! –gritaba con fuerza.- ¡¡_Quielo_ un vestido _losa_, ya!! ¡¡_Ahola_!!

Una lluvia de vestidos rosas cayendo en su habitación, la dejó muda. Se asustó muchísimo porque no se lo esperaba. Salió corriendo al pasillo y se encaramó a la barandilla mientras gritaba descontroladamente. Ahora si que la había hecho buena y tío Ron se enfadaría con ella.

- ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡¡TIO _LON_, TIO _LON_!!

Ron estaba cambiando el pañal a Leo cuando escuchó el grito de Rose. Miró hacia la escalera que conducía arriba y allí vio a Rose acuclillada e implorando que subiera. El pelirrojo miró consecutivamente a Rose y a Leo. Estaba claro que la niña necesitaba que la calmaran, pero tampoco podía dejar a Leo tumbado en el suelo con el pañal a medio poner… ¿o si?

El bebé estaba más tranquilo que momentos antes, y a pesar del olor que desprendía, era una delicia contemplarlo. Había cogido uno de sus rollizos piececitos y se lo había llevado a la boca. Ron pensó que para hacer ese movimiento, tendría que ser de goma. Mirando una vez más a ambos niños, decidió que urgía mas subir a por Rose, por eso colocó alrededor de Leo un par de cojines que le impedirían moverse.

Después, subió rápidamente las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Rose? –preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella.

- Algo muuuu malo. –respondió la niña.

- ¿Cómo de malo?

- Pues…yo…yo…-Rose sollozaba asustada. No todos los días a una niña de tres años le caían vestidos de la nada.

- Anda ve. –Ron abrió los brazos para arrullarla.

- Un susto, tío _Lon_. Un susto _glande_.

- ¿Y porqué te has asustado?

- Había mucha _lopa losa_.

- Claro, así es tu armario.

- Nuuu. La _lopa_ caía del cielo.

- ¿Eh?

Rose deshizo el abrazo y cogió la mano del pelirrojo.

- Mila, ven.

- Pero…pero…Rose…-dijo Ron cuando vio la habitación prácticamente sepultada en vestidos rosas.- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Yo solo _quelía_ un vestido _losa_. –se defendió la niña.

- ¿De donde han salido estos vestidos?

- Del cielo. Ya te lo he dicho.

- Ay, por Merlín.

- ¿Tu _clees_ que me los ha mandado mi mami?

Ron no contestó.

- _Polque_ son muy bonitos, _pelo_ me he asustado _polque_ caían todos juntos a la vez. Yo solo _quelía_ uno.

- Rosie, creo que hiciste magia. –dijo Ron después de reflexionar unos segundos.

- ¿Magia? ¿Yo? –se sorprendió la niña.

- Así es.

- _Pelo_ si la _valita_ no me hacia caso.

- ¿Qué varita? –preguntó curioso Ron.

- Tu _valita_, tío Lon.

- ¿Mi varita?

- _Clalo_. Tu me has dicho que podía _cogel-la_.

- Yo no he… Rose, ¿dónde está mi varita? –se retiró el cabello hacia atrás.

- Nuu se. –se encogió de hombros.- Estaba aquí, _pelo ahola_ solo hay vestidos.

- Ay, Merlín, tu tía me mata. –dijo Ron entrando en la habitación como pudo.- Sabia que no tenia que haberme quedado solo.

Realmente el montón de vestidos era considerable y llegaba hasta la cintura del pelirrojo. No sería de extrañar que Rose hubiera atraído todos los vestidos rosas de las tiendas de Escocia. En su intento por llegar a la cama y rebuscar su varita, Ron resbaló y cayó encima del mullido montón de ropa. Se levantó, pero volvió a resbalar. Y eso pareció hacerle gracia a Rose, que se lo tomó como un juego.

- Que _diveltido_, tío _Lon_. ¿Yo también puedo?

- Grrr…

- ¿Y puedo _quedalme_ con los vestidos?

- Rose…-Ron quería advertirle de que había hecho mal, pero no sabia como. Sin duda estas cosas no hubieran pasado con Hermione en casa.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó emocionada y feliz la niña.

- Ummm…haz lo que quieras. –decidió el pelirrojo.- Yo tengo que encontrar mi varita.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, da igual.

- Vale.

El pelirrojo estuvo buscando su varita durante diez minutos y después de sacar más de cien vestidos de encima, la encontró en la cama de Brian. Cansado y sudoroso, se sentó en ella sin importarle lo que había debajo. Miró a Rose entusiasmada con sus nuevos vestidos rosas, y Ron se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

- Rosie…-dijo cansinamente.

- ¿Qué? –asomó su cabecita sonriente por debajo de un montón.

- Me temo que vamos a tener que devolver todos los vestidos.

- ¿Todos? –abrió mucho sus ojitos marrones.

- Si.

- _Pelo… ¿polqué?_

- Porque no son nuestros.

- Pelo…yo…yo _quielo_ un vestido _losa_ nuevo.

- Y tal vez lo tengas, pero no de esta forma.

- Nooo, tío _Lon_. No te los lleves. –imploró la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tengo que hacerlo.

- Noooo.

Ron movió su varita y después de un par de hechizos, la habitación se fue vaciando hasta llevarse todos los vestidos "caídos", para descontento de Rose. La pequeña se tiró al suelo enfadada y comenzó a llorar con fuerza y desconsuelo.

- _Eles malo_, tío _Lon_. _Eles malo_.

- Rosie, esos vestidos no eran tuyos. –explicó Ron.

- No, _Losie_, no. –se quejó ella.

- Como quieras. –Ron se levantó.- Anda vamos abajo a ver a Leo.

- No. _Lose_ no _quiele il_ contigo.

- Como quieras. –repitió Ron.

- Tío _Lon_ malo. Ya no te _quielo_. –fue lo ultimo que le dijo Rose.

Ron movió la cabeza negativamente y bajó las escaletas hasta el piso inferior. No le había afectado el comportamiento final de Rose porque sabía que lo que había dicho no era cierto; solo estaba disgustada. Hermione le había enseñado a comprender esos estados infantiles, y sabia que al caer la tarde, Rose volvería a estar amorosa con él.

Pero ahora lo más importante era…

¿Dónde estaba Leo?

El pelirrojo miró perplejo el sitio vacío entre los cojines y corrió a arrodillarse al lado, como si viéndolo de cerca apareciera el niño. Pero no, realmente Leo no estaba allí ni por ningún lado cercano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Nota de la autora, para aclarar posibles líos:_

_- Hannah: princesa Ayleth._

_- Molly: princesa Mirabelle_

_- Beth: princesa Claricia_

_- Eric: príncipe Knut.)_

La casa de Hannah se encontraba en la calle principal del pueblo. Era de dos plantas, y rematada en obra vista con ladrillos de color rojo. Su familia tenía estatus de sangre pura, pero aparte de su hermana, ninguno de ellos alardeaba de ello. Hannah era la menor de tres hermanos, Roger tenía diecinueve años y ya había terminado el colegio, y Libby tenia dieciséis y se creía la diva del mundo. Los señores Walters trabajaban en la división del Ministerio de Magia en Escocia, y eran muy respetados. La mamá de Hannah, Bernadette, era familia directa de los Diggory de Inglaterra, pero no mantenían mucho contacto.

Con su decisión de entablar amistad con Beth y los niños Potter, Hannah se había granjeado la enemistad de los niños del pueblo y de su propia hermana. Aquellas que habían sido sus amigas durante años ahora le daban la espalda y se reían de ella. y eso para una chica de trece años era demasiado. Al menos, tenía la suerte de encontrar en Beth y Molly dos niñas más maduras que el resto de la gente de su edad.

Nunca antes había llevado a amigos a su casa, pues siempre era ella la que iba, pero ahora sentía esa necesidad de compartir su espacio con Beth y Molly. Hannah era una chica con un buen sentido de la orientación y sabía captar a las personas, pero le faltaba seguridad y confianza en si misma. Esa fue la razón principal por la que fue que nunca habló con Beth anteriormente.

Su habitación era grande y estaba hecha en forma de buhardilla con los techos inclinados y las ventanas redondas. A la izquierda estaba la zona de dormir, como la llamaba ella, con su cama, su armario y varias cosas más, y a la derecha la zona de estudio y ocio. Allí era donde estaban ahora mismo las tres niñas. Llevaban en sus cabezas sombreros inverosímiles que querían asemejar coronas. Las luces estaban apagadas y en el centro del círculo que formaban sentadas en el suelo, había una vela. Por encima de sus cabezas, flotaba una sabana que quería emular a una tienda de campaña.

- Declaro abierta la tercera sesión del _Club de la Luz Eterna_. –dijo Hannah de manera solemne.

- Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para conocer los secretos mejor guardados de cada una de las reinas de la eternidad. –prosiguió Molly.

- Por eso con la luz de la vela queremos simbolizar pureza y con nuestros ancestrales sombreros realidad. –terminó Beth.

- Princesa Mirabelle, ¿tenéis algo nuevo que aportar? –preguntó Hannah.

- Umm…esta mañana el príncipe Knut partió a la gran ciudad. –respondió Molly.

- ¿Y como debe interpretar eso la princesa Claricia?

Beth se puso colorada al instante. El apelativo de "príncipe Knut", se refería a Eric. Aunque le chico no participaba de _El Club de la Luz Eterna_ y ellas solo lo organizaban cuando estaban solas. Pero el caso es que Beth se preguntaba si sus amigas también habían notado que Eric le prestaba una especial atención a ella.

- No hemos venido a discutir eso, princesa Ayleth. –dijo Beth mirando directamente a Hannah.

- Está bien, está bien. –Hannah sacó unos papeles.- Por el poder que nos concedieron los dioses siglos atrás, yo Ayleth, princesa de luz de luna te pido, oh cáliz sagrado, que nos guíes en lo que debemos hacer.

- Alión, príncipe de la luz muerta, tu esposa la princesa Mirabelle, invoca a tu sabiduría para que nos alejes de la oscuridad y esgrimas con fuerza tu antorcha consumida.

- Y yo, Claricia, princesa de la mañana, te pregunto si debemos aceptar a una nueva hermana.

La luz de la vela parpadeó levemente cuando Hannah acercó uno de los papeles. De cerca se podía ver que estaba dividido en dos partes, una con un si y otra con un no. Esperando que el fuego lo consumiera, las tres niñas vieron la dirección que tomaban las llamas, y así interpretaron su respuesta.

- La luz eterna ha hablado. –dijo Molly.

- Pronto una nueva princesa se habrá nombrado. –continuó Hannah.

- Y con ella el círculo se verá cerrado. –terminó Beth.

- Bien, ahora pasemos a cuestiones más interesantes. –dijo Hannah.- ¿Dónde dices que se ha ido Eric?

- A la buscar a la princesa prometida. –rió Molly.- A buscar a mi hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

- Oh, si, claro. Regresaban hoy.

- Pues es una pena, yo…-pensó Beth en voz alta.

- ¿Tu que? –preguntaron Hannah y Molly al unísono y muy sonrientes.

- Bu-bueno, yo…no es nada…yo…

- Lo echas de menos. –simplificó Molly.

- Es agradable conversar con él. –admitió la castañita en un susurro.

- ¿Pero ya os habláis? –quiso saber Hannah.

- Si. –Beth recordó la tarde de hacia casi una semana y se puso más colorada aun.

- Eric la acompañó a casa, después de que viniera a visitarme cuando estaba enferma.

- Ohhh. –coreó Hannah.

- N-no fue nada. –tartamudeó Beth.

- Tengo que admitir que aunque a veces es un poco tonto, mi hermano sabe como tratar a una chica. Se parece a mi papá.

Se quedaron calladas unos segundos.

- Pero aquí la cuestión es: ¿vas a aceptar que estás enamorada de Eric?

Ante la directa pregunta de Hannah, las otras dos abrieron mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! –saltó Molly.- Enamorarse es de mayores.

A pesar de la madurez, había momentos en que se ponía de manifiesto la diferencia de edad entre las chicas. Y este era uno de ellos.

Beth se levantó de un salto y se quitó la "corona" mientras alía de debajo de la sábana. Fue hasta la ventana y allí se sentó encima de un mullido arcón de madera con cojines amarillos. Hannah y Molly la siguieron.

- Beth…

- ¿Porqué siempre tenéis que preguntarme lo mismo? –dijo con tono de disgusto.

- Bueno, es que nunca aceptas que te gusta mi hermano. –se defendió Molly.

- Es que no me gusta. –su tono parecía más para convencerse a ella que otra cosa.- Me gusta hablar con él, eso no lo niego.

- Algo es algo. –dijo Hannah.

- Pero… ¡no me gusta! –recalcó la castaña.- ¡No me gusta! ¿Oís?

- Está bien, mensaje captado. ¿Podemos volver ahora al círculo sagrado? –propuso Molly.

- No se si tengo ganas. –Beth se cruzó de brazos.

- Anda no seas aguafiestas.

- Grrr…

volvieron al círculo y se sentaron de nuevo.

- Creo que el otro día realicé magia accidental. –dijo Molly para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Enserio? –Beth abrió mucho los ojos. Le encantaba la magia, tal vez porque ella no podía hacerla.

- Si. Pero no se lo dije a nadie.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Hiciste algo malo? –preguntó Hannah.

- No, no fue malo para nada. Estaba yo en mi cama y no tenia ganas de dormir. Eran casi las doce de la noche y tampoco tenia ganas de salir de la cama. Estaba mirando la estantería de libros, deseando coger alguno para leer, y mirando mirando mirando…me llegó uno volando. ¡Y era el que yo deseaba!

- Que guay. –alabó Beth.

- Si.

- ¿Y porqué no le dijiste nada a nadie? –para Hannah hacer magia era normal. Ella ya tenía varita y todo, aunque solo la utilizaba en la escuela.

- No lo se, la verdad.

- Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso. –suspiró Beth.- Por cierto, ya casi he acabado de leer _Historia de Hogwarts_, me encanta ese libro.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si.

- Pues eres la tercera persona que conozco que lo ha hecho. En mi familia tan solo tia Hermione y Lily lo hicieron.

- No sabéis lo que os perdéis. Es un libro lleno de conocimientos que va más allá de la magia y de la historia.

- Hablas de él como si fueran los cuentos de Beedle el bardo. –dijo Hannah.

- O las películas de Disney. –añadió Molly.- Y no tienen nada que ver.

- Cierto. –confirmó Hannah, aunque ella no sabia lo que eran las películas de Disney.

- Pero es que es aun mejor. –Beth siguió defendiendo el libro.

- Umm…para gustos está el universo y _El Club de la Luz Eterna_. –murmuró Hannah.

- ¿Y tu no tienes nada que contar, Hannah? –le preguntó Molly.

- Pues ahora que lo dices…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que mis papás se van a divorciar. –la tristeza invadió momentáneamente los ojos de Hannah.

- ¿Qué dices? –se alarmó Beth.

- Si. El otro día los oí discutir sobre la presencia de otro hombre. Papá estaba muy alterado, pero mamá no tanto. Decía que era demasiado mayor, pero que en el corazón nadie manda.

- Oh, Hannah, lo sentimos mucho. –se cogieron las tres de la mano.

- Gracias chicas, lo se.

- Mis papás también están divorciados. –dijo Beth.- Es más, yo no conozco a mi papá. No sé que pasó entre ellos. Mamá nunca habla de él y cuando le preguntaba se ponia muy nerviosa. Así que dejé de preguntar.

- Tal vez se les acabó el amor. –dijo Molly.

- Lo más raro es que…-reflexionó Hannah-…mis papás no dejaban de mencionar a Libby.

- ¿Quién es Libby? –preguntó Molly confundida.

- Mi hermana Libby.

- Ah, si, perdona. Pues que extraño, ¿no?

- Lo se.

- Tal vez deberías hablar con ellos. –propuso Beth.

- Sería lo mejor, pero no sabría qué decirles.

- Es difícil. –opinó Molly.

- Pero cambiemos de tema. –pidió Hannah.- Hoy vuelven tus hermanos ¿no?

- Así es. Tengo que presentároslos, os van a encantar. Lily tiene catorce años y James dieciséis. Además, Lily tiene un secreto que va a traer de cabeza a tío Ron.

- ¿Qué secreto? –preguntó Beth.

- Tiene novio.

- ¿Sale con un chico?

- Si, eso es tener novio. –Molly rodó los ojos.

Beth era muy inteligente, pero a veces con las cosas más sencillas se atrancaba.

- Pero…si tu lo sabes, ya no es un secreto ¿no?

- ¿Y quien es? ¿Cómo es? –Hannah obvio la respuesta de Beth; ella si que sabía lo que había que preguntar.

- Se llama Simon y es bastante guapo. Solo lo he visto una vez y fue cuando murieron mis papás, pero Lily estuvo todo el rato con él.

- ¿Y como sabes que son novios? ¿Te lo dijo Lily? –preguntó Beth.

- No. Pero yo lo se.

- No puedes decir que son novios sin no te lo han dicho.

- Conozco a mi hermana y lo son. Además, si tanta curiosidad tienes, será mejor que aguardemos a la próxima reunión del club, que ella ya estará y…

- Pues yo sigo pensando que no son novios. –se empecinó Beth. No le gustaba elucubrar.

- Que si lo son. Además…

_El Club de la Luz Eterna_ estuvo discutiendo si Lily Potter tenía novio o no, hasta que la luz de la vela se consumió y llegó la hora de volver a casa. Molly al final se quedó con la duda de si sus suposiciones entorno a Lily y Simon eran ciertas o no, y se prometió que pronto hablaría con su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron estaba desesperado.

Llevaba siete minutos buscando sin parar a Leo y parecía que al bebé se lo había tragado la tierra. Estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha mirando en todos los rincones y todos los bajos, pero nada. Encima, de fondo, aun podía escuchar los sollozos de Rose desde su habitación en el piso de arriba.

Pensó que ese si que sería un buen momento para que Leo llorara, así solo tendría que seguir el sonido y lo encontraría enseguida. Pero no. El niño no lloró. Además no quería saber la cara que pondría Hermione cuando se enterara de que había perdido al niño.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el sofá y se atusó el cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás. Respiró hondo e intentó reflexionar. Un bebé de seis meses tampoco tenía tanta velocidad y no era tan pequeño como para no verlo. Algo estaba él haciendo mal y lo tenía delante de sus narices y no lo veía.

Miró su varita, que aun tenia en la mano, y fue como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza.

- ¡¡Accio Leo!! –gritó apuntando a ningún sitio en concreto.- ¡¡Accio Leo!!

Pero eso tampoco sirvió. Seguramente, si estuviera Hermione, le habría dicho que el conjuro solo servía para objetos y no personas. Pero es que si hubiera estado Hermione…Leo no se habría perdido.

- Arrgg. –se levantó del suelo y sus ojos fueron hasta la escalera.

Aun enfadada y con su disgusto encima, Rose bajaba las escaleras con el vestido rojo puesto y el cabello bastante despeinado. Miraba a Ron con fastidio y tenia un dedo metido en la boca.

- _Ahola_ voy a _hacel_ que este vestido sea _losa_. –amenazó la niña.

- ¿Ya estás mejor, Rosie? –preguntó Ron deteniéndose de camino a la cocina.

- Y tu también vas a _il_ de _losa_.

- Haz lo que quieras, Rose.

- _Polque_ el _losa_ es el _mejol_ _colol_ del mundo. Y a mi me gusta mucho, y… ¡¡voy a _ponel-lo_ todo _losa_!! –los ojos de Rose brillaban de emoción.

- No se como lo harás, pero por intentarlo que no quede. –dijo Ron escéptico.

- Pos con magia, tío _Lon_. –repuso la niña tranquilamente.

- ¿Ahora soy "tío Ron" de nuevo?

- Es tu _nomble_.

- Cierto. Voy a buscar a Leo.

- ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Te ayudo a _buscal-lo_?

- Vale.

La niña acabó de bajar las escaleras. Ron caminó con paso veloz a la cocina y buscó debajo de la mesa, en el lavavajillas, en la lavadora, en el frigorífico, en la despensa…en cualquier sitio por inverosímil que fuera. Pero Leo no estaba en la cocina.

- ¡¡LEO!! ¡¡LEO!! –gritaba Rose en el jardín.

De repente se quedó parada en medio del jardín y miró la fachada de la casa. Era de piedra y muy bonita; perfectamente conjuntada con el paisaje. Pero a los ojos de Rose…sería mucho más bonita si fuera de color rosa. Y como tío Ron no le dejaba tener mas vestidos rosas…pues tendría una casa rosa.

- ¡Una casa losa! ¡Una casa losa! ¡¡UNA CASA LOSA!! –decía cada vez más fuerte mientras miraba concentrada la casa.

Ni ella se esperaba que su idea diera resultado, pero esta segunda vez no se asustó y miró maravillada su creación. La casa ahora era completamente rosa chillón. Desde los cimientos pasando por las puertas y contraventanas hasta las tejas del tejado.

- ¡¡¡OHHHHHHH!!!

Rose cayó al suelo extasiada. Ahora solo faltaba ella para que la vida, nunca mejor dicho, fuera de color de rosa. De momento, se sentía como una fresita en un pastel. Así que cerró sus ojitos chocolate con fuerza y se concentró en su próxima hazaña.

Mientras, en la casa, Ron corría hasta la última habitación que quedaba por revisar en la planta de abajo. Tenia que estar ahí por narices, ya que no había más posibilidades. No conocía del caso de ningún bebé que pudiera aparecerse en cualquier otro lugar.

Entró a la habitación preferida de Hermione y se sorprendió de su luminosidad. Él solo había estado allí un par de veces. Cuando llegaron a la casa y la distribuyeron y cuando el día anterior decidieron trasladar el piano del salón, pero estaba nublado ambos días. Las estanterías de cedro estaban repletas de libros y cubrían dos de las cuatro paredes de arriba abajo. Al frente había una bonita vista del jardín y se podía ver el sol en su lugar más alto del cielo. El escritorio que presidía la estancia era muy antiguo, como también el secreter que tenia detrás. Luego un par de butacones de cara al ventanal.

Pero no era momento de contemplaciones, se recriminó Ron a si mismo. Echó un vistazo por encima, pero no vio a Leo. Decidió acuclillarse de nuevo y gatear por el suelo tal y como debía haber hecho el niño. Debajo del escritorio no estaba, ni cerca del secreter tampoco, dio la vuelta y gateó hasta la zona cercana a la luz.

- Leo…Leo… ¿dónde estás bebé? –preguntaba Ron como si le fueran a contestar.

Conforme se iba acercando al butacón más alejado, fue encontrando pedacitos de hojas en diferentes tamaños. El pelirrojo cogió uno de los trozos más grandes y palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a uno de los libros favoritos de Hermione. Estaba seguro de que la castaña lo mataría. O tal vez en última instancia se le concedería un indulto, porque acurrucado en la parte trasera y durmiendo como un tronco…estaba Leo.

Ron sintió que se le quitaba un gran peso de encima y cogió al bebé con cuidado y cariño. A partir de ahora se aseguraría de no perderlo de vista en ningún momento. Tirado en el suelo y con varias páginas rotas quedó el libro, que afortunadamente no era _Historia de Hogwarts_. Sino nada le hubiera salvado de la horca.

Se levantó con Leo en sus brazos y salió de la biblioteca casi al mismo tiempo en que sintió un 'click' colectivo. Se quedó parado unos segundos, miró por la ventana, pero no vio nada, y siguió caminando. En el salón apareció el moisés de Leo y allí colocó al niño arropado con su mantita… ¿rosa?

- ¡¡TIO _LON_, TIO _LON_!! ¡¡LO CONSEGUÍ!! –Rose entró gritando desde el jardín.

- ¿Qué conseguiste? –Ron dejó de pensar en la mantita rosa de Leo y miró a la niña…que también tenia el vestido rosa.

- ¡¡TODO ES _LOSA_!!

- ¿Ah, si? Pues que bien. –pensaba que se trataba de un juego, y que el vestido que llevaba era uno de los tantos que ya tenia.

- Tío, ¿qué le pasa a la casa que es…rosa? –Molly entraba en esos momentos, de vuelta de casa de Hannah.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Que la casa es rosa…y tu también.

- Pero que cosas dices Molly, mira que seguirle el jueg…-se miró por inercia y los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las orbitas.

- Mucho más guapo. –opinó Rose mirándolo sonriente.

- Pero, por Merlín bendito, ¿qué me has hecho? –Ron corrió al cuarto de baño.

- _Ponelte_ más guapo. –repitió la niña.

- Pe-pero…

Excepto el pelo que era rojo, todo lo demás que llevaba Ron era de color rosa. Sus pantalones y su camiseta, sus zapatos…todo. Miró a la niña y fue entonces cuando reconoció el vestido originalmente rojo y que ahora lucía en rosa oscuro.

- Pero…

- Te dije que lo _pondlía_ todo _losa_.

- Has hecho magia, Rosie. –dijo Molly contenta.

- _Ahola_ todo es _losa_. –sentenció la niña.

- Pero…esto es una pesadilla, no me puede estar pasando a mi.

- Te ves más guapo, tío _Lon_. El _colol losa_ es _supel_.

- Si, tío Ron…el color rosa es súper. –rió Molly.

Estaban las dos niñas riéndose a su costa cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió y se escucharon varias voces. Hermione con los otros cuatro niños había llegado… ¡¡y él con esas pintas!! Cerró la puerta del baño rápidamente, dejando a Rose y a Molly fuera.

- ¡¡TIA, TIA, TIA!! –saltaba Rose.

- Hola, mi niña. Pero que contenta estás.

- ¡¡Siiiiiii!!

- ¿Y eso?

- Ha hecho magia. –explicó Molly.

- ¿De verdad? –Hermione acarició el mentón de la niña.

- ¡¡Siiiii!! ¡¡Lo puse todo todo _losa_!! ¡¡Todo, todo!!

- Mi niña eso es maravilloso. ¿Dónde está tío Ron?

- Encerrado en el baño. –dijo Molly antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Está enfermo? –Hermione recordó que no se había levantado muy bien.

- No. Es que…

- Él también es _losa_, tía. –dijo Rose muy orgullosa.

- No entiendo.

A sus espaldas, Eric ya había subido a su habitación parte del equipaje de James; este último miraba la casa con ojo crítico otorgándole su visto bueno, pero se quedaba extrañado de que Leo fuera vestido de rosa; y Lily estaba concentrada en sacar a Mr. Potts de su cesta transportadora. Brian seguía colgado del cuello de la castaña.

Hermione caminó hasta el baño y picó a la puerta.

- ¿Ron?

- ……………

- ¿Ron?

- ……………

- ¿Estáis seguras de que está ahí?

- Siii. –gritó Rose.- ¡¡Sal, tío _Lon_, que estás muy guapo!!

- Siii. –secundó Molly sin parar de reír.

- Ronald, si estás ahí dentro haz el favor de abrir la puerta. –dijo Hermione con un tono que no admitía discusión.

- No quiero. –dijo Ron.

- No seas infantil, Ronald.

- Tu no vas vestida de rosa.

- Cierto, pero en algún momento tendrás que salir. ¿O piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

- ……………

- Sabes que tengo razón. Anda sal y no me tengas más preocupada.

- Prométeme que no te reirás.

- Ronald Weasley, ¿me crees tan infantil como para caer en ese juego?

- No, pero…

- ¡Sal ahora mismo!

- Grrr….

Ron abrió la puerta y todos se echaron a reír. Hasta Lily, que tuvo que admitir que su tío era ciertamente gracioso, vestido todo de rosa y con una cara de enfurruñado permanente. Parecía el enanito gruñón de Blancanieves.

- Me dijiste que no te ibas a reír. –acusó Ron a Hermione.

- Perdona, jajajaja…pero es que te iba a preguntar que había pasado con la casa…jajaja y no sabia que tu ibas a juego, jajajajaja.

- Muy gracioso todo, si. Me vuelvo para adentro.

- No, no, no, no. Por favor, Ron… Ya paro, jajajaja… Ya paramos todos, jajajaja…

Pero no podían dejar de reír. Hasta Eric había bajado alarmado por tanto alboroto y ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo y llorando de la risa.

- Tía, dale un besito, que está muy guapo. –dijo Rose. Ella era la única que solo sonreía, pues se lo tomaba todo muy enserio.

- Tienes razón, jajaja. Ven aquí, Ron. –la castaña se acercó sonriendo a él.

- Deja de reírte primero.

- Lo siento, pero…jajajaja…no puedo.

- Así se conquista a las chicas, tío Ron. –opinó James riendo también.- Jajajajajaja.

- Enserio, Hermione…

- Vale, vale, lo intento. –Hermione se fue serenando.

- ¿Cómo me quito esto?

- Con un hechizo. –la castaña rodó los ojos.

- No, no sirve ninguno.

- ¿Estás seguro? –eso ya no tenia tanta gracia.

- Si; prueba tu a ver.

La castaña probó unos cuantos hechizos.

- Pues es cierto. Me temo que la única que puede deshacerlo es Rose.

- ¿Dónde está esa pequeña bruja?

- Aquí. –asomó su cabecita sonriente.

- Cámbiame. –exigió Ron.

- Nuuuu. El _losa_ es bonito.

- Rosie, mi amor, cambia la ropa al tío Ron. –le pidió Hermione dulcemente.

- _Ahola_ no _quielo_. –Rose se cruzó de brazos.- _Polque_ mi vestido _selá lojo_ y no _losa_.

- Bueno, buscaremos otro vestido rosa en tu armario.

- No hay más.

- Claro que hay. Tienes un armario lleno.

- Antes habían más, _pelo_ tío _Lon malo_ los echó.

- ¿Qué…

- Hermione, por favor. –apuró Ron.

- Creo que vas a tener que estar así hasta que Rosie quiera, cariño.

- ¡¡¿Queeeeee?!!

- Lo que oyes. Yo no puedo hacer nada, y la niña de momento no quiere.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Brian prendido aun de su cuello.

- ¡¿Qué me tengo que quedar así?! ¡Ah, no, eso no! Umm, pero no te vayas…se va. ¡Hermione! ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡HERMIONE!!

Ron salió corriendo detrás de ella.

- Bienvenidos a casa. –dijo Molly con alegría a sus hermanos mayores.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

**Este es un capítulo bastante especial para mi.**

**Me ha costado mucho escribir la segunda escena por asuntos personales que me atañen de pleno. Espero no herir la sensibilidad de alguien, pues no es un tema que se trate demasiado en los fanfics, pero que desgraciadamente existe en nuestra sociedad real y actual.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 25:**

Esa salida estelar de tío Ron todo vestido de rosa, no se la esperaba Lily. Reconocía que la escena había sido muy graciosa y que Rose no lo podría haber hecho mejor. Pero no contaba con que sus altas barreras se derrumbaran tan deprisa; había ido dispuesta a mostrarse huraña con el pelirrojo, pero no había podido evitar que la risa tonta del resto se le contagiara.

Había observado a todos sus hermanos y había descubierto que estaban realmente cómodos con la presencia de Ron, y en sus gestos había confianza y amor. Se sentía extraña y mala persona por seguir pensando mal del pelirrojo. Pero había que comprender que Hermione era la única figura materna que le quedaba, y Lily lo único que quería era que le hicieran daño.

Se sentó en la cama de su habitación y se detuvo a contemplarla. Era bonita y acogedora, aunque ahora todo fuera de color rosa, efecto derivado del hechizo de Rose. Sus cosas ya estaban colocadas correctamente en su sitio y ella ya no tenia nada más que hacer. Le gustaba la idea de compartir habitación con Molly y sentía que era una oportunidad para pasar más tiempo juntas.

Miró los peluches que se arremolinaban delante de la almohada y se sintió más pequeña e infantil que nunca. Los había ido recopilando a lo largo de su corta vida y tenían un significado especial. Todos y cada uno de ellos, había sido regalos de su padre el día de su cumpleaños. Se había convertido como en una tradición que había interrumpida al llegar al numero 14. Estaba Tambor, Winnie, Mudito, Peggie, Mickey, Minnie, Campanilla… ¿y una leona?

Ese era nuevo o no suyo. Cogió el peluche y vio que llevaba alrededor del cuello una bufanda; su no fuera todo rosa, habría visto que la bufanda llevaba los colores de Gryffindor.

No sabría decir como, pero adivinó de quien provenía el regalo.

Lily suspiró hondamente y notó como los ojos se le aguaban. Solía pasarle muy a menudo últimamente. Había sido una estúpida y se había dejado llevar por ese alto orgullo que compartía con su tía Hermione. Y era ese orgullo el que le impedía aceptar que se había equivocado y bajar para abrazar al único hombre que se había preocupado por ella como lo haría un padre. Lily no se creía merecedora de sus atenciones.

Sonrió a través de las lágrimas al recordar la cara de bobo adorable que tenia su tío Ron al salir del baño; y al mismo tiempo pudo captar la mirada de amor que le dirigió a Hermione a pesar de su desesperación. Claramente durante su ausencia se habían solucionado las cosas entre ellos dos. Su tía le había dicho meses atrás que no se odia a quien se ama, y Lily había descubierto que tenia razón.

El golpeteo sordo de alguien llamando a su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con presteza se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y aparentó serenidad para cuando se abriera la puerta. La cabeza castaña de Hermione asomó sonriente y entró en ese cuarto momentáneamente rosa, como el resto de la casa. No pasó desapercibido a sus ojos que Lily tenia entre las manos el peluche de Ron.

- Hola. –dijo la castaña apoyando la espalda en la puerta.- ¿Te gusta tu habitación?

- Si. –dijo Lily distraída.

- Normalmente no es rosa, pero bueno…tu sabes…Rose…

- Si, lo se. –sonrió quedamente.

- ¿Todo bien, cielo? –Hermione se acercó a la cama.

- Si. –Lily no pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran de nuevo sus ojos verdes.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió los brazos para que Lily se refugiara en su pecho. Ella ya sabia que pasaría eso, pues conocía a la pelirroja mejor que nadie. Acarició ese cabello color fuego y le dio un beso en la frente. El efecto de Ron unido a la pena y los recuerdos…podría ser un cóctel devastador.

- Es una buena persona, ¿no? –susurró Lily.

- Si, lo es.

- ¿Y porque he tardado tanto en verlo?

- Porque te cegaba el amor que sentías por mi. Él es una excelente persona y te está esperando con los brazos abiertos.

- Pero le dije cosas muy feas.

- ¿Sabes? Él no piensa eso. Me dijo que tú eras la única que opinaba con coherencia.

- ¿De verdad? –Lily levantó la cabeza y miró a su tía.

- Si, mi amor.

- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se hace daño así de esta manera?

- Porque siempre se ha infravalorado y nunca se ha visto realmente como es. Ha sufrido mucho durante estos años.

- Tu también.

- Si, yo también; pero os tenia a vosotros y a tus padres. Él estaba solo con sus recuerdos y su culpa.

- ¿Culpa de qué?

- Algún día te contaré esa historia; cuando yo haya acabado de asimilarlo del todo. –dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana.

- El peluche es de él ¿no? –Lily tenía facilidad para saber cuando debía de cambiar de tema al hablar con su tía.

- Así es.

- Es un detalle muy bonito. –acarició las orejas de la leona.

- Si, bueno, es más bonito cuando no es todo rosa. –sonrió Hermione.

- Menuda ha montado Rosie.

- Buff, pobrete tu tío.

- Sin duda tiene mérito; Rose puede llegar a ser…exasperante.

- Si. Pero ha conseguido ganarse el corazón de Ron, créeme.

- He sido injusta con él. –afirmó Lily seria de nuevo.

- Un poquito.

- Pero no puedo bajar y decírselo directamente.

- Ay, mi niña, creo que los genes Granger han influenciado demasiado en tu personalidad.

- Soy como tu.

- No, Merlín no lo permita, por favor. Tu eres algo terca y orgullosa, pero eres una buena chica.

- Tu eres una buena tía y una excelente persona.

- Aduladora.

- Es la verdad.

- Creo que deberías ir poco a poco, con tu tío me refiero. Date tiempo a conocerlo mejor, así sabrás cual es la mejor manera de disculparte con él.

- Si, será lo mejor.

- Comienza por dejar de mirarlo tan fijamente que parece que te lo vas a comer.

- ¿De verdad parece eso?

- Si. Esa mirada también la tenía tu madre.

- Vaya. –suspiró Lily.

- Y haz tus respuestas más largas cuanto te pregunte. Que no solo sean un "si" o un "no" desganado.

- ¿Realmente hago eso?

- Si, mi amor.

- Umm…-se mordió el labio inferior.

- De momento bastará con eso. Aunque siempre puedes añadir una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

- De acuerdo. –Lily volvió a caer en los brazos de Hermione.- ¿Los echas de menos?

Hermione se tensó ante el giro que había tomado la conversación. Casi nunca hablaba de Harry y Ginny y en muy pocas ocasiones exteriorizaba la tristeza que realmente sentía. Se limitaba a tomar cada día como venia y no pensaba en nada más. Pero cuando acudían los recuerdos…siempre era devastador. Procuraba hacerlo cuando Ron estaba trabajando y los niños mayores con sus amigos.

Nadie le había hecho la pregunta tan directamente, y Ron se limitaba a esperar a que ella acudiera a él cuando estuviera lista. Su mundo se vino abajo cuatro meses atrás y era arduo el camino que aun le quedaba por recorrer.

- Cada día a cada minuto. –dijo tras una larga pausa.

- Yo también.

- Lo se.

- Creo que no les dije lo suficiente que los quería, o lo mucho que me gustaban los peluches de papá o las canciones de mamá. Lo feliz que me sentía cuando estábamos todos juntos o…

- Lily…ellos sabían que los querías muchísimo.

- ¿Si?

- Si, y estaban orgullosos de ti y de cómo eres.

- Es muy duro no poder abrazarlos nunca más. –se agarró mas fuertemente a Hermione.

- Lo se.

- Pero la vida sigue ¿no?

- Exactamente. La vida sigue, y es tu decisión subirte o no a su tren.

- Simon me ha ayudado mucho.

- Parece un chico encantador.

- Si, lo es. Él perdió a su hermana y sabe lo que se siente.

- Sin duda. –las respuestas de Hermione se habían vuelto vagas, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Siento haberte puesto triste, tía.

- No, mi amor, tu no me has puesto triste. Son las circunstancias y el recuerdo.

- Pero yo…

- Shhh. –le dio un beso en la frente.

Picaron a la puerta de nuevo y una cabeza pelirroja con hermosos ojos azules se asomó. Ron miró la escena y supo que había interrumpido algo; Lily quiso mirarlo mal, pero recordó la conversación con su tía y no hizo nada; y Hermione se limpió una lágrima rebelde que comenzaba a bajar por su mejilla.

- Perdón, no quería interrumpir. –dijo Ron, aun iba vestido de rosa y Lily evitó una sonrisa.- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, mi amor. –dijo Hermione.

- Bien, la cena ya está lista y os están esperando para cenar.

- Enseguida vamos…tío Ron. –contestó Lily.

- Bi-bien. –dijo él después de mirarla durante unos segundos.

- Un momento. ¿Qué es eso de que nos están esperando a nosotras, Ronald? ¿Acaso no vas a bajar a cenar? –dijo Hermione recuperando el aplomo.

- Yo…yo…yocenaréenlahabitación.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que yo…

- Ron, si no bajas no hay cena. –sentenció Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Minnie no me puedes hacer eso. Se van a reír de mi. Mira como voy. –hizo un gesto con las manos que abarcaba todo su cuerpo.

- Vas vestido, Ronald.

- No voy a bajar.

- No habrá cena para ti.

- No puedes prohibírmelo.

- Pruébame.

- Grrr…-Ron abandonó la habitación contrariado y cerró la puerta un poco fuertemente.

Lily se estuvo riendo durante varios minutos sin que Hermione pudiera hacer nada. Así que la castaña se unió a su sobrina. Acabaron tumbadas de espaldas a la cama. Realmente la imagen de Ron enfurruñado y vestido de rosa, no tenia precio.

- Has sido cruel, tía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mira que hacerlo bajar a cenar con esas pintas.

- Pero si esta muy guapo. –bromeó Hermione.

- Me ratifico, Rose se salió.

- Esa pequeña bruja nos va a traer de cabeza durante todo el verano.

- Tenlo por seguro.

- Pero es absolutamente adorable.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y aprovecharon para levantarse y estirar la colcha. Además, la castaña vio como Lily dejaba con cuidado la leona delante de todos los demás peluches. Significaría mucho para Ron cuando se lo dijera.

- Tía…

- ¿Si? –Hermione se volteó. Ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Le quieres mucho ¿no?

- Más que a mi vida.

- Será un buen tutor. –reflexionó Lily.

- Vosotros ahora sois mi vida, nunca lo olvides. –le dijo Hermione mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Te quiero mucho, tía. –Lily caminó hacia ella y se abrazaron.

- Y yo a ti mi niña.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron al piso de abajo. En la cocina ya estaban todos los miembros de la familia esperando para cenar. Ciertamente el color rosa ya comenzaba a cansarlos y a hacerles daño a la vista: pero nadie podía evitar reír al mirar a Ron.

El pelirrojo había bajado a regañadientes y no se molestó en ocultar su malestar, cosa que contrastaba notablemente con la sonrisa de Rose. La niña estaba exultante de felicidad y los ojos aun le brillaban de la emoción de verlo todo rosa. En su silla balancín, Leo, el tercer habitante vestido de rosa, succionaba su chupete ajeno a la alegría y el malestar de los demás.

Lily se sentó al lado de Ron y Hermione al lado de Rose. La castaña cogió a Leo en brazos y le hizo mimos durante un rato antes de darle el biberón. James intentaba hablar algo con Ron; Eric y Molly no ocultaban su sonrisa y Brian miraba a Ron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que el pelirrojo fuera por la vida vestido de rosa.

- ¿Estás contenta, Rosie? –le preguntó Hermione a la niña.

- Oh, si. Mi vestido ya no es_ lojo_ y es más bonito. _Polque_ a mi me gusta mucho el _losa_ ¿sabes, tía?

- Si, creo que ya me he dado cuenta.

- ¿Le has dado un besito ya al tío _Lon_?

- Uixx, se me olvidó.

- Está muy guapo. –dijo Rose mirando a su tío.

- Luego se lo doy. –le prometió Hermione.

- Umm…-Rose pensó unos segundos-…tenemos que _il_ a _complal_ un vestido nuevo de _colol losa._

- ¿Otro?

- Pelo si tengo poquitos.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a cansar del color rosa, Rosie? –dijo Molly desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- ¡Nunca! _Polque_ el _losa_ es el _mejol_ _colol_ del mundo y a mi me gusta mucho.

- No te enfades, cielo. –la tranquilizó la castaña.

- ¿_Veldad_, tío _Lon_? –Rose miró al pelirrojo ignorando a su tía.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué que te parecería ir mañana a trabajar vestido de rosa? –bromeó James.

- Grrr…

- Yo no he dicho eso. –se enfadó Rose y le tiró los guisantes a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Rose! –gritó Hermione.

Leo se asustó y dejó de tomar su biberón para ponerse a llorar. La castaña intentó calmarlo pero…el bebé parecía realmente asustado. Mientras, en la mesa se había improvisado una guerra de guisantes que seguían todos contra todos.

- James a por Molly. –dijo Eric muy animado.

- Ahora verás. –dijo Lily yendo contra Eric.

- ¡Ahh! Eso no es un guisante. Rose me tiraste el cogote del pan. Y eso dolió. –se quejó Molly.

- A mi nadie me da. –dijo Brian bajando de la silla y escondiéndose debajo de la mesa.

- ¿_Polque_ los guisantes son _veldes_, tío _Lon_?

- ¿Umm…?

- _Selían_ mucho más _mejol_ bonitos si _fuelan_ _losas_.

- Rose, no todo puede ser de color rosa.

- ¿_Polque_ no?

- Pues porque…porque no y punto.

- ¡Eso no vale!

- ¡¡Todos a por tío Ron!! –corearon Eric y Molly al unísono.

Hermione había abandonado la cocina para ir a la biblioteca y así calmar mejor a Leo. Las lagrimitas del pequeño fueron desapareciendo, pero no quiso más biberón y la castaña no lo obligó. Se sentó en una de las butacas y acomodó al niño en su regazo. Escuchando palabras bonitas, Leo se fue quedando dormido.

Ron estaba siendo atacado por una horda de guisantes lanzados por los niños Potter y no le costó reconocer que le gustaba esa sensación de familia y hogar que desprendía la escena. Al fondo, Nails brincaba en la puerta de la despensa intentando coger en su boca los guisantes que se colaban hacia allí. Crookshanks lo miraba todo como si nada fuera con él.

Lily participaba de la "guerra" y momentáneamente había olvidado la tristeza en que llevaba sumida desde hacia unos días. Sabia de antenamo que esos altibajos emocionales eran normales. Pero es que las circunstancias que rodeaban en esos momentos al pelirrojo, hacían imposible aguantar la risa.

Brian salió de debajo de la mesa y corrió a proteger a su tío. El problema es que a sus hermanos les dio una idea y todos se abalanzaron contra el pelirrojo haciendo que la silla volcara hacia atrás. Ahora en el suelo, fue cuando comenzó la "guerra" de cosquillas.

Tirados por el suelo y desternillándose de risa es como los encontró Hermione después de dejar a Leo en su cuna. La cena había quedado interrumpida y no parecían dispuestos a retomarla; además, había guisantes por todos lados y las ropas comenzaban a ensuciarse notablemente.

- ¡¡¿Se puede saber que pasó aquí?!! –gritó para que la oyeran.

- ¡¡Una guerra, jajaja!! –gritó Eric.

- ¡¡De cosquillas!! –especificó Molly.

- ¡¡Ronald Weasley, ya basta!! ¡¡No eres un niño!!

- Solo estamos…jajaja…divirtiéndonos, Minnie. –dijo Ron tirado por el suelo.

- ¿Acosta de mi cena? –Hermione tenía los brazos en jarras.

- Reconoce que es divertido.

- No le veo la gracia, la verdad. –mintió.

- Enseguida lo veremos. –dijo Ron levantándose.

Los niños habían parado de jugar y los miraban sonrientes. Conforme Ron se acercaba, Hermione iba retrocediendo. Pero llegó un momento en que la cocina ya no daba más de si y la castaña topó con la pared. Ron enarcó una ceja sonriente y ella intentó aparentar seguridad.

- No me das miedo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es.

- Umm…ya veremos si piensas lo mismo después de…

- ¿Qué…

Pero a Hermione no le dio tiempo a completar su pregunta porque Ron la había arrastrado al suelo y había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas. A una señal del pelirrojo, los niños se acercaron y batieron a su tía a cosquillas, besos y guisantes.

- ¡¡Ronald Weasley, hoy duermes en el sofá!!

- ¡¡Tía, los guisantes!! –gritó Rose.

- Jajajajajajajaja. –reía Brian que recibía cosquillas de James.

- Podríamos hacerlo todas las noches. –propuso Molly.

- E invitar a Beth…-Eric se sonrojó-…y a Hannah, claro.

El sonrojo de Eric y la sonrisa de Molly no pasaron desapercibidos para James y Lily.

- ¡Nada de eso! –declaró Hermione.- Esto no va a volver a… ¡¡Ronald!! Jajajaja…

- ¡Vamos, todos a por tía Hermione. –gritó el pelirrojo.

Los niños Potter volvieron a la carga contra la castaña, que a pesar de sus gritos recibió gustosa las cosquillas. Ron de vez en cuando le robaba un beso que la dejaba traspuesta y ella no podía menos que sonreír. Un poco apartados, James y Lily intercambiaban unas palabras.

- Va a ser un verano interesante. –dijo James.

- Es lo mejor…en estos momentos.

- Si.

- A veces me recuerdan a papá y mamá.

- A mi también. –James abrazó a su hermana.

- No lo podrían haber hecho mejor. –afirmó James.

- Tengo que reconocer que no. –dijo Lily muy bajito.

- Y como dijo Molly: bienvenidos a casa. –sonrió James.

- Si, a casa. –dijo Lily con un suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy a pesar de Hermione, la guerra de cosquillas se convirtió en una costumbre más al llegar la hora de la cena. La castaña se mostraba resignada al principio, pero después participaba como la que más. Todos comprendían que esa pequeña gran familia necesitaba de esos momentos de diversión tanto como del aire para vivir.

Así mismo, y para desilusión de Rose, todo volvió a su color original. La niña se disgustó muchísimo y ya no volvió a mirar de la misma manera al bonito vestido rojo que se había puesto el día anterior. Durante tres días estuvo pidiendo reiteradas veces a Hermione que le comprara un vestido rosa. La castaña ya estaba un poco cansada de tanto rosa, pero comprendía que con tres años, la fijación de la niña era normal.

Por otro lado, el que estaba de muy buen humor era Ron. Primero porque ya no tenía que ir vestido de rosa y la casa había vuelto a la normalidad, y segundo porque Lily no se mostraba evasiva y huraña con él, si hasta le hablaba. Cierto que sus respuestas eran concisas y demasiado cortas, pero algo era algo. Ron no sabía a qué se debía este cambio, pero él estaba exultante de alegría.

Lo que si pilló por sorpresa a los dos adultos, fue la petición de Eric. Era ya muy tarde en la noche del jueves, cuando el niño entró bastante azorado en la habitación de Ron y Hermione. Estos estaban a punto de acostarse, y aunque a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia al principio, enseguida comprendió que se trataba de algo importante. Eric se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de Hermione y se dejó mimar un poco. Cuando creían que el niño se marcharía sin hablar, este explicó su dilema.

El cumpleaños de Beth se acercaba, y él como buen amigo, había pensando en comprarle la casita del árbol. Una muy sencillita, les dijo. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa y cedieron a la petición de Eric. Sin duda se trataba de un detalle muy dulce, y tal vez por eso no entendieron que el propio Eric deseara que Beth no supiera que había sido él. El pelirrojo mayor movió la cabeza resignada y negativamente, pero más tarde, con la ayuda inestimable de Hermione, pudo comprender un poco mejor la situación.

Ciertamente, ahora que James estaba de nuevo en casa, Eric pasaba menos tiempo con las chicas, pero siempre encontraba un hueco para Beth. Eso no pasó desapercibido para su hermano, que estaba deseando conocer a la susodicha. El moreno se había adaptado muy bien a la nueva situación, pero echaba de menos a Alice. Daba gracias a su nueva familia por haber instalado un teléfono en la casa, del que se quedaba colgado por horas hablando con la rubia. Hacia cuatro días que no sabia nada de Ben y eso si que era raro.

Como raros eran los sueños que el pequeño Brian continuaba teniendo. Desde ese momento en el tren, el niño no había estado bien por las noches, y vivía en un estado de continuo miedo. Tanto así que reclamaba estar con Hermione todo el tiempo y eso no estaba gustando nada a Ron. La castaña lo comentó con Annie en una de sus conversaciones por teléfono, pero la sanadora lo achacó a un simple terror nocturno. Seguramente, seria una fase más, pero lo que era innegable es que Brian acababa muy afectado después de cada sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al hombre de los ojos negros, y ahora solo el cansancio hacia que se durmiera.

La llegada de James y Lily, también trajo consigo la curiosidad de los habitantes del pueblo; sobretodo porque los dos chicos no solían prodigarse mucho y aun estaban intentado adaptarse a su nueva vida.

El aislamiento al cual estaban sometidos por decisión propia, les ayudaba a lamerse las heridas, desterrar los malos recuerdos y hacer sitio para los nuevos. Porque ellos dos, James y Lily, eran los que mejor comprendían el significado de la perdida de sus padres. Los más pequeños aun vivían con la esperanza de volver a verlos algún día, pero ellos sabían que eso no era posible…y lo hacia todo más duro.

No se cansaban de dar las gracias a sus padres por haber sido tan previsores, dejándoles una familia a pesar de que ellos faltaban. Y eso no podía ni negarlo Lily; cada día veían el sacrificio y el esfuerzo que hacían Ron y Hermione por levantarse y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a ellos y a sus hermanos. La pelirroja siempre observaba muy de cerca a Ron, y había estado cuando el contaba un cuento a Rose, jugaba con Brian, enseñaba a Eric a jugar al ajedrez o arrullaba a Leo. Todo eso no lo hacia una mala persona…y ella era consciente, ahora más que nunca, de su error.

Con la llegada del fin de semana, el tiempo mejoró aun más y era raro el día en que el sol no lo iluminara todo con su esplendor. La vegetación tan preciosa característica de Escocia, otorgaba a la casa un encanto especial. El jardín siempre estaba lleno de juguetes y niños correteando de un lado a otro. La brisa del norte, apenas se notaba en ese pequeño recodo del mundo.

Era un día para salir y ser visto. Y la familia Potter eso es lo que hizo. Todos juntos se escaparon a hacer una pequeña excursión por el bosque, aunque no se adentraron mucho. Leo iba en una mochila portabebés que Hermione llevaba atada a la espalda y a la cintura; Rose iba de la mano de su inseparable señor Abeto, y Brian tiraba de la correa de Nails mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano derecha de su tía. Eric y Molly corrían delante de todos mientras Ron rodeaba los hombros de Hermione con un brazo.

James y Lily habían decidido desviarse del camino, después de avisar a los adultos, y así tener un rato para ellos. Durante esos últimos meses en Hogwarts, su relación se había vuelto más estrecha y ahora además de hermanos, podían calificarse de buenos amigos. Lily confiaba en James más que en nadie, y el moreno se había convertido en el defensor de su bella hermanita.

En pocos minutos salieron a la carretera que bordeaba el lago y que siguiéndola en línea recta, llevaba a la calle principal del pueblo. Intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo, y siguieron caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. A veces en los momentos más insospechados era cuando se sentía más la tristeza y embriagados de tanta belleza a su alrededor, no pudieron evitar recordar a sus padres.

La presencia de Alice en su vida, había sido fundamental para James. El moreno había descargado varias veces su frustración y su ira por un hecho que no tenía solución y al que solo podía resignarse. Alice se había convertido en su apoyo, su confidente, su bálsamo, su bastón…y comprendía perfectamente a sus tíos cuando los miraba. Nunca encontraría el modo de agradecerle a Alice lo que hacia por él, pero lo importante era el esfuerzo y la intención. Y lo ocurrido durante el baile de fin de curso, era solo la punta del iceberg. La echaba tanto de menos…nunca dejaba de pensar en ella.

Lily por su parte no pensaba en Simon. Tal vez debería, porque el chico Malfoy se había comportado con una madurez inusitada para su edad y le había enseñado a ver otro lado de las personas. Pero no podía. No cuando cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era una cabeza pelirroja la que veía. No cuando la culpa se estaba haciendo un hueco en su mente. Recordaba la preciosa noche que pasó con Simon en la torre de Gryffindor mirando las estrellas, y como el chico le contó la historia de Ron y Hermione. Ella no lo sabia en esos momentos, pero ese fue el factor que le hizo cambiar primero. Desvió sus ojos verdes desde el suelo hasta el cielo, y aunque durante el día no había estrellas, supo que Harry y Ginny los observaban, probablemente sentados en una nube.

- He metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¿cierto? –rompió Lily el silencio.

James levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- ¿Qué…

- Con tío Ron. –aclaró.

- Oh.

- Si, lo se. Todos intentasteis hacerme ver la realidad, pero soy tan terca y orgullosa que me negué a verla.

- Es una buena persona. –declaró James.

- Ahora lo se.

- Nosotros no somos los únicos que hemos sufrido; ellos también. Creo que nunca he visto a nadie llorar tanto como a tía Hermione. Ni siquiera yo mismo. Y el único que la ha podido contener ha sido él.

- Se quieren mucho ¿no?

- No tengo la menor duda de que si.

- ¿Debería hablar con él?

- Si.

- Pero…

- …pero se que no te gusta nada la idea. Lil's es cierto, eres tan orgullosa como tía Hermione y…

- Lo se, lo se, pero me he equivocado.

- Él está deseando conocerte.

- Ya me conoce.

- No, no lo hace. No le diste la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Fui una estúpida.

- Yo no lo creo así. Míralo desde el punto de vista en que ambos tenéis a la misma persona como piedra angular de vuestro corazón.

Lily miró a James con una ceja enarcada.

- Lo siento, paso demasiado tiempo con Alice. –sonrió el moreno.

- Y está haciendo de ti un hombre de provecho. Ya era hora. –bromeó la pelirroja.

- Graciosilla. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Lo que quiero decir es que tía Hermione es la persona más importante en vuestras vidas y que ambos lo único que deseáis es que ella sea feliz.

- Cierto.

- Yo también lo deseo. Ella es ahora la única figura materna que nos queda.

- No habría podido estar con nadie más.

- Lo se, yo tampoco.

- Creo que al venir aquí todo el dolor volvería; ya sabes…estando en Hogwarts era más difícil notar su ausencia, pero ahora…

- El dolor pasa.

- Pero el recuerdo siempre te acompaña. Es lo que me hizo ver Simon una noche. –sonrió Lily.

- Sabes, tengo que reconocer que me ha sorprendido mucho ese chico.

- No empieces con tus celos de hermano protector.

- Mamá solía decirle eso a tío Ron. Siempre la cuidaba demasiado.

Lily no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero su mente guardó la información.

Caminaban muy despacio, y por eso se tardaron bastante en arribar al pueblo. Siendo una mañana de sábado, la calle principal acogía a la mayor parte de habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo y los niños correteaban en el parque o volaban en sus escobas. Era una de las ventajas de vivir rodeados de magos y brujas, no había que esconder su naturaleza.

- ¿Desde cuando ves tu a Malfoy por las noches? –preguntó James de repente.

- Fue en la sala común, Jimmy.

- No me llames Jimmy, y da igual donde fuera. Eres muy peq…

- Hacia dos días que habíamos regresado a Hogwarts y yo no podía dormir. Me fui a la sala común y él no tardó en venir. Me contó una historia muy bonita, que cegada por el dolor no supe ver la importancia que tenia.

- ¿Qué historia?

- La historia de una chica que perdió a sus padres una noche de marzo de hace veinte años. Esa chica estaba destrozada y su mejor amigo fue a consolarla a los jardines. Ya era de noche y hacia frío, pero ante el dolor nada importaba. El caso es que ese chico le dijo que mirase al cielo, porque esa noche brillaban dos estrellas más allá arriba. Unas muy especiales que no le iban a abandonar nunca, y cuando le dijo como se llamaban, ella se dio cuenta de que eran los nombres de sus padres.

- Es una historia preciosa, fue muy considerado al contártela. –dijo James visiblemente emocionado.

- Lo más bonito fue que él hizo lo mismo conmigo y me señaló dos estrellas que se llamaban Harry y Ginny.

James tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. A Lily le costaba hablar y hacia continuas pausas, pero ese orgullo del que había hablado, le impedía mostrar sus sentimientos de forma tan clara.

- Jimmy, esa chica y ese chico de hace veinte años…eran tío Ron y tía Hermione.

- Otra prueba de lo buena persona que es. –se limitó a decir James.

- Son muchas ya las estrellas en el cielo. –reflexionó Lily.

- Si. Pero no hablemos más de ello. Cuéntame como te va con Simon.

- Vaya, dejaste de llamarlo Malfoy.

- Se ganó un voto de confianza.

- Tonto. –Lily le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.- Hace tres meses que somos novios, y aunque me he comportado de forma pésima con él, y ni siquiera le dejé disfrutar del baile de fin de curso, él me comprende y me quiere.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a querer a alguien de fuera de la familia. Tú sabes, de manera diferente a los amigos.

- Lo se. A mi me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Alice. Era mi mejor amiga de siempre.

- Pero lo hiciste. Te declaraste.

- Y gracias a Merlín ella me correspondió.

Llegaron al parque infantil y fueron hacia la zona de los columpios. De niños siempre se habían pasado horas balanceándose para desespero de sus padres. Y ahora, al verlos vacíos, intercambiaron una mirada antes de sentarse y comenzar con el vaivén. El cabello rojo de Lily estaba suelto y el aire se lo alborotaba de manera adorable.

- No te vi en el baile. –recordó Lily de pronto.

- Es que no fuimos.

- ¿Te encontrabas mal?

- No. Pero tuve mi baile privado con Alice en la torre de Astronomía. Le estuve cantando una canción.

- Oh, Jimmy eres tan romanticón cuando quieres.

- Hacia tres meses que no tocaba, así que también fue una forma de terapia. –explicó.

- Alice te ha ayudado mucho ¿no?

- Si.

- Sabes que no quería ir al baile porque pensaba que te estaba obligando.

- Lo se, pero fue idea mía ir.

- Lo se.

- ¿Lo mismo con Simon?

- Exacto.

- Ya veo.

- No quiero pecar de cotilla, pero… ¿desde cuando están juntos Ben y Grace?

- Desde la noche del baile.

- Vaya, parece que fue una noche especial para todos.

- Si.

- Pero déjame decirte que ya era hora. –dijo Lily refiriéndose a los amigos de su hermano.

- ¿Sabias que se gustaban?

- Toda la torre de Gryffindor lo sabía. No entiendo porque tardaron tanto.

- Pensaba que a ti te gustaba Ben.

- Si, durante mi primer año en Hogwarts me gustó. –dijo Lily con sencillez.- Era el único chico mayor que me hablaba, además de ti, claro.

- Pues vaya. –James sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Si.

Se quedaron callados con una sonrisa en el rostro. El primero año de Lily en Hogwarts estuvo lleno de descubrimientos y también fue cuando James se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Alice y de sus victorias en Quiditch y en la copa de las casas. Conocieron la historia de Voldemort y recibieron la visita sorpresa de Hermione recién llegada desde Nueva York.

Al otro lado del parque, un grupito de varios chicos y chicas, miraban a los dos hermanos como evaluándolos. Sin duda esperaban que no fueran tan necios como sus hermanos pequeños. No les vendría mal tener a dos Potter's en sus filas. Comenzaron a acercarse con decisión, pero siempre en pandilla. Ellos eran los mayores y los que más respeto infundían en el resto de niños del pueblo. Habían dejado que el grupo de Patty y Lachlan hablaran con los pequeños…pero no en el caso de ahora.

Este grupo igual de amplio, lo formaban Elfrida y Jacob a la cabeza, y sus secuaces Libby, Claudia, Abigail, Ewan, Theo y Duncan. Tenían entre 15 y 17 años y no le tenían miedo a nada. Llegaron a donde estaban los Potter y Duncan inmovilizó el columpio de Lily.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? –se levantó James molesto.

- Necesitamos hablar con vosotros. –replicó Elfrida.

-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó Lily levantándose y poniéndose junto a James.

- Comprobar si sois más inteligentes que vuestros hermanos. –rió Ewan.

- No podían haber caído mas bajo, al igual que mi hermana. –declaró Libby. En efecto, esta chica era hermana de Hannah. Muy diferentes entre si, Libby era la oveja negra de la familia y se creía superior por estar liada con un chico bastante mayor que ella.

- Han deshonrado la memoria de los sangre pura. –dijo un chico bajito y con el cabello castaño en punta; correspondía al nombre de Theo.

- ¿Con esos argumentos pensáis que vamos a unirnos a vuestra pandilla? –preguntó James con media sonrisa.

- El único argumento posible es el orgullo de la sangre. –dijo Claudia, una chica rubia y menuda.

- No sabéis con quien estáis hablando.

- ¿Ah no? –rió Jacob de manera condescendiente.- ¿Y tu sabes con quien hablas?

- Sinceramente, no. Pero tampoco me interesa.

- Deberías darnos las gracias por aceptarte a ti y a tu hermana. Tal vez podamos conseguirle un novio que valga la pena. Eh, Ewan.

- Ya lo creo. –rió el aludido.

- Lo siento, pero ya tengo novio. –habló por primera vez Lily. Educación ante todo, se dijo; eso era lo que les habían enseñado sus padres.

- Sin duda nadie importante.

Esta vez fue James el que rió con ganas desconcertando a los demás. Se alegraba mucho de quien era el novio de su hermana en esos momentos.

- Si realmente aprecias el orgullo de la sangre, retirarás lo que has dicho. Mi novio es el heredero de la dinastía Malfoy. –Lily se quedó anchísima después de decirlo.

- ¿Sales con el chico Malfoy?

- Así es.

- Vaya. ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir? Encontramos a la chica Potter más inteligente. Lo siento, Ewan, otra vez será. –dijo Jacob.

- Os uniréis a nuestro grupo ¿no? –dijo Libby acercándose demasiado a James.

- Siento desilusionaros, pero ya tenemos nuestro grupo y está completo. –declaró James apartándose de Libby.

- No sabes a quien estás rechazando. –dijo Jacob de nuevo.

- Mira chaval, soy un Potter, el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico y no creo que haya nadie más importante que yo y mi familia ni aquí ni en la China. –James odiaba ponerse así, pero más odiaba la prepotencia injustificada de esos chicos.

- Las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico están en nuestro grupo, y la bruja más poderosa también. Así que…-prosiguió Lily.

- ¿Qué familias son esas? ¿Qué bruja? –preguntó Abigail, que había estado callada todo el rato.

- Los Weasley, los Potter, los Black, los Malfoy, los Wise, los Longbottom, los Lupin…y Hermione Granger.

A pesar de ser de origen muggle, Hermione era sumamente respetada por todos los magos más jóvenes y la habían aceptado como a una igual de sangre pura. Pero lo que más llamó la atención, fue la mención a los Wise.

Y es que la familia de Ben era la más rica y respetada, conformando algo así como la aristocracia en el mundo mágico. De hecho, tenían varios títulos y tierras por toda Inglaterra. Tener a un Wise de tu lado podía significar hacer realidad tus sueños. Nadie sabia que a pesar de todo eso, los miembros de la familia Wise eran desdichados e infelices. La imagen era lo único que importaba, aparentar.

- ¿Los Wise? –murmuraron a coro los niños snobs.

- Si. Su heredero es mi mejor amigo en Hogwarts.

- Sin duda los Potter sabéis moveros bien. –observó Jacob.

- Así es. –corroboró James satisfecho.

- ¿Y los Black? Están extinguidos; murieron sin herederos.

- Te equivocas. El padrino de mi padre era el último heredero de los Black, así que a su muerte, quedamos ligados a la historia de ese apellido. Mi nombre completo es James Arthur Potter Weasley Black.

- Jacob Malcom McDougal Stuart Bernstein. –correspondió Jacob.

- Lo siento, no los conozco.

- Pues es lamentable.

- Tal vez.

- Lo es que lamentable es ver como ese despojo mágico camina tan libremente por nuestras calles. –dijo Elfrida, que había estado callada durante mucho tiempo.

Todos se voltearon para observar a una niña castaña, algo menuda y que escondía sus bondadosos ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas. En sus manos llevaba un gran libro que apretaba con fuerza, y que Lily reconoció por los bordes desgastados. La pelirroja intercambió una mirada con su hermana y sonrió.

- Ahora verá. –dijo Claudia yendo directamente hacia Beth; Abigail la seguía de cerca.- ¡Eh, tu! ¡Idiota te hablo a ti!

- ¡¿Es que aparte de squib eres tonta?! –coreó Abigail.

- Una verdadera lástima para la familia Bernstein. –dijo Theo en el círculo.- Suerte que las repudiaron a ella y a su madre.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Lily confusa.

- Si, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era squib, las echaron. Ni todo el dinero de los McGregor pudo hacerlos cambiar de opinión, obviamente. Es una vergüenza que no tiene precio.

- Es muy cruel eso que dices. –dijo Lily.

Pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia James, que marchaba a paso rápido hasta donde estaban las tres chicas más Ewan y Duncan, que se habían unido al acoso. Beth no había podido evitar que el libro cayera al suelo y fuera pisoteado por Abigail mientras se reía de forma maligna. Claudia zarandeaba a la niña y Ewan y Duncam se limitaban a insultarla con sorna y comentarios hirientes.

- Despojo mágico.

- Tu padre nunca te quiso.

- Arrastraste a tu madre al destierro.

- Vergüenza de apellidos, no te los mereces.

- No encajas en este pueblo.

- El mundo mágico no es tu mundo.

- Deberías marcharte…o mejor morirte.

- Niña tonta. –escupió Claudia al tiempo que le daba un bofetón en la cara.

Estaba a punto de pegarle de nuevo cuando James le agarró el brazo.

- ¿Qué haces? –se giró enfadada.

- Yo de ti no haría eso. –dijo James aun sosteniendo el brazo de Claudia y mirando a Abigail.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó esta sin dejar de destrozar el libro.

Lily llegó corriendo detrás de su hermano y vio como Beth se agachaba e intentaba amoldarse a la pared. Bajó la vista al libro y se quedó horrorizada.

- Te la has cargado, niña. –dijo apretando fuertemente los labios.

- ¿Por qué? –volvió a exigir Abigail.

- Porque ese libro no es de ella. Y la persona que es dueña de él…lo tiene como un tesoro; su valor sentimental es incalculable.

- ¿D-de quien es? –el tono de Abigail era asustado. Los ojos de Lily no mentían.

- De mi madrina, Hermione Granger.

- Oh, por Merlín, yo no…ella lo tenía. –acusó a Beth.

- Eso no importa. –dijo James.- Ni tampoco lo que le habéis hecho al libro. Es lamentable y deplorable el acoso al que habéis sometido a esta niña. ¿Qué os ha hecho?

- Es una squib. –escupió Elfrida.

- ¿Ya esta?

- No merece estar en el mundo mágico.

- Creo que aquí la única chusma que hay sois vosotros.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Será mejor que os vayáis. –dijo James con autoridad. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de rabia y estaba a punto de perder el control.

Beth había comenzado a llorar agazapada en su rincón y temblaba cada vez más mientras miraba el libro roto. Eso era lo que más le dolía, que le hubieran roto el libro; ni siquiera prestaba atención al labio partido.

- Supongo que al final no habrá una unión entre nuestros grupos. –dijo Jacob.

- Nunca hubo tal intención.

- Has elegido mal, chico.

- Adiós. –James dio por finalizada la conversación. Soltó el brazo de Claudia y se agachó para mirar a Beth.

La niña bajó la cabeza escondiéndose y cuando el moreno intentó tocarla, se apartó rápidamente ya sin poder contener el llanto. James se sentó a su lado en el suelo mientras Lily hacia todo lo posible por recoger los fragmentos del libro roto. Sin duda Hermione se iba a llevar un buen disgusto, pero más se iba a disgustar cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido con Beth.

- No pasa nada. –le dijo James.

- Eres Beth ¿no? –dijo Lily sentándose al otro lado y utilizando un tono de voz muy dulce.

Beth asintió, no podía hablar aun.

- Soy James, el hermano de Eric, y ella es Lily.

- Hola Beth. –Lily alargó con cuidado un brazo y posó una mano en el hombro de la niña.- No pasa nada, bonita.

- Ya no están, ya se han ido. –continuó James.

- El…el…el…li…li…libro…

- Eso ahora no importa. –dijo Lily.

- Pe…pe…pero…

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo, Beth? –pidió Lily muy suavemente.

Beth levantó muy despacio su cabecita y miró a Lily con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos y cayendo por sus mejillas. La pelirroja tenia los brazos abiertos y una pose serena que no hacia sino ocultar su indignación. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Beth asintiera con la cabeza y abrazara fuertemente a Lily.

- Shhh…shhh…ya está, ya pasó todo. –susurraba Lily acunando a Beth.

James había tomado el libro y ahora era él quien intentaba reunir el máximo número de trozos arrancados. Tenía un semblante muy duro y serio, que solo se relajaba cuando miraba a su hermana y a la niña. Odiaba las injusticias y la forma en que le hacían sentir a uno. No comprendía como nadie en ese pueblo no paraba a esos niños. Lo que hacían era muy cruel y hería la sensibilidad de cualquiera que tuviera un corazón en el pecho. Nunca en su corta vida había utilizado sus apellidos o los de sus amigos para jactarse de algo, pero ese parecía ser el único idioma que entendían esos chicos.

La familia Potter era muy respetada en el mundo mágico por todo lo que habían significado en la muerte de Voldemort y el destierro de la época del terror; además de que provenían directamente de las primeras familias mágicas. Pero nada de eso debería de importar en el mundo. Su padre y sus tíos casi pierden la vida para asegurarse de que no fuera así.

Mirando el libro con el que había aprendido a leer, apretó los labios ahogando una sarta de insultos dirigidos a los chicos del pueblo. Parecía que con su llegada se habían estabilizado los bandos. Pero mirando a Beth, se obligó a dejar de lado la rabia y dejar solo la ternura.

Así que esa era la famosa Beth.

Tanto James como Lily sabían de la existencia de esa hermosa castañita que se había convertido en una amiga muy especial para Eric. Las cartas de su hermano no dejaban lugar a dudas y siempre nombraban a Beth unas diez veces como mínimo. Y así, viendo como intentaba guardar la compostura después de un episodio tan desagradable, James supo ver mucho más allá.

Beth seguía fuertemente agarrada a Lily y no parecía tener intención de soltarla. Su cuerpo menudo y su dulce rostro te invitaban a abrazarla y protegerla, y eso mismo era lo que estaban haciendo los niños Potter.

- Así que tu eres la famosa Beth. –dijo James en voz alta.- Eric nos ha escrito mucho sobre ti, ¿sabes?

- ¿Me vais a pegar también? –preguntó Beth con miedo y aun temblorosa.

- No, bonita.

- ¿Eric os habló de mi? –su semblante se serenó e incluso se sonrojó un poco.

- Ya lo creo. Dice que sois muy buenos amigos.

- Es mi amigo. –corroboró la niña.

- Si, lo es. –repitió Lily.

- Pero ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir a curarte ese labio. –se puso práctico James.- Te acompañaremos a casa.

- ¡No! No, a mi casa no. Mamá no…no puede verme así…-imploró Beth.

- Cariño, tu mamá tiene que saber que…-comenzó a decir Lily.

- No, ella no, por favor.

James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada y después se voltearon hacia Beth de nuevo. Los ojos de la niña tenían un terror infinito y de nuevo había comenzado a temblar. Ellos no habían sido criados para ocultar cosas a sus padres, pero pensando en la situación de Beth, quien sabe lo que hubieran hecho.

- Está bien. –dijo James finalmente.

- Gracias. –susurró Beth.

- Vendrás con nosotros a casa y tía Hermione te curará. –afirmó Lily con seguridad.

- No, no, por favor. Ella…ella se va a enfadar mucho conmigo. Su libro…su libro…ella me lo prestó…

- Ahora eso es lo de menos. Además, seguro que encuentra la forma de arreglarlo. ¿Vale?

- Va-vale. –dijo Beth no muy convencida.

Los dos hermanos se levantaron con agilidad del suelo y después ayudaron a Beth, que apenas se sostenía en pie de lo que le temblaban las piernas. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada a esos altercados, pero nunca antes habían llegado a tal punto de crueldad. Los adultos del pueblo se guardaban de hacer comentarios, pues al fin y al cabo ella era una Bernstein McGregor, pero tampoco la querían allí; los niños y los niños…a ellos no había quien los detuviera.

La importancia de los apellidos era un aspecto común en el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, pero se agravaba en este último con lo de la pureza de la sangre.

- ¡¡Ridículo!! –gritó James en su interior.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Beth, haciendo que se apoyara en su cuerpo, mientras Lily recogía el libro y sus demás pertenencias. Comenzaron a andar despacio, pero con decisión y dispuestos a hacer frente a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante.

Esa no era la forma en que habían pensado en conocer a Beth, pero había creado un fuerte vínculo entre los tres que les serviría para el futuro


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 26: Curando a Beth y abriendo heridas.**

Durante el camino de regreso a Lily Cottage, los hermanos Potter se mantuvieron en silencio uno a cada lado de Beth. James la sostenía por la cintura, pues aun le costaba caminar debido a los nervios. Varios mechones de cabello castaño se habían soltado de la coleta y llevaba las gafas torcidas. Aunque más preocupante era el susto que tenia encima.

Ron, Hermione y los demás niños habían llegado media hora antes, después de su paseo por el bosque. El pelirrojo no podía evitar sentirse atraído por Rose y jugaba con ella a leer cuentos simulando voces y provocando la risa de la niña. Eric y Molly estaban cada uno en su habitación; él mirando al techo y ella escribiendo en su pequeño diario rojo. La castaña estaba en el salón, intentando jugar un poco con Leo, pero se le hacia difícil teniendo a Brian sentado continuamente en su regazo.

Las pesadillas del niño se habían visto incrementadas desde el regreso en tren y había pasado las últimas noches durmiendo en la cama de Ron y Hermione. Tal y como había notado la castaña, la angustia en los ojitos verdes de Brian no acababa de marcharse y empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. Lo cierto es que el niño se había vuelto más dependiente de ella y no dejaba de recordarle que no lo abandonara. Incluso se le escapó un "mamá" mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a ella en su duermevela.

En su habitación del piso de arriba, Eric se levantó de su cama. Las cosas con Beth habían mejorado muchísimo y ya se hablaban con normalidad. No podía negar que si se tocaba la mejilla derecha aun podían sentir el calor de los labios de Beth sobre su piel…pero prefería no pensar demasiado en ello, aunque fuera una ardua tarea. No entendía porqué le había afectado tanto, pues Hannah también lo había besado así en alguna ocasión y no había pasado nada, incluso se habían reído.

Caminó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana. Su habitación daba a la parte delantera de la casa y por eso la luz del sol era menos intensa. Se sentó encima de uno de los mullidos cojines azules y corrió a un lado las cortinas blancas. Podía ver algunas casas y el camino que llevaba hasta la cale principal del pueblo. Le encantaba la ubicación de la casa, porque sin llegar a estar aislada, podían disfrutar de bastante intimidad.

Lo que sus ojos marrones no estaban preparados para ver, fue la débil figura de Beth acercándose con sus hermanos por la vereda que rodeaba la casa. Saltó de un movimiento al suelo y se volvió a mirar de nuevo la imagen. Efectivamente no se había equivocado; era Beth…y no parecía estar muy bien. El corazón empezó a latirle apresuradamente y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo y bajar las escaleras. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero no le importó.

Abrió la puerta de la calle al mismo tiempo que su hermano James abría la portezuela blanca del jardín. Los ojos castaños de Beth habían perdido toda la luminosidad del día anterior y estaba muy pálida. La herida en su labio inferior se había hinchado, y aunque ya no sangraba, no tenia buena pinta. Eric quería ir corriendo a su encuentro, pero fue tal la sorpresa que se quedó estático en su sitio.

James y Lily arribaron arrastrando a Beth con ellos, pues la niña también se había quedado estática mirando al pelirrojo. El moreno puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano cuando pasaron por delante y entraron. Eric se quedó solo en el portal, notando como una lágrima de dolor bajaba por su mejilla derecha. Estaba seguro de conocer la razón del estado de Beth y eso le había dejado en shock. Tan solo salió de su trance cuando escuchó el grito de sorpresa de su tía.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban abiertos desmesuradamente mientras veía el espectáculo que ofrecía la carita de Beth. Había dejado a Leo gateando por el suelo y a Brian sentado en el sofá y había corrido al encuentro de los chicos. Intercambió una mirada con ellos mientras Ron, Molly y Rose aparecían en lo alto de las escaleras. El pelirrojo, que llevaba a la pequeña en brazos, no dudó en bajar presuroso y seguido de cerca por su otra sobrina.

- ¿Qué…qué ha pasado? –preguntó Hermione.

- L-lo siento. –habló Beth haciendo una mueca de dolor al mover el labio.

- Pero…

- No quiso ir a su casa, así que la trajimos aquí. –dijo James soltando las chaquetas en la silla más cercana.

- Beth, mi amor, ¿quien te ha hecho esto? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Hermione se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos.

- L-lo si-siento, lo siento. –no dejaba de repetir la niña que se agarraba fuertemente a su cintura.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? –la castaña acarició el cabello de Beth.

- E-el libro, n-no…no pude…sal-salvarlo.

- ¿Qué libro? –preguntó Ron.

- Este. –Lily sacó los pedazos de hojas rotas y él pudo ver la portada, donde claramente podía leerse "_Historia de Hogwarts_."

- Oh, dios mío, **EL LIBRO**.

- Si. –confirmó Lily afectada. Intercambió una mirada con su tío, pero en cuento se dio cuenta, la apartó. Aun no estaba preparada para hacer las paces con él.

Lo que pasó por la mente de Hermione cuando vio su más preciado tesoro destrozado…nadie lo supo, pero todos notaron como el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos color miel crecían. No duró mucho tiempo mirándolo y centró toda su atención en Beth, que era la que más importaba en esos momentos.

- No pasa nada, pequeña. –le susurró muy dulcemente.

- Pero…

- Shh…shh…

- Lo siento.

En esos momentos entró Eric con el rostro igual de desencajado y en silencio caminó hasta donde estaban Beth y Hermione. Se puso al lado de la niña y todos vieron como deslizaba una mano y la unía con la temblorosa de ella. Beth levantó la vista y se perdió en esos ojos marrones capaces de darle seguridad en un momento como ese. No dijeron nada, tan solo se apretaron las manos con fuerza y cariño.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, chicos? –preguntó Ron mirando a sus dos sobrinos mayores.

- Que acabamos de conocer a Beth de la forma en que menos nos gustaría. –dijo James.

- Estábamos en los columpios del parque de Main Street cuando llegaron unos chicos muy desagradables. –explicó Lily.- Ellos querían que nos uniéramos a su grupo y nos trataron de forma muy condescendiente.

- Pero qué pueblo es este. –reflexionó Ron en voz alta.

- Sin duda uno con unos chavales muy poco recomendables. –afirmó James.

- El caso es que apareció Beth y comenzaron a insultarla por el simple hecho de ser squib. –retomó el hilo de nuevo Lily.- Nosotros no sabíamos que era squib, pero… Bueno, da igual, el hecho es que fueron muy desagradables con ella y…

- ¿Ellos le hicieron esto? –exigió saber Hermione muy seria.

- Si, tía.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Minnie…-la cortó Ron. Sabia que Hermione no solía hablar así y luego se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho frente a los niños. Pero la situación lo merecía y él habría hecho lo mismo sin dudarlo.

- Lo siento, es que…

- Lo se. Lo se, mi amor. –se volvió de nuevo a sus sobrinos.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Pues eso, que Beth apareció por allí y comenzaron a insultarla; como vieron que ella no hacia caso…fueron a su encuentro. Una de las chicas rompió el libro en cientos de trozos mientras la otra pegaba a Beth. Había otros dos chicos que la zarandeaban y se reían de ella. Quisieron pegarle otra vez, pero James los detuvo.

- Que crueldad. –opinó Molly desde detrás de su tío.

- Tío, hay que parar a esos chicos, no pueden…no pueden hacer esto. –dijo James mirando seriamente a Ron.

- Lo se. Hay que empezar a tomar medidas. Hablaré con Kingsley…

- ¡No! –gritó Beth.- No por favor…ellos…ellos solo me harán más daño.

- Tranquila, cariño. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño. –le aseguró Hermione.

- No…no quiero que mamá…ella no…

- Pero…

- Por favor. –imploró Beth.

- Está bien. De momento no le diremos nada; ahora vamos a curarte ese labio.

Rodeó cariñosamente los hombros de Beth y caminaron hasta el baño de la parte de abajo. Eric las siguió de cerca, aferrado fuertemente a la mano de la niña y Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada. Notaba como la respiración de Beth se volvía más tranquila al tener a Eric junto a ella y eso era lo que importaba.

- Ha sido realmente horrible, tío. –le dijo Lily ya sin ocultar su rabia y su dolor.

- Se muy bien como te sientes. –contestó Ron después de recuperarse de la sorpresa de ver como Lily se dirigía directamente a él.

- ¿También te pasó? –preguntó Lily curiosa.

- No a mi directamente. Digamos que ti estaba en el sitio de Eric, solo que sin ser tan obvio y siempre junto a tu padre.

- ¿Tu también notaste lo de Eric?

- Si.

Se permitieron sonreír unos minutos.

- ¿Y quien era la persona que lo pasaba mal cuando papá y tu…

- Está en el cuarto de baño en estos momentos. –y aunque el tiempo había pasado por un largo período, Lily pudo percibir como los ojos azules de Ron se oscurecieron inundándose de tristeza.

- Entiendo. –se limitó a decir la pelirroja.

Pero la expresión de los ojos de su tío, se había grabado en su retina.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el libro? –preguntó James dejando los pedazos encima de la mesa del comedor.

- No lo sé, pero debemos encontrar la forma de arreglarlo. Este libro es su tesoro más preciado.

- Pobre Beth y pobre tía Hermione. –exclamó Molly.

- ¿_Polqué_ tenia pupa Beth, tío _Lon_? –preguntó Rose, que había estado raramente callada.

- Porque hay gente muy mala en el mundo.

- ¿_Clees_ que si le doy un besito se _pondlá_ bien?

- Estoy seguro de que si. Pero será mejor que esperes un ratito ¿vale?

- Vale.

El pequeño Leo se había escapado hasta un rincón del salón y se levaba a la boca uno de sus muchos juguetes de peluche. Mientas, Brian pensaba en que su tía le había dejado abandonado en el sofá y no se había acordado de él. Las pesadillas estaban haciéndole mucho daño en su cabecita y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan sendas lágrimas de sus ojitos verdes. Ron se percató de esto rápidamente y bajó a Rose al suelo para ir donde el niño y acuclillarse frente a él.

- Ey, campeón, ¿qué pasa?

- La…la tía se ha…se ha ido. –sollozó.

- No se ha ido. –explicó Ron suavemente.- Lo que pasa es que Beth tenia pupa y se ha ido a curarla.

- ¿Volverá entonces?

- Claro que si. Siempre va a estar contigo, ¿recuerdas?

- Si.

- Además, también me tienes a mi ¿no?

- Si.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, ¿me das un abrazo?

Brian se tiró a los brazos del pelirrojo y apoyó su cabecita en el hombro mientras se agarraba fuertemente. Ron alborotó un poco el cabello negro del niño y se levantó con él. Lily había cogido de la mano a Rose y miraba de manera enigmática al hombre que tenia delante. Era probable que nunca supiera porque se habían separado Ron y Hermione, pero con momentos como ese…entendía como la castaña había acabado enamorada de él.

Lily necesitaba de estos pequeños momentos para justificarse a si misma su cambio de opinión, y tenia que reconocer que le había gustado hablarle directamente y ver la expresión de asombro en sus ojos.

A escasos cinco metros, en el cuarto de baño de la planta baja, el silencio era casi absoluto. Desde que se había cerrado la puerta, Beth se había mostrado como una autómata y había relegado sus respuestas a asentir o negar con la cabeza a las preguntas que he hacia la castaña. Eric se mantenía a su lado, aun sin saber qué o decir. No entendía que su sola presencia ya era un factor para Beth.

Tal y como había dicho Ron, Hermione sabia exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Beth. Ella había sufrido esa misma clase de acoso, primero en la escuela muggle y después en Hogwarts al aguantar las burlas de Malfoy. En muchas de esas ocasiones se dormía llorando en la soledad de su cuarto y en otras acababa convenciéndose de que efectivamente había algo malo en ella. Pero no iba a permitir que Beth pensase lo mismo.

Decidió curar a la niña según el método muggle, pus había pasado bastante tiempo y el labio lucia más hinchado que al principio. Abrió el botiquín que había en el armario de la derecha y le indicó a la niña que se sentara en el baño. Extrajo un algodón y una pomada que servia tanto para la hinchazón como para el dolor. Beth hizo una mueca de color cuando se la aplicó, pero no dijo nada.

- Lo siento. –dijo Hermione intentando ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

- No…

- Mañana ya no estará hinchado, pero…la herida durará unos días.

- Bien.

- Deberíamos llamar a tu madre. –insistió Hermione.

- No, por favor, no. Te lo ruego, no la llames. Por favor. –el temor en los ojos de Beth se incrementó.

- Está bien, tranquila. No la llamaré de momento.

- Por favor.

- Se va a enterar de todas maneras, Beth. –afirmó Hermione.

- No…yo…yo me tropecé y caí al suelo. –aseguró Beth con resignación.

- Beth…

- Por favor. Yo…yo no puedo ir y decirle lo que me ha ocurrido. Ella no…

- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? –era inútil hacer una pregunta a la cual ella ya sabia la respuesta, pero aun así la hizo.

- No quiero que sufra y se sienta culpable. Ella ya bastantes cosas tiene.

- Beth, eres una chica muy especial, no dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario. –acarició una de sus mejillas.

- Siento lo del libro.

- Yo también, pero no fue culpa tuya y…so-solo era un libro.

- Pero era tu preferido.

- No importa.

- Te compraré otro.

- Ni se te ocurra, porque no lo aceptaré. –le sonrió y escondió uno de sus mechones castaños tras la oreja.- El día que compres ese libro…será un autoregalo para ti ¿si?

- Pero…

- Prométemelo.

- Lo prometo.

- Bien. –sacó su varita.- Ahora esto si que puedo arreglarlo con magia.

Apuntó a las gafas de Beth y enseguida volvieron a quedar como nuevas e incluso les cambió el color y se las puso de rojo intenso. La niña sonrió con dificultad; era un pequeño paso para que se sintiera mejor.

- Gracias. Me gustan mucho.

- De nada. Ese hechizo lo tengo muy dominado. Cada verano me tocaba arreglarle las gafas al papá de Eric.

- Es muy efectivo.

- Así es.

Hermione se levantó y procedió a guardar de nuevo el botiquín. Al menos habia conseguido hacer que Beth hablara un poco más e incluso robarle alguna que otra sonrisa. Estando ella de espaldas, desde el espejo, vio como Eric se agachaba un poco para estar a la altura de Beth, y decidió demorar un poco más su vuelta.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de la reacción y la actitud de Eric para con la castañita y era más que evidente su relación especial.

Había sido el primero en verla y el ultimo en reaccionar, pero sin duda era la reacción y el cariño de Eric lo que más esperaba y deseaba Beth. Cierto que al principio se habían sentido un poco incómodos, pero en los momentos en que una caricia puede significarlo todo…no tiene cabida la vergüenza. Eric no sabía si su tía estaba mirando o no, pero tampoco es que le importara.

Subió la mano que tenia libre hasta la mejilla derecha de Beth, y allí donde tenia el corte posó sus dedos. Ella cerró brevemente los ojos ante la presión. Los dedos del pelirrojo estaban fríos y contrastaban notablemente con la pomada ardiente que le había puesto Hermione en el labio. La otra mano de Eric no había abandonado en ningún momento a la de Beth, y tampoco lo hizo ahora.

- Beth…-susurró angustiado.

- No…no ha sido nada. –ella se hizo la fuerte.

- Pe-pero…

- Eres un buen amigo, Eric.

- Te dije que no te dejaría.

- Gracias.

Si hubiesen tenido más edad, tal vez ese "gracias" habría ido acompañado de algún gesto más contundente o de un beso en la comisura de los labios, pero no debemos olvidar que apenas eran unos niños y por eso esa tenue caricia en la mejilla y la preocupación en sus ojos eran más que suficiente para sentirse unidos.

Y al igual que había hecho Hermione, el pelirrojito acomodó uno de los mechones de Beth detrás de su oreja y también puso rectas las gafas torcidas. El sonrojo de la niña era más fácil de ver debido a su rostro pálido, y en esos momentos era importante.

- Quedaron bien las gafas. –dijo Eric rebajando la tensión.

- Si.

- Me gusta el color.

- A mi también.

Hermione sonrió antes de voltearse y mirar a los dos niños. Respiró hondo y colocó las manos en los hombros de ese pequeño gran hombrecito que tenia como sobrino y del cual se sentía muy orgullosa. Eric alzó la cabeza para mirarla y ella le acarició la mejilla izquierda con mucha ternura.

- Beth, cariño, he pensado que te vendría bien un baño.

- No…no hace falta, no…no quiero causar tantas molestias. –dijo la niña con sinceridad.

- No va a ser ninguna molestia. Además así tu y yo podremos hablar un ratito ¿si?

- Va-vale.

- En-entonces yo…yo me voy. –dijo Eric sonrojándose.

- Si, mi amor. Puedes esperarnos fueras. –aconsejó Hermione.

- Bien…Beth…

- Eric…

los dos pronunciaron sus nombres a la vez. Hermione les dio la espalda de nuevo y procedió a abrir el grifo del agua caliente y así llenar la bañera. Con un movimiento de su varita apareció unas sales de baño que olían a melocotón y papaya y las vertió provocando burbujas al instante. Mientras, el cuarto de baño se iba caldeando poco a poco.

Antes hemos dicho que tal vez si hubiese sido más grande, Beth habría acompañado su "gracias" con un beso, pero Eric no necesitaba crecer más para saber que esa era la caricia más preciada por el ser humano. Así que antes de marcharse, se inclinó un poco y besó la dolorida mejillas de Beth de manera suave y breve.

- T-te veo fuera. –Eric se marchó sonrojadísimo pero satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Beth comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Hermione se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el baño mientras la abrazaba y le decía palabras de consuelo.

- Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar. –dijo Hermione refiriéndose al bajón de la niña.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas, mi amor. Has aguantado demasiado. –deshizo la coleta de la niña.

- N-no quería que Eric m-me viera así.

- Lo se. –Hermione acarició el cabello suelto de Beth.- Probablemente lo que mas desees sea quedarte sola, pero yo no te voy a dejar.

- ¿Porqué a mi? ¿Por qué? –Beth ya no disimulaba sus lágrimas.

- Porque las buenas personas siempre acaban sufriendo y porque el mundo esta lleno de malas personas.

- ¿Por qué? –lloraba Beth.

- Llora todo lo que quieras, mi niña. Nadie se va a enterar, desahógate. No pasa nada.

- Yo…yo no les hice n-nada.

- Shh…shh…-Hermione abrazaba fuertemente a la niña mientras notaba como ni ella misma era capaz de reprimir sus lágrimas.

- N-no…no quiero…vol-volver a…ca-casa…

- Shhh…shhh…

- Ma-mamá no…no puede ver-verme así…

- Shhh…lo solucionaremos, no te preocupes.

- T-tengo miedo.

- Tranquila, nos ocuparemos de que nunca más te hagan daño. Shh…ya pasó, princesa, ya pasó.

Durante más de diez minutos, Hermione estuvo meciendo a Beth mientras la niña se aferraba a ella de una manera desgarradora. Después la ayudó a desvestirse y la bañó diciéndole palabras de amor y de apoyo y acariciando su rostro de cuando en cuando.

Beth no quería avisar a su madre, pero eso no significaba que no la necesitase, y Hermione era una gran sustituta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las once de la noche cuando Ron cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Lily y Molly. También se encontraba Beth con ella, después de que Hermione telefoneara a Annie pidiéndole permiso. A la castaña no le había gustado nada tener que mentirle a su amiga, pero ante la insistencia de la niña y la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, había tenido que ceder.

Como solía ocurrir cada noche en esa parte del mundo, las estrellas habían inundado el cielo y la luna se hacia visible con mayor esplendor. Su luz gris y brillante lo dominaba todo y su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas del lago parecía un espejismo. No había brisa de ninguna clase y era perfectamente deseable estar en el exterior.

Ron bajó las escaleras saber de que Hermione no estaba en su habitación. Recogió unos cuantos juguetes tirados en el suelo de la sala de estar y los guardó en el pequeño arcón que ahora ocupaba el lugar del piano en el hueco bajo las escaleras. La chimenea estaba apagada y la oscuridad embargaba todo el interior. Se golpeó en la rodilla con un mueble y soltó una maldición, pero siguió caminando. Asomó la cabeza en la biblioteca y se dio cuenta de que la castaña había estado allí minutos antes. En el escritorio aun estaban los pedazos del libro "Historia de Hogwarts".

Para conmoción de todos, y en especial de Hermione…no se había podido arreglar. Acarició con sus manos las páginas inservibles de ese libro que había aprendido a valorar en secreto y fue entonces cuando vio que la cristalera del jardín estaba abierta.

Salió.

Muy cerca de la linde entre el jardín y el lago, en el montículo más alto, se encontraba sentada Hermione. Ron también lo reconoció como el sitio donde se habían dicho te quiero de nuevo. Se acercó despacio, pues no quería perturbar sus pensamientos, y cuando llegó a su altura, se sentó a su lado en silencio. Desvió su rostro para empaparse de esa belleza que solo existía en el interior de Escocia y esperó a que ella lo notase.

Hermione llevaba allí cerca de una hora, desde que había acostado a Leo en su cuna. La historia de Beth le había traído malos recuerdos a su mente y el hecho de no poder arreglar su libro…le había afectado más de lo que había pensado. Podía parecer absurdo ponerse así por un simple libro, sobretodo cuando podía comprar otro en cualquier librería mágica, pero precisamente ahí residía la magia…en que no era un libro cualquiera. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero ese libro que ahora yacía hecho pedazos encima de su escritorio, no era originariamente suyo.

El primer ejemplar que Hermione compró y leyó antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pasó a mejor vida cuando a Crookshanks le pareció gracioso jugar con él y destrozarlo con sus afiladas pezuñas. Esa fue la única vez que se enfadó de verdad con el animal. Y había sido su mejor amigo el que le había venido con la solución y de una manera muy especial.

Si, el bueno de Harry no dudó en consolarla cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido y le regaló su libro que apenas si había sido abierto para mirar la portada. Ella lo había aceptado a condición de que no le dijera nada a Ron y además Harry se lo había dedicado. En la primera pagina, debajo del titulo, había escrito lo siguiente: _"De hermano a hermana, un apasionante viaje al interior de la magia. Con amor, Harry."_

Hermione suspiró y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de un necesario aire.

Beth tampoco abandonaba sus pensamientos y eso la hacia poner más triste aun.

Desde el principio se había sentido conmovida por esa niñita castaña tan dulce y tan falta de compañía. Le recordaba a ella misma, para qué negarlo. La vida era injusta con las personas más buenas y no entendía, después de tantos años, como podían seguir siendo tan crueles algunos niños. Ella había tenido una experiencia similar cuando iba a la escuela muggle. Tal vez por eso comprendía tan bien a Beth y había accedido a no contárselo a Annie. Ella tampoco se lo había dicho ni a sus padres…ni a nadie en realidad.

Las cosas que más daño nos hacen suelen ser las mismas que insistimos en guardarnos para nosotros en lo más hondo de nuestro corazón. Y la sensación de soledad que nos embarga al llegar la noche…duele, duele mucho. Hermione no había podido contestar a la única pregunta de Beth respecto al tema: ¿por qué a mi?

¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a Beth? ¿Por qué a Ron? ¿Por qué a Harry? ¿Por qué a Ginny? ¿Por qué a sus padres?… No tenía la respuesta para ninguno de esos interrogantes. Respiró hondo una vez más, como si de esa forma pudiera borrar todo el sufrimiento interior.

Finalmente, Ron hizo notar su presencia al pasarle un brazo por los hombros y apretarlos ligeramente. Cuando ella volteó el rostro para mirarlo, el pelirrojo vio que estaba llorando. Quiso apartar esas lágrimas que enturbiaban la mirada más bonita del mundo, pero ella se lo impidió reteniendo sus manos entre las suyas. Estuvieron mirándose durante unos minutos, en silencio, y sin embargo hablándose. Ron abrió los brazos y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

- ¿Beth…?

- Está dormida. –corroboró el pelirrojo.

- Bien.

- ¿Y tú como estás?

- Mal, me siento muy triste por lo ocurrido. Nadie debería creerse con derecho a estar por encima de los demás. –dijo Hermione muy sabiamente.

- Cierto; pero no solo te sientes triste por lo de Beth ¿me equivoco?

- No. Me conoces demasiado bien.

- Para mi es un halago que me digas eso. –besó el cabello castaño.- ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

- Lo mismo que a Beth, solo que en la escuela muggle. Irónico, ellos no la quieren por ser squib, y los míos no me querían por ser bruja. Eran mucho peores que Draco cuando se metía conmigo en Hogwarts. Al menos él solo se limitaba a hacer comentarios hirientes.

- ¿Te pegaron como a Beth?

- En una ocasión. Pero dolió más la vergüenza y la impotencia que sentí que el golpe en si. –Hermione hablaba con calma, como si ella no fuera la protagonista de sus palabras.

- Indeseables. –farfulló Ron.

- No se lo había contado a nadie hasta hoy, ni siquiera a mis padres.

- ¿Por eso accediste a…?

- Si. Beth tiene razón; esto solo conseguiría entristecer más a Annie y hacerla sentir culpable.

- Hay que pararle los pies a esos chicos, no pueden crecer pensando que el mundo funciona así.

- No todos los padres son tan maravillosos como los tuyos, Ron. –sonrió la castaña.

- Aun así…

- Desgraciadamente este tipo de chicos existe en todo el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, y llevan muchísimo tiempo en él.

- No es justo.

- No. –Hermione acomodó mejor la cabeza en el hombro de Ron y él le besó levemente el cuello.- Beth me hizo una pregunta y no supe qué contestar. No pude, literalmente.

- ¿Qué preguntó?

- ¿Por qué a ella?

- Entiendo.

- Yo me hice la misma pregunta durante muchos años, e incluso hoy día me la hago. ¿Por qué se burlaban de mi? ¿Por qué me insultaban en la escuela? ¿Por qué Malfoy se metía conmigo? ¿Por qué tuvimos que luchar en una guerra? ¿Por qué Pansy y Lavender nos hicieron eso? ¿Por qué Harry y Ginny tuvieron que morir?

- Realmente son todas preguntas sin respuesta.

- Si. Lo único bueno es tenerte a mi lado.

- Mi amor por ti es infinito, Minnie. No lo olvides. –atrajo su rostro para mirarla y después besarla.

- Me encanta cuando me dices "_Minnie_".

- Pues yo recuerdo que la primera vez no te gustó. –acarició la mejilla izquierda de ella.

- Eso es lo que te hice creer.

- Muy astuta.

- Ojalá Beth pueda sentirse tan querida como yo me siento cuando estoy contigo. Eres el bálsamo que cura todas mis heridas, aunque suene cursi decirlo así.

- Es bonito eso que has dicho, no cursi. Y no te preocupes por Beth, estoy seguro de que donde menos se lo espera encontrará ese amor que todos buscamos alguna vez.

- ¿Tu también te has dado cuenta?

- Claro, son muy obvios, a pesar de su corta edad.

- No ha dicho casi nada mientras estábamos en el baño, pero no le ha soltado la mano en ningún momento. –sonrió Hermione al recordarlo.- Incluso se atrevió a despedirse de ella con un besito en la mejilla. Ha sido muy tierno.

- Me gustará verlos cuando sean mayores y empiecen a darse cuenta de lo que sienten.

- espero que no tarden tanto como nosotros.

- ¿Siempre vas a estar recordándomelo, señora Granger? –bromeó el pelirrojo.

- Por supuesto que si, señor Weasley. Fue usted muy lento.

- No puedo rebatir eso. Tienes toda la razón como siempre, mi bella sabelotodo.

- Ron…-rió ella.

- ¿Viste a Lily? Me incluyó en la conversación y no me ignoró.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y acarició su mejilla derecha.

- Es importante para ti ¿no?

- Es mi sobrina. Lo único que me queda de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, y me repatea que me odie.

- No te odia, mi amor. –le aseguró Hermione.

- Pero la sensación duele.

- Lo se. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.- Pero le gustó mucho el peluche de la leona.

- ¿Si?

- Aja. Aunque lo prefirió más cuando dejó de ser rosa.

- Esa pequeña brujilla…-dijo ron refiriéndose a Rose.

- Esa pequeña brujilla te tiene encandilado.

- Para qué negarlo, es cierto.

Hermione rió.

- ¿Quieres saber donde puso Lily la leona? Te alegrará saberlo.

- Vas a decírmelo de todas maneras ¿no?

- Si. Lo puso en su cama, delante de todos los que tiene.

- ¿Delante? -se sorprendió Ron.

- Si.

- Vaya. Lo puso delante.

- Lo se.

La castaña se quedó callada durante unos minutos. A pesar de hablar de forma distendida con Ron, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Beth. Esa niña había calado muy hondo en ella. Se abrazó fuertemente a Ron ahogando las ganas de ir a ver a Beth y abrazarla a ella. El pelirrojo acarició los desordenados cabellos castaños y se dio cuenta de que durante toda la conversación, Hermione había sostenido en su mano derecha un trozo de pergamino.

- Siento mucho lo de tu libro.

- Ha sido la menor consecuencia de ese altercado.

- Aun así, sé que te duele.

- Era mi libro favorito.

- Lo se.

- Pero tu lo odiabas. –le recordó Hermione.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te cuente un secreto. –dijo Ron enigmático.

- ¿Cuál?

- Al final acabé leyendo el dichoso libro.

- ¿Enserio? –preguntó Hermione mientras se apartaba para volver a mirarlo.

- Si.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando te echaba de menos y sentía que esa era la única forma de saberme conectado contigo. Leía un capítulo cada noche. –Ron sonrió y le acarició las mejillas.- Fueron 147 noches.

- Ron…-se había quedado sin palabras.

- ¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaría leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts_? –preguntó retóricamente el pelirrojo.

- Ron…

- Lo que hace el amor y la distancia.

- Te quiero, Ronald Weasley, te quiero mucho. Es lo único que se me ocurre decirte en estos momentos.

- Es lo mejor que podrías decirme en cualquier momento.

Se besaron muy lentamente, saboreando un beso que había quedado aplazado tras el incidente de Beth. Ron rodeó la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él, quedando la castaña de rodillas delante suyo. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y no dudó en profundizar ese beso que había comenzado tan castamente.

Y aunque el problema de Beth persistía en sus corazones, no pudieron evitar que fuera borrado de sus mentes cuando la espalda de Ron cedió y quedaron tumbados en el jardín uno encima de otro.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que por cada alma que muere hay una estrella más brillando en el cielo? –dijo Ron cuando se separaron.

- Si. –susurró ella.

- Pues mira. –señaló al cielo.

Hermione rodó hasta tener el cuerpo pegado al suelo también y miró al cielo negro y plagado de estrellas. Esa noche había muchas mas de las que creía haber visto en su vida. Todas brillaban de una manera especial, como si supieran lo que significaban para ella.

- No ha habido una sola noche en todos estos años que no recordara aquella noche a tu lado y lo que significaste para mi.

- Hice lo que me dictaba el corazón.

- Y yo nunca te lo agradecí.

- Claro que lo hiciste. –la contradijo él.- Me diste los tres meses más maravillosos de mi vida, y la oportunidad de sentir un amor correspondido con la misma intensidad que yo te profesaba.

- Un amor eterno.

- Que ni el tiempo ni la distancia consiguieron hacerlo olvidar.

- Papá y mamá estarían encantados contigo. –Hermione volvió a mirar al cielo.

- Yo si que estoy encantado con ellos, crearon a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo.

- Ron…

- No me imagino ya mi vida sin ti, Minnie. –rodó se giró para mirarla.

- Deja de imaginar, porque no voy a ir a ninguna parte. –sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de él.

- Lo se, pero tenia que decírtelo.

- Te quiero, Ron. –repitió Hermione antes de volver a besarlo tiernamente.

- Y yo a ti, estrellita mía. -Hermione sonrió.- Doy gracias a Merlín por no tener que mirar al cielo cada noche para ver a mi estrella.

- Siempre me dices cosas demasiado bonitas.

- Nunca son suficientes.

- Tu siempre serás suficiente.

- Minnie…-se besaron.

- Es curioso y absurdo a la vez, peor tengo la sensación de que esta noche hay dos estrellas más observándonos desde el cielo. –dijo Hermione.

- No dudes nunca de que ahí están.

- Los echo de menos.

- Yo también.

- Pero doy gracias a Merlín por tener esa maravillosa gran familia que nos legaron.

- Yo también…aunque alguna me saque de quicio mas de una vez.

- Pues sabes, estabas muy guapo vestido de rosa.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

- ¿Yo? Nunca.

- Ummm……

- Tendré que decirle a Rose que haga más a menudo ese hechizo.

- Ni se te ocurra o…-pensó unos segundos.

- ¿O qué?

- No te besaré nunca más. –declaró satisfecho.

- Me temo que Rose se va a quedar sin terminar su obra de arte rosa. Por nada del mundo me perdería la sensación de tener tus labios sobre los míos.

- ¿Y qué sensación es esa?

- Esta.

Hermione se inclinó para besar a Ron de manera deliciosa. Moviendo sus labios muy lentamente y dejando sitio para que entrara aire y así prolongarlo lo máximo posible. Ron correspondió moviendo los suyos al mismo compás y transmitiéndole un amor que no estaba exento de pasión y deidad. La castaña acarició su mejilla izquierda u dejó que Ron pasara las manos por su espalda.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione tenia los labios rojos y un poco hinchados, los ojos cerrados en una expresión de puro placer. Fue el turno de Ron de acariciar su mejilla y ella abrió los ojos.

- Sin duda es una muy buena sensación. –dijo el pelirrojo.

- Claro que lo es. Yo siempre tengo razón.

- Mi preciosa sabelotodo. –susurró Ron ates de volver a besarla.

Y desde el cielo, efectivamente, cuatro estrellas brillaban de manera muy especial. Estaban en grupos de dos y bastante cerca las unas de las otras. Ron siempre tuvo razón al buscar el consuelo en ese cielo inmenso y constante. De la misma forma que Ginny también la tuvo al querer volver a reunirlos.

Hermione se encontraba ahora acostada en la hierba y por un instante pudo jurar haber visto como una de las estrellas vibraba brevemente, como haciéndole un guiño, y después volvía a brillar como las demás.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

**La canción que suena en la ultima escena es **_**Rule the World **_**de Take That**_**.**_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 27: Dos amores distintos.**

El mes de julio en Nueva York comenzó con una ola de calor asfixiante. Y eso trajo numerosos problemas a la población, que acaba por hacer uso de las fuentes de los parques para refrescarse. Pero también les alegro el verano a otros pocos que no tenían la oportunidad de ir a la playa o tomar el sol. Tal vez por eso era tan frecuente ver a chicos y chivas en bañador y tumbados en la hierba de Central Park.

El traslado de todas las pertenencias de Lainey, había sido un tremendo caos y habían acabado destrozados y agotados. La rubia tenía muchas mas posesiones de las que pensaba y como no se había querido deshacer de ninguna…a Stuart le había tocado apechugar. El medimago daba gracias a dos cosas: primero ser mago, y segundo, un apartamento grande y espacioso.

Ninguno podía negar que no estuvieran disfrutando esto de vivir juntos y Lainey había comenzado de nuevo a pintar, cambiando los verdes paisajes escoceses por los altos rascacielos de Manhattan. Stuart había averiguado que era una artista muy respetada dentro del círculo del arte y que la rubia tenía talento.

A sus treinta y ocho años, el rubio estaba viviendo su primera historia de amor de verdad. Y es que proviniendo de una familia donde casi todo el mundo estaba separado…no había tenido tiempo para creer en la existencia del amor verdadero. Pero en escasos meses eso se había vuelto en su contra y él había caído en esa trampa llamada "amor".

Aun recordaba como hacia un mes le había pedido a Lainey que se quedara a vivir con él en Nueva York y la cara de la rubia sonriente y emocionada. Esos momentos no se podían comprar con dinero ni tampoco los que vivieron después. Tal vez por eso hacia odios sordos al desastre en que se había convertido su piso.

Eran las doce del mediodía de un sábado y él llegaba cansado después de un doble turno de guarda en el Hospital Sant Patrick's. Tendría ya que estar curado de espanto, pero aun le sorprendía la de tonterías que hacia la gente y que acababan con una visita al medimago. Había tenido tres casos de papás que se habían tragado una pequeña pieza de un juguete de sus hijos, un chica y un hombre que habían recibido un balonazo en el mismo partido de baloncesto, o un niño de tres años que se había autodesmemoriado con la varita de su madre. Y eso sin contar las cuatro operaciones de huesos rotos.

Simplemente quería llegar a su cama y no levantarse hasta el mediodía del día siguiente como mínimo. Ignoraba donde podría estar Lainey, pero en esos momentos…no le importaba. En su mente solo estaba la palabra "dormir" en un centelleante cartel de neón. Se golpeó el pie derecho con una caja y soltó una maldición; intentó esquivar uno de los péndulos colgantes de Lainey y acabó golpeándose, también, la frente contra el marco de la puerta.

Sin duda tenia que hacer algo o sería él quien ingresara en su propio hospital por una tontería domestica. Cogió su varita y con un par de movimientos despejó y ordenó el salón. Se preguntó porqué no lo había hecho Lainey antes con lo fácil que era; pero lo cierto es que la rubia utilizaba la varita lo mínimo y vivía de manera alocada y a lo muggle. Stuart movió la cabeza negativamente y entró en su habitación.

Al menos allí reinaba la calma y todo estaba ordenado en su lugar. Era un cuarto grande, con una cama de matrimonio en el centro. A la derecha una puerta llevaba al baño privado, que ahora estaba invadido por las cosas femeninas de Lainey y alfombrillas violetas en el suelo, a juego con las nuevas toallas, claro. Al otro lado, una butaca en tonos azules se encontraba junto a una estantería baja hecha en madera blanca y llena con los cientos de libros que le había regalado Hermione a lo largo de los años.

Mientras se quitaba los zapatos, sentado en la butaca, pensó en su mejor amiga y en lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Seguramente con siete niños ella no tendría tiempo para pensar en él y no se lo reprochaba, pero habían sido demasiados años compartiendo demasiadas cosas como para olvidarla. Hermione había sido la primera mujer en entrar en su corazón después de que se lo rompieran. Y lo había hecho sin darse cuenta además.

Hablaban por teléfono cada semana, pero no era lo mismo que tenerla a su lado y poder abrazarla. El apartamento suyo ya había sido vendido, pero el comprador todavía no había aparecido y él no sabía quien era. Echaba de menos lo de verla maldiciendo en el rellano porque se había vuelto a dejar las llaves dentro o pasearse por su apartamento como solo la confianza de un mejor amigo permitía.

Y daba las gracias a Merlín por haberle puesto a Lainey en su camino, a pesar de lo poco convencional que había sido su enamoramiento. Pero como se han cansado de publicar las grande escritoras románticas…cuando el amor llega…LLEGA. No importan ni el espacio, ni el tiempo, ni las circunstancias o las consecuencias, tan solo los sentimientos.

Se dejó caer en la cama, con la ropa puesta y todo, y cerró los ojos. Desterró a un segundo plano a Hermione, Lainey y todo aquel que osara interponerse entre él y el dios Morfeo. El cansancio y las agujetas se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo y sintió como un cosquilleo lo invadía de arriba abajo. Ahogó un suspiro y se obligó a dejar de sentir. A los pocos minutos estaba completamente dormido.

Tan solo habían pasado dos horas cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió de nuevo. Lainey asomó su cabecita rubia para asegurarse de que no había peligro. Le desconcertó ver que el comedor estaba libre de obstáculos y ordenado, no como lo había dejado ella. Eso significaba que Stuart había llegado ya a casa… Torció un poco el morro; esperaba que eso no estropeara su sorpresa.

- Stuart. –lo llamó aun sin entrar.- ¡Stuart! ¡Stu, cariño!

Pero cuando al cabo de unos minutos no obtuvo respuesta, decidió abrir la puerta de par en par. Antes de entrar, pero, se dio la vuelta y bajó la vista hasta el bulto que aguardaba en el suelo. Sonrió al ver que le había hecho caso y decidió darle una galleta de compensación después.

- Bruno. –susurró arrodillándose a su lado.

De la cestita marrón enseguida salió una cabecita negra de alegres ojos marrones. Tenía las orejas alargadas y gruesas y el morro chato con una lengua suave y rosa. Su expresión era amable y juguetona y al verlo mover el rabo felizmente, uno entendía porque Lainey se había enamorado de él nada más verlo. Tan solo tenía un añito, pero era grandote como correspondía a los Labradores.

- Buen chico. –dijo Lainey alegremente.

Bruno salió del todo de la cestita.

Lainey entró al apartamento y dejó la cestita en un rincón. Caminó de puntillas mirando en todas las habitaciones, pero no fue hasta llegar a la suya que vio a Stuart tumbado en la cama y durmiendo igual de tranquilo que un bebé. Lo contempló sonriente durante varios segundos y luego se fue cerrando la puerta.

Sabía que siempre acababa agotado después de sus guardias.

Volvió al salón y vio como Bruno aun estaba en el rellano pero con la cabeza asomada al interior. Seguramente estaba haciendo el reconocimiento a su nueva casa. Fue cuando la rubia se marchó a la cocina para buscarle un cuenco y llenarlo de leche, que el animalillo se animó a entrar.

Su cuerpo era pequeño, pero grande para su edad. El pelo lacio estaba muy corto, pero su color negro relucía y brillaba, y en el cuello llevaba un collar rojo con una placa con su nombre. Sus ojitos amables tenían leves toques de tristeza y por eso se mantenía reticente. Al caminar podía observarse que cojeaba y tenía una pata vendada.

Lainey salió con el cuenco de leche en sus mansos y le indicó a Bruno que la siguiera. El perrito se movió con parsimonia, mirando a un lado y a otro. Llegó hasta la terraza, donde la rubia le esperaba apoyada en una sombrita del muro de enfrente. Bruno corrió feliz y enseguida comenzó a lamer el cuenco de la leche fría. Lainey acarició el suave lomo y suspiró una vez más al ver el vendaje de la pata.

Sabía que seguramente primero debería haberlo consultado con Stuart, pero es que era una oportunidad única y se había enamorado de esos ojos marrones que parecían estar diciendo a todas horas '_quiereme_'. Esa mañana había salido a la calle sin intención alguna de comprar un perrito, pero mira tu por donde que habiéndose bajado del metro cerca del edificio Flatiron, había seguido la calle durante diez minutos y había llegado a un mercado.

Apostado en una plazoleta y abarcando calles contiguas, tenia paradas de todo tipo y origen y hacia las delicias de los turistas que tenían tiempo. Había mucho colorido tanto en las frutas como en los tejidos de las ropas, pero lo que mas le había gustado a Lainey era el ambiente que se captaba. Caminando por caminar y sin seguir ningún orden, había llegado al otro lado de la calle. Allí en una esquina, había una chica que debía tener unos veintidós años, con una gorra verde en la cabeza tapando su cabello castaño. A su alrededor había seis jaulas con distintos cachorros.

Desde pequeña que a Lainey le habían encantado los animales, pero su madre había sido muy estricta con respecto a eso y no había tenido nunca ninguno; luego su ex marido tampoco se lo había permitido. Pero ahora…esperaba que Stuart no se enfadara demasiado. Además, en esos momentos de su relación era mejor tener un perro que un hijo.

Se acercó a las jaulas y los observó a todos durante unos minutos. No quería un perro por su belleza sino porque hiciera que algo dentro de ella se moviera. Tal y como decía el cartel de encima, esos animales estaban para adoptar y habían sido dados de altas de un centro de recuperación canino. Bruno era el más grande de ellos y su anterior familia lo había abandonado en una carretera. Luego un coche lo atropelló y estuvo varias semanas muy enfermito. Ahora solo le quedaba el vendaje de la pierna y una leve cojera.

Viendo como Bruno vaciaba el cuenco mientras movía el rabo con alegría, Lainey creyó imposible que hubiera personas que abandonaban o maltrataban a esos animalitos. Si por ella hubiera sido, los habría adoptado a todos, pero tampoco quería cansar a Stuart antes de tiempo. Sonrió al sentir como Bruno restregaba su hocico contra sus piernas y volvió a acariciarle el lomo. En el interior sonó el teléfono y Lainey corrió a responder antes de que Stuart se despertara. Bruno la siguió en su recorrido, y cuando ella se sentó en el suelo, él también lo hizo.

- ¿Si?

- Hola a la chica más alegre del planeta. –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado.

- ¡¡Ron!! –se emocionó Lainey.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡¿Cómo va todo?!

- Muy bien. Ya está toda la familia reunida y a veces es un caos, pero me encanta.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro. ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- Igual de preciosa que siempre. –sonrió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ronald! –escuchó Lainey que le reprendra.- Deja de decir tonterías y manda un abrazo a Lainey de mi parte.

- ¡Lo he oído! –saltó la aludida.

- Lo ha oído. –informó Ron.

- Muchos besos desde aquí.

- Te manda besos, Minnie.

- ¡Igualmente! –se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Y como van las cosas por la Gran Manzana? ¿No te has aburrido ya de ese país? –bromeó Ron.

- La verdad es que no, jeje. Los neoyorquinos son muy extraños y me gusta mucho mirarlos y someterlos a mi estudio particular. El otro día estaba en un museo y el hombre de seguridad se me acercó a preguntarme si me gustaba el cuadro.

- ¿Y te gustaba?

- La verdad es que no, era un completo desastre. Pero le dije al hombre que no estaba mal.

- Tal vez quería ligar contigo.

- Que va. Stuart estaba conmigo; aunque ahora que lo pienso…él debió de pensar lo mismo porque acabó mirando al segurata de forma extraña.

Ron rió al escuchar como divagaba su amiga.

- No cambies nunca, Lai.

- Eso intento.

- ¿Las cosas con Stuart van bien?

- Estupendamente, aunque me temo que he invadido su piso de forma apabullante.

- Bueno, eso suele ocurrir en una relación. En nuestra habitación y nuestro cuarto de baño, casi todo lo que hay es de Hermione, y el resto de la casa…eso es territorio de los niños.

- ¿Así que vuestra habitación? –preguntó Lainey sugerentemente.

- Claro.

- Las cosas han mejorado bastante desde que nos fuimos.

- Mi vida vuelve a ser plena de nuevo, Lai. –declaró Ron con sinceridad.

- Me alegro mucho, Ron.

- Gracias. Pero cuéntame como está Stuart.

- Ahora mismo como un tronco. Llegó de una doble guardia en el hospital y no he querido despertarlo aun.

- Vaya. –la voz de Ron sonó desilusionada.

- Si. No sabe la noticia que le espera cuando despierte. –dijo Lainey muy contenta.

- ¿Qué noticia?

- ¡Que ya somos tres!

- ¡¿Estás embarazada?! –Ron se dejó caer en la cama. Lainey había sido siempre muy alocada, y aunque su relación con Stuart era seria, no esperaba esa noticia tan pronto.

- No, tonto.

- ¿Entonces?

- He adoptado un perrito.

- Ah, bueno. ¿Y a Stuart le gustan los perros?

- A todo el mundo le gustan, Ron.

- A Patrick no.

- Él no es todo el mundo. –el tono de voz de Lainey siempre cambiaba cuando hablaba de su ex marido. Le había hecho mucho daño.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento.

- ¿Y como le va a Nails con el gato de Hermione? Stu me dijo que era muy orgulloso.

- Stuart se quedó corto. Pero sorprendemente se llevan bien; con decirte que el otro día acabé durmiendo en el suelo y ellos dos en mi cama…

- Ay, Ron, te pasan unas cosas. –dijo Lainey riendo.

- Lo se. No tengo remedio.

- No digas eso. Estoy segura de que Hermione sabe un par de métodos para hacerte recobrar el buen humor.

- Sin duda conoce todos los trucos.

- Eso se llama amor, Ron.

- Lo que tu digas; pero eso no significa que la relación perro-gato que mantienen esos dos me guste.

Se quedaron unos segunditos callados, momento que aprovechó Bruno para hacerse notar y acurrucarse en las piernas de Lainey buscando una caricia que no tardó en llegar. La rubia estaba encantada con su perrito, y aunque las palabras de Ron le habían hecho dudar, estaba segura de que a Stuart también le gustaría.

- Escucha, Lai. –dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Necesito hablar con Stuart. Pero aparte de que está dormido ahora mismo, lo quería hacer en persona.

- ¿Vas a venir a vernos? –Lainey se puso muy contenta durante un minuto.- Un momento… ¿ocurre algo grave?

- No, nada de eso.

- Ron…

- Enserio, solo quería consultar unas cosillas con él.

- Sabes que tu repuesta no me deja satisfecha ¿no?

- Lo se.

- Pero… ¿qué le digo a Stuart cuando despierte? ¿Qué te llame o algo?

- No. No, que no llame; no quiero que Hermione se entere.

- Ron, me estás ocultando algo grave. –afirmó Lainey ya convencida.

- Lainey, no…

- No era una pregunta, Ronald. Estoy cien por cien segura de que ocultas algo.

- Bien, vale. Oculto algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Lainey no es un tema para hablarlo por teléfono. –admitió Ron al fin.

- ¿Es un tema serio?

- Si.

- ¿Y tiene que ver contigo o con Hermione?

- Con Hermione.

- No estará gravemente enferma ¿no?

- Ahora mismo no, pero lo estuvo…y quiero que Stuart me cuente algunas cosas. Y ya te he dicho demasiado, así que no hagas más preguntas, por favor.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. –Lainey accedió ante el tono apesumbrado de su amigo, pero se apuntó mentalmente hablarlo con Stuart.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quieres que lo despierte? Pareces muy angustiado y…

- No, no corre tanta prisa.

- Como quieras.

- Siento haber sido tan estúpido, Lai, pero…es un tema muy delicado y me afecta mucho. Por eso quería hablarlo en persona.

- No pasa nada, Ron. Yo lo entiendo.

- Gracias. –dijo Ron una vez más.

- ¿Quieres saber como se llama el nuevo miembro de la familia? –dijo Lainey sabiendo que debía cambiar de tema.

- Claro. ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡Bruno! –y al decirlo el perrito levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- Es un buen nombre; espero que sea un buen perro.

- Lo es, lo es.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Y cuando vas a venir a vernos?

- La semana que viene lo más seguro, si os va bien.

- Por supuesto que nos va bien.

- Es que no quería presentarme sin avisar.

- ¿Vendrás solo?

- Si.

- Así que tendré que ir yo para allá cuando quiera ver a Hermione ¿no?

- Me temo que si. –rió Ron.

- No vas a poder tenerla siempre para ti, Ron.

- Créeme que con siete niños…no la tengo durante mucho tiempo.

- Pero tu eres feliz así.

- Lo soy.

- Mamá se pondrá contenta al saberlo, y ya sabes…exigirá conocer a Hermione.

- Lo se. –Ron rió de nuevo ante el recuerdo de Elaine.- Bueno, Lai, me comentas esto con Stuart, por favor. Es que no quiero presentarme y hacerle las preguntas a bocajarro.

- No te preocupes, yo se lo digo.

- Te echo de menos.

- Y yo a ti.

- Nos vemos pronto.

- Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Lainey colgó el teléfono con una agridulce sonrisa en el rostro. Algo le decía que el tema de Hermione era más que delicado, y por un momento tuvo miedo de saber algo más. Pero su curiosidad era mayor, así que cuando Stuart despertara, no dudaría en preguntarle todo lo que quería saber.

Miró a Bruno, que se había quedado dormido en su regazo como si fuera un bebé. Suspiró y se levantó con cuidado de no perturbarlo. El reloj de la sala de estar marcaba las tres y media cuando decidió mover un poco su varita y recoger por fin todas las cajas de su mudanza. Lainey era una bruja de sangre pura bastante poco convencional, pues casi nunca usaba la varita y se sentía más muggle que bruja. Quizás ese era el rasgo distintivo de los O'Neill y por eso no eran muy conocidos en el mundo mágico.

Le gustaba mucho como había quedado el cuarto de invitados, que ahora era su estudio de pintura y se maravilló una vez más con la luminosidad que entraba por la claraboya del techo. Pintaba desde que tenía memoria, y con el tiempo había sabido perfeccionar su estilo hasta llevarlo al campo de los impresionistas con sus largas pinceladas y paisajes frondosos y coloridos. En las paredes había colgados varios de sus cuadros, a la izquierda una chaise lon y a la derecha el viejo caballete que la acompañaba a todos lados. Esta era la única habitación que Lainey cuidaba con esmero, y por eso no necesitó ordenarla mágicamente.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, y bastante agotada, la rubia entró a la habitación que compartía con Stuart y sonrió melancólicamente al ver como su chico dormía. Dejó la puerta entreabierta y se acomodó estirada a su lado; no reprimió el impulso de besarlo y eso pareció despertarlo. Los ojos azules de Stuart se abrieron para encontrarse con dos piedras negras en un rostro pecoso y sonriente.

- Hola. –dijo Lainey.

- Ummm…-Stuart volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien…agotador.

- Me imagino. –acarició su oreja izquierda.

- ¿Y tu?

- Muy bien. Estuve en el mercado del Soho.

- Suena divertido.

- Es que lo es.

- Umm…

- ¿Estás muy cansado?

- Si. ¿Porque?

- Es que Ron llamó hace un rato y parecía angustiado y ansioso. Quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? –Stuart abrió los ojos.- ¿Le pasa algo a Hermione?

- No, no exactamente. Dijo que tenía que ver con el pasado. Y que era un tema muy delicado, pero no me quiso decir más.

- Oh, por Merlín. –el rubio se enderezó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y se restregó los ojos.

- Es algo grave ¿no? –Lainey lo miraba directa y seriamente.

- Si es lo que yo creo que es, si.

- Pero fue hace mucho tiempo ¿no?

- Si. Hace diez años, aunque el recuerdo aun duele.

- ¿Puedes contarme qué pasó?

- Sin duda es una buena señal que se lo contara a Ron. –dijo Stuart hablando para si mismo.

- Algo me dice que Hermione guarda más secretos que un barco hundido en el mar.

- Seguramente. Pero al que sin duda se refiere Ron…ocurrió cuando yo la conocí.

- Stu…

Lainey fue interrumpida por una cabecita negra que abría la puerta en esos momentos. El rubio se quedó estático en su sitio viendo como Bruno trotaba hasta llegar al lado de Lainey y tomaba impulso para subir a la cama. Una vez lo hizo, lamió las manos de la rubia y la miró risueño.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Este es Bruno.

- ¿Y qué hace aquí?

- Es nuestro.

- Yo no tengo perros, Lainey. –dijo Stuart algo disgustado.

- Ahora si.

- Pues mas vale que se marche cuanto antes. –se levantó y caminó hasta el baño.

- ¿Es que no te gustan los perros? –Lainey lucía visiblemente decepcionada.

- No es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiero un perro y punto.

- Pero…

- Es mi última palabra, Lainey. –cerró a puerta del baño.

La rubia se quedó chafada sentada en la cama y se le escapó una lágrima. Era la primera vez que discrepaba con Stuart en algo y no le gustaba el tono que había utilizado para con ella; durante unos segundos le pareció estar viendo a su ex marido, y auque no se podía llamar discusión al intercambio de palabras que habían tenido…la sensación que quedaba después era la misma.

Bruno pareció captar el malestar de su nueva dueña y le lamió el mentón intentado llamar su atención. Lainey dirigió sus ojos aguados hacia el animal y le sonrió. Después se levantó y salieron de la habitación en silencio. La siguiente hora y media la pasó en su estudio con la puerta cerrada y una sofocante sensación en el pecho. Intentó pintar algo sin éxito, pero se mantuvo sentada frente al caballete con el pincel en la mano.

Estaba ya por darse por vencida ese día cuando sin pensarlo comenzó a dar pinceladas aquí y allá. Tenia una muy buena memoria para recrear los pequeños detalles que al resto le pasaban desapercibidos y casi sin darse cuenta había reconstruido los contornos de su habitación en el lienzo. En el centro había una cama deshecha y a los pies de esta, centrando el primer plano de la composición, un perro que se parecía mucho a Bruno.

Tan concentrada estaba que no reparó en Stuart abriendo la puerta; para él también había sido difícil mostrarse tan inflexible y minutos después se había arrepentido de sus palabras, pero cuando salió del baño…Lainey ya no estaba en la habitación. Ahora era la hora de cenar, y al ver que la rubia no salía de su estudio…había ido a buscarla.

- ¿Lainey?

- Estoy ocupada. –dijo ella sin quitar la vista del lienzo.

- No has salido a cenar. –Stuart se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

- No tengo hambre.

- Lo siento.

Ante un nuevo humano a su vista, después de horas encerrado en el estudio, Bruno corrió hacia Stuart moviendo el rabo. Se encaramó a sus piernas buscando atención y caricias, y por mucho que el rubio intentó ignorarlo, no pudo resistirse y acabó acuclillado y acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

- No te encariñes mucho, mañana mismo se marcha. –dijo Lainey inexpresivamente y sin dejar de pintar.

- ¿Qué le ocurre en la pata?

- Nada que deba interesarte. No va a ser tu perro ¿no?

- Lainey…

- Su anterior familia lo dejó en una cuneta y un coche lo atropelló.

- Pobrecillo.

- Si, bueno.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- No, la verdad es que no. –la rubia sonaba sincera.

- ¿Entonces?

- Simplemente no tengo hambre.

- Vamos Lai, no podemos pelearnos por un perro. Y ya te he dicho que lo siento.

- Y yo te he escuchado y te he dicho que no estoy enfadada.

- ¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntar él.

- Decepcionada, por pensar que tu eras diferente.

- Lainey esto es ridículo. Es solo un perro.

- El perro es lo de menos ahora mismo, Stuart.

- Pues sigo sin entender porque estás enfadada.

- No estoy enfadada, est…

- Si, si, decepcionada, pero ¿porqué?

- Porque me has hecho sentir que no tenia ni voz ni voto en el asunto. Como si el único que manda eres tu y…

- Lo siento. Te pido disculpas.

- Disculpas aceptadas, y ahora si me permites…

- La razón por la que no quiero un perro es porque cuando era pequeño tuve uno, que obviamente con el paso de los años murió. Trip era muy importante para mi y me sentí devastado cuando lo perdí. Fue en ese momento que juré no volver a tener animales. No soporto perderlos.

Lainey dejó el pincel en el caballete y levantó el rostro para mirarlo. Sus ojos negros lucían tristes cuando se encontraron con los de él, pero no pudo evitar sentirse complacida por dentro cuando vio la hermosa imagen del perro llamando la atención de Stuart.

- Quiere que juegues con él. –dijo refiriéndose a Bruno.

- Lo se.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste esto desde el principio?

- No lo se. Simplemente no se dio.

- Stu, los animales mueren igual que las personas.

- Cierto, pero algunos animales son capaces de darte más amor que alguna personas.

- Trip era muy importante para ti ¿no?

- Era mi mejor amigo, estuvimos juntos durante quince años. ¿Y qué edad tiene este pillo?

- Un año.

- Es un buen perro.

- Si.

- Nadie debería abandonarlos nunca.

- Si.

- Y ya tiene su cuenco, sus juguetes y su cesta instalados aquí.

- Si. Mañana los recogeré y…

- Lainey…

- ¿Qué?

- Bruno se queda. –Stuart se puso de pie y el perrito salió corriendo de la habitación. Tal vez su dueña no tuviera hambre, pero él si.

- ¿Enserio? –Lainey abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Si.

- Pero… ¿y tu problema?

- Tienes razón; los animales mueren igual que las personas. –se apoyó de nuevo en el marco de la puerta.- No puedo estar siempre rehuyendo su contacto.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y ya está?

- ¿Qué esperabas?

- No se. –se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tiró su cabello rubio hacia atrás.- Tal vez que te arrojaras a mis brazos y me…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar porque, efectivamente, Lainey corrió a sus brazos y lo besó. El rubio bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la rodeó con fuerza. Esa había sido su primera discusión y se habían dado cuenta de que su amor no era tan perfecto. Aunque bien es cierto, que las reconciliaciones solían ser lo mejor de esos momentos.

- ¿Mejor? –preguntó Lainey.

- Si. No quiero que te sientas de menos nunca más.

- Umm, pero el beso no es por haber aceptado a Bruno.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Es porque te he echado de menos estas horas.

- Ummm…

- ¿Así que no vamos a echar a Bruno?

- Claro que no. Y mañana iremos a que le revisen esa pata en un buen centro veterinario.

- Es adorable ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Bien. Ahora ya podemos cenar.

- ¿No decías que no tenias hambre?

- Pero eso era para preocuparte.

- Ciertamente me había preocupado bastante, puesto que hay tu cena favorita.

- ¿Crees que no lo he notado? –sonrió Lainey soltándose de su abrazo.- Me ha costado mucho contenerme y no salir corriendo.

- Nunca entenderé porque te gusta tanto la pizza.

- Será por mis raíces.

- Lai…tus raíces son irlandesas…no italianas.

- Pues eso, somos del mismo continente ¿no? –tiró de la mano del rubio.- Vamos a cenar.

- Si, vamos. –dijo Stuart moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casi dos semanas después de terminar Hogwarts, una triste y solitaria chica castaña volvía a encontrarse en la estación de King's Cross. Sus ojos castaños estaban faltos de luminosidad y los continuos suspiros que salían de su boca, no eran otra cosa que de enamorada desencantada. En sus manos sostenía una carta bastante arrugada, de las veces que la había leído, y no sabia qué pensar.

De un lado tenia la esperanza de que hubiese sido la emoción por verse al fin lo que había hecho que la carta fuera tan fría, y por otro lado, todo era miedo y desolación a que todo se hubiera tratado de un vil engaño o sueño. Sacudió la cabeza convenciéndose de que esto ultimo podía ser. Abrió la carta una vez más y la leyó a pesar de sabérsela de memoria.

"_Grace,_

_Necesito verte el próximo 12 de julio_

_a las 12 a.m. en el anden numero 10_

_de la estación King's Cross._

_Tenemos que hablar, es importante._

_No faltes._

_Ben."_

Ya está.

Ni un saludo o un abrazo si quiera.

Llevaban muy poquito tiempo saliendo, si es que a eso se le podía decir salir, y no pretendía que le dijera "te quiero" a todas horas. Pero sin duda la percepción habría cambiado notablemente de haber añadido a la nota alguna referencia parecida. Hacia doce días que no sabia nada de él, ni lechuzas ni llamadas de teléfono ni nada; y cuando ya comenzaba a impacientarse había llegado esa carta.

Grace no era tonta, y era muy consciente de que no era el tipo de chica que solía encandilar a los chicos; por eso se sentía más a gusto entre libros, su consuelo de siempre. Temía que no habiendo estado ni un día con ella, Ben ya se hubiera cansado. Tal vez lo suyo había sido un error y se habían dejado envolver demasiado por la magia del momento.

Miró una vez más el reloj de la estación, porque ya no se fiaba del suyo, y vio como marcaba la una menos cuarto. La hora del almuerzo ya había pasado y ella llevaba sentada en el incomodo banco rojo cuarenta y cinco minutos. Hacia rato que no pasaba ningún tren tampoco y los muggles que habían llegado en el último ya se habían ido.

Se le escapó una lágrima al tiempo que sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho.

Ben no iba a ir…y eso dolía.

Guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y después de remover ese liquido acuoso que afeaba sus ojos, se levantó. No se molestó en mirar de vuelta la vía de trenes y por eso no vio al que se acercaba a lo lejos. Caminaba cabizbaja hacia la salida y por una vez no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

Tardó siete minutos en salir a la calle y enseguida la suave brisa de verano le dio en el rostro apartando sus cabellos castaños y tratándolos como si fueran meros hilos de marioneta. Hacia un día atípicamente londinense en donde brillaba el sol. En los cercanos jardines de Coran Fields se podía ver a muchos jóvenes tumbados en el césped o sentados alrededor de la refrescante fuente. Grace no podía creer que hacia tan solo unos días, ella podía haber sido una de esas chicas sonrientes, y sin embargo ahora…

- Disculpe usted. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- Había quedado aquí con una señorita hace casi una hora y me preguntaba si usted la conocería. Le pido que le diga que me disculpe y que tiene un pésimo novio que no sabe de horarios de trenes muggles, pero que aun así la quiere mucho.

Ella sonrió mientras se volteaba. Toda su tristeza se fue arrastrada por una de esas ráfagas de viento que iban y venían.

- Ben. –dijo echándole los brazos al cuello.- Eres un tonto.

- Ya lo se. Siento haberte hecho esperar. –pasó una mano por la cintura de ella, pues la otra la tenia ocupada con un paquete.

- No pasa nada. –Grace también tenía su orgullo y no pensaba admitir que había llorado tras su supuesto plantón.

- Como compensación te he traído esto. –le tendió el paquete fino y rectangular.

- No tenías que haberte molestado, yo no…-abrió el envoltorio y vio de qué se trataba.- Oh, Ben, ¿cómo sabias que me gustaba?

- Si te he de ser sincero, he recurrido a la ayuda de una bruja rubia. –sonrió el chico.- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta.

- Dicen que es un poeta muy famoso en el mundo muggle. –se encogió de hombros y miró al otro lado de la calle.

- ¿Bromeas? Es un clásico de la literatura inglesa. ¿Quién no conoce a Lord Byron? –movió la cabeza negativamente y rodó los ojos.

- Umm…yo no lo conocía.

Ahí era donde se había patente su educación de sangre pura, y eso a Ben no le gustaba. Se volvió para mirar a Grace y enseguida apareció de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno…

- Pero estoy seguro de que tu serás una maestra estupenda.

- ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara? –a Grace se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Si. Pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? –dijo Grace apretando fuertemente el libro contra su pecho.

- Que me saludes como lo hacen todos los novios.

- Oh.

- No me has dado un beso ni nada. ¿Acaso te has cansado de mi?

- Que cosas dices, Ben. –la chica se sonrojó un poco.- Antes te cansarás tu de mi.

- Eso nunca, princesa. Reconozco que tardé en apreciarte y comprenderte, pero…ya estamos juntos.

- Si. Y aun no me lo creo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mírate y mírame a mi. –Grace señaló a ambos.

- No entiendo. –dijo Ben después de hacer lo que ella le pedía.

- Ben, tu eres un chico guapo y divertido, mientras que yo…

- …tu eres preciosa, cariñosa y aunque no lo creas, también divertida. –la cortó él.- Y ahora quiero mi beso, ¿o no quieres besarme?

- Claro que quiero. –dijo Grace en un murmullo y de nuevo sonrojada.

Ben sonrió y acarició una de sus mejillas arreboladas mientras su otra mano aun descansaba en la cintura de ella. Grace no se atrevió a soltar el libro con una "selección de los mejores poemas de Lord Byron" y esperó con ansias la llegada del beso. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, la castañita cerró los ojos y movió su boca poco a poco. Se demoraron en saborearse unos segundos y sintieron como toda la gente de su alrededor desaparecía y solo quedaban ellos dos.

Se separaron levemente para tomar aire, aunque esto no duró mucho tiempo. Pues cuando Ben vio los labios entreabiertos de Grace, no dudó en volver a besarlos con suavidad. Ella se olvidó de proteger tanto el libro y le echó los brazos al cuello mientras él le rodeaba con sus dos manos la cintura.

- Sin duda este es el mejor recibimiento que me han dado en mucho tiempo. –dijo Ben cuando se separaron definitivamente.

- Ben…-dijo ella dándose cuenta de que eran observados por un sonriente matrimonio mayor. Se sonrojó hasta limites insospechados y hundió el rostro en el pecho del rubio.

- Siento mucho haber llegado tan tarde, de verdad.

- No importa.

- Pero ya te ibas ¿no?

- Si.

- ¿Tienes que volver a casa o podemos tomarnos el resto del día libre?

- Umm…creo que podemos tomarnos el resto del día libre.

- Perfecto. –Ben la cogió de la mano y comenzaron a andar por Euston Road, pasando frente a la Brittish Library.

- En tu nota decías que teníamos que hablar de algo muy importante. –dijo Grace con un tono de voz algo temeroso.

Ben lo notó y sonrió.

- Si. Pero que en ningún momento se te pase por la cabeza que quiero terminar contigo. –le dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Aun vas a tener que aguantarme.

- Sinceramente lo había pensado. Tu nota era…

- …fría, lo se. Pero no estaba solo cuando la escribí. –su bello rostro se ensombreció en una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu familia?

- Si.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar?

- No tengo más remedio. Pero no hablemos ahora de ellos, prefiero estar sentado.

- ¿Tan mal van las cosas?

- Si.

- Bueno. –Grace suspiró.- Ayer estuve hablando con Alice por teléfono. Lleva muy mal eso de estar separada de James. Y eso que se hablan y se escriben casi todos los días.

- Son demasiado melosos esos dos.

- No tiene nada de malo ser meloso. –se aventuró a decir Grace.

- ¿Te gustaría que te llamara todos los días? –preguntó Ben. No imaginaba que Grace fuera de esas chicas.

- No, no todos los días, pero si de vez en cuando. Y que me escribieras cartas para así…-se cortó a ella misma antes de decir lo siguiente.

Ben se paró antes de torcer a la derecha por Eversholt Street, y se la quedó mirando sonriente. Le encantaba cuando Grace se ruborizaba, cosa que ocurría muy a menudo.

- …así…

- No te rías. Pero era para tenerlas de recuerdo cuando sea viejita.

- No me río, ¿ves?

- ¿Entonces porque sonríes?

- Porque eres mas romántica de lo que pensaba.

Grace frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo, según tu?

- Bueno, por supuesto.

- Bien. –dijo ella y siguieron caminando.

Pasaron por delante del hotel Golden Royal con su fachada marrón y su toldo blanco y caminaron unos metros más hasta llegar a Russell Square. Había mucha gente disfrutando de la comida o simplemente del buen tiempo.

- Estaba pensando en subir unos días a casa de James. –dijo Ben de repente.

Grace recordó que esa era su válvula de escape cuando había problemas en su casa y se imaginó que las cosas debían de ir muy mal

- No le vendrá mal tener a su amigo cerca. –opinó ella sabiamente.

- Si.

- Tal vez…si lo hablamos…Alice y yo podríamos ir un día y pasarlo todos juntos.

- Eso seria perfecto. –dijo Ben mirando hacia la fuente y Grace sintió que no estaba realmente allí.

- Ben…Ben…

- Umm…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sentémonos primero. –propuso él.

Y así lo hicieron. Les costó encontrar un árbol que estuviera desocupado, pero cuando lo hallaron, Ben se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco y Grace delante de él. El rubio rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él; ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Durante casi diez minutos estuvieron en silencio, observando a la gente que iba y venia.

- Mis padres se han enterado de lo nuestro. –rompió Ben el silencio.

- Oh. –Grace no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

- Parece ser que Zoe Zabini nos vio en el tren y les fue con el cuento a sus padres hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mi prometida. –Ben suspiró.

- ¿Cómo? –Grace se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver.

- Pe-pero…

- Nuestros padres firmaron un contrato prematrimonial cuando nosotros teníamos tres años.

- ¿Eso no es ilegal?

- En el mundo de mis padres no; es lo normal.

- ¿Y tu vas a…casarte con ella?

- No voy a casarme, soy muy joven aun. Pero definitivamente el día que lo haga no será con Zoe Zabini.

- Háblame de tu familia, Ben. –pidió Grace cogiéndole de las manos.

- Junto a los Potter, mi familia es la más antigua del mundo mágico; los Black y los Weasley se crearon más tarde. Pero al contrario que estas otras familias…la mía sigue anclada en el pasado. Durante la guerra contra Voldemort, mis padres no tomaron partido, pero compartían los ideales de él. En mi casa bajo ningún concepto se autoriza la entrada a nadie que no sea un sangre pura.

- Oh.

- Si. Y cuando Zoe les fue con la noticias de nuestro noviazgo…se positivamente que si tu hubieras sido sangre pura, como Alice por ejemplo, ellos no habrían dicho nada. Pero…

- Soy una sangre sucia.

- No, eso no. Eres hija de muggles. –corrigió Ben.

- Es lo mismo.

- No lo es. –apretó sus manos entrelazadas.- Para mi no lo es. Yo no soy como mis padres, Grace.

- Imagino que no solo te hicieron una advertencia.

- Vas bien. En mi casa nunca han habitado los sentimientos del corazón. Yo nunca he recibido un beso o un abrazo de mi madre, y cuando era pequeño tenía suerte si mi padre me miraba. Fui criado por elfos domésticos.

- Eso es muy triste, Ben.

- Por eso cuando conocía a James…pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Potter que en la mía. Un verano apareció tia Hermi y...yo no era más que un mocoso de nueve años, pero ella me trató como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo.

- Estabas falto de cariño.

- Si, y ella supo reconocerlo al momento.

- Parece buena persona.

- Lo es.

- Ben… ¿si no te casas con Zoe, qué pasará?

- Me desheredaran y repudiaran.

- Pero…n-no pueden hacer eso…

- La familia Wise se rige por otras reglas, Gracie.

- Nunca pensé que…

- Nadie lo piensa porque es impensable.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Nosotros estamos muy bien juntos. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Obviamente me prohibieron volver a verte y para hacer más efectiva la prohibición y asegurarse de que entraba en mi cabeza…pero bueno, por unos cuantos hechizos agresivos no se ha muerto nadie. –sonrió con dificultad.

- ¿Te han torturado? –Grace abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No…no…bueno si, un poco.

- Ben…

- Pero no importa. Yo soy más inteligente que ellos.

- Ben…

- Por eso tenia que hablar contigo y por eso quería subir unos días a ver a James. Tal vez luego me pueda quedar con Alice. Donde sea menos en mi casa. Menos mal que ya me falta poco para ser mayor de edad y entrar en posesión de mi herencia.

- ¿No te iban a desheredar?

- Si. Mis padres si. Pero hace un año murió mi tio-abuelo Damien, que fue desheredado por el mismo motivo. Me dejó una cuantiosa herencia y un apartamento aquí en Londres, con varias cláusulas que no permiten a nadie que no sea yo disponer de ella. Llevo planeando mi salida de la mansión Wise desde entonces.

- Realmente debes de estar muy mal en esa casa para…

- Esa nunca fue mi casa y mucho menos un hogar.

- Lo siento por ti. Y siento haber sido la causa de…

- ¿No me has estado escuchando? Esto viene de largo. Y tu de lo único que eres culpable es de quererme.

- Ben…-se inclinó y lo besó.- Vamos a tener que hablar con James y Alice para poder vernos durante el verano.

- ¿Te parece bien la idea?

- Me encanta.

- Te quiero, Gracie, no lo olvides.

- No lo olvidaré.

Se besaron una vez más y luego se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

- Ahora ya sabes la razón por la que no pude ponerme en contacto estos días. Te pido disculpas si por mi comportamiento pensaste que te iba a dejar o algo así.

- No pasa nada. Ya está todo aclarado y tu estás aquí.

- Cierto. –apoyaron sus frentes una contra otra y rozaron sus narices.- Un beso de gnomos.

- Si. –sonrió ella.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –Ben era bastante comilón a pesar de estar delgado como un palillo.

- Si. –rió Grace.- Ya tardaba en salir tu ansia por comer.

- Soy un chico en edad de crecimiento y necesito alimentos y vitaminas, muchas gracias. –se defendió él.

Grace continuó riéndose mientras se levantaban; Ben la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello. Caminaron contentos y cogidos de la mano y acortaron por los jardines del Brittish Museum para salir a Oxford Street. Ahí el ambiente cambiaba y se veían cientos de turistas parándose en casi cada tienda de la céntrica calle.

- No había estado nunca por aquí. –admitió Ben.

- ¿No? ¿Pues qué conoces de Londres? –dijo Grace sorprendida.

- El callejón Diagón.

- Oh.

- Así que se ha convertido usted en mi guía particular, señorita Pearsons.

- Será un autentico placer, señor Wise.

- Puede llamarme Ben. –bromeó el chico.

- Puede llamarme Grace, entonces.

- Gracie. –corrigió él.

- ¿Sabes que eres al único que le permito llamarme así?

- Es que yo lo digo con encanto. –se jactó él.

- ¡Ben!

Encontraron un bonito y sencillo restaurante y allí comieron. Hay que decir que el plato de Ben era notablemente más grande que el de Grace y que tardó menos que ella en terminarlo. A la chica le hizo mucha gracia la reacción de Ben ante la coca-cola, pues nunca había tomado ninguna. Ella le explicó que era una especie de cerveza de mantequilla a lo muggle.

A la hora de pagar, Ben insistió en hacerlo, pero Grace no le dejó.

- No, no. Esta es mi ciudad, yo invito. –dijo la chica sacando dinero de su pequeño bolso cruzado.

- No me estás dejando ser un caballero, Gracie.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiero un caballero? –bromeó ella.

- Ummm…

- Cuando vayamos a tu ciudad invitas tu.

- ¿Vendrías a verme a Oxford?

- Claro.

- Vale. –dijo Ben muy contento.

Al contrario de lo que ocurría en el sur del continente europeo, en la pequeña isla del Reino Unido, a las seis de la tarde ya había anochecido, y por eso no fue de extrañar que al salir de restaurante, las farolas y luces de la calle ya estuvieran prendidas. En el horizonte se podía observar el atardecer donde predominaban los tonos grises, propios de la ciudad, con los naranjas, violetas y azulados.

- Es una lastima que el día haya pasado tan rápido. –declaró Ben.

- ¿Tienes que irte ya?

- No. Aun tengo tiempo.

- No voy a querer separarme de ti, lo sabes ¿no? –Grace se abrazó más a él.

- Yo tampoco voy a querer, así que tendremos que poner los dos de nuestra parte.

- Creo que ya se donde podemos ir para acabar tu primera visita al Londres muggle. –dijo Grace sonriente.

- ¿Qué estás pensado?

- Te va a encantar, ya veras.

- Pero dime donde es.

- Aun no.

Grace echó a correr por Charing Cross seguida muy de cerca por Ben. Casi sin aliento llegaron al monumento conmemorativo a Nelson, pero el rubio no vio nada de eso. Sus ojos azules se fueron directamente hacia una enorme noria que había apostada al otro lado del río Támesis y que tenia todas sus cabinas iluminadas en azul. Parecía un niño pequeño que recién había visto el juguete que quería para los reyes magos. Grace, que estaba detrás suyo, pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico y apoyó su rostro en su hombro. No se había equivocado, sabia que le gustaría esa atracción turística. Le gustaba a ella y la veía todos los días cuando estaba en casa.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Ben.

- The London Eye.

- Esta chula.

- Si. ¿Quieres subir?

- ¿Se puede subir?

- Claro.

- Pues vamos.

Grace rió antes de seguirlo.

El paseo que llevaba a Hungerford Bridge tenia pequeños árboles a cada lado que se iban iluminando con la llegada de la noche. Ben tirada de la mano de Grace, que se lo estaba pasando muy bien viendo al rubio tan emocionado. Tardaron media hora en llegar hasta la noria y el cielo de Londres ya se había convertido en un manto negro donde pronto aparecerían las estrellas.

Por increíble que pareciera, aun a esas horas había gente haciendo cola para subir. Pero es que ver iluminados todos los monumentos londinenses desde el cielo, era algo que nadie se quería perder. Corrieron a sumarse a la cola y abrazados esperaron a que llegara su turno. Conforme iba viendo a la gente subir, a Ben se le ocurrió una idea, pero no sabía si podría llevarla a cabo. Todo seria mucho más fácil si pudiera utilizar magia.

- ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaría?

- Porque le gusta a todo el mundo.

- Estos muggles pueden llegar a ser unos genios.

- Si, algunas cosas las hacen bien.

- Es una lastima que los magos no seamos tan creativos.

- Cada mundo tiene sus atractivos.

- Sin duda yo me quedo con lo mejor de los dos.

- ¿Ah si? ¿El qué?

- Tu. –dijo Ben antes de besarla.

Cuando les tocó el turno, Ben se acercó al señor de la taquilla y le dio un billete de 200 libras mientras le decía algo. En pocos minutos, Grace vio como el hombre asentía y Ben se acercaba a ella diciendo que todo estaba arreglado. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando la puerta de la cabina se cerró. Pensada originariamente para albergar a 30 personas, a Grace le sorprendió que solo hubieran pasado ellos dos. Ben le dio a la cajita del sonido, como le había indicado el hombre, y comenzó a sonar una preciosa canción.

**You light the skies, up above me**

**A star so bright, you blind me, yeah, yeah**

**Don't close your eyes**

**Don't fade away, don't fade away**

- ¿Ben qué...?

- Querías que fuera una sorpresa el traerme aquí ¿no? –caminó hacia ella.

- Si, pero…-Grace estaba parada en el centro.

- Pues la estoy mejorando para que disfrutemos los dos. –colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella cuando estuvo a su lado.

- Ben…

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero.

Se besaron al tiempo que la noria comenzaba a moverse y se perdieron la primera vista del parlamento británico iluminado a ran del río. Aunque hubiesen estado acompañados por 28 personas más…habrían seguido estando solos.

**Yeah, you and me we can ride on a star**

**If you star with me girl**

**We can rule the world**

**Yeah, you and me we can light up the sky**

**If you stay by my side**

**We can rule the world**

- Realmente besas muy bien. –opinó Ben cuando se separaron.

- Gracias, tuve al mejor profesor. –sonrió ella.

- Grace, tal vez es pronto, pero quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi. –acarició una de sus mejillas.

- ¿Seis años te parece poco tiempo?

- Bueno, tu sabes…ya me entiendes.

- Te entiendo. –besó la mejilla derecha de él.- Y tu también eres muy importante para mi.

- Umm…-Ben hundió el rostro en el cuello de ella.

- Benni, te estás perdiendo el espectáculo.

Grace lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cristalera. Suerte que ninguno de los dos tenía vértigo, porque la altura era considerable al mirar hacia abajo. Pero sin duda el espectáculo estaba en el cielo negro con miles de estrellas alrededor brillando para atraer su atención.

**If walls break down, I will confort you**

**If angels cry, Oh, I'll be there for you**

**You've save my soul**

**Don't leave me now, don't leave me now**

- Mira, ahí está el Big Ben. –señaló hacia el frente a la izquierda.

- Se llama como yo.

Ben estaba parado detrás de ella y continuaba rodeándole la cintura. Ella tenía apoyadas sus manos encima de las de él. Era una sensación muy bonita para los dos estar así.

- La estatua conmemorativa a Nelson, que ya hemos visto antes. –siguió explicando Grace.- Covent Garden, un día tenemos que ir allí.

- Donde tu quieras.

- Tengo la sensación de que te estas aburriendo. –dijo Grace dándose la vuelta.

- Contigo a mi lado nunca. –aseguró él.

**Yeah, you and me we can ride on a star**

**If you star with me girl**

**We can rule the world**

**Yeah, you and me we can light up the sky**

**If you stay by my side**

**We can rule the world**

- ¿Has visto el cielo? –preguntó Ben.

- Si. Está plagado de estrellas. No es muy común en una ciudad con tanta polución como Londres.

- Creo que deberías de escuchar más atentamente la letra de la canción.

- Es una canción preciosa.

- Pensé que te gustaría.

- Así es. ¿Cómo conoces a ese grupo? Es muggle.

- Lo es, pero lo conoces cuando tu mejor amiga es seguidora de ellos.

- ¿Alice? –preguntó Grace.

- Si. Al parecer se lo pasaron la mamá de James y tía Hermi.

- Ahora ya me cuadran mas las fechas.

- Pero no estás escuchando la canción. –dijo Ben mientras los volvía a llevar hasta el centro de la cabina.

**All the stars are coming out tonight**

**They're lightning up the sky tonight**

**For you, for you**

**All the stars are coming out tonight**

**They're lightning up the sky tonight**

**For you, for you**

- Ben...eres un chico muy romántico. –dijo Grace después de escuchar la letra de la canción.

- ¿Ya te quedó claro porque las estrellas están en el cielo esta noche?

- Si.

Grace acercó su rostro al de Ben y se besaron mientras sus cuerpos se balanceaban muy grácilmente. La castaña colocó los brazos en el cuello del rubio y él no varió la posición de sus manos en la cintura de ella. Sus labios se movían lentamente en un beso que no tenia fin y con el cual se hacia difícil adivinar donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

Las sensaciones en sus cuerpos también eran intensas y el cosquilleo en la base del estómago se había extendido a todo el cuerpo. Las cabinas del London Eye parecían nubes más que nada, y Grace sentía que realmente estaba en una de ellas flotando en el cielo infinito.

**Yeah, you and me we can ride on a star**

**If you star with me girl**

**We can rule the world**

**Yeah, you and me we can light up the sky**

**If you stay by my side**

**We can rule the world**

Ese día Ben se sentía más conectado que nunca a Grace, y en los días separados se había dado cuenta de que todas las diferencias que antes los hacían discutir…ahora les unían. Era curioso como podías pasar de gritarte con una persona, exasperado de rabia, a querer comértela a besos. Seria una mentira si dijéramos que ninguno de los dos echaba de menos discutir, pero ciertamente habían encontrado en besarse una forma mucho más placentera de pasar el rato.

Se aparataron unos segundos para tomar aire, pero fue mirarse a los ojos, azul océano y marrón tierra, y volver a unir sus labios. Los movimientos gráciles apenas ya eran perceptibles y el roce de sus cuerpos era muy pronunciado.

- Te quiero. –murmuró Ben como si fuera un grito de ayuda desesperado.

Realmente lo estaba pasando muy mal con su familia, pero Grace se había convertido en su estrella y por ella seguía luchando para sacarse un lastre de tradiciones centenarias que se interponían en su felicidad.

**All the stars are coming out tonight**

**They're lightning up the sky tonight**

**For you, for you**

**All the stars are coming out tonight**

**They're lightning up the sky tonight**

**For you, for you**

Ajenos a los ojos curiosos de los habitantes de las demás cabinas, Ben y Grace continuaron besándose hasta el hartazgo. Al despegarse los labios de ella estaban hinchados y los de él rojos. Ben sonrió y deshizo su abrazo para ayudarla a hacer una pirueta y retomar el ritmo de la canción que estaba pronta a acabar.

Grace sabía bailar muy bien y se movía con soltura, pero lo que mas quería era abrazarse a Ben y recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Sin duda aquella noche ningún mal pensamiento tenía cabida en sus mentes. La castaña hizo lo que quería y acabó recostada en el rubio. Él le acarició el cabello y depositó un suave beso, que se trasladó a los labios cuando Grace levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

**All the stars are coming out tonight**

**They're lightning up the sky tonight**

**For you, for you**

**All the stars are coming out tonight**

**They're lightning up the sky tonight**

**For you, for you**

A partir de esa noche, la relación de Ben y Grace seria un noviazgo encubierto que necesitaría de la ayuda de sus amigos James y Alice y de todas sus familias. Pero mientras se besaban ellos no pensaban, solo experimentaban la mejor sensación del mundo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

**Umm, el capítulo contiene un lemmon, aunque ya me conocéis, no suelo ser muy explicita, aun así yo lo aviso. Puede que haya gente que no entienda muy bien que hace ahí esa escena o no se, pero bueno, el caso es que no es una escena de gratis, esta puesta por algo. Y si leéis el último párrafo, no hay que ser muy avispado para coger la razón.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 28: Consecuencias de un baño a la luz de la luna.**

La mañana del 18 de julio amaneció sombría para Hermione. Sintió todo su cuerpo agarrotado y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y cuando intentó respirar, se dio cuenta de que tenía la nariz entaponada. Su temperatura corporal, en un primer examen táctil, parecia elevada. Cansada ya antes de haber comenzado el día, se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada y miró el despertador de la mesita de noche.

Las siete y media.

En el centro de la cama dormía Brian abrazado a un peluche, y al otro lado Ron. El niño había tenido una vez más pesadillas y se había negado a dormir solo en su cama. Lo cierto es que Hermione había comenzado a preocuparse de verdad y pensaba comentarlo con Annie, a ver si podía ser algo más que simple terror nocturno como ella creía.

Trató de incorporarse, pero la vista se le nubló y acabó cayendo de espaldas hacia la cama de nuevo. El movimiento del colchón pareció despertar a Ron, que abrió sus ojos azules muy lentamente. Sonrió al notar el bulto caliente del cuerpecito de Brian contra su pecho; y es que aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, estaba encantado cuando uno de los niños pequeños dormía con ellos. Esa sensación de dependencia y necesidad…

Alzó la cabeza esperando encontrarse a su querida castaña aun durmiendo, y cual fue su sorpresa verla con los ojos abiertos y visiblemente acalorada. Examinó su rostro antes de hablar, Hermione no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él ya estaba despierto. Por su rostro caía un sudor frío y tenía las mejillas insanamente rojas. Ron no entendía mucho de eso, pero juraría que estaba enferma.

Se levantó procurando no hacer ruido y dio la vuelta a la cama hasta sentarse de nuevo en el borde del lado de Hermione. Ella enfocó sus ojos en él y le dedicó una triste sonrisa. Ron encendió la lamparilla de la mesita de noche y Hermione se llevó una mano a los ojos rápidamente.

- Creo que alguien amaneció enferma. –afirmó Ron.

- No me pasa nada, Ronald. Estoy bien. –dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro. Yo nunca me pongo enferma.

- Alguna vez tendrá que ser la primera. –acarició una de sus mejillas.

- Ummm…

- Vamos a hacer una cosa: voy a llevar a Brian a su cama y cuando vuelva veremos si estás enferma o no. –le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me traten como a una niña, Ronald. –murmuró Hermione.

- Y nadie lo hace, mi amor.

- Ummm…

El pelirrojo salió con Brian aun dormido en sus brazos. Hermione se quedó tumbada, pero un acceso de tos la obligó a incorporarse de nuevo. Se sentía francamente mal y sabia que Ron tenia razón al decir que estaba enferma; los ojos se le cerraban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor, así como gran parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces incorporada? –le preguntó Ron cuando volvió.

- Tengo que ir al baño.

- ¿Y no podías esperar por mi?

- No me gusta depender de nadie, Ron.

- Creía que yo no era "nadie". –bromeó el pelirrojo. Él seguía el dicho de "_al mal tiempo buena cara_."

- Muy gracioso. –dijo Hermione antes de estornudar.

- Es muy probable que tengas fiebre. Aunque ese sudor frío no me gusta nada. Cuando volvamos del baño llamaré a Annie.

- ¿Volvamos?

- Claro, yo te acompaño.

- Puedo ir perfectamente sola, gracias. –terqueó ella.

- Bien, como quieras. –Ron se levantó.- Estaré en la cocina preparándote un buen desayuno.

Hermione vio con fastidio como el pelirrojo se marchaba, ahora no le quedaba otra que levantarse sola. Apartó las sabanas sintiendo un aire frío en sus piernas y se pasó una mano por el rostro. No le gustaba nada estar enferma porque le recordaba a otros momentos tristes de su vida. Y lo peor de todo era no saber como había contraído ese virus, al menos aun no había caído en la cuenta. Apoyó una mano en la mesita de noche y la otra en la cama y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó. Ni que decir que volvió a caer sentada en la cama y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Lo intentó un par de veces más con el mismo resultado, se mareaba.

- Ron… ¡Ron! –lo llamó.

- ¿Todo bien? –el pelirrojo enseguida asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

- No, nada está bien. –se lamentó Hermione.- No puedo levantarme.

- Es normal, estás enferma. –Ron se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- No me gusta estar enferma. –dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de él.

- A nadie le gusta, mi amor.

- Tengo que ir al baño.

- Pues vamos.

- ¿De verdad me acompañas?

- Claro que si. –le dio un nuevo beso en la frente.

Ajenos a que estaban siendo observados por unos curiosos y en ocasiones demasiado críticos ojos verdes, Ron se levantó al tiempo que pasaba una mano por la cintura de Hermione y la levantaba también. La castaña pasó los brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo y apoyó todo su cuerpo en él; no tenía muchas fuerzas en esos momentos. Ron acariciaba amorosamente su espalda y la ayudaba a caminar.

- Eres un sol. –dijo Hermione.

- Mira, eso no me lo habías dicho nunca. –bromeó Ron.

- Pues si, y si no fuera por lo mal que estoy…

- Al fin aceptaste que estás enferma.

- Bueno, no me queda otro remedio cuando apenas soy capaz de tenerme en pie.

- Ya. ¿Y que me harías si no estuvieras tan mal?

- Te besaría y…-Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca.- Voy a vomitar.

- ¿Después de besarme vomitarías?

- ¡Ron! –apuró ella.

- Ah, perdona.

En el cuarto de baño, Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo y vomitó todo lo que había cenado el día anterior, que no era mucho. Ron estaba detrás suyo y le sujetaba el cabello con una mano mientras masajeaba su espalda con la otra. La castaña no dejaba de vomitar y toser y cuando levantó la cabeza tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Odio estar enferma! –lloriqueó.- ¡¿Ves porqué?!

- Lo se, mi amor. –Ron le dio un beso en el hombro.

Hermione vomitó una vez más antes de que pudieran levantarse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la camiseta del pijama de Ron estaba manchada y de que ella misma estaba hecha un desastre. Lo único que deseaba era volver a meterse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos todo hubiera pasado. Pero no, la realidad no se podía cambiar y la impotencia de la situación hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Ron.

- No me gusta sentirme una carga. –se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Eres una tonta, ¿lo sabias? –dijo Ron antes de abrazarla.

- Lo se.

- No te das cuenta y no ves que estoy encantado de poder cuidarte.

- ¿Es que estás ciego? –Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- No, ¿por qué?

- Porque…mírame. Estoy hecha un desastre. ¿Quién querría ocuparse de mi? Tengo el camisón arrugado y manchado, el cabello alborotado y pegajoso, ojeras en los ojos, no puedo respirar por la nariz, tengo la boca con el regusto amargo de la vomitada y…

- Estás simplemente preciosa. –la cortó Ron. Y realmente con sus ojos de enamorado lo creía.

- Ron…-se ablandó ella.

- Shhh. –el pelirrojo puso un dedo en señal de silencio en los labios de ella y se fue acercando lentamente.

- Ron, no, no…-intentó evitar ella al saber de sus intenciones.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y Hermione dejó de pensar cuando los labios de Ron se encontraron con los suyos. Se besaron con mucha lentitud y sin pasión ninguna; no les hacia falta, ese era un beso de apoyo. Y antes de lo normal se separaron, ya que la castaña estaba falta de aire.

- Ahora voy a prepararte un baño caliente y vas a estar aquí relajada durante un rato. Después voy a prepararte un buen desayuno y voy a llamar a Annie para que venga. –sentenció Ron.

- Per…

- No quiero excusas.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrir los grifos para llenar la bañera. Los estuvo manipulando hasta que pronto encontró la temperatura adecuada y dejó que saliera el agua. Echó una pastilla de jabón con olor a lavanda y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la castaña.

- Listo.

- Gracias. –dijo ella simplemente.

- Ahora vamos a quitarte este camisón. –Ron deshizo los lazos que colgaban del camisón en los hombros de la castaña y este cayó al suelo.

Los ojos verdes que habían estado espiando todo ese tiempo y que habían visto el amor que el pelirrojo le profesaba a la castaña de una manera incondicional, se cerraron antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a su habitación. La mayor parte del tiempo el orgullo es un mal compañero, pero rectificar es de sabios. Y la chica de los ojos verdes estaba comprobando poco a poco cuanto se había equivocado.

En el cuarto de baño la puerta se cerró y Hermione ya estaba metida en la bañera medio llena. Gracias a un hechizo de Ron, el ambiente era templado y ella no pasaba frío. El pelirrojo estaba arrodillado en el suelo y echaba jabón en una esponja. La castaña cerró los ojos notando como gran parte de la tensión acumulada se marchaba. El malestar estaba ahí y Merlín sabía que se sentía pésima y agarrotada, pero agradecía el esfuerzo de Ron y sus atenciones. El pelirrojo pasó la esponja por sus hombros e hizo que se inclinara hacia delante para masajearle también la espalda. Hermione estornudó un par de veces e hizo que el agua se moviera con ella.

- Ron…-su voz era cada vez menos ronca y más nasal.

- ¿Si?

- Gracias de nuevo.

- Un placer para mi. –llenó uno de los juguetes de los niños en forma de cazo y se lo echó por la cabeza.

Hermione tembló un poco cuando el agua cayó por su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada. Solo podía agradecer las atenciones del pelirrojo. El cansancio aun estaba presente en ella y el dolor de cabeza que tenia desde que despertó, no la abandonó; pero poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron esfumando y ahora tan solo era consciente de las entregadas manos de Ron en su cuerpo. Durante unos instantes pensó que era poco normal tener a la persona que amas acariciándote por todos lados y no excitarte, pero Hermione no estaba por la labor esa mañana, y Ron lo sabia, por eso solo le brindaba su cariño y su atención. La trataba más como a una niña pequeña, pero la castaña tenia que admitir que era agradable y le gustaba. Ron también lavó su cabello y masajeó su cabeza durante el proceso. Pasó reiteradas veces la mano por su frente comprobando su temperatura; no era ningún experto en el tema, pero juraría que había subido en vez de disminuir. Cuando tuvo el cabello aclarado, Hermione recostó la cabeza en la bañera y miró al pelirrojo.

- Voy a llamar a Annie y no hay discusión posible. –anunció este.

- Vale. –susurró ella.

- Uy, tienes que sentirte muy mal para aceptar así sin más.

- No me siento nada bien, Ron.

- Lo se, mi amor.

- Y sabes que odio estar enferma.

- Pero estás enferma, y hoy no te vas a mover de la cama.

- ¿Y los niños? ¿Quién se ocupará de ellos?

- Yo.

- No se si sea buena idea. ¿Qué tal si acabamos todos de nuevo vestidos de rosa?

- Umm…-Ron lo pensó durante unos segundos.- Aquí el único que terminó vestido de rosa fui yo…y no te preocupes que ya me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder.

- Estoy un poco mareada. –dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos.- No se me va la sensación.

- Lo se. En cuanto te seque, te voy a meter en la cama aunque tenga que utilizar la varita para lograrlo. -ratificó el pelirrojo.

- No creo que sea necesario.

- Te ves adorable sí tan vulnerable. –acarició una de sus mejillas.

- Ron…-envolvió una mano con la suya.

- ¿Si?

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

Ron acercó sus labios a los de ella y se besaron con parsimonia y amor, ella dejándole todo el trabajo de moverlos a él. Al separarse apoyaron sus frentes en el otro y se miraron a los ojos antes de sonreír. Así estaban cuando sintieron un breve golpeteo en la puerta del baño.

- ¿Si? –dijo Ron alzando la voz para que se le escuchara desde fuera.

- Soy Brian. –se escuchó el tono lastimero del niño.

Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada y Ron se levantó para abrir un poquito la puerta. Efectivamente, Brian estaba al otro lado y miraba intercaladamente hacia la cama y hacia Ron. Se le escapó un puchero al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca y el pelirrojo pudo ver que había pequeñas lagrimas en su carita redondeada.

- Ey, ¿qué pasa, chiquitín? –Ron se acuclilló para estar a su altura.

- La tía…no está. –Brian rompió a llorar.

En la bañera, Hermione ya se había levantado y estaba cogiendo un albornoz para envolverse con él. No tenia ni idea de lo que angustiaba tanto a Brian, pero por Merlín que tenia que ser real. El niño había estado muy susceptible desde que volvieran de King's Cross y no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Ella siempre creyó que se debía a que echaba de menos a sus padres, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

- Claro que está, pequeño.

- Nooo…

- Si que está. –repitió Ron y abrió los brazos para que Brian se cobijara en ellos.- Lo que pasa es que se ha levantado un poco malita y ahora se estaba dando un baño para encontrarse mejor.

- ¿Se va a morir como mi mamá?

- No. ¿Cómo dices eso?

- Porque está malita.

- Lo se. Pero mañana estará como nueva. –Ron se levantó con el niño en brazos.

- No quiero que me deje.

- No te va a dejar nunca, Brian.

- Pero el hombre malo de los ojos negros…

- ¿El hombre malo ha vuelto a salir en tus sueños?

- Si; no me deja nunca.

- Debes saber que el hombre malo no existe, cielo. Solo esta en tus sueños, no existe de verdad.

- Si existe. Y él dice que la tía es una mala persona y que tiene que pagar lo que hizo. Y que yo también soy malo, por eso un día vendrá y me llevará con él, pero yo no quiero ir con él, tío. –dijo Brian llorando.

A Ron le cogió por sorpresa lo que había dicho el niño sobre la supuesta deuda de Hermione. Recordó las palabras de la castaña unos días antes y por un momento todo pareció encajar en su dispersa mente. Solo que enseguida desechó la idea por irreal y se limitó a acariciar el cabello negro del niño.

Hermione eligió ese momento para salir con un camisón limpio y el cabello ya seco. Se la veía igual de cansada que antes, pero de alguna forma su aspecto era más saludable y sus ojeras menos pronunciadas. De sus ojos color miel caían algunas lágrimas, pero ella las removió enseguida antes de abrir los brazos y que Ron le pasara al niño.

- Estoy aquí, mi amor, estoy aquí.

- Tía no te vayas. –Brian se prendió fuertemente el cuello de Hermione.

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte, mi vida.

- El hombre malo…

- Shhh, shhh, tranquilo, mi amor, tranquilo. –besó su frente y acarició su espalda.

El corazón de Brian volvió a latir con normalidad y se dejó arrullar por la castaña. Aun llevaba puesto su pijama azul con snitchs amarillas y no se había puesto sus gafitas. Ron sostenía a Hermione por la cintura y esta un poco tambaleante y mareada, comenzó a andar hacia la cama.

Una vez llegaron allí, la castaña se dejó caer en la cama y acomodó al niño a su lado. Ron, solícito como siempre, se apresuró a subirle las piernas y arroparla hasta la cintura. En su espalda colocó una almohada y varios cocines. Ajeno a las atenciones de su tío, Brian estaba apoyado en el pecho de la castaña y agarraba con fuerza el escote del camisón blanco. El pelirrojo suspiró antes de sentarse en el borde la cama y tocarle la frente a Hermione, seguía con fiebre. Ignoraba si era buena idea o no que el niño estuviera a su lado, pero cualquiera lo ajeaba de ella ahora. Intercambiaron una mirada en la que la castaña le indicó que se acercara y se besaron brevemente.

- Gracias por todo, amor.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? –colocó uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

- Bastante.

- Mentirosa.

- Bueno, tal vez un poquito mejor si.

- Eso ya me lo creo más.

- Me quedaré aquí con él, ¿vale?

- No se si sea conveniente en tu estado, pero…-Ron movió las manos como diciendo que no había nada más que hacer.

- Tía, ¿por qué estás malita? –los interrumpió el niño.

- Umm…lo que pasa es que la tía fue algo mala ayer por la noche y…-no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo. Durante su baño lo había estado pensado sin cesar y tenia que haber sido esa la causa más directa, porque en el día estuvo bien y en la noche…mejor aún.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –curioseó inocentemente Brian.

- Pues…emm…-Hermione no supo qué decir.

- Algo que entenderás cuando seas mayor. –dijo Ron al ver que la castaña se había quedado sin argumentos.

- Ah. –el niño no preguntó más, pues estaba entretenido con las caricias de su tía en su cabecita y detrás de la oreja.

Pero a los adultos, les llegó el vivo recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. En el rostro de Ron apareció una encantadora sonrisa.

- ¿Te arrepientes? Tal vez no deberíamos…el agua estaba demasiado fría. –dijo este.

- No digas eso, Ron. Además, sabes que nunca me arrepentiría de algo así. –sonrió ella.- Lo hice porque queríamos los dos, ninguno dijo de esperar a casa.

- Ya pero…en cierto modo estas enferma por mi culpa.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Además, empecé yo. –y cerró los ojos mientras su mente se trasladaba a la noche anterior.

_**--FLASH BACK--**_

_Era ya muy tarde y estaban los dos en su lugar favorito del jardín, en el pequeño montículo cerca de la linde del lago. Los niños hacia rato que estaban durmiendo y ellos sabían aprovechar muy bien esos escasos momentos que tenían para estar a solas. Hermione tenia acomodadas sus piernas una a cada lado de las caderas de Ron, que estaba tumbado en la hierba. Desde hacia más de diez minutos se besaban y acariciaban sus rostros con pasión y de sus bocas salían leves gemidos y suspiros. Poco a poco la temperatura estaba subiendo y ellos lo sabían._

_- El otro día, aquí mismo, me dijiste que te gustó verme vestido de rosa. –recordó Ron cuando se separaron._

_- Así es. –sonrió ella. Tenía los labios algo hinchados._

_- No te dije cuando me gustas más tu porque no me pareció el momento adecuado. –Ron enganchó las manos en la espalda de ella y rodaron por la hierba hasta intercambiar posiciones.- ¿Quieres saber cuando me gustas más tu a mi?_

_- ¿Cuándo? –Hermione contuvo el aliento._

_Ron acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de ella y susurró:_

_- Cuando no llevas nada. –y procedió a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja consiguiendo sacar un suspiro de Hermione. En ningún momento su relación había estado falta de pasión, el problema es que encontrar el hueco con siete niños en casa era difícil._

_- Eres un pervertido, Ronald Weasley. –bromeó ella._

_- Ummm…tal vez._

_Volvieron a unir sus labios y el pelirrojo sacó a pasear su lengua. Delineó la forma de los labios de la castaña y succionó de manera exquisita al llegar a las comisuras. También se permitió besar su lengua y jugar un poco con ella, dejando a Hermione sin respiración._

_- ¿De tu agrado? –preguntó Ron con una chispa lasciva en los ojos._

_- Oh, si. –Hermione pasó las manos por la espalda de él.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer algo así?_

_El pelirrojo rió pero no contestó con palabras, sino que volvió a besarla de la misma manera. Aunque esta vez se tomó mucho más tiempo para disfrutarla y saborearla, dejando que ella experimentara también con su propia lengua. Cuando Hermione gimió finalmente, Ron se separó para mirarla._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué paraste? –preguntó la castaña._

_- Si se despiertan, los niños pueden vernos desde la ventana, y no creo que quieran ver a sus tíos de esta guisa. –explicó él sonriendo._

_- Oh, por Merlín. –exclamó ella frustrada y Ron rió porque por una vez habían cambiado los papeles.- ¿De qué te ríes? Yo no le veo la gracia._

_- ¿Sabes, Minnie? Me encanta verte excitada y frustrada. –dijo él provocando el sonrojo de ella._

_- ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos hacer nada?_

_- Umm, no aquí. ¿Pero qué me dices del lago?_

_- ¿El lago?_

_- Si. En la explanada._

_- El agua estará fría. –pensó Hermione en voz alta._

_- No tenemos porque meternos. Vaya cabecita más pervertida, Hermione Granger. –Ron se movió encima de ella._

_- Umm…_

_- Aunque si quieres entrar al lago, no creo que tengamos ningún problema con la temperatura del agua. De hecho, yo tengo calor. –le guiñó un ojo.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿El lago?_

_- El lago. –dijo ella._

_Ron agachó la cabeza para besarla una vez más y luego se levantaron con agilidad. De la mano bajaron la pendiente que llevaba al lago y arribaron a una pequeña explanada en forma de "c" invertida. Desde allí abajo, las estrellas parecían pequeños diamantes sobre un manto negro y la luna llena se había convertido en el único foco de luz. Las aguas mansas del lago llegaban con lentitud a la orilla provocando un vaivén casi imperceptible. _

_Se pararon uno frente al otro y volvieron a abrazarse y besarse, buscando en esta nueva unión otra cura para las heridas del alma que no acababan de cerrarse. Ron acarició cada parte de la espalda de Hermione, notando como ella dejaba de tensarse al cabo de unos segundos. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando sus besos y caricias se dirigían a la espalda. La castaña seguía acomplejada._

_Ron abrió los botones de la camisa de Hermione y trasladó sus labios para besar cada parte de piel expuesta. Cuando la prenda de ropa estuvo fuera, Ron sonrió al ver que ella no llevaba sujetador y sus manos se fueron directamente hacia sus pechos grandes y redondeados. Hermione gimió ante el contacto al tiempo que sus curiosas manos desabrochaban la camisa de Ron y en pocos segundos él también estaba desnudo. El pelirrojo la agarró por la nuca y acercó su rostro a sus labios entreabiertos para volver a besarla. Nunca se cansaba de besarla…y a ella comenzaron a temblarle las piernas._

_- Ron…-jadeó mientras cogía aire._

_Casi sin darse cuenta ella, Ron había conseguido desnudarla del todo y desnudarse a si mismo a una velocidad increíble. Se apoyaron en una roca alta, y aun de pie, Hermione rodeó el cuerpo de Ron con sus piernas. Se besaban con frenesí y locura, y las manos no parecían querer quedarse en ningún sitio fijo. Él apretaba el trasero de ella con fuerza mientras ella se agarraba a sus hombros para no hacer y besaba su torso fornido con parsimonia. Ron bajó sus labios a los pechos de Hermione y se concentró en darles atención y placer. Notó como dentro de su boca el pezón derecho se ponía duro y permitió a su lengua jugar un poco con él. Los gemidos de la castaña no se hicieron esperar y ahogó un gritillo cuando él succionó._

_- Ron…por favor…-pidió con voz ronca._

_- … … …-Ron se limitó a darle el mismo trato a su pecho izquierdo._

_- Por favor…_

_a Ron le encantaba llevarla al limite y que luego fuera ella la que marcara el ritmo. Levantó la cabeza para ver como ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y le robó un inesperado beso apasionado mientras la cargaba hasta el lago. Realmente si el agua estaba fría o no, sus cuerpos calientes no lo notaron. Retomaron sus besos y caricias, Hermione rodeando de nuevo la cintura del pelirrojo con sus piernas y juntando sus sexos pero sin llegar a la penetración. Ron caminó hasta el centro del lago, donde el agua les llegaba hasta el pecho. Allí se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, y después de tomar aire y besarse de manera compulsiva, el pelirrojo tomó impulso y los llevó bajo el agua. La unión de sus bocas se convirtió en la única forma de oxigeno y cuando ya no pudieron mas, salieron de nuevo a la superficie. _

_- Minnie…-gimió Ron cuando notó la mano de Hermione envolver su miembro ya erecto. Los movimientos eran mecánicos pero excitantes y Ron no tardó en respirar agitadamente. Cuando pensó que ya no lo soportaría y se descargaría en la mano de la castaña, ella paró y lo miró sonriente antes de volver a envolverlo con sus piernas y pegarlo a su cuerpo._

_Ron aprovechó para introducirse en ella con un solo movimiento y arrancarle así un sonoro gemido. Ambos temblaban, pero no sabrían decir si se debía al frío de sus cuerpos mojados o a la pasión que no había dejado de desatarse. No obstante, todos los escalofríos fueron quedando en el olvido cuando comenzó el vaivén de caderas. Había algo diferente al hacerlo en el agua y eso se traducía en más placer y más satisfacción para el pelirrojo y la castaña._

_- Oh, Ron…-gimió ella._

_- Hermione…-gimió él._

_La corriente del lago los llevó de nuevo hasta la orilla y con mucha ternura, Ron depositó el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione en la arena al tiempo que volvía a penetrarla con fuerza. Ahora los gemidos y los jadeos eran mucho más altos y seguidos. El pelirrojo entraba y salía del interior de Hermione realizando movimientos pélvicos muy sugerentes y sensuales y bajando el ritmo cuando notaba que ella estaba cercana a venirse. Subía y bajaba el ritmo a conveniencia, puesto que no quería que ese momento acabara. Claro que después de bastantes minutos, ni él mismo podía contenerse. Hermione lo notó cuando sus embestidas fueron más rápidas y profundas y no tardó en llegar al clímax. Ron la alcanzó dos segundos después y se corrió en su interior._

_Tumbados en la orilla del lago y siendo acariciados por las olas cuando rompían, se besaron con pasión y entrega, disfrutando de la sensación de unir una vez más sus cuerpos e ignorando las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos en más de un sentido. En esos momentos, no importaban ni el castañeo de los dientes de Hermione, ni que no hubieran puesto métodos anticonceptivos ni el cansancio creciente de ambos._

_**--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--**_

- La próxima vez buscaremos un sitio más confortable. –dijo Ron pensando en voz alta y sacándolos de su ensoñación.

- ¿La próxima vez? –Hermione enarcó una ceja y le sonrió.

- Veo que al menos he conseguido sacarte una sonrisa.

- Si, gracias. El baño me sentó muy bien. –dijo ella acariciando la cabecita de Brian.

- Pero sigues teniendo fiebre y mal aspecto. –dijo él después de colocar una mano en su frente.- Así que no te escapas de que llame a Annie.

- Ron, por favor, es solo un…-estornudó-…resfriado de nada.

- Ya lo veo. –dijo irónicamente.- Solo me preocupo por ti, Minnie.

- Lo se, mi amor. –Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Umm…no llamaré a Annie, pero vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

- No sé qué es peor. –bromeó ella.

- Graciosilla.

Brian también sonrió contagiado por la risa de los mayores. No se había separado en ningún momento del cuerpo de Hermione y tenia su otra mano metida en la boca. Ron miró a la castaña antes de dirigirse al niño con ojos traviesos y se abalanzó con él para hacerle cosquillas. El niño no dejaba de reírse cada vez más estruendosamente y se olvidó por completo de sus miedos y pesadillas.

- ¿Y tu de qué te ríes, eh? Pequeño monstruito. –le decía Ron entre cosquilla y cosquilla.

- Jajajajajajajaja…tía…jajajajajajaja…

- No, esta vez tu tía no te va a salvar de una doble ración de cosquillas. –dijo Ron.

- Jajaja…tía…jajaja…el hombre feo…jajaja…de las cosquillas…jajaja…me hace…jajaja…reír…jajaja…

- ¿Así que soy el monstruo feo de las cosquillas, eh?

- Si…jajajaja…

- Retíralo.

- No…jajajaja…nunca…jajajaja…

- Pues tendré que hacerte muchas más cosquillas.

- Jajajajajajajajaja…

Hermione estaba tan cansada que ya no tenia ganas de nada; tan solo el recuerdo de la noche anterior había bastado pata agotarla, y ahora solo podía sonreír levemente mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el cojín. A los lejos, de nuevo unos penetrantes ojos verdes observaban la escena. Pero esta vez no pudieron evitar que en el rostro de su dueña apareciera una sonrisa y en el corazón una punzada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Con Hermione enferma, los niños Potter se fueron repartiendo por grupos. Así una vez terminado el desayuno, Ron se volvió a quedar solo con los tres más pequeños. Decir que estaba tranquilo sería mentir, en su mente aun estaba fresco el incidente "rosa" con Rose. Y estaba casi seguro de que lo habían dejado con ellos aposta. Tener a la castaña en casa no era de ninguna ayuda, ya que la pobre se había quedado dormida en cuanto Ron y Brian habían abandonado la habitación.

Lily estaba preocupada por su tía, y en ella pensaba mientras caminaba junto a Molly de camino a casa de Beth. Hacia días que no veía a la niña, desde el incidente con los niños del pueblo, para ser exactos. Y sinceramente, admiraba como una personita tan pequeña y frágil podía tener tanta fuerza de voluntad y valentía.

Beth prefería afrontar sus fantasmas sola, y en cierto modo Lily se identificaba con ella. La muerte de sus padres había sido un golpe del que todavía no se había repuesto; aquellos días de dolor parecían haberse quedado congelados en su mente. Podía jurar que si no hubiera sido por Simon, al volver a Hogwarts se habría vuelto loca.

En cierto modo aun necesitaba consuelo, y su corazón sabía que solo se lo podía brindar la persona con la que mas injusta había sido. Ahora se daba cuenta, y aunque no era demasiado tarde…tampoco era pronto. Pero Lila no hacia las cosas porque si o por impulso, en eso había influido mucho su madrina. Poco a poco su mente iba viendo las cosas de otra manera; necesitaba una serie de pasos para justificar su cambio de opinión. Ella pensaba que le llevaría todo el verano, pero el pelirrojo se la había metido en el bolsillo cuando lo vio vestido de rosa.

- Pobre tío Ron ¿no? –dijo Molly sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por? –su tono de voz era calculado e indiferente; no convenía mostrar sus cartas antes de tiempo.

- Se ha vuelto a quedar a solas con Rosie. –rió la niña menor.- Te juro que nuestra hermanita es mi ídolo.

- Si; se parece muchísimo a mamá.

- Si. –Molly paró de reír.

- Perdona, Moll, no quería ponerte triste. –Lily pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

- No pasa nada. Yo se que los tíos son maravillosos y que hacen todo lo que pueden por vernos felices, pero a veces…-se encogió de hombros.

- …el recuerdo es más fuerte. –terminó Lily.

- Si.

- Es normal, a mi también me pasa, y a todos. No siempre podemos estar felices y riéndonos.

- Lily, ¿por qué no quieres al tío Ron? –preguntó Molly de repente.

- No es que no lo quiera, Moll. Es solo que…no se…tía Hermi es muy importante para mi y…

- Pero él la quiera muchísimo y también es muy importante para él.

- Lo se, ahora lo estoy viendo claramente. –suspiró Lily.

- ¿Significa eso que harás las paces con tío Ron?

- No te puedo contestar a una pregunta de la cual ni yo se la respuesta.

Esto era ligeramente incierto, pues en el fondo de su mente y su corazón, Lily sabía que estaba pronta a aceptar al pelirrojo en su vida sin reservas. Pero claro, nuevamente, en la niña pesaron primero los valores inculcados por su tía, como el orgullo y la terquedad, y no quiso adelantar los acontecimientos.

La casa de Beth era pequeña, según pudo comprobar Lily, pero decorada con mucho estilo y de forma acogedora. Aunque la edificación tenia dos plantas, solo una era para uso personal. Y allí era donde estaban ahora las cuatro niñas. Hannah se les había unido en la puerta, y ya estaban preparadas para una nueva sesión de _El Club de la Luz Etern_a.

Ninguna de las presentes había hecho mención al incidente que ocasionó tantos daños físicos y psicológicos a Beth, y Lily simplemente le abrazó un poco más de lo normal mientras Molly le revolvía el cabello. Hannah era ajena a todo lo ocurrido, y por expreso deseo de la castañita no se lo habían dicho. Ello solo provocaría que Hannah se sintiera culpable, pues su hermana Libby había sido participe.

Seguramente, el cuarto de Beth era un calco al que su tía Hermione había tenido de niña, pensó Lily. Y es que a pesar de la sábana que hacia las veces de cueva y tapaba la zona de la cama y la estantería, la pelirroja pudo ver montañas y montañas de libros por todos lados. Beth tenia muy pocos juguetes o peluches, todo eran libros, fotos y bolas de cristal con nieve o confeti dentro.

- Estamos aquí hoy reunidas para una nueva sesión de _El Club de la Luz Etern_a. Hoy daremos la bienvenida a una nueva princesa. –dijo Hannah una vez se hubieron sentado bajo la sábana formando un circulo. En su cabeza llevaba la corona que la identificaba como la princesa Ayleth.

- Adair, príncipe del sol, muéstranos tu poder e ilumina esta vela como símbolo de pureza y amistad. –dijo Molly cerrando los ojos y extendiendo las manos al vacío.

Discreta y rápidamente, Beth encendió la vela con un mechero e intercambió una sonrisa con Lily, que estaba sentada a su lado.

- _El Club de la Luz Etern_a fue creado por grandes diosas de la antigüedad. Reunidas en círculo contaron secretos, amores y batallas. ¿Estás dispuesta, princesa Elora, a honrar su memoria? –preguntó Beth a Lily.

- Lo estoy.

- Por el poder de Adeliza, Vanora, Dagmar y Surgid, diosas y guardianas de la luz eterna, yo Mirabelle, te nombro a ti: "_Elora, princesa de la luz del mar_". –dijo Molly colocando en la cabeza de su hermana una complicada corona en tonos azules y con cuentas amarillas.

- Gracias.

- Bienvenida. –corearon las tres niñas.

- Umm… ¿alguna sabe donde se encuentra el príncipe Knut? –Hannah siempre era la encargada de hacer la pregunta que rompía con toda la solemnidad anterior.

- ¿Principe Knut? –dijo Lily interrogante, ese si que no lo conocía.

- Partió hacia a gran cuidad como fiel vasallo de un amor no correspondido. –respondió Molly.

- Me temo, princesa Mirabelle, que has hablado demasiado. –sonrió Hannah al ver como Beth se sonrojaba.

- Princesa Claricia, la Dama Blanca te manda besos y abrazos. –siguió Molly mirando a Beth.

- ¿Qué es la Dama Blanca? –preguntó Lily. A esta tampoco la conocía y esas niñas hablaban demasiado deprisa.

- La Dama Blanca es la reina. –dijo Hannah.

- Ah. –Lily asintió, pero se había quedado igual.- ¿Y Beth conoce a una reina?

- Aixxx…-Molly negó con la cabeza-…tanto cerebro para nada. Tener novio no te sienta bien.

- ¿Perdona? –Lily miró a su hermana con los brazos en jarras. ¿Acababa de llamarla tonta?

- La Dama Blanca representa a la reina más poderosa de la antigüedad. Se caracteriza por su buen hacer y su bondad. Su sabiduría es inmensa y su corazón esta abierto a todas las personas, da igual su insignificancia. –explicó Beth cortando a las dos hermanas.- Cada Club tiene una, y nosotras tenemos la nuestra, claro.

- La Dama Blanca es tía Hermione. –aclaró Molly al fin.

- ¿Y no podías decirlo así?

- Mientras la llama de la luz eterna esté encendida…no. Hemos hecho una excepción por ser tu primera sesión. Oh, damas de la luz perdonadnos. –Molly cerró los ojos y volvió a subir las manos con las palmas abiertas hacia el cielo.

- ¿Y el príncipe Knut?

Molly abrió un ojo con fastidio.

- Eric.

- ¿El también forma parte del Club? No lo sabía.

- No forma parte. Pero teníamos que buscarle un nombre para hablar de él en nuestras sesiones. –dijo Beth de forma tranquila.

- Princesa Elora, es usted muy curiosa. –dijo una voz amable detrás suyo.

Lily se volteó para encontrarse con una señora castaña, de aproximadamente unos treinta años y que tenia los mismos ojos marrones y vivaces que Beth. Su sonrisa era cálida y su porte, a pesar de estar arrodillada en el suelo, era grácil. Con su mano izquierda sostenía su varita y flotando en el aire había una bandeja con cuatro vasos de limonada.

- ¡¡Mamá!! –gritó Beth.

- Solo he venido a traeros un poco de limonada, cariño.

- Umm…

- Enserio que no quería interrumpir, pero es que Lily me ha recordado mucho a mi cuando entré en mi Club. No tenemos la culpa de ser tan curiosas, ¿verdad guapa? Vaya ojazos que tienes. –la miró sonriente.

- Gracias. –Lily se sonrojó un poco.- ¿Usted también jugaba a esto?

- Claro. Este ritual lleva siglos en mi familia, yo se lo enseñé a Beth.

- Y ella a nosotras. –corearon Molly y Hannah a la vez.

- Vaya…

- No te dejes amedrentar por estas tres sabihondas princesa Elora. Y no me llames de usted, me hace sentir muy vieja. Mantén nuestro nombre bien alto en el Club.

- ¿También eras la princesa Elora?

- No. Yo era la princesa Ermengarde, pero era princesa de la luz del mar como tu.

- Ohhh. –sonrió Lily.

- Mamá…-protestó Beth.

- Ya me voy, cariño. –se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en el cabello.- Deja descansar de vez en cuando esa cabecita tan inquieta que tienes.

Annie se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Pero eso es porque me parezco a ti, mamá.

- Lo se, mi amor. –la mujer sonrió con ternura y se marchó dejándoles las limonadas.

Una sensación agridulce recorrió los cuerpos de Molly y Lily. Ella ya no podrían vivir una escena como esa con su mamá jamás, ni siquiera la verían sonreír más. Pero era hermoso ver el amor que la señora McGregor sentía por su hija, les aliviaba saber que Beth era feliz con su mamá.

- Perdón. –dijo Beth volviendo su atención a sus amigas.

- Es muy guapa tu mamá. –se limitó a decir Lily.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de consumir la vela de la luz eterna. –anunció Hannah y sopló suavemente. La vela se apagó dejándolas en una semipenumbra.

- Ha sido muy amable por parte de vuestra tía acordarse de mi. –dijo Beth.

- Ella te quiere mucho, Beth; creo que puedes llamarla tía Hermi también. Aunque ahora está enferma, la hemos dejado en la cama con fiebre, pobrecilla. –informó Molly.

- Bueno, ¿y donde dices que se ha ido Eric? –esa siempre era la primera pregunta de Hannah después de apagar la vela, y todas se echaron a reír.

- La verdad es que a mi tampoco me ha quedado claro. –aceptó Beth.

- Se marchó con nuestro hermano James a Londres. Tenían que comprar algo muy importante, y luego pasarían por casa de nuestros abuelos. –dijo Lily esta vez.

- Ahhh.

- He oído que James es muy guapo. –declaró Hannah soñadora.

- Ciertamente lo es, pero ya tiene novia. –rió Lily.

- Pues vaya, entonces da igual como sea.

- ¿Y tus papás como siguen, Hannah? –preguntó Molly.

- Uixx, hay novedades en ese asunto. –Hannah bajó mucho la voz.- Pero que conste que esto es confidencial, eh.

- Si, si, claro. –dijeron las otras tres.

- Pues bien. Resulta que el hombre al que se referían papá y mamá en su discusión, no tenia nada que ver con mamá y no se van a divorciar.

- Eso es estupendo, Hannah. –Molly, que estaba a su lado, la abrazó.

- Siii, lo se. Pero lo más desconcertante es que ese hombre es el novio de Libby.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si. Él tiene casi treinta años y ella solo dieciséis, por eso mis papás están molestos.

- Que ganas de complicarse la vida. –dijo Beth resoplando.

- Ya te digo. Yo no pienso tener novio hasta los veinticinco por lo menos. –declaró muy convencida Molly.- Los chicos no…no. Son muy diferentes a nosotras.

- No creo que sea posible que esperes hasta los veinticinco, Moll. –rió Lily.- Pero sin duda tío Ron estará encantado con tu decisión. Además, los chicos no son tan malos; hay algunos muy buenos y adorables.

- Molly dijo que tú tenías novio. –se chivó Hannah.

- Si. –admitió Lily.

- Y que era un secreto.

- Hombre…secreto no es; en Hogwarts todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero si que hay una persona a la que no se lo he dicho aun. Bueno, se lo grité cuando estaba enfadada, pero…no estoy segura de que se lo creyera. –reflexionó Lily en voz alta.

- ¿Y como es tener novio? –sin duda Hannah era la más interesada en el tema.

- Es algo muy bonito si estas con la persona adecuada. La mayor parte del tiempo te sientes en una nube y no tiene control sobre tu mente o tus actos, solo te sientes sumamente feliz. Piensas en él a todas horas y cuando no estamos juntos, nos echamos de menos.

- Le quieres mucho. –constató Hannah.

- ¿Y como se llama? –preguntó Beth.

- Simon. Y es adorable. Seguramente vendrá para el cumpleaños de Eric, os los presentaré.

- ¿Crees que querrá conocerme…conocernos? –Beth no entendía como alguien querría conocerla a ella. era una chica de lo más normal y no solía despertar interés en los demás.

- Claro que si. Sois mis amigas…y desde ahora también lo seréis suyas. –Lily cogió la mano de Beth y la apretó con fuerza.

- Lil's, ¿has dicho que Simon vendrá al cumpleaños de Eric? –preguntó Molly con cautela.

- Si. ¿Por?

- Tu quieres acabar con tío Ron y sabes como hacerlo. –rió la pelirroja.

- No será para tanto.

- ¿Qué pasa? –curioseó Hannah.

- Simon es un Malfoy. –explicó Molly.- Y papá, tío Ron y tía Hermione fueron a Hogwarts con su papá. No se llevaban nada bien, siempre estaban insultándose. Pero no se que pasó y al final papá y tía Hermione hicieron las paces con el señor Malfoy, pero tío Ron. Dice que no puede perdonarle.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Beth.

- No lo se. –Molly se encogió de hombros.

- Porque siempre estaba insultando a tía Hermione y se burlaba de ella. –saltó Lily. Las tres niñas la miraron.- Una vez, cuando tenia doce años, tío Ron se pasó toda una tarde expulsando babosas por la boca. Quiso defenderla del señor Malfoy, pero el hechizo le salió mal y rebotó en él.

- Vaya…eso es amor. –dijo Hannah.

- Los Malfoy, los Potter y los Weasley no se han llevado bien nunca. –aportó Molly.

- Que complicado. –opinó Beth.

- Pues si.

- Oye, Moll, creo que deberías decirle a tío Ron lo de que no piensas tener novio hasta los veinticinco, y así yo puedo presentarle a Simon después y entonces el golpe será menor. –dijo Lily tras meditarlo.

Se miraron las cuatro durante unos segundos y después estallaron en carcajadas.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 29: Chocolate en exceso**

Un chico moreno y otro pelirrojo caminaban apresuradamente por Oxford Street. El reloj marcaba las dos y media y todavía no habían encontrado lo que buscaban. Los almacenes Harrod's podían ser muy grandes y lujosos, pero no tenían ni idea de satisfacer las necesidades de un niño de once años enamorado por primera vez. Esperaban que en esa otra calle céntrica y repleta de tiendas la encontraran al fin.

Porque era algo eran conscientes ambos: no abandonarían Londres sin la casita del árbol de Beth.

Efectivamente, James y Eric aprovecharon esa mañana para ir en busca del regalo perfecto para la niña. Después del incidente, el pelirrojo no había tenido que hacer nada para convencer a su hermano de que lo acompañara. Y es que de alguna forma, la fragilidad de Beth había conseguido llegar a los corazones de toda la familia que habitaba Lily Cottage.

El día en Londres no estaba siendo muy agradable; la temperatura era baja y daban gracias de haber llevado unas chaquetas. El cielo estaba encapotado y aunque no amenazaba lluvia inmediata, al día siguiente no dudaría en descargar. Nada de esto impedía que miles de turistas pasearan o hicieran colas en los lugares mas emblemáticos, eso si, pertrechados con un paraguas tal y como aconsejaban todas las guías de viaje.

Casi por casualidad, James fue a chocar con una señora mayor. Tenía el cabello gris oscuro y lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto y estirado; su nariz era larga, y sus ojos marrones, casi negros eran muy pequeños. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la mueca de disgusto continuo que tenían sus finos labios pintados de morado. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos que al chico se le hicieron eternos.

- Perdone, no la había visto. Disculpe. –dijo James y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre? –preguntó ella a bocajarro, haciendo que James se detuviera y volteara a mirarla. No había sentimiento alguno en su voz.

- ¿La conozco?

- No.

- ¿Deberia?

- No.

- Pero usted si que conoció a mi padre ¿no? –James intentaba buscarle el sentido a esa conversación, pero aun no lo encontraba.

- Así es.

- Lamento decirle que mi padre murió en un accidente de coche junto a mi madre, hace cinco meses ya de ello. –dijo James con tristeza.

- ¿Harry murió? –por primera vez los ojos de la mujer cambiaron su expresión y parecieron…tristes.

- Si.

- Oh. ¿Y qué ha sido de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Te cuidan bien? –sus preguntas siempre eran formuladas una detrás de otra, sin darse tiempo a respirar.

- Tengo seis hermanos pequeños y estamos todos muy bien, señora. Gracias. Nuestros padres nos dejaron con las dos mejores personas que existían después de ellos. No nos falta el amor.

- ¿Eres como él? –bajó mucho la voz al preguntarlo y lo miró fijamente.

Eric, que había seguido caminando, se dio cuenta de la falta de su hermano al pararse en el escaparate de una tienda. Era justo lo que quería, pensó sonriente mientras no le quitaba ojo a la fotografía. Pero ahora James no estaba, volteó para buscarlo, pero nada. Se puso de puntillas para ver por encima del resto de la gente, era un niño alto y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Lo encontró parado en medio de una rotonda y fue corriendo hacia él.

- James, James, la encontré. –gritó Eric cuando llegó a su lado y sacudió su brazo izquierdo.

- Enseguida vamos, Eric. –contestó James sin apartar sus ojos de la mujer y con tono distraído.

- ¿Lo eres? –insistió la mujer.

- Si se refiere a si puedo hacer cosas…ummm…fuera de la común, si. Todos somos como él. –de alguna forma supo que ella se refería a la magia y que no había ninguna otra interpretación para su pregunta.

- Ya veo. ¿Y nunca os habló de su familia? Veo que te llamas como tu abuelo.

- Mis abuelos murieron cuando mi padre tenia un año, y su familia siempre fueron los Weasley y tía Hermione.

- La chica inteligente y bonita. –recordó la mujer.

- Por favor, dígame quien es usted. –pidió James muy educadamente. No entendía nada y tal vez sabiendo quien era…comenzaría a asimilar sus preguntas y encontrarles una justificación.

- Petunia Dursley.

- Lo siento, no…

- Soy la hermana de tu abuela Lily; tía de tu padre.

- Oh.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido a tus padres, de veras. En ningún momento se me olvidó que era mi sobrino, aunque a veces lo pareciera. Sois unos chicos muy guapos, me alegro de que al final tuviera la familia que siempre quiso.

Sin más la mujer siguió caminando y no miró atrás en ningún momento. Los dos chicos Potter se quedaron allí en medio con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Había sido un encuentro inesperado y hasta cierto punto surrealista. Tenían más familia de la que pensaba, pero de alguna manera supieron que esa relación no tenía futuro. Con muchas dudas en su mente, James meneó la cabeza y se volvió hacia su hermano.

- Vamos a comprar la casita. –le pasó un brazo protector por los hombros y caminaron hacia la tienda.

- James, esa señora…

- No se muy bien como interpretar cada una de sus palabras.

- Creía que papá no tenía familia.

- También yo.

- Pero no sé qué pensar de ella.

- Tampoco yo. Así que será mejor que compremos la casa. No querrás que nos la quiten ¿no? –sonrió el moreno mirando a su hermano.

- ¡No! Claro que no. –se apresuró a decir Eric.- Es perfecta, James. Es la casa.

- bien. Aun tenemos que ir a la librería para recoger el encargo de tía Hermione, y después derechitos a La Madriguera. Tengo ganas de ver a la yaya, ¿tu no?

- Oh, si. Me pregunto si tendrá tarta de melaza como siempre. –dijo Eric relamiéndose la boca y provocando que su hermano riera.

En una pequeña tienda de Oxford Street, compraron la casita del árbol. Era de madera blanca y tenia el dejado en rojo. En dos de los lados había una ventana y en otro la puerta para entrar. Alrededor tenía una especie del balconcillo desde el que bajaba la escalera en forma de caracol. James enseguida estuvo de acuerdo con Eric de que era la indicada, pero…había un problema. Se la tenían que llevar desmontada.

No sabían si confiar mucho o no en la pericia de su tío Ron con el martillo y los clavos. Pero no tenían duda de que el pobre pelirrojo pondría todo su empeño en conseguirlo. James vio con orgullo y expectación como Eric abría una bolsita con todos sus ahorros del último año y esta se quedaba vacía. Sin duda, el amor nos hace hacer sacrificios que luego se pueden ver recompensados o no.

Sus tíos se habían ofrecido a pagarla, pero el pelirrojote había tomado el tema de la casita como algo personal e intransferible y no había aceptado el trato. Se había quedado sin ningún ahorro, pero cuando salieron de la puerta con la caja bajo el brazo, la sonrisa de Eric no podía ser más grande.

- Vamos a tomar algo. –propuso el moreno.

- Pero James, la yaya…-Eric estaba indeciso. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a la señora Weasley, que siempre se deshacía en atenciones con todos ellos.

- No importa la yaya ahora. Luego iremos a verla; solo nos retrasaremos media hora.

- Pero yo no tengo dinero. –admitió sonrojándose un poco.

- Lo se. Pero esta vez invito yo. ¿Te parece?

- Bueno.

- Pero antes vamos a buscar el libro que tía Hermione quiere regalarle a Beth. No sé que nos haría si nos presentáramos sin él.

- Vale.

Caminaron despacio por la calle hasta llegar a Covent Garden. Allí había una pequeñísima librería que había hecho las delicias de Hermione cuando la vio por primera vez. El dependiente era un hombre muy mayor, con gafas en forma de media luna y el cabello blanco y escaso. Reconoció enseguida el nombre de la castaña y fue a buscar el paquete que ya estaba primorosamente envuelto. Ellos lo pagaron y salieron.

- James…-dijo Eric al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Si?

- Viendo tantos libros, he pensado que tía Hermione…

- Ver libros y pensar en tía Hermione también es frecuente en mi. –sonrió James.

- Si. Pero yo estaba pensando que ella perdió su libro más querido.

- Historia de Hogwarts.

- Si.

- ¿Quieres que se lo compremos? –dijo James adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Si. Pero de una manera muy especial; porque tía Hermione es muy especial. Tendríamos que encontrar un ejemplar muy antiguo y ponerle una dedicatoria bonita. Después podríamos firmarlo todos.

- Eso le haría muchísima ilusión. Ya puedo verla llorando.

- ¿Te gustó la idea, entonces?

- Si, muchísimo. Se podríamos regalar para su cumpleaños; ya no falta demasiado.

- Vale.

Entraron en una heladería cercana y aunque el tiempo no acompañaba, a ellos les apeteció una copa de helado con una bola de chocolate y otra de vainilla y un canutillo de canela. Normalmente, James y Eric no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, pues se movían en círculos de amistades diferentes. Pero poco a poco iban uniendo de nuevo ese hilo transparente que los conectaría de por vida. En un impulso, el moreno le revolvió el cabello rojo a su hermano y ambos sonrieron.

- Echo de menos a papá y mamá; pero los tíos se han portado muy bien con nosotros y los quiero mucho también. –dijo Eric, que con esa frase había resumido lo que sentían todos los niños Potter por igual.

- A mi me pasa lo mismo. –convino James.

- No quiero decir que me vaya a olvidar de papá y mamá. Ellos siempre estarán conmigo, es solo que…-se encogió de hombros y se llevó una cucharada de chocolate a la boca.

- Lo se, tranquilo.

- Tío Ron es muy divertido, y tía Hermi nos cuida igual que lo hacia mamá. Bueno, no igual, pero lo más parecido posible.

- Es muy buena con todos nosotros.

- Tal vez suene egoísta, pero me habría gustado que papá estuviera conmigo en King's Cross cuando partamos hacia Hogwarts en septiembre. Y ver a mamá llorando porque nos iba a echar de menos. Darles un último abrazo sabiendo que a la vuelta los volvería a ver.

- A mi también me habría gustado, y no es egoísta para nada, Eric.

- Es que tengo ganas de ir a Hogwarts pero al mismo tiempo no quiero ir. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

- Creo que si. Por un lado no quieres dejar a tus amigos ni a la seguridad que te dan los tíos, y por otro lado estás deseando hacer nuevos amigos, tener una varita y conocer todos los hechizos y secretos del mundo mágico.

- Exacto.

- No pasa nada, Eric. Todos nos sentimos así el primer año. Yo estaba aterrado y os echaba de menos a vosotros, a papá y a mamá. Pero para ti va a ser más fácil; Lily y yo estaremos allí contigo, en todo momento, siempre que nos necesites.

- Si. –dijo Eric desganado terminando su bola de chocolate.

- Además, harás muchos amigos. –continuó animándolo James.- No todos los niños magos son como los del pueblo.

- Pero yo ya tengo amigos.

- Pues harás más y tendrás más.

- Pero yo no quiero cambiar los que tengo. –Eric solo podía pensar en una persona.- Le prometí a Beth que siempre seria su amigo.

- Y así será, pero eso no tiene que coartarte para hacer nuevos amigos.

- Umm…-Eric pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.- ¿Tu crees que vaya a Gryffindor?

- Es muy probable. –dijo James tomando un sorbo de su coca-cola.

- Porque yo no quiero ir a ninguna otra.

- Papá me dijo en mi primer año que no hay ninguna casa mala, sino magos malos.

- Pero Slytherin…

- Bueno, siempre existirá esa rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, no podemos evitarlo. Pero no es una casa mala, solo un tanto especial.

- Ummm…

- Aunque entre tu y yo, la mejor es Gryffindor, sin duda. –James adoptó un tono de confidencias que hizo sonreír a su hermano.

- Lo se.

- Y tu eres muy valiente, Eric. Estoy seguro de que irás a Gryffindor. –le revolvió de nuevo el cabello despreocupadamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana pasó volando para Ron. James y Eric tenían pensado visitar a sus abuelos después de comprar la casita, y no volverían hasta la tarde; y Lily y Molly habían telefoneado diciendo que se quedaban a comer en casa de Beth y que luego verían una película muggle. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba… nuevamente.

Esos niños habían descubierto como acabar con él y no dudaban en demostrárselo a cada momento. Miró la sala de estar con detenimiento y vio como tras personitas lo miraban sonrientes. Brian se había distraído de la libreta que estaba pintando, Rose señalaba ansiosa una muñeca que se hallaba en el otro lado del salón, y Leo intentaba auparse en el parque de juegos y que Ron lo cogiera.

Hermione llevaba toda la mañana en la cama, y Ron pensaba que realmente debía de estar mal cuando no había protestado en ningún momento. Sonrió al recordar las sensaciones de su encuentro en el ago y después sacudió la cabeza. El reloj de encima de la chimenea marcó las dos cuando él miraba por la ventana. El tiempo estaba siendo caprichoso y hoy lucia encapotado. Cientos de nubes grises se arremolinaban encima de ellos con la intención de descargar en cualquier momento. La temperatura era fresca, para estar ya en el mes de julio. Pero la vegetación del lugar se hallaba en su máximo esplendor antes de la entrada del otoño en pocos meses.

- Tío _Lon_…-la dulce voz de Rose sacó a Ron de sus ensoñaciones.

- Dime. –bajó la mirada al suelo y prestó toda su atención a lo que quería decirle la niña.

- Tengo _hamble_.

- Yo también. –dijo él como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- _Pelo_ yo _quielo_ _comel_. –insistió la pelirrojita.

- ¿Y qué quieres comer?

- _Quielo_ espaguetis.

- Umm…de eso no hay. –Ron repasó mentalmente la despensa.

- Pues patatas con _calne_. –dijo Rose después de pensarlo unos segundos.

- De eso tampoco hay.

- _Pelo_ tío _Lon_, vamos a comel ¿no?

- Si.

- ¿_Poz_ que vamos a comel si no hay nada?

- Verdura con pescado.

- Uixxx, no. No tío _Lon_, eso no me gusta.

- A mi tampoco. –se unió Brian volviendo a levantar la cabeza de su libreta.

- Pues es lo que hay.

- Umm…-Rose se quedó callada y con la mirada perdida. Estaba maquinando algo y eso no auguraba nada bueno para Ron.

Instintivamente se miró la ropa para comprobar con alivio que no volvía a ser rosa. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero había tenido hasta pesadillas con el incidente.

- Comeremos verdura con pescado, y si os portáis bien, de postre habrá pastel de chocolate. –negoció.

- Siii. –a Brian se le iluminaron sus ojitos verdes. Había sido un poco difícil separarlo de Hermione, pues estaba muy sensiblón. Pero después de ver a su tía enfermita y de que Ron se ganase su sonrisa con unas cuantas cosquillas, había accedido a bajar.

- Vale. _Tlato_ hecho. –dijo Rose después de un rato y extendió su pequeña manita de manera solemne.

Ahogando una estruendosa carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, Ron se acuclilló hasta estar a la altura de Rose y le estrechó la mano. La niña lo miró sonriente y contenta y él no pudo evitar tirar de ella y cogerla en brazos al tiempo que le hacia cosquillas en el costado.

- Tío _Lon_, _pala_ que tengo muchas. –decía Rose contorsionándose.

- Eres una pequeña bruja muy traviesa. ¿Lo sabes?

- Si, jejeje. Papi decía lo mismo.

- El único que se porta bien en esta familia es Brian, ¿verdad campeón?

- Bueno…-Brian se había puesto de pie ignorando su libreta y tenia las manos recogidas a la espalda.

- Claro que si. Ven aquí. –Ron volvió a agacharse y lo cogió con su otro brazo.

Los dos niños se agarraron fuertes al cuello del pelirrojo mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. El pequeño Leo se había quedado solo en el salón, pero tan solo tendría que esperar unos minutos. En la cocina, Ron bajó a los niños depositándolos en sendas sillas frente a la mesa y movió su varita varias veces de un lado a otro. Enseguida todo comenzó a bullir de actividad y en cuestión de tres minutos, había tres platos de verdura con pescado servidos y el biberón de Leo caliente.

- ¿Y la tía no come? –preguntó Brian.

- No, pequeño. Ella está malita ¿recuerdas? Más tarde le llevaré un poco de sopa.

- Bueno. –se dispuso a comer lentamente y sin rechistar.

- Umm…no me gusta, tío _Lon_. Yo _quielo_ _ahola_ mi _tlozo_ de pastel. –dijo Rose apartando el plato de su lado.

- Pero hemos hecho un trato ¿no? –Ron volvió a poner el plato en su sitio.

- No es justo. –se enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos.

- Come solo un poquito, Rosie.

- ¿Y me _dalás_ el pastel?

- Si.

- ¿Uno _glande_?

- Ya veremos. Ahora come.

A regañadientes, Rose cogió el tenedor y comenzó a picar un poco de verdura. Mientras tanto, en el fuego se estaba cocinando un nutritivo caldo de pollo que Ron tenia intención de subir a Hermione nada más terminasen de comer los dos niños. Él apenas probó bocado de su plato y ni siquiera se sentó, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Rose. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de recriminarle, ya que el pelirrojo salió a por Leo.

El bebé se entretenía mordiendo uno de sus peluches y dejando un rastro de babas por todos lados. Sus ojitos azules se iluminaron cuando vieron a Ron y enseguida alzó sus rollizos brazos para que lo cogiera, cosa que el pelirrojo hizo gustoso. El embriagante olor dulzor de la cabeza de Leo se coló por sus fosas nasales y bajó sus labios para besarla.

A pesar de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, Ron no podía ocultar que esa faceta de "papá" le encantaba, y aunque aun era pronto, se había permitido hasta soñar con tener un pequeño bebé Weasley-Granger correteando entre tanto Potter. Claro que no se lo había comentado a Hermione, en muchos aspectos la castaña seguía siendo todo un enigma para él.

De regreso a la cocina, se sentó con Leo en su regazo y le dio el biberón. Alzó sus ojos para mirar a los otros dos niños, y no se sorprendió al ver que el plato de Rose seguía intacto y que ella comía con ganas su trozo de pastel. Brian, más comedido, intercalaba el postre con la comida. Ron bufó y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Rose…-dijo a modo de advertencia.

- Tío _Lon, quielo lompel_ el _tlato_. –dijo Rose muy resueltamente.

- Creo que ya lo has hecho.

- La _veldula_ no me gusta. Yo no como _velde_.

- Tienes que comerla, Rose, es nutritiva.

- Yo no _quielo_ _nutlitivo_, _quielo_ chocolate.

- Tu tía va a matarme, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y eso _polqué_?

- Porque no habéis comido bien.

- Poz no se lo digas.

El pobre Brian observaba el intercambio dialéctico entre su tío y su hermana sin saber qué hacer. A él tampoco le gustaba la comida; toleraba el pescado, pero la verdura simplemente no le entraba. La estaba comiendo por no decepcionar al pelirrojo y porque él no era un descarado como su hermana.

- Umm… ¿y tu tampoco se lo dirás?

- _Clalo_ que no.

- ¿Tengo tu palabra?

- ¿Tengo mi pastel _pala comel_?

- Si.

- Poz no _dilé_ nada a la tía.

- Bien.

- Bien. –y Rose volvió a comerse tranquilamente su pastel de chocolate.

- Comete tu también el pastel, Brian. –le indicó Ron al niño.

- No, yo…da igual…

- Se que no te gusta la verdura, chiquitín.

- Pero yo me la como. –Brian hablaba muy flojito y suave.

- Si él no qu_i_ele su pastel, me lo como yo, tío Lon. –interfirió Rose.

- Tu ya tienes bastante pastel, brujita. –dijo Ron mientras Leo apuraba su biberón y después eructaba casi enseguida.

Mas tarde, Ron le subió un cuenco con el caldo de pollo a Hermione, pero ella estaba completamente dormida y él no quiso despertarla. Cerró la puerta con sigilo y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Aun era pronto para que los cuatro niños que faltaban regresaran. Puso a dormir a Leo en el moisés que había en el salón y dejó a Brian y a Rose viendo una película infantil en la televisión.

Él caminó hasta el estudio-biblioteca que Hermione había montado, y después de mirar a ambos lados cerciorándose de que no lo veía nadie, se arrodilló en el suelo cerca de la estantería más alejada del ventanal. Era un hueco muy oscuro, aunque eso no había impedido que la castaña lo llenase de libros. Ron sacó la mitad de los que había y metió la mano hasta llegar al fondo; lentamente volvió a sacarla segundos después.

En sus manos ahora había una carpeta que poco a poco se hacia más gruesa. Era de color amarillo y estaba hechizada para que solo él pudiera ver lo que había dentro. Si por algún casual alguien la encontraba, solo vería un puñado de cartas de amor viejas. No convenía que nadie más supiera lo que había allí dentro. Porque sobretodo, ella no debía de entrarse…nunca.

Se levantó con la carpeta y se sentó detrás del escritorio. La abrió y revisó uno por uno los documentos que ya se sabia de memoria. La verdad es que había recopilado mucha información teniendo en cuenta el asunto del que se trataba; pero lo malo es que era insuficiente y de un tiempo a esta parte se había atascado.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó retóricamente al papel.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo y se reclinó en la silla. Había llegado el momento de pedir ayuda. Debería revelar algunos detalles importantes y personales, pero sabia que esas tres personas eran de confianza. Cuatro, porque contaba con que seguramente el castaño se lo contaría a su esposa. No importaba, ella también era leal. El quid era que él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo lo ocurrido.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la mesita que había enfrente del ventanal. En el cielo, el sol se iba escondiendo con presteza detrás de las nubes. Pronto todo volvería a estar oscuro y la casa concurrida de gente. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número. Debía reconocer que la tecnología muggle era de bastante ayuda en muchos sentidos.

- ¿Si? –dijo la voz sosegada de un hombre al otro lado de la línea?

- Soy Ron.

- ¡Ron! ¡Cuánto me alegro de saber de ti! ¿Cómo van las cosas por Escocia?

- Muy bien. Somos una familia bastante alborotadora y ruidosa, pero con siete niños…

- Lo se, es lo que hay. Yo solo tengo dos y a veces es un caos también.

- Si.

- ¿Y a qué debo tu llamada?

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- Por el tono de tu voz deduzco que es importante.

- De suma importancia y confidencialidad.

Mientras tanto en el salón, los dos pequeños Potter se habían cansado de ver la televisión y mataban el tiempo jugando con sus muñecos o coloreando. Cerca de la chimenea, como vigilándolos, se encontraba Crookshanks con su mirada ambarina y penetrante. En ocasiones a Rose le gustaba mirarlo fijamente y enzarzarse en un reto épico para ver quien apartaba los ojos antes. No habían tenido ningún problema con el gato de su hermana; Mr Potts apenas salía de la habitación de Lily y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, además que los niños no parecían gustarle mucho. Crookshanks era mucho más divertido en ese aspecto. Y Nails siempre andaba correteando por el jardín o chapoteando en el lago, sin duda era el perro más feliz del mundo.

Pero Rose no estaba contenta con sus muñecas. Se suponía que ella les estaba "enseñando" los números en su pequeña pizarrilla portátil, y ellas no le estaban prestando atención y no aprendían nada. Ya había castigado a Arielle y a Brielle y se estaba cansando. Encima su estomago le estaba jugando una mala pasada y no dejaba de gruñir. Tenía hambre de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde vas Rosie? –preguntó Brian viendo como la niña se levantaba con decisión.

- A _hablal_ con el tío _Lon_. Tengo _hamble otla_ vez.

- Pero el tío está hablando por teléfono. No puede atenderte ahora.

- ¿Tu tienes _hamble_? –tanteó poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Un poco.

- Poz vamos a _pol_ más pastel.

- No podemos, Rosie. El tío…

- Es _hola_ de _melendal_, _Blian_. –argumentó Rose. Ya había desistido de avisar a su tío y ahora se dirigía resuelta a la cocina.

- Rosie…-Brian la seguía indeciso.

- ¿_Clees_ que la tía _quelá_ pastel? –dijo parándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

La mención de su tía hizo que a Brian se le disiparan todas sus dudas.

- Oh, si. Podemos llevarle un trozo, Rosie.

- Pelo ella está malita. No _bajalá_.

- Se lo llevaremos a su habitación.

- ¡Vale!

Diez minutos después, los dos niños salían de la cocina con una mueca de satisfacción en sus rostros. Por ser el mayor y tener más tiento y fuerza, Brian llevaba la bandejita con la porción de pastel de chocolate y un vasco con zumo de melocotón. Había sido fácil prepararlo, ahora lo difícil seria subirlo sin que su tío se diera cuenta. Pero con el pelirrojo no tuvieron problemas; seguía apertrechado en el despacho y hablaba por teléfono de nuevo. Rose iba delante, despejando el camino y dándole las indicaciones a Brian. La pequeña marimandona, como la llamaba su madre, había vuelto. Les tomó casi otros diez minutos subir las escaleras y llegar hasta la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Ron y Hermione.

Aquí se les presentó un pequeño problema de estatura.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Brian cansado.

- No llego. –contestó Rose.

- ¿Adonde?

- A la _puelta_; no puedo _ablil_-_la_.

- Umm…

- _Ablela_ tu. –ordenó Rose.

- No puedo, llevo la bandeja.

- Poz entonces…-Rose se encogió de hombros con las manos alzadas.

- A ver, espera.

Brian se movió despacio y su hermana acabó por sentarse en el suelo a esperar. El moreno se agachó con mucho cuidado y depositó limpiamente la bandejita en el suelo; era muy cómico ver su carita de concentración mientras sacaba la lengua levemente y apretaba los labios. Soltando un suspiro se levantó y, no sin esfuerzo, abrió la puerta. Rose se levantó de un salto.

- Vale. _Ahola_ coge la bandeja _otla_ vez y vamos. –dijo Rose entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer lo que tu dices? ¡Yo soy el mayor! –decía Brian mientras recogía la bandeja del suelo.

- _Pelo_ yo soy _mejol_.

- Noooo. Eso no es cierto.

- No _glites_, que _despeltalás_ a la tía.

- Umm…-Brian entró detrás de ella.

- ¿Quién la _despielta ahola_?

- Pero si has dicho que no…

- _Siemple_ tengo que _hacel_-_lo_ yo todo. –dijo Rose encaramándose a la cama.

- Tendrá morro. –rezongó el moreno.

- ¿Ron? –murmuró Hermione al escuchar voces.

- Nuuuuu. Tía _despielta_, te _tlaemos_ la _melienda_.

- Los dos. –se apresuró a decir Brian parado a un lado de la cama con la bandejita.

- Es pastel de chocolate. –insistió Rose.

- Oh. –la castaña se incorporó y miró a los dos niños.- ¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros dos solos?

- Siiiii. –corearon.

- Vaya. –Hermione no salía de su asombro.

Seguía sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo agarrotados y en la cabeza era como si alguien se dedicara a darle golpes con un martillo. Respiraba con lentitud y su temperatura corporal seguía siendo alta y poco sana. Tenia que reconocer que la fiebre le había subido uno o dos puntos desde esa mañana. Pero al ver lo que los dos niños habían hecho por ella, no dudó en corresponderles con una sonrisa.

- Tía, ¿te gusta el pastel de chocolate? –preguntó Brian presentándole la bandeja. Rose ya estaba instalada en la cama y se estaba quitando los zapatos.

- A todo el mundo le gusta, _Blian_. –dijo la niña.

- Rosie tiene razón, mi amor. –Hermione cogió la bandeja y la dejó encima de la mesita de noche. Después aupó a Brian hasta ponerlo en su regazo.- ¿Cómo está mi niño bonito?

- Triste.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Porque estás malita. –apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la castaña.

- Oh, mi amor, pero solo es un resfriado. En un par de días estaré mejor.

- Bueno.

- Tía, el pastel. –indicó Rose.

- Oh, se me había olvidado. Que cabeza la mía. –dejó a Brian sentado enfrente suyo, junto a la niña, y procedió a depositar la bandeja encima de sus piernas.

- ¿Está bueno? –preguntó Brian.

- _Clalo_ que está bueno. _Nosotlos_ lo hemos _plobado pala comel, leculeda_ y…ups…-se llevó una mano a la boca.

- ¿Qué habéis comido qué? –preguntó Hermione.

- No _debelia habel_ dicho eso…tío _Lon_…el _tlato_…uuuu…

- ¿Brian? –Hermione se volvió hacia el niño.

- Es que había verdura con pescado, tía. Y a Rose no le gusta; a mi tampoco, pero yo comí un poco. Entonces el tío fue a buscar a Leo y Rose se comió su pastel y dejó el plato de la verdura sin comer.

- Voy a tener que hablar con vuestro tío seriamente.

- Nuuuu, tía. Hicimos un _tlato_. –explicó Rose.

- Ummm…-Hermione dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

- ¿Puedo _comel_ de tu pastel, tía? –dijo Rose al ver que la castaña no se lo comía.

- Vas a empacharte.

- Nuuuu; si a mi me gusta mucho el chocolate.

- Ya lo veo. Come un poquito, pero déjale comer a Brian también.

- Pero tía, era para ti. –repuso el aludido mientras Rose ya se llevaba la primera cucharada a la boca.

- Yo no tengo hambre ahora mismo, cariño. –acarició su mejilla izquierda.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras los dos niños se comían el pastel de chocolate y de paso manchaban toda la colcha de migas. Se sentía sumamente cansada y ahogó un nuevo acceso de vomito que por suerte no se repitió. Las comisuras de los labios de Rose y Brian estaban manchadas de chocolate y ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y los vio. Mirar a Brian y a Rose juntos, era como volver a un pasado muy lejano donde Harry y Ginny aun estaban vivos.

- Tía, no te _duelmas_. –dijo Rose.

- No, mi amor. Solo estoy cansada.

- ¿Y _polqué_ estás malita y cansada?

- Bueno, porque ayer hacia mucho frío u no me puse la chaqueta al salir al jardín.

Rose se acomodó a un lado de su tía y pegó la cabeza al pecho mientras la castaña la envolvía con un brazo. Con Brian pasó exactamente lo mismo, solo que al otro lado. Hermione acariciaba los finos cabellos de esas dos cabecitas inquietas cuando Rose habló de nuevo.

- Tía, cuéntanos un cuento.

- Si, por favor. –se unió Brian.

- ¿Un cuento ahora? No se si me acordaré de alguno.

- Uno pequeñito. –dijo Rose.

- Se dice cortito.

- Poz eso he dicho, pequeñito, _coltito_…

- Ay, Rosie…

- ¡Ay, Rosie! Eso mismo digo yo. –exclamó Ron desde la puerta.

- Hola, tío _Lon_. –dijo la niña tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Rosie? –Ron se iba acercando lentamente a la cama.

- Nuuu se. –ella se encogió de hombros.

- Eres igual de adorable y poco apegada a las reglas que tu mamá.

- No queríamos molestar a la tía. –dijo Brian compungido y agarrándose fuertemente al camisón de la castaña.

- No me habéis molestado, mi amor. –Hermione le dio un beso en la frente.

- Solo _queliamos tlael-le_ un _tlozo_ de pastel.

- Sin embargo, eres tu la que tiene restos de chocolate.

- Es que…

- ¿Y no os había dicho yo que no molestarais a vuestra tía? Está malita y necesita descansar.

- Ron…

- P_e_lo tío, ella también tenía _hamble_. –el estómago de Rose rugió.- Ups.

- Y veo que tu también.

- Yo ahora no tengo hambre. –dijo Brian.

- Pues la cena ya está casi lista. Hace unos minutos llegaron James y Eric, y Lily y Molly no tardaran.

- ¿Y qué hay _pala_ _cenal_? _Nutlitivo_ no, tío _Lon_. –pidió Rose.

- Te alegrará saber que hay…espaguetis.

- _Pelo_ tu antes has dicho que no había.

- Bueno, pero ahora si que hay.

- Ummm… ¿y puedo _comel_ ya?

- Claro. Pídele a James que te sirva.

- Tía, el cuento más _talde_. –Rose se bajó de la cama y salió al pasillo corriendo como una flecha. Los espaguetis eran con diferencia su plato preferido.

- Sacó el gen Weasley ¿eh? –bromeó Hermione.

- No se de qué gen estás hablando. –se desentendió Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado, en el borde de la cama.

- Tío, ¿puedo bajar yo también? A lo mejor como un poquito.

- Claro que si, campeón. Además, creo que James trajo algo para ti que le dio el abuelo Arthur.

Brian bajó de la cama y se fue muy emocionado.

- Has tardado mucho en subir a verme. Llevo todo el día sin verte. –dijo Hermione cuando se quedaron a solas.

- Es que llevas todo el día durmiendo. –acarició su mejilla izquierda.- Pero mira como han puesto todo.

- No importa. Solo trataban de ser amorosos.

- Ya pero…

- No seas gruñón.

- ¡Fregoteo! –el camisón y la colcha quedaron limpias de restos de chocolate y migajas.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y tu como estás? –Ron se pasó una mano por la cintura y se acercó más a ella.

- Cansada y bueno…enfadada.

- ¿Y eso? –le retiró un mechón de pelo castaño de los ojos.

- Ya sabes, no me gusta…

- …estar enferma; lo se.

- Si.

- ¿Quieres cenar algo? Te hice caldo de pollo. –enroscó el mechón de pelo castaño entre sus dedos.

- No tengo hambre, mi amor. De verdad que no.

- Bueno, lo intentaremos mañana a ver. –le tocó la frente.- Te subió la frente.

- Te estás haciendo un experto en eso de tomar la temperatura. –bromeó ella.

- Graciosilla. Si mañana no has mejorado, llamaré a Annie y no hay discusión esta vez.

- ¿Sabes que eres un sol? –acarició uno de los brazos que la envolvían.

- Sabia que era muchas cosas, pero un sol nunca me lo habían dicho. –bromeó ahora él.

- Tonto.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Tal vez.

- Dímelo.

- Bésame.

- Enseguida.

Ron se inclinó para besarla de manera dulce y pausada, no convenía quitarle el poco aire que entraba en sus pulmones congestionados. Acarició sus mejillas sonrosadas y dejó que ella se colgara de su cuello. A tres metros de distancia, los mismos ojos verdes que los habían visto esa mañana, observaban la escena con una sonrisa ya sincera en los labios. Después se marchó sigilosamente hacia la planta de abajo.

- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Ron cuando se separaron y juntó sus frentes para sentirse.

- Bastante mejor. –dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo fuertemente.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 30: Conociendo la verdad**

Varios días después, Hermione seguía en cama por orden directa de la medimaga. De nada le había servido ser amiga de Annie ni suplicarle que no le dijera nada a Ron. U es que cuando a la mañana siguiente la fiebre no había remitido, el pelirrojo no dudó en llamar a la medimaga. Annie la revisó durante varios minutos y encontró que además de resfriado, tenia un importante nivel de anemia. Así que a pesar de que esa mañana el sol lucia radiante en el exterior…ella no lo podía disfrutar.

Decir que había acatado la decisión de Ron sin poner pegas, seria mentir. Pero debía reconocer que aun se sentía débil y por eso no se levantó. Tampoco es que estuviera sola, pues Brian no la dejaba en ningún momento. El pequeño estaba desarrollando el vínculo maternal que había quedado cortado con la muerte de su madre. Las pesadillas en que un hombre de ojos negros se lo llevaba, se repetían insistentemente, y por eso había cogido la costumbre de dormir con Ron y Hermione.

Pero a pesar de estos pequeños problemas, la llegada de James y Lily no había supuesto ningún cambio en el funcionamiento de la casa. Seguían siendo alborotadores y bulliciosos cuando estaban todos juntos, y la castaña no sabia quien era peor, si los niños o Ron. El pelirrojo disfrutaba sobremanera del tiempo que pasaba con sus sobrinos y muchas eran las veces que se recriminaba por su cobardía, que le había impedido conocerlos durante años.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Brian, Hermione se levantó de la cama. Tenía frío, lo cual significaba que aun no estaba repuesta. Se colocó una bata encima del camisón blanco y se calzó unas zapatillas que le quedaban grandes; eran de Ron. Tapó de nuevo a Brian y fue hasta la ventana; al descorrer lentamente la cortina, vio como en el jardín había una actividad inusual. Se sentó en el alfeizar y esperó a ver de qué se trataba.

Ron salió de la casa con el paquete grande y alargado que habían traído James y Eric de Londres. En un principio se había mostrado disconforme en eso de tener que montar la casita a la manera muggle, pero después Hermione le convenció de que era mejor así; pasaría tiempo con los chicos y el gesto significaría mucho para Eric. Cabe decir que los dos niños los siguieron al exterior.

Con la caja abierta en el suelo, entre los tres fueron sacando las maderas que eran varias y de varios tamaños. Todas eran de color blanco por fuera y de calor amarillo con una cenefa verde por dentro; así que al menos distinguir eso no requería de mucho intelecto. Los tres se miraron y miraron alternativamente a las maderas, ¿ahora qué?

El pelirrojo mayor refunfuñó un poco; definitivamente con magia seria más fácil. Pero se agachó de nuevo a la caja y sacó las instrucciones de montaje. Luego pensó que no debería de ser tan difícil ya que los muggles lo hacían muy a menudo para sus hijos. James y Eric se sentaron en el césped viendo como su tío se pasaba una mano por el cabello mientras leía las instrucciones.

"_**¿Recuerda usted cuando era niño lo mucho que se divertida encaramándose en un árbol, para llegar a una casa que había construido en él? Aun en esta era en que los niños juegan con cohetes espaciales, todavía les divierte eso de tener una casa propia en lo alto de un árbol, donde pueden aislarse del resto del mundo y declarar su independencia de los mayores."**_

Acabó de leer el primer párrafo en voz alta y se sintió más confundido que al principio. Los muggles se creían que todo el mundo era igual y hacían las mismas cosas, pero él no recordaba nunca haberse construido una casa ni haber declarado la independencia de nadie ni nada. Y la única vez que acabó encaramando a un árbol, fue porque Fred y George hicieron magia y lo colgaron. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Se supone que tengo que recordarlo? –les preguntó a sus sobrinos.

- No creo que…-comenzó a decir James.

- ¿Y a vuestra edad quien se quiere aislar del mundo?

- Tío no creo que tengas que hacer nada. Tan solo es publicidad para que compres la casita.

- Pero si ya la hemos comprado.

- Sigue leyendo, tío. –pidió Eric ahogando una sonrisa. El cumpleaños de Beth era en seis días y esperaba tener la casita lista para entonces.

Ron gruñó, pero continuó leyendo en voz alta.

"_**Por supuesto, los niños de hoy no se conforman con una plataforma rustica suspendida entre dos ramas de un árbol, como la que tenia usted. Quieren una casa atractiva, una casa que suponga todo un mundo de aventuras para ellos. Y además, tampoco quiere usted algo que pueda echar a perder la apariencia de su jardín."**_

- Antes de que se me olvide, ¿qué son los "copetes especiales"? –dijo volviendo al párrafo anterior.

- Cohetes, tío Ron, cohetes espaciales. –rió James mientras lo corregía.

- Pues eso he dicho. ¿Qué son? Vosotros no tendréis ¿no?

- Yo tengo una replica de un Apolo IX. –dijo Eric.- Pero solo está en mi estantería de adorno.

- Es un juguete. –explicó James después de ver la cara de confusión de su tío.

- Ahh. Pero este señor sigue empecinado en que yo tengo una casa en un árbol. ¿Y eso de una casa "atractiva"? Ni que fuera una persona.

- Tío…sigue leyendo. –volvió a pedir Eric.

- Umm…

"_**Si no tiene usted un árbol…"**_

- Para, para. ¿Ahora no tengo árbol? ¿Entonces porqué demonios compraría una CASA DE ÁRBOL? –Ron le hablaba directamente al papel. No entendía como los muggles se aclaraban con esos manuales.

- ¡Tío! –exclamó Eric desesperado por tanto corte.

- ¿Y que hago si no tengo un árbol y he sido tan estúpido como para comprar una casa de árbol? ¿Lo creo mágicamente? Ah, pero eso puedo hacerlo yo, los muggles no. ¿Ellos qué hacen?

- Da igual, tío.

- No, Eric. No te pueden dar la información a medias. –miró el papel.- A ver…ahh…aquí está.

"_**Simplemente erija usted una casa sobre postes."**_

- Ahora que ya lo sabes vamos a las instrucciones. –dijo Eric.

- Pues vaya chasco ¿no? Una casa de árbol encima de un poste…como que no. Para eso no me compro la casa.

- ¿Vas a leer toda la introducción? –preguntó Eric retóricamente.

- Son instrucciones, campeón. Ves como tu también confundes las cosas muggles.

Ya no pudo contenerse más. Desde el suelo llegó una sonorísima carcajada seguida de muchas más. James estaba tumbado en el jardín y se moría de risa. No pudo evitarlo, se había contenido demasiado. Ni siquiera con su padre había sido tan divertido cuando montaron la casita que había en Casa Potter. El despistado de su tío era simplemente genial.

- Deja de reírte. No tiene gracia. –le dijo Eric a su hermano. Parecía que el único que se estaba tomando las cosas en serio era él.

- Eso, deja de reírte del pobre Eric. –añadió Ron con una sonrisa.

- Perdón, perdón, es que…nunca pensé que seria tan…divertido montar una casa…de árbol para niñas. –James se fue calmando.

- No es para niñas, es para Beth. –aclaró Eric.

- Cierto. A ver, que sigo. –dijo Ron.

"_**Al construir una casa sobre un árbol o sobre postes, conviene estudiar los planos cuidadosamente y posiblemente construir un modelo a escala antes de realizar la construcción en si. Hasta es posible que tenga que consultar con las autoridades para verificar si requiere un permiso especial."**_

- ¿Tengo que informar al ministerio de que estoy construyendo una casa de árbol para mi sobrino? Que complicados son los muggles, y que suerte tenéis de que vuestra tía no esté aquí. De seguro mandaría un patronus a Kingsley para informarle. –soltó Ron.

- Ay, tío…-James volvía a reírse de lo lindo.

- No vamos a acabarla a tiempo. –Eric escondió la cara entre las manos.

- Claro que si, tonto. –le animó su hermano.

- Pero…

- Shhh, calla. A ver con que sale ahora.

- Ummm…-gruñó el pelirrojo pequeño.

- Y otra cosa, ¿para qué quieres un modelo pequeño si tendrás la casa grande? Digo yo que en una maqueta no te puedes meter. Pobre Beth habría que reducirla a ella también.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…………

- En fin, sigamos. –dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza negativamente una vez más.

"_**La construcción se realiza de la manera siguiente: inclina usted una escalerilla contra el borde de la brida montada y desliza la otra brida hacia arriba mientras sube por la escalerilla. Cuando la brida suelta queda alineada sobre la primera, clave firmemente tres tablas, cada una de 1,60 m de largo, al borde de la brida superior y al ras con la superficie superior, proyectándolas hacia abajo y espaciándolas equidistantemente alrededor del perímetro de las bridas. Marque el borde de la brida inferior en ambos lados de cada tabla para indicar dónde se deben clavar cuando se alce la brida superior."**_

- ¿Os habéis enterado de algo? Porque yo no.

- La verdad es que son complicadas estas instrucciones. –convino James.

- ¿Eso significa que no la vamos a montar? –dijo Eric lastimosamente.

- No digas tonterías, campeón. Solo nos llevará un poco más de tiempo mientras desciframos las instrucciones.

- ¿Y si hacemos la réplica a escala? –propuso James.

- Umm, no nos serviría de nada. Solo perderíamos tiempo.

- Yo creo que primero deberíamos coger las bridas.

- Vale. Las tengo…ahora… ¿las ponemos en el árbol?

- Si.

James y Ron fueron hacia el árbol con las bridas y las colocaron de la mera que decían las instrucciones. Tardaron casi veinte minutos en clavar las tres tablas largas al borde de la brida inferior; después con un rotulador negro marcaron el sitio donde iría la brida superior. Al bajar otra vez al suelo, James y Ron tenían las frentes sudadas. El sol comenzaba a picar con fuerza y en esos momentos no había ninguna sombra en el jardín. Eric sostenía ahora las instrucciones y no tenia intención de soltarlas, así que los otros dos esperaron a que leyese.

"_**Necesitará usted ayuda para alzar la brida superior. Comience a alzarla sabiéndola aproximadamente unos 15 centímetros por tabla e introduciendo un clavo temporalmente para sujetarla mientras se mueve usted de un lado a otro. Continúe alzando la brida de esta manera hasta que pueda colocarla sobre sus hombros y alzarla totalmente. Mientras la sostiene, asegure rápidamente el fondo de cada tabla a la brida inferior."**_

- Buff, que complicado. –dijo el propio Eric.

- No te preocupes, campeón. –volvió a tranquilizarlo Ron.- Te prometo que tendrás tu casa lista para el cumpleaños de Beth.

- Pero si no sabemos montarla.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no sabemos?

- Umm…llevamos casi dos hora y yo ni siquiera sé que es una brida aun.

- Hoy te has levantado muy protestón, Eric. –dijo James echándose el cabello negro hacia atrás.

- No es verdad. –se quejó el aludido.

Ninguno de los tres se percató de que una pequeña personita, cual florecilla amarilla en el jardín, se acercaba a ellos. Rose había dejado momentáneamente sus vestidos de color rosa y se había puesto uno amarillo para ir a jugar. Era de tirante y algo pomposo, pero a ella le quedaba gracioso. Lily se había encargado de hacerle dos coletas laterales en su cabello rojo. En sus brazos iba bien agarrado el señor Abeto.

Después de pasar gran parte de la mañana dibujando su habitación, le apetecía salir a jugar con sus muñecas.

- Hola. –dijo cuando llegó donde estaban su tío y sus hermanos.

- Hola princesa. –saludó Ron.- Que guapa te has puesto hoy.

- _Glacias_. Voy a _jugal_ con el _señol_ Abeto y mis muñecas.

- Que bien.

- ¿Y a mi no me dices nada? –preguntó James acuclillándose para estar a la altura de la niña.

- _Clalo_; hola, James.

- ¿Así que vas a jugar?

- Si. Tengo que _enseñarl-les_ a _leel_.

- Pero si tú no sabes leer. –dijo Eric.

- Si sé. Papi me enseñó. –respondió la niña enojada.

- No sabes. –continuó Eric. Estaba de mal humor porque la casita no se estaba montando como él pensaba, y lo estaba pagando con la pequeña pelirrojita.

- Bueno, bueno, haya paz. –intervino Ron.

Rose se acercó a su hermano James y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

- ¿A que sé _leel_, James?

- Claro que si, pequeña.

- Ves. –dijo la niña mirando a Eric y le sacó la lengua.- Y el _señol_ Abeto también sabe.

- Por supuesto. –correspondió Ron.- ¿Has visto a tu tía?

- Si. Está leyendo en la habitación con _Blian_.

- Bien.

- ¿Y _vosotlos_ qué hacéis? –miró las maderas interesada.

- Montamos una casita de árbol. –explicó James.

- Ohhh. Yo _quielo_ una, yo _quielo_ una…una…-decía Rose dando saltitos.

- ¿Rosa? –preguntaron James y Ron al unísono.

- Siiiii. Una casita de _álbol losa_.

- Esta no es para ti. –dijo Eric.- Y no será rosa.

- ¿Puedo _ayudal_? –Rose ignoró a su hermano.

- Bueno…esto…

Ni Ron ni James querían ser bruscos con la nena, así que no sabían como decirle que no. Claro que de eso se encargó Eric, ya bastante ofuscado por todas las interrupciones y el poco avance de la faena.

- ¡No! No puedes ayudarnos. Lo estropearías todo. Vete a jugar con tus estúpidas muñecas. ¿No querías enseñarles a leer? Pues ala, ve.

- Eric…-le reprendió Ron.- Eric eso no está bien…

Rose se quedó mirando a su hermano. No le había gustado el tono empleado y no pudo evitar que se le saltaran un par de lágrimas de sus ojitos color chocolate. Eric normalmente se portaba muy bien con ella y no entendía porque le había hablado así. Con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro se volvió hacia él.

- ¡_Eles_ un tonto, _Elic_! –le gritó y se fue corriendo agarrada fuertemente a su querido señor Abeto.

- Eric…-comenzó Ron de nuevo.

- ¡Lo se, ¿vale?! No tenía que haberle gritado, pero es que…-Eric se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Beth significa mucho para ti ¿no? –Ron se sentó al lado de Eric en la hierba.

- Si. Es mi mejor amiga.

- Ya veo. Yo también tenía una mejor amiga cuando tenía tu edad y la quería mucho.

- Lo siento. Luego me disculparé con Rosie.

- Te perdonará enseguida, ya verás.

James, que se había apartado para darles un poco de privacidad, se acercó de nuevo a ellos y cogió las instrucciones que habían quedado en el suelo.

- Sabes que ahora habrá que hacerle una casita a Rosie ¿no?

- Merlín, ¿por qué me meto yo en estos líos? –dijo Ron levantándose.

- Y de color rosa. –prosiguió James.

- Umm…no volveré a dejar que tu tía me manipule. La crearé con magia y punto.

- Jajaja. ¿Con qué te manipuló tía Hermione?

- No quieras saberlo.

- Jajajajaja.

- Me amenazó con hacerme dormir en la despensa junto a su estúpido y altanero gato.

- Nunca entenderé porque no te llevas bien con el pobre y viejo Crookie.

- Pobre y viejo Crookie ¿eh? Ese bicho ya estaba enemistado conmigo en la tienda donde lo compró.

- Exagerado.

- Ojalá. Pero tu padre tampoco le cayó bien. De hecho, creo que a la única que ha querido siempre ha sido a Hermione…aunque a tu madre también la soportaba bien.

- Es que mamá y tía Hermione son las mejores.

- No si tonto no es el bicho; supo elegir.

James sonrió y comenzó a leer las instrucciones.

"_**Después de hacer eso, rellene todo el derredor con más tablas, añada el techo prefabricado de lámina metálica y asegúrelo con cinco mensuras. Monte las patas de la escalerilla sobre ladrillos y asegure su parte superior a los lados de la abertura para la puerta de manera que el escalón superior quede a nivel con el piso."**_

- Umm…

- No me he enterado de nada. –dijo Ron.- ¿Y tu?

- Tampoco. –negó James.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –bajó la voz.

- Depende de lo que sea que estás pensado tu.

- A veces eres tan lento como tu padre.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

- Ahora si. –Ron le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Bien, ahora vamos a ver. No tengo ni idea de cómo seguir con la construcción de la dichosa casita.

- Pero entonces…-el tono de voz de Eric sonaba alarmado.

- Nada de que preocuparse.

- Pero el cumpleaños de Beth es el sábado y…

- …y tendrá una hermosa casita de árbol como regalo.

- Pero si has dicho que no…

- Somos magos ¿no? –Ron le guiñó un ojo.

- Ahh. –dijo James de repente.- Ahora si que estoy pensando lo mismo que tu.

- ¿Qué tu tía me va a matar?

- No, pero ahora que lo dices eso también.

- Jejejeje.

- Vas a montar la casita con magia. –dijo James orgulloso.

- Te ha costado ¿eh?

- Un poco. –sonrió el moreno.

- Pero tío…no podemos hacerla con magia…yo…la tía…

- ¿Tu quieres lista la casita para el sábado?

- Si.

- Pues no se hable más.

El pelirrojo mayor movió la varita varias veces, haciendo complicados movimientos y las tablas que habían esparcidas por la hierba cobraron vida. Una a una se fueron colocando en su sitio mientras un martillo flotante las clavaba al tronco y montaba las escaleras.

Al cabo de diez minutos el resultado fue magnifico. Los tres contemplaron la bella casita de madera blanca, y no pudieron evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El diseño de la casita era muy sencillo, pero ahí precisamente radicaba su encanto. Un primer tramo de escaleras con cuatro peldaños los llevaba a un descansillo, mientras que otro tramo de cinco peldaños los elevaba aun más. Finalizado había un nuevo tramo de cuatro peldaños. Todo ello estaba colocado de forma que diera la vuelta al tronco del árbol. La casita se hallaba a unos 3,5 metros del suelo. Era rectangular y tenía el tejado de color amarillo. Una pequeña puerta con "cristalera" de plástico daba la bienvenida al interior. Después en las otras dos paredes había una ventana en cada una.

Los tres subieron poco a poco las escaleras y se detuvieron en la puerta abierta. El interior era espacioso y el papel amarillo con la cenefa verde le daba un toque infantil y desenfadado. Cerca de una de las ventanas, la que daba al lago concretamente, había un pequeño alfeizar de madera.

- Sabes que falta algo ¿no? –le dijo Ron a Eric.

- Si. –repuso este con un suspiro.

- ¿Da tu permiso?

- Pero solo una cosa, por favor.

- Bien. Voy a buscar a Rosie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro lado del jardín, una pequeña pelirrojita no conseguía concentrarse para poder jugar con sus muñecas. Estaba sentada en la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas, y sostenía con fuerza en su regazo al señor Abeto. El peluche contrastaba sobremanera con el vestido amarillo de la niña, pues era verde.

Rose solía ser una niña muy risueña y alegre, pero esa mañana su hermano Eric había conseguido confundirla y enfadarla. Siempre se habían llevado bien y no entendía porque le había contestado de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo, ella solo había ofrecido su ayuda para que la casita fuera más bonita. Pero él se lo perdía, acabó pensando. Ya convencería ella a tío Ron para que le hiciera una casita rosa, y nadie más que ella podría entrar. Bueno, el señor Abeto si…y tía Hermione, pero solo ellos dos.

Apretó con más fuerza al peluche verde mientras se le escapaba una lagrimita de sus ojos color chocolate y se veía inmersa en una tristeza enorme. Se sentía triste y sola y sin nadie que la consolara. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus padres. Sobretodo a su papá. Para Harry ella siempre era su brujita, su niña pequeña y mimada. Era el encargado de arrullarla por las noches y contarle un cuento; cuando veían la televisión ella se acurrucaba en su pecho; había montado con ella en escoba; y siempre que se ausentaba unos días…le traía un regalo.

Pero hacia tiempo que papá se había marchado a un lugar llamado cielo…y no iba a volver. Ya no habría mas besitos de gnomos en la nariz ni tardes jugando con el señor Abeto y sus demás muñecos. Y aunque parezca mentira, el rechazo de Eric había provocado que todos estos sentimientos y recuerdos de la pequeña, salieran a flote.

Rose miró al peluche y le dio un besito en la cabeza. Ese era el muñeco más especial que tenía…porque había sido el último regalo de su papá. Y cuando Rose estaba con él…sentía que su papá estaba a su lado. Entre sus selectos recuerdos de una niña de tres años se encontraba uno muy especial.

_--FLASH BACK DE ROSE--_

_En el hospital muggle de Santa Agnes se oía el retumbar de los truenos y las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, dos relámpagos gemelos iluminaron el cielo de todo Londres mientras esta era victima de una gran tormenta. En el ala de pediatría se escuchó un grito; era ya muy entrada la noche y tan solo había tres camillas ocupadas._

_Se trataba de una habitación muy grande y estaba llena de pequeñas camillas. Al final había una cabina donde una enfermera se encargaba de vigilar que todo fuera bien. Junto a los niños, tan solo dejaban pasar a uno de los padres._

_Unos ojos color chocolate se abrieron después de seis horas de sueño ininterrumpido. Giró su cabecita pelirroja hacia la derecha y se encontró con una versión mayor de sus mismos ojos. Giró hacia la izquierda…pero allí no estaban los ojos verdes que esperaba ver. Su bracito estaba inmovilizado y una gruesa placa de yeso lo cubría._

_Volvió a mirar a su mamá e hizo un puchero al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un nuevo trueno._

_- ¿Cómo estás, mi amor? –preguntó Ginny ojerosa. Llevaba ocho horas sin moverse del hospital._

_- La lluvia…susto; _tluenos_…malos. –se le escapó una lagrimita._

_- Lo se, mi niña. –Ginny se levantó para acomodarse a su lado en la camilla, con cuidado de no moverle el brazo. Rose enseguida apoyó la cabeza en su pecho._

_- Mami… ¿qué es? –señaló la escayola._

_- ¿No te acuerdas? Te caíste del columpio y te hiciste pupa en el brazo._

_- Ahhh._

_- Pero no pasa nada. En unos días estarás bien. –Ginny acariciaba dulcemente el cabello rojo de su hija.- Me asustaste mucho, ¿sabes?_

_- Dolía. –se justificó Rose._

_- Lo se._

_- _Peloahola_ ya no._

_- Que bien._

_- ¿Y tengo que _quedalme_ aquí?_

_- Si, esta noche me temo que si._

_- _Pelo_ no me gusta, yo no _quielo_._

_- No pasa nada, Rosie. Yo voy a estar aquí contigo, ¿si? –le dio un beso en la frente._

_- Umm…bueno._

_- Bien. ¿Ahora duermes otro poquito?_

_- No _quielo_ más _dolmil_._

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?_

_- Nuu se. –encogió levemente un hombro._

_- Umm…pues yo tampoco sé. –sus idénticos ojos color chocolate se encontraron.- Ey, ¿porqué lloras?_

_- _PolqueLosie_ mala, asustó a mami. –escondió de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho de su mamá._

_- Oh, mi amor, no pasa nada. Solo fue eso, un susto, y Rose es una niña muy muy buena._

_- ¿De _veldad_?_

_- Claro que si. –dijo una voz más ronca._

_- ¿Papi? –Rose miró a un lado y a otro, pero no lo vio._

_- Aquí estoy, brujita._

_- No veo._

_- ES que llevo una capa encima. –Rose notó como la calida mano de su padre le acariciaba la mejilla.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_- Me caí._

_- Ay, mi pobre brujita pelirroja. –el calor de las caricias de Harry se hizo extensible a Ginny.- Hola, mi amor._

_- Hola. –respondió ella dejándose rodear por la cintura. Harry estaba de pie detrás suyo.- ¿Cómo te has enterado?_

_- Tu madre. Acabamos antes la misión…y cuando llegué a casa me contó._

_- ¿Y porqué la capa?_

_- ¿Olvidas que fui criado por muggles? Sabía que solo dejaban entrar a un pariente._

_- Muy astuto._

_- Lo se. –rió Harry melodiosamente._

_- Papi… ¿te vas a _quedal_? –preguntó Rose._

_- Claro que si, brujita._

_- _Pelo_ yo _quielo velte_._

_- Vamos a probar una cosa, pero antes tengo algo para ti._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Aja. Los duendes se olvidaron de mandarte un último regalo de cumpleaños._

_- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?_

_- Espera que lo encuentre…a ver que tengo por aquí…donde está…Ah, si. Tachán._

_De la nada apareció un bonito peluche de color verde; llevaba una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un abeto en el medio y sacaba una lengua roja de tela por la boca abierta y sonriente. Rose alargó su brazo sano para coger al muñeco y lo colocó junto a ella y a su mamá._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Siiii. Me gusta mucho._

_- No es un osito cualquiera, ¿sabes?_

_- ¿Qué hace?_

_- No, no hace nada._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_Harry soltó la cintura de Ginny y rodeó la camilla para colocarse al otro lado de Rose. No pudieron verlo, pero ambas notaron como el colchón se hundía en aquella zona y Rose giró el rostro. El moreno alzó un poco la capa y por fin pudieron verlo. Si no hubiera sido por su bracito inmovilizado…Rose se habría tirado a su cuello._

_- ¡Papi! _Elas_ tu de _veldad_._

_- Claro que si. ¿Quién pensabas que era? –repuso Harry falsamente indignado._

_- Nuuu se, jajaja._

_- Brujita traviesa._

_- ¿Qué hace el osito _velde_?_

_- Oh, si. Pero antes tengo que decirte su nombre, ¿no?_

_- ¿Cuál es su _nomble_?_

_- Señor Abeto._

_- ¿_Polqué_?_

_- Porque su mamá lo tuvo en la copa de un abeto y es tan bonito y protector como ellos._

_- Me gusta._

_- Si, a mi también. Pero este señor Abeto es muy especial, ¿sabes? Siempre que estés triste, debes tenerlo cerca de ti y él hará que se vaya toda la tristeza y vuelvas a sonreír de nuevo._

_- ¿De _veldad_?_

_- Claro, yo nunca miento. Y cuando yo no esté y me eches de menos…abrázate a él y será como si yo te estuviera abrazando. Quiérelo tanto como me quieres a mi y él te querrá tanto como yo te quiero a ti._

_- Me gusta mucho. Va a _sel_ mi muñeco _plefelido_._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Si, _polque_ ya lo _quielo_._

_- Bien. –sonrió Harry._

_Se escuchó un nuevo trueno acompañado de un relámpago._

_- ¡Ay! –gritó Rose._

_- No pasa nada, Rosie. –dijo Ginny visiblemente emocionada después de ver el intercambio de palabras entre Harry y la niña._

_- Tontita. –le dijo Harry sacando la mano de la capa y acariciando su mejilla._

_- Eres un padre maravilloso. –Ginny retuvo la mano de él con la suya._

_- Bueno, es que tengo algo de práctica en ello, ¿sabes?_

_- Creo que me hago una idea. –ambos sonrieron._

_- Papi…no me gusta la lluvia. –los interrumpió la niña._

_- A mi tampoco me gusta, brujita. Pero… ¿sabes otra cosa?_

_- Nuuu. –movió la cabecita negativamente._

_- No tienes porque tenerle miedo. El señor Abeto te protegerá y velará por tus sueños como si fuera un angelito. Recuerda, solo tienes que…_

_- ¿_Ablazal-lo_?_

_- Exacto. ¿A que ya no tienes miedo?_

_- No._

_- Bien. –acomodó mejor la sabana blanca del hospital entorno al cuerpo de Rose.- No quiero verte nunca triste, brujita. Eres una niña muy especial, y las niñas especiales sonríen mucho y nunca lloran, porque son muy felices._

_- No _llolalé_ más, papi._

_- ¿Prometido?_

_- Si, _plometido_._

_- Un besito de gnomos. –acercaron sus narices para rozarlas levemente._

_- Jajaja. –rió Rose.- Papi…tu naliz es muuuu glande._

_- Por las barbas de Merlin, no puedo creerlo. ¿Has dicho que mi nariz es grande? –dijo Harry falsamente indignado de nuevo._

_- Si. –sonrió la niña._

_- Ay, que ver. ¿Y tu nariz como es, listilla?_

_- Pequeñita._

_- Cierto, tienes una nariz muy pequeñita que me voy a comer de un bocado chiquitin._

_- Nuuuu, jejeje. –Harry acabó dandole besos por toda la cara.- ¡Papi!_

_- Te quiero mucho, brujita._

_- Losie tambien quiele mucho a papi y a mami._

_Las palabras de la niña emocionaron a los dos papás._

_- Creo que es hora de volver a dormir, Rosie. –dijo Ginny._

_- Pelo no te vayas. –bostezó ella._

_- No me iré, mi amor._

_- ¿Y papi?_

_- Yo tampoco. Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes. –dijo Harry pasando un brazo por encima de ella y agarrando la cintura de Ginny las acercó más a él._

_- Vale. –la niña cerró sus ojitos no sin antes ver como sus padres se besaban con ella en medio como testigo._

_Desde esa noche, Rose no volvió a separarse del señor Abeto._

_--FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE ROSE--_

- _Señol_ Abeto, tu si que me _quieles_, ¿_veldad_? _Polque_ papi _ahola_ ya no está y yo me pongo _tliste_ a veces; no _quielo_, _pelo_ lo hago. –le decía Rose al peluche.- _Elic_ ha sido malo, pero él no te tiene a ti. Además… ¿tu _clees_ que tío _Lon_ me _halá_ una casita _pala_ mi sola? Yo _cleo_ que si; _hablalé_ con él. Papi…echo de menos a mi papi. –hizo un puchero.- _Pelo_ tu no me pones _tliste_ y _simple_ _sonlies_, como dijo papi. Él lo _plometió_, ¿sabes?

Rose abrazó son más fuerza al peluche y le dio un nuevo beso en la cabeza. Era su más preciado tesoro.

- ¿Rose? –dijo una voz dulce a sus espaldas.

Por un momento pensó que sería su papá pero al girarse vio unos cabellos pelirrojos del mismo tono que los suyos y unos ojos azules cálidos y tiernos.

- Hola tío _Lon_.

- ¿Estás enfadada? –Ron se acuclilló a su lado.

- Un poquito…con _Elic_, es un tonto.

- Bueno, es que está nervioso.

- Ummm…

- ¿Y qué haces aquí solita?

- No estoy solita; el _señol_ Abeto está aquí. ¿Ves?

- Es verdad, perdona, no lo había visto.

- ¿Tu tienes miedo a la lluvia? –preguntó de repente.

- No, aunque a veces asusta un poquito.

- Yo antes si, _pelo_ _ahola_ ya no.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y eso?

- Si. _Polque_ mi papi me _tlajo_ al _señol_ Abeto _pala_ que no estuviera _tliste_.

- Cierto, a tu papá no le gustaría verte triste o enfadada.

- ¿Él me ve?

- Claro. Desde lo alto del cielo…está sentado en una nube, observándote…junto a tu mamá. –Ron hablaba despacio.

- ¿_Siemple_?

- Si, pequeña. Siempre están velando por nosotros; erais su tesoro más importante.

- ¿Y en que nube? –preguntó Rose mirando al cielo.

- Umm…en esa de ahí, la más lejana. –dijo Ron señalando al cielo.

- No la veo.

- ¿No? Pues está ahí. Mira, ven. –sentó a la niña en su regazo.

- ¿_Ahola_ que?

- Ahí. Sigue mi mano.

Los ojos de Rose siguieron la mano del pelirrojo y por fin pudo ver una pequeña nube blanca que a intervalos era escondida por el resplandor del sol.

- ¿La ves ahora?

- Si. ¿Y ahí están mis papás?

- Exacto.

- No los veo.

- Es que están ocultos por…

- … ¿la capa de mi papá? Una vez vino a _velme_ con ella, cuando me _tlajo_ al _señol_ Abeto y estaba malita.

- Exacto, Rosie. Están debajo de la capa de tu papá.

- _Palece_ _diveltido_.

- Si.

- ¿Puedo _hablal-les_?

- Claro.

- ¡Papi, mami…_Losie_ os _quiele_ mucho! También _quielo_ mucho al _señol_ Abeto y con él no me pongo _tliste_. _Polque_ las niñas especiales _sonlien_ mucho y no _llolan_.

Ron le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? He estado hablando con Eric…y creo que a la casita le falta algo de color rosa. ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

- ¿De _veldad_? –los ojos de Rose se iluminaron.

- De verdad.

- ¡¡Vale!! –se levantó y corrió hacia la otra parte del jardín con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sus papás desde el cielo también sonrieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el amplio jardín de Lily Cottage, una pelirroja de ojos verdes se encontraba tumbada en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Eran muchas las cosas en las que tenia que pensar. Estaba a muy poco de bajar las escaleras corriendo e ir a hacer las paces con su tío Ron. No es que se hubieran declarado la guerra en ningún momento, pero ambos sabían que se hacia necesario ese paso.

Ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que el pelirrojo amaba a su tía. Lo que no sabia es que estaba a punto de averiguar cuan grande era ese amor y que triste y bella había sido su historia. Porque si había algo que escapaba a la lógica razonada de Lily…era la razón por la que Ron y Hermione se habían separado. A todas luces eran la pareja perfecta y su amor era palpable…

Entonces… ¿porqué?

Su tía le había dicho en varias ocasiones que se lo contaría cuando fuera más mayor, pero ella no se conformaba con eso. Si iba a tragarse su enorme orgullo…necesitaba todos los argumentos posibles para acallar a su conciencia. Efectivamente, Lily era una chica muy complicada que se parecía muchísimo a su tía Hermione, a pesar de no compartir nada de sangre con ella.

Estando a punto de volverse loca, se levantó y miró a la pequeña leona marrón con la bufanda con los colores de la casa Gryffindor. Nunca se cansaría de reconocer que había sido un detalle muy tierno del pelirrojo, sobretodo porque se suponía que ella lo odiaba. Y aun así…

Movió la cabeza negativamente y pensó en hacer algo que la alejara momentáneamente de ese sentimiento de vacío e injusticia que había cometido ella misma. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y entró al despacho de su tía. No había nadie mas en la planta de abajo; todos están repartidos entre el jardín y la habitación de Hermione.

Lily se sentó en el viejo escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones en busca de papel y bolígrafo. Iba a escribirle una carta a Simon, echaba mucho de menos al rubio y era ahora en la lejanía que valoraba aun más sus bellas palabras y sus tiernos gestos siempre para con ella. A veces una tragedia puede significar tu vida y tu muerte a la vez; encontrar la razón de tu existencia.

Pero Lily no encontró papel en ninguno de los cajones superiores. Se agachó para llegar al último y lo abrió. Allí si que habían varios papeles, pero están todos escritos. Rebuscó entre ellos a ver si encontraba uno limpio, pero nada. Sus ojos verdes tampoco pudieron pasar desapercibido que muchos de los papeles eran oficiales y hacían referencia a ella misma y a sus hermanos.

Aunque sin duda lo que más llamó su atención fue un sobre con una letra muy característica. Era pequeña, redondeada y pausada. A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dejó de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Se dejó caer al suelo, siendo resguardada por el robusto armazón del escritorio y cogió con manos temblorosas el sobre.

"_Para Hermione."_

Simplemente ponía eso.

El corazón de la pelirroja bombeaba acelerado. Tal vez esas eran las últimas líneas que escribió antes de morir y tal allí encontrara respuesta a muchas preguntas que no dejaba de formularse en su cabeza. Atentar contra la privacidad de su tía no estaba en sus planes pero…la necesidad de escuchar palabras escritas por su madre…era mucho mayor. Se apoyó en el secreter que había detrás y estiró sus largas piernas hacia delante. Con mucho cuidado extrajo las hojas que conformaban la carta. Había trozos en que la tinta se había corrido, resultado de las lágrimas derramadas por la castaña al leerlas.

Durante un par de segundos, Lily detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y pensó en volver todo a su sitio y olvidarse de la carta, pero solo fue durante un par de segundos. Se notaba la boca seca y le costaba tragar; aun así, comenzó a leer.

"_Mi querida Hermione,_

_Si estas leyendo esto, es que finalmente no tuve el valor de decírtelo a la cara, y no sabes como me arrepiento…_

…_solo espero poder aligerar ese dolor que lleva demasiados años aposentado en tu corazón._

…………

_Nunca pensé, ni en mis más descabelladas fantasías, que el mejor héroe romántico de todos los tiempos iba a ser mi hermano. Si, el cabezota, irritante, infantil y lelo de mi hermano, pero así es._

…………

_Creo que en el fondo tu siempre pensaste que algo malo le ocurrió a Ron el día en que desapareció de nuestras vidas hace casi veinte años._

_Pues no te equivocabas._

_Después de que te pidiera matrimonio y lo hicieras el hombre más feliz de la tierra…_

…………

…_una nueva profecía que os incluía a Ron y a ti. Decía que de vuestra unión nacería el nuevo señor tenebroso…_

…………

…_se sintió devastado al instante._

…_las cosas que te dijo eran mentira…_

…_seguía loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti._

…………

_Hacer eso fue como quitarse la vida._

_Porque Hermione, tu eras su vida._

…………

…_cualquiera que sintiera un amor tan grande como el vuestro habría hecho lo mismo._

_Existe una clase de amor que se da muy pocas veces en el mundo, y vosotros encontrasteis la clave para llegar a él._

…………

…_mucho después Harry y yo nos enteramos de la verdad…_

…_lo primero que quiso saber era si estabas bien…_

_Sus ojos se encendieron al pronunciar tu nombre y pude ver mucho del amor que aun conserva para ti._

…………_._

_Perdónale a él por amarte tanto._

…………

_Un amor como el vuestro es para siempre._

…………

…………

…………"

Al igual que le ocurriera a Hermione, las manos de Lily temblaban de forma descontrolada y grandes lagrimas caían de sus ojos verdes. Hubo lugares en que la tinta volvió a correrse, pero no le importó. Las palabras de su madre no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente. Y nunca, al igual que su madre, ni en sus más dispares teorías, llegó a pensar que el amor había sido la única razón que había llevado a Ron a abandonar a Hermione con falsos argumentos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se sorbió la nariz; soltó las hojas a su lado en el suelo, pues no quería estropearlas aun más, y recogió sus rodillas de manera que pudiera descansar su barbilla en ellas. En su mente, los reproches contra ella misma cobraron más fuerza y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar. El destino había cometido una gran injusticia con sus tíos…y ella algún día encontraría la manera de cambiarlo.

Lily se pasó una mano por su cabello rojo mientras con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas. Ahora entendía el silencio y la tristeza que persiguieron a Hermione durante todos esos años cuando alguien hablaba de Ron. Tenia que haber sido sumamente frustrante perder al hombre de tu vida sin saber la verdadera razón.

A los ojos de Lily, el pelirrojo había hecho lo correcto para proteger a la persona a la que amaba; aun si eso significaba estar muerto en vida. Ron ya había pagado bastante con su error, como solía decir él, y nadie tenia derecho a hacerlo sentir de menos. Ni siquiera ella. Se puso en la piel de su tía, porque era más fácil, y no pudo evitar que el corazón le dejara de latir durante un instante. Tenia que haber sido devastador después de perder a Harry y a Ginny enterarse de que los últimos veinte años había estado dando por cierta una mentira. Y sobretodo…sufriendo por ella.

Pobre Ron y pobre Hermione…

Y pobres de Lavender Brown y Pansy Parkinson si algún día se encontraban con Lilian Hermione Potter, porque no respondería de sus actos.

Metió con cuidado la carta de nuevo en el sobre y coincidiendo con lo que su madre decía en la posdata, se levantó. Nadie mejor que ella y sus hermanos sabían que Hermione era lo mejor que tenían y la nueva piedra angular de esa familia. Guardó el sobre en el último cajón y lo cerró. Después caminó por el despacho hasta sentarse en una de las butacas que daban hacia el jardín.

Allí vio al pelirrojo montando la casita del árbol junto a Eric y a James; también estaba la pequeña Rose con su inseparable muñeco verde. Sus ojos se mostraban amables al mirarlo y tenia que reconocer que tenia mucha paciencia y trataba con mucho cariño a Rose. La niña estaba encantada con él…y él con ella. James también había aceptado rápidamente al pelirrojo, y Eric y Molly ya lo querían incluso antes de conocerlo. La única equivocada había sido ella.

Rió con ganas cuando con su varita y por orden de Rose, la casita apareció momentáneamente pintada de rosa. Eric tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero enseguida se relajó cuando volvió a su blanco original. Estuvieron hablando durante siete minutos, como consensuando, y Ron apareció con su varita unas bonitas cortinas de color rosa. Era un rosa muy pálido, pero Rose lo aceptó sin reservas. La pequeña pelirrojita abrió la marcha en las escaleras que llevaba arriba y subía contentísima. Ojalá pudiera ser como Rose de nuevo, sin duda el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres seria menor.

Volviendo al contenido de la carta…aun no podía creerlo y sin embargo sabía que era cierto. Ambos habían perdido tantas cosas…y todo por nada. Quien sabe si esas que subía tan campante las escaleras no podría haber sido la hija del pelirrojo, o si ella misma podría haber encontrado en una prima a su mejor amiga. Pero a Ron y a Hermione se les negó la oportunidad de formar una familia…hasta ahora.

Curiosamente hasta ese momento no había pensado en la posibilidad de que sus tíos tuvieran un hijo. Aun eran jóvenes para ello y estaba segura de que los llenaría de alegría a todos. Seguramente un mes atrás habría desechado la idea completamente pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Le había costado darse cuenta de la realidad, pero así como era muy orgullosa, también sabia aceptar con humildad que se había equivocado.

Y con Ron se había equivocado…mucho.

Fantaseó una vez mas sobre como seria tener unos primos con la mezcla de los genes de Ron y Hermione, y…tuvo que echarse a reír. No había dos personas más diferentes en el mundo, y que sin embargo se complementaran tan bien.

Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que se girara.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Hermione. Se había vestido, lavado y peinado. Estaba harta de guardar cama.

- Claro, es tu despacho. –observó Lily.

- Me gusta más la palabra biblioteca. –dijo Hermione pasando las yemas de los dedos por los lomos gastados de los libros. Se sentó en la butaca de al lado.

- Nunca entenderé tu fascinación por los libros, tía. –a Lily también le gustaban y era una ávida lectora, solo que frente a Hermione nadie se igualaba.

- Que puedo decir en mi defensa…me encantan simplemente. –dijo Hermione con voz risueña.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Si, cariño. Gracias por preocuparte. –desvió la mirada hacia el jardín.- Umm.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu tío se cree que yo soy tonta o que nací ayer.

- ¿Porqué?

- La casita…acabó montándola con magia. A él no le habría quedado tan perfecta ni de coña.

- Lo importante es que la montó, ¿no?

- Si. Tienes razón, perdona. Pero es que quería que compartiera ese tiempo con Eric y James. Ya sabes…un día de chicos.

- Un día de chicos y de una pequeña pelirrojita, mejor dicho. –corrigió Lily.

- ¿Rosie? Oh, que vamos a hacer con ella…

- Se lo está pasando bomba llevándolos a todos de cabeza. –sonrió.

- Se parece muchísimo a tu madre…en todo.

- Lo se.

- Pero esa obsesión que tiene con el color rosa…

- Jajajaja. Hace diez minutos tío Ron pintó momentáneamente la casa de rosa. A Eric un poco más y le da un sincope, pero Rosie estaba encantada. –explicó la chica.

- Umm…

- Al final tío Ron ha aparecido unas cortinas de color rosa que han contentado a todos.

Hermione observaba a Lily con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios. La chica había pronunciado el nombre de Ron de forma dulce y amable y…eso era una muy buena noticia. La castaña no había compartido con ninguno de los dos sus pensamientos con respecto al tema, pero había sufrido bastante e incluso había derramado alguna lagrima. Estaba en medio, y últimamente eso de llorar se le daba muy bien. Consideraba que ya todos habían sufrido bastante con la perdida de Harry y Ginny como para que también los vivos estuvieran peleados por una tontería como esa.

Suspiró, para ella si que no eran una tontería los veinte años que había estado sin Ron, pero Lily no sabía nada. Por las noches a menudo se despertaba sobresaltada. Tenia la impresión de que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño agridulce del cual un día tendría que despertar. Pero al abrir los ojos se le presentaba la misma realidad agridulce de su sueño. Luego miraba a ron dormir durante unos minutos hasta que ella misma volvía a sucumbir al sueño.

- Tía…tía… ¿tía, estás bien? –Lily sacudía una mano delante del rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Qué? –Hermione pareció salir de su trance.

- Llevo un rato llamándote, estabas como ida.

- No, cariño, solo estaba pensando. –sonrió la castaña.

- ¿En qué? –curioseó Lily.

Hermione alargó una mano para coger uno de los largos mechones pelirrojos. Era un gesto que solía hacerle muy a menudo cuando Lily era pequeña.

- En que ya no te diriges a tu tío con desgana y hasta le dices "tío". –observó muy astutamente consiguiendo que la niña se sonrojara sobremanera.

- Bueno es que…

- Ron es un hombre maravilloso. –afirmó Hermione con voz soñadora.

- Lo se. –corroboró Lily con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Si.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Sé que cometí un gran equivocación al juzgarlo previamente, hace tiempo que lo se. Pero necesitaba comprobar con mis propios ojos que…-hizo una pausa.- Quiero decir que…

- …si ibas a tragarte tu orgullo, necesitabas una buena base. –acabó Hermione.

- Exacto.

- Te pareces demasiado a mi.

- Pero te mentiría si solo te dijera esto. –el tono de Lily cambió.

- ¿Hay algo más?

- Tía, sé porqué tú y él os separasteis.

- Oh. –Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Te lo contó él?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? –que ella supiera solo había cuatro personas que sabían la verdad. Dos de ellas estaban muertas, las otras dos estaban en Nueva York y los últimos eran los propios protagonistas. Así que…

- Ha sido todo un accidente. Esta tarde vine aquí buscando papel y bolígrafo con la intención de escribirle una carta a Simon porque lo echo mucho de menos. Pero rebuscando en tu escritorio…encontré la carta…de mamá. –Lily se emocionó al pronunciar la última palabra.

- Oh, cariño. –Hermione no sabía qué hacer, pensar o decir.

- Lo siento. Se que no tendría que haberla leído, era un asunto personal entre ella y tu, pero…al ver su letra…

- Era tu madre, la necesidad de los sentimientos se antepuso a la conciencia. –entendió la castaña.

- Si. –Lily volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- No pasa nada, cariño. –repuso Hermione pausadamente.- Ahora ya lo sabes todo sobre nosotros.

- ¿Cómo…porqué…porqué os hicieron eso?

- Realmente no lo se.

- Nunca acabas de ser consciente de toda la crueldad que hay por el mundo.

Hermione guardó silencio. Miles de sensaciones e imágenes viajaban por su mente. Sentía la misma frustración que cuando leyó la carta por primera vez meses atrás. Y reafirmó el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo. Él lo había hecho todo por ella, sin pensar en nadie mas, ni siquiera en si mismo.

Lily observaba a su tía y no se perdía detalle de sus expresiones. Conociéndola y pareciéndose a ella como lo hacia, la pelirroja pudo adivinar los sentimientos que inundaron el corazón de Hermione cuando se enteró de la verdad. Realmente entre sus tíos había un amor muy muy especial, como decía Ginny en su carta.

- Tía…

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero. –Lily se levantó y fue a abrazar a su tía.

El control que Hermione estaba ejerciendo sobre sus emociones se fue al traste cuando sintió los delgados brazos de Lily envolverla. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica y ella también la abrazó con fuerza. Con una mano intentó borrar el rastro de lágrimas, pero siempre había mas que las reemplazaban.

- Yo también te quiero, cariño.

- Creo que ha llegado le momento de conocer a tío Ron.

- Vas a hacer que se emocione mucho.

- ¿Tanto como tu? –sonrió Lily.

- La culpa es vuestra; en pocos meses me habéis convertido en una sentimental.

- Tía…tal vez tarde mucho en decirte la palabra o ni siquiera te la diga nunca, pero quiero que sepas que hace tiempo que empecé a verte como mi mamá, nuestra nueva mamá. –dijo Lily emocionada.- Eso no quiere decir que vaya a olvidar a mamá…ella siempre estará conmigo pero…

- Oh, Lil's…-Hermione volvió a echarse a llorar.

- Y deja de llorar o acabaras consiguiendo que yo lo haga también. –intentó mantener la compostura Lily.- Y todavía no estoy preparada para que tío Ron me vea llorar.

- Mi niña hermosa.

Se abrazaron muy estrechamente y Lily acabó sentada en el regazo de Hermione, como cuando era pequeña. No se dijeron nada más, pues ya estaba todo dicho y hecho. Pero desde ese día una nueva aura especial las envolvió a las dos. Pasaron muchos minutos, demasiado, pero ellas no llevaron la cuenta. No se movieron hasta que un suave golpeteo en la puerta de detrás suyo las hizo sobresaltarse.

- Hola. –dijo Ron asomando la cabeza.

- Hola, cariño. –correspondió Hermione un poco ronca.

- ¿Todo bien? –miró a las dos como analizando la situación.

- Si.

- ¿Tu estás bien?

- Aun me duele la cabeza, pero estaba cansada de estar en cama.

- Eres demasiado terca.

- Lo se.

- Nunca me haces caso.

- Lo se.

- ¿Me estás dando la razón porque la tengo o como a los tontos?

- Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, mi amor.

- ¿Quién eres tu y qué has hecho con mi Hermione?

- Tonto.

- Venia a avisaros de que la cena está lista.

- Enseguida vamos.

- Bien.

Ron se dio la vuelta para volver al comedor, pero una mano apresurada le tomó del brazo haciendo que se detuviera. Lily había estado callada, en los brazos de Hermione, durante todo el intercambio dialéctico de sus tíos. Pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del pelirrojo no pudo evitar levantarse y correr como una flecha para detenerlo. Hermione observaba cada movimiento desde un discreto segundo plano.

- Tío…

A Ron se le paraba el corazón en las contadas ocasiones en que la chica lo llamaba así. Tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de poder decir algo.

- ¿S-si?

Pero Lily no volvió a decir nada más. Se limitó a ponerse de puntillas y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después salió por la puerta y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos. Ron se quedó estático, apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras una sensación de calidez y bienestar se propagaba por su cuerpo. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él; rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Algo torpemente, el pelirrojo le correspondió.

- Te amo, Ron. Te amo mucho. –dijo antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota aclaratoria:**

Cuando Harry le dice a Rose: "_cuando yo no esté y me eches de menos…abrázate a él y será como si yo te estuviera abrazando. Quiérelo tanto como me quieres a mi y él te querrá tanto como yo te quiero a ti." _No quiere decir que él sepa que se va a morir ni nada de eso. Simplemente se refiere a cuando él esté de viaje en alguna misión. Los Potter no sabían que iban a morir (solo yo y mi mente perversa, jeje) y el suyo fue un accidente de coche fortuito como los que desgraciadamente ocurren a millones cada día.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capitulo 31: Haciendo las paces**

El día siguiente fue complicado para Ron; tuvo que decir muchas más mentiras de las que estaba acostumbrado. Y a pesar de que se sentía feliz al ver que poco a poco iba derribando la resistencia de Lily, no podía quitarse una congoja ya característica en su corazón. No sabia lo que se iba a encontrar en Nueva York, y eso lo asustaba.

El pasado de Hermione era un tema del que nunca dejaría de culparse. En su mente siempre se preguntaría qué habría pasado si… Y es que la culpa y la soledad habían sido durante demasiado tiempo sus únicas compañeras de viaje.

En Nueva York el tiempo se había mantenido estable y apacible. La ola de calor de la semana anterior, había remitido dando un respiro a los asfixiados habitantes neoyorquinos. No obstante, aquellos que no tenían posibilidad de salir de la ciudad, seguían yendo a la explanada de Central Park para tomar el sol y adquirir un poco de color.

Ron cayó en el vestíbulo del edificio donde vivían Stuart y Lainey provocando un fuerte ruido sordo. Se levantó del suelo sobándose el trasero y lanzando maldiciones y otras palabras no muy recomendables. Pero es que le golpe había sido fuerte y además se sentía mareado.

Había tardado toda una semana en conseguir el permiso especial para la fabricación de un traslador. Casi ningún mago o bruja podía llevar a cabo un ejercicio de aparición tan largo, además de que no era muy recomendable. Ron solo conocía a alguien capaz de hacerlo, y era precisamente la persona que menos debía de enterarse de su presencia allí. La forma muggle habría implicado dar muchísimas mas explicaciones y perder un tiempo valioso. Así que había tenido que buscarse la vida.

El ladrido de un perro, proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, llamó su atención. Desde la ventana del vestíbulo podía verse el río Hudson con su ajetreo constante de barcos con turistas emocionados con las bonitas vistas que tenían del Alto y Bajo Manhattan. Tal vez fuera una impresión errónea e individual, pero Ron intuía que nunca podría vivir en una ciudad como Nueva York. Demasiado ruido, demasiada gente y demasiados escalafones sociales.

Sorpresivamente, en ningún momento había echado de menos su vida en Sydney, y ya su casa de allí estaba vendida. Con Hermione ocupando nuevamente de pleno su corazón, tenía más que suficiente para sentirse feliz. Quizás si añoraba una cosa, o mejor dicho…a alguien, pero estaba a punto de verla.

- ¡Bruno! Estate quieto, por favor. –se oía desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Merlín, baja del sofá; Stuart me va a matar. Ya sabes que no te tiene en mucha estima y casi tuve que suplicarle para que…

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡Lainey! –gritó Stuart.- ¿Dónde está ese maldito chucho?

- Eh…eh…

- Ha mordisqueado todos mis zapatos y los ha dejado llenos de babas. No tengo nada que ponerme excepto unas bambas solo aptas para jugar al tenis.

- Oh, cariño, no se que ha podido pasarle al pobre Bruno. Debe de estar nervioso o algo así, porque normalmente es muy bueno. Tu lo sabes…

- Elaine…

- No te pongas así, tonto. Esta tarde iremos a comprarte zapatos nuevos. Si hasta saldrás ganando.

- Grrr…

Con la sonrisa un en su rostro, Ron llamó al timbre. Más ladridos se escucharon desde el interior de la casa mientras Lainey cruzaba a toda prisa del salón y saltando una banqueta aterrizaba frente a la puerta con un ruido sordo y un gesto de dolor.

- ¡Ron! –exclamó cuando abrió.- ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Has venido solo? Vaya, tenia la esperanza de ver a Hermione también, es una pena. Pero pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí. ¡Stuart, cariño! ¡Ron está aquí!

Conociendo a Lainey como la conocía, el pelirrojo ya debería de estar acostumbrado a estos recibimientos tan apabullantes, pero no dejaban de desubicarlo un poco. Mirando la casa en derredor…se notaba el toque de Lainey. Y no tenia nada que ver con cosas femeninas, sino con el desorden. Siempre que se lo echaba en cara, la rubia proclamaba que los artistas no tenían tiempo de proyectar una buena imagen en sus hogares.

Ron meneó la cabeza negativamente.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Lai. –le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Y Hermione?

- Andas un poco acelerada hoy, ¿no?

- Ronald Weasley, yo solo…

- …anda acelerada todo el tiempo. –la interrumpió Stuart saliendo de la habitación. Ron observó que iba descalzo.

- Hola, Stuart. –Ron extendió una mano.

- Hola, Ron. –correspondió el rubio estrechándosela.- Perdona el desorden, pero es que…

- ¿Es que habíais quedado para criticarme o qué? –Lainey puso los brazos en jarras mientras miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro.

- No, mi amor. –Stuart la abrazó por detrás.- Solo era un comentario. Ya sabes, con la llegada de la revolución personificada en…

- Tranquilo, deberíais de ver nuestra casa; esa si que es un campo de batalla. –replicó Ron quitando importancia.- Pero… ¿a qué revolución te refieres?

- Bruno. –dijo Stuart cansinamente.

- Es nuestro bebé. –dijo Lainey orgullosa.- ¡Bruno! ¡Bruno! Ven aquí, bonito. Tío Ron ha venido a verte.

- Eh…um…

- No preguntes. –aconsejó Stuart a Ron.

- Tiene que parecer que has venido a conocerlo a él, porque sino se vuelve muy arisco. –explicó la rubia.

El pelirrojo no sabia si echarse a reír o acatar las ordenas de la rubia que parecía hablar muy enserio. Miró a Stuart y este simplemente meneó la cabeza.

- Bienvenido a mi día a día.

- ¡Ahhh, ahí está el rey de la casa! ¡Bruno! –exclamó Lainey.

Desde la cocina llegó avanzando a paso ligero y con una leve cojera, un cachorro de Golden Retreiver con un lustroso y brillante pelaje negro. Su lengua rosada destacaba en una cara de expresión amable y sus ojos curiosos no dejaban de controlarlo todo. Redujo la velocidad al llegar donde se encontraban sus dueños junto al pelirrojo, y se quedó esperando a una distancia prudencial. Lainey se adelantó hacia él con una pelota amarilla en la mano y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Enseguida el perrito la miró con intención de jugar y se tiró a su regazo. Ella le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas y rió de la misma forma que una colegiala. Cuando levantó la vista, los dos hombres la miraban en silencio.

- No tengas miedo, Ron. Bruno es un perrito muy bueno, lo que pasa es que aun no se lleva bien con Stu. Pero no es por ti, tu puedes acercarte.

- Será que no soy lo bastante bueno con él. –rezongó Stuart.

- Lo que pasa es que tiene celos de ti. Sabe que mantenemos una relación diferente y… ¿qué quieres que te diga? No le gusta compartirme.

- Um…

Ron aprovechó para acercarse al perrito. Este le olisqueó la mano durante unos segundos y enseguida comenzó a lamérsela con ahínco. Abandonó el regazo de Lainey y dejó que el pelirrojo le acariciara detrás de las orejas. Esto no hizo más que aumentar el malestar de Stuart.

- No te pongas celoso tu también. –dijo Lainey levantándose y yendo hacia él.- Sabes que yo te quiero solo a ti. Además, está comprobado que las mascotas de las mujeres no se llevan bien con sus parejas.

- ¿Quién ha hecho ese estudio? –Stuart le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- Yo misma.

- ¿Y a quienes has usado de ejemplo?

- A Ron y Hermione, por supuesto.

- ¿Eh? –dijo el aludido levantando la cabeza.

- ¿Verdad que tu no te llevas bien con el gato de Hermione?

- De ese viejo gato loco, clasista y orgulloso, mejor ni hablemos. –dijo Ron.

- ¿Ves?

- Pero si Crookshanks es un amor; es un gato muy tranquilo y cariñoso. –justificó el rubio.- Algo le habrás hecho.

- Pues Bruno es un perrito muy dulce y dócil, además de juguetón. Algo le habrás hecho tu. –contraatacó Ron.

- Touché.

- Creo que deberíamos vetar el tema de los animales. –dijo Lainey sabiamente.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos estuvieron callados y Ron se dedicó a admirar el bello, aunque desordenado, apartamento. Tenía techos altos y una luminosidad envidiable. La doble capa de cristales, servia para aislarlo del ruido, el frío y el calor. Constaba de tres habitaciones amplias y una gran terraza.

Finalmente, Lainey decidió marcharse a pasear a Bruno y dejarlos solos. Sabia que el tema a tratar era duro y quería darles el máximo espacio de intimidad posible. Ella ya lo sabia todo, Stuart se lo había explicado, así como su extraña relación con Hermione de solo sexo. Pero todo esto formaba parte del pasado y ella no tenia nada que decir u objetar.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó Stuart yendo hacia la cocina.

- ¿Tu qué vas a tomar? –Ron lo siguió.

- Un whisky doble.

- Pues lo mismo para mi.

En la cocina prepararon las dos bebidas en silencio y casi sin mirarse. En el ambiente había aparecido un rasgo poco característico en la vida de Stuart: la tensión. Ambos sabían que era un silencio pesado que pronto tendría que llenarse de palabras duras y concretas. Pero de momento, seria mejor iniciar la conversación dando un rodeo.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? –preguntó Stuart mientras volvían al salón.

- Pasó unos cuantos días resfriada, pero ya está mucho mejor, aunque tuvo que guardar cama.

- Debía de estar realmente mal si te hizo caso.

- Ya te digo, pero los niños se han portado estupendamente con ella y la colman de atenciones. –dijo Ron sentándose en el sofá.

- Me alegro.

- Ya comenzamos a parecernos más a una familia.

- Ha debido de ser duro.

- Si, sin duda. Cada día es un reto para nosotros.

- ¿Los niños lo llevan bien?

- Algunos mejor que otros…y a días.

- Es normal.

- Si.

- Me alegro de que Hermione consiguiera tener la familia que siempre quiso; aunque las circunstancias no hayan acompañado.

- Eso es lo único que empeña una felicidad que podría ser completa.

- Habéis sufrido mucho.

- Si, pero nadie tanto como ella, ¿me equivoco?

- En absoluto. Pero antes necesito saber que te ha contado ella.

- Hablamos de sus primeros años aquí, en Nueva York. Como conoció al tal Tom y como él… bueno, el incidente de la cicatriz entre otras cosas. –Ron tenía un puño cerrado con fuerza.

- Conmigo nunca aceptó que Tom la había maltratado.

- Ya la conoces, es terca y orgullosa.

- Si, pero eso es lo que la hace tan especial ¿no?

- Stuart, tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Estás enamorado de Hermione? ¿Tu la quieres?

El rubio apuró su vaso de whisky y demoró tres intensos minutos en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, no apartó los ojos de los de Ron, para que este viera que era sincero.

- La quiero; no como a una hermana, pero tampoco como a una mujer. Es complicado de explicar. Y tengo que confesar que al principio me enamoré perdidamente de ella, tu hermana fue la única que lo supo ver. Pero esa fase pasó de la misma forma en que había llegado y…

- ¿Ella lo supo?

- Nunca, al menos no salido de mis labios. Pero ahora se que más que amor sentía adoración por ella, aun lo hago. Eso si, no te preocupes, Lainey es la mujer de mi vida, no tengo ningún interés en…

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Lainey? –Ron tenia el ceño fruncido.- Puede ser pasajero.

- ¿Cómo has sabido tu que Hermione era la indicada para ti? –Stuart estaba tranquilo.

- Porque llevo enamorado de ella desde que tenía catorce años y ese sentimiento nunca ha cambiado. Soy feliz de respirar su misma aire, de levantarme cada día a su lado, de escuchar su risa, de…

- Yo nunca antes me había comprometido tanto. Si di el paso de invitar a Lainey a vivir conmigo…es que es la indicada, así me lo dice el corazón. Nosotros no llevamos veinticuatro años enamorados pero…

- A veces solo un segundo es suficiente para prender la llama. –afirmó Ron.

- Exacto. –Stuart carraspeó; se acercaba un tema peliagudo.- Ron, durante los últimos cuatros años, Hermione y yo estuvimos viéndonos.

- ¿Cómo? Tu has dicho que no…que ella no…-el pelirrojo estaba confundido.

- No era una relación sentimental.

- Oh, ¿y eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?

- No puedes juzgarla. Después de lo sucedido con Tom…bueno, ella se cerró al amor y las consecuencias que le dejó ese incidente la acomplejaron…

- La cicatriz.

- Exacto. Solo era sexo, en encuentros periódicos. A veces solo teníamos la necesidad de dormir juntos sin hacer nada. Pero todo eso acabó antes de vuestro reencuentro y de mi relación con Lainey.

- Aja. –Ron no sabía qué pensar.

- Llevábamos dos meses sin hacer nada. Pero aun así, no puedes juzgarla. –le repitió Stuart.- Tu también intentaste rehacer tu vida.

- Cierto. Es solo que…

- Es una situación extraña, lo se. También nuestro acuerdo lo era.

- Pero si no había amor…

- No quiero ser indiscreto, pero ¿tu querías a tu esposa?

- Si, pero no la amaba. Y ella lo sabia, desde el principio. –suspiró Ron con las manos cruzadas.

- Pues entre Hermione y yo ocurría lo mismo. Nos queríamos, pero no nos amábamos; tan simple como eso.

- Entiendo.

- Lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo.

- Gracias, supongo.

Stuart se levantó y comenzó a andar el salón de arriba abajo mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosa por la cabeza. De vez cuando miraba a un punto desconocido a través de la ventana. Ron lo observaba en silencio, dándose tiempo mutuo para ordenar unos hechos y asimilar otros.

- Conocí a Hermione cuando hacia mis prácticas de medimago en el cuartel de aurores, aquí en Nueva York. –comenzó Stuart.

- Si, me lo dijo.

- Además de por su belleza, me llamó la atención enseguida porque tenia la mirada mas triste que había visto en mi vida. Luego al ir tratándola, puede comprobar que era inteligente y agradable. No nos tratábamos mucho fuera del cuartel, de hecho no salimos ni una sola vez. Yo tenia mi grupo de amigos…y ella simplemente no salía. –hizo una pausa.- Cuando comenzó a salir con ese individuo, coincidió con que era victima de mas "accidentes" en los entrenamientos. Al principio no le di importancia, pues todo el mundo tiene fallos, y me limitaba a curarle las heridas.

- Hermione siempre supo como guardarse las cosas. En el fondo es una persona muy insegura y odiaría que le ofrecieses tu amistad por lastima. –dijo Ron.

- Exacto. Por eso quiero hacer hincapié en que en esa época no éramos amigos, sino conocidos. Nuestro trato se limitaba a la enfermería del cuartel. Llegué a conocer muy bien su cuerpo, de las veces que tuve que revisarlo para curarla.

Ron chasqueó la lengua.

- Maldito. –susurró con rabia, mas ambos sabían que no se refería al rubio.

- No son detalles agradables, lo se.

- Tenia que haber estado con ella.

- Los golpes y hematomas variaban y también el grado, pero todos coincidían en que no habían sido con varita. Eso un medimago puede verlo con la misma facilidad que diferencia el verde del rojo. Ella sabía que yo sospechaba la verdad…y comenzó a mostrarse arisca conmigo. Prácticamente dejó de hablarme y venia a la enfermería cuando creía que yo no estaba. Pero yo siempre estaba, me había cogido el turno doble y así acabar antes las prácticas. –tragó saliva.- Una tarde vino llorando y me pidió que la perdonase por su comportamiento, estaba sumamente arrepentida. Cuando yo quise tocar el tema de los malos tratos…me puso un dedo en los labios y me obligó a no seguir hablando.

Ron escuchaba atentamente con los ojos cerrados, el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados. El dolor que le producía saber todo eso, era indescriptible y la culpa en su interior aumentó.

- Retomamos nuestra relación de compañeros en el ministerio; ella venia menos a la enfermería, pero me consta que el maltrato del individuo ese no cesó. Simplemente se curaba sola. Mirándolo ahora con perspectiva, se que tendría que haber echo mucho mas, obligarla a alejarse de él o a denunciarlo, pero no tenia un trato continuo ni una amistad para tomarme esas confianzas. Se me desgarraba el corazón cada vez que entraba por la puerta de la enfermería. Luego el incidente de la cicatriz ya lo sabes.

- ¿Qué pasó en el hospital? –preguntó Ron temeroso; mas tenia que saberlo, se lo debía a ella.

- En Nueva York, el hospital mágico es Sant Patrick's. Hermione llegó…muchos la dieron por muerta. No había nada que hacer, tenía la espalda…abierta…y perdía sangre a borbotones. Fue la operación mas larga a la que he asistido nunca; diecinueve horas en quirófano. Eso en los muggles es normal, pero no en el mundo mágico. Aquí una operación larga dura dos horas como máximo. A Hermione hubo que operarla a vida o muerte y utilizamos métodos muggles porque los mágicos se nos escapaban.

- ¿Tu estuviste en la operación? –preguntó Ron en un murmullo.

- Si. Ayudé al doctor que la operó. –carraspeó.- Estuvo dos meses en coma después de salir del quirófano. Cosa que por un lado fue mejor, ya que sintió menos dolor. Pero…pronto nos dimos cuenta de que…no podía caminar…

- ¿Cómo? –Ron alzó la cabeza y miró con sus ojos azules a Stuart.

- Cuando despertó se le hizo un estudio y comprobamos que sus piernas sufrían una parálisis temporal y que tendría que volver a aprender a caminar. El hechizo había afectado a la columna y vértebras….

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó ella? –interrumpió el pelirrojo.

- Muy mal; dejó de comer, no quería seguir viviendo.

- Pero… ¿y Harry y Ginny? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué nadie me contó nada de esto?

- Ellos tampoco lo sabían. Hermione dio instrucciones específicas de que no los avisáramos.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- Además de porque es Hermione y es sumamente complicada en si, porque le daba mucha vergüenza.

- Pero si la victima era ella. –repuso Ron indignado.

- Lo se. –suspiró Stuart.

- ¿Cuándo volvió a caminar? –preguntó el pelirrojo un poco más calmado.

- Tardamos un año entero en conseguirlo. En su momento no supe que era la fuerza que la hacia seguir intentando y seguir adelante, pero…ahora estoy más que seguro de que eras tu.

- No creo que…

- No es un comentario para nada descabellado, Ron. Los dos la conocemos y sabemos que es verdad. Fue a partir de este incidente que nos hicimos amigos de verdad. Al me recibió el alta, pero no tenia donde quedarse, pues el sinvergüenza ese había desaparecido y… Pues ella acabó viviendo aquí conmigo. –hizo una nueva pausa.- Yo la ayudaba en todo lo que podía y era muy paciente con ella. Se desespera fácilmente cuando no consigue algo a la primera.

- Lo se. –sonrió Ron amargamente.- Siempre fue así, especialmente en Hogwarts.

- Fueron meses muy duros para ella, pero con mucha perseverancia y esfuerzo consiguió volver a caminar. Nunca volvimos a tratar el tema, porque no le gusta hablar de él, pero…siempre estaba ahí.

- Los temas que nos hacen más daño son los que están más al fondo de nuestro corazón. –afirmó Ron parafraseando a la propia Hermione.

- Así es, pero fue durante ese año que realmente nos hicimos amigos y ella aprendió a confiar en mi. Me costó bastante, cerca de cuatro meses, conseguir que me sonriera.

Stuart había permanecido de pie durante todo su relato y ahora miraba el verde de Central Park desde la ventana. Eran recuerdos muy tristes para él, aunque la única cosa que sacó fue el mejor regalo para él: la amistad de Hermione. Ron se levantó y caminó hacia su encuentro. No le había hecho gracia enterarse de la relación que habían mantenido el rubio y la castaña, pero ciertamente no podía culparla y eso ya formaba parte del pasado. Apreciaba el gesto de Stuart y era consciente de que había sido duro para él recordar todo aquello.

Ambos querían a la misma persona, aunque de manera diferente.

- Gracias. –dijo Ron cuando llegó a su lado.

- Normalmente se dice "un placer", pero no han sido bonitos recuerdos.

- En absoluto. Pero ya me encargaré yo de hacerle pagar por todo eso a ese hijo de puta.

- Desapareció como un cobarde, no creo que lo encuentres.

- Ya veremos.

- ¿Lo estás buscando?

- ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que si?

- Que cuentes conmigo y me llames cuando lo encuentres. Yo también tengo un par de cosas que decirle.

Se miraron a los ojos, azul cielo y azul mar. Realmente no eran tonterías lo que pensaban en esos momentos. Tampoco tenían ningún problema en aceptar que querían venganza…lo que no sabían es que aquel al que perseguían también estaba llevando a cabo su particular y más cruel venganza.

Ron tan solo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado, pero eso no impidió que Ron abriera los ojos con la primera luz. Después de muchos días, por fin esa noche habían podido dormir los dos solos sin ningún niño de por medio. El pelirrojo rodó sobre si mismo hasta quedar tumbado de lado, mirando a Hermione. Ella dormía tan tranquila y relajada, que a sus ojos parecía un ángel.

Su ángel.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar la noche anterior, pues cuando Ron llegó, ya era muy tarde y estaban todos acostados. El pelirrojo se hizo una nota mental para que la próxima vez se acordase del cambio de horario entre Escocia y Nueva York. Aunque sinceramente, en lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era en acariciar las suaves mejillas de su mujer y sentir el tacto de su piel, y eso hizo.

Hermione ronroneó con los ojos aun cerrados e instintivamente se acercó más al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sintió como él desplazaba su mano de su mejilla y estaba a punto de protestar cuando sus labios se presionaron contra los suyos. Se besaron muy quedamente, casi sin mover ni un músculo. Ron suspiró contra sus labios y Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de su nuca.

Mientras acariciaba ese cabello rojo que le traía de cabeza desde hacia bastantes años, la castaña abrió los ojos y creyó estar en el mismísimo cielo azul al verse reflejada en ellos. Una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. Ron la miraba de una forma tan peculiar y tan intima que se sentía desnuda todo el tiempo ante él.

El pelirrojo sonrió a sabiendas de lo que había conseguido y la besó una vez más antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Y durante varios minutos fue él quien recibió los mismos y la atención de ella como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Se aferró con fuerza a sus caderas y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por encima de la tela del camisón.

Deseaba recompensarla por todo lo que había tenido que pasar y por no haber estado en ningún momento a su lado. Una parte de su cerebro comenzaba a entender que él no había tenido la culpa de nada y que simplemente el destino había sido demasiado cruel; pero otra… nunca dejaría de pensar en lo que podría haber sido de sus vidas si él no hubiera creído esa patraña que los separó.

- Ron…-murmuró Hermione atrayéndola hacia ella.

El pelirrojo la besó con pasión y desespero, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de perderla para siempre. Hermione correspondió al beso y se quejó cuando la presión de los labios de él contra los suyos fue más fuerte de lo habitual. Ron lo acompañaba de desesperadas caricias y ella comenzaba a sentirse algo angustiada ante tanto despliegue. Algo no iba bien; sabia que algo no iba bien.

- Ron…mi amor… ¿qué te pasa? ¡Ron!

- Lo siento. –dijo él apartándose de ella, mas ella lo retuvo y volvió a colocarlo encima.

- No quiero que te vayas ni te alejes. –le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te quiero, Hermione, te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo se. –cogió su rostro entre las manos.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nunca dejé de quererte, ni un solo instante en estos años.

- Ron, me estas asustando.

- Ayer fui a visitar a Stuart. –dijo él finalmente.

Hermione dejó caer sus manos y cerró los ojos. Por el tono de voz de Ron sabia que no había sido una visita de cortesía.

- Ya veo.

- Perdóname. –suplicó él.

Ella abrió los ojos y el cielo y la tierra se encontraron de nuevo.

- Ron…-dijo Hermione con un nuevo en la garganta, mas intentando hacerse la fuerte.- Me estoy cansando de decirte que nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya.

- Pero…

- Deduzco que Stuart te contó como nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos.

- Si, fue totalmente sincero conmigo.

- Ron…yo…

- ¿Porqué no me contaste las consecuencias de la cicatriz? –le aseguró él suavemente.

- Porque te conozco, y se que te habrías sentido mas culpable aun. Además, ya era drama suficiente por una noche.

- Perdón si te hice daño. –acarició sus labios hinchados con un dedo.- Pero es que caí en la cuenta de que podría haberte perdido para siempre.

- Oh, Ron…-se abrazaron fuertemente.- No hay de que preocuparse, mi amor, ya estoy bien y todo eso pasó.

- Prométeme que nunca me dejarás.

- Ron…

- Prométemelo, por favor.

Hermione vio la angustia verdadera reflejada en los ojos de él.

- Te lo prometo. –dijo finalmente y lo atrajo para besarlo dulcemente.

- Gracias. –dijo Ron volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza en el pecho de ella.

- Eres un tonto adorable. –intentó bromear Hermione.

Pero ella también se notó el corazón acelerado mientras pensaba que había estado a punto de no volver a ver a Ron nunca más y un deje de angustia la embargó.

- Te amo. –dijo Ron cerrando los ojos.

- Yo también te amo. –correspondió ella jugando con el cabello rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante prácticamente todo el día, Lily permaneció en su habitación. Rehusó la invitación de Molly de acompañarla a casa de Beth y luego a la biblioteca mágica del pueblo. Desde la ventana observó como Eric se afanaba por dejar lista la casita del árbol con la ayuda de James. Ignoraba donde se encontraba el resto de la familia, pero tampoco es que en esos momentos pensase mucho en ellos.

Tan solo un individuo pelirrojo y de cara amable, rondaba sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras se recogía las piernas contra el pecho. Habían pasado dos días desde que leyera la carta de su madre y tomara la difícil decisión de tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que se había equivocado por completo con tío Ron. Si había alguien en el mundo que amaba perdida e incondicionalmente a su tía…ese era el pelirrojo.

Había demorado ya bastante tiempo esa actitud tonta que ahora se arrepentía de haber mostrado. Pero ella era la que mas se alejaba de los genes Potter y Weasley, y la más independiente de sus hermanos. Siempre había sido así, y siempre, únicamente su madrina había tenido la llave de sus sentimientos. Era extraño, pero no recordaba ningún momento en su vida que no se hubiera sentido conectada a ella.

Hermione…

Todavía recordaba la emoción de la castaña cuando le dijo que la consideraba su mamá, ahora que Ginny ya no estaba. Porque al contrario que lo que los demás pudieran pensar, Lily quería muchísimo a su madre y juntas habían compartido, también, muy buenos y especiales momentos. el hecho de que sintiera debilidad por Hermione no significaba que menospreciara a su madre; y solo después de la muerte de esta, pudo ver a la castaña como algo más que su amiga y su confidente.

Lily no era estúpida, y ya ella y James habían hablado sobre el tema. Sus hermanos eran demasiado pequeños como para poder diferenciar entre la vida y la muerte, y de hecho se estaban demorando demasiado. El día que Brian, Rose y Leo llamaran "mamá" a Hermione y "papá" a Ron, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Al principio les pareció un pensamiento repugnante y fuera de lugar, pero después vino la comprensión y la perspectiva…y ya no les molestaba. No podían evitar sentir una leve punzada en el estómago, pero eso era todo.

Por eso ella había querido decírselo a su tía, que probablemente nunca la llamaría "mamá", pero que ya la consideraba como tal. El dolor por la perdida de sus padres era cada vez menor, pero era consciente de que nunca la abandonaría del todo. A sus catorce, casi quince años, Lily se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras dejaba que la vista se perdiera en el horizonte, más allá de la linde con el bosque. El cielo estaba encapotado y amenazaba con lluvia, pero ya llevaban dos días así y no había descargado aun. Los árboles del bosque con su frondosidad, impedían que la tenue luz alcanzara el camino y desde allí arriba parecía más inhóspito de lo que en realidad era. El agua cristalina del lago estaba mansa y seguramente helada. Su color grisáceo le recordó a los ojos de una persona muy especial para ella.

- Simon…-suspiró.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su despedida en King's Cross y se escribían cada tres días diciéndose lo mucho que se echaban de menos. El señor Malfoy no había sucumbido a la llegada del teléfono y no podían hacer como James y Alice que se quedaban colgados por horas y que para su opinión eran de lo más cursis. Pero ahora al pensar en Simon y ver su bello rostro en su mente, se preguntó si ella no haría lo mismo de tener esa posibilidad.

Seguramente que si.

Echaba de menos el tono tranquilo y sosegado con el que el rubio le hablaba y le explicaba las cosas, y como era capaz de transportarla a otro lugar con tan solo acariciar su mano. Pero sobretodo echaba de menos poder pasarse horas mirando esos tiernos y bellos ojos grises, tan iguales y sin embargo tan diferentes a los de su padre, Draco Malfoy.

Meneó la cabeza de una forma bastante característica, obligándose a sacar a Simon de su mente y se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba del alfeizar de un salto y cogía aire y valor para lo que iba a hacer en aquellos momentos. Había demorado demasiado tiempo pensando y el día ya estaba en su ocaso.

Salió de la habitación y respiró tranquila al ver como su tía estaba en la habitación de Brian y Rose, jugando con ellos. Observó la actitud de los dos niños para con la castaña y rió al ver como Rose daba vueltas a la habitación mientras saltaba y simulaba que era una princesa montando a caballo. Hermione reía, totalmente ajena a lo que iba a ocurrir en la planta de abajo.

Encontró a Ron sentado en la sala de estar, delante de la mesa grande, y con varios papeles desperdigados por aquí y por allá. Sonrió al ver como el pelirrojo se rascaba el cogote y ponía una expresión de confusión en el rostro mientras leía uno de los informes.

- No puede ser, no puede ser. –repetía en un tono suave pero indignado.- ¿Cómo es posible que no exista? -apoyó la cabeza en las manos y la movió de un lado a otro mientras exhalaba una gran cantidad de aire.

- Tío Ron. –lo llamó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- ¡¿Si?! –dijo Ron en un tono fuerte pero sin levantar la cabeza.

Lily dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás, Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró consternado.

- Perdón, yo no…-comenzó Lily.

- No, no, por favor. Soy yo quien te pide disculpas. Siento mucho haberte gritado. –dijo Ron sinceramente arrepentido.

- ¿Problemas de trabajo?

- Algo así.

- Umm, será mejor que vuelva en otro momento entonces.

- No, no es necesario; no te vayas…Lily.

- Pero…

- De todas formas iba a tomarme un descanso. –Ron movió su varita, apiló todos los papeles en un pulcro montón y después los desapareció.

- Vaya, eso es bastante útil.

- Si, bueno, va bien contra el desorden.

- Si. –Lily se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó Ron al ver el silencio de ella.

- ¡Si! No…quiero decir si…yo…-Lily estaba nerviosa y sentía el corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho.

- Ya se que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo tu y yo, pero…tienes que saber que te quiero; eres lo único que me queda de mi hermana y…

- Lo se. –interrumpió Lily.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Si, de hecho se muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Por ejemplo, sé que me he portado como una estúpida y te he juzgado previa y erróneamente. Se que has sufrido por mi culpa…y tía Hermione también. Y se que realmente eres la persona que mas la quiere y que ella tiene razón al decir que eres adorable y maravilloso. –Lily habló muy pausadamente y notando como las mejillas se le calentaban y se teñían de rojo intenso.

- Vaya, sin duda sabes muchas cosas. –dijo Ron después de tragar saliva.

- Si.

- Lily, no es necesario que hagas todo esto.

- Pero yo creo que si. Me cuesta reconocer mis errores, Simon me lo dice muchas veces, pero cuando lo hago…rectifico.

- Ya veo.

- Tío…siento mucho, muchísimo haberte tratado tal y como lo hice en Londres, y después haberte ignorado al llegar aquí. No es excusa, pero estaba sumamente dolida contigo por algo que ahora sé que nunca fue verdad.

- En Londres todos lo pasamos muy mal. –reconoció Ron.

- Si.

- Yo siempre he querido a tu tía.

- Ahora lo se.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Realmente hasta un burro podría darse cuenta de vuestro amor. –sonrió la pelirroja.- Solo hay que ver la forma en que os miráis.

- Somos muy obvios, ¿no?

- Si, pero sin llegar a ser empalagosos.

- Menos mal. –Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es un halago.

- Entonces gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Así que comenzamos de cero tu y yo?

- ¿Estoy perdonada?

- Nunca tuve ningún motivo para enfadarme contigo, pero si eso es lo que quieres oír, si, estás perdonada.

Lily dejó salir todo el aire que había contenido.

- Lo siento. –dijo por ultima vez.

- Como te he dicho antes, comenzamos de nuevo tu y yo.

- ¿Y eso como se hace?

- Veamos.

Ron se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Lily con una sonrisa en los labios. La pelirroja se quedó quieta, pues no sabía qué hacer o qué esperar. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de los humedecidos ojos color miel que los miraban desde lo alto de la escalera. Hermione estaba muy emocionada y no pensaba en interrumpirlos en ningún momento. Llevaba casi desde el principio observándolos.

- Hola, soy Ron, tu tío desconocido y extraviado. –dijo ceremoniosamente Ron y provocando la risa de la pelirroja.- No te rías; tu turno.

- Yo soy Lily, tu sobrina terca y orgullosa.

- ¿Y dime, Lily, te gusta el ajedrez?

- Umm…no lo sé, nunca he jugado.

- ¿Cómo? Ha eso hay que ponerle remedio ya.

- ¿Sabrás enseñarme?

- Perdone usted, señorita, pero está ante el jugador de ajedrez mas inteligente del mundo.

- Eso tengo que verlo.

- ¿Me estás retando?

- Si.

- No cabe duda de que el gen Weasley llegó a más sitios que al cabello.

- ¡Tío! –se quejó Lily.

- Es broma, es broma…aunque también es verdad.

- Eres incorregible.

- Eso dice tu tía.

- ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? –dijo Lily poniéndose seria de repente.

- Llevo catorce años y medio esperando para hacerlo. –dijo Ron visiblemente emocionado.

- Pues hoy es tu día de suerte.

- Pues soy afortunado.

Lily y Ron se abrazaron muy tiernamente, dándose se cariño mutuo que les había faltado en los últimos meses. El paso ya estaba dado y ambos sentían que se habían quitado un peso de encima. Demoraron varios minutos en la misma posición.

- Siento haber tardado tanto. –dijo Lily aun con la cara en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- Yo también me demoré demasiado.

- ¿De verdad me vas a enseñar a jugar al ajedrez?

- Por supuesto que si.

- Bien, ya lo estoy deseando.

- Si quieres empezamos ahora mismo.

- ¿No estás ocupado?

- Para estar con mi familia no.

- Entonces vale.

- Creo que tu tía puso el tablero en el estudio.

Abrazados por los hombros y la cintura, caminaron juntos hacia el estudio, pero antes, una pregunta se le había pasado al pelirrojo. Una que provocó el sonrojo de Lily y la sonrisa de Hermione.

- ¿Quién demonios es Simon?

- Ups, lo escuchaste.

- Si, claro.

- Es un amigo.

- ¿Un amigo? ¿No será el mismo Simon que…? ¡Ay, Merlín!

- No pienses mas en él ahora, tío Ron. Aprovechemos el tiempo antes de la hora de la cena y…

- ¿Es el chico Malfoy? ¿Es ese Simon?

- Tío…

- Lily…

- Tío…-dijo Lily inocentemente ante la puerta del estudio.

- Dime.

- Te quiero. –y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar.

Ante tamaño gesto e inesperada declaración, Ron no tuvo mas remedio que callarse con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Se le olvidó lo que pensaba decir del tal Simon y solo fue capaz de corresponderle y entrar al estudio detrás de ella.

Desde su escondite en la escalera, Hermione ya no evitaba las lágrimas y estaba sorbiéndose la nariz cuando una personita muy dulce apareció a su lado.

- Tía, ¿_polqué_ _llolas_? –preguntó Rose.

- Porque estoy muy contenta y feliz. –Hermione la cogió entre sus brazos.

- ¿Tonces no estás _tliste_?

- No.

- Poz no _lloles_.

- No lo haré.

- ¿_Quieles_ que te dé un besito?

- Claro, mi ángel.

Y con el besito de Rose a su tía, ambas caminaron de nuevo hacia la habitación de la niña.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 32: El cumpleaños de Beth.**

El 28 de julio arribó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con él, el cumpleaños numero diez de Beth. Después de mucho mirar al cielo durante la semana, el día amaneció soleado y caluroso, y el canto de los pájaros estivales se podía escuchar desde el refrescante y sombrío refugio del bosque. El sonido del correr del agua en el lago también era embriagador, así como el reflejo del astro rey en su centro.

En el jardín de Lily Cottage ya todo estaba primorosamente arreglado desde el día anterior. Habían colocado dos graciosas mesas redondas con manteles y servilletas en lila y azul respectivamente. No había centros de mesa florales, pero si boles con confeti y caramelos en su interior. Tanto los vasos como los platos serian de plástico, y al otro lado del jardín se había habilitado una mesa cuadrada para poner los regalos. Por lo demás, montones de pancartas y serpentinas, farolillos chinos y cadenetas, y tiras de luces de colores, se mantenían en el aire gracias a la magia.

La casita del árbol había requerido de todo el empeño, esfuerzo y dedicación de Eric. Nunca en su corta vida había deseado complacer tanto a alguien, y se alegraba de que se tratase de su amiga Beth. Sobre lo ocurrido en el altercado con los niños del pueblo, casi no habían hablado. Beth prefería olvidar, y él en cierto modo lo comprendía. Por eso significaba tanto para él su gesto con la casita. El día anterior había pedido a su tía que colocara un gran lazo rojo que ahora abrazaba toda la estructura.

Sin duda, ese iba a ser el cumpleaños más especial de Beth.

A Beth la despertaron los besos amorosos de su madre. Por primera vez en semanas había conseguido dormir tranquila y de un tirón. Las pesadillas en las que aparecían esos chavales malos y se metían con ella, habían desaparecido y ahora se sentía mucho mas confiada. Los Potter le hacían sentirse querida y le habían demostrado que a pesar de que no pudiera hacer magia, si que pertenecía al mundo mágico y era muy bien recibida. La niña abrió sus ojos castaños y se encontró con los de su madre que la miraban de manera risueña.

Annie MacGregor era una mamá perfecta y maravillosa que vivía volcada en el amor a su hija y a su trabajo. La vida no había sido fácil para con ella, y en una de una ocasión había tenido que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Con tan solo 22 años, había sido desterrada de la familia MacGregor y se había visto en la calle con una niña de dos años. Tampoco era bien recibida en la familia de su marido, y ya había recibido la rápida sentencia de disolución de su matrimonio, además de la renuncia de Alistair sobre Beth. Contaba bajo el brazo con un título de medicina recién expedido y los pocos ahorros que había conseguido sacar. A su espalda, llevaba la cruz de haber tenido una hija squib.

Pero al ver ahora a su pequeña y preciosa hija rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y corresponder a sus besos con muchos más, Annie sabia que todo había merecido la pena. Vivian ajenas al mundo en ese pequeño pueblo dentro del corazón de Escocia, y hasta donde ella sabia, ambas eran felices. Desde que Beth recordaba, siempre habían sido ellas dos solas, y Annie no había mostrado ningún interés en volver a enamorarse de nuevo. No es que Beth necesitase a alguien mas, pero cuando empezó a ir a la escuela y sus compañeras hablaban de sus papás, un nudo en el estómago le hacia contener la respiración. Ella nunca había tenido un papá, aunque pronto aprendió a no preguntar por él, con tal de evitar la tristeza que inundaba los ojos de su madre.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, corazón! –dijo Annie aun abrazándola.- Mi niña esta creciendo muy rápido.

- Mamá, soy la misma de siempre. –repuso Beth cansinamente pero sonriendo.

- Lo se, cielito. –acarició el cabello castaño.- Y no quiero que cambies nunca. Así como eres…eres perfecta.

- ¿Lo crees de verdad?

- Por supuesto que si.

- ¿Nu-nunca has deseado que…?

- ¿…que fueras un bruja? –terminó Annie y Beth asintió.- No, mi amor. Para mi fuiste especial y hermosa desde que te pusieron en mis brazos, y en ningún momento me paré a pensar si eras bruja o no, simplemente eras mía, y ya por eso te quería.

- Mamá…-dijo Beth con los ojos aguados.

- ¿Estás llorando? Oh, mi niña preciosa y bonita. –la abrazó de nuevo.

- No creo que sea bonita. –se escuchó la voz de Beth amortiguada por el pecho de su madre.

- Si que lo eres, mi amor. Y estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te lo diga a menudo.

- Umm…-Beth recordó los momentos con Eric y se sonrojó sobremanera.

- Ey, te has puesto roja. –advirtió Annie con una sonrisa.- ¿Hay algún chico por ahí?

- ¡Mamááá! ¡Solo tengo diez años!

- Ya lo se, mi amor, pero la edad nunca es obstáculo para el amor. Además, ya te acercas mas a ser una chica que una niña.

- Siempre he sido una chica. –dijo Beth cogiendo las gafas de la mesita de noche.

- Bueno, yo me entiendo. No te metas conmigo.

- Jejeje. –Beth miró el reloj que había en la mesita.- ¡Pero mamá, son solo las siete de la mañana! ¡Es muy pronto!

- ¡Oye! Es la hora en la que naciste. –sonrió Annie de nuevo y se tumbó con ella en la cama.- Hazme sitio. Además, la que debería protestar soy yo, que me pasé toda la noche sin pegar ojo, ¿sabes?

- Me hago una idea. –dijo Beth apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su madre y abrazándola por la cintura.

- Pero yo era tan feliz que no me importaba; soy feliz siempre que estás a mi lado. –le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te quiero, mami.

- Hacia tiempo que no decías así.

- ¿Ah si? Pues no me había dado cuenta.

- Lo dicho, mi niña esta creciendo. Fíjate que ni siquiera me ha preguntado por su regalo.

- ¿Tengo un regalo? –Beth se sentó de golpe.

- Claro, es tu cumpleaños. –rió Annie.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde está? –Beth saltó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.- No lo has subido, mami, no lo veo.

- ¿No lo ves? ¿Estás segura? Tal vez es que no has mirado al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿En el pasillo? ¿Tan grande es? –dijo Beth mientras corría a abrir la puerta.

- Hombre, grande no es. Pero…

- ¡¡OHHHHHH!! –el grito de Beth dejó sorda a su madre.

- Veo que lo encontraste. –Annie fue al encuentro de su hija.

- Siiii. Pero mami…es…es… ¡yo quería uno! ¿Cómo lo sabias?

- Bueno, es que me has hablado tanto del de Hermione…

- Oh, mami, es precioso. Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta.

Entre sus manos sostenía una cría de gatito de color blanco y con los ojos azules muy claritos. El morro era chato y la nariz chafada, orejas puntiagudas y un pequeño y regordete cuerpecillo lleno de pelo suave y sedoso.

- Es muy chiquitina, apenas tiene 3 semanas. –explicó Annie sentándose al lado de Beth en el suelo.

- No se qué más decir.

- No hace falta que digas nada más, hija.

- Gracias, mami. –Beth abrazó con fuerza a su madre, sosteniendo entre sus manos al diminuto animal.

- Cuidado no vayas a chafarla.

- Es una chica. –corroboró Beth.

- Si.

- ¿Y que nombre le pongo?

- Pues no lo se. –Annie cerró los ojos simulando que pensaba.- A ver que te parece…_Babette_. Significa blancura, luz…

- _Babette_…_Babette_…_Babette_… ¡¡Me gusta!!

- Pues ale, ya tiene nombre.

- ¿Podemos llevarla a casa de Eric y Molly? Dime que si, mami.

- Bueno, pero para eso aun faltan muchas horas. –dijo Annie volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

- ¿Y qué hacemos mientras? –dijo Beth arrullando a la gatita.

- Umm…dormir.

- ¿Dormir? Pero si me acabas de despertar.

- Lo se, pero es muy pronto, y hoy tengo el día libre en la consulta.

- ¿Puede _Babette_ dormir también con nosotras? –Beth se tumbó en la cama con la gata apoyada en su pecho.

- Procura no moverte mucho, no queremos chafarla, eh.

- Me estaré tan quieta como una estatua.

Annie rió.

- Te doy permiso para respirar, que no se te olvide. –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Noooo. –aseguró Beth volviendo a acariciar al animal.

- Hacia tiempo que no estábamos las dos así, ¿sabes?

- Es que ya soy mayor, mami.

- Cierto, pero siempre serás mi niña.

- Gracias por _Babette_, mami; es el mejor regalo que me podían hacer.

- Umm, no se yo. Verás lo que tiene Eric…los Potter…para ti.

- ¿Eric? –Beth miró a su madre.

- Si, tu amigo Eric. Él organizó toda la fiesta.

- Es un buen amigo.

- Lo se.

- El mejor. –murmuró más bajo.- Le gustará mucho _Babette_. –dijo en voz alta y con convicción mientras cerraba los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su madre.

Annie no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír quedamente. Sabia por sus conversaciones con Hermione, que la relación entre los dos niños era muy estrecha y especial. Y la verdad es que no podía pedir más; Eric era el primer amigo de su tímida hija, y el niñito era adorable. Le dio un beso en la frente a Beth y ella también cerró los ojos para dormir un par de horas más.

********************************************************************************

- No puede ser. –dijo Eric girando sobre si mismo y mirando a su alrededor.- ¡Tía! ¡Tía!

- ¿Qué pasa, Eric? –dijo Hermione asomando su alborotada cabeza desde la cocina. Llevaba una mañana de ajetreo extenuante para que todo estuviera perfecto para la fiesta.

- ¡Se han acabado los globos rojos! –se lamentó Eric.

Hermione suspiró y salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en un trapo. Luego se llevó una de ellas a su sudorosa frente y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

- Eric…hay más de doscientos globos rojos repartidos por toda la casa y el jardín. –dijo tranquila y pausadamente.

- ¡Pero no son suficientes!

En su afán por agasajar a Beth y decirle de esa forma que era especial, Eric estaba llevando a todos al límite. Se habían levantado casi todos muy temprano, porque despertar a Ron un sábado a las ocho de la mañana habría sido un crimen, y ya estaban muy cansados. Precisamente para ahorrarse esa algarabía, el día anterior lo habían dejado todo casi hecho, pero faltaba el toque de Eric a cada cosa.

- Eric, no habrá más globos rojos, ya son suficientes. –el tono de voz de la castaña no admitía replica.

- Pero tía…

- ¿Por qué no vas a asegurarte de que todos los regalos están en su sitio?

- Ya lo hice.

- Umm, pues deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que el mío y el de Leo no están. Anda, sube a mi habitación y en el primer cajón de la cómoda los encontrarás; están envueltos en papel verde. Y de paso despierta a tu tío…

- ¿Alguien pensaba en mi? –dijo Ron apareciendo por detrás de Hermione. Sin darle tiempo a voltearse, deslizó los brazos por la cintura de ella y la abrazó.

- ¡Hola tío Ron! Voy por los regalos. –indicó Eric y subió enflechado hacia la habitación de sus tíos.

Hermione suspiró y se permitió apoyarse en el cuerpo de Ron. Él aprovechó para besar su cuello y acariciar su vientre plano. La castaña se dejó hacer.

- Buenos días. –pronunció Ron aun con los labios en su cuello.

- Umm, hoy te has levantado muy cariñoso. –observó ella.

- ¿Enserio?

- Aja. –Hermione se volteó al fin y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

- Bueno, es que anoche tuve un momento de pasión desenfrenada con una castaña despampanante y quedé muy satisfecho.

- ¡Ron! –le recriminó ella en broma.

- Es cierto. No puedo resistirme a ti.

- Tonto.

- Y aun así me quieres.

Se fueron acercando para besarse lentamente y Ron entrelazó sus brazos en la espalda de ella. Hermione soltó el trapo de la cocina y acarició el cabello rojo de su amado, mientras abría ligeramente la boca y recibía encantada la lengua del pelirrojo. Todo estaba siendo sumamente placentero y bonito, hasta que unos gritos los obligaron a detenerse.

- ¡Tía! ¡Los regalos no están en la cómoda ni en ningún cajón! ¡Tía! –gritaba Eric desde la habitación.

Sus gritos despertaron y asustaron a Leo, que se puso a llorar con fuerza. La castaña recargó su frente contra la de Ron y suspiró cansinamente; él la besó tiernamente y la abrazó. Sabia que estaba cansada y que casi toda la responsabilidad de la fiesta había recaído en ella. Ron se maldijo mentalmente por no haber ayudado más, pero es que su trabajo de la semana lo dejaba agotado.

- Este cumpleaños va a terminar conmigo. –se lamentó Hermione.

- Está un poco pesadito y susceptible, ¿no? –acarició él el cabello castaño.

- Pesadito es poco. Pasado mañana lo quiero bien lejos mientras organizo su cumpleaños. –se soltó del abrazo de Ron.- Iré a ver a Leo y a buscar los dichosos regalos.

- Dime qué hacer mientras. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- No se. Ya básicamente está todo hecho, si tu sobrino no se empeña en cambiar las cosas una vez más. –tenia un pie ya en la escalera cuando volvió a hablar.- Oh, dejé a Brian y a Rose desayunando con Lily en la cocina, échales un vistazo.

- Bien.

- Y tu también…

- ¡¡Tía, ¿vienes o no?!! –interrumpió Eric gritando de nuevo; y el llanto de Leo se incrementó.

- ¡¡Eric Sirius Potter!! –gritó ella en respuesta.- ¡¡Deja de dar voces!!

- Minnie…estás gritando tú también. –observó Ron suavemente.

- …decía que tu también tienes el desayuno hecho. –dijo Hermione echándole una significativa mirada y pasando por alto su comentario.

- Gracias. –Ron se fue para la cocina, sabia cuando era mejor no añadir nada más.

- Este cumpleaños va a terminar conmigo. –rezongó Hermione subiendo las escaleras.

En la habitación de Lily y Molly, puedo ver a esta ultima jugando con James con un tablero muggle y riéndose a carcajada limpia. Afortunados ellos que podían librarse de las órdenes del "Sargento Eric". Al pasar por las habitaciones de los chicos y de los más pequeños, agitó la varita y estas comenzaron a airearse y ordenarse solas. Antes de enfrentar al pequeño pelirrojo, fue a la nursery y cogió al pobre Leo que lloraba amarga y desconsoladamente.

El rollizo bebé de casi siete meses, estaba sentado en un lateral de la cuna y agitaba su bracitos con fuerza. Calló al ver entrar a Hermione y comenzó a hacer incomprensibles ruiditos con la boca, que indicaban que pronto diría sus primeras palabras. La castaña lo cogió en brazos y le dio un tierno beso en su cabecita pelirroja. Meciéndolo un poco, consiguió que el bebé se tranquilizara y después de coger el chupete y envolverlo en una fina mantita azul, salió camino de su propia habitación.

Eric estaba sentado al borde de la cama y taloneaba con el pie en el suelo. Levantó la vista al ver entrar a su tía, más no dijo nada, sabedor de su expresión. Hermione suspiró y todo lo que pensaba decirle sobre su actitud de ese día, se le esfumó de la mente. Era sumamente adorable ver como el pobre niño se preocupaba de que su mejor amiga tuviera el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Movió de nuevo su varita y ordenó la cama y la habitación en general. Después se sentó al lado del niño y le puso el chupete a Leo. Eric hacia rato que la miraba y su vergüenza le causó aun más ternura. No cabía duda de que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento autoritario de las últimas horas.

- Lo siento. –murmuró.

- ¿Porqué? –preguntó Hermione acariciando los gordos mofletes de Leo.

- Por haber gritado y por…bueno…por querer controlarlo todo.

- No tiene nada de malo querer ser eficiente. –la castaña hablaba suavemente.

- Es que quería que todo fuera perfecto. –comenzó a hacer círculos con un dedo encima de la tela de su pantalón corto.

- Todo va a salir perfecto, mi amor.

- Es la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Beth.

- Lo se, me lo dijo su mamá. Y está muy emocionada y agradecida para contigo.

- Es mi mejor amiga. –dijo con si eso lo justificara todo.

- Lo se. –volvió a decir Hermione.- Y es muy importante para ti ¿no?

- Si.

- Bien. Ahora vamos a hacer una cosa: yo te doy los regalos de Leo y mío, tu los colocas con los demás, y luego vas a la cocina a desayunar. Después, subes de nuevo y juegas con tus hermanos en una de las habitaciones hasta que comience la fiesta.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Ya está todo organizado, Eric. No hay necesidad de repasarlo 500 veces.

- Bueno. –accedió.

- Los regalos están en el primer cajón de la cómoda. –agitó su varita y abrió el cajón en cuestión y sacó los dos paquetes envueltos en papel verde.

- No los había visto.

- No buscarías bien.

- Tal vez. Voy a ponerlos…-dijo Eric levantándose con los regalos apretados contra su pecho.

- Cariño…Beth no podría tener mejor amigo que tu. –lo retuvo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Gra-gracias. –Eric se ruborizó.

- Apúrate, que como tardes más te quedaste sin desayuno. Recuerda que está tu tío en la cocina.

- Si, jeje. –Eric se fue riendo.

Hermione bajó la vista para mirar a Leo. Los ojitos azules del bebé eran idénticos a los de Ron y eso le producía muchas sensaciones diferentes en su interior. Leo escupió el chupete y comenzó a quejarse mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro del pecho de Hermione.

- Tu también quieres desayunar, ¿no? –le dijo la castaña.

Al sonido de su voz, Leo dejó de moverse y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? No tengo ganas de bajar, y aquí se está muy tranquilo y cómodo, así que…-movió su varita y apareció el biberón de leche del bebé.- ¡Voila!

Se sentó en el centro de la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y colocó a Leo en posición para que tomara su biberón. El niño comenzó a chupar con fuerza y agarró el tubo con una de sus manitas mientras la otra la llevaba hasta el cabello largo de Hermione. Ella desvió la mirada hacia su mesita de noche, donde había una fotografía de Harry, Ginny, Ron y ella misma. Suspiró y se removió una lágrima que comenzaba a bajar por sus mejillas.

********************************************************************************

- Muchas gracias por la fiesta. –dijo Annie a Hermione.- De verdad. Significa mucho para Beth y para mi.

- A pesar de las dificultades que hemos tenido con cierto pelirrojo…ha sido un placer. –contestó la castaña.- Queremos mucho a Beth.

Estaban sentadas en el parque de arena que había en el centro del jardín. Había pasado una hora desde que comieron y en breve seria la entrega de los regalos. Muy sabiamente, Ron y Eric habían hechizado la casita del árbol para que no se viera y siguiera siendo una sorpresa. Ahora los niños jugueteaban y corrían por todo el jardín, mientras Ron se había ofrecido a retirar los platos sucios y colocar los nuevos con los que tomarían el pastel. El pelirrojo quería huir del barullo infantil y también esperaba una importante llamada que no podía ser aplazada. Aquello que estaba llevando a cabo…había resultado más complicado y agotador de lo que había imaginado.

- Eric estaba demasiado entusiasmado con esto de organizar la fiesta. –continuó Hermione. Sentado entre sus piernas estaba Leo, al cual vigilaba de cerca para que no se llevara la tierra a la boca; al otro lado estaba Brian con su cubo y su pala y un sombrero de explorador en la cabeza.

- Es un niño muy noble y atento. –convino Annie. Detrás suyo estaba Rose con la pose mas concentrada que podía y peinaba el largo cabello castaño de la medimaga.

- Se parece mucho a su padre. –reflexionó Hermione.- Más de lo que cree.

- Lo echas de menos. –afirmó Annie.

- Muchísimo más de lo que reconozco. –la castaña desvió la mirada.

Annie cayó en la cuenta de que si bien hablaba casi cada día con Hermione, en sus conversaciones nunca nombraba a los padres de los niños, es más, lo evitaba a toda costa. En los ojos de Hermione había un deje de tristeza permanente que solo se iba, momentáneamente, cuando estaba cerca de Ron. Pero para nadie que la conociera era una sorpresa que la castaña fuera la más afectada por la muerte de Harry y Ginny. Aun por la noche tenia alguna que otra pesadilla con ellos de protagonistas.

- No es fácil perder a las personas que quieres.

- No.

- Pero al menos a ti te queda el consuelo de saber que te correspondían.

- Si, eso si.

- Sabes que si no están a tu lado es porque una fuerza mayor se lo impide. En cambio yo…

- Lo se; la vida ha sido muy injusta contigo.

- No me quejo; Beth es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado y no la cambiaria por nada. No me importa que no sea bruja, lo único que quiero es que crezca sana y feliz. Pero el recuerdo…duele. Da igual el tiempo que pase.

- ¿No has vuelto a tener noticias de…? –Hermione estaba al tanto de la historia de Annie; había salido en una de sus muchas conversaciones desde que llegaran a Kincade Falls.

- No, y Beth dejó de preguntar por él hace mucho tiempo.

- Mejor.

- Si.

- ¿Y no has pensado en volver a enamorarte?

- ¿Quieres hacerme de casamentera, Hermione? –bromeó Annie volteándose para mirarla.

- Jajaja, no, Merlín nos libre. Era solo una pregunta. –rió.

- Hombre, hay momentos en los que me siento sola. –admitió Annie con sinceridad.

Justo en ese momento, Ron salió de la casa acompañado por otro hombre pelirrojo, aunque ligeramente más bajo que él. Tenia una cara muy cómica y estaba toda surcada de pecas; vestía llamativamente, pero al estilo muggle. Ambos hombres sonreían abiertamente y se notaba que entre los dos había una gran complicidad. El desconocido le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, que ahogó un gritillo de emoción. Se levantó con Leo en los brazos y Annie la imitó. Era una verdadera sorpresa tenerlo allí; no lo veía desde que abandonaron Londres, cuatro meses atrás.

- Todavía no he _telminado_, Annie. –protestó Rose al ver interrumpida su sesión de peluquería.

- Es que tenemos visita. Me habrás dejado guapa ¿no? –contestó Annie risueña.

- Si, _clalo_. Tienes dos coletas con gomas _losas_ y un lazo con una _flol_ _amalilla_.

- Oh, pues muchas gracias, señorita peluquera.

- Pues muchas de nadas, _señolita doctola_.

- Jajajaja, eres un sol, preciosa.

- Nuuu, soy una niña. –dijo Rose y salió corriendo.

- Mirad a quien encontré en la puerta. –dijo Ron cuando llegaron a su lado. Leo se removió en los brazos de la castaña y se echó hacia delante; Ron lo cogió ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

- Merlín, ha crecido muchísimo.

- Los bebés crecen deprisa. –explicó Ron como todo un entendido.

Annie miraba con expectación al recién llegado. Le gustó la expresión y el color de sus ojos; eran grises, con pequeñas motitas verdes.

- Dichosos los ojos, cuñadita. –dijo el pelirrojo abrazando fuertemente a Hermione, tanto que incluso la levantó del suelo.

- ¡Oh, George! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

- Yo también me alegro de estar aquí; necesitaba ver a la familia. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Claro que si, cuñadito. –Hermione le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- Ey, encontraste tu sentido del humor. –rió George apuntándola con un dedo.

- ¿Qué sentido del humor ni que nada? ¿No te lo ha dicho Ron? Eres oficialmente mi cuñado. –dijo Hermione seria y convincente.

- ¡¿Os habéis casado?! –exclamó George con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa.- Mamá os va a matar…por no avisarla y no dejarle preparar la boda.

George miró alrededor suyo y vio que se trataba, evidentemente, de una fiesta. Había guirnaldas por todos lados y mesas redondas como en los casamientos muggles. Así que no dudó en ningún momento de la palabra de la castaña; además era Hermione de quien estaba hablando, no podía haber cambiado tanto… ¿o si? Observó con más detenimiento a la mujer que estaba al lado de la castaña. Aunque tenía un extraño peinado, el cabello era fino, castaño y largo; los ojos marrones eran grandes y vivaces y estaban enmarcados por unas grandes pestañas; la nariz era de corte aristocrático y los pómulos altos y sonrosados. Por ultimo, sus labios eran pequeños y del color de las fresas.

- Hola, soy George. Tú debes de ser la madrina…a juzgar por tu peinado.

- Yo no…yo…-Annie no sabia qué decir.

George cogió una de sus manos y se la besó ante la sorpresiva mirada de Ron y Hermione.

- Soy…An-Anne MacGregor. –tartamudeó Annie gratamente sorprendida por la galantería del nuevo pelirrojo.

- Perdona si persisto, Anne, pero…es que tu peinado es…es muy creativo. Si, esa es la palabra. Aunque claro, tal vez me esté equivocando y sea tradición aquí en Escocia que las madrinas se peinen así. –le dedicó una sonrisa pero agridulce sonrisa.

Annie le sonrió también en respuesta; no sabía qué decir. Pero la verdad es que no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos risueños y divertidos que miraban a todos lados en busca de algo que le llamara la atención o le distrajera del influjo que estaba provocando esa desconocida en él.

Al otro lado del jardín, los niños continuaban corriendo y jugando, ajenos a la nueva presencia. Tío George era muy querido por los niños Potter, y mantenía una relación muy especial con James por ser su padrino. Con el paso de los años, el pelirrojo había dejado de ser tan infantil y travieso y hacia tiempo que las bromas pesadas habían pasado a mejor vida. Junto a Fred era el dueño de la cadena de tiendas Sortilegios Weasley, con sede en el Callejón Diagón, Hogsmeade, París, Roma, Nueva York y Japón. Era una de las empresas más fructíferas del mundo mágico.

Ron y Hermione estaban haciéndole carantoñas a Leo cuando George volvió su atención a ellos. Ron tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y la miraba con adoración todo el tiempo; la mirada de ternura de ella, solo era comparable a la que tenía Ginny cuando miraba a sus hijos. Se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el primero en apoyar la decisión tomada por su hermana y su cuñado, ya hora veía que no le habían fallado. Eran la pareja perfecta, como él siempre había pensado.

- No puedo creer que os hayáis casado sin invitarme. –dijo falsamente indignado.

Hermione rió con fuerza y Ron bajó la cabeza para no delatarse.

- Ay, Georgie, es que nos urgía y pues…-Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Georgie? –preguntó el aludido arrugando la nariz.

- Bueno, si yo soy "cuñadita", tu eres "Georgie". Son privilegios de familia y antigüedad.

- Sabes que no dejaría que ninguna de mis otras cuñadas me llamaran así, ¿no?

- Bueno, es que tampoco llamarías a Fleeerrrggg "cuñadita".

- Touché.

Los dos rieron.

- Como te habrás dado cuenta, mi hermano George es todo un bromista. –le dijo Ron a Annie.

- Es bueno conocer a gente divertida y con sentido del humor. –convino ella.

- ¡Ey, cree que soy divertido! ¡Cásate conmigo! –propuso George teatralmente.

- Hombre si me lo pides así…-dijo Annie riendo y siguiéndole el juego.

- Cualquier cosa con ver a Hermione con ese peinado tuyo.

- Muy gracioso. –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya sabia yo que tu sentido del humor era fachada. –se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- No te pongas así, si sabes que yo te aprecio mucho. Eres mi cuñada favorita.

- No se lo digas a los demás, pero tu también eres mi cuñado favorito. –dijo Hermione abrazándolo de vuelta y sonriendo.

- Tampoco hace falta que os abracéis tanto. –masculló Ron.

George y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos.

- No me puedo creer que estés celoso de tu propio hermano, Ronald. –Hermione se puso las manos en las caderas.

- Yo no…

- Con la de años que han pasado y sigues siendo igual de tonto. Ronniekits. Aquí la cuñadita, lleva colada por ti desde vuestro primer año en Hogwarts. –explicó George y se volvió hacia Annie.- Claro que con lo tercos, orgullosos y lentos que son, no se hicieron novios hasta el final de su séptimo año.

- Pues están hechos el uno para el otro. –dijo la medimaga.

- Lo se. Pero basta de hablar de ellos, que ya los conozco demasiado. Cuéntame algo de ti. –mientras hablaba, George fue caminando hasta una de las mesas y se sentó. Annie lo siguió.

- Tampoco hay mucho que contar. –se sentó frente a él.- Soy la medimaga del pueblo.

- Así que tu velas por la salud de mis sobrinos. Muy loable, gracias.

- Hombre, yo no diría tanto, además todavía no he tenido que atender a ninguno, salvo a Leo y a Rose. Pero al ser los más pequeños es normal.

- Ah, la traviesa Rose. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Cada día se parece más a su madre.

- Ginny era tu hermana ¿no?

- Si.

- Siento mucho lo que les pasó a ella y a tu cuñado.

- Gracias.

Se miraron a los ojos brevemente y Annie pudo ver un deje de tristeza asomar a los de George. Mas el pelirrojo enseguida salió con otro de sus comentarios y llenó el silencio incómodo.

- La decoración es un poco infantil para tratarse de una boda.

- Jajaja, es porque no es una boda.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me temo que Hermione te ha tomado el pelo.

- Nunca lo habría creído de ella.

- Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas estos meses. Pero esta es la celebración del cumpleaños de mi hija.

- Ahh. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Diez.

- Pues eres muy joven para tener una hija de diez años, y no quiero sonar a tópico, pero es así.

- Gracias. Yo tenía veinte años cuando nació Beth.

- ¿Y el padre de Beth? ¿Está el también en la fiesta? –se aventuró a preguntar al cabo de 3 minutos.

- No. Él salió de nuestras vidas cuando Beth era un bebé.

- Lo siento.

Se formó de nuevo un silencio incómodo. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos con las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa tonta. Ya habían arreglado el pequeño ataque de celos del pelirrojo. Leo venia apoyado en el pecho de Ron y tenia un puño metido en la boca.

- Cuñadita, me he enterado de algo muy interesante. –dijo George poniendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

- ¿Ah si? –Hermione no perdió la compostura.

- Resulta que esta no es la celebración de una boda.

- Realmente has perdido facultades, Georgie. Y por una vez, el cazador ha sido cazado por la liebre. –repuso la castaña resueltamente.

- No tengo nada que objetar a eso. –rió George.- Pero enserio, ¿no estáis casados aun?

- ¿Cómo que aun? –preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, no se…-George se encogió de hombros.- Aunque tu no te escapas, vas a seguir siendo mi cuñadita.

- Y tu Georgie. –añadió Hermione riendo.

- Bueno, vamos a sacar el pastel y a abrir los regalos. –dijo Ron.- Así que necesitamos que os quedéis con Leo mientras lo movemos todo.

Annie iba a protestar y decir que ella también quería ayudar, pero Ron ya le había dado el bebé a su hermano y él y Hermione se alejaban abrazados por la cintura. George estuvo haciendo carantoñas un rato a Leo y después se volvió para prestarle atención de nuevo a Annie.

- Perdona que me ofusque así, pero es que me tienes realmente intrigado.

- ¿Yo?

- Bueno…no tu, tu peinado, para ser más precisos. Es que…si esto no es la celebración de una boda y no se estila en las madrinas… ¿porqué lo llevas así?

Annie soltó una carcajada antes de contestar.

- Porque a tu sobrina se le ocurrió hacer de peluquera.

- ¿A cual de ellas?

- Rose.

- Esa pequeña brujilla, tenia que ser ella.

- Es adorable.

- Si, y muy buena peluquera también. –añadió George mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. –Annie se sonrojó ligeramente.

********************************************************************************

- ¡¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Beth…un cumpleaños feliz!!

Corearon todos mientas una Beth sumamente emocionada miraba el pastel y las velas encendidas. Nunca antes había tenido un pastel tan grande ni había estado rodeada de tantas personas. Siempre habían sido ella y su mamá, a la que tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano en esos momentos. Annie también estaba emocionada y agradecida para con Ron y Hermione por todo lo que hacían por su hija.

George también estaba allí, rodeado de sus dos sobrinos mayores, que no dejaban de abrazarlo. Habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que lo habían visto ese año y lo echaban de menos. Junto a Fred, George era el tío que más tiempo había pasado con ellos cuando eran pequeños y también el más divertido. Brian estaba en brazos de Hermione y Ron hacia lo propio con Rose. Al otro lado de Beth, agarrando su otra mano, estaba Eric, y enfrente, Molly y Hannah. El pequeño Leo estaba dormido en su sillita balancín.

Beth sopló las velas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Pide un deseo. –le susurró Eric.

Y ella así lo hizo.

Enseguida todos rompieron en aplausos y Annie abrazó a su niña.

- ¿Has pedido un deseo, Beth? –preguntó Hannah curiosa.

- Si.

- ¿Y qué has pedido? -quiso saber Molly.

- Yo…bueno…pues…

- No lo digas, que sino no se cumple. –terció Eric a tiempo.

- No creo que se cumpla de todas formas. –dijo Beth entristecida momentáneamente.

- ¿Estás bien? –le susurró Eric.

- Si. –Beth meneó la cabeza y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de vuelta a Eric.

- ¿No te gusta la fiesta?

Aprovechando que todos estaban concentrados en partir el pastel y pasar los platos, o hablando unos con los otros, Eric y Beth se encontraban un poco apartados. El pelirrojo miraba con aprensión a su pequeña amiguita y aguardaba su respuesta con el corazón en un puño. Y es que él había puesto el corazón para que la fiesta fuera perfecta.

- ¿Bromeas? Me encanta. Gracias por hacer uno de mis sueños realidad.

- Bu-bueno…-Eric estaba sumamente rojo.- Es que no me gustó cuando me dijiste que nunca habías tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños y…

- Pero no todo el mundo habría hecho una fiesta para remediarlo.

- ………

- Aunque tu no eres todo el mundo. –llegados a este punto, Beth también se puso roja.- Eres mi mejor amigo.

- Lo soy. Y te dije que nunca te fallaría.

- Lo se; y no lo has hecho.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos y rieron cuando Rose le lanzó una cucharada de pastel a Ron en toda la cara. La verdad es que la pequeña pelirrojita se lo estaba pasando en grande con su pastel de nata y chocolate. George enseguida se unió a su sobrinita y pringó también a su hermano. Para disgusto de Hermione, el resto de los niños no tardaron en unirse, claro que el pastel estaba demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo y optaron por lanzar el confeti y las serpentinas que había en varios boles. Hubo un momento en los que los ojos y las sonrisas de George y Annie conectaron, pero no le dieron importancia.

Aprovechando la confusión del momento, Beth hizo algo que tenia muchas ganas de hacer y que por vergüenza no lo había hecho de nuevo. Cogió la mano de Eric y la acarició con sus dedos. El niño pelirrojo miró sus manos unidas y después levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Beth. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y decidiendo no pensar más en ellos, se puso ligeramente de puntillas y besó en la mejilla a un sorprendido y complacido Eric. Apenas fue un roce de labios en la mejilla pecosa, pero para ambos fue más que suficiente. Sus rostros se tiñeron de rojo intenso y un calor extraño recorrió sus cuerpos; era como un fuerte latigazo acompañado de un siglo sin respiración. No podían explicar este tipo de reacciones, pero de momento era lo que había.

- Gracias…por todo. –dijo Beth y sin mirar atrás, echó a andar hacia donde estaban todos los demás. Dejó a Eric surcando por las nubes y con una sonrisa tonto en su rostro de niño.

Hermione necesitó de más de quince minutos para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Tuvo que amenazar a Ron con hacerlo dormir en el sofá y a Rose con no dejarle comer más pastel ni más chocolate, para que los alborotadores principales abandonaran la lucha. La consecuencia fue una desastrosa mesa llena de confeti por todos lados y el mantel manchado de chocolate y el líquido vertido de los vasos caídos. La castaña meneó la cabeza negativamente y prefirió no actuar mágicamente hasta que la fiesta no hubiera concluido. Se sentó en uno de los laterales y cogió a Brian en brazos.

Eric se unió poco después y se sentó al lado de Beth, mas no se miraron. Por otro lado, Annie se reía de la cara chocolateada de George. El pelirrojo no daba ni una a la hora de quitarse esa mancha pringosa y solo conseguía mancharse aun más. Finalmente, Annie se apiadó de él y cogió una servilleta de papel.

- Déjame a mi. –le sonrió y comenzó a limpiarle la cara suavemente. Necesitó de dos servilletas que quedaron inservibles.- Listo.

- Gracias. No sabía que las comidas eran tan divertidas en esta casa. Tendré que venir más a menudo.

- Umm…-Hermione bufó con impaciencia.

- Y eso que no conoces nuestra famosa guerra de guisantes. –terció James.

- No sabes lo divertida que es. –añadió Lily.

- La inventora fue Rose. –dijo James.

- ¿Alguien ha dicho mi _nomble_? –preguntó la aludida levantando la cabeza y dejando ver un rastro de chocolate alrededor de toda su boca.

- La guerra de guisantes, Rosie, ¿recuerdas?

- Oh, si. A mi me gustan mucho, aunque son _veldes_ y no _losas_. _Pelo_ tío _Lon_ también me gusta y ya no es más _losa_.

- Creo que me he perdido. –dijo George.

- _Mila_, yo explico. La tía no estaba y tío _Lon_ no me _quelía_ _complal_ un vestido de _colol_ _losa_, _polque_ es el _mejol_ _colol_ del mundo, así que yo…

Rose explicó toda la historia provocando cientos de carcajadas en los presentes…excepto Ron. la pelirrojita se desenvolvía con mucho desparpajo a la hora de hablar y no dejó pasar la ocasión de decir que "tío _Lon_ estaba mucho más _mejol_ guapo vestido de _losa_".

- Rosie eres única. –opinó George riendo a no poder mas.

- _Glacias_. –dijo ella complacida y siguió comiendo su pastel.

********************************************************************************

La entrega de los regalos fue mucho menos tensa y ajetreada que el momento del pastel. Todos los que sabían de la existencia de la casita, contuvieron el aliento durante unos segundos y se dirigieron miradas cómplices. Mientras Hermione movía la varita y hacia desaparecer toda la broza, Ron le daba el biberón a un hambriento Leo, y Annie y George continuaban su particular conversación.

En cuanto a los niños, ellos prestaban atención a la gatita de Beth y jugaban sentados en un semicírculo en el césped. La pequeña castañita estaba sumamente nerviosa, pues al igual que en el momento del pastel, no recordaba haber tenido nunca tantos regalos para ella sola. A su lado, como siempre, en un discreto silencio estaba Eric. La gatita se había encariñado mucho con él y cuando la soltaba en el suelo siempre se escabullía hacia él, provocando las protestas de los demás.

Cuando Leo terminó su biberón y estuvo contento y risueño de nuevo, los adultos se decidieron a hacer la entrega de los regalos. Beth fue sentada en una pomposa silla, que apareció Hermione, debajo del árbol más especial. La niña se sonrojó un poco al ver que toda la atención estaba puesta en ella y con manos temblorosas abrió el primer regalo que resultó ser de parte de Rose.

- A mi me gusta mucho. –dijo la niña apoyándose en la silla y viendo como Beth rasgaba el envoltorio rosa.

- Pero recuerda que no es para ti, Rosie. –le indicó Ron.

- Lo se, _pelo_ igual me gusta mucho. Es un…

- Shh, espera a que lo abra. –la interrumpió Molly.

- Bueno. –dijo la pelirrojita encogiéndose de hombros.

- Muchas gracias, Rosie. Es muy bonito y a mi me gusta mucho también. –dijo Beth mirando el pequeño peluche en forma de cisne y que salvo por los ojos azules y el pico amarillo, era todo de color rosa. Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña y esta sonrió contenta.

- Bien, ahora el nuestro. –dijeron Hannah y Molly. Le tendieron un amplio paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

- Creemos que te gustará. –opinó Molly.

- Sino, siempre se puede cambiar. –indicó Hannah.

Beth abrió el paquete y dentro encontró cuatro piezas de ropa. Primero unos pantalones cortos de color blanco con un pañuelo rojo en la cintura. Después una camiseta de tirantes en color blanco también; un vestido de manga corta en color azul y una blusa amarilla con los bordes ribeteados con hilo verde. Beth se quedó callada durante unos segundos, pensando en lo buenas y generosas que habían sido sus amigas para con ella.

- ¿No te gustan? –preguntó Molly desilusionada.

- Se pueden cambiar. –repitió Hannah.

- No, no quiero cambiar nada. me encanta todo, d-de verdad…pe-pero no os tendríais que haber molestado tanto por mi.

- Shh, calla. A acaballo regalado no le mires el diente. –parafraseó Molly.- No todos los días es tu cumpleaños.

- Muchas gracias a las dos. –se levantó y las abrazó.

- ¿Le van a regalar un caballo? –preguntó George en voz baja a Annie.

- Jajajajaja. –Annie estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué he dicho?

- Ay, George, me encanta tu sentido del humor. Es un refrán muggle, nadie va a regalarle un caballo. O eso espero, porque no se donde lo metería.

- Ahh. Pues tengo que apuntarme esa frase. Sin duda alguna a papá le encantará. Él adora a los muggles, ¿sabes?

- ¡Ohhhhhhhh! –el grito de Beth hizo que ambos desviaran su atención hacia ella.

La niña estaba fuera de si y entre sus manos abrazaba un grueso libro al que había cogido muchísimo cariño. En la contraportada salía un campo de Quidditch y en la portada, la fotografía de un magnifico y centenario castillo. "_Historia de Hogwarts_" decía en letras grandes arriba. Lily miraba satisfecha su regalo y abrazó con fuerza a Beth.

- No tenías porqué. –dijo esta ultima mientras se abrazaban.

- Si, tenía. Tú te lo mereces más que nadie.

- Gracias; gracias de verdad.

- Un placer.

- Cuñadita, creo que tu influencia ha excedido los muros de la familia Weasley. Hasta hoy, eras la única que conocía que se había leído ese libro. –dijo George.

- Es un libro fantástico, Georgie. Deberías leerlo un día de estos, te sorprenderías. –le contestó Hermione.

- No cambiarás nunca.

- El siguiente regalo es de…Brian. –anunció Ron.

El morenito se levantó y entregó el paquete azul a Beth; después volvió a sentarse entre las piernas de Hermione. Rose continuaba apoyada en la silla junto a Beth y no parecía tener intención de moverse de allí.

- ¿_Quieles_ que te ayude a _rompel_ el papel?

- Claro.

- Oh, que bonito. –exclamó Annie al verlo.

Era un peluche representando al enanito mudito de Blancanieves. Suave y esponjoso, tenía unos pantalones azul cielo y una camisa larga en un color verde manzana. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su gorro lila y su nariz sonrosada. _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos _era el cuento preferido de Beth. En los últimos tiempos le gustaba pensar que los Potter eran sus 7 enanitos particulares que la cuidaban del exterior. Sin duda fue un regalo muy acertado.

- Muchas gracias, Brian. Mudito es mi personaje favorito. –Beth se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló para darle un besito a Brian en la mejilla. Muy graciosamente, el nene se sonrojó al ver que todos lo miraban a él y escondió su carita en el pecho de Hermione.

- El mío es mucho más mej_o_l bonito. –opinó Rose.- Es _losa_ todo él.

- Los dos son bonitos y los dos me gustan mucho. –dijo Beth diplomáticamente.

- Umm…_pelo_ el _losa_ es _mejol_. –terqueó Rose.

- A ver, señorita de rosa, dale mi regalo. Es el de papel rojo. –pidió James.

- Pesa mucho. –dijo Rose tendiéndole el paquete a Beth.

La castañita lo abrió y dentro encontró un juego de 4 walkitalkies mágicos, no muggles. Eso significaba que no tenían que estar a 20 metros para hacerlo funcionar. A base de magia, podías estar en la otra parte del mundo y aun así no perder el contacto; también su tamaño era mucho más pequeño. A Beth se le iluminó la mirada al pensar en quien recibiría uno para estar siempre en contacto.

- ¡Gracias, James! Nunca había pensado en tener uno de estos, pero me va a servir de mucho. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- A ver, faltan los de los adultos. –dijo Lily.- Tía, tu turno.

- Está bien. Esos dos paquetes de ahí en color verde. El mas grueso es el mío y el mas pequeño es de Leo.

- Cuantos regalos. –Beth estaba muy contenta.

Abrió primero el de Leo y encontró un bonito colgante de plata con una peidra morada en el centro. La piedra tenia forma de unicornio y era verdaderamente bella.

- Vaya.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Hermione.

- Me encanta, gracias.

- Lo escogió Leo.

- _Pelo_ si es chiquitín. –dijo Rose.

- Tu también y elegiste el peluche, ¿no?

- Umm…-la pelirrojita arrugó la nariz en señal de descontento; a ella no la engañaban.

- No te enfades, preciosa, y ven aquí. Tu peluche era muy bonito.

- ¿A que si? Todo _losa_. –Rose se sentó la lado de Hermione y apoyó la cabecita en su hombro.

- Ya lo creo.

La cumpleañera pidió a Lily que le pusiera el colgante y cuando lo tuvo puesto continuó abriendo el regalo de Hermione. Ninguno de los niños Potter se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un libro, y muy grueso, por cierto. Era una especie de tradición con Hermione. Beth lo abrió despacio y se encontró con que en realidad eran seis libros en uno. "_Torres de Malory_" de Enid Blyton.

- Fueron unos libros muy especiales para mi cuando tenía tu edad. Así que espero que los disfrutes. –le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Gracias. Había oído hablar de él en la biblioteca, pero aun no lo había cogido. Leí los de "_Santa_ _Clara_", pero ninguno de las torres.

- Entonces ha sido un acierto.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad. –Beth se levantó y fue a abrazar a la castaña.

- No se merecen, pequeña.

- Te quiero. –le dijo en el oído.

- Y yo a ti; espero que lo sepas. –le dio un beso en la frente.

- Lo se.

- ¡Bueno! –dijo George teatralmente y rompiendo el encanto.- Yo no te he traído nada porque no te conocía y por tanto no sabia que era tu cumpleaños.

- No se preocupe. Yo…tengo más regalos de los que alguna vez llegué a imaginar. –le contestó Beth poniéndose de pie.

- Aun así, nunca George Weasley va con las manos vacías. –sacó su varita y la movió un par de veces.- A ver que tenemos aquí.

De la nada apareció una vivaz y hermosa azucena blanca. La luz del sol le sacaba destellos que acentuaban más su hermosura y su fragilidad. George convocó también una urna de cristal donde guardó la flor y después de un nuevo movimiento de varita, se la dio a Beth.

- Es preciosa. –musitó la niña anonadada.

- Tiene un hechizo que impide que se marchite nunca. –explicó George orgulloso.

- Muchas gracias, señor Weasley. Ha sido todo un detalle.

- No me des las gracias. Y no me llames señor Weasley, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy. Llámame tío George, como todos aquí.

Con la emoción del momento, pasó desapercibido para todos el velo de tristeza que cubrió los ojos de Hermione. Había recordado el regalo que Harry solía hacerle a ella todos los años, y que ya nunca más lo recibiría. Pero la fiesta continuaba.

- Se supone que ahora me toca a mí, pero no puedo darte mi regalo sin desvelar otro antes. Asi que…Eric es tu turno. –dijo Ron sonriendo.

Todos se callaron al ver como el niño le tendía a su amiga un pequeño estuche envuelto en papel blanco y con un lazo azul. Beth lo cogió nerviosa y ante los ojos de todos procedió a abrirlo. Se trataba de una fina pulserita de plata con el colgante de una manzanita roja. Si se le daba la vuelta a la fruta, en el reverso estaba grabado: "_Amigos siempre, Eric_". A Beth se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que sorber con fuerza para no echarse a llorar. Eric la miraba nervioso, y los demás enternecidos.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Eric al ver que ella no respondía.

- Si, me gusta mucho. Gracias, Eric.

- De nada.

Se quedaron unos segundos parados el uno delante del otro, pero sin hacer nada. Se sentía sumamente cohibidos con toda la familia mirándolos y pendientes de cada movimiento suyo. Así que finalmente, Eric se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y no hubo intercambio de abrazos o besos entre ellos.

- Bueno, ahora si que ha llegado el momento más esperado. Realmente esto no debería de ser así, pero la persona que lo pensó…lo pidió así. Este es un regalo de toda la familia y esperamos que te haga mucha ilusión. –volvió a hablar Ron.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Beth!! –corearon todos y la casita del árbol se hizo visible.

Beth se quedó con la boca abierta. Era la casita de árbol más bonita que habría podido soñar jamás. Tenía unas escaleras en forma de caracol que iban dando la vuelta al tronco hasta llegar a un pequeño balcón del cual hoy pendía un gran lazo rojo. La casita era de madera blanca.

- Y mi regalo particular es este bonito columpio para la casita del árbol. –terminó Ron y enseguida se hizo visible, también, un columpio rojo de madera.

Beth no sabía qué hacer; tenía ganas de saltar, reír, llorar, gritar… Ese estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

********************************************************************************

El día comenzaba su inexorable camino hacia el ocaso, mas la fiesta no había decaído en ningún momento. Al contrario, la luz del crepúsculo parecía dotar de un encanto especial a un día ya especial de por si. Los adultos se entretenían bailando los unos con los otros o con los más pequeños acurrucados entre sus brazos. Mientras los niños jugaban a diferentes juegos mágicos o muggles. Y fue en uno de esos juegos que Beth se enteró de algo muy importante.

La castañita se encontraba subida a la casita del árbol y miraba alrededor complacida y asombrada con todo lo que veía. Era realmente la casita más hermosa que había visto nunca y con la que nunca había osado soñar. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana trasera justo a tiempo para ver cruzar a una cabellera pelirroja algo cabizbaja. Se levantó con presteza y se encaramó al alfeizar.

- Eric. –lo llamó sin alzar demasiado la voz.

El niño levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- Hola Beth.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento? –y sin esperar respuesta, se metió de nuevo en el interior. Se sentó en uno de los bonitos cojines azules que había esparcidos por el suelo y esperó.

A Eric le tomó unos segundos decidirse a subir la consabida escalera de caracol. Estaba un poco decepcionado y sentía como el corazón le bombeaba acelerado. Todo el mundo había recibido besos y abrazos por sus regalos, e incluso Beth se había puesto el colgante de Leo, pero a él solo le había musitado un apenas audible "gracias".

- Hola. –dijo Eric asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Hola. –correspondió Beth dejando el libro de "_Historia de Hogwarts_" a un lado.- ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Bueno. –Eric se sentó enfrente suya, pero algo alejado.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy ha sido el segundo día más feliz de mi vida.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. –Beth desvió la mirada hacia el jardín, donde su madre bailaba descoordinadamente con Ron.

- ¿Y cual fue el primero? –preguntó Eric haciendo que ella se volviera a mirarlo y se sonrojara.

- El día que me prometiste que ibas a ser mi amigo siempre.

- Beth, yo…-Eric no sabia qué decir a eso.

- Has cumplido tu promesa más allá de su significado. –Beth jugaba con la pulserita de la manzana mientras la sostenía entre sus manos.

- Siempre fui sincero contigo.

- Lo se…hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Jugando con James y Molly esta tarde, me he enterado de algo muy interesante y bonito.

Eric se sonrojó muchísimo y el corazón volvió a latirle acelerado. Tragó saliva y carraspeó varias veces, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que la casita era regalo tuyo?

- Yo…

- Tal vez nunca sea capaz de decirte lo mucho que ha significado esto para mi y…

- Be-Beth no tienes que decir nada. –contestó Eric finalmente.- Yo te aprecio mucho y…

- Y yo a ti. –Beth se puso rojísima también.

Estuvieron 4 minutos en silencio y clavando la mirada en cualquier otro sitio que no fueran ellos.

- ¿Enserio te gustó la casita? –preguntó Eric primero.

- Si. Es mas de lo que había imaginado.

- Cuando la vi supe que era para ti.

- Pero Eric…te gastaste todos tus ahorros.

- No me importa.

- Pero a mi si; no quiero que…

- ¿Te gustó la pulsera? –la interrumpió Eric.

- Muchísimo; la manzana es mi fruta favorita.

- Pero no te la has puesto. –murmuró Eric bajito, pero ella lo escuchó.

- Es que…esperaba que me la pusieras tu. –reconoció Beth abochornada.- Es una pulsera de la amistad…y te la tiene que poner un amigo.

- Oh. –Eric ya estaba rojo desde hacia rato.

- ¿Me la pones? –Beth le tendió la fina cadenita.

- Cla-claro.

Eric cogió la pulsera y la enrolló alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Beth. Tuvo algún que otro problema a la hora de abrochar el cierre, pero después de tres intentos, lo consiguió. Beth mantuvo sus manos unidas durante unos segundos y se la apretó con fuerza.

- ¿Sabes que debería de decir la inscripción?

- ¿No te gusta? Yo pensé que…

- Es perfecta. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir otra posibilidad.

- ¿Cuál?

- Eric Potter: el hacedor de sueños.

- Yo…

- Te has convertido en mi genio de la lámpara particular.

- Yo me preocupo por ti, Beth.

- Eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos, ¿no?

- Si.

- Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus regalos y tu amistad, Eric.

Beth se puso de rodillas y se acercó al pelirrojo. Él continuó sentado y solo se movió para corresponder al abrazo de Beth. La castañita lo abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que los últimos acordes de la canción que escuchaban abajo se dejaban oír con fuerza.

En ningún momento fue premeditado, pero cuando Beth fue a besar la mejilla de Eric, el niño se movió para acariciarle el cabello. Y en vez de dar con sus labios en la mejilla pecosa, Beth se encontró presionando contra la boca de Eric. Apenas fue un roce de labios y no duró más de cinco segundos. Para ambos era su primer beso de verdad y no sabían qué decir. Beth se separó y se quedó mirando al niño. Después roja como un tomate y sintiendo como la cara le ardía, se marchó sin decir nada. Eric se quedó en el mismo estado de shock que ella y ni se enteró que se había ido.

_It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more tha I can take_

_It's gonna be free, it's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be love_

_Oh, It's gonna be love_

********************************************************************************

No fue hasta las diez de la noche que Ron y Hermione se dejaron caer cansados y agotados en el sofá del salón. Ya los niños estaban durmiendo, Annie, Beth, Hannah y George se habían marchado y el silencio volvía a invadirlo todo. Gracias a la magia, la casa y el jardín lucían como si allí no hubiera habido una fiesta. La verdad es que ambos estaban muy satisfechos con como había salido todo, y la visita de George se sentía como un extra. No se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaban a la familia Weasley hasta ese día. El gemelo había sido una fuente de buen humor inagotable, y a nadie le había pasado desapercibido que había congeniado muy bien con Annie.

Hermione tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro izquierdo de Ron y disfrutaba de cómo el pelirrojo le masajeaba la espalda. Se había quitado los zapatos y tenia las piernas recogidas debajo de la falda del vestido color caqui.

- Creo que la fiesta ha sido todo un éxito. –comentó Ron distraídamente.

- Oh, si. Beth estaba muy feliz y Annie también.

- Me ha gustado ver a George.

- A mi también.

- Pero estoy agotado. Y pensar que dentro de dos días tenemos otra fiesta y con el doble de invitados.

- Calla, calla. No me lo recuerdes aun.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

- Si. Cada dolor que siento ahora ha valido la pena por la sonrisa de Beth.

- Quieres mucho a esa niña ¿no?

- Definitivamente si. Creo que ahora sé como nos veía tu madre a Harry y a mi.

- Umm…-Ron levantó la cabeza y cogió el mando de la cadena musical.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Hermione curiosa.

- Solucionar la única pega del día.

- ¿Qué pega?

- No he podido bailar contigo. –dijo él poniéndose de pie.

- Amor…estoy muy cansada.

- ¿No quieres bailar conmigo? –hizo un puchero teatrero.

- Yo siempre querré bailar contigo. –le aseguró Hermione levantándose.

- Esa es mi chica. –le dio un beso rápido.

- Que conste que vas a bailar con una momia. –murmuró ella abrazándolo.

- No pido más. –sonrió.

- ¡Ron!

- Es broma, cielo.

- No ha tenido gracia. No pongas la música muy alta. –se recargó aun más en él.

_**satisfy my soul, let the day begin  
make the evening roll, let the big sky in  
satisfy my heart, it's so good to feel  
love is all around, and all the hurt will heal**_

Tal y como había dicho Hermione, se movían muy poco y de manera muy muy lenta. Ella le había echado los brazos al cuello y él le rodeaba con fuerza la cintura. El pelirrojo era bastante más alto que ella y aprovechaba su posición para besarle en la frente y en el cabello.

- Es una de mis canciones favoritas. –dijo Hermione.

- Es bonita. –convino Ron.

- Solía escucharla cuando estábamos separados y pensaba en ti.

Ron no dijo nada esta vez y se limitó a hundir su rostro en el cabello de ella. Hermione respiró hondo y bajó las manos de su cuello a su espalda. Habían pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a donde estaban ahora, y la mayoría habían sido sumamente dolorosas. El pelirrojo besó el cuello de su amada y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso.

_**oh, this is what my heart needs to feel  
oh, this is what my heart needs to feel**_

Sin que ellos lo supieran, un grupo de seis cabecitas, 4 pelirrojas y 2 morenas, se habían escabullido de sus camas y miraban la escena encaramados en lo alto de la escalera. Todos los niños Potter sin excepción, tenían una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y miraban con buenos ojos el baile de sus tíos. Durante años habían sido testigos de numerosos momentos como esos entre sus padres, y se alegraban de que en cierta manera, sus tíos hubieran retomado esa tradición. Ahí, si que sin ningún tipo de mascara, se podía ver el tierno amor que se profesaban Ron y Hermione.

Estaban todos pendientes de cada movimiento y viéndose envueltos por la sencillez de la melodía…excepto una personita. Rose se había sentado en el ultimo escalón y tenia apoyadas sus manitas en las rodillas. Ella miraba especialmente a su tía y con el ceño fruncido, su mente comenzaba a rumiar.

- Umm…la tía está muy guapa esta noche. –dijo bajito.

- Es cierto. –convino Lily sentándose a su lado.

- _Pelo estalía mejol_ si el vestido no _fuela velde_.

- Rose…

- Un vestido _losa_ _selía_ mucho _mejol_ y más bonito. –se levantó decidida y miró a sus hermanos.- ¿Se lo cambio?

- ¡Nooo! –gritaron/susurraron al unísono.

_**satisfy my soul, take away this pain  
something has to end,to begin again  
satisfy my heart, it's so good to feel  
love is all around, and all the hurt will heal**_

- Umm…solo _ela_ una idea. –dijo Rose volviendo a sentarse al lado de Lily.

- Me recuerdan mucho a papá y a mamá. –dijo Molly arrodillándose detrás de su hermana mayor y abrazándola por el cuello.

- A mi también. –respondió Lily con una sonrisa triste.

- Ellos ahora son nuestros papás. –les dijo James a los más pequeños.

- No se irán nunca, ¿verdad? –preguntó Brian con un hilillo de voz; el morenito luchaba contra las ganas que tenia de abalanzarse a los brazos de su tía.

- No, nunca. –James se sentó en el suelo para estar a su altura y lo sentó en sus rodillas.

- Son muy buenos con nosotros. –opinó Eric que era el único que no había hablado aun.

- Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase. –dijo Molly convencida.

- Tengo sueño. –bostezó Rose.

- Pues a la cama. –le dijo Lily.

- _Pelo_ yo _quielo_ _vel_ a los tíos _bailal_.

_**oh healing, every moment,**_

_**every wish you have comes true  
healing, every feeling,**_

_**that is about to come to you**_

Ron dejó de besar el cuello de Hermione y se apartó de ella lo justo para poder mirarla. Para él siempre había sido bella y lo seguiría siendo, pero esa noche tenia un brillo especial en la mirada que la hacia resplandecer. Desvió sus ojos hacia los labios de la castaña que siempre se entreabrían cuando querían ser besados…y él le correspondió. Se besaron con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Llevando a cabo una guerra de bocas y labios que hacia tiempo que no desataban. Hermione besó y succionó el labio inferior de Ron y el más tarde entró su traviesa lengua en la boca de ella. Con las cabezas ladeadas, estuvieron un rato en ese juego sensual y placentero.

- Te quiero. –dijo Ron cuando se separaron.

- Y yo a ti. –correspondió ella y volvieron a besarse.

En la escalera…

- Rosie tápate los ojos que tu no puedes ver esto. –le indicó Lily.

- Nuuuuu, yo _quielo_ _vel-lo_.

- Estamos corrompiendo a la niña. –opinó Molly.

- Nunca los había visto besarse así. –dijo Molly emocionada.

- Supongo que no lo hacen muy a menudo si estamos nosotros delante. –dijo Lily.

- ¿Y como respiran? –preguntó Brian.- Tío Ron no me lo dijo.

El único que no habló fue Eric, que viendo como se besaban sus tíos, recordó el breve y casto beso que se había dado con Beth esa tarde.

_**satisfy my soul, let the day begin  
make the evening roll, let the big sky in  
satisfy my heart, it's so good to feel  
love is all around, and all the hurt will heal**_

- ¿Sabes? La broma con George me ha hecho pensar. –dijo Ron cuando se separaron.

- ¿En qué? –Hermione volvió a colocar las manos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

- En nosotros…casados.

- Oh.

- Si. No se, me ha gustado esa sensación. –se encogió de hombros.

- A mi también.

- ¿No te importaría convertirte en la señora Weasley?

- ¿ES esto una proposición? Porque si es así, estás perdiendo facultades; la última vez fue mucho más bonita. –sonrió ella.

- Jejeje. Bueno, es que la última vez no lo improvisé un viernes a las 11 de la noche.

- Buen punto.

- Pero imagino que si, es una proposición. Sin anillo, sin discurso y sin nadie, tan solo con mucho amor.

- Es mas que suficiente; no necesito nada más. –Hermione le acarició la mejilla.- Aunque si te interesa, el anillo lo tenemos. –Hermione se sacó el colgante que siempre llevaba prendido al cuello con el anillo que Ron le regalara veinte años atrás.

- Estás en todo. –sonrió Ron.

- Uno de los dos tiene que estarlo. –sonrió ella de vuelta.

- Hermione, como ya te he dicho antes…todo esto es improvisado. Se que soy un tonto y un iluso y que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, tan solo mi amor incondicional que no te ha abandonado ni un solo día desde que hace 24 años me di cuenta de que te amaba. –Ron se hincó en una rodilla con el anillo en la mano.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Si. ¡Si! Mil veces si.

_**oh this is what my heart needs to feel  
oh this is what my heart needs to feel  
( whoo, to feel)  
oh this is what my heart needs to feel  
( need to feel baby)  
oh this is what my heart needs to feel  
( ooh)**_

Mientras Ron le colocaba el anillo a Hermione, se levantaba y se besaban, en la escalera los niños no podían estar más jubilosos. Intentaban demostrar su felicidad del modo mas silencioso posible, aunque con Rose en el grupo eso era difícil. La pelirrojita se encaramó a la barandilla y miró a sus tíos con una sonrisa confundida.

- ¿Se van a _casal_? –preguntó en voz bien alta.

- ¡Rose! –la reprendió Lily.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y habían sido descubiertos. Ron y Hermione se voltearon y cogidos de la mano fueron hasta la escalera. En sus rostros se alternaban la vergüenza, la felicidad y la sorpresa.

- Es muy tarde, deberíais de estar durmiendo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Hermione acogiendo a Brian entre sus brazos. El morenito había bajado las escaleras y se abrazaba a la castaña con fuerza.

- Espiando. –contestó resueltamente Rose.

- ¡Rose! –la reprendieron todos sus hermanos a la vez.

- Es la _veldad_. –se defendió ella.

- No importa lo que hacíamos. ¡¡Os vais a casar!! –gritó Molly dando saltitos en el suelo.

- ¿Qué os parece la noticia? –preguntó Ron pasándole un brazo por la cintura a la castaña.

- Maravillosa. –dijo Lily y sus hermanos asintieron.

- Si, aunque os habéis tardado un poco. –advirtió James.- Nada más y nada menos que veinte años. Eres muy lento, tío.

- Y tu un listillo.

- Estamos muy contentos, pero ahora es hora de dormir. –advirtió Hermione subiendo las escaleras.

- Nooo, tía. Queremos celebrarlo. –pidió Molly.

- Mañana, cielo. Ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansada para ello. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Prometes que mañana lo celebraremos?

- Si.

- ¿Y podemos invitar a Beth?

- Podemos.

- Vale. Buenas noches.

Los niños desaparecieron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ron y Hermione llegaron abrazados a la suya y en el umbral de la puerta se pararon para besarse

- Nunca pensé que acabaría el día comprometido.

- Yo tampoco.

- Esos niños son un caso. Mira que espiarnos. –el pelirrojo movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Lo sacaron de su madre. –sonrió tristemente Hermione.

- Si. –se besaron de nuevo.

- Umm… ¿realmente estás tan cansada como para no celebrarlo? ¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

- Haré uso de mis fuerzas de reserva. –dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

- Excelente. –Ron la besó mientras cerraba la puerta.

En cuanto escucharon el "clic", James, Eric, Brian y Rose corrieron a la habitación de Lily y Molly para comentar como era debido la noticia. Realmente se alegraban por los novios y por ellos mismos. Al fin volverían a tener una familia con todas las de la ley. Esa noche ninguno de los niños durmió en su habitación y se apelotonaron en las camas de Lily y Molly y en el suelo.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 33: El cumpleaños de Eric**

El golpeteo del pico de una lechuza contra el cristal de su ventana, fue lo que despertó a Eric el día de su décimo primer cumpleaños. Por entre la fina tela de las cortinas azules comenzaba a filtrarse la luz del sol y la habitación estaba totalmente iluminada. Hacia una tierna brisa de verano que no había terminado con las esperanzas de Ron y Hermione de celebrar la fiesta en el jardín. Este había sufrido varios cambios desde la fiesta de Beth, siendo el más notable, la visualización al fin de la casita blanca del árbol.

Eric abrió los ojos y saltó con entusiasmo hacia el hueco de la ventana. Tan solo había una razón por la que una lechuza visitaba a un niño la mañana de su 11 cumpleaños con un sobre lacrado en el pico. Desde que tenía uso de razón llevaba esperando ese momento, aunque el hecho de que sus padres no pudieran compartirlo con él…deslucía un poco la celebración. Sus continuos movimientos y forcejeos para abrir la ventana, despertaron a su hermano James, que lo miró con algo de reproche.

Finalmente, con poca paciencia y mucho esfuerzo, Eric abrió la ventana y dejó entrar al animalillo emplumado. Desató el sobre grande la pata derecha y recibió un picotazo en los nudillos por su poca amabilidad. Soltó una maldición, mas siguió sin prestarle atención a la lechuza. Con el sobre en la mano y los ojos brillantes de emoción, se sentó en su cama. Lo contempló durante unos segundos, era la clase de recuerdo que querría conservar toda su vida. El corazón le latía apresuradamente y las manos le temblaban bajo toda esa euforia. Desde su cama, James lo observaba divertido.

- Bueno, ¿vas a abrir el sobre o no?

- Si, si, enseguida. –rompió el sobre lacrado y miró al interior; no solo había una carta, sino tres.- Tu también tienes uno…y Lily. Pero los vuestros pesan, ¿eso es normal? El mío no pesa.

James se levantó rápidamente de su cama golpeándose en la cabeza con la lamparilla de la mesita de noche y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano. Agarró el sobre que tenia su nombre, lo abrió sin mucho miramiento y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría por toda la habitación mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón. Eric lo miraba un poco desconcertado y ya casi se había olvidado de su sobre. Pasó una mano por la cera lacrada con el sello de Hogwarts, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada más, ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Al otro lado estaban sus tíos, y detrás de ellos, Lily y Molly. James seguía saltando ajeno a todo lo demás.

- ¿A que se debe tanto alboroto? –preguntó Hermione con cara somnolienta y aun en camisón.

- ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí! –gritaba James con el sobre en la mano y una insignia en el pecho.

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Lo conseguiste, James! ¡Lo conseguiste! –a Ron un poco más y se le salen los ojos cuando vio de que era la insignia. Se adelantó a donde estaba su sobrino y lo abrazó con fuerza.- Buen trabajo, muchacho. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Qué ha conseguido? –preguntó Hermione, pero de nuevo nadie le hizo caso.

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Ohhh! ¡Ay, que me da algo! –esta vez fue el turno de Lily, que se había adelantado y había cogido su sobre. En él también había una insignia, aunque diferente a la de su hermano.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ay, que ilusión!

- A ver, déjame ver. –pidió James y se inclinó donde su hermana.- ¡Bien hecho, Lil's! ¡Wow!

- Yo también quiero ver. –Ron se acercó a ellos, levantó a Lily en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Que bueno, otro en la familia!

Los tres comenzaron a saltar, y aunque no sabían a que se debía, Molly también se unió a ellos. Hermione los miraba con incredulidad e impaciencia, y luego el pobre Eric, que se sentía fuera de lugar. Nadie le había prestado atención a él, y eso que era su cumpleaños. Se levantó de un bote y salió como una exhalación de la habitación. Hermione quiso ir detrás de él, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron. Ron la había atrapado y pretendía hacerla participe de la fiesta mientras daba vueltas con ella.

- Ron, basta…Ron… ¡Ronald, suéltame! –forcejeó ella.- Y callaros todos en este instante.

- Oh, vamos, tía Mione, es un día de celebración. –protestó James.

- No puedo celebrar algo de lo cual no tengo conocimiento. Aun no se a qué se deben esas insignias porque nadie ha tenido el detalle de informarme.

- Ups.

- Oh, vamos, Minnie, no seas tan melodramática. –terció Ron.

- ¡Ronald!

- Déjate de "_Ronald_" y felicita al nuevo capitán de Quidicth y a la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor. –anunció Ron con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¡Que orgullosa me siento de vosotros dos! –dijo Hermione acercándose a los dos chicos con los brazos abiertos y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Que alegría!

- Yo también seré prefecta y capitana de Quiditch cuando vaya a Hogwarts. ¿Verdad, tío Ron? –preguntó Molly agarrando de la mano al pelirrojo.

- No tengo la menor duda, princesa. –Ron le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Es maravilloso, son unas insignias preciosas. –decía Hermione con los ojos llorosos. No sabía porqué, pero últimamente lloraba por casi todo.- Vuestros padres estarían tan orgullosos, tan contentos…

- No llores, tía. –dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ron pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

- Umm…si, si. Es que estoy muy emocionada. Son solo lágrimas de felicidad.

- Bien. –Ron miró la habitación.- ¿Dónde está Eric?

- Estaba aquí hace nada. –contestó Lily.

- Tengo que contárselo a Alice. ¡Oh, Ben va a flipar! –James hablaba consigo mismo mientras no le quitaba ojo a su insignia.

- Oh, Dios mío, pobre Eric. Me temo que no le hemos prestado la atención que se merecía. –Hermione se llevó una mano al estómago, lo sentía un poco revuelto.

- Vamos, Moll; voy a guardar mi insignia en mi armario, junto al uniforme de Hogwarts. –dijo Lily saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Me dejarás tocarla? Yo nunca he tenido una como esa. –Molly siguió a su hermana mayor.

- Pobre Eric. –repitió Hermione.- Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces muy pálida. –observó Ron en el pasillo.

- No es nada; estoy bien, amor. Ahora…-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el llanto sonoro de Leo. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sudorosa frente. No es que siguiera enferma, pero…algo extraño le ocurría a su cuerpo.- Vaya, será mejor que vaya buscarlo, sino despertará a…

- Hola, tío _Lon_. –la roja cabecita de Rose asomó por la rendija de la puerta entornada de su habitación.

- Demasiado tarde. –opinó Ron y se agachó para coger a la niña en brazos.- Hola, brujita. ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien también.

- Pos vale.

- Pues vale. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró con ella a la habitación.- ¿Se ha despertado ya Brian?

- Nuuuu se. –la niña se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- _Mila_, yo te explico. Antes había dicho algo, _pelo_ no se si estaba _despielto_ o no. Yo si estoy _despielta_, tío _Lon_. ¿Ves?

- Lo veo, lo veo. ¿Y tienes hambre? Hoy es un día especial; es el cumpleaños de Eric.

- ¿_Hablá_ _pastel_? –Ron asintió.- ¿_Pala_ _desayunal_ también?

- Eres una lambrotilla, eh.

- ¿Qué es…que es "cham…chamblo…chamblopila"? –Rose arrugó la nariz.

- Jajajaja. Nada, nada malo. Ahora vayamos a buscar a Brian.

- Vale. _Pelo_ tío _Lon_… ¿_polqué_ gritaba James? Me ha _despeltado_ cuando soñaba que _ela_ una _plincesa_ en un palacio _losa_, _losa_, _losa_…

- Vaya, rosa tenia que ser, pero bueno. Mira James gritaba porque…-la voz de Ron se perdió en la habitación.

Hermione se quedó en el pasillo mirándolos con una sonrisa boga en los labios. Ron era un tío maravilloso, y seria un padre maravilloso de sus propios hijos. A la castaña le encantaba ver como interactuaba con ellos, pues él mismo no había dejado de ser un niño grande. Y al mismo tiempo, el corazón de Hermione sintió una punzada al pensar que seguramente esos hijos propios nunca llegarían. Ese era su miedo desde hacia diez años. Desde que lo había perdido a él. Sin poder evitarlo, hizo algo que había estado rehuyendo durante todos esos años y pensó en ese bebé que había muerto antes de que ella supiera su existencia siquiera. Una sola lágrima escapó de sus ojos y ella la removió con presteza. No convenía regodearse en el pasado. Un nuevo llanto de Leo captó de nuevo su atención y Hermione corrió a atender al pequeño.

Leo tenia los ojitos rojos del lloro y a sus casi ocho meses, se agarraba con fuerza al pecho de Hermione, ayudado por sus rechonchos bracitos. La castaña le había puesto el chupete y él lo aguantaba a regañadientes. Estuvo tranquilo mientras le cambiaba el pañal y le ponía un pantalón azul y una camiseta blanca. Después, Hermione lo peinó y le puso un poquito de agua de colonia. Agarrado ahora a su mantita amarilla en los brazos de su nueva mamá, el pequeño sonreía a través del chupete. Parecía un pequeño principito en busca de su princesa, de lo acicalado que iba.

Hermione también se cambió de ropa y se colocó un vestido de tirantes de color amarillo. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta; en Nueva York habían quedado los días en los que se lo alisaba para ir a trabajar; y en los pies se puso una sandalias planas de color verde apagado. Cogió a Leo de nuevo y bajó las escaleras. En ningún momento se le había olvidado lo sucedido con el pobre Eric. El problema es que eran 7 niños y ellos solo eran dos. Lo buscó por todas las habitaciones y al no encontrarlo salió al jardín.

Por suerte, el día anterior lo había dejado ya todo colocado y solo quedaba encender la música y sacar la comida. En el primer sitio que miró la castaña fue en el cobertizo donde guardaban las escobas de Quiditch; después en un rincón bastante apartado del jardín; y por último, en la casita del árbol. Pero Eric seguía sin estar en ningún lado. Caminó unos cuantos pasos por el camino que llevaba hasta el lago. A cada lado había piedras medianas que delimitaban la senda a seguir, así como algunos arbustos y flores. Puso una mano sobre la cabecita de Leo, que comenzaba a calentarse por el sol y lamentó no haber cogido un sombrerito para él. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio la frágil figura de Eric al final del camino.

Después de la poca atención que su familia le había dedicado, Eric había salido corriendo y disgustado. Podía llegar a comprender que ser nombrado capitán de Quiditch o prefecta eran momentos muy importantes para sus hermanos, pero aquel era su día. Sentía que le habían robado el protagonismo y había deseado con ahínco que sus padres estuvieran a su lado. Entre sus manos sostenía aun el sobre con su carta de Hogwarts. No lo había abierto aun. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba por el camino de grava y se limpió las discretas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos. Sabía quien era, y sinceramente, era la única persona que necesitaba en esos momentos. La única cuyo amor podía igualarse al de sus padres.

Hermione arribó donde estaba sentado Eric, y con un poco de dificultad, porque Leo no paraba de moverse, se sentó a su lado. El niño no dijo nada., era como si no se hubiera enterado de su presencia. La castaña intentó ponerse en su lugar y se sintió muy mal. Ese tenia que ser su día, desde que abriera los ojos hasta que los cerrara. Ya bastante duro seria tener que celebrarlo sin la presencia de Harry y Ginny a su lado. El brazo con el que no sujetaba a Leo, se lo pasó por los hombros y lo acercó a ella.

- Lo siento; lo siento mucho, Eric. –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

- No importa. –él se encogió de hombros.

- Claro que importa, mi amor. Hemos sido muy desconsiderados contigo.

- James estaba muy contento, y Lily también.

- Si.

- Me alegro por ellos, tiene que ser muy emocionante.

- Eric, mírame, por favor. –Hermione le cogió del mentón.- Lo siento, mi amor.

- Yo también. –Eric abrazó con fuerza a su tía.

- No quiero que te sientas mal el día de tu cumpleaños. –le dio un beso en el cabello.- Felicidades, mi niño.

- Gracias.

- No has abierto el sobre. –observó la castaña.

- No quería hacerlo solo. –acurrucó la cabeza en el pecho derecho de Hermione y aspiró su perfume a rosas y orquídeas.

- Ahora ya no estás solo; nunca vas a estarlo, Eric.

- Soy un poco tonto.

- No eres tonto, cielo. Tenías razón al enfadarte; lo de James y Lily podríamos haberlo celebrado más tarde u otro día. Merlón sabe que conociéndolos, no van a parar de decirlo durante todo el verano. –Hermione consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Eric.

- Papá fue capitán de Quiditch.

- Así es. Y tu madre prefecta. Por eso les ha hecho tanta ilusión.

- ¿Tu crees que yo podré llegar a ser prefecta o capitán de Quiditch?

- No me cabe la menor duda. Incluso podrás ser premio anual. –le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

- Tu fuiste premio anual.

- Si, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora…abre el sobre o no podrás ser ninguna de esas cosas.

- Me gustaría que papá y mamá estuvieran aquí.

- Mmmm…ma….mmm…ma…ma…mmm…ma…-balbuceó Leo haciéndolos reír.

- A mi también me gustaría, cielo. –Hermione le dio un beso en la cabecita a Leo y luego apremió a Eric.- Vamos, ábrelo, que se va a caducar.

- Si, enseguida.

- Buen chico.

_**30 de Julio de 2018**_

_**¡¡Felicidades y enhorabuena!!**_

_**Estimado señor Eric Sirius Potter,**_

_**Me complace informarle de que ha sido otorgado con una plaza de estudio en el prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

_**Habiendo cumplido la edad reglamentaria, es ya usted un alumno de nuestra insigne casa para el próximo curso.**_

_**Las hojas que se le adjuntan contienen una detallada lista de los libros y enseres necesarios para los alumnos de primer curso.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre.**_

_**Deseándole unas felices vacaciones, me despido**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora.**_

Eric acabó de leer la carta y abrazó con fuerza y emoción a su tía. Tenía los ojos de nuevo brillantes y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Era alumno de Hogwarts, haría magia, tendría una varita, conocería gente nueva… Ahí se detuvo y la sonrisa se empequeñeció. Dejaría de ver a Beth, no podría hablar con ella… ¿la olvidaría? No, no, eso nunca. Ella era su mejor amiga y seguiría siéndolo siempre.

- ¡Felicidades cariño! –lo animó Hermione.- La semana que viene iremos al Callejón Diagón y compraremos todo lo necesario.

- Si, gracias. –se mostraba muy comedido.

- Y feliz cumpleaños, claro. Son muy importantes los once años para nosotros los magos.

- Lo se…aunque…

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estás contento?

- Si, si que lo estoy; pero…Beth…la dejaré sola…

- Ay, mi amor, te pareces tanto a tu padre; siempre preocupado por los demás. Beth estará bien, no la dejaremos sola. Además, yo ya había pensado en ello, y aparte de mandarle cartas…también podrás verla.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo? –Eric la miraba intrigado e impaciente.

- Pues con mi regalo de cumpleaños, por supuesto. Pensaba dártelo más tarde, pero…

- ¿Qué es, tía? ¿Qué es?

- No seas impaciente. –sacó su varita y la movió una vez.- ¡Accio regalo de Eric!

- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhh! –un paquete envuelto en papel rojo llegó volando hasta los brazos de Eric. El niño lo contempló maravillado; era rectangular, y no imaginaba qué podría ser.

- Vamos, ábrelo.

- Si, enseguida.

Eric sacó el envoltorio para revelar una caja; abrió la caja y se encontró con otra caja, pero esta de algodón. Con cuidado echó a un lado el algodón blanco y topó con dos espejos rectangulares. Miró a su tía extrañado y después volvió a mirar a los dos espejos, como buscando algo más. Hermione lo observaba riendo por lo bajo mientras el pequeño Leo daba palmitas con sus manos.

- Tía… ¿qué es? –dijo Eric un poco apenado.

- Un espejo.

- Eso ya lo veo, pero…

- …pero no es un espejo normal.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Te comunica con la persona que quieras.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

- Ay, cielo, el como ya es cuestión de magia. Lo único que tienes que hacer es darle uno de los espejos a la otra persona. Y cuando quieras hablar con ella, dices su nombre mirando al espejo y si ella te escucha y coge su espejo a su vez, aparecerá en la imagen.

- ¡¡Wow!! ¡Que chulo!

- ¿Verdad que si?

- Podré usarlo con Beth, ¿verdad? –Eric lo pensó unos segundos.- ¿O quieres que…que te lo de a ti? Así no te echaré tanto de menos, ni a ti ni al tío Ron.

- Ay, mi amor, que bueno eres. Pero no; este es un regalo para que lo compartas con Beth. Se que la echarás muchísimo de menos, y ella a ti. Así al menos podréis hablar un poquito cada dia.

- Gracias, tía, gracias. –Eric volvió a abrazarla.

- De nada, mi niño. Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti, tía. Te quiero.

- Si quieres hablar conmigo o con tu tío, solo tienes que decírselo a Lily; ella tiene un espejo que se conecta conmigo.

- Vale.

- ¿Y ahora que te parece si volvemos a casa y desayunamos?

- Si, me apetece mucho.

- Esperemos que tu tío haya sido capaz de dejarnos algo. –los dos rieron.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eric, acudieron la mitad de la familia Weasley. Faltaban Bill y Fleur y sus cuatro hijos, que vivían en Egipto y estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo y sus vidas; y Charlie y su familia, que estaban de vacaciones en Japón y no iban a interrumpirlas por un cumpleaños; y Percy y Penélope, trabajando a destajo en sus buenos puestos de mando dentro del ministerio de magia. Por el contrario, si acudieron una emocionada señora Weasley, el siempre amable señor Weasley, Heathcliffe huyendo de sus padres, George que buscaba sin cesar a Annie, y Fred…con su prometida Angelina Jonson. Esto último fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos; la pareja había llevado su relación demasiado discretamente.

También estaban allí los Longbottom con sus hijos, aunque hacia rato que Alice había desaparecido en compañía de James. Los Lupin se habían aparecido durante media hora, pero se habían tenido que marchar por cuestiones de trabajo. Quedaron en que hablarían con Ron sin falta, un día de esa semana. El resto eran todo niños y se lo estaban pasando estupendamente corriendo de un lado para otro. Pero si había una presencia que había llamado la atención de todos los Weasley's adultos, esa era la de Simon Malfoy.

El rubio había llegado acompañado por Mark Longbottom, aunque después de quien no se había separado era de Lily. Ron los observaba de lejos y con los entrecerrados. Le había prometido a su sobrina que se comportaría, pero mirar a Simon era ver al Draco de Hogwarts y eso…era superior a él. Por suerte para el rubio, Hermione sabía retenerlo cuando perdía la paciencia. De todos los chicos que podía haber en Hogwarts, había tenido que ser un Malfoy. Y encima cualquiera le replicaba a Lily, que había sacado el carácter de su abuela y de su madre y que había sido moldeado por su tía. Era para temerle y muy en el fondo, compadeció al chico.

A las cuatro de la tarde ya habían comido, soplado el pastel y repartido los regalos. La música sonaba alta y fuerte y las pocas parejas que había bailaban en la improvisada pista. Los más pequeños correteaban y jugaban a juegos muggles; Rose traía de cabeza a su abuelo Arthur y Brian intentaba hacer un gran castillo de arena con su primo Heathcliffe. Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas de alrededor de la mesa, cerca de la señora Weasley. La buena mujer, que sostenía a Leo en sus brazos, le sonrió, mas no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos lo pálida que estaba su nuera. Porque aunque Ron y ella no estuvieran casados aun, era su nuera. Se había puesto muy contenta con la noticia de su compromiso y ya hacia planes mentales para la boda. Leo levantó sus bracitos en dirección a Hermione y se tiró hacia delante. La castaña lo cogió y el pequeño se dejó caer en su hombro feliz.

- Vaya, que pronto me ha abandonado. –bromeó la señora Weasley.

- Está cansado, y como suelo ser yo la que lo duerme…

- No, querida. Fue contigo porque te reconoce como su madre. –repuso la mujer pelirroja con tranquilidad y sabiduría.

- Yo…no…no creo que…

- No hay nada malo en ello, Hermione. Cuanto antes nos hagamos a la idea mejor. Ginny siempre será su madre, la que lo llevó en su vientre, pero tu también serás su madre, la que lo crió y le dio todo el amor del mundo.

- Yo no quería que esto fuera así.

- Lo se, querida, lo se. –le dio un suave toquecito en la mano con las suyas.

- Quiero a estos niños como si fueran míos, siempre ha sido así. Pero ellos siempre sabrán que sus padres los observan desde donde están. –acurrucó a Leo cerca de su pecho y le dio el chupete.

- Claro que lo sabrán, pero el amor de madre lo recibirán de ti. Eres muy importante para ellos, Hermione.

- Y ellos lo son para mi.

- Mi hija sabia muy bien lo que hacia. Y yo nunca dejaré de reprocharme lo mal que me porté contigo ese día y lo estúpida que fui al no darme cuenta antes y por mi sola.

- Señora Weasley, yo…ya se lo dije, no tiene porque disculparse. Todos vivíamos momentos durísimos ese día.

- Lo se, pero eso no me sirve de excusa. –desvió la vista para mirar hacia donde estaba su hijo hablando con Neville.- Tu y Ron estáis haciendo un trabajo maravilloso; ya vuelven a ser los niños revoltosos que eran antes.

- Ahora son nuestra pequeña familia…ellos son lo más importante. –le dio un beso a Leo en su cabecita y el bebé cerró los ojos.- No sé cómo puede dormirse con todo este jaleo.

- Querida, es un Weasley. –rió la señora Weasley.- Dormir es su segundo hobbie del día, después de comer, claro.

- Jajajaja, que mala es usted, señora Weasley. –rió Hermione también.

- Mala no, lo que soy es una santa. ¿Tu sabes la que años que llevo viviendo así? ¡Casi 50!

- Jajajajajajaja…

- ¡Hola mamá! –apareció George por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre; después se dirigió a Hermione e hizo exactamente lo mismo.- ¡Cuñadita!

- George… ¿estás más contentillo de lo normal o solo me lo parece a mi? –preguntó Hermione cuando el gemelo se sentó a su lado.

- Noooo…lo que pasa es que tu estás más graciosilla de lo normal.

- Será eso.

- Tengo una preguntita para ti. –le dijo acercándose a su oído.

- ¿Ah si?

- George, deja de molestar a la pobre Hermione. Ya bastante hace con aguantar a tu hermano como para aguantarte también a ti.

- Cuando vea a Ron se lo voy a decir.

- Fíjate tu qué problema. –la señora Weasley se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione los observaba sonriente; su relación no había cambiado a pesar del paso de los años. George se acercó un poco más a Hermione, logrando casi aplastarla.

- George… ¿qué pasa?

- Es que no quiero que nos oiga. –dijo mirando a su madre.

- Ahhh. ¿Entonces porque quieres hablar conmigo aquí?

- Eso es culpa tuya, por sentarte a su lado.

- Ummm…

- Es verdad.

- Bueno, ¿y qué es eso que tienes que preguntarme?

- Es muy importante.

- Lo imagino.

- No, no lo haces, pero bueno.

- ¿Qué cuchicheáis ahí? –interrumpió la señora Weasley mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada, nada, mamá. Mira a Fred, se está pegando el lote con Angelina delante de los niños. Parece que se dirigen hacia el cobertizo. No me puedo creer que estén pensando en…

- ¡¿Delante de los niños?! ¡Me van a oír esos dos! ¡Fred! ¡Fred! –la señora Weasley saltó de su asiento y caminó con presteza hacia la zona del cobertizo. El señor Weasley al verla, la siguió.

- ¡Que malo eres! –le recriminó Hermione.- No estaban haciendo nada de eso.

- Ya bueno, pero algo tenia que decirle para que me dejara en paz y alejarla de aquí. Uff, que semanita.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Hombre…que Fred se ha comprometido.

- Ya bueno, pero…

- Y ahora Ron y tu también.

- ¿Y eso te estresa por…?

- ¡Porque soy el único hermano Weasley soltero y sin compromiso! Todos están casados o se van a casar. –dijo George con impaciencia.

- Vaya, es complicado, si.

- No me comprendes, ¿verdad? Ahora mamá se ha empeñado en buscarme una mujer para mi también. No para de hablarme de la importancia de un buen compromiso y de que no debo terminar solo y triste en el cuchitril de piso que tengo encima de la tienda de bromas de Callejón Diagón.

- Umm, ya te entiendo.

- Si, bueno, pero me estás desconcentrando. Vamos a lo que yo venia.

- ¿Y a qué venias?

- ¿Dónde está la medimaga del otro día?

- ¿Annie?

- Si, he visto a su hija, pero a ella no.

- Oh, es que tiene guardia en la consulta del pueblo.

- Ah, pues…vaya…-George pareció decepcionado.

- George… ¿acaso te gustó Annie? –Hermione se puso seria; eso no se lo había visto venir.

- ¿A mi? No, no, que va. –George se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Bueno, si, un poco; me pareció agradable y simpática.

- Lo es; y es muy buena persona y muy guapa.

- Si, aunque su peinado… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo no…

- Siento que no haya podido venir, George. De verdad.

- Ya, bueno. Son cosas que pasan ¿no? No pasa nada.

- ¿Quieres que te dé su teléfono? Está muy puesta en tecnología muggle.

- Vaya, voy a tener que comprarme un trasto de esos. –la mirada de George volvió a iluminarse y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.- ¿Me harías ese favor?

- Claro, tonto. Pero antes voy a acostar a Leo en su cuna, ¿vale? –se levantó en el niño en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

- Vale.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Al otro lado del jardín, de pie y mirando hacia el lago, había dos figuras. Una pelirroja y una castaña. Llevaban largo rato en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, asimilando la última información recién llegada. Eso significaba un punto de inflexión en su investigación. Ron tenia las manos echas un puño y apretaba los dientes de rabia. Habían estado tan cerca unos días antes. A su lado, Neville lo miraba comprensivamente; él también estaría así. De hecho, hacia dos días que sabia la información y aun no la había asimilado.

- ¿Cómo que no existe? –preguntó Ron en voz baja.

- Pues eso, Ron. Que como tal no existe; no hay registros, ni partidas, ni informes a su nombre.

- Pero allá en Nueva York…

- Todo era mentira también. Utilizaba un nombre falso.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro?

- Si, lo siento.

- ¡Mierda! –lanzó un puñetazo al viento.

- Estamos barajando otra posibilidad. Esto lo único que significa es un retraso en la conclusión, pero el trabajo no está perdido.

- Si, pero…

- Ron, hemos conseguido mucho en muy poco tiempo.

- Lo se, lo se, pero…

- Tarde o temprano lo sabremos, Ron. No desesperes.

- Es fácil decirlo para ti.

- No, no lo es. No eres el único para el cual ella significa algo. –Neville desvió la mirada y enfocó al lago con sus ojos azules.

Ron lo miró durante unos instantes y después le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

- Lo siento; a veces soy demasiado inflexible.

- Tienes que controlarte mejor. No te servirá de nada ponerte como un energúmeno en este caso. Al contrario.

- Lo se; me hago un flaco favor a mi mismo.

- Así es.

- Pero es que cada vez que veo o recuerdo lo que ella…

- Los dos habéis sufrido mucho; tiene que ser muy duro ser siempre el fuerte.

- Si. La mayor parte del tiempo me siento culpable e impotente.

- No fue culpa tuya, Ron; no fue culpa de nadie. El destino a veces nos juega malas pasadas. –Neville recordó a sus padres, que habían muerto sin llegar a reconocerlo.- Y de impotente nada; estás haciendo lo correcto y me has sorprendido muy gratamente. Créeme, incluso yo tuve que luchar conmigo mismo y con Luna para no salir tras él cuando nos lo contaste.

- Tenía que estar a su lado, reconfortándola; no me podía ir, no podía dejarla. –Ron se llevó una mano al cabello rojo y lo echó hacia atrás.- Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Cómo que no existe?

- Ron, nuestros contactos son buenos y discretos, y nunca en ningún papel oficial ha aparecido ese nombre.

- Pero… ¿y el cuartel de aurores? ¡Estuvo estudiando allí!

- Seguramente bajo otro nombre.

- ¡¡Mierda!! –volvió a repetir con rabia.

- Es sorprendente lo que se puede llegar a hacer por amor. –reflexionó Neville en voz alta mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba de cara a todos.- La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

- Muchísimo; la amo, Nev. Daría mi vida por la suya. –Ron permanecía de espaldas; no quería tentar a la suerte y toparse de cara con Hermione. Ella sabría que le ocultaba algo, por la expresión de sus ojos.

- Ya casi la diste, amigo. –Neville le dio una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda mientras saludaba con la mano al grupo de niños que había al otro lado del jardín.

- Si, aunque todo fuera por una estupidez y una vil mentira.

- Eso demuestra que los sacrificios que se hacen por amor no tienen edad. Y no fue estúpido. Supongo que estarás cansado de oírlo, pero…yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo si hubiera sido Luna.

- Gracias, Nev. Eres un amigo de verdad.

- Solo hago honor a mi título. –sonrió el castaño.- ¿Sabes? El chico Malfoy es buena gente, ha estado un par de veces en casa, con Mark. Aparte de su físico, no tiene nada que ver con Draco; no seas muy duro con él.

- Umm…no deja de ser un Malfoy.

- Pero está en Gryffindor, eso tendrá que decir algo ¿no? –Neville negó con la cabeza.- Acéptame un consejo: las rencillas del pasado hay que dejarlas en el pasado. Tienes que empezar a superarlo, Ron.

- No. –negó el pelirrojo rotundamente.- Entre Malfoy y yo no habrá ni un solo saludo.

- Sigues siendo un terco y un cabezón. –sonrió Neville antes de ponerse serio.- Draco ha sufrido mucho estos años; deberías de preguntarle a tu sobrina.

- ¿Qué le pasó al hurón saltarín? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con mi Lily? –Ron volteó para mirar al castaño.

- Perdió a su hija pequeña, hará unos cinco años.

- Vaya…yo lo siento; pero eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros.

- ¿Ni siquiera por el bien de Lily y Simon? Ellos se quieren.

- Son muy pequeños para eso.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta tu de que estabas enamorado de Hermione?

- Eso es diferente. Hermione y yo…nosotros estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que Lily y Simon no están hechos el uno para el otro?

- Mira, todo esto solo lo dices porque no es de tu niña de quien estamos hablando. –el pelirrojo refunfuñó por lo bajo.- Ya verás el día que te toque a ti y vaya a tu casa y te diga que tiene novio y que quiere presentártelo.

- Umm…Ron…-Neville no pudo evitar una sonrisilla.

- Dime.

- Mi Alice tiene novio desde hace dos años.

- ¿Dos años? ¿Enserio? ¿Y le diste permiso?

- Ron…el novio de Alice es James, tu sobrino.

- ¿Así que es tu Alice con la que lleva colgado del teléfono todo el verano? ¡Pues vaya! Nadie me había informado. Pero entonces la cosa cambia para ti. Conozco a James y es un buen chico.

- Simon también es un buen chico.

- A ese no lo conozco; no puedo decirte que si.

- Pero yo si lo conozco.

- Pero yo no.

- Pues tal vez este sea el momento de hacerlo. –dijo Neville alejándose rápidamente.

- Neville, no…yo…

- ¡Hola tío Ron! –dijo la dulce voz de Lily a su espalda. Ese día estaba muy contenta…aun…

- ¡Mierda, mierda! –masculló Ron muy flojito.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, se fue dando la vuelta. Comenzó por mirar al suelo y los zapatos de vestir del chico no le gustaron. Demasiado lustrosos. Aunque tenia buenas rodillas, seguramente por el Quidicth; umm, pero estaba muy delgado y tenia esa insana palidez que caracterizaba a los Malfoy. Las manos entrelazadas de los dos niños, hizo que torciera el gesto aun más. Pero si hubo algo que de verdad conmocionó a Ron, fueron los ojos grises del chico. Miraban con amabilidad, pero no pasaba desapercibido ese brillo que conseguía atravesarte de arriba abajo.

Y aunque fuera en sus recuerdos, Ronald Weasley se vio delante de Draco Malfoy.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

El alboroto que había montado alrededor de la casita del árbol no tenia precio. Al menos había ocho niños y todos correteando y gritando de un lado a otro. Jugaban a un juego muggle y en cierto momento tío Fred, tío Geprge y Angelina se habían unido a ellos con alegría. Entre los más contentos, sin duda, estaba Hannah, que coqueteaba a dos bandas con Mark Longbottom y Sirius Lupin. Ambos eran unos chicos muy guapos que no le hacían ascos a los ojitos de Hannah. Molly disfrutaba de la presencia de Andrea Lupin, a la que hacia tiempo que no veía. James y Alice estaban sentados en el primer escalón de la escalera de madera que llevaba a la casita del árbol. Se prodigaban cariños y besos y reían cuando los más pequeños los miraban con cara de "arggg".

En paradero desconocido se encontraban el cumpleañero y su eterna amiga del alma, Beth. No habían hablado desde el cumpleaños de ella…cuando se habían besado en la casita. Ambos se sonrojaban sobremanera cuando sus ojos se encontraban y desviaban la mirada rápidamente. Había sido un accidente, pero muy placentero y esperado por ambos. Era la primera vez que besaban a otra persona y la experiencia se les había quedado grabada en la mente. Más cuando esa persona era tan especial.

El cobertizo donde guardaban las escobas y algunos helechos, se encontraba en un lateral del jardín, medio escondido de la vista de todos por arbustos y maleza salvaje. Hermione llevaba tiempo diciéndole a Ron que lo arreglara, pero el pelirrojo siempre lo dejaba para más tarde y nunca lo hacia. Beth estaba apoyada contra la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, donde mirar o como hablar. El vestido azul que llevaba, ondeaba con la suave brisa procedente del lago y tenia las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor. Eric estaba sentado a su lado y miraba hacia el bosque recortando el horizonte. En sus manos sostenía una caja rectangular, pero aun no se había decidió a hablar tampoco. Ambos estaban un poco distantes e incómodos después del beso, pero fue el sonido de pasos y voces a sus espaldas que hizo que Beth se agachara y se pegara a Eric. Los dos se quedaron mirando con sus ojos marrones.

- Lo…lo siento, perdón. –dijo Beth roja como el cabello de un Weasley. Intentó levantarse, pero el niño la retuvo con una mano.

- Shhh…-Eric se llevó un dedo a los labios y aguzó el oído. Las voces eran cada vez más cercanas.

- Arthur, te estás comportando como un chiquillo. –reía la señora Weasley.

- Flancito mio, si hay algo que no somos es unos chiquillos, aunque yo te quiero igual que cuando era uno.

- Ay, Arthur, eres tan dulce conmigo siempre… ¡Quítame las manos de encima! Puede vernos alguien o algún niño.

- No creo; están todos en la fiesta. –las cabezas pelirrojas con hebras blancas de los señores Weasley llegaron hasta el cobertizo.

- Nos echaran en falta.

- ¿A mi, un viejo cascarrabias? –rió el señor Weasley.

- No eres un viejo, querido, aunque si un poco cascarrabias.

- Pero bueno…eso se merece…-se inclinó hacia su esposa-…un beso.

- Ay, Arthur…

- Solo uno…de compensación.

- Te quiero, calcetín mío.

Se besaron muy suavemente durante unos segundos, destilando todo el amor que llevaban compartiendo desde hacia mas de cincuenta años. Dentro del cobertizo, los corazones de Eric y Beth latían apresuradamente. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, excepto por la claraboya que había en el techo. El espacio era muy reducido, así que se encontraban abrazados y en silencio en el centro. Ambos podían sentir la respiración nerviosa del otro. Había sido un acto reflejo y no sabían explicar porqué, pero no habían querido que los encontraran. Y es que a pesar de no hablar o sentirse algo incómodos, ambos buscaban el contacto del otro. Al cabo de cuatro minutos, las voces y las risas de los señores Weasley se fueron apagando conforme se alejaban de vuelta hacia el jardín.

- ¿Se han ido ya? –preguntó Beth en un susurro.

- Si, creo que si.

- Bien. –Beth fue a moverse para salir.

- Espera. –Eric la retuvo cogiéndola de la mano. Sonrojados se sobresaltaron enseguida. El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la caja sobre ellas.- Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Para mi? –Beth se sentó enfrente suyo.

- Si.

- Pero si hoy es tu cumpleaños; los regalos son para ti.

- Pero este es para los dos. –señaló la caja.

- ¿Qué es?

- El regalo de tía Hermione. –Eric abrió la caja y sacó dos espejos; le tendió uno a Beth.

- ¿Un espejo? –Beth lo miró extrañada.

- No es un espejo normal. –por primera vez desde que estaban dolos, Eric sonrió.- Sirve para comunicarse.

- ¿Entonces es mágico?

- Si.

- Pero si yo no soy maga… ¿cómo voy a usarlo?

- No tienes porqué ser mago o bruja para usarlo.

- A ver, enséñame.

- Solo tienes que coger el espejo y decir mi nombre. En el reflejo aparecerá la habitación en la que estoy yo y si lo escucho pues acudiré a tu llamado y podremos hablar.

- Que guay. –Beth sonrió mirando embelesada al espejo.

- Si. Es que…ya sabes que en septiembre yo me iré a Hogwarts.

- Si. –la sonrisa de Beth se desvaneció.- No nos veremos hasta navidad.

- Exacto. Y yo estaba triste por eso, ¿sabes? Iba a escribirte, pero no es lo mismo.

- Lo se.

- Pero ahora podremos vernos y hablar cuando queramos.

- Gracias. ¿Me lo puedo llevar entonces?

- Claro.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y de nuevo encontraron un cómodo silencio que compartir. Lástima que sus cabecitas no pensaran lo mismo.

- Beth…-comenzó el pelirrojo mirando al suelo.

- ¿Si, Eric? –la castañita también miraba al suelo.

- Umm…lo del otro día…

- E-el…be-beso…

- Si, yo…

- Lo siento. –se apresuró a decir ella.

- ¿L-lo sientes? –Eric levantó la cabeza de golpe.

- Bueno…si…no…n-no fue un beso de amigos…

- Eso es verdad, pero…-el chico parecía triste.

- Aunque también me gustó…un poco…-dijo Beth muy tímidamente y sonrojándose aun más. Agarraba el espejo con fuerza.

- A mi también me gustó. –admitió Eric en un susurro.

- Pero eso es de mayores, ¿no?

- No; ellos se dan besos distintos. –contestó Eric muy seguro.- Mis tíos no se besan así.

- Ahh. ¿Y como lo hacen entonces?

- No se, pero así no. Dura más, mucho más. y creo que utilizan la lengua.

- Arrgg, que asco. –Beth hizo una mueca.

- ¡Lo se! –rió Eric.

- Los mayores son muy raros.

- Si.

- Eric…

- Beth…

Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Habla tu. –cedió Eric.

- ¿Te…te gustó mi…mi regalo? –no iba a preguntar eso, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Oh, si. Me gustó mucho tu pulsera de la amistad.

- No es tan bonita como la que me regalaste tu, pero la hice yo.

- Por eso es especial; pero la bicicleta de dos ruedas es super chula también.

- Si, aunque no he podido superar a la casita.

- Para mi lo has igualado, de verdad.

- Gracias. ¿Y tú qué ibas a decir?

- ¿Yo? Oh, pues…yo…-ahora el rojo era Eric.

- ¿Qué querías, Eric? –insistió Beth.

- Yo…que-quería saber si…s-si podría darte…u-un beso. –la voz de Eric se fue perdiendo hasta que al final fue solo un susurro.

- Ohh…-Beth se puso igual de roja.- Yo…

- Perdona, ha sido tonto. –se levantó bastante sofocado. El cobertizo era demasiado pequeño y le faltaba el aire. Abrió la puerta y una suave brisa movió los cabellos de ambos.

- Eric…no te vayas. –Beth se levantó rápidamente y lo retuvo por el brazo.

- Ha sido tonto de mi parte. –repitió Eric.- Yo soy tonto; tu eres mi mejor amiga y…

- No eres tonto, Eric. –Beth lo miró durante unos segundos.

- Si, bueno…

Eric tenía ya un pie fuera del cobertizo cuando Beth tiró de él y juntó sus labios como si fuera una ventosa. Ninguno de los dos se movió o hizo nada. Tenían los ojos abiertos y se miraban con curiosidad. Durante dos segundos, la castañita los cerró pero enseguida volvió a abrirlos. Se separaron en menos de un minuto y tras el sonrojo que cubría sus rostros, fueron capaces de avistar una sonrisa en el otro.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Ron continuaba mirando al chico Malfoy sin decir nada. Lily, a sabiendas de que dar el primer paso seria ya demasiado para su tío, decidió hacer las presentaciones ella misma. Eso si, se aseguró de soltar la mano de Simon y agarrarse al brazo del pelirrojo. Después empleó su voz más dulce y melosa.

- Tío Ron…este es Simon.

- Encantado de conocerlo, señor Weasley. –Simon se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y miraba a Lily algo asustado.

- Tío…-dijo Lily al ver que Ron no reaccionaba.

- ¿Qué? Oh, si. Ejem, ejem…esto…hola…

- Bufff…-Lily rodó los ojos.

- Así que eres un Malfoy…-lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Si. –el rubio tragó saliva.- Espero que no sea inconveniente alguno.

- Umm… ¿y Simon dices que te llamas?

- Si, señor.

- Es un nombre demasiado común para un Malfoy.

- Conozco la costumbre de mi familia por los nombres…extraños. Pero el mío fue una elección de mi madre.

- Ya veo. Bueno, alguna vez tenía que llegar la normalidad a la familia Malfoy.

- Si…mamá es muggle.

- ¿Enserio? –eso si que desarmó a Ron.- ¿Será posible que Draco haya cambiado tanto?

- Mi…mi padre le manda saludos…aunque sabe que no serán bien acogidos y mucho menos devueltos.

- Tu padre es muy listo. –refunfuñó Ron.

- Tío…

- Umm…

- Recuerda que Simon es mi novio.

- ¿Y no sois un poco pequeños para eso?

- Yo…yo quiero mucho a Lily. –dijo Simon en un susurro.

- Más te vale, muchacho. Como la hagas llorar una sola vez…-Ron lo apuntaba con el dedo.

- ¡Tío! –se quejó Lily.

-…te las verás conmigo. –terminó Ron inclinándose hacia el chico y mirándolo con sus ojos azules.

- Me…me parece justo, señor.

- Bien. Un chico sensato, a pesar de ser un Malfoy.

- Está en Gryffindor. –aportó Lily enseguida.

- A pesar de ser un Malfoy. –repitió Ron.

- Es cariñoso y atento conmigo.

- A pesar de ser un Malfoy.

- Es admirador de los Chuddley Cannon's.

- A pesar de ser un Malfoy.

- Me quiere mucho.

- A pesar de que tu eres una Potter y él un Malfoy.

- Si, tío, a pesar de todo eso. –repuso Lily un poco cansada.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eres un Malfoy, chico? –Ron volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

- Si…si, señor. –balbuceó Simon.

- Umm…voy a tener que aceptarlo igual ¿no? –el pelirrojo miró a su sobrina.

- Su, tío. –Lily sonrió.

- Que sepas que lo hago porque no quiero enfrentarme a tu tía.

- Lo se.

- Me ganaría y me haría dormir en la alacena con su estúpido, viejo, pomposo, altanero y orgulloso gato.

- Lo se.

- Bien. –Ron comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

- Adiós, señor Weasley.

- Ummm…-el pelirrojo se volteó-…las manos donde yo pueda verlas, eh.

- No seas así, tío.

- Lillian Hermione…

- Vale, vale.

- Bien. Ahora me voy a buscar a tu tía.

- Hasta luego, tío.

- Lo que sea. –Ron se marchó dejando a los dos niños solos.

- Le has caído bien. –Lily comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de Simon.

- ¿A pesar de ser un Malfoy? –el sonrió de lado.

- Que tonto eres. –Lily se acercó a él.

- ¿De verdad crees que le he caído bien? –Simon le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- Aun sigues vivo, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- A pesar de ser un Malfoy. –rió.- Pues eso es que le has caído estupendamente.

- Umm…-Simon se inclinó para besarla.

- En el fondo tío Ron es un trozo de pan.

- ¡¡LAS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!! –gritó el pelirrojo antes de entrar a la casa.

- Muy en el fondo. –dijo Lily rodando los ojos.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

En la habitación de Leo, recostada en la mecedora se encontraba Hermione. La castaña estaba pálida y acunaba al bebé que se había desvelado por el camino. El caluroso día le había afectado más de lo que pensaba y solo encontraba alivio en el frescor del interior de la casa. Leo estaba entre sus brazos y tenia un puño metido en la boca. Habían sido varias las noches en vela que habían pasado por culpa de esos dientecitos que no acababan de salir. La noche anterior había sido una de ellas, así que Hermione no encontró nada extraño en su cansancio.

Los ojitos azules de Leo estaban fijos en ella y de vez en cuando el bebé cogía un mechón de cabello castaño y tironeaba de él. Hermione le daba besitos en la mano traviesa y suspiraba. Estaban tan ensimismados el uno en el otro que no escucharon los pasos en la escalera ni fueron conscientes de la presencia de otra persona hasta que esta habló.

- Hola. –dijo Ron apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Hola, amor. –correspondió la castaña con poca energía.

- ¿Estás bien? –Ron se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a ella.

- Si, es solo este calor asfixiante.

- ¿Se está portando bien este campeón? –cogió una de las manitas de Leo que desvió sus ojitos para mirarlo.

- Ya lo creo. Tomó su biberón, eructó y ahora dormirá. Lo que pasa es que afuera hay mucho jaleo y se distrae continuamente.

- Pobrete mío. Ven con tío Ron. –el pelirrojo cogió al bebé en brazos.

Hermione suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente sudada. Se levantó un poco, pero tuvo que volver a sentarse porque se mareaba.

- Me parece que alguien no se ha repuesto todavía de su resfriado. –opinó Ron con algo de humor.

- No digas tonterías, Ron. Han pasado tres semanas ya. Estoy perfectamente, es solo esta calor horrorosa.

- Pues yo no tengo tanta calor.

- Umm…

- Estás muy pálida, mi amor. –Ron dejó a Leo en su cuna y encendió el móvil de escobas.- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

- Si, si, tranquilo. –le quitó hierro al asunto moviendo la mano despreocupadamente.

- Bueno. –Ron se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Cómo va todo abajo?

- Bien, con mi madre dirigiéndolo todo…no hay porque preocuparse. –le dio un beso en el cuello.- Conocí al chico Malfoy.

- Oh, ¿y que tal?

- No se. –besó una mano de la castaña.- Aun tengo que decidirlo.

- ¿Por?

- Bueno, es que…es demasiado poco Malfoy para ser un Malfoy.

- No entiendo. –se dejó caer en su hombro.

- Lo se. –rió él.

- Y no vas a intentar explicármelo, ¿no?

- No. –la besó en los labios.

- Ron, tenemos la casa llena de gente y…

- Lo se, cielo; pero no vamos a hacer nada…indebido. –movió sus manos hasta sus caderas.

- Pues deja de manosearme. Me desconcentras.

- ¿Te desconcentro? –sonrió Ron.

- Si; y llevas haciéndolo desde que te conocí en ese vagón de tren.

- Vaya.

- Si; ahora suelta.

- No. Me gusta estar así contigo. –la abrazó más fuerte aun.

- A mi también. –correspondió ella.- Echo en falta a Harry y a Ginny. –sollozó quedamente.

- Lo se, yo también.

- Deberían de haber estado aquí hoy.

- Si.

- Pero Eric lo está llevando muy bien.

- Es que Eric encontró a su propia Hermione. –le acarició el cabello.

- Te quiero, Ron. he pasado tantos años sin poder decírtelo e intentando negármelo…

- Yo también te quiero, mi amor. Y no piensas más en el pasado; hay que dejar que se borre de nuestras mentes.

- Ahora estamos juntos.

- Y eso es lo único que importa. –Ron la besó de nuevo.

- Eché tanto de menos tus besos…-Hermione había cerrado los ojos.

- ¿Es tu forma de pedirme que te bese otra vez? –sonrió Ron y le acarició la mejilla.

- Tal vez… ¿funciona?

- Umm…vamos a ver. –se inclinó y la volvió a besar.- Pues si, parece que si funciona.

- Tonto. Estás loco.

- Si, pero loco por ti. –se besaron una vez más ante la atenta mirada azul de Leo.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que los ojos de Leo no eran los únicos que estaban puestos en ellos. Bastante alejado, escondido entre los arbustos y hierbajos del jardín, había una sombra. Entre sus manos sostenía unos prismáticos muggles y llamaba la atención su ropa completamente negra. Enfocó las lentes hacia otro sitio que no fuera la ventana de la habitación de Leo y se concentró en una pequeña personita que jugaba con su castillo de arena. Brian se quedó quieto unos segundos y movió su cabeza hacia un lado y a otro…pero no había nadie. Aun así, el niño se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba su abuela para acurrucarse en sus brazos. La señora Weasley lo recibió gustosa y no hizo preguntas. El desconocido que lo observaba todo, se quitó los prismáticos de los ojos y reveló su verdadero color. Eran grises y fríos como una hoja de acero. Su venganza estaba tomando más tiempo del que había pensado, pero al fin la estaba concretando.

Echó un último vistazo a la habitación y gruñó de rabia.

Hermione…ella era la culpable de todo…

…y si él no había tenido una familia…ella tampoco la tendría.

Con paso veloz caminó unos metros y después con un "crack" desapareció.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 34: El poder de un abrazo**

Hacia calor, mucho calor. El sudor se arremolinaba en la frente de la medimaga mientras miraba por la ventana de su consulta. Una semana había pasado del cumpleaños de Eric y las lluvias habían vuelto a ese pequeño pueblo del sur de Escocia. El cielo amanecía encapotado con sus tonos grises y azul marino y el fuerte viento de poniente obligaba a llevar siempre una chaqueta o un chubasquero. El cantar de los animales del bosque sonaba como un lamento y muchos habían emigrado a zonas más cálidas para pasar el verano. La llegada de las lluvias suponía menos trabajo para Annie y para su ayudante. La gente solía salir menos a la calle, no se caía y no se resfriaba.

Sosteniendo entre sus manos una reconfortante taza de té. Annie se llevó un dedo al mentón y pensó en como había cambiado su vida. Había tenido que volver a reinventarse a si misma, comenzar desde cero y cicatrizar un corazón roto. Ocho años habían pasado desde la última vez que había sentido la llamada del deseo. Pero había ocurrido algo durante unos segundos, durante el cumpleaños de su hija…algo que no esperaba ni entraba en sus planes. Cerró sus ojos marrones y recordó como el alegre George Weasley le había hecho reír con sus chistes tontos.

El maullido de un gato la sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta. Los ojos azul-grisáceos de _Babette_ la miraban directamente mientras daba pequeños pasitos hacia ella. Annie se agachó y cogió a la pequeña gatita entre sus manos. Se maravilló con el tacto suave de su pelaje blanco y admiró el talante cariñoso del animal. El reloj de la sala de espera marcó las nueve de la noche y Annie apagó las luces de la consulta. Ya no esperaba más pacientes por ese día.

Efectuar una pequeña ronda por la planta baja antes de subir a acostarse, era un ritual que Annie cumplía escrupulosamente. Apretó a la gatita contra su pecho y, descalza como estaba, fue mirando habitación por habitación. Apagó las lamparillas, colocó carpetas y alisó cortinas. Afuera había comenzado a llover con fuerza, y a lo lejos, en el horizonte, se veían los primeros relámpagos. _Babette_ maulló contra su piel mostrado su disconformidad con la lluvia; Annie le acarició el lomo tranquilizadoramente y caminaron de vuelta a la recepción.

Una sombra algo intimidante se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada. Estaba oscuro y Annie no podía verle el rostro. El corazón le latía acelerado y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. _Babette_ se movió alertada por ese nuevo olor de humano que no conocía. El desconocido dio un paso al frente y la puerta de la calle se cerró tras él. Actuando por reflejo, Annie retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra el mostrador. Tragó con dificultad.

- Así que aquí es donde te has escondido todos estos años, ¿no? –la voz del hombre era grave y dura. Arrastraba las palabras de manera que todas parecieran escupidas al aire.

- ¿Quién eres? –a pesar del miedo, Annie no titubeó.

- ¿Tantos años han pasado que no reconoces a tu esposo? ¿Al que dices es el padre de tu hija?

- Mi hija hace muchos años que no tiene padre.

- Ya lo creo que lo tiene, desgraciadamente para él. Y ya va siendo hora de que se inmiscuya en su vida.

El desconocido dio un paso al frente y Annie pudo ver su rostro a la luz de la lámpara del mostrador. El sombrero de ala ancha lo mostraba más oscuro de lo que era. Su cabello largo y castaño se arremolinaba a ambos lados de la cara, rizándose en la nuca. Sus ojos azules y fríos no expresaban sentimiento alguno y la cicatriz que le partía el labio inferior seguía en su lugar.

- Alistair…-A Annie le costó pronunciar su nombre, mas por la rabia que sentía hacia él que por otra cosa.

- Anne. –el castaño se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó encima del mostrador. Recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo a la medimaga y chasqueó la lengua.- Los años han sido generosos contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –espetó ella sin contemplación alguna; su tono de voz era igual de duro.- ¿A qué has venido, Alistair?

- Siempre tan ansiosa por conocerlo todo; ese fue siempre tu problema, Anne. Te importaba demasiado lo que le ocurría a los demás como para ver que tu misma tenias el problema más vergonzoso en casa.

- Cierto. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que me habían casado con un hijo de puta. –dejó al animalillo al otro lado del mostrador, junto al teclado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –Alistair se acercó amenazadoramente con la mano en alto.

- ¿Vas a pegarme ahora? Después de todo lo que me hiciste, es lo único que te dejaste en el tintero.

- Sabes que nunca pegaría a una mujer. –repuso él retirándose.

- Cierto. –Annie apretó la mandíbula.- Lo tuyo siempre fue más sutil; minando mi autoestima y sembrando tu desprecio en mi cabeza.

- Estos años en soledad te han vuelto muy guerrera, Anne.

- No he estado sola.

- Ah, es verdad. Aun tienes a la squib contigo, ¿no? –chasqueó la lengua de nuevo.- Hiciste una mala elección, Anne.

- La mala elección la hice cuando acepté que me casaran contigo. Además, si la memoria no me falla…hace un momento dijiste que era tu hija.

- Ambos sabemos que esa squib no lleva ni una gota de sangre Berstein en sus venas. –rió Alistair.- Tan solo fue una afirmación para acercarme a ti.

- Pues ya estás frente a mi. ¿A qué has venido, Alistair? –repitió Annie cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo duramente.

- A arreglar tus asuntos, como siempre; me temo que una vez más se te ha nublado lo que ocurre alrededor. Debiste hacerme caso, Anne; debiste haber dejado a ese vil engaño del destino en manos de gente como ella.

- ¡No te voy a permitir que hables así de mi hija! –gritó Anne dando un paso al frente.

- La verdad duele, ¿a que si? Ella nunca fue una de nosotros, Anne. En el fondo lo sabes y lo entiendes y algún día te darás cuenta de tu error. Hace tiempo que ella comenzó a pagar por los pecados de su madre y…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Annie estaba confundida.

- La trajiste a un pueblo mágico, Anne… ¡a una squib! –dijo Alistair y rió socarronamente.

- No entiendo…

- Pero por mucho que me avergüence de ella y haya renunciado a tener contacto alguno…la gente sigue pensado que es una Berstein…y eso si que me concierne, Anne.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- Claro que no lo sabes, porque no ves más allá de tus narices. –se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.- Que ironía, ¿no? Ella fue la razón de tu destierro y ella es la razón de que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo.

- Alistair…vete, por favor.

- No puedo irme, Anne. Esa squib ha puesto en tela de juicio una vez más el honor de mi familia. Y pensar que lleva el nombre de mi madre. Elizabeth. ¡Que broma mas pesada del destino!

- ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! ¡¿Has venido a torturarme?! ¡Pues bien, ya lo has hecho, puedes marcharte!

- No es tan sencillo, Anne. Las cosas en la vida no son blancas o negras. Esa squib no ha traído más que problemas a mi familia, incluso desde antes de que naciera. ¿Con quien te acostaste, Anne? ¿Con quien me pusiste los cuernos? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para ti un buen semental sangre pura? Ves lo que ocurre cuando se mezclan razas…es como con los perros, aparecen cachorros deformes…

- ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Márchate, fuera!!

- No te lo ha contado, ¿verdad? La pequeña squib tiene orgullo.

- No quiero seguir escuchándote, Alistair. ¡¡Vete!!

- No hasta que diga lo que he venido a decir.

- ¡Pues dilo y vete!

- Estás un poco tensa, Anne. ¿Quieres un masaje?

- ¡Eres un impresentable!

Alistair rió con ganas, pero de repente se puso serio.

- He venido a llevarme a la squib, Anne.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu no puedes hacer eso! ¡Es mi hija!

- Y la mía…legalmente hablando.

- ¡Renunciaste a ella! ¡No la quieres!

- Cierto; pero no se quedará conmigo mucho tiempo, tengo planes para ella.

- ¡¿Qué clase de planes?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No te vas a llevar a mi hija! ¡No voy a permitírtelo!

- ¡¿Y permites que todo el pueblo se burle de ella?! ¡¿Qué mancillen el apellido Berstein?! –Alistair alzó la voz y sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara de dolor de Annie.

- ¿De que…de qué estás…hablando? ¿Qué…qué…burlas? –Annie fue retrocediendo con una mano en el pecho; el corazón le latía apresuradamente.

- Increíble, Anne. Otra muestra más de tu estupidez. Las noticias llegaron hasta Edimburgo, ¿sabes?

- ¡¿Qué burlas?!

- ¡No se puede criar a una squib entre magos, Anne! Los mayores pueden hacer la vista gorda, pero los críos…

- No, no, no, no, no. ¡Es mentira! ¡Solo lo dices para hacerme daño! ¡ES MENTIRA!

- Una vez más te crees el centro del mundo; y yo solo velo por los intereses de la familia Berstein, Anne.

- ¡¡Es todo mentira!!

- ¡No lo es! ¡Esa squib a la que tu llamas hija es la burla y el hazmerreír de este pueblo! ¡Los niños la acosan, la insultan y la abofetean! ¡Abre los ojos, Anne!

Annie se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito; las piernas le temblaban y cuando comenzaron a fallarle, se dejó caer pared abajo. Enterró la cara en las rodillas y lloró quedamente durante unos segundos. Alistair la miraba altivo, con un deje de desprecio en su rostro. Suspiró hondamente antes de volver a hablar.

- Voy a sacarla de este pueblo, Anne. Y la mandaré lejos, a un convento muggle donde no pueda avergonzarnos nunca más.

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!

- Es la única solución, Anne. La solución a todos tus problemas y la salvación del honor de mi familia. No puedo permitir que un engendro como ese pulule por el mundo y la gente la relacione con los Berstein.

- ¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!! ¡¡No vas a acércate jamás a mi hija!! –Annie se levantó de un salto y se plantó delante de Alistair.

- ¡Sal de mi camino, Anne!

- ¡No!

- ¡Una vez te saqué sin problemas! ¡Dos no serán mucha diferencia!

- ¡Déjala, márchate!

- ¡Es una squib, Anne! ¡No es como nosotros! ¡Por eso se burlan de ella!

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! –Annie lloraba sin cesar.

- Tal vez tus nuevos amigos…los Potter y los Weasley, deberían de haber sido más sinceros contigo.

- Solo quieres hacerme daño; solo eso. –decía Annie negando con la cabeza.

- Estás equivocada, Anne.

- Tu nunca la quisiste y nos despreciaste a las dos.

- Tu rompiste el contrato matrimonial que nos unía. Fue culpa tuya que esa…niña no tuviera ni una gota de magia en su interior.

- ¡Era tu hija! ¡¿No fue suficiente razón?!

- ¡Es una maldita muggle, mujer! –echó a Annie a un lado con fuerza.

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Déjala, déjala!! –Annie corrió tras él.

- ¡¡Elizabeth!! ¡¡Elizabeth, baja ahora mismo!! –Alistair comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Es mi niña! ¡Déjala!

- ¡¡Elizabeth!! –Alistair llegó al segundo piso y buscó a la niña por todos lados. Afuera un relámpago y un trueno hicieron que retumbara todo. En la habitación de Beth la ventana estaba abierta, la cortina hondeaba al viento y la lluvia se colaba al interior.

- ¡Beth, Beth! –Annie llegó detrás de Alistair.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde ha ido?! ¡¿Dónde la has escondido?! ¡Dímelo! –Alistair cogió a Annie de ambos brazos y la sacudió violentamente.

- No lo se… ¡No lo se! –Annie entró a la habitación después de librarse de él.- Beth, mi Beth, ¿dónde has ido, mi niña?

- ¡¡Elizabeth!!

- No está, no está. –lloraba Annie.- La alejaste de aquí…de mi.

- ¡Mierda!

- Mi niña…-se lamentaba Annie tumbada en la cama de Beth.

- ¡Esto no quedará así, Anne! ¡No quedará así! –Alistair salió como una exhalación de la habitación y se marchó dejando una sensación de vacío en toda la casa.

- Oh, Dios, oh, Dios…-Annie lloraba muy quedamente, pensando en todo lo que había dicho su ex marido.

¿Podría ser cierto que Beth era objeto de burlas en el pueblo?

Annie meneó la cabeza y sintió un dolor muy agudo en el pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón. Le costaba respirar y las lágrimas se le agolpaban por todo el rostro. No podía ser verdad; Alistair solo lo había dicho para hacerle daño.

Pero… ¿dónde estaba Beth? Su Beth, su niña, su amor…

Miró por la ventana; la lluvia y el viento arreciaron y Annie lloró con más angustia.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Era bastante tarde y ya casi todos estaban acostados en Lily Cottage. En el salón, la televisión aparecía encendida con rayas grises en la pantalla y la chimenea estaba apagada. Las contraventanas eran sacudidas por el viento y producían ruidos sordos por toda la planta baja. En el sofá principal, Ron permanecía acostado con Hermione sentada en su regazo. No hacían ni decían nada. Tan solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos; cielo y tierra. De cuando en cuando se besaban, pero ahí acababa toda su lujuria. La castaña apoyó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ron mientras se dejaba abrazar. Envolvió sus finos dedos en la cabeza del pelirrojo y acarició sus suaves cabellos. Hacia tan solo media hora que habían conseguido que Leo se durmiera, aunque para eso hubieran tenido que insonorizar su pequeña habitación. El intercomunicador estaba encendido y los miraba desde la mesa de centro. Tampoco había sido fácil dormir a Brian y a Rose esa noche. El ruido de la tormenta los desvelaba continuamente y hacían pucheros de disgusto contra el pecho del que los estuviera sujetando. Al final habían terminado por dormir los dos juntitos en la cama de uno de ellos.

Ron besó el cuello de Hermione y moví sus manos por la espalda de ella. Sintió como se estremecía y ahogaba un suspiro de placer. Ella se apretó más contra él y le pasó las manos por la nuca. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí esa noche. Con los ojos cerrados recordaba noches como esa en la sala común de Hogwarts y también a Harry y a Ginny. Ellos que habían sido su familia durante todos esos años y que ya no estaban a su lado. Solo Ron era capaz de reconfortarla como lo estaba haciendo aquella noche; sin decir nada, absolutamente nada, solo estando a su lado.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró de nuevo al pelirrojo. Siempre se sentía fascinada, hipnotizada por sus grandes ojos azules; le hacían sentir mil cosas diferentes a la vez. Paseó una de sus manos por su mejilla derecha y sin quitarle los ojos de encima le acarició los labios. Ron los entreabrió levemente para besarle los dedos y ella sonrió. Retiró su mano y lo besó. Con pasividad y con fiereza, con ternura y fuerza, con amor y lujuria, con reposo y deseo.

- Te amo. –le dijo cuando se separaron.

- Te amo. –repitió él.

- Hemos tenido que pasar tanto para estar así…y sufrir tanto.

- Ya no más, ya no. –le colocó un rizo castaño detrás de la oreja.

- No, ya no. –Hermione recostó de nuevo la cabeza en el hombro de Ron y lo abrazó.

- ¿Vamos a la cama, futura señora Weasley? –dijo Ron arrancándole una sonrisa.

- Umm, espérate un ratito más. Me gusta estar así contigo, señor Weasley.

- No pondré pegas a eso. –le dio un beso en la frente.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se sobresaltaran. Era sordo y penetrante, en esa noche tan solitaria y tormentosa. Se separaron lentamente y con un suspiro. Parecía que su momento de comunión había llegado a su fin. La castaña se levantó del regazo del pelirrojo y se atusó un poco el cabello antes de ir a coger el teléfono. A pesar de que más que lujuria esa noche la habían reservado para el amor…el deseo era patente en el pelirrojo y no se movió del sofá. Hermione cogió el teléfono con parsimonia, era muy tarde y lo habría dejado sonar sin respuesta sino fuera porque despertaría a los niños.

- ¿Si? ¡Annie! ¿Qué ocurre?...Tranquilízate… ¿Aquí?...No, no ha venido… ¿pero qué ha pasado? ... Oh, dios mío…Pobre Beth…si…si, no te preocupes…Enseguida, enseguida nos ponemos a ello… La encontraremos…No te preocupes…Si…Voy a decírselo a Ron…Si…Yo te llamo…Bien…Hasta luego.

Al escuchar el tono compungido y de sorpresa de la castaña, Ron se había levantado del sofá y había caminado hacia ella, olvidándose de su pequeño problema. Aun después de colgar, Hermione se quedó mirando el teléfono con una mano afectada tapándole la boca. El reloj de cuco del salón marcó las diez en punto y ambos dieron un respingo. En el exterior sonaron truenos y se avistaron relámpagos, pero fueron los brazos de Ron alrededor de su cintura los que hicieron reaccionar a la castaña.

- Era Annie. –dijo Hermione.- Beth ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Al parecer hubo una discusión entre Annie y…no me quiso decir quien, pero Beth escuchó cosas que no debía, cosas muy duras. Cuando subieron a buscarla…se había escapado por la ventana.

- Mierda. –Ron abrazó a Hermione.- ¿Y no sabe donde puede estar?

- No. Annie sonaba muy angustiada; tenemos que encontrarla, Ron. Tenemos que encontrar a Beth.

- Tranquila, no ha podido ir muy lejos. La encontraremos. –Ron se separó de la castaña y comenzó a buscar sus zapatos y su sudadera.

Absortos como estaban en prepararse para salir a la búsqueda de la pequeña castañita, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de los dilatados y miedosos ojos marrones que habían observado y escuchado toda la conversación. Escondiéndose detrás de una pared, Eric se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos. El cuerpo entero le temblaba de frío y él solo podía pensar en una cosa: Beth había desaparecido. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el oscuro pasillo y Eric ya no estaba allí. En su habitación se puso unos zapatos u una chaqueta gorda. Dio gracias a Merlín porque su hermano tuviera un sueño tan pesado y abrió la ventana. No le importaron ni la lluvia violenta ni el viento helado mientras se deslizaba por la cañería exterior y llegaba al suelo. Miró a ambos lados del jardín sin saber adonde dirigirse, hasta que…

Las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro de Beth se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. La castañita corría y corría sin saber cuando ni donde detenerse. El fino camisón lila de verano estaba totalmente empapado y se le pegaba al cuerpo. El cabello suelto y desparramado por su espalda y sus pies apenas cubiertos por unas zapatillas de estar por casa. El corazón le latía apresuradamente y en lo único que ponía pensar era en correr y correr. Alejarse lo más posible de su casa. Marcharse lejos y así poder llorar con tranquilidad.

La oscuridad era envolvente mientras corría calle abajo. La luna no había salido de su guarida esa noche y en su lugar solo estaba el cielo negro y encapotado. De vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba momentáneamente el basto firmamento y un trueno le sacudía el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Beth tenia frío y los dientes le castañeaban, pero ella solo podía pensar en llorar y correr. Se sentía más pequeña e insignificante que nunca. Era menos que un gusano, menos que una piedra, menos que…

Había sido despreciada por su padre cuando apenas tenia dos años y se acababa de enterar de la verdad. Su mamá le había mentido, pero no estaba enfadada con ella. no. Ahora solo estaba furiosa consigo misma y con Merlín por haberle negado ese talento con el que habían nacido todas las personas que la rodeaban. Había arruinado la vida de su madre y tal vez Annie estaría mejor sin ella.

Sin proponérselo y sin saber cómo, arribó a Lily Cottage. Se paró en medio de la carretera, derrotada, sin aliento. En la planta baja había una tenue luz encendida, en el salón. Y se quedó allí parada, sin hacer nada, notando como el agua le caía sin pausa y terminaba el empaparla. Seguramente al día siguiente tendría una pulmonía, pero nada de esos importaba cuando se tenía el corazón roto. Las cosas horribles que había escuchado, sentado en lo alto de la escalera de su casa, habían producido una brecha en todos sus principios. Muchos habían sido los años en que se había preguntado como seria su padre…y su madre tan solo había negado con la cabeza.

Pero ahora sabía la verdad; sabía que Alistair Berstein había renunciado a ella y que la había echado junto a su madre como a un perro. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al rostro y se limpió las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia. Estaba asustada y tenía miedo; la noche era muy oscura. Pero el dolor que atenazaba su corazón lo era aun más; tenía ganas de gritar, ponerse a golpear algo, mas no lo hizo. Vio un par de figuras moverse con rapidez por la planta baja del cottage y como las luces del resto de habitaciones se encendían. Se encogió en ella misma, sabia que Annie había llamado y no queriendo ser encontrada. Miró a un lado y a otro buscando refugio, algún sitio donde esconderse de la lluvia y de todos.

La respuesta le vino a la mente con la velocidad de un rayo. Corrió entre la maleza, alejándose de esas luces que le parecían tan amenazadoras. Saltó la valla blanca que separaba el terreno de la casa del bosque de Falls y corrió por el jardín en dirección a uno de los laterales. El corazón le latía apresuradamente, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que salió de casa. Con mucho esfuerzo subió los preciosos peldaños de madera blanca hasta el balconcillo que rodeaba la casita del árbol y luego entró en ella.

El sonido de la lluvia contra el tejado inclinado era sordo y constante; pero Beth solo era capaz de sentir su propia respiración agitada. Apoyando la espalda contra la pared más cercana, se dejó hacer en el suelo y tapándose la cara con las manos lloró de nuevo. Los muñecos que había en las estanterías de la casita la observaban en silencio y con una sonrisa boba en los labios como si de una cruel broma del destino se tratase. Beth tenia frío, mucho frío, pero no se atrevía a moverse. Lo único que era constante en su mente era su dolor.

Podía vivir con no ser aceptada por una parte del pueblo, aguantando las burlas y los insultos por ser squib, no tener amigos o ser tildada de empollona… Pero no podía vivir sabiendo que su padre no la quería y la despreciaba por ser como era. No, eso no. Levantó la cabeza al techo que alguien, seguramente Ron, se había encargado de pintar de azul y había aparecido unas estrellas plateadas que brillaban bastante. Miró ese cielo artificial y le pidió a Merlín que hiciera de ella una niña normal.

Eric la encontró así, pero él solo se fijó en las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y en como sus hombros temblaban. Había llegado hasta allí siguiendo una corazonada y la había encontrado. De pie en la puerta de la casita del árbol, giró la cabeza y se preguntó si seria conveniente avisar a sus tíos. Pero después de volver a mirar a Beth, fue demasiado maduro como para saber lo que tenia que hacer. Cerró la puerta, dejando el sonido de la lluvia fuera. Su corazón también latía descocado y tenia la sudadera y el cabello mojado. Se la quitó y muy amablemente se sentó al lado de Beth. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y siguió mirando hacia el cielo. Eric le cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas y se la apretó. Él sabía lo que era sentirse mal, y aunque desconocía el motivo de Beth…solo quería reconfortarla.

A Beth le costó dos parpadeos reconocer a Eric. Lo miró a través de ese liquido acuoso tan incomodo, primero a los ojos y luego a sus manos entrelazadas. En su corazón roto de niña de diez años podía comprender que el pelirrojo le estaba ofreciendo su apoyo y su cariño. Pero…se sentía tan indigna… ¿cómo iba a quererla alguien si su propio padre la despreciaba? Se soltó rápidamente del apretón de Eric y también se alejó físicamente de él. El pelirrojo la miró desconcertado y con la boca abierta.

- Beth…-comenzó a decir.

- Vete, márchate. –le cortó ella; sus ojos mostraban un dolor infinito.

- Pero Beth…-a Eric le dolieron sus palabras, pero sabía que no eran sinceras.

- ¡Que te marches! ¡Déjame sola! –Beth lloró más y escondió su precioso rostro de nuevo entre sus manos.

- Beth…

- ¡Que te marches! ¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie!

- ¿Porqué dices eso, Beth? –Eric se mantuvo en su sitio, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en su regazo.

- Déjame, por favor; solo, déjame.

- No puedo dejarte, Beth; soy tu amigo. –Eric le mostró la pulserita de la amistad que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños una semana atrás.

Beth lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos; la furia y el dolor seguían en sus ojos, pero Eric…no tenia la culpa de nada.

- ¿Porqué eres mi amigo?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué porqué eres mi amigo?

- Beth, eso no…yo…supongo que porque eres una buena persona, me río mucho contigo, lo pasamos bien juntos y…no se, Beth. –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.- Eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y punto. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- ¿Te preocupa que no pueda hacer magia?

- Creía que eso ya lo habíamos hablado. ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Te preocupa o no? –Beth subió el tono de voz.

- No, no me preocupa, y lo sabes. Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti y mis tíos también. ¿Por qué lloras, Beth?

La castañita guardó silencio durante varios minutos. Miraba al vacío, pensando en lo que había dicho Eric. Había sido conciso, pero directo. Y tenía razón, ellos eran mejores amigos y se tenían mucho aprecio. Beth se sintió mal por como le había gritado, quiso decirle algo, pero el castañeo de sus dientes y más lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas se lo impidió. Eric, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, se levantó con presteza y rebuscó en el arcón que había debajo de la ventana que daba al lago. Sacó una manta amarilla y se acercó con cuidado a la niña. Miró a Beth dubitativo y después de unos segundos se la echó por los hombros y se sentó a su lado de nuevo.

- Gracias. –concedió Beth.

- No es nada. ¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado?

- No. –Beth negó con la cabeza varias veces.

- ¿Ni porqué lloras?

- No.

- Bueno. –Eric se recostó contra la pared.

- ¿No te marchas?

- ¿Quieres que me marche?

- No se… No, no quiero. Pero…

- Bien, porque no me voy a ir.

Los siguientes diez minutos los pasaron en silencio.

- Esta noche vino mi padre. –dijo Beth al fin.

- Oh. –Eric no sabía nada del padre de Beth, así que no sabia como reaccionar a eso.

- Discutió con mamá. –la voz de Beth era monótona.

- ¿Y tu lo escuchaste todo?

- Si. –hizo una pausa.- No me quiere, nunca me ha querido.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué? –Eric se apartó de la pared para mirarla.

- Porque no poseo magia.

- ¿Por eso? ¿Solo por eso?

- Si.

- Pero si es tu padre. Él debería de quererte seas como seas.

- Dice que avergüenzo a su familia. –una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

- No creas eso, Beth. Tu no avergüenzas a nadie. Al contrario, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu amigo.

- Echó de casa a mi madre…conmigo…por mi culpa.

- No fue tu culpa; pero si fue cruel por parte de él.

- Lo se.

- Tu mamá te quiere mucho, Beth. Y créeme, eso es lo más importante; la tienes a tu lado y puedes abrazarla cada día. Eso es lo importante.

- Eric… ¿pu-puedes…a-abrazarme?

El pelirrojo se sonrojó sobremanera, pero no dudó en acometer lo pedido por la niña. Se acercó más a ella, le colocó mejor la manta que le había echado por los hombros y algo torpemente le pasó un brazo por esos mismos hombros. Beth recostó su cuerpecillo contra el de él y lloró en silencio. Con su otra mano, Eric apartó varios mechones de pelo del rostro de Beth y luego le acarició el cabello. Así, sin hacer nada, tan solo sintiendo la respiración y el latir del corazón del otro, estuvieron varios minutos más. se echaron hacia atrás, quedando tumbados en el suelo y mirando ese cielo tan bien pintado.

- Eric…

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por no haberte ido…y…por todo lo demás. –dijo Beth cerrando los ojos.

- Eres mi mejor amiga. –dijo Eric como si eso lo justificara todo.

- Si. –corroboró ella cogiéndole la mano y apretándola con fuerza.

- No te iba a dejar sola.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

En casa de la castañita, Annie acababa de recibir la tranquilizadora llamada de Hermione. Beth se encontraba allí, aunque ella no había podido verla. Estaba en la casita del árbol, con Eric; lo había sabido por la lucecilla que salía de allí. Annie tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no salir corriendo a su encuentro…pero no le haría ningún bien a Beth verla en el estado en el que estaba. Primero tenía que tranquilizarse y ordenar sus pensamientos. Afuera seguía lloviendo, aunque parecía que lo peor de la tormenta había pasado.

Había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Hermione de ir para allá; quería estar sola. La visita de Alistair no había hecho otra cosa que traerle disgustos y romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. Ese corazón que contra viento y marea seguía latiendo apresurado y con fuerza. Caminó por la planta baja, entrando en las consultas y saliendo al pasillo de nuevo. Eso era algo que la tranquilizaba cuando estaba nerviosa. Cuando volvió a la sala, se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado y lo echó hacia atrás; se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas. Sus hombros se sacudían cada vez más violentamente conforme iba aumentando la intensidad del llanto. No podía ser, simplemente, no podía ser. Ella se habría dado cuenta en algún momento si hubiese sido cierto. Beth no era víctima de acosos y burlas de ninguna clase. No, porque ella no lo habría permitido. Su pequeña Beth, su niña, su tesoro…

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta de entrada la sacó de sus problemas. Y por segunda vez esa noche, Annie vio la silueta de un hombre en el marco de la puerta. Se levantó como un resorte y retrocedió con rapidez, pegándose a la pared. La visita de Alistair aun daba vueltas en su mente, había puesto patas arriba todo su mundo. Pero el desconocido no era Alistair, se movía inseguro y era mucho más alto.

- ¿Hola? –su voz era amable.- ¿Annie, la medimaga?

- ¿Qui-quien es? –preguntó ella desde las sombras.

- Soy George, George Weasley. No se si te acuerdas de mi, pero…

- Oh, Dios mío. –murmuró Annie para si.

- Siento aparecerme sin avisar, pero es que…

- Si que me acuerdo de ti; estuviste todo el día burlándote de mi peinado. –la presencia de George la tranquilizó y la distrajo.

- Vaya, ese no es un buen recuerdo de comienzo.

- No.

- ¿Puedo pasar y tratar de enmendar mi error?

- No creo que…

- Te he traído unas flores. –adelantó su mano izquierda donde había un pequeñito y sencillo bouquet.

- Nadie me había regalado flores antes. –reconoció Annie acercándose poco a poco.

La luz era muy tenue y realmente no se habían visto bien sus rostros. Annie apartó todo rastro de lágrimas del suyo y carraspeó un par de veces para que su voz no sonara tan ronca.

- Alguna vez tenia que ser la prim…-George se interrumpió al ver el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados de Annie.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has llorado?

Annie tuvo ganas de mentirle, decirle que no había llorado y que la hinchazón se debía a una alergia repentina. También quiso gritarle y decirle que no era asunto suyo si había llorado o porque, que al él no debía de importarle y que la dejara en paz. Pero al encontrarse con la preocupación sincera de sus ojos verdosos, supo que no hacia falta conocer demasiado a una persona para desarrollar un interés especial.

- No es nada…

- Claro que si. Cualquier cosa que te haya hecho llorar tiene que ser algo.

- Es que…es que…

- No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres. –la voz de George era tierna.

- Son…unas flores preciosas. –dijo ella y sonrió con dificultad.

- Me alegro de que te gusten. Me costó escogerlas.

- Has acertado; las dalias son mis favoritas. –cogió el bouquet y lo olió.

- Vaya. –George se rascó despreocupadamente el cogote.

- George…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Porqué has venido?

- Pues…-el pelirrojo se sonrojó sobremanera.

- Es muy tarde. –observó ella.

- Lo se. Pero tenia la esperanza de que tuvieras una nueva guardia y que estuvieras despierta aun.

- Oh.

- Faltaste al cumpleaños de Eric; eché en falta bromear contigo.

- George, apenas nos conocemos.

- Pues déjame conocerte, Anne. –George se adelantó un paso.

- Anne no, Annie. –Anne era como la llamaban en su anterior vida.

- Pues Annie será, me gusta más de hecho. –rió George.

- George…-Annie dejó el bouquet en una silla.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te importaría abrazarme?

- ¿Ahora?

- Si.

- Por supuesto. –George la envolvió con sus brazos y Annie se sintió reconfortada. Aspiró la fragancia que emanaba de todo él y dejó de pensar.

- George…

- ¿Umm?

- No quiero estar sola esta noche. ¿Te importaría pasarla conmigo? Solo te pido que me abraces y no me sueltes. –la petición de Annie estaba teñida de sonrojos.

-Yo…cla-claro.

- Bien.

- Annie… ¿Qué ha pasado antes de que llegara?

- No puedo hablar de ello ahora.

- ¿Me lo contarás mañana?

- Tal vez.

- Bueno.

- No dejes de abrazarme en toda la noche, George, por favor. –repitió Annie agarrándose con fuerza al torso del pelirrojo.

- No lo haré. –le aseguró este dándole un beso en el cabello.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 35: Posibilidades.**

Hermione abrió los ojos y se sintió morir. Ni siquiera la tibia presencia del cuerpo de Brian tumbado a su lado, puso freno a su instinto. Saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño con el semblante serio. Era ya la cuarta vez que le ocurría lo mismo en esa semana. Se arrodilló en el suelo y vomitó lo poco que había ingerido la noche anterior. Un sudor frío bañó su frente y se sintió desfallecer. Se llevó una mano al vientre revuelto y volvió a vomitar. Tosió y los ojos se le aguaron al mismo tiempo que una sensación agridulce se adueñaba de ella. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se alejó de la taza del baño. Aun sentada en el suelo, apoyó la espalda en la fría pared de baldosas azules y cerró los ojos.

Era una suerte que Ron ya hubiera salido hacia su trabajo. No es que no valorara la compañía y la comprensión del pelirrojo, sabia que la cuidaría mejor que nadie, pero ya había tenido suficientes cuidados cuando su gripe acaecida cuatro semanas atrás. No soportaría tener que guardar cama un día más y de seguro que Ron la obligaría. Sonrió al pensar en el amor de su vida, al fin estaban juntos y eran todo lo felices que las circunstancias les permitían serlo. Una duda cruzó su mente, pero enseguida la desechó, sin saber que había dado en el clavo.

Afuera, en la habitación, se sintió movimiento y Hermione asomó su cabeza lentamente. Brian se había movido en la cama y abrazaba con fuerza a su peluche en forma de león. Era la tercera noche que el niño dormía con ellos en su cama. Se despertaba llorando en medio de la noche y no había forma de calmarlo excepto por los brazos de la castaña. Hermione estaba preocupada por él y había desarrollado un instinto que iba más allá que con el resto de niños. Brian era especial y el más vulnerable. Ese hombre de ojos negros que el niño decía que se le aparecía en sueños…no podía ser. La Hermione racional se devanaba los sesos para encontrar alguna información empírica a la imagen, pero todo estaba en blanco. Lo había comentado con Annie un par de veces…

Annie. Su amiga ya tenia bastantes problemas personales en esos momentos como para añadirle uno más. Hermione se había enterado de la visita de Alistair, el padre de Beth, la mañana después. La medimaga estaba desconsolada y tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo prefirieron omitir la presencia de George cuando se reunieron con ella en la consulta. No había duda de que había sido una noche movidita emocionalmente y que algunas cosas habían cambiado. Tampoco dijeron nada cuando encontraron a Eric y Beth dormidos y acurrucados el uno en el otro en su refugio de la casita del árbol. La Hermione de ahora sonrió. Harry se habría sentido tan orgulloso de su pequeño hijo, su pequeño héroe… Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y ella no hizo nada por detenerlas. ¿Para qué?

El recuerdo de Harry y Ginny cada vez era mayor. Por las noches aun seguía sintiendo esa ansiedad y desazón que le había producido su pérdida. Y ni siquiera los fuertes brazos de Ron eran capaces de contenerla. Los echaba de menos, mucho de menos. Ellos lo habían significado todo para ella y aun no se había hecho a la idea de que ya no volvería a verlos nunca. En su corazón se había producido una esquirla el día que se enteró de su muerte y ya había aceptado que nunca se volvería a cerrar. Estaba condenada a vivir echándolos de menos, pero también a cumplir la promesa que les había hecho delante de sus tumbas. Le parecía tonto, estúpido e idiota que esta tristeza hubiera sido provocada por el regalo de George a Beth. En ese momento, mirando la bella azucena blanca, Hermione se dio cuenta de que nunca más recibiría un ramo por su cumpleaños de parte de Harry. Un detalle tonto, si tenemos en cuenta todo lo demás, pero para ella significaba mucho.

Se llevó una mano al cabello, lo tenía ligeramente mojado, por el sudor, y pegado a la cara. Se lo echó hacia atrás y suspiró. La vida era difícil, muy difícil, y ella no estaba segura de poder seguir siendo fuerte para resistirla. Esa mañana se había levantado pesimista y terminó por desear que el pelirrojo no se hubiera marchado y estuviera sentado en el suelo a su lado, envolviéndola con sus brazos y susurrándole que todo estaba bien e iba a estar bien. Una nueva lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y unos finos brazos la envolvieron como ella deseaba. Pero eran muy finos y endebles, a la vez que cálidos y conciliadores.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se esforzó por enfocarlos en la persona que se había sentado a su lado. De la mesita de noche llegó el sonido del reloj que marcaba las nueve en punto. La luz del sol comenzaba a inundar parte de la habitación y los árboles del jardín proyectaban sombras que se movían según el vaivén del viento. Unos ojos verdes preocupados se encontraron con los tristes color miel de la castaña. Lily abrazaba con fuerza a su tía. Deseaba con todo su corazón aplacar su tristeza y su desazón, de la misma forma que la castaña lo hacia con ella. Se había levantado alertada por el sonido de alguien tosiendo, aunque lo cierto es que llevaba rato despierta.

- Tía, ¿estás bien? –le susurró muy flojito. La atrajo más hacia su pequeño cuerpo y dejó que la cabeza castaña se recostara en su hombro. Hacia tiempo que no compartían un momento tan emotivo las dos juntas. Bueno no tanto, el último había sido después de encontrar la carta de Ginny.

Hermione se quedó callada y no contestó. Por su mente volvió a navegar esa ridícula posibilidad que si por ella fuera no seria tan ridícula. Pero su realidad era bien distinta…y eso era lo que más le dolía. Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas encontrándose con el regusto amargo del vomito.

- Tía, dime algo, por favor. –pidió Lily. Su mente curiosa y perspicaz se había fijado en muchas cosas durante la última semana y todo parecía encajar en una misma conclusión. La castaña había pasado de estar alegre a estar triste, de llorar a reír, de comer a no comer... Cambios de ánimo y cambios de humor. Vomitaba por las mañanas y estaba más pálida de lo habitual.

- Perdona, perdona. –fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione antes de abandonarse a un llanto callado que no hacia más que exteriorizar la tristeza que sentía por dentro. Ya no tenía nada que ver con Harry o con Ginny o con las personas que tenia alrededor. No. Ahora lloraba por ella y por lo que no podría ser. Las manos le temblaban mientras se abrazaba a si misma, dándose cuenta de que no había sido sincera del todo con Ron.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Annie? –propuso Lily; Hermione negó.- ¿Al tío Ron? –Hermione volvió a negar. Lily suspiró y la miró. Estuvo callada durante unos minutos, decidiendo qué hacer o decir a continuación. Hermione no estaba por la labor de moverse.- Tía… ¿estás bien?

La castaña, por segunda vez esa mañana, fijó sus ojos en los verdes de Lily. Eran tan parecidos a los de Harry; su cabello rojo estaba recogido en una coleta lateral y la nariz estaba salpicada de pequeñas pecas. El pijama de verano era de color verde manzana y los pies estaban descalzos. Miró a Lily de la forma en la que solo lo haría una madre, se sorbió la nariz, controló mentalmente a su corazón y se fue incorporando lentamente. Apoyó de nuevo la espalda y la cabeza en la pared y respiró muy hondamente.

- Perdón, perdóname. No…no pretendía despertarte y mucho menos asustarte. No me encuentro muy bien y…ya sabes lo poco que me gusta estar enferma. –se justificó Hermione lo mejor que pudo. Cogió una de las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas y la apretó ligeramente.- Deberías volver a la cama, aun es muy pronto. Tu tío no está, así que no hay riesgo de que se termine el desayuno. –le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser alegre y alentadora.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –la preocupación era palpable en el rostro y el tono de voz de Lily. Hermione seguía siendo la persona más importante para ella.

- Estoy más o menos, cielo. Pero no te preocupes, ya se me pasará. –Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la cama. Por suerte, Brian no se había despertado y dormía como el bebé que aun seguía siendo. Su frágil rostro de mofletes sonrosados le robaron una mirada de amor a la castaña.

- Tía…llevas así varios días y no se te pasa.

- Bueno, es que hay afecciones que llevan su tiempo.

- Cierto, y creo que la tuya…va a llevar más tiempo de lo normal. –se atrevió a decir Lily. Era su teoría más factible de lo que le podía suceder a su tía y se descubrió pensando que seria feliz si se confirmara. Por eso se lo dijo con toda la buena fe del mundo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Hermione frunció el ceño, como siempre hacia cuando no entendía algo o no sabia por donde iban las cosas; como en ese momento. Sin embargo, su corazón, bastante más avispado, se aceleró.

- Tienes nauseas y mareos, apenas comes, has perdido peso, lloras a todas horas y…-Lily enumeró sus pruebas.

- No sigas, Lily. No vayas por ese camino. –la cortó Hermione con voz firme y se apartó de ella para levantarse. Lo hizo muy lentamente, luchando con esa sensación de mareo que no dejaba de crecer en su interior. Ahí estaba lo que ella más temía, llegar a esa conclusión que no podía ser.

- Pero, tía, yo creo que…-Lily también se levantó y se quedó mirando a su tía de manera desconcertada.

- Por favor, Lily. –suplicó Hermione. Pero a veces los jóvenes no escuchan y no paran hasta decir lo que creen que es conveniente en el momento. La castaña se acercó al lavamos y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Se mojó las manos y después su rostro. Su reflejo en el espejo era frágil.

- Creo que puedes estar embarazada, tía. –anunció Lily con un deje de esperanza y felicidad. Mas solo tuvo que mirar el reflejo de la castaña para saber que se trataba de un error.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y después pestañeó varias veces, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de nuevo. Su corazón dejó de latir durante unos segundos y bajó las manos temblorosas hasta la pica del lavamanos. El dolor que expresaban sus ojos era inmenso y un velo negro los cubrió, alejándola de toda emoción. Comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle.

- Te…te dije que no lo dijeras. –susurró con una voz de ultratumba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que ese dolor de antaño se adueñara de su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente.

- Pero, tía…piénsalo. Tienes todos los síntomas. –Lily se retorcía las manos nerviosa mientras miraba a su tía con un deje de… ¿miedo?- Los sé por mamá; tengo cinco hermanos pequeños. –añadió a modo de explicación.

- N-no…-antes de que saliera alguna palabra más de su boca, Hermione comenzó a toser. Tenia ganas de vomitar de nuevo y la sensación era horrible.

- ¿Es que acaso no te gustaría tener un bebé con el tío Ron? –preguntó esperanzada. Bajó la vista hacia su pijama, se lo colocó correctamente y volvió a mirar a la castaña. Los hombros de esta se movían lentamente, predecesores de un llanto que no tardaría en llegar.

- Lily, por favor…no digas cosas que no sabes.

- Pues cuéntamelo; dímelo para que lo sepas. –Lily se acercó al lavamanos y juntó hombros con la castaña. Sintió como la respiración de su tía era acelerada y estaba salpicada de pequeños sollozos.

- No; esto no es asunto tuyo.

- Pero…

- Lily, esta conversación terminó aquí.

- No, no puede terminar. Porque ahora me siento mal por haberte puesto así y no tengo ni idea de cual es el motivo. ¿Tanto te disgustaría estar embarazada? Ya sé que somos muchos, pero…

- No lo entiendes, no lo entiendes.

- Pues explícamelo para que pueda entenderlo. –pidió de nuevo.- Sé que amas al tío Ron, y él a ti. Vais a casaros y es normal que queráis formar vuestra propia familia. No pasa nada, nosotros…

- Vosotros sois mi familia, lo más importante del mundo para mi. Y nada ni nadie va cambiar eso. –Hermione notó una pizca de desesperación en el tono de voz de Lily y por eso quiso tranquilizarla en ese sentido.- Además, es muy poco probable que vaya a haber otro niño en esta casa.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Es por nuestra culpa? ¿O porque no quieres? –Lily siguió con la mirada como su tía salía del baño y entraba a la habitación. Se acercó donde estaba Brian, le acarició la mejilla y lo arropó con ternura. Después alzó la cabeza y miró a Lily con un color de ojos que nunca antes le había visto. Era una mezcla de tristeza, impotencia, dolor y vergüenza.

- Porque no puedo. –dijo en un susurro. Se colocó una bata que había en la butaca y se la colocó con manos temblorosas y poco tiento. La habitación se le estaba viniendo encima y ella tenía que salir de allí.

- ¿Qué? –Lily apoyó sus manos en el marco de la puerta del baño. No se esperaba para nada esa respuesta.- ¿Qué significa eso de que no puedes?

- Basta, no quiero seguir hablando del tema. –Hermione caminó hacia la salida.

- Pero…-Lily se quedó clavada en su sitio.- ¿No puedes? ¿Quién te ha dicho que no puedes? Existen pruebas muggles…muy fiables. Mamá se las hacia cada vez que sospechaba que podría… Deberías de hacerte una y…

- Lillian, basta. –Hermione alzó la voz e utilizó un tono de voz que hasta el momento Lily no le había conocido. Además, le había llamado "Lillian"; algo iba mal, muy mal.

La castaña salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con presteza. Intentó hacer el desayuno en la cocina, pero la leche terminó por quemársele y las tostadas salieron blandas en vez de crujientes de la tostadora. Tiró el cazo de la leche a la fregadera, se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Había sido injusta con Lily y lo sabia, solo se había preocupado de su dolor y había terminado por dañar a la niña. Pero era posibilidad que con tanta facilidad había puesto Lily sobre la mesa…era lo que más temía y deseaba al mismo tiempo.

Estar embarazada; tener un hijo de Ron… si tan solo pudiera existir una posibilidad, una pequeña…

Pero no. Se removió las lágrimas como pudo, pues no paraban de brotar de manera insistente. Agitó su varita varias veces y la cocina sola se puso en marcha preparando el desayuno de los niños que ha ella no le había salido esa mañana. Abrió la puerta del jardín y respiró el frío aire de verano proveniente de las montañas de Escocia. Caminó hasta su asiento en un rincón de porche y por el camino fue sacando juguetes que había esparcidos por el suelo. Los apiló a un lado y se sentó. Su vida había cambiado tanto desde que regresó de Nueva York…y ella también. Durante años había estado huyendo de esa Hermione que se vía ahora reflejada en el cristal ovalado de la biblioteca. Ya se había resignado cuando…como caído del cielo había regresado su amor perdido. Hermione se recogió las piernas fuerte contra el pecho, los médicos habían sido demasiado claros. No había posibilidad de niños propios para ella. Toda posibilidad se había marchado con el bebé que perdió.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

En el ala oeste de la mansión Longbottom, se estaba librando una batalla. Los hechizos volaban de una punta a otra de la habitación revestida con espejos. El ambiente era tranquilo, a pesar de todo; se trataba de un entrenamiento, aunque no tenia nada de rutinario. Uno de los cristales explotó provocando un ruido sordo y haciendo que el suelo se llenara de pequeños trozos. Pero un simple movimiento de varita y volvía a estar en perfectas condiciones. Detallando el color de la energía de los hechizos se podía adivinar lo fuertes que eran; todos eran de categoría roja. Como rojo era el cabello de uno de los "atacantes".

Ronald Weasley había desempolvado el auror que llevaba dentro y que había olvidado desde la muerte de su hermana y su cuñado. Pero la razón que lo movía a ello, habría sido capaz de mover hasta la tierra misma con un solo dedo. Se esforzaba al máximo con cada movimiento, pues en el enfrentamiento real no podría permitirse ningún fallo. En el fondo de su mente había relegado su cargo de conciencia por no haberle dicho nada a Hermione, pero ella comprendería que él no se había podido quedar de brazos cruzados y aceptando lo que había sufrido.

Neville Longbottom era el otro "atacante". Con el paso de los años, el castaño había perdido el miedo y la torpeza que lo caracterizaban en Hogwarts y sabía defenderse bastante bien. No tanto como lo haría un auror cualificado, pero si lo suficiente como para plantar cara. Sus compañeros del antiguo colegio se habrían sorprendido al verlo; ahora estaban ante un nuevo Neville. Su rabia y su dolor no era comparable al de Ron, eso nadie lo podría hacer. El castaño luchaba por su amiga, por la única persona que nunca le había fallado y nunca se había reído de él. Hermione había sido su primera amiga y la que más le había ayudado. Durante su cuarto curso en Hogwarts creyó estar enamorado de ella, ahora sabia que confundió cariño con amor.

- ¡_Confringo_! –Neville apuntó su varita hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo que lo esperaba con una posición en guardia, como las que se utilizan en los combates de esgrima muggle.

- ¡_Cave Inimicum_! –el hechizo de Neville se estrelló contra el escudo de Ron.- ¡_Depulso_! –el castaño salió disparado hasta uno de los rincones de la sala haciendo que el cristal de la pared se rompiera de nuevo. Neville se sobó el trasero y ahogó una mueca de dolor.

- ¡_Disicio Corpus_! –gritó levantándose con presteza y apuntando hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¡_Dissaparate_! –Ron desapareció del sitio donde estaba y reapareció tres metros hacia la derecha. El hechizo de Neville se estrelló contra la pared haciendo que todos los vidrios se rompieran a la vez. Ese era el hechizo que le había dejado la cicatriz a Hermione. Ron había leído sobre él y su origen oscuro, pero era necesario conocerlo para enfrentar a Tom.

- ¡Lûctus oculus!

- ¡Protego! ¡Everte Statum!

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Flipendo!

- ¡Protego!

- Incarcerus!

- ¡Impedimenta!

- ¡Evento divum! –Neville salió disparado hacia arriba dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente y la cabeza. Soltó la varita, que cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Ron volvió a apuntarle con su varita para evitar que cayera al suelo y se hiciera más daño aun.- ¡Aresto Momentum!

El castaño fue depositado en el suelo con delicadeza y Ron se guardó su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se acercó a su amigo y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Neville continuaba tumbado y miraba hacia el techo mientras se masajeaba la frente. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, recuperándose de su duro entrenamiento. Los jueves estaban dedicados a eso, así pasaban las seis horas en las que el pelirrojo estaba "trabajando". Le parecía increíble que esa idea desesperada que le asaltó nada más saber de lo sucedido con Hermione, se estuviera llevando a cabo. No había palabras suficientes para agradecer a sus amigos por la ayuda prestada. A todos les movía el mismo sentimiento: la venganza.

Venganza contra Tom Gervais o como Merlín quisiera que se llamase. Porque lo cierto es que habían estado buscando su nombre en todas las bases de datos mágicas y muggles del mundo y no habían dado con él. El maldito se movía con la misma delicadeza que una serpiente. Pero compararlo con esos animales sería poco. Lo que le había hecho a Hermione no tenía justificación ninguna y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Ron lo juró con cada beso que le dio a la cicatriz de Hermione.

- Ron…-el llamado de Neville lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. El castaño se había incorporado levemente y había hecho aparecer una botella de agua que le ofrecía con un solo movimiento. Su ropa arrugada y su frente sudada eran indicios del mismo duro entrenamiento.- Hoy estabas especialmente inspirado.

- Lo siento, Nev. No pretendía hacerte daño en ningún momento, solo intento canalizar mi energía hacia ese maldito. Se ha estado riendo de nosotros todo el tiempo y las cosas aun no están solucionadas; no sabemos quien es ni donde está ni qué hace en estos momentos. –dijo Ron con los puños cerrados y dio un largo trago a la botella de agua.- Siento haberte lastimado. –repitió.

- Tranquilo. Eso se pasa; además Lunita me ayudará esta noche con alguno de sus ungüentos raros. –sonrió el castaño. Carraspeó un momento antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. La pregunta que estaba por hacerle no era fácil.- Ron… ¿has pensado en decírselo a Hermione en algún momento?

- No. –contestó tajante el pelirrojo.- Eso es imposible, ella no debe de saber nada. Se preocuparía innecesariamente y bueno, tampoco quiero disgustarla.

- Pero, Ron…ella podría darnos más información sobre "Tom", algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo y desgranar su verdadera identidad. –insistió el castaño. Sabia que se metía en arenas movedizas al hacerlo, pero realmente era la única forma de salir del abismo en el que estaban.

- No. Tendremos que sacar la información de otras fuentes. –Ron se levantó y el castaño lo imitó.

- Bueno…el otro día estuve hablando con Malfoy. Se interesó mucho por Hermione y…parecía realmente sincero. Su preocupación no era fingida, Ron. Él podría ayudarnos, con su historial y…

- No. Ese hurón y yo no tenemos nada en común.

- Estás siendo infantil y lo sabes.

- No me importa.

- Ron…concerté una cita con Malfoy para explicarle la situación.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyes. Lupin y Tonks también estuvieron de acuerdo. Necesitamos su ayuda, Ron. Sabes que tu conciencia no te dejará tranquilo hasta que no demos y termines con "Tom", así que…haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para encontrarlo. Y si eso pasa con pedirle ayuda y trabajar con Malfoy…lo haremos.

- Yo no pienso hacerlo.

- ¿Ni siquiera por Hermione?

- Eso es jugar sucio y lo sabes.

- Es la única jugada posible.

- ¿Cuándo es la reunión?

- El domingo por la noche; aquí, en el antiguo cobertizo de mi abuela.

- El domingo llegan Stuart y Lainey de visita. –lo pensó unos segundos y recordó las palabras del rubio. Si Neville, Lupin y Tonks aportaban a Malfoy, él bien que podía llevar a Stuart. De seguro que el rubio no se negaría.- Pero no habrá problema alguno.

- Bien. Vayamos a comer algo a la cocina. De seguro Lunita estará preguntándose porque no has ido a saludarla de nuevo. –salieron de la habitación de los espejos mientras esta mediante un hechizo volvía a la normalidad absoluta.

- Nev… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Ron. Caminaban por los amplios pasillos del ala este de la mansión. Nunca iba nadie por allí, ya que Neville y Luna hacían su vida en la planta baja y en el ala oeste.

- Claro.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Ya se por donde va tu pregunta, amigo. Si, soy muy feliz con mi Lunita y nuestros hijos…y si, haría cualquier cosa por preservar esa felicidad. –añadió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Cómo sabias que te iba a preguntar eso?

- Porque en tus ojos leo lo mucho que amas a Hermione y lo mucho que significan esos niños para ti. Todos habéis sufrido ya bastante como para estar siempre con la amenaza muda de que algo pueda pasar. –le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de animo.- No estás haciendo nada malo y nadie te va a juzgar por ello. De hecho, te has contenido muy bien hasta ahora

- Gracias, Nev.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Las cortinas rosas de la habitación de Lily y Molly se movían ligeramente gracias a la brisa de la tarde. El orden imperaba en esa habitación que poco a poco comenzaba a ser menos de niñas. Una alfombra de color blanco y con forma de mariposa cubría la distancia entre las dos camas. El micropuff de Molly daba saltitos en su jaula de hierro azul y hacia ruiditos extraños con su diminuta boca. La niña lo adoraba, pero en esos momentos estaba más entretenida jugando en el jardín con Rose y Brian. El maullido de un gato hizo que la chica de los ojos verdes los abriera. Mr. Potts acababa de entrar por la puerta y buscaba un poco de cariño por su parte.

Lily estaba tumbada en su cama mirando hacia el techo; llevaba allí desde después de comer. Era la primera vez que discutía con su tía y estaba destrozada. El dolor y la tristeza que había podido leer en los ojos de le castaña le habían atravesado el alma. Se dio la vuelta en su postura hasta quedar de lado, mirando hacia su mesita de noche. Mr. Potts dio un salto y se acurrucó cerca del rostro de la pelirroja. Lily le pasó una mano distraída por el lomo, notando lo suave que era. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en una fotografía. Una que le había acompañado desde siempre. En ella salían tres personas sonrientes y un bebé de esponjosos cabellos rojos. Eran sus padres, Hermione y ella misma. Todos se veían tan felices, tan familiares, tan amorosos. Ginny sostenía a su bebé orgullosa mientras Harry le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Hermione y le daba un beso en la frente. La castaña agarraba la manita de la Lily bebé y le sonreía con amor. Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por sus mejillas.

Se ovilló de forma fetal mientras abrazaba con fuerza a ; el gatito gustoso acurrucó su cabeza en los brazos de su dueña y le lamió la piel con su lengua rosa y lijosa. Ella no podía prever que su tía no podía tener hijos, no pretendía causarle ese dolor al recordárselo, no… Merlín, ¿por qué le habían hecho eso a ella? ¿Por qué tenían que sufrir siempre Ron y Hermione? ¿Acaso no habían sido suficientes los años separados? Miró de nuevo la fotografía y deseó que su madre estuviera allí para consolarla. De seguro Ginny sabría qué decir o qué hacer en ese caso. Ella, sin embargo, seguía siendo una niña. Una que se había metido en temas de mayores. Los sollozos se fueron haciendo cada vez más sonoros al tiempo que su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las emociones.

Sin que ella se diera la cuenta, la puerta de su habitación se había abierto y cerrado. Lo único que Lily sintió fueron unos tiernos brazos que la cogieron por la cintura. Después el peso de otro cuerpo acostado a su lado. La reconoció por su perfume y quiso darse la vuelta para mirarla, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Iba a ser más fácil para ella contarle lo que tenía que contarle sino la miraba directamente a esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su padre. La castaña abrazó con fuerza a esa niña que era tan especial para ella y a la que había terminado por dañar por su estupidez. Escondió su rostro en el cabello rojo y lo besó como cuando Lily era pequeña. La niña se acercó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de Hermione y sollozó una vez más.

- Perdóname, perdóname, tía. –susurró afectada y apretando con fuerza los brazos de la castaña alrededor suyo.

- Perdóname tú a mi, mi niña. He sido muy injusta contigo y eso te ha lastimado. No trates de negarlo porque sé que es así. He sido muy tonta e infantil. –Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba e intentaba concentrarse en un punto de su memoria. La pena todavía inundaba su corazón, pero tenia que dar ese paso.

- Yo no lo sabía; no quería hacerte daño, sino no lo hubiera dicho nunca. –sollozó Lily escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos y la sábana.- ¿Porqué no me lo contaste?

- Oh, mi cielo, ese es un período de mi vida que deseo olvidarlo; duele demasiado. Además, no puedo ir por la vida diciendo: "_hola me llamo Hermione y no puedo tener hijos_." –una sonrisa cínica y triste se dibujó en sus labios. Acarició el cabello de Lily con parsimonia, como si esa fuera la tarea más importante de su vida.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? –Lily no acababa de comprender el alcance del problema.

- Cariño, las cosas en la vida son muy complicadas. Nada es blanco o negro y nada sucede porque si. No se, tal vez el destino tenia decidido que ese bebé no debía de nacer ni dejar que ningún otro creciera en mi interior. La verdad es que hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello; era un recuerdo anclado en mi mente…pero hoy ha vuelto a salir a la superficie.

- Y todo por mi culpa. ¡Que estúpida soy! Si yo no hubiera…si no te hubiera insistido…si…-Lily sufría y eso era algo que Hermione no podía permitir. La mayor parte de su vida, esa pelirroja había sido su agarre, aquello que impedía que no se hundiera también.

- No, Lily, no. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Es normal que pensases que…bueno, al fin y al cabo tu tío y yo estamos juntos y…pero es muy poco probable que vaya a haber un bebé nuestro. –se llevó una mano al rostro.- ¡Merlín! Él ni siquiera lo sabe y…

- Tía…-la interrumpió Lily.- El tío Ron te quiere y no le importará si no podéis tener hijos juntos. Él lo único que quiere es estar contigo y no separarse nunca más. Ha luchado todos estos años por ti, por tu amor, por la promesa de envejecer los dos juntos. Y ahora vais a casaros…él te ama como nunca he visto amar a nadie antes. La falta de hijos no será ningún problema. –Lily se volteó para mirar a su tía a los ojos y vio que estaban llenos de lágrimas.- No llores, tía.

- Lo siento. Es que…cada vez te pareces más a tu madre. Por un momento he cerrado los ojos y me ha parecido estar hablando con ella. –le acarició la mejilla izquierda con la mano.- Eres una chica muy madura y especial, Lily. Muy especial.

- Tía…has hablado de un bebé. –Lily hizo una pausa al ver la mueca de dolor que había aparecido en el rostro de Hermione. Le apretó la mano con fuerza y buscó sus ojos color miel con los suyos verdes.- ¿Es que…?

La pregunta quedó incompleta, pero para ninguna de las dos era necesario que continuara. Hermione se apartó con delicadeza de Lily y se levantó de la cama. Su corazón latía más acelerado que nunca; esa iba a ser la primera vez que hablara del tema. Además, incomprensiblemente, se sentía avergonzada…ella. Caminó hasta la ventana en silencio, descorrió ligeramente la cortina y sonrió al ver como Brian y Rose corrían detrás de Molly para mojarla con sendas pistolas de agua. Sin quitar los ojos del paisaje exterior comenzó a hablar.

- Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo; tu eras muy pequeña, así que no lo recordarías aunque lo supieras. Yo…yo tuve un accidente durante una de las misiones de mi trabajo como auror. Ni siquiera sabia que estaba embarazada; no fue planeado ni deseado, pero te juro que hubiera sido muy querido por mi parte. –Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cortina. No podía contarle a Lily la verdad porque eso implicaría hablar también de Tom y no estaba dispuesta a volver a hablar de ello. Desde su asiento, la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer.- Dejó de existir antes incluso de que supiera que estaba dentro de mi. Tal vez si lo hubiera sabido…-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha-…lo habría podido proteger mejor. Perdí mucha sangre, hubo complicaciones y los médicos me dijeron que sería casi imposible que volviera a quedarme embarazada. Desde entonces vivo con la certeza de que no podré tener hijos.

- Tía…-los ojos verdes de Lily parecían manantiales de agua dulce. La chiquilla no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento. Se sentía muy triste por su tía y lo peor era saber que no había consuelo alguno para ella. Era su realidad y con ella tenia que vivir. Se levantó a trompicones y consiguió llegar al lado de Hermione. Sin decir nada se arrojó a sus brazos y se aferró a ella con fuerza.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada. –Hermione besó el cabello pelirrojo un par de veces y luego enterró su cabeza en él. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba ese abrazo hasta que no tuvo los brazos de Lily alrededor de su cintura.- Tranquila, tranquila…

A pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Hermione, Lily no podía calmarse. La pena y la tristeza estaban a punto de dar paso a la rabia. Rabia porque una vez más la felicidad de dos personas tan especiales para ella se veía truncada. Se apartó de Hermione y comenzó a caminar furiosa por la habitación, de un lado a otro.

- Lily…-la castaña alargó un brazo para retener a la pelirroja, pero esta se escurrió con facilidad.

- No; no. –el temperamento heredado de Molly y Ginny Weasley estaba a punto de aflorar.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que sufrir tu?! ¡¿Por qué no otra persona?! ¡¿Por qué fue tu bebé y no otro?!

- Lily, eso que dices es muy egoísta y…

- Me da igual que sea egoísta. ¿Crees que por decir eso soy egoísta? ¡Pues mierda, que si lo soy! –gritó ya sin ninguna contención.- No me importa si por desear que mi nueva madre sea feliz eso me convierte en egoísta. ¡Tengo derecho a ser egoísta! ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo! –se dejó caer en el suelo y lloró como la niña pequeña que creía que ya no era.

- Lily, Lily, mi Lily…-Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza. Entre vaivén y vaivén acarició la espalda de Lily y le dio el consuelo que necesitaba. Se sorprendió de su serenidad, a pesar del dolor interno que a duras penas la dejaba respirar.- Shh, tranquila, cariño. Ya todo esta bien.

- No, nada está bien. Nada lo está.

Cuando media hora después Ron abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lily, se las encontró a las dos tumbadas en la cama de la pelirroja. Sus ojos azules aun contenían rastros de lágrimas y tenia la boca y la garganta secas. Entornó la puerta con sumo cuidado, dejando afuera las risas infantiles. Caminó como un robot hasta la cama, hacia el lado donde estaba la espalda de Hermione; quiso tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla por detrás, pero la cama era demasiado pequeña y estrecha. En cambio, se sentó en la silla de color fucsia y pasó su mano derecha por el cabello castaño.

Hermione se movió en su duermevela, pues por mucho que se lo propusiese no había conseguido conciliar un sueño completo. Lily había traído demasiados recuerdos dolorosos a su mente y sentía como si alguien estuviera estrujando su corazón continuamente. No le costaba respirar, pero lo hacia muy despacio, consciente de que con cada bocanada de aire su dolor aumentaba. Tenia ganas de llorar y ser consolada como nunca antes lo había sido. Sus esperanzas habían muerto una fría tarde de invierno de hacia casi diez años. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, cuando sintió que había un obstáculo entre la luz que entraba por la ventana y su rostro. Pero tal vez habría sido mejor mantenerlos cerrados, negar lo que sabia que había pasado. Ron estaba sentado enfrente suyo y había cogido una de sus manos entre las suyas. Hermione no quería mirarle a los ojos porque si lo hacia la poca calma que tenia se quebraría. Tragó con dificultad al tiempo que una nueva lágrima rodaba por su pálida mejilla. Con su otra mano, Ron la removió y acercó más su rostro al de ella. Fue entonces cuando Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que alzar los ojos y encontrarse con los de él.

El azul del cielo parecía haber bajado hasta el azul de las profundidades del mar. Y pequeñas olas rojas se estrellaban una y otra vez con ese mar. La irritación de los ojos de Ron era patente y eso no hizo más que aumentar la congoja de Hermione. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado el pelirrojo? Todo, absolutamente todo. Sus ojos se lo decían, y ella tenía que lidiar con una incomprensible vergüenza. Ron también la miraba y luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían escaparse de las redes de sus ojos. La nube de la tristeza parecía haberse posado encima de sus cabezas y los días alegres eran escasos, como la lluvia en verano. El pelirrojo sentía dolor, pero no por él, sino por ella. No le importaba que no pudieran tener hijos propios, sus sobrinos eran más que suficiente. Ellos y el amor irreprochable de Hermione. Mientras los tuviera a ambos…todo iría bien.

- Te amo. –dijo el pelirrojo abandonando la silla y arrodillándose a su lado en el suelo. No hizo falta ninguna palabra más o gesto alguno. Hermione recordó que fueron esas mismas palabras las que primero salieron de su boca cuando descubrió lo de su cicatriz. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban y el amor y adoración que Ron sentía por ella era una de esas cosas.


	36. Chapter 36

**Obviamente, los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo solo los tomo prestados. Aparte hay otros muchos que son de mi propia creación.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 36: Posibilidades II**

En la casita del árbol otro pelirrojo y otra castaña estaban sentados mientras apoyaban la espalda en la pulcra pared. La brisa de la tarde movía los cabellos de Eric, cuya cabeza sobresalía por el alfeizar de la ventana. Tenia las piernas recogidas y sobre ellas un cuaderno de dibujo; se le daba muy bien plasmar la belleza de los paisajes. A su lado, Beth sostenía en su regazo a su gatita, _Babette_, mientras leía "Historia de Hogwarts". Sus ojos aun estaban irritados del disgusto que se llevó hacia dos días cuando la visita de su padre. Había llorado mucho, sola y en compañía de Eric. El pelirrojo había demostrado con creces que era su mejor amigo y ella no podía estarle más agradecida.

Sentado en las escaleras blancas de madera había otra persona, de cuyas manos traqueteando encima de las cuerdas de su guitarra, salía el sonido que escuchaban de fondo. A sus dieciséis años, James era muy listo, y sabia que esa excesiva tranquilidad que había dentro de la casa se debía a algo. Sin embargo, había pasado por bastantes dramas ese verano como para indagar en otro más. Recogió su guitarra de su habitación y bajó al jardín donde ahora se encontraba. Hacia ya varias semanas que no tocaba, desde el baile de fin de curso en Hogwarts. Sabía que Eric y Beth estaban dentro de la casita y que también ellos tenían un secreto en el que ahondar. Hacia unos días que se venia sintiendo solo y eso sólo podía significar que echaba de menos a Alice. Durante esos últimos dos meses en Hogwarts la rubia había sido su apoyo, pero desde que llegaron las vacaciones tan solo la había visto tres veces contadas. Quizá porque no dejaba de pensar en ella, la letra se unió a la melodía en aquella canción que estaba componiendo bajo el sol estival. James tenía una voz muy dulce que conseguía engatusar a cualquiera.

_**There's so much craziness surrounding me,  
There's so much going on it gets hard to breath  
When all my faith has gone you, bring it back to me,  
You make it real for me  
**__**  
**__**Well I'm not sure of my priorities,  
I've lost sight of where im meant to be  
And like holy water washing over me,  
You make it real for me**_

_**  
**_James no se dio cuenta de que hacia ya algún rato que había dejado de estar solo al pie de la escalera. Por el camino de piedra venia una sombra que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande y más cercana. El moreno tocaba con los ojos cerrados, poniendo el alma y el corazón en cada nota y en cada sílaba, y la persona que venia lo sabía. Había sido complicado convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran ir a ella sola y más aun de que se quedara a dormir, pero finalmente, y más sorprendente aun, gracias a su padre, lo había conseguido. Los rayos de sol robaban destellos brillantes de sus cabellos rubios y se tenía que tapar los ojos con las manos para no estornudar. Su corazón latía apresurado, pero su sonrisa era cálida y segura, la clase de sonrisa de una chica enamorada. Porque Alice Longbottom estaba sumamente enamorada de James Potter y lo había demostrado con creces los últimos meses. Esos habían sido los más difíciles que habían tenido que vivir como pareja.

_**And I am running to you baby,  
You are the only one who saves me  
That's why I've been missing you lately,  
'Cause you make it real for me**_

When my head is strong, but my heart is weak,  
I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty  
When I can't find the words, you teach my heart to speak,  
_**You make it real for me**_

La rubia llegó hasta donde estaba el moreno y sin hacer ruido, se sentó a su lado en la escalera. A veces le daba miedo, pues funcionaban como un viejo matrimonio que sabia cuando el otro estaba en su momento más bajo y necesitaba de su apoyo. Y ya hacia días que Alice sentía una opresión en su pecho que le decía que era necesaria su presencia en Lily Cottage. Arremangó el vestido azul de tirantes que llevaba y cruzó una pierna sobre otra. Esto pareció llamar la atención de James, que abrió sus ojos marrones y se encontró con los azules de Alice. El amor se juntó con el alivio, el agradecimiento y la preocupación. Alice le puso una mano en el hombro, pero le animó a seguir tocando. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero una de las cosas que le habían conquistado del moreno había sido su faceta como compositor. Tal vez James no era muy bueno a la hora de decir sus sentimientos con palabras a la cara, pero todo cambiaba cuando las ponía sobre el papel en forma de canción. Alice recordaba cuando de niña se escondía detrás del abedul que había en Casa Potter y se pasaba horas escuchando a James.

_**And I am running to you baby,  
You are the only one who saves me  
That's why I've been missing you lately,  
'Cause you make it real for me**_

_**  
**__**Everybody's talking in words I don't understand,  
You got to be the only one, who knows just who I am  
And you're shining in the distance,  
I hope I can make it through  
Cause the only place that I want to be is right back home with you**_

I guess there's so much more I have to learn,  
But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn  
You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can learn,  
You make it real for me

And I am running to you baby,  
Cause you are the only one who saves me  
That's why I've been missing you lately,  
'Cause you make it real for me  
You make it real for me

La canción terminó y con bastante elegancia, James se descolgó la guitarra del hombro y la dejó a un lado, apoyada contra la baranda blanca. Ya libre de ataduras y sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, se fundieron en un íntimo y tierno abrazo. James respiró tranquilo entre el cabello de Alice y besó levemente su cuello cuando este quedó a la vista. La había echado tanto de menos. La rubia era su particular pedazo de cielo en ese verano tan oscuro que le había tocado vivir.

- Viniste. –dijo separándose de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus manos continuaron en las pálidas mejillas de ella.

- Así es. –confirmó Alice.- No aguantaba ya más sin verte, y a pesar de que tienes una voz preciosa, no era suficiente. Necesitaba estar a tu lado, sentirte, abrazarte, besarte…

- ¿Besarme? –era increíble como su sola presencia servia para aumentarle el ánimo.- Pues fíjate que eso todavía no lo has he…-la palabra quedó interrumpida porque justo en ese momento Alice juntó sus labios con los de él. Se besaron larga y pausadamente.

- ¿Mejor? –preguntó Alice mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Infinitamente mejor. –confirmó James.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Eric y Beth casi ni se habían percatado de la llegada de Alice. Los dos niños evitaban a toda costa mirarse. Lo ocurrido con el padre de Beth había puesto de manifiesto la debilidad que sentían el uno por el otro, a pesar de ser tan pequeños. Beth leía con avidez el libro que le regalara Lily para su cumpleaños y no se daba cuenta de que era objeto de estudio para el pelirrojo. Eric la miraba con sus ojos marrones, esmerándose en captar su mirada concentrada en todo momento. Sus manos se movían rápido por el papel y era muy hábil con el carboncillo. Reconocía que la castañita estaba muy guapa con su vestido de tirantes color verde manzana y el cabello cayéndole hasta por encima de los hombros; pero estaría mucho mejor con una sonrisa.

Beth sonrió, pero no porque tuviera telepatía con Eric, sino porque algo escrito en el libro le causó gracia. Movió la mano por el lomo de _Babette_ y fue correspondida por un ronroneo de satisfacción. Eric dejó a un lado el carboncillo y la observó sin tapujo alguno. Le picaba la nariz, así que distraído como estaba, se llevó la mano sucia de carboncillo al rostro. Beth levantó la cabeza, pues hacia rato que notaba unos ojos sobre ella. Era una criatura muy frágil y pequeña, tierna y atenta, cariñosa y razonable, y Eric no comprendía porqué alguien querría hacerle daño. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para la carcajada de Beth.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó extrañado mientas la castaña seguía riendo.- ¿Beth?

- Nada, no es nada. –dijo en un intervalo y luego volvió a reír.

- Ha de pasar algo; uno no se ríe por nada.

- Pues tal vez nos deberíamos de reír por nada más a menudo.

- No te entiendo, Beth. –Eric tenia la misma cara de confundido que a menudo ponía su tío Ron cuando hablaba con tía Hermione.

- Eres un buen amigo, Eric; pero a veces también un despistado. –Beth dejó a _Babette_ en el suelo y se acercó al niño apretando contra su pecho el libro de Historia de Hogwarts.

- Gracias, supongo. –Eric al ver acercarse a Beth enseguida cerró su cuadernillo de dibujo. Nunca se lo había enseñado a nadie; bueno si, a su padre. Pero Harry ya no estaba y eso le hizo poner triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Beth notó el cambio de semblante del pelirrojito.

- Nada; es que me acordé de mi padre.

A Beth le sorprendió esta afirmación. Desde que ella recordara, nunca habían hablado de los padres de Eric. Sabia que estaban muertos y ya esta. El pelirrojo se mostraba muy reservado con el tema y ella no quería ahondar en su dolor. Se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de nuevo y estirando las piernas en el suelo.

- Los echas mucho de menos. –el tono de voz de Beth bajó varias pulgadas. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, pero sabia que debía mantenerse cautelosa y receptiva.

- Si, mucho. Que no llore cada día por ellos no significa que no los quisiera. A veces me acuerdo mucho de ellos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo…quisiera que estuvieran aquí…conmigo, con todos nosotros.

- Es normal, Eric. ¿Eran unos buenos padres?

- Los mejores. –dijo Eric sin dudarlo.- Y no es que tío Ron y tía Hermione no sean unos buenos sustitutos, son los mejores después de papá y mamá, pero…-Eric se encogió de hombros.

- Pero no son ellos. –Beth extendió una mano y cogió la de Eric. Fue un gesto de amistad muy bonito que el pelirrojo supo reconocer con acierto.- Háblame de ellos, Eric.

- ¿De papá y mamá?

- Si.

- Eran unos grandes magos y tuvieron que luchar mucho para conseguir la paz en el mundo mágico. Todo el mundo siempre reconocía a papá, era famoso desde pequeño, pero a él eso no le importaba. Trabajaba mucho en el ministerio, era jefe de aurores, un cargo muy importante. A veces tenía que marcharse de misión unos días pero siempre volvía con regalos para todos, sonrisas, abrazos y besos. Él fue quien me enseñó a volar y a nadar como los muggles. Decía que me parecía mucho al tío Bill, pero que sin duda había sacado la valentía de él y de mamá. Me ayudaba con los deberes y quería mucho a Patitas. Nos reíamos mucho cuando me contaba un incidente que tuvo en Hogwarts con muchas arañas. Al tío Ron no le gustan las arañas y era gracioso ver las caras que había puesto. Papá sabía imitarlo muy bien. Pero por encima de todo me quería y eso le convierte en el mejor padre del mundo.

- A mi me habría gustado tener un papá así. –suspiró Beth y Eric le apretó la mano.- Puedo imaginar lo fantástico que era.

- Oh, si, mucho. ¿Sabes? Él era el único que sabia que yo pintaba; siempre decía que no sabía de dónde había sacado ese don porque tanto mamá como él no pasaban de unos simples rayotes. –apretó con fuerza el cuadernillo.

- Sabía apreciar la belleza de tus dibujos.

- Pero si tu no los has visto; a lo mejor son una patata y solo me lo decía porque me quería y quería verme feliz. –miró a Beth de reojo.- ¿Quieres verlos?

- Me encantaría. –Beth se sintió extremadamente conmovida y en su corazoncito de diez años supo que Eric era especial. Vio como el pelirrojito abría su cuadernillo por la primera hoja.

- Vale. Este es papá descansando en la hamaca del jardín. Estaba completamente dormido y hacía mucho calor, así que a mamá se le ocurrió despertarlo tirándole un cubo de agua fría cogida de la piscina. Papá se cayó de la hamaca del susto y nosotros nos reímos mucho, hasta que incluso él terminó riendo. Fue el verano pasado.

En el dibujo se veía a un muy reconocible Harry Potter con su cicatriz en forma de rayo, sus gafas redondas, su cabello negro salvaje y su encantadora sonrisa. Dormía apaciblemente en su hamaca sin saber qué le esperaba al minuto siguiente. Ciertamente Eric tenia buena mano para el dibujo y Beth se quedó maravillada.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Eric dudoso.

- ¿Gustarme? Me encanta; es muy bonito, Eric. Tu papá se parecía mucho a Brian, a James también, pero más al enano.

- Si; tía Hermione siempre dice que es como tener un mini Harry en casa. –sonrió Eric.

- Estoy segura de que me habría gustado…como persona, digo.

- Oh, y tu le habrías encantado a él. –Eric se ruborizó ligeramente y pasó la página.

- ¿Esta es tu mamá?

- Si.

- Era muy hermosa. –Beth no quitaba los ojos de esa mujer de sonrisa juguetona y vivaces ojos marrones. Estaba tumbada en una manta, en el jardín. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco, de tirantes y falda amplia por encima de las rodillas. Se había quitado los zapatos y la melena rojo fuego era mecida por el tenue viento de principios de mayo. A su izquierda había una cesta de mimbre para un picnic. Ginny Potter aparecía con toda la vitalidad de sus 36 años.- Háblame de ella. –pidió la castañita.

- Mamá era la mejor compañera de juegos que podías tener, nunca se cansaba de reír. Aunque a veces tenía mucho genio, papá solía huir de ella cuando eso ocurría, pero luego siempre se arreglaban. Se querían mucho mucho, y de verdad. A veces mamá se perdía por el mundo muggle y era una fanática del cine, siempre se emocionaba cuando íbamos. Ella me enseñó muchas cosas, pero la más importante fue el concepto de la amistad y el saber valorar a las personas por como son y no por quien son. Era muy buena y los días que llovía y no podíamos salir al jardín nos contaba cuentos mientras nos acurrucábamos todos en su cama.

- Parece que tenías unos muy buenos padres. –confirmó una vez más Beth y apretó la mano de Eric.

- Los mejores. –repitió el pelirrojito.

- ¿Aun estás triste?

- No, ya no. Creo que tenía que hablar de ellos con alguien. Se que puedo hacerlo siempre que quiera con tío Ron y tía Hermione, pero ellos ya tienen muchas cosas y se han de hacer cargo de los más pequeños. No quiero añadirles más preocupaciones.

- Bueno, conmigo puedes hablar siempre que quieras.

- Gracias.

- No; gracias a ti por ser mi amigo. Y no me alegro de la razón que te trajo aquí, pero me alegro de que estés aquí. ¿Entiendes?

- Perfectamente.

Beth sonrió.

- Por cierto, tienes manchada la nariz.

- ¿Manchada? ¿De qué? –Eric se llevó la mano limpia y comenzó a restregársela por la nariz. Enseguida la mancha desapareció.

- De carboncillo. Pero ya está, desapareció.

- ¿Por eso te reías de mi antes?

- Bueno, es que estabas muy gracioso. –rió la castañita.

- ¿Si? Pues veremos a ver quien ríe antes ahora. –Eric dejó el cuadernillo con sus dibujos a un lado del suelo y se arremangó imaginariamente las mangas de su camiseta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Beth también soltó su tocho de Historia de Hogwarts.

- ¡Guerra de cosquillas! –dijo Eric antes de lanzarse contra Beth.

- Nooo. Eric, no, jajajaja, que tengo muchas, jajajaja. Eric… Jajajajaja.

- Jajajajajajajaja. –reía a su vez el pelirrojo.

Como todas las amistades, la suya tenía momentos de tristeza y alegría, de comprensión y diversión. Y siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry cuando era pequeño, Eric había sabido escoger muy bien a sus amigos.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Molly caminaba por los alrededores de la casa; aunque habría sido más acertado decir que trotaba. Entre sus manos sostenía un ramillete de flores silvestres que había cogido de aquí y de allí. A todas luces Molly era la imagen de una niña feliz; y es que había sacado el carácter risueño de su madre. A sus ocho años sabía muy bien lo que era el sufrimiento, pero no iba a dejar que eso amargara su vida. Echaba mucho de menos a sus padres, al igual que sus hermanos. Pero sabía que no los iba a recuperar, así que solo se concentraba en sus recuerdos felices. Creía firmemente que existía un cielo y que sus padres estaban allí y la observaban.

El sol de la tarde estaba bajo y comenzaba su inexorable camino hacia el ocaso. Rodeada de tanta naturaleza y tranquilidad, Molly se sentía en la gloria. De mayor quería ser veterinaria muggle y jardinera mágica. Así tendría sus dos pasiones para ella sola. Ansiaba los momentos de paz que siempre habían sido escasos en su familia de nueve miembros. El canto de un pajarillo llamó su atención y detuvo su trote. Se llevó una mano a la frente para protegerla de los rayos anaranjados del sol. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma sin lograr localizar al animalillo. Y ya estaba por darse por vencida cuando de nuevo escuchó el canto lastimero. Ahora si que lo vio en la copa de un árbol.

Era totalmente negro y con el pico rojo. No muy grande, parecía ser una cría que se habían olvidado en su nido. A Molly se le encogió el corazón por el animalito. Soltó el ramillete de flores silvestres en el suelo y caminó decidida a encaramarse al árbol para cogerlo. Sin embargo, un brazo fuerte y moreno se posó en el suyo frágil y blanquecino, moteado de pequeñas pecas. El corazón de la pelirrojita comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente. A su lado se encontraba un chico de unos doce o trece años. Tenía el cabello castaño cortado al ras y sus ojos marrones miraban demasiado fijamente. Molly lo reconoció enseguida, y a pesar de lo que le decía su razón, dejó de tener miedo.

- No puedes subir allí arriba. –su voz era muy diferente a como la recordaba. Más suave y amable.

- ¿Y eso porqué? –se llevó una mano a la cadera. Había heredado la vivacidad de su madre, pero también parte de su genio.

- Porque te harás daño. –el chico señaló su vestido de falda corta que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas.- Esos zapatos te harán resbalar. No son para escalar. –señaló también las sandalias blancas de Molly.

- Ya sé que no son para escalar. –contestó ella de manera condescendiente.- Además, no quería escalar.

- ¿Y qué querías hacer? –el chico metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo. Era mucho más humilde ahora que estaba solo.

- ¿Porqué habría de decírtelo? –Molly era cabezona como todo Weasley que se precie.

- Porque así podría ayudarte. –el chico levantó la cabeza y le sonrió tímidamente.

- Umm…está bien. Quería coger ese pajarillo de allí. El pobre parece estar muy asustado y a lo mejor también está herido. –señaló con su mano la precaria rama de árbol donde estaba el animal.

- Es peligroso subir allí arriba. –reflexionó el chico.

Ninguno parecía ser consciente de que el brazo de Molly aun era sujetado por la mano del chico. En su otra mano, este llevaba un mp3 muggle de color negro. Un pequeño sonido salía de los cascos colgados al cuello; la pelirroja enarcó una ceja, el chico sacó su mano pero no apagó la música que por momentos subía de volumen.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? –preguntó Molly cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Para qué quieres el pájaro?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Para que deje de estar asustado y para curarlo si tiene alguna herida. Está muy solo allí arriba. Parece que su familia lo ha abandonado.

- A veces es mejor no tener familia. –reflexionó una vez más el chico. Molly lo miró sin acabar de comprender qué quería decir con ello.- Pero tu pareces buena persona, así que te bajaré al bicho.

- Gracias.

- No lo hago por ti, así que no me las des. –dijo el chico sin mirarla en ningún momento. Con bastante habilidad, se subió al tronco del árbol y comenzó a escalar de manera rápida y sin pausa. El pajarillo chillaba de manera estridente, pues creía verse amenazado. Sin embargo, el chico comenzó a hablar de una manera tierna y sosegada consiguiendo que le dejara acercarse y parase su incesante piar.- Tranquilo, bonito. Tranquilo. Parece que tienes daño en las patas y por eso no puedes moverte. No te voy a hacer nada. Allí abajo hay alguien a quien le preocupas mucho y no me lo permitiría.

El chico finalmente llegó hasta el pajarillo y lo cogió con una mano. Intentó tirar de él, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que eso no sería posible. Alrededor de sus patas, el animal tenía un hierro que no hacía más que lastimarle la piel. ¡Con razón no podía volar! ¿Quién querría hacerle daño de esa manera a ese animalito indefenso? Se apoyó mejor en el tronco y con pericia desenroscó el hierro de las patas. El pajarillo chilló de nuevo dejando constancia de su dolor. Abajo Molly se inquietaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le estás haciendo? –chilló para que el chico la escuchara.

- Tiene un hierro alrededor de las patas; se lo estoy sacando. –explicó él de manera tranquila.

- ¡¡Pobrecillo!! ¿Quién le haría algo así?

- Alguien muy cruel.

El chico al fin bajó con el animalillo entre sus manos. Parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que Molly se había imaginado y a sus ojos de niña asomaron unas lágrimas al ver las patas lastimadas. Los ojos negros del animalillo mostraban un miedo atroz, pero Molly se prometió que lo calmaría. Deshizo el nudo del pañuelo que llevaba en el pelo, lo extendió en sus manos y le hizo un gesto al chico para que lo pusiera en el medio. El pajarillo estaba tan asustado que no había forma de que se escapara y mucho menos de calmarlo. Chillaba de manera penetrante.

- Bueno, ya está a salvo. Ya me puedo ir

- ¿No quieres venir conmigo y ayudarme a curarlo? –preguntó Molly de manera inocente.

- No. No se me da bien cuidar de nadie. Ni siquiera sé porqué te he ayudado.

- Porque eres una buena persona.

- No, no lo soy.

- Si, lo eres. Una buena persona rodeada de malas personas. Como un rayo de luz en el ojo de la tormenta.

- Dices cosas muy extrañas.

- Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras cualidades.

- Yo no tengo ninguna.

- Si que las tienes; por ejemplo, eres el salvador de Chip. –le mostró al pajarillo que se había calmado con el acuneo de la pelirroja.

- No lo soy,

- Lo que si eres es muy negativo. –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El chico no dijo nada en contestación, sino que se puso sus cascos y caminó sin volver la vista atrás. Sin saberlo, Molly se había convertido en su rayo de sol en el ojo continuo de la tormenta que era su vida. Porque él sabía que no era una buena persona. Lo decía él y lo decía la canción que escuchaba.

_**When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special  
But I 'm a creep  
I 'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here**_

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Esa noche, Hermione no bajó a cenar. Aludió que no se encontraba bien y Ron, que sabía la verdadera razón, no insistió. La cena transcurrió en agradable armonía y el tema estrella fue el pajarillo que Molly había encontrado en el bosque. Chip se había convertido en uno más de la familia y Ron bromeó con que era la única especie que les faltaba por tener en casa. Un pájaro común. Molly ayudada de James y Alice, que se quedaba a cenar, habían curado a Chip y este ahora descansaba en una jaulita en la habitación de Molly. Rose enseguida quiso saltarse la cena para ir a ver al animal, pues por una causa o por otra, era la única que todavía no le había _saludado_, y eso se convirtió en arma de discusión entre ella y Ron.

- _Pelo_, tío _Lon_, el _pajalito_ no me conoce. Tengo que _il_ a _vel-lo_ y _decil-le_ que soy _Lose_ y vamos a _sel_ amigos. –decía la niña componiendo su mejor sonrisa.

- Antes de subir tienes que cenar, Rosie. A Chip no le gustaría que fueras con el estómago vacío.

- No está vacío. Antes comí una chocolatina; y además, no me gusta lo _velde_. ¿_Polqué_ _siemple_ comemos _velde_? No hay comida _losa_.

- Rosie, comemos verde porque es sano y nutritivo.

- No _quielo_ sano; _quielo_ _vel_ al _pajalito_. –Rose se bajó de su silla, pero Ron la cogió en brazos antes de que se marchara de la cocina.- ¡¡Tío _Lon_!!

- Rose…vas a comer o no verás al pájaro. Tu misma. –el tono de voz del pelirrojo le dijo que no bromeaba.

- ¿Y si hacemos un _tlato_? –se movió en el regazo de Ron, pero este no la soltó.

- ¿Qué clase de trato?

- Subo a _vel_ al _pajalito_ _coliendo_ y después bajo y como lo _velde_.

- Umm…me parece que no. ¿Por qué no comes lo verde primero y después vas a ver al pajarito?

- Nooo, tío _Lon_. Ese _tlato_ no me gusta. –Rose hizo un puchero.

- Pues es el único que hay.

- _Eles_ malo; no dejas a _Losie vel_ al _pajalito_. Se lo voy a _decil_ a la tía.

- No; la tía no se encuentra bien esta noche, así que la dejaremos descansar. –a las palabras de Ron, Lily levantó la cabeza y cruzó la mirada con la del pelirrojo.

- Vamos, Rosie, come un poco y después te enseño a Chip. –dijo Molly conciliadora. No le había contado a nadie de la presencia del chico en el rescate.

Finalmente, Rose había accedido a comer y después ver al pajarillo. Ron sonrió mientras lo recordaba. Pasaban varios minutos de las once de la noche, Alice ya se había marchado mediante red flu y todos los niños dormían en sus camas. Esperaba tener esa noche a solas para Hermione y para él; tenían mucho que hablar. Terminó de recoger la cocina, mitad al método muggle y mitad al mágico. Subió la escalera en silencio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y guardando los juguetes que habían esparcidos por el suelo del pasillo. Asomó la cabeza por la habitación de Rose y Brian; dormían. Y después fue a echarle un vistazo a Leo en la nursery. El bebé también dormía con el chupete en la boca.

La puerta de su habitación chirrió levemente al abrirla, pero el pelirrojo supo cerrarla rápidamente. Cogió el pijama de encima de la cómoda y se cambió en absoluto silencio. Sus ojos azules estaban atentos al pequeño bulto ovillado que había a un lado de la cama. La ventana estaba abierta y la persiana subida de par en par. Por lo que la luz de la luna se filtraba dejando una sensación de claro oscuro. Ron suspiró antes de meterse en la cama. Si por algo se caracterizaba su relación con Hermione era por su perseverancia y su capacidad de anteponerse a la adversidad. Ya habían pasado por ello demasiadas otras veces.

- Hermione…-el pelirrojo se pegó al cuerpo de la castaña y enterró su rostro entre el cabello castaño alborotado.

- ¿Ya se durmieron los niños? –su voz sonaba lejana y ronca.

- Si. –Ron acariciaba sus cabellos con sus labios.

- Bien. –Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano del pelirrojo que envolvía su cintura.

- Mi amor…-comenzó a decir Ron, pero Hermione se dio la vuelta en su agarre y puso dos dedos temblorosos en los labios de él. El pelirrojo pudo ver que tenía los ojos irritados.

- Lo siento. –fue cuanto dijo ella antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzada.- Te lo tendría que haber dicho todo antes. Siempre lo estropeo todo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione? –preguntó Ron muy dulcemente.

- Debería de habértelo dicho antes, haber sido sincera contigo.

- Lo escuché todo, mi amor.

- Oh, Dios mío, qué tonta he sido. –se tapó el rostro con las manos.

- Un poco tonta si que eres, pero no por lo que tu crees. –con una mano fue sacando las de Hermione de su rostro. Después le besó la mejilla derecha.- Yo nunca podría dejarte de nuevo, nada podría obligarme a hacerlo. Lo hice una vez y mi vida se terminó hasta que te volví a encontrar.

- Peor Ron… Yo…yo no puedo tener hijos. –confesó Hermione acompañado por un lamento. Se notaba que le dolía profundamente.

- Hermione, escúchame, aunque te lo voy a repetir todas las veces que hagan falta; estar contigo es lo que quiero, lo que da sentido a mi vida. No me importa que no puedas tener hijos, y solo sufro porque veo que te hace sufrir a ti. Eres la mujer de mi vida, el ángel al que más quiero. Si tu sufres…yo sufro, si tu ríes…yo río. Somos un equipo que forman un todo, Hermione. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, para todo el amor que aun nos queda por darnos. No tendremos hijos, no pasa nada; a nuestro cargo hay siete personitas muy especiales y siempre podemos adoptar. Pero no te aflijas por ello; no lleves una carga que no te corresponde. –la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Ron…-había lágrimas de nuevo en los ojos de la castaña.- Te quiero, Ron.

- Yo también te quiero, mi amor. –Ron bajó sus labios hasta los de ella.- Nunca te dejaré, nunca. Tendrás que aguantarme lo que te reste de vida. –intentó infundirle un poco de humor al final.

- Estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo. –sonrió entre las lágrimas Hermione.

- Estás preciosa hasta cuando lloras. –le acarició la mejilla derecha de nuevo.- Pero eso no significa que tengas permiso para llorar siempre, eh.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Cómo está Lily? Se ha llevado un buen susto el día de hoy. He sido bastante injusta con ella, pro es que no estaba preparada para contemplar esa posibilidad. –Hermione hablaba con la seguridad que le transmitían los brazos de Ron arropándola.

- Cuéntame qué pasó.

- Bueno, llevo un par de días que me levanto con nauseas y sudor frío en la frente. No te he dicho nada porque no quería preocuparte. –se adelantó antes de que él protestara.- Lily había estado observándome y llegó a la conclusión de que podría estar embarazada.

- Vaya.

- Si. Y ante su insistencia mi reacción no fue muy buena. La pobre se asustó y disgustó mucho. Nunca habíamos tenido una discusión.

- Pero después ambas lo arreglasteis, y Lily es una chica sensata, en eso se parece a ti. Ya verás como mañana es la de siempre.

- Eso espero. –se quedó callada unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.- Ron…lo del bebé… Se que te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, pero es algo que había enterrado en lo más hondo de mi memoria y no estaba preparada para contarlo aun.

- No pasa nada, cielo. No te voy a negar que me ha dolido, pero no que no me lo contaras, sino que tuvieras que pasar por ello tu sola.

- ¿Cómo eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque te quiero.

- Haces que suene muy simple.

- Es que lo es. –volvió a hacerle carantoñas y ella se dejó mimar.

- El bebé que perdí…-tomó aire antes de seguir hablando. Le costaba hilar las palabras.

- Shh. –Ron la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios. No quería que volviera a sufrir contando la historia. Al menos no esa noche.- No digas nada; ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.

- Pero Ron…

- Es una conversación que nos queda pendiente, ¿vale?

- Vale.

- La retomaremos el día que te sientas con fuerzas.

- Gracias. –le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Y ahora vamos a dormir, porque mañana llegan Stuart y Lainey y además, los niños esperan a su hermosa tía sentada en la mesa del desayuno para decirle cuanto la quieren.

- Tonto.

- Pero me quieres igual.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Efectivamente, al día siguiente llegó Stuart…pero sin Lainey. La rubia estaba enferma y se había tenido que quedar en Nueva York guardando cama. No se iba a aburrir, sin embargo, porque como dijo Stuart, se había quedado a su lado ese perro suyo que estaba tan loco como ella. Aunque lo dijo con cariño y medio en broma. Stuart le dio un abrazo muy especial y prolongado a Hermione; la echaba mucho más de menos de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. La encontró más delgada que la ultima vez, pero pudo comprobar que la chipa de amor que había en sus ojos cuando miraba a Ron no había disminuido en absoluto.

Con la excusa de que tenia que enseñarle algo, Ron se llevó a Stuart demasiado pronto del lado de Hermione. No es que tuviera celos ni nada de eso, los había superado con todo el mundo excepto para con "Vicky", pero lo que tenia que hablar con Stuart era importante. Hermione compuso un puchero de esos que le salían tan bien a Rosie, pero a ella no le funcionó. Le pareció algo extraño, pero enseguida Leo reclamó su atención y ya no pudo seguir al pendiente. De todas formas, Ron le avisó de que tan solo serían diez minutos, como mucho quince.

Así que el pelirrojo y el rubio salieron presurosos hacia el cobertizo; tanto que este último casi no podía respirar. En el jardín vieron a Eric y Brian jugando en el parquecito de tierra. Ajeno a todo este trasiego, una silueta vestida completamente de negro y con sus ojos negros enfocados en su objetivo, esperaba pacientemente su oportunidad. Una ráfaga de aire proveniente del río tiró para atrás la capucha que cubría su cabeza y dejó al descubierto una mata de cabello rubio, casi blanco. El desconocido volvió a colocársela en silencio y se agazapó todo lo que pudo. Unos ojitos verdes desviaron su mirada hacia allí, le pareció ver algo. Miró a Eric que aplanaba la torre de su castillo de tierra; apretó con más fuerza el elefantito gris de peluche que ahora era su favorito.

- Eric, ven un momento, por favor. –se escuchó la voz de Hermione desde la ventana de la nursery de Leo. Llevaba al pequeño en brazos que no dejaba de llorar. Saludó con una mano a Brian y desapareció dentro.

- Ahora vengo y terminamos el castillo, ¿vale? –le prometió Eric a su hermano.

- Bueno. –dijo Brian apretando su peluche con ambas manos y mirando de nuevo hacia los matorrales donde creyó ver moverse algo minutos antes. Después volteó para ver como Stuart y Ron entraban en el cobertizo.

- Ya voy, tía. –dijo Eric en voz alta para que la escuchase su tía.- No te muevas de aquí, eh. Tienes que proteger nuestro castillo.

- Si, yo lo protegeré. –aseguró el morenito colocándose mejor las gafas.

Eric se marchó; Ron y Stuart entraron solos en el cobertizo y Brian se quedó completamente solo en el jardín. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del individuo agazapado fue enorme. Escondió la cabeza mejor dentro de la capucha y sacó su varita. Con un movimiento creó una réplica del hurón del niño y usando la maldición imperios hizo que el animal se paseara delante del niño y luego volviera a él. Así se aseguraba de que Brian saldría de las barreras protectoras que rodeaban el jardín y la casa.

- Nero, ¿Dónde vas? No salgas al bosque, te vas a perder. –dijo Brian. Se resistía a moverse porque tenía miedo. Pero el animalillo parecía querer enseñarle algo, porque no dejaba de ir y venir.- ¿Has encontrado algo? ¡Nero, no te vayas! ¡Nero! –finalmente Brian se levantó y después de traspasar la barrera de seguridad de la casa, fue envuelto por la espesa capa negra del desconocido y despareció.

No pasaron más de tres minutos y Eric ya había vuelto a salir al jardín. El pelirrojito miró hacia un lado y a otro buscando a su hermano pequeño, pero no lo vio. Decidió buscarlo por el jardín y los alrededores; de seguro había visto una mariposa o algún animalillo que le había llamado la atención y se había ido tras él. Si hasta se había dejado su peluche favorito olvidado en el parquecillo de arena. Miró mejor este sitio y vio que estaba deshecho; tendría que hablar con él cuando lo viera.

Mientras, en el cobertizo había dos hombres que estaban llevando a cabo una conversación muy desagradable. No por el tono ni las palabras ni nada, sino por el asunto que entrañaba. Stuart estaba apoyado contra una de las picas de mármol mientras que Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro. Habían puesto hechizos silenciadores y de seguridad para que nadie los molestara.

- Lo mejor sería que nos reuniéramos en casa de Neville cuanto antes, pero ha de ser de manera que Hermione no sospeche. –dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿No te has planteado lo que dirá cuando se entere? –preguntó Stuart después de asentir a lo primero que había dicho.

- Sé que se va a enfadar mucho, la conozco. Pero es un pequeño precio que pagar si conseguimos atrapar a ese hijo de puta.

- Bien. ¿Sabes, Ron? Admiro la forma en la que siempre hablas cuando algo esta relacionado con Hermione.

- Ella es mi vida.

- Lo se; y tu la de ella. Así que ten cuidado en todo lo que hagas. No soportaría perderte de nuevo.

- Ambos la conocemos muy bien.

- Si. –Stuart sonrió tímidamente.

- Por cierto, a la reunión vendrá…Malfoy. –el último nombre lo dijo con desagrado.

- No te cae bien.

- No es cuestión de que me caiga bien o mal. Fueron demasiados años de malestar entre los cuatro. Harry, Hermione, él y yo. Pero a pesar del tiempo, para mi sigue siendo una serpiente que solo se arrastra en pos de su beneficio.

- ¿Y qué puede sacar de esto?

- No se; es amigo de Hermione, así que me aferro a eso. Además que su apellido aun le abre muchas puertas a las que nosotros no podemos entrar.

- Bueno, ya sabes que yo estoy al 100% contigo.

- Gracias.

- Dámelas cuando le hallamos dado su merecido a ese hijo de puta. Créeme, que después de ti, no hay nadie que quiera más que yo vérmelas con él. No hice nada en su momento, pero esta vez no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- Estuviste junto a ella, apoyándola en silencio. Y eso es ya mucho.

- Bueno…-el rubio se encogió de hombros indeciso; en su corazón sabia que no había sido suficiente. Tendría que haber hecho algo para alejarla de él desde el principio.

- Anda vamos. –Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Stuart.- Le vendrá bien tenerte aquí unos días. Ella no lo dice, pero yo se que te echa mucho de menos.

- Es como mi hermana. –salieron a la luz del sol del exterior.

- Pues vamos a saludarla como se merece. –dijo risueño para luego ponerse serio de nuevo.- Intentaré que mañana mismo sea la reunión. Hablaré esta tarde con Neville para que él los reúna a todos.

- Quieres deshacerte pronto de mi, eh.

- ¿Yo? ¡Que va! Lo que pasa es que no me gusta compartir.

- Supongo que tienes que hacer malabarismos para compartirla con los siete enanitos. –rió el rubio.

- Pues si, bastantes. Y mira, ahí viene uno de esos enanitos.

Eric venia corriendo y con el semblante lleno de angustia.

- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! –le faltaba el aire para respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo cuando llegó a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Eric? –Ron buscó con sus ojos azules a los asustados de Eric.

- Es Brian; no aparece. –sendas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo que no aparece? –preguntó Stuart, pues Ron se había quedado pálido y sin habla.

- Estábamos construyendo un castillo en la arena cuando tía Hermione me llamó. Entré solo un momento y le dije que no se moviera. Pero al salir el castillo estaba deshecho, su peluche favorito tirado y él no estaba. Lo he buscado por todo el jardín y no aparece. –Eric terminó sollozando y Stuart lo atrajo hacia él para consolarlo.

- ¿Lo sabe tu tía? –preguntó al fin Ron.

- No, pero también lo está buscando para no sé qué cosa.

- ¡Merlín! –el pelirrojo se llevó una mano al rostro, no había imaginado nunca eso.- Tenemos que encontrarlo; tenemos que buscarlo y encontrarlo.

- ¡Brian! –se escuchó la tierna voz de Hermione a lo lejos; una voz que estaba teñida de angustia. Había buscando al niño por la casa para que fuerza a almorzar, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Después recordó haberlo visto con Eric jugando en el jardín. Pero allí tan solo estaba su peluche abandonado. Se agachó y cogió al elefantito con sus manos. El corazón se le aceleró.- ¡Brian!

- No puedes ocultárselo. –le dijo Stuart a Ron.- Si de verdad Brian ha desaparecido tiene que saberlo.

- No sabemos si has desaparecido. –con un movimiento de varita, el pelirrojo hizo aparecer un mapa del merodeador, pero de Lily Cottage y sus alrededores. Allí aparecían todos los niños excepto Molly y Lily que estaban en La Madriguera. Pero Brian no estaba.- No está, no está. –Ron estaba al borde del colapso.- Si no aparece aquí…es que no está.

- Pero… ¿dónde puede haber ido? –preguntó Stuart.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! –se escuchó de nuevo a Hermione y desde el montículo vieron como la castaña se desmayaba.

Al bajar a su lado, lo que vieron escrito en la tierra fue:

"**HOLA TELARAÑA,**

**TE QUEDASTE SIN UNO DE TUS HILOS.**

**LA CAÍDA ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA.**

**¿CUÁNTAS VIDAS PUEDE TENER UNA ARAÑA?"**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K, no mios. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas.**_

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Cada vez quedan menos capítulos y espero poder actualizar más a menudo, pues quiero terminar antes de navidad. **

**La historia ya esta terminada en mis escritos a mano, así que solo se trata de ir pasándola al pc.**

**Me vais a matar cuando lleguéis al final de este capítulo. Pero intentaré que la incertidumbre no pasé de unos 10 días y volveré a actualizar.**

**Este capítulo me gustaría dedicárselo a Danielaweasley (guapa).**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Los contestaré en breve.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

* * *

**Capítulo 37: El señor de los ojos negros.**

Sola en la penumbra y ovillada en un rincón de la cama, se encontraba Hermione. Se sentía más sola y desesperada que nunca. De sus ojos ya no caían lágrimas inútiles y apretaba con fuerza el elefantito de peluche de Brian. Se preguntaba donde estaría su pequeño, si estaría bien o si estaría asustado. Habían pasado ocho horas, pero a Hermione le parecían ocho días. Y en medio de esa congoja y desesperación, siempre se colaban esas letras; esas palabras escritas sobre la arena. Hermione sabía quien las había escrito. Había una sola persona en el mundo que la llamaba "telaraña".

Todos los miedos que había conseguido mantener en guardia durante diez años volvieron a ella en forma de ola gigantesca. En el planta baja del cottage se sucedían las llegadas de personas dispuestas a ayudar y se escuchaban los sollozos lastimeros de la señora Weasley. Hermione tenía ganas de bajar y gritarles a todos que se fueran, que era su niño el que había desaparecido. Su niñito de ojos verdes. Ahogó un nuevo estallido de llanto contra la almohada. En el exterior, la mañana había dejado paso a la tarde y pronto llegaría la noche. Pero a ella solo le quedaba el consuelo de que todo fuera una cruel pesadilla y que al despertar tenia al morenito a su lado, acurrucado entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, mientras esperaba ese momento de absolución que nunca llegaba, no dejaba de recriminarse cada uno de sus pasos de esa mañana. Si no hubiera dejado salir a Brian al jardín, si no hubiera ido a buscar a Leo, si no se hubiera apartado de la ventana, si no hubiera llamado a Eric para que entrara un momento… Si no, si no, si no…

Había tantas posibilidades.

Y aunque Hermione sabía que ninguna de ellas habría salvado a Brian del secuestro, no podía evitar torturarse con ello. Decir que se sentía muy mal sería mentir, porque estaba destrozada. Había roto la promesa que hiciera delante de la tumba de Harry y Ginny. No había podido proteger a Brian de la maldad que los rodeaba; había sido un modelo de madre nefasto. Todo esto se lo repetía continuamente, como si fuese un disco rayado sin pausa ninguna.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y el momentáneo murmullo de las voces de abajo. Esto solo duró hasta que la puerta se cerró. Quien fuera el que avía entrado, estaba parado como una estatua en la penumbra. Cuando al fin se decidió a andar, su movimiento fue acompañado por una sutil ráfaga de aire frío. Se tumbó en la cama, a la espalda de Hermione, y se pegó a su cuerpo. La abrazó con fuerza como tantas otras veces había hecho y notó como los hombros de ella se sacudían. Porque por mucho que Hermione lo intentara, el dolor en su alma y su corazón era tan grande que de alguna forma tenia que salir. Un sonido parecido al de un animal herido salió de su garganta.

- Shh…shh…-Ron la abrazó con más fuerza; no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que contener su rabia y dolor y mantenerlos a raya para consolar a Hermione, pero esto último se presentaba como una tarea demasiado ardua.

- Ron… ¿Dónde está mi niño? ¿Dónde?

- Tranquila, mi amor. Lo encontraremos; no ha podido…

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo vamos a encontrarlo? –Hermione se deshizo del abrazo del pelirrojo y se levantó de un salto. Ahora que Ron podía verle el rostro comprobó que estaba hinchado, la nariz roja, los ojos mojados y los labios temblorosos. Su cabello, que ya de por si era alborotado, ahora estaba indomable.

- Hermione, tranquilízate. –Ron se quedó sentado en la cama.

- ¡No! No puedo tranquilizarme, no puedo. Él lo tiene ahí fuera y mi pequeño está asustado y yo no estoy a su lado y yo…yo…

- Ya lo se, amor. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

- ¡Pues no es suficiente! No es suficiente. –Hermione ya lloraba sin ningún tapujo y elevaba la voz todo lo que podía, no importaba quien pudiera escucharla.

- Hermione…-Ron se levantó y caminó hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

- ¡No! ¡No! Él le hará daño; le hará daño porque quiere hacérmelo a mi; le hará daño a mi niño.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Tom; él escribió la nota en la tierra.

- ¿Qué? –Ron se volvió a sentar en la cama de la impresión. Llevaban toa la tarde intentado averiguar quien la había escrito y resultaba que Hermione lo sabía. Pero ella se había cerrado tanto en su dolor que hasta ahora había sido imposible alcanzarla.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Solo hay una persona en este mundo que me llama así, "telaraña". Y es la misma persona que no entiendo porqué solo quiere hacerme daño.

- ¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes? –Ron se levantó y la cogió de los brazos.

- No…podía. –Hermione lloraba tanto que las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver.

- ¡Deberías de haberlo dicho antes! –el pelirrojo la zarandeó dando rienda suelta a su miedo y a su frustración.

- No…podía. –repitió Hermione mientras se dejaba hacer a su pies. Abrazó con fuerza el peluche del elefantito mientras se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás.- No…podía…decir…nada. Nada…

Ron se dio cuenta de lo que Hermione trataba de decir y lo comprendió enseguida. El dolor de conocer la desaparición de Brian había actuado como una mordaza para las cuerdas vocales de la castaña. Si no había dicho nada antes, era porque literalmente no podía, no porque no quisiera. Los ojos azules del pelirrojo miraron a la mujer a la que amaba y solo se encontró con alguien roto de dolor. En el acto se arrepintió de su arrebato y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

- Hermione…Hermione, mírame.

- No…p-podía… No podía, Ron… No…p-podía. –repetía sin cesar.

- Hermione, mi amor… Hermione mírame. –ron la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a enfrentar su mirada.

- Lo siento, lo siento.

- Yo también lo siento, cielo. Yo también. –el pelirrojo la abrazó con fuerza, meciéndola del mismo modo en que había estado haciendo ella. Besaba sus cabellos castaños y la sostenía para que no cayese en un pozo emocional sin retorno.

- Es mi niño, Ron. Es nuestro niño. Quiero que vuelva, quiero que nos lo devuelvan. –lloraba Hermione.

- Lo encontraremos, tranquila. Lo encontraremos. Nadie va a quitarnos a nuestros niños. Te lo prometo.

- ¿Si?

- Si. –dijo Ron con toda la convicción que le quedaba. Besó la frente de la castaña y se quedó mirando hacia un punto inconcreto.

- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Por qué se lo han llevado a él?

- Porque querían hacernos daño.

- Sus sueños. –dijo Hermione de repente.- ¿Crees que sus sueños tienen algo que ver?

- ¿Qué sueños?

- Aquellos del señor de los ojos negros. Me dijo que quería separarlo de mi porque yo era mala y… ¡Oh, Dios Mío! –Hermione se apartó de Ron para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso es. Es el mismo señor de los ojos negros. Que tontos hemos sido, Ron. Nos ha estado avisando de lo que pensaba hacer durante todo este tiempo. –el cerebro de Hermione se estaba poniendo en marcha a toda máquina.

- Sigo sin entender nada.

- Tom utilizó el subconsciente de Brian para avisarnos de que aun estaba por aquí. Se coló en sus sueños y adoptó la forma del terrorífico señor de los ojos negros. Lo tenia todo calculado; sabia que nosotros lo achacaríamos a un simple terror nocturno y que no le prestaríamos atención…hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. –de los ojos de Hermione seguían cayendo lágrimas, pero ahora tenia un objetivo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo se metió en el subconsciente de Brian? –la hipótesis de Hermione planteaba muchas dudas en el cerebro de Ron, aunque reconocía que la castaña no estaba del todo equivocada.

- ¿Recuerda la conexión de Harry y Voldemort? Pues de la misma forma.

- Pero Harry y Voldemort compartían unas gotas de sangre y sus varitas estaban conectadas y…

- Eso se puede hacer hoy día sin necesidad de sangre o conexión. Si yo quiero, puedo meterme en tus sueños. –para Hermione parecía todo muy fácil.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- Es una técnica avanzada que estuve desarrollando en el cuartel de aurores de Nueva York. Se trata de utilizar la energía de las tormentas eléctricas como catalizador para la conexión. –se quedó pensando unos minutos.- ¡Claro! Por eso Brian tenía miedo cuando llovía; no era la tormenta en si, sino lo que desencadenaba en su mente.

- Oh, por Merlín. –Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sentó del todo en el suelo. Apoyó la espalda en la cama y miró a Hermione.- ¿Sabia Tom de ese proyecto?

- No. Pero pudo robar los archivos del Ministerio de Nueva York.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿no? –el pelirrojo se levantó y ofreció su mano a la castaña que se levantó al tiro.

- Si. –se abrazaron.

- Recuperaremos a nuestro niño; a nuestro hijo.

- Tenemos que hacerlo, Ron. –los ojos de Hermione se aguaron de nuevo.- Si le ocurriera algo no sabría qué hacer; me moriría de dolor.

- Vamos a encontrarlo y va a estar bien cuando lo encontremos.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo. –le dio un beso en los labios.- Siento mucho lo de antes.

- No, yo lo siento más. Me quedé cegada por el dolor, no sabía qué hacer. Pero ahora ya lo sé. Que no me quede tumbada llorando no significa que no sienta dolor y miedo.

- Exacto. Pero no debería de haberte zarandeado así. Perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonar. –le acarició la mejilla derecha con la mano.

- Bien.

- Vamos a rescatar a nuestro hijo.

- Si, vamos. –se cogieron de la mano y el pelirrojo abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Stuart había alzado el puño para llamar.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hemos recibido una nueva nota.

- ¿Dónde?

- A través del fuego.

- ¿Qué dice? –preguntó Hermione.

- _**"La línea de la vida se acerca al abismo.**_

_**El hilo que sostiene la telaraña,**_

_**Se romperá allí mismo.**_

_**¿Aun quedan fuerzas para el optimismo?**_

_**Bon vayage, telaraña."**_

- ¿No dice nada de Brian? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la castaña pensaba en la nota dejada.

- Bueno…-Stuart miró inseguro a Hermione, sabía que lo último iba a afectarla aun más.

- ¿Qué dice? –insistió Ron.

- Es una notita escrita por Brian y tiene un dibujo…terrorífico. La nota dice: _"Mi mamá me abandonará y el señor de los ojos me comerá. Por el abismo caerá, la casa donde Brian está."_

- ¡Hijo de puta! –Ron estrelló el puño contra la pared.

- Ya se donde está Brian. –interrumpió Hermione y bajó presurosa las escaleras.

* * *

Estaba oscuro y hacia frío. Eso era todo lo que Brian podía decir del sitio en el que estaba. No había nada a su alrededor. Parecía una gran habitación sin ventanas y sin nada. El niño estaba sentado en el suelo, en un rincón, con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho. Se había despertado allí de repente y, como si de un sueño se tratase, se había encontrado cara a cara con el señor de los ojos negros. Le había dado miedo y había llorado. Quería a su mamá a su lado, pero no la veía. Después había aparecido una señora de sonrisa extraña y ojos grandes. No le gustaban los niños, había dicho, así que mejor era que se estuviera calladito si no quería que le hicieran daño. A Brian comenzaron a temblarle las piernecitas, pero consiguió dominarse poco a poco. Esa misma señora, le había dado una hoja y un lápiz y le había indicado lo que tenia que dibujar y escribir.

- No se escribir muy bien. –había dicho Brian temeroso y alejando la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules de la mujer.

- No importa, siempre y cuando tus tachones sean reconocibles para esa estúpida de Hermione. –su voz era desagradable y ni siquiera la endulzaba para hablar con el morenito.

Así que Brian había hecho lo que le pedían y después la mujer se había marchado con su dibujo y la luz que había traído. Brian se quedó como estaba en esos momentos y más asustado que nunca. No sabía quien le daba más miedo, si la señora de la capucha negra o el señor de los ojos negros. Lo único que sabía era que quería regresar a casa y acurrucarse en los brazos de su mamá. Porque tía Hermione había pasado a ser "mamá" a secas.

Miró hacia el techo pero desde allí no se veía el cielo. Se colocó bien sus gafitas y apretó con fuerza sus manitas y sus ojitos. Aunque una parte muy grande de él deseaba ponerse a llorar de nuevo, no se iba a dejar vencer por ello. Utilizando una vocecita muy flojita y tierna, habló con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchase desde el cielo.

- Queridos papá y mamá del cielo, yo se que no puedo veros ahora y seguramente vosotros a mi tampoco. Hay un techo muy feo que no me deja ver el cielo. ¿Pero me escucháis? Yo creo que si. Tengo mucho miedo aquí solo y no sé qué hacer. No me perdí ni fui malo. Pero el señor de los ojos negros me llevó. Mi mamá de aquí está muy triste y preocupada, creo. Ayudarme a ir a verla, por favor. Gracias.

Brian abrió sus ojitos verdes y siguió mirando ese techo feo y frío que le impedía ver el cielo azul. No sabía si sus palabras habían sido escuchadas, pero estaba seguro de que sus papás del cielo lo ayudarían. Ojalá tuviera a su elefantito de peluche junto a él. Así no se sentiría tan solo. Poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron cerrando de nuevo, pero estaba vez de cansancio, y finalmente sucumbió al sueño ovillado en un rincón del suelo.

Al hacer tiempo que no escuchaba sollozos, su nueva carcelera se levantó de su asiento en una confortable salita con chimenea y caminó hacia él. La mujer se maldijo por haber aceptado tomar parte en un plan como ese. Ella ya había conseguido su venganza veinte años antes, pero aun hoy día tenía las manos atadas. Se le encogió el poco corazón que le quedaba al ver a un niño inocente en esas condiciones. Vale que quisieran hacerle daño a Hermione, pero no al niño. Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que volviera a su asiento con toda la presteza del mundo. Simuló que leía un libro cualquiera.

La mujer de la capucha negra y los ojos azules, como la había bautizado Brian, hizo su aparición en la salita. Se quitó la capa negra dejando paso a su escultural cuerpo embutido en un traje azul marino y movió su larga y lisa cabellera negra de un lado a otro. Se sentó en el sillón que había frente a la otra mujer.

- ¿Qué lees? –se interesó.

- Umm…-la mujer miró de reojo la portada, pero no podía ver el titulo sin que la otra se diera cuenta de que no lo sabia.- Una novela muggle cualquiera.

- Ay, rubita, rubita. ¿Te piensas que soy tonta? –la mujer de la capucha se levantó y apareció a escasos centímetros de la cara de la otra que temblaba.- Dime.

- N-no.

La mujer de la capucha le arrebató el libro sin detenerse a mirar las manos temblorosas de la otra.

- "Grandes esperanzas" de Charles Dickens. –dijo de manera burlona. Miró de nuevo el libro y después lo arrojó al fuego.- Bazofia muggle, eso es lo que es.

-…

- Pero dime, valiente Gryffindor… ¿Qué esperanzas tienes tu? ¿Y de qué?

- Yo…yo…solo…

- No hay esperanzas para las personas con el corazón negro como nosotras. Eso métetelo en la cabeza, valiente Gryffindor. Jajajajajaja…

- Solo quería entretenerme.

- ¿Piensas que soy tonta? Tú no has leído un libro en tu vida, no te interesan. Lo que querías era acomodar al criajo ese. Admítelo.

- Es que…está muy solo y frío allí. Es muy pequeño…

- Si está así es porque se lo merece.

- Es solo un niño.

- ¿Recuerdas quienes son sus padres ahora? ¿Su madre?

- Si, pero…

- Pues es justificación suficiente.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos parar? Ya hicimos lo nuestro en Hogwarts. Ya la hundimos allí…

- Y ella todavía tiene al hombre al que amas; a aquel que te quitó de manera cruel. Y sigue cultivando la amistad con mí…con esa serpiente. Después de echarme de mi circulo social, de que todo el mundo me negara, de que todos mis amigos me dieran la espalda… ¡De que asesinara a mis padres! –se acercó a ella de nuevo con varita en ristre.- Nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA descansaré de mi venganza. Solo la muerte me liberará de mi promesa. ¡Y quiero verla MUERTA!

- Tranquilízate, mi buena señora. –dijo una tercera voz desde uno de los laterales. El señor de los ojos negros había hecho su siguiente aparición.- Ese final tan deseado está mas cerca que nunca. Ya sabe de nuestra existencia y eso la esta carcomiendo por dentro.

- Pero, señor… el niño… -dijo la mujer del cabello rubio.

- El niño debe morir, por supuesto. –opinó la mujer de la capucha.- Ya no nos sirve para nada y la dejaremos más débil con una muerte en su conciencia.

- No, por Merlín. No podéis hacerle daño, mi señor. Es solo un niño.

- ¿Quieres cuidar de él, mi buena niña? –le preguntó el señor de los ojos negros con expresión burlona.

- Si es necesario… Si así consigo que no lo matéis…

- No será necesario. Ese hombrecito ya nos ha servido todo lo que podía servir. Es hora de marcharnos ya. Si conozco bien a Hermione, y la conozco, habrá deducido ya donde nos encontramos. –se volteó para besar en los labios a la mujer de la capucha negra.- Y no conviene que nos encuentre aquí, ¿verdad?

- Pero señor…

- No insistas, mi buena señora. –dijo alejándose de ella.

- Algún día nos contará sus razones para querer acabar con Hermione con tanto ímpetu y rabia.

- Ese día está más cercano de lo que crees. Y ahora vámonos.

- Pero…señor, el niño…-repitió la mujer rubia.

- No estoy para juegos, mi buena niña. El niño estará bien; Hermione es sumamente inteligente y me consta que nunca ha olvidado este sitio. Es cuestión de minutos que el recinto acabe rodeado de aurores y vete a saber tu que gente.

- Vamos, tenemos que irnos. –apremió la mujer de la capucha negra.

- ¿Vienes?

La mujer rubia miró por última vez la puerta donde estaba el niño, después miró al señor de los ojos negros y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, vamos. –dijo finalmente.

* * *

En el salón de Lily Cottage, todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos y sorprendidos al ver bajar a Hermione. El murmullo ininterrumpido cesó al momento y todos los ojos se posaron en ella. Hermione también se quedó sorprendida, pero sobretodo agradecida de la gente que había aparecido para ayudar. El corazón se le llenó de un sentimiento más blanco y abrazó a Luna que salió a su paso. Pudo ver a Lupin y Tonks, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Padma, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid con su gran talla que se comía medio comedor, a Fred y Angelina, y a George y Annie cogidos de la mano. Todos habían ido allí de manera voluntaria…

Pero hubo otras dos personas que sorprendieron mucho a Hermione, aunque por distinto motivo. Acurrucada a un lado del sofá y más pálida que nunca…estaba Lainey. La rubia había acudido tan pronto como Stuart le había informado. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa calurosa. Y la otra persona era…Draco Malfoy. Era curioso verlo allí rodeado de tantas personas que durante su niñez y adolescencia había despreciado. Hermione no sabía como se lo tomaría Ron, pero ella se alegraba de ver al rubio allí. Al estar mas cerca, pudo abrazarlo y recibir su apoyo.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –le preguntó Hermione aun abrazada a él.

- Lily se lo dijo a Simon y él a mi. Espero que no te importe que hayamos venido. Él está arriba con los chicos.

- Pues claro que no me importa; te lo agradezco mucho.

- Si, bueno, no creo que Weasley…-Draco señaló con la cabeza la escalera por donde bajaban Ron y Stuart.

- Malfoy. –dijo el primero de ellos cuando estuvieron a la misma altura.

- Weasley. Solo he venido a ayudar; así que no desentierres la espada de guerra aun.

- ¿Porqué querrías ayudarnos?

- Porque sé lo que es perder a un hijo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos y finalmente Ron terminó por asentir.

- Bien. Gracias por venir.

- De nada.

Hermione cogió la mano de Ron y se colocó en el centro del comedor, para que todos pudieran verla y escucharla. Era consciente de que no tenía la mejor facha en esos momentos, pero no le importaba. Aquella no era una reunión de sociedad.

- Perdonadme si no soy muy explícita, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Sé dónde está Brian. –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.- Sé dónde está mi niño, pero necesito vuestra ayuda para llegar allí y una vez estemos allí.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Dónde está?

Las preguntas y las caras de sorpresa se sucedían.

- También se quien está detrás de todo esto. Es una persona que en el pasado me hizo mucho daño y que por lo visto no ceja en su empeño.

A las palabras de Hermione, algunos de los presentes cruzaron sus miradas comprendiendo en el acto de quien se trataba. Otros siguieron sin comprender nada. Pero todos escucharon con atención a la castaña.

- No se las condiciones en las que se encontrará este sitio…-miró a Ron y a Stuart-…hace diez años que no lo piso. Tampoco se si este individuo tiene gente a su mando ni los hechizos protectores que vayamos a encontrarnos. Lo único que se es que Brian está allí, quiere que vayamos a buscarlo y yo quiero recuperar a mi pequeño.

- ¿Dónde es? Nosotros vamos los primeros. –dijo George y Fred asintió apoyando a su gemelo.

- Cuenta con nosotros también. –dijeron Lupin y Tonks.

Y así se fueron sucediendo las opiniones, todas ellas favorables.

- Bueno, esta en una cabaña abandonada en el centro de Alaska. Ese fue el refugio de un importante mortífago suelto, pero hacer diez años que yo misma lo apresé y continúa bajo la tutela del ministerio americano.

- ¿Allí? –preguntó Stuart, pues aparte de ella, era el único que había estado y conocía el sitio.

- Si.

- Pero…está enfermo.

- Allí fue donde me atacó y…-la voz de Hermione se perdió mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Ron. El pelirrojo asintió en silencio y entonces tomó el mando. Pero antes necesitaba hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- **La línea de la vida se acerca al abismo**. Ese sitio en los libros de Historia se le conoce como "La línea de la vida". Y cada vez esta más cerca del abismo porque a pocos metros hay una catarata que cada año retrocede y se acerca más a la casa. Llegará un momento en que la casa…caerá por el abismo…del olvido.

- Dios mío. –exclamaron todos y la profesora McGonagall no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada orgullosa a su mejor y mas inteligente discípula.

- Tenemos que irnos ya…de camino a Alaska. –dijo Fred.

- No es tan fácil. –terció Stuart.- Se necesitan trasladores y sus permisos.

- Eso se arregla así…-dijo Hermione moviendo su varita y haciendo aparecer su patronus. A Ron le sorprendió ver que se trataba de una nutria…y su cría.

- ¿Desde cuando ha cambiado?

- No lo se. –Hermione tampoco se lo esperaba.- Hacia meses que no lo utilizaba.

- Bueno, ya nos ocuparemos de ello después.

- Si, tenemos que irnos muy rápido, Ron. –fue entonces, mientras los demás cogían sus abrigos y anclaban sus trasladores, que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la mirada angustiada de la castaña.

- Hay algo que no nos has contado, ¿verdad?

- Si. **El hilo que sostiene la telaraña…se romperá allí mismo.** Ha modificado el tiempo y el clima para…-a Hermione le costaba decirlo.- Ha dejado la casa al borde del abismo…y Brian está dentro de ella.

- Oh, Dios mío. –Ron caso se desmaya al darse cuenta de la verdad absoluta.

- Quiere que vayamos allí y nos sentíamos impotentes, que enloquezcamos al ver como la fuerza del agua se come la casa con nuestro niño dentro y no podamos hacer nada.

- Está enfermo.

- Y equivocado. Porque yo no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. –dijo Hermione y sin previo aviso desapareció.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó Ron, pero la castaña ya era inaccesible.

* * *

Hacia frío, mucho frío. El viento le daba en el rostro de lleno y su aspereza hacia que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Comenzó a temblar de manera pasmosa, pues se le había olvidado coger abrigo alguno. La realidad final había sido más apremiante que su comodidad o adecuamiento. El frío se colaba en sus huesos y amenazaba con quebrarlos. La ventisca levantaba arena nevada y le impedía ver el horizonte o lo que se encontraba delante suyo. Sin embargo, Hermione no iba a cejar en su empeño. Escuchaba el ruido del agua cada vez más cerca. Se había metido en su cabeza del mismo modo que se encasillan los tiros de una pistola.

Parecían contabilizarle el tiempo que quedaba y que ella sabía que era muy escaso. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… ¡TAC! Eso era lo que ocurriría. Ni siquiera se habían llevado su varita y no sabia como salvaría las barreras mágicas con las que tropezaría. Sin embargo, no temía por su vida. Algo le decía que Tom había reservado ya un DIA para ella y que no seria aquel.

Atravesó la ventisca de nieve justo en el momento en que Ron, Stuart y Draco aparecían en el claro helado. Por mucho que la llamaron y que al aire arrastró sus voces, la castaña no se volteó ni paró su caminar. Tenía las manos heladas y el mismo frío las convertía en una sensación de fuego para su cuerpo. En su cabello habían comenzado a aparecer tenues brotes de escarcha. Hermione sabia que con su fino jersey de algodón estaba más cerca de la hipotermia que de Brian. Pero ya le había dicho a Ron que encontraría al morenito aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en esa vida.

Miraba a un lado y a otro, desesperada por encontrar la cabaña. Seguía el sonido del agua; un sonido que cada vez era más atronador. A cada minuto que pasaba, una nueva placa de hielo se rompía. Y si Hermione pudiera verlo con más claridad, sabría que tan solo le quedaban quince minutos. Quince minutos para entrar en el infierno y salir con vida. Se paró en secó cuando sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, se arrodilló en el suelo, cerró los ojos y recitó una serie de frases en un idioma muy antiguo, desconocido para casi todo el mundo. Una aureola de paz se dibujó a su alrededor. Dejó de escuchar el sonido del viento y de percibir el del agua. La ventisca fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente desapareció. Hermione continuó con su cántico, ajena al grupo de gente que acudía en su ayuda.

- ¡Hermione! –gritaba Ron mientras luchaba contra la nieve para caminar más rápido.- ¡Hermione! –él si veía la cabaña, al igual que el resto de los que estaban allí, y el panorama era dantesco.

Nadie podía hacer nada por salvar la cabaña del inexorable deshielo. Nadie que al menos ellos conocieran. Porque los seres humanos ocultan muchas cosas en su interior, y era una de esas cosas la que estaba dotando a Hermione de unos poderes hasta el momento desconocidos. Porque era mejor el poder de dos que de uno. Un poder basado en el amor, la desesperación y la esperanza.

- ¡Hermione! –cuando Ron llegó a su altura, se quiso acercar a ella, ponerle un abrigo, pero el mismo campo magnético que ella había invocado se lo impidió. Ron cayó al suelo como si hubiera rebotado contra un gran plástico.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó George. Sostenía con fuerza la mano de Annie, que había ido en calidad de medimaga además de amiga.

- ¿Porqué se ha detenido aquí? –preguntó Fred. Miraba hacia la cabaña y a la castaña sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Mirad! La pared de hielo se recompone. Esta alejando la catarata de la cabaña. –dijo Draco, que había andado un poco más que los demás.

- No la molesten. –intervino la profesora McGonagall.- La señorita Granger está haciendo uso de una magia muy poderosa y antigua. –la anciana movió su varita en dirección a la cabaña.- Me lo temía.

- ¿El qué se temía? –preguntó Ron desesperado.

- Ninguno de nosotros puede entrar en la cabaña; me di cuenta nada más ver como esta aparecía por invocación de Hermione. Ese hombre…es muy astuto. No podemos deshacer los hechizos, al menos no ninguno de nosotros. Tan solo Hermione.

- ¿Y eso porqué? –preguntó Lupin arribando al encuentro.

- Porque se necesita su código genético. Este lugar tiene que ser capaz de reconocer su sangre, y algo me dice que es posible. –miró a ron y a Stuart de manera significativa.

- Si, lo es. –confirmó el pelirrojo.

- La barrera de seguridad que nos mantiene alejados es imposible de romper…pero no de atravesar. Hermione puede entrar y salir. Los demás…habremos de esperar aquí.

- ¿Y porqué no entra? –preguntó Tonks.

- Porque está ganando tiempo. Ahí es cuando me refería a que ese hombre es muy astuto. Hermione no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez.

- No entiendo. –a Ron le dolía la cabeza.

- Ella es la única que puede entrar a rescatar al niño…pero también la única que puede contener la catarata.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! –opinó Luna llevándose una mano a la boca. Neville estaba a su lado.

- Exacto. Si entra a buscar al niño…la catarata se los tragará a los dos.

- No, eso es imposible. Tiene que haber otra solución. –dijo Ron levantándose y paseándose de arriba abajo.

- No la hay, señor Weasley. –contestó la profesora McGonagall apresumbrada.

- Yo estoy con Weasley. –todos se voltearon en el acto para mirar a Draco.- Tiene que haber otra manera; algo que podamos hacer nosotros.

- No la hay. –dijo esta vez Hermione. Su voz era mucho más ronca y varonil y cuando abrió los ojos estos ya no eran de color miel, sino rojos. En sus manos y en su cuello se le marcaban las venas de un tono verdoso.- Minerva ha acertado en todo, como siempre.

- Oh, querida, no imagino porqué alguien querría ponerte en una situación como esta.

- Yo tampoco, pero ya no puedo contenerlo más. Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas…y he ir a rescatar a Brian.

- ¡No! No entrarás sola ahí. –Ron se negó en rotundo, pero solo se encontró con la triste sonrisa de Hermione.

-Si que lo haré. Tengo que rescatar a mi pequeño. –le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

- Pero Hermione…

- No podemos perder a Brian.

- Tiene que haber otra manera.

- Ron…este no es momento para la cabezonería Weasley; no la hay y punto.

- Pero Hermione…

- Pase lo que pase, recuerda que te amo. –fue lo último que dijo Hermione antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cabaña. Nadie pudo detenerla, porque su propia burbuja de seguridad se lo impidió.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, y como advirtiera la profesora McGonagall, las barreras que la protegían se hicieron a un lado y Hermione pudo entrar. Enseguida notó como las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Un dolor extremo se dispersó por su cuerpo, pero ella no se dejó vencer. Aunque fuera arrastrándose por el suelo helado de nieve, llegó hasta la puerta de la cabaña. En su interior todo estaba absolutamente tranquilo. Al paso de Hermione, la puerta se cerró aislándola del mundo. Fue como una película; el decorado de leñador dio paso al de un lugar inhóspito, rodeado de nieve y Hermione no pudo evitar gritar.

Se vio a si misma en forma de holograma, tirada en el suelo, con la espalda abierta y la sangre bañando el suelo. Tuvo que luchar contra su fobia y su desesperación. Reunir todas sus fuerzas para hacer a un lado esa imagen y convencerse de que no era real. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de conseguirlo…

- La línea de la vida se acerca al abismo, telaraña. Tus hilos ya no te sirven y yo solo espero el momento en el que caigas. –la voz de Tom sonó alta y clara. Esas habían sido sus palabras hacia diez años y hoy lo volvían a ser.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? –preguntó la castaña. No sabia si la voz pertenecía al holograma ni si podía responderle o no.

- Venganza. –simplificó Tom.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Por qué?

- En su momento lo sabrás. Ahora lo único que debe importarte es ese criajo débil y como salir vivos de aquí.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo.

- ¿Cómo? –miró su reloj de pulsera. Siete minutos; tenía siete minutos para dar con él.

- _**Tic, tac, tic, tac…**_

_**La telaraña sin su disfraz,**_

_**¿será de lo imposible capaz?**_

_**En la puerta del sol no has de buscar**_

_**Ni en la del frío encontrar.**_

_**Desesperada en su morral**_

_**La telaraña lo tiene muy mal.**_

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Suerte, telaraña.

Hermione se quedó sola de nuevo, repasando una y otra vez la adivinanza. Se paseaba de un lado a otro y no era ajena a que contra más tiempo pasaba dentro de la cabaña…menos energía tenia para salir. Ya no solo era cuestión de minutos. De su boca salía vaho y tenía mucho frío. Unas enormes ganas de vomitar se alojaron en su garganta. Los nervios crecían y el tiempo disminuía.

- Ni en la puerta del sol ni en la del frío. –repetía una y otra vez.- Se capaz de lo imposible; ser capaz de lo imposible… Brian, ¿dónde estás, mi niño?

- ¿Mamá? –se escuchó una vocecita muy lejana.

- ¿Brian? ¡Brian! ¿Dónde estás, mi amor? –Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, alerta al sonido de la voz del morenito.

- Aquí. Está muy oscuro y tengo frío, mami.

- No te preocupes; te voy a sacar de ahí, mi amor. –los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas.- Sígueme hablando, dime donde estás.

- No lo se, mami. Hace mucho frío y tengo miedo.

- No has de tener miedo, amor.

- Quiero volver a casa contigo.

- Volveremos, volveremos enseguida. –Hermione no había dejado en ningún momento de caminar y seguir la voz del niño. Finalmente se paró delante de su cuerpo falso y agónico. Comprendió que Brian estaba de algún modo debajo del cuerpo.

Miró de nuevo el reloj de pulsera: cuatro minutos. Movió el cuerpo, que a pesar de ser falso era de peso contundente. Se llenó las manos de sangre y le parecieron enganchosas. Pero toda sensación quedó congelada al ver a Brian. El morenito estaba debajo de una gruesa placa de hielo. A su alrededor todo estaba a oscuras, pero Hermione podía ver con exactitud su cuerpecillo sentado en un rincón.

- Brian, te estoy viendo, mi amor.

- Yo no te veo, está muy oscuro aquí.

- No pasa nada, mi amor. Mamá ha venido a buscarte.

Pero Hermione no contaba con que no tenía modo de romper el hielo. Había dejado olvidada su varita en la casa y allí en la cabaña no había nada que la ayudase. Comenzó a dar golpes con las manos, retirando capas de hielo, quemándose los dedos. Dos minutos y serian engullidos por la catarata.

- ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!

Colocó las manos encima de la placa de hielo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había funcionado una vez…tal vez dos…

- Por Merlín… Harry, Ginny, yo se que en algún lado tenéis que estar. Ayudarme a salvar a nuestro niño. Dadme fuerza, por favor.

La mano de Hermione sufrió un corte profundo y comenzó a sangrar con rapidez y en grandes cantidades. Al hacer contacto con la placa de hielo, su sangre la traspasó cayendo a la otra habitación. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par una milésima de segundo y después volvió a cerrarlos mientras probaba a meter sus manos a través del hielo. Sintió como si miles de cuchillos le atravesasen los brazos y estos se llenaron de arañazos, pero pasaron sin romper la placa de hielo. Había sido capaz de lo imposible.

- Coge mi mano, Brian. Cógete fuerte, mi amor. –gritó y suspiró cuando notó las pequeñas palmas de Brian contra las suyas.- Voy a subirte. Cierra los ojos, cielo. Ciérralos fuerte y cuando los abras estaré a tu lado.

Y así fue. Hermione subió a Brian a través de la placa de hielo y gracias al vacío momentáneo que había creado su sangre. El niño tenía los ojitos cerrados y no podía ver como los brazos de la castaña salían destrozados y magullados, quemados y con restos de sangre. Pero Hermione no sentía dolor, tan solo la alegría de tener a su morenito entre sus brazos.

- Brian, mi amor. Tenemos que irnos. –abrazó con fuerza el cuerpecillo de Brian cuando lo sintió en su regazo y depositó mil besos en su cara y en su cabello.

El tiempo pasó y el minuto restante terminó.

- Abrázate fuerte a mamá, abrázate muy fuerte y sigue con los ojos cerrados, mi amor. –el dijo la castaña al niño.

- ¡Tic, tac! ¡Tic, tac! ¡¡TAAACCC!! –la voz de Tom fue acompañada por una carcajada cuando la cabaña se vino abajo y fue engullida por la catarata.

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! –fue el lamento de Ron al ver como la cabaña desaparecía con Hermione y Brian en su interior.


	38. Chapter 38

**Tal y como prometí ayer, aquí está el capitulo.**

**Me gustaría dedicárselo a mardeframbuesa. Nattys cielo, feliz cumpleaños. Besotes. **

**Si todo va bien, el domingo que viene espero colgar el siguiente.**

**Besotes,**

**Fani.**

* * *

**Capítulo 38: La suma de dos es uno**.

Ante los ojos de terror e impotencia de los allí presentes, la cabaña fue engullida por la fuerza devastadora. La desesperación de Ron crecía por momentos y fue necesaria la fuerza de Stuart, Draco, Fred y George para evitar que no se dejara caer él también por la catarata. Yacía sobre la pura y virginal nieve sin sentir el frío que había entumecido sus piernas. Estaba convencido de que había perdido a Hermione y Brian y su corazón se había roto. No como años antes, no. Ahora cada astilla era un puñal que se clavaba con fuerza en su alma. Quería llorar, pero el mismo sobrecogimiento se lo impedía. Maldecía a Tom Gervais, al destino y al mismísimo Merlín por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

A su alrededor todos estaban callados, estáticos, con los ojos muy abiertos y una herida en sus corazones. Nunca entenderían lo que había pasado allí ese día. Esa magia antigua utilizada, ese vínculo de sangre de Hermione con el lugar, esa demostración de magia tan avanzada… Todo era un batiburrillo en sus cabezas shockeadas por el momento.

- ¡¡¡Nooooo!!! –gritó Ron de nuevo.- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡No! No pueden hacerme eso…-sus gritos pasaron a ser lamentos.

- ¿Puede haberse desaparecido en otro lugar? –preguntó Draco a la profesora McGonagall mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

- No veo como. La cabaña estaba protegida con demasiados y muy antiguos hechizos. Y Hermione no llevaba su varita con ella. –respondió la mujer afligida.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Lupin.- ¿Si no llevaba varita…cómo pudo hacer magia para contener la catarata?

- Mi querido Remus, ambos sabemos que Hermione era la bruja más inteligente y sorprendente de su generación. –hizo una pausa y miró al resto con una sonrisa triste.- Hay algunos magos, muy pocos, que tras años de arduo trabajo pueden hacer magia sin necesidad de varita.

- ¿Con la mente? –preguntó Annie; de sus ojos caían lagrimas y se había acercado para ser consolada por George. El pelirrojo gemelo la tenía abrazada y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Así es. Solo una mente privilegiada como la de Dumbledore o Hermione podría haber hecho eso. Estoy tan impresionada como vosotros, pues nunca había visto una demostración de poder tan grande.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Tonks mirando de reojo a Ron.

- Pues…aceptar la realidad y por mucho que nos cueste… Hermione y Brian…-estaba contestando Lupin cuando fue interrumpido por una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡¡Están vivos!! –era una voz de mujer desconocida para casi todos.

- ¿Lainey? –se preguntó Stuart a si mismo. Alzó la vista y a unos cien metros de allí vio a la rubia arrodillada en la nieve y rodeada por un bulto inerte.- ¡Lainey!

- ¿Vivos? –a Ron le costó un par de minutos darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Se levantó con presteza del suelo y corrió hacia allí todo lo deprisa que la engañosa nieve le permitía.

- ¿Vivos? –era la palabra que todos se repetían con renovado asombro mientras veían a Stuart y Ron correr hacia allí. A ninguno se les pasó por la mente que pudiera ser una trampa, pues quien quiera que fuese el que había organizado todo aquello…hacia muchas horas que se había marchado de allí.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Brian! –los llamaba el pelirrojo sin dejar de aproximarse. Stuart ya estaba allí.

- Brian está bien, creo. Solo un poco asustado y desorientado. –le informó el rubio. Efectivamente, el niño estaba bien, pero rehusaba separarse del abrazo de Hermione para que esta pudiera ser examinada con propiedad.

- Brian. –dijo Ron cuando arribó a su lado. El morenito abrió sus ojos verdes y lo miró con temor. Los labios le castañeaban porque tenia frío, pero no pensaba dejar a su mamá ahí sola.- ¿Estás bien, hijo?

- ¿Papá? –la vocecita de Brian era muy tierna.

- Si, pequeño. Soy papá. –le contestó Ron con lágrimas en los ojos y abriendo los brazos. Ahora entendía lo que significaba ser padre de verdad, el sufrimiento y la alegría que conllevaba.- Ven conmigo.

- No. Mamá…-el morenito se resistía.

- Mamá se va a poner bien, ya lo verás. Pero necesita a tío Stuart, él la curará.

- ¿De verdad? –Brian miró al rubio.

- Te lo prometo.

- Bueno. Pero cuídala, eh. Solo me queda esta mamá.

- Lo haré. –dijo Stuart después de tragar saliva; las palabras del niño le habían conmovido.

- Ven. Ven con papá. –dijo Ron aun con los brazos abiertos. Brian se arrojó a sus brazos, pero rehusó soltar la mano de Hermione.

- He pasado mucho miedo, papá. –Brian se agarró con fuerza al torso de Ron.- Pero mamá vino a buscarme. Ella me rescató del señor de los ojos negros.

- Así es, mi niño. –le dio un beso en la frente.- Mamá ha sido muy valiente.

- ¿Y yo?

- Tu también.

- Ron…sería mejor que los trasladáramos al hospital. –dijo Stuart.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó Ron refiriéndose a Hermione.

- No lo se con exactitud.

- Entiendo. –Ron abrazó con más fuerza a Brian y respiró hondo.

- Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, ¿no?

- Tan pronto como sepamos que Hermione está bien…vamos a hacer esa reunión que teníamos pendiente. Ya no quiero mantenerla en secreto. Si todos los que están aquí quieren ayudar…

- ¿Qué reunión?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿De qué hablan?

Preguntaban a coro los presentes que se habían acercado y escuchado las últimas palabras de Ron. Todos miraban con ansia y curiosidad. Annie estaba con Lainey, que con gripe y todo y cubierta por una manta, se negaba a marcharse.

- Lainey, por favor…serás más valiosa en casa que aquí añadiendo una pulmonía a tu malestar.

- No. Yo me quedo con Hermione. –la rubia se mostraba tajante.

- Pero…Stuart, dile algo.

- Lai, amor…-el rubio hizo el ademán, pero sabia de antemano que era una batalla perdida.

- ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí para siempre? ¿No sería mejor que trasladáramos a Hermione a un hospital? –todos se voltearon para mirar a Draco que aguantaba el frío estoicamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- El señor Malfoy tiene razón. –apoyó la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Hacemos un traslado rápido a San Mungo? –preguntó Fred. Ya se le había pasado el susto que había sentido al ver desaparecer la cabaña con su cuñada y su sobrino dentro.

- Depende. San Mungo significaría mucha publicidad; y Hermione no es que sea un personaje anónimo; tu tampoco Ron. –razonó Lupin muy sabiamente.

- Remus tiene razón, Ron. –dijo Neville, que había estado callado en todo momento.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? –preguntó George.- Hermione necesita un hospital, que la atiendan unos medimagos.

- Los medimagos los tenemos. –apuntó Lainey señalando a Stuart y Annie.- Ahora solo falta escoger hospital.

- No se muy bien que daños puede tener en su cuerpo. –dijo Annie mirando a Hermione.- Mi consultorio es más bien rudimentario…pero podría servir.

- Allí no habría publicidad. –dijo Tonks, aunque era un comentario innecesario.

- Ron…-le apremió Stuart.

- Está bien. Iremos al consultorio, pero…Brian está bien ¿no?

- Si, él está bien. Solo un poco conmocionado.

- Lainey, necesito que me hagas un favor. –los ojos azules del pelirrojo se clavaron en los de la rubia.

- Dime.

- Quiero que te vayas a casa con Brian.

- Pero…

- Lainey, te estoy confiando a una de las personas que más quiero. Por favor, llévatelo a casa. Ya ha sufrido bastante. –miró la tierna carita de Brian, que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

- Está bien. –accedió la rubia.

- Nosotros iremos a la consulta de Annie. –confirmó Lupin.

- ¿Todos? –preguntó Annie pensando que su sala de espera era muy pequeña para albergarlos a todos.

- Todos. –perseveró uno de los gemelos.

* * *

En la habitación de James y Eric se habían reunido todos los niños y no habían querido salir de allí. Al igual que ocurriera cuando sus padres murieran, se habían desmarcado de los adultos. El abuelo Arthur había subido un par de veces y les había llevado bocadillos y zumos, pero estos aguardaban olvidados en un rincón. En su espera se les habían sumado algunos amigos especiales como Alice, Simon, Beth, Mark o Hannah. Estos dos últimos no sabían qué hacer, pues se sentían un poco fuera de lugar. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo, a quien menos esperaba ver James era a su mejor amigo Ben y a su novia Grace.

- James. –dijo Ben con tristeza y cruzó la habitación para abrazarlo.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansado de esperar. –el moreno se volvió a sentar y se dejó envolver por los brazos de Alice.- No sabemos nada y ya han pasado muchas horas.

- Ya verás como todo se arregla, James. –intervino Grace y le dio un suave apretón de manos.

- Todos los mayores se han marchado, pero eso fue hace ya muchas horas. Tampoco sabemos nada de ellos. –dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso distraído en la mejilla a James.

- Pero… ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así? ¿Y por qué? –se preguntaba Lily una y otra vez.

- Yo…yo creo que mi padre y los demás mayores lo saben; sino no habría venido tan rápido. –opinó Simon. Acariciaba el cabello rojo de Lily con mucha ternura.

- No se. –James se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- ¿Molly? –Hannah se acercó para ver a la más pequeña. Rose no contaba, pues gracias Merlín había terminado por dormirse en un rincón de la cama de James. Molly estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia el bosque. No había dejado que nadie le diera consuelo.- ¿Molly?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya lo han encontrado? –preguntó volviéndose a mirar a Hannah.

- No, pero…

- Estoy cansada de estar aquí; voy a salir un rato. –se bajó del alfeizar y caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió, provocando que una fuerte ráfaga de aire frío se paseara por la habitación.

- Molly…-Hannah fue a seguirla, pero una mano en su hombro la retuvo, o más bien la dejó paralizada.

- Es como tía Ginny, muy temperamental. –dijo Mark. Se había levantado y había corrido al encuentro de Hannah.- Seguramente necesita de unos minutos a solas.

- Mark tiene razón. –dijo Eric. El pelirrojito estaba sentado en su cama y a su lado, muy cerca, estaba Beth. Ambos se habían cogido de la mano y no habían variado su posición en ningún momento. Era su particular manera de mostrarse apoyo.

- Bien. –Hannah volvió a su sitio en la silla del escritorio y notó como se sonrojaba al ver que Mark se sentaba a su lado. Sus ojos azules y su sonrisa la encandilaban.

- ¿Eres muy amiga de Molly? Me dijo que el próximo año irías a Hogwarts.

- Si, al fin pude convencer a mis padres.

- Que bueno.

- Si. –corroboró ella sonrojándose de nuevo.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio y cada uno llevó la espera lo mejor que pudo. Los niños Potter agradecían sobremanera el apoyo prestado por sus amigos en esos momentos de crisis familiar. James levantó la cabeza y se alegró de verlos a todos allí reunidos. Aun recordaba cuando Eric había entrado a la casa gritando que Brian había desaparecido, a tía Hermione quebrándose, y a tío Ron con el miedo de la corroboración en su mirada. No era una persona muy dada a hablar con el más allá, pero en esos momentos lo hizo. Pidió ayuda a Merlín, Circe y Amaltea para que encontraran a su hermanito pequeño. Y pidió a sus padres que lo protegieran estuviera donde estuviera. Escondió la cabeza en el cabello rubio de Alice y aguardó a que esa trágica espera llegase a su fin.

En una situación similar, pero sin hallar consuelo alguno, se encontraba Molly. La pelirroja había bajado a toda prisa las escaleras, había ignorado las protestas de su abuelo Arthur o los sollozos de su abuela, y había salido a la calle. Ya era tarde, de noche; el sol se había escondido y en su lugar se encontraba la luna. Molly se apoyó en la cancela de la puerta y respiró hondo varias veces. Se estaba ahogando allí dentro. Necesitaba aire fresco y algo que la alejara de toda aquella tragedia.

- ¿Cómo está el pájaro? –dijo una voz salida de la nada.

Molly abrió los ojos enseguida para encontrarse con el chico que el día antes le había ayudado a rescatar a Chip. Tenía su habitual expresión de despreocupación y andaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Porqué te interesa saberlo?

- Porque yo lo salvé. –el chico no entendía muy bien qué había sido lo que le había impulsado a hablar con Molly. Era una niña de ocho años y sus amistades y educaciones no podían ser más opuestas. Pero le gustaba la manera que tenia de contestarle retándolo.

- ¡Ja! Tu no querías salvarlo, yo te lo pedí. –Molly se cruzó de brazos.

- Y lo hice, ¿no? –a sus labios asomó un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Si. –reconoció ella a regañadientes.- Chip está muy bien.

- ¿Entonces porqué estás tan triste? –el chico se apoyó en el tronco del árbol mas cercano.

- No estoy triste. –Molly no entendía porqué ese chico la exasperaba tanto y al mismo tiempo porqué ella deseaba hablar con él y contárselo todo. Todo lo que le preocupaba, sus sueños y sus pensamientos.

- Vaya, pues entonces tus ojos están equivocados.

- ¿Mis ojos?

- Si, están tristes. –se encogió de hombros.- Pero bueno, deben de haberse equivocado. He de irme.

Molly se lo quedó mirando mientras se enderezaba y enfilaba la cuesta con una parsimonia absoluta. ¡Ojalá ella pudiera ser tan despreocupada!, pensó. Pero entonces notó como a cada paso que se alejaba el chico, su congoja y su malestar volvían a aumentar.

- Espera. –le dijo corriendo al límite de la cancela.- Mi hermano pequeño ha desaparecido. Por eso mis ojos están tristes y yo estoy triste.

- Vaya…lo siento. ¿Qué hermano? ¿El de las gafitas? –el chico se detuvo en su caminata y se volteó, pero no se acercó.

- Si; solo tiene 5 años…y no sabemos donde está. Desapareció esta mañana.

- A lo mejor solo está jugando o se ha quedado dormido en alguna parte del bosque.

- No creo; Brian no es asó.

- Pues no se. De todas formas…no debería de importarme, no lo conozco.

- Pero te importa, igual que Chip. No tenias porqué salvarlo, pero lo hiciste.

- ¿Ahora soy su salvador? –sonrió de nuevo.- Hace 5 minutos decías que no.

- Yo en ningún momento he dicho que no. Solo que lo hiciste porque yo te lo pedí.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- Si.

- Pues…

- ¿Te importaría quedarte unos minutos conmigo? –lo interrumpió ella.

- ¿Aquí? –al chico le sorprendió su petición.

- Si; no quiero estar sola mientras esperamos a tener noticias de Brian.

- Bueno. –el chico se sentó en la acera, al otro lado de la cancela y apoyó la espalda en el tronco de una farola. Molly hizo lo propio en su lado del jardín y apoyó medio cuerpo en la cancela.

- Gracias.

- Pero si no he hecho nada.

- Por estar aquí conmigo.

- Eres un poco extraña, ¿sabes?

- ¿Yo extraña? ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Acaso tienes dos caras? No me gustaste nada cuando te conocí.

- En cambio tu a mi si. –dijo el chico mientras miraba la luna y se perdía el intenso rubor que asoló el rostro de Molly.

- Solo soy una niña.

- Lo se; una niña extraña…pero especial. –el chico bajó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió débilmente.- Siento lo de tu hermano.

- Ya lo has dicho antes.

- Pero lo siento de verdad. –apoyó una mano en la cancela.

- Lo se. –dijo Molly y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la del chico.

* * *

Como ya predijera la propia Annie, su consulta era muy pequeña para albergar a tantas personas. Fue por ello, que algunos decidieron voluntariamente marcharse. Ron no se enteró de nada de esto, aunque había ocurrido delante de sus narices. El pelirrojo, ahora sin la preocupación de Brian y con el corazón tranquilo en ese sentido, solo tenía ojos y pensamientos para la castaña. Hermione fue trasladada con presteza y eficiencia a una de las salas de consulta. No había recobrado el conocimiento en ningún momento, y aunque respiraba de manera regular, lo hacia cada vez más débilmente. Ron en todo momento rehusó marcharse de su lado y Annie y Stuart no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar su entrada.

En la sala de espera de la consulta se encontraban la profesora McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Draco, Neville, Luna, Fred, Angelina y George. El resto se había ido para la casa y esperarían las noticiad desde allí. Draco había decidido quedarse, aunque sabia que su presencia era innecesaria y hasta cierto punto indeseada. Hermione había estado a su lado cuando él lo había pasado peor y él iba a hacer lo propio. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en un lado del sofá y se tocaba la frente con las manos. Los años pasados habían hecho mella en la directora de Hogwarts que ahora tan solo llegaba a una anciana. Neville y Luna compartían el otro sillón con Fred y Angelina; las dos parejas estaban abrazadas y se daban ánimos mutuamente. Apoyados contra el mostrador, Lupin y Tonks se hablaban con la mirada. Eran muchas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido esa tarde. George se paseaba de un lado a otro. Conocía muy bien esa casa; en las últimas semanas había ido casi a diario. Había comenzado una amistad especial con Annie, le encantaba verla sonreír. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar el incidente con Alistair, pero ambos sabían que era el punto que los había unido.

- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido allí? –preguntó Lupin en voz alta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos.

- ¿A que te refieres, Remus? –le contrapreguntó la profesora McGonagall, aunque sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería. Solo necesitaba tiempo para reorganizar sus ideas.

- Bien, todos hemos sido testigos de un alarde de magia inusual y desconocida. Ni siquiera sabemos como Hermione logró salir con vida de allí.

- Es cierto. –Tonks apoyó a su esposo.

- Bueno, tal vez deberíamos de empezar a hablar todos sobre los secretos que guardamos. –opinó la profesora McGonagall.- Se creen que no me he dado cuenta, pero he sido profesora de todos ustedes y se cuando ocultan algo.

- Minerva…

- Tu también, Remus.

- No todos tienen conocimiento de ese secreto. –dijo Neville.

- ¿Qué secreto? –preguntó Fred.

- No es un secreto; es más bien información privilegiada, como dirían los muggles. –afirmó Tonks con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios.

- Pues tal vez deberíamos de empezar por ahí ¿no? –dijo Angelina mirando a todos a los ojos. Siempre se había mantenido en segundo plano, favoreciendo el protagonismo de Fred porque se trataba de su familia, pero ahora ese muro había sido traspasado y ella quería saber también porqué.

- Bueno…-Remus se mostró un poco reticente y vieron la duda en su mirada.

- Mi cuñada y mi sobrino han estado a punto de morir esta noche. Creo que tenemos más derecho que nadie a saber a quien nos enfrentamos. –el argumento de George desarmó las dudas que los allí presentes pudieran albergar.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el primero en hablar no fue Lupin, sino Draco Malfoy. Había pasado desapercibido todo el tiempo, sentado en un rincón, mirando hacia la calle y su fría noche. Pero ahora sus ojos grises los miraban por turnos.

- Creo que es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con un Weasley. –no podía evitar el deje de arrogancia e su voz, pues algunas cosas venían de fábrica.- Necesitan conocer la verdad; toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué demonios sabes tu, Malfoy? –le acusó Fred. En su cabeza no cabía que su archienemigo de siempre manejara más información familiar que ninguno de ellos. Lo que tan solo Draco sabia es que ese incidente, ese individuo no solo estaba relacionado con los Granger, y por ende con los Weasley, sino también con los Malfoy.

- Más de lo que imaginas, Weasley repetido.

- Imbécil. –insultó George.

- Tranquilos, señores. –puso paz la profesora McGonagall poniéndose de pie.

- Fred, George, Draco dice la verdad. Nosotros mismos lo pusimos al corriente. –dijo Lupin señalándose a si mismo y a Tonks.

Pero la respuesta que alguno de los gemelos tenia pensado dar, quedó sofocada por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Todos se quedaron callados y, excepto la profesora McGonagall esgrimieron sus varitas en posición de ataque. Sin embargo, no estaban preparados para encontrarse cara a cara con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

- ¿Kingsley? –preguntó Lupin bajando su varita; los demás lo imitaron.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Minerva me mandó un Patronus emplazándome aquí. –contestó el recién llegado. Bajo el brazo llevaba un gran lienzo tapado por una tela espesa. Había tenido todo el cuidado de que no se dañara durante el viaje.

- Pero… ¿Porqué? Esto no es ningún asunto ministerial, la presencia del ministro no compete para nada. –afirmó Tonks.

- He venido en calidad de amigo, no de Ministro de Magia.

- Es cierto; yo llamé a Kingsley tan pronto como nos instalamos aquí. Estabais todos demasiado pendientes de Hermione como para prestar atención a lo que hacia una pobre anciana.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? –preguntó Kingsley con visible curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

- Aun no lo sabemos. Ron está dentro con ella y dos medimagos amigos. –explicó Luna.- No queríamos la publicidad que otorgaría ir a San Mungo.

- Buena decisión.

- ¿Lo has traído? –le preguntó la profesora McGonagall al recién llegado, aunque la respuesta era mas que evidente.

- Si.

- ¿Qué ha traído? –preguntó Neville que estaba más retraído de lo normal. Era el que estaba más al pendiente por si oía alguna señal de vida dentro de la habitación donde estaban Ron, Stuart y Annie con Hermione.

- En esta reunión faltaba una ultima persona; aquella que tiene la clave y las respuestas a todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy en Alaska. –explicó la profesora McGonagall.

Kingsley quitó la tela protectora del lienzo y se encontraron con un cuadro vacío. Bueno, no vacío del todo. Había un sillón y al fondo retazos de una biblioteca. El ministro colocó el cuadro en uno de los sillones y la profesora McGonagall vertió toda su atención en él.

- ¿Albus?

- ¿El profesor Dumbledore? –se preguntaron los presentes sorprendidos.

- Efectivamente, señor Weasley. Cuanto tiempo sin verlo. Debo decir que el tiempo ha pasado por usted. –la imagen de Albus Dumbledore apareció sonriente mientras se sentaba en el sillón y miraba a Fred.

- Es que está mirando al gemelo feo. –bromeó George.

- El sentido del humor es el mismo, por lo que veo.

- Siempre. –dijeron al unísono Fred y George.

- Albus, necesitamos tu ayuda de manera urgente. –pidió la profesora McGonagall. Ella también sufría por lo ocurrido a Hermione.

- Bien, soy todo oídos.

- Preferiría que nadie me interrumpiera ante lo que voy a contar. Y de sobra esta pedir que cuento con vuestra discreción. –Lupin miró a todos los que estaban a punto de averiguar parte de la verdad.- Todo comenzó cuando Hermione se marchó a Nueva York a estudiar para auror…

- Nunca se lo perdonaré. –comentó Kingsley por lo bajo.

- …y allí conoció a un chico que…

A pesar de haberlo pedido expresamente, el relato de Lupin estuvo interrumpido por comentarios y expresiones y exclamaciones de consternación. A la profesora McGonagall se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al imaginar por todo lo que había tenido que pasar su alumna favorita. Fred y George tenían los puños apretados en pos de contener su furia y rabia.

- Hijo de puta. –dijo Fred.

- Y eso es todo. –terminó Lupin.

- Pero… ¿por qué querría hacerle daño a Hermione? –preguntó Angelina consternada.

- Eso no lo sabemos.

- Así que todo este tiempo, el pequeño Ron ha estado preparándose para un enfrentamiento que no tardará en llegar. –dijo George cuando se calmó.- No podré volver a burlarme de él en lo que me reste de vida.

- El señor Weasley siempre fue el león de Gryffindor más valeroso. –opinó el profesor Dumbledore y ninguno osó a contradecirle. Tampoco es que pudieran.

- Yo tengo información respecto a ese Tom. –la voz de Draco los dejó a todos paralizados.

- ¿Qué clase de información? –preguntó Neville.

- Es un tanto confusa y ni siquiera se si es real.

- Desembucha, Malfoy. –le presionó George.

- Hace un par de días, por una serie de cuestiones que solo nos atañen a mi y a mi esposa, me vi obligado a abrir la caja fuerte de mi padre. Tal vez algunos no lo sepáis, pero aunque Malfoy Manor sigue siendo mía, no he pisado su suelo ni una sola vez en 20 años. Tal vez debería de haberlo hecho. –reflexionó en voz alta.

- Al grano, Malfoy. –esta vez fue Fred.

- En fin, el caso es que mi padre tiene documentos firmados por un tal Tom Gervais. Estos documentos no eran sino la tapadera de la verdadera identidad de ese individuo.

- ¿Estás diciendo que tu padre está detrás de ese Tom? –preguntó el profesor Lupin. Oficialmente, Lucius Malfoy había muerto antes incluso de la batalla final y a manos del propio Voldemort.

- No. Estoy diciendo que hace 25 o 30 años, mi padre ayudó a tapar la verdadera identidad de Tom Gervais. Este es el nombre de un muggle que desapareció en extrañas circunstancias y durante años no se supo nada de él hasta que reapareció como si nada.

- Por eso nos costaba tanto reunir información. –le decía Neville a su esposa.- Porque había estado viviendo en el mundo muggle.

- ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? –preguntó Angelina, que era la más calmada.

- Tybalt Rex…y hasta ahí puedo leer. El apellido nunca aparece. Lo he intentado todo, pero nada.

- ¿Podríamos ver esos documentos? –le pidió Lupin.

- Por supuesto. Mañana los traeré sin demora.

- Pero… ¿qué podría unir a Lucius Malfoy con ese individuo? –se preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

- Sin duda nada bueno. –respondió el propio Draco.- Conocía muy bien a mi padre, y era una persona mala y malvada.

- Realmente has cambiado, Malf…Draco. –dijo George.

- Lo se. –sonrió tristemente el rubio.

- Bueno, ese es un enigma más que tenemos que resolver. –opinó la profesora McGonagall.- Pero ahora… Albus, ¿qué te ha parecido ese alarde de magia antigua llevado a cabo por la señorita Granger? ¿A qué se debe?

Mientras Draco y los demás hablaban, la profesora McGonagall le había mostrado al anciano director su memoria de lo acontecido aquella tarde. Dumbledore había podido estar al lado de Hermione, escuchar sus palabras y cánticos, sentir su fuerza protectora… Y ahora todos esperaban una teoría.

- Sin duda, la señorita Granger era movida por una energía que no era solo la de ella.

- ¿Qué significa eso? –Tonks se llevó una mano al cabello castaño y corto.

- La inteligencia de la señorita Granger nunca ha tenido límites; ella sabia muy bien a quién y a qué se enfrentaba. Al igual que hace tantos años, Lily Potter utilizó sus conocimientos de magia antigua para proteger a Harry… La señorita Granger los utilizó para ganar tiempo y proteger a Brian.

- Eso no nos dice nada que no sepamos. –opinó Draco.

- Cierto. –corroboró Luna.

- Lo que más no debería de preocupar es saber cómo ese individuo obtuvo sus conocimientos. El hechizo de la catarata y los de la cabaña son más antiguos que el propio Egipto. Proceden de los primeros asentamientos humanos, donde la brujería estaba a la orden del día.

- Albus…-le apremió la profesora McGonagall.

- Se valió del típico ritual del derramamiento de sangre como contrahechizo, pero no una sangre cualquiera, sino la de Hermione. Quería que fuera ella, quería ponerla a prueba. Pero no contaba con una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? –curioseó Fred.

- Qué la suma de dos es uno mucho más grande y poderoso que el anterior.

- No entiendo nada. –dijo Neville.

- Yo tampoco. –apoyó Draco.

El profesor Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír.

- La vida sigue, por muchas trabas que nos ponga el destino. –continuó Dumbledore.- La energía saliente del cuerpo de Hermione no era de ella.

- No puede ser. –dijo Luna llevándose las manos a la boca.

- Hermione es una bruja muy especial, pero se han sumado unos factores mucho más fuertes. Sin ellos, puedo afirmar sin género de dudas que estaría muerta. Los conocimientos mágicos que salían de sus labios eran suyos, la decisión y fuerza de voluntad para salvar a Brian eran suyas también, pero la magia utilizada para ello no solo era suya.

- Bien, debo de ser tonto, porque no entiendo nada. –dijo Fred.

- No eres el único, hermano. Aquí estamos todos igual.

- Albus, ¿puedes hablar con más claridad? –pidió la profesora McGonagall.

- Ahora mismo estáis a punto de averiguarlo, querida Minerva. –sonrió abiertamente el anciano.

Acto seguido, en la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione, se escuchó un ruido sordo, como si algo se hubiera caído. Todos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, esgrimieron de nuevo sus varitas y corrieron hacia allí. Abrieron de manera agresiva la puerta, pero se quedaron congelados al ver aquella estampa.

Ron se había desmayado y estaba tirado en el suelo.

Stuart y Annie se abrazaban felices y sonrientes.

Hermione estaba despierta, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Tonks.

A lo que los otros tres contestaron riéndose a más no poder.

* * *

El regreso de Brian a casa, solo fue registrado por los 3 hermanos Potter mayores. Era ya muy tarde y Molly también había sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo. La pelirrojita estaba tumbada en la cama de James junto a Rose y dormían como dos angelitos. Hannah se había marchado a su casa, así como Ben y Grace. Lily dormitaba en los brazos de Simon, que hablaba muy flojito con Mark. Eric y Beth parecían abstraídos en su burbuja particular, y también James y Alice. La habitación estaba en una tranquilidad absoluta y por eso se oyó alta y clara la expresión de felicidad de la señora Weasley.

- ¡¡BRIAN!! –la buena mujer no se había movido en ningún momento de su asiento en la cocina. Reconocía que tal vez habría sido mejor esperar junto a Hermione o ayudarla con su tristeza, pero ella misma se había visto presa del pánico.

Un pánico que, al ver a Lainey con Brian dormido entre sus brazos, desapareció. La rubia había cogido el primer traslador y en cuestión de segundos estaba de vuelta en Lily Cottage. Notó como la señora Weasley le quitaba al niño de los brazos, pero no se quejó. Era comprensible. Dedicó una agradecedora sonrisa al señor Weasley cuando este le echó una manta por los hombros y después se desvaneció en el sofá.

La mayoría de los amigos que habían ido voluntarios para ayudar, ya se habían ido a sus casas y en el Cottage solo aparecieron Seamus y Parvati y Dean y Padma. La señora Weasley los miró extrañada y esperó, con Brian entre sus brazos, la llegada de su nuera y su hijo. Pero ni Ron ni Hermione aparecieron en ningún momento. La buena señora se hundió de nuevo en el sofá.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? –preguntó el señor Weasley, que aparentaba más tranquilidad que su esposa. La aparentaba, porque no la sentía; el corazón le latía acelerado en espera de la respuesta.

- Ron está bien. –dijo Padma con cautela. Apretaba con fuerza la mano de Dean.

- ¿Y Hermione?

Justo en ese momento, los niños, que bajaban a toda prisa las escaleras, se detuvieron en seco. A Lily se le cayó el alma a los pies y abrió mucho los ojos. Eric era arropado por Beth y Mark, uno a cada lado. Y James casi tira a Alice al suelo del frenazo que pegó. Dean y Seamus se voltearon para mirarlos y fruncieron el ceño. Les costaría más ahora dar la noticia. Los niños retomaron la marcha y todos rodearon a la señora Weasley deseando ver a su hermanito a salvo. A todos les pareció más frágil y pequeño de lo que era. Pero una vez se hubieron asegurado de que estaba bien…

- ¿Qué le pasa a tía Hermione? –más que preguntar, James lo exigió. Alice le apretó el brazo dándole señal de que estaba allí con él.

- Pues…-Dean miró a Seamus; Seamus miró a Parvati; y Parvati miró a su hermana.

- Está en la clínica de la medimaga. –dijo Padma después de dedicar una mirada furiosa y significativa a los otros tres.

- Pero… ¿está bien? –preguntó Lily. A lo mejor solo eran un par de rasguños, algún corte como mucho.

- No lo sabemos. –dijo esta vez Seamus.- Éramos muchos, así que tuvimos que separarnos a la hora de regresar aquí. A Hermione se la llevaron Ron, la medimaga, el rubio americano, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Tonks y la profesora McGonagall.

- Oh, por Merlín. ¿Por qué nunca puede vivir en paz esta familia? –preguntó el señor Weasley de manera retórica y a nadie en particular.

- ¿Estaba…viva? –preguntó James.

- si. Aunque respiraba con dificultad y estaba inconsciente.

- No. –dijo Eric muy flojito.

- Tranquilo, Eric. Si mi madre está con ella, hará todo lo posible por salvarla. Ya verás como se pone bien. –le aseguró Beth y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La señora Weasley casi se derrite de ternura en su asiento. Pero antes de que alguien más dijera algo, una personita abrió sus ojitos y lo primero que dijo fue…

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Brian? –la señora Weasley le acarició uno de sus mofletes.

- ¿Dónde está mi mamá? –insistió el pequeño.

- Oh, mi niño, tu mamá está en el cielo. –le contestó la señora con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No. Mi mamá del cielo no. Mi mamá de aquí, ¿dónde está?

- ¿Tu mamá de aquí?

- Creo que se refiere a tía Hermione. –dijo James.

- Oh.

La señora Weasley se entristeció un poco; sabia que se momento tarde o temprano iba a llegar. Pero nunca estás preparado para lo que no es racional. Ella pensaba en su hija, pasando por alto que desde hacia casi cinco meses, Hermione se había convertido en la nueva madre de sus nietos. Así lo habían querido su hija y su yerno, pero no quitaba que le doliera. Sin embargo, hizo de tripas corazón y sonrió cuando habló de nuevo con el niño.

- Tu mamá se ha puesto algo malita y la medimaga la está visitando.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? –a Brian no le gustó esa respuesta.

- Claro que si, mi niño.

- Quiero ir con ella. –pidió haciendo un puchero.

- Eso no va a ser posible ahora. –dijo esta vez el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa.- Es muy tarde y hace frío. Esperaremos a mañana.

- Pero…-iba a protestar Lily.

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡Yo quiero ir con mi mamá! –sollozó Brian interrumpiéndolos a todos.- Quiero ir con mi mamá.

- Ahora no podemos, mi niño. La abuela y el abuelo han venido a verte. ¿No puedes estar con nosotros? –la señora Weasley lo abrazó intentando darle consuelo.

- Nooo. Quiero ir con mi mamá. Ella me salvó del señor de los ojos negros. Ella lo prometió. Quiero a mi mamá. –sollozaba cada vez más fuerte.

- Está en estado de shock. –opinó Parvati.- Pobrecillo.

- Es igual que Harry. –observó su hermana.

- ¡Quiero ir con mi mamá!

- Arthur, ¿qué hacemos? –le preguntó la señora Weasley desesperada.

- Bueno…no se. –miró a Lainey.- Tampoco parece que ella esté muy bien.

- Es tía Lainey. –explicó Eric.- Una amiga de Australia de papá. Tiene la gripe. Iba a venir con tío Stuart, pero no vino…por eso. Pero luego pasó lo de Brian…y vino.

- Vuestros padres siempre han tenido muy buenos amigos. –le sonrió el señor Weasley.- Los cuatro.

- Si; los cuatro. –corroboró la señora Weasley.

- ¿Pues qué hacemos? –preguntó James.- Nosotros también queremos verla.

- No sabemos si será conveniente. Arthur no creo que…-la señora Weasley apenas podía contener a Brian en sus brazos.

- No tenemos alternativa. –dijo el señor Weasley poniéndose de pie.

- Abuelo, nosotros también queremos ir. –dijo James.

- Ya contaba con eso.

- Alguien se tiene que quedar aquí con Leo, Rose y Molly. –dijo la señora Weasley. No estaba de acuerdo con que los niños fueran allí sin saber previamente como iban a encontrar a Hermione. Pero como había dicho su esposo, no tenían alternativa.

- Te mantendré informada tan pronto como sepa algo. –el señor Weasley se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Nosotros también nos vamos. –dijo Padma.- Cualquier noticia, Neville y Luna nos avisan.

- Gracias por todo. –el señor Weasley estrechó sus manos.

- Brian…-Lily se agachó para mirar a su lloroso hermanito-…nos vamos.

- ¿Con mamá? –preguntó el morenito sorbiéndose la nariz.

- Si, con mamá.

* * *

En la consulta de Annie todos eran risas por parte de tres personas. Aunque en el caso de Hermione eran risas salpicadas con sollozos. La castaña había regresado de su inconsciente para recibir la noticia más maravillosa e inesperada que podrían darle jamás. Todavía no se lo creía y deseaba que Ron volviera a su lado pronto de nuevo. Recibió los abrazos y las palabras de afecto de Stuart y Annie, pero el pelirrojo se había desmayado. Había caído fulminado al suelo.

También había sido cómica la llegada de todos sus amigos esgrimiendo sus varitas como si de un ataque se tratara. Ahora todos estaban confundidos mientras miraban ininterrumpidamente al suelo y a la camilla. Sin embargo, todo pensamiento jocoso por parte de Hermione se vio interrumpido cuando se acordó de una personita.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Fred. Él y Angelina estaban arrodillados junto a Ron.

- ¿Dónde está Brian? ¿Dónde está mi niño? –preguntó Hermione casi al mismo tiempo. Miró a un lado y a otro de la habitación, pero no había señal alguna del morenito.

- Está bien, tranquila. –se apresuró a asegurarle Stuart. Tenían tanto interés en reponerla a ella y tanta curiosidad en el resultado que ninguno había caído en aclarárselo.

- Si, se fue a casa para que estuviera más tranquilo. –añadió Annie.

- ¿Pero está bien? ¿De verdad?

- Si; está bien. Lainey fue con él. –dijo Stuart.

- ¿Lainey? Pero si ella está enferma.

- Vino cuando se enteró de lo de Brian, ¿recuerdas?

- Oh, si, que tonta soy. –se dejó caer de nuevo en la mullida camilla.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Luna demarcándose de los demás y colocándose a un lado de la camilla. Las dos amigas se cogieron de la mano.

- Luna. Estoy bien, solo muy cansada y agotada. Es como si una aprisionadota muggle me hubiera pasado por encima.

- Es normal. Tuviste un desgaste de energía muy grande. –dijo Annie.- Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar.

- Pero… ¿por qué se ha desmayado Ron? –preguntó Lupin.

- Bueno, se llevó una sorpresa que no esperaba. –rió Stuart.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? –dijo una voz detrás de todos los allí presentes. Los adultos se hicieron a un lado para dejar entrar a James y al resto de niños.

- ¿Mamá? –dijo una vocecita mucho mas suave y tierna. Brian se soltó de la mano de Lily y corrió hacia la camilla donde estaba Hermione. Stuart cogió al niño y lo subió.

- Brian, mi niño. –Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio sonoros besos en la frente y el cabello.- ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora si. –contestó el morenito mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

- Oh, mi niño. –la castaña se dejó hacer, pero en ningún momento soltó al niño.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado al tío Ron? –preguntó Eric.

- Ron…Ron…-Fred, George y Angelina intentaban despertar al pelirrojo.- ¡¡Ronnn!!

- ¿Eh? –el pelirrojo volvió en si cuando un chorro de agua salido de la varita de George le dio de pleno en los ojos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Eso me gustaria saber a mi. –dijo el gemelo.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Dónde está? –Ron miraba a un lado y a otro.

- Aquí, mi amor.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó una vez estuvo de pie.- ¿Y Brian?

- Si, mi amor. Estamos todos bien. –Hermione alargó una mano para coger la de Ron.- Todos. –recalcó.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿No lo he soñado?

- Es increíble pero cierto. –el pelirrojo se inclinó para besarla.

- ¿Qué es increíble? ¿Qué ha hecho que Ron se desmayara? –Tonks curiosa como nadie no podía evitarlo.

- Estoy embarazada. –dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y miró muy especialmente a Lily.

- ¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! –dijo Angelina, Neville, Luna y los gemelos.

- ¡Claro! ¡Era la magia del bebé la que salvó a Hermione! A eso se refería Albus al decir que: la suma de dos es uno. –exclamó la profesora McGonagall orgullosa de si misma.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39: Regalos del cielo...palos de la tierra**

Lily estaba perpleja; miraba a su tía sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Hermione estaba embarazada cuando ambas sabían que eso era casi imposible. Una sensación que iba entre la alegría, la tristeza y la rabia se adueñó de su corazón. Alegría porque era una noticia maravillosa, y tristeza y rabia porque significaba que todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar la castaña había sido en vano. Un sufrimiento sin sentido que ahora se veía recompensado con ese regalo del cielo. Lily vio como James y Eric se soltaban de Alice y Beth, respectivamente, y sonriendo abiertamente iban a abrazar a Hermione. Pero ella, a pesar de repartir su atención entre todos, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su pelirroja sobrina. Ron se acercó a Lily y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras la atraía hacia él.

- ¿No estás contenta? –le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa que había terminado en desmayo, pero estaba más feliz que unas castañuelas.

A su alrededor, todo era felicitaciones y murmullos de alegría.

- No…quiero decir si. Si. Es solo que…ha sido muy inesperado. –Lily tartamudeaba ligeramente, algo inusual en ella.- No entiendo como…si que sé cómo…pero… ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé. Ambos pensábamos que sería imposible. Pero mira…-se encogió de hombros.

- Si, veo.

- ¿Estás bien con todo esto?

- Si, lo estoy. –esa respuesta no tuvo ni que pensarla.

- Pues ve a darle un abrazo y un beso a tu tía.

- Enseguida…después de ti. –Lily soltó la mano de Simon y se volteó del todo hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¿De mi? –preguntó extrañado.

- Claro. Vas a ser papá. –reiteró con una sonrisa.

- Voy a ser papá; voy a ser papá…1, 2, 3…5…7…y…8…ocho niños; ay por Merlín. –Ron fue contando con los dedos de sus manos y cuando asimiló la realidad, no le dio tiempo a Lily de que lo abrazara porque se desmayó de nuevo.

- ¡Tío Ron! –Lily se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Otra vez? –preguntó riendo Fred y cachondeándose con su hermano gemelo.- El pequeño Ronnie no aguanta ni una.

- No te rías. –dijo Neville.- Ya verás cuando te toque a ti.

- ¿A mi? Pero qué dices, Longbottom; eso no me pasará nunca. –no contaba con que Angelina estaba a su lado.

- ¿No quieres tener hijos, Fred? –preguntó la chica con mirada herida.

- Eh, bue-bueno… Yo…yo…-el gemelo no sabía salir de esa sin liarla más.

- Eres increíble, Fred Weasley. –dijo Angelina al ver que no daba con una respuesta concreta. Salió de la habitación abatida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué he dicho? –preguntó Fred saliendo detrás de ella.- ¡Angelina! ¡Angie, cielo!

En esos momentos, después de los manotazos nada amables de Lily, Ron despertaba y se llevaba una mano a la sien. Estaba algo aturdido y de seguro que desmayarse tantas veces no era nada bueno. Hermione mimaba con esmero el pequeño cuerpecito de Brian, que se estaba quedando dormido. La profeso McGonagall, Lupin y Tonks ya se habían marchado. Y tanto los Longbottom como los Malfoy se despedían también. Ron se levantó despacio y miró a todos lados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ay, Ronnie… Hasta inconsciente la liaste. –dijo George negando con la cabeza. Se volvió a Annie, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y añadió.- Te veo luego. –después se fue en busca de su hermano gemelo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Ron, pero nadie parecía estar por la labor de contestar a sus preguntas.

Annie y Hermione compartieron una mirada cómplice al tiempo que la medimaga abrazaba por los hombros a su pequeña hija que también sonreía. Para Beth no era nuevo; su madre había hablado con ella antes de empezar nada con George. Quería su consentimiento, aunque Beth no entendía porqué ni para qué. La castañita solo quería ver feliz a su mamá, y encima no había tardado nada en coger cariño al pelirrojo gemelo. Al fin tendría una familia, y ese era su sueño más importante.

- Hermione, nosotros nos vamos. –dijo Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Es tarde, y Fiona debe de estar preocupada.

- Muy bien. Gracias por todo. –contestó la castaña correspondiendo al beso y al abrazo.- Saluda a Fiona de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Y…enhorabuena. –le guiñó un ojo, se volteó y miró a Ron.- Enhorabuena a ti también, Weasley.

- Gracias…Malfoy. –Ron vio como el rubio y Simon se marchaban acompañados por Neville, Luna y sus hijos. Ahora solo quedaba la familia.

- Umm…creo que me acercaré a la casa para informar de que todos estáis bien. –dijo Stuart al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

- Gracias, Stu. Pero no digas nada del embarazo, quiero decírselo primero a los niños que faltan. –pidió Hermione.

- Lo que tu desees, preciosa. –se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

- Tío Stuart, vamos contigo. –dijeron James y Eric, y después de despedirse de la castaña salieron de la habitación.

- Subiere a acostar a Beth, es tarde. Vamos, cielo. –dijo Annie sacando a Beth.

En pocos segundos, en la habitación solo están Hermione, Ron, Lily y un dormido Brian. La castaña de cuando en cuando mesaba el cabello negro o delimitaba con un dedo la suavidad del rostro de Brian. Ron todavía estaba alucinado; en pocos minutos había pasado de pensar que había perdido a Hermione, a saber que iba a tener un hijo con ella. Y Lily estaba a los pies de la camilla esperando su momento para decir algo. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras Annie y Beth, estimó que había llegado el momento. se acercó a Hermione con lentitud y le cogió una mano entre las suyas. La castaña alzó los ojos y se encontró con los verdes de su sobrina, tan parecidos a los de Harry.

- Me alegro mucho por los dos, tía. De verdad. –dijo Lily vehementemente.

- Lo se, cielo. Y perdóname por lo ocurrido el otro día. Es que…no podía tenerlo en consideración cuando durante tantos años me dijeron que no podía tener hijos.

- Entonces es un regalo del cielo. –sonrió la pelirroja.

- Si; y estoy segura de que hay unas personas que tienen mucho que ver. Casi todos los momentos buenos de mi vida han sido gracias a ellos dos. –Hermione estaba al borde del llanto mientras recordaba a sus amigos.

- Ey, que yo también tuve que ver algo en esos momentos. –Ron puso la nota de humor.

- ¡Ron! –se quejó Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente.

- No hablo solo de esos momentos, cielo. Me refería a los de felicidad también.

- ¡Rooon! No lo arreglas. –dijo Hermione mirándolo primero a él y después a Lily de manera significativa.- Vas a escandalizar a la niña.

- Oh, vamos, cielo. No es una niña. –justificó él.

- No dices lo mismo cuando se trata de que tenga novio.

- ¡Ey, eso es diferente! –la acusó con un dedo.- Has jugado sucio y lo sabes.

- Que infantil eres. –rió Hermione.

Lily estaba encantada de verlos "discutir" de esa manera. Le recordaba a sus padres; y estaba segura que, como pasara con ellos, Ron y Hermione no tardarían en llegar al momento de la reconciliación. Así que, mejor ella se marchaba y dejaba a los tortolitos a solas. Abrazó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego hizo lo mismo con Ron y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Estoy muy feliz por vosotros. –ratificó; después a sus labios apareció una sonrisa traviesa.- Aunque os falta lo más difícil.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Ron curioso.

- Decírselo a Rosie. –rió Lily y se marchó.

- Mierda, tiene razón. –rezongó el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza.

- Ron…no digas palabrotas.

- Lo siento. –se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde del colchón.- ¿Estás bien de verdad?

- Si, los tres lo estamos. –al ver la mirada de pánico en los ojos del pelirrojo, especificó.- Brian, el bebé y yo.

- ¡Ah! Ya creía que tendríamos gemelos.

- Que tonto eres.

- Ey, deja de insultarme. Me has llamado tonto e infantil en un momento. ¿Qué será lo próximo? –dijo falsamente indignado.

- Umm, no se. Déjame pensarlo. –la castaña dramatizó llevándose un dedo a la barbilla y cerrando los ojos.- Testarudo…tierno…protector…

- Esos dos últimos ya no son malas cualidades. –sonrió Ron.

- ¿Y quien dijo que las otras lo eran?

- Te quiero. –se acercó a ella para darle un beso en los labios.

- Vamos a tener un hijo, Ronald. –dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Lo se, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace. –se tumbó a su lado en la camilla y dejó que todo el peso del cuerpo de Hermione cayera encima suyo. Escondió su rostro en el cabello castaño y colocó una mano protectora sobre el vientre de Hermione.- Descansa.

- Te quiero. –dijo Hermione justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Molly se levantó temprano; fue la primera en abrir los ojos. A través de la ventana abierta del cuarto de James y Eric, se colaba el sonido del cantar de los pájaros, el correr del agua en el lago y el cric cric de un grillo. La noche anterior, el mayor de los Potter había resuelto no despertarla y dormir él en la cama de Molly. Así la pelirroja cuando paseó la mirada por la habitación, vio a Eric durmiendo a pierna suelta al otro lado. Dejó la cama con sigilo y caminó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana. Se sentó y respiró hondo llenando sus pulmones de aire puro. Un pajarillo pasó volando y se acordó de Chip, lo que desencadenó que también se acordara del chico.

Ese chico que la desconcertaba tanto como los arco iris que salían después de una semana de lluvias. No entendía muy bien su actitud para con ella. Era como si tuviera dos personalidades distintas. ¿Cuál era la verdadera? Molly estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo en cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Cerró los ojos y con eso solo consiguió que se le apareciera el triste rostro del chico. La noche anterior él le había dicho que sus ojos estaban tristes, pero ella no le había contestado que él rezumaba tristeza por cada poro de su piel. ¿A qué se debía? Sinceramente, no creía que lo hubiera pasado peor que ella en la vida. Era ahora, precisamente, cuando la vida de Molly empezaba a estabilizarse después de muchos meses de oscuridad.

Eric se movió en sui cama y murmuró unas palabras. Molly se bajó del alfeizar y salió de la habitación. Pasó por delante de la de sus tíos, pero allí solo estaba Lainey tapada hasta las orejas. Pobre tía Lainey, pensó, mira que ponerse así de enferma. En la nursery de Leo se encontró a la señora Weasley dormida en la mecedora. Molly entró y cogió la toquilla que se había caído al suelo y se la echó por los hombros a su abuela. Después salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja y ahí tuvo su sorpresa al ver a tío Stuart y al abuelo Arthur intentando contentar y mantener en silencio a la brujilla Rosie.

- _Pelo_ yo _quielo_ _il_ a _vel_ a la tía. –se empecinaba en decir la pequeña.

- Tu tía vendrá dentro de unos minutos. –le explicó por enésima vez Stuart. Le encantaban los niños y tenia mucha paciencia con ellos, pero Rose…

- Eso ya lo has dicho, _pelo_ no viene. –la pelirrojita estaba sentada encima de la mesa de la cocina y acunaba entre sus brazos a su querido señor Abeto.- _Quielo_ _vel_ a la tía.

- Rose…-el señor Weasley estaba haciendo café y se notaba que casi no había dormido. Amante como era de las costumbres muggles, miraba con entusiasmo el funcionamiento de la cafetera.

- ¿Puedo _llamal-la_ yo también mamá? –preguntó de repente poniendo cara de buena. Aun llevaba puesto su pijama rosa con florecillas rojas.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Stuart.

- _Blian_ le llamó mamá. ¿Puedo yo?

- Cla-claro. –aceptó Stuart algo inseguro. Aquello era algo que no le competía a él. Pero el señor Weasley se había quedado mudo.

- ¡Buenos días! –dijo Molly para salvar el momento; aun llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior y estaba bastante arrugada.

- Hola, querida, buenos días. –correspondió el señor Weasley.- ¿Un café? –cualquier excusa era buena para volver a usar la cafetera.

- No, gracias, abuelo. Pero yo prefiero un zumo de naranja. –Molly fue hasta la nevera y sacó un brick de color tierra. Después cogió un vaso de la fregadera y lo llenó con el líquido de color naranja.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso está bueno, querida? –preguntó el buen hombre.- ¿No habrás querido decir zumo de calabaza?

- No, abuelo. Zumo de naranja; tiene muchas proteínas y vitaminas. Lo dice tía Hermione todo el tiempo.

- Mamá. –la interrumpió Rose.- La tía _ahola_ es mamá.

- Bien. –Molly no tenia ganas de discutir con Rose.- Lo dice mamá todo el tiempo.

- Ah, bueno. –el señor Weasley siempre había tenido un alto concepto de Hermione.- ¿Crees que me sentaría bien un vaso de esos a mi también?

- Claro. –Molly le sirvió un vaso.

- Umm, está bueno. –confirmó el señor Weasley después de beberse casi medio vaso de un solo trago.

- Ya te lo dije. –dijo Molly moviéndose de prisa por la cocina.

- ¿Adonde vas? –preguntó Rose curiosa.

- A vestirme y a dar una vuelta con Chip.

- ¿Puedo _il_ yo también?

- No, tu aun eres muy pequeña.

- Nuuu; no soy pequeñita. –Rose hizo un puchero.

- Si, lo eres. –dijo Molly y se fue.

- Tío _Stualt_, no soy pequeñita, ¿_veldad_?

- Claro que no. Lo que eres es un hada del bosque que tiene que desayunar para hacerse muy grande.

- ¡¡Siiii!! –dijo Rose asintiendo vehementemente.- ¿Puedo _tomal_ zumo yo también?

- Por supuesto, nena. –el rubio le sirvió un vaso de zumo. Esa había sido una noche difícil para todos ellos. Menos mal que el regreso de Ron y Hermione traería consigo la buena nueva. Stuart rió meneando la cabeza. ¡Pobre Ron!, pensó. Ahora tendría que aguantar a 7 niños más una embarazada. No le gustaría estar en su pellejo.

Molly bajó con la misma celeridad con la que subió. Dijo que iba a ver a Hannah y que pasarían juntas por casa de Beth. Ninguno de los dos adultos al cargo vio algo malo y le dieron permiso. Pero conforme salió de la casa, la pelirroja no fue hacia arriba, donde vivía Hannah, sino que torció la primera calle a la izquierda y siguió bajando. Nunca había estado por aquella parte del pueblo, pero tenia una corazonada. Llevaba puesto un vestido, parecido al del día anterior, pero este era de color rojo. En los pies unas bambas de tela del mismo tono rojo. Se había esmerado mucho en ello, así como en su cabello. Las hondas rojas caían como llamaradas de fuego por su espalda. Llegó hasta el pequeño parque que había detrás de una cerca de madera y sonrió. Su corazón de niña de ocho años se llenó de orgullo al ver que no había sido traicionado.

A unos cien metros de distancia, donde el alto tobogán, estaba sentado en la caseta de madera el chico misterioso. A Molly le gustaba estar y hablar con él. Reconocía que los cuatro años de edad que les separaban eran muchos, y mas a esas edades, pero al chico no parecía importarle. Al contrario, últimamente estaba muy solo y los momentos que pasaba con Molly eran los únicos que quería recordar al acostarse. Todos los demás le habían dado de lado y ya no le hablaban ni compartían sus juegos. Suerte que sus padres eran unas personas razonables y habían accedido a su petición. Le daba pena Molly, pero se las arreglaría sin él. Vio como se acercaba a paso lento aunque no hizo ningún gesto de moverse de su sitio. Era ridículo.; él tenía casi trece años, así que… ¿porqué encontraba bonita a una niña de ocho? ¡Era una niña!, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

- Hola. –saludó Molly cuando llegó a su lado; él no contestó.- Hace un día bonito, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja se lo quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada y sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. Sabia que los comienzos de sus conversaciones con el chico eran siempre difíciles, así que no se enfadó porque no le contestara de inmediato. No lo entendía, la verdad. Parecía como si luchara por no hablarle y al mismo tiempo se muriera por hacerlo. Molly se encogió de hombros y se fue a los columpios. Ya iría cuando quisiera.

Y efectivamente el chico fue cuando quiso, es decir, diez minutos después. Molly ya estaba por darse por vencida cuando apareció sentado en el columpio de al lado. El reloj de la iglesia marcó las nueve de la mañana y su sonido fue acompañado por un quejido/graznido de un pájaro. La pelirroja se rió y continuó balanceándose. El chico estaba estático sentado en la tabla de madera t la miraba fijamente con sus ojos marrones de búho. Molly le parecía una criatura dulce e inocente salida de un cuento de hadas. La clase de persona con la que él no debería de juntarse. Él era el mal, lo sabia.

- ¿No piensas hablarme? –preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, pero el chico no contestó.- ¿Porqué me miras tanto?

- Porque eres dulce y bonita. –soltó el chico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Gra-gracias. –Molly tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada t fue entonces cuando el chico rió.- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De ti.

- ¿De mi? –Molly dejó de balancearse y lo miró seria.- ¿Te ríes de mi?

- Bueno, no de ti, sino de la situación. Te he dicho que eres dulce y bonita y te has sonrojado, señorita yo puedo hacerlo todo sola.

- Es que no es algo que se diga a forma de saludo. –se justificó ella y sopló para infundir frío a sus mejillas.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- ¿Y tu?

- He preguntado yo primero.

- Es verdad. Estaba tomando el fresco…y pensando.

- Yo venia a verte a ti.

- ¿Para qué? –el chico puso una mueca huraña de nuevo.

- Para decirte que mi hermano apareció y está bien.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? No es que me interese. –el chico se encogió de hombros y se levantó del columpio.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ser tan indiferente? –Molly caminó detrás de él.- En un momento reímos juntos y al otro me apartas.

- Ya te lo dije; no me importa nadie.

- Eso no es cierto. –Molly se plantó delante suyo y le cortó el paso.- Te importó Chip y mi hermano pequeño…y yo. Yo te importo.

- Molly…-el chico colocó sus manos en los brazos de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No me…

- Si, te paso algo conmigo. –lo interrumpió Molly.- Yo venia porque me gusta estar contigo, hablar contigo, intentar adivinar lo que piensas. Eres diferente a todos los chicos que conozco, aunque tampoco es que sean muchos, pe…

La perorata de Molly fue interrumpida cuando notó unos labios contra los suyos. Abrió mucho los ojos al principio, sin saber qué hacer, pero después los cerró y relajó su boca. Le estaban dando su primer beso y era…era…agradable. Los labios del chico se movían de manera muy tierna sobre los suyos, sin presión apenas. Cuando finalmente se separaron, el chico se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo mesó. Molly abrió los ojos, pero eso fue todo lo que hizo.

- Eso es lo que me pasa contigo. –dijo el chico al cabo de dos minutos.

- Yo…yo…-Molly no sabía qué decir. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía todo su estómago revuelto.

- Me voy; mañana me voy y no volveré hasta el verano que viene. –soltó el chico como si eso explicara lo que había hecho.

- ¿A-adonde?

- A una escuela en el sur de Inglaterra. Ya no puedo seguir aquí…con ellos.

- La…

- Llámame Malachy. –interrumpió el chico. Se acercó a ella de nuevo y le acarició una de las mejillas pecosas.- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por mostrarme quien soy en realidad. Volveré cuando sea digno de hablar contigo. –le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez en la frente, y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

- Wow. –fue todo lo que pudo decir Molly antes de que las piernas le fallaran y cayera de culo al suelo.

* * *

Hermione había tenido que batallar con Annie y Ron, asegurándoles que ya estaba bien, lo cual era cierto, para que la dejaran salir de la clínica. Con la innecesaria noche en observación que había pasado allí, tenía más que suficiente. Mientras Ron esperaba fuera junto a Brian, Hermione hizo algo que hasta el momento se había resistido a hacer. Se levantó la camiseta levemente, dejando a la vista su vientre aun plano. Colocó una mano en se vientre que dentro de poco estaría hinchado y con una vida formada al completo en su interior. Paseó esa temblorosa palma de su mano de un lado a otro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Era un milagro, un regalo del cielo.

Durante años había estado convencida de que no podría tener hijos, pero estaba equivocada. Todos los que la habían tratado estaban equivocados. En su interior había una nueva vida, fruto de su amor y el de Ron. Se sentía abrumada pero feliz, aunque dentro de esa felicidad había un punto negro llamado Tom Gervais. Lo ocurrido el día anterior le había demostrado que no estaba segura ni en su propia casa. Como ya dijera una vez Moody, debía de mantenerse en Alerta Permanente. Y ella había bajado la guardia, pero no volvería a pasar.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas, bajó su camiseta y se levantó de la camilla. Al principio se sintió un poco mareada, pero ahora ya sabía que formaba parte del proceso de estar embarazada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo. Tendría que acostumbrarse a pronunciar es palabra en referencia a ella misma. Caminó hasta el espejo que había colgado en la pared y miró su rostro. Había signos de cansancio y aun tenia que recuperar parte de la energía perdida el día anterior. Había sido increíble, pero en todo momento había sabido lo que tenia que hacer. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo echó hacia atrás. Compuso una sonrisa tranquila y sincera y abrió la puerta. Brian corrió a su encuentro y se estrelló contra sus brazos. Hermione no dudó en cogerlo, aunque apoyó su espalda en la pared para no caerse.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa ya, mamá? –preguntó el morenito.

- Si, corazón. –notó como un brazo de Ron la cogía por la cintura y dejó caer parte de su peso en él.

- Vamos, volvamos a casa. –corroboró el pelirrojo. Le hicieron un gesto con la mano a Annie, que atendía a otra paciente temprana, y salieron por la puerta.

Pese a las protestas de Hermione, Ron no había cedido en lo de no traer el coche muggle. No iba a permitir que la castaña andase todo el camino hacia la casa, aunque tan solo fueran unos 500 metros. El sol ya había aparecido de nuevo y brillaba con intensidad parcialmente tapado por una nube rebelde. No había mucha actividad en el pueblo, era un sitio muy tranquilo y alejado de la civilización moderna. Allí todos vivían a su aire, manteniendo las tradiciones y los valores mágicos. Hermione se subió al coche y puso a Brian en su regazo. El niño se acurrucó contra su pecho en silencio.

- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? –le preguntó Hermione dándole un beso en la frente. Esas horas que había estado sin él habían sido las peores, y no duda de que su pequeño también había pasado miedo.

- Contigo si. –respondió Brian con un hilillo de voz. El señor de los ojos negros le habia dado mucho miedo, pero ya no tenia que preocuparse porque su mamá habia ido a rescatarlo.

- Te quiero mucho, cielo. No lo olvides nunca, mi niño perfecto.

- Te quiero, mamá.

El resto del viaje en coche fue en silencio, a pesar de que Hermione quería decirle a Ron que fuera más deprisa. No lo hizo porque suponía que el pelirrojo estaba velando por su seguridad. El arcén estaba recalentado, lo que significaba que a pesar del sol que hacia, a la noche llovería. La castaña respiró hondo y reposó la cabeza en el asiento. Cerró los ojos y ni siquiera los abrió cuando Ron le cogió una mano. Notó como el coche se había detenido, señal inequívoca de que habían llegado. Abrió la puerta para salir, pero la mano de Ron siguió reteniéndola. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese mar azul.

- Cásate conmigo. –dijo Ron de repente.

- Ron…ya me lo pediste y te dije que si. –Hermione sonrió con ternura.

- No, digo ahora. Cásate conmigo ahora, hoy, esta tarde. –su voz sonaba angustiosa y a súplica.

- Pero… ¿por qué tanta prisa ahora, amor?

- Porque te quiero y porque he estado a punto de perderos a los tres y porque quiero que seamos una familia los diez.

- Una familia muy extensa ¿no crees? –sonrió ella.

- Lo se, pero estoy acostumbrado. ¿Qué me dices?

- Ron, elaborar una boda cuesta algo de tiempo. No podemos hacerlo de la mañana a la tarde.

- ¿Quieres esperar a Navidad?

- ¿E ir con una panza de seis meses al altar? No, gracias.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Tan importante es para ti que nos casemos ya?

- Si. Pero si no quieres…

- Dame 3 días, a ver qué podemos montar aquí, en el jardín. ¿Podrás aguantar esos tres días?

- Por supuesto. –se inclinó desde su asiento para besarla.- Esperaría la vida entera si me lo pidieras.

- ¿Os vais a casar y seréis mis papás? –preguntó Brian, que había estado escuchando en silencio.

- Así es, señorito. ¿Estás contento? –Ron le revolvió el cabello negro.

- Si, mucho. –sonrió mostrando su dentadura mellada.

- Uixx, me parece a mi que esta noche el hada de los dientes va a tener trabajo que hacer.

- Se me cayeron 2.

- Brian, ¿te gustaría tener otro hermanito? –aprovechó para preguntar Hermione.

- ¿Puedo? –el niño abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿Y te harás grande grande como mi mamá del cielo cuando vino Leo?

Hermione arrugó la nariz falsamente ofendida y Ron soltó una carcajada.

- Disculpe usted, señorito. No me haré grande grande, llevaré un bebé en mi barriga, que es diferente.

- Pero reconoce que te pondrás enorme, Herm. –apostilló el pelirrojo.

- ¡Rooon! –protestó Hermione pero el pelirrojo ya había salido del coche.

- Anda entremos. –dijo Ron apareciendo al otro lado del coche y abriendo de par en par la puerta de Hermione. Cogió a Brian en brazos y ayudó a salir a la castaña. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y añadió.- No te enfades, estoy seguro de que estarás preciosa.

- Tonto. –ella le dio un golpecito suave en el costado, pero sonrió.

Entraron los 3 juntos a la casa y enseguida Molly y Rose se abalanzaron sobre la castaña. A pesar de las protestas de Ron, las niñas la abrazaron con fuerza y se negaron a dejarla. Rose quiso que Hermione la cogiera en brazos y así fue; Molly se colgó de la cintura, y así estuvieron unos minutos llenándola de mimos y besos. La señora Weasley lo veía todo desde la escalera, donde había aparecido con Leo en brazos. En el salón, sentados estaban James, Lily, Eric, Lainey, Stuart y el señor Weasley. Brian no hizo ademán alguno de bajarse de los brazos del pelirrojo y a Ron le pareció bien. Rose se acercó a uno de los oídos de Hermione y le habló.

- ¿Puedo _llamalte_ yo también mamá? –preguntó la pelirrojita ajena de que Hermione estaba a punto de derretirse de amor por ella.

- Claro que si, princesa. –contestó dándole un beso en la frente y notando como sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente.

- ¿Estás bien, ti-mamá? –dijo Molly y miró a la castaña a los ojos buscando también su aprobación.

- Si, cielo. Ya estamos bien. –Hermione la trajo hacia ella con un brazo.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos entrando. Hay un par de cosas que tenemos que anunciar. –Ron se adelantó un paso hasta la escalera, donde la señora Weasley estaba bajando. El pelirrojo cogió a Leo con su otro brazo y el bebé gorjeó de contento.- Mamá, ¿todo bien?

- Si, hijo. –dijo la buena señora y despues de dar una emocionada ojeada a la estampa de Ron y Hermione con los niños, entró al salón y fue a sentarse junto a su esposo.

- Vamos. –indicó Ron.

- Lainey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Hermione al ver a la rubia acurrucada en los brazos de Stuart y tapada con una manta.

- Si, estoy bien. ya me bajó la fiebre, pero aquí el doctor no me quiere dar el alta aun. –acusó a Stuart.

- Es por tu bien. –se defendió el rubio.

- Bueno, Hermione y yo tenemos algo que deciros. –dijo Ron sin darle tiempo a la castaña a sentarse. Cuando lo hizo, guiñó el ojo a los tres niños mayores y colocó a Rose sentada en su regazo.

- Poz _hablal_. –dijo Rose que estaba la mar de contenta. Llevaba un vestido de verano de color rosa y dos coletas con gomas rosas en el pelo.

- Tienes razón, princesa. Algunos de vosotros ya la sabéis, sin embargo, no es fácil para nosotros. Aun estamos asimilándolo. –dijo Ron.- Aunque claro, hay otra noticia que ninguno sabéis.

- Yo si. –apuntó Brian alzando el bracito.

- Si, tu si, mi amor. –le sonrió Hermione y le dio un beso en la punta de su dedito alzado.

- Pues contadlas ya. –apremió Molly.- Me muero de curiosidad.

- Y yo de hambre. –dijo Ron en voz baja y para atestiguarlo su estómago rugió. No había desayunado.

- El caso es que Ron y yo…vamos a tener un hijo. –Hermione sacó de dudas a todos los presentes. Loa sonrisa de felicidad e incredulidad de sus labios no se borraba.- Estoy embarazada.

- ¿Otro bebé? –preguntó Molly emocionada.- ¡Wow! –aun estaba un poco tocada por su conversación y su beso con el chico misterioso acaecida esa mañana.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! –exclamó Lainey.- Te abrazaría con mucho gusto, pero no quiero pegarte nada.

- Gracias, Lainey. –sonrió Ron.

- Enhorabuena, hijos. –dijo el señor Weasley desde su asiento. Una vez la naturaleza les mostraba que a pesar de las perdidas y las penas, la vida seguía su curso. A su lado, la señora Weasley permanecía callada con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿No te alegras, mamá? –preguntó Ron mirando fijamente a su madre.

- No sabéis el tiempo que hace que espero esas palabras. Más de veinte años. Claro que me alegro, hijo, estoy encantada. –se llevó un pañuelito blanco al rostro y borró todo rastro de lagrimas.

- Rose, ¿qué buscas? –preguntó Hermione después de ver como la pelirrojita se bajaba de su regazo y se iba hacia la puerta mirando a un lado y a otro.- Rosie, amor…

- Estoy buscando al bebé nuevo. _Pelo_ no lo veo; mami no lo _encuentlo_. ¿Dónde está? –dijo la pelirrojita volviendo al salón.

Todos rieron ante su ocurrencia hasta que Hermione se llevó una mano al vientre y dijo:

- Aquí.

- ¿Ahí? ¿Pelo qué hace ahí? ¿No sale? –los ojos de Rose se habían agrandado muchísimo.

- Ay, Rosie, ahora viene lo complicado. –Hermione cogió en brazos a la niña y la puso en su regazo de nuevo. Rose no dejaba de mirarle el vientre de una manera extraña.

- Mami, no puedo _vel-lo_. –insistió.

- Es verdad. Pero es que ahora es muy chiquitín y…

- ¿Cómo el _señol_ Abeto?

- Más chiquitín todavía.

- Pues si que es chiquitín.

- Si, pero poco a poco se irá haciendo muy grande, muy grande y cuando sea fuerte y sano, saldrá para jugar contigo.

- ¿Si? ¿_Podlé jugal_ con él?

- Así es.

- ¿Y _vestil-lo_ de _losa_ _losa_? –los ojos de Rose brillaban de emoción.

- Depende. –dijo Ron enseguida.- Si es niño no.

Todos rieron excepto Rose, que se quedó confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rose? –le preguntó Hermione.

- Yo no _quielo_ un niño. _Quielo_ una niña como yo; tengo muchos vestidos _losas_ y se los _dejalé_.

- Es muy generoso por tu parte, cielo.

- ¿Y cuando viene la _helmanita_?

- Recuerda que no sabemos si es hermanita o hermanito. Pero vendrá poco antes de tu cumpleaños.

- Va a _sel_ mi _legalo_. –se adjudicó la pelirrojita.

- Bueno, ¿y la otra noticia cual es? –preguntó Lily. Lo del bebé ya lo sabia y seguia tan encantada y sorprendidas como el día anterior.

- Pues esa mejor la dice tu tío, ya que ha sido idea de él.

- ¡Ey! Ahora tendré yo la culpa. Bueno, el caso es que Hermione y nos vamos a casa. –anunció Ron.

- Pero eso ya lo sabíamos. –se apresuró a decir Molly.- Estábamos allí espiándoos, ¿recuerdas?

- Cierto, pero no estabais esta mañana cuando decidimos hacerlo en tres días.

- ¡¿Tres días?! –se escandalizó la señora Weasley.- ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda!

- Aun tenemos que dar gracias. Se quería casar esta tarde. –explicó Hermione.

- Tres días, ni uno más, mamá. –se cuadró Ron.

- Eres un caso. ¿Cómo vamos a organizar una boda en tres días?

- No queremos gran cosa; solo los niños, algunos amigos y la familia. Y será aquí en el jardín. –Ron dio sus argumentos.- Mamá, he esperado durante veinte años para casarme con ella, ahora solo te puedo dar tres días más.

- Umm…irresponsable. –se levantó mientras rezongaba.

- ¿Adonde vas? –le preguntó su hijo al ver que entraba en la chimenea.

- A casa, a buscar mi tiara de boda.

- ¿Tu tiara? Pero si es de la tía Muriel y…

- No, esa horrorosa tiara no. La mía, la que llevé yo el día de mi boda con tu padre y…

- …la que llevó Ginny cuando se casó con Harry. –terminó de decir Hermione.

- Exacto. Se supone que solo pueden utilizarlas las hijas Weasley, pero tu has sido una hija para nosotros y queremos que la lleves también.

- Gracias. –dijo Hermione emocionada y la señora Weasley se fue mediante la red flu.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros, hijos. –habló el señor Weasley.- Hermione, siempre has sido parte de la familia, pero me alegro de que por fin vayas a serlo de manera oficial.

- Gracias, Arthur.

- Mi mejor amiga se casa. ¡Wow! Nunca pensé que lo vería y mucho menos me alegraría, pero realmente lo hago. Enhorabuena a los dos. –dijo Stuart y Lainey asintió en silencio y sonriente.

- Bueno, ¿y vosotros que decís? –preguntó Ron a los niños.- Sois los más importantes y todavía no habéis hablado.

- Si no os parece bien…-empezó a decir Hermione.

- Bueno…no se…es precipitado…pero…-decían James, Eric y Lily a la vez.- ¡Estamos encantados! –finalizaron saltando en el sofá.

- Una boda de cuento de hadas. –opinó Molly.

- ¿_Podlé lleval_ un vestido _losa losa_ de _plincesa_? –preguntó Rose.

- Yo iré con papá porque soy un niño. –dijo Brian.

- ¿Y tu qué dices? –le preguntó Ron a Leo, pero obviamente, el bebé no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír y gorjear.

- Me parece que le gusta la idea. –dijo Hermione recostándose contra el pelirrojo.

- Vamos a tener una familia maravillosa. –le dio un beso en el cabello.

- Vamos a conseguirlo, ¿verdad? Conseguir ser felices.

- Si; ya te dije que no te librarías de mi tan fácilmente.

- Solo desearía que Harry y Ginny estuvieran aquí.

- Yo también. Pero sabes que en cierto modo lo están. Hay una parte de ellos en cada una de estas siete personitas.

- Lo se.

* * *

A muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, en una remota y roñosa mansión carcomida por el tiempo y la maldad de sus dueños, una silueta se movía con presteza. Llevaba una larga túnica de viaje de color negro y contrastaba sobremanera con su cabello rubio platino casi blanco. La estancia en la que estaba había sido desprovista de mobiliario alguno. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo corridas. Tan solo el fuego de la chimenea infundía algo de luz. Sobre la reprisa había dos cirios, pero no estaban encendidos. Custodiaban un retrato casi de tamaño natural que colgaba desde el alto techo.

El hombre de la capa negra lo miraba con detenimiento siempre que podía; se veía a si mismo, pero no era él. Hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de llamarse como él, a pesar de llevar su misma sangre. Una sangre que estaba infectada por la culpa de otra sangre. Lo amaba y odiaba por igual. Lo amaba porque era su familia y lo había ayudado, pero lo odiaba por haber caído tan bajo como para... Meneó la cabeza lentamente; no convenía regodearse en el pasado. El hombre del retrato estaba muerto, y él iba a vengarlo.

Las cosas con Hermione no habían salido del todo bien. La muy necia había conseguido salvarse y llevarse con ella al llorica del niño. Aunque reconocía que había sido un alivio perderlo de vista, no le gustaba que hubieran salido impunes. Apretó los puños de las manos con rabia. Unos pasos a sus espaldas le dijeron que no estaba solo. Se volteó y vio a la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Era una proscrita, como él.

- MI señor. –presentó sus respetos ella.- A la espera del próximo movimiento.

- Bienvenida a casa, querida. –el abrió los brazos para abarcar la habitación.- Aunque no me equivoco si digo que ya la conoces.

- Si, señor. Ya había estado antes aquí.

- En calidad de invitada ¿no?

- Así es.

- Es una lastima que su heredero legitimo no le haya prestado el tiempo y la atención que necesita. Una mansión es como una mujer, hay que cuidarla cada día y adornarla con nimiedades varias, sin florituras. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

- Si, señor.

- Claro que a nosotros nos ha venido bien todo este tiempo. Lástima que esté llegando a su fin. –Se dio la vuelta para mirar el cuadro de la chimenea.- Estaba empezando a cogerle cariño.

- Señor…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué le une a él? –la mujer caminó hasta ponerse a su lado mirando al hombre del retrato.

- Eso, mi querida señora, se sabrá en su momento. No temas, no tendrás que esperar mucho. Pienso dejar que recobre sus fuerzas y luego…

- …se terminó todo. –la mujer volteó la cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojos azules.

- Exacto. ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Que me entiendes y me comprendes. –acarició una de las mejillas pálidas de la mujer.- Y también me complaces.

- Lo que usted quiera, señor.

- Quilate la túnica. –ordenó de manera suave pero tajante.

- Enseguida. –la mujer se despojó de la túnica negra y apareció blanca y nívea delante del hombre. Estaba completamente desnuda y eso fue lo que más le excitó a él.

- Date la vuelta y apoya los brazos en la chimenea. –ella hizo lo que le pedían. El hombre se pegó a ella por detrás y movió sus cuerpos a un compás trazado por él mismo.- Has sido mi mejor sierva, Pansy Parkinson…

- Gracias, señor.

El hombre se quitó su túnica y se despojó de sus ropas. Volvió a colocarse detrás de la mujer y tirando del pelo negro la obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Ella intentó cerrar los ojos, pero él hombre no la dejó.

- Quiero que lo mires mientras te poseo. Quiero que pienses en él, mientras yo estoy estrujando otro cuerpo que no es el tuyo. –comenzó con sus embestidas de manera ruda, fuerte, sin ningún vestigio de amor.

La mujer a duras penas se sostenía en pie, pero él no iba a soltarla.

- ¿Creías que no iba a enterarme? ¿Tan necio me creíste? Eras mi mejor sierva y has terminado siendo una furcia barata. Mis ojos están en todas partes, se cada uno de tus pasos. ¡Me traicionaste! Pero ya me voy a encargar de ti, y después de él.

- No, por favor.

Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer que en otro tiempo se llamó Pansy Parkinson. No le dio tiempo a más porque el mismo hombre que la estaba tomando, la degolló con un fino cuchillo de dientes afilados. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras la sangre manaba sin parar de su garganta.

- Así es como terminan los traidores.

Sin intención alguna de volver a ponerse la capa, el hombre salió de la habitación. El fuego se apagó de golpe y un viento frío se instaló en cada rincón. Pasaron tres minutos antes de que la persona que lo había visto todo, saliera de su escondite. Accionando una palanca, la pared contigua a la chimenea se abrió y de una escalera bajó una mujer rubia. Sus ojos habían sido los ojos del hombre del retrato.

- Mi querida Pansy, que final más vergonzoso has tenido. Con lo que tu has sido y en lo que te has convertido. Nunca aceptaste que Draco no te escogiera y me traspasaste tu veneno y tu odio por ella. tu muerte es mi liberación, ya no soy necesaria. Pero no debiste de reunirte con Zabini, y mucho menos confiar en mi.

- Lav-Lave…-Pansy agonizaba en silencio y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que la sangre ahogara su garganta y su boca.

La mujer rubia se levantó y se marchó por uno de los tantos pasadizos que había en la mansión. El final se acercaba, la venganza seria consumada y ella ya no hacia falta. Tenia que huir.

Y allí se quedó Pansy Parkinson, muerta y sola frente al retrato de Lucius Malfoy.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40: Atrapada en su propia telaraña.**

Hermione tenía razón cuando dijo que aquel iba a ser un gran día. El día de su boda con Ron. Pero todo lo bueno se termina y ya estaban a 31 de agosto. Al día siguiente, James, Lily y Eric se marcharían a Hogwarts y no volverían hasta Navidad. La casa se quedaría muy vacía, aunque el revuelo que armaba Rose cuando quería una cosa, bien valía por los tres. La pelirrojita estaba muy irascible desde que, a su parecer, Brian pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hermione y le dejaba poco a ella. La castaña no se podía dividir en dos, así que procuraba repartirse lo más equitativamente que podía. El problema era cuando Leo lloraba también reclamando su atención. Hermione se llevaba una mano a la frente y suspiraba al pensar que venía otro en camino.

Eric era bastante ajeno a estas pequeñas trifulcas familiares. El pelirrojito estaba bastante cabizbajo y pasaba las horas muertas tumbado en su cama. No quería hablar con nadie de cómo se sentía porque aun no lo tenia claro ni él mismo. Observaba como al otro lado de la habitación, James estaba armando su baúl. Para el moreno ese iba a ser su último año en el milenario castillo y estaba decidido a hacer que fuera el mejor. Se lo brindaría a sus padres. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista y miraba de reojo a su hermano. Suponía que estaba nervioso, aunque no solo por comenzar Hogwarts sino por dejar atrás a una persona tan especial como Beth. Lo primero que Eric había colocado en su baúl el día anterior fue el espejo de comunicación que compartía con Beth. Intuía que lo utilizaría muchas veces.

Cuando James terminó de armar su baúl y limpiar la jaula de su lechuza, el moreno se sentó en su cama y miró directamente a su hermano. Realmente se parecía mucho al tío Ron, solo que sus ojos no eran azules. Eric se dio cuenta de que lo miraban y se sonrojó ligeramente. James sonrió aun más.

- ¿Estás nervioso? –le preguntó a su hermana.- Mañana será un día especial.

- Lo se, pero no estoy nervioso…no por eso. –dijo Eric hablando a media voz.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Te preocupa algo? –James se levantó de su cama y se hizo un hueco en la de Eric.- A mi puedes contármelo; no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

- Lo se. –repitió Eric; parecía indeciso, pero finalmente habló.- James, tu… ¿echas de menos a tus amigos cuando no estás con ellos?

- Pues claro; todo el mundo lo hace.

- Si, pero…a tu mejor amigo, al más especial.

- Lo echo mucho de menos, si. Pero en un día lo veré y nos contaremos muchas cosas.

- ¿Y si no pudieras verlo mañana? ¿Y si tu te fueras a Hogwarts pero ella no; ella se quedara aquí? –la cara de Eric estaba tan roja como su cabello.

- Pues estaría muy triste y la echaría mucho de menos. Pero no me olvidaría nunca de ella e intentaría pasar junto a ella todo el tiempo que pueda antes de irme. –James sabía exactamente a quién se refería Eric.

- Pero… ¿y si ella está enfadada porque te marchas?

- La convencería de que no tiene porqué enfadarse, que me marcho durante un tiempo pero que no la abandono. –James se apoyó en un codo para poder mirar a su hermano.- ¿Acaso has discutido con Beth?

- No, pero…ella ya se despidió ayer. Me dijo que hoy estaría ocupado armando el baúl y ultimando las cosas.

- Ya veo. Y tu crees que ella está enfadada ¿no? –Eric asintió.- No lo está; solo se siente triste.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque te marchas y ya no podrá jugar contigo.

- Pero volveré en Navidad; le escribiré y hablaremos por el cristal de la tía Hermione.

- Cuando se tiene una amistad tan especial a veces no es suficiente.

- ¿Tu también tienes una amiga especial? ¿Una mejor amiga?

- Claro que si. Alice es mi mejor y más especial amiga.

- Igual que Beth para mi. –suspiró Eric.

- Tengo una idea. ¿Porqué no vas a su casa y pasas el resto de la tarde con ella? Recuérdale que el que te marches no significa que la abandones o la olvides.

- No se si querrá verme. –dijo Eric inseguro.

- Oh, yo creo que si. Anda ve. –le animó James.

- Dile a la tía que volveré antes de la cena. –Eric parecía haber recuperado su alegría de golpe y corrió a abrir la puerta de la habitación para marcharse.- Ups.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con Hermione que subía algo de ropa limpia. Tenia el rostro emocionado y detrás suyo venían Brian y Rose. Eric le dio un beso en la mejilla y con un rápido "hasta luego", se marchó. La castaña miró a James de manera interrogativa mientras dejaba la ropa encima de su cama.

- Beth. –tan solo dijo James y los se entendieron.- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –preguntó mirando a Brian y a Rose.

- Se pelean por venir conmigo. –contestó Hermione con un suspiro.

El buen humor acompañó a Eric durante todo el camino hacia la casa de Beth. Iba desesperado por hacerle entender eso que le había dicho James.

La consulta de Annie aun estaba abierta cuando Eric arribó. Elfrida, la recepcionista, lo saludó con la mano y prosiguió con su trabajo. Eric subió a toda prisa las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y llamó a la puerta. Respiraba aceleradamente a causa de la carrera que se había pegado para llegar allí cuando antes. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Y así fue como Beth lo encontró cuando abrió la puerta.

- Eric, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó la castañita sorprendida. Iba con un pantalón corto de tela y una camiseta de manga corta.

- No te voy a olvidar. –soltó Eric entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué? –Beth no lo entendió.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro. –Beth se hizo a un lado, Eric pasó y cerró la puerta. La castañita se lo quedó mirando.- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Pareces cansado.

- Si, gracias. –caminaron juntos hacia la cocina.- Es que he venido corriendo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? –Beth se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina.

- Si. –respondió Eric después de beberse todo el vaso de agua.- Que tu piensas que porque me marcho te voy a olvidar y por eso estás enfadada conmigo.

- Yo no estoy enfadada contigo. –rebatió la niña.- Pero deberías de estar haciendo las maletas, no aquí.

- Ya las he hecho.

- Pues descansando. Creo que el viaje es largo.

- No me importa. –Eric se sentó en otra silla al otro lado de la mesa.- Beth, eres mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Da igual que me tenga que ir a Hogwarts porque siempre voy a volver contigo.

- ¿Qué dirán tus amigos magos cuando les digas que tienes una amiga squib? –Beth se cruzó de brazos.- Vamos a ser distintos, nos vamos a mover por mundos distintos.

- ¿A ti te importa que yo sea mago?

- No, pero…

- Pues entonces solucionado; porque a mi no me importa que seas squib. Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado.

- Eric…

- No, escúchame tu a mi, Beth. –Eric se levantó.- Ya tengo en mi baúl el espejo comunicador que tía Hermione nos regaló. Y también llevó papel y lápiz para escribirte todos los días. Y cuando pueda ir a Hogsmeade, le diré al tío Ron que te lleve y así podremos estar juntos.

- ¿De verdad harás todo eso por mi? –Beth tenía los ojos brillosos.

- ¡Pues claro! Eres mi mejor amiga y yo te quiero mucho, Beth. –dijo Eric sonrojándose al final.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Eric. –Beth se arrojó a los brazos del pelirrojito y lo abrazó con fuerza.- No quiero que te vayas, pero no estoy enfadada contigo.

- Volveré en Navidad.

- Todavía falta mucho para eso.

- No pienses en ello. –Eric deshizo el abrazo y la cogió de la mano.- Anda, vamos a hacer algo.

- ¿Algo como qué? –salieron al comedor.

- No se. ¿Vemos una película? ¿Jugamos al Monopoly? –dijo Eric sentándose en el sofá.

- ¡¡Siiii!! Al Monopoly. –Beth corrió a buscar el juego muggle y Eric se arrellanó en el sofá con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Había hecho bien en hacerle caso a James.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la estación de King's Cross estaba a rebosar de gente. Llegaban un poco tarde porque, para variar, al tío Ron se le habían pegado las sabanas. Hermione se había llevado un disgusto enorme al comprobar el reloj de la cocina y no ver al pelirrojo desayunando ya. Había subido con presteza las escaleras y se lo había encontrado roncando a pierna suelta. Desde la cocina los niños habían oído como le sermoneaba y se habían reído de lo lindo cuando el pelirrojo había bajado las escaleras escopeteado.

Aun ahora, pasadas más de dos horas del incidente, no podía evitar carcajearse al recordarlo. El pelirrojo aun tenia cara de susto y bostezada de cuando en cuando. Pero se le veía orgulloso de llevar a sus sobrinos y de esperar junto a ellos la llegada del tren escarlata. Era la primera vez en veinte años que pisaba de nuevo ese andén y pudo comprar con regocijo que nada había cambiado. Miró su reloj de pulsera; aun quedaba una meda hora para la partida del tren.

Con ellos había ido Hannah, que empezaría a cursar su segundo años en el prestigioso colegio. La rubia estaba expectante a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sus ojos brillaban como si fuera la mañana de Navidad. Había hecho bien en convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran ir. De momento no se separaba de Ron y esperaba junto a Eric la llegada del tren, sonreía al ver como los demás niños, y no tan niños, corrían al encuentro de otros y se abrazaban con cariño al tiempo que hablaban atropelladamente. Al año siguiente, cuando volviera, ella también podría hacerlo.

Tanto James como Lily se mostraban nerviosos, ya que no veían por ningún lado a Alice, Simon, Ben o Grace. Saludaron a varios compañeros con la mano, pero quien ellos querían ver no aparecían. Fue cuando estaban a punto de abandonar e ir a buscarlos ellos mismos, que vieron aparecer a la familia Longbottom detrás de un reguero de gente. Con ellos venia Simon, que hablaba animadamente con Mark. Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja y se adelantó corriendo para besar a James. Cualquiera pensaría que no se habían visto en todo el verano. El saludo entre Lily y Simon fue muy comedido en comparación. El rubio se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla y cogerla de la mano. Los ojos azules de Ron podían ser muy intimidantes para un chico de catorce años. Mark y Hannah también se saludaron, aunque lo suyo fue casi imperceptible y estuvo marcado de continuos sonrojos.

- ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casado, Ron? –preguntó Neville cuando llegó hasta el pelirrojo.

- Maravillosamente bien. –en sus labios se compuso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me alegro. ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- Estupendamente, aunque de vez en cuando tiene esas nauseas tan repugnantes.

- Ah, si, ya me acuerdo. Lunita las sufrió con el embarazo de Alice. Lo pasan muy mal, pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. –sonrió comprensivamente el castaño.

- Hablando de Luna, ¿dónde está? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la buscaba con la mirada sin éxito.

- No se sentía muy bien, así que se quedó en casa.

- Espero que no sea nada malo. –a continuación Ron sonrió de manera pícara.- Mira que si está como Hermione…

- ¿Embarazada? ¡No!... No creo, vaya. –Neville se había puesto pálido y ahora se había quedado con la duda.

- Bah, tu tranquilo, seguro que no es nada.

- No, un simple resfriado, seguro. –dijo Neville, aunque fue para convencerse más a él que otra cosa.

- Dile que se mejore y mándale un beso de mi parte.

- Lo haré, gracias.

Ambos querían decir algo más, hablar de otro tema mucho más importante y peliagudo a la vez. Pero la presencia de los niños se lo impidió. Fue una suerte que el rugido de la locomotora escarlata se escuchase entrando en la estación. Los niños estallaron en vítores y comenzaron a despedirse de sus familias. Tenían muchas ganas de subir y volver ya a la milenaria escuela. James y Lily besaron y abrazaron a su tío y se marcharon de los primeros, seguidos de cerca por Alice y Simon. La chica Potter también se llevó a Hannah. Se había tomado muy enserio su trabajo como prefecta y se autoproclamó encargada de la rubia. Ron sonrió al recordar lo profesional que era Hermione también en su cargo de prefecta.

Eric miraba todo con la misma cantidad de expectación y nerviosismo, alegría y tristeza. Aun recordaba la última tarde pasada con Beth y ya la echaba de menos. Pero también echaba de menos a sus padres; sobretodo a Harry. Había visto como el moreno despedida año tras año a James y Lily y les transmitía palabras de ánimo. Pero ese año no estaría para él; ni ese ni ninguno. Una lágrima amenazó con derramarse de sus ojos, pero lo que hizo fue apretar la mano de Ron. El pelirrojo miró a su sobrino y sintió como el corazón se le llenaba de ternura. Lo atrajo hacia él y sin decir nada lo abrazó. A su lado, Neville hablaba y reía con su hijo Mark, que finalmente se marchó en busca de sus amigos. Pero Eric no quería soltarse del abrazo de su tío.

- No quiero irme, tío. No quiero estar solo. –dijo Eric contra el pecho de Ron. De todos los niños Potter mayores, era el que mejor había llevado la perdida de sus padres. Pero era en estos pequeños momentos trascendentales para su vida, que sus sentimientos de verdad afloraban.

- No vas a estar solo, Eric. Hay muchos niños que empiezan este año como tu. Y además, tienes a tus hermanos. Oh, y conoces a Hagrid. Hagrid es genial, ¿verdad? –a Ron no se le daba muy bien y deseaba que Hermione estuviera allí.

- Si. –contestó Eric con un hilillo de voz.

- Escúchame, hoy empieza una nueva era en tu vida. Pero eso no significa que tengas que olvidarte del pasado. Beth va a estar esperándote y en Navidad volveréis a estar juntos. En breves momentos harás amigos nuevos y ellos conseguirán que no te sientas solo.

- ¿Papá también se sentía solo?

- Así es. Pero encontró en Hogwarts su verdadero hogar. Nosotros nos conocimos aquí, en este anden. Eric, Hogwarts te encantará, es un mundo nuevo y maravilloso y no debes de tener miedo o estar nervioso.

- ¿Y si no entro en Gryffindor?

- Pues no pasa nada, porque tu seguirás siendo el mismo y nosotros te querremos igual. –le revolvió el cabello.- Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

- ¿si?

- Si, no lo dudes nunca. Oh, y saluda a Hagrid y a Nick casi decapitado; este también era amigo de tu padre.

- Vale, lo haré. –Eric medio sonrió.- Te quiero mucho, tío.

- Y yo a ti, pequeño. Ahora vamos a buscar un compartimento donde ubicarte.

En pocos momentos, Ron instaló a Eric en un compartimento donde había un niño y una niña de primer año también. Se alegraron de tener un nuevo compañero porque al parecer no se llevaban muy bien. Sus nombres eran Adam Danes y Lucie Lewis. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír a verse retratado a él mismo y a Hermione. Si supieran esos dos los años que les esperaban…

- Tío, dale un beso de mi parte a la tía y cuida de Beth por mi.

- Así lo haré, no te preocupes.

Vio como Eric entraba de nuevo al compartimento y comenzaba a hablar con sus nuevos amigos. Siguió sonriendo hasta salir del tren. En el andén aun lo esperaba Neville, sabedor de que tenían una conversación pendiente. Con un suspiro caminó hacia él y se volteó para decir adiós al tren que ya estaba en marcha y en breve saldría de la estación.

- ¿Has hablado con Hermione de lo que ocurrió en Alaska? –preguntó Neville bajando la voz a un susurro.

- No. Con lo del bebé, la boda y la partida de los niños, no hemos tenido tiempo. –contestó Ron en el mismo tono confidencial.

- Es que fue muy extraño. Ella no tenía varita, Ron. y solo conozco a dos personas que pueden hacerlo y las dos están muertas.

- Lo se. Hablé con la profesora McGonagall y ella dice que fue por el bebé, entre otras razones. Aunque no me aclaró cuales eran esas otras.

- Siempre supe que Hermione era una bruja brillante, pero eso…

- Supera la brillantez, lo se.

- ¿Seguiremos con los entrenamientos?

- Si, ahora más que nunca. Te juro por Merlín, Circe y Amaltea, por la memoria de Harry y de Ginny, que terminaré con ese maldito hijo de puta.

- Lo se. Nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarte.

- Eres un buen amigo, Neville.

- Tu también lo eres. No es fácil ser un crío de once años asustadizo, torpe y gordinflón. –sonrió con nostalgia al ver que el tren se marchaba.

- Tampoco lo es ser desgarbado, pobre e impresionable. –le pasó un brazo amistoso por los hombros y juntos abandonaron el anden 9 ¾.

* * *

Blaise Zabini vivía en Canadá, pero desde hacia dos semanas que estaba en Londres por un asunto de suma importancia. La visita que Pansy Parkinson le hiciera en su casa le había dejado tremendamente preocupado. Había notado que su otrora amiga no estaba bien y que planeaba algo muy malo. Sin saber a quién acudir, había echado mano de su amigo de toda la vida. Hacia años que no se veían, pero siempre habían mantenido el contacto en ocasiones especiales ahora que lo tenía delante era muy consciente del paso del tiempo y el dolor que habían dejado marcas imborrables en el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio de caoba y miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Él había sido la razón por la que no pudo acompañar a Simon a King's Cross. Hubiera sido una estupidez encargarle esa tarea a su esposa Fiona. La mujer hacia años que no salía de la casa; desde la muerte de su hija se paseaba como alma en pena por la casa. Pero eso era algo que solo Draco sabia y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie.

El hombre de la piel de ébano miró con detenimiento la habitación en la que estaban. No tenía para nada ningún elemento Malfoy, que denotara frialdad. Al contrario, todo era muy cálido y familiar. Dos de las paredes estaban forradas de amplias estanterías repletas de libros. Un gran ventanal dejaba entrar la luz del sol y tenia una bonita vista sobre los jardines. En el escritorio había tres fotografías: una de Draco con su rubia esposa; otra con Simon, tan parecido a él; y la última de una feliz familia con sus cuatro miembros. Blaise se dio cuenta de que la niña era la misma que había en el cuadro que colgaba encima de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Blaise? –preguntó Draco sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

- He venido a visitar a un buen amigo. ¿Qué tal está tu familia?

- Bien. Simon debe de estar ya de camino a Hogwarts y Fiona todavía duerme; anoche nos acostamos tarde. –estaba acostumbrado a mentir sobre el estado de su esposa.- ¿Tu familia?

- Bertha ha vuelto al trabajo después del nacimiento de Zoe y Callie. No me puedo quejar, la vida parece que me trata bien.

- Me alegro por ti.

- Sentí mucho lo de tu hija.

- Gracias.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos. Draco reuniendo su indiferencia de nuevo. Hablar de su hija le afectaba mucho. Blaise sospesaba si contarle la visita de Pansy o no.

- Viéndote ahora cualquiera diría que has dejado de ser un Slytherin. –observó Blaise, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción por parte del otro.- Hace un par de semanas alguien vino a verme.

- No entiendo porqué debe de concernirme a mi esa información. –replicó Draco secamente. Escuchó un ruido en las escaleras y sus oídos se pusieron alerta y sus hombros en tensión.

- Te concierne porque vino por un asunto que te interesa a ti. –se acercó más al escritorio.- Parece que los secretos nunca nos abandonan, ni siquiera después de muertos.

- Blaise…

- ¿Recuerdas a Pansy Parkinson? Fue ella quien vino a verme.

- No me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme sobre esa rata asquerosa.

- Pues yo creo que…-comenzó a decir Blaise, pero un nuevo ruido a sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando paso a la luminosidad del pasillo central. Una ráfaga de aire frío azotó las mejillas de Draco, que se volvió más pálido aun si podía. Blaise miró a su amigo y después a la puerta abierta, no entendía nada, pero su mano ya estaba sobre su varita. Un grito desgarrador y la consecuente aparición de una mujer rubia, en camisón y con las manos ensangrentadas, hicieron que los dos Slytherin se levantaran. Draco pasó por delante de Blaise, sus ojos a punto de salir de las orbitas. Allí estaba su esposa y tenia sangre. Agarró a Fiona por los hombros y la abrazó con ternura. Blaise miraba la estampa del mismo modo que lo haría con una película muggle. Bajó la vista a los pies descalzos de la mujer, también ensangrentados. Realizó un examen visual y llegó a una conclusión.

- La sangre no es de ella. –informó a Draco.- ¿Quién es?

Pero Draco no prestó atención a la pregunta; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de calmar a una aturdida Fiona. Ella era una persona sumamente tranquila y no entendía qué podría haber alterado su estado. Acarició el cabello rubio con una mano y la acunó como a una niña. Cuando se abrazó a él, Fiona impregnó el inmaculado traje gris de sangre, pero eso carecía de importancia para Draco. Hacia cinco años que su esposa era como un espectro viviente, desde la muerte de Phyllida. Les había cogido a todos de sopetón y había sido desgarrador, pero Fiona no había podido superarlo. Se echaba la culpa mentalmente y se había cerrado en banda a todos. Tan solo respondía a los gestos de cariño de Draco, Simon y algún sirviente de confianza.

- Tranquila, amor. –le dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente.

Fue entonces cuando Blaise se dio cuenta del parecido de la mujer con la niña del retrato que pendía sobre la chimenea. Las dos eran menudas, de complexión delgada, frágil, el cabello rubio ligeramente más oscuro que el de los Malfoy, los ojos grandes y azules, la nariz chata y pequeña, y los labios finos y sonrosados. Aquella era Fiona Marie Malfoy, la esposa de Draco. No entendía porqué su amigo le había mentido con respecto a ella. Saltaba a la vista que la señora no estaba bien. Pero él no era nadie para juzgarlo por su dolor.

- Draco, ¿de quién es la sangre? –le preguntó y le tocó el hombro brevemente para ver si así reaccionaba.

- No lo se. Pero lo primero pasa porque Fiona vuelva a su habitación. –cogió a su esposa en brazos, del mismo modo que hacían los novios muggles la noche de bodas, solo que esto no tenia nada de romántico y mucho de desesperación.

Blaise los seguía con la varita en ristre, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. Estaba tan concentrado en controlar su alrededor y su retaguardia que no vio que Draco se paraba al llegar al recibidor principal. Se chocó con él y a punto estuvieron los tres de caer al suelo. Fiona gritó de nuevo y se agarró con más fuerza al cuello de Draco. Los ojos de este no daban crédito al espectáculo. Tampoco los de Blaise, cuando bajaron la vista al suelo.

- Bien; ahora ya sabemos de quién es la sangre. –dijo Blaise con un poco de humor negro.

- Iré a dejar a Fiona en su habitación, enseguida vuelvo. –contestó Draco después de tragar con dificultad y comenzó a subir los escalones a toda prisa.

Blaise se acuclilló en el suelo para ver mejor de quien se trataba. Acercó una de sus manos a la cabellera negra y la retiró con cuidado. Parecía un manto que custodiaba una reliquia de los insidiosos rayos de sol. No se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Pansy, más delineado por el paso de los años. Se quitó su capa de viaje y la echó sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Fue un gesto en memoria de la amistad que compartieron años antes. Retiró un poco más el cabello y pudo ver la incisión en la garganta que la había dejado agónica primero y sin vida después. Draco bajó en menos de cuatro minutos, pero se mantuvo alejado del cuerpo.

- Es Pansy. –dijo Blaise levantándose.- ¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que tenia algo importante que decirte?

- Te creo, pero no lo entiendo.

- Pansy vino a Canadá hace dos semanas. Estaba muy nerviosa y me aseguró que si alguien se enteraba seria mujer muerta.

- Parece que no perdió su inteligencia. ¿Por qué fue?

- Por ti. Porque quería protegerte.

- ¿Cómo? –Draco miró atónito como Blaise entraba de nuevo en la biblioteca y recogía del suelo el paquete con el que había venido.

- Está todo aquí. –dijo el moreno alcanzándole el paquete.

- ¿Qué se supone que dice? –el rubio aun estaba reticente.

- Son enigmas del pasado que resolverán el futuro. Mira, se que Pansy no fue la persona que nos imaginamos. Enloqueció cuando sus padres murieron y cuando tu la rechazaste. No trato de justificarla y soy de tu opinión de que era una mala persona. Pero arriesgó su vida para que yo pudiera darte esto.

- ¿Pero quién la mató? ¿Y por qué?

- Supongo que su señor actual; y la razón, por traición. ¿Qué más puede ser? Ella te quería, Draco. A su manera, pero siempre te quiso.

Draco no dijo nada, pero abrió el paquete. Dentro había una nota de Pansy, además de muchos otros documentos.

"_Mi eternamente amado Draco,_

_Tal vez tu no te acuerdes de mi, pero yo nunca te he olvidado._

_No eches todavía al fuego este papel sin al menos haber llegado hasta el final._

_Durante toda mi vida no he hecho otra cosa que amar a una persona que ni podía ni quería corresponderme. Pero eso no es moneda de cambio para que observe lo que va a suceder si no hago nada._

_Soy consciente de que podría morir por esto, pero como uno de esos estúpidos libros muggles dice: morir por la persona que amas es el mejor final que todo ser humano debería tener._

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de que los últimos cinco años he vivido una mentira, pensando que el objetivo de mi señor era otro y no tu. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para remediarlo, pero no puedo vivir con un destrozo peor y esta vez a sabiendas._

_No podría vivir sabiendo que podría haber salvado tu vida._

_Tu y la sangre sucia Granger sois los objetivos de mi señor._

_Repito que no me importa lo que pueda sucederle a la sangre sucia, pero no soportaría lo mismo por ti._

_Durante todos estos años no he sabido ni la verdad ni la razón, pero ahora la se._

_Tom Gervais es en realidad tu…"_

Draco Malfoy dejó caer la misiva de Pansy y salió como una exhalación de la mansión. A su paso dejó a un estupefacto Blaise, contemplando aun el cadáver de Pansy, pero no había tiempo que perder. Necesitaba avisar a Hermione.

* * *

Hermione acababa de acostar a Leo en su cuna cuando escuchó la dulce vocecita de Rose que la llamaba. Todavía no se acostumbraba a eso de que la llamaran mamá. Sonrió mientras cerraba con sigilo la puerta de la nursery de Leo. El pelirrojito mas pequeño se había quedado dormido después de tomarse su biberón. La castaña estaba sola con ellos dos, ya que Ron todavía no había vuelto de llevar a James, Lily y Eric a King's Cross; Molly pasaría el día con una tristona Beth; y los gemelos habían convencido a Brian de que fuera con ellos a La Madriguera. La verdad es que todos se habían portado estupendamente bien con el morenito desde su secuestro y no escatimaban en mimos para con él. Algo de lo que Brian estaba encantado y Rose refunfuñona.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi princesita de rosa? –preguntó Hermione entrando a la habitación de la niña. La encontró tumbada en su cama en lo que era un amago de taparse con el edredón.

- Tengo sueño. _Quielo dolmil_. –contestó la niña y compuso un bostezo teatral. Le encantaba que estuvieran por ella, y ahora que tenia a Hermione para ella sola no lo iba a desaprovechar.- ¿Me cuentas un cuento?

- Claro, mi amor. Pero antes tenemos que acostarte mejor en la cama. Mira como estás toda destapada. –la castaña la cogió en brazos, colocándosela en la cadera mientras que con el otro brazo componía la cama de nuevo. Obviamente, tanto las sábanas como el edredón eran rosas y tenían motivos florales en un tono fucsia.

- ¿Ya está? –preguntó Rose mientras se entretenía con un rizo castaño. Se llevó los puños a los ojos y se los restregó al tiempo que, ahora si, bostezaba de manera natural.

- Si, ya está. –Hermione la depositó en medio de la cama y la tapó bien con la sábana. Rió al ver como el desparramado cabello rojo era la única nota de color entre tanto rosa.

Bajó un poco la persiana para mitigar el paso de la luz del sol y después fue hacia la pequeña estantería de cuentos infantiles que había en un rincón. Rose miraba todo con mucha atención desde su camita.

- ¿Cuál quieres?

- Nu se. El de la _Silenita_ es mi _plefelido, pelo ahola quielo otlo_.

- Um, a ver que tenemos aquí: El Patito Feo, La Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente, El Rey León, La Bella y La Bestia, Pulgarcito, Peter Pan, Blancanieves y los siete enanitos…

- Mami, _quielo_ La Cenicienta.

- Bien. –Hermione cogió el cuento y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

- La cenicienta es una _plincesa_, ¿_veldad_? –dijo Rose acomodando su cabecita en el pecho de Hermione.

- Claro que si, igual que tu. –la castaña abrió el libro.

- A la _helmanita_ _segulo_ que le gusta. –reflexionó Rose en voz alta.

- Bueno, no sabemos si será hermanita o hermanito.

- Nuuu. Yo solo _quielo_ una _helmanita_ _pala_ _jugal_ con ella y _podel_ _vestil-la_ de _losa_.

- Ya veremos, Rosie. Ahora vamos al cuento: _"Érase una vez una hermosa niña de brillante cabello rojo llamada Rose."_

- Se llama como yo, jeje. –rió Rose.

- "_Vivía en un bonito castillo al pie de una montaña igual de hermosa. Sus papás la querían mucho y los ratoncitos eran sus amigos. Sabía cantar muy bien y hablaba con los pájaros. Pero un día se quedó muy triste, porque su mamá se marchó al cielo y no pudo despedirse de ella."_

- Tiene una mamá en el cielo como yo. –observó la pelirrojita, aunque su voz ya notaba signos de agotamiento y poco a poco sus párpados iban cediendo.

- _"Pasados unos años, su papá volvió a casarse con otra señora. Esta tenia tres hijitas de la edad de Rose, pero eran muy caprichosas y remilgadas. Frances era morena, alta, delgada y con una nariz muy larga. Emeline era rubia, bajita, regordeta y con muy malos modos. Y Jacinda era la menor, de estatura media, poseía una larga cabellera castaña de la cual estaba muy orgullosa. La señora Augusta, la nueva mamá de Rose…"_

Hermione dejó de leer, pues vio que Rose se había dormido. Cerró el libro, pero se quedó unos minutos más arrullando a la pelirrojita. Pensó en las vueltas que había dado su vida en cuestión de pocos meses y sonrió. La mano que no descansaba sobre los hombros de Rose, se la llevó al vientre. Aun era plano, pero ella ya podía sentir como aquella personita que había en su interior crecía con más fuerza cada día. Se miró su anillo de boda y amplió su sonrisa al recordar la boda tan poco convencional que habían tenido. Pero ahora era oficialmente la señora Weasley y eso era lo único que importaba. Amaba a Ron con toda la pasión de la juventud y toda la ternura de la madurez. Aun estaba sorprendida por la inmediatez de su embarazo, pero eso demostraba que con amor y perseverancia se podía tener todo.

Se capaz de lo imposible, le había dicho Tom. Y realmente lo había sido.

Había sido capaz de recomponer su vida y formar una amplia, armoniosa y maravillosa familia. Había sido capaz de sobreponerse al dolor por la muerte de Harry y Ginny. Y había sido capaz de quedarse embarazada cuando tenía cien diagnósticos en su contra.

Rose se movió en su sueño y se dio la vuelta alejándose del abrazo de Hermione. La castaña la tapó mejor y le dio un beso en el cabello rojo. Abandonó la cama con sigilo, procurando no caer demasiado el colchón. Por fortuna, Rose ni se inmutó y siguió en el jardín de los sueños. Hermione salió de la habitación y entrecerró la puerta.

Todo en la casa estaba en aparente silencio y en consecuencia tranquilo. Hermione se entretuvo en el pasillo recogiendo algunos calcetines o guardando juguetes y peluches. Tropezó con uno de los libros preferidos de Lily y sonrió sabedora de que estaría entre los pedidos de su próxima carta. Bajó las escaleras despacio y se detuvo en el medio para observar el hogareño salón. Atrás quedaba su moderno pero impersonal apartamento de Nueva York. Hermione no echaba de menos su vida de jefa de aurores del segundo ministerio de magia más importante. No, esa Hermione murió junto a Harry y a Ginny.

El maullido rabioso y desconcertado de Crookshanks la trajo de vuelta; terminó de bajar las escaleras y echó mano de su varita. El corazón le latía de manera acelerada y para nada sana. Hermione sabía que cuando el viejo y tranquilo Crookshanks se enrabiaba era señal de peligro. Se paseó por el salón con la varita en guardia, en alerta permanente, como decía Moody. Pero tanto el salón como el comedor estaban limpios. Le ocurrió lo mismo en la biblioteca y en el baño. Ningún lugar era pequeño para olvidarlo cuando se trataba de peligro. Al mirar por la ventana del comedor, vio como el columpio del jardín se sacudía, como si hasta hace poco hubiera habido alguien columpiándose. En el cielo el sol había sido tapado por una nube gris y el azul claro iba tornándose cada vez más oscuro. El viento arreciaba con fuerza, de eso podían dar cuenta los árboles y hierbajos de alrededor.

Tan solo una habitación restaba por mirar en la planta baja: la cocina. La varita seguía en alto, preparada para atacar sin piedad. El corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Su mente estaba con Rose u Leo, que dormían arriba. Y a sus pies, Crookshanks avanzaba sin dejar de maullar de manera irreconocible. Hermione llegó a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió de un solo golpe. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la otra persona sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba tranquila, al contrario que la castaña, que entró a saco.

- Expeliarmus. –dijo apuntándole. Pero la otra persona ya se lo esperaba y desvió el hechizo con un simple "protego" mudo.

- Vaya manera de recibir a una antigua amiga. Veo que el paso de los años no te ha enseñado lo que es la hospitalidad, Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? –Hermione en ningún momento bajó su varita.

- Ves, eso si que no lo has perdido. Sigues siendo tan directa como en Hogwarts. Oh, pero no para todos los temas, claro. Mira lo lenta y poco clara que fuiste con tus sentimientos para con mi Ro-Ro. Nos habríamos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, créeme.

- Márchate de mi casa ahora mismo.

- Tk, tk, tk. Esas no son formas de hablar, querida Hermione. Si ni siquiera sabes para qué he venido.

- No me interesa; no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo.

- Pues fíjate que deberías.

- Estoy siendo muy paciente contigo; así que márchate.

- No sin antes hacer lo que he venido a hacer.

- ¿Y qué es eso que has venido a hacer?

- Matarte, querida. ¿Qué mas? –rió la mujer.


	41. Chapter 41

**He aquí el último capítulo de la trama. Espero haberlo resuelto bien.**

**Quedan dos capítulos por colgar. Uno sobre navidad, con la vuelta de todos. Y el epílogo definitivo. **

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Besos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 41: La verdad de la verdad**

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de replicar o reír, puesto que Lavender se había levantado de un brinco y la había emprendido a hechizos contra ella. Tenia que reconocer que la rubia había ganado en habilidad y conocimiento, pero seguía siendo tan predecible como siempre. La ventaja de Hermione no solo era que era mejor bruja que la rubia, sino que en su interior había una personita que cada vez que detectaba peligro invocaba el hechizo protector. Así, cuando Lavender lanzó su primer hechizo y rebotó sin que la castaña hubiera hecho nada, la rubia se quedó boquiabierta.

Sin embargo, ella no iba a cejar en su empeño. Había ido allí con una misión personal muy concreta. Tanto Pansy como Tom la habían desestimado; habían tomado su racana humanidad por gran debilidad. Pero Lavender Brown era mucho más que eso y se crecía en las adversidades. Después de pensarlo y meditarlo durante semanas, había llegado a la conclusión de que su libertad pasaba por la muerte de Hermione. Era por culpa de ella que venia viviendo los últimos quince años como una fugitiva, una proscrita. Si Hermione no hubiera usado su magia para quitarle a su amado…nada de esto habría sucedido. Pansy tenia razón; mientras quedara una ínfima posibilidad de reunión entre Ron y Hermione, ella no se vería vengada. ¿Y cual era la solución a eso? Matar a Hermione.

- ¡Falco Aloreus Vatus! –gritó Lavender desde detrás de la mesa de la cocina. La puerta que había detrás de Hermione explotó haciendo añicos el cristal. Crookshanks maulló y su pelaje rojo se erizó.

- ¡Audio Congelus! –contraatacó Hermione al tiempo que reculaba hacia el salón. Lavender se llevó una mano a la oreja izquierda que sangraba.

- ¡Ahora verás, sangre sucia! ¡Infringio! –el hechizo de Lavender hizo un boquete en la pared, pero Hermione supo esquivarlo. No así Crookshanks, el pobre felino quedó bajo los destrozos del hormigón.

- ¡Aguamenti maximum natrum! –Hermione atontó brevemente a Lavender; el tiempo suficiente para salir del estrecho pasillo. La castaña no era consciente de lo sucedido con su gato.

- ¡Temporum metodium fringium! –Lavender se recobró rápidamente y envió varios objetos de madera contra su oponente.

- ¡Everte Statum! ¡Incendio! –en la mano de Hermione apareció una pequeña bola de fuego que ella fue manipulando hasta hacerla diez veces más grande. Los ojos negros de Lavender se reflejaban en el fulgor.

- ¡Glacius! –el fuego se convirtió en hielo y cayó al suelo rompiéndose.- ¿Tienes ganas de jugar, Hermione?

- No me tientes, Lavender. Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia.

- No tienes valor. Te escudas detrás de un hechizo permanente, pero no me importa. Tal vez tarde un poco más, pero yo se que de una forma u otra terminaré contigo.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Protego! Tk, tk, tk…ese hechizo no te servirá. ¡Cruccio!

- ¡Cave inimicum! ¿Por qué nos haces esto, Lavender? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

- Engatusaste al amor de mi vida y me lo robaste. La vida que tienes ahora, la familia, debía de ser mía. ¿Te parece poco? Por tu culpa perdí todo lo que ansiaba y me convertí en una persona desgraciada.

- ¡Fumos Alarte Ascendere!

- ¡Aguamenti! Defiendete con hechizos mayores, Hermione. Una pensaría que cursas tu primer año en Hogwarts.

- No me tientes, Lavender. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- Claro que lo se. La prefecta perfecta que siempre acata todas las normas. No usarás ningún hechizo fuerte porque no me quieres matar. No está en tu naturaleza matar a las personas…

- ¡Mimblewimble!

- … ¿o tal vez si? Pobre Pansy; el disgusto que se llevó cuando descubrió que habías sido tu la asesina de sus padres. Tk, tk, tk, tk, eso no está nada bien, Hermione.

- Fue en defensa propia; estábamos en medio de una batalla y en bandos contrarios. Eran ellos o yo.

- ¡Serpensortia! A ver como te manejas con las serpientes. Aunque conseguiste domesticar muy bien a Malfoy y que comiera de tu mano. ¿Cómo lo haces, Hermione?

- ¡Vipera Evanesca! Siendo una buena persona, Lavender. Cosa que tu no eres ni serás jamás. ¡Incarcifors!

- ¡Protego! Basta de cháchara. ¡Cruccio!

- ¡Finite Incantato!

- ¡Cruccio! ¡Carpe Retractum! –apuntó hacia el sofá que voló con la intención de caer encima de Hermione.

- ¡Impedimenta! ¡Flipendo! ¡Diffindo!

- Eso es, así me gusta. Poco a poco va saliendo a flote la Hermione asesina y auror. ¡Confringo!

- ¡Cistem Aperio! –un tonel de libros se vino encima de Lavender.

- ¡Diffindo! ¡Gu…

- ¡No lo hagas, Lavender! ¡Es muy peligroso, no sabrás controlarlo!

- ¡Grubraith!

- ¡Protego Horribilis! ¡Sectusempra! –pero el último hechizo de Hermione no hizo efecto, ya que como le había avisado, la rubia no supo controlar el fuego eterno. El hechizo protector de Hermione hizo que rebotara y volviera hacia ella.

El cuerpo de Lavender se retorcía mientras las llamas lo cubrían pero no llegaban a quemarlo. De eso se trataba el fuego eterno. La consumación podía tardar cientos de años. La rubia se había condenado a si misma a ese estado de sufrimiento continuo.

- ¡Incarcifors! –Hermione la encarceló en una urna de cristal para evitar que alguna llama prendiera en la casa.

Miró el destrozado comedor y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Fue entonces cuando el cansancio la abrumó. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la otra, sin soltar la varita, al vientre. Ese bebé cada día era más milagro. Envió un patronus a Ron y cerró los ojos agotada. No tuvo mucho tiempo para ella, ya que a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se levantó de un salto y empuñó la varita.

- ¿Hermione? –era la voz de Draco.- Merlín, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

- ¿Draco?

- Si. ¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy aquí. –el rubio fue hacia ella y cuando se encontraron se abrazaron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lavender…vino a matarme.

- Obviamente no lo ha conseguido. ¿Dónde está ella?

- Consumiéndose en su propio fuego eterno. –Hermione se abrazó con fuerza a Draco. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Quería matarme; había venido para eso.

- Shh, tranquila. Ya todo ha terminado para ella. –Draco le dio un beso en la frente al tiempo que echaba una ojeada al desastroso comedor.

- Pensé que…de verdad que…

- ¿Has avisado a Weasley?

- Si; le mandé un patronus, así que no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

- Bien. De momento…

Las palabras de Draco se vieron interrumpidas por una voz mucho más dura y gutural, exenta de sentimientos o humanidad. Hermione tembló.

- ¡Esteim Apeiro!

- Es él; está aquí. –dijo Hermione. Era la primera vez que Draco la veía aterrorizada; ni siquiera Voldemort había conseguido eso en ella.

- ¿Quién?

- Tom. –el rostro de Draco cambió. Gracia a Pansy, él ya sabia la verdad.

- Tranquila.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Pero que estampa más bella! ¡Los dos hermanastros juntitos! Me vais a ahorrar mucho trabajo. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir? ¿El heredero legítimo de papá o la niñita mimada de mamá? –Tom apareció con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué…cómo…qué? –Hermione no comprendía.

* * *

Estar en Hogwarts era la experiencia más maravillosa y gratificante de su corta vida, pensó Eric. Hacia ya mas de una hora que subieron a sus habitaciones y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Estar allí superaba todos los sueños y las descripciones anteriores. Todo había sido tal y como tío Ron le había dicho. La bienvenida del bonachón y enorme Hagrid, que había tenido un especial y asfixiante abrazo para él; el paseo en bote a la luz de las antorchas de fuego por el lago negro; la montaña que lo envolvía todo como si fuera un útero materno; hasta la luna se venia mas bonita desde allí.

Eric miró a sus cuatro compañeros de cuarto mientras se detenía en su escritura. Dormían a pierna suelta y con una sonrisa ilusionada en los labios. Pero el pelirrojitos nos se podía ir la cama sin haber antes escrito a su eterna amiga Beth. Sabía que la castañita esperaría su carta con ansias y no quería dejarse nada por escribir.

"_La piel del color del ébano de Adam sobresale entre las sábanas blancas. Es un niño muy simpático y bromista, hijo de muggles. Y a pesar de que, según él, se lleva muy mal con Lucie, no se ha separado en ningún momento de ella. Si hasta han estado más de diez minutos despidiéndose al pie de las escaleras. No se; yo creo que son mejores amigos como tu y como yo, pero no sé porqué parece que le da vergüenza admitirlo. A mi no; yo ya les he dicho que tu eres mi mejor amiga, y Lucie me ha dicho que quiere conocerte."_

Adso, el gato de Sam se subió al regazo de Eric y esperó a que este lo acariciara. Era muy extraño, porque Adso casi no tenia pelo, aunque si que era muy cariñoso. Eric le prestó atención unos segundos y después siguió escribiendo.

"_El verdadero nombre de Sam es Siang Sog Liang y sus padres son unos magos chinos. Él nació en Londres, como yo. No le gusta para nada su nombre, así que nos ha pedido que lo llamemos simplemente Sam. Es algo torpón, porque se choca con todo, pero también es muy bueno y se preocupa por todos. ¿Sabes? No se porqué, pero me recuerda al tío Neville. Estoy seguro de que cuando entró aquí también era así. En fin. Él ha sido el más interesado en saber de ti. Dice que porque él no ha tenido nunca un amigo de verdad y quería saber qué se siente. Eso es muy triste, Beth. Voy a ser un buen amigo para él; espero que no te enfades._

_John Alexander Strauss es mi tercer compañero de cuarto. Te pongo el nombre completo porque es así como él se presenta, jejeje. ¿Te imaginas a nosotros haciendo eso? Eric Sirius Potter y Elizabeth Anne McGregor. ¡Ay, que loco! Pero bueno, John es el más extraño para nosotros. Tal vez sea porque tiene un año más, no se. Es muy blanco, con el cabello rubio y los ojos grandes y azules. No le gusta que le hagan bromas y…en esto se parece a Lily y a tía Hermione y a ti, jeje… ¡va siempre con un libro bajo el brazo! Opina que el Quiddicth es deporte de bárbaros y es muy estudioso. Tiene una hermana melliza, Nic."_

Los ojos de Eric se desviaron hacia donde dormía John. Era la última cama a la izquierda y el niño había cerrado sus cortinas. Lo contrario a John era Pete, que dormía a pierna suelta y bien visible para todos. De cuando en cuando se oía un pequeño ronquidito que ponía nervioso a Clooney, su sapo gordinflón.

"_Pete es el que más me ha hecho reír. Es hijo de muggles y hasta hace un mes no sabía nada del mundo mágico, pero a él no le importa. Dice que es muy listo y que aprende deprisa. Adam y yo le explicamos que era el Quiddicth y, para desagrado de John, le encantó, jejeje. Tendrías que verlo; es más alto que yo, tiene el cabello castaño y largo y anda como los chicos mayores de las películas. Oh, y ya ha llamado niña pija a Nic._

_Un poco pija si que es, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Nic es una de las tres niñas que va a mi curso en Gryffindor. Es la hermana de John, pero al contrario que él, no se presenta como Victoria Nicola Strauss. Su primer nombre no le gusta, a pesar de que se lo pusieron por la reina Victoria. Ella prefiere Nic y así es como la llamamos todos excepto John, que le dice Nicola, y Pete, que insiste en llamarla Victoria. Es bastante presumida y muy sensible, llora por todo. No le gusta jugar al Quiddicth, pero si verlo. Algo es algo._

_La otra niña es muy muy guapa, de verdad que si, pero habla como un niño. Sabe más que ninguno de Quidditch y de escobas y eso es un poco extraño en una chica. Dice que su padre le enseñó a volar cuando tenia un año, y eso es imposible porque a nosotros papá no nos enseñó hasta los cinco. Se llama…bueno, tiene un nombre muy extraño, más que el de Sam. A-da-lais-sa. Adalaissa. La llamamos Adi._

_Y por ultimo está Lucie, pero a ella ya te la he nombrado antes. Me cae muy bien y creo que seremos buenos amigos. ¿Sabes que su madre es bruja pero su padre no? Extraño, ¿verdad? Tiene los ojos verdes y me recuerda mucho a Lily, así que es como una hermana, o lo será con el tiempo. Le gusta mucho estudiar y habla muy bajito, excepto cuando se enfada con Adam, que por lo que he visto es casi siempre. Antes de irse a dormir me ha pedido que te salude de su parte y te diga que espera conocerte pronto. ¿A que es genial?_

_Yo ya te echo mucho de menos, Beth. Espero que no estés triste, porque sino yo también lo estaré. Piensa que ya falta menos para Navidad y volveremos a estar juntos._

_Bueno, me voy a dormir, que mañana empiezan las clases._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Besos, Eric._

_P.D.: No te olvides de cuidar de Patitas por mi."_

Eric miró y remiró, repasó y corrigió la carta y cuando estuvo satisfecho, la dobló por la mitad y la metió en un sobre. Apagó la luz de la vela y fue hacia su cama adoselada. Había entrado en Gryffindor; se le había olvidado ponérselo a Beth. Bostezó y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Ya mañana se lo añadiría. Metió el sobrecillo debajo de su almohada y se tumbó con los ojos fijos en el techo del dosel. Hacia calor, así que no se tapó. Miró de reojo hacia la ventana y vio el plumaje blanco como la nieve de Hedwig. La vieja lechuza había ido con él y se mostraba muy feliz de haber vuelto.

Eric cerró los ojos, así que no vio como en uno de los postes, en pequeñito, había una inscripción que rezaba:

_**Harry J. Potter**_

_**1/9/1991**_

* * *

Hermione todavía estaba en shock tras lo dicho por Tom. Todas sus defensas fallaron y Draco se tuvo que poner delante con la varita en ristre. Sin embargo, Tom no hizo ningún ademán de levantar la suya e iniciar el combate final. Sus penetrantes ojos grises estaban puestos en los color miel de Hermione. Quería ver su expresión cuando le revelara su verdadera apariencia. Pero aun no era el momento. El corazón de la castaña latía acelerado y le costaba tragar saliva. Delante suyo, Draco no parecía estar mucho mejor.

- Pobre niña Lavender. ¡Qué criatura más estúpida! –exclamó Tom mirando la urna mágica donde la rubia se consumía sin llegar a morir del todo.- La maldición del fuego eterno es engañosa.

- ¿Porqué haces esto? ¿Porqué todos estos años…? –la voz de Hermione fue interrumpida por la de Tom.

- Y luego mi buena señora Pansy. ¿Te gustó el regalito, pequeño Draco? Eso es lo que pasa cuando se me traiciona. Fue muy insolente de su parte ir en busca de ese hombre. Aunque imagino que su sacrificio no fue en vano, ¿no?

- ¿De qué está hablando? –Hermione miraba a Darco y a Tom buscando una respuesta que no conocía y que no llegaría a entender.

- Si, vamos. Díselo, Draco. Dile de que estamos hablando. ¡Caramba, esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba! –dijo Tom sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- Draco…

- Blaise vino esta mañana a visitarme con una carta y unos documentos que Pansy le había entregado. –miró de reojo a Hermione sin dejar de apuntar a Tom.- Eran los documentos que Weasley buscaba con tanto ímpetu; los de la verdadera identidad de él.

- ¿Qui-quien es en realidad? -la voz de Hermione sonaba temblorosa.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de revelar algo más. –Tom se apuntó a si mismo con su varita. El cabello castaño y corto fue sustituido por uno rubio platino y largo y los rasgos de la cara, excepto la nariz y los labios, se fueron pareciendo cada vez más a Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Lucius?

- No, él no es mi padre. Pero es su hijo. –dijo Draco con asco.

- Es tu hermano. –afirmó Hermione. Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

- No exactamente.

- Mi querida Hermione, el paso de los años ha hecho que pierdas facultades. Aunque me alegro de ver que te recuperaste de aquel desafortunado accidente de la última vez que nos vimos.

- Hijo de puta. ¿Accidente? Me atacaste y me abriste la espalda. –lo acusó Hermione con rabia.

- No me vas a creer si te digo que no fue mi intención, pero de veras que no lo fue, nena. Pero dejemos lo ocurrido en el pasado en el pasado. Ahora tenemos un tema mucho más interesante entre mano. ¿Verdad que si, hermanito?

- ¡Expelliarmus! –atacó Draco y detrás suya Hermione recuperó la confianza y se puso en guardia.

- ¡Protego! –pero Tom desvió el hechizo sin ninguna dificultad.- Eso no ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte, hermano menor.

- ¿Quién eres? –Hermione repitió la pregunta.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Mi nombre completo es: Tybalt Rex Scorpius Malfoy. Soy el heredero ilegitimo de Lucius Malfoy y…

- ¡Ata lenguas! Escúchame, Hermione. No creas ni por un segundo nada de lo que te va a decir. Solo pretende anularte mentalmente para así acabar antes contigo.

- Pero…

- Hazme caso, Hermione. Prométemelo. –Draco apretó la mano de la castaña.- Cuando todo esto acabe, yo te contaré la verdad con las pruebas pertinentes.

- De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

- ¡Pero qué bonito! –dijo Tom de nuevo y ya liberado del hechizo.- Muy astuto de tu parte, Draco.

- Déjate de cháchara y acabemos con esto de una vez. ¡Serpensortia!

- ¡Imperius! –la serpiente se quedó mirando a Tom.- No esperaba menos de una serpiente como tu. Te has esforzado en eliminar todo lo que significa ser un Malfoy. Pero mira en lo que te has convertido. Dejaste morir a tu hija y ahora tu esposa es un espectro que se pasea de habitación en habitación. ¡Aticus Idris!

- ¡Vipera evanesca! –Hermione rompió el hechizo y la serpiente desapareció.- ¡Fumos Glacius Incendio!

- ¡Diffindo! ¡Carpe retractum!

- ¡Salvia Hexia! ¡Draconifors! –Hermione envió una docena de dragoncillos alados para que atacaran a Tom.

- ¡Deprimo! –un boquete en el suelo separó a Tom de Draco y Hermione. Los dragoncillos cayeron al boquete.- ¡Cruccio!

- ¡Impedimenta! ¡Flipendo! –Draco ya estaba en posición de ataque.

- ¡Mimblewimble! –atacó alguien mas a espaldas de los tres.- ¡Esteim Apeiro!

La puerta se abrió y un inesperado hechizo fue directo hacia Tom, tomándolo por sorpresa y tirándolo al suelo. Estaba un poco atontado y muy cabreado. Se podía ver en sus puños apretados fuertemente y en su mandíbula tensa. Dirigió sus ojos grises, fríos, asesinos, hacia la persona de la puerta y sonrió. Sonrió de la misma manera que un zorro cuando es encerrado en un corral. Allí estaban las tres personas a las que mas odiaba, pero solo uno de ellos saldría con vida y ese era él… el verdadero heredero de la antigua dinastía Malfoy.

Ron respiraba de manera agitada y no tenia intención alguna de soltar su varita. Al igual que Tom, estaba muy enfadado y en tensión. Había tardado en recibir el patronus de Hermione porque este no cejaba de cambiar de forma y eso dificultaba la transmisión del mensaje. Pero la sangre no tardó en hervirle. Ese sinvergüenza se había atrevido a violar la seguridad de su hogar y pretendía acabar con su esposa. Sonrió de manera enigmática, no le seria tan fácil. Los meses de entrenamientos habían servido de algo. Ahora Ron era capaz de entrar en la mente de Tom y anticiparse a sus movimientos. Miró de reojo hacia le rincón donde Lavender se consumía eternamente, pero no sintió lastima por ella.

Draco esperaba algún movimiento, alguna señal, para atacar. La llegada de Ron le había cogido por sorpresa y al mismo tiempo la esperaba. En su interior no había enfado ni tensión. Tan solo rabia. Rabia y disgusto, porque Tom evidenciaba todo lo que significaba ser un Malfoy. Aquello que Draco hacia veinte años que había sacado de su vida. Ahora tenía una familia y tenia que luchar por ello fuera el precio que fuera.

Hermione había salido de su mente. Su cuerpo seguía en medio, pero no su subconsciente. Vio como la mano que no tenia la varita se la llevaba al vientre, pero no sintió el cálido contacto. No, ahora no. Sus neuronas trabajaban a mil por hora. Intentaba recomponer lo que había dicho Tom como si de un puzzle se tratase. Su corazón latía acelerado, un sudor frío recorría su espalda y mandaba escalofríos. En cualquier momento se echaría a temblar. Porque ahí, ese día, esa tarde, entre esas personas…se zanjaría todo. La pesadilla terminaría. Aunque el dolor es como un boomerang con una trayectoria trazada y que siempre vuelve al puesto de empiece. Miró a Ron con calidez, otorgándole paz. Agarró con fuerza su varita y apuntó a Tom.

- Para comprender el presente es necesario saber el pasado. –miró a Tom a los ojos, sintió que no lo conocía, pero siguió con su hechizo.- ¡Conspectum antecedêns!

- ¡No! ¡No permitiré que lo sepas de esa manera! –exclamó Tom rabioso y poniéndose de pie. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; el rayo plateado de Hermione había entrado en su mente.- ¡Maldita!

- Disicio Corpus. –atacó Ron; se movió con presteza por el salón y se colocó delante de Hermione. Draco estaba al otro lado. La castaña estaba como en trance, pero tenia los ojos abiertos. A través de la expresión de ellos, los tres hombres notaron que lo que veía no le gustaba. La varita se cayó de sus manos, pero lejos de estar desprotegida, un escudo protector se materializó alrededor de ella. Draco y Ron fueron empujados a salir de su campo de visión.

- ¡Protego! ¡Confringo! –Tom apuntó hacia el escudo de Hermione, aunque fue un acto inútil.

- ¡Depulso! –gritó Draco.- No te saldrás nunca con la tuya, maldito.

- ¿Qué forma es esa de hablar a tu hermano mayor? Tk, tk, tk, voy a tener que enseñarte modales. ¡Sectusempra!

- ¡Impedimenta! ¡Lûctus oculus!

- ¡Glisseo! –Tom apuntó hacia las escaleras y rió de manera macabra.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! –gritó una cuarta voz mientras se deslizaba por las escaleras hacia abajo.

Ron vio consternado como Rose, con su pijamita rosa, estaba ahora en el punto de mira de Tom. La niña tenía cara de dormida y no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba allí. Se levantó del suelo y buscó con la mirada a Hermione. Algo debió de ver en sus ojos, porque no se acercó corriendo a ella como haría normalmente. Al contrario, miró hacia ambos lados de la habitación y profirió un nuevo grito, esta vez de consternación.

- ¡Evento Aticum! –apuntó Draco aprovechando la distracción momentánea que había supuesto la aparición de Rose.

- ¡Protego! ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? ¡Everte Statum!

- ¡Reducto! ¡Brachium Finite!

- ¡Depulso! –esta vez, Tom si que dio de lleno a Draco en el pecho y el rubio cayó malherido al suelo. Le costaba respirar y uno de sus brazos sangraba.

- Rose, corre, vete, cielo. –indicaba desesperado el pelirrojo.- ¡Rose, escúchame!

Pero Rose no escuchaba a nadie. Sus pequeños ojos marrones brillaban próximos al llanto mientras miraban hacia el rincón de la chimenea. Allí, el señor Abeto yacía en el suelo, manchado, deshilachado y sin cabeza. En pocas palabras, el apreciado peluche había muerto. Ella había bajado a buscarlo porque no podía dormir sin él…pero ahora ya si que no podrían volver a dormir juntos nunca más por culpa de ese hombre malvado. Rose corrió hacia lo que quedaba del señor Abeto y sintió como su pequeña furia crecía.

- ¡_Eles_ malo! ¡Has matado al _señol_ Abeto! –espetó a Tom sin miedo alguno.- ¡_Ahola_ yo _halé_ magia y _velás_!

- Jajaja. Tiene genio la mocosilla.

- Rose…-Ron quiso cogerla, pero no podía hacerlo sin dejar de apuntar a Tom. Un riachuelo de sangre bajaba desde su cabeza hasta su mejilla izquierda.- Rose, márchate, cielo.

- Nuuu. _Ahola velá_. –la pelirrojita cerró los ojos fuertemente ante la mirada aterrada de Ron, por si le pasaba algo, y la mirada socarrona de Tom.

Para sorpresa de todos, sin embargo, cientos de papeles y objetos comenzaron a volar haciendo círculos; una ráfaga de viento feroz entró por la puerta; las ventanas se abrieron y cerraron solas; y Tom se quedó desconcertado. No podía ser que aquella mocosilla tuviera ya tal poder mágico. Rose apretó con fuerza a su peluche, o lo que quedaba de él, y salió corriendo después de que Ron se lo mandara.

- Ve a casa de Annie. –gritó el pelirrojo sin quitar los ojos de Tom.

El combate entre los dos hombres se reanudó sin que Draco, inconsciente, y Hermione, atrapada en su mente, hicieran nada. Bien parecía que el destino estaba entre ellos dos: Ron y Tom; el bien y el mal; el amor y la venganza.

- ¡Aestos Crûs! –apuntó al pelirrojo que cayó retorciéndose de dolor al suelo.

- ¡Êvolatum! –contraatacó Ron y Tom salió volando, dándose de lleno contra la cristalera y rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Esto dio la oportunidad a Ron de recuperarse, que salió al jardín detrás de él.

Mientras tanto Hermione…

…o mejor dicho, en su mente…

* * *

_Había un prado ingles y debía de ser otoño porque las hojas caían de los árboles. Media tarde, aunque no tardaría en anochecer. El cielo estaba plagado de nubes negras, anunciantes de una tormenta temprana. El prado estaba vacío, a excepción de la presencia de una muchacha cabizbaja. No debía de tener más de diecisiete años y de sus ojos color miel caían lágrimas gruesas. El cabello castaño lo llevaba atado en una coleta y apoyaba la espalda en el tronco de un árbol._

_Hermione estaba allí, a pocos metros de distancia de ella. Podía verla, sentirla, oírla…pero no tocarla. Sabía quien era, tenia un álbum lleno de fotografías de ella. Viéndola en movimiento debía de reconocer que se parecía mucho más a ella que en las fotografías. Los gestos de disgusto, las muecas de desencanto…todo era herencia de Jane Duncan. El sonido de pasos a sus espaldas les llegó a las dos a la vez. Hermione se sobresaltó, pero Jane no._

_Un Lucius Malfoy mucho más joven y atractivo apareció de detrás de un seto. En el horizonte podía verse la vieja mansión de la familia Malfoy. Aquella que algún día, si hacia las cosas bien, le pertenecería a él. Pero Lucius ya había cometido su primer error y había sido el peor. Miró a ambos lados del prado, agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que no había nadie más y corrió al encuentro de su novia. Jane se arrojó a sus brazos nada más verle y agudizó su volumen de llanto. Sufría muchísimo._

_- Shh, shh. –intentó calmarla, pero ella era muy lista y había leído la respuesta en sus ojos.- Birdie…_

_Siempre la llamaba así porque decía que era como un pequeño pajarillo. Jane levantó la cabeza y enfrentó su mirada gris. Apretó sus manos entrelazadas y sacó valor para preguntarle. _

_- ¿Qué han dicho?_

_- Lo siento. Yo…-Lucius desvió la mirada._

_- Dímelo. Dímelo de una vez._

_- No podemos seguir viéndonos._

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío! –Jane se soltó del agarre de Lucius y retrocedió de nuevo hasta el árbol. Se dejó caer al suelo que en segundos dejó de ser tan cálido y verde para convertirse en frío y oscuro._

_- Birdie…ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabaría. Tal vez ni siquiera deberíamos haber comenzado esta historia. Fue un error, una muestra de debilidad por parte de los dos._

_- ¿Un error? –la voz de Jane era un susurro._

_- El bisabuelo Scorpius está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Sabe que él tiene parte de culpa. Fue estúpido querer reunir a las dos ramas de la familia sin prever nada de esto._

_- ¿Estúpido? ¿Lo nuestro fue estúpido? –Jane no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras se hundía cada vez más en la miseria._

_- Birdie…_

_- ¡No me llame Birdie! No lo hagas si vas a dejarme. –sollozó la muchacha._

_- Compréndelo; aunque la sangre Malfoy corra por tus venas no dejas de ser una squib. El don de la tía-abuela Elvira no te llegó a ti. Lo nuestro nunca llegó a ser nada oficial. Los dos lo sabíamos._

_- ¿Y el bebé? ¿Él tampoco será nunca oficial? –Jane se llevó las manos al vientre._

_- Tendrás que deshacerte de él, nadie puede saberlo. Yo correré con los gastos de todo lo derivado de la operación y…_

_- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?_

_- Soy un Malfoy de la rama principal, nunca dejé de serlo. –Lucius desvió la mirada.- El bebé debe morir, haremos como que nunca existió._

_- ¡No! No pienso deshacerme de él. Es lo único que quedará de lo que alguna vez tuvimos tu y yo._

_- Jane…_

_- No le diré a nadie que es tuyo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. –Jane miró a Lucius con una frialdad extrema.- Será solo mío, pero no me desharé de él._

_- Como quieras. –suspiró Lucius.- No volveremos a vernos nunca más. Será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido._

_- Odio a la familia Malfoy y todo lo que significa._

_- Yo también, pero uno nunca puede cambiar lo que es._

_- La abuela Elvira lo hizo._

_- Si. Desafió a la familia casándose con un muggle mugroso. Pero mira como terminó: sola, repudiada, sin un centavo de la familia, desprotegida._

_- Tenía al abuelo Roderick._

_- Un simple muggle. ¿De qué le sirvió? Adiós Jane, cuídate._

_Y con eso, el joven Lucius Malfoy se marchó. Dejó atrás un bebé vengativo, una Jane desconsolada y a una Hermione estupefacta. La castaña sabia que el recuerdo se desvanecería en cualquier momento, pero aun fue capaz de ver algo más. el viento de la tarde le provocaba escalofríos y se abrazó la cintura con ambas manos._

_Jane se dejó hacer tronco abajo, derrotada y cansada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, las mejillas irritadas y los labios no dejaban de temblar. Había terminado; todo por lo que había luchado había terminado con una simple palabra. Tenía 17 años, un bebé en camino y estaba sola y asustada. De su pequeño bolsito marrón sacó un cuadernillo. No muy lejos se oyó un trueno y al poco lo acompañó un relámpago. El viento arreció y comenzó a hacer frío. Pero Jane no se movió._

_- Estamos solos de nuevo, pequeño. –dijo llevándose la mano al vientre ligeramente hinchado.- Te prometo que siempre te protegeré, nunca te pasará nada malo. Mamá cuidará de ti. Crecerás sin la presión de ser un Malfoy. _

_Abrió el cuadernillo y garabateó algunas cosas. Al terminar, arrancó la página y la colgó en el tronco del árbol._

_Hermione se acercó y leyó:_

Querido Lucius,

Se que tus palabras son ciertas y cumplirás tu promesa de no volver a vernos. Pero nunca olvides que una vez tuviste un hijo, fruto de un amor prohibido. Me dejas con el corazón roto y el horizonte nublado. El sol saldrá el día que nazca Tybalt; por cierto, es un niño, no lo preguntaste.

Besos, Jane.

_Hermione gritó, pero el recuerdo ya se estaba desvaneciendo y ella retornó a la realidad._

* * *

Los hechizos seguían sucediéndose cuando Hermione volvió en si. Draco continuaba malherido en el suelo, la casa estaba más destrozada cada momento que pasaba y a Ron se le notaba el cansancio en el rostro. Ella seguía teniendo el escudo protector del bebé a su alrededor. Miró a Tom y sintió asco, rabia, dolor, enfado…pero no lástima.

- ¡Evento Divum! –gritó Tom y Ron salió disparado hacia arriba para caer con saña contra el suelo. Una sonrisa se estaba dibujando en su rostro cuando…

- ¡Aresto Momentum! –Hermione paró la caída libre de Ron y dejó que bajara a velocidad normal y con suavidad.

- ¡Vaya! Así que has vuelto…hermanita.

- ¿Por qué me enseñaste ese recuerdo? –preguntó la castaña apuntándolo con la varita bien firme.- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque esa tarde se escribió tu destino, por eso. –replicó Tom con acritud.

- Tu eras ese bebé; el niño al que ella llamó Tybalt. El hijo de…

- …de tu madre y Lucius Malfoy. ¡Eso nos convierte en hermanos a los tres, Hermione! Te han estado mintiendo toda tu vida, linda. Por tus venas corre la misma sangre Malfoy que por las mías y que por las de la culebrilla esa.

- No te creo. Solo lo haces para debilitarme.

- ¿Debilitarte? No, linda. ¿Entonces que gracia tendría matarte?

- ¿Por qué quieres matarme? ¿Por qué ese odio hacia mi? –Hermione quería todas las respuestas.

- Estás un poco espesa hoy, ¿no? Me quitaron todo lo que me pertenecía. Incluso antes de nacer ya no lo tenía. Mi padre renegó de mi y nuestra madre…fue tan débil que no hizo nada por detenerle. Pero qué se pude esperar de una squib. Me abandonó.

- ¡No! Eso no es cierto; ella nunca haría algo así.

- Pues lo hizo, linda. Ella te quiso más a ti, te dio todo su amor y a mi me olvidó. ¡Viviste la vida que a mi me pertenecía! Pero hoy pagarás por ello. Los dos lo haréis.

- ¿Mi madre volvió a ver a Lucius?

- ¿Eso qué importancia tiene?

- ¿Lo volvió a ver?

- Una sola vez más. –rió socarronamente.- No se pudo resistir.

- Fue a verla la noche en que tu naciste, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue de noche?

- Porque un ser tan oscuro como tu no podría nacer a la luz del sol.

- ¡Que poético! Pero sea cierto eso o no, acertaste.

- ¿Para qué la vio?

- ¿Mencionó ella alguna vez que tuvo un hijo?

- No, por supuesto que no.

- Eso fue porque tan solo Lucius me recordó por los dos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta! La desmemorizó para robarle a su hijo.

- No, no, no, no. Papá era muy astuto y ya había vuelto a ser un Malfoy con todo lo que esa palabra entraña. Cogió al bebé estando ella despierta y consciente, le dijo que se lo iba a llevar lejos, que ella no volvería a verlo jamás. Ella no hizo nada, no lloró, no gritó… Porque yo no era su hijo, no me quería. Yo era el fruto de un error, de una debilidad. Y los hijos siempre pagan por los pecados de sus padres.

- ¿Qué hizo contigo? ¿Qué hizo Lucius contigo? –Hermione estaba conmocionada.

- Quiso matarme, cielo. Me tiró a un contenedor de basura, como si fuera un pollo asado. Hacia mucho frío y casi muero. Pero una buena mujer se ocupó de mi.

- ¡Dios mio! –Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca.

- Ellos creían que yo era débil, inservible, un pecado, pero se equivocaron. Ninguno de los dos me encontró débil cuando fui a matarlos. Siento lo de tu padre, estaba en el lugar y la hora equivocados. Me suplicaron que no lo hiciera, pero eso habría sido una debilidad imperdonable.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Cabrón! ¡Maldito! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Mataste a mis padres! ¡Êvolatum!

- ¡Protego! Ellos se condenaron el día que me abandonaron. Todo este tiempo fue una cuenta atrás.

- ¡Ignis Commoveô!

- ¡Protego! Veo que estás muy enfadada, linda.

- ¡Asesino! ¡Lûctus oculus!

- ¡Cistem Aperio!

- ¡Lacarnum Inflamarae Fumos Aestos!

- ¡Brachium… Ahhhh! –el cuerpo de Tom comenzó a arder.

En el cielo habían comenzado a salir nubes negras, señal inequívoca de que fuerzas del mal y del bien estaban llevando a cabo una batalla. El jardín de Lily Cottage estaba vacío. No había nadie a quien acudir, nadie a quien salvar. Ambos compendian que era un combate a muerte. El final como siempre debió ser, entre ellos dos. Una lluvia fina pero molesta cayó del cielo. Hermione miró brevemente a Ron que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Pensó que si tenía que morir, bien valía hacerlo salvando a su familia. Porque pensaba llevarse a Tom por delante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me torturaste de esa manera?

- Porque eras igual que ella. Porque tuviste todo lo que yo no tuve. Ella no te rechazó como a mi. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. De pequeño juré que terminaría con toda la felicidad que ellos o sus descendientes pudieran tener. Ha sido fácil hasta ahora…

- Lo manipulaste todo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si. Voldemort era un tonto que solo pensaba en si mismo y en su poder, sin tener en cuenta el poder de los demás. Nos consideraba débiles. La estúpida de Pansy creyó que tu habías matado a sus padres…

-…pero lo hice. –lo contradijo Hermione. Ese recuerdo la había atormentado siempre.

- Eso es lo que tu crees. –hizo una pausa.- La rabia y la sed de venganza la consumieron y fue un blanco fácil para mis planes. Es una lástima porque los dos nos parecíamos mucho, pero no soporto a los traidores. Y Lavender…ella fue más fácil aun. Corromper un corazón roto, añadir filtro de amor para que el sentimiento no pasara nunca y… ¡voilà! Ay, las cosas que nos hace hacer el amor, ¿no?

- Tu no sabes lo que es el amor.

- Cierto. Pero si se lo que significa vivir en el infierno.

- Yo no tuve la culpa de…

- ¡Los hijos siempre pagan por los pecados de los padres! Pobre mamá, vivió mortificada sus últimos años de vida. Había tenido una bruja, te tenía miedo y, sin embargo, nunca te contó nada de tu familia. Dejó que te trataran como a una sangre sucia. Nunca te dijo que formabas parte de la rama desterrada de la familia Malfoy.

- Estás mintiendo.

- Oh, claro que no, linda. Pero no te preocupes, tendréis mucho tiempo para discutirlo en el infierno. Tu sufriendo y ella con sus remordimientos. Le devolví la memoria antes de matarla…me reconoció, ya lo creo que lo hizo. –chasqueó la lengua y sus ojos se volvieron más fríos aun.- Recuérdale que los hijos… ¡no se olvidan ni se abandonan!

- Antes te quemarás tu en las llamas del fuego eterno.

- Ya veremos, linda. Se terminó el tiempo de las explicaciones. Ora todo lo que sepas porque ha llegado tu hora. ¡Alarte Ascendere!

- ¡Diffindo! ¡Finite Incantato!

- ¡Impedimenta!

- ¡Crûs Brachium Everto!

- ¡Salvio Evertum!

- ¡Sectusempra!

- ¡Depulso!

- ¡Dissaparate! –Hermione se hizo invisible a la vista de Tom y atacó desde otro frente.- ¡Aestos Ignis Conspectum!

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita! –Tom se llevó una mano a los ojos.- ¡Cruccio!

Pero al no ver, apuntó al cuerpo inmóvil de Ron y este aulló ligeramente de dolor. Había recobrado la conciencia parcialmente, tenia varias costillas y una pierna rotas, además de una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

- ¡Disicio Evento Corpus!

- ¡Ahh! ¡Aestos! ¡Cruccio!

- ¡Commoveô!

- ¡Cruccio! ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡Gubraith Aestos Inflamarae!

Una bola de fuego salió de la palma de la mano de Hermione y luego rodeó su cuerpo. Los ojos de la castaña eran negros y miraban fijamente a Tom. Este esgrimía con fuerza su varita, dotando de poder al rayo rojo. Para su sorpresa, Hermione dejó caer su varita y cerró los ojos diciendo cosas en gaélico. Al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, la maldición asesina tenia un contra hechizo. Era muy antiguo, más que el sol y las estrellas, y requería de una fuerza sobrehumana. Hermione nunca había sido tan consciente de su poder como en ese momento. Abrió sus ojos opacos y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Alion, dios de la luz eterna, yo te convoco; Bridgid, diosa del fuego, yo te convoco; Nemain, diosa de la guerra, yo te convoco; Ogma, dios de la elocuencia, yo te convoco; Sinnan, diosa del bien y del mal, yo te convoco; Dagda, dios del conocimiento, yo te convoco. –mientras hablaba, Hermione se acercaba peligrosamente a Tom.- Morrigan, diosa entre dioses, diosa de la muerte, yo te convoco. He aquí vuestra enviada, dadme vuestra fuerza prestada. ¡¡CUMHACHT MATHAIR DOMHAIN!! ¡¡MAIREACHATIL AGHAIDH BAIS!! ¡¡BEIDH AN NA DIA!! _(Nota autora: esto en irlandés gaélico significa: Por el poder de la madre tierra, la vida sobre la muerte, la voluntad de los dioses dirá.)_

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de tal forma que parecía que estaban a punto de salírsele de sus orbitas. El rayo rojo de su varita desapareció y él quedó a merced del fuego que envolvía la figura de Hermione. A la castaña se le notaban las venas del cuello y de la frente, su piel era muy pálida casi translucida, el cabello había cambiado a blanco y los ojos seguían siendo completamente negros. La presencia de los dioses en su interior era devastadora física y mentalmente. Pero si quería terminar con todo eso de una vez…

- Avada Kedavra. ¡Avada Kedavra! –repetía una y otra vez Tom, pero de su varita solo salían chispas rojas.- Debí matarte en Nueva York. Debí hacerlo allí. ¡Dame Acetoil Oremun!

- Arruinaste mi vida y la de todos los que me rodeaban, pero el juego ya terminó. Tu anulación contra mi terminó. Hoy se decidió todo; tu destino se marcó en el fuego del infierno. Hestes te espera y tu carga no será perecedera. Con el poder de Morrigan, yo te derroto; con el poder de Alion, yo te derroto; con el poder de Nemain, yo te derroto; con el poder de Dagda, yo te derroto; con el poder de Sinan, yo te derroto; con el poder de Bridgid, yo te derroto y a cenizas te reduzco. Y he aquí que afirmo que ni animal ni humano, ni bueno ni malo…nada nuevo saldrá de ellas. Vagar es tu destino por el agravio cometido.

Tom, Tybalt o como quiera que se llamase, fue envuelto por las llamas del cuerpo de Hermione. Sus gritos fueron escalofriantes y en pocos segundos quedó reducido a cenizas. El viento se encargó de esparcirlas, el fuego desapareció y Hermione pudo volver al fin a ser ella. seguía lloviendo, ahora con molestas gotas finas. Las fuerzas de la castaña comenzaron a fallar y las rodillas le temblaron, pero se las ingenió para llegar hasta Ron. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos azules para mirarla.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? –preguntó intentado incorporarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Si, mi amor. Estoy bien, todo estamos bien. –sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Tom?

- Es una larga historia, pero baste decir que ya no nos volverá a hacer daño nunca más.

- Eres asombrosa.

- Lo se. –siguió sonriendo Hermione.

- Y nada modesta.

- Lo se.

- Te quiero. –dijo Ron devolviéndole el beso.

- Eso también lo se. Te amo. –le acarició la mejilla izquierda ensangrentada.- ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Lo intentaré. –con la ayuda de la castaña, el pelirrojo se levantó y consiguió llegar hasta la cocina y sentarse en una silla. Hermione no se separó de su lado y lo colmó a besos y caricias.

- Te quiero. Siempre fuiste mi razón de vivir. Te quiero. –repetía Hermione entre beso y beso.

- Yo también te quiero. –era increíble como dos simples palabras podían cambiar tanto la vida de una persona.

La pesadilla había terminado para siempre.

El pasado ya no volvería a ser un obstáculo para su felicidad.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42: Tiempo de Navidad.**

_4 meses después_

La nieve cubría gran parte del camino del bosque. Los árboles apenas tenían hojas y sus ramas estaban cubiertas de escarcha. El cielo azul estaba limpio y los pájaros que no habían emigrado volaban con seguridad y belleza. El viento apenas era palpable, pero ello no significaba que no hiciera frío. Unas pequeñas pisadas informaban de que no era un camino inhóspito.

Molly caminaba despacio, siguiendo las huellas que iba dejando Nails. Sus hermanos no tardarían en volver de Hogwarts y ella se había adelantado para coger piñas secas. Llevaba un abrigo grueso en marrón clarito y su cabello rojo estaba sepultado bajo un gorro de lana de color blanco. Su madre se había ido con Rose a la librería, mientras tía Lainey y tío Stuart cuidaban de Leo y de Brian. Papá había ido a Hogwarts a hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

Aquellas iban a ser unas navidades diferentes para todos ellos. Tristes en algunos sentidos, nuevas en otros y memorables en todo momento. Cada noche, la pelirroja escribía unas líneas en su diario rojo. Era la forma que tenia de recordar a sus padres…aquellos que estaban en el cielo. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo vio hasta que chocó con él. Estaba cambiado; más alto, más moreno y más guapo. El cabello castaño estaba moteado de copos de nieve y llevaba el abrigo marrón oscuro abierto. Sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna, pero su sonrisa era amable y amistosa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi? –le preguntó con la misma voz entre masculina e infantil del verano.- No pasa nada si no…

- Claro que me acuerdo de ti. ¿Pensabas que te olvidaría? –contestó Molly algo sonrojada. Acordarse de su último encuentro era, inevitablemente, acordarse de su beso de despedida.

- Bueno, tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Solo lo he dicho por…

- No hagas eso; ya vuelves a hacerlo. –lo interrumpió Molly con el ceño fruncido. El chico tuvo ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo.- No le quites importancia a todo lo que te pasa.

- Yo no…

- Tu si. Es obvio que te importaba saber mi respuesta, sino no me habrías preguntado. No es nada malo, ¿sabes? Además, a mi también me importas. –se sonrojó de nuevo.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo colegio?

- Bien, aunque echo de menos pasear por este bosque.

- Me figuro que yo también lo echaré de menos cuando me vaya a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y cuando será eso?

- Dentro de un par de años. Ya casi tengo nueve, ¿sabes? Faltan tres semanas para mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Es una forma de decirme que esperas un regalo mío? –sonrió él.

- Tómalo como quieras. –dijo Molly y siguió andando. Nails salió a su paso y trotó a su lado. La pelirroja se agachó en el camino para coger una piña y la metió en su bolsa roja.

- Eres muy madura para tu edad. –contestó el chico cuando la alcanzó.- Muy diferente de todas las chicas que conozco.

- Tal vez sea porque no soy una chica. Aun soy una niña. –se agachó para coger otra piña.

- Tienes razón. ¿Estás recogiendo piñas secas?

- Si, para decorar la casa. –lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Cómo me ves exactamente?

- Pues eres una chi-niña muy especial. Me hablas con naturalidad, dices lo que piensas y no me coqueteas; no tienes una risita tonta, no te atusas el pelo constantemente ni te ríes de todo lo que digo aunque no tenga gracia.

- Vaya. ¿Eso es lo que hacen las chicas que conoces?

- Si. Es que soy muy guapo y…

Molly se lo quedó mirando; iba a decirle algo, pero llegó a la conclusión de que él tenía razón, era muy guapo. Aunque algo vanidoso.

- Pues que tontas. –se agachó para recoger una piña blanca.

- Eso mismo pienso yo. –dijo el chico cogiendo la misma piña que Molly y colocando su mano helada encima de la pecosa.

- Lachlan…

- Shh. Habíamos quedado en Malachy, ¿no? –medio sonrió él.- Lachlan me trae malos recuerdos.

- Pues a mi me gusta más Lachlan, es más…aristocrático, escocés…no se…pero me gusta más.

- Eres rara.

- Gracias. –se levantaron y el chico se acercó bastante a ella. Molly retrocedió.- Eh…em…

- Solo quiero cogerte de la mano, ¿puedo?

- Bueno.

- Te voy a esperar, Molly

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

- Para cuando dejes de ser una niña y te conviertas en una chica.

Molly se quedó sin habla. Miró de reojo al chico y se sonrojó como la vez en que la besó.

- Feliz navidad, Molly. –dijo el chico apretando su mano entrelazada.

- Feliz navidad. –correspondió Molly con el corazón latiendo acelerado y una sensación de vértigo en su estomago. Algunos lo llamarían mariposas, pero ella era demasiado pequeña para eso…o no.

* * *

Hacia frío y nevaba copiosamente. Eso era todo lo que Rose podía decir sobre el tiempo de navidad. Sentada en la parte de atrás del coche de su madre, apretó con fuerza el mullido cuerpecito de Blue Angel. Desde la "muerte" del señor Abeto, ese era ahora su peluche preferido y no iba a ninguna parte sin él. Le habían explicado que el señor malo ya no volvería a molestarla, pero ella desconfiaba. Las luces de la calle y los escaparates de las tiendas llamaron su atención. Había infinidad de colores y estaba muy emocionada por la llegada de Santa Claus esa noche.

Hermione aparcó el coche frente a la librería Cananan y suspiró. Se llevó una mano a su redondeado vientre de seis meses. El bebé estaba inquieto, tal vez inducido por el ambiente navideño, y no dejaba de moverse. Faltaban pocas horas para la cena de navidad y había ido a hacer unas compras de última hora. Se volteó levemente para mirar a Rose y, abrochándose el abrigo negro, salió del coche. Rose también bajó y se agarró con fuerza a la mano de su mamá.

La librería estaba en el centro del pueblo y era famosa por su decoración navideña. En el escaparate principal había una reproducción a escala del pueblo de Kincade Falls. Aparecían todos los vecinos, algunos probando hechizos, otros patinando en el lago helado, otros jugando al Quidditch. Y mientras tanto, un Santa Claus entraba y salía de las chimeneas de las casas. Nevaba, el viento movía los árboles y la gente cantaba villancicos bajo las impresionantes luces navideñas. Siempre estaba lleno de niños curiosos que se deleitaban con la imaginación de la señora Bradshaw. Rose no fue distinta y arrastró a Hermione hasta allí.

- _Mila_, mami, _mila_ que bonito todo. –dijo soltándose de su mano y estampando la cara en el vidrio.

- Si, cielo, es precioso. –Hermione se apoyó contra un coche y dejó que la pequeña y graciosa pelirrojita disfrutara.

Rose llevaba un abriguito, un gorro y una bufanda de color rosa, como no podía ser de otra manera. Ron siempre bromeaba que parecía una fresita y que cualquier día se la comería. Luego le hacia cosquillas. Pero ahora Rose no estaba tan contenta. Acababa de aparecer un niño que con todo el morro se había colocado delante suyo y ya no le dejaba ver el escaparate. Muy seria y con el ceño fruncido, Rose empujó al niño e intentó regresar a su sitio.

- Me has quitado mi sitio. Yo estaba aquí. –refunfuñó la pelirrojita.

- _Puez_ ahora _eztoy_ yo. –contestó el niño, que no pronunciaba bien la "s".

- _Pelo_ es mi sitio. Tu has llegado _talde_ y…

- No me _hablez azí_. Tu _haz_ tenido tu tiempo para verlo. Ahora déjame a mi tranquilo.

- _Ahola velás_; se lo voy a _decil_ a mi mamá.

Rose giró como una pequeña leoncilla y llamó a Hermione como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gritaba tanto que el resto de niños se la quedó mirando. La castaña acudió a su lado con presteza y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos. Enseguida notó que estaba enfadada y que eso no significaba nada bueno para nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? –preguntó colocándole un mechón de cabello rojo dentro del gorrito de lana.

- Hay un niño tonto que me ha quitado mi sitio en el _cristal_. –se quejó la niña.

- No pasa nada, cielo. Hay sitio de sobra para todos.

- Nuu, _polque_ me ha quitado mi sitio y no me dejaba _vel_.

- ¿Y donde está ese niño?

- Aquí. _Mila_ es…-pero cuando Rose se dio la vuelta el niño ya se habia ido.- No está, se ha ido.

- Eso es porque lo habrás asustado.

- Si, _clalo_. El niño tonto ese me _quelía quital_ mi sitio. Umm…-se colocó de nuevo frente al cristal.

Hermione rió mientras se tocaba el vientre con ambas manos. Ciertamente ese bebé iba a nacer con la energía de Ron. El reloj de la plaza marcó las tres de la tarde y la castaña apremió a Rose para que entraran. Como era de esperarse, dentro hacia mucho calor y Rose no tardó en quitarse el gorro, la bufanda y el abrigo. Cuando estuvo libre corrió hacia la sección de cuentos infantiles. Hermione meneó la cabeza y se quitó también el abrigo y la bufanda. Los dejó en una silla y al levantar la cabeza fue cuando lo vio.

- ¡Víktor! ¡Que sorpresa! –dijo al ver al castaño. Se abrazaron como dos viejos amigos que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven.

- Hermione, estás estupenda.

- Oh, no digas tonterías. Estoy muy gorda. –se llevó una mano al vientre.

- Vaya, enhorabuena. Pero sigo pensando que te ves estupenda. –rió Víktor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estamos de pasada para recoger un encargo.

- ¿Estamos? ¿Ha venido Yulia contigo? –Hermione conocía a la prometida de Víktor y eran buenas amigas.

- No. Yulia no está aquí, pero venimos a buscar un encargo suyo.

- No entiendo. ¿Entonces con quien has venido? –insistió Hermione a riesgo de que la tomaran por entrometida.

- Hay muchas cosas que he de contarte. ¿No sentamos?

- Si. –aceptó la castaña después de comprobar que Rose seguía en la sección de cuentos infantiles. Sentía curiosidad por lo que tenía que decirle Víktor.

Claro que nadie sentía tanta curiosidad como Rose por el niño tonto, como lo había bautizado. Resultaba que se lo había vuelto a encontrar en el interior de la librería y no dejaba de perseguirla por toda la sección infantil. La pelirrojita estaba cada vez más enfadada y no veía el momento de darle un empujón al niño. Se sentó en su pequeño puff rosa y fue a coger el libro que había sacado de la estantería. Ella todavía no sabía leer, pero le encantaban los dibujos. Además, estaba segura de que su mamá se lo compraría…si lo encontraba…

Una risita a sus espaldas provocó que se girara. Allí estaba el niño ese y…. ¡tenía su libro! Se bajó de un salto del puff rosa y andó decidida a tirarle del pelo. No había dejado de molestarla desde que se encontraran en el escaparate. El niño, viendo sus intenciones, echó a correr, pero Rose era más rápida y pronto lo atrapó del jersey.

- Desvuélveme **mi** _liblo_. Lo tenía yo.

- No _ez_ tuyo. Y yo también quiero leerlo.

- Pelo lo tenía yo _plimelo_.

- No _ez_ cierto. Lo _dejazte_ en la _meza_.

- _Polque_ iba a _sentalme_. ¡Dámelo!

- No. ¿_Vaz_ a llamar a tu madre otra vez?

- Clalo que si. ¡¡¡Mamiiiiiii!!! –gritó la pelirrojita en medio de la tienda. El niño castaño abrió mucho sus ojos azules.- ¡¡MAMIIII!!

- ¿Rose? Rose te he dicho muchas veces que no se grita en…-Hermione se paró en seco al ver el grado de disgusto que tenia la niña.- ¿Qué pasa, corazón?

- Ese niño me ha quitado mi _liblo_. –sollozó apuntando al pobre niño que tragó con dificultad.

- Pero hay muchos más cuentos, cielo.

- Nuuu. Ese _ela_ mi _liblo plefelido_; lo tenia yo y él me lo quitó. ¡_Eles_ tonto!

- Rose. –Hermione cogió en brazos a la pelirrojita.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo una cuarta voz detrás de Hermione.

- ¿Papá? –preguntó el niño castaño.

- Si. –Viktor Krum miró con dureza al niño.- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

- Yo nada. Solo quería…-contestó el niño cabizbajo.

- ¡Me ha quitado mi _liblo_! –lo acusó Rose desde los brazos de su madre.

- ¡Rose! –la reprendió Hermione; después miró al niño, sonrió, y por ultimo a Víktor.- ¿Es él?

- Así es. –Víktor fue hasta el niño, que hacia pucheros, y lo cogió en brazos también.- Hermione, te presento a mi hijo, Marius Krum.

- Encantada de conocerte, Marius. Esta es mi hija Rose, pro veo que ya os conocéis.

- Nuu. Mami, es el niño tonto que me ha quitado mi _liblo_ y me ha echado del _cristal_. ¡_Eles_ tonto y feo!

- Tu zi que _erez_ tonta y fea y _tienez_ el pelo naranja.

- ¡Ahhh! Yo no tengo el pelo _nalanja_. ¡Es _lojo_ y es muuu bonito! Yo soy guapa y tu feo. Mami, díselo.

- Rose, ya basta. Los dos. No podéis pelearos por cualquier cosa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Víktor para reírse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho? –preguntó Hermione.

- Nada, nada. Es solo que acabas de retrataros a Weasley y a ti; os peleabais por cualquier cosa y mira como habéis terminado.

- No digas tonterías, Víktor. Que Ron y yo hayamos terminado juntos no quiere decir que Rose y Marius…

- Tiempo al tiempo.

- Son unos niños. –dijo Hermione, pero en el fondo pensaba que Víktor tenia mucha razón.

* * *

Beth estaba sentada en un banco frente al lago helado. Llevaba puesto un abrigo azul cielo y unos guantes blancos en las manos. Hacia pocos minutos que había dejado de nevar. Entre sus manos sostenía la última carta de Eric. Se habían estado escribiendo cada semana desde septiembre, y también comunicándose mediante el espejo mágico. De esa forma, Beth conocía muy bien a los amigos de Eric, pero no podía decir que fueran amigos suyos. Bueno, excepto Lucie. Ella también le escribía cada semana, aunque más que nada era para quejarse de Adam. Beth tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos, pero eso no seria hasta verano.

La pista de hielo del lago estaba vacía; tal vez porque era la hora de comer. Su madre hacia malabarismos en la consulta para cerrar antes de la cena de nochebuena. En sus diez años, esa era la primera vez que Beth no la pasaría solo con su madre. Habrían muchas más personas, entre ellas Eric. Las mejillas se le arrebolaron en pensar qué iba a decirle cuando se reencontraran de nuevo. Tío Ron, como había acabado llamándole, había ido a recogerlos a la estación. Y no solo vendrían James, Lily y Eric, sino que Ben, Grace, Alice y Simon también se habían apuntado. Le caían todos muy bien, a pesar de ser mayores.

El destino le sonreirá después de los malos ratos que había pasado con los niños del pueblo o con su propio padre. Pero hasta las cosas habían cambiado en ese sentido para ella. Ahora tenía un nuevo padre y estaba muy contenta. George era un compañero de juegos maravilloso y la quería y la trataba como a su hija. Nunca había visto a su madre tan feliz y ya estaban preparando la boda para el verano. Esta había sido una decisión de última hora y Beth no había tenido tiempo de contársela a Eric. Suspiró al pensar en el pelirrojito y leyó el último párrafo de su carta.

"_A pesar de que estar aquí es como un sueño, te sigo echando de menos._

_Adam es mi mejor amigo, pero ni de lejos se acerca a ti. No me canso de repetírtelo porque quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado._

_Beth, ya queda menos para navidad y te llevaré una sorpresa maravillosa._

_Espero que te guste, porque no puedo devolverla, jejeje._

_Saludos a tu mamá._

_Besos,_

_Eric."_

A pesar de que hasta a ella ya le parecía tonto, Beth seguía necesitando que Eric le dijera que no la había olvidado. Para ella, su falta de magia siempre seria un obstáculo negativo en su relación. Pero el pelirrojito sabia muy bien como hacerla sentir bien. La había incluido en su vida, en su día a día. Eran compañeros, confidentes y amigos. No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijeran, que su amistad siempre seguiría siendo especial.

Sentía curiosidad por la sorpresa que Eric había escrito que le traería. No tenia ni idea de qué podría ser y eso la ponía nerviosa. Dobló de nuevo la cartita y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. El cielo estaba despejado y exhibía su color más azul, sin ninguna nube a su alrededor. Un sonido a sus espaldas la puso alerta.

- Te he dicho que era por el otro lado. Como siempre nos hemos perdido por tu culpa. –dijo una niña visiblemente enfadada.- Incompetente.

- Ya saltó la marisabidilla. No siempre tienes tu la razón, ¿vale? Eric dijo que fuésemos todo recto y…-repuso una voz de niño bastante cansada.

- ¡Todo recto, pero tu has girado a la derecha!

- No, si te parece nos comemos la rosa enorme que nos cortaba el camino.

- No te soporto. No sé porqué he venido contigo.

- Porque nadie más te aguanta; y yo tampoco te soporto.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? Estarás contento; acabas de estropear la sorpresa que Eric había montado para Beth.

- ¡¿Yooo?! Serás mentirosa; si no hubieras estado hablando todo el camino, yo me habría orientado mejor y habríamos encontrado ya a Beth.

- ¡Solo tenias que seguir recto el camino! –dijo la niña impaciente.

Los labios de Beth se curvaron en una sonrisa tranquila. Tenia una correcta idea de quien estaba detrás de los arbusto del lado este del lago. Se levantó sin hacer casi ruido y caminó hacia donde venían las voces. No podía creer que Eric los hubiera traído para que la conocieran. Pero lo que menos podía creer es que eran tal y como Eric le había descrito. ¡Discutiendo todo el rato! Se rió de manera bajita.

- ¡Beth! ¡Beth McGregor! –gritó el niño poniéndose las manos al lado de la boca para formar un megáfono.

- ¡¡Shhhhhh!! ¿Qué haces? –la niña le tiró de un brazo.

- Pues llamarla, ¿no lo ves? –el niño rodó los ojos.- ¿No la hemos perdido? Pues así la encontraremos.

- Pero estropearás la sorpresa. Ahora ya sabrá quienes somos.

- ¿Tu crees? A lo mejor nos ha tomado por dos ardillas chismosas.

- Eres un burro, Adam. Eso es lo que eres.

- Habló la tierna mariposa, Lucie.

- Me voy; no te soporto más. –dijo la niña dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Y dejarme sin mi sorpresa? –dijo Beth saliendo de detrás de un arbusto.

- ¡Ves como era por aquí! Me debes una disculpa, Lucie. –se quejó el niño.

- Cállate Adam. –Lucie se volvió hacia Beth.- ¡¡BETHIE!!

- ¡¡LUCIE!! –las dos niñas se abrazaron mientras Adam rodaba los ojos y se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Beth y Lucie saltaban encantadas y hablaban muy deprisa, emocionadas y a la vez.- ¡Que sorpresa!

- ¿A que si? Resulta que vivimos cerca de aquí y a Eric se le ocurrió que te hiciéramos una visita. ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?

- ¡Pues claro que me ha gustado! –se volteó para ver al niño.- ¡Hola, Adam!

Beth se acercó para abrazarlo y en el rostro de Adam aparecieron dos leves manchitas rosas apenas destacables en su piel de ébano. Claro que Lucie lo conocía y lo estudió muy bien y no pudo menos que reírse.

- Te has puesto rojo. –lo acusó.- A Adam le gusta Beth.

- Eso no es cierto. –se defendió el niño.- Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me abrace una chica.

- Pues yo te abrazo y no te pones rojo.

- Eso es porque tu no eres una chica. –rió Adam y salió corriendo hacia el lago por el mismo sitio por el que había salido Beth.

- Ahora verás. –dijo Lucie antes de salir corriendo detrás de él.

- ¿No son geniales? –dijo una voz a espaldas de Beth.

- ¡¡ERIC!! –gritó emocionada la castañita y corrió a abrazar al pelirrojito. Claro que la nieve es resbalosa y del mismo impacto los dos cayeron al suelo uno al lado del otro, pero sin perder la sonrisa.- Ya has vuelto.

- Claro, estamos en navidad. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

- Perfectamente bien. ¿Has visto a tía Hermione?

- No, ¿por qué?

- No se lo digas, pero ya verás lo gorda que está. –rió Beth.

- Jajaja, no le gustaría oírte decir eso. –se puso serio de repente.- Tenia muchas ganas de verte. Hogwarts es genial y mis amigos también, pero no son tu.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Eric. Ir a la casita del árbol no es lo mismo sin ti. Y aunque paso mucho tiempo con Molly…tampoco es lo mismo. –confesó Beth sonrojada.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos una semana entera para nosotros. –dijo Eric cogiendo de la mano a la castañita. Ambos se sentaron en la nieve. Era maravilloso sentir sus risas al unísono de nuevo.

- He hecho algunos cambios en la casita y necesito tu ayuda para el muñeco de nieve que quiero hacer delante de casa. Podemos ir a la juguetería de la señora Moira o ver el escaparate navideño de la señora Bradshaw en la librería. Y…

- Feliz navidad, Beth. –dijo Eric y la besó de repente. Fue un simple roce de labios, como en las dos ocasiones anteriores. Beth abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se apartó. Al separarse, ambos estaban rojos.

- Fe-feliz navidad, Eric.

- ¿Vamos con Adam y Lucie? –Eric se levantó, satisfecho consigo mismo, y alargó una mano para que Beth la cogiera.

- Cla-claro. –ella se levantó. Comenzaron a andar sin soltarse de las manos.- Te quiero, Eric.

- Y yo a ti, Beth.

* * *

El día de navidad trajo una sorpresa muy agradable para todos: el compromiso de Stuart y Lainey. Los ojos de la rubia parecían dos castañuelas mientras su prometido sonreía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Todos les desearon los mejor y comentaron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hermione no cabía en si de gozo y su sonrisa rivalizaba con la de Lainey.

Afuera nevaba con fuerza y el aire era de un frío glacial. Apenas si habían animales a la vista y lo mismo ocurría con las personas. Lo mejor era estarse en casa delante de la chimenea calentito. Claro que para los niños y su tentación de salir a jugar con la nieve…era distinto. Ni Luna ni Hermione ni Annie ni Fiona habían conseguido que sus hijos se quedaran en la casa. Desde la ventana del salón, Hermione veía como Eric y Beth hacían un muñeco de nieve, James y Alice paseaban cogidos de la mano, y Grace y Lily libraban una batalla de bolas de nieve contra Ben, Simon y Mark.

- De eso se trata la vida ¿no? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Luna había aparecido con una taza de chocolate en cada mano. Le tendió una a Hermione y esta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Ambas se sentaron en el mullido alfeizar.- Es extraño celebrar una navidad sin ellos.

- Lo se. Me está costando más de lo que dejo entrever…pero no quiero preocupar más a Ron. Todos tenemos derecho a un poco de tranquilidad después del año que hemos tenido.

- Cierto. ¿Crees que estarías así si Harry y Ginny no hubieran muerto? –señaló la visible tripa de la castaña.

- Me gustaría pensar que si; que de alguna forma, Ron y yo nos habríamos encontrado y hecho las paces, pero tengo que ser realista. Además, considero que todo lo que nos pase a partir de ahora…será un regalo del cielo, un regalo de Harry y Ginny.

- Los niños parece que lo llevan bien.

- Son niños…pero tienen sus días. –suspiró Hermione.

- Estáis haciendo un buen trabajo Ron y tu. –le puso una mano encima de la suya.- No hace falta que diga que seréis unos grandes padres porque ya lo sois.

- Gracias, Luna. –se emocionó la castaña y ambas se abrazaron.

- Ey, ¿qué pasa aquí? No quiero tristezas el día de mi compromiso. –llegó una risueña Lainey.- ¿Habéis visto mi anillo?

- Unas veinte veces en la última hora. –rió Hermione.- Pero no me importará verlo una vez más.

- Si, a mi tampoco. –convino Luna.

- Es precioso, ¿a que si? No puedo dejar de mirarlo.

- Eres una mujer afortunada, Elaine O'Neill. –dijo Hermione mirando con detenimiento el anillo, aunque no se refería a él.- Te llevas a un hombre maravilloso.

- Lo se, y aun no me lo creo. Ha sido tan surrealista. Nunca imaginé encontrar al amor de mi vida en un funeral. –añadió con una sonrisa triste.

- Eso es porque nunca pensaste ir al funeral de Ginny Potter, celestina hasta el último momento. –dijo Luna con un suspiro.

- No se si este seria un buen momento para…-Lainey se dio la vuelta para coger dos copas de champán, le dio una a Luna y la otra se la quedó.- Lo siento, Herm, no puedes beber alcohol. Me gustaría que brindásemos por ella, por Ginny.

- Por Ginny. –dijeron Luna y Hermione y a ambas se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Al otro lado del salón, había un grupo reducido de personas. Los gemelos Weasley, Angelina, Annie y Neville comentaban los últimos acontecimientos delante de un azorado Stuart. El rubio llevaba una copa de champán y no hacia más que aceptar las felicitaciones de todos.

- Has puesto el listón muy alto, amigo. –observó Fred. Asió mejor a su esposa por la cintura.- Menos mal que yo ya hice mi trabajo

- Y muy bien también, por cierto. –dijo Angelina antes de besarlo brevemente. Se habían casado hacia tres semanas y para disgusto de la señora Weasley, había sido en Hawai, sin la presencia de ningún miembro de la familia.

- La verdad es que eso aunque pasen los años…ni cambia ni pasa de moda. Yo ya hace casi 20 años que me casé con mi Lunita. –sonrió Neville mientras miraba de reojo a su esposa al otro lado del salón.

- ¿Y como es Canadá? No puedo imaginar pasar del clima tropical de Hawai al frío de Montreal. –dijo Annie. George estaba a su lado y le tenía un brazo pasado por los hombros. Fred y Angelina sonrieron ampliamente al recordar su luna de miel.

- Montreal es una ciudad preciosa; Ottawa un tanto ruidosa; pero nos encantó Québec. Es todo muy rústico, a pesar del avance tecnológico. –explicó Angelina.

- Pues yo todavía no se adonde llevar a Lainey de luna de miel. Supongo que la boda la celebraremos en Australia, para que esté su familia y todo eso. –reflexionó Stuart.- Tal vez un crucero por las Islas Griegas. Estaría bien, creo.

- Oh, si. Te va a encantar. –dijo Annie emocionada. Al ver la mirada inquisitiva del resto aclaró.- Fui con unas amigas cuando tenia 17 años.

En la cocina, la señora Weasley controlaba que todo se lavara con eficiencia. No había permitido que nadie la ayudara, necesitaba tener la mente ocupada en algo. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sobreponerse a la tristeza y al recuerdo de los que ya no estaban. Había hablado con Bill, Charlie y Percy, reunidos con las familias de sus esposas. Los vería en Año nuevo, pero a Harry y a Ginny no, nunca más. Se echó el trapo de cocina al hombro y se sentó frente a la mesa de madera.

La puerta se abrió lo justo para dejar pasar a una persona pequeña, frágil, casi sin luz. Fiona Marie Malfoy hacia cinco años que había perdido las ganas de vivir. Se mantenía a flote gracias a su marido y a su hijo. Miró a la regordeta mujer pelirroja y estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta. No lo hizo porque algo le decía que su sitio estaba allí. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y juntó las manos en la superficie.

- Gracias por la comida, señora Weasley. Estaba deliciosa. –elogió para matar el silencio.

- Un placer, querida. Aunque apenas has comido algo; me he fijado. –repuso la mujer con media voz.

- Oh, es que no tenía apetito. –desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

- Son tiempos difíciles para nosotras…las madres. Nadie sabe lo que es vivir habiendo perdido un hijo hasta que no lo pasas. Puedes ponerte en su lugar, pero nunca sentirás nada igual.

- Cierto. –dijo Fiona con un nudo en la garganta. Su hija Phyllida, de tan solo nueve años, había muerto en sus brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

- Sin embargo, tenemos otros hijos y otras personas por las que vivir. –la señora Weasley alzó la cabeza para mirar los ojos azules de Fiona.

- No puedo vivir sin ella. A cada segundo me acuerdo más de ella y el dolo crece y crece aquí. –se llevó una mano al pecho mientras as lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Lo se, querido. Yo llevaré a cuestas la muerte de Harry y Ginny hasta el día que me muera yo también. –suspiró.- Pero no me puedo permitir morir en vida. Mis hijos, mi esposo, mis nietos… me necesitan.

- He sido una mala madre y una mala esposa desde lo de Phyllida.

- No, no lo has sido. Solo has estado un poco perdida, pero no has perdido tu oportunidad aun. Puedo ver el amor de Simon en la forma en que te mira, y tu esposo…él te adora.

- Me he portado muy mal con él.

- Nunca fue un mal chico. Solo estaba necesitado de cariño, amor y atención. Ha llegado el momento de que dejes marchar a Phyllida, Fiona.

- No puedo.

- Si puedes. –perseveró la señora Weasley.- Debes hacerlo.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, compartiendo ese dolor, esa dura prueba que les había puesto la vida.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, las cosas no habían cambiado y el ambiente era ligeramente festivo. Los niños seguían jugando fuera mientras los más pequeños comían dulces delante del fuego o de la tele. Rose y Brian veían una de las películas que les había traído Santa Claus. El morenito además abrazaba con fuerza su mini escoba nueva y la pelirrojita repartía su tiempo entre cambiar de ropa a Blue Angels y dar de comer a Ryby, la ratita presumida. Molly tocaba el piano.

Ron estaba en la biblioteca. Necesitaba estar solo. Quería estar solo. Ese año habían pasado demasiadas cosas que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Siempre habría un sitio para el recuerdo de Harry y Ginny. Y lo ocurrido con Tom mejor era dejarlo en el olvido. Ya nada amenazaba a su familia. Un golpeteo suave al otro lado de la puerta hizo que levantara la cabeza. No se esperaba que de todas las personas que había en la casa, fuese precisamente él, el que estaba al otro lado.

- Weasley. –dijo Draco entrando.- Gracias…por la invitación.

- Fue idea de Hermione, así que…-se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? –fue hacia el ventanal que había a la izquierda.

- Solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

- Ya veo.

- Malfoy, ¿qué…?

- Será mejor que te deje a solas con tus pensamientos sin importancia. –dijo Draco dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la cocina y lo que vio no le gustó. Su esposa lloraba de manera desconsolada sin que la señora Weasley hiciera nada. Corrió hacia ella e intentó estrecharla entre sus brazos.- Fiona, cielo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué le ha hecho?

- No, Draco. Suéltame. –balbuceó Fiona entre sollozos.

- Pero, amor…

- Está dejándola ir. Está despidiéndose de Phyllida. –la señora Weasley se puso en pie.- Tal vez tu deberías de hacer lo mismo con la culpa que llevas en la espalda. –se marchó dejándolos solos.

- Perdóname. –la voz de Fiona lo trajo de nuevo al momento.- Perdóname por haber sido una mala esposa estos últimos cinco años. Perdóname por haberte gritado y echado la culpa.

- Pero fue mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera estado fuera de viaje…-Draco se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

- No habrías podido hacer nada. El tiempo de Phyllida con nosotros expiró. No fue culpa tuya, no fue culpa mía, no fue culpa de nadie. Ahora lo he entendido.

- Perdóname tu a mi, perdóname por todo lo que soy.

- Todo lo que eres es lo que amo de ti. –Fiona cogió las mejillas de Draco con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla.- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. –dijo Draco sobrecogido. La última vez que había escuchado esas palabras había sido antes de la muerte de Phyllida.

- Empezaremos de nuevo; los tres. Simon, tu y yo. Volveremos a ser una familia unida y cariñosa.

- Lo seremos.

Se besaron con la intensidad que tenían los besos de antaño.


	43. Chapter 43

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

**Esto ya llegó a su fin. **

**Con este capítulo doy por terminada una aventura que comenzó hace un año y medio.**

**Este fic nació de una de mis mayores depresiones y quiero decir que cada uno de vosotros contribuisteis a que saliera de ella. Gracias por ello.**

**Así mismo, me gustaría daros las gracias por el apoyo mostrado, por tenerme en cuenta y por ayudarme a poco a poco ir creyéndome más que esto de escribir no se me da tan mal.**

**A todos vosotros, a los que leéis y dejáis mensajes, a los que me siguen desde el principio y no me han abandonado, a los que abandonaron la historia, a los que leen y no dejan comentarios, a todos vosotros, os dedico este epílogo.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**¡¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo 2010!!**

**Fani.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Marzo_ _2019_

El reloj marcaba las 4:30 de la madrugada cuando Hermione abrió los ojos por quinta vez. A pesar de estar a principios de marzo, ella sentía un calor sofocante que la obligaba a dormir destapada. Se llevó una mano a la frente y comprobó, una vez más, que estaba perlada en sudor. A su lado, se podían escuchar los ronquidos monótonos de Ron. Había tenido que acostumbrarse a ellos o no habrían podido dormir juntos nunca. Hermione se llevó una mano a su enorme vientre y la colocó justo debajo del pecho. Le faltaban dos semanas para salir de cuentas, pero la semana anterior, en la consulta de la medimaga, su cuñada Annie le había dicho que le bebé ya estaba encajado para salir cuando quisiera. Pues bien parecía que quería salir esa noche-mañana-tarde.

Hermione se levantó con dificultad, despacio. Los muelles del colchón chirriaron con el movimiento, pero nada de esto pareció afectar al sueño de Ron. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y corría una suave brisa. La castaña fue hasta allí y se apoyó en el alfeizar. La luna comenzaba a descolorarse y las nubes se preparaban para la salida del sol. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tras un suspiro salió de la habitación. Se paseó por las habitaciones de Brian, Rose y Molly, todos dormían. Dejó a Leo para el final, porque el benjamín tenía el mismo sueño ligero que ella. En la nursery ya había preparada una nueva cuna para el nuevo bebé. Era de color blanco, con sábanas blancas y un edredón de patitos en amarillo. Hermione se llevó una mano al vientre al sentirse molesta de nuevo. La contracción pronto pasó y así ella pudo coger a Leo entre sus brazos. El niño era una copia ligeramente potterizada de Ron. Su mismo cabello rojo, sus mismo ojos azules, sus mismas pecas en las mejillas…pero la sonrisa de Harry flotaba en el rostro. Se sentó con él en la mecedora blanca y tarareando una canción de cuna se balanceó hacia delante y hacia tras.

Cuando Ron se movió en su sueño, notó que el sitio de Hermione estaba frío. Abrió sus ojos azules y los entrecerró al instante, molestos por la claridad del exterior. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Hacia una semana que había cumplido 39 años y no podía sentirse más feliz. Para seguir viviendo las penas debía de permanecer en el pasado, y eso era lo que él hacia. Debería de levantarse ya si quería encontrar a Hermione antes de ir a su cita con la profesora McGonagall. No le había dicho nada a la castaña porque primero necesitaba saber qué quería la anciana señora. Entró al baño, se aseó y se vistió. Cuando salió de la habitación ya se sentía una persona y una sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Asomó la cabeza por las habitaciones de los niños y los encontró a todos durmiendo excepto a Leo, que no estaba.

En la cocina encontró a Leo sentado en su trona y a Hermione enfrente suyo dándole la papilla de cereales. El pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y revolvió el cabello rojo del niño. Se preparó una taza de café y colocó un vaso de leche sola para Hermione. La castaña no bebía otra cosa; antojos o algo así dijo. Se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cocina y la observó en silencio. Nunca se cansaba de mirarla; ella era su mundo y hasta el más mínimo movimiento era maravilloso. Bajó la vista a su abultadísimo vientre; era consciente de que el tiempo de espera había terminado. Se terminó su café y la abrazó por detrás pasando la mano por su redondez. La notaba cansada, pesada, pero Annie había dicho que en ese estadio era normal.

- ¿Vas a salir? –preguntó ella sin dejar su actividad para con Leo. Al pequeño le encantaba la papilla de cereales y sonreía mostrando sus dos dientecitos superiores.

- Si; tengo una cita importante. Pero no tardaré mucho; estaré aquí a la hora de comer. –le dio un nuevo beso, pero esta vez en los labios.- ¿Podrás tu sola con todos ellos? Puedo llamar a mi madre.

- No será necesario; tampoco dan tanta faena.

- Eso lo dices ahora que el terremoto rojo está durmiendo. –alegó ron refiriéndose a Rose. Hermione rió y después se llevó una mano al vientre. El pelirrojo se puso serio.- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si, tranquilo. Solo son contracciones, ya sabes lo que nos explicó Annie. Ve a tu cita misteriosa. –le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo.- Espero que no sea con una mujer joven y guapa.

- Umm, vaya, me has pillado. Le diré a Barbie que se quede con Ken. –bromeó él.

- Ey, ya te has aprendido los juguetes muggles.

- Como para no hacerlo, teniendo una fanática de Barbie en casa. –esta vez se refería a Molly.- Menos mal que no es todo rosa esta vez. Bueno, cielo, me voy ya que si no llegaré tarde.

- Muy bien. no tardes demasiado. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. –dijo Ron antes de marcharse al salón y desaparecer mediante la red flu.

- Espero que papá no se tarde demasiado. –le repitió la castaña a Leo.- Tal vez debería mandarle un patronus a Minerva para que no me lo entretenga. –reflexionó.- Lo que si haré será mandar a Molly a buscar a tu abuela. A ella si que la necesitaré. –tuvo una nueva contracción.- Y pronto además.

* * *

Las puertas de Hogwarts no habían cambiado para nada en los años transcurridos. Los grabados del siglo XII seguían intactos a las inclemencias del tiempo y a su alrededor aun había escarcha mezclada con las hojas de los árboles. El invierno se despedía con su majestuosidad acostumbrada dejando paso a la tranquila y sosegada primavera. Ron se apareció en una de las chimeneas inferiores del castillo y miró por la ventana. Había alumnos jugando con la escasa nieve que aun quedaba en los jardines. Suspiró al notar como un nudo se aposentaba en su estómago.

Sentimientos encontrados y contradictorios para evocar un mismo lugar. Allí había pasados su mejores años, pero ahora eran un recuerdo de las personas que ya nunca más volvería a ver. Dejar el pasado en el pasado, le había dicho Hermione. Solo así era llevadero seguir viviendo. Pero esas palabras quedaban en el aire dentro de esos muros. Cada pasillo, cada aula, cada postigo, cada antorcha…todo llevaba el sello de Harry y de Ginny, del dolor. Se apartó de la venta y removió una lágrima que sin darse cuenta había bajado por su mejilla izquierda.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que se volteara. La chimenea por la que él había llegado comenzó a vibrar. Un nuevo viajero llegaba a su destino. Ron no se movió ni sacó su varita, en Hogwarts no era necesario. Entrecerró los ojos cuando las chispas verdes estallaron en un gran estruendo. Abrió lentamente esos mismos ojos al ver quien era el otro visitante. El cabello rubio y corto estaba perfectamente peinado, su piel mostraba la misma palidez que la nieve, sus ojos grises, con un tenue brillo y su capa de viaje negra en perfecto estado.

- Malfoy. –dijo Ron, aunque no había desagrado en su tono de voz.

- Weasley. ¿Cómo está Hermione? –era más fácil desviar la conversación a puntos neutros.

- Bien, bueno, cansada. Ya queda muy poco, apenas una semana o dos.

- Me alegro; espero que todo vaya bien.

- Gracias.

- Salúdala de mi parte. –dijo Draco colocándose mejor que bien la capa y caminando hacia la puerta. Ron siguió en su sitio debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer y el valor para hacerlo.

- Malfoy. –lo llamó finalmente.

- ¿Si? –Draco tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Aun no te he dado las gracias por tu ayuda en lo de Tom. –dijo el pelirrojo mirando al suelo.

- Ah, eso. Fue todo por Hermione, así que…-el rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias…de verdad.

- No hay de que.

- Reconozco que soy muy cabezota…pero se reconocer mis errores cuando los veo

- Muy loable de tu parte. –Draco dejó caer la mano del pomo y se dio la vuelta.- Yo debería de pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento durante….bueno, cuando estuvimos aquí.

- Acepto tus disculpas. Ahora vendría eso que dicen los muggles de: ¿Amigos? Pero como comprenderás…

- Tranquilo, yo estoy igual. –medio sonrió el rubio.

- Tal vez podrías saludar a Hermione tu mismo. Estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy contenta de verte. Y trae a tu esposa si quieres; desde navidad que no se os ve por ningún lado.

- ¿Y esta concesión?

- Digamos que ya he perdido a demasiada gente conocida como para darme el lujo de ignorar a los que aun se encuentran aquí. Además…parece que terminaremos siendo familiares de verdad ¿no? –sonrió.

- Eso parece. –miró su reloj de pulsera.- Tengo una cita con McGonagall y ya llego tarde.

- Que extraño; yo también tengo una cita con ella ahora.

- No creo que sea una coincidencia.

- Si, yo tampoco.

Salieron del aula vacía u caminaron por el pasillo. Los cuadros de las paredes no salían de su asombro al verlos caminar juntos. Después de tantos años de enemistad, parecía que los Malfoy y los Weasley habían llegado a un primer entendimiento. El timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clases hizo que cientos de alumnos se precipitaran al pasillo. La mayoría los reconoció a ambos y no pararon de señalarlos a su paso. La profesora McGonagall ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su despacho cuando doblaron la última esquina.

- ¡A sus clases ahora mismo! –gritó con la misma autoridad de antaño al grupo de niños que había ido detrás de los dos hombres. Ellos se voltearon y sonrieron a los niños.

- Buff, por un momento pensé que nos lo decía a nosotros. –comentó el pelirrojo.

- Y que lo digas. Esa mujer no ha perdido un gramo de autoridad. –convino el rubio.

- Señor Weasley, señor Malfoy, me alegro de volver a verles. Bienvenidos. –dijo la mujer y se dio la vuelta para subir por la escalera de caracol hasta el despacho que correspondía a la directora de Hogwarts. Los dos hombres la siguieron en silencio.

El despacho había cambiado notablemente a como lo tenia el profesor Dumbledore. Todo era mucho más luminoso, sin referencia al fuego o al fénix, pero también mucho más serio, recto. Había tal cantidad de libros y pergaminos que Ron supo al instante que habrían hecho las delicias de Hermione. La profesora McGonagall se sentó en su sillón detrás del escritorio y esperó a que sus invitados hicieran lo propio. Draco miraba todo de manera reticente y lo único que lo consolaba era ver que el pelirrojo tampoco sabia porqué estaba allí. ¿Qué podía unirle a él con dos Gryffindors?

- Me alegro de que hayan podido venir tal y como se les requirió. –dijo la profesora juntando sus manos sobre la superficie de caoba del escritorio.

- Pero aun no nos ha dicho para qué o por qué. –dijo Draco cruzando las piernas.

- Paciencia, señor Malfoy; es una virtud. ¿Cómo está su esposa?

- Bien. Ha vuelto a la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera. Vamos a ser padres de nuevo. –añadió medio sonriendo. Tanto él como Fiona estaban ilusionados.

- Enhorabuena, me alegro. Y usted, señor Weasley, ¿Cómo está mi querida Hermione?

- Bien también. Contando los días para el gran día. –sonrió el pelirrojo.- Enhorabuena, Malfoy.

- Gracias, Weasley.

- Me alegra ver que han llegado a un entendimiento mutuo.

- Si, pero… Minerva, él tiene razón. ¿Para qué nos has llamado? No es por meterte prisa, pero es que Hermione me espera en casa y tal y como esta la cosa…no quiero ausentarme demasiado tiempo.

- Comprendo. Aunque sigo diciendo que la paciencia…

- …es una virtud. –corearon los dos hombres a la vez.

- Mi intención citándoles aquí no es otra que proponerles un trabajo, aquí, en Hogwarts.

- ¿Juntos?

- No juntos, señor Malfoy. Me gustaría que usted se hiciera cargo de la asignatura de Pociones, y el señor Weasley de la de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Pero…

- Obviamente, no serian profesores internos. Al término de sus clases se podrán ir a casa con sus esposas. Se que tienen una familia que requiere de su presencia.

- Vaya…yo…wow…-el pelirrojo estaba boquiabierto recordó la conversación que tuvo una vez con Harry y supo que su sitio ya no estaba en el ministerio ni trabajando como auror.- Acepto.

- ¿No quiere pensárselo un día siquiera? ¿Comentarlo con su esposa?

- No. Hermione estará encantada. Acepto.

- Bueno, yo…me gustaría pensármelo. Yo si que quiero comentarlo con mi esposa. –dijo Draco.

- Por supuesto.

La profesora McGonagall iba a añadir algo más, pero la aparición de una luchaza con una carta para ella se lo impidió. Cogió la carta del pico negro del animal y después de acariciarlo lo mandó a la lechucería. Casi al instante, un patronus urgente llegó.

- _"Minerva, si Ron está ahí, mándalo a casa, por favor. El bebé…ufff…el bebé ya viene. Necesito que esté a mi lado. Ya mandé a Molly a por su abuela, pero Annie no está y…ufff…ufff…ufff…"_

La voz de Hermione se perdió en el mensaje. La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie enseguida al ver como el pelirrojo se ponía blanco. Draco también se había levantado e intentaba desbloquear al pelirrojo.

- Voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá…-no dejaba de repetir este.

- Ron, vamos, tenemos que…-la profesora McGonagall salió del despacho y volvió a entrar. Con los nervios se le olvidaban las cosas.- Tienes que ir ya, Ron. Tu esposa te necesita.

- Mi esposa es médico… ¿quieres que vaya? –le preguntó Draco.

- ¿Médico? Annie está de luna de miel con George y Stuart está en Australia con Lainey. ¡No hay médicos!

- Ronald Weasley…

- Tengo que ir a casa. –dijo levantándose.

* * *

El ambiente en la habitación de Ron y Hermione era caldeado a pesar de que la ventana estaba abierta. En el suelo estaba tirada la colcha de la cama así como múltiples piezas de ropa y toallas. Hermione se encontraba en el centro de la cama y tenia unos seis cojines a su espalda. Los dolores de la noche y la mañana no eran nada comparados con los actuales. Tenía el cabello, la frente y el rostro mojado por el sudor del esfuerzo. La camisola de tirantes también estaba empapada de tal forma que parecía recién sacada del mar. Y entre dolor y dolor, Hermione atinó a preguntarse como Ginny había pasado por aquello 7 veces de manera voluntaria. ¡7 veces!

- ¡¡AHHHH!! –gritó antes de dejarse caer en la almohada. A su lado, Ron sostenía su mano con fuerza y la instaba a seguir al pie del cañón. Sabía muy bien que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de desmayarse o perder los nervios por completo.

- Vamos, Hermione. Ya falta muy poco. –dijo una voz de mujer cuya cabeza sobresalía de entre las piernas recogidas. Fiona Malfoy era médico muggle y la estaba ayudando en el proceso de parto. Draco no había dudado en traer a su esposa.- ¡Empuja!

- Vamos, querida. –dijo la señora Weasley apretando su otra mano y ayudándola con la respiración. Se notaba que dar a luz tenía para ella la misma complicación que cocinar una tarta de melaza. Era lo más normal del mundo.- Respira conmigo, Hermione. Respira.

- ¡¡AHHH!! ¡Ufff…ufff…ufff! ¡¡AHHHH!! –Hermione se dejó a caer de nuevo y de manera pesada hacia atrás.

- Vas muy bien, Hermione. –la animó Fiona.

- Me duele, me duele mucho. ¡¡AHHHHH!!

- Ya falta muy poco. Quiero que te concentres en Ron ¿Si? Concéntrate en el rostro de Ron. ¡Eso es! –dijo Fiona al ver como Hermione le hacia caso.

- Mírame a mi, amor. Piensa en…en…no se…piensa en Hogwarts, eso. ¡Si! –exclamó Ron contento consigo mismo.- Piensa en cuando nos conocimos y…

- Fuiste un grosero, un estúpido, un infantil y un… ¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!

- Vaya, veo que os lo pasasteis muy bien, eh. –rió Fiona.

- ¡Quiero que termine! ¡Quiero que pare! ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡¡AHHHH!!

- Respira, Hermione. Respira, amor. -insistía Ron.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Saltar a la comba? ¡¡Umm…ufff…ufff...AHHHH!!

- Ya puedo ver la cabeza, Hermione. –anunció Fiona.- Vas a tener que empujar todo lo fuerte que puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Coge aire que empezamos.

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!

- Coge aire una vez más y… ¡empuja, ahora!

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

- Empuja, Hermione, empuja, empuja. Dejar salir el aire de tus pulmones. Déjalo salir. ¡Eso es! Una vez más.

- ¡¡AHHHHHH!! ¡¡AHHHHH!!

- Espero que no os importe tener a un pelirrojo más, porque ya tengo su cabecita tocando mis manos.

- ¿Has oído eso, Hermione? Es pelirrojo. –se congratuló Ron.

- No estoy sorda, Ronald. Ufff…ufff…ufff…estoy dando a luz… ¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!

- Un último empujón y ya, Hermione.

- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. –Hermione movía cabeza de un lado a otro de la almohada.

- Claro que puedes. –la animó Ron dándole un beso en la frente.

- No puedo más. Estoy muy cansada.

- Tu lo puedes todo, Hermione. –insistió Ron clavando sus ojos azules en los de color miel de ella.- Tu lo puedes todo, amor.

- ¿De verdad? –sollozó Hermione.

- Si.

- Hermione…en posición una vez más. Contaré hasta cinco y empujarás, ¿de acuerdo? –la castaña asintió sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.- ¡1…2…3…4…y…5! ¡Empuja!

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡¡AARRGG!! ¡¡AHHHHHH!!

- ¡Es un niño! –anunció orgullosa Fiona mientras palmeaba al bebé para que llorase. Hermione se dejó caer hacia atrás agotada y Ron sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó la recién mamá.

- Está perfecto. Cinco dedos en cada mano y cinco dedos en cada pie. Una pelusilla roja en la cabeza y unos regordetes mofletes. Respira con normalidad, aunque parece algo enojado. –fue informando Fiona mientras envolvía al bebé en una mantita amarilla.

- Pobre Rosie. –rió Ron.- Ella que quería una niña…

- Creo que se conformará igual muy bien. –respondió Hermione alzando los brazos para coger a su bebé.

- Aquí está el hombrecito. –Fiona lo dejó en los brazos de la castaña y este se calló al instante.- Te conoce.

- Siii. –convino Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ron, me conoce.

- Lo se, mi amor. –se sentó mejor en la cama de forma que estaba apoyado contra el cabecero y tenia un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione.

- Hola, Harry. Soy tu mamá. Ya estás aquí, mi amor.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó la señora Weasley llorando también.

- Si. El bebé llevará el nombre de Harry Stuart Weasley. –proclamó orgulloso el reciente papá.

- Es un nombre precioso. –dijo Fiona estirando las piernas de Hermione y cubriéndolas con una manta.

- Lo es. –la señora Weasley estaba emocionada.- ¿Queréis que vaya a por los niños o…?

- Si, por favor.

- Yo la acompaño, Molly. Y felicidades a los dos.

- Gracias por todo, Fiona.

- Un placer.

La señora Weasley y Fiona salieron de la habitación. Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron antes de besarse. Después, toda su atención se volcó en el pequeño Harry, que dormía plácidamente.

- Al final lo conseguimos. –dijo Ron.

- ¿El qué?

- Tener la familia feliz. Parece que el sol brilla para nosotros.

- Y lo hará durante mucho tiempo. Ya no hay nubes negras en el horizonte.

- Te amo. No sabes en estos momentos cuanto te amo. –acarició su cabello y volvió a besarla.

- Con que sea la mitad de lo que te amo yo a ti, me conformo.

- Más, mucho más.

Hermione fue a replicar, pero la llegada de los niños se lo impidió. Brian corrió a sentarse en el regazo de Ron mientras que Rose se subió de un salto a la cama y gateó hasta el lado de Hermione. James llevaba a Leo en brazos y Lily, Simon y Molly se repartieron por ambos lados.

- ¿Es un _helmanito_ o _helmanita_? –Rose fue la primera en preguntar.

- Es un hermanito, mi niña. Chicos, este es Harry. –anunció Hermione orgullosa y feliz.- ¿Qué os parece?

- Es muy chiquitín, ¿no? –observó Brian.

- Es precioso, mamá. –dijo Molly.

- Se parece a tío Ron. –rió Lily.- Pero espero que no tenga tu nariz. –añadió mirando al pelirrojo.

- Yo también lo espero. –rió este.

- Es increíble. –Eric estaba alucinado.- ¿De verdad estás bien, tía?

- Si, cariño. Se que he gritado mucho y se ha hecho muy largo todo, pero…

- Tonterías. –la cortó James.- Eres una heroína. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede producir tanto dolor?

- Enigmas de la vida, cielo. ¿Estáis bien con el nombre?

- Si. Es un homenaje a papá. –dijo Eric.

- Así es.

- Me encanta, me encanta todo él. –observó Lily.- ¿Puedo cogerlo?

- Claro. –Hermione se lo puso en los brazos.- Cuidado con la cabeza.

- Ya lo tengo. No pesa casi nada. –llevó al bebé hasta donde estaban sus hermanos para que lo vieran mejor.- Es muy guapo.

- ¿Rose? –la llamó Hermione.- ¿Qué te pasa, mi niña?

- Yo _quelía_ una _helmanita_. –sollozó la niña.- ¿No vienen más _helmanitos_?

- Ay, mi amor. –Hermione abrazó a la pelirrojita.- Eso no se puede decidir así. pero dime, ¿no te gusta el bebé?

- Si, _pelo_ es muy chiquitín. Como mi muñeca.

- Si, lo es. Pero si no lo quieres se pondrá triste.

- Yo si lo _quielo_. _Pelo_ no _podlé vestil-lo_ de _losa_.

- No, cariño. De rosa no, pero hay otros colores. –Hermione le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Y no puede _venil otlo helmanito_? Te haces _golda golda otla_ vez y ya.

- ¡Oye! Que no estaba tan gorda.

- Umm…-la pelirrojita no contestó a eso.- _Quielo_ una _helmanita_ nueva.

- Si te portas bien, dentro de un tiempo a lo mejor la tendrás. –concedió Ron.

- ¿Perdona? –Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo… No ahora mismo, pero…

- ¿No decías que con 8 bastaba?

- Si, pero…este nos ha salido tan bien que… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Eres un caso, Ronald Weasley.

- Lo se. Pero también te amo mucho, Hermione Weasley. –y se besaron rodeados por su extensa familia.

* * *

- ¿Ginny? –el hombre se dio la vuelta en la cama y encontró el otro lado frío. Cogió sus gafas redondas de la mesita de noche y se las puso. Divisó a la mujer sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana.- ¿Ginny?

- Dime. –contestó ella con apenas un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el hombre saliendo de la cama y yendo hacia ella. Al mirarle el rostro vio que había estado llorando. Las últimas lágrimas aun eran visibles en sus mejillas.- ¿Ginny?

- Soy muy feliz por ellos, Harry. Lo hicimos muy bien.

El hombre se asomó a la venta por la que miraba la mujer. Al otro lado podía verse una habitación llena de niños sonrientes, felices, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo bebé. En la cama, estaban sentados sus amigos, enamorados, besándose. Hermione alzó los brazos para recibir de nuevo al bebé de manos de Lily.

- Así es. –confirmó Harry.

- Nuestro tiempo aquí expiró. No volveremos a verlos nunca más.

- Nunca digas nunca. Pasarán unos cuantos años, pero al fin volveremos a estar todos juntos en el paraíso eterno. –Harry la abrazó con fuerza.

- No quiero dejarlos.

- Yo tampoco, pero ellos ya no nos necesitan.

- ¿Nos recordaran? Brian, Rose y Leo, digo.

- Lo harán. Ron y Hermione se encargarán de ello.

- Se ven tan felices con el bebé.

- Negociaste muy bien con Aileen. –le dio un beso en la frente.

- Soy Ginny Potter, ninguna diosa se interpondrá entre la felicidad de mis hijos y mi familia.

- Aunque el precio ha sido alto. –Harry suspiró mientras echaba una última ojeada a la habitación.

- Ningún precio es demasiado alto para un amor caído del cielo. –sonrió la pelirroja.

- Tenemos que irnos ya. –dijo Harry al ver un rayo de luz amarilla surgir a sus espaldas, en el horizonte.

- Unos segundos más. Quiero grabar sus caras en mi mente hasta que los volvamos a ver.

- No te sueltes de mi mano, pelirroja.

- No lo haría ni aunque la diosa me lo pidiera. –Ginny miró con devoción a Harry.

- ¿Preparada?

- Si. –dijo después de respirar hondo.

- Bien, vamos. –comenzaron a andar hacia la luz amarilla y el calor que irradiaba.

- Espera. –se pararon a medio camino. Ginny se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de Harry.- Ya.

- Um, no imagino mejor manera de viajar a Ríocht draíochta. _(Nota autora: el reino de la magia en irlandés.)_

- Yo tampoco. Te quiero, Harry Potter.

- Te quiero, Ginny Potter.

Los dos fueron tragados por el haz de luz y la habitación encima de la nube desapareció. Al instante en el cielo se produjeron dos brillos plateados que dieron lugar a dos estrellas entrelazadas. Harry y Ginny estaban cogidos de la mano hasta en el firmamento. Sus almas sobrevolarían el cielo.

La renuncia a la que Harry había hecho referencia, había sido abandonar, acortar su tiempo en la nube desde donde habían estado observando a su familia. Habían compartido con ellos los últimos once meses de dolor, amor, esperanzas, amistad y convivencia. Y habían hecho posible el sueño de Ron y Hermione de ser padres.

Pero como había dicho Ginny: ningún precio era demasiado alto para un amor caído del cielo.

--FINITE INCANTATEM--

* * *

_Nota autora__: Hermione no podía tener hijos, como ya le dijeron los médicos que ella consultó. Pero gracias a la magia y al sacrificio de Harry y Ginny, se produjo ese milagrito que tanta fuerza le dio en los malos momentos. Esa fuerza era la magia de Harry y Ginny que le mandaron a ese bebé. _


End file.
